Scarlet Red Roses
by KiraYamato90
Summary: The Red Roses are as beautiful as her Scarlet hair. the beautiful fragrance attracts many. how the Fire Dragon fell for the Knight in armor Natsu X Erza
1. Start

**Hi!  
here with a new story**

 **This Natsu will be different how?**

 **My OC Natsu will be having the same after Tenroujima cloths but with no scarf but a necklace with a dragon head shaped gem on it.**

 **He will have the ability to re-equip, and he sleeps a lot.**

 **Igneel didn't disappeared but die due to old age.**

 **And last but not least he talks very less.**

 **On with the story**

The country of Fiore

A neutral Country that has a population of 17 million.

It's a place of magic.

Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key in people's lives.

And there are people who earn money by using magic.

People call them Mages.

Mages join various Guilds where they do jobs by request.

Many guilds exist throughout the country.

And there's a certain guild that lies in a certain town.

It's a guild that used to, or rather still legends as they pass through.

Its name is…

Fairy Tail

 **(Que Opening (some scenes are the same as the original but weren't written because of lack of vocabulary))**

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 **hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **(Scene: Natsu was watching the night skies as the stars shine bright)**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?**

 **(scene: Lucy appears with Plue by her side**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **karetatte sakebu kara**

 **(scene: Gray was walking down Magnolia streets)**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 **(Scene: Erza was sitting by a tree as a tear falls near her eyes)**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **(Scene: Natsu walking through the city before turning around and had a small smile to us)**

 **tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

 **wasuremono wa nai desuka?**

 **okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 **hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 **(Scene: Natsu was fighting monsters after monsters while using his fire to attack them)**

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 **egao ni nareta no wa**

 **futari yorisoi**

 **kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 **hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **(Scene: Natsu and Erza look into each other eyes before embracing each other)**

 **Don't say goodbye**

 **Hargeon**

 **Train Station**

"Excuse me sir? We have arrived to Hargeon" a train conductor said to a pink hair, cloak wearing person who was sitting by the passenger's sit while looking like he was asleep.

The person opens his eyes and saw the train conductor.

He stands up and did a little flex on his arm.

"Thanks" he said in a low voice so that the train conductor could hear him.

He then grabs his backpack before stepping out of the train and went into the town.

 **In a magic store**

"Eh? This the only magic store in this town?" A blond hair girl exclaimed to an old man.

"Yes. Because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town. Only 10% of the citizens use magic here" The old man replied to her.

The blond hair girl sigh in frustration at him.

"Aww. I guess I came here for nothing" she said while letting out another sigh.

"Well, well before saying that. please take a look around my store, you might find something you like" he said to the girl.

The blond hair girl started looking around the store and spotted what she was trying to look for.

"That's the white puppy, White Doggy!" she exclaimed while looking at the magic key in its case.

"Are you sure you want that lassy?" the store manager asked her.

"Yup! I do Celestial Spirit Magic so its common sense for celestial mage to collect celestial keys!" she said to him while looking at the silver key.

"So, how much does it cost?" she asked the store manager.

"20000 jewels" he replied.

 **In the streets**

"Man! I can't believe that guy only gave me a 1000 jewel discount for my sex appeal!" the blond hair girl said fuming in frustration.

"What a rip off!" she exclaimed while having a tick mark on her head.

"Kyaaaa! It's the Red Salamander!" some girls screamed in excitement as they ran past the blond hair girl and crowded a man in the streets.

"Red Salamander? You mean that strong mage who was rumoured to be a Fairy Tail mage! He's in this town?!" the girl exclaimed while smiling.

 **Elsewhere**

The cloak figure was walking by the streets before hearing some screaming of glee near him.

He looks around and saw a crowd of girls were circling around a mand with marine colour hair who had a tattoo on his forehead.

"found him" he muttered in a low voice while having a small grin on him.

 **Back with the girl**

""W-Why is my heart beating so fast?! Come on what's happening to me?!"" the girl exclaimed in her mind while having hearts on her eyes.

She looks at the mand in front of her as her turns around to look at her.

""He looked at me!" she exclaimed in her mind.

""I-Is this what they call love at first sight!""

 **SNAP! (The sound of a loud finger snap)**

Suddenly she felt her heart stopped beating so fast as she looks in a daze.

"Eh? What's going on here?" all of the girls said as they look around while confused.

The man looks in shock as if something had failed.

"Prominence Bora, kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild for female abductions." A voice spoke out as everyone turns around to look at who was talking.

They saw a pink hair, cloak wearing figure as he walks towards the now named Bora who was sweating a bit.

"Wanted for 2 thousand jewels" the figure said before folding a piece of paper and puts it in his pocket.

"and now wanted for day light abducting" the figure said before disappearing from everyone's sight.

Bora's eyes went wide in shock as he coughs out air as he felt immense pain on his abdomen.

He looks down and saw a fist connected to his stomach before losing conscious.

The cloaked figure then stands ups while flexing his right hand a bit then grabs Bora by his collar and leaving the girls in shock and surprised at him.

"Nothing to see here" he said in a low tone before walking to the guard station to take Bora into prison.

The blond hair girl snaps out of her shock before looking at the cloaked figure and quickly followed him.

 **At a restaurant**

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you" Lucy said to the cloaked figure who was seated in front of her as she reaches out her hand to him for a handshake.

"Natsu" he replied back to her while shaking her hand with his.

"I've really got to thank you for saving me back there" Lucy said while smiling to him.

"No problem, he was my target" Natsu said as he sips his glass of water.

"So Natsu, are you wizard? And if you are which guild are you from?" Lucy asks him.

"I am, but I don't belong to any guild" Natsu replied back to her.

"You?" he asked her while eating a muffin.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to join Fairy Tail! Joining that guild is one of my dreams" Lucy said while thinking of the famous guild.

"good luck in achieving your dreams" Natsu said to her.

"Oh! take this" he said while taking out a sack filled with jewels and a golden key.

"that key!" Lucy exclaimed in shock and surprised while looking at the golden key.

"This is the golden key to the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" She said while holding the key.

"how did you get this?!" Lucy quickly asks him.

"Job" he replied as he finishes his glass of water.

"Thanks for the treat, and keep the reward money. I don't need it" he said while standing up and leave the table and was heading towards the exit.

"Wait!" Lucy stands up and called out to him but failed as he already exited the restaurant.

She then sighs before sitting back down.

Lucy then saw an envelope bellow the sack.

She took it and opens it.

Lucy gasped in surprise as she saw a one-way train ticket to Magnolia and a map leading to Fairy Tail.

She then saw bellow the map some writing.

"Good luck" it said

Lucy smiled happily before grabbing her belongings and paid the cashier.

She then exited the restaurant and was now heading towards her hotel.

""Thank you Natsu!"" she said in her mind while smiling.

**Elsewhere**

Natsu was now in an abandoned warehouse as there was a pile of unconscious gang members and they were all groaning in pain.

"What's next?" he said before taking out a list in his pocket.

He then checklist a writing that said "capture female abductors at Hargeon"

Natsu then looks at the list and saw there was no more job for him to do.

"Might as well find some good info from these guys" he said before lifting up a gang member then throws him at a chair as the gang member wakes up.

"Now" Natsu said in a low tone as the room's temperature was starting to rise up.

"You'll tell me everything you know, right here right now" he said while cracking his knuckles loudly.

The poor gang member felt he had pissed himself as he was face to face with a monster.

 **Night**

 **Train**

Lucy was excited as she was glowing in happiness and joy as she was about to go to the guild of her dreams.

"I really got to thank Natsu" she said while smiling as she was holding the golden key Natsu gave to her and the new silver key she just bought with the money he gave her.

All of the sudden gunshots can be hear as all of the passengers screams at the sound.

"GET ON THE GROUND YOU LOT! WE'RE TAKING OVER THIS TRAIN!" some thug holding a magic gun shouted at everyone while shooting the said gun.

"Hijackers!?" Lucy exclaimed while hiding behind her seat.

"YOU BLOND BITCH! HAND OVER YOUR VALUABLES!" The gang member yells at her while pointing his gun at her.

Lucy raises her hand up in surrender to him.

"Take her keys" the thug said to his companions.

Lucy could only surrender as her keys were taken away from her.

"I still can't believe Bora-san failed to get new shipment of girls" the thug said to his companion while sneering.

"Well can't help it, let's take the passengers valuables and take all of the woman here" the thug's companion replied while looking at Lucy's breast with a sick grin.

Suddenly the side of the train's windows exploded.

 **BOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" The thug yelled before getting knock out.

"Gah!" "Ah!" "Guah!" "giah!"

All of the thug yells in pain as they were all knocked out instantly.

Lucy coughs as the dust was going into her mouth.

"what's going on?!" she exclaimed in shock and in surprised while blowing away the dust with her hand.

She then saw a figure's shadow in the dust.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed in surprised as the dust settled revealing the figure.

"Natsu!"

It was Natsu as he was stepping on an unconscious thug's head.

He looks at her while doing a quick hello wave to her.

"Looks like I miss a few of them when I was scouting the area" he said while starting to tie up all of the thugs. "Here" he said while throwing her keys to her.

"Thanks again for helping Natsu!" Lucy thanked him while catching her keys.

"No problem" he said to her before finishing tying up all of the thugs.

"Now that's all done, time to take a nap -Yawn-" Natsu said before sitting on a nearby passenger's seat.

"Good night" he said before closing his eyes.

Lucy just smiled to him while sitting down as she looks out at the window.

"I can't wait to join Fairy Tail" she said excitedly.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **Morning**

 **The next day**

 **Magnolia**

Natsu and Lucy were now walking past Magnolia citizens as they were on their way to Fairy Tail.

"Wow! So, this is Magnolia!" Lucy exclaimed while looking around the town.

Natsu just let her be amazed while walking on the road, minding his own business.

They then arrived to Fairy Tail's guild.

"Okay! Breath in and stay calm! You can do this Lucy!" Lucy said to herself as started to encourage herself.

Natsu just grin a bit to her before reaching to the door and open it.

They were greeted with people of all ages as everyone was having a fight with each other.

"aaah!" Lucy gawked at the huge rumble scene in front of her as tables, chairs, glass and people came flying everywhere.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" a girl with short white hair came and greeted the both of them.

Natsu nodded while Lucy was shaking in nervousness.

"H-Hi my name is Lucy! And I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed in a fast tone while stuttering a bit.

"Well then come on in" The girl replied while smiling and welcomed them in as she wasn't even bothered by the big dust cloud fight behind her.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other before following her.

Suddenly a huge giant came out of nowhere and stopped the fighting as the giant turns out to be the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

He then started to give a speech about what is Fairy Tail and everything about Magic.

Makarov saw New face like Lucy and walks to her.

"Why Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed while welcoming her.

"H-Hello! My name is Lucy and I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy stuttered out while her body was shaking in nervousness

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Makarov hummed while eying her up and down to check her out.

Lucy was shaking in nervous while praying in her heart that she would be accepted in.

All of the sudden her butt was groped by Makarov who had a perverted grin on his face.

"KYAAAAA! HENTAI!" Lucy screams as she tried to hit Makarov who dodged.

"Hohohohoho! A feisty one, aren't you?" he said while grinning.

Lucy then glared at the perverted old man.

"So, am I in or not?!" Lucy exclaimed to him.

"Sure, Lisanna give the girl her mark" Makarov said while asking Lisanna for the stamp.

"Sure thing, Master! So what Colour and where?" Lisanna asks her while taking out a stamp from the bar's drawer.

"Pink and on my hand please" Lucy replied while holding out her hand to Lisanna

Then Lisanna stamped Lucy's hand and pressed it down.

"Welcome to Fairy tail!" Lisanna said as a pink Fairy Tail symbol appeared on Lucy's hand.

Lucy looks at her mark on her hand with a happy and joyful face.

"Look Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail member now!" Lucy said as she turns around to see no one beside her.

"Eh? Where did Natsu go?" she said while looking around.

"Hey who's that?" a guild member said while pointing up at the second floor.

Lucy and the others look to where the guild member was pointing and saw that it was Natsu as he was walking around the second floor.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Makarov yelled at Natsu.

Natsu heard him and jumped down from the second floor.

"Boy! You maybe a guest but only Fairy Tail's S class members can go up there okay!" Makarov scold him.

Natsu nodded before looking at Lucy's guild mark after that he started to look around.

"Hey Pinky! You're new here?" a voice called out to Natsu with a nickname as a top naked guy walk towards him.

Natsu looks at him for a moment as he was quite amused by him.

"Stripper" Natsu said to him before walking away.

"Who're you cal-Gah!" The guy exclaimed before looking down to see he was only wearing a boxer. He then ran away to find them.

"See you later Lucy" Natsu said as he finished looking around and looks at her before turning around to leave.

"Wait you're leaving!?" Lucy exclaimed while watching him.

"Yeah, why? Did I forget something here?" Natsu said while looking around his pockets.

"No.. it's just tha-"

"I'M BACK!" The stripper boy exclaimed while bursting in.

"Hey Pinky! Let's fight!" The boy said while punching his fist together.

Natsu ignored him and turned around.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The boy shouted at him.

"when talking to someone you should introduce yourself first" Natsu said while looking away from Gray.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I challenge you to a fight!" The now named Gray exclaimed while looking at Natsu.

"And why should I do that?" Natsu said while looking at him with one eye closed.

"I heard some news at Hargeon that a pink haired guy defeated a whole gang full of abductors and thieves in one day. That's you right?" Gray replied back while throwing away his shirt.

Natsu stared at Gray for a few moments, then grinned.

"don't blame me if you get hurt too much" Natsu warned him while raising a hand up and make a taunting gesture with his fingers.

"now we're talking! Let me show you what a Fairy tail Mage can do!" Gray exclaimed before grinning.

"Take this outside!" Makarov yelled at them as the both of them nodded.

 **Outside the guild**

"OK! NO FINSHING MOVE IS ALLOWED! ONLY LOW LEVELED MAGIC POWER IS ALLOWED! UNDERSTAND!" Makarov exclaimed while sitting on a crate with Lisanna beside him as well as the rest of the guild spectators.

Gray and Natsu nodded while both of them were circling around each other.

"Well then.." Makarov said and raised his right hand up.

"BEGIN!"

Then everyone started to cheer for their guild mate to win.

Gray instantly went to the offensive and dashed towards Natsu and started a close combat battle with him.

Natsu with ease dodged them all as he was having an amused smiled on him.

"Come on! Its that the best you got, Fullbuster?!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up and pushed down Gray's head like a kid.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Gray exclaimed before putting his hands together and cold air comes out of his hands.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

The streets instantly were frozen in ice as Natsu whistled in amusement.

"Make Wizard?" Natsu said while tapping the frozen floor with his sandals.

"Yeah! And take this!" Gray replied before a light blue magic circle came out in front of him.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Several ice lances came flying out of the magic circle and was heading towards Natsu who yawned.

In an instant all of the ice lances vaporized as they melted.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"Is that it?" Natsu mockingly asked while scratching his back.

Gray grew a vein on his head.

"NOT YET!"

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

An ice bazooka was formed in Gray's arm as he fired it.

"GRAY YOU FOOL!" Makarov yelled out to him as he had forgotten the rules for this fight.

The ice blast went straight at Natsu who grinned.

"Now, we're talking!"

Natsu then cracks his right hand before piercing the ground with it.

In an instant flames circle around him as it was making the nearby spectators walk back from the heat.

Then he pulled out what looks like a dual bladed sword that has the blades ignited in flames. **(If it's to hard to imagine think of Shine Greymon's sword but in a different way and different colour)**

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed in shock while looking amazed at the sword.

"Is that Re-Quip!?" a man with a pompadour exclaimed in shock.

"is he the same as her?" them man beside the pompadour said in shock as well.

"Orrraaaaaaa!" Natsu slashed his sword at the incoming ice blast with his sword as it instantly vaporized the ice.

A huge steam cloud was formed as it blows all over the streets, surprising everyone as they closed their eyes at the intense air.

"What power!" Lisanna exclaimed while trying to hold down her skirt.

After the steam settled down, they see that Gray was on the ground as he had his jaws open as for Natsu, he had a huge grin while holding his sword.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WINNER: NATSU!" Makarov yelled out while signalling to Natsu who had won.

"EHHHHHHH!" Everyone in Fairy Tail exclaimed while some were crying in tears while taking out some cash and gave it to a woman who was drinking beer.

Natsu makes his sword disappeared before walking towards Gray and reach out his hand for him.

"Nice Fight!" Natsu said to him while grinning.

Gray snapped out of his shock before smiling a bit to him.

He then grabs his hand as Natsu pulls him up.

Everyone clapped their hands to them for such an intense fight.

Makarov had an amused look on him while scratching his beard.

""What a promising youngster""

He said in his mind while looking at Natsu and Gray who were having a friendly chat with each other.

"well thanks for the good fight, Fullbuster!" Natsu said while shaking Gray's hand.

"No problem Man" Gray replied while smiling.

"Both of you were amazing!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed while clapping their hands.

"Hohohohoho, Indeed!" Makarov said while walking towards Natsu and Gray.

"So Natsu was it? You belong to a guild?" he asked him.

"Nope! Just a freelance mage" Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

"Then, how about joining Fairy Tail?"

Natsu had a confused and surprised face on him when Makarov suggested him that.

"Joining?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I think you'll fit in here just right, and we're always looking for more people to join our big family, so how about it Natsu?" Makarov replied back with a grin.

Natsu then looks around and saw that everyone was having an excited and happy face on while waiting on his answer.

"Hmmmmmm" Natsu started to ponder while tilting his head in thinking of his answer.

He then looks at Makarov with a decided mind.

"Hey Gramps.."

"Yes?" Makarov replied while looking at Natsu.

"mind if I hang around your guild for a while? So, that I can determine whether I'll really want to join or not" Natsu suggested to him.

Makarov find the suggestion reasonable.

"Alright my boy. For now, consider yourself welcome to our big family. We look forward to your answer" Makarov replied back while grinning.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied back.

"So, everyone! You know what that means right!?" Makarov said to his family as everyone knew the answer.

"LET'S PARTY!" he exclaimed while jumping up.

"OOOOOHHHH!"

 **In a train**

"U-Um Miss? We're about to arrive to Magnolia in one hour, please ready your…Luggage?" A train conductor said to a scarlet haired woman who was sitting on the passenger's seat who was eating some strawberry cheesecake.

"Thank you" she thanked him.

She then looks out at the window while having a smile on her.

"I'm coming home, Fairy Tail"

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was partying as they welcome a new possible family member in their home

"I'm Natsu Dragov! Please to meet you!" Natsu introduces himself while having a toothy grin.

Everyone then welcomed him while raising up their mug of beer high up.

"We can't wait on your answer man!" Gray said while slapping Natsu's back.

Natsu chuckles as he replied by hanging his shoulder by his as they have a friendly laugh with each other.

Everyone then started to introduce themselves to Natsu while giving him a big and warm welcome.

"Hi! I'm Cana Alberona. You can call me Cana!" The Card Mage introduces herself while holding a beer bottle.

"Nice to meet you Cana!" Natsu replied with a smile to her.

"is it always this lively at your guild?" he asked while turning around to see as Gray was fighting with his guildmates.

"Yeah!" Cana replied happily while ducking to avoid a flying chair.

Natsu laughs a bit before getting hit on the face with a chair.

Gray who had a hand out reached to him had a grin on him as he looks at Natsu who had his faceplanted with the said chair.

"You joining or what!" Gray exclaimed while grinning to Natsu.

The chair fell to the ground as it reveals Natsu who didn't have a red bruise due from the impact.

He then had a big grin on him as he jumps up.

"MAKE SOME ROOM FOR ME!" Natsu then joins the big brawl as chairs and tables were getting destroyed from the big fight.

Makarov who was at the bar with Lisanna behind it, sigh while taking a sip of his beer.

"now that I think about it, I'm gonna have more bills and apology letters to write if the young lad joins us" Makarov then imagines the huge amount paperwork that is stacked up on his table.

Lisanna giggles to Makarov while cleaning a glass mug.

She smiled as she saw that Natsu who had an arm lock on Gray, had a big smile on him as he laughs happily.

"But at least, we're gonna have a new member to our family, Master" Lisanna said while smiling.

Makarov smiled a bit in reply.

"seems so" he then smiles to the big brawl in front of him.

 **Tomorrow morning**

Everyone was sleeping in the guild with Lisanna the only there as she was cleaning up the mess they made.

Lucy who was walking towards the guild open the front entrance and saw Lisanna there.

"Good morning Lisan-WOW!" her eyes went wide open as she saw everyone was sleeping around on the floor, table and on the ceiling.

"Did everyone sleep here!?" she exclaimed to Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled in response as she continued her sweeping.

"That just shows how much they were having fun with Natsu" she replied while taking away some broken glass shards into the dustbin.

Lucy could only gawked while looking around as everyone there was snoring loud.

"-yawn- Good morning" Gray who woked up greeted them while scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning" Lisanna replied back with a smile.

"Man, that Pinkie sure knows how to party" Gray turned around and saw that Natsu was laying his back on a table with Elfman beside him.

Lucy and Lisanna giggled in response.

They then heard footsteps coming as they saw that it was Makarov.

"Good morning you three" Makarov greeted them with a smile while holding a scroll.

"""Good Morning, Master/Gramps""" they replied back while helping out Lisanna in cleaning the guild.

"Have any of you seen Natsu?" He asked them while looking around.

"There" Gray pointed out to where Natsu was to him.

Makarov nodded before turning to look at Lisanna

"Lisanna, I'll be going to the Master's meeting in Clover town and won't be back for two days. You'll be in charge of the request administration" Makarov instructed to her.

"Ok Master" Lisanna replied while nodding.

Makarov nodded as well before exiting the guild

Lucy and the others started to clean up the guild with the rest of the members who one by one started to wake up.

They then finished as some of them went home to freshen up themselves.

"Phew! That was tiring!" Lucy exclaimed while sitting down on the bar's seat.

"Thanks for helping, Lucy" Lisanna said while cleaning up some mugs.

"man, everyone sure loves partying"

"What do you expect? We're Fairy Tail" Gray replied while only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Gray your clothes" Lisanna casually pointed out as she gave Lucy a glass of orange juice

"Gahh!" Gray then started to run to find his cloth.

Lucy just let out an exhale while stretching her hands.

She then felt someone's arm on her shoulders. Lucy turns around and saw Loke

"Why hello there, Lucy. How about we form a love team today?" he suggested to her while having sparkles on his face.

"Eh?" she said while confused.

Loke smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry. With me everything is al-Gah!" Loke gasped as he saw the Celestial Spirit Keys on Lucy's pouch.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage!?" Loke exclaimed in shock while stepping back a bit from Lucy

"Huh? Yeah?" Lucy replied while looking confused.

"aAAAHHH! What a cruel and twisted fate!" Loke then quickly turns around as tears stream down his eyes.

"I'm sorry! But we can't see each other anymore!" he then runs away and exited the guild. Leaving Lucy confused from his actions.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked with question marks appearing over her head.

"Loke has trouble dealing with Celestial Spirit Mage especially the female ones" Lisanna replied while smiling.

"So that's why" Lucy said while sweat dropping a bit.

She then turns around as everyone started to chat again.

"it hasn't been an hour! But everyone is back like yesterday!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as everyone was doing their things while having a happy atmosphere.

"and look" Lisanna said while pointing her finger at Natsu who was still asleep.

"looks like he's still in dreamland" Lisanna smiled as Elfman and the others were laughing a bit to Natsu's sleeping snore.

All of sudden

 **BANG!**

The front door entrance was shoved open by Loke who look like he was out of breath.

"EVERYONE! BAD NEWS!" He exclaimed with a panic look on.

"What's wrong Loke?!" Gray exclaimed to him.

"Yeah! What's with the ruckus!?" Elfman exclaimed to him.

"Erza is back!" Loke replied.

Everyone then had a grim look as they heard the most shocking news ever.

"This is bad!" Gray exclaimed as he lookS down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"GOT TO FIND MY CLOTHES!" He then ran to find them.

Everyone was now panicking while starting to clean up the guild till it was spotless.

"What's wrong with everyone? And whose Erza?" Lucy asked as she was confused over the whole thing.

"Everyone is just cleaning up as Erza is coming home and also Erza is what you could say as one of the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail" Lisanna replied with a smile.

"One of the strongest?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised.

And in a second, the guild doors were opened as a giant shadow of a woman holding a huge item can be seen.

The huge item was then place down as a huge thump could be heard when it hit the ground.

Lucy then saw that it was a woman in her teenage age as she had scarlet red hair and was wearing female battle Armor that made her look like a knight.

"Welcome back Erza!" Lisanna greeted her with a smile while everyone else were scared stiff while shaking.

"Yeah" Erza replied as she stretches her arm a bit from carrying the huge horn like item.

"Is Master here?" she asked Lisanna.

"he just left for the Master's meeting in Clover Town" Lisanna replied.

"I see" Erza replied back while nodding.

"U-Um Erza, what is that huge horn like thing?" Max asked while pointing at the said item.

"It's the horn of the monster, which I slayed during my quest" Erza replied while patting the huge horn.

"the villagers were thankful for the help and decorated it for me as a souvenir"

"Will there be a problem with it?" she said with a little glare.

"N-Not at all!" Everyone exclaimed while looking afraid.

Erza then stares at everyone with a hard stare as she puts her hand on her waist.

"All of you!" She exclaimed while in an ordering tone.

Everyone then squeaked in fear as they were shaking.

"I heard many rumours while I was absence" she said while closing her eyes.

"About the fact that Fairy Tail has been causing many destructions in its way"

Erza then looks at everyone with a hard and serious look.

"Master may forgive you all but not me!" she exclaimed as everyone had a scared look on them.

"Cana!" the said card mage squeaked as she had a nervous look on her.

"How long are you gonna drink in that shameful manner!?" Erza exclaimed to her.

"Vijeeter! Take your dance outside!"

"Elfman! Don't scare your clients on the job!"

"Wakaba! Your ashes are falling everywhere!"

"Nab! Are you still hesitating on picking a job?!"

"Macao!" she then looks at the Flare Mage who was sweating a lot in nervous

Erza sighed while closing her eyes

"Say something will ya!?" Macao exclaimed to her.

"all of you are unbelievable. For today, I won't be saying anything.' She said while putting a hand on her forehead.

""she already did though"" Everyone said in their mind while sweat dropping

-Snore-

Snoring could be heard as Erza instantly glares at everyone

"who was that!?" she exclaimed while glaring.

Everyone quickly shook their head while holding up their hands as to say it wasn't them.

-snore-

The snoring got louder as some mugs fell.

"whose snoring is that!?" Erza exclaimed while walking towards the snoring.

Everyone got out of their way as Erza saw a pink hair teenage boy was sleeping as his face was on the table as snoring could be heard from him.

-snore-

"Hey Pinkie! Get up!" Gray yells in a whisper as he was trying to wake Natsu up.

"oh boy, that kid's a goner" Macao said while having a sorry look.

"and I was starting to like the guy too" Wakaba said while praying that the boy will rest in peace.

"HEY GET UP! SHE'S GETTING CLOSER!" Gray exclaimed while throwing some ice cubes at Natsu.

And by now Erza was in front of Natsu who was sleeping.

"ahem!" Erza coughed to her hand while calling out Natsu.

Natsu didn't respond as he kept snoring while he sleeps.

"Hello!?" Erza said in a higher tone at him

And she was replied with more snoring.

"excuse me?! Hello?!" she said in a loud tone as she tried to call him.

-snore- -snort-

Natsu's hand reached to his ears as he scratches it and then got back to his sleep.

Erza's patience was running thinner as Natsu kept sleeping.

"HELLO!" She then screams at him.

She then raised up her hand and bring it down only to get her hand caught by Natsu's hand

"-Yawn- who's yelling?" Natsu asked as he gets up while scratching his back with his other hand.

He then saw Erza who had a hand caught by his in front of him.

Natsu let's go of her hand as Erza steps back a bit from him.

He then looks at Gray who had his jaws drop.

"who's the Armored ginger head?" Natsu asked while pointing to Erza

All hell break loose as everyone screams in panic.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THOSE'S WORDS ARE FORBIDDEN!" Everyone screams while scrambling away.

Erza's hair started to float up like demons were controlling them ( **imagine how Kushina from Naruto gets angry)**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ARMORED GINGER HEAD!?" She then had a sword in her hands as she uses it to slash at Natsu.

Everyone thought that Natsu was going to get the beat down of his life only to be proved wrong.

He caught Erza's sword with his fingers as he had a bored look on him.

Erza was surprised as her sword was caught by Natsu who yawned at her.

Natsu then pushes away the sword as it flies away and landed near Lucy who squeaked at the near close shave from it.

"W-Wow! He flicks Erza's sword like it was nothing!" Macao exclaimed with wide open eyes.

"is he stronger than her?" Wakaba asked while looking at the standoff between Erza and Natsu.

"Who are you?!" Erza exclaimed while having another sword pointed at Natsu.

Natsu stares at her a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

He then ignores her demand and walks to the bar.

"Hey!? I'm talking to you!" Erza exclaimed while following his movement.

Natsu keeps ignoring her as Erza was starting to get angrier as he sat by the bar and ordered a drink from Lisanna.

"Thanks" Natsu thanked Lisanna as he drinks his morning coffee.

Erza was fuming as her face was getting redder like her hair as her hands had swords as she was shaking in furios.

"U-Um Erza?" Gray stuttered out to her.

"What!" Erza replied with a scary look on her.

"-squeak- Y-You might want to introduce yourself first so that he would talk to you" he suggested while sweating as her stare was killing him.

Erza then turns to look at Natsu who was enjoying his cup of coffee.

"My Name is Erza Scarlet, and what's your name?" Erza introduced herself as she made her swords disappear.

Natsu set down his cup on the bar and turned around to look at her.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragov. A freelance mage" he introduced himself while having an amused smile on him.

"Why are you here, Natsu Dragov?" Erza asked him.

"because the old man suggested me to join here but I replied that I wanted to see what the guild is like so I'm a possible member in the future" Natsu replied while taking his cup of coffee and drinks it.

"Master asked you to join the guild?" Erza asked as she looks at Lisanna who nodded to her in reply.

"I see" Erza replied and then bowed her head to Natsu who was surprised at the sudden action.

"I'm sorry that I tried to attack you! Please hit me!"

Natsu looks at Lisanna who smiled to him.

He then gets up from his seat and went to Erza.

Natsu bends down and leaned his head near her face.

He blows on her ear as Erza squeaks

She steps away from him as she blushed while holding her ears.

"I don't like hurting girls, especially pretty ones" he said while winking at her as he had a smile to her.

Erza blush got redder as her face was the same colour as her hair.

"O-Oh! I-I see!" she said while trying to calm herself down.

Everyone jaws dropped at the scene

Erza then coughs a bit to get rid of the attraction she was making.

"W-well then! I'm looking forward to your answer!" she said while reaching for a handshake

Natsu smiled as he shakes her hand with his.

He then leans his mouth to her ear.

"I like your hair, it makes you look sexy" he whispered as he blows at it a bit.

Erza's blush went back hard as her mind was being overloaded from the action.

Natsu grins amused to her reaction and sat back down as he watches the show.

Gray and the others thought the same thing when they saw Natsu got close to her ear

""What did he say to her!?""

After ten minutes, Erza recovers from her blush with the help of Lisanna while having some tinge of red on her cheeks.

"s-so, now that matter is solved" Erza said while looking away from Natsu who had an amused smile on him.

"Gray" she called out to him.

He responded like a soldier as he was in front of Erza as he was saluting to her.

"Yes!" Gray exclaimed while saluting to her then put down his hand.

"I need your help" Erza asked him while ignoring the stare Natsu was giving to her.

"EHHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprised and shock.

"Erza needs help!?"

"I think I'm dreaming"

"I've been drinking too much"

Erza instantly glares at the others as they all shut their mouths.

"Why do you need my help Erza?" Gray asked him confused.

"I'll explain later, right now, let's meet up at Onibus station in one hour" She replied as she walks outside.

Gray could only nodded dumbly but followed her instructions.

"Wow! So that's Erza" Lucy said in amazement.

"I wonder why Erza needs Gray's help?" Lisanna said while thinking.

"Eh?" Lucy said confused.

Lisanna explains to Lucy, Erza's abilities and how powerful she is.

"and that's why it's very surprising for her to ask for help" Lisanna said while cleaning a cup.

"hmmm" Lucy hummed in amusement while thinking.

Lisanna suddenly had an idea as she smiled to Lucy.

"Why don't you go with them?" she suggested to the blond girl

"Eh!? With them!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprised.

Lisanna nodded. "It'll be good experience for you" she said while smiling.

Lucy thought about it and nodded.

She then left the guild to pack up her things for her first quest on Fairy Tail

Lisanna smiled to Lucy and turned her attention to Natsu.

"So Natsu, what do you think of your first meeting with Erza?" Lisanna asked him.

Natsu grinned a bit and replied.

"I think I'm in love"

He chuckles a bit as he turns to look at the clock.

""Onibus Station, huh?""

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**

 **P.S**

 **I forgot to add but this Natsu is a bit of a flirter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **Onibas Train**

Erza and the others were on their way towards Onibas Station.

They were sitting on the passenger's seat with Erza on one side and Lucy, Gray and Lucy on the other side.

"so, Lisanna suggested you to come for some experience. Huh?" Gray said while looking at Lucy who had Plue sitting on her lap.

"yeah, and it's only a matter of time before I go on one. So, it's like killing two birds with one stone" Lucy replied while remembering what Lisanna told her.

" _Remember Lucy! This is your first quest mission! So, Be careful!"_

""well since these two are with me, I think I'll be safe and sound"" Lucy thought in her mind while smiling.

"and it's a good thing that you came with, Lucy" Erza said while smiling to her.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

"I heard that you can call upon a talking bull that holds a big axe to strike down enemies. So, it's pretty much it's us who'll be counting on you for your strength" Erza pointed out as an imagination bubble appeared as in it was a comically drawn Lucy who had Taurus swinging his axe like a crazy man.

"I think you got the wrong info" Lucy said while sweat dropping.

"by the way, what magic do you use Erza-san?" Lucy asked as she was curios

"Erza is fine. And I use Re-quip Magic." Erza replied

"I'm able to call out weapons that are stored in my pocket dimension." A dagger appeared in her hands before dissapearing

"Erza's magic is just like Natsu's" Lucy said while amazed.

"he also uses Re-quip" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

Lucy and Gray nodded and then retell Gray's fight with him.

"I see, after we go home from this mission. I like to have a duel against him" Erza said with a smile.

"you can ask him now" Gray said to her.

Erza tilts her head confused.

Gray then pointed to seat behind him as a figure stands up as if he was signalled.

It was Natsu who was wearing a cloak.

"yo!" Natsu greeted as he walks to their seat and sat down beside Erza.

"w-w-why are you here!?" Erza stuttered out while backing away from him a bit.

"Lisanna said to me that I would need to experience first hand on Fairy Tail's extreme destruction damaging skills first hand on a job. So….here I am" Natsu replied as an imagination bubble of Lisanna and him talking while an image of Fairy Tail Members destroying things appeared next.

"and you just follow us?" Gray asked while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Natsu nodded while making his cloak disappear.

Erza has been fidgeting while trying to look away from Natsu as she tried to get rid of the embarrassing memories of what happened at the guild before.

Natsu was smiling amusingly to her shyness and embarrassment.

"how did you learn Re-quip, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"learn it by myself" Natsu replied while grinning mischievously to Erza.

He then blows a little heated breath to her ear as he was replied with a squeal from the woman.

""How much of a flirter is this guy?"" Gray and Lucy thought while sweat dropping.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!?" Erza exclaimed while blushing.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Natsu replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Erza started yelling at him while Natsu just amusingly grinned to her.

Lucy and Gray just sweat dropped while trying to look away from the bickering.

"nyaaaaa!"

A cat's meow came from Natsu's backpack as Erza and the others were surprised from it.

"oh, he's awake" Natsu said while reaching into his backpack.

He then pulled out his backpack and in it pops out what looks like a little furry red cat that was staring at Lucy and the others.

"wow! What is it?" Lucy said while looking at the creature in amazement.

"a Vul Cat, and don't call him "it". He'll get angry" Natsu said while caressing the little cat's head.

"does "he" have a name?" Gray asked while looking at the little cat.

"Milo" Natsu replied while letting the little cat crawl up to his shoulder and rested himself there.

"I found him 2 years ago at Mt. Hakobe, abandoned and I have been raising him ever since"

"an egg?" the others said while having a question mark over their head. Natsu nodded in reply.

"Milo. Say hello" Natsu motions to the little cat as it meowed a cute nyaa in reply.

Lucy awed at the little cat and petted his head.

Erza had a little blush as she awed to the little fury cat.

"Want to pet him, Erza?" Natsu suggested while handing Milo to her.

"Eh?" Erza said before looking at the little cat as it was doing the same to her.

"he won't bite" Natsu said as Milo jumps onto her lap and meowed to her.

Erza then gently caressed the little cat's head as she softly smiled to it.

Natsu then had a mischievous idea.

He then faced his mouth to Erza's ear and whispered.

"He won't bite but I will" he then nibbles her ear for a second before ducking his head from an Armored fist.

"PERVERT!" Erza screams as she sends a gattling of her fists towards Natsu who dodged it all with ease.

"man, this two are just made for each other" Gray sarcastically said while having Neel on his lap as the little Vul Cat jumps away to avoid the quarrel.

"hahaha" Lucy laughs awkwardly while sweat dropping.

 **After 10 minutes of Erza's bickering**

Erza had puff of steam coming out of her head as she was glaring at Natsu who switched seat with Lucy.

"now that you calmed down, Erza" Gray said while sweat dropping a bit to her fuming.

"mind filling us in on your "need of help"?"

Erza then let out a sigh

"I need your help in taking down a dark guild called Einsenwald" she started to explain her recent encounter with a bunch of dark guild members on her quest and everything she knew to them.

"and I heard that they plan to use something called Lullaby" Erza said with a glare.

"Lullaby?" Lucy and Gray said in confusion.

"Lullaby, a very powerful magic item that was created by The Black Wizard, Zeref centuries ago. Like the name suggest it cast a deadly death magic that kills anyone who hears the sound, except the user" Natsu explained while looking out the window.

"What!?" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in shock.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"when you're roaming here and there. You tend to hear a lot of info on black magic" Natsu replied with squinted eyes.

 **Attention, dear passengers. We will be arriving at Onibas Station in two hours. I repeat**.

The sound of the speakers sounded out. Informing everyone in the train of their soon arrival to their destination.

"welp, I'll be taking a nap. Wake me up when we arrived" Natsu leans back his head to his seat and closes his eyes while letting Milo curl up on his lap.

"man, this guy is too lay back" Gray said while looking at Natsu who quickly fell asleep.

"just let him be Gray" Erza replied while looking awed at Milo's cute cat snore.

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped at Erza's fawning over the little feline.

 **Two hours later**

 **Onibas Station.**

Erza and the others arrived at the station and were heading towards where Erza was taking them.

Lucy who had Milo riding on her left shoulder suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Where's Natsu?" she asked while looking around.

Erza and Gray also realized the disappearance of a certain pink hair and they look around as well.

Their searched stopped when they heard the Train whistle and its departure.

"ah!" Erza and the others said when they realized it.

"we left him on the train!" they yelled in a comically way.

 **In the train**

"-snore- ah! Gah?" Natsu who woke up from his sleep, sat up and look around to see no one on the train.

"where is everyone?" he said while yawning.

He then looks out the train windows and saw that it was leaving Oshibana station.

"they left me?" Natsu said while in a gloomy cloud.

He sighed and then sat back down.

"now, I'm really hesitating on joining Fairy Tail" Natsu said while running his hand on his hair.

"oh! So, you're apart of Fairy Tail" a man with black hair that is in a spiky pony tail ( **I stink at describing people. SORRY!)** said while smiling to Natsu.

"huh?" Natsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really jealous of you people. Getting a lot of fame and lot of jewels. But for me, you guys are nothing but just…" he then stomps on Natsu's face as Natsu glare intensified.

"FLIES! YOU'RE JUST LOUSY AND PESKY FLIES THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" the man shouted out while having a maniacal smile to him.

"1" Natsu spoke out as he grabs the man's leg.

"uh?" The man tried to pull back his leg but Natsu's grip was getting stronger.

"2" Natsu stand up while holding on to the man's leg and clenching it harder.

"bastard" the man then tried to kick Natsu's leg to make him let go of the man's leg.

"3" when Natsu counted to 3, he swings the man by the leg to the other side of the train like he was just a rag doll.

 **CRASH!**

Natsu then started to walk towards the bruised man, who was struggling to get up.

"tch! Bastard, do you know who I am?! I'm Kageyama. A member of Eisenwald!" the self proclaimed, Kageyama exclaimed as he had shadow appeared behind him

 **Shadow Knuckle!**

Shadow fists started to appear behind Kageyama as they launched towards Natsu.

Natsu didn't do anything as all of the shadow fists disintegrated from some unknown force.

"what the-! What the hell did you do!?" Kageyama exclaimed while stepping back from Natsu who was approaching him.

"I burned them" Natsu replied while starting to make the temperature on the train getting higher.

"burned them!? You're a fire mage!? But fire can't do that!?" Kageyama exclaimed while falling down on his butt and was scrambling away from Natsu.

"it can.." Natsu then grabs Kageyama's head and pulled him up.

"if I wanted it to" he then throws Kageyama away like he was some a sack as he was sent crashing away many train carts behind the first one.

 **CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

Kageyama landed on the last train cart where when he landed down a strange flute drops out of his pocket.

Natsu who walk towards where Kageyama was, saw the flute and was looking at it curiously.

"what do we have here?" Natsu said while looking at it.

Kageyama who got out of the rubble he was in, quickly grabs the flute and glares at Natsu.

"you saw it!" Kageyama exclaimed as shadows appeared bellow him.

Natsu thought that he was going to attack again, only to be wronged as Kageyama sunk into the shadow and disappeared.

"Tch!" Natsu then heard a vehicle engine running and look outside

He saw Erza with the others riding a Magic powered car as Erza was driving it.

an idea popped into his head as he grins mischievously.

 **Outside**

"Erza! Slow down! Your gonna crash us!" Gray shouted. Apparently, Erza had pulled the emergency brake back at the station, and now, she was in pursuit of the train on a magic 4-wheeler.

"We have to hurry! Natsu is in there with a criminal, we've got to-" Her eyes widened, as she saw someone braking out of one of the windows on the train, and was heading straight for them.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Gray and Lucy screams as they saw that it was Natsu who was heading straight towards them.

Natsu was about to hit Gray, suddenly ignited his feet in flames and floated up.

Gray and Lucy sighed in relief as Erza pulled the brakes on the magic 4-wheeler.

Natsu landed on the ground safe and sound as he was cleaning off some dirt on his clothes.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him as she was running towards him with Erza and Gray following behind.

Milo then jumps up and landed on his right shoulder as he nuzzles his head onto Natsu's cheek.

Natsu smiled and caressed Milo's head.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as she grabs Natsu's collar and started to shake him in it. Milo jumps away and landed in Lucy's arm.

"did a man named Kageyama was in the train with you!? Did he have Lullaby with him?! where is he!?" Erza bombarded him with questions as she kept shaking him without stopping.

"Erza calm down" Lucy said to her scarlet haired friend.

Natsu grabs her hands and yanked them away from his collar.

He then grabs her chin and pulled it closer to him.

"if you keep doing that, I'm gonna punish you" he said in a low tone as he licks her cheek.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Erza screams as she jumps away from him while holding her licked cheek.

Natsu chuckled to her reaction and looked to Lucy and Gray.

"I encountered with Kageyama in that train and I also found out that Lullaby was with him as they, as in Eisenwald are planning to use it somewhere" Natsu answered Erza's answer while explaining it to them.

Everyone was shocked by the news.

"we have to hurry then!" Erza exclaimed as she runs to the magic 4-wheeler and plugged the SE plug to her wrist and restarted the engine. Only for her to hear something blow up and saw smoke coming out of the car.

"what the!?" Erza said as she unplugs the cable and looks to see what was the explosion.

"Looks like the car's busted" Gray said while holding up a burn up cable.

"how are we going to catch the train now!?" Lucy exclaimed while hugging Milo.

"relax" Natsu said as he walked in front of them and snapped his fingers twice.

In front of them appeared two green magic circles as they floated up and revealed two magic motor bikes.

"hop on" Natsu grabs Erza's hand and got on the bike with her.

"Eh?" Erza said as she was wearing a helmet which was put on her by Natsu.

"I assumed you can drive, Ice Breath?" Natsu said while throwing two helmets to Lucy and Gray.

"you bet I can, Flame head!" Gray retorted back as he and Lucy got on the other bike.

"try not to scratch it" Natsu said to them while putting a little helmet on Milo and then put him in a little cat basket on his motor bike.

"nyaa"

Natsu then started the engine with his magic as the motor bike roared to life.

"Hold on" Natsu said to Erza as the motor bike started to dash towards the train.

Erza then hugs Natsu's waist as they were now riding on it.

""his back is warm"" Erza said in her mind while closing her eyes as she was savouring his warmth back.

Gray and Lucy followed suit as their bike was following Natsu's.

 **THAT'S A WRAP**

 **BYE BYE**

 **Please fav/ follow/ review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **To Vince Basile Junior:**

 **Thanks for the advice, I'll try to keep it in mind**

 **To rufus264**

 **Thanks!**

 **To Francesco Capogna, Meazm, And OpSmile:**

 **Here is your order**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

Natsu and the others were on their way to catch the train as they were riding on Natsu's magic motorcycles to catch up with it.

He then heard some people screaming coming from near their position as he stopped his motorcycle by an edge of a cliff with Gray doing the same.

"Looks like we missed them" Natsu said as he that people were crowding some rune Knights at Kunugi Station.

"where are they heading?" Lucy asked.

"it's possible that they're heading to Oshibana Staion" Erza replied as she had a map in her hands.

"the train is directly heading towards the station as we speak. What are they planning to do there?" Erza said while thinking as she made the map disappear.

"let's just find a way to catch up on them" Gray said as he positions his hands and created an ice slide from the cliff to the bottom.

"yeah" Natsu replied as he drives his motorcycle down the slide.

Gray followed by and then they started to follow the train tracks as it was heading towards Oshibana Station.

 **In the train**

A scythe sliced a passenger's seat in half that was near Kageyama who looks like he almost pissed his pants.

"You'd better wish that you're still useful to me, Kageyama" a man who was holding the scythe said to Kageyama as he pulls the scythe and leaned it to his shoulder.

"I-I-I Still am!" Kageyama retorted while shaking.

"please believe me, if that Fairy Fly hadn't been in that train with me. I would have gotten Lullaby in your hands more sooner, Erigor-san!"

Erigor scoffed before turning around.

"Oh well, all that matters, is that we have Lullaby" he said while holding the flute.

 **Oshibana town**

"can't this thing go faster!?" Lucy exclaimed while holding onto Gray's waist

"she's going as fast as she can!" Gray retorted while pulling down the handlebar as the engine roared.

"there!" Natsu shouted as they drive around the corner of a street and spotted a crowd near the train station.

"Let's go!" Erza exclaimed while holding onto Natsu's waist.

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed in reply.

"Hold on!" Natsu exclaimed as he increases his bike's speed.

 **Oshibana station**

"Please, evacuate the area in a calm order!" a station manager exclaimed with a voice enhancer Lacrima speaker as he ordered out an evacuation order to the nearby citizens.

Many people gathered in front of the station as they, were wondering, what was happening.

"I heard some bad people took over the station."

"What's the army going to do?"

Natsu and the others then came to a stop in front of the station, as everyone got off their motorbikes.

Erza got off Natsu's bike and then ran up to one of the officials.

"What's the situation inside the station?!" Erza ordered the officials

"Huh? Why shou-" The poor man didn't get to finish, as she knocked the poor man out with a headbutt, she then moved on to the next man and then asked him, Unfortunately, he didn't respond fast enough either, as she then headbutted him, and moved on to the next one again.

"what's she doing?" Natsu said while taking off Milo's little helmet.

"Now, do you see how she is?" Gray said as he helps Lucy down the motorbike.

"What happened to your clothes?" Lucy said staring at Gray.

"C'mon, they sent a small army unit inside, but those guys are up against mages! They may be in trouble!" Everyone followed Erza.

Natsu snaps his fingers twice as his motorbikes disappeared and he then run to follow them.

 **Inside the station...**

The group came to a stop as they saw Erigor floating above his men.

"He can fly?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's wind magic." Natsu said as he finally caught up to the group.

"Heh, what's up flies!" Erigor said as he smirked and came down.

"Erigor! What's your aim with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He said as he cackled.

"I'll give you a hint, what does every station have?" He said as he floated over a speaker.

"You couldn't mean-?!" Gray said shocked.

"Their lots of noisy people outside. Now, if I turn the volume all the way up, maybe the entire TOWN will hear the beautiful sound from Lullaby"

"You would use lullaby to kill hundreds of innocent people?!" Erza shouted.

"isn't that why they call me the God of Death?"

"Your insane! These people haven't done anything, your just mad just because you ignored the rules and got kicked out of the official guild league"! Lucy protested.

"We don't care about rules, all we care about is power! And with that power we'll shape this world's future!" Erigor smirked.

"Sorry flies, but you won't be alive to see the ages of darkness!" Kageyama's shadow then shot towards them in the form of large fists. But, before it could reach them, the shadows were disintegrated as they were burned away before they could even touch them

"D-damn it! It's you!" Natsu began walking forward, as everyone watched him, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"just for that you would kill innocent lives?" Natsu muttered out before flames circled around his feet as Erza and the others backed off a bit from the heat.

"people like you make me sick" Natsu glared as his eyes were glowing red.

Natsu cracks his right hand's knuckles as he pierced the ground and pulled out his dual bladed sword.

"ha! Just a fire mage that can summon a sword!" Erigor scoffed while looking unamused.

"Get them!" Erigor ordered out his men as they charged at Natsu and the others.

"You guys might want to back off a little" Natsu said to Erza and the others while he faced towards the incoming enemies.

Erza and the others nodded and stepped back a few feet away from Natsu.

"Oraaaaa!" the thug members shouted while lifting up magic weapons at Natsu.

The center part of Natsu's sword started to glow red as it hummed like a speed boat.

"sorry for this" Natsu apologized to the incoming enemy as he positioned his sword in front of him.

" **Karyū no Tatsumaki!"**

A storm of red fire came out of Natsu's sword as it came flying towards the thug members.

 **Boom!**

An explosion burst as smoke came out of the attack.

"-Cough- -Cough- what power!" Lucy exclaimed while trying to fan away some of the smoke.

"Man!, -cough- this guy ain't holding back!" Gray saw that half of Erigor's goon was on the ground as they were in smoke with their hair burned to an afro.

Erza stood amazed at the sheer power Natsu demonstrated as she had a tinge of red on her cheeks.

""Amazing!"" She said in her mind as she watches Natsu's broad back.

"Nya!" Milo meowed while sitting on Erza's shoulder.

"I-Impossible! who the hell are you!?" Erigor shouted in anger while glaring at Natsu.

"let me introduce myself then.." Natsu replied while leaning his sword on his shoulders.

Flame circled around Natsu's right arm as they revealed an Arm Armor around it as Natsu grinned at Erigor.

"Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragov! Just a passing by Mage. Remember that!"

The flames then formed around Natsu's whole body as it then dispersed revealing a red armor that had dragonic features all over it. Wings came out of Natsu's back and also a tail

The flames then formed around Natsu's head and then revealed a dragon like helmet.

He then waved his left hand to the side and a cape appeared behind him

 **That's a wrap!**

 **The Armor designs is a free imagination to all of you viewers**

 **But to everyone who wants to know the design, it looks like Discharging Dragon's image but into a metallic Armor version.**

 **Please leave a fav, follow, and review**

 **BYE-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **to Meazm**

 **don't worry! This one is longer!**

 **To rufus264**

 **Thanks!**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **In Oshibana Station**

"D..Dragon Slayer?" Erigor said as he repeated what Natsu had said.

 **"Did I stutter?"** Natsu said grinning behind his helmet. Everyone was still in shock at the sudden transformation Natsu had unleashed.

"H-hey, that kid's a dragon slayer!?" One of the Eisenwald's wizards said.

"Aren't those guys supposed to be really strong?"

"N-no way, this kid is a monster!" They were talking among themselves, then Erigor shouted at them.

"What are you lots blabbering about!? So, what if that pink snotted nose brat's a Dragon Slayer, he's still no match for all of us!"

Natsu then turned to Gray, Erza and Lucy.

" **you guys want to join?** " Natsu asked them

"No, feel free to bash the small fries first" Gray said while gesturing "be my guest" hand gestures to Natsu

Lucy nodded quickly while Erza still had her little blush and didn't respond

Natsu turned around then shrugged his shoulders

" **suit yourselves"**

Natsu then dashed towards the Eisenwald's wizard with his sword readied.

" **OOOORRRRRAAAAAAAA!"** Natsu then swings his sword hard as some of the thugs were sent flying.

" **while I handle the small fries, you guys get Lullaby back from Erigor."** Natsu exclaimed while sending a magic slash at nearby thugs again

"Heh, don't underestimate us, just because you got off a lucky shot, you fly! GET 'EM!" Erigor shouted, as his men charged the Armor mage.

"like I let you!" Erza exclaimed in anger as Milo jumped off of Erza and into Lucy's arms

"Kansō!" Erza then became engulfed in light as her Armor disappeared.

"OOOWAHH! She's taking her Armor off!' The Eisenwald guild members watched lustfully as Erza transformed.

Natsu had to look away as he had a big blush in his helmet.

""Man, now that's what I call buck naked"" Natsu then had a bit of a nose bleed that he stopped it by burning the blood

"Tenrin no Yoroi!"She was in a new set of Armor now, as she had a number of swords circling her.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed in amazement while having hearts on her eyes. "Nyaaa!" Milo meowed in joy as well

"That Lucy is Erza's magic, usually Re-quip wizards store weapons but for Erza. She stores Magical Armor that boosts her abilities and It's called.." Gray explained while having a grin.

"The Knight!"

" **Hmmph**!" Natsu put a hand over his face plate as a trick of blood dropped bellow his helmet and you might think that it was because of an injury.

But…No. he just got a major nosebleed from when he saw Erza in the Sexy Armor

"Erza?!" A fat thug member said in shock

"Dance, my swords!" And with her command, the swords were sent flying towards the Eisenwalds guild members, taking out another chunk of them.

"Incredible! She took out half of them!" Lucy said in amazement

"Oh Yeah! Now's, my chance to help out! "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"

Lucy used one of her keys to summon one of her spirits, and out came a man that looked like some hip hair dresser, as he held two scissors in each hand.

"Nyaaaaaa" Milo had a droll on the side of his mouth as he stares at Cancer.

"you want to eat him?" Gray said to the little cat with a sweat drop.

"You called, Ebi'?" He said.

"Yeah! I need to take care of these guys!" Lucy then pointed to the Eisenwald's wizards

"Not your hair, Ebi'?"

"No, just please take care of these guys attacking us please." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Roger that! Leave it to me Ebi'!" Cancer then dashed through the mages as he cut through the remaining members. The last of them were defeated as they cried,

"My sword!"

"My clothes!"

"My hair!"

"Kappa" Lucy said and a huge imagination stone fell on the thug members. "You're cruel!"

"Alright, Nice job, Cancer!" Lucy cheered.

"Anytime, call me when you need me, Ebi'!" He then disappeared as Lucy sighed. " I wish he would stop saying that."

"Nice job Lucy, you handled them really well." Erza said, as she had re-quipped back to her Hearts-Kruz armor. Lucy grinned at Erza's praise.

"No way am I going to fight Titania!" the fat thug member ran away.

"Now all we have left is Eri-..Huh? Where did Erigor go!?" Erza said as she looked all over.

She turned around and saw that Natsu and Gray were also nowhere to be seen.

"where's Natsu and Gray?!" Erza exclaimed in shock while looking around.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion appeared and Erigor came flying in from the hole that was caused by the explosion.

"Tch! You annoying Fly!" Erigor then soared up as he back off from the hole.

"Erigor!" Erza then readied her sword at him before Erigor dodged a magic slash from Natsu who came out of the hole.

" **I need to work on my aim"** Natsu said casually as his Armor glowed as he transforms back to his normal cloth while still holding his sword.

"Natsu! Where's Gray?" Lucy who went to him asked him while looking around for the Ice Maker wizard.

"he's finishing up on putting down Ahoyama" Natsu replied while pointing to the hole.

"It's Kageyama!" Kageyama shouted at Natsu as he came out of the hole with Gray who was dragging him.

""This isn't good! I'm already low on magic, and Lucy won't be able take him on...that only leaves..."" Erza looked in Natsu's direction. He then noticed her staring and walked to the front as he faced Erigor.

"Don't worry Erza" Natsu said with his toothy grin to Erza.

"I'll take care of him in a jiff" Natsu's sword then burned in red flames as he raised it up in front of him.

Erza then felt for some reason her heart skipped a beat, she hadn't even known the fire mage that long, yet...It felt like she can trust him.

"Very well, Natsu. Give him a blast"

"You betcha!" Natsu then glared towards Erigor, and then the flames on his sword started to spread as it elongated to a spear like form.

The flames then disappeared and revealed in Natsu's hand a draconic spear. **(A long spear but with one of the blades from his Sword)**

"say hello to my little friend" Natsu said with a grin as he holds the spear and twirled it before holding it behind his waist.

" **Karyū no!**."Erigor then looked in shock when Natsu suddenly jumps up and was aiming straight for him with the flaming spear ready in his hands.

" **Ichigeki**!" Natsu then throw his flaming spear at Erigor who tried to block it with his wind wall only for it to be burned away from Natsu's spear that missed its target and destroyed the station's walls.

"He's strong!" Erigor then put both his hands close together and faced both his palms at Natsu.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Wind spun around his arms, and then shot it out towards Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened in surprised as the wind magic hits him dead on and sent him flying back as he slammed into the station's wall.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Man! that hurts!" He then got back up and patted his back a bit.

"I'm not finished yet! "Storm Bringer!"" He made several gestures with his fingers then a tornado spun up under Natsu and began carry him up.

"damnit!" Natsu growled, as he felt like he was being cut in all directions.

"Heh, now's my chance!"

Erigor then escaped the building as fast as he could leaving everybody to contend with the tornado Natsu was in.

"Natsu! Can you hear me!?"

Erza shouted while staring at the tornado Natsu was in.

No answer.

"Natsu!"

Erza shouted again and then she saw a silhouette of a figure in the tornado.

"Ooooooraaaaaa!" Natsu burst out of the tornado while having an annoyed look

"Look at what the tornado did to my pants" Natsu said while gesturing to a hole on his pants with his fingers

His collar was then grabbed by Erza who looks like she was about to cry

"I thought you died!" Erza exclaimed in furious, as she grabbed a hold of him. She felt more and more guilty as she thought she might have gotten a future guild mate killed because of her recklessness, and a very kind one at that.

Natsu looks surprised as he saw tears forming on Erza's left eye.

"Sorry" Natsu said while patting her head.

"I promise I won't do it again" Natsu smiled to her

"Natsu..." She then had a tear come down her eye.

""She was really worried about me, huh?"

Natsu then felt bad about making her cry. So, he just did the only thing he thought was right. He hugged her.

Erza was surprised and blushed a bit but, didn't care. Natsu was ok and that's all that mattered, as she hugged him back and tighter.

Erza continued to hug Natsu for a few moments, she then let him go slowly, as she said with red cheeks "Just be careful from now on. I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

""Anymore?""

Natsu was curious as to what Erza meant, but decided to let it be, as he caressed Erza's head, as she looked up into his green onyx eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't die on you. I promise." He said with a toothy grin. She then felt a warm feeling in her heart as her blush was getting redder.

They continued staring at each other, until they heard a cough from Gray, and immediately Erza looks away from Natsu while still having her blush from their long stare.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said as she carries Milo in her arms.

"Man! You have some crazy magic" Gray said.

"An awesome magic!" Natsu corrected him with a grin

"Come on! We've got to go after Erigor! He still has lullaby on him!" Erza said.

"But where the hell did he go!?" Gray said as he looked around.

"Hold on" Everyone then looked at Natsu as he started sniffing the air.

"Uh..Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked confused while sweat dropping at her friend's behaviour.

"Dragon Slayers have enhanced human senses, I can sniff this guy out from 10 miles away."

"The hell? That's kind of gross in a way" Gray said while looking a little blue

"Don't question my methods, Frosty." Natsu said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"enough. Which way did he go to, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I can't pinpoint his location" Natsu was confused as he was picking up the scent behind him, then in front of him now, it's like he was all around them.

"Eh?" Lucy asked.

"Somethings, not right. Why do I smell him around the station? It's almost as if he's..." Natsu then turned toward the exit, his eye widened. Everyone was surprised at Natsu's reaction.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked as she followed him

"OUTSIDE!" Natsu ran outside with Erza and the others following by.

a large tornado had enveloped the entire station as the wind send light weighted objects flying up high.

"Wh-what is this?" Erza exclaimed while closing her eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! try getting out of this, flies!" They heard Erigor's voice as they looked to see where it was coming from.

"This is Erigor-san's Wind Wall, try going through it, you'll be shredded to pieces!" Kageyama cackled with a grin.

" Damn you, Erigor! You plan to kill us along with everyone?!" Erza shouted back angrily.

"HAHAHA, you really are a fool Titania! You still haven't figured it out yet? Very well, our plan is to use lullaby on those geezers of a guild masters!"

Everyone was shocked.

"bastard! So that's your aim from the start?!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"GAHAHAHA! Well, I must be going now, ah, but don't go anywhere, I'll be back after our plan has been complete! GAHAHAHAHA!" Erigor left as his voice faded.

"man! I thought he never stopped talking" Natsu said while scratching his ear with his pinkie finger.

" this is all my fault." Erza said as she got on her knees and pounded the ground.

"If only I had thought things more thoroughly, we wouldn't be in this situation." Erza muttered out while having a frown

"It's ok Erza, none of us could have known this could happen." Gray said.

"Yeah, we're in this together, till the end!" Lucy said smiling.

"Nyaaa!" Milo leaned his head and snuggled to Erza's face while purring

"Gray..Lucy..Milo" Erza felt herself smile as she looked at her friends. She then looked at Natsu, who then looked at her.

"Let's get out of here" He said smiling.

"But how, the tornado is keeping us from leaving." Lucy said as she looked at the Wind Wall.

"leave that to me" He said he then walked towards the Wind Wall.

"Hey Pinky, what are you going to do?" Gray asked a bit confused.

"step back a bit and cover your ears." He said while gesturing them to move back a bit.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"Just do it." Natsu said.

He then planted his feet into the ground, as he leaned back and took a deep breath. A magic circle with a dragon's head on it appeared, as he then shouted

"Enryūō no Hōkō!" Natsu then shot his head forward as his mouth let loose in a massive stream of crimson red flames.

"WHOA!" Gray and Lucy shouted as they watched the flames collide with the Wind Wall, sending a strong wind in their direction.

The flames then began mixing with the tornado, until it looked like a blazing cyclone. It soon began to die down, as the current of the wind was getting weaker.

Natsu continued to breathe fire, until the Wind Wall completely vanished. He then fell to one knee as he panted.

"haaa been 2 years since I used that trick." He then turned to see some shocked expressions, as they looked at Natsu in awe.

"What?" He said feeling a little uncomfortable from they're stares.

"You..you just breathed fire. A LOT of fire!" Lucy said as she shouted at him.

"Tha-that was an impressive display of magic Natsu, it was able to disintegrate the Wind Wall." Erza said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you use that on Erigor? You could've take him out with that!" Gray shouted.

"and risk destroying the station with the chance of burning the city as well? Nu uh!." Natsu denied Gray's comment as they walked up to him.

"let me tell you guys a little secret" Natsu then started to explain them

"The reason why I was able to take down that barrier, is because of Igneel's Flames." Natsu said while lifting up a finger that was lit on fire.

"Igneel?" Gray asked

"My father" Natsu replied

"Is there something special about them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you see, normal fire magic, would have just get blown out like a candle, but Igneel's flames have a special trait to them." He said with a grin

"His flames burns down all magic it comes in contact with. I guess you could say that it was burning away the magic to nothing but to what it based on" Lucy interrupted Natsu.

"So, if there's no magic in the wind, it just becomes.."

"ordinary Wind." Gray finished.

"Bingo!" Natsu said as he smiled.

"So that was how you got out of that tornado." Erza said recalling what happened.

"For the record, that guy's wind was making my hair blowing everywhere as I was enjoying the breeze it was giving to me." He finished

"Your Father must've been a great person, Natsu" Erza said with a smile to him.

"Igneel's not a person.." Natsu replied with a stare.

"He was a dragon"

"A DRAGON!" Erza and the others exclaimed in shock as an imaginary bubble of a red dragon appeared above their heads.

"I'll tell you guys all about him later, right now, I got to go and find Erigor before he gets Lullaby to the Masters meeting."

Natsu snaps his fingers as a magic transport car appeared beside them.

"Use it" Natsu said while throwing at Gray a pair of keys.

"try not to get her scratched" Natsu turned around and faced towards the direction of the rail tracks.

"Wait, are you planning on going alone?!" Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. You guys just focus on warning the old geezers, I'll take care of that windy bastard!" Natsu said with confidence. Erza reluctantly let go of Natsu but she still wasn't sure about Natsu going by himself.

But he was right, they needed to warn the masters of the coming danger. And with that, Natsu waved back at his friends as he then had his chest Armor appeared on his chest and his wings sprouted out and fire ignited on his feet, and then he blasted off towards wherever Erigor was heading.

"Erza, the guy's right, we've got to get there before Erigor does." Gray said as Erza and Lucy (with Milo meowing) nodded as they then got on the magic vehicle.

Erza looked where Natsu had flown off to as she clenched her hand on the door's handle. "Please Be careful, Natsu." They then sped off out of town.

 **Desert Canyon**

"Heh, thanks to my Wind Wall, no one! No one! can stop me now!" Erigor snickered.

But he heard something in the distance. And No sooner, he turned around, and his face was met with a flying flaming punch, as he then crashed into the ground.

"D-damn, what the heck was...WHAT!? How did you get out of my Wind Wall!?" He shouted angrily at a smirking Natsu who landed away from him as he made his chest Armor disappear.

"What are you talking about? That barrier was just a cool breeze to my skin" Natsu waved him of while summoning his sword which he pulled out from the ground.

"but that wind wall shredded my clothes, I hope you pay up for it!" He taunted.

"You, arrogant fly!" Erigor then swung his scythe down and a wind blade was heading straight for Natsu.

Natsu then swing his sword upwards as a red fiery shockwave was sent from his sword.

The two magics collided, but Natsu's overpowered Erigor's in almost an instant, as it headed for him.

"Wind Mail!" Erigor then spun his scythe, which generated a current of wind to encircle on him until he was completely covered in wind.

Natsu just scoffed as he jumps up and then punched the barrier with a flame encased fist.

"Sorry fly, but flames can't beat wind! "Storm Shred!" Erigor shouted before his eyes widen as he saw that Natsu's fist was incinerating his wind barrier

"Wha!?" Erigor gasped in shock

Natsu then punched Erigor away as he crashed to the ground

Erigor got up as he then fired of a barrage of wind blades at Natsu.

Natsu dodged and slashed them out of the way, as he jumped back and dodged the last one. He looked up and narrowed his eye at Erigor.

"Well then, time to end this" Natsu said as he made his sword disappear.

His right fist started to glow as a red draconic gauntlet appeared on Natsu's right arm.

"Don't underestimate me, Fly!" Erigor then fired a tornado at Natsu who charged up some flames into his gauntlet.

" **Karyū no Kiba**!" Natsu then punched the air as a flaming dragon's head appeared and was coming straight at Erigor.

Their attacks collided and created a shock wave.

Erigor skidded back as the shock wave almost sent him flying

"Grr, you're not going to win that easily fly!" He then made a x shape with his fingers, as he smirked.

"Let's see you stop THIS! "Emera Baram!" A large torrent of wind was then fired at Natsu, but he didn't move as he stopped spinning his sword and grabbed it.

"should've stopped when you had the chance" Natsu's gauntlet started glowing red, and his entire body erupted into flames.

"Ooooooraaaaaaaaa!" Natsu then punched the air again with his gauntlet towards Erigor, as a larger flaming dragon's head appeared again and was flying towards Erigor's Emera Baram.

Their attacks exploded upon impact but Natsu's attack kept flying as the flaming dragon's head opened its jaw then ate Erigor and it exploded.

"Guuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Erigor screamed in pain inside the explosion as he falls to the ground with burn marks all over his body

"S..so..this is.. the power of a Dragon Slayer." Erigor said before he passed out. Natsu looked at Erigor for a few minutes.

"you were a worthy opponent, for that you have my respect" Natsu said as he walked towards Erigor's unconscious body.

Natsu then began to search Erigor for Lullaby, but found nothing.

"It's not here? Then where the hell is it?" Natsu looked around to see if Erigor had dropped it during their fight.

He continued to look inside Erigor's pocket while stripping him before finally deciding to give up.

"if he doesn't have it then who does?" Natsu said while thinking and then turned around to see the forest near Clover Town.

"Guess I better head to that meeting." He then summons his magic motor bike and put on his helmet.

He then gets on his magic bike, then activated it as the engine roared to life.

Natsu then pulled down the right handle bar and he was off to the Master's meeting hall.

 **Clover Town**

Erza and the others have reached Clover town as they were running towards the Meeting hall by the forest before they spotted Makarov with Kageyama who stole Natsu's vehicle when they stopped for directions for a moment.

"There he is!" Gray exclaimed

"Master!" Lucy and Erza exclaimed before a figure appeared out of nowhere

"Sssshhhhh" A fat man wearing make-up who looks like an old woman appeared as he shushed Erza and the others.

Lucy and Gray screams in surprised at the sudden appearance.

"The best part is coming, just watch" the fat man was the Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob.

"By the way, you look so handsome! You are so my type!" Bob said while having hearts flying around near him at Gray who backed away with blue lines going down his eyes.

"Master Bob!" Erza exclaimed in surprised while having Milo hide behind her scarlet hair as the little feline looks disgusted at Master Bob appearance.

"Ah! Erza-chan! My! How've you grown!" Bob said with a smile

"This guy is the master of that famous Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said while backing away from the woman looking like man.

"just watch as Makarov gives the kid a lecture" a man with sunglasses while wearing a wizard's hat appeared while leaning on a tree.

"That's Quatro Cerberus.." Lucy said in surprised while pointing at the man.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza exclaimed in surprised as well.

They then saw Kageyama was on his knees as he surrendered to Makarov who was looking at him.

"Master!" everyone run towards him as Erza hugged the old man's head to her chest plate and we can hear a bang to the impact.

"It's Hard!" Makarov had a red bulge on his head.

Everyone then laughed happily while Lucy and Milo were cheering up Kageyama.

Suddenly Lullaby glowed a purplish colour as a voice spoke out of nowhere.

" **I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE WIZARDS! YOU ALL ARE JUST A BUNCH OF SMALL FRIES!"** Lullaby flied up as it transformed into a huge wooden monster.

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"it transformed?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"that's Lullaby, as it is a Living Magic created by the Black Wizard, Zeref." Gold Mine said as he looks at the giant wooden monster.

"Let's go, Gray!" Erza exclaimed as she dashed with Gray towards Lullaby.

 **Near Clover Town**

Natsu who was riding his magic motor bike, saw the giant wooden monster as his eyes widen in surprised.

"the hell is that thing?" Natsu said as he increased his magic bike speed as he dashed towards the forest.

"hold on you guys!"

 **Back at the battle**

"Gray, let him have it!" Erza shouted.

"Got it!" Gray said as he was on the ground while having an ice bazooka in his hands as he fires the ice blast at a giant wooden monster, Lullaby.

 **"Annoying! I'll crush you and eat your souls!"** Lullaby bellowed, as it tried to crush Gray and Erza.

"Ice Make: Lance!"Gray then shot out several lances and pierced Lullaby.

"Re-quip! Black Wing armor!"Erza was wearing a revealing Armor that had large bat wings, and black Armor with silver lines. She also had a large sword, as she jetted by Lullaby slashing it.

"Tch! This thing can sure take a hit!" Gray said as he readied another attack.

The spectators, were watching Gray and Erza fighting, while talking amongst themselves.

"You got some good mages in your guild Makarov." Goldmine said as he smiled.

"Ohh, Gray boy is doing so well, I think he's my type!" Bob said as a heart floated above him.

"Mm, aren't they?" Makarov said as he watched his children's battle with a proud grin.

Lucy and Milo were watching the battle with Kageyama.

He didn't know that Lullaby could change into a giant monster thing, as he did nothing but watch, as the Fairy Tail mages, kept fighting on.

At some point Lullaby got pissed as it couldn't catch Erza and Gray.

" **GAAAAHHH! Stop flying around you damn flies!"** Lullaby then started throwing boulders at Erza and Gray who dodged them.

But one boulder was headed straight for Lucy, Milo and Kageyama.

"Shit, we gotta move!" Kageyama said, but he couldn't move as he was still injured. Lucy then ran up to Kageyama and tried to drag him away.

"why are you helping me?! I'm supposed to be an enemy, right?!" He exclaimed in confusion at her actions.

"it doesn't matter right now!" Lucy shouted at him as she started to drag him away with Milo who tried to help by pulling on Kageyama's pants with his little mouth.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she dashed towards them.

"Look out!" Gray shouted.

Lucy then covered Kageyama and Milo as they waited for the impact.

Before the boulder could crushed them.

a figure dashed towards the boulder as it cracks from a punch as it was destroyed into pebbles

the little pebbles then rain down on Lucy, Milo and Kageyama.

Lucy opened her eyes, and then she saw the back of someone with pink hair standing in front of her.

"am I late for the party, Lucy?" Lucy smiled as Natsu appeared in front of them.

"Natsu!" "Nyaaaa!" Lucy and Milo exclaimed in happiness as the Fire mage appeared as he turned around while having a toothy grin.

"Yo!" Natsu said his greetings while saluting a bit with two fingers to his forehead

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, as she landed next to them with Gray who ran up to them.

"Nice entrance flame-brain, what took you so long?" Gray said as he smiled.

"do you have any idea how hard is it to drive when there was a bunch of panicking Rune soldiers and town citizens running down the streets?" He replied.

"I see, so you defeated Erigor then?" Erza said with relief in her voice.

"Yup, but the guy didn't had Lullaby on him." Natsu replied with a frown.

"yeah I think we know where it went" Lucy said with a sweat dropped as she pointed at Kageyama and the rampaging Lullaby."

". . . . "

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!?" Natsu exclaimed with his eyes popping out as he stared at the monster.

"How can a flute turn into THAT?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as he pointed at Lullaby.

"I know right? I couldn't believe it till I saw it" Gray said.

"So, Gray. Where's my car?" Natsu asked the Ice Make wizard who pointed behind him as a wreckage of what was formerly Natsu's car was in a giant foot crater.

"come on! I've just bought that thing three months ago!" Natsu said with anger

"We're trying to stop it, help us out, Natsu." Erza said to him.

"you bet I will!" Natsu said with gritted teeth and a glare as he jumps up to the nearest tree, and then started shouting at Lullaby.

"HEY! YOU GIANT TOOTHPICK! OVER HERE!" Lullaby then stopped and turned towards Natsu.

" **ANOTHER FLY?!** " Lullaby then raised up his hands and then struck it down at Natsu.

Natsu saw the incoming attack as he jumped away and floated up in the air with his feet on fire.

He then flied towards Lullaby and then punched its face with a flaming fist.

" **GGGAAAAAA!"** Lullaby then fell down from the attack as it destroyed a town from its fall.

"Come on! You….um?...what were those things called again?" Natsu said while putting a thumb on his chin while thinking

"there's actually something like that thing?" Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu's comment.

"what an idiot" Gray said while shrugging his shoulders while having an amused smile.

"Gray, clothes." Erza said pinching her nose at the stripper.

"Gaaah?! Where did it go!?" Gray said, as he scrambled around to find his clothes.

" **I HAD ENOUGH!** " A giant purple magic circle appeared above Lullaby as it shrinks down and an ear deafening sound was heard.

"What is this!?" Lucy exclaimed while holding her ears as the sound was making her ears go numb.

"It's Lullaby!" Gray exclaimed as he holds his ears with Milo who was holding down his ears with his paws

The nearby green life started to wither as their life were being sucked away from Lullaby's sound.

Lullaby made a praying motion with its hands as the sound was getting unbearable.

Everyone then braced for the incoming death but heard a whistling like or something that sounds like a dying canary that was coming from Lullaby.

"Ehhhhhh?" Everyone exclaimed in confusion and surprise as to what happened to the so-called death bringing sound.

" **what is this noise!? What happened to my beautiful melody!?"** Lullaby exclaimed in shock.

"I get it now! Its because of all of those attacks these two did as it made more holes and then.." Kageyama exclaimed as he figured out what happened.

"It couldn't play right because of them" Lucy finished Kageyama's sentence.

"after all of that, this is the result?" Lucy sweat dropped with the others with a low dramatic reaction.

"You've finish yet?" Natsu asked Lullaby while scratching his ears from hearing Lullaby.

"I've heard a parakeet sing was worse but your crappy music takes the cake"

A tick mark popped out of Lullaby as it was pissed from Natsu's comment.

" **DON'T MOCK ME!"**

Lullaby then brought down a fist at Natsu who dodged it and landed on its arm before running up to its face.

 **"Karyū no Tekken!"** He shouted, as a large flaming fist slammed right into Lullaby, knocking it down and crashing into the ground.

"Oh? is he one of yours Makarov?" Goldmine said as he watched Natsu knock down Lullaby.

"Uuuuuh! his pink hair just gives me the tingles." Bob said, while hearts were coming out.

"Not yet, we're still waiting on his answer on whether he wants to join or not." Makarov replied while scratching his beard.

"Ho? very interesting" Goldmine said as he smiled.

" **YOU'RE A MONSTER**!" Lullaby said as it slowly got up.

"who the hell you're calling a monster!?" Natsu shouted as he descended to the ground in front of Lullaby.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Natsu's right hand then glowed as he then leaned it forward as the ground cracks and red-hot lava flowed out of the ground.

a sword came out of the lava as it was steaming from the lava with its hilt pointed towards Natsu.

Natsu grabs a hold of the hilt as he pulled out the sword. ( **the sword looks like a katana but with a golden dragon's head as the cross guard (if it's too hard to imagine look up on Lego Ninjago's kai golden fire sword it looks like that but different))**

He then raised it up as the dragon head's jaw on the cross guard opened as a burst of flame ignited the sword as it burns bright.

" **Metsuryū** **Ōgi**!" Natsu jumps up high as he readied his sword behind him.

" **I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Lullaby send a fist at Natsu.

Natsu's swords fire started to get longer as it was 10 feet long.

" **Guren** **Ryu** **Zan!** "

Natsu slashed his sword at Lullaby as it slashed in a vertical line as Lullaby was cut in half.

" **IMPOSSIBLE**!" Was the last thing Lullaby screamed as it got cut in half as an explosion was created from Natsu's attack.

A few minutes after the smoke cleared, Natsu was standing while holding a glowing red sword, as he turned around and smiled to his friends.

All the spectators were shocked.

"the kid got talent." Goldmine said, impressed at the power Natsu had displayed.

"Ooo~ that boy has some power. It just makes him more sparkling!" Bob said.

""That was very impressive, Natsu. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Makarov thought, as he grinned.

Over to where Erza's group was, they too, were amazed at Natsu's display while for Erza she had her little blush back on her cheeks.

"Wow, he really is powerful." Lucy said, as she stared at him in awe.

Gray was too stunned to say anything, as he stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Erza just stared in amazement like she saw the most amazing thing that just happened to her very eyes.

She knew Natsu was strong, but this was on a completely different level!

She didn't know if it amazed her or scared her. But one thing was for sure, Natsu ain't no pushover.

Natsu stood there with a smile. He then looked at his sword as he held it up.

"it's been a couple of years since you've got some actions huh?" He said as he smiled a little at the katana.

The dragon's eyes on the cross guard glowed as if it was responding to Natsu's words

Natsu's smile turned to a sad one as a tear fell on the dragon cross guard.

"Natsu?" Natsu looked up in surprise at Erza who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Why are you crying?" Erza asked as she walked up to him

"this sword.."

"was one of the three last things Igneel gave to me before he passed away" Natsu said with a little sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I d-.." Erza tried to apologize, but he cut her off.

"It's fine. I just felt some sad memories coming back when I look at this guy." Natsu cut her off as he looked back at the katana

Erza looked at the sword, and felt a warm red light coming from it.

She looks in awe at the radiance of warm heat it was giving off as it glowed from the moonlight.

"he gave me three things before his passing" Natsu said as the katana gave off some heat to its owner.

"one was the Armor, you guys saw back at the train station, he called it "Enryūō no Yoroi""

"Fashioned from his scales, as he was the Fire Dragon King and his scales were able to withstand the most powerful magic attacks" Natsu explained to her.

"the second was this katana, "Enryūō no Kiba"" Natsu raised it up as it glowed to its name.

"this sword was made from his claws and fangs as he forged it for me, so that he will always be there to fight alongside with me" Natsu said as the katana hummed to him.

"And the last one?" Erza asked him

"The last one was his everlasting love for me, he was so proud to have me as his son and told me in his dying breath that he will always love me even when he's gone"

Natsu had another tear fall down as he remembered his father's last moments.

""even if I'm no longer with you, remember, that my spirit will always be with you." He said" Natsu's tears drop more as he holds his katana.

Erza frowned as she stared at Natsu.

Natsu sobbed a bit before getting hugged by Erza.

She wrapped her arms around him as she didn't want to see him like this.

Erza wanted Natsu to be the reckless, always laughing and goofing around Natsu he was.

"heh, you must be thinking that I'm such a cry baby now, aren't you?" Erza then hugged him tighter, as it surprised him.

"You're not alone, Natsu. Even if you're alone in this world, always know that Fairy Tail will always welcome you with open arms"

"that's what a family is all about" Erza whispered with a smile to him.

"Family, huh? I haven't felt that for so long" Natsu muttered with a smile.

He then felt better as Erza let go, and smiled at him.

" Let's go home." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu replied as his sword disappeared.

"oh, and Erza?" Natsu called out to her.

"Yes?" Erza asked back.

"if you're going to hug someone. Please hug them without the Armor next time, my chin kind of hurts when it got pressed against your Armor" Natsu replied while rubbing his chin

Erza smiled to him as he was back to his normal self. "I'll keep that in mind"

They then head back, but stop when they noticed something.

"Why are they running towards us?" Natsu asked as he saw that Makarov and the others were running towards them.

"Wait, behind them." Erza pointed out behind Makarov and the others.

It would appear that Makarov and the others were being chased by an angry mob.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR?! RUN!" Gray shouted as the group of people were right on their tail.

"Get them!" One of the people chasing them said.

"You destroyed our town! like hell we'll let you escape?!" apparently the town Lullaby crashed into was the citizens as they were out for whoever caused its destruction.

"we better run!" Natsu said to Erza, as she nodded and then they started running

"WAITTTTT!" The angry mob screams as they tried to capture Natsu and the others.

"Let's go you guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he summoned two magic motor bikes as everyone hopped on and the ran away on them. **(one was for 2 passengers while the other had a side cart to it)**

 **In their escape**

Natsu was driving his magic motor bike with Erza hugging his waist while Milo was riding on his liitle basket.

Gray and the others were on the other magic bike as Makarov was sitting on the side cart.

"I'm gonna get more property damage bills when we get back home!" Makarov cried as anime tears fall down his face.

"look on the bright side gramps" Gray said to him while driving the magic motor bike.

"we've stopped Eisenwald and Lullaby" Lucy added in to Gray's statement with a smile.

"so, it's a win-win for us!" Natsu said with a grin while driving his magic motor bike.

Erza smiled as her friends laughed in joy while Makarov was crying in tears

"Let's get back home" "Nyaa!"

Natsu said with Milo who meowed as he pulled down the motor bike's handle bar as the engine roared with Gray doing the same.

They dashed towards the road path as the moonlight shined on them.

Erza who was riding with Natsu, felt the comfortable warmth radiating from Natsu's back as she leans to him.

""I could get use to this"" Erza said in her mind with a smile as she hugs Natsu's waist a little tighter while resting her head to his back.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **to Meazm, Franceso Capogna, Ikusatunagi**

 **here is the new chapter**

 **hope you guys like it**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **Morning**

 **In the middle of nowhere**

Natsu and the others were in their way back to Magnolia

"how further are we?" Lucy whined while looking hungry as she was sitting at the back seat with Gray driving the magic motor bike

"stop whining will ya" Gray said while looking as hungry as well

"you've been asking that question ten times already"

 **(stomach growling sound)**

Makarov who was sitting by the side cart was looking more thinner as he almost looks like a pile of bone

"so…hungry" Makarov muttered out while holding his stomach

"we've been traveling for a day without stopping" Lucy whined as her cheeks looks a little hollow

"stop whining about being hungry, at times like this you need to suck it up" Erza said while looking a little pale before her stomach suddenly growled in hunger

"I think your stomach says otherwise" Natsu said while looking a little amused as he drives the magic motor bike

"y-y-you're hearing things!" Erza retorted to him

"Nya!" Milo meowed a little low as the little cat looks thinner than usual.

"are we any closer to a town?" Lucy asked

"not even a village is near here" Natsu replied to them

Suddenly their magic motor bike's engine stopped as it stopped in their tracks

"great, I ran out of juice" Gray said while leaning against the handle of the bike as his stomach growled in hunger again

"do we have anything to eat?" Lucy asked them

"Nyaa" Milo meowed in hunger to Natsu

"sorry, no food" Natsu replied as he helped Erza get off the bike

"and I don't think this place has anything to eat" Gray said while looking around the area they were in as there was only ground and ground everywhere

Natsu got off his bike as he looked around the area, he then leans down and touches the soil

"dry but rich in protein" he muttered out

"Milo" Natsu called out to the cat as Milo went to the spot he touched and started sniffing the ground

"Nyaa!" Milo meowed while pointing his paw to a certain spot on the ground

"good job" Natsu said while patting the little cat's head

"what are you doing?" Makarov asked while looking at them

"you'll see" Natsu replied as he then cracks his knuckle and punches the ground

 **Crack!**

Natsu then pulled out what looks to be a tree's root

"bingo" he said as he breaks the root in half and took a bite out of it

"the hell is that?" Gray asked

Natsu didn't reply as he breaks off a piece and fed it to Milo who eats it

"try it" Natsu said as he breaks the root into four more pieces and gave them to Erza and the others

They took one and hesitantly looks at it then to Natsu

Natsu bites his root again and motions them to try it

They then bite their pieces and their eyes widen in surprise

"this tastes like roasted potatoes!" Makarov exclaimed as he eats the root

"what is this?! Its good!" Lucy exclaimed

"how can you eat something like this?!" Gray exclaimed to Natsu

"their called Angorian Roots" Natsu explained as he breaks off another piece and gives it to Milo

"they are a type of roots that can be eaten and are only found in dry areas that has soil which are rich with protein"

"so that's why you touched the soil" Erza said while eating her piece of the root

"yeah, but there are types you can't eat" Natsu explained as he punches the ground again and pulled out a green coloured Angorian root

"these ones can be eaten but they will give you an extreme stomach ache for the next two days" Natsu said to them

"and there are also the pink ones which are very poisonous"

Natsu finishes the root and throws away the green one

"I'm still hungry though" Lucy whined as Gray's and her stomach growled with Makarov's following by

"after eating that, our stomachs got even more hungrier" Gray added in while holding his stomach

"Nyaaa!" Milo called out to them as he was by the edge of a cliff

Natsu and the others went to them as they saw in the canyon were flying fish

"fish?" Lucy said with surprised

"and they have wings, too!" Gray said as well

"oh" Natsu said as he leans down by the edge

"I thought I smelled something fishy" Natsu said as a joke as he pets Milo's head

"let's catch them!" Makarov shouted and Gray with Lucy raised their fists in approval

"let me do it" Natsu said as he leans away from the cliff

"it's going to taste bad if you don't know how to prepare it"

Natsu then free falls to the cliff as he lets his body fall

"Natsu!" Erza shouted to him before sighing in relief as she saw Natsu re-equiping the chest part of his Armor as his wings sprouted from behind

Natsu then flied in a clockwise circle as the fish were gathering in one spot

A tornado was created as it went up to where Erza and the others were

"waaaah!" Erza and the others ran back as they didn't want to be in a pile of knocked out flying fish

Natsu flies up from the canyon and landed as his Armor disappeared

"now then" he said while walking up to them

"Milo, go find some herbs with Lucy" Natsu said as Milo meowed while nodding

Milo then lead Lucy who followed him

"make some ice" Natsu said to Gray as a pot appeared in his hands

Gray made a lot of ice blocks from his hands as they all fall into the pot

Natsu then heats up the pot with his hands as the ice started to melt and became water

"Erza, can you do the cutting?" Natsu asked while holding the pot

Erza nodded and re-equip two kitchen knifes

And just as she was about to cut the fishes, Natsu stopped her

"before you cut the fish up, cut off the wings then the body. So, that the its organ doesn't release a disgusting taste to the body" Natsu said as Erza nodded in understanding

She then with rapid speed cuts the fishes up into pieces as two piles of the fish's body and the wings were in two places

"We're back" Lucy called out to Natsu with Milo who meowed as she was carrying a bunch of different herbs in her arms

"good" Natsu said as he then let go of the pot and motions Gray to follow him

"help me up in cleaning the fish" Natsu said as he takes the pile of fish meat and throws it up

Gray then freezes them all and as just as they were about to fall into the pot

Natsu breath out a low fire breath on them as the ice on the fish melted and the meat falls into the pot

"now" Natsu said as he took the herbs from Lucy

He then burns some of the herbs and throws them into the pot while some of them were shredded into pieces

Natsu summoned a ladle as he uses it to stir the pot while holding the pot's side and heats it up with his magic

After 10 minutes, a delicious and addicting aroma came out of the pot as Gray and the others drool at the pot

"Here" Natsu said as he scoops up some of the fish stew into a bowl he summoned and gave it to Erza

She took it and took a sip and the stew made her eyes sparkle in delight

"delicious!" Erza said as she took a fish meat and eat it

Natsu then gives everyone a bowl of the fish stew and they ate it

"yum!" Lucy said as she eats her stew

"man, this is good!" Gray said as his clothes were suddenly gone

"clothes" Makarov said while eating his stew but Gray didn't cared

"you guys like my special stew?' Natsu asked them while giving a bowl to Milo

They all nodded and continued to eat their stew

"another serving!" they all said as they gave Natsu their already empty bowl to him and he sighed with a smile

After two minutes of satisfied mouths to feed

Everyone was sitting down while enjoying their full stomach

"you're a great cook, Natsu" Lucy said while smiling

"where did you learn to cook, by the way?' Gray asked him

"just picked up a few things on my journey" Natsu replied while having a toothpick in his mouth

"you'll make a great house husband someday, Natsu" Erza said with a smile without thinking her words

Natsu then smirks in amusement

"is that a proposal, Erza?" Natsu teasingly asked her

"N-N-No! it just a fact that you know…!" Erza started blushing while stuttering as her head had steam coming out of it as she keeps mumbling words in her stutter

Natsu smirks got wider as he then leans his mouth to Erza's ear

"I really like the idea of being a husband, especially yours"

He then gives a peck to Erza's cheek as her face went red like a tomato and steam came out of her head as Erza got knocked out with a red and steamy face

Gray and Lucy had a deadpanned look while Makarov was smiling with Milo

"come on" Natsu said as he got up and started carrying the unconscious Erza with him

"let's get back to Magnolia"

He then carried up Erza bridal style as the red head was still out cold

They then got back to Natsu's magic bike and re-started the engine

And they were off to go back home

Erza who woke up, still had her blush while looking at Natsu's back as she hugs his waist

""he's so gentle""

Erza said in her mind as she felt the gentle touch of Natsu's hand when he carried her up

She then hugs his waist a little tighter and closes her eyes

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**

 **P.S**

 **This chapter may be short**

 **But don't worry my amigos!**

 **Look forward to the next one!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi!  
here with a new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything just the plot and the possible Ocs Okay**

" **Speaking"**

"" **Thinking in mind""**

 **On with the story**

 **Two days later**

 **Era**

In the council where all magical politic is governed, ten councilmen are now having a meeting about the recent defeat of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the source of the problem still remains." A shadow of a councilman spoke to his fellow companions as 8 shadows were floating above a magic circle.

"The Dark guilds are still too many"

"Then we must find a way to eradicate them all at once."

"But How?"

"It'd be intolerable if Zeref's magic fell into their hands again." Org said while holding a glass encased flute of Lullaby.

"How could they obtain such magic that easily in the first place?" Yajima asked his fellow councilmen

"Responsibility for it goes all the way up to the administration." Michello replied to him while crossing his hands

"In any case.." Siegrain said as he had a smile on him.

"It seems that this time we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail."

"To destroy an entire dark guild with only 3 people is very outstanding, don't you think?" Ultear said while smiling.

"I know that all of you have trouble admitting it, but it's a fact that if they hadn't come to the rescue. Lullaby would've killed the Guild Masters, making the situation very serious for us as it would've cost the heads of many of us here." Siegrain explained to them with a smile

"Nonsense! You're saying that we, the Council is also responsible!?" Leiji exclaimed to Siegrain while having a furious look.

"I've heard enough!" Org retorted to them all.

"Their tendency to wanton destruction has once given me a headache!"

Siegrain smiled got wider. "In other words, we'll pay them back kindly"

 **Magnolia**

 **Lucy's apartment**

""The incident with Eisenwald aiming for the Guild Masters during their regular meeting made a big headlines in the newspapers and everyone in the country learned of it"" Lucy writes down on a piece of paper as her hand scribbled her thoughts on it.

""I never thought I'd find myself involved in such a huge event. But ultimately, it hasn't changed much in my life at all. Though sometimes I become quite excited when I think back on it. I heard that Erigor and his guild were arrested by the Magic Council as their guild was disbanded for good and also, I'm a part of one of the strongest team in Fairy Tail!""

""there's Erza, Gray and Natsu"" Lucy said in her mind while pausing her writing.

""and I can't forget little Milo!" Lucy smiled as the little cat face popped in her head

Lucy then puts down her pen for a moment and leaned her chin on her hand while looking at the town from her window.

She then stretched her hands up before taking her pen again.

""Fairy Tail is the best guild! So, don't worry about me while you're there, Mama. P.S. please don't tell Papa"

She then let out a sigh before folding her letter then seal it with a wax stamp

"adventures are great, but relaxing at home feels way better!"

"I think I should go shopping!" Lucy said with a smile as she stands up from her chair

"70.000 Jewels in rent is really cheap for a place like this." A voice spoke to her as her eyes went surprised when she turned around to see who spoke.

"You've found a nice pad, Lucy!" Gray greeted her while in his boxers.

"A PERVERTED INTRUDER!" Lucy exclaimed as she sends a kick to Gray's chest.

"GUAAAAAHHH!"

Gray then recovered himself as he held a hand out to her.

"Wait, Lucy! it's a misunderstanding!" Gray exclaimed to her.

"I was already naked when I got here" Gray turned around as he explains to her

"Leave!" Lucy pointed to the door

"and just when I was nice enough to come here and fetch you" Gray said as he sighs

"Eh?" Lucy said confused.

"I knew you forget" Gray said

"Erza told us at the train, remember?"

 **In front of the guild**

A crowd was in a circle as everyone was cheering on two people who were standing in the ring

"take him down, Erza!"

"get' em!"

"I bet my money on the new guy!"

They all shouted as they cheered for the challengers

Natsu and Erza stood in the circle of the crowds as they were facing each other

"W-Wait! She was serious?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"Of course, they're serious!" Elfman exclaimed with a smirk

"If they weren't, they wouldn't call themselves Man!"

"Erza is a girl, you know" Macao said with a sweat drop

Lucy looks worried for the both of them as everyone was shouting while cheering

"don't worry about them" A voice spoke as Lucy turns around and her eyes widen

A woman with long white hair and was nearly identical with Lisanna as the long white hair woman was smiling to Lucy while Lisanna who was holding Milo and was standing beside her

"you're Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise and shock

"you're one of the top rankings models in Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine!" Lucy holds onto Mira's hands as her eyes sparkles in amazement

Mira nodded with a smile

"you must be Lucy. One of our new members" Mira said with a smile as she then looks at the fight

"it's really rare seeing Erza wanting to challenge someone" Mira smiles as she then looks at Lucy

"your boyfriend must be something"

Lucy then blushes red

"n-n-no! Natsu is not my b-b-b-boyfriend" Lucy had steam coming out of her head as she mumbles words while waving her hands to Mira who just smiled to her

In the midst of the crowds, Erza and Natsu was looking at each other as they were seizing up each other

"thank you for accepting my challenge, Natsu" Erza said with a smile

"no problem" Natsu said with a smile as well

"I could never say no to a beautiful girl" Natsu winks as Erza blushes a bit

"will this be really okay?" Lucy asked with a worried voice

"relax, it's just a spar" Gray said to her with a smile

"If you don't mind, I'll be going all out in this match" Erza said as her body glowed and her Heart Kreuz armor was replaced with a dark red Armor and Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

"Entei no Yoroi?!" Macao exclaimed

"that's her fire-resistant Armor!" Laki exclaimed

"but why would she use that?" Loke said with confusion

Natsu smirks in amusement as he swings his hands to the side and both of his palms started to glow and on them were a pair of gauntlets that had sluggers attached on the forearm part on each one ( **Ultraman Zero's Slugger weapons but my version)**

"what are those?" Lucy asked

"never seen those type of weapons before" Gray said in confusion

"OKAY!" Makarov who was sitting on top of a crate exclaimed as he was the referee to the match

"NO KILLING MOVE IS ALLOWED! THE MATCH WILL END IF ONE SIDE CANNOT FIGHT OR SURRENDERS!"

Erza raised up her sword as she pulled it back near her face

Natsu chuckles as he raises his hand on sluggers up to his chest and went into a battle pose

Makarov raises his hands up and did a gun like gesture with his fingers

"BEGIN!" a magic ball popped out of his index fingers and exploded as it signals the match to start

Erza and Natsu then dashed at each other with incredible speed

The crowds cheered for them as some were rooting for Erza to win

 **(metallic weapons clashing at each other sound effects)**

Erza's sword and Natsu's sluggers clash at each other as both sides were nailing each other's attacks

They then went into a power struggle as their weapons clashed at each other and went into a lock

Sparks fly as Erza and Natsu were giving pressure to their weapon in order to push back the other

"not using the "Enryūō no Kiba" nor the other sword you use?" Erza said with a smile as she kept pushing her sword against Natsu's sluggers

""Enryūō no Kiba" is too powerful to use in a crowded area" Natsu replied as he kept his hold on the power struggle.

"and the Gaia Ken's attacks won't work on your Armor, am I right?" Natsu smirks to Erza who smirks back

"and besides.." Natsu pushes away Erza as he then backflips away from a slash

"I've been meaning to try these babies out!" Natsu exclaimed as the sluggers started glowing

He then swipes his hands down to the ground and a magic slash appeared and was heading towards Erza

Erza blocks the attack with her sword and she deflected it upwards

"Amazing!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise and amazement

"told you" Gray said with a smirk

"they're Man!" Elfman said with a grin

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed with a smile

Erza then slashes her sword in a horizontal line and a red flaming magic slash appeared and was heading towards Natsu

Natsu grins as he blocks the attack by swiping his arms to the side making the attack disappear

Suddenly Erza was nowhere to be seen as Natsu was surprised at her disappearance

She then appeared behind Natsu with her sword readied

"it's over!" Erza exclaimed as she was about to swing her sword at Natsu

Natsu turns his head slightly to look at Erza as he had a smirk to her

"that's what you think" Natsu said

Erza was confused before her eyes widen when she heard something coming beside her

She quickly jumps away as two metallic boomerangs came flying to where she was standing and Natsu catches the two boomerangs that were actually his sluggers

Erza landed a few feet away from Natsu as she was surprised

"how did he..-gasp-!?" Erza muttered before realizing something

 **Flashback scene**

 _ **Natsu grins as he blocks the attack while swiping his arms to the side making the attack disappear**_

 _ **His two sluggers detached themselves from Natsu's gauntlet as they started spinning around like boomerangs**_

 **Flashback ends**

"when he blocked my attack!?" Erza said in amazement as Natsu spins his sluggers in his hands before gripping them and raised them up at Erza

"surprised?" Natsu asked with a smirk

Erza smiles as her eyes sparkled in amazement

"wanna make a bet?" Natsu asked casually as the both of them started circling each other while readying their weapons

"A bet?" Erza asked confused and intrigued

"yup" Natsu said as he attached one of his sluggers to his right hand while doing the same with the other but flipped the slugger to the back side

"the loser becomes the winner's slave for the next three days" Natsu explained to her

"six days" Erza said with a smirk

"four" Natsu said as he stops his walking with Erza doing the same

"Deal!" Erza complied to the bet

"don't go back on your words!" Natsu said with a grin

he then jumps high up and spins his body like a top and came flying at Erza

Erza raised up her sword and defends against Natsu's slugger spin attack as sparks fly when Natsu's sluggers gets in contact with Erza's sword

Erza gritted her teeth as Natsu's attack was not stopping and she was being pushed back from the attack

Suddenly Natsu stopped his spinning as he got down on all four and did a leg swing at Erza's legs, making her fall down

He quickly sat over her with a slugger near her neck and Natsu was grinning at her

"give up?" Natsu asked to a completely surprise and amazed face Erza

Erza just dumbly nodded with wide eyes

Everyone's jaws dropped at Erza's surrender

Natsu smiles as he got off Erza and helps her up

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Everyone screamed with eyes popped out and jaws drop that can make someone get a jaw dislocation

Natsu smiles to Erza who eyes sparkled in amazement and her cheeks had a tinge of red on them

"you're pretty good" Natsu said to Erza

"you as well" Erza replied

"I've never seen such amazing fighting skills in my life"

Natsu then smirks mischievously to Erza who was a bit surprised at the smirk

"I win the match so…." Natsu said as he walks around a bit then looks at Erza

"you're my slave for the next four days!"

Erza was surprised at his outburst but nodded in defeat to him

Natsu then went to her as he leans to her ear

"I can't wait to do soooo many things with you" Natsu whispers in a husky voice to her ear as he blows on her ear and gives a little peck to her cheeks

Erza's face went full on red as steam flies out of her ears and head as her mind was overloaded with naughty things Natsu might do to her, her eyes turn into swirls as she looks like she wanted to pass out

Natsu chuckles to her reaction as she was mumbling words, he didn't understand

Suddenly a group of rune soldiers came marching in as they were being leaded by a council messenger that looks like a frog

"Greetings Fairy Tail" the Council Messenger said as he greeted Makarov who was in front of them

"why is the Council here?!" Jet and Droy exclaimed in shock

"that's what you guys are surprised?" Lucy said with a sweat drop for the fact that they didn't get surprised at the appearance of a humanoid frog

"Regarding the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 13 crimes property damage and the destruction of a village near the Guild Masters Meeting hall"

The council messenger then pointed at Erza who was looking at the army

"Erza Scarlet, you're under arrest"

"Eh?" Erza said in surprise and confusion

"WAAAAAA!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock

 **After an hour**

 **In the guild**

Everyone was in a depressed mood for the fact that their comrade was taken to prison

"why now of all time?" Elfman said with a depressed face

"they could've taken us in any time, but why this time?" Gray said

Lucy looks down in depressed

"Nyaaa" Milo meowed to her while rubbing his head to Lucy's hand as the latter smile a bit to the feline and caresses his head

Makarov who was sitting by the bar, was drinking a mug of beer as he kept his eyes close

"Gramps! We've got to do something!" Gray exclaimed to him

"and that is?" Makarov asked and Gray stood in silent as he couldn't come up with a retort

Lucy looks worried for Erza as Milo was sitting on her lap

"Natsu, will Erza be alright?" Lucy asked to the pink hair man who is nowhere to be seen

"eh? Natsu?" Lucy stands up as Milo jumps on the table

"where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as everyone looks around and didn't found the man anywhere in the guild

"you don't think" Lisanna said in an assumption

". . ."

"HE WENT TO THE COUNCIL!"

 **In the National Council: Fiore Branch**

Erza was walking in the hallway while being accompanied by the Council Messenger

She suddenly stops when she saw a blue haired man with a tattoo on his right side on his face as the man was leaning on a wall

The man smirks to her as the Council Messenger kneels down

"Siegrain!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise

"Long time no see, Erza" Siegrain greeted her while walking to her

Erza steps back a bit in a hostile pose

"relax Erza, it's just a thought projection" Siegrain said as his body was transparent a bit

"my body is still at Era and so are the others at the court"

"state your business" Erza said to him

Siegrain smiled to her as he walks past her

"don't be that harsh, I'm on Fairy Tail's side" Siegrain said as he smirks

"the others however share different opinions though"

Siegrain then turns around to look at Erza

"they plan to make someone else take the fall with a scapegoat"

Erza then turns around and glares at him

"SHUT UP!"

"oh well" Siegrain said with a shrug

"I just wanted to see you before the trial" he then leans his finger to Erza's chin as he lifts her face up a bit

"to warn you"

He then leans his face to her ear

"don't say anything about the past to them" Siegrain said as he closes his eyes

"for both our sakes"

He then let go of her chin and walks to the door in front

"I'll be waiting with the others at the other side" Siegrain said to her

"as a member of the council" he then disappeared leaving Erza

The Council Messenger then looks up at Erza

"y-you know some powerful people, don't you?" the council messenger asked with some sweat going down his face

"he's evil" Erza said as the council messenger was confused

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

Everyone was in a huge panic because Natsu just left the guild and was heading towards the Council

"what are we going to do?!" Lucy said in worry

"that guy is nuts!" Gray exclaimed

"Gramps!" he exclaimed to him

"we've got to go there!"

"we will wait for the verdict" Makarov replied as his eyes were foreshadowed

"Gramps!?" Gray retorted

"that is the end of the story!" Makarov exclaimed to him

 **Back with Erza**

She was standing on a podium as she was facing the council members who were sitting on a juries' table

"the accused, Erza Scarlet" Gran Doma called out her name while sitting on top of the juries' table

"Regarding the recent incident with Eisenwald and Lullaby, you're accused of having caused the damage to Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway, the destruction of the Guild Master's meeting hall and the destruction of the town near it"

"You're accused of all of these acts of destruction, as according to the witness report collected, it claims that the suspect was an Armored Mage!"

Erza nodded her head to his statement before suddenly

 **BOOM!**

the door behind her suddenly exploded

"what is this!?" Grand Doma exclaimed

Erza looks behind her and her eyes widen in surprise

In the dust of the explosion stood a figure as the figure walks towards the room with metallic footsteps clang on the floor

The dust stood aside revealing Natsu in his Enryūō no Yoroi

Natsu walks to the podium where Erza stood there surprised of his arrival and the council members were the same

"w-w-why are you here?" Grand Doma stuttered out in shock and a bit of fear

"Rank 0 Wizard Saint, Dragov!?"

Every council member stood in fear at Natsu's appearance as Erza was confused to the whole thing

" **I find this trial to be such a waste of time"** Natsu said behind his helmet as two glowing red dots appeared in the visors

Grand Doma gulped in nervous to his statement as they could feel the heat rising up a bit, even though they are only a thought projection

" **you would use an innocent, beautiful woman as a scapegoat, in order to maintain the world of magic?"** Natsu said as Erza blushes when he said beautiful

" **how pathetic"** Natsu said with a scoff

He then snaps his fingers twice as a pair of keys appeared in his hands

" **you should really read the reports a bit better next time"** Natsu unlocks the restrains on Erza's hands as they fall to the floor

" **I was the one who destroyed all of it, not her, if you are going to put someone in jail, it'll be me"**

" **But…"** Natsu said as he taps the floor with his boots as the floor cracks and creates a miniature sized Crater bellow him

" **I don't think you can, can you?"** Natsu's eyes glowed a crimson red colour in his helmet as he glares at Grand Doma

Natsu then turns around and did a come here gesture to Erza who complied

" **Sorry if the heat's too hot for you, Old Man Yajima!"** Natsu said to Yajima as he then suddenly carried up Erza in his arms as the red hair woman lets out an "Eep!" to the action

Yajima nodded with a smile as he waved his hand to Natsu in a goodbye

" **come by to the guild sometimes!"** Natsu said with a grin behind his helmet as his wings sprouted behind his cape

He then stomps his boot down and the left side of the room exploded creating a huge hole

Natsu then started to walk away to the hole with Erza in his arms

He then suddenly stops and looks at Grand Doma

" **oh yeah, and Fairy Tail is in my protection. So, don't think of doing anything funny while I'm around"** Natsu said to him as a glowing red eye started at Grand Doma

Suddenly the right side of Natsu's helmet was on fire as it was raging like wild fire

" **OR YOU ALL SHALL PAY DEARLY!"** Natsu threatened them as he steps out to the hole

Suddenly his heads popped back into the room, surprising the council

" **except for you Old Man Yajima, you're good in my books!"**

Natsu then steps out and flied up to the sky while holding Erza in his arms

Grand Doma let out an exhale of relief as he slops back on his chair

"this trial is dismissed" he said as he disappeared

One by one, every council member disappeared leaving Yajima and Siegrain the only one left

"to think Dragov is stepping into the frame" Siegrain said in an amused voice as he disappeared

Yajima looks sceptical to Siegrain before sighing

"you sure have a handful of interesting mages in your guild, Macky" Yajima said with a nostalgic smile as he disappears

 **In the sky**

Natsu was soaring the sky while carrying Erza in his arms as the latter hugged Natsu's neck in order not to fall

Erza was looking at the sky and then to Natsu

"so, you're a wizard saint" Erza said to which Natsu replied with a nod

" **a reserve actually. I changed my rank since i never liked stepping out in the light too much"** Natsu said to her

"why not?" Erza asked

" **when you are taking orders from them, you tend to get annoyed by their missions"** Natsu replied

Erza nodded in understanding as she gets a better grip on his neck

"then, what made you change your mind?" Erza asked him again

Natsu's helmet turns to look at her

" **It was because of you i've changed, ever since the day I first met you"** Natsu replied casually as he faced back forward

Erza blushes as steam poofs out of her head

" **and besides.."** Natsu said as he glides down the sky as they saw Magnolia coming into view

" **what are friends for!"** Natsu said with a grin as his helmet automatically opens up revealing his face to her

Erza's face went into a surprise before having a soft smile on her

"thank you, Natsu"

"any time!" Natsu replied as they have arrived at Magnolia

 **at the guild**

Everyone was waiting at the guild before the doors opened and came in Natsu and Erza

"Erza! Natsu!"

They all yelled as they crowded the two

After a few minutes, everything went back to normal

"Man, its feels good to relax!" Natsu said as He ordered plates of fried chickens from Lissana.

"Here you go, Natsu!" Lisanna giggled when she saw Natsu's eyes sparkling in excitement when he saw the food.

"The whole arrest has been just a formality...?" Lucy laid her head on a table in depression. She was worried sick when they told her that Erza was arrested, but it turned out to be just a plan from the Council.

"when you look at it the other way around, it makes sense that the council would make a fake trial" Cana Alberona said as she sat beside Lucy drinking from a huge barrel while having a barely visible drunken blush on her cheeks.

A huge sweat dropped on the back of Lucy's head at the scene in front of her, seriously, how could someone drink so much alcohol?

"What do you mean by that?" she asked her not quit getting what the card user meant. She had become good friends with Cana over the days, even though the drunk woman keeps groping her breasts.

"The Council knows that our guild is a trouble making guild, so they've planned to make someone else take the fall, in order to keep the balance of power to them!" Cana shouted with a big grin on her face before she collapsed face first on the table.

"Cana!" Lucy screamed out in worry to the drunk woman

Natsu was eating his chicken bone before he suddenly felt a magic power being activated

He turns around and saw that everyone was falling asleep, except him and Makarov

Natsu saw a cloak figure appeared in front of the entrance of the guild

The cloaked man then walks into the guild, passing everyone who was asleep

""Who is this guy?"" Natsu thought as he slowly watched him.

"Mystogan." Makarov said, as he grumbled.

"I'll be taking this request I'll be back later." Mystogan said. He began to leave, but noticed Natsu, who was staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Natsu, I'm a temporary member here." He said introducing himself.

"were you the one who put everyone to sleep?" He asked as he looked around the guild.

"Mystogan doesn't like showing his face to people." Makarov said.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. Natsu..right? I look forward to seeing if you join or not." he said as he began leaving.

""He can withstand my sleeping spell, he's no ordinary mage."" He thought.

"lift the sleeping spell first." Makarov said.

"5..4..3..2..1" And with a flash he vanished. And everyone woke up, feeling like they had a headache.

"Ugh, was that Mystogan?" A guild member said wearily.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"Mystogan is one of the strongest in the guild." Gray explained as he got off the floor.

"But he puts everyone to sleep when he comes to get a request. No one except the master has seen his face." Mira said.

"I can't let that comment slide!" Everyone looked up to the second floor. The voice had come from a large blond man, wearing fancy clothes, and had a pair of magic head phones on his head. He also had a scar on his eye, as he smirked.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"another candidate for the strongest." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes up at the man.

"Laxus!" Elfman growled.

"Since when did you get here?" Another guild mate asked.

"I come by from time to time." Laxus replied

"And regarding that comment Mira, I HAVE seen Mystogan too." He said smugly. Natsu decided to ignore Laxus as he thought that he was just some guy with a hard head.

"Hmm, I don't recognize you, you must be that "Temporary" member I heard about." Laxus said as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu kept eating, as he ignored Laxus. "Hey, are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you! you piece of trash!" He shouted a bit annoyed at Natsu.

""So annoying!"" Natsu thought as he was fighting back the urge to glare at the guy.

"HEY YOU PINK HAIRED SHIT, ANSWER ME!" Laxus shouted in a more demanding tone. Natsu then gritted his teeth, as he felt like His blood was boiling in anger.

""That's it!"" Natsu then stood up, and then glared up at the blond, he tried to look friendly, but everyone could tell he was pissed.

"what?" He asked.

"so, you can hear me! good, listen up. Fairy Tail doesn't need any weak ass mages like you" He said pointing at Natsu.

"So if I were you, I would leave and never show my face here ever again!" He said as he smirked.

"Laxus, leave him alone! If you don't…" Erza shouted before getting cut off, as Laxus interrupted her.

"Or what Erza? You can't beat me, no one can! I'm the strongest, there is no one who could beat me here!" He laughed.

"What did you say!?" Gray shouted at Laxus

Erza was about to go up there and teach him a lesson, but she stopped when she and everyone heard something from Natsu.

"what a hardhead you are" Natsu said with an annoyed face.

"what?" Laxus squinted his eyes at him.

"I said that you're a hardhead" Natsu said as he glared at him.

"You're an interesting one, no one talks back to me like that before." Laxus said with an amused grin.

"is that an invitation" Natsu cracks his knuckles as he was now in a glare contest.

"You better watch what you say, smart ass. If you think for a second here that you would even last a second against me, then your even dumber than what I first took you for." Laxus said as he continued staring down at Natsu.

Suddenly heat started rising up as Natsu's right side of his face was burning with a red dot appearing to where his eye was

"you wanna go?" Laxus said as sparks of electricity dance around his hands

"Laxus, that's enough." Makarov said as he looked up at his grandson.

"Tch, whatever, this guy is boring." Laxus scoffed, as he turned and disappeared from their sight.

Natsu then took a deep breath and let it out as he tried to calm down his body heat. He then sat down, and continued eating.

"I thought they were going to fight." Macoa said as he sighed in relief.

"That kid is something else if he pissed Laxus off." Wakaba said.

"Damn, i'm surprised he didn't charge the guy after all his taunting." Cana said as she looked at Natsu in amazement

Lucy and the others look at Natsu who was eating as the latter was eating a chicken bone

"all that matter is that those two didn't fight here" Erza said as she eats a strawberry cheesecake

"why?" Lucy asked

"that's because…" Mira explained the whole Only S-class wizard mission on top and the fact that Laxus is Makarov's grandson

Lucy just jaws dropped in amazement

"so, Natsu!" Gray with Elfman who sitting with him, called out to the salmon hair mage who turned around to look at them

"What?" Natsu asked while eating a chicken bone

"what was the bet you made with Erza?" Elfman asked him

Natsu chewed on the chicken bone before remembering the bet he made with the scarlet hair woman

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin before jumping up on his seat

Erza who was sitting with Lucy at the table suddenly shakes as she was sweating a bit

""I forgot about that!"" Erza screams in her mind as she sent a glare to Elfman and Gray who hugged each other in fear from the glare

"Er-za!" Natsu playfully called out her name as he appeared behind her

"Eeeep!" Erza squealed a bit in surprise to his sudden appearance

"remember our bet" he asked with a smile

Erza hesitantly nodded to him while backing away a bit

"don't go back on your word" Natsu smirks to her as Lucy who was holding Milo in her arms, sweat drops as to seeing an S class shakes in fear to Natsu

"first order!" Natsu said while raising a finger up to a number one

Erza gulped as she waited the command

"I want a lap pillow!"

Natsu laid his head on her lap with a smile as everyone was surprised to his command

"wha!?" Erza said in surprised as Natsu was rubbing his face to her lap

"so comfortable!" Natsu muffled voice out as he turns around and face upwards to see Erza

"you sure you want that, Natsu?" Makarov said with a mischievous and perverted grin

"you can make her do- GAH!?" Makarov said before getting a frying pan hit on the head by Mira

Erza just looks at Natsu who was comfortable laying his head on her lap as the latter looks to be enjoying his pillow

"next order! I want you to caress my head while I nap" Natsu said as he turns his head sideway so his face would face towards Erza's stomach

Erza got surprised before doing his command as she gently caress his head with her gloves

"no armor!" Natsu whined like a little kid as he frowns when the metal on the gloves touched his head

Erza sighed as she takes off her gloves Armor and then caresses his head again

Natsu's face turn into a cute sleeping kid's face as he was enjoying her touch

"Nyaa" Milo meowed as he jumps to Lucy's lap and circled around and sleeps on it

"you two are just like kids" Lucy said with a smile as she caresses the little feline's furry back

Erza smiled as she liked doing this with Natsu

She slowly and gently caresses his hair and face like a mother would to her child

Everyone else smiled to them while others were a bit jealous to Natsu who got a beautiful woman doing his orders

Natsu yawned like a cat as he snuggles to Erza's lap and smiled like a cat in his nap

 **That's a wrap**

 **Let me know what you think of it in the review!**

 **Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 8

**Back with a new chapter!**

 **To Francesco Capogna and Meazm:**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot**

 **On with the story:**

* * *

 **Morning**

 **At Fairy Tail**

Makarov who was sitting at the bar with Milo who was resting in a cat basket while being petted by Cana, was sighing in happiness as to see that none of his brat didn't cause any property damage for the week

"haaaa, this must be a great day" Makarov said as he sips his coffee

He then watches as everybody was talking and laughing as usual in their happy atmosphere that was quickly stopped when Mira suddenly came down running from the second floor

"Master! This is bad! One of the quests from the second floor is missing!" Mira exclaimed and when she did, Makarov spitted his coffee on to Milo who was surprised at the sudden action and ran away in fright

"WHAT!?" Makarov shouted as he wipes his mouth

"a request has disappeared?" Wakaba said while holding his smoke pipe

"it must've been an S-class, right?" Macao said while sitting with Wakaba

"who would be stupid enough to take it?" Laki said

"Gray is" Laxus' voice spoke out from the second floor as the latter was leaning on the railings

"I saw the stripper boy taking the quest and went off with that blonde girl" Laxus said as he lifts his feet to his table while folding his hands behind his head

"Gray and Lu-chan!?" Levy exclaimed in shock

"this is a violation of rules. isn't it, gramps? When they return, they would be expelled right?" Laxus asked his grandfather

"and you didn't stop them, Laxus?!" Mira exclaimed to Laxus who smirked at her

"If they want to prove that they are strong, so be it!" Laxus said as he grins at Mira

Makarov looks in thinking as he crosses his arms. "this is not good" Makarov muttered

"Mira" Makarov spoke out while looking at her

"which request is missing?" He asks

"the Cursed Island, Galuna" Mira replied while staring at Laxus with disgust and anger

"Wha!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock

"Galuna!?" Levy, Jet and Bisca exclaimed in shock

"are they stupid!?" Jet and Droy exclaimed

"Laxus, go and get them back!" Makarov ordered his grandson

"are you kidding? I have work waiting for me" Laxus retorted while looking uninterested

""there's no mage in this guild who can't take care of himself" right?" Laxus said to him

Makarov then sighs as he looks around

"Erza!" Makarov called out as he was surprised to see she wasn't at the guild

"where's Erza?" Makarov said as he can't see the Scarlet Armored mage

"well, she's kinda…." Mira said as she walks down the stairs while having a sweat drop

"Huh?" Makarov said in confusion

"she's with Natsu at the forest" Lisanna said as Makarov tilts his head in confusion

 **At the forest**

 **in a flower field**

In the forest of Magnolia, stood a field filled with flowers while a single tree stood in the middle of the field

Natsu and Erza were under the tree while sitting on a picnic blanket as they were relaxing their day with each other, well Erza is just there because Natsu ordered her to.

Natsu was laying down his head on her lap while Erza was caressing his head like the usual order as they enjoyed the cool shade with the beautiful view of the flower field

Natsu yawns as he turns his head sideways and let Erza trace her fingers in his hair

Erza learned a few things about Natsu during the whole winner's slave thing

One. He likes to get his head caressed as he will look like a cat when caressed softly

Two. He protectively holds her waist like a little kid who doesn't want his mommy to go away

And Three. He has an adorable face when he wakes up all sleepy and drowsy in addition with the hilarious bed hair, she has ever seen

And on cue Natsu yawned like a little cat as his arms circle around her waist and his face snuggled even more to her lap, a butterfly landed on his face before flying away when his face twitches from the itch

Erza smiled to the sleeping big baby as she continued to stroke his head with gentle and soothing touches

Suddenly she heard the nearby grass moving as she saw something was approaching them fast

She watches closely while summoning a dagger to her hand as she readied herself to throw it at a potential threat

"Nyaaaa!" Milo suddenly came out of the grass while looking a little browner than usual

"Milo?!" Erza said surprised as the little feline meowed to her while licking its fur as she saw the fur was a little wet

"what happened to you?" she asked as she then smelled the scent on Milo's fur

"coffee?" she said confused as to why the little feline smells like coffee

Erza then saw a note attached to Milo's collar

She reached for it and pulls it out of Milo's collar and folds it open

Erza reads it and her eyes widen in surprise as she quickly stands up without realizing Natsu who was on her lap, had his face smacked to the picnic blanket and to our surprise he was still asleep

"those fools!" Erza said as she crumples the note a little while shaking in fury

She then stomped her foot forward before hearing a crack and a squeak

"eh?" Erza said in surprise as she looks down and saw Natsu's soul coming out of his mouth as Erza's foot was on his head

"Nya" Milo meowed while holding a white flag

Erza quickly grabs the flying soul and stuffs it back to his mouth as Natsu sat up while holding his head

"what the heck, Erza?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head as he had a big red bulge on it

Erza just showed him the note as Natsu slowly reads it before his eyes widen and then deadpanning

"are they really that stupid?" Natsu asked with a deadpanned face

Erza sighs as she then summons a pen and takes the note from Natsu and was scribbling a message on it

She folds it and attaches it on Milo's collar

"get the note to Master, Milo" Erza said to the little feline who meowed and was now running back to the guild

Erza then saw Natsu folding back the picnic blanket while looking a little sad for the whole interruption of their relaxation day

"we can do it on a later date when we get those two idiots back" Erza said with a smile to Natsu who re-equip the picnic blanket

Natsu sighs and nodded

He then summons his Armor and sprouted his wings

" **Let's go"** Natsu said as he carries up Erza in his arms as he looks up and flies to the sky and then head to the direction of the island

 **In the guild**

Makarov was sitting on the bar while waiting on Milo to come back with the message from Erza

"Nyaa!" Milo meowed as he runs into the guild and jumps up to the bar and meowed again to Makarov

"good job, Milo" Makarov said to the little feline as he pats his head before feeling his hand gets a little sticky on the fur

Makarov opens the letter and reads it

""Master, I will go with Natsu and get them back before any harms comes to them, we will back in two to three days top

P.S. please give Milo a bath, he smells like coffee and his fur is a tad sticky""

The message said as he folds it back before sighing

"Mira, can you please give Milo a bath?" Makarov asked the bar maid who was holding a tray of mugs

"I'm busy, Master" Mira said to him while placing two mugs and plates onto Macao's and Wakaba's table

Makarov looks at her before to Lisanna who shook her head while cleaning the dishes

"Nyaaa" Milo meowed to Makarov while pushing a bottle of cat shampoo with his nose to him

Makarov sighs as he grabs the bottle and jumps down the bar

"come on" Makarov said as he walks towards the guild's bathroom

Milo jumps down and followed the old man

Cana just smirks to the old man before taking a huge gulp of her beer

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Sorry for its shortness**

 **Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 9

**Back with a new chapter**

 **Sorry for the last chapter! I know it's short but it was kinda cute isn't it?**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story:**

* * *

 **In the sky**

 **Night**

Natsu with Erza in his arms were flying their way towards Galuna island as they soar in the night sky

" **what is the client's distress about?"** Natsu asked while looking at her

Erza holds onto his neck as the wind blows on her hair

"they requested to be saved from their so-called curse" Erza replied as she saw an island coming into view

"there!" Erza exclaimed and Natsu looks forward and saw the island

Natsu squinted his eyes as he saw purple light coming from the island

" **That can't be good"** Natsu said as he tightens his hold on Erza

" **hang on"** Natsu then increases his speed as they dashed to the island in high speed as the water was sliced from his high speed

Erza hugs his neck tight as to not fall from the high speed

Natsu saw that they were getting closer to the island as he folds back his wings and ignites his boots backwards in order to decrease their speed

And then they reached the shore lines as Natsu skidded on the sand

" **phew! Y** ou okay, Erza" Natsu said as his helmet opened up to see Erza

His face paled as he saw that some of the sand were on Erza's face and hair while the scarlet hair looks emotionless

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Natsu apologizes as he had a comb, a bucket of water and a sprayer magically appeared in his hands as he professionally cleans up the mess on Erza with high speed

And in a few seconds, Erza's face and hair were all cleaned up as she sparkled when he finished

Natsu smiled a bit to Erza who still looks emotionless

"U-Um, Erza?" Natsu asked her as she turns her head to look at him like a robot

Suddenly her eyes sparkled in amazement to Natsu as she looks like a little kid

"That was amazing! Let's do it again!" Erza squealed like a kid as she holds his hands and shakes it up and down

""okay?"" Natsu said in his mind as his Armor disappears in flames

""note to self: Erza likes extreme things"" Natsu made a note in his mind as Erza was waving her hands like she just rode a roller coaster ride

He then heard something with his enhanced hearings as he could make out the sound of people fighting

Natsu turns to look at the temple and squinted his eyes as he saw that an ice blast appeared on top of the temple and two figures were falling down from it

"I see someone fighting on top of the temple" Natsu said as he equips his chest Armor and sprouted his wings

"Who?" Erza asked him

"judging from that ice blast, it might be Gray" Natsu then turns to look at Erza

"go to the client's location. I'm going to check that place out" Natsu said to Erza as she nodded

Natsu jumps up and flies towards the temple as Erza looks at his flying figure before walking towards the direction of the clients

 **With Gray and Lucy**

Lucy was helping up Gray who fell down the temple with her as she leans his arm over her shoulders

"we got to get to the village and warn them!" Lucy exclaimed while struggling to help up Gray

"I know!" Gray retorted to her before he grunts in pain while holding his gut as it had a light purple bruise on it

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she gently lets him down to see his wound

They then heard something flying and saw Natsu coming towards them

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as the latter landed near them and made his wings disappear while looking surprised from the whole thing

"first you guys took an S-class without permission and now I see stripper boy all injured?" Natsu said sarcastically

"are you two stupid or something?" Natsu asked them

"we don't have time for this, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed to him

"we need to warn the villagers to evacuate because Lyon ordered his gang to destroy the village!" Gray retorted to him as he got up before falling down as he holds his aching side

Lucy then holds his waist and helps him up as Natsu saw the injuries on the man

Natsu exhales as he sighs in annoyance

He snaps his fingers twice as the Enryūō no Yoroi appeared beside him

"carry them up" Natsu ordered his Armor as it moves on its own and carries up Gray and Lucy like some bags of beans

"Wait a minute, Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu's Armor grabbed her waist and hoists her up

"guide my Armor to the village you were talking about" Natsu told them as he walks pass them

"I'll be taking care of this whole situation" Natsu snaps his finger again and his Armor flew up and headed towards the direction Lucy was pointing to

Natsu then cracks his knuckles together as he squats down a bit

"going up!" Natsu exclaimed as he did a high jump up and landed on top of the temple

He landed with a safe for almost falling back

"now then!" Natsu said as he saw that there was no one there with him on top of the temple

"where can I find this Lyon guy?" he then started to look around before spotting some stairs that leads downstairs

"might as well" Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders and walks to the stairs

 **With Erza**

Erza had already arrived to the village and got the whole story from Moka, the Mayor of the village

"I apologize again for my friends' misbehaviour" Erza said to Moka while bowing her head to him

"it is fine, miss mage" Moka said to her

"something is coming!" a villager shouted while pointing to something red that was flying to them

"it's alright! It's just my friends!" Erza exclaimed as she saw that it was Natsu in his Armor and was carrying up Gray and Lucy

They landed near them as _Natsu_ puts down Gray and Lucy

"you found them, Natsu!" Erza said as she walks towards them

 _Natsu_ didn't reply as he just stood there motionless

"Natsu?" Erza said while waving her hands in front of _him_

"it's just his armor, Erza" Lucy said as she flips open the helmet and Erza was surprised to see it hollow

Then the helmet flipped back close as the Enryūō no Yoroi burst into flames as it disappears

Erza then looks at Lucy and Gray who was getting some help from his injuries from some of the villagers

"we will talk later" Erza said as she faces upwards and saw a giant rat that was flying towards them while holding a giant bucket

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was in the middle of a fight with a light bluish hair man as Natsu swings his Sluggers at him

The man jumps away and sends flying ice sculpted eagles at Natsu

Natsu scoffs as he burns them all with his flames

The sluggers then made a turn back as they were caught by Natsu who swings them again and they manage to graze the man's clothing

"Tch!" the light bluish hair man grits his teeth in annoyance as he made some gestures with his right hand and came out a giant ice gorilla

Natsu caught his sluggers that were flying back to him as he then attaches them to his gauntlet and spin his body around like a top and destroys the ice gorilla into pieces

Natsu stops his spinning as he throws up his sluggers and caught them as he holds them up in front of him

"you're quite agile" the light bluish hair man said to Natsu as cold air seeps out of his hands

"I get that a lot" Natsu replied while spinning his right slugger in his hands

"you must that Lyon guy, stripper was talking about" Natsu said as they started to circle around each other

"I didn't know that Gray got a babysitter" Lyon said with a smirk as the both of them dash at each other

Lyon created an ice lion head on his arm as he strikes at Natsu with it

Natsu lifts his sluggers in an x shape and guards against the attack

"like hell I want to be that guy's babysitter" Natsu said in disgust and annoyance as he pushes back Lyon with effortless attempt

They then jumped back from each other while watching each other's movement

"mind telling me the whole plan you guys are doing?" Natsu said as he attaches his sluggers back to his gauntlet

Lyon scoffs as he bluish aura surrounds him as cold air burst through the whole area

"I plan to resurrect the demon of Chaos, Deliora and defeat it!" Lyon exclaimed as he freezes the whole room, they were in

Natsu looks around the room and smirks in amusement

"I'm starting to think you're a better fighter than Gray" Natsu said amused to him

Lyon smirks to Natsu

"thank you for the compliment" Lyon said to him as he made gestures with his right hand before lifting it up

Suddenly a giant ice dragon appeared behind Lyon as it roared

"but you won't be getting out of here alive!" Lyon shouted as the ice dragon launches itself at Natsu

Natsu grins as he cracks his knuckles and punches the ground before getting confused as he didn't hear the usual crack sound from the ground

"eh?' Natsu said as he looks down and saw bellow him was a hole

"aaarrrreeeeeeeeE?" Natsu screams as he falls down the hole

Lyon was surprised from the whole thing as he looks at the hole

"that Zalty?! He did something unnecessary!" Lyon said with gritted teeth as he clicked his tongue in annoyance

 **Down the temple**

Natsu came falling from the hole as he hits his head on the ground and a big red bulge appeared on his head

"Owwww!" Natsu said as he rubs his bulge and looks around the place, he was in

"where the heck?" Natsu said as he turns to look around and saw it

He stares at the giant demon encased in ice as he looks at it up and down

"so, this is Deliora" Natsu said as he made his sluggers disappeared along with his gauntlet as he walks near the ice encased demon and saw the water around it

"now I get it" Natsu said as he scoops up some of the water and sense some magic residue in it

"Well what do we have here?" Natsu heard someone talking as he looks up and saw a guy wearing a weird looking mask was smiling looking down at him.

Natsu just looked up at him with emotionless expression.

"It appears we have a rat lingering around here." The masked man said as he holds up a crystal ball in his hands. Natsu stares at the man as he did the same

"does bad luck comes when I'm with you?" Natsu asked as he sighs while holding his face with his palm

"excuse me?" the masked man said while having a curious face

"quite with the acting, I know it's you, Ultear" Natsu said with an annoyed face

"sharp sense as always, Natsu" the masked man said as he takes off his mask and transforms into a woman

Natsu palms his face again while sitting down as he let out a tired sigh

"still sighing when you see me?" Ultear said as she jumps down near him

She then laid her hands over his neck while pressing her chest to the back of his head as she leans her chin to his head

"is that any way when you see your girlfriend here?" Ultear asked in a seductive voice as she touch his lips with her fingers

"you mean **Ex-girlfriend** " Natsu corrected her while getting out of the embrace as he crosses his arms and looks at her

"still not forgiving me after all this time?" Ultear asked with a raised eyebrow as she traced her fingers to her lips to look seductive to Natsu

"still not" Natsu said as he turns around

Ultear then stands up with a smirk as she traced her hands on Natsu's back as she reached to his chest while running her hands up and down his body

"not even after our nightly activities?" Ultear whispered in a husk voice as she reached to his neck and blows a hot breath puff to it

"something that I'm starting to regret" Natsu retorted as he grabs her hands and yank her off of him

"I thought I made my point clear that day when I found out that you were using me for your own personal gig" Natsu said while glaring at Ultear a bit

Ultear chuckles as she leans her chest to him and leans her mouth to his ear

"and did that stop you from having my body every night from all that time we spent together?" Ultear asked as Natsu's eyes widen as he jumps away from her

"I'm starting to hate my own rule" Natsu muttered out in annoyance

"My body still remembers the tingly feeling you gave me every single night" Ultear said while holding her body as she shivered in delight to a memory

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance as he faces towards the ice encased demon

"are you helping Lyon in freeing this thing?" Natsu asked her while not looking at her

Ultear then had a serious face on as she squinted her eyes at Natsu. "and If I was?" she said to him

"I'm sure you already figured it out by now, haven't you?" Ultear asked back while walking across

"Iced Shell, a powerful ice magic that transforms the caster's body into a freezing ice coffin that can't be melt" right?" Natsu said to her

"correct" Ultear said as she turns to look at Natsu

"and if I'm not mistaken, the ice mage who was last known to have used Iced Shell was a woman by the name of Ur" Natsu said as he turns to look at Ultear whose back was turned to him

"your mother" Natsu then turns back to look at the ice encased demon

"correct again" Ultear said as she turns back to look at Natsu

"what would you like to ask me now?" Ultear asked as Natsu turns to look at her while summoning his Armor on, piece by piece

"the question now, should I **take you in or let you go?** Natsu asked as his helmet closed on his face as two red eyes glowed in it

"intimidate your voice all you want Natsu" Ultear said as he walks around Natsu while letting her finger slide around his metal plated armor

"I know you better than anyone" Ultear then flicks open his helmet as she reaches towards his lips

"even than yourself" Ultear then gives his lips a peck before leaning back as she turns around to walk away

"see you again Natsu" Ultear said while swaying her hips as she walks.

she then stops and turns to look at Natsu who stood there

"maybe we can have some skin ship when we meet again" Ultear then blows a kiss to Natsu as she started turning transparent before disappearing

A few seconds after Ultear had disappeared, Natsu sighs in relief as his Armor disappear

"I'll pick Erza over her any day" Natsu said with a glad face when he remembered Erza's gentle touch on his head when he wanted a lap pillow from her

"Now then" Natsu said as he turns to look at the ice encased demon

"what to do with you?" he then summoned his gauntlet sluggers on

"might as well wait here and let them do the work" Natsu said as he grabs a tree branch that was growing in the cave and breaks it

He then sits down and detach one of his sluggers and started carving the branch as he does it till the Moon Drip starts

 **With Erza and the others**

The village that once stood there was now a barren wasteland as everything was gone

Erza and Lucy with the exception of Gray who was taken away by the villagers because of his injures, stood in the middle of the only standing ground as they watch Yuka, Toby, and Sherry ran away in defeat on the giant rat

"it's a win for us!" Lucy said as she raised her hand up for a high five with Erza whose aura turned deadly hostile

""she's angry!"" Lucy said in her mind as she slowly pulled down her hand while sweating in fear

 **At the temple**

"I'm telling you, they're strong." Toby said as he was talking with Lyon.

"We're not stopping. We're this close in our plans." Lyon said as he turns around to look at the ritual that was progressing slowly

"If Fairy Tail wants to fight, then let them come to us." Lyon said as he turns around to walk away

"Toby, you stay here. I want you to help with the moon drip ritual. we'll hold them off."

"UNDERSTOOD!" He said as he saluted.

"let's go" Lyon said as he walks down the strairs with Yuka and Sherry following him

Lyon then awaits Fairy tail's arrival while having cold air coming out of his hands

 **Elsewhere**

"We should be getting close." Gray said as the group was following him.

"Regardless of your actions, we still have a job to do." Erza said as Lucy and Gray cowered in fear a bit from her.

After explaining the whole situation to Erza and after Gray made it clear that he wasn't leaving, Erza said that they might as well get the job done, but they would be punished later.

"I wonder if Natsu is ok?" Lucy said out loud to ease up the mood as they were walking.

"I'm sure he's alright, I mean, the guy is like super strong compared to us." Gray said.

"He's strong. I know that much." Erza said as she remembered how Natsu defeated Lullaby with ease

"..." Erza stayed silent for a moment as she remembered the display of power, he showed them. ""Lullaby was strong, me and Gray could beat it if we kept going...but he took it down in just a few minutes. I don't think he was even using his full power.""

"We're here." Gray said as they were now looking at the front of the temple.

"I'm going to stop you, Lyon!" Gray exclaimed as he runs towards the temple with Erza and Lucy following by

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was in the middle of carving his wooden sculpture of Erza in her armor as he was finishing up some of her face detail

"and done!" Natsu said as he raises up his master piece and smiles to it

Behind Natsu was a pile of failed pieces of wooden sculpture that looks to be amateur's work

Natsu smiles happily to his wooden sculpture of Erza before his eyes widen in surprise as Natsu then looks up and saw a giant rock fist was coming at him as he jumps away

"I assume you are my welcoming committee?" He said half-jokingly to Sherry who was riding on the rock golem's shoulder.

"Silence! In the name of love, I shall crush you!" She declared as her golem tried to smash him again only for him to dodge it with ease.

"Too slow." He said as he pocketed his wooden sculpture and run on the wall like a ninja

"stop running!" She said as her golem lifted up its fist.

"not intimidating at all, you know?" Natsu said as he backflips away from the attack.

"Shut up! For Lyons sake, I will stop you! " **Stone** **Doll**!" She then summoned another golem as it rose from the ground and was made of the stone bricks around the temple.

""a magic that lets her make puppets through the materials around her."" Natsu said in his mind as he dodged another punch. The golem then charged him as it was about to hit him.

"HA, you stand in the way of love, you will re-!?" Sherry's eyes were wide in shock as Natsu was blocking the golem's fist with one finger. The golem was trying to flatten Natsu down, but it couldn't move at all as Natsu pushed it back with a poke as it lost its balance.

"Ah! no!" Sherry screams in panic as the rock golem was falling straight for Sherry as it knocks down the golem she was riding on as they both came tumbling down.

"ANGELICA!" Sherry shouted and on cue came her giant rat pet, Angelica came soaring down from the ceiling and was about to crush Natsu.

 **CRASH!**

Angelica came down on Natsu as a huge dust cloud surrounds the are

"love prevails…." Sherry said as she smiled while standing up.

"That was too predictable." Natsu's voice spoke out as he was sitting by a stone as Sherry stared wide eyed and in shock at Natsu who stands up from his seat as he had his arms crossed, and was staring at her hard.

Sherry felt cold sweat running down her neck as she could have sworn, she saw an aura of a red dragon behind Natsu as it looked like it was growling at her.

Sherry took a step back as she felt an old fear coming back to her.

"But you were over.." She turned around and saw Angelica was out cold with swirly eyes.

Sherry then fell to her knees, and looks down as she began to sob.

"Lyon will never acknowledge my strength...or love.." Sherry said as she felt like crying.

"Just ...kill me." Sherry begged Natsu

"if that's what you want." Natsu said as he raises up his sluggers and began walking towards her.

"Chelia." Sherry muttered out as she closes her eyes as she awaits the strike that would allow her to see her family again.

She then heard Natsu's sluggers grazing each other as it made metallic noises

Sherry started to shake. ""mother, father, everyone." She thought.

Natsu then swung his sluggers down as the sluggers reached her neck before stopping mid-way on her neck.

Sherry opens her eyes as she realized she wasn't dead and looked up. She was now face to face with Natsu as he bent down and look at her straight in the eyes.

"Wh-why..?" She asked as she was too afraid to move.

"I should be the one asking. Why are you so willing to throw away your life?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I-I-...I.." She didn't know how to answer.

"Well?" He asked a bit more forceful this time which seemed to get her to speak up.

"L..Lyon...I would...for...him. I just...want him to...acknowledge me." She said as she faced the ground.

"And by dying get you that?"

"After following him all this time...I'm happy to be by his side... even dying for him..I have no regrets." She said as she smiled a little.

"Drama Queen….." Natsu said in a nonchalant voice as he then stood up straight. he spins his sluggers in his hands and walks away.

"Y-your letting me go?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." Natsu said as if it was obvious while making his sluggers disappear.

"But I was ready! You could have killed me!" She protested.

"I have three top rules missy" Natsu said as he raises up three of his fingers

"One, I only kill as a last resort"

"Two, I don't let someone who has someone he/she cares, die stupidly"

"What's that supposed to mean!? How would you know what it feels to have everything you love gone in one day in your childhood!? I've wanted to see the defeat of that demon who took everything from us" Sherry screamed while pointing at Deliora

"three years! Three years of anguish pain! I left behind my cousin just to see this through, and now you people come and try to take that chance from us..." She shouted. "YOU ARE THE VILLAINS HERE, NOT US!"

"and yet you were about to kill an entire village that had nothing to do with your little plan here, and are trying to revive that immortal killing machine. I can't speak for the others, but I think that the villains here are you guys." He said as he turned to her.

"Hmph, say what you want, I plan to help Lyon reach our dream no matter what! Love is on our side after all!" She proclaimed as she stood up and had hearts coming out of her.

""my work here is done."" Natsu thought as he was positive that she didn't want to die anymore.

He was about to leave when Sherry suddenly spoke.

"Wait." He then turned his head "What was the third thing you wanted to say?" Natsu then turned his head back to the front as he continued walking.

"three, don't let a woman die." Natsu said as he turns his head to look at her a bit

"especially a pretty one" he then winks as Sherry made a noise of surprise as he walked down the hall. She was now left with an unconscious Angelica as Natsu's words echoed through her mind.

"Hm-Hmph! Like I want to hear your compliment!" Sherry huffed while having a blush as she then thought more of Natsu's words.

"At least I have someone..Well, I guess he was right about that...Errrgh! I must not let this man get inside my head!" She then turned to Angelica as she was trying to wake her up.

"She was really a weird girl" Natsu shrugged as he continued walking down the hall.

"I should probably go find the others and see if Erza found Lucy and Gray on the island." Natsu said while holding ups his hands as he made cracking sound on it

"Now then.." Natsu punches the ground and summons Gaia Ken as he spins it around before gripping it hard

"it should start right about…" Natsu then saw the Moon Drip starting again as violet shines down the cave

"Now" Natsu then ignites his blades in flames as he spins it around in his hands as it turned into a cyclone

"worst case scenario: I might have to fight against an immortal demon that I'm going to accidently revive" Natsu said as he swings his blade at the ice encased demon and a burst of fire fired from his blade as Natsu increased the heat of his attack

""this is going to take a while"" Natsu then continued putting on the heat on the ice as the ice was starting to melt as water were flowing down the ice

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye Bye**


	11. Chapter 10

**Back with a new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Erza and the others were in the temple as they were trying to stop Lyon from freeing the immortal demon, Deliora

"This place is a freaking maze." Said Gray as the group was walking around the temple.

"Where do you think we should go?" Lucy asked.

"Well they were preforming the ritual at the top, so Lyon's gotta be hanging around there." Gray said as they kept looking.

"we should also keep an eye out for Natsu. He could be around here." Erza added.

"I'm beginning to wonder if he's going to join us or not." Gray said as they turned around the corner

"I'm sure he'll give us an answer when we get back to Fairy Tail." Erza said as she deep down was hoping that he would join. He was strong, kind, warm to hug, pretty smart, and a nice person. She was sure he would like Fairy Tail, at least that's what she thought.

"Hey look over there, looks like a room." Lucy pointed out as the group headed toward it. When they got there, they entered a large room covered in ice. And at the center of it...

"Lyon.." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes at the other ice mage.

"You've finally come, Fairy Tail." He said as they glared at each other.

 **With Natsu**

He was currently in the middle of melting the ice encasing Deliora as he was putting up the heat with the flames of the fire dragon king

"even with this heat, this thing sure can take it" Natsu said while sweating a bit as he was using a bit too much of his firepower on it

He then saw that some of the ice was breaking a part as it falls into the pool of melted ice

"I sure hope this works!" Natsu increased the heat of his flames even hotter as it was making the ground around him melt

 **Back with Gray**

"Lyon!" Gray said as he glared at the ice mage at the other end of the frozen room.

"I've been waiting for you Gray. You can't stop me, not with your level of power." He stated.

"Your wrong Lyon. I'm gonna take you out, and stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life." He said as he threw his shirt.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray then shot several lances of ice at Lyon.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** He then made a barrier as he stopped the Lances and they shattered.

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray then created a large hammer and then sent it down on Lyon.

 **"Ice-Make: Snow Ape!"**

He then created a large, ice, gorilla-like sculpture as it then blocked the hammer by catching it.

It then threw it back at Gray as it hit him and sent him into a wall as he yelped in pain. He then landed as he then used his ice to form a saucer as he shot it out towards him.

Lyon summoned a shield and was trying to block it, but it was breaking through as he jumped out of the way as the saucer shot passed him and exploded into a wall.

 **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"** He then created a large Dragon as it roared and was attempting to crash into Gray.

 **"Ice Make: Wall!"** He then slammed his hand on the ground as a large thick ice wall appeared in front of him. The dragon crashed and shattered as Lyon scowled.

"Don't underestimate me!" Lyon then shot many ice arrows above them as they came down and hit Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted worriedly. "Erza, shouldn't we be helping him?!"

"..This is Gray's fight. I'll intervene only if I need too. but I probably won't need too." She said as she smiled a little.

"Huh? But that Lyon guy has got him on the ropes!" She protested.

"Gray will be alright. He's a Fairy Tail mage after all." She said.

"Lyon..." Gray started.

"Eh?"

"Ur..is still alive." Lyon then stopped as he listened.

"The ice that your melting. Ur didn't really die, when she cast the Iced Shell, her body just froze along with the ice. In other words, the ice your melting is Ur!" He shouted.

Lyon's eyes were foreshadowed as he was silent. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Ur made me promise to tell you she was dead." Lyon then dashed and stabbed Gray as Gray gasped.

"I already knew that you idiot. You expect me to believe that Ur is still alive? Hahaha...GROW UP! Those scraps of ice are just from the spell. Ur died long ago!" He then kicked him back as Gray cringed.

"It's useless Gray! Why don't you just stop getting in the way of my dream!?" Lyon shouted as he punched Gray in the face repeatedly.

"Your "dream" is ridiculous Lyon! Do you really want to end Ur's legacy that badly!?"

"SHUT UP!" Lyon shouted as he turned his fist into an ice head of a wolf. He began trying to punch Gray, but Gray was dodging all the punches as he sides stepped back.

"I didn't waste my time! It took ten years! Ten years to find myself comrades and the knowledge to figure out how to melt Deliora from Iced Shell! Once I defeat it, I'll have surpassed Ur, that is why I won't let anyone get in my way!" Gray then grabbed Lyon's fist as he was shocked, he caught him.

"Your determination is admirable Lyon, but WAKE UP!" He then punched him square in the face as he sent him into a wall.

Gray was now the one who had the upper hand as he kept punching and blocking Lyon.

"You'll NEVER surpass Ur! Not in a hundred years!" He then made a sword out of Ice as he slashed Lyon's body, but it was a dummy as it turned to ice and shattered.

 **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** He then made a large ice tiger as it roared and was coming at Gray from behind.

"Gray, look out!" Lucy shouted. Erza was slowly gripping her sword handle as she was waiting.

"Die Gray!" Lyon shouted as he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Ice-Make: Prison!" Gray then countered by then back flipping and dropping a large ice cage on the tiger, trapping it.

"You think that will hold!?" He then held his arm out as he was controlling the tiger as it tried to bite through the cage but it was no good as it was stuck.

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief. Gray was on top of the cage as he glared down at Lyon. "You do your ice make with one hand, which makes your magic imbalanced and your ice weaker. That's what Ur taught us." He then hopped down as he began forming something in his hands.

"I'm through trying to save you Lyon, you went down the wrong path, and for that, YOUR GOING DOWN!" He shouted.

 **"Ice Cannon!"** He then formed a large bazooka-like cannon on his arms as he blasted a large ice blast at Lyon as he was blown away by the shot.

"N..no..I am...I can't be beaten..I..I am.." He said weakly. Gray then gave a sigh of relief as he knelt down and was panting.

"You did it Gray!" Lucy came over as she was happy, he won.

"Nice job Gray." Erza smiled as she came over.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, remember?" He said as he grinned at her. She nodded as they all were waiting.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Everyone immediately froze as they heard what sounded like an ear-piercing wail from around the temple.

"No...it can't be..." Gray was shaking as he remembered the awful wail of the demon Deliora that destroyed his village.

"Hehehhe.." Lyon weakly chuckled as he turned his head to everybody. "Looks like...Toby came through."

"What..was that?" Lucy asked as she was scared from the screech. The ground then rumbled as the floor beneath them was cracking.

"The floor's gonna go out!" Gray exclaimed.

"Everybody! Out of the temple!" Erza yelled as they all began running.

"Lyon! We got a problem!" Yuka came in and all of Fairy Tail rushed past him as he was surprised. He then saw Lyon as he then ran towards him as he slung him over his shoulder.

"Yu..Yuka. Take me to Deliora...I finally have the chance to-"

"Never mind that! The whole temple is coming down!" He shouted as he began heading towards the exit.

 **Back with Natsu**

The place Natsu was in was shaking from the roar as the cave looks like it was going to collapse from the roar

"good job" Natsu said to Gaia Ken as he made the sword disappear

Natsu then heard some whimpering as he looks down and saw Sherry with Angelica in a pile of rocks as they were trapped in it

"are you kidding me!?" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped down to where she was

"Hey, are you ok?!" He asked as he came over to her.

"Please...stop Lyon." Natsu made a noise of surprise to her statement.

"He must not fight Deliora...he'll die...please." She pleaded at Natsu as he then began pulling away the large rock that trapped her.

"I gotta get you out of here first."

"Forget me...I don't care what happens...to me...Lyon is all that..."

"please stop with the Drama!" Natsu barked at her as she was surprised.

"you have affection for him, don't you?!" He said angrily as Sherry's eyes widen in surprise to his outburst as she nodded to him

"then you've got to live in order to tell him that!"

He then got up and then ran towards a wall.

Natsu slides to a stop right in front of it as he smashed his fist into the wall.

A massive hole was there that was showing the outside.

Natsu then ran back and picked up Angelica with Sherry on top of her

"going down!" Natsu carries them out to the hole and came to a crash as he landed with his legs still intact

He placed the giant rat down and saw that Sherry was out cold

"girls these days are such a hectic"

Natsu then jumps back to the hole and saw that Deliora's head was already free

"looks like this is my part!"

He cracks his knuckles and leans his right hand forward with it glowing as Enryūō no Kiba comes out of the ground

Natsu grabs the hilt and readied his sword

"when I find Gray, I'm so gonna kick his ass for all of this" Natsu said as a reminder while having an annoyed look on him as Deliora roared again

 **Back with Gray and the others**

"What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed as the entire place was rumbling.

"They must have finished melting Deliora, but how did they finish it so fast!?" Gray wondered.

"If they freed the demon, then we have to stop it!" Erza said.

"It's not that simple, Erza" Gray said as he had his hair foreshadow his eyes.

"Well...I know that we aren't that strong, but you and Erza could probably do it, right?" Lucy said to him

"I know how to stop it." Gray said. All of the sudden, the floor collapsed beneath them as they all fell.

"Waaaahhhhhhh!" Lucy and Gray screamed as they fall

 **"Kansho! Kureha no Yoroi!"**

Erza then transformed as she swooped over and grabbed Gray and Lucy as they slowly descended. After a few moments, they had finally got to ground level.

"Thank you Erza!" Lucy thanked the scarlet hair who nodded

"Quick, through there!" Gray shouted as he saw an exit.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was waiting on Deliora to be freed before his ears heard some movements coming from behind him

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left?" Natsu asked as it was Ultear was the one behind him.

"why are you doing this?" Ultear asked him

"you, the strongest of the Wizard Saints. Decided to join a legal guild, when in the past, you never shown any interest"

"why?"

Natsu looks back at her for a moment before sighing

"you're really forgetful, aren't you?" Natsu said as he turns back to look at Deliora

"what is that supposed to mean?" Ultear asked while raising an eyebrow

"I told you many years ago the same thing every time" Natsu replied

He turns back to look at her

As Natsu's Armor started to appear as it was equipping onto him

""for everyone's sake, I will fight" even if it means joining a guild" Natsu told her as his face plate closed in front of his face

Ultear looks at him for a moment before closing her eyes with a smile

"I really am getting forgetful" Ultear said to him as she walks towards him

"the next time we meet, might not be so friendly, you know?" she said to him

" **I know your guild, so yeah, probably?"** Natsu said to her

Ultear chuckles a bit before placing her palm on his chest plate

"good bye.." Ultear said as she started to turn transparent and then she leans towards Natsu's helmet

"Natsu" Ultear gives a peck to his helmet before she completely disappeared

Natsu stood there for a moment before he turns back around

"good bye, Ultear"

A tear fell down his visor plate as it falls down to the ground

 **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Deliora roared as its left hand is freed

Natsu readied Enryuo no Kiba beside him as the sword glowed red

" **I'll end this quick"**

The visor on Natsu's helmet show two glowing red eyes as it was giving off some red vapor **(reference to Goblin Slayer)**

 **Back with Gray and the others**

"There's the chamber!" Gray shouted as he ran full speed ahead.

"Hey wait up Gray!" Lucy shouted as she was panting a little. The whole place was starting to shake less as they all were looking around the cave.

"Looks like its calming down." Erza said as she looked around. "I hope Natsu is alright. I haven't seen him since I got here. He must be around the temple somewhere."

"He went here after we got to the village with his armor, so he's probably here" Lucy said while looking at the falling little pieces of the ruins

"Gray, do you have a-eh!?" Lucy was about to ask Gray something when he was suddenly wasn't even there

"Hey, where's Gray?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as Erza then realized he was way ahead of them.

"C'mon!" She shouted as they continued to run.

Gray was standing in the chamber as his eyes widened. Deliora was staring down at him as it was growling.

"...You took my parents." Gray then assumed a stance. "...You took my village." A large magic circle appeared below him. "..You took my master...I...WON'T LET YOU CAUSE ANYMORE DEATHS, YOU DAMN DEMON!" He then began glowing as a blue light was shining all over cave as Deliora grunted a little. The three then came in as they widened their eyes at Gray.

"What is he doing? That magic feels very powerful!" Lucy asked as she stared at the large magic circle around them.

"Gray, what is this!?" Erza demanded.

"Get out of here.." Gray said.

"Huh?" Erza asked as she couldn't quite here him.

"I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS MY PROBLEM AND I'M GOING TO FIX IT!" He shouted angrily." I'm sorry guys...but this is goodbye." He said as his hair foreshadowed his eyes. The magic pressure was intense, as Erza was going to try to stop him.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted worriedly.

"Keep everyone at the guild safe...I'm sorry..." He said as he looked up at the demon's eyes."

"Iced..." He begun to say as he was almost about to cast the spell.

"DON"T DO IT!" Lucy screamed. Lyon and Yuka came in as their eyes widened.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT GRAY! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" He shouted as he watched as Gray was about to cast the spell that would once again seal Deliora.

"Shel-!? Huh?" He then stopped as Deliora was about to hit him but then its arm fell off. It then looked at its side as it wondered what happen.

"It's arm...fell off?" Lucy asked as she was shocked.

"W-what? What happened?" Yuka asked as he and everyone was confused.

" **Metsuryuougi:…."** A voice spoke as Natsu in his Armor appeared in of Gray and the others as Natsu had his sword in front of him as he looks to be finishing a move

Suddenly Deliora started to crumble down as the Immortal Demon's limbs started falling apart and falls down to the water bellow it

" **Hyaku Zan Giri"**

Natsu swings his sword to the right before making it dissapear

"What the..hell?" Gray asked in shock.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted happily.

"No way...he defeated it?" Lyon asked in shock. All these years he prepared and the Immortal demon was slain with a single attack!?

Natsu then stands up as Enryuo no Yoroi disappears into flames

"You gotta be kidding me. How did you-?" Gray's questions were put to an immediate stop as Natsu punched him as he glared at him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" He asked.

"Were you even thinking?" Natsu asked calmly.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"by using the Iced Shell spell on it again is just something dumb, That's the coward's way out, Gray" Natsu pointed at him

"if you think that you can solve all your problems with dying, then your even more of a dumbass then what I took you for!"

"What was I supposed to do!? I couldn't let this thing wake up and kill everyone!" Gray protested. Natsu then sighed

"I admire that your willing to give up your life to protect everyone. But after that, what then?" He asked.

Gray was silent as he listened. "You only live once, all the friends you made, all of the bonds that you forged, it's all gone when you finally go to the afterlife." He said as he calmed down.

"..I know that, Pinky." He said as he frowned.

"..But you weren't really in the wrong here." Natsu said as Gray looked up at him. "Your strong, so it would be a waste if you threw away your life here and now." He said as he smiled a little.

"I'm sure your master, Ur would have wanted you two to live on. If you ask me, the spell she cast wasn't her legacy.." Gray made a noise of surprise as Natsu held his hand up to Gray.

"It was you, and Lyon." Gray then came to a sudden realization, as he smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Teh, you're a real piece of work Pinky." He said as chuckled

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Natsu then kicked Gray right on the butt as he yelped.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"that was for ruining my relaxation day with Erza, one moment I was sleeping peacefully on her lap with her caressing my head, and the second me and Erza were on our way to this island to save you sorry asses"

"shit head, I'm gonna knock you out!" Gray declared.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later" Natsu said as if he waved his hand in a lazy motion.

"Natsu." Erza said as the two came over.

"yo!" Natsu said in greeting as he then carried Erza up into his arms

"can I sleep with you tonight?" Natsu asked with an innocent face as Erza and Lucy's face was bright red

"Ehhh?!" Erza and Lucy exclaimed

"so, can I!?Natsu asked with a big smile

Erza got swirly eyes as steam came out of her head and ears as she imagined herself with Natsu on the bed

"Natsu! that is too soon for Erzza!" Lucy exclaimed to him

"what's wrong? I'm only asking her to sleep beside me?" Natsu said with an amused smirk as Lucy and Erza realized that he was just messing around

"what were you thinking when I said that, Er~za?" Natsu asked as he blows a heated breath at her ear

He then leans his mouth near her ear

"although, I wouldn't mind having your first" Natsu whispered to her as he gives her a peck on her cheek

And then within a second of a click, Erza passes out with a red tomato face

"so innocent" Natsu said with a smile as he gives her a peck on her forehead

""what a flirter"" Gray and Lucy thought in their mind while sweat dropping

"Great then! what to do about Lyon and his goon squad?" He said while carrying the KO Erza.

"Wait you..."

Hm?" Natsu turned to Lyon who was standing behind them.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Don't play stupid with me! I mean Deliora! The immortal killing machine that destroyed countless villages and people and cost me and Gray's master her life to seal! How did you kill it so easily?!" He demanded. "Was it that sword!? Does it have the power to kill demons!?"

"No, it has the power kill dragons. And secondly, Deliora was already dead." He said as Lyon's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"You saw it's arm fell off, didn't you? It was just crumbling because it was sealed in there for so long. I just sped up the process." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"LIES! How do explain the shrieks!? It clearly was alive when it melted!"

"Maybe it was just instinct? Hell, if I know, I'm good, but I don't think I'm that good." Natsu said as he and Lyon stared at each other. Lyon then fell to his knees as he drooped down.

"So Ur really killed it..." He said as he was frowning. "All this time...I just wasted it all chasing ghosts..Ur would be ashamed if she saw me now."

"You shouldn't feel bad Lyon." Gray said. "Ur may not be here in human form, but I have a feeling she's happily watching over us, her disciples." Gray said as he came over and offer Lyon his hand. Lyon then looked up and took it as the two then shook as he scoffed a little.

 **Back in the village**

"Really, that was intense." Lucy said as she sighed relief.

"Oohh, it wasn't that bad, I think you all did pretty good." Natsu said as they were walking in the village.

"Please we never needed your help to begin with." Gray scoffed.

"Your welcome, jackass." Natsu said as he continued walking.

"It's not over yet." Erza who got back up and was staying a few feet away from Natsu suddenly said as they stopped.

"We may have stopped Deliora's revival, but that doesn't mean we stopped the curse on the village." Natsu then stopped as he had his hands on the back of his head.

"I completely forgot about that." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"Hey your right, how come they're not back to normal? We stopped the moon drip, didn't we?" Lucy said.

They all turned to the villagers. They all had confused looks as they looked at each other.

"Was the moon drip really the cause of your transformations?" Erza asked.

"Well...we're not sure." They said.

"All we remember is that when the moon turned purple, we turned into demons."

"Well, those other guys were here three years ago, and they haven't changed." Natsu told them as they looked at each other even more confused.

"Didn't you guys ever go to investigate the temple? I mean it's kind of suspicious when you think about it." Natsu asked.

"Well, it was tradition to not wander far from the village, but we did try to investigate the temple, but every time we did, we always wound up here." The village chief said.

"This isn't making sense." Lucy said as she was getting more questions than answers.

"I see..."Re-quip: The Giant's Armor!" Erza then transformed into a tall yellow armor as everyone watched in amazement.

"Now, with this darkness sealing lance, De-Malevo, I shall destroy the moon!" She declared.

"IS SHE SERIOUS!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I like the ears. they look like a pair of bunny ears" Natsu said with a smile while admiring the ears while Lucy and Gray sweat dropped at him and Erza blushes a bit but quickly made it go away

"Wahhh, she's gonna do it!" The villagers were now excited, finally the curse will have been broken!

"HAAAAaaah!" She then threw her spear as it soared straight through the air, it then was starting to lose its velocity after a few moments as it started to plummet back down.

"not enough velocity." Erza scowled.

"Hold on..." Natsu said as he walked forward.

"Huh, what are you..?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's right hand glowed as a Dragonic Vambrace appeared on his hand

He then jumped as he rocketed upwards towards the spear. Everyone watched in awe as they saw him heading towards it.

"Let me give ya' a little..BOOST!" He smirked as he then spun around and punched the lance with the vambrace, as fire ignites the end of the Vambrace as it then shot back in the air except with more force as it headed straight towards the moon. It was soaring towards it but then struck something in the sky. The sky started cracking as the villagers and Lucy gasped. It all then shattered as the sky was normal again, and the moon was back to its regular colour.

Natsu then landed back on the ground as he knelt and stood up. He then looked back in the sky.

"that's better" Natsu said as he folded his arms.

"Thank you, Natsu." Erza thanked the pinkette as he smiled a little.

"The moon wasn't the reason you all were turning to demons. it was a side effect from the moon drip. It created a magic residue that made a crystallized dome around the island. That's why the moon looked purple." Erza explained.

"But, how come we're still demons?" The village chief asked.

"Yeah, their appearances are still the same." Flare noted.

"This is their original appearances." Erza said which shocked everyone but Natsu.

"Wait, so your saying.." The villagers started.

"you guys were demons to begin with, and that the moon drip was messin' with your heads then your bodies, right?" Natsu turned as Erza confirmed with a nod.

"It made them lose their memories, and made them think they were human." Erza finished her explanation.

"So, this really is an island of demons." Lucy said as she was astonished.

"That is correct." A random person said as they all turned their heads to one man.

"Hey, you're that guy who took us out here!" Gray exclaimed as he recognized the man.

"Yes, I am also from this island. I am also the chief's son." The man said as he tore his cloak revealing his demon-like body.

"No way...Bobo..is that you?" The chief said as he had wide eyes and came over to his son.

"Yes. I left the island and I regained my memory, but I didn't want to come back and scare you all when you had forgotten about me." He explained as he frowned.

"Hey wait...it's coming back to me now." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah, I remember Bobo!" Another exclaimed.

"He's alive! He didn't die after all!" They all cheered as they were all now happy that Bobo was still alive.

"This calls for a celebration! Everyone, lets prepare feast! My son, has returned!" They all then happily began walking around getting everything ready. The wizards just stood there and smiled as they watched them.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the Cursed Island Galuna." Lucy said as she smiled.

"hmmmmmm" Natsu hummed as he walked away from the group.

"Something on your mind Pinky?" Gray asked a little irritated by his tone.

"if all you guys had to do was blast a hole through the sky, it doesn't really feel like an S class request if you ask me. Should have been at least B or C class. Ahh, whatever. At least the villagers are back to normal." He said as he folded his arms behind his back

"I think I'll go take a nap." Gray said as he yawned.

"a good idea" Natsu said with a wide smile as he began walking towards Erza.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"sleep" Natsu replied with a grin as he carried Erza up in his arms

"Waaah?"

"let's go to our sanctuary, Koneko-chan!" Natsu said to her with a smile as they walked into a tent

"wait! I'm not ready for this!?" Erza screamed while squirming in his arms

"no whining, you're my slave remember?" Natsu retorted to her with a mischievous smile

Gray and Lucy looked at them with sweat drops as they then decided to ignore them

 **In the tent**

Natsu place Erza down on a straw bed as he takes off his vest and underclothes

"wait!" Erza shouted at him while pushing herself away from him

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked with an amused face

"I'm not…um ready for this" Erza said with a blush on her

Natsu chuckles to her as he reached to the straps of her armor

"I told you" Natsu said as he undid the straps on her armor plate and lifts it up

He then leans down to her ear as he smells her scent

"we're just sleeping beside each other" Natsu whispered with a chuckle as he equip a white shirt on his body with the addition of changing his pants into boxers

"did you think of something naughty when I took of my shirt?" he asked as Erza's face went as red as her hair

"you did, didn't you?" Natsu said with a smile as Erza was mumbling under her breath

Natsu chuckles to her as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him

"would you feel better if I said "I love you"?" Natsu asked and was replied with steam coming out of Erza's head as she passes out

Natsu laughs a bit to her reaction while brushing a side of her hair to the back of her ear

He then stares at her beautiful face for a moment as he smiles to her

"I really am glad to meet you, Erza"

Natsu thanked her as he placed a kiss on her forehead

He then lay down while gently laying Erza beside him while resting her head on his arm as a pillow for her

"good night, my princess" Natsu said while giving her nose a kiss as he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes as he snuggles to Erza

 **In the middle of the night**

Natsu was already asleep while Erza woke up a bit as she never felt such warmth and comfort

She then saw that Natsu's hands were holding her with such gentleness as the Dragon Slayer snuggle even more to her

Erza smiles as she gives a peck to Natsu's chin and then snuggled back to his chest

She didn't notice that Natsu was quite awake as he smiles to her

He then closes his eyes while pulling Erza closer

""it's so warm""

Erza said in her mind with a relax and joyful smile

 **Morning**

"Again, thank you for the help!" Bobo said as he thanked the mages.

"It's no problem. You don't have to worry about the reward. This was a bit of a mix up from the start." Erza told them as Lucy looked horrified.

"What?! At least give me that spirit key that was with it!"

"Of course, we have no need for it anyway."

Yay!" Lucy was now happy as she was now in possession of another spirit.

Everyone then went to the beach with the villagers

"I insist! Please let me take you back home on my boat!" Bobo insisted his assistance to them while Erza shook her head

"thank you for that, but it will be fine" Erza said as Natsu equipped his Armor on

"we have another means of transportation"

" **you guys have a spare boat?"** Natsu asked Bobo who nodded as he pointed to a boat that was docked by the sand a few feet away from them

" **Snowflake"** Natsu called out to Gray as he had some rope in his hands

" **tie the end of the rope onto the tip of the boat and give me the other end when you're done,"** Natsu said as he throws the said rope to him as Gray catches it

"why?" Gray asked while raising an eyebrow

" **just do it"** Natsu said while folding his hands in front of his chest

"alright, alright" Gray said and went to do what he said,

"thank you again for saving our village, Fairy Tail Mages!" Moka said while smiling to them with a bow with the rest of the villagers doing the same

"flame brain!" Gray called out to Natsu as he throws the other end of the rope to him

" **Hop on,"** Natsu said as he tied the rope to his waist

Lucy and Gray went and got into the boat while Erza got carried up in Natsu's arm with an excited face on

"what's Erza excited about?" Lucy asked Gray who shrugged

" **See you!"** Natsu said to the villagers as he flapped his wings up and floated a bit

Gray and Lucy looks up at what he was going to do before they hold each other for their dear life as Natsu jetted away in high speed

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gray and Lucy had tears of fear as they scream and hugged each other for dear life

The villagers had a surprised look on them as they saw Natsu and the others leaving in high speed

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 11

**Back with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks to all previous chapter reviewers!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Magnolia streets**

Natsu and the gang were on their way back to the guild to report on the retrieval on the two stupid heads

"I wonder if Milo's been a good boy?" Natsu said while folding his hands behind his back

"probably yeah" Erza replied to him while walking beside him

"man, what a bummer of a quest that was" Gray said in an annoyed tone

"yeah and not to mention our ride home" Lucy said in a traumatic voice when she remembered when they got to the docks, it took them an hour to calm themselves down from the Natsu express

"it was fun though" Erza stated while having a big smile on her

"yeah!" Natsu said with a big grin

""for you guys, yeah""

Lucy and Gray said in their minds with a sweat drop to the two

They then heard whispers from the citizens as the atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy

"what's wrong with them?" Gray asked while watching the citizens

"something weird is going on here" Lucy said in a nervous voice

"hey" Natsu said as he stopped walking

Erza and the others look at him as Natsu was staring something from a far

"was the guild supposed to look like that?" He asked while pointing at the direction of the guild

Erza and the others looked to where he was pointing and their eyes widen in surprise at what they see

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed as he and the others started running towards the guild

 **At the front of the guild**

Natsu and the rest of the team were standing while looking at something before them as Lucy, Gray, and Erza's eyes widened. Natsu was looking at the guild with squinted eyes at the large iron rods coming out of it.

"What the hell happened to the guild hall!?" Gray shouted in astonishment.

"what could have happened here?" Lucy said as she couldn't believe it. Fairy Tail's guild, wrecked, right before their very eyes.

"oh, your back." They all turned to the voice of Mira, as they all came up to her.

"Mira? What the hell's going on with the guild? And where is everyone?" Gray asked.

"They're inside, in the basement. And as for the guild.." She then turned to the building. "Phantom Lord did it." She said in a sad voice.

"Phantom Lord..?" Gray said in an irritated tone.

"Phantom did this?" Erza said in astonishment as she looks back at the iron rods.

"Yeah. we better get inside." She said as she led them inside. Natsu's eye was foreshadowed as he was still standing in the same spot.

"Hey, you coming Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He said as he snapped out of it and followed them. ""...Phantom Lord..."" He thought as he walked with the group.

 **Basement**

The group walked down the stairs as they entered what looked like a large store room, as the other members of the guild were there. Sitting at tables with a frown. Natsu could tell that they were depressed about the state of their guild, as he eyed each of them.

"Welcome Back!" Makarov said with a drunken smile.

"Master, what's going on? Is Phantom really responsible for the attack?" Gray asked.

"Yep, those blundering idiots attacked us last night." He said as he took another drink from his mug.

"Why? I know we had a rivalry with them, but this is just-" Erza was talking before the master interrupted her.

"Wahh, don't worry about it. Those guys struck when everyone went home. (Gulp) It ain't that big of a deal, I won't bother with the likes of those cowards who don't have the guts to face us head on. We'll just use the store room for requests till the upstairs gets repaired."

"Your pretty laid back for someone who just had their prized guild building wrecked." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Well the important thing is, no one was hurt. Those buffoons aren't even worth Fairy Tail's time if they think we will be provoked over something like this." Makarov said as he took another drink.

"Well, it's your guild gramps." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"If you ask me, we should go over there and get back at em', but Master says otherwise." Gray said as huffed.

"Ahh~ I'm done talking about this."

"But it's just not fa-" Gray said before Makarov shouted.

"THATS ENOUGH GRAY!" He then spanked Lucy as he kept his drunk expression.

"Why me?" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"Master!" Mira glared as he then laughed it off as Lucy sweat dropped.

"HAHAhaa!"

"Well, if you say so." Natsu said as he then walked off.

"the Phantom might strike again though" Natsu muttered out as Makarov then stopped and looked at Natsu.

"What do you mean my boy?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing" Natsu said as he then clapped his hands

"so! Where's Milo?" Natsu asked as Lisanna who was near him replied

"he should be here"

Natsu looks around for his little partner while cat calling Milo

and on cue came Milo who had two letters in his mouth

Milo jumps up to the crate Makarov was sitting at and meowed to him while placing down the letters

"good job, Milo" Makarov petted the cat's head as Milo meowed to him

"hmmmmm?" Natsu hummed in an amusement as Milo climbs up to his pants and onto his shoulders as he rubbed his head to Natsu's cheek

"you're an Errand Cat now?" Natsu said with an amused smile as Milo meowed to him with a smile

Milo then jumps towards Erza and landed in her arms as he then climbs up to her shoulder and snuggled to her cheek

Erza smiled and petted the little feline's head with a finger

Makarov who was reading the letter suddenly raised a curious Eyebrow

"Natsu" Makarov called out to the boy who "yeah" to him while scratching Milo's back ear

"I've got a Council Summoning for you" he said as he pulled out a second letter to Natsu

"me?" Natsu asked as he takes the letter and opened it up

He then read the whole letter and then sigh in annoyance

"what does those guys want now?" Natsu asked as he scrunches up the letter and burns it

"Erza, you mind taking care of Milo for a while?" Natsu asked to Erza who nodded while caressing Milo's head on her shoulder

"thanks" Natsu said in reply as he cracks his neck a bit

"where are you going?" Erza asked him

"the geezers want something from me" Natsu replied as he walked up stairs

"hey Natsu, can you give us the answer on whether you want to join or not!?" Gray exclaimed to Natsu as it got everyone's attention

They all then look at Natsu who look back at them

He sighs with a tired look

"I'll give you guys the answer when I get back, the geezers said it's urgent in the message"

Natsu then walks upstairs and after a minute they can hear an engine roar, meaning that Natsu had already left

Everyone felt a little disappointed on Natsu's reply as they all sat back down

"let's just wait" Makarov said while drinking his second beer

 **Magic Council**

Natsu who was wearing his Armor on, was walking down the hallway towards the meeting hall for the Wizard Saints

" **the things these guys get me into"** Natsu said in an annoyed tone as he reached the door and opened it

He then saw five other wizard saints in there as they all were sitting at a long table with five seats empty and a sign on the table in front of them saying "Absent"

" **why have you called me here?"** Natsu who sat down by his seat, asked Gran Doma who appeared as a thought projection in the room with the rest of the Councilmembers

"we have summoned you all to discuss about the recent activities of the Baram alliance that has been very active for the past few weeks" he explained while standing up on his seat

Grand Doma waved his staff to the side as a pile of paperwork appeared on the table of each Wizard Saints

" **why did you not summon Makarov and Jose?"** Natsu asked while looking at one paper about the recent activities on a dark guild called Naked Mummy

"we don't have time to summon Makarov nor Jose as their opinion on dealing the situation, might prove unnecessary" Grand Doma replied to him

"we only summoned the six of you, seeing that all of you are the wiser ones than the others" Yajima said to him

Natsu sighs in annoyance as he looks at the pile of paperwork

""I'm so want to be asleep on Erza's lap right now""

Natsu whined in his mind as the other Wizard Saint's started giving out their early opinion of the solution

 **Night**

"*Sigh* Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy said to herself, as she strolled down the streets towards her apartment.

The blonde celestial spirit mage was walking on the edge of the canal with Plue right in front of her, "Phantom Lord is known for not being on good terms with Fairy Tail."

Lucy sighed again, as she opened the front door to her apartment building. The blonde chuckled, as she began to ascend the stairs, "I remember when I first started out on my journey, I couldn't decide on whether to join Phantom Lord or Fairy Tail. But after meeting with Natsu, I think I made the right choice."

Lucy smiled, as she opened the door to her apartment, "Because Fairy Tail is..."

However, Lucy went wide-eyed when she saw that Erza, Milo,and Gray were all in her apartment, "THE BEST!" she finished with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Welcome home," Gray said with a wave.

"You have a very nice home, Lucy." Erza complimented, as she took a sip of her tea. The knight was no longer wearing her usual armor, but was instead dressed in more casual clothes

"you were right when you said this place was an amazing deal, Gray."

"right?" Gray said to her.

"nyaa!" Milo meowed while sitting on Lucy's bed.

"What are you all doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed as she dropped her bag.

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza causing Lucy's eyes to widen in fear.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Gray followed as he leaned back in his chair, "That's why master said we should stay in groups for a while..."

"R-Really?!" Lucy asked in a slightly scared tone, as she approached the table.

Erza nodded to her

"and that's why we all have to stick together." Erza said

"but why at my house?" Lucy asked before she caught the sight of Milo and Plue.

The little Vul cat was rolling around in her laundry and Plue was eating candy,

"Hey, cat over there and Plue, what are you two doing?!"

"Ooh, Plue! What's that?! Let me have some!" Gray exclaimed rushing forward toward the Celestial Spirit.

"Nya" Milo meowed to Erza while having a sexy lingerie on his head.

"Wow! You actually wear this?" Erza managed to say, as she peaked into Lucy's underwear drawer as well. The knight's face was a fluorescent red, as she gazed at the erotic undergarments.

"I'm hittin' the hay so pipe down, okay?" Gray requested while eating a lollipop as he laid on the bed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home..." Lucy said with a deadpanned expression.

"Anyway, Gray... You smell like sweat" Erza said

"Since we'll be sleeping in the same room; I suggest you take a shower."

"I'm too sleepy," Gray said, stifling a yawn.

"I guess there's no choice..." Erza said, wrapping an arm around the Ice mage's neck. "Gray and I will have to shower together like when we were younger."

Gray's eyes widened at what he heard and groaned at the memory. He felt violated from the experience even though nothing sexual happened.

"Shall we go?" Erza asked smiling.

"N-no I'm good…" Gray tried to break free from the Knight's grip, but could not as he got drag into the bathroom with her

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy shouted in shock at the events that took place.

"Nyaaa/ pupuu!" Milo and Plue chirped cheerfully.

 **Meanwhile**

Night had descended among Magnolia and most of the streets were empty and quiet as the populace had retired to their homes for a good night's sleep. But the same could not be said for the trio of Team Shadow Gear as they headed for the home of Jet and Droy.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki at the girl's dorm, Levy?" Jet asked as they stopped at a dark crossroads.

"Yeah, you would probably be more comfortable there then staying with us," Droy agreed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would rather be with my team then act like a chicken. I know you two are strong enough to watch over me even if we get into trouble." Levy replied with a heart-warming smile to the two.

"Oh, Levy!" the two shouted as joyful tears started running down their cheeks from their love interest complimenting them.

"There's nothing to fear with the three of us!" Jet proclaimed proudly.

"I'll protect you, Levy!" Droy declared with confidence.

"No, I will!" Droy argued.

But as the three continued to chat, a dark figure sat in the shadows. Opening his blood red eyes, he looked down at the trio walking the down right below where he was waiting.

A menacing grin appeared on his face as he wheezed with quite a laughter. Dropping from his previous vantage point, he hit the stone streets. Hearing the sound of a clunk, the trio stopped and turned to find its source.

They had just halfway cocked their heads before the boys saw a black figure shoot straight for a certain member of theirs.

"Levy! Look out!" the boys screamed as they saw the figure make its way to her first at an alarming pace.

"eh?!"

Levy's world went black.

 **Back with Natsu**

He was sitting in an office while reading the paperwork while signing a paper on his desk

Before he suddenly felt something bad happening

" **what was that?"**

Natsu asked as he looks at the full moon

 **Back with the others**

"There was something that I've been wondering about. It's about Phantom attacking us all of a sudden, do you have any idea why they did it?" Lucy suddenly asked as she got out of the bathroom all cleaned up

The others got serious expressions on their faces as they heard her question. Erza was the one to reply.

"Who knows?" She said before adding, "We may have had a few scuffles several times in the past but it has never gotten bad enough that they'd attack us directly… well until now that it."

"And it's not like the master is afraid of them or anything, him being one of the Ten Wizard Saints isn't just for show." Gray commented while keeping his eyes on the papers in his hand, before it was taken away by Lucy, "Hey, I want to see how that scene ends!"

"I thought I recognized it, this is my story! Did you go through my stuff?!" Lucy exclaimed while holding the stack of papers close to her chest, "No! Levy-chan is going to be my first reader. It's already been decided."

"Give it." Erza held out a hand at her.

"And what's that for, huh?" Lucy asked with bulging eyes, "Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten Wizards on the continent." Gray replied to the blonde, who looked in awe at the new information.

"Oh! Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. She never knew such a title existed.

"The master of Phantom, Jose is also one of them." Erza added before she venomously thought, 'As well as that man...' an image of Siegrain appeared in her mind.

"and so is Natsu," Erza said as Gray's and Lucy;s jaw dropped.

"R-Really?!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed to her as Erza nodded

"when I got back with Natsu from the Council that time, all of the council stated that he was the 0th rank Wizard Saint as he was the strongest of them all."

Gray's and Lucy's eyes popped out as their Jaws drop that almost give them a dislocation from it

"Even Master doesn't recognize him because Natsu never showed his face when he's at the council"

Erza then gives them a minute as they process the whole new information to them

"Anyway, Master wants to avoid a fight because he knows the consequences of two guilds each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic!" Erza spoke.

"Is Phantom Lord that amazing?" Lucy asked.

"If it came to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive powers are about equal." Gray informed her.

"Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the ten Wizards, there are the Element 4, their S-class level Wizards. However, they say the most formidable is the iron dragon Gajeel. Apparently, he's the one who attacked our guild. He's the iron dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"T-There are m-more besides Natsu? Th-Then does he...eat...iron and stuff?!"

 **Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

"Gajeel, I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, huh? Good job!" A Phantom Lord Guild member said as he approached the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was currently sitting at a table, eating a handful of iron screws and bolts.

"I bet their spirits are pretty crushed right now! Serves them right!" Before the man could say anything else, an iron club extended from Gajeel's arm; sending the man flying across the guild.

"What did I say about disturbing me while I'm eating?" Gajeel said in an annoyed tone, as his arm returned to normal,

"You scum." The iron dragon slayer stood from his seat, and glared at the other guild members, "Who cares about those Fairy Butts!? Our guild is stronger than theirs."

"The seed has been sown," Jose said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Excellent work, Gajeel-san."

"You were too lenient master." Gajeel said with a wicked grin, baring his elongated canines; his red eyes filled with amusement, "Those rat bastards won't be lured out of their cages just by destroying their guild. So I left them another present, geehee."

"My, my..." Jose said with a dark chuckle, "Thought...you mustn't kill that person, no matter what." Gajeel's evil grin only grew wider at that.

 **Next Morning**

 **Magnolia; Southern Park**

A large crowd had gathered around the tree in the center of Magnolia's southern park. The townspeople murmured and whispered amongst to themselves. On the tree before them were three crucified figures.

"please let us through!" Erza exclaimed as she and Gray pushed through the crowd of people, "we're from the guild."

When they reached the front of the crowd, they stopped as They couldn't hold shocked gasps at the gruesome display.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy breathed, as tears fell from her eyes. The blonde couldn't control her sobs, as she watched blood slowly drip down from Levy's forehead.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled, his voice laced with concern. The two male members of Team Shadow Gear were even more beat up than Levy.

They then felt a powerful presence. Turning, they spotted the crowd breaking apart and making way for a particular individual.

After the last, few people moved they saw Makarov moving toward them. His jester outfit replaced by his regular Wizard Saint coat and his hand consisted of a wooden walking staff that was slightly taller than he was.

Everyone then started to turn their attention to the small guild-master as he continued his approach to the tree.

Coming to a stop at Erza's side, Makarov looked on the scene with a powerful and intimidating glare. As he continued to study his unconscious children, his grip on the staff tightened.

"I can stand the guild turning into a rundown beer longue.." Makarov said with anger building up in him

"but no father can stand idly when his children's blood has been spilled!"

Makarov's staff breaks as a yellow magic aura surrounds the old man

 **"WE GO TO WAR!"**

 **Magnolia** **Hospital**

Lucy sat in a chair to the right of Levy's hospital bed. All three members of Team Shadow Gear were unconscious and covered in numerous bandages and casts. Lucy had stayed behind to watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy while the rest of Fairy Tail assaulted Phantom Lord. The blonde celestial spirit mage was staring at the floor, as she fisted the fabric of her skirt.

"Levy-chan...Jet...Droy..." Lucy muttered sadly, clenching her fists even tighter. "How could Phantom do this to you?!" As Lucy sat beside Levy she couldn't help remembering the first time she had met Team Shadow Gear and the girl who would become one of her best friends at Fairy Tail.

 **Flashback scene**

 _"Lu-chan, I'm super curious! They said you're writing a novel!" Levy said excitedly, as she sat down next to Lucy._

 _"Ugh, the rumors already made the rounds?" Lucy groaned_

 _"Oh! I never properly introduced myself! My name is Levy McGarden, and I'm 17 years old; just like you, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile before she gestured to the two men standing behind her, "This is Jet and Droy. We're on the same team together." Both Jet and Droy smiled and waved at Lucy, "I'm...for lack of a better word, horrible, at writing...but I love to read! Could I read your novel sometime, if you don't mind?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, it's not something I can show people yet," Lucy replied, as her face started to flush red in embarrassment. She began poking her fingers together rather cutely._

 _"What are you talking about? There's no point writing a novel if no one gets to read it." Jet said as he began to make his way over to the request board._

 _"You know why they say. Being an author is like showing people your Butt." Droy said, causing the blonde to cover her shapely behind with both hands._

 _"You won't get far if you're too embarrassed to let people read your work." Levy reasoned with a large smile, "Come on! Show me, please! Show me!"_

 _"I-It's not finished yet," Lucy said, trying to get out of the conversation._

 _"Then when it's finished can I be the first reader?" Levy asked with a hopeful look._

 _"Okay!"_

"Yay!"

 **Flashback ends**

"unforgivable! Those Phantoms!" Lucy said as tears fall to her lap

 **Oak Town; Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

Back in the humble settlement of Oaktown, there sat a branch of the Phantom Lord guild. It was settled on the highest perch, overlooking the entirety of the city. Inside, there were many of the members of Phantom that were hanging around. Some drinking, some making jokes to others, and others picking out some shady jobs on the board located near the small bar.

A trio of guild-members was making their way past the many rows of tables that littered the main hall of the building.

"Did you hear what happened with those fairies?" One of them asked with a laugh.

"Hear about it!? Dude, I was there when a group of us jumped those two fairies." Another brought up with a menacing smirk across his face.

"Seriously? Man, why didn't you bring me? I would have loved to trash some fairies." The third berated.

"Master Jose's orders." The second one said nonchalantly, "He just picked a handful of us to pick off any fairies right in Magnolia and do our best to embarrass them." He finished with a grin.

"Ahh, dude this is making me want to mess with 'em some more. Let's just go find a couple to beat down." The first one suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." The third agreed as the three nearly made it to the large door that lead out of the guildhall.

 **BOOM!**

Just before the three could make it to the door, a large explosion erupted from the entryway, blowing the doors completely off their large hinges and across the hall. The trio, and some of the Phantom guild-members who were sitting near the door were sent flying as well. The entirety of the guild was then quickly brought to their feet.

After the dust cleared, the angered and startled members of Phantom Lord were first met with the sight of an entire group of mages standing menacingly in the hole that was just made.

"Fairy Tail has arrived!" roared the voice of Makarov at the head of the Fairy Tail mage.

As soon as he finished his sentence, most of the Phantom Lord members raised their magical weapons and came running straight for the group of Fairy Tail.

The two guilds then went into a war as magic attacks were unleashed

 **"Purple Net!"** Shouted Macao as he released various tendrils of blue flame to ensnare many of Phantom's members, "Wakaba!"

"Got it!" the smoke mage replied. **"Smoke Crush!"** he exclaimed as pink smoke shot out of his pipe in the form of many fists that he sent out to clobber the mages that Macao had captured.

 **"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** shouted Elfman before his arm transformed into a dark colored beast arm with prominent muscles. With a heft of his large beast arm, the take-over mage launched a whole group of mages into the air. He then brought his arm back and flexed it, "Taking out scumbags is manly!"

 **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray launched his ice out and created and a large chunk of jagged ice that took out another wave of oncoming mages, "Is that it? Pathetic."

 **"Re-quip!"** Erza erupted from a bundle of Phantom members, clad in her Flame Empress armor, sending all the mages flying with a vicious force, "Tell me! Where is your Element 4? Let me face them!"

 **"Card Magic: Lightning! Reverse! Lovers!"** Cana shouted as she held up three cards at oncoming Phantom mages, **"Fate of Lighting!"** a large net of lighting was shot out around her and electrocuted all the mages coming her way.

The next member to be surrounded was none other than the small feline cat, Milo.

"Get the Cat!"

"He's just a little runt!"

"Let's skin him alive!"

Milo, however grew a menacing look on his face, "Nyaa?" Milo meowed darkly before quickly jumping away fromt the group of thugs, forcing all of them to bash their heads into each other as they didn't have time to stop themselves from running,

Claws then appeared on Milo's paws as the little Vul cat had an evil glint in his eyes

 **SWIPE! SWIPE! SWIPE!**

All of the Phantom's thug members were on the ground with scratch marks on their faces

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed as he then licks his fur

On the other side of the guild, Makarov was fighting a group of Phantom Lord mages. The enemy mages didn't stand a chance, as Fairy Tail's master tore through their ranks like paper. Makarov's arms grew to massive sizes; smashing Phantom Lord mages to the ground. The enemy mages howled in pain, as they felt their bones crack and break.

"H-He's a monster!" A Phantom Lord mage rasped out, as he struggled against Makarov's iron grip.

 **"You laid hands on this monster's children."** Makarov said in a dark tone, glaring at the mages around him, **"Don't think any human laws will protect you!"** The Phantom Lord mages took a fearful step back, as Makarov threw the mage he was holding into a nearby wall, **"Jose! Show yourself!"**

"where is Gajeel ?!" Erza exclaimed, slashing through a group of Phantom Lord mages, "where is the Elemental 4?"

"So... that's Erza the Titania" Gajeel muttered as he looked down at the small battlefield from the rafters.

"I don't see Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogan anywhere... hmph...they're underestimating us..." He crossed his arms as he watched Fairy Tail continue to push his guild, but that didn't seem to bother him by the smirk on his face,

"it surprises me to see Master Jose's plan is going so smoothly. Continue to rampage like usual. you worthless scums."

 **Back in Magnolia**

"*Sigh* Kinda wish I had gone with everyone else," Lucy said as she walked through an alley on her way home. The blonde had decided to go home and rest for a bit, before she returned to watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy. As Lucy walked through the alleyway, she was surprised when it suddenly started to rain, "No way. Rain when the Sun is out?" Lucy stopped walking when she saw a figure approaching her. When the figure was close enough, Lucy saw that it was a girl with azure blue hair and was wearing a sapphire blue coat.

"Drip, drip, drop." The woman said as she walked towards Lucy, "Yes... Juvia brings the rain. Drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?" Lucy said with a confused look. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly, as she scanned over the mysterious girl's features.

"Who might you be?" Juvia asked, holding her hand out to catch some rain.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy replied in a confused tone.

"I had fun. Farewell." Juvia said, spinning around and starting to walk away, "Drip, drip, drop."

"Eh? What the hell was that all about?" Lucy asked, watching the blue-haired woman walk away.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non." A new voice echoed throughout the alleyway. Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, as a green-haired man with a monocle materialized from the ground. The man smiled, as he gazed at Lucy, "Bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo?" Lucy said under breath, feeling her skin beginning to crawl.

"Juvia-sama you can't just walk away from your mission." The newcomer said as he turned to look at Juvia.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said in a surprised tone.

"My monocle is telling me that mademoiselle over there is none other than our target," Sol said, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, my...she's the one?" Juvia said as she turned to face Lucy.

"Pardon my manners mademoiselle." Sol said, clapping his hands, "I am Sol. You may call me monsieur Sol." The man smiled, as he leaned towards Lucy, "We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Elemental 4, who brings rain," Juvia explained as the rain began to fall more intensely.

"Phantom Lord?!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened in shock, "Y-You're the ones who attacked Levy-chan!" An angry look spread across Lucy's face, as she reached for her celestial spirit keys.

"Non. Non. Non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding with three nons." Sol said, twiddling with his pencil thin mustache, "Wrecking the guild and attacking Levy-sama; all were done by Gajeel-sama... Though, it is true that this was done with a unanimous vote from our guild."

"Wh-What is this thing?!" Lucy gasped out, managing to push her head through the water barrier.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken," Juvia said as she swiped her hand. Lucy yelped as she was yanked back into the sphere of water. Lucy's eyes began to close, as she lost consciousness due to air lose.

"Mmmm, Tres Bien," Sol said with a smile, as he watched Lucy float in the water sphere.

"Don't worry...Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's job to bring you back." Juvia said, not noticing that Lucy's keys fell from the water sphere, "Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Mmmm! Victoire!" Sol cheered, adjusting his monocle.

"Capture complete," Juvia said with a small smile, as she began to lead Lucy away.

 **Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

"Erza!" Makarov yelled over the sounds of an all-out brawl.

Makarov dodged an incoming attack, before smashing a group of Phantom Lord mages into the ground, "I'm putting you in charge here."

The scarlet-haired knight nodded, as she slashed through some Phantom grunts with dual swords, "Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm going up there to tear him a new one."

"Please be careful," Erza said, punching a Phantom mage in the face with her armored fist.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray slammed his fist into his palm and channels his ice to erupt from the floor, freezing a large amount of them. The ice user backed up a bit and was pressing backs with Erza.

"any signs of Gajeel or the Elemental 4?"

"not yet" Erza replied as they then separate and started fighting the thugs off.

"Now that the biggest threat is gone. Maybe I should mix it up a bit?" Gajeel, who was watching from above grinned as he jumps down from the rafters

 **With Natsu**

 **Magic Council**

Natsu was in a meeting with the rest of the council members when a messenger suddenly comes in and interrupted the meeting

"what is it!?" Grand Doma exclaimed

"there! There! There is a guild war happening between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord!"

Natsu's eyes widen in surprise at the statement as he stands up

" **What!?"** he exclaimed

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord!" Grand Doma exclaimed in shock

Natsu then walked out of his seat and towards the door

"wait! Where are you going, Dragov!?" Org exclaimed to him

" **hold this meeting for another time! I'll see to this situation at once!"**

Natsu then bangs the door close as Org sat back down

"well, we might as do what he wants" Jellal said as he disappears

Grand Doma sighs as he nodded and disappears with the rest of the Council Members with only Yajima the only one there

Yajima looks at the door for a moment before looking down

""be careful, Natsu"" he said in his mind before dissapearing

 **In the sky**

Natsu was flying at full speed in his armor as his wings flapped and soars in the sky

" **what is happening there?!"**

Natsu then thought of an idea as his hands glowed and an orb of light appeared in his hands

" **Go to Erza"**

Natsu ordered the orb as he throws the orb and it flies in high speed

He then continued his flight towards Magnolia

"" **reach there in time!""**

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**HI!**

 **I can't stop my mind from brainstorming this chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

All the members of Fairy Tail were all tense. Some of them injured, others with looks of worry and anger could be seen in their eyes.

The battle was going well, until the leader of Phantom Lord had tricked Makarov and had one of his top mages drain and weaken Makarov to the point where he could not fight. This being the case, the other members had retrieved him and had retreated.

Only when they returned to their ruined guild hall, Lucy was nowhere to be found. Trying to figure out what their next move should be, Cana in the meantime was trying to find any of their strongest members to come to their aid.

"Damn it, I can't Mystogan anywhere." Cana scowled as she tried to focus on her crystal ball.

"We don't have a clue where Lucy is, and the master is out cold, and we can't find out where one of our aces are at, and to top it all off, we have no clue when those bastards at Phantom are gonna strike...GAHH! This totally blows!" Cana ranted on as she was upset at their current situation.

"Laxus!" Mira shouted as his face finally appeared on the crystal ball.

"What the hell do you want?" He said with a snort.

"We got a problem! Phantom Lord is attacking us and we need help!"

"Phantom Lord?..Oh those guys, I completely forgot about them. So, what's the matter? Don't tell me that you can't take care of those weaklings." He said with an amused look.

"Your grandfather is out of commission, and some of us are wounded! We can't really fight back in this situation!" Mira yelled at him in annoyance.

"Gramps is out? HAHAHAhah! That's great news, maybe now I can take over for him now!" He laughed.

"Laxus, don't you care what happens to Fairy Tail?! We need your help!" Cana protested at him.

"If you guys and that old geezer can't take care of those weaklings then Fairy Tail isn't worth saving. See, this is exactly why I need to become the master. At least with me, you idiots wouldn't be in this situation." He said as Cana clenched her teeth.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME LAXUS! We have no idea when Phantom Lord could attack, and to make it worse, Lucy has gone missing!" Cana shouted at him

"That big boobed Blonde? Oh yeah, I remember her. Tell you what, if I come back to bail your asses out, I get to make her my girlfriend!"

"What the hell kind of reasoning is that you bastard!?" Cana yelled at him as she glared at the lacrima.

"HAHAHAHA, well I guess you guys are screwed then, HAHAHAHAH-" Mira then slammed her fist on the crystal ball as she smashed it into tiny pieces as she cried in tears.

"he's the worst!" Mira said while wiping her tears

"Mira.." Cana said with a frown on her

"Any luck?" Erza who had Milo on her shoulder asked as they came up to Cana and Mira.

"No good, Mystogan isn't showing up anywhere, and Laxus...well, he's out." Cana explained as Erza put her hand on her chin.

"what about Natsu?" Erza asked her with Milo meowing

"we contacted the Council and they said that he's on his way here" Mira replied with a hopeful look

"I see" Erza said with a smile as Milo meowed again with a smile

"master?" Erza asked again

"I had Alzack and Bisca take Master to Porlyusica. Hopefully she would know how to help him."

"Doesn't she hate human's though?" Macao asked.

"At this point, we don't really have a choice though." Laki said as she frowned.

"How are Levy and her team mates?" Lisanna asked as she came down to the basement.

"Lisanna!" Mira came over and hugged her which surprised her.

"W-what is it Mira-nee?"

"I haven't seen you all day..I thought you might have gotten hurt or worse." Mira said as she let go of her sister and had a look of worry.

"I'm alright Mira-nee, I just got back from the store. I got some more medicine for Levy and the others. I'm sorry if I worried you." Lisanna frowned a little as she felt bad making her sister worry.

"As long as you're alright"

"we have to be careful. We don't know what could happen."

"Well if Phantom wants to fight us, then we'll just to hit them with as much as we got." Wakaba said as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Well, until then we should probably sit tight. Half of our battle strength is down, and we need master back here so we can strike ba-"

 **RUMBLE!**

"Huh?"

"What was that?" They all felt shaking as the ground they were standing on was rumbling.

"What's that noise?" Gray asked.

 **RUMBLE**!

"GUYS! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! GET OUT HERE, QUICK!" Warren yelled down the basement as everyone immediately got up to see what the fuss was about.

 **Outside**

"What in the name of-!?" Erza began to say as she was the first to see what was in front of them.

"Is that-!?" Gray began to say but was stunned as he saw something he could not believe. They all watched in disbelief as the guild hall of Phantom Lord was WALKING towards them on giant legs extending from its exterior as it was crossing the harbour and heading straight for them.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me." Cana said as she was a bit surprised as to the colossal building approaching them.

It then came to a stop as a giant Lacrima screen showed up in front of the guild hall as someone appeared on it.

 **"Greetings Fairy Tail."**

"Is that Jose?" One of them asked.

 **"It would appear that you weaklings are still wallowing in that rat's nest you call a guild."**

"Jose! Come out here so I can kick your ass!" Gray shouted at him as he only snickered.

 **"I have no time for childish antics, Gray Fullbuster"**

" **I only came here just to see the look on your pathetic faces before my Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk II blasts you all to hell!"** He declared.

 **"Oh yes, and also.."** He then looked like he reached for something as Lucy appeared on the screen as she looked like she had tears in her eyes and was bruised a little around her cheek. The Fairy Tail members were horrified to see her in such a state.

 **"I believe miss Lucy here has something she has to say to you all."**

He then kicked her down in front of the screen as she looked like she was about to cry.

 **"I...I'm..sorry everyone...all this happened because of me..(sob).."**

 **"Her father has requested that Phantom Lord bring her back to the Heartfillia house. And he had paid a substantial sum for her retrieval."** Jose explained as he moved her out of the way.

 **"So, I decided to start a war with you lot to get miss Lucy, and to put you fairy scum in your place. Remember, Phantom Lord is the strongest!"** He laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of them yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR FRIEND FROM US!?"

"LET LUCY GO!" They all roared in anger as Lucy was sobbing from their protest. Even if she hadn't joined for a long time, they considered her a close friend and member.

 **"Whine all you want! it makes no difference what you do now. FIRE UP THE JUPITER!"** He ordered as a large, massive, long cannon had come out of the giant walking guild as it was directed at Fairy Tail.

"This isn't good! Everyone! Fall back!" Cana yelled as they all just stared at the cannon.

"..I won't.." Erza began to say under breath as she clenched her teeth and began walking forward.

"I WON"T LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! "Requip!" She then began glowing as she transformed into a white bulky Armor with spiked shields attached to her gauntlets.

"Adamantine Armor!?" Cana exclaimed

"No way, that's her strongest defensive armor!" Warren commented.

"Is she planning on stopping that!?" Laki exclaimed.

"NYAAAA!" Milo meowed to her

"Erza, that's nuts! Even for you! You could die if you-" Gray shouted to her before she interrupted him

"I DON"T CARE! THIS GUILD IS MY HOME AND I WON"T LET HIM TAKE IT FROM US!" She declared as the cannon was building up.

 **"Watch, as your pitiful little guild is blown to smithereens,"** Jose said on screen to Lucy who was watching in horror.

"ERZA!" They all yelled as Erza prepared herself.

" **FIRE**!" Jose yelled as the cannon began building up and shot a massive beam of magic at the Fairy Tail members.

"HuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Erza yelled as she closed the two shields together and a large green magic circle appeared right in front of them.

The beam from the Jupiter then collided with it as Erza was struggling to hold it back as she stood her ground. They all watched in awe as she was holding it back. She then felt a crack in her Armor as the Jupiter blast was starting to breakthrough her shield.

"ERZA, HANG IN THERE!" Gray shouted

"I...WON'T...LET YOU WIIIIN!" She shouted as she clenched her teeth and was holding fast against it.

All of a sudden.

 **WHOOSH!**

Something flew past them as a red barrier appeared in front of Erza's barrier

"what the!?" Elfman exclaimed

"is that!?" Gray exclaimed

Erza was shocked and surprised as she separated her shield and saw Enryuo no Kiba in front of her

"Enryuo no Kiba?!" Erza exclaimed in shock as her Armor disappears and her Heart Kreuz Armor appeared again on her

The Jupiter beam was now gone as Jupiter's cannon was smoking a bit

" **impossible!"** Jose shouted in shock and disbelieve

Everyone stared at the floating sword as it then floated towards Erza

Erza looks at the sword as it glowed to her

" _use me"_

A voice spoke in her mind as Erza's eyes widen when it spoke

Enryuo no Kiba floated vertically as its handle floated up for Erza to hold

Erza looks at it for a moment before nodding

She grabbed a hold of the handle and felt immense power flowing into her

Erza closes her eyes as she raised the sword up

Enryuo no Kiba glowed red as flames encircled the blade of the sword

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Erza opens her eyes as she then swings the sword down and created a flaming magic slash at Jupiter

The slash collided with the end of the cannon and blew the gigantic barrel of the cannon off as it exploded

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 **"WHAT!?"**

"W-wow."

"E-ERZA DID IT!" They all cheered for her

Erza looks at the sword as it glowed to her

"Thank you" Erza said to the sword as it glowed to her

Suddenly

 **CRASH!**

Something landed near Erza as a dust cloud clouded her vision

"looks like it reached you in time, Erza"

A familiar voice spoke up as Erza could see a figure standing up in the dust

Her eyes widen and a smile appeared on her

The dust cloud flied away and revealed Natsu in his all glory

"NATSU!" Everyone exclaimed out loud to the pink hair dragon slayer

"Nya!" Milo meowed to his partner's arrival

"sorry I'm late!" Natsu greeted them with a toothy grin

"took you long enough, Hothead!" Gray exclaimed to the pink hair with a grin

"man!" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head

"I leave you guys for a day and you all went into war with them" Natsu said while pointing his thumb to the moving castle behind them

"never a dull moment with you guys" Natsu grinned to them as he cracks his knuckle

He then faces towards Jose who looks at him with squinted eyes

" **who the hell are you!?"** Jose exclaimed at Natsu

"now that's rude" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow

" **huh?"**

"although I can't blame you if you don't recognize me" Natsu said as his body was encased in a pillar of flames

Natsu then re-appeared in his Enryuo no Yoroi as two glowing red eyes looks at Jose who went pale as a real ghost

" **recognize me now?"** Natsu asked to him

" **i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-impossible!"** Jose exclaimed in stuttering

" **why are you here?! Why are you with them!?"**

Natsu then folds his hands up to his chest while his helmet opened up

" **rank 0** **th** **Wizard Saint, Salamander Dragov!?"**

Everyone who didn't know that Natsu was a Wizard Saint, had their jaws dropped with their eyes popping out

"EEEEHEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"HE'S A WIZARD SAINT?!"

"SO THAT'S WHY HIS LAST NAME SOUNDS SO FAMILIAR!

Everyone exclaimed in shock as they stared at Natsu with wide eyes

"to your answer, Jose. Fairy Tail is under my protection" Natsu asked with a hostile look on him

" **but why!? You've never shown any interest in joining any guild! Even mine!?:"** Jose exclaimed at Natsu

"Gee, I wonder why?" Natsu said as he looks at Erza and winked to her as Erza blushes a bit

Natsu then looks at everyone back at the guild

"I'M GIVING YOU ALL MY ANSWER NOW!" Natsu shouted to at the top of his lungs

"I! NATSU DRAGOV! HEREBY JOINS FAIRY TAIL AS MY GUILD!"

Everyone then roared in cheers for him as Milo who had a guild stamp in his mouth came running towards Natsu and gives the stamp to Natsu who takes it.

Natsu made his right shoulder armor disappear and stamped it on his right shoulder as he then pulled it up and revealed a scarlet coloured Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder

Flames encircled the mark as it revealed a rising Dragon tattoo surrounding the Fairy Tail mark as the shoulder armor appeared with a fairy tail signature on it

"AND!" Natsu said as he pointed his finger at Jose

"JOSE PORLA! I HEREBY STRIP YOU OF YOUR RANK AS A WIZARD SAINT!"

Natsu then took a deep breath as his chest expand a bit

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu fired his roar at the leg parts of the moving castle as it falls down to the water

"Wwwwoooooooooowwwwwww!"

Everyone cheered for Natsu as steam was coming out of his mouth

"now let's get back Lucy!" Natsu raised his fist up as everyone did the same as well

"oooohhhhh!"

" **come and get her then!"**

Jose shouted at Natsu as shadowy ghost appeared while flying out from his guild as Phantom's started transforming

"Cana and the others! Stand and guard the guild!" Erza exclaimed as Cana and the others nodded to her

"here Natsu" Erza said as she gives back Enryuo no Kiba to Natsu who took it back with gratitude

"Gray! Elfman!" Natsu called out to them as they ran up to him

"you two, me and Erza are bringing the fight to Jose, are you with me?!" Natsu said to them

"you bet I am!"

"A real Man fights till he drops!"

They exclaimed as Erza nodded in reply

"Let's **go!"** Natsu exclaimed as his helmet and his visor glowed

He then flaps his wings up as he then flew backward and grabbed Elfman's and Gray's arms as he then flew towards Phantom with Erza who re-quip her Tenkuu no Yoroi

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Back with a new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **I don't own the anime at all, I only own the plot**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **With Cana and the others**

"haa!" Cana exclaimed as she throwed multiple magic cards at some shades as they disintegrated into black must

"there's no end to them!" Macao shouted as he fired multiple purple fire at the shades

"we just need to hold on till Natsu and the others defeat Jose!" Cana exclaimed while jumping away to dodge a shade

"heh! Why is it that the women in this guild, are the stronger ones?" Macao said with a grin as he continued firing more purple flares at the shades

"Hey, what's that!?" Wakaba shouted as he pointed towards the giant titan castle

Cana and the others looked at where Wakaba was pointing and saw it moving

It was moving its giant arm, and began drawing something in the air with its large hand. A massive magic circle then appeared in the sky, making the Fairy Tail members widen their eyes.

"Is that an Abyss Break?!" Cana shouted, recognizing the spell.

 **In Phantom Lord**

Natsu and the others landed with the others on the moving titan as they split up to find Jose and Lucy but got surprised as Elfman and Gray were fighting with two members of the Element 4 and found out about the slow activation of Abyss Break

Erza and Natsu were on their way to the head part of the titan and found themselves at lost as they couldn't find Jose nor Lucy anywhere

They then felt someone was there with them as they got back to back with each other while observing their surroundings

"Aria." Erza said with a narrowed expression while re-quipping a sword.

 **"Aria?"** Natsu asked while using his enhanced senses to find the said man

"one of the Element 4 and he's the one who drained Master of his magic and severely took him out" Erza replied as she quickly looks to the side and saw something moving the dust as Natsu and Erza saw a wind blade shooting towards them as they side stepped it as it went between them, missing and destroying a wall behind them in the process.

"To be able to sense me when I mask my presence so well...how sorrowful." a large figure said while revealing himself to be none other than Aria

" **Well** , **looks** **like** **we** found him." Natsu said coolly while making Enryuo no Yoroi disappear as Natsu then re-equip his Gauntlet Sluggers on

"Master Jose has ordered me, as a member of the Element 4, to crush any intruders. No matter how sorrowful it may seem, I must kill you now." He said while tears streamed from his eyes that were blindfolded.

"just shut it already." Natsu said as he spins hid body around and threw his sluggers at Aria, who suddenly disappeared.

"what a nuisance" Natsu said in a frustrated sigh.

"I am one with the air. Your blade cannot reach me." Natsu then narrowed his eye. Aria then appeared behind him.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. She ran toward the back of him and slashed, but he just vanished once again.

"Titania. Now this is a rather interesting one." Aria said in a satisfied tone while reappearing in front of the two.

"Stop the Abyss Break spell, Aria!" Erza demanded.

"How sorrowful. You think you can order me around?" He said while holding his hand toward them. He then shot balls of wind at them.

Erza summoned another sword and ran towards him and began slashing the orbs of wind, making them vanish.

She then threw her sword straight at him. He vanished once more, causing the sword to go through him and into a wall. She then began looking around for him.

"we're just wasting time." Natsu said while holding his sluggers as he was scratching his chin with one of them

He then holds up his sluggers up as they glowed and flashed

Erza was wondering what he was doing as she eyed him.

"Erza, step back a little" Natsu said as his sluggers combined and transforms into a long crescent shaped blade

"what are you?" Erza asked as Natsu readied the blade beside him

"just a little trick I made for Wind Mages like Aria here" Natsu said as the blade glowed red and with that Erza took a few steps back

"Your back is open. How sorrowful!" Aria suddenly appeared behind Natsu and was about to cast his Metsu spell on him.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted at him

"what an idiot" Natsu smirked as he slashed his sword vertically and then walked away with Aria frozen in his spot

"let's go find Lucy and beat the hell out of Jose" Natsu said to Erza as he walks past her while re-equip his sword away

"what did you?" Erza was about to asked before Aria's clothing suddenly got shredded into pieces as the large man falls down to the ground

"H-how...sorrowful.." He weakly said before passing out.

""so fast!""Erza said in her mind as she realized what Natsu did

""it was so fast! I could barely see it!""

Erza then looks towards Natsu who was looking side to side while sniffing the air as he was trying to find Lucy and Jose

""how strong are you, Natsu?"" Erza asked herself as she saw the pink hair looks towards her

"Come on Erza!" Natsu said to Erza.

"O-Oh!" Erza said as she run towards him

"Hope the other two are doing alright." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't worry. If there's anything you should know about Elfman and Gray, it's that they're not the kind of opponent you want to take lightly." Erza said reassuringly.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll take your word for it then. Come on, let's go" He said. The two then headed for another corridor, hoping to find their comrade soon.

 **With Lucy**

 **CLANG!**

"Gajeel be careful. You almost hit her that time." Totomaru said while leaning against a wall calmly. Lucy was chained to a wall and had a kunai merely inches away from her face, sticking into the wall she was chained too.

"I didn't though, right?" Gajeel said with a smirk. "Man! this is boring. By the way, how come you're still here?"

"Because the cannon was destroyed. So, it is only logical I come here to guard Miss Lucy with you."

"Yeah I felt that, what the hell was Jose yakin' about? Some armor dude or someone did it?" Gajeel tried to recall.

"You mean you don't know who's out there?"

"who?" Gajeel was now curious.

"Master Jose said to me that the guy who destroyed Jupiter, is the Rank 0th wizard saint, Salamander Dragov"

 _""_ Natsuis here!" _"_ Lucy thought with joy

"Rank 0th? Ha! Does that mean he's weaker than Jose himself!?"

Totomaru just shook his head to him

"he's the rank 0th, because His power is beyond that of the top five Wizard Saint themselves" Totomaru explained as Gajeel's eyes widen in shock and surprise

"y-y-you're kidding right!?"

"No…." Totomaru made a dark look.

"That man was said to possess the most terrifying amount of magic power and from what I've heard from Master Jose is that he's a Dragon Slayer like you" Gajeel then gasped.

suddenly

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell!?" Gajeel exclaimed at one of the walls in the room that exploded. Two figures emerged from the smoke revealing them to be Erza and Natsu.

"Finally" Natsu said with a proud tone.

"Your destructive tendencies are that of Fairy Tail mage." Erza chuckled.

"Why thank you, my princess" Natsu said with a bow

"Natsu, Erza!" Lucy cried happily.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted her with a smile before it disappeared when he saw what state Lucy was in.

"looks like you two had your ways with her" Natsu said with a dark look on him

"who the hell are you?!" Totomaru exclaimed while reaching for his sword with Gajeel going into a fighting pose

"the name's Natsu, Natsu Dragov" Natsu introduces himself to them while having a grin as he stared at them with an evil like glinting eyes

Gajeel and Totomaru suddenly laughed while holding their stomach.

"hahahahaha….this guy is the….hihihihihi….. so called Salamander Dragov?!" Totomaru laughed as he pointed at Natsu

Natsu smirks as he disappeared all of the sudden

"what the!?" Totomaru exclaimed with shocked eyes while Gajeel was in the same state

Suddenly Totomaru was blown away to the wall as he went unconscious with a fist shaped bruise imbedded on his stomach

"that's one" Natsu said as he appeared to where Totomaru was

""Fast!"" Gajeel shouted in his mind as his eyes could barely keep up with Natsu's movement

"now then" Natsu stands up and dusts off his hands and looks at Gajeel

"you're Black Iron, Gajeel. Right?" Natsu said while cracking his knuckles then his neck

""what is with this guy!? He's giving off way too much power for a normal mage!""

Gajeel took a step back as he had never felt such intimidating power that Natsu was giving off

"I've heard you're a dragon slayer like me" Natsu said as he equipped his Dragonic Gauntlet on his right hand

Gajeel didn't reply as he jumped back while transforming his hand into a metallic pole

"care to test who has the stronger bite?" Natsu asked with a grin as his gauntlet was ignited in flames

Gajeel gritted his teeth and then dashed towards Natsu who did the same

Their attack collided as it created a devastating shockwave from the impact

Erza shielded her eyes as a huge dust explosion was created when Natsu's and Gajeel's attack connected

She coughs a bit while fanning away the dust and looks to see Natsu and Gajeel standing on each other side as both men were silent with their arms outstretched forward

""who won?"" Erza asked and was replied with Gajeel falling to his knees then to the ground with a grunt

""an instant defeat!"" Erza and Lucy thought the same thing as they watch the fallen Dragon Slayer

"you were great" Natsu said as he lifted up his dragonic gauntlet as a little crack formed on it

Natsu then turns to look at the fallen Iron Dragon Slayer

"your path doesn't end here, Iron Dragon" Natsu said in a wise tone

"the light will still give you the way to let you become who you're truly are"

With that, Natsu walks away towards the other end of the room

"Get Lucy back to the guild, Erza" Natsu said as he made his Dragonic Gauntlet disappear

"what are you going to do, Natsu?" Erza asked

"I'm going beat the shit out of Jose" Natsu replied with a deadly voice as he tapped the wall in front of him with his finger as it suddenly was destroyed into pieces

 **With Cana and the others**

"Geez! These guys are annoying! Natsu made this look easy!" Cana grunted while throwing her cards at a couple of phantoms and blowing them up.

"Don't let them touch you! They sap your strength if they make physical contact!"

"If that's the case.." Alzack said while standing back to back with Bisca. "We don't need to touch them to defeat them!

 _ **"Spark**_ **Shot** _ **!"**_ He quickly shot several of the shades with electrified magic bullets, electrocuting them and making them fall to the ground.

 _ **"**_ **Sunlight** _ **shot!"**_ He then fired a blast of magic toward a large group of shades that were disintegrated by the light it flashed.

"That's right! We'll take them all down!" Bisca said matching Alzack's confidence. She then re-quipped two large magic machine guns in each hand and pointed them towards a swarm of shades.

 _ **"Bullet Storm!"**_ An endless rain of gunfire showered the shades making them disappear by each few rounds of the gun mage's attack.

"Heh, as expected of our top shots in the guild!"

"They're perfect for each other!

"W-what!? W-w-were not.."

Y-yeah.." Alzack and Bisca blushed at their friends teasing.

"Let's keep up the pressure! Huh?" They then turned to the giant guild and watched the large magic circle vanish. They erupted into cheer.

They avoided the devastating effects from Abyss Break, so now they could focus more on taking the shades out. Although, it wasn't as easy as they thought. Natsu may have been able to take them out with ease, but he must have been on a completely different level then them.

"Looks like they took out the Element 4. Good going guys!"

"Hey! The shades!" Someone shouted. They all looked to see all the shades gathering together and forming a large ball with lots of arms. It then was headed for the guild.

"It's going for the guild hall!" It then began using its large fists and pounded and pounded it over and over again. Until finally, Fairy Tail came crumbling down, shocking everyone.

"No,..the guild." Laki said in tears.

"Tch! You damn shadows!" Everyone shouted in anger at the large dark ball of shades, launching all sorts of attacks at it to bring it down. They were already tired, but they didn't care. That crumbled building was their home, the place they grew up in. It was more special than anyone could describe.

"our guild!" Cana said with tears in her eyes as she tried to stop the giant shade phantom from destroying it.

"Cana, stop!" Wakaba shouted while holding her back

"look out!" Macao shouted as he pushed away Cana and Wakaba from a couple shades.

Macao gasped, feeling two shades pass through his body.

"damnit!"he began falling down, but Cana caught him.

"Macao! Hang in there!" Cana shouted in dismay.

She then gritted her teeth. "Damn you, phantom!"

 **Back with Natsu and the others**

Natsu was walking down a long corridor while keeping an emotionless expression.

"I see you managed to get up here, Dragov." A voice from a foreshadowed figure ahead of him said.

"add the "-san" will you? And I thought this guild's master was a gentleman" Natsu said in his own tone.

"I don't care about formalities when it's come with you." He replied with a sneer.

"Yeah whatever. How about I give you a ten second count to get out of here with your sorry asses and I might consider letting your guild un-disband." He taunted.

"Say what you want. My policy is to use whatever means necessary to make Phantom Lord the number one guild in Fiore. No matter what the cost." He said with an evil smile.

"haaaaaa! Why do the bosses always say that?" Natsu asked while facepalming

"You can talk big all you want! I thought that I would have a chance at taking down the dead old man's guild now that he's gone."

"HehehahahahHAHAHA!" Natsu began laughing.

"What so funny!?"

"You think that that old geezer is down for the count? I wouldn't be acting all confident if I were you." He said with a confident look.

"SILENCE! I SHALL ERADICATE YOU!"

Natsu then cracks his neck while raising his hands up as he started taunting his finger at Jose with a "come on" gesture

"let's see if you can, shall we?" Natsu said to him with a smirk

 **With the others**

Gray and Elfman with the addition of Juvia who was defeat by Gray, had meet up with Erza and Lucy as they all saw the guild getting destroyed

"Damn, the guild!" Gray cursed in disbelief.

"our guild…" Erza said in sadness while gritting her teeth

"no…" Lucy gasped in sadness

"Master Jose's shades are ruthless." Juvia said peeking down from behind him.

"we've gotta go help them out! Hey lady!"

"It's J-Juvia." She blushed red from him suddenly grabbing her.

"Juvia! I need to go help my friends! What's the fastest way down fro-"

 **EXPLOSION**

 **EXPLOSION**

"What the hell is that!?" Gray shouted

"it came from there!" Erza exclaimed as they turned toward the head of the Phantom titan. It blew off a large portion making it fall off and heading towards the five.

"Oh shit!" Elfman then ran and tackled Gray and Juvia, grabbing them and diving down the side of the Phantom guild's shoulder.

"Hang on guys!

"WOOOOOAAH!"

"Ahh~! Gray-sama, so bold~!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"I CAN"T HELP IT! GET US TO THE GROUND ALREADY!"

"WE'RE GOING INTO THE WATER, GET READY!"

"WHAT!?"

"CANNONBALL!"

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Gray screamed as he saw that they were getting closer to the water

"Juvia shall save us!" Juvia then motioned her hands and the water below them rose up like a geyser, braking their fall. They then slowly went down while Juvia made the water into a slide and made them land harmlessly on the ground.

"Fuck that was close. Thanks Juvia."

"Ah Gray-sama!~ Praise Juvia more!"

"-sama?" Gray sweat dropped.

"You're a man!" Elfman exclaimed with a grin

"I'm a woman, though" Juvia said with a sweat drop

"Gray! Elfman!" Cana shouted as she ran over to them.

"Cana, what happened? Did the guild.."

"Yeah..I couldn't save it. They were just too strong." She frowned.

"Huh.." Gray frowned too.

"But, you guys stopped the Abyss Break right?"

"Yeah" Gray replied to her before hearing a scream coming from above

"...eeeeeeEEEEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she fell from the air.

"Lucy!?" Elfman and Gray shouted.

"I got her!" Cana shouted while throwing a card on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a large stack of mattresses appeared right under Lucy. Lucy then hit the mattresses and bounced up in the air, and landed safely on the ground. She was shaking as she cringed.

"Lucy! Why were you falling just now?" Mira asked as she landed next to her.

"Erza threw me to the water when she told me that she's going to where the explosions were." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to die up there!"

"Nope you're still alive and kicking." Cana said with a smile and gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Thank you. I thought I wasn't gonna make it."

"Don't mention it. You're part of us now, so it's only natural." Gray said while smiling at her.

"Love..rival.."

"Huh?"

"Love rival..."

"Hey, isn't she-"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia declared to Lucy.

"EEEEEHHH!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"Why'd you bring her along?" Cana asked.

"I didn't, HE TACKLED US OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING!" Gray shouted as he pointed at Elfman with an annoyed expression and tick marks.

"AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME THANKS FOR SAVING YOUR BUTT BACK THERE!" Elfman shouted back before suddenly

 **BOOM!**

"Who the hell is doing that!?" Elfman wondered.

"Is it Erza?" Cana asked.

"No, Erza said It might be Natsu who's fighting Jose." Lucy suggested.

"By himself!?" Cana shouted worriedly.

"E-Erza went after him so-"

 **BOOM!**

"WILL YOU STOP JUMPING ALL OVER THE PLACE!?" Jose's voice roared as everyone looked toward the Phantom guild.

"That voice.."

"Jose." Gray said while they narrowed their eyes up towards the guild. The shades then stopped attacking everyone, and looked back to the Phantom Lord building. The guild members saw the explosions too.

"where's the "I SHALL ERADICATE YOU" THING? HUH?" " Natsu's voice rang out while mimicking Jose's words as everyone widened their eyes into saucers.

"HE'S FIGHTING HIM!" They all said in unison.

Natsu then came out of the smoke with a smirk was on his face, as he dodged another large beam of dark magic.

"DRAGOV!" Jose shouted.

Natsu then landed on a large platform on the front of the Phantom guild where everyone saw him. Jose then came out of the smoke and landed away from him with a pissed off look.

"You know for a FORMER wizard saint you're one lousy shot. If it wasn't for gravity, I bet you couldn't even hit the ground." Natsu laughed while taunting him.

"SHUT UP!" Jose shouted angrily. He fired another dark beam at him.

Natsu flicked away Jose's large beam as he yawned while doing it

""He's overpowering him."" Lucy thought as she watched the two mages attacks.

"You maggot!" Jose yelled and fired another blast of dark energy from his other hand. There was a massive explosion, while everyone covered their eyes from the dust that kicked up.

"These guys are strong!"

"This is intense!"

The smoke had cleared, showing Natsu holding his right hand up as it had some smoke on it

"i-impossible!" Jose exclaimed.

"is this all you got?" Natsu said as he lowered his arms.

"I'm starting to think, the rank between you and Gramps got mixed up because Gramps is way stronger than you" Natsu said with a bored look

All the shades then withdrew from their battle with the Fairy Tail wizards and returned to Jose. It looked like he was absorbing them. The aura around him was turning more and more dark. The white in his eyes began filling with black and he emitted the most evil magic pressure that made the others feel nauseous and sick.

"This guy..This pressure is so..sickening." Cana said while falling to a knee.

"This guy is crazy strong."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Can you still talk big after taking THIS!?" Jose said while gathering energy in his hand from the shades.

 **"Dead Wave!"** A massive beam of dark magic then was heading towards Natsu while he just watched.

"NATSU!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"..NATSU!" Erza cried out. She managed to make her way towards them, but she could only watch and not get in their way, as one of Jose's most strongest attacks headed straight for Natsu.

Natsu scoffs as he did nothing to block the attack

 **BOOM!**

"NATSUU!" Erza cried out. His side was completely obliterated by the Dead Wave. Jose simply smirked while everyone else had their eyes wide open. They just watched Natsu get blasted away by the beam. Erza felt like her heart stopped after staring at the smoked up side of the platform.

 _"I won't die on ya'! I promise!"_ Her thoughts ran back to his words as she sank down with a horrified look.

"P..Pinky?" Gray slowly said.

"Nyaa.." Milo meowed sadly

"Y..you're kidding...right?" Cana said while feeling a weird sinking feeling in her gut. She just watched a friend, a new guild mate and a family member get disintegrated into nothing.

"Teh, that's what you get for being a little smart ass." Jose scoffed. "Now! where was I?" He then began building more magic up in his hand. "Don't worry. You all will join that little pink shit in just a mom-Hm?"

Jose then felt the ground rumble

 **BOOM!**

"What th-!?" A large geyser of crimson flames suddenly erupted out of the rubble destroying it. And in the center, was Natsu.

He was glaring in the direction of Jose, and his eyes was glowing red.

"He's alive.." A random guild member exclaimed.

"Natsu.." Lucy said with a relieved smile.

Natsu then said in a low voice.

"warm up is over"

Natsu then cracks his neck and then rolled his shoulders around

"I'm going to finish this up in 10..no, 8 seconds" Natsu said as he crouch down a bit

" **DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"** Jose shouted as he fired a giant purplish magic blast at Natsu

Natsu disappeared in a blink of an eye as he then reappeared in front of Jose

"Wha- gaaah!" Jose exclaimed before Natsu uppercut him and sent him skyward.

Natsu then snaps his fingers as Gaia no Ken came flying out of the ground near the spectators and onto Natsu who caught it

He then jumps high up near Jose as he kicked him down to the immobile titan

"Gaaaah!"

Natsu readied Gaia no Ken above him as the sword glowed and turns into a flaming sword

"4 seconds" Natsu timed as the fire on the dual sword started to get hotter

" **Enryuo no!"** Natsu shouted as he dashed towards Jose

Natsu then spins the sword around as the flames got longer and wider in his hands

" **HAKAI ZAN!"**

Natsu swings his sword at Jose as it created a huge destructive explosion upon Phantom's guild

 **BOOM!**

The spectators watched in awe of the power Natsu was displaying.

"Is this..the true power of a dragon slayer?" Lucy said.

"Holy..shit." Elfman said while making wide eyes.

"Nice!" Cana said with a smirk.

Natsu then landed on solid ground, as he slowly got up. He looked over where Jose laid unconscious.

"man! I need to work on my timing! That took 9 seconds!" Natsu said with a pout while making his way back to the guild

"HE DID IT!" They all cheered. They all hugged and danced around happy. It was finally over. The battle of Fairy Tail versus Phantom Lord had come to an end.

"Good job Natsu." Makarov said while walking to him. "It was a close one, but you've pulled through"

"you need to work on your skills, Gramps" Natsu said as he summoned his chest armor on and sprouted his wings

"you've would have made a better match up against Jose than me. He's way too weak for my taste"

Natsu then flapped his wings up and down before grabbing Makarov and flied back to the guild with him

"you got the nearby spectators away from my fight, right?" Natsu asked to Makarov who nodded

"you surprised me, my boy. You could've told me that you were Dragov the rank 0th wizard saint" Makarov said to him as he watched his children cheering for Natsu's victory

"what can I say? I like making people's jaws drop in shock" Natsu said as he then laughs

Makarov smiles while joining in on the laughing "you're right on that one! Hahaha!"

Everyone at the guild then went towards Natsu who landed with Makarov as they cheered for him while raising him up like a champion

""now this is a place, worth joining""

Natsu grins with a happy face as they all throw him up while cheering for him

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 14

**back with a new chapter already!**

 **Man! my mind is going haywire in just three days making this so much chapter**

 **I've got to thank one of the reviewers by the name Meazm who has been giving me positive reviews over the past few months and he/she has been such a good reader**

 **THANK YOU MEAZM!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **A few days later**

After the whole defeat of Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail was interrogated by the Council on the whole war as everyone was almost held in prison if it weren't for Natsu who was in his Armor and told them that he will hold responsible for the whole thing

In an instant, all of the Rune Knights and officers of the Magic Council back off and didn't arrest everyone nor did they disband the guild

Right now, everyone was working hard on rebuilding the guild

"Alright guys! Lower it slowly!" Macao shouted to Max and Wakaba who were lowering down a pile of wooden logs

"Watch that log Nab!"

"No! Put it in that pile!"

"I need two more over here!"

It was quite the hectic as everyone was everywhere doing their best in rebuilding their beloved guild

Erza who was in a worker's outfit, was ordering out everyone as they all scrambled to do her orders

"Gray! Elfman! Carry those wooden logs there!" Erza ordered out to the two as they replied

"Aye sir!"

And then went on bringing the wooden pile to where Erza ordered

""she's such a slave driver""

Everyone said in their minds with sweat drops to Erza

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Erza shouted to them as they all instantly went back to work

She then huffed while overseeing the whole re-construction

 **At the Bar**

Lucy with Milo and the Strauss sisters were at the bar as they look at the scene

"Erza's really pushing everyone hard, isn't she?" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"Nyaa!" Milo meowed while sitting on the Bar Counter

Mira and Lisanna just smiled while cleaning the bar

"that's Erza for you" Lisanna said while putting away some plates into a cupboard

They then saw Elfman and Gray on the ground under a pile of wooden logs as they had slip and fell

Lucy and the others look in sympathy towards the two as Erza was giving a huge scolding to them as they got scared stiff to her outburst

"Erza's really another person when it comes to Natsu" Lucy said to Milo who meowed with a smile

"speaking of Natsu, where is he?" Mira asked

"he's still at the Council doing the paperwork for the guild" Lucy replied as she remembered a few days ago

 **Flashback**

Everyone just started at Natsu who was in his Armor, who was speaking to a Magic Council official officer who goes by the name of Lahar

" **I'll deal with the paperwork and also on Jose's expulsion of being a Wizard Saint"** Natsu told Lahar as he crosses his arms

" **will that suffice?"** Natsu said to Lahar who nodded

"but please come to the council to deal with it personally, Dragov-dono" Lahar added in as Natsu nodded

"very well then, please excuse us" Lahar said as he bowed to Natsu and left with the army of Rune Knights

Natsu then sighs in annoyance before looking back at the others

" **you guys are safe"** Natsu said as they all sighed in relief

" **I'll be at the Council till I sorted out the whole Jose's expulsion and the damage we've caused"** Natsu said as he turns back around and sprouted his wings

" **oh yeah"** Natsu said as he remembered something

He then looks back to Erza while doing a "come here" gesture

Erza who had Milo on her shoulders, pointed at herself as Natsu nodded to her

She then walks towards him as Natsu's helmet opened automatically to her

"take care of Milo for me, ok?" Natsu asked to her as Erza nodded with a smile

"just hurry back, alright" Erza said to Natsu as he nodded as well

"you betcha!" Natsu said as he slips a kiss to her forehead and cheeks

"see ya!" Natsu said before his helmet closed and flies off

Erza who got caught off from the kiss, had a red tomato face as steam started coming off her head with the rest of the guild, smiling mischievously

"HE LIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEESSSSSSS YOUUUU" they all rolled their tongues to the blushing scarlet hair

Erza quickly re-compose herself as she turns around and glared at them

"SHUT UP!"

And with that, they quickly shut their mouths

 **End flashback**

Lucy just stare at the scarlet hair who called out to everyone that it was time for a break

"take 5!" Erza shouted as she turned around and walked towards the bar

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all sprawled around the ground with a tired face

"finally…"

They all muttered out while tired

"thanks for the hard work, Erza" Lisanna said while handing her a glass of refreshments

"thank you, Lisanna" Erza thanked her as she then drinks the glass

"thanks for the hard work as well, everyone" Mira said while handing out refreshments with Lucy who was helping her

"man, I never worked this much in my life!" Gray said while drinking his ice tea

"you said it" Elfman said while drinking his cold water

They then heard a motor sound coming from the town

"is that?" Gray said while turning around to look at where the sound is coming from

And on cue came Natsu who was riding his magic motor bike as he pulled the brakes and came to a stop in front of the guild

Natsu then steps off his bike and pulled up his helmet

"yo! You guys doing well?" Natsu greeted them with a grin as everyone welcomed him back

"you're back!"

"how did it go at the council?"

"good to see you back, Natsu!"

Natsu smiled to them as he greeted them back while high fiving some of them

He then made his way to the bar where he saw Erza and the others looking back at him

"welcome back" Lisanna greeted him with a smile

"it's good to be back!" Natsu said with a big grin as Milo jumped onto his shoulder and meowed to him

"good to see you too, Milo!" Natsu greeted his partner

"is everything sorted out at the Council?" Erza asked to him as Natsu nodded while scratching Milo's under chin

"yup, and they also won't be bothering us for a while" Natsu said

"what did you do to them?" Mira asked to Natsu

"oh, you know, the usual thing I always do to them" Natsu said with an evil glint on his face as he chuckled a bit darkly

"i-I see" Mira said as she sweat drops with Lisanna and Erza towards Natsu's evil chuckle

"so, Natsu you hungry?" Lisanna said trying to change the subject

Natsu hummed while thinking before hearing Makarov calling him

"Natsu!"

"I'll take a juicy steak for now" Natsu quickly told to Lisanna who nodded

He then made his way to Makarov who was sitting on top of a pile of wooden logs while drinking a beer

"Hey gramps, you doing good?" Natsu greeted him with a smile as Makarov nodded with a smile

"thanks to you, yeah" Makarov said to him

"I've got to thank you, my boy. If it wasn't because of you, we all might be in jail right now" Makarov said with a bow

"it's nothing" Natsu waved it off like it wasn't a big deal

"besides.." Natsu said while turning his head a little to look at Erza

"There's someone here worth fighting for" Natsu said with a wink to her

Mira and Lisanna snickered mischievously to Erza who was blushing to the wink

Makarov chuckled to the pink hair man

"you got that right, my boy" Makarov scratched his beard while grinning

"so! I assume you didn't call me here to chat, are you?" Natsu asked to the old man who nodded

"yes, it has come to my mind that, all of us have to thank you for fighting alongside us against Jose and his guild" Makarov said as it caught everyone's attention

"like I said it's nothing. And besides! Jose is on my "I don't like guy" list" Natsu said while grinning but was ignored by Makarov

"and that's why Natsu Dragov.." Makarov said while standing up and pointed to Natsu

"I, Makarov Dreyar, appoint you as an S-class mage of Fairy Tail!"

With that everyone instantly cheered for him while shouting out congratulations

"Gee! hahaha, thanks, Gramps! But are you sure? I mean I just joined recently" Natsu asked the old man as he nodded with a smile

"you have all the requirements to become an S-class mage, and besides," Makarov told him as Erza and the others went to him

"we all wanted you to become one"

Natsu then looks to the others as they all nodded with a smile

He then scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile

"when you put it that way," Natsu said with a nervous smile

"how can I reject?" he grins to them as everyone cheered for him

"an instant S-class mage and he's a wizard saint as well!"

"our guild is getting stronger every day!"

"let's party!

Everyone cheered out before Erza stopped them

"there will be no partying till the reconstruction of the guild is finished!"

She exclaimed as everyone's mood instantly dropped

Erza then felt a hand reached her waist and pulled her

"don't be such a party crasher, Erza" Natsu said with a grin to her blushing

He then looks around the construction work as he saw that they are at a quarter in finishing the guild

"let me help you guys out a bit," Natsu said to them

"mind If I see the blueprints for the guild?" Natsu asked as Mira came to him while holding a rolled-up paper

"here you go, Natsu" Mira gave him the paper as he nodded

"thank you," Natsu said as he opened up the paper and saw children doodles of a blueprint

"Hmm, this is quite good," Natsu said as Gray and Lucy sweat dropped to him

"he must be an idiot to be able to understand that amateur's work," Gray said with a sweat drop before Mira cried with Gray apologizing to her

"so, it was Mira-chan who made it! I didn't know!" Gray said while apologizing to her

"you made her cry" Macao, Wakaba and Lucy said to him

"okay then!" Natsu said while rolling up the paper and gave it to Erza

"time to get this done!" Natsu then cracks his knuckles and then snap his finger twice as he slowly moved forward

Everyone's eyes instantly went wide as a saucer as they saw Natsu's body movement started creating afterimages of him as he was moving slowly and then multiple Natsu's appeared

"Ehhhhhh!?"

""""""""here we go!""""""""

All of the Natsu then started working on the construction work at a top speed and in a minute, the guild was a third finished on the exterior

"""""""done!"""""""

The Natsus said as they all turn back into one Natsu

"How's that!" Natsu asked with a grin as he saw everyone's jaw dropped

"he just split up like he was a ninja," Lucy said with her jaws drop

Gray nodded with his jaws drop as well

"well!? What are you guys waiting for!? Let's party!" Natsu exclaimed out loud as everyone snapped out of it and instantly cheered to him

In an hour everyone was partying with Natsu as the latter was smiling and laughing happily with everyone

Now we see Natsu at the bar and was stuffing his mouth with a piece of steak

"third please!" Natsu asked Lisanna who was putting another plate of fire steak near him

"coming right up!" Lisanna said as she takes away the empty plate and went back into the kitchen to cook up another steak for him

"Yuuummm!" Natsu sliced off a piece of the steak and ate it again

"you've must've been really hungry," Cana said with a sweat drop while drinking her beer

"yeah! you have not seen the meal they serve at the council!" Natsu said with a shudder when he remembered that slimy meal, they made back there

"I see" Cana said with an awkward smile

"so Natsu" Mira came while holding a tray full of drinks

"how did you do the "so many Natsus" trick?" she asked him while setting down a mug of juice on the table for him

"just an old trick I learned a few years back, and apparently it helped me a lot in my younger days as it got me the nickname "One Man Army Salamander"" Natsu explained while laughing a bit

Cana and Mira chuckle to him as Mira went on to give the others their drinks

Natsu and Cana chat a bit while Natsu eats

When Natsu's hand suddenly reached out to Cana as he caught a flying chair that almost hit her

"wow!"

"thanks!" Cana said while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart

"Try saying that again!" Erza's voice shouted at as Natsu and Cana looks around and saw Erza standing with an angry look on her face, looking at Laxus, who was sitting at a table with his legs crossed.

He had a smug and mocking smirk on his face that Cana and even the others didn't like one bit.

Laxus smirked darkly and put his palm under his chin, causing Natsu to frown, "This time I'll tell you straight out." He spoke as a shadow covered his face, scaring a few,

"We don't need weaklings in this guild!" he announced before turning his head to Jet and Droy, who were behind him. Their bodies covered in bandages from the injuries Gajeel inflicted to them.

"You guys are pitiful. Getting humiliated by Phantom like that! HAHAHAHAHAH!" he finished, letting a loud laugh. He stopped abruptly and looked at them in confusion, "Oh, wait! I don't even know your names!" he laughed again, causing the two to drop their heads in shame.

Erza shook in anger at his words and Gray glared at him in hatred, wanting nothing more than tear him apart.

"I didn't see you anywhere when we needed a hand!" Mira shouted angrily at Laxus.

"You wanna blame someone then blame Lucy. She's the reason the guild was attacked in the first place." He snorted.

"Lucy had nothing to do with it! Her father sent them, and she had no idea what was happening!" Erza also argued.

"Riiight, so HER father sent them here. All the more reason we should make her leave. Who knows, maybe he'll send another guild to attack us. This is why I dislike weak members. Because they always drag us down when we're right on top o-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ASSHOLE!" Gray tried to punch him, only to have his fist missed its target as Laxus then kicked him away and Gray crashed into a pile of crates.

"GRAY!" Lisanna shouted out as the latter got up from the crash

"YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Gray shouted out while readying his magic as Laxus had some spark of electricity around him

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted at his grandson as both mages dashed at each other

Gray and Laxus were about to close on each other before Natsu appearing between them as he caught their fists

"Natsu?!" Gray exclaimed in shock and surprised as Natsu lets their fists go and rested his hands on his waist

"you guys are gonna make a mess of the guild if you fight" Natsu said as he eyed Gray than to Laxus

"Oh, if it ain't the rumoured recent member who took out Jose." Laxus said as he smirked and walked up to him. They were staring at each other while Natsu just maintained a blank expression. "I gotta say, from what I heard from everyone, you're quite the power house."

"I was just helping out the guild that I've just joined." Natsu said with a shrug of his hands

"Right, because they're you're friends." He said in a mocking manner.

"Well that, and the food is awesome." Natsu replied while giving a wink to Lisanna who made sound of surprise and blushed a little.

"So, what were you doing? Busy on some top-secret S-class mission?" He asked in a fake enthusiastic way.

"Actually no. I was busy trying to find something to eat. Then I get a call out of the blue that Fairy Tail was getting attacked by those Phantom guys. And Lucy was the one that caused it. So, in a way, you brought her here, so it really is your fault, now that I think about it." Lucy looked down a bit depressed. Gray and Erza were getting madder as he kept talking.

"Oh my gosh! That was so rude! It would be such a waste to lose a meal over the guild. Wow. I just can't believe the place you grew up in." Natsu said before walking past him.

"You think you're some hot stuff just because you beat Jose?" Laxus suddenly said while turning around with an amused smile. Natsu suddenly stopped and sighed as he turned around.

"I'm assuming you have a point blondie?" He asked as he walked up to him again.

"I'm just being honest here." Laxus said while mocking Natsu

He and Natsu then went into a standoff as both sides stared at each other with such intense glares

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gray said as he gulped.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy called out to the man when the ground suddenly rumbled

"I'm gonna smash what's left of that face you have." Laxus growled at Natsu

"let's see if you can" Natsu said as he burst into flames.

"Sigh, I guess they might as well get it out of their systems." Makarov sighed.

"But Master!" Erza protested.

"You know Laxus. They will just keep butting heads until they hate each other so much to the point they can't stand to be in the same room. Trust me, if we let Laxus fight, maybe he'll leave him alone." Makarov said while narrowing his look at the two. "But if he goes too far, i'll stop them." He replied as a mighty aura appeared around him.

"..Natsu." Erza said to herself as she watched the two started glaring at each other.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Laxus is gonna fight Natsu?!"

"I get the feeling that we're going to watch two monsters going to fight.."

Everyone was watching the two mages glaring at each other.

Natsu was just glaring at Laxus with an annoyed look as Crimson fire circled him like a small tornado, while Laxus's lighting whipped around him, destroying nearby equipment. They both then stopped emitting magic around them and everything settled. Everyone was watching carefully.

"Alright you little punk, let's see if you actually are the one who beat Jose." Laxus smirked.

"then let me prove it to you." Natsu said coldly before his body glowed red and crimson Armor plating started appearing on him as he flashed.

Natsu was now wearing a red-armoured, demon-horned warrior Armor with spiral motifs on his shoulder pads and head, and was armed with an enormous two-handed halberd equipped with a retractable chain-linked blade

" **let see if you still have that smug face when I'm done with you"** Natsu said with venom in his voice

"You seem eager for an ass kicking. Okay, Hey Gramps! Don't blame me if I accidentally kill the guy!" Laxus laughed before building up lightning around his hand.

"what is that Armor?" Gray asked as he felt a little creeped out from seeing Natsu wearing such demonic looking Armor

""I don't know why, but I sense that Armor is emitting some weird magic"" Erza thought as she sensed the magic properties that was being emitted from the Armor

""Reiter no Yoroi"" Makarov squinted his eyes to Natsu's armor as he was quiet curious

""that Armor is known for it's heavy strain on the mage's body and its heavy weight when adorned""

""he's holding back against Laxus"" **(Blassreiter: Herman Satza Demoniac form. Not own by me!)**

"You're going down you little punk." Laxus said annoyed by Natsu's tone towards him. He then put his arm up and shot a large ball of lightning at Natsu.

As it approached Natsu, he gripped his Halberd handle tightly. He then swatted the large ball of lightning into the sky as it exploded.

"Not bad." Laxus said and smiled a little. "But let's see how you deal with this." Natsu noticed below him the ground started glowing. He was then showed standing on a yellow magic circle. He then jumped back and dodged a pillar of lightning shooting up from the ground from where he was standing.

"You're pretty quick on your feet." Laxus said amused he was able to dodge it.

""Lightning?"" Natsu thought.

"Alright you little bean sprout. Try THIS on for size!" He then held both his hands in front of him. A orb of magic collected in his hands. He then shot it out of his hands and a large beam of magic shot out and headed straight for Natsu.

Natsu then simply held up his hand towards the beam before it engulfed him. When the beam had passed him and blew up a giant pile of logs, much to Laki's distress, Natsu appeared unscathed, as he slowly opened his hand showing small bits of lightning escaping from it.

 **"What was that suppose to do?"** Natsu asked him inn a bored monotone.

"Tch!" Laxus then slammed his hand in the ground and sent a big wheel of lightning at him, destroying the ground while heading for the pink hair man.

Natsu spins his halberd in his hands as he throws it and it was headed straight for the lightning wheel.

The two attacks exploded from coming into contact, effectively cancelling it out.

Natsu then catches his halberd back and was waiting to see what else he would do.

"Not bad at all. I may have to start taking this a bit more seriously." Laxus smiled darkly. He then cloaked himself in lightning and then shot towards Natsu.

Natsu then punched the palm of his hand, ignited his fist, and then met Laxus's fists head on as the two were in a power struggle with each other. Natsu easily holds his ground while Laxus was surprised.

Lightning collided with crimson fire, and the pressure from the two attacks were sending shock waves around them.

 **"how pathetic are you?"** Natsu said as he pushed back Laxus easily, causing him to stumble back out of his cloak of lightning.

"He pushed him back!?" Gray exclaimed.

"You little bastard. You're holding back aren't you!" Laxus scowled.

 **"I ain't no wild animal who goes head on with an over ego headed hedgehog"** Natsu scoffed.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Laxus shouted as He then held his hand up to the sky and chanted.

 **"Resounding thunder, plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction.."** A large mass of lightning was gathering in the sky above Natsu as he eyed it.

 **"Raging Bolt!"** He shouted before sending the large lightning attack at Natsu.

" **Hell's Chain** "

Natsu throwed his chain up as it then plunged to the ground bellow him

Natsu then leans forward his halberd at the attack as the lightning got absorbed into the halberd and flows down to the chain and into the ground

" **like I said, an over ego headed hedgehog"** Natsu said as he spins his halberd and leans it on his shoulder

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at Natsu

"did he cancel the attack!?" Lucy exclaimed

"he did" Erza replied to her

"he used an old lightning rod trick with his halberd and his chain as he used them to make the lightning follow the metallic composition in the chain and into the ground"

They then saw the dust around blowing away as both men dashed at each other and was now exchanging blows at a speed that some of the members couldn't follow.

"Just go down already!" Laxus shouted as he tried to land a lightning imbued punch at Natsu who tilt his head easily to dodge it

" **Make me** " Natsu said as he kicks away Laxus and swings the other end of his halberd at his chin as it connected and send Laxus skidding back a bit

"They look equal." Gray noted.

"no, Natsu is holding back" Erza said as Gray and Lucy's eyes widen

"Really?" Lucy was surprised.

"So, you're a little fast. No, you're almost as good as Erza or Mystogan." Laxus said as he stood back up from Natsu's strike while holding his quite bruise chin.

" **am I?"** Natsu mockingly asked while tapping the halberd at his shoulders as some could tell that Natsu was getting quite bored

"but not as strong as me! I am the strongest mage in this guild" Laxus boasted.

 **"The strongest? Teh."** Natsu scoffed while looking at Laxus in a bored way

"I'm the strongest, and you seem to be in Erza's league" Laxus complimented him, while glancing over at Erza.

"But she doesn't stand a chance against me in the end. That girl isn't even close to the level I am."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Erza shouted while trying to get out of Elfman's and Gray's hold on her

"calm down, Erza!"

" **this is between you and me. Don't you dare insult her when I'm around"** Natsu said coolly as everyone looks at him in surprised with Erza blushing a bit

"hahaha! Was that supposed to be a threat?!" Laxus laughed at him

Natsu swings his halberd and throws it up before catching it in his left hand

" **no"** Natsu replied to him as he set his halberd aside on the ground and cracks his neck

" **but this is"**

Natsu's Armor glowed as the Armor plates expand a bit and created some fiery sparks in it

The helmet expanded a bit as it started to look like a burning demon from hell **(reference to Gundam Unicorn entering destroy mode but different, great mecha!)**

" **I'll show you what true pain feels like"**

" **Gray"** Natsu called out to him as Gray tensed up a bit from the scary voice he just heard

" **got a coin?"** Natsu asked as he looks at Gray who nodded and he takes out from his pocket a silver coin

Natsu nodded to him as he turns back to look at Laxus

" **I'll be ending this before the coin hits the ground"** Natsu said as Laxus smirks in amusement at him

"Haa! Let's see if you can!" Laxus shouted as he dashed towards Natsu who snapped his fingers to signal Gray to throw the coin

Gray flips the coin up high and in an instant, Natsu disappeared and then reappeared behind Laxus who got caught off guard

Natsu grabbed Laxus back neck as he then slams his face down to the ground and started dragging Laxus's face on the ground before throwing him up high in the air

He then grabs his halberd and spins it a little before clenching it hard

"I'LL BLAST YOU AWAY!" Laxus shouted as he fired a large lightning bolt at Natsu

Natsu scoffed as he spins the halberd in front of him before having his Halberd electrocuted with sparks of electricity in it

" **you've reaped what you sown"** Natsu said as he pulled his chain and throws it at Laxus

The chain wrapped around Laxus's waist as he was pulled down by Natsu who jumped up and got above Laxus as he spins his halberd again before throwing it at Laxus who turned around, only to get the spinning halberd attack onto his stomach

"GAAAAAH!"

The halberd flied back to Natsu who caught and was now spinning his body around like a flaming wheel as he sends a devastating flaming drop kick onto Laxus's guts **(One Piece's Sanji's attack on Luffy's head. Great anime by the way!)**

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Laxus roared in pain as he was send crashing to the ground

 **CRASH!**

Laxus was now in a crater with Natsu's leg on top of his stomach

Natsu leans his hand forward as he caught the falling coin in his hand

" **had enough?"** Natsu said with a huff as he got off Laxus and walks away with his Armor condensing back to normal as the flames on his Armor disappear

"Y..you..punk." Laxus scowled before slowly getting up while holding his bruised-up stomach

"My apologies. Next time I won't miss the vitals" Natsu stated in a serious tone. Everyone then looked in fright and shock to Natsu's words

"You little shit.." Laxus scowled in anger before standing up. "You think i'm just gonna stay dow-"

"That's enough." Makarov said as he stood between them.

"you're hurt, and If you both continue this, you'll just end up hospitalized."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME GRAMPS! I'm gonna teach this little shit a lesson!" Laxus roared in protest.

Suddenly Natsu's halberd got near his neck as Natsu's eyes glowed red in his helmet

" **don't give me a reason to send you to a hospital, Laxus. you're not worth my time"** Natsu threatened him before lowering his halberd away from his neck

"Laxus, just let it go." He said in a more serious tone.

"So, you're on his side now, is that it!? You even made him an S-class in just a day!"

"No, I just don't want you to get seriously wounded. The Fantasia parade is approaching, and I want the whole guild to be able enjoy it along with everyone in town. But if you can't stop being at each other's throats, then how are we supposed celebrate that event?" Makarov explained.

"...Tch! Who gives a shit?" Laxus then scoffed in discuss. He then got up and dusted what was left of his clothes off and glared at Natsu in a threatening manner.

"Next time, you're not gettin' off the hook." Laxus said as he walked off angrily. ""Fantasia parade..hmph. I'll give you guys something to celebrate. You all just wait."" He thought before leaving.

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief.

They all looked at Natsu who was just looking at his halberd.

" **Sorry** **gramps**." He apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Laxus may act brash towards the members, but he is a Fairy Tail member, and he thinks he knows what's good for the guild." Makarov sighed.

 **"If he even knows the meaning of the word"** Natsu sarcastically said while spinning his halberd around a bit as he then leans it to his shoulder.

 **"what are all you looking at?"** Natsu asked the crowd who stopped staring at him with interest.

"Yep. Definitely stronger than Laxus." One of them said.

"Well he did beat Jose alone."

"Seems like you've become popular." Makarov said with a smile.

" **yeah yeah"** Natsu said with a lazy wave of his hand as he walks towards Erza and the others

" **I need some ti** me to cool off." Natsu said as his Armor glowed and disappear.

 **Four hours later**

Everyone was now back into rebuilding the guild while Natsu was sleeping peacefully on Erza's lap as they were on a yellow picnic blanket with Milo sleeping near Erza

"he's really a different person when he's sleeping" Lisanna said while poking Natsu's cheek as the latter seems undisturbed

"well that's some of his charm" Mira said with a smile as Erza soothingly caresses Natsu's head gently with her fingers

"I think he just like being spoiled" Erza said with a smile to the pink hair

Lisanna and Mira mischievously smiles to Erza

"looks like someone doesn't realize that the "four days winner's slave" is already over" Mira whispered to Lisanna who nodded

"what are you guys talking about?" Erza asked them while continuing caressing Natsu's head

"nothing, nothing at all" Mira and Lisanna said while smiling to her

Erza just raised an eyebrow to them before turning her attention to Natsu who snuggled more to Erza's lap while letting out a cat like yawn

She giggled to him as she patted his head

Erza then looks around her for a sec as she saw that Mira and Lisanna were handing out some drinks to everyone else

She then gives a quick kiss to Natsu's cheeks before smiling to him

"…Erza…" Natsu muttered out in his sleep as he smiled with his hands reaching to her waist and holds her

Erza looks at Natsu with a soft look as she continued to let him sleep peacefully on her lap

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Back with the, I don't know 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **chapter in a row?**

 **Anywho**

 **This part of the story is made quite sluggishly (I think?)**

 **This is going to be a little fluffy fanfic for the pairing**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **I'll be skipping the whole Lucy confronting her father and Loke not disappearing thing**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Akane Beach**

"the beach!" Gray and Lucy shouted while being accompanied by Erza and Milo as they are having a vacation holiday at the Akane beach thanks to the resort ticket given to them by Loke

"Yahooo!" Gray shouted as he cannonballed into the ocean water from jumping off a cliff

"Geronimo!" Lucy followed as well

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed in his little cat swimming suit as the little feline jumps down the cliff and into the water

 **SPLASH!**

A big splash was created as they resurfaced in the water

"puhaa!" Lucy smiled happily as she was having so much fun

"let's go again!" Gray said while having Milo on top of his head

"yeah!" Lucy said before noticing something floating close to her

"iyyaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she noticed that it was Gray's trunks

At the top of the cliff was Juvia in a swimsuit while having a jealous dark face

"LOVE RIVAL!"

 **At the others side**

Erza was laying on her stomach with her bikini undone as she was enjoying a sun tan

Many guys ogle to her with hearts in their eyes before some of them get pinched on their ears by their wives and girlfriends

Gray and the others went back and saw that Erza was in the middle of a sun tan

"hey Erza, aren't you going to take a dip in the water?" Lucy asked while sitting down on the blanket next to Erza's

"in a few more minutes" Erza replied while enjoying her sun tan

"okay" Lucy said to her

"Nyaa" Milo meowed as the little cat shakes around to get rid off the water on his fur

"what's taking Natsu so long?" Gray asked while looking around for the man

"he said he'll catch up" Lucy answered to him while also looking around

They then heard the sound of girls squealing as they saw a crowd forming around the beach

"what's wrong with them?" Gray asked

"look!" Lucy said while pointing towards the ocean where there was a big wave coming

"someone is surfing there!"

Gray with Erza who strapped back her bikini looks to where the wave is coming and saw a surfer in the waves

"is that?" Gray said while squinting his eyes to get a better look

 **In the waves**

Natsu was riding his surfboard in the waves while enjoying his time

He rides the surfboard to the top of the wave and jumps while riding his surfboard

 **SPLASH!**

The waves then splashed into the water with Natsu and his surfboard

Natsu resurfaces back up with his board as he got on its back

He then starts swimming to the ocean again and waits for another wave to come

Natsu then sensed people watching him as he turns to look at the crowd

"come on" Natsu taunted the surfers there as everyone who is a surfer got fire in their eyes

 **Back with the others**

"that guy just loves the attention" Gray said with a smirk as many surfers started to run to the ocean with their surfboard

"yeah" Lucy said

"Nyaa!" Milo meowed before looking at Erza who suddenly had a surfboard with her

"let's surf!" Erza exclaimed with fire in her eyes

"Ehhh!?"

Gray and Lucy were thrown away into the ocean by Erza while being accompanied with a pair of surfboards with them

Erza then grabbed Milo and put him on her shoulders as she runs into the ocean and started swimming with her surfboard

Natsu who was in the ocean with his surfboard smirked as he then saw a big wave coming towards the beach

He grins with a chuckle as he awaits it to come

 **Ten minutes later**

All of the people at the beach were shouting and cheering as some had got beaten by Natsu in the instant surfing contest that he made

"those two are amazing!" Lucy said with amazement as she watches Erza and Natsu surfing together

"and I can't believe Milo is still hanging there" Gray said with a smile while his trunks had disappeared

"PUT ON YOUR TRUNKS!"

 **At the ocean**

Natsu and Erza with Milo were the only ones left in the water as they were gliding their boards in the wave

"looks like we're the only ones left" Natsu said with an amused smile

"fufufu, this is a challenge that I won't back down!" Erza exclaimed to him while riding her surfboard down the wave before gliding it up the waves and did a spin stunt

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed before falling off Erza's board and landed onto Natsu's head

"hold your breath, little buddy!" Natsu said to Milo as he took a deep breath and glides his board into the wave itself

Erza was in front as she was leading the wave

"looks like it is my win" Erza said as the wave is getting near the beach and was decreasing in size

"says who?" a bubbled voice spoke to Erza as it surprised her

"huh?" Erza looks to the sides and then to the back for the voice

 **SPLASH!**

The water below her exploded as Natsu appeared beside her suddenly

"wha!?" Erza got surprised as her board was swaying to the side as she was losing balance on it

"don't count us out yet!" Natsu said with Milo meowing before he realized that his little stunt was making Erza losing balance on her board

"waaa!" Erza then fell of her board as the wave splashed to the beach

 **SPLASH!**

"Erza! Natsu! Milo!" Lucy called out to them as she and Gray run to them

"are you guys ok?!" Gray exclaimed to them

"I think so" Erza said while sitting up as she holds her head

"ah!" Gray had a deadpanned look with a blush while Lucy blushed hard

"what's wrong?" Erza asked them

"below you" Gray said while looking away as he pointed down with his finger

"Below?" Erza said as she looks down and saw that her bikini wasn't on her and she was on top of Natsu's stomach with her bra on his head

Her blood instantly ran up her face making it red as her hair and steam also started to coming out of her head as well

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Erza screamed as she grabbed her bra and ran away as she left a dust trail to them

"Erza!" Lucy shouted while running to her

"eh? where's Milo?" Gray said while looking around for the little cat

"Nyaa!" Milo's meowing can be heard from behind Gray

"Oh, there you WAAAH!" Gray turned around and screamed a bit when he saw Milo covered in seaweed and some fish as he thought that it was a monster from the sea behind him

"ooow" Natsu grunted a bit while sitting up

"had a nice splash?" Gray asked sarcastically with a smirk while throwing away the seaweed on Milo

"My head" Natsu asked while rubbing the back of his head

"I feel like a pair of giant marshmallows got slammed into my face"

Gray had a deadpanned look to him

"you really are a pervert"

"huh?"

 **With Erza**

She was hiding in a cave in a crouched position as she was steaming on her head

"I can't get married anymore" Erza cried out while her face was beet red

Lucy who was standing at the cave's entrance had a sympathy look to the red head as she also had a sweat drop

"Natsu was out cold though…"

* * *

 **That's a short wrap up**

 **Bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Back with a new chapter**

 **SORRY FOR IT TO BE ONE CHAPTER**

 **I GOT BUSY WITH MY COLLEGE PREPARATION!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Akane Resort Hotel**

 **Evening**

Erza was laying down on a beach bench in her hotel room's balcony as she was enjoying their vacation

""it was such a fun day today""

Erza smiled in her rest as she never felt so relaxed before

She then dozes off a bit as she laid down on the seat

""Erza…..""

A familiar old voice spoke in her mind as Erza's dark past memories returned

""there is no such thing as freedom in this world….""

Erza then woke up with a startle as she tried to calm herself down

"when did I fell asleep?"

She asked herself while standing up from her seat

Erza then made her way into her way as she looks at herself in the mirror as she did a pose to herself

She squinted her eyes as she remembered her past

Erza then re-quips her Heart Kreuz Armor on as her body relaxed while wearing it

"wearing my armor feels a lot better"

She said before hearing the door to her room getting knocked from the other side as it opens to reveal Lucy who was wearing a dress with Milo riding on her shoulder

"Erza?" Lucy called out to her while coming in the room

"wanna go down to the casino? Natsu and Gray are already there"

"oh yeah, there's one here"

Erza then re-equip a purple dress as she posed a bit with it

"how do I look?"

"a bit over the top, maybe?" Lucy replied with Milo meowing as well

"oh well…"

"come on, Erza" Lucy said as she walks outside

Erza was about to go after seeing her reflection in the mirror

""maybe it's not bad, being myself sometimes""

Erza then walks outside the room as she catches up with Lucy

 **In the casino**

Slot machines, Drink Bars, and games of all sort are in the grand casino as people were playing, drinking, and betting

Gray who was playing a game with some people met up with Juvia who was wearing a blue dress, the two then started chatting with Juvia saying that she wants to join Fairy Tail

We now see Natsu at a slot game machine as he pulled down the lever and the slot stopped spinning at the number 777

"JACKPOT!"

The machine alarmed out as dozens of jewels falls down the machine

The nearby audience clapped and wowed Natsu for his incredible luck

"so easy" Natsu said with a smirk as he did the same thing once again

He then stopped the game as he asked a nearby staff to change the jewels into a check

Natsu then stopped by the bar to get a drink

"fire whisky" he said to the bar manager who nodded and went to make his order

Natsu turns to see the whole casino as he let out a relaxed sigh

"now this is a vacation"

"your order, sir" the bar manager place Natsu's drink on the table as Natsu gives him his payment

"thanks"

Natsu took his drink and went to look around for anything fun while taking a sip of his drink

"enjoying the night?"

A familiar feminine voice spoke out as Natsu turns to see a woman wearing a bird like mask while wearing a purple dress

"why are you here?" Natsu asked the woman as he finished his drink and looks to her with a bored face

"oh my? Am I not allowed to relax once in a while, Natsu?" the woman asked as she took off her mask and revealed her face as Ultear

"knowing you, it ain't" Natsu said as he turns to look away

"how cruel" Ultear said as she walks towards Natsu as she places her arms around his neck

"can't I have some skinship with my favorite little lizard?" Ultear whispered into Natsu's ears while nibbling on it

Natsu sighs in annoyance as he pulls away her arms and looks at her

"what reason do you have for being here?" Natsu asked her as she replied by taking out a letter from between her cleavage

Natsu took the letter without hesitation and opens it

He reads the letter and his eyes widen in shock

"are those people serious?!" he exclaimed as he looks to Ultear

"it is the Council, you're talking about Natsu. They would do anything to maintain the Magic World" Ultear said to him as she puts on her mask and started to leave the casino

"see you again, Natsu" Ultear said while blowing a kiss to him

Natsu looks back to the letter as he crumples it and burns it away

"got to take a breather" Natsu said as he walks out of the casino and he was about to get out before hearing an explosion happening from the casino

"wha!?" Natsu turns to look and saw a drink bar getting demolished

He then went to look and to see what happened

Natsu sees Gray all beaten up with a familiar looking blue hair woman beside him

"Gray?" Natsu said in surprise before everything went black

"this is.." Natsu muttered out as he looks around to see only darkness

"you must be Red Salamander" a voice spoke behind Natsu as he turns to see a big man with an eyepatch and a lower iron jaw on him as he looks at Natsu

"and you are?" Natsu said while crossing his arms on his chest

"Simon, Simon Mikazuchi" he introduced himself to him

"we need to talk…."

Natsu looks to him while raising an eyebrow

 **At the other end of the casino**

Erza, Lucy who was being bind down with a strange looking orange rope, and Milo who was out cold and who was being carried away by a feline looking woman, was facing against a man with a tan and blonde hair, and a guy who looks blocky

"Sho, Wally, Milliana." Erza said as she looks to be familiar with these people

"it's been a long time, Nee-san" the man with the tan and the blonde hair said with a nostalgic tone to Erza

"how have you been?"

"why are you here? You all were alright after all these years?" Erza said in a stuttering voice

"well of course, Erza" Wally said while holding his hat

"how could you, Nee-san?" Sho said as his face darkens

"how could you abandon us those years ago?"

Erza had a guilty look on her as she holds her arms

"No need to be so awe-struck," Someone said as a large vortex of darkness magic appeared in the center of the casino hall, "Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic… right, Erza?" Simon said as he appeared from the vortex.

"Simon!?"

"Ugh!" Lucy yelped as Millianna pushed her on the floor.

"I've already notified Jellal that we found Erza and soon we'll bring her to him," The large guy informed the others.

"Erza, what is going on?! Who are these guys?!" Lucy asked, "Why does he call you 'nee-san'?!"

"He's not really my brother," Erza answered, "They're my former friends…"

"friends… but I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you were a little kid!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This… this was before that…" Erza replied, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" She asked Wally.

"We came to bring you back," He replied.

"Meow," Millianna meowed joyfully.

"Jellal needs you, Erza," Simon said.

"Let's go back, nee-san," Shô smiled, shedding tears of joy. "Finally, nee-san, you're going back."

"I bet Jellal is smiling ear to ear right now," Wally said.

"I can-"

"If you insist on being stubborn..." Wally said, pulling a new revolver out of his coat pocket. Lucy squeaked in shock when Wally pulled back the hammer, "I'll kill your little blonde friend here."

"Stop it!" Erza screamed, the fear and worry in her voice surprising her old Nakama, "I'm begging you! Don't hurt Lucy!" Before Erza could say anymore a loud bang rang out and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back.

Wally's gun had warped behind her, "gah..." As soon as the words left Erza's mouth she collapsed into Simon's arms.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled in a mix worry and anger.

"Don't worry, it's one of my sleeping bullets," Wally said, putting the revolver back into his coat pocket.

"We got our target." Simon said as he hoisted Erza over his shoulder, "Let's head back now."

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going! You can't just take Erza like that!" Lucy yelled, her face red in anger as she fiercely struggled against her bindings, "Give her back now!"

"Meow. Keep your mouth shut." Millianna said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the ropes binding Lucy began to tighten even further, making it harder for her to breath. Lucy screamed in pain as her body was stretched even further

"when Natsu and Gray get here, you guys are in big trouble!" Lucy screamed at him

"they won't be coming" Simon said to her

"they are down and out cold, they were weak" Simon turned around to walk away with the others

""no way!? Even Natsu!?""

"Nee-san..." Shô said as tears built up in his eyes, "You're finally coming back home...to the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear when he sees you."

'T-Tower of H-Heaven?!' Erza thought, memories of her cursed past began to invade her mind before she felt consciousness slipping from her, "They actually finished it?!"

They then were teleported away in a bluish white magic circle

"damnit!" Lucy struggled in her bind before hearing a slashing sound as the rope binding her down was cut off

"you ok?" a voice spoke out as Lucy turns to see Natsu with Gray and Juvia behind him

"Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed as she stands up

"where's Erza and Milo?" Natsu asked as he looks around for them

"some people who Erza said were her friends came in and turned the people into cards and took her away with Milo"

Natsu looks down to see the cards sprawled out that had the casino people in it

 **SNAP!**

Natsu snaps his fingers as the cards exploded and return back the casino people

"I think that's everyone." Natsu said as he brushed his hands in satisfaction. "Even if I missed a couple people, the magic in the cards shouldn't last that long."

"now to find Erza." He then began sniffing the air.

"you can find her by sniffing her scent?" Juvia said with a sweat drop

"I think I got it." He began walking towards the door as the group followed him.

"..Oh you gotta be.." He then sighed.

"What is it? Did you lose it?" Lucy wondered.

"No, actually I'm picking it up from that a way." He pointed and they all looked over and were staring out towards the sea.

"get on a boat you three" Natsu said as he walks towards the harbor where a couple of boats were docked there

Gray, Lucy and Juvia got on the boat and saw Natsu tying the rope to his waist and to end of the boat

"is he?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear

"he is!" Gray exclaimed as he hugged Juvia and Lucy in fear

"Gray-sama! So daring!"

"hold on!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and ignited his feet on fire as he rockets towards the direction of Erza's scent

The Natsu Express' passengers all screamed as they dashed towards the ocean waters

 **In a ship**

"Ugh..." Erza groaned as she regained her consciousness. The scarlet haired knight was immediately aware that she couldn't use her magic and she was tied by Milliana's ropes. She struggled in her binding as she tried to take them off, "Tch!" she scoffed as her attempt was a failure, "Where Am I anyway?"

"We're inside a ship nee-san," Shô said, slowly walking toward the scarlet haired Knight.

"Ship?"

"Yes. Inside a ship heading toward the Tower of Heaven." Shô explained to her as he stopped in front of her. Erza looked up at him as her eyes widened at his words.

"Oh...So that's it." Erza asked with a sad smile as she released a breath, "Could you please untie me? I promise I won't resist."

"I cannot do that, nee-san," Shô replied, his tone emotionless. When Erza heard this she immediately began to struggle against her bindings, feeling vulnerable in the dress, "You're a traitor nee-san, so you can't be trusted right now. And it's pointless, so don't bother trying to break out of those ropes. Milliana's tubes have the power of sealing someone's magic away. You can't do anything about them on your own. Not even a powerful mage like yourself could break free."

Erza just hung her head low, Red hair shadowing her face, "I-I know...then would you at least allow me to requip into my armor?" Erza said in a shaky voice as her body began to tremble as she missed the comfort her armor gave her, "...I'm so scared to return to that tower...Unless I'm wearing Armor or near...him...The fear..." she trailed off as she remembered that awful place that caused her many years of suffering.

"But you look good in that dress, nee-san," Shô said, smiling a little sadly. He stared down at her before crouching down next in front of her. The scarlet haired knight's eyes widened when Shô suddenly hugged her, with tears in his eyes. She absently noted that he was shaking like a leaf, "I didn't want to do this you...nee-san."

"Shô..." Erza whispered.

"I missed you! Really! Sister...I really did, nee-san." Erza's eyes filled with guilt and sadness as she listened to Shô's small cries of anguish, "Why...why did you..." he suddenly lifted his head and shouted with tears streaming down his face, "...Betray us?! Why did you betray Jellal!?"

'Jellal...' Erza thought, as she remembered her time with him in the Tower of Heaven and his encouraging words.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"We're going to get our freedom! Our future, and our aspirations!"

"Let's go, Erza!"

Sho then stands up and leaves the cell

Erza just looks down to her lap as she looks to be scared

She then heard something in the room with her as she looks to the side and sees Enryuo no Yoroi standing beside her

"Natsu…?!" Erza muttered in surprise and confusion as to the armor then glowed and disappeared into a red orb that flew to Erza and went into her body

She then felt immense warmth flowing into her

" _call upon me in your time of need"_

A voice spoke to Erza as she smiled

"thank you, Natsu"

Erza thanked Natsu even though he wasn't here

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **NATSU X KAMIKA FANFIC**

" **ORIGAMI DRAGON" IS OUT**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

 **BYE BYE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Back with a new chapter**

 **Big applause to friendly writer and reader "Meazm"!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Erza**

She was running in the tower to find Jellal as she had escaped her prison by knocking out Sho was in guard duty of her

"where is Jellal?!" Erza turned around the corner where she saw guards coming after her

"capture the prisoner!"

"get out of my way!"

Erza re equipped two daggers as she sliced her way through the guards

She then continued her approach before she reached to a door as she opened it

"Nyaaa!"

Milo came out of the door as the little feline jumped to her shoulders

"Milo!" Erza exclaimed in surprise to the little cat as Milo was rubbing his head to her cheek

"you escaped Milliana?" she asked Milo who nodded with a meow

Erza smiled to the little feline

"I need to find Jellal and end all of this"

Erza set down Milo to the floor and was about to go but was stopped as she saw Milo following her

"Milo, I need you to go to the docks and wait for me, I will soon finish this and get back home with you" Erza told the little cat who shook his head in denial

"nyaa!"

Milo meowed to Erza with a determined face

She sighed before nodding

"just stay close to me, ok?" Erza told to Milo who meowed and then jumped to her shoulders

She then continued her search for Jellal

 **ocean**

Natsu and the gang were on their way to Erza as Gray, Lucy and Juvia are riding the Natsu express as they were speeding their way in the ocean

"..I think we took a wrong turn." Natsu said while he looked up at the jagged, massive tower they hit land on.

"what do you guys think?" Natsu asked to others whose faces were pale as white sheet

"what's wrong with you guys? You look like you seen a ghost" Natsu asked them

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" They exclaimed at him

They then started rambling at Natsu who looked bored to their scolding as he didn't bother care of that

After a few minutes of them calming down, they then looked at the tower in front of them

"This place is givin' me the chills." Gray said as he was creeped out by the way it looked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lucy gulped.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Ain't it obvious? We search for Erza." Gray stated before they began walking forward.

"Let's split up. I'll head this way, you guys head down that corridor." Natsu said as he began ascending a flight of stairs.

"Shouldn't we stick together though?" Lucy asked him.

"I can move faster on my own. If you guys find Erza, things will start to take care of themselves." He then jumped up high and was heading down a hallway on his way in.

"I swear." Gray shook his head. "But he's right. He can take care of himself anyway. We should look for Erza somewhere else. This place is huge so we got a lot of ground to cover." Gray led the two. The two just stared at each other, but Lucy was getting creeped out by the blank look Juvia was giving her.

"Lets go..love rival." Juvia said in a monotone voice while in a dark negative aura that made Lucy shivers in fear for her safety

 **Top tower**

A man in a hood was sitting on a chair in the dark. He had a confident smile as he just sat there, expectantly.

"Soon all will be finished. My lord Zeref will finally be revived." He said to himself.

"It seems we have some visitors." A foreshadowed figure of three said as the man looked towards a security lacrima screen.

"It would appear so. Very well. Stand at the ready. It's almost time for the main event."

"As you wish." A feminine voice said as she held her sword tightly. With that, the trio took off. Leaving the hooded man alone and narrowing his eyes at the lacrima showing Natsu.

"..That's.."

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was walking up the stairs and was looking around for any sign that Erza would be there. He was walking down a hall way and stopped just to look at the architecture.

Looked weird. But this place has been giving him an ill feeling ever since they approached it.

He then made a sound of surprise remembering something Siegrain told him that one time he met him back a few years back

 _"I'd stay away from Fairy Tail if I were you. Especially a woman by the name of Erza Scarlet"_

He then made a narrowed look.

"What does that snake have to do with Erza? Is he the one behind this? Quite a ballsy move even for him. I wonder if Ultear has anything to do with this too. Something doesn't smell right. And I have a feeling Erza might be able to tell me-..!?" He quickly hid when some guards came rushing out of another corridor.

"Prisoner escape! Alert the whole tower!"

"Well, at least she's here." He thought out loud.

"I spotted the intruder!"

"great." Natsu scowled as a guard spotted him and was beginning to be surrounded. He looked around him and sized up his opponents.

This was going to be over in seconds.

"surrender!" the guards shouted at Natsu who reequip his Gauntlet Sluggers

"stop shouting and come take a piece" Natsu said as he raised his hands up

"attack!" the guards charged at Natsu who stood there for a moment before disappearing and then re-appearing behind the crowd

"all done" Natsu said as he walked away and then all of the guards instantly dropped like flies as they groaned.

"a new record" He said before walking down another hallway. He stopped suddenly and turned to big open room. As he went in and raised an eyebrow.

"What..is..this?" He sweat dropped at the amount of stuffed cats, that were lying about all over the place.

"looks like someone has a cat fetish" Natsu said as he went in the room

"another dead end." He sighed. However, in a dark corner next to the outside window, Wally appeared with his gun readied

"Good bye, Boy." He then shot a magic bullet at Natsu. Natsu whipped around and slashed the bullet in half as his eye had a red glint of focus in it.

"Wh-what!? He-he cut it in half?!" Wally exclaimed.

"is that the best you got, Block head?" Natsu said as he raised his gauntlet sluggers up

"D-don't get confident Boy!" He then blasted an explosive shot at Natsu as he was hit and enveloped in smoke.

"Hmph~! The moment you met me..your fate was-HUUUH!?" Wally was about to start saying something he seemed to have great pride in, but was surprised to see Natsu still in one piece.

"phew, I don't like dust on my favorite vest you know" Natsu said as the attack completely unfazed him and he was dusting the dirt on his vest.

"H-how are you still alive, Boy!? That should have blown you to pieces!"

"Huh? That amount of power is not even close to my level." he narrowed his eye at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Wally is the name, and i'm a dandy friend of Erza!" He continued talking as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh? Then maybe you can tell me what's going on here."

"I can't do that Boy! I have to take you down! Milliana!" He shouted behind him and suddenly a weird fur, tube-like rope came spiraling towards Natsu as it snagged his wrist.

"Nya! I will take you down!" A young girl came in with cat-like facial features, as she looked to be the one who launched that weird rope.

"Milliana's ropes can prevent people from casting magic. With this, its over now-"

"As if that would work, moron." He then comically, simply yanked on the rope and Milliana fell clumsily face first on the floor.

"Noooo! Millia, get up!" Wally exclaimed in distress.

"Nya~! That hurt! I feel really dizzy~!"

"Damn! I guess it's just up to m-Huh!?" He then froze when Natsu had his sword on his throat.

"I'm tired of these pointless games, so you better fess up what you know about Erza before you're-"

"Psych, Boy!" His body then came apart and knocked Natsu back a little as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! What the-?!"

"Now Millia!" He yelled as Milliana used another tube on him. She snagged his leg and yanked with all her might and made him fall flat on his back.

"Ouch! Would you two-!?"

"It's over, Boy!" Wally smirked as his body came back together. He readied his gun. He then fired a bunch of explosive shots at Natsu as the room was nearly wrecked. After the aftermath, Milliana suddenly screamed in horror.

"NYAA!~ The Kitty-cats!"

"Relax we got him this ti-"

"I'm pissed" Natsu glared back and suddenly his flames flared around him and burned off the rope, much to the two's surprise.

"What!? But you should have be-"

"shut up"

Natsu then dashed towards Wally and slammed his fist into his head. Knocking him into a wall and injuring him severely.

"Wally!" Milliana shouted to her friend. She then looked back was horrified to see Natsu glaring and approaching her.

"Ny-wait..please!" She began to beg for her life.

She closed her eyes and expected to be killed, but she met blunt force from Natsu's finger flick on her forehead as Natsu made an annoyed look.

"Bad kitty." He simply said.

"Nyoooouuch~!" Milliana said as she felt the sharp pain dealt to her head.

"I'm only gonna ask this once you two." Natsu said as Wally slowly looked up weakly. "What do you two know about Erza?"

"Er..chan?" Milliana asked slowly.

"Erg..I guess no point in trying to resist now." Wally sighed in defeat as he sat back against the wall." You see...this place was once called..the Tower of Heaven.." Natsu then crossed his arms as he listened to his story.

Natsu had his eye widened after he listened to the tragic story of the children of the Tower of Heaven.

"..And..Er-chan left us alone after all those years." Millianna said sadly, as her "cat ears" dropped.

"8 years huh?" Natsu said as he scratched his chin.

"We..were promised to rule." Wally spoke up.

"Rule?" Natsu was curious.

"Nya. We'd take over everything, and all the kitty cats in the world!" Millianna had this weird image above her head as Wally and Natsu sweat dropped.

"Why rule? Why didn't you just come find Erza and try to make amends or somethin'? She's an important friend, isn't she?" Natsu asked the two.

"But-! She left us behind! We had no one to turn to, except Jellal!" Wally protested.

"And he kept you here for 8 years? Why the hell didn't you try to get away from the tower?" Natsu wondered.

"We needed to finish the tower, so we could live like..kings." Wally said as he looked out the window.

"Greetings everybody." A voice was coming through the entire tower as Natsu and the other two looked up at the voice.

"Jellal-!" Wally exclaimed.

"I would like to welcome you all to the tower. And I would like to get the main event started since you all took the trouble of coming all the way out here."

"Event?" Natsu thought out loud

"I would like you all to play a little game of life and death with me. The Paradise Game. My plan is to use Erza Scarlet as a sacrifice to resurrect the one, and only darkest mage in all of history. Zeref."

"Resurrect..?" Wally didn't understand what Jellal was talking about.

Natsu squinted his eyes as he knew the name.

"But since there is 5 of you and only one of me, I thought I would level the playing field. As such, you will all have to face my 3 warriors, Trinity Raven. The rules are rather simple, beat Trinity Raven to get to me, and to stop me from using Erza as a sacrifice."

"Oh and as an extra little twist, the council will be targeting this tower with their most destructive weapon..the Etherion!" Natsu then gasped. "You all can try to make it up here, but it's useless! Everyone will die! Let the games begin!"

"it all makes sense now" Natsu said as he looks at Wally and Milliana

"he wanted you to stay and finish building the tower to resurrect the world's most evil black wizard, Zeref. And we played right into his hand" Natsu then looks to the window in the cat room

"hey cat girl" Natsu called out to Milliana

"nya?" Milliana looked to him

"where's Milo?" he asked to her while sticking his head outside the window

"Milo?" Milliana asked back with a confused face

"the little Vul Cat you guys took with you" Natsu said as Milliana realized who he meant

"oh! the little kitty cat!" Milliana said as her ears popped up

"he's with Erza, I think?" she said to him

"Good" Natsu said as he then walks out of the room

"leave this tower before Etherion is fired" Natsu said as he walked through the hallway again

"what?! We want to h-" Wally and Milliana exclaimed but was stopped as Natsu breaks the wall beside him with a tap of his finger

"you were saying?" Natsu asked them with a smile

"Nothing!" Wally and Milliana screamed as they run away

Natsu sighed as he then did a jolt to the top of the tower

As he ran down a hallway he came through earlier, he heard some rumbling ahead. He stopped and was in a room full of large bird cages.

All of a sudden,

 **BOOM!**

a large person burst through a wall and landed with his magic jet pack on top of one of the cages.

"I am Fukuro, the warrior of justice has arri-"

"Get out of my way!" Natsu summoned his Sluggers as he threw them at the flying bird man who barely dodged it as Natsu catches them back

"That was not nice! I didn't even introduce myself yet!" He protested with a hoo.

"when I said get out of my way! Get out of my way!" Natsu said as he threw his sluggers back at him, but Fukuro blasted upwards to dodge him.

"I am Fukuro! And I shall cast judgment on you!"

"Missile Ho Ho Hou!"

He landed in front of Natsu and bent forth, as he sent his rocket pack at Natsu.

Natsu just punched the rockets as they exploded in front of him.

"Hoo noooo~! Fukuro's rocket pack-"

"take a hike!" Natsu equipped his Dragonic gauntlet as a flaming sphere formed in the mouth of the dragon

" **Karyuu no Kiba!"**

Natsu fired a flaming dragon head at Fukuro who got engulfed in it before he then falls down the tower

"HOOOOooooooo~!" Fukuro hooted as he falls and Natsu looks at him before hearing a big bang down bellow

"looks like I made an overcooked chicken" Natsu said as he clapped his hands in satisfaction

"Ok, where was I?" Natsu said as he ran towards the stairs. His hearing then picked up what he thought was Erza's voice.

 **With Erza**

"JELLLLAAAALLLL!" Sho shouted angrily as he ran down another hallway.

He was holding onto a card that had Erza trapped in it as she kept hitting the screen on it to get out, but with no luck. After Sho found out about the truth of Erza'a true intentions, and Jellal's plan, he took it upon himself to protect Erza, and defeat Jellal, despite Erza's protests.

"Sho! You have to let me out of here!" Erza shouted

"Nyaaa!" Milow meowed while following Sho

"Damn it! I'll stop Jellal even if it kills me! And don't worry Nee-san! I'll keep you safe this time!" He stated as he ran down the hallway, ignoring Erza's plea to stop and let her out.

"Sho!" Erza shouted once more.

"What the..?" Sho then came to a stop as he readied his cards. A person blocking his path was approaching him, as she walked slow and gracefully down a wooden floor. She wore quite a loose kimono, and had a very long sword in her hands that was partially concealed by her large sleeves. Her hair was long and pink and her face was what Sho called.." Who's this broad!?" He wondered.

"Ara, quite an unrefined young man. I am named Ikaruga. Who are you?" She asked calmly as Sho was sweating and was about to charge through.

"I don't have business with you woman! Outta my way!" He threw his cards through a magic circle and they were heading straight for her. She then got into a stance and faster than the blink of an eye, she looked like she sliced the cards clean in half.

Sho was shocked at the precision she used to slice his cards. "I..impossible." Sho was shocked beyond belief that his mouth was wide open.

"There is nothing which I cannot cut." Ikaruga said as she recomposed herself.

"What are you some street performer!?" He was getting ready to throw more cards, but the ground was suddenly cut. His cards in his hands disappeared, and his body went limp as he slowly fell to the ground. "Wh-my body..I can't-"

"I severed your nerves without cutting your flesh or clothes. That is the essence of Mugetsuryu." She explained as Sho remained paralyzed.

"Huh?" Ikaruga then notice Milo bellow her as the little feline meowed to Ikaruga with a smile.

"oya? If it is not Milo-han? Look at how much you've grown!" Ikaruga said with a smile as she picked up the little feline and petted him

"Sho! Are you alright?!"

"Ahh, that is where you are hiding Miss Erza?" Ikaruga exclaimed with slight surprise as she looked at a card on the floor

"Sho, let me out! She's not an opponent you can defeat! That sword she's using isn't normal!" Erza shouted.

"Don't worry...That card is protected. There is no way anything from the outside could harm you..." Sho assured Erza.

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge." Ikaruga said as she let Milo sit on her shoulder before she got into another stance as she smiled and focused on the card.

She then quickly slashed faster than any normal person could see and sheathed her blade as Sho just smiled.

"See? You're prote-!?" He then noticed Erza blocked a slash from INSIDE the card, leaving him even more shocked. "She cut through the spatial divide?"

"I do not like to be underestimated. But I do praise that you are not yet unconscious." Ikaruga smiled sweetly as Sho just scowled.

"Sho! Let me out!" Erza continued hitting her fists against the screen.

"now then, would you please kindly remove the spell on the card?" Ikaruga said as she petted Milo's head on her shoulder

"n-n-never!" Sho retorted to her

"I was not asking to you, boy" Ikaruga said as she looks to someone approaching them

"him" Ikaruga said as Natsu appeared

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed while in the card

"it has been long since we last met, Natsu-han" Ikaruga said with a smile to Natsu

"nice to see you again too, Neechan" Natsu greeted her sarcastically before kneeling beside the card as he tapped it a little

The card then glowed before it flashes and Erza was free

"Nee-san.." Sho was surprised this random pink haired person just broke Erza out of the card.

"What are you doing here? How did you-"

"You have a very peculiar scent." He turned and faced her as he tapped his nose with a smile.

"You found me..by my scent?" She was surprised he could smell her all the way from the casino.

"Yep." He then turned and face Ikaruga as the two narrow their eyes at each other.

"neechan? do you know her?" Erza asked Natsu as she saw how Natsu called her.

Natsu replied by sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"you could say that I started calling her that when I was training at the same dojo as her, and she was my senpai back then" Natsu said to her while scratching his cheek as Erza gawked at him

"then why is Milo so close to her?" Erza asked to him as she saw how Milo likes cuddling to Ikaruga more than to herself

"she's Milo's Mama when we found Milo together that day" Natsu replied

"it is quite cruel of you, Natsu-han" Ikaruga said as she faked cried to him

"you took Milo-han away from me" Ikaruga holds Milo to her chest

"really, neechan?" Natsu said to her

"again with the Crocodile tears?" he said to her

Ikaruga stick out her tongue like a kid to him before letting Milo down to the floor

Natsu then went into a staring contest at Ikaruga whose eyes went hostile all of the sudden

"Erza, i'll handle this." He said as he held his sword to his side with one hand.

"Are you sure?"

"It's ok. I can read her moves like an open book." He had his eye halfway open and had an amused smirk as Ikaruga's eyes suddenly became more hostile as she kept smiling.

"Ara? Looks like my little Natsu-han wants to be a big man"

"we can walk away with our lives, neechan. It's your choice" Natsu suggested to her

"oh? How kind of you" Ikaruga replied to him before pulling her sword from its sheath "but no"

"Sho, I want you to go find our friends, and everyone from Fairy Tail and tell them to leave the tower this instant." Erza ordered Sho.

"What!? But Nee-san! You saw her moves, she's a monster!" Sho protested.

"Don't worry pal. So am I." Natsu said as the pressure around him thickened.

"Nee-san!"

"Sho, will you do this for your sister?" Erza asked sweetly.

"..Hai..Nee-san." He said as he got up and started running back to find the others and hopefully get away before the entire tower was blown to kingdom come.

"It seems you do not understand. No one goes past me." Ikaruga said as she readied her sword.

"I'll be the judge of that." Natsu slowly reached for his sword handle.

"let us see the fruits of you labour, Natsu-han" She said as she sheathed her sword and got into a drawing position.

Natsu tilted his head to the side as a wooden pole behind him got cut in half.

"Hoh?" Ikaruga was intrigued. Natsu just simply moved his head back in place.

""He was able to tell where the slash was coming from..and at that speed.""Erza noted as she watched the attack.

"I have instructions to bring miss Erza with me to lord Jellal, Natsu-han."

"if you be good, Oneechan will give you some of her reward when everything is over" Ikaruga said with a smile

Natsu sighed as he looks at her

"thanks, but no thanks, Oneechan" Natsu said to her while summoning Enryuo no Kiba to his side

"I got a psychopath to stop" Natsu readied Enryuo no Kiba towards Ikaruga

"that's too bad" Ikaruga said with a sad smile as she holds her sword's hilt and draw it fast as Erza's armor suddenly shatters to pieces

"what!? Erza exclaimed in surprise

"My, my, did you perhaps not see it?" Ikaruga asked her

"You alright?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I'm fine..I was just caught off guard." Erza gripped her shoulder as she stood back up.

"Are you so focused on finding Jellal so much, that you cannot see the flashes of swords around you?" Ikaruga asked Erza.

Erza's look darkened. "Ah yes, those are the eyes."

"Erza." Natsu said as she turned to him.

"I talked with Wally and Millianna about your past." He was scratching his head as he closed his eye.

"That's.." Erza frowned a little.

"I don't know why you did what you did, but knowing you, you probably did it for a reason, right?"

"I..didn't abandon them." Erza gripped her shoulder tight.

"..That's all I needed to hear." Natsu then smirked. He drew his sword at lightning speed as Ikaruga took a step back. The ground in front of her was slashed to pieces as her eyes widened.

"Go, Erza. I'll be the one to stop her" Natsu said as he looks at Ikaruga while readying his sword

"You copied..her attack?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Not quite." Natsu said as he lowered his sword. "That was supposed to have at least cut her. But I guess it wasn't far enough." He made a slight scowling noise as he sheathed his sword again. "I still got a lot of ways to go."

"Natsu-han has become quite the naughty boy ever since he left home" Ikaruga said as she readied her sword

"go Erza" Natsu said as he dashed towards Ikaruga and got into a standoff with her

"Are you sure? I don't think we have much time left."

"Don't worry. We'll get all our friends out of this place before the Etherion hits. Just go stop Jellal. I'll take care of her." He smiled as Erza just blinked and hesitantly ran.

"Good luck..Natsu. Be sure to get out of here when you are done..I don't want to lose anyone else to this tower." She then ran ahead

"you got it" Natsu said with a grin as he focused to Ikaruga

"looks like Natsu-han needs some spanking" Ikaruga said as both of them jumped away from each other

"it is a sister's duty to punish her naughty little brother" she then raised up her sword as Natsu did the same

"and it's a sister's duty to support her little brother's decision" Natsu said as both swings their swords and created a flaming slash at each other that collided and created a little explosion

They then dashed at each other again and did a close sword fight with each other

"you know that I excel more in sword than you, Natsu-han" Ikaruga said to Natsu who was trying to keep up with her swordplay

"yeah!…I know!" Natsu said as he then skidded back from a blocked slash from Ikaruga

"Come at me then, Natsu-han" She said as she readied her sword.

Natsu then held the sword to one side of him as he slowly said.

 _ **"**_ **Metsuryu Ougi….** _ **."**_ As time slowed down, Natsu was drawing his blade at the same time Ikaruga was. It was a decisive slash as the two passed each other.

Natsu whipped his sword and sheathed it. Ikaruga was wide eyed as her sword shatters into pieces.

" **Guren Sai Giri** "

"Impressive.." Ikaruga turned and looked at Natsu who was looking at her.

"I never thought I would see the day where you would surpass me. Natsu-han." She said as she smiled.

"I'm still quite the novice with my sword compared to you, Oneechan." Natsu stated as Ikaruga giggled to him softly.

"looks like you won against me for the first time, Natsu-han" Ikaruga said as she picked up her scabbard

"thank you for understanding, Oneechan" Natsu said as he looks to her and was about to walk towards her but accidently stepped on a broken wooden floor as he falls on top of her

 **THUD!**

"owww" Natsu stand up and saw that he was on top of Ikaruga

"you really have become a naughty boy, haven't you?" Ikaruga said with a blush as Natsu saw that his right hand was groping her breast

He quickly sat up and kneeled on his legs as if he was controlled by pure fear

Ikaruga stands up and looks to him

"very naughty~" Ikaruga said as she flicks his forehead like a kid

"I shall see you again, Natsu-han" Ikaruga said as she adjusts her kimono and then picked up Milo

"The light of justice will rain down from the heavens and kill everyone. Hmph. That poem is dreadful. Don't you think so, Milo-han?" Ikaruga said to Milo in her arms

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed

After they were gone, Natsu breath out a relief sigh as he looks to be afraid of her

"man, she is still as scary as back then" Natsu muttered out in fear as he stands up before wincing while clutching his side.

"and never likes to holds back when we sparred each other" Natsu said as he leaned down a bit to rest

"are all the women I met this scary?" Natsu said before he decided to rest a bit

 **With Jellal**

"Well that was rather interesting." Jellal said as he watched the screen after Natsu's fight. "It would appear that all three members have been defeated by Fairy Tail. Doesn't that make you happy, Erza?" Jellal smirked as he turned to Erza who was glaring at him.

"Jellal, what is your aim in this? The Etherion is going to annihilate everything here, so why are you still here?" She re-quipped into just red pants with a flame pattern, and wrappings around her bust as she held a katana in her hand.

"Everything is for Zeref, Erza. And I must say, given the circumstances, I am happy to see you." He smiled, but it was riddled with mischief.

"How could you Jellal?" She began to say. "How could you lie and mislead our friends for 8 years?..After everyone that was sacrificed..and the hardships..DID ALL THAT REALLY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?" She charged with her sword and began attacking him. He grabbed her hand and then threw her away.

"Does it really anger you? Did you not forget that you were the one who left them here?" He smirked as he held his hand up and sent a blast of dark magic at Erza. It missed, and from outside it looked like a large explosion. Jellal smirked as Erza emerged from the smoke and started slashing at him again.

"I wasn't left with much choice! I was weak back then...but the bonds that I have made at Fairy Tail...THEY'VE MADE ME STRONGER!" She then charged and was going to hit him but he simply jumped out of the way. He then raised his hand and arms of dark energy came up from the ground and grabbed Erza.

"Still the same as always. How could you do this Erza? You've come this far, haven't you? You haven't changed at all. You have grown more beautiful though." He laughed. He then commanded the arms holding her to throw her against a wall as she grunted.

"It true...I was afraid. I needed protection from everyone..Grandpa Rob..you..and master. I always was afraid if my heart opened up again to someone, I would have been hurt. I made sure to put a layer of Armor between me and other people because I felt safer that way. But I realize now.." She then readied her sword. "..Its that same armor that kept me from my friends. So I will go forth with the strength that everyone gave me..And STOP YOU!" She then rushed him at a faster speed he wasn't ready for as his eyes widened.

 _"No way! Is this really the same Erza?!"_ She tackled him and held him down as she pointed her sword at his throat as she glared coldly at him. "Hmph..well done." He chuckled.

"What is your plan? The Etherion is going to hit any minute now. Everyone is evacuating, but you're still here! If you were really looking to revive Zeref, you would need massive amounts of magic to accomplish this. Explain!" She demanded.

"What can I say? I messed up. And for that I have to pay the price." He simply smiled as Erza was confused. "It is true, not all the magic on the continent would be enough to resurrect Zeref. I thought maybe a sacrifice would be sufficient. But you are right..It appears I have lost. I'm just broken and blindly following what I was told."

"You.." Erza wanted to say something.

"Can I at least die in the arms of the person I love?" He requested. "Everyone is gone. It's just the two of us left. It would make more sense if we were to finish this in a happy way..do you not agree?"

".." Erza was silent.

"And here it comes." All of a sudden, a beam of light appeared from above and Erza dropped her sword. She then lifted Jellal up and the two embraced each other.

But at the last moment Jellal grinned evilly

 **FLASH!**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**This is the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **Enjoy!**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At the Tower of Heaven**

"Huh?.." Natsu opened his eye and could sense a massive amount of magic coming from above them.

He then stands up before wincing on his side after the attack Ikaruga landed on him

"I hope Lucy and everyone got out safe." He chuckled as he tried to stand up but failed.

He was about to fall but was stopped as a pair of arms lifted him up

"you?" Natsu said

 **with Gray and the others**

A bright flash of light enveloped the tower as everyone in the distance watched it get blasted by the Etherion.

"ERZAA!" Gray shouted.

"Gray-sama! Please stay inside!" Juvia hugged him from the back and kept him from jumping out of their shielded boat.

"No way..Natsu was left in there with her too." Lucy said as they were shocked. After the light vanished, they looked again and had shocked expressions.

"What..in the..hell?" Gray was speechless.

"The tower.." Wally began to say.

"Er-chan.." Millianna was equally shocked.

 **Back with Erza**

"...Hm?" Erza realized she was still alive and was lying on the floor.

".Hehehheh..hahahaha..HAHAHAHA!" Jellal then began laughing evilly as Erza was shocked.

"What..?!" She was at lost for words. The tower was not blown to bits. But was now shown as a giant blue, jagged, tower of lacrima.

"At last! ITS FINALLY DONE! AFTER 8 LONG YEARS, MY LORD WILL FINALLY BE REBORN!"

"I don't understand.."

"You really fooled her." Erza then turned around and was shocked to see Siegrain.

"Is the council in shock?" Jellal asked his twin.

"They looked to be running for there lives. Ultear has begun destroying the council's chambers, as well as the ritual site."

"HAHAHA! This truly is a happy day." Jellal said as Siegrain stood beside him.

"So, you two were in this together!" Erza was now angry.

"Two you say?" Siegrain asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jellal said as they got closer to each other.

"We are after all.."

"The same person." They said in unison as they came together.

 _"A thought projection!?"_ Erza recognized the spell.

"And with this..my magic has returned." He then began emanating an evil aura of magic power as Erza was wide eyed.

"You..you tricked me?!" She hissed.

"You are so trusting Erza, it's almost criminal. The whole reason I waited behind was because I was waiting for those fools to fire the Etherion in the first place. I needed a massive amount of magic, and the answer to that, was the Etherion."

"You planned all this?" She asked coldly.

"Everything was for lord Zeref after all." He chuckled. "And I couldn't have done it without you, ERZA!" He wickedly smiled. Erza then summoned a huge sword and began attacking Jellal.

"I WILL KILL YOU JELLAL! FOR THE LIVES YOU'VE RUINED, AND MANIPULATED, I WILL KILL YOU!" She roared as she summoned another sword.

"Yes, i'm sure." Jellal said as he raised his finger.

"Wha-my body.." Erza suddenly was paralyzed.

"Binding Snake. I placed it on you during our little hug." He said as a tattoo of a snake crawled around her skin.

"It's time.." He then picked up Erza and placed her on a large piece of the lacrima.

"N-no!" She began to say, but the pain was hurting her too much to speak out.

"NOW ZEREF! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! TAKE THIS WOMAN'S BODY, AND BE REBORN INTO THIS WORLD!" He chanted as he shouted to the dark sky.

"AHhhhhHH!" Erza screamed in agony.

"I was really happy..to see you again Erza." He said the last part quietly as he smiled.

"No..not like this.." Erza began tearing up and was almost swallowed up by the crystal. Only a tiny bit of her fingers were left out as she cursed herself one last time before it was all over. But then all of a sudden

 **FLASH!**

A red flash appeared on Erza's chest as a red orb came flying out

"what?!" Jellal exclaimed as the orb flashes and Enryuo no Yoroi appeared

"Dragov?!" he exclaimed in surprise as the armor then punches the crystal Erza was in

Erza then fell to the ground, unharmed, as the crystal was completely destroyed.

"hey, Jellal"

A voice spoke out of nowhere to Jellal

"What?" Jellal looked back and his chest was met with a knee that was slammed right into it, as he coughed up saliva and was sent flying into a wall of lacrima away from Erza, hard. When the figure landed, Erza was shocked and was surprised to see him.

"Natsu.."

"I'll be taking Erza back now." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckle.

"..Erg. You." Jellal glared from the pile of crystal that he emerged from.

"Erza's life..is not something for you to play with." Natsu said in a cold tone.

"You're the pest that has been messing with my plans. Well that's fine." He then stood up and dusted off his long coat. "I'll get rid of you, then finish this ritual." Jellal said as he began building up magic pressure.

"I won't let you take Erza away from everything she cares about. She doesn't need to go through that..again."

"Natsu.." Erza began tearing up once more. Never had she had someone stand up for her like that. Natsu may have been a recent member, but he was ready to fight for her till the end.

"What she cares about? Don't make me laugh. She's the one responsible for this-"

"Shut up." Natsu said as he glared at him. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, and quite frankly I don't give a damn. But if you're going to kill her for some stupid ghost, then i'm gonna have to stop you." Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and then Enryuo no Yoroi purged and armored Natsu's body

"You aren't going to stop me. I am on par with that of a Wizard Saint. I'll stamp you out." He then smirked.

"Let me make this absolutely clear.." He pointed his finger at Jellal.

"Erza is coming home with **me and I'll be sending you down with this tower**." He pointed his thumb down as his face plate close down and the visor glowed red as red eyes appeared

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 19

**BACK WITH THE CONTINUATION!**

" **SPEAKING"**

"" **THINKING""**

 **GETTING TO THE START OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP!**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At the tower of heaven**

"you will defeat me..you say?" Jellal repeated as he and Natsu were in the midst of a standoff.

" **You** **heard** **me**." Natsu said in a firm tone.

Erza was just watching the two. She wasn't really worried about Natsu, seeing as how he was able to beat Jose

" **how did you manage to make the council members fire Ethereion?"** Natsu asked Jellal

" **the only way for Etherion to be fired is by having 8 councilmembers agreement in its activation"**

"heh, it is quite easy, if you had a loyal subordinate in the council" Jellal replied with a smirk

" **Ultear"** Natsu said to him

"correct" Jellal said to him

"After the council gathered to cast the Etherion, I had her level the whole place. The entire place was coming down around her. She was ready to follow my double to the end, just like Erza and everyone who lived in the tower." He laughed as he was amused how far his plan had gone so far.

" **I see"** Natsu said as his armor burst into flames

" **you really are a scum"**

Jellal smirked as he readied a battle stance

"Are you trying to goad me into making the first move? Do you honestly think you're a match for me?" Jellal scoffed.

 **"No..you aren't even near my level."** Natsu just said simply.

"You say such interesting things Natsu Dragov, but don't compare me to Jose. He is not nearly as powerful as I am." He boasted.

 **"Just keep talking, puppet."** Natsu snickered.

"Shut up." Jellal then shot a beam of light out of his hand as it hit Natsu. Natsu appeared to be unscathed, as his armor is taking all the blows.

""Not nearly as fast as Oneechan, but I can see the speed of his attack easier."" Natsu thought before he lowered his sword.

"Why don't you show me this..Dragon Slayer magic that you use. I want to see what its capable of..before I smash you to dust, that is." Jellal offered his hand.

 **"Careful what you wish for."** Natsu said as he jumped forward.

 **"Karyuu no Tekken!"** Natsu then ignited his hand and landed an exploding punch on Jellal's face as he grunted.

 **"Kagizume!"** Natsu then kicked upwards as he landed another exploding kick to his chin that knocked him up in the air.

 **"Karyuu no Koen!"** Natsu then created a giant flaming sphere as he threw it at and engulfed Jellal in a large ball of fire and exploded into a pillar of lacrima.

Natsu just stood there with a furrowed look, as if he was expecting something.

 **"Get up, you can do better than that."** Natsu called out to the smoke. Jellal then emerged from the smoke with his long coat gone. He then glared up at Natsu.

"If you think i'll yield to this amount of power, you're gravely mistaken, dragon slayer."

""I can feel something draining my magic power by the second I use it"" Natsu thought as he could sense something was draining his magic

"looks like you realized it" Jellal said to Natsu

"I have programmed the tower to drain one of their magic, and that one is you, Natsu Dragov" Jellal smirked to Natsu

" **I see"** Natsu said to him

" **if you want my magic so much, I'll give it to you**." Natsu then clenched a fist and held his hand out.

 **"Karyuu no Hanabira!"** He charged his fist with flames and then punched forward and shot a fireball at Jellal.

 **"Meteor!"** Jellal shouted as he glowed with light and dodged the attack as it created a small geyser of red flames after it impacted. Jellal then shot towards Natsu and placed his palm on his armor.

" **Purge!"** Jellal shouted as Enryuo no Yoroi purged off of Natsu

"wha?!" Natsu exclaimed before Jellal kicked him away

"Ahg!" Natsu felt like the wind got knocked out of him after Jellal knocked him back. Natsu recovered after sliding to a standstill. He glared up at Jellal.

Enryuo no Yoroi falls to pieces as they clanged to the ground

"The hell?" He said as he breathed a little harder.

"I studied your armor for quite some time and develop a technique to purge you of it" Jellal said with a smirk

He then appeared behind Natsu and kicked him on the back and sent Natsu into a wall of lacrima.

"You said before in this fight that you would bring me down? If this is your full potential, then I have to say I'm quite disappointed." Jellal said grimly as he floated down.

" **Karyuu no Hoko!"** Natsu breath out a breath attack at Jellal who jetted away with his Meteor

Jellal then jetted towards Natsu as he sent a kick to his chin

Natsu fought back by ignited his fist in flames and tried to hit the man but it missed

"Natsu! stop using magic! You're just giving him what he wants!" Erza exclaimed at him

Natsu didn't listen as he was kicked away to the wall by Jellal

"if I stop using magic, I rather stop being a mage first" Natsu said as he ignited both his palms in flames and was about to jet towards Jellal but stopped as he coughed blood

"Natsu!" Erza gasped as she saw that his vest on his side was getting darker

"hoh? Looks like Ikaruga gave you quite the nasty cut, didn't she?" Jellal said to him

"Natsu! You've been fighting him with a wound like that?! are you stupid!?" Erza shouted to him

"Heh!" Natsu retorted as he stands up as he placed a hand to his side

"this ain't nothing" Natsu said before he clenched his teeth a bit as he burned his wound to seal it up

"You must really want to die." Jellal chuckled as he readied another attack. "I'll send you to hell with my **Tentai Mahō!"**

"Tentai Mahō huh? Looks like normal light magic to me." Natsu said as he recomposed himself.

"Normal light magic can't do this!" Jellal then held his arms out to the sides of him, then joined his hands together and pointed them to Natsu.

 **"Orion's Quasar!"** A giant ball of darkness and light gathered in his hand and grew larger and larger by the second. He then shot it off towards Natsu.

Natsu just had a look of pure focus as his eye widened. He summoned his sword and got into a stance.

" **Guren Giri!"** He slashed vertically and a shock wave approached the attack and split it clean in half. The two halves passed Natsu and out of the tower, and then a large explosion appeared behind Natsu as it ruffled his hair a little.

"Tch!" Jellal scowled.

 **"Let the seven starts judge thee!"** Jellal created seven magic circles in the sky as they created light energy

" **Grand Chariot!"**

The seven magic circles fired light blast like meteors at Natsu who saw the attack coming

 **BOOM!**

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as she saw him standing before falling to his knees

Natsu had blood sipping out of his lips as he stood back up and readied his sword with him

"is that the best you got?" Natsu asked with a smirk

"Just die already!" Jellal activated his meteor spell once more and punched Natsu in the face. He then grabbed Natsu's vest and pulled him in as he kept punching him with his light enhanced fist. Natsu then grabbed Jellal by his collar and head butted him.

Jellal had a red bruise on his face, and stumbled back. Natsu stumbled back as well and tried to look back at Jellal. His eye widened.

"Haa!" Jellal whipped his fingers to his side as a long blade of light formed and shot at Natsu who wasn't prepared for it, and swept him off his feet and into another pillar of lacrima.

"YOU WON"T INTERRUPT ME ANY LONGEEERRR!" He shouted angrily as he once again sent an endless barrage of light beams at the spot Natsu crashed as he kept firing on Natsu.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted.

"And now to finish you off!" He then held his hands up and a golden magic circle appeared. All of a sudden, a black orb appeared and began growing. The shadows and light seemed to be bending as Erza gasped in horror.

"That spell..the shadows are-!?"

"Erg.." Natsu grunted. He was trying to get back up. He was breathing heavily and trying to stand up as he knelt on his sword. Natsu then looked up at Jellal who just smirked at Natsu with evil intent.

"it is time for the dragon to die!" He roared angrily, and was about to throw the attack, but then stopped when Erza was standing between them.

"You still need me..as a sacrifice right? If you attack Natsu, then you'll lose me!" Erza stated. Natsu was wide eyed from her actions.

"Erza! Get away! That att-mm-Blegh!" He coughed up blood and he dropped his sword. Erza looked back and saw him covering his mouth as the red liquid dripped onto the crystal floor.

"It's alright Natsu..I'll protect you." She stated as she stood her ground.

"Actually, I changed my mind." Jellal said as Erza grunted.

"I think I prefer him as the sacrifice." He had a maniacal look in his eyes as Erza was wide eyed. "It's unfortunate but don't worry Erza..for old times sake, it will all be over in a second."

" **Arutearisu** **"** He then threw it at Erza who was still in a state of shock.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was created as Erza had her eyes closed

"eh?" Erza then saw that Enryuo no Yoroi was on her and Natsu was in front of her with his arms opened

Time slowed down as Erza watched in horror. Natsu's hair covered his eye while he fell back and hit the ground. It was a moment of silence as Jellal just smirked.

"N..N..NATSUUUUU!" She screamed and scrambled over to where he was. His wound was open as he bled out. He then slowly looked at Erza and said, "Y..You..idiot..don't just..stand here..he's.." He pointed over to Jellal weakly. She looked again and saw him readying another attack.

"You're pretty persistent, but it was all just cheap talk in the end. Now this time stay dead!" He then threw another Altarias at them as Erza quickly covered Natsu and got in front him.

She didn't saw Simon running in and got in front of her

"SIMON!"

The attack was about to come as it then exploded in front of Simon

"S-Simon?.." Her tears were streaming down her face as she looked her childhood friend in the eye.

"he's alright" Natsu' voiced out as Erza looks to Natsu who wasn't on the floor

"why did you?!" Simon exclaimed as in front of him was Natsu

"I promised….remember?" Natsu said as he falls back with Simon catching him

"hey!" Simon shouted out to Natsu

"no…" Erza looks at Natsu who had blood all over him

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as she looks to him

The helmet of Enryuo no Yoroi glowed as the eye part on the dragon had tears falling

"hey Natsu!" Simon shouted out to him

"why the hell did you do that?!"

"I gave you my word" Natsu said to him

 **Flashback at the casino**

"I need you to save Erza" Simon said to Natsu who was looking at him

"hey, that's what I been doing all this time" Natsu said to him as he patted his chest with his knuckles

 **At the tower where Natsu was resting a bit**

"I leave Erza to you Natsu" Simon said to him while helping him up to stand up

"yeah" Natsu said as he got off of Simon and motions him to leave

"get out of this place before it goes Kaboom" Natsu said as he started walking towards the top of the tower

"I'll get Erza back" Natsu said with a determined face

 **Flashback ends**

"get Erza….out…..while you still can." Natsu managed to say as he weakly snapped his fingers and Enryuo no Yoroi purged off of Erza and then assembled to Simon.

"Why...why..why did you do that? Why would you just throw your life away like that!? I-I'M NOT WORTH YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR, BAKA! WHY WOULD YOU JUST THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR SOMEONE AS MISERABLE AS ME!?" She screamed as the tears kept falling on the face of Natsu

"It's alright..Erza. I'll be fine" Natsu said as he snapped his fingers again

" **hey!"** Simon exclaimed as the armor on him was moving on its own

"Why..(sob)..Why?" Erza whimpered as she sobbed.

"because.. I like you." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he stands up.

She couldn't stop crying and just screamed as Simon takes her away with him.

"Simon! Let me go! Natsu! I need to help Natsu!" Erza screamed while trying to get out of his hold on her

" **I can't! the armor is moving on its own!"** Simon exclaimed in it as the wing sprouted as Simon flies off with Erza

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as she saw him standing up and faces off against Jellal

"You are as tenacious as a cockroach. No matter how many times I stomp on you, you just don't die." Jellal said, feeling irritated.

Natsu wobbled a bit as he caught himself from falling

Jellal then heard Natsu murmuring something as he kneeled down

"what?" Jellal said while looking at Natsu

"I said this tower is really precious to you, right?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fist up

"don't tell me!?" Jellal exclaimed as Natsu grinned and then punched the floor as the whole lacrima cracked

"stop it at once!" Jellal shouted to Natsu who grinned at him

"looks like I got my work cut out for me after all" Natsu said as he pulled out Gaia Ken

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said to Jellal who was glaring at him

"you..impudent Mage!" Jellal shouted before glowing yellow

 **In the air**

"let me go! Let me go!" Erza screamed while struggling out of Simon's grip

" **i would if I could!"** Simon exclaimed in the armor as it was moving like it has a mind of it's own

Erza then struggled harder as she managed to get out of the armor's hold and was falling to the tower

" **ERZA!"** Simon shouted as he couldn't turned around to stop her

Erza grabbed hard against a wall and started to climb up it

""Natsu!"" Erza then ran up the stairs the tower as she heard explosions coming from above

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was sent flying to a wall from Jellal's kick on his gut as he slid down but managed to catch himself

"hehehe" Natsu grinned to Jellal as he slammed Gaia Ken's blade to the ground and made a large crack that was getting larger

"you!" Jellal shouted as he uses Meteor to jet his way towards Natsu

"looks like someone is angry" Natsu said as he dodged a punch from Jellal and landed a knee on his gut

"Gah!" Jellal coughed out some saliva from the attack as Natsu then headbutted him

Jellal then glares at Natsu while holding his bruised forehead

""how is this possible?!"" Jellal shouted in his mind as Natsu was getting stronger by the second

""his magic is increasing by the second it is getting drained?!""

Natsu grinned to him as he grabbed the necklace on his neck

"for a long time" Natsu spoke as he grabbed the jewel in the necklace and pulled it off

"I always been holding back" Natsu looks at the gem in his hand as it glowed

"I never go full force if my loved ones are near" he clenched the gem in his palm as a crimson light glowed from within

"now, I can" Natsu smirked at Jellal before he was engulfed in a pillar of crimson flames

"..What..what is this power?!" His eyes widened. Natsu then comes out of the pillar of flames as his injuries all are gone and he head red dragon scales on his face and red slit dragon eyes.

Erza came in and saw Natsu

 _"..It's that power..the power of a dragon.._ _ **Dragon Force!"**_ Erza recognized this magic coming from Natsu. The ground beneath him cracked as his sudden rise in power was fractured the tower around him.

"So you had this trick up your sleeve." Jellal scowled.

"Erza" Natsu called out to her as he had already known that she wouldn't listen to him

Erza looks to him and saw that he had red scales appearing on his arms

"I don't want you to get in the way..so if I were you.. i'd get outta here before I destroy everything." He stated as his eye glowed red.

"Natsu.." Erza gulped as she stood up and slowly walked back. She then froze all of a sudden. The Binding Snake was still on her as she fell and hit the ground.

"She's not going anywhere, and neither are you." Jellal stated as he lowered his hand.

"I have just about had it with that mouth of yours." Natsu said darkly as Enryuo no Yoroi appeared beside Natsu as the colour of the armor started to change into a crimson dark red color

"your days are over, Jellal" Natsu said as Enryuo no Yoroi equipped itself to Natsu before transforming as the armor was now a part of Natsu

He then sprung forward as Jellal was knocked back and was sent crashing through the floor. Natsu and him crashed through countless floors non stop as he kept his grip on Jellal's face. Right before they hit the bottom, Jellal activated Meteor to slip out of Natsu's grasp.

"You'll never catch me with that speed!" Jellal smirked, thinking he had the upper hand.

Natsu just sprouted his wings and shot towards Jellal again, surprising him.

 _ **"**_ **Karyuu no Tekken!** _ **"**_ Natsu's fist of enhanced fire connected with Jellal's stomach as Jellal coughed up blood. He was sent flying high in the sky.

"I..WILL NOT BE DEFEATED..BY SOME MERE PUNK!" He shouted angrily. He made several gestures with his hand and several magic circles appeared and were connecting by a line as Jellal glared at Natsu.

" _ **Be judged by the Seven Stars! Grand Chariot!"**_ All of the sudden the magic circles began shooting out hundreds of light beams, as they rained down on the tower. "I'll get rid of all of you, and me and Zeref will become the bringers of the new age!" He was shouting.

"be quiet!" Natsu shouted as he summoned Gaia ken to Erza's side as it spins and created a defense barrier around her

Natsu then dodged all of the light beam as he floated while looking at Jellal

"you will never be free!" Natsu shouted

"SHUT UP! EVER SINCE I WAS IMPRISONED, ZEREF WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH! HE TOLD ME OF A FUTURE WHERE I COULD ATTAIN TRUE FREEDOM! I BELIEVE HIM BECAUSE HE SAID HE CAN MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE! THERE IS A REASON WHY I CAN ONLY SENSE HIM..ITS BECAUSE..I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!" He then made quick gestures with his hand, and a massive magic circle appeared above the tower.

"Abyss Break!? You bastard! Do you intend to destroy the tower itself!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's fine! Now that I created one, I'll just build another in half the time!" He smirked.

"If you take away the rights of people just to attain freedom, how is that true freedom?!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't give a damn what you think! I will be lord Zeref's instrument to bring freedom to this age!" Jellal smirked.

" **Abisu Bureiku"** The magic circle then glowed four different colors. "You think you can tell me how to attain freedom!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He shouted as the Abyss Break then fired a massive white beam of magic. It headed for the tower as Erza and the group outside watched in horror.

"I!" Natsu shouted as he summoned Enryuo no Kiba

Erza looked at him as she saw a red dragon appearing beside Natsu

"I am Natsu Dragov! The son of Igneel! And I will end you!"

Natsu roared out as the dragon did the same

"DIIIEEEEE!" Jellal shouted as he imbued more force to the Abyss Break

" **Metsuryu Ougi!"** Natsu then flied towards Jellal as the red dragon flied into Enryuo no Kiba and created golden flames into the sword

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!" Natsu roared as the flames continued to circle him. The Abyss Break then began shrinking.

"WHAT!?" Jellal yelled in disbelief. It was being shrunken and condensed into the sword.

"The sword is..absorbing the Abyss Break?" Erza guessed. After a few moments, Natsu had the attack completely sealed in his sword.

He then appeared above Jellal as Enryuo no Kiba's flames flashes bright as the sun

" **Haza! Seisi Giri!"**

Natsu slashed the sword at Jellal as he was engulfed in a large sphere of golden flames with Natsu

"gaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"""

The attack headed downward towards the sea and crashed into the water. Natsu then landed back on the tower as he readied himself for another attack

The water around them became unsettled, and suddenly a massive explosion erupted out of the water, sending waves as high as buildings around the tower.

Natsu then shot towards Jellal who was falling down as his fist was encased in golden flames

"If you want to have a future of freedom, THEN FREE YOURSELF FIRST, JELLALL!" Natsu roared as he slammed his fist into Jellal's face and yelled in defiance.

Jellal was sent crashing down into the tower and broke through every floor until he hit the bottom with a loud crash. A wizard saint medal then came falling down as it ringed from pinging the ground. Natsu then came down and landed with a crash as he slowly recomposed himself.

Erza just stared in awe as she watched him. _"He beat him...So this is Natsu's true power..the power of a Dragon Slayer."_ She thought as he just glared down at Jellal. He then breathed heavily as the transformation he went was slowly vanishing. His skin became less scale like, and returned to its original state. Enryuo no Yoroi glowed as it sparkled and disappeared back into the gem on his necklace

He was about to fall down into the hole that he pounded Jellal into as he fell to his knees, but he felt arms wrap around him from behind preventing him from falling. He then felt warm in the embrace as he knew that he was in Erza's arms.

"Natsu..i'm so glad.." She hugged him tighter and just poured her heart out into her sobs. She was holding in tears ever since she got to this cursed place. But she was glad it was over.

The one thing Jellal had over her was gone, and her friends were finally free. The nightmare known as The Tower of Heaven had finally came to an end.

"..Erza...We got to..get out of here." He said weakly. The entire place was slowly rumbling and Erza made wide eyes.

"The R-system-! It's going critical!" She said as she quickly put Natsu's arm over her shoulder. The two were trying to make it to the edge of the tower so Erza could fly them out. But suddenly the lacrima around them glowed slightly. She then looked around her and wasn't sure if they would get far enough from the tower before it blew.

"The power...it's actually destroying the very Lacrima containing it..." Erza thought, as she stared at the collapsing tower around her

"Its destructive power is far greater than I could have possibly imagined...even if we somehow get out of this tower, we'll still be caught up in the explosion."

streams of powerful magic exploded from the floor all around her,

"But we can't run from this...can't defend against it, even if we work together. What can I do?!" Just then Erza remembered something Jellal had said earlier, "He said I could fuse with the Lacrima, didn't he?" Erza stared at crystal before her, then back at Natsu, "If I were to be fused with Etherion...I could possibly control this magic and prevent the explosion!" she realized and put down Natsu to the floor

She then placed her hand to a nearby lacrima as it got sucked in

Erza hissed in pain as her hand began to sink into the Lacrima, "I'm sorry Natsu...but this is the only chance we have left!" The scarlet-haired knight grunted in pain when the Lacrima began to pull her in. However, as Erza let the Lacrima drag her in, she didn't notice that Natsu was starting to regain consciousness, "Good! The Lacrima is still ready to accept me!"

"Erza..." The scarlet-haired knight's eyes widened when she heard Natsu's worried voice. She turned around to see Natsu staring at her, his eyes open in shock, "Wh-What...are you doing? Why...Why are you sticking...your body in that crystal?"

"This is the only way of stopping Etherion," Erza said with a sad smile, as she avoided looking Natsu in the eyes because she knew if she did, she would break down and not be able to finish what she was attempting to do.

"Stopping...Etherion." Natsu repeated, struggling to get back onto his knees. Dread began to invade his body.

"The Etherion energy stored within this tower has gotten out of control...it's about to cause a massive explosion." Erza explained, as she felt her entire arm sink into the Lacrima, "But if I can fuse with Etherion, and seize control of that power-"

"You idiot! If you do that you'll-" Natsu was cut off when Erza screamed out in pain, as most of the right side of her body was pulled into the Lacrima, "ERZA!" Natsu scrambled to his feet, but his weary legs soon gave out, causing him to fall onto his stomach, "Erza please!"

"You don't have to worry about anything..." Erza said, grunting as most of her body was sucked into the Lacrima, "I'll stop this for sure..."

"Stop this, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed, as he frantically crawled over to the Lacrima Erza was in, "Stop it now!"

He then felt her hand to his cheek as she softly looks to him

"Natsu….thank you" Erza spoke to him softly to him

"I couldn't live my life without Fairy Tail, not without you, everyone, our family"

"everyone gave me the strength to fight and live through my nightmares"

"I could never be alive right now if it weren't for all of you"

Erza softly smiled to Natsu as she caressed his cheeks

"and Natsu" Erza said as her hand left his cheek

"I love you" Erza confessed to him

"for the bottom of my heart, I love you"

Natsu tried to reach out to her hand but failed as she was drifted into the lacrima itself

He then started banging on the lacrima while screaming to Erza

""from the day I met you"" Erza floated away in the lacrima as Natsu started to fade away in the distance

""I will always love you"" Erza smiled as a tear fell down her left eye and then drifted away

"goodbye"

"Natsu"

Natsu kept hammering his fist to the lacrima as tears fall down her eyes

"Erza!"

The tower then exploded as Natsu was engulfed in it

 **In the ocean**

"it exploded!" Wally and Milliana screamed

"wait!" Gray exclaimed

"the sky!? It's heading for the sky!?" Sho shouted

"Erza and Natsu are still in there!" Simon shouted out

"Erza! Natsu!" Lucy screamed

They were then swept away as the shockwave of the explosion blew the water bubble, they were in far away

 **At a beach**

"What's...going on?" Erza muttered, raising her arms so that she could look at her hands, "Am I...alive? I..." It was then that Erza finally realized that she was being carried, lifting her head,

Erza's eyes slowly widened when she that it was Natsu who was carrying her.

"N-Natsu...did...did you...? But...how...?" Tears began to fall from Erza's left eye, as she gazed up in awe at him.

""You...You actually found me in that massive vortex of magic?"" Erza gasped lightly when Natsu's legs suddenly gave out, and he was forced to kneel in the water.

She then heard Natsu mumbling something out as he embraced her

"eh?" Erza said as she looks to him

"I love you too" Natsu whispered out as he tightened his arms around her

"I can't never live my life, knowing that you sacrificed yours" Natsu said as he looks to her

"Promise me you won't do something like that again..." Natsu's voice was barely above a whisper, and he was constantly sniffling to fight back his sobs.

"Natsu-"

"NEVER!" Natsu roared, unable to hold back his sobs anymore.

Erza shivered as he directed his ferocious roar right into her face. Tears ran down her face freely and grabbed his chin, she gently placed her forehead against his, "I promise."

Natsu then connected their lips together as Erza's tears falls down both her eyes

"I love you, Natsu" Erza said as she leaned their foreheads together

Erza then heard Lucy and the others running towards them

She then looks to Natsu as she gives him a peck to his forehead

"let's go home" Erza said to him

"yeah" Natsu said with a nod as both of them got up and then Erza got embraced by Lucy with everyone coming towards them

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Back with a new chapter!**

 **To Meazm:**

 **Thank you Amigo!**

 **To Amirulmustdie:**

 **Thanks for the dope!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **a few days later**

 **at Akane Resort's Hotel room**

Natsu and the gang were at the hotel room with Natsu on the bed and he was snoring like an elephant

Lucy and Gray was just looking at the man who was sprawled out of the bed like he was enjoying his sleep

"geez, for someone who is sleeping he snores like a god damn pig" Gray said annoyed from Natsu's snoring

In an instant Natsu sat up all angry

"YOU WANNA GO, STRIPPER BOY!?"

Natsu shouted out while glaring at Gray

"ah! He's awake" Lucy said

And in a second Natsu was knocked out again on the bed

"ASLEEP AGAIN?!" Lucy exclaimed

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT THEN DON'T!" Gray shouted

Everyone then started rambling for a bit before Erza came in

"oh Erza" Lucy said as she looks at the scarlet hair woman

"looks like I've dragged you all into a big mess, I'm sorry" Erza said with a sad smile

"how many times are you going to say that?" Gray said as he looks to her

"whatever things that happened that time, doesn't matter to the fact that you'r a Fairy Tail Mage and we are all Family who stick up for each other"

Erza nodded to him with a smile

"Erza, you mind waking Natsu up?" Lucy said as she points to the sleeping man

"he's been asleep for three days straight" Gray said as he had an annoyed look at Natsu's snoring

"in a few more hours, for now just let him sleep, he's tired from using too much of his magic" Erza said as he looks to the sleeping man

"and for how long are we suppose to wait for that time to come?" Gray said with a sigh

Erza then realizes that Juvia is not here

"where's that girl?" Erza asked to Gray

"oh! She headed back early to the guild before us" Gray replied to him

"saying that she wants to join the guild fast"

"I see" Erza said before realizing that Simon and the others were still here

She then stands up and excused herself outside

 **Outside at the beach**

Erza met up with her old friends at the beach. Wally, Shô, and Milianna looked remorseful, which Simon was simply looking at Erza with a soft look. After a while, Wally was the one to break the silence.

"I apologize, Erza." Wally apologized as he bowed his head.

"Sorry, Er-chan." Milianna's ears dropped, showing how much sad she was. It was clear that they were hating themselves for their actions against Erza when all she tried to do was to save them.

"No. It was I was unable to do anything for you for eight long years." Erza bowed down, "I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault, nee-san!" Shô exclaimed defiantly.

"It isn't your fault. We were foolish enough to believe Jellal and follow him." Simon added. Although he didn't believe Jellal, he still followed his orders.

"If I had done something sooner, then you wouldn't have lost all those years." Erza explained as she bit her lower lip, "But we must continue on." She raised her head, the determination in her eyes, "If you don't have no other place to go, then come to Fairy Tail."

"Heh?! Us joining Fairy Tail?!" Wally sputtered in shock.

"It might be different than the 'freedom' you sought, but it's definitely a good start." Erza tried to reason further.

"They said something like that.." Wally remembered the others when they talked about their Guild.

"That it was a super spiffy guild!" Milianna exclaimed as she jumped up.

"And I'd like to stay together with you all." Erza admitted, smiling, "Come on, let's go back. I have to properly introduce you to Natsu and the others." she wrapped her arms around Shô's and Milianna's waist, as she took them in the Hotel.

 **Night**

"Lucy!" Erza barged into the blonde's room, who was writing her usual letter to her mother, "Have you seen Shô or the others?!"

"No, I haven't," Lucy answered her

"I see.." Erza muttered as she knew what was going on.

"What happened?!" Lucy asked

"Tell Natsu and Gray to prepare the 'Fireworks'," Erza ordered as she turned around and exited the room.

"Hey, Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, but it was too late.

 **Back at the beach**

"Do you really think we can make it on our own?!" Wally asked as they put their supplies in the small boat. The group consisted of Wally, Shô, and Milianna, "In the outside world?"

"We have to!" Shô replied, "We can't bother Nee-san anymore." his statement met with nods of agreement from both Wally and Milliana. As they finished, a familiar voice shouted from behind.

"Everyone!" Erza appeared before them. They stiffened slightly. They didn't expect her to find out this early. Erza frowned upon not seeing Simon in the group, "Where's Simon?"

"He already left. He said he had to find someone." Wally was the one to answer.

"I see," Erza muttered.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We were raised in the Tower our entire lives. There's a lot we don't understand, that we're uncertain of.." Shô began as he clenched his hands into fists, "But we want to see the outside world for ourselves. We don't want to live relying on others any longer.." he explained, with his companions nodding resolutely, "We've had enough of living for someone else! From now on, we'll live for ourselves! We want to find our own reason to live!"

"That's our freedom!" Wally added.

Erza smiled proudly, even if it saddened her to separate from them, she was proud of them, "If you keep that strong will, you will accomplish anything. It reassures me." The Knight sighed as a serious look crossed her beautiful face, "However, there are three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail! Listen well." she finished as her body bathed in light.

"Leave? But we never joined..." Wally sputtered again. As he saw Erza wearing the Fairy Tail Departing Armor for the ceremony

Erza exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, as she slammed a staff adorning Fairy Tail's flag into the ground, "One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live! Two! You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!" Everyone's serious facade was broken when Erza momentarily stopped to choke back a sob. The scarlet-haired Knight took a shaky breath to calm herself, as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Three! Even if we walk different paths, we must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!" tears streaming down Erza's eyes, "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!" Briefly bitting her lip to hold back another sob, Erza raised her staff high into the air, "Begin the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony!

"Yeah!" Lucy, Gray, and Natsu appeared behind her. All of them holding smiles.

Natsu made a gun gesture with both his hands as he shot into the sky several little fireballs towards the sky

After the fireball reached the sky, they exploded and created fireworks as Natsu continued to do so with Gray and Lucy joining in

"Let them blossom in your hearts!" Erza exclaimed in tears

"I wish I could be with you forever." Erza said as she stared at the beautiful display filling the night sky, tears still pouring from her eyes, "But if that ends up holding you back, I wish to bless your newfound voyage."

"You've got it backward, Er-chan!" Milliana struggled to say through her tears. The boat was getting smaller and smaller as it sailed farther and farther in the water.

"With us around, you will be forced to remember all the bad things!" Wally exclaimed, trying and failing to stop his own tears from falling.

"I won't forget you, no matter where you may be." Erza said as she raised her staff into the air, "And it is those painful memories that become the seeds of tomorrow! They make us stronger! Humans have that power!" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray walked up next to Erza, joining her in seeing her old friends off.

Fairy Tail's flag waved proudly from atop Erza's staff, seeming to glow because of the fireworks that filled the night sky, "Go on, stronger and I will do same. If we never forget this day, we will meet again. Stay well, my friends!"

"You too nee-san! And Fairy Tail too!" Shô shouted as the boat began to drift farther and farther away.

"By-bye Er-chan!" Milliana exclaimed, smiling through her tears, as she energetically waved to the Fairy Tail members.

"We'll definitely meet again! That's a promise!" Wally yelled, hiding his face behind his hat.

"It's a promise," Erza whispered, as she tried to wipe away her tears, but they didn't seem to stop. Natsu placed his hand on top of her head and pulled her a little closer. The Knight put her head into his chest and quietly cried.

"You did the right thing. They need to find their own path in life." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, "That wasn't a goodbye. It was a see you one day."

"Good work."

They then watch as the boat disappeared to the a far

 **Night**

Erza was resting her head to Natsu's chest as she found it to be quite comfortable laying her head on top of her boyfriend's warm and comfortable chest

Natsu kisses the top of Erza's head as he caressed her back with his hands

"Erza…." Natsu whispered out her name in a husky voice

"hmmm?" Erza hummed to him in reply

Natsu raised his hand up as a red glowing orb appeared in his hands

Erza saw the orb and stare at it before it disappeared

She then saw a necklace with a scarlet colored gem in it as it was in the shape of a dragon appeared in Natsu's hand

"here" Natsu said as he put the necklace around Erza's neck

"I made this for you" he smiled to her as he saw how beautiful the necklace looks to her

Erza blushed a bit before looking to the necklace

"thank you, Natsu" Erza said as she kisses his cheeks

Natsu smiled as he then caressed her cheek before lifting her chin up

"I love you" Natsu said before he gives a peck to her lips

Erza smiled before returning the peck with a full on kiss to his lips.

After a minute, they separated and looks to each other eyes

"I love you too" Erza said as she rested her self to his chest again

Natsu then gently caresses her back before pulling her closer to him

He leaned his face to her neck as he takes in her scent

Both of them then fall asleep in each other arms as they slept in peace

Suddenly a red glow appeared on Erza's left back shoulder as a red line appeared and started to slither around her skin before it created a dragon shaped brand on her

The dragon brand glowed red a bit before it fades away

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Back with a new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **I don't own the anime or the song or the characters**

* * *

 **On with the story**

 **On the road to Magnolia**

Natsu and the gang were on their way back via Natsu's magic vehicles as they speed along the way home

Erza holds onto Natsu's waist while leaning herself to his warmth

They then saw Magnolia up ahead as they increase the speed on the magic bike and went ahead to their home

 **In front of Fairy Tail**

The gang was now staring at the newly re-build Fairy Tail Guild, and they are quite amazed on the new building

"it is very surprising" Erza said as she looks to the guild

"so, this our new guild?" Gray said in amazement as they all went in

"why is there a good shop here?" Lucy said with a sweat drop as she saw a Shop that was selling Fairy Tail merchandise

"welcome!" the man in the stall who goes by the name of Max Allors greeted Lucy and the others before realizing that it was just them

"Max!" Gray greeted the guy as he did a handshake with the man

"you now run this store?"

"Master got me to learn a few things on selling stuffs so here I am" Max said while chuckling to him

"what are you selling here?" Erza asked him

"mugs, t-shirts, cushions and the best one of all" Max replied to her before kneeling down to take something out

"this!" Max said as he takes out a figurine of Lucy

"please don't sell figurines of me without my permission!" Lucy said in sadness as everyone eyed the item

"and also, it can Cast off!" Max said as he pressed the back of the Lucy figurine and the clothes came off as the figurine was now in her underwear

"noooooo!" Lucy screamed

Natsu eyed the figurine before spotting several more

"looks like you've been busy" Natsu said as he saw many figurines of everyone in a crate

"yeah, and your figurine is selling like crazy" Max said as he pulled up a figurine of Natsu in his armor

"it got many features and this is the last one in stock" Max said

They all chatted with each other before deciding to go to the guild to meet with everyone

In the back, Erza quietly stayed behind as she pulled out a sack full of jewels

"I'll take the last one" Erza said as she looks to the figurine of Natsu in his armor

"thank you for your purchase!" Max said to Erza as she looks to the sides before putting the figurine into her pocket dimension then joined the others

 **In the guild**

Everyone welcomed them back as Levy told them of the new things that was in the new guild

"and we have a new message station" Levy said as she reached to a stall that said "Milo's Delivery" with a picture of Milo in a post man outfit while Lisanna was carrying a pile of letters into the stall with some cats following her

"oh yeah" Lucy said as she started to look around for a certain feline in name

"where's Milo?" Lucy asked as they all realized the same thing

"could it be?" Gray said as an imagination bubble appeared of a gravestone with Milo's name on it

"don't kill my partner off" Natsu said with a twitch of his eyebrow

Then

"Nyaaa!"

Milo came running in with a note attached to his collar and a pink ribbon on his tail

"Milo!" Natsu kneeled down and carried his little partner as he started petting him

"look there's a note" Erza said as she points to the note

Natsu looks to the note and took it while taking a quick look to the ribbon on Milo's tail

He gulped as he knew the smell coming off the ribbon

"I'm very hesitant on reading this" Natsu said in fear as he slowly opened the note

He took a peek and reads it

"to Natsu-han

Keep a good care to Milo-han and don't forget to visit me often with him

Love Ikaruga

P.S.

If you forget, Oneechan will Castrate you~~"

Natsu reads the letter as he could feel a dark aura was emitting from the note itself

"man she is still scary" Natsu muttered out in fear as his face paled

Gray and Lucy laughed at Natsu while Erza and Milo smiled to the man

"oh you're back!" Makarov's voice called out as the gang looks to him

"Master!" Erza said as she smiled to the old man

"Huh? Oh, you're.." Gray said as he saw Juvia beside Makarov.

"Ah, it seems you already met." Makarov said as he came out with Juvia. "Everyone, this is Juvia. She's the newest addition to Fairy Tail, so please get along with her."

"Ah, thank you so much for letting Juvia join...Ah, Gray-sama!~" She came over and fawned over Gray. "Do you like Juvia's outfit?." She nervously asked.

"Sure, it looks nice." Gray said simply with a smile.

"Ah, Gray-sama praised me~!" Juvia felt like she was going to faint.

"Ah, its great to see yo-"

 _ **"LOVE RIVAL!"**_ Juvia turned demonic at Lucy.

"No, i'm not!" Lucy turned pale from Juvia's glare.

"Ah yes, must not forget the other one." Makarov pointed out.

"Another?" Erza asked.

"Yes, over there. He's your new guild mate." Makarov said as everyone in the guild looked at Gajeel who was just sitting in the corner by himself.

"EEEEEEHHH!?" They all went.

"Gajeel!" Erza seemed to act hostile toward him as she re-quipped her sword.

"Hold on Erza, he's one of us now." Makarov said to her.

"But he attacked the guild gramps!" Gray argued as he glared at Gajeel.

Jet and Droy made a dark look at him from afar.

"P-please! Juvia is the one that recommended him! He was all alone and I thought he would like to join!" Juvia panicked as she tried to stick up for her friend.

"You're telling me we have to go out on jobs with this guy!?" Gray shouted.

"Well, you know what they say, "Yesterdays enemies, are today's friends"..I like to think." Makarov said as he sheepishly strokes his moustache.

"Well, if you say so master, however I think we should keep an eye on him for a little while." Erza said as narrowed her eyes around him.

"So, you joined here?" Natsu said as he was already sitting at his table much to everyone's surprise

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Gajeel recognized Natsu's face from that time.

"turned over a new leaf, did ya?" Natsu said with a smirk as Gajeel scoffed at him

"Natsu, or Salamander. you can call me whichever you want." Natsu said as he reached his hand for a handshake with Gajeel.

"Teh, i'll call you Salamander then. And don't worry, I ain't going on any jobs with ANYONE." He said coldly while shaking Natsu's hand with a dark grin.

"That's fine. Well, see ya Gajeel." Natsu nodded and simply left.

"He hit it off with him pretty well." Laki noted as her and Cana watched.

"Oi, doesn't it bother you that the guy that destroyed Fairy Tail is now one of us?" Gray asked him.

"Which did he destroy? The guild? Or Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?..Uh.." Gray said as he wasn't sure how to answer.

"He could have killed Levi, Jet, and Droy if he wanted to, but he didn't. He could have gone anywhere, but he chose here. Juvia's here to, and I don't see you acting all hostile around her." Natsu explained as he sat back at his table.

"She..helped us!" Gray tried to find a reason.

"You gave her a chance. So give him one. Either way clam up, it's not like he'd be stupid to.." Natsu then looked back at Gajeel. "...Yeah, he's not stupid enough to attack you after joining." Natsu scoffed in annoyance.

"That's enough everyone, go back to whatever you were doing." Makarov ordered. They made a slight scowl as they sat back down. Gajeel eyed Natsu a little and simply scoffed.

"Like I need you to stick up for me." Gajeel knew they weren't gonna accept him right off the bat. So it would probably be best to just start small.

"Hmm.." Natsu was once again thinking when all of the sudden the lights went out. "Huh?" He was curious, then all of the sudden the stage lit. Lisanna and Mira were standing there with musical instruments in their possession

"Alright everyone, me and my sister are going to sing a new song for our new members and everyone's return." Lisanna announced.

"Whooo! I've been waiting for this!"

"You two are like angels~!" Most of the men shouted out.

"Alright, lets get started everyone!" Mira said in a friendly manner.

the two began singing a song with Lisanna singing harmony. They sounded really good. They really calmed everyone down. After a few minutes, they were done and everyone was cheering.

"Thank you everyone!" Lisanna called out as the curtains closed

"Oh that was beautiful~!"

"Oh, someone else is preforming!" They all eagerly awaited whoever it was. They then turned to stone from the shock. It was Gajeel in a suit and holding a guitar.

"I wrote this song, hope you enjoy it. Its called Best Friend." He announced.

"I hope you choke!"

"Why are you dolled up!?" They all protested. As soon as he started, everyone was already falling over from the insanity. Gray and Erza and the rest were just sitting there with their mouths wide open.

"Go for it, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia shouted to her friend.

"God, I never heard a song this crappy before!" Gray said as he kept his hands on his ears. All of a sudden, the guitar hit him square in the face, and Gajeel seemed to say something in his harmonica with a tick mark. "You wanna go Bucket Head!?" Gray shouted to him, as he and Gajeel jumped and trounced each other.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!" Gajeel responded with a kick.

"O-oi! Don't do that here! Somebody stop them!" Macao shouted in distress.

"Stop it!" Makarov shouted worriedly.

"OwwwhhoooaaaAAA!" Elfman suddenly roared and got up, unintentionally knocking Erza's cake out of her plate.

"M-my..Strawberry cake...AH!" She was on the verge of tears when Elfman stomped the poor cake flat as he bellowed. "Hey! Its not very manly of you two to make a damn racket!"

"SILENCE!" Erza kicked Elfman to other end of the guild in fury. Once again, the guild was enveloped in chaos much to Makarov's sorrow. They just finished it, and now they were already back to destroying the guild.

"What hell were you doing!?"

"I was Shooby do bopping, you jerk!"

"Wahhhh~!" Makarov cried.

Natsu looks to the mess as he sighed

"never gonna have peace, are we?" Natsu said as he snapped his finger loud as everything stopped

And in an instant

Everyone was seated to their seats, and all of the damage they made disappeared

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Milo who was on Gray's head got confused as a second ago there was a brawl happening but the second later, they were all seated there

"what the?" Gray said as he looks confused

"what just happened?" Lucy asked

Erza looks around and then to the table where a delectable looking new Strawberry cheese cake was on the table as a note on the side that had some writing that said

"Enjoy, My princess"

Erza looks to the note for a second before hearing some commotion from the stage as everyone turned to the stage as Natsu appeared with his armors beside him

"Natsu?" They all called out in confusion

Natsu smiled to them for a moment before snapping his fingers as the armors were moving on their own as they picked up instruments

"this song is dedicated for Erza, my beautiful princess" Natsu said with a wink to Erza who blushed as everyone looks to her with a smirk, grin and smiles

The sound of piano came playing as Natsu moved his head to the melody

 **"Kyou mo mata hitori koko ni tatazumi tada sora wo miageru"**

Natsu sang the song in perfect tune to the music as his body moved while singing  
 **Tsumetai kaze ni kokoro furuete boku wa ugoke nakute**

He looks to Erza as he reached a hand to her while making a soft expression on his face

 **Mabuta ni nokotta itsuka no egao wa**  
 **Katasumi ni saku ichirin no hana**  
 **Karenai you ni namida de uruoshite ita**

Natsu made his way down to the stage as he slowly walks to Erza

 **Kimi no koe ga kikoe nakute kikoe nakute kurikaesu omoi**  
 **Nee? Kienai de maboroshi de ii kara nee? Boku ni ite**  
 **Boku wo dakishimete ano hi no mama**

He then reached to Erza as he pulled her chin up with his finger and gives her a kiss before looking to her

Everyone snickered to Erza who was blushing so hard that it was nearly the color of her hair

Natsu smiled as he gives her a kiss to her forehead then to her lips again

Everyone then started clapping for Natsu's singing as they had never heard such beautiful singing and for the couple

 **a few hours later**

Natsu walked around town in a happy mood as he smiled while walking around the town

""maybe I should make a whole strawberry cheesecake for Erza"" Natsu thought with a smile as he thinks of buying the ingredients to bake it

He then looked over towards an open area near a large tree, and he saw Gajeel at a standoff with Jet and Droy, while Levy was hiding behind a tree.

""hmm? What are those guys… what the!?""

He thought before he saw Droy and Jet attacking Gajeel. He then headed that way, making sure things didn't get out of hand.

 **With Gajeel**

Errgg..." Gajeel grunted as he looked up at the two wizards assaulting him.

"What's the deal?"

"Why aren't you..?" Jet and Droy asked. He wasn't fighting back much to their surprise.

"What kind of bullying is this?" Laxus asked as he came upon the Fairy Tail mages.

"Laxus!" Jet exclaimed.

"So this is the kid that destroyed my guild huh?" Laxus said as he got a closer look at Gajeel. "So the old man lets people join so they don't destroy the guild." Laxus began saying as he got closer. "This is exactly the reason people look down on us!" He suddenly shouted angrily. All of the sudden a large lightning bolt enveloped Gajeel as he yelled in pain.

"I heard all sorts of things from the bars on the way here. Fairy Tail isn't much? Those guys are through?...IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Laxus then slammed his fist in the ground and a wheel of lightning came out and hit Gajeel. It pushed him along the ground and exploded. He laid there and just faced the ground.

"Laxus, that's going to far!" Jet said as he sweated nervously.

"I knew he was a monster, but seeing it, I still can't believe it." Droy swallowed at Laxus's power.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail! You piece of shit!" Laxus was kicking him while he was down.

"Laxus, stop! You're going to-!"

"Weaklings like you should shut up!" Laxus turned around and launched a lightning bolt at Levi. Levi closed her eyes and cringed. However, she was not hurt, and found Gajeel blocking the attack that was headed her way. He then winced a little.

"You finished yet? I got work to do." He walked off while clutching his arm.

"Um, wait-!" Levi tried to call out to him.

"Leave me alone." He said as he walked away.

"Hmph." Laxus scoffed, and he turned and was about to leave, but Natsu was standing in his way with a narrowed look. "What's with you? Mad cause I was putting him in his place? You got a problem with it, then go right ahead, i'll show you where you stand."

"..." Natsu just remained silent and then walked past Laxus. Natsu then walked over to a piece of burning iron that chipped off Gajeel's club. He picked it up and then looked at it for a moment. He then looked over at Jet and Droy with a slight glare as they sweated a little nervously.

He then walked over to Levi and grabbed her hand and put the piece of iron in her hand. It was surprisingly not hot. "Like I said, give him a chance." He smiled a little as he patted her on the shoulder. He then walked away from them.

"What's the matter Natsu? You scared of harming your own guildmates, or you just can't bring yourself to-"

"Scared?" Natsu suddenly said. "Why would I be scared of hurting someone .." He then looked back with a deep shadowed look. **"..who only knows how to run his mouth?"**

"You little shit.." Laxus once again looked angered. He then turned away and scowled as he stomped off. Natsu stayed to make sure he didn't try anything. And then he left as Levi followed him. Jet and Droy frowned, thinking they might have been in the wrong.

 **In the town**

"Um.." Levi spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to get involved with that." She apologized to Natsu.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I saw what happened." Natsu said as he stopped and turned to her.

"He..didn't fight back...so we would acknowledge him."

"And he protected you." Natsu said as she nodded.

"I knew he was a good person." Levi smiled.

"Sigh, I wish everyone else thought the same as you." Natsu frowned as he recalled the hostility that occurred at the guild."Well, i'm sure things will work out eventually."

"You think so?" Levi asked him.

"Well, if you can do it, so can the others." Natsu smiled.

"Mm. You're right Natsu. Thank you." She said and happily headed back to the guild.

Natsu smiled to her before spotting a store selling baking ingredients

"might as well" Natsu said with a smile as he went into the store

 **Night**

 **Forest**

Natsu was walking in the forest at night while carrying a bag full on ingredients he needed to make the cake for Erza

He then reached to a two level house which was his home, he made himself

Natsu reached to the door and opened it as he came in with the sight of Milo sleeping in a cat basket

"I'm home" Natsu said in a quite whisper as he petted Milo's head for a moment before walking to his kitchen to make the cake for Erza

After an hour, the cake was done and Natsu smiled to his successful make

"now to set it cool" Natsu said as he placed the cake into his refrigerator

He looks to the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock night

"well" Natsu stretched while yawning

"time for some shut eye" Natsu said while stripping off his vest and change into a white shirt and headed to bed

 **In some part of the town**

Laxus was standing in the forest while watching the town as he was accompanied by three figures

"the time for the old man's era is over!" Laxus said as he had sparks of electricity running through his whole body

* * *

 **That's a wrap**

 **Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Back with a new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In the streets of Magnolia**

Natsu and Milo were making their way to the guild as they pass by the citizens who were preparing for the Fantasia Parade Natsu heard of

"-yawn- I like it better when I was sleeping with Erza" Natsu said as he felt a little sleepy because of the lack of sleep he had, without Erza to cuddle with he didn't slept right that time

"Nyaa!" Milo meowed to him while walking beside him

They then got to the guild where Makarov was organizing everyone to do their job

"oh, Natsu, Milo!" Makarov saw the two come in as he walks to them

"you guys are working hard" Natsu said as he saw everyone preparing the stage and the guild

"what's the stage for?" Natsu asked Makarov

"it is for the annual Miss Fairy Tail contest we're going to have in a few more hours" Makarov replied to him

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Natsu asked with a question mark

"it is a contest we held every year to see who is worthy of the title Miss Fairy Tail" Makarov said before having a perverted grin on him

"I wonder what skimpy outfit we will see~~~" Makarov said as he imagined girls in bikinis

Natsu shook his head amused to the old man before seeing Erza off in the distance

"well, got to get ready" Makarov said as he waved Natsu and Milo off

Natsu nodded before making his way to Erza

 **After a few hours**

Everyone from the town and the guild were now watching the stage as Max who was in a suit came to the stage

"HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR COMING DOWN TO THE MISS FAIRY TAIL BEAUTY CONTEST!" Max announced from the stage.

"It's time for the beauties of Fairy Tail to shine! Let's welcome them all!" Everyone erupted into cheer as they awaited the contestants to show.

"First up is our sexy card mage that has a bottomless pit for a stomach, CANA ALBERONA!"

Cana then appeared on the stage and then held up a deck of cards. All of the sudden they then began floating in mid-air and then covered her.

"The cards are hiding her! What will she show us?!" Max announced eagerly. All of the sudden a bright light flashed, and there was Cana in her bikini as she posed for everyone.

"A BIKINI!?" Lucy yelled in distress from back stage.

"Ohh, that's good idea." Erza said in astonishment.

"Huh?! Your entering too!?"

"Well, when there's a festival, I can't help but get excited." Erza proudly stated.

"now it is time for the scarlet beauty! Titania Erza Scarlet!" Max announced out loud as Erza took the cue

"that's me!" Erza said as she jumped on to stage

Everyone cheered for her while Natsu had a camera with him

Erza smirked as she focused all of her magic and then exploded in a flash of light as she was now wearing a goth Loli dress

"Ooooohhhhh!"

The crowd cheered for her

"aren't you happy for her Natsu?" Gray asked the man as to only see him nose bleeding while taking shots of Erza

"never mind" Gray said with a sweat drop

"Waaahh~! My rent is slipping away~!" Lucy comically whined. They kept on going until they finally arrived to Mirajane who smiled to them.

"Now I don't think she needs an introduction, seeing as how she won last year's Miss Fairy Tail contest..Everyone's favorite, Mirajane Strauss!" Max announced.

"i'll show you all something good~!" Mira smiled as she then focused her magic power around her body. There was a flash of light that enveloped her, and then suddenly, she reappeared with a beautiful white lingerie on her

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" All the men shouted as they felt like their noses were shooting out blood from her appearance.

Makarov had hearts in his eyes as his nose bleed was pouring out like waterfall

"Owww~! Mira's really bold this year everyone!" Max shouted as he jumped in the air.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Lucy could already feel like her chances were going from zero to non-existent.

"Go get em' Lucy!" She gave a friendly pat on Lucy's back as she hesitantly nodded and walked up to the stage.

And now contestant number 7! She's the newcomer and super rookie of the guild! Lucy He-!"

"Ah,ah,w-wait! They don't need to know my full name." Lucy nervously chuckled. "Um, I'm going to do a cheer with my spirits!" She announced as everyone cheered for her.

"Moving on to contestant number 8." A female's voice announced, leaving everyone confused.

"HUH!? Wait just a second! I haven't even done my appeal yet!" Lucy protested as she began quickly trying to cheer.

"If you want a Fairy, you want me. If you want beauty, you want me. Yes, I am the winner, me..." A woman wearing a green dress-like attire said as she slowly entered the front of stage."Alright, this idiotic contest is done for." She closed the fan she was holding, and she revealed herself to be..

"Evergreen?!" Gray exclaimed, not expecting to see this person.

"When did she-?" Elfman was wondering the same thing as Gray.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked nervously. The feeling this woman gave off seemed mischievous.

"Oh my, you must be the new member I've heard about."

"LUCY, DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Gray tried to warn her, but suddenly Evergreen lifted her glasses, and Lucy turned to stone in an instant.

"What is this?!"

"She turned to stone?"

"Is it over?" The audience wondered.

"Oh boy, this is bad. Everyone! run away!" Max quickly said to the audience. They stormed out like no tomorrow leaving only the members of Fairy Tail.

"Evergreen! What do you think you're doing!? Are you planning on ruining the festival!?" Makarov angrily demanded.

"You need entertainment for a festival, right?" Evergreen grinned as the curtains rose to show all the participants turned to stone.

"What?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Even Erza?!" Gray exclaimed

"Return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered.

All of the sudden a flicker of lighting began building up in between them, and suddenly it flashed to reveal Laxus.

"Hey, you Fairy Fails! This festival is just getting started!" He laughed.

"Laxus?" Gray then noticed in the upper area's that two other people were watching them.

"Bickslow? Freed?" Wakaba noticed.

"The Thunder God Tribe.."Elfman said in astonishment as the two and Evergreen assembled around Laxus.

"What is this foolishness Laxus!? Return those girls back to normal this instant!" He demanded from his grandson.

"Calm down old man. Whaddya' say we play?" He said with a smirk. Natsu just narrowed his eye at him as he stood next to Makarov.

"This is not funny Laxus! Return the girls back to normal right now!"

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the fantasia parade.." Laxus said as a lightning bolt then shot down towards the petrified Lucy.

"DON'T!" Makarov yelled. Luckily it missed her by an inch as Laxus put his hand around her.

"Just making a point old man. These girls are my hostages. If you don't abide by my rules, I'll shatter them one by one." He smiled evilly.

"Stop being foolish Laxus! This is not funny in the least!"

"I'm being serious." Laxus said as he eased off the statue of Lucy.

"Let us just see..who's the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow shouted as his tongue hung out his mouth.

"Fun! Fun!" Little wooden dolls said as they floated around him.

"The rules are simple, the last one standing wins." Laxus explained as all the members tensed up. "Lets get this Battle of Fairy Tail underway!" Laxus smiled.

"If you defeat us, then the girls will turn back to normal. But you have a time limit of three hours, any more than that, and they'll turn to dust." Evergreen explained.

"There's around 100 of you and 4 of us right?" Bickslow said.

"100 vs 4!" His puppets said in unison.

"Ok, fine." Natsu said which surprised the others. "I'll fight you as soon as you let the girls go."

"Sorry, but rules are rules, Natsu." Laxus smirked. "Do I need to explain them to you again? And I tried to make it so si-"

"Oi.." Natsu said as he narrowed his eye at him. "..I don't give a shit about your rules. If anything happens to Erza or ANY of them, it's on your head." He threatened as his Enryuo no Yoroi appeared on Natsu as he glared from within the helmet

" **I will participate if you keep those conditions"** Natsu told to him

"Hoh? At least one of you wants to do this." Laxus mused.

"Natsu?" Makarov said.

" **it's a festival."** Natsu said as he walked towards Laxus.

 **"at least this way, I will have an excuse to send him and his gang to the hospital."** Natsu smirked in his helmet as he pounded his fist and flames sparked from the pound.

"That's the spirit, but..you lack flair." Laxus all of a sudden shot a lightning bolt down at Natsu. Natsu simply sidestepped it and then jumped at Laxus. But all of the sudden a bright flash of lightning obscured his vision as he landed and tried to shield his vision.

"IT'S THE FOUR OF US AGAINST ALL OF YOU! THE BATTLE FIELD IS MAGNOLIA! COME AND FIND US IF YOU DARE! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Laxus shouted as it got brighter and brighter. After a few moments Laxus and his group vanished.

"Damn it!"

"Laxus is totally asking for it!"

"Lets go take him down!

"Get Laxus!" All the members shouted as they ran out the doors.

"That fool.." Makarov gritted his teeth. "I'll..I'LL STOP YOU!" He began running but for some reason was going anywhere. He then looked back and Natsu was holding him up like a kid by the hood.

"LET ME GO NATSU! I NEED TO STOP LAXUS!" He shouted in anger.

 **"...Ok."** Natsu simply said as he dropped and Makarov ran straight into an invisible wall. Natsu winced as he watched Makarov hit the invisible wall.

"Huh? Hey gramps, get a move on!" Gray said as he picked up Makarov and tried to pull him through whatever was holding him in place.

 **"Hold up Gray."** Natsu said as he walked up to them. **"There's something here."** He said as Gray stopped and looked up.

"What are those..runes?" Gray wondered.

"Establishment Magic." Makarov said in surprise. "Those who enter its territory are bound to its rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out." He explained.

 **"Hmm.."** Natsu hummed as he walked forth and reached out and suddenly his hand stopped and was pressing against something.

 **"Huh?"** He made a sound of surprise. He then read the characters.

 **"Those who are 80 or stone statues may not participate."...Tch, at least he has a sense of humor, freaking smartass."** Natsu scowled. **"But why the hell can't I get through!?"** He pounded his fist on the wall.

"Are you over 80?" Gray asked dumbfounded before getting kicked on the butt by Natsu.

 **"AS IF! AND IF YOU GOT TIME FOR DUMBASS QUESTIONS, THEN GO FIND THAT JERK AND HIS LACKEYS!"**

"Oww! That hurt!" Gray fired back.

 **"We'll try to deal with this, you just go deal with Laxus and his team."** Natsu said.

"..Alright..Gramps?.." Gray suddenly said. "I don't care if he is your grandson, I ain't holding back. He's gone too far this time." He seemed to have a determined look as he ran off to go find Laxus.

"Gray.." Makarov said worriedly.

" **Milo, follow Gray and try to find some help"** Natsu told the little Vul cat who nodded with a meow and then he was off

 **"So Gramps."** Natsu asked him. **"You wanna smash this barrier down?"** He asked him.

"The rules are absolute Natsu. I can't break this down without endangering the girls in their present state." He said with a sigh. "By the way, you can read runes?"

 **"you're talking to a wizard saint like you, you know?"** Natsu said as he crossed his arms. **"But still.."** He just stared at the wall with curiosity. **"..Why can't I get out?"**

"maybe you are over 80?" Makarov said as Natsu had a tick mark appeared

"do I look as old as you?" Natsu said as Enryuo no Yoroi disappeared as he points to his face

Makarov sighed before hearing some explosions happening from the town

"what was?!" Makarov said before seeing some letters appearing on the runes that said

Alzack Vs Jet Vs Droy

"what is going on?!" Makarov exclaimed as he could hear more explosions coming from the town

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	24. Chapter 23

**Back with the new chapter**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"What's the point of making these guys fight each other?" Natsu said as he saw more results of the guild members fighting each other appearing on the rune screen

"It's probably to see who in the guild is the strongest. But this is just ridicules." Makarov pinched his nose in frustration.

"Hmm.." Natsu thought as he looked at the runes in front of him. He noticed that Alzack person seemed to be taking down several mages. "So every time these guys get trapped in the runes, a battle will start."

"And the one still standing can leave. You dumb brats! Don't fight each other!" Makarov shouted angrily as he had puffs of smoke exiting his head.

"It can't be helped. This...Freed guy right? He must have been working' on these rune traps for quite a while. It's not something you can do on the fly, right?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"Hm. He must have been secretly preparing while the festival was distracting everyone." Makarov said as he thought about it.

"This guy-Oh wait, he just got smoked by..Bixlow?" Natsu said, noting the results. "Are these guys really that strong?" He wondered.

"Their Laxus's personnel bodyguards. They're the ones whose strength he already acknowledges."

"Hmm.." Natsu hummed. "Gah, dammit! If the girls weren't in statues, i'd blow this fucking barrier down!" Natsu complained.

"You think you can take it down?" Makarov asked.

"I've come across this sort of thing before, but this Freed guy has a pretty complex order he wrote them in." He read the runes, but he couldn't find any gap in it. "And if I take down the barrier the hard way, I could risk shattering the girls."

"I see." Makarov noted.

"Wow." Natsu said as he watched the counter for how many participants were left. "No one is fooling around, only 20 left standing."

"Bah, this is just chaos!" Makarov said as he stamped his feet.

"Man, maybe if i'm careful I coul-hm?" Natsu turned to the statue of Erza with a narrowed look.

"Eh?" Makarov wondered. "Wait..Erza."

"Hmm.." Natsu thought as he walked up to her. He tilted his head a little and was wondering why he sensed magic build up. He then lightly tapped her on the shoulder. He then smirked. "I see"

"What are you doing?" Makarov asked him.

"This." Natsu simply said as he kissed Erza's frozen statue lips.

Makarov looks to him as he saw a crack appearing near Erza's mouth as the whole figure cracked before shattering and Erza appeared, unharmed from the encasement of stone.

"Erza!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise as she was freed from her stone shell

Natsu smirked in the kiss as he continued to do so to Erza who was surprised and confused by the kiss

"Mhamamamammmmmm!" Erza squealed in the kiss while hitting Natsu's shoulder as she was running out of air quick

"STOP KISSING HER, YOU HORMONE CRAZED BRAT!" Makarov shouted as he slaps Natsu's back head hard

Natsu had a red bulge appeared on his back head but that doesn't seem to bother him

"such delicious lips, my princess has" Natsu said as he licks his lip and stares at Erza who tried to catch her breath

After a few seconds, she catches her breath and looks to them

"how did you break her out of the enchantment?" Makarov asked Natsu

"she was only encased in it and it maybe because of her artificial eye she told me about" Natsu said as he cupped Erza's cheeks gently and gives her forehead a kiss

""I see! The artificial eye must've halved the stone eyes magic on her!"" Makarov thought

"or maybe it was because of the kiss of her prince charming" Natsu thought with a smirk

"you're delusional, boy" Makarov said with a sweat drop

"Natsu? Master? What's happening?" She asked confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Natsu asked her

"Well, I was coming off stage and headed back then I noticed everyone was turned to stone, and then..Evergreen." She said, and suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, that beauty pageant wannabe turned you, and all the contestants into stone. Well most of you." Natsu noted while looking at the others.

"What!? Why? Where is everyone anyway?" She noticed that the guild was empty.

"Long story short, Laxus crashed the contest with his goon squad, and then turned Fairy Tail against each other by making them fight each other till the last member is left standing."

"He did what!?" Erza shouted surprised.

"And me and the old man are trapped here because Freed set up these damn runes that prevented us from entering." He tapped his sword against the invisible wall to show her.

"I see. This is very bad..Evergreen. I need to find her and make her turn everyone back to normal." She stated. "But why can't you get out of the rune field?" She asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. The rules said that those over 80 and stone statues may not participate."

"Wait..then-"

"would you break up with me because of that?" Natsu asked with a sad frown on him

"no" Erza shook her head.

"I love you no matter what" Erza said with a smile as Natsu smiled back

"they got Gray too?!" Makarov exclaimed as he saw the result of a battle appearing.

"Is there no other way you two can get out of here?" Erza asked.

"Well.." Natsu looked at the barrier. "It's not like I COULDN'T. I'm just concerned that if I do manage to take it down, the blowback will be too much for the statue's to handle."

"Ehh? Why don't you just do it already?"

"Huh?" All three looked over to see Gajeel sitting casually on the bar eating a box of spoons.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark.

"Not the spoons!" Makarov cried in disbelief.

"I've been here this entire time. Sounds like you guys are in a bind." Gajeel answered as he hopped on to the floor. "Let me have a go at this." He approached the wall, but ran into the invisible wall much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"That's my line!" Gajeel said.

"You can't get out either?" Erza asked.

"Hmm..well you're definitely not over 80. Maybe he counts as a stone statue?" Natsu guessed.

"I'M AN 'IRON' DRAGON SLAYER YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

"Regardless, Erza, you should head out an-Oof." Makarov then suddenly collapsed.

"Master!" Erza rushed to his side as he fell on the ground.

"Hey gramps, are you alright?!" Natsu asked worriedly.

"N..Natsu..Erza...Gajeel..please..stop Lax.." Makarov seemed to be blacking out as he muttered words to the three.

"Master hang in there!" Erza ran over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of pills from behind the counter. "He needs his medicine, now!" She said as she uncorked the bottle and got some pills in her hand.

"Is he sick?" Natsu asked.

"No but, recently he's been needing it to keep up with his day to day activities. But he must have not taken it this week." She frowned.

"This whole business with Laxus must have been taking a toll on his heart." Natsu had his hair covering his face as he listened to the scarlet haired mage.

"Why is Laxus doing this?!" Erza said angrily.

"...Guess i got no choice." Natsu said as he turned and faced the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked him.

"getting rid of this barrier." Natsu said.

"But the rules are absolute for the barr-"

"Yeah well.." Natsu said as he raised his hand up and an Armored dragon claw appeared on it

"I never like following rules"

Natsu said with a smirk as he pierced his claws to the wall of the runes barrier as static appeared

Erza and Gajeel shielded their eyes as they saw Natsu ripping the barrier apart with his hands

"Haaaa!" Natsu tear the barrier apart as it was burned away

"Fuuu!" Natsu blows his smoking claws as it was steaming a bit

"Are you alright?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah i'm fine. Well that barrier is history now." He replied while making his Armor dragon claw disappear

"Alright let's go. Gajeel, I need you to take gramps to the ol' lady's place up in the forest out of town." Natsu told him.

"What!? I ain't your fuckin errand boy. You do it! I'm going after Laxus." He said as he walked forward.

"Can you even beat him?" Natsu asked him.

"Ehh? What are you talking about?" Gajeel glared back.

"If you can't handle Laxus, then who else is going to stop him?" Natsu asked.

"I can deal with him. Just stay out of my way." And with that Gajeel ran off in search of Laxus.

"That dumbass is going to so get it." Natsu face palmed with a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, i'll take gramps to the Porlyusica. I'll be back to give you a hand Erza." Natsu picked up the master's small body and summoned his magic bike

"Be careful Natsu." Erza warned him.

"Back at ya." Natsu smiled before he drove off. Erza watched until he was out of sight before running off in search of the Raijinshuu.

 **at the forest**

Natsu reached the forest where the guild medic, Porlyusica was said to live there

He got off his bike and carried up Makarov and knocked on the door

The door opened and Porlyusica sees Natsu with and unconscious Makarov with him

"put him there" Porlyusica ordered him as she points to the bed in the room

Natsu did as he was told and went in the home and place down Makarov on the bed

"tell me how did this happen" Porlyusica said as she was grinding some herbs on a stone plate

Natsu then told the whole incident to her as Porlyusica frowns

"That overgrown brat." Porlyusica sighed in annoyance. "He's too caught up in his own ideal of Fairy Tail, he doesn't realize that it hurts the ones he's close with."

"Is gramps gonna be ok?" Natsu asked.

"Hard to say. I'll need to do an examination on him..but at his age.." Porlyusica didn't sound hopeful.

"Well, just do the best you can. I'm gonna go help out the others." Natsu headed for the door.

"Don't underestimate Laxus." Porlyusica warned him. "He may be brash and arrogant, but he is stronger than he would have everyone believe."

"..." Natsu just blinked and headed out with a nod. Porlyusica looked back to Makarov and sighed.

"Hope your brats can settle this without you, Makarov." Porlyusica said as Makarov remained unconscious.

 **In the middle of the town**

Erza was searching high and Low for Laxus and the others

"where are they?!" Erza exclaimed before jumping away as Magical bullets came running down

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"I don't know how you got out of my Stone eyes enchantment but I don't care because we can now truly see who the true Fairy Queen really is." Evergreen appeared as she chuckled.

"I don't know why you're doing this Evergreen, but you better turn everyone back to normal this instant." Erza demanded.

"Hmph, let's see if you can back up your talk, now let's dance, Titania!" Evergreen mused as she fired off an endless wave of magic bullets.

Erza back flipped away from harm.

Erza then jumped towards Evergreen and slashed her two swords at her and it caused a building to get cut in half

"Your strength is as monstrous as ever." Evergreen said as she continued to fly away from Erza.

 _ **"**_ **Yosei Kiju! Reburahon!** _ **"**_ Evergreen fired more glittery bullets at Erza, making Erza deflect most of them. But Evergreen began firing off more than usual, causing Erza to get winged by a couple shots.

"Give it up Erza, you can't beat me like this!" Evergreen boasted. Erza clenched her teeth and suddenly summoned swords on her feet. She began slashing bullets faster, and then kicked off both blades into Evergreen's dress, staking her harmlessly to a building top. Erza than landed on the roof and stared at Evergreen with a glare. Evergreen than opened her eyes and scowled at Erza.

"Enough of this foolishness Evergreen. Turn everyone back to normal now." Erza ordered. Evergreen gulped. She was no match for Erza, and she had no more tricks up her sleeves. But then she had an idea.

"M-my stone eyes have one other ability." She nervously smirked. Erza stopped and listened. "It's remote control! I could shatter those girls from here into dust whenever I want too!" Erza was surprised. "So if you don't want to have those girls deaths on your conscience, you better back off!" Evergreen ordered.

"...I see." Erza said as she began glowing.

"Heh, I guess you are a re-"

"Then if you do it, I can at least put their souls to rest with your life." Erza now transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor and had dozens of blades all poised to impale Evergreen.

"Eh?" Evergreen seemed to not be understanding the situation. But when she did.."W-Wait, I-I was just-j-j-just jok-"

"Repent in the afterlife." Erza than brought her hand forward.

"WAAAAAIIIIIIT-Oof!" Evergreen screamed, but the force she met was Erza's gauntlet to the face.

"And that's how you bluff, idiot." Erza simply said, annoyed.

"G-got it." Evergreen nodded in pain.

 **at the guild**

The stone statues that were the contestants began glowing with a bright yellow flash. And then all of sudden, everyone was back to normal.

"Huh?"

"What were we-?"

"Why am I-?" Lucy, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca were all drawing a blank as to why they were suddenly in the middle of Fairy Tail

"The heck?" Bisca wondered.

"What's going on?" Mira wondered.

"Last I remember I was-" Lucy began to say.

"It was Evergreen" Mira said while holding her head. "She must have turned us all to stone when we all came back stage."

"But why would she?" Bisca wondered.

"Juvia does not see anyone here. Perhaps they all went to enjoy the festival?" Juvia suggested.

"And leave us here? There is no way that master would just let Evergreen get away with this." Mira said.

"Who is this Evergreen?" Lucy asked.

"She's part of Laxus's personal bodyguards. Although if she is here, that means Bixlow and Freed can't be too far behind." Bisca explained.

"Well we aren't going to find out anything by standing around doing nothing." Cana said. "Let's go look around town." They all agreed to it and went to go find their clothes.

 **On the road**

Natsu was speeding his way to the guild as he saw that the rune barrier, he tore apart was back on

"tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue as he summoned his Armored Dragon claw and was about to tore apart the rune barrier but stopped as he sees the rune disappearing

"someone must've beaten that Freed guy" Natsu said as he got back on his bike but stopped as he looks to see something/s floating in the sky

"are those!?" Natsu exclaimed as he saw hundreds of floating yellow spheres

 **With Erza**

Erza was busy running all over the place looking for Laxus hoping to talk some sense into him. But her search led her to several rather embarrassing dead ends.

"Damn you Evergreen. She got me AGAIN!" Erza came out in defeat from the men's bath house.

"where could he be?"

"Erza!" A voice belonging to Mira shouted.

"Mira? Everyone!" They all began rushing towards Erza. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, what the heck is going on!? Where's everyone at?" Bisca demanded.

"Well Laxus.." Erza began to explain her version of the story leaving the rest of them speechless.

"But..why?!" Levy wondered.

"I knew he was insane but..." Cana was surprised.

"Anyway, right now we need to find him!" Erza ordered.

"Let's go see if everyone is ok while we're at it." Cana and everyone agreed.

"Alright! C'mon!" Mira said as she and the others ran down town.

"Gray-sama..I must find Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she ran off toward another part of town.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Lets head back to the guild. We'd have a better vantage point there." Bisca pointed out.

"I agree. We'll use it to bring in anyone who's hurt." Levy agreed.

"..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked Cana who appeared to be looking into town.

"Nothing. Just hoping the master wakes up soon." she frowned. "Maybe if Laxus knows what's happening to gramps, he'll snap out of it."

"Really?"

"Laxus is an asshole most of the time, but he cares about Fairy Tail too." Cana shook her head. "Lets just get back to the guild."

"Hai!"

 **Catherdal** _ **.**_

"I wonder when someone is going to show up." Laxus yawned with a bored tone. Almost all the players were gone and only a few remained.

He stood up and was about to head out before he sensed someone approaching from the entrance. He smirked from the figure that approached.

"Well now THIS is a treat! To think you would participate in my little game as well..Mystogan." Laxus sounded pleased that the caped ninja had entered.

"You leave me with little choice." Mystogan said while stopping and composed himself. "Call off this game, and maybe we'll pass it off as something for the festivities." Mystogan ordered.

"Now, now, don't be raining on my parade. Actually, there's word around the guild about the two of us being the strongest. Whaddya' say we clear that up and see who's top dog?" Laxus offered.

"Not that I particularly care, but there is Erza."

"Yeah, she's pretty good. But she ain't anywhere close to being a threat to me." Laxus boasted.

"Not a threat? You must be blind as you are arrogant."

"Besides, we both know what you're really like. After all, you are-"

"!" Mystogan blasted a light beam at Laxus with a staff and Laxus responded in kind with a beam of lightning. The two attacks bursted out of the church and the magic power was out of control.

 **At the town**

"The Cathedral!" Erza turned to the building from the immense magic power.

 **Back with Natsu**

"Hm?" Natsu turned to the cathedral away from them.

"He must be there!" Natsu said as he speeded his bike to the catherdal

 **At the Catherdal**

"You...where did you learn that?" Mystogan demanded while the smoke cleared.

"Whoa, rare to see you lose composure. Maybe i'll tell you if you beat me?~" Laxus taunted.

"You will truly regret this Laxus." Mystogan said as he reached for his other staffs. "I will show you magic that the likes of you have never seen."

"Well come at me whenever you're ready. I'll show you where you stand!" Laxus made a pissed off look while readying himself. The two were at a standoff.

Mystogan then struck all his staffs in the ground in a ring around him.

 _ **"Babel Tower."**_ He said, and suddenly a huge white beam of magic shot out of the ground, encompassing the whole building. Laxus was sent flying upwards, trying to comprehend what the hell Mystogan did. He was floating in space much to his shock.

"What!? The town-!?" He then looked up and a large monster was ripping out of the space itself! "AAAAAAHHHHhhhhh!" Laxus yelled while the monster was attempting to devour him. But then suddenly the scenery around them crumbled and shattered like glass. They were back in the cathedral without a scratch.

"HA! You think i'd fall for a stupid illusion like that!?" Laxus laughed.

"No, I expected that much at least."

"If you plan to just bore me to death with your mind games, then your just a fool!"

"I wonder which one of us is the fool?" Mystogan remarked. A magic circle then appeared beneath Laxus and suddenly a purple beam engulfed Laxus and shot up through five magic circles. _**"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**_ Mystogan declared.

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Laxus said smugly.

"Wha-Crap!" Mystogan Didin't realize Laxus was also using a lightning spell on him.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"OOOHHHHHWAAHH!" Laxus and Mystogan both bellowed in pain while their spells hit at the same time. There a massive explosion from the two attacks leaving nothing but smoke inside and outside the building.

When it cleared, Mystogan had dispersed into his mist form and reappeared in the same place, while Laxus was also in his lightning form and appeared in front of him.

"Not bad. You actually are S-class material." He had to praise Mystogan's fighting ability.

"LAXUS!" The two stopped to look at the voices calling out to Laxus. It was Erza.

"Well now, this is a treat! Looks like you got out of Evergreen's stone spell! That's good, now all of Fairy Tail's strongest has assembled!" Laxus pointed out.

"stop this at once!" Erza demanded him

" _"_ Erza!""Mystogan thought while glancing back.

"You think you can look away?!" Laxus yelled after shooting a beam of lightning at his head. The hood was ripped off and a familiar patch of blue hair appeared.

"J-Jellal?" Erza was shocked when Mystogan's identity was revealed.

"...This isn't how I wanted this." Mystogan said while frowning. "Erza, i'm not the Jellal you know."

"Wha-?" Erza was beyond words.

"I shall leave this to you. Stop Laxus." Mystogan said to Erza as he started to go transparent

"wait!" Erza exclaimed and tried to stop him but failed.

"Well that's a pity. Looks like your only hope has up and chickened out." Laxus said while crossing his arms.

Erza readied herself as she summoned her sword

Laxus raised an eyebrow to her before having lightning dancing around the place

"let's see if you're strong enough, Erza" Laxus said with a smirk

 **With Natsu**

"phew" Natsu huffed out as he clapped his hand with satisfaction as he looks to Bickslow who he had just beaten up

"those dolls were really annoying" Natsu said as he looks to his wrecked-up magic bike that was destroyed by Bickslow

"guess I'll be running for now" Natsu said as he started running to the Catherdal

 **Back with Erza**

Erza jumped back while in her lightning resistant Armor, the Lightning Empress' Armor

"even with that armor, I doubt it will protect you for long, Erza" Laxus said with a smirk

Erza huffed out and in as she was trying her best to defeat Laxus

"time to finish this" Laxus shouted as he disappeared in a lightning bolt

Erza readied herself for his attack and saw him appearing behind him

"haaa!" Erza swings her lance but her eyes widen in shock as she saw Laxus disappearing again and then re-appearing behind her with a fist imbued with lightning

""damn it!""

Erza saw the fist getting closer to her and then

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard as it clouded her vision

Erza coughs a bit as she closed her eyes from the smoke

"what the!?" the sound of Laxus exclaim of surprise was heard by Erza as she looks to see his fist caught by Enryuo no Yoroi who appeared beside Erza

The Armor then punches Laxus' face as he was sent skidding back a bit

"so, the almighty Wizard Saint finally joins the party?" Laxus said while holding his slightly bruised up cheek from the punch

Enryuo no Yoroi then purged off as Laxus saw that no one was wearing the Armor from inside

The Armor then assembled onto Erza as she wore the Armor.

"so, pink head decided to give you his Armor?" Laxus said as he had lightning dancing around his body

He then saw the Armor glowing red as it transformed to fit Erza's figure

Erza looks to the armor on her as she saw how it fit her figure perfectly **(imagine a male armor transforming into a female ones)**

"good job, Erza"

A voice called out to Erza as both of them turns to see Natsu walking towards them

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed with a happy voice to see her boyfriend

"yo!" Natsu greeted her before eying Enryuo no Yoroi on her

"looks perfect on you" Natsu said with a thumbs up to her as Erza blushed a bit

"you finally here!" Laxus voiced out as he looks to them

Natsu looks to him for a moment before summoning Enryuo no Kiba to his side

"Erza, I need you to go outside and handle the orbs in the sky" Natsu said as he gives Enryuo no Kiba to her

"eh?" Erza said while grabbing Enryuo no Kiba as Natsu pointed outside and she saw the floating lightning orbs in the sky

"The **Thunder Palace**!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"I'm sure you know right? Once those lacrima are fully charged, it'll be one hell of a firework show for town, hahaha!" Laxus laughed.

"Laxus, you bastard!" Erza exclaimed at him and was about to go pound some sense to him but was stopped by Natsu who raised his hand to her

"I'll handle him, you go outside and destroy the orbs" Natsu said as he took off his vest

"ho? so full of yourself, aren't you?" Laxus said with a smirk

"are you sure, Natsu?" Erza asked to him as he nodded

Erza looks to him for a moment before nodding as well

"be careful, Natsu" Erza said as she sprouted out Enryuo no Yoroi wings and flied to the Thunder palace in the sky

"you got it" Natsu said as he grins

He then ignited his fist in flames while Laxus with lightning

 **With Erza**

She soars to the sky and saw hundreds of the Thunder Palace surrounding the town

"There's at least a hundred or more." Erza said as she looked around the town.

"how do i stop this?" Erza asked herself before seeing Enryuo no Yoroi glowing to her

"eh?" Erza then saw Enryuo no Kiba glowing as well

The katana then transformed and attached itself to the gauntlet part of the armor

Erza raised her hand up and saw how Enryuo no Kiba transforms into a crossbow like weapon

" _fire at them"_

A voice spoke to Erza as she saw how the crossbow glowed to her

Erza nodded and aim the crossbow at a thunder palace lacrima near the top of her

She focused her vision on it as she then clenched her fist as flames appeared from the armor and flied to the crossbow as a flaming arrow was being created on it

"fire!" Erza exclaimed as the flaming arrow fired to the thunder palace lacrima and destroyed it in an instant

She looks to see the surrounding thunder palace lacrima getting destroyed as well

Erza sees the flaming arrow she had shot was destroying as it flied towards them

"incredible…!" Erza said in amazement to see just one arrow destroying the thunder lacrima in an instant

She then saw electricity flying around the sky as Erza quickly braced herself for the feedback from destroying the lacrima

 **DUUURR!**

A lightning bolt came flying down towards Erza as she closed herself and awaits the pain coming

But it never came as she opened her eyes and sees Enryuo no Kiba floating above her as the sword was absorbing the lightning into it

The lightning disappeared as Enryuo no Kiba floated to Erza

Erza grabbed the sword as it glowed red to her

"thank you…" Erza said to the sword before it and the armor disappeared into the gem on the necklace Natsu gave to her

Erza smiled as the gem glowed to her before dimming

 **With Natsu**

"OOOraaaaaa!"

Natsu shouted as he punched Laxus's fist back as they caused a shockwave to explode in the church

They were in a stale mate as both sides jumped back off each other

"is this the best you got?" Natsu asked him

Laxus glared at him before hearing the sound of explosion coming from outside as he sees all of the Thunder Palace Lacrima disappeared

"tch!" Laxus gritted his teeth as he glared hard at Natsu

"looks like Erza did it" Natsu said as he smiled

He then heard lightning and thunder ringing as he looks to see Laxus was enveloped in it as his muscle was enlarging

"I had enough….." Laxus muttered out as he raised his hand up as both of his hands were enveloped in sphere of lightning

"I'll remake it all from scratch, and only the strong will join, and my Fairy Tail will be the best on continent!" He said while his eyes were going mad with power.

""he's beyond reasoning now""Natsu thought while squinting his eyes at Laxus.

Laxus dashed towards Natsu who parried off his punches with ease as he then jumps out of the way of a flying lightning blast from him

Natsu squinted his eyes as he could sense something was in Laxus's lightning

"what are you hiding, Laxus?" Natsu crossed his arms as he looks at Laxus

"Heh...I guess it's pointless to keep it a secret any long...I'll show you something good." Laxus said while his canines suddenly got longer. His body began bulking up as well. His shirt was gone, and suddenly a magic circle appeared with a dragon on it. Natsu was surprised.

 _ **"Lightning Dragon's...ROOOAR!"**_ A large beam of magic shot out his mouth and was heading straight for Natsu.

"what the?!" Natsu exclaimed

 **BOOM!**

The wall to the side of the Catherdal exploded as everyone heard it

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as she runs to the cathedral

She then reached to the cathedral and met up with Levy, Gajeel and an injured Freed

"Laxus!" Erza exclaimed as she saw Laxus standing on top of a pile of rubble while holding Natsu's shredded vest

"took you long enough" Laxus said as he threw the shredded clothing away

"I finished up with him"

Erza's eyes widen as she saw a hand sticking out of the rubble

"no…" Erza muttered out as she stared in horror

"Natsu….loss?" Levy gasped in shock

"Laxus…." Freed looks to Laxus who was grinning like a maniac

Gajeel clicked his tongue while readying himself to fight Laxus

"time for every one you losers to disappear" Laxus said as he positions his hands together in front of him

An orb of light formed in Laxus' hands as Freed and Levy gasped in shock

"Fairy Law?!" Levy called out.

"Laxus. Please, it's not too late. just stop this. Your grandfather needs you at his side." Freed shouted at him

"Silence! I don't need anyone! I'll change this weak guild into a strong one after I've eradicated every single one of these weaklings!"

"You don't mean that!" Freed pleaded.

"LAXUS, DON'T DO IT!" Levy shouted in plea to him

Erza was staring at the hand in the rubble as a tear slides down her cheeks before falling to the floor

 **BINK!** ( **THE SOUND OF WATERDROPPING TO THE FLOOR)**

 _ **"Fairy Law Invo-"**_ Laxus exclaimed as he was about to cast the spell but it stopped as the orb of light disintegrated into dust

"wha!?" everyone looks to see the spell disappearing before feeling the ground rumbling as an earthquake shook the whole town

"what is happening!?" Levy exclaimed while holding Gajeel for dear life

Erza looks to see the rubble floating as a tremendous power was being unleashed from within the land

"Natsu….."

She muttered out before a pillar of crimson flames exploded from the rubble Natsu was in as the flames melted the rocks into lava like liquid

They all then saw two glowing eyes appearing in the pillar of fire as the gem on Erza's necklace glowed

 **FLASH!**

Enryuo no Yoroi and Enryuo no Kiba appeared as they flied into the pillar of fire

They then heard a roar coming from the pillar of flames as it disappeared in an instant

 **BOOM!**

A shockwave flew out of the cathedral as it created a huge gust of wind

" **Who was it?"**

A deep dark voice spoke out as they all see someone coming from the hole in the cathedral

" **who made Erza Cry?!"**

Something went flying towards Laxus as he was blown away to the wall in the cathedral

Erza looks to the side and saw Natsu in his Dragon Force form as Enryuo no Kiba was in his hands as the sword transformed into a metallic dragon head in Natsu's hand

" **NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE HER CRY!"**

Natsu roared before dashing towards Laxus and sends an uppercut to his chin as he was sent flying to the roof

He then sprouted his wings as he flied up to the roof

"Let's go!" Levy exclaimed as they all run outside the cathedral to see the fight unfolding

 **On the roof**

Laxus was sent skidding back on the roof as he gritted his teeth while glaring at Natsu who was slowly walking to him

 **(play Dragon slayer theme)**

Natsu looks to Laxus as he had a very pissed face on

"you made Erza cry for me….." Natsu said as he raised the metallic dragon head up in his hand

"NO MORE MERCY!"

Natsu dashed towards Laxus as he grabbed a hold of his face before Natsu punched the metal dragon head to Laxus' gut repeatedly before slamming his face down

He then kicks Laxus away hard as the blonde man skidded while spitting out some blood

"I'll get rid of you!" Laxus shouted as he gathered lightning in his hands

" **Rairyuu no Hotengeki!"**

Laxus created a lightning spear as he threw it at Natsu who stood there in place

 **BOOM!**

"Natsu!" Erza and Levy screamed out his name as they saw him just taking the attack

They then saw Natsu coming out of the smoke unscathed as he looks more pissed

"time to end you" Natsu said in a venom filled voice as Laxus glared at him hard

"BASTARD!"

Laxus dashed towards Natsu with lightning imbued fists and was about to punch Natsu who caught both of his fist without effort

"wha!? Gaaah!" Laxus was then kicked away by Natsu who positions the metallic dragon head on his arm at Laxus

" **Enryuo no…"**

Flames circled around Natsu before flying into the mouth of the dragon head as it created a flaming sphere that was getting larger by the second

" **Hakai Hoko!"**

The flaming sphere disappeared into the mouth of the dragon before a stream of crimson flames fired out of the mouth and towards Laxus

"EEErrrrrAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

Laxus was engulfed in the flames as he then falls down to the roof

"Laxus...lost." Freed slowly said as he saw Laxus out cold and defeated

Natsu's armor glowed before disappearing into red sparkles

He breath out in tired as he falls down the roof

"Natsu!" Levy screamed

Natsu falls down from the roof but thankfully Erza caught him as he was on top Erza who had her armor disappear

"Er…za" Natsu muttered out in a tired voice as he looks to her

Erza smiled as she caressed his head

"well done, Natsu. you've won" Erza said with a soft smile as she gives him a peck to his forehead

"yeah" Natsu muttered out as he was losing conscious from using too much magic on Laxus

"mind if I sleep?" Natsu asked to Erza who nodded to him

"thanks…" Natsu said as he laid down between Erza's chest as Erza caressed his head while he rests

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Continuing**

" **speaking"**

"" **thnking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail**

 **Some time later**

"Zzz...Zzzz.." Natsu snored while laying down his head on Erza's lap as the scarlet hair beauty caresses his head as he sleeps

Everyone else was preparing for the Fantasia Parade as if the whole Battle of Fairy Tail never happened at all

"his snore is annoying as always" Gray said while looking at Natsu who was asleep

"I can't believe he actually took down Laxus. I thought for sure we were going to be zapped like bugs." Macao said with some relief in his voice.

They all then laughed a bit before hearing the guild doors opening and someone came in

"Laxus!"

"HUh!?" They all turned to see Laxus bandaged up and heading through the crowd.

Laxus walks pass by them all as he stopped when Milo who was on top of a table meowed to him while his tail was moving side to side

He looks to the little feline who was smiling to him as he caressed the little cat for a second before he went upstairs to Makarov's office

Everyone looks at him as they all saw him going into the office room

Natsu who was peeking with one eye open saw how Laxus acted and did a small smile

"come on people! We have a parade to prepare for!" Erza shouted to them all as they snapped out of their trance and continued their work

 **Night**

Fairy Tail Fantasia parade was on as everyone was on a float while doing tricks for the people

The Strauss Siblings were doing a theme show as Elfman was in his beast soul, Lisanna in her cat soul and Mira who was dressed up as a princess

Gray and Juvia made an ice show for the people as they created an ice castle together

Lucy, Bisca and Levy did a girl cheer show for them

And then came Erza who was in her float doing swords tricks for the crowd

Everyone was wowing to the show Fairy Tail was making as Natsu was on top of the roof a home as he waited for the signal for his debut

"Feeling good?" Natsu called down to Laxus who was looking at the show from an alley as the blonde looked up and made a sound of surprise.

"Better than you, pinky." Laxus scoffed with humor in his voice.

"Heh, cheeky bastard." Natsu smiled. It was silent for a few moments before Natsu spoke up.

"So what did the old man say?"

"I think you know." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Yeah?.." Natsu said with a half smile.

"It couldn't be helped. After what I did to everyone."

"you clearly care about them." Natsu said to Laxus

"..."

"That's why I think that in the end, that Fairy Law spell wouldn't have killed any of them."

"..?!" Laxus was wide eyed.

"In your mind everyone seemed to be your enemy, but I guess you still are a big softy on the inside." Natsu smirked.

"Hmph, think what you like." He said. "I don't think any of them want to see me anymore."

"You sure about that?" Natsu said while pointing out to the parade.

"Hm?"

"LAXUS!" Makarov called out to his grandson. He then made a sign with his hand that the rest of the members copied. Laxus felt his voice tremble, and he felt tears escaping from his scarred visage.

"..You morons..(sob).."

"..." Natsu smiled. "Nice to know you got a family still here."

"...See ya." Laxus said before leaving.

Natsu smiled a bit to him before hearing his name get called by Erza

"time to shine!" Natsu said as he high jump in the air while summoning on Enryuo no Yoroi as he then made a landing to the middle of the parade ( **Landed Iron man style)**

The crowd cheered and screamed like crazy people when they saw Natsu appearing in the parade as it was not something normal to see the top wizard saint appearing in the town

Natsu grins in his helmet as he summoned Enryuo no Kiba to his side and transformed the sword into the metallic dragon head on his hand once again

He then points the dragon head above as flames gather around Natsu and then into the dragon's mouth as it created a flaming sphere

Natsu focused and fired the flaming sphere to the sky as it created a large firework and the Fairy Tail Symbol appeared in the night sky

He continued to do so as the crowd cheered and roared in amazement

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	26. Chapter 25

**Continuing**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was kicking back and relaxing in the guild. It had been a few days since the events with Laxus and Fairy Tail. As expected, Makarov had excommunicated his grandson, but made sure he left on a happy note. Now we find everything back to normal.

Natsu was now at the swimming pool relaxing on a seat as he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks

"here you go, Natsu" Lisanna came in and place a glass of tea to the table beside him

"thanks, Lisanna" Natsu thanked her as she then went on to give everyone their order

He took his tea and sips it

Natsu sighs in contentment as he relaxed

He then raised his hand up when a volley ball nearly hit him in the face

Natsu raised an eyebrow to see who threw it and it was none other than Gray

"you joining?" Gray said with a smirk as he was in the water with Lucy, and Erza as they were playing some water volleyball

Natsu grins as he threw the ball high up to the sky before jumping into the water with a big splash

 **A few hours later**

Natsu was now sitting with the gang at their usual table as they were chatting

"so" Lucy stated out while looking deadpanned to Natsu and Erza

"what's with that?" Lucy asked as she saw Erza sitting on Natsu's lap as the man smothered his face to her chest with a contempt face

"wanted to try a new angle to relax" Natsu muffled out said as he hugs Erza while the latter was reading a Weekly Sorcerer magazine in her hands while sometimes caressing Natsu's head as he hugs her

Gray and Lucy sweat drop to the couple as some of the guilds old perverts felt jealous at Natsu

"Nyaaa!"

Milo came in as he jumped to their table while wearing a cute looking postman outfit

Lucy petted the little feline as she took some letter in Milo's little cat bag

"thanks Milo" she said as she gives the little feline a little treat and then Milo went off to the stall where Lisanna was organizing some letters there

She looks to the letter while giving two to Gray and then placing down a letter for Erza

"I wonder what this is?" Lucy said as she opens her letter and it was a notice from her landlady that her rent is coming

She cried in anime tears as she had forgot to get jewels for her rent

Gray looks to his as his face paled when he saw one letter had kiss marks all over it

"I don't want to open this one" He said with a blue face as he pushed it away

Behind the guild's door was Juvia who was biting her finger in anguish

""why won't Gray-sama open Juvia's letter!?"""

Gray shivered a bit before opening his other letter as it was a proposal for an interview

"an interview?" Gray said as he reads his letter with Lucy joining in

"to Gray Fullbuster

We would like to request an interview with you as a reporter will come to ask some questions for the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine

Thank you for your cooperation"

Lucy read out the letter as they then look to Erza who was reading her letter and showed it to them

Lucy and Gray then saw it was the same as the letter, Gray got

"what's this all about?" Lucy asked as she re reads the letter

Mira and Lisanna came in and explained the whole Weekly Sorcerer thing to her

Lucy then had a dark aura around her as she snickered like a mad woman

Gray, Lisanna and Mira backed away a bit from her as Lucy then made a bolt to her home to prepare her plan to capture the reporter's hard and get big cash

Natsu yawned while hugging Erza as the latter snuggled more to her chest

 **A few hours later**

Erza who was sitting while in her dress while Natsu had his head on the table as Erza had told him to stay awake

"I want to sleep" Natsu whined to Erza who sighed with a smile

"be patient, Natsu" Erza said as she softly caressed his head

Gray and the others snickered to the man who was whining like a baby

Natsu whined in his anguish for some snuggle time with Erza but he stopped when he suddenly sat up and was now in his armor

"Natsu?" Erza called out his name before hearing something or someone coming from a far

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllll"

Something came running into the guild as a figure was now standing beside Erza

"the great and beautiful Titania! So Coooolllllll!"

""great, it's this guy"" Natsu thought in his mind as he looks at the man in his armor

 **after an hour**

the reporter had interviewed everyone in the guild while leaving Natsu as the last one

"so, Mr. Dragov! What is your favorite food?" the reporter Jason asked him

" **anything that is made by Erza"** Natsu said to him as Erza blushed a bit to his reply

"why is your favorite food made by Miss. Erza?" Jason asked him

" **she's my girlfriend, of course I would love anything she cooks"** Natsu replied to him

And with that Jason lost it

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllll!"

He screamed like a lunatic as he started scribbling down on his notepad

"the great and powerful Salamander Dragov of Fairy Tail is dating the Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!"

Jason had sparkles in his eyes as he looks to Natsu

"Cooooooooolllll!, next weeks front page will be a great hit!"

Natsu sighs as he was annoyed to this man's overreaction

" **any more question?"** Natsu asked in an annoyed tone

Jason then looks to him with one finger raised up

" **then get on with it"**

"when is the wedding?" Jason asked to him as Erza who was drinking her tea, spitted it out on Milo and Gray as her face went red as a tomato

" **hmmmmm"** Natsu hummed as he crossed his arms while thinking

" **maybe pretty soon"** Natsu replied to him

Everyone then cat called the two as Erza blushed hard with steam coming out of her head as she imagined herself wearing a wedding dress with Natsu who was in a tuxedo

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllll!"

Jason screamed as steam comes out of his nose

Natsu sighs as the man was running around insane

"may I have a picture shot of you and Miss Erza!?" Jason asked him with a scream as Natsu shrugs his shoulder to him and waved him ok

"Cooooooooooooooooolllllllllllll!"

Jason screamed

Natsu then posed with Erza who was still blushing

"can I have a face photoshoot?" Jason said while motioning to Natsu's helmet

""might as well""

Natsu thought as he grabs a hold of his helmet and took it off and revealed his face to Jason

Jason instantly took many shots of Natsu who just stood there and let him

"done yet?" Natsu asked him while making the helmet disappear

"just one more shot of you carrying Miss. Erza, will do" Jason said while readying his camera

Natsu sighs as he carried up Erza in his arms and placed his lips on hers as Erza's eyes widen in shock to the surprise deep kiss

Jason took hundreds of pictures of them in different angle as every pervert in the guild felt extremely jealous

Erza hits Natsu's shoulder multiple times as her face was turning blue from the lack of air

Natsu smirks in the kiss as he separates while licking his lips

"delicious" Natsu said as he then leans his mouth near Erza's ear

"let's go to my place so that I can see the so-called bunny outfit you have" Natsu whispered to her as Erza's face went red

"thank you!" Jason screamed as he jumps around crazy

"whatever man" Natsu said as he started walking to the guild door with Erza who was screaming at him to put her down

"make sure to write down this" Natsu said as he turns to look at Jason while Erza was still screaming at him

"Erza Scarlet is off limits, no one is allowed to approach her and make her cry or they will suffer my wrath"

Jason nodded very fast as he was scribbling down on his notepad like crazy

Natsu smiled a bit before walking back out with Erza still screaming

 **Next week**

Erza was sitting at the table with Gray and Lucy as Natsu was off on a job out of town with Milo

"Erza" Mira called out to her as she was holding a Weekly Sorcerer magazine

"what is it?" Erza said to her as Mira gave her the magazine

Gray and Lucy looks in as Erza opens the magazine and her face with Lucy blushed like tomatoes

"waaa!?" they both screamed while Gray shook his head while smiling in amusement

In the magazine was a picture of Natsu posing in the pages as he was wearing different clothes and was posing sexily in the picture

Erza and Lucy gawked at the pages as they reached to the last one where it was Natsu in a tuxedo with the tie loosen and the top buttons undone as the man was kneeling down in the picture while holding a box with a ring in it

"Will you marry me, My queen?"

The writings on top of Natsu's picture said as Erza had steam coming out of her head

"so will you?"

Natsu's voice call out to her as they turn to see Natsu behind Erza as he was smiling to her

Erza tried to reply but her mind was going on overdrive

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard as they saw Erza fainting in Natsu's arms

"I'll take that as a yes" Natsu said with a smile as he slipped a ring into Erza's left ring finger

The man then gives a kiss to Erza's forehead and smiled to her

Everyone started clapping while having their jaws drop to them

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	27. Chapter 26

**back with the continuation**

 **the marriage between Natsu and Erza is set three months after the orcacion seis arc I'm making right now**

 **so!**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **2 months later**

 **Hargeon**

At the port side of Hargeon, a recently opened Restaurant, 8island

Many people were waiting in line just to go to the restaurant

Let us see what is going on inside

 **Inside 8island**

"thank you for coming!" Lucy said with a smile as she bid goodbye to some customers who just finished their meal in the restaurant

"welcome to 8island! May I take your order?" Lucy said as she welcomed a new pair of customers into the restaurant

"excuse me, sonny. Can I have a refill?" an old man called out to Gray who was wearing his boxers and a tie, while he was in the middle of taking some meals for some customers

"yes sir, in just a minute," Gray said as he quickly gives the meal to the customers

"can someone take our order?" a middle-age man called out with his family

"we will be with you soon, sir. Please be patient" Lucy said while running around the place

The place was booming in business as the gang were running around the place as waiters and waitress

"order up!" Natsu called out in the kitchen as he put a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on a tray

Natsu and Yajima were the cooks of the restaurants as everyone wanted his cooking because it tasted like a god had just made it

"thank you for coming, please come again," Erza said to some customers as she bowed to them

"lassy! Can we have some extra servings?" a man called out to Erza who quickly went to their table to take their order

In one corner of the room was Natsu's Enryuo no Yoroi as a man was taking pictures of his son posing with the armor

Overall, this was a very busy day for the gang

 **Evening**

"thank you for your hard work, everyone," Yajima said while sitting on top of a crate

"so tired~" Gray and Lucy were leaning their back to each other as they were extremely tired from working hard at the restaurant

"it was our pleasure, Yajima-san. We thank you so much for the learning experience you gave us" Erza said while in her maid outfit

"she likes the outfit," Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"how do Mira and Lisanna make it look so easy?" Gray said with a tired look on him

"here, Yajima-san," Natsu said as he gives the old man a book

"ah, thank you very much, Natsu-kun," Yajiima said to the pink hair man

"this would sure help with my restaurant," he said to the man

"Nah, it's a pleasure," Natsu said to the man with a grin

"I made sure to write each step easy for you to understand"

Yajima nodded with a smile as he flips some pages as they all were written recipes

"so, Yajima-san, what happened with the council?" Erza asked Yajima

"hmmmmm, well I'm retired" Yajima replied while rubbing his head

"Zuuku or was it Zullal?" Yajima said trying to remember Jellal's name

"it's Jellal" Erza said with a sweatdrop

"ah yes!" Yajima said finally remembered the name

"the betrayal of Jellal and Ultear was the Council big mistake we've made" Yajima explained

""Ultear, huh?"" Natsu thought in his mind

"the Council is rebuilding anew and that means that they need new council members," Yajima said as he sighs

"I'm very sorry, all of you must've had a hard time because of the Council, huh?"

"no, I heard that you did not agree in Etherion's launch all the way through," Erza said assuring him

"and that you retired because of it"

Yajima sighs again as he had a frying pan in his hand while Natsu was using his leg that was lit on fire for a stove as he was cooking some meal in the pan

"I'm not fit for those things," Yajima said before his eyes widen

"as I thought! I am fit better as a chef!"

Yajima said as he threw the pan and all of the meal that was being cooked falls into Natsu's mouth

Natsu eats the meal before swallowing

"could've used more salt," Natsu said to Yajima who nodded while scratching his chin

"welp! Best we get home" Natsu told to Yajima who smiled to him

"Oh and here, Yajima-san"

Natsu pulled out from his pocket a pink wedding invitation card and gives it to Yajima-san

"ah! Your wedding. I can not wait to see it" Yajima said with a smile as he took the card

"we'll give you a special seat," Natsu said with a grin before carrying Erza into his arms

"I'll be taking a scarlet maid to go now" Natsu joked as he gives Erza's cheek a kiss

Erza blushes as Natsu happily takes her away

Lucy and Gray sighs as they shook their head before grabbing their things to get home

They all saddled up and ride on Natsu's Magic vehicle

"say hello to Macky for me!" Yajima waved them goodbye

"thank you very much for today, Yajima-san!" Lucy waved goodbye as the magic vehicle speeds away

Yajima looks to them with a smile as they went to their home

 **A week later**

Lucy and the gang were at the guild, while Makarov and Natsu were at the council in a guild meeting

They were all discussing the recent activity of the dark guild alliance, the Baram Alliance

"I've heard that Oracion Seis only has 6 members," Macao said

"they ain't that big deal of a guild," Wakaba said with a smirk

"even with six members, they are a force to be reckoned with" Mira added in with a stern look

"about that Oracion Seis…." Makarov appeared as everyone turns to look at him

"we're going to attack them," he said to his children

Then a tense atmosphere was created upon his words that were easily sliced by Mira

"welcome back from the guild meeting, Master" Mira greeted with a smile as everyone falls anime style

"how was the meeting?" she asked him before Lucy added in

"that isn't the point!" Lucy exclaimed

"Master, what do you mean?" Erza asked the old man

"at the regular meeting, we've discussed the recent activity of Oracion Seis and sooner or later a guild will go into battle with them" Makarov explained

"looks like you pulled the short straw again, Gramps" Gray said

"and will Fairy tail be the one to take the role?" Juvia asked

"no, the enemy this time might prove to be too powerful," Makarov replied as he steps down the stairs

"if it were only us, all of the Baram alliance will go after us"

Makarov then stops in front of them

"that's where we came with the solution! To form an alliance of our own!" Makarov said as everyone looks in surprise to his explanation

"an alliance?" they all said confused

Makarov nodded at them. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter" he named out the guild alliance members

"these four guilds will be the ones to send their members to strike down those bastards!"

"but wait!...these guys only have six people right? How strong are they?!"

Lucy thought in horror as she imagines six monsters awaiting them

 **Crocus**

"thank you for coming" a staff of a store that sells Tuxedo said as he bowed to Natsu who was taking home a wrapped up tuxedo

"thanks for the tuxedo" Natsu thanked the man and went out of the store

Natsu smiled happily as he now has a tuxedo for his wedding with Erza

He then heard a commotion coming as he sees tons of his fans running towards him

"gotta run!"

Natsu re-equipped the box into his pocket dimension before he summons Enryuo no Yoroi and made a get away from the crazy fans

""I wonder how would Erza looks when she wears a wedding dress?"" Natsu thought as he imagines Erza wearing a wedding dress as she was holding a bouquet of red roses

He smiled happily as he then flies to the guild alliance meeting hall at Blue Pegasus

 **A few hours later**

Erza and the gang were on their way to the guild alliance meeting point as Gray was holding the rails for driving the purple big boar while Lucy and Erza with Milo were at the back

"why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Lucy said in fear

"and wait a minute, why am I participating in this again!?"

"it's a pain in the ass for me too, so stop complaining," Gray said while driving the carriage

"buuu!" Lucy booed at Gray while Milo meowed as the feline sat on Erza's lap as the scarlet beauty caresses the feline's head

"Master chose who would go, don't you think it's best that we be happy with the duty he trusted us?" Erza said to them

"but when it comes to battle, don't you think it is better if it was Gajeel or Juvia?" Lucy said in a doubting voice to herself

"those two had other jobs so, there's no helping it," Gray said to her

"but what about Natsu?" Lucy said

"now that you mention it, where is Flame brain anyway?" Gray said as both of them looks to Erza for answer

"Master said that he had an urgent meeting with the king and would catch up soon" Erza answered them

"and also he told Master that he wanted to find the best tuxedo there for our wedding," Erza said with a little blush to know that Natsu wanted their wedding to be special

Lucy and Gray look at each other before smiling as to see their friend will soon get married

"well, having Natsu as your husband means that you are going to live the full life, Erza" Lucy said with a smile

"what do you mean?" Erza asked to her confused

Lucy started whispering to Erza's ear as the red head's face started to turn red

"M-M-M-M-Married people do that?!" Erza stuttered out

Lucy nodded while Gray had no idea on what Lucy had just said

"I think I see it," Gray said out loud as everyone looks forward and sees a mansion coming into view

"there's the meeting place"

They then reached the mansion as they all went in

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus" Erza explained as Gray's and Milo's face went blue when they remembered the gay man

"i-I'm not good with the guy," Gray said with a pale face

"Nyaa" Milo meowed while hiding in Erza's scarlet hair in case the fat man appeared

"now, don't go there, he might look that way but he can give our master a run for his money," Erza said while her face was a tad blue

"I see…" Lucy said

Then the room turned dark when a voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere

"the guests have arrived~"

Then the sounds of a tambourine rang out as spotlights appeared in front of Erza as they can see three figures standing

"sorry to keep you waiting"

The figures said as Erza and the others look at them

"we are," the middle figure said as he stepped forward

"the chosen representative" the left figure spoke

"from Blue Pegasus" the right figure spoke

"the Trimens," they all said simultaneously

The lights turned back on as they all see three people wearing suits

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights"

"Eve of the Holy Night"

"Ren of the Silent Night"

The three people pose to them

"Blue Pegasus' Trimens?! So Cool!" Lucy said with an awed face

"and the one called Hibiki, he always at the top in the " I wish he was my boyfriend" rank of the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine!"

Hibiki posed to her with a smile as sparkles fly

"but didn't Natsu outrank him a week ago?" Gray said to Lucy who just realized it

"oh yeah, they said that after Natsu showed his face, Hibiki's rank drop to second" Lucy said as her words "Second" pierced Hibiki's heart

"Gah!"

"yeah" Erza agreed to him before seeing Hibiki recompose himself

"your beauty doesn't do rumored justice" Hibiki said in a pick-up line to her

"pleased to meet you, Titania" Eve greeted Erza with a smile

"come this way" Ren said as he guided Erza to a seat that magically appeared out of nowhere as they even drag Lucy with her

They then started to try swoon Lucy and Erza who kept her cool from trying to punch the three into space

That all stopped when a voice spoke

"guests…..stay where you are" a voice spoke as it sends cold shivers to Erza's spine

"what is that smooth and silky voice!?" Lucy said as she felt goosebumps all over her

"it's Ichiya-sama" Ren said as Erza's face went blue

"I-I-Ichiya!?" Erza stuttered in horror

"it has been quite a while, Erza-san" a short man with orange hair and was wearing a white Tuxedo appeared as he did a pose

"I can't believe! That you too are participating!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"I've longed to see you, My honey!" Ichiya greeted Erza as he did multiple poses and a spin

"your one and truly, Ichiya is here! _Kirameki"_ Ichiya said as he smiled to Erza with his ugly looking mug

"My honey?!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed as Gray looked at the men in disgust

Erza's face paled in horror as she was shaking in her armor

"Erza is….?!" Lucy exclaimed

"shaking.?!" Gray finished

"so you were Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" Hibiki, Ren and Eve said as they kneel to Ichiya before looking to Erza as they bowed to her

"how rude of us!" they apologized to her

"I deny that with all of my strength!" Erza shouted at them

"my honey, I have heard many rumors that you are engaged?" Ichiya said as he walks towards Erza while his nose was sniffing to her scent much to Erza's horror

"please tell me that Parfum is a lie, men!" Ichiya said in tears as he got closer to Erza

"Nyaa" Milo appeared in Erza's arms as Ichiya looks at him

"a cat?" Ichiya said before seeing sharps claw appearing on Milo's paw

 **SWIPE! SWIPE!**

"MEN!" Ichiya screams in pain as he bawled on the ground while holding his so-called handsome cat scratched face

"shaaaa!" Milo hissed at Ichiya before the little feline started to sneeze uncontrollably

"what's wrong with Milo?" Lucy asked as she looks worried for the little feline

"maybe it's because of Ichiya's perfume?" Erza thought out loud as she had a handkerchief appeared in her hand as she rubbed Milo's nose with it

"yeah, I think he's perfume is too potent for his nose to handle" Lucy said as Milo hides back into Erza's back hair

Gray then stepped forward as he looks at the playboys and their ugly looking leader

"listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus' Playboys!" Gray exclaimed as Blue Pegasus looks at him

"mind stop making passes to our princesses?!" he said as a warning as Ichiya who was holding his cat scratched face looks at him

"you can go home, the guys" Ichiya said to him as a tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead

"thank you very much for coming" Hibiki and the others said as they bowed to him

"you wanna go!?" Gray exclaimed at them

"try us" Ren taunted

"we're strong, you know" Eve added in

"stop it" Erza exclaimed and was about to stop them from fighting but failed when Ichiya came sniffing at her back

Erza shakes in disgust before she grabbed her strength and punches Ichiya away

"Stay away from me!" "Meeen!"

"she fricking did it!" Lucy exclaimed as Ichiya came flying to the door before he was grabbed and frozen by an old friend of Gray's

"this is quite the greeting…..you people think that you're above Lamia Scale?" Lyon Vastia, Gray's old friend appeared

"Lyon?!" Gray exclaimed

"Gray?!" Lyon exclaimed back

Lyon then throws away Ichiya as everyone jumps away from the frozen man

"what the heck you're doing?!" Gray exclaimed at him

"he's the one who came flying at me" Lyon said before another figure appeared as Lucy's eyes widen

"Sherry?!" Lucy exclaimed to see the woman who always proclaims the love

A tensed atmosphere quickly formed as everyone looks tensed

"ENOUGH!"

The sound of a big thump could be heard as they all turn to see the Wizard Saint, Rock Iron Jura, appeared

"we have formed an alliance to stop Oracion Seis! This is no time to be fighting amongst each other!" the bald man exclaimed

"Jura-san!" Lyon said

"Jura?" Gray said

"that's Lamia Scale's ace, the Rockiron Jura" Hibiki said

"even I've heard of him" Lucy said before Sherry appeared beside her

"so Pegasus has four people and the fairies has three" Sherry said before Milo appeared from behind Erza's hair while doing a threatening hiss at Sherry

"fine, four if you count the cat" Sherry said as Milo meowed in agreement as the felines hide back into Erza's hair

"but for us, three is just enough" Sherry said in a mocking voice at Lucy who fumed at her

"with this, three guilds have assembled and the only ones left are the people of Cait Shelter" Jura spoke as he stands in his place

"people? I've heard that there will be only one" Ichiya said while hanging on top of Erza's spear

"one person!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed

"there just sending one person to this mission!? How strong is this person!?"

They then heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside as they turn to see a blue hair girl falling to the floor clumsily

"ow" the blue hair girl got up and brushed off some dust on her dress

"um?, my name is Wendy Marvel, I'm the representative from Cait Shelter, it's nice to meet you all" the girl name Wendy greeted them timidly

"a girl?"

"a little girl?"

Jura looks to her before looking back to the others

"with this, all 4 guilds have assembled" he said as Gray and Lucy sweat drops

"you're just continuing like that?" they said,

"but seriously….." Lyon spoke

"sending one little girl to this dangerous mission? What on earth are the people from Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry said before hearing another voice speaking

"oh? but she is with someone, Ms. Too Much Makeup"

They then turn to the door and spotted a white cat in a dress walking on two legs in front of the door

"a cat?" Lyon said

"and it's talking," Lucy said

"now I seen everything," Gray said

"too much makeup? How cruel" Sherry said as Lucy sweat drops to her

"Charla?!" Wendy said in surprise as she sounded like she knew the feline

"you came with me?"

Charla nodded to her

"of course, Child! I'm too worried for your sake that I can't just leave you alone!" Charla said to her

Milo came out of Erza' back hair and sat on her shoulder as Milo meowed to Charla

"yes yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Milo" Charla said,

"they can communicate?" Gray said with a sweat drop

"well, they're both cats after all" Lucy said with a sweat drop as well

"u-um…" Wendy voice out nervously as she twiddles her thumbs

"I can't fight at all but I can use some support magic to aid everyone, so please…." Wendy said before crying in tears

"don't leave me behind!" she cried out as Charla sighed to her

"it's because of that attitude of yours that people can take advantage of you" Charla said while putting her paw to her forehead

"I'm sorry…" Wendy apologizes to her as Charla sighs again

Everyone then started to apologizes to Wendy for misjudging her as the first one to apologizes was Erza

Everyone then started to discuss the plan for defeating Oracion Seis as they all agreed and then Gray burst out of the door, claiming to be the first one to defeat them and challenged Lyon as well

"wait a minute! Gray!" Lyon shouted as he chased after Gray while not wanting to lose against him in anything

Everyone then went in pursuit of them while Jura and Ichiya stayed behind a bit

Unknown to Jura, the Ichiya in front of him was not Ichiya at all

"Piri…piri" Ichiya voice out as his eyes was white

 **Elswhere**

Natsu was soaring through the air and was speeding up his flight to the guild meeting hall

"hmm?" Natsu saw how Enryuo no Yoroi was glowing as it was a sign that Erza was in trouble

""Erza is in trouble?"" Natsu thought as he purges of the armor and then summon his Reiter Armor on and a magic bike as he then drives his bike to the meeting hall

 **VRMMMMMMM!**

Natsu speeds on his bike as he then arrives at the meeting hall and sees Jura on the ground beaten up

" **Isn't that?"** Natsu got off his bike and went to Jura

"W-who are you? Comrade of...Angel?" He seemed to have a look of disgust.

" **easy, I'm an ally,"** Natsu said to him

"Please, there is not much time...my comrades ahead..they must be warned."

Natsu summons a bag as he takes out a vial with green liquid in it.

" **Drink, it will help,"** Natsu said as he let Jura drinks the liquid in the vial

 **"I'm with Fairy Tail. I'm the fourth member they were supposed to send."** Natsu explained.

"Ah!..Your friends are ahead with the rest of the alliance...we were deceived...Urggh.."

" **Where?"** Natsu asked as he stands up

"…that way.." Jura pointed with as much effort as he could.

 **"What about you?"** Natsu asked him

"I'll catch up..but someone needs to warn them." He urged.

Natsu nodded and went to his bike as he pulls down the throttle lever two times before dashing his way to where the others are

" **Hang on you guys! I'm coming"** Natsu said as he put the pedal into the medal

 **With Erza and the others**

Everyone was on the ground beaten up as Oracion Seis stood in front of them

"Damn...these guys are tough." Gray cursed after standing up from a beating.

"These guys are really strong. But there's only six of em!" Lucy said while holding her bruised hand

"This is too easy. These slowpokes aren't even worth slowing down for." Racer said suddenly appearing in thin air.

"These weaklings are nothing. They'd have better use as target practice." Eric said with a smirk as he petted his snake, Cubelios

"It's our win.," Angel said.

"Ho ho~! It is a shame~!" Hoteye said.

"zzzz..." Midnight kept sleeping on a magic carpet.

"I have no use for you fools any longer." Brain bellowed. He was about to attack but suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's the matter Brain?" Cobra asked.

"Wendy..." He slowly said, eyeing the blue haired girl who was hiding behind a rock.

"Y-yes?" She nervously asked.

"..That's Wendy Maiden of the Sky." Brain said in surprise. The others seemed also surprised at this information.

"Maiden of the Sky?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"We need her!" Brain said and lifted his staff. A hand made of dark green energy reached out and grabbed her.

"Wendy!" Carla began chasing.

"Help me!" Wendy yelled.

"Nyaaa!" Milo came into help

"I got you!" Carla and Milo grabbed her hand, but they were both sucked right into nothingness.

"Wendy!" Several of them shouted.

"Vanish into nothingness! **"Dark Rondo!"** Brain fired many beams of dark green energy into the sky and they all came raining down on them.

"I got you!" Gray said grabbing Lucy protectively.

"I got you too!" Lyon who was also there said to Sherry.

"Yes, hold me in your tight embrace~!" She blushed.

Erza grips her poisoned arm in pain as she sees the attack coming

""Natsu…"" Erza called out to him as the gem on her necklace glowed red then flashes

 **FLASH!**

Enryuo no Yoroi came flying out of the gem as it summons Enryuo no Kiba and slashes the ground and created a wall of fire that blocks Brain's attack

"Huh?!"

"Who's this guy!?" Racer exclaimed in surprise while Cobra's eyes widen in shock.

""that armor!"" he thought before he saw Enryuo no Yoroi and Enryuo no Kiba flashes as they disappeared back into the gem on Erza's necklace

"what the heck" Racer said

They then hear the sound of a motor engine coming as they all ducked down from Natsu who came jumping in with his motorbike as he landed with a skid as his wheels made drag marks on the ground

 **VRMMMM! VRMMMMM!**

Natsu pulls down the throttle lever a few times as he glares at Oracion Seis behind his helmet

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted with a smile of relief.

"That you man?!" Gray was just as surprised.

""he's here!?"" Eric thought with a shocked look

"Natsu..." Erza muttered in relief with a smile

" **Sorry, I'm late,"** Natsu said as he looks to them before turning his attention to Oracion Seis

"Looks like we missed one." Brain clicked his tongue. "Racer, deal with him so we can get going." He ordered.

"On it." He said and vanished from his sight. He appeared next to Natsu who just blocked his kick with the back of his hand. Natsu narrowed his eye. Racer disappeared and reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye.

"It's over!" He said before delivering a dropkick.

 **"I wonder?"** Natsu smirked and grabbed his foot.

"Hu?!-Oof!" Natsu then spun him and threw him on the ground and he skidded back towards the dark guild members. They all had shocked looks.

"Racer took a hit?!" Angel exclaimed.

"T-that was just a lucky hit." Racer grunted and wiped his mouth from the dirt.

 **"try taking another crack at it and find out?"** Natsu taunted.

"He got em'!" Hibiki praised.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he doesn't look to be our enemy." Ren said.

"You're gonna regret that you punk!" Racer gritted his teeth.

" **Bring it, Hedgehog!"**

Natsu pulls down the throttle on his bike as he dashed towards Racer

Racer disappeared and behind Natsu, as he tried to deliver a sidekick to Natsu's head but Natsu just leaned his head down before making a turn on his bike

" **Come on, Road rash,"** Natsu said as he dashed towards Racer in full speed

Racer smirks as he appeared above Natsu with his left leg lifted up

"It's over!" Racer exclaimed but Natsu just smirked in his helmet as he did a 360 degrees spin on his motorbike as the spin created a tornado that caught Racer in it

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Racer shouted as he flew above

Natsu stopped spinning as he then jumps off his bike and towards Racer as he summons his halberd to his side

" **Let's see you get out of this one!"** Natsu threw the chain as it wraps around Racer's waist

Natsu then swings Racer around before he threw him away as he then spins his halberd around and then throws it towards Racer

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The spinning halberd hits Racer head on as he crashes to a tree

Natsu scoffs as he caught his halberd back

"Rrrgh!" Racer hesitantly got up.

"he overpowered him?!" Lucy exclaimed

 **"Anyone else?"** Natsu turned to Oracion Seis as he summons back Enryuo no Yoroi as Reiter no Yoroi purges off of him and the dragon armor equipped itself to Natsu

" **I can do this all day,"** Natsu said as he summons Enryuo no Kiba before seeing Cobra

""Eric?"" he though and was about to speak again but was stopped by Brain

"..Wait. I think I know you." Brain raised his hand.

"a crimson Dragon armor, and a dragon-like sword?!" He then realized he was staring at someone known by reputation.

"The Rank 0th Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragov!?" He declared as Natsu just scoffed.

"him!?" Lyon was wide-eyed as he remembered in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine on the so-called Grand wedding of Natsu and Erza.

"(Gasp!)" Sherry was shocked to him as well.

"This a bit of a pickle." Brain groaned.

" **so? Who's going to be next?"** Natsu said as two red glowing eyes appeared on the visor

"Tch! **Dark Rondo!"**

Brain fired his green energy attack as Natsu scoffed

" **how pathetic,"** Natsu said as he swings Enryuo no Kiba and slashed away the attack as an explosion was created from it

He then saw that Oracion had just escaped

" **Tch!"** Natsu clicked his tongue as he lifted up his helmet

"got away, huh?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	28. Chapter 27

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Everyone has gathered around while tending to their wounds as Natsu sat cross-legged on a stump.

"So, I think I know everyone here. But this is certainly a surprise." He chuckled as he looks to Lyon

"I'm surprised to see Lyon here though. Looks like you finally got your head on straight " He teased.

"and seeing you is more surprising" Lyon smiled.

"Looks like I was a tad too late though." He frowned before he saw Sherry

"well~ if it isn't, miss tragic romance." He eyed Sherry who gasped. "Guess you realized you got something to live for." He smiled.

"O-of course! I don't need you to tell me that!" She pouted.

"Nice to see you too," Natsu said sarcastically. He then turned to a trio who was tending to each other.

"Not familiar with you guys though," Natsu said blankly.

"Silent Night, Ren." He snapped his fingers.

"Hundred Night, Hibiki. At your service."

"Holy night, Eve."

"And together, we form Blue Pegasus's elite team, Trimens!." They all posed at once but winced from the pain.

"...Never heard of ya'." Natsu deadpanned.

"hmph! It does not matter" Ren said,

"you seem to be quite strong." Ren narrowed his eyes.

"what do you expect? He's a wizard saint" Gray said with a grin

"Hmph~* It appears everyone is here~" Ichiya came as he did weird poses

"They all ran away before we even fought at full power, therefore we win by default~!" He posed.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YA WEIRDO!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"we may be battered but we're not down. Here, let my pain killer perfume ease your discomfort~" He popped open a vial and a fragrance wisped around the air.

"What a lovely scent." Sherry could feel it rejuvenating her.

"Yeah, my pain is fading away," Lucy said as she enjoyed the fragrance.

"I am glad to see you all are alright," Lyon said to Jura.

"I barely made it out alive." He said sternly.

"if it wasn't for Dragov-dono's potion, I wouldn't have made it"

"Their power is not something to make light of. We were right to forge an alliance." Jura sighed.

"Well, they aren't here now. We should probably come up with a new plan of attack." Sherry suggested.

"I agree, but.." Ren agreed, but they all turned to Erza.

"Ngh!..." She winced in pain from the stinging sensation of a purple venom in her veins.

"Erza, are you alright?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't know." She grimaced from it spreading throughout her arm.

"Not to worry my honey~!* I know what you need...An EXTRA DOSE OF HEALING PARFUM~*" He opened another vile and it circled around Erza.

"NNghh..AAHhh!" Erza, however, was still in discomfort.

"W-what is this~? My perfume has no effect~?" Ichiya was surprised.

"That venom was pretty nasty." Sherry cringed.

"In that case...Lucy! I'll need your belt!" Erza quickly grabbed Lucy's belt, shocking the blonde.

"Wha-!?" Her skirt fell down and the Trimens had perverted looks but were met with a Lucy kick.

"Don't look~!" She wailed.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Ergh!..There." She wrapped the belt tightly around her shoulder and stabbed her sword in the ground in front of them.

"CUT IT OFF!" She demanded.

"What!?" Lucy was surprised.

"Erza, are you losing it?!" Gray protested.

"It's the only way I can continue fighting. Please, make it quick!" She bit unto the belt and readied herself.

"But-!" Lucy was about to interject but Jura held his hand in front of her.

"It is her wish. We must not intervene." He said firmly.

"Very well..i'll do it." Lyon picked up the sword.

"Wait, let's talk about this!" Gray began to defend her.

"What's there to talk about? Her arm, or her life? Which is more important to you?" Lyon argued.

"This is something that will affect her for her whole life. We have to think of something else!"

"I'm doing it. It's what she wants." Lyon raised the sword and swiped down, but Gray caught it in ice which surprised them all.

"You're not cutting off her arm." He made a threatening look at Lyon.

"Hmph. Same old Gray. Spineless as ever. When are you going to learn to grow up?" He scowled.

"And you're just as shifty as ever!" Gray argued back.

"Please, hurry!" Erza begged. Natsu was watching and decided he should intervene.

"That's enough Gray," Natsu told him.

"He's trying to cut off her arm! Do you realiz-!?"

"I said enough Gray." He made a stoic look. "Bickering like an imbecile is not helping her in slightest, and every moment you spend whining about it she feels more pain."

"But there has to be another way!" Gray turned to Natsu.

"There is, now would you settle down? " Natsu ordered.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Move and I will show you," Natsu said pushing him aside and kneeling down. He looked at Erza's arm and slightly touched the area.

"Please..Natsu.." She was slowly blanking out.

"everything's going to be fine," Natsu said as he had a vial with pink liquid in it appeared in his hand

"looks like I have to administer this the old fashion way," Natsu said as he opened the vial drink the substance yet did not swallow

"what are you?" Ichiya asked before he gasped in horror as he sees Natsu kissing Erza as the pink substance flowed into her mouth as it slides down her throat

Gray and the others waited for him to be done as 10 seconds have passed and then 1 minute as they then can see Erza's face turning a tad blue

"ENOUGH WITH THE KISSING, DAMNIT!" Gray shouted as he hits Natsu's back head

"that should do the trick." Natsu said while not minding the bump on his head as he looks to see the purple venom in Erza's arm was slowly disappearing

"what was that thing you gave to her?" Hibiki wondered.

"just some antidote potion I made up a few years back, I could've used some healing magic but it's better if I use the potion" He explained.

"You know healing magic?! That's a lost practice!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I like kissing Erza better," Natsu said with a grin as everyone sweat drops while Ichiya had turned to stone

"NOOOOOOO! HE HAS TAKEN MY HONEY'S LIPS!" Ichiya screamed as he glares at Natsu

"I challenge you!" he shouted at Natsu who raised a confused eyebrow

"what's with him?" Natsu asked Gray while holding Erza who went unconscious

"he said that Erza is his girlfriend and you stole her from him" Gray answered him

"have at thee!" Ichiya exclaimed and was about to attack Natsu who simply flicked him away as the man was imbedded into a tree

"""Boss!""" The trimens screamed

"Let's take five guys. I think we should recuperate before we head out." Natsu said to everyone while Hibiki, Ren and Eve were trying to pull Ichiya out from the tree.

"But what about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he summons a blanket then laid Erza down to the blanket

"There was a little girl that was representing Cait Shelter, a guild that was participating in the alliance. Brain made off with her and a talking cat named Charla as well as Milo." Lyon explained.

"..Wait, they TOOK a little girl? What the hell for?" Natsu was confused

"We don't know. I remember them saying something about Maiden of the Sky, then that Brain guy looked like he saw a ghost." Gray recalled.

"Maiden of the Sky?" Natsu repeated. He then widened his eye a little. "Sky Maiden...Sky..is it possible..?" He put a hand to his chin as if he were unraveling something.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"..What was that girl's name again?" Natsu asked them.

"Wendy Marvell." Eve recalled.

"Name don't sound familiar. But it's possible..the time is about right-" Natsu muttered to himself thinking out loud.

"Spill it Flambo, do you know who she is?" Gray asked, getting impatient.

"Well, Maiden of the Sky was actually a title that was given to female Sky Dragon Slayers." He said, and they all were wide-eyed and their jaws were open.

"Huh?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"That little girl?!"

"I thought her power was unusual." Jura put a hand to his chin while deep in thought.

"Are you saying Wendy is a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to see for myself." Natsu shrugged.

"Sky Dragon...Who knows what use they have for her?" Jura shook his head.

"By the way, I haven't been introduced to you yet. My name is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." Jura introduced himself.

"I know, you're the one called Rock Iron Jura, we've met sometimes at the Wizard Saint meeting a few years back," Natsu said as he reached his hand to Jura for a handshake

"yes" Jura replied and shook Natsu's hand

"although please forgive me for not recognizing you when you came to help, Dragov-dono"

"it's okay, and just Natsu is alright. Jason only took my photo when I was wearing Enryuo no Yoroi, not the other one" Natsu said with a smile

"having you in the alliance brings great advantage to us," Jura said with a nod

Natsu nodded as he put Jura in his "top 20 nice people I've met"

"looks like those get along pretty well," Lucy said as Gray nodded to her

"okay then…what's the situation?"

Natsu said as he looks to everyone

 **A few minutes later**

Hibiki was currently explaining the whole situation to Natsu who took in all of the info quite professionally

"I see….any info on their hideout?" Natsu asked Hibiki who nodded as he pressed several keys on the archive keyboard as a map appeared and with a red dot at a certain area was showing

"before they made off with Wendy, I tagged her before we headed out." Hibiki said as he looks to the map

"She should be somewhere in the area beyond the forest." A red dot was flashing indicating where she was. "I can't get a clear signal, but that's where it was last transmitting." He explained.

"So, I guess we need to divide our forces for this. We rescue Wendy, and go on the offense while we're at it." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"Someone's going to need to keep an eye on Erza as well." Sherry pointed out.

"I'll stay with her." Lucy said. "I'll keep her safe."

"I'll stay as well. I can relay battle information via telepathy. I'd be much more effective as a monitor for the battles." He said.

"I agree. Let's separate and take the fight to them." Gray was in accordance with the plan.

"hey, Lucy" Natsu called out as he turns to look at her

"what?" Lucy said

"move a few feet back will ya?" Natsu said with a smile

"uh? Okay?" Lucy said as she did what she was told

"here?" Lucy said to Natsu

"perfect" Natsu said to her before he took a deep breath and his chest expanded a bit

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu breath out a torrent of crimson red flames as the nearby forest was disintegrated into nothing while some of the nearby trees caught on fire

Everyone was about to ask on why did Natsu do that but got their answer when Natsu pointed forward as everyone saw 80 burned up goons on the ground unconscious

"scouts, probably" Natsu said before summoning Enryuo no Yoroi to Erza's side

"how did you?" Lyon asked while Natsu just pointed to his nose and then ears

"a Dragon Slayer's senses are not to be underestimated" he said with a smirk

"I'll be leaving the other hundred guys to you," Natsu said as he started walking to the cliff

"wait! A hundred more? There are more of these guys?" Lucy said to Natsu who nodded

"don't worry, my armor will protect the two of you while with Erza" Natsu said to her

"do you even know where to go?" Gray asked Natsu who smirked

"as I said, never underestimate a dragon slayer's senses," Natsu said before summoning Reiter no Yoroi and his magic bike as he got on and drives it as he jumps down the cliff with his bike

"...What is with that guy?" Gray said as he looks down the cliff

"Let's head out as well. We'll leave Natsu-dono to rescue Wendy-dono." Jura ordered as everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" They all gathered and cheered at once.

 **Elsewhere**

 **In a cave**

"Uhh..huh?" Wendy groggily woke up, not knowing where she was.

"Wendy?" Charla asked.

"Nyaaa" Milo meowed while looking to her

"Charla, Milo, where are we?" She asked, still unsure of her surroundings.

"I see you have awakened." Brain said who was sitting in a corner with the rest of the Oracion Seis's members.

"AHH!" Wendy jumped in surprise.

"Sky Maiden. We have need of your abilities." Brain said. He walked up to her with his wooden staff.

"My..abilities?" She asked.

"Yes. We need your help to bring back 'him'." He specified.

"Forget it! Wendy will not help a dark guild!" Charla said as she blocked his path.

"shaaa!" Milo hissed at Brain before jumping at him with his claws out as the feline tried to attack Brain who simply swatted Milo away with his staff

"Milo!" Wendy helped the feline up as Milo meowed a bit weak to her

"i won't even need to force her. She'll WANT to help after seeing him." He snickered.

"What?" Wendy was just as confused as ever.

"Racer" Brain called out to the bruised up man

"get him" he said as Racer shrugs his shoulder while massaging his hand

"even at my top speed, it's going to take a while to get him you know?" Racer said to Brain

"it is fine" Brain said before Racer disappeared in a flash

Wendy looks in fear as Brain grins at her

 **Outside**

 **In the forest**

"aaahhhhh! Run away!"

"he's a monster!"

"he's too strong!"

Goons of a dark guild scream like pansies as they run away from Natsu who was wearing his Reiter no Yoroi as the man has been beating up goons after goons of dark guilds henchman

He then came across two gorilla looking guys as Natsu looks to the side and sees that he was surrounded by the dark guild Naked Mummy

"let's have some fun!" the right Gorilla said with a grin

Natsu sighs in his helmet as he burst into flames

All of the apes and monkeys or whatever you call them, instantly pissed their pants as they see Natsu burning in the flames as he looks like a demon straight from hell

" **run little monkey, run,"** Natsu said amused as he slowly walked towards the two gorillas who were hugging each other in fear

"OOOOkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

 **BOOM!**

 **Back with Wendy**

"Ahh good. He's here." Brain smiled. "Sky Maiden, this is who we need you to revive." He showed Wendy who was wide-eyed with a look of horror and surprise.

"J-J-Jellal?" She managed to say. Indeed, it was him. He seemed to be chained to a coffin and unconscious with lacrima pumping through his veins.

"He's in a coma-like state. We've been unable to bring him back by ordinary means. But with your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, he will lead us straight to Nirvana." Brain explained.

"This is crazy!" Charla protested. "Wendy wouldn't-"

"But..." Wendy began to say which confused Charla. She wasn't seriously thinking of helping the bad guys...was she?

"He's..my friend." She frowned sadly.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was walking through the forest as his ride was wrecked up by some goons who shot his precious bike

" **I should really buy a new stronger bike"** Natsu thought out loud before hearing someone walking behind him

Natsu turn to look on who he was as his eyes immediately turn red in anger as he sees Jellal in front of him

" **JELLLAL!"** Natsu shouted as he summons his halberd and was about to attack Jellal but he suddenly created a yellow magic circle in front of him as it created a blinding flash that causes Natsu to shield his eyes

Natsu took off his helmet as he rubbed his eyes

"damnit!" Natsu shouted as he regained his vision and sees Jellal gone

"where did he go?!" Natsu shouted as he looks around and did not spot him

"tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue as he put back on his helmet but stopped midway as he smelled Milo's scent nearby

" **I'm coming, little buddy!"** Natsu shouted as he runs to a cliff and sees a cave bellow in a canyon as it was smoking from inside

" **going down!"** Natsu high jump to the air before landing down in the canyon and runs into the cave as he saw Milo, Wendy and Charla on the ground passed out

""looks like a fight happened her"" Natsu said as he saw a hole in the cave as he sees Brain in it

 **"let's get you back to the others, Wendy,"** He said as he picked her up and slung her over his back. He then picked the white cat up by the tail and Milo before proceeding out the cave.

" **looks like I've got no choice,"** Natsu said as he squatted down before doing the highest jump he can do as he landed to the cliff where he spotted the cave in the canyon

He then started to run in the direction of where Lucy and the others are while keeping an eye for enemies hiding in the shadows

"...mmmgh." Wendy slowly stirred and suddenly she woke up. She realized she was being carried through the forest.

Natsu stopped and heard her and suddenly let her off his shoulder. She stumbled a little and fell on her behind clumsily.

"Ow~! Eh?" She looked up and sees Natsu in his armor as Wendy thought that she died and was looking at a demon.

"Eeeek!..." She screams she backed up to a tree and shook with fear.

"Wow wow wow, easy!" Natsu said as he took off his helmet and revealed his face

"I'm not a bad guy nor am I a demon, see," Natsu said as he points to his face

"I'm just a guy wearing armor"

He then waited for Wendy to calm down a bit

"You're Wendy, aren't you?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Um, is Charla okay?" She asked, noticing the way he was holding her.

"This thing?" Natsu asked, looking at Charla curiously.

"Mmm..huh?" Suddenly Charla woke up and the world was upside down.

"Rise and shine," Natsu said as she looked up at him.

"...Unhand me this instant!" She flailed around while Natsu held her by the tail.

"It talks?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Now I've seen everything." He dropped her on the ground and suddenly she sprouted wings and flew up right, and hovered protectively in front of Wendy. "It flies AND talks. This day just keeps getting better and better." Natsu applauded.

"Who are you, you cotton candy haired brute?!" Charla demanded.

"C-C-Charla, I don't think you should make him angry!" Wendy tried to stop her.

"You're too naive Wendy! Show some tact in the face of your enemy-" She suddenly found herself shying away from the overwhelming pressure Natsu was giving off as Charla felt like she was dealing with a god damn demon.

"Y-you stay away from Wendy!" Charla demanded but was trembling.

"Calm down hairball, I'm not gonna hurt you or Wendy." He assured her "But that last comment might have actually stung." He exhaled to calm himself.

"I have a name, and it is Charla!" She pointed out.

"Right," Natsu said before hearing Milo waking up as the cat meowed happily to see Natsu

"nice to see you too little buddy" Natsu petted his head before Milo jumped up to his shoulders

"the names Natsu, Natsu Dragov, a Fairy Tail Mage" Natsu introduces himself to Wendy and Charla

"Huh?" Wendy and Charle exclaimed in unison.

"Natsu...Dragov?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, kid." He smiled.

"Y..yeah..." Wendy said as she gulped.

"Well let's move, we're sitting ducks out here." He said as they followed Natsu with Milo

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Hm?" Natsu turned to her.

"Um, can I ask you a question." Wendy gripped the bottom of her dress.

"Shoot," Natsu said simply.

"would you happen to be a dragon slayer like the magazine said?" she asked Natsu who nodded

"I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu said with a grin

"you're a dragon slayer as well, aren't you?" Natsu told her

"Y-yes! I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you!" She bowed immediately.

"since you're a Sky Dragon Slayer, I guess that your parent must be the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, right?" Natsu asked Wendy whose eyes went wide

"H-huh!? You know Grandeeny!? How do you know Grandeeny?! D-d-do Kth!..Oway~! I bit mah tongue." She was asking way too fast and recoiled from biting her tongue.

"Slow down there, kid." Natsu sweatdropped.

"How do you know about Grandeeny!? Do you know where she is-?!" Wendy bombard Natsu with questions but was stopped mid-sentence as Natsu pushed her out of the way as he had defended a kick from Racer who appeared out of nowhere

"back for more, I see?" Natsu said with a smirk as he grabs a hold of Racer's leg then threw him to a tree as he crashed into it

"You got lucky last time! But this time you're gonna be helpless when I knock you into next week!" He said and disappeared. Natsu then stood next to Wendy.

"Stay close to me," Natsu told her.

"He's one of the members of Oracion Seis! Racer!" Charla warned him.

"He's so fast!" Wendy exclaimed as his afterimages surrounded them.

"I don't think so" Natsu spoke as he put on his helmet

Racer appeared in front of Natsu as he kicks Natsu's head but Natsu parried it off with his backhand

"tch!" Racer disappeared and tried the same tactic all over Natsu but all of his attempts failed as Natsu parried them off before grabs a hold of Racer's leg then slams him to the ground before throwing him away

 **Crash!**

"You bastard!" Racer got up and dashed towards Natsu.

 **"Ice Make: Rampart!"**

a massive wall of ice appeared and got in front of Racer, making him crash into it.

 **"Huh? Gray?"** Natsu looked through the other side of the wall as he sees Gray top naked as usual.

"Looks like you found Wendy!" He smiled. "Nice job."

 **"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?** " He asked curiously.

"I just got done giving Erigor a beat down, next thing I know I see Racer on your ass." He explained.

 **"Erigor?...Hey , I was about to beat this guy out of commission! Step off!"** Natsu shouted angrily.

"You leave this guy to me, i'll take care of him." Gray declared. "You go get Wendy to safety."

 **"What are you acting all noble for?! Playing hero is not ideal for this situation!"**

"I can win! Besides I owe some payback for earlier." His expression remained firm as ever.

 **"fine. But this better not be a repeat of what happened at the train station."** Natsu sighed in annoyance.

"He won't get past me. Go!" Gray told him.

 **"Best of luck to ya'!"** Natsu said before him and Wendy took off.

"Don't get in my way pal, or you'll be eatin' my dust!" Racer glared.

"Sorry, but i'm putting the brakes on you right here!" Gray declared and readied his Ice Make magic.

 **In the forest**

"Will he be okay?!" Wendy asked Natsu worriedly.

 **"Well it's Gray so...yeah. I think he'll be alright."** Natsu smiled.

 **"Let's just get you back to the group."** Natsu told her.

"Hold it! Get him!" One of the dark mages from a group coming at them shouted.

" **tch!"** Milo jumps off of Natsu as he disappeared and then reappears on the other side as all of the dark mages fell down unconscious

"He...beat them all. In just a second!?" Charla exclaimed in shock.

 **"Let's go you two, can't dawdle here forever."** Natsu turned to Wendy and Charla.

"Y-yes!" Wendy immediately complied as they all run to catch up with Natsu

Natsu and Wendy showed up at the point they were supposed to meet up, they found Erza still unconscious lying on the blanket with Enryuo no Yoroi standing beside her, while Lucy and Hibiki standing watch.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily greeted. "And you brought back Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed.

 **"Yeah, met some annoying flies on** the way here, but I swatted every single one of em'." Natsu said as his armor disappeared and Enryuo no Yoroi as well

Natsu then went to go check on Erza. He knelt down and examined her wound.

""Jellal!"" Natsu thought in anger as he remembers the suffering he inflicted upon Erza

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"..."

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu turned to the blonde.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." He said and stood up.

 **BOOM!**

"Huh?" Natsu and everyone turned to an explosion they heard in the distance.

"An explosion?" Hibiki said.

"The enemy?" Lucy wondered.

""...you better be alive Gray.""Natsu thought in his mind before looking to HIbiki.

"So where are we at?" Natsu asked Hibiki.

"Well as far as battles go, looks like Jura is engaged with someone currentl-...Huh?" Hibiki suddenly had a surprised look.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lyon's..gone?" He said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean he's-?!" Natsu then turned to the spot he heard the explosion.

"Oh shit. Gray is over there." He narrowed his eye.

"W-what's going on?!" Wendy asked desperately.

"Are we in danger or what?!" Charla demanded.

"Not currently...is Gray still alive? He ran into Racer down there." Natsu asked as he explained what happened.

"...yeah. Okay, but be careful." Hibiki seemed to be in the midst of a conversation.

"Hey." Natsu urged.

"Gray said he's going to go look for Lyon. Racer was beat, but tried to take Gray with him with an explosive lacrima vest, but Lyon got in the way." He explained.

"So that's what that was." Lucy and Wendy looked over toward the cloud of smoke in the distance.

""...this is going pretty bad."" Natsu was deep in thought.

""If Racer was really taken out, then that means that only a few of em' are left. Angel won't be a problem, I have no idea what Hoteye's magic is, that Cobra dude is no where...where the hell did Brain go? Is he waiting for Jellal to find this Nirvana thing?...whatever is going down, it's all linked to Nirvana...just what the hell is it!?"" Natsu was just getting more questions than answers the more he thought about it.

"Um, Natsu?" Wendy asked as she came up to him.

"What?" He asked turning to her.

"I'm really sorry." She bowed apologetically.

"For what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Because of me...because I helped them bring Jellal back-" She seemed to be upset.

"Hold it." Natsu put a hand on her head which made her flinch a little.

"You had to do what you had to do Wendy. No one's blaming you for anything. You made the right call, if you didn't, they'd have probably killed you." He explained to her.

"And don't worry about us, or Jellal. We all know how to pull our own weight."

"But your friend Lyon.." Wendy wanted to protest.

"We don't know that for sure. The guy's stronger than you think. I think he'll be alright." Natsu assured her.

"Lets just kick back, and rest a little. We got a long battle ahead of us." Natsu told and went to go sit on the tree stump he sat on before. As he did, Lucy came over.

"Do you really think Lyon survived?" Lucy whispered.

"This is a battlefield, Lucy. I'd be surprised if we all survive." Natsu sighed.

"Oracion Seis is a lot more powerful than I thought." Lucy frowned. "Everyone else is strong, but I feel like i'm not much help."

"Don't sweat the small stuff Lucy. The fact that you want to help is enough. The only difference between you and everyone else is experience." He pointed out.

"Think of this opportunity as a chance to see how a battlefield works." He tried to cheer her up.

"..yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled.

"But if you slip up, you'll die a gruesome death." Natsu said while still smiling.

"Gr-gruesome?!" Lucy suddenly cringed in fear.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu suddenly started laughing, noticing the change in her expression. "Oh Lucy, you're such a greenhorn." He teased.

"Still?" Lucy had lines of depression running down the back of her head.

"However.." He suddenly said. "..you get through this, and you'll no longer be a rookie." He smiled at her.

"..Mm! We'll get through this! All of us!" Lucy happily declared.

"Heh." Natsu just scoffed and smiled. "...(sniff)..(sniff).." Natsu's nose suddenly picked up a scent. His expression turned to a look of surprise.

"What is it?" Lucy noticed he tensed up.

"Gray?" His nose picked up the ice mage's scent somewhere close by.

"Gray?" Lucy repeated.

"Stay here Lucy, i'm gonna go check it out." Natsu said and began leaving in the direction of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"I sense something nearby, it might be Gray. I'm gonna go check it out." Natsu explained.

"But...isn't Gray down there?" Hibiki looked in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure he is, which is why i'm going to go check it out." Natsu said and began exiting. "Keep a look out you guys."

"It might be an enemy." Charla said.

"Back in a few." Natsu said and made his exit.

 **At a river stream**

Natsu walked through the forest and reached a clearing where the first thing he saw was Gray lying unconscious in the river stream with his upper body on top of the rocks.

"Really?"Natsu sweat dropped as he sees the man beaten like this

"hmmmmmm" Natsu hummed as he was thinking of what to do

"aha!" Natsu had a light bulb appeared above his head as he got near the waterfall and he then sticks his hand into the water as a few seconds passed as the steam started to appear from the water

Gray's face turned red as the once unconscious man came flying out of the river screaming

"HOT!" Gray screamed while trying to cool him down with his ice

"Okay, that's taken care of." He brushed his hands as he bid the raft good riddance.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Well that depends." Natsu shrugged.

"Depends on what?!" He yelled angrily.

"Are you really Gray?"Natsu's expression suddenly changed to a dark one.

"Huh? The hell do you mean, flame brain!?" Gray yelled in annoyance.

"What do you mean if I'm me?! I am me!"

"Then how can you be in two places at once?" Natsu asked.

"Hell if I know. Obviously the other guy is an impostor." Gray scoffed.

"Well either way, I don't believe you." Natsu said as he gives a dark look at Gray.

 **"Until only one of you is left on this battlefield, I won't trust either of you."**

"Look, you want proof?! We took down Lullaby! I battled against Erigor and lost! You stopped Phantom Lord from blowing the guild to smithereens!" He named off the events that took place.

"Anyone could come across that info." Natsu pointed out.

"What about on Galuna Island?! Lucy took an S-class mission by mistake, and you came with Erza to help!"

"and the fact that you and Erza are going to get married and that you like to make Erza pass out off air, from your kissing!"

"on what day?" Natsu asked to Gray

"three months from today" Gray replied before Natsu pierced his chest with his hand in a spear-like fashion

"wrong answer," Natsu said before the Gray poof into pink smoke

"Gemi!"

"Mini!" They both clutched each other worriedly.

"..Hmph." Natsu scoffed and turned around.

"H-how!? We can have the persons personality and memories! Why didn't you believe us!?" They had to know.

"I lied about the date of the wedding. it is three months from now" Natsu said to them

"No way!? You based it all on a hunch!?" They were shocked as they shake in fear as Natsu's eyes were glowing red

"Monster!" They quivered in fear as Natsu approached them

"Boo!" Natsu scares them as Gemini vanishes into a golden light

"so weak" Natsu said before walking back to the direction he came from

After a brief walk, he arrived on site, and find no one was there

"..Lucy? Lucy! Wendy-?!" He looked around and was surprised to find Erza no longer there. "Oh great." He sighed with frustration.

 **SHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Huh?" Natsu was surprised to see a beam of light shooting out of the ground in the distance.

He narrowed his eye at this. ""There's a change in...what's happening? It's like..."" He felt a slight shudder but recomposed himself.

"I gotta find everyone. Where the hell did they-? Wait a minute." Natsu took a look around and sniffed. He picked up a scent not too far away from him. It was back in the forest where he came from.

"Lucy!" He came to a conclusion while sprinting towards the scent. He then felt a spike of magic power coming in her direction.

He came to a stop and looked around. It looked like a battle took place around the creek he was at.

Natsu then saw Lucy passed out with two golden keys lying next to her.

He looked around again and then narrowed his eye over at Angel who looked to have taken a beating. She was still breathing.

""Did she beat her?"" He wondered while looking back to Lucy.

"Natsu..." Lucy asked weakly.

"You alright?" Natsu asked kneeling down beside her.

"Mm...Her spirits were...strong...and sad.." She was about to say, but suddenly passed out. Natsu sighed. He then smiled and picked her up.

He then left the area with Lucy on his back and kept on walking back to the camp.

Natsu sets Lucy down against a tree stump to rest.

""Where's that Hibiki guy?""Natsu thought while looking around.

he then heard some rustling and summoned his sword. He assumed his quick draw stance and kept himself at the ready. He then made a sound of surprise and saw Wendy come stumbling out of the woods. He put his sword away and he immediately went over to her.

"Nnn...Natsu-san?" Wendy tiredly said.

"Wendy, are you alright?!" He asked worriedly as he came over to help her up.

"We were...ambushed by Angel...and Hoteye. They split us up, and we got attacked." She recalled.

"Yeah. I came across a doppelganger in the woods trying to impersonate Gray. But I took care of it." He assured her.

"What happened to Erza?" He asked suddenly.

"She was gone...before we got attacked. I think.." She wanted to say more but Natsu stopped her.

"Don't worry. Let's take a rest before you pass out. How's your cat?" He asked, noticing her clutching Charla who seemed to be out.

"Mm...Charla is okay. She...got hurt and tried to fly me away." She said as she frowned sadly. "She...always protects me. And yet, I'm so clumsy, and easily afraid." She sniffed while hugging Charla tighter.

He then smiled to her while patting her head before realizing Milo was not here as well

""he must be with Erza"" Natsu thought

"You know, funny thing." He began to say.

"Grandeeny always said that she wasn't gonna take on a student, because she was worried about frightening humans."

"Huh?" Wendy looked up curiously.

"When I first met her, it was pretty interesting..." he began telling her the story of how he met the white sky dragon as he remembered the day when Igneel would drop him off at Grandeeney's place and on how she would take care of him like he was her own son

"I learned a lot from her, despite it being only a few days a month." Natsu smiled.

"She taught me my manners, she taught me a lot about conversing, how to become friends with people. And a lot about women's feelings...which, I am very grateful to her." Natsu said with a soft smile.

"..." Wendy was just wide-eyed, immersed in his story.

"A lot of other things happen after that, but eventually, she just disappeared." He shrugged. "I tried looking for her after Igneel was gone. But the spots she normally would stay at were empty." He concluded.

"I see." Wendy frowned.

"But I'm sure she's still out there," Natsu said which made her look up. "I'm sure she's had a good reason to not show herself. Don't you think so?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Yes...she must still be out there." She smiled happily. "I'll just have to keep looking! And when I find her, I'll help you find yours." She promised

Natsu smiled sadly as he patted his head

"thanks" Natsu nodded to her "but you won't need to, Wendy"

"Igneel already passed away from old age," Natsu said in a sad voice

"I..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." She frowned and bowed her head apologetically.

"It's alright Wendy. I've come to terms with it." He said while his hair hid his eye. "When we get back, I'll tell you some more, but for now, it ain't exactly the best time to be telling stories." He smiled at her.

"You're right. Right now, Oracion Seis is still out there. And everyone is still fighting." She nodded.

"Still though, I wonder what the heck happened." Natsu wondered.

"What happened?" Wendy blinked.

"You saw that pillar of light didn't you?" He asked her.

"Um...no? I was unconscious, then woke up when Charla dropped me." She said, confused at his question.

"Hm." Natsu hummed curiously. "Huh?" He looked up and he saw Gray and Lyon coming up over the hill."Well I'll be darned, you made it." He welcomed them as the two tiredly supported each other.

"Heh, it was a bit of a scrap, but we beat him," Gray smirked. Sherry was also behind them as well. She seemed to have a relieved look on her face. "Don't worry about Racer, he's sleeping off a nasty bump on the back of his head."

"I see you all have won your battles," Jura said as he came out of the woods, holding a beat up Hibiki over his shoulder. "Where is miss Erza?" He noticed that she was not among them.

"Don't know. She disappeared when I took out a doppelganger that was impersonating Gray." Natsu explained. "Then afterwards, I came across Lucy and Angel. Looked like Lucy took her down. " He smiled as he turned to the unconscious blonde.

"I see. So if Racer and Angel are down, that only leaves four more of them." Lyon said as the two regained their composure.

"I ran into the one called Hoteye, but he had a strange switch in personality. He did not seem to be evil anymore. Then afterwards he told me about Nirvana..." Jura explained to them about Nirvana's orgins, and their interest in attaining it. "Afterward, he took off." Jura explained.

"Nirvana..." Hibiki suddenly said which got everyone's attention. "It possesses the power to...switch light with darkness. You all felt it, didn't you? That tower of light that erupted over there in the distance? " He asked them.

"So that's what that was." Natsu thought while remembering the change in magic. "Wait, if you knew, how come you didn't tell us?" Natsu asked asked him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I could trust any of you yet." He confessed.

"Tch." Natsu scoffed in annoyance. "Well, I guess for now we can catch our breath. I'm sure after giving those guys the beat down, they'd think twice before engaging us." Natsu figured.

"I agree, let us use this opportunity to-"

 **RUMBLE!**

The ground suddenly started shaking violently.

"What the-?!"

"What is going on?!"

"Wahhh~!"

"The ground is-!"

Everyone was trying to keep their footing, as the earthquake shook the earth around them violently. Lucy and Charla woke up after feeling the vibrations, and suddenly wide eyed.

"Wendy!" Charla immediately shouted worriedly.

"Charla!" Wendy clutched her while the earth kept shaking.

"What's going on!?" Lucy was struggling to regain her balance.

"What the heck is that?!" Gray pointed towards something rising in the distance. It was dark, but everyone's eyes could see it clear as day. Shaking stopped, and everyone was wide eyed at what they saw.

"Look at the size of that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sonofa.." Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

"It's huge!" Wendy gawked. It was a massive city on a platform, walking with mechanical legs equally as large to support it.

"Is that...Nirvana?" Lyon wondered.

"Are we too late?!" Gray wondered.

"It's moving!" Jura pointed out. It seemed to be heading towards...

"..Oh no..." Wendy had shocked look.

"What is it?" Natsu whipped his head around and asked her.

"It's...it's heading towards Cait Shelter!" She exclaimed.

"What!? Does it intend on attacking that guild?" Hibiki wondered.

"Everyone!" Ren and Eve suddenly showed up, battered and bruised like the rest of them.

"Ah, thank goodness you're okay! What happened!?" Hibiki asked them.

"Oracion Seis has awakened Nirvana?!" They ignored his question and were wide eyed at the site of the massive city.

"Looks like it. It's heading towards Wendy's guild!" He explained.

"We have to stop it!" Lucy said.

"(sniff)...Hmm. Alright, I'll go on ahead. I think I got a whiff of Erza's scent, she's heading towards Nirvana." Natsu noticed.

"Isn't splitting up the last thing we should do?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can move faster on my own. I'll meet you guys on the city after I get Erza." He told them.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jura raised an eybrow.

"Hell no. I'll see you up there." Natsu said as Enryuo no Yoroi appeared on Natsu as he sprouted his wings before flying off

"Oi-!...aaand he's gone again." Gray scowled. "Why does he always have to friggin' solo everything?" He sighed.

"Either way, we need to head up there. Stay close, and let's keep moving! We have little time!" Jura led the group on.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	29. Chapter 28

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Natsu was soaring through the air as he speed up his flight towards Nirvana and then landed to the ancient fortress

He looks around and sees that this looks to be an ancient city belonging to the Nivit people

" **Erza's scent is near"** Natsu said as he could smell his fiancé's scent

Natsu whipped his head to the side as something came flying and nearly hit him

He looks down and sees a purple substance melting the ground

"Welcome to Nirvana, Salamander Dragov" Cobra appeared above Natsu and was standing on top his flying, purple snake that was flicking its tongue at him

"or should I say Natsu?" Cobra said to him with a smirk

" **Nice to see you too, Eric"** Natsu spoke as he was familiar with the man

The two had a history with each other as one time the both of them had a debt to each other

"congratulations on your wedding, but you won't be seeing your fiancé in her wedding dress when I'm through with you" Cobra said with a smirk

" **we never did settle our score, have we Eric?"** Natsu said as Enryuo no Yoroi purges off of Natsu and Reiter no Yoroi equipped itself to Natsu

"time to settle the score, Natsu!" Eric exclaimed as he had dark red dragon scales appearing on his hands as they turn into dragon claws

" **you've asked for it, Eric!"** Natsu shouted as his armor expands and burst into flames as glowing red eyes appeared on the visors

The both of them dashed at each other and clashed their fists at each other as a shockwave was created upon impact

 **BOOM!**

The both of them crashed to the ruins as several of the ruins, crumbles down upon the both fighters crash

"tch!" Cobra got out of the rubble as he saw Natsu coming out of his own

" **looks like you upped your game from last time"** Natsu said as he summons his halberd to his side

Eric smirks before he had poison like mist in his claws

"I've prepared since last time!" Eric shouted as he dashed at Natsu who defended against Eric's claw attack with his halberd

Natsu headbutted Eric as it sends him skidding back a bit

He then swings his halberd to his side before throwing it at Eric

Eric leans his head back as the halberd went pass him

He then leans back up and put his guard up as Natsu punches his guard

The two grins at each other before they jumped off and landed a few feet away from each other

" **you've gotten better"** Natsu complemented him

"I could say the same to you" Eric said as he smirks at Natsu

"learning to block your thoughts is something not many people can do"

Natsu huffs before the flames around his armor died down and he took off his helmet

"look, we can either go our ways or we can continue this" Natsu said to Eric

Eric just raised up his claws at Natsu who sighed

"you asked for it" Natsu said as he put on his helmet

Natsu then looks up to see the full moon

" **a full moon huh?"** Natsu said as Eric was confused on why he was talking about the moon?

"what are you -?!" Eric looks and sees Natsu's armor changing colour as the red was turning into dark blue

" **I'll be finishing this in just 3 seconds"** Natsu said as he bends his knee a bit

"DAMNIT!" Eric exclaimed and tried to strike Natsu who disappeared as the ground cracks upon his disappearance

Natsu then appeared beside Eric who falls down as Natsu caught him

" **Sorry, Eric"** Natsu said to him while his armor turns back red as Eric has gone unconscious

Suddenly

 **CRASH! RUMBLE! CRASH! RUMBLE! CRASH! RUMBLE!**

Nearby ruins suddenly exploded as they all crumbles into pieces

" **looks like I overdid it a little"** Natsu said as he set down Eric to the ground as Cubelios came to his side

Natsu reaches his hand up as a pendant appeared and then he puts the pendant into Cobra's pocket

" **get him away from this place"** Natsu told to Cubelios who wrapped its tail around Cobra before sprouting its wing as the flying serpent flies away from Nirvana

He looks to where the serpent flies away with its master as Natsu sighs

" **hmm?"** Natsu sensed a rising magic power as he could tell that it was Erza's

He then started running to the direction that will take him to his fiancé

 **With Erza**

Erza had just defeated another member of the Oracion Seis, the man who goes by the name of Midnight, she stood in her place with Jellal going to her side

She then heard footsteps as she turns to see Natsu standing a few feet away from them

"N-Natsu?!" Erza was surprised to see him there already.

Natsu's armor burst into crimson flames as he summoned his halberd and dashed towards Jellal as he had the intention of killing him but was stopped midway by Erza.

"Wait!" Erza stood in front of Jellal with her hands out as she could tell that he was going to attack before he even began.

 **"Get outta the way Erza!"** He demanded.

"Look, I know how this seems weird! But there's a reason for th-!"

 **"Like hell there is! This bastard has earned death a hundred times over! Why the hell are you helping him!?"** Natsu demanded even more coldly than the last.

"He has memory loss!" She finally got out. "He's not aware of what happened!" She desperately tried to explain.

 **"Memory los-?! Bullshit! He attacked me back in the forest!"** He recalled.

"I'm...sorry about that." Jellal frowned. "I...mistook you for one of them. I...caused such pain...for Erza...didn't I?" He said remorsefully.

 **"You tried to kill her!...and me!"** Natsu clarified.

"Natsu, please! He doesn't intend harm! He tried to sacrifice himself to stop Nirvana!" She also pointed out.

 **"What!?"** Natsu eased off his weapon and looked at her like she was nuts **. "You're telling me this asshole, was trying to stop Nirvana!? Why the hell would I believe-!"**

"It's the truth! Or do you not believe me!?" She suddenly shouted at him. Natsu gasped, surprised that she would say that.

"..." He remained silent with a shocked look on his face.

"Please Natsu. Just listen, I understand the anger you feel. I didn't believe him at first...but he has shown remorse. I wanted beat him to a pulp after I first saw him, but, then when I saw him try to destroy himself along with Nirvana...I didn't want to think twice about it...but then your words reminded me. Dying is the cowards way out."

She seemed to be calm and approached him slowly. "Letting him die wasn't the answer. Please, I don't really think that he meant to do what he did. He could have attacked me, but he didn't." She said as she looked back at Jellal.

"No...I...feel like..I did something unforgivable." Jellal put his hand on his head from the muddy memories that were slowly being brought up.

"Erza...I hurt...Erza bad." He started breaking up. Natsu looked at Erza's softened expression, then he looked at Jellal. He didn't seem to be a threat, and Erza seemed more than happy to believe in him.

The flames on Natsu's armor died down as he grips his halberd

"..."

"..Natsu?" She asked, noticing he was gritting his teeth.

" **DAMNIT!"** Natsu suddenly roared and swing his halberd to the side as a long slash attack destroyed the ruins as a huge gash mark was on Nirvana.

Erza flinched from his sudden outburst as she sees Natsu was breathing heavily in his armor.

He turned away from Erza as his armor vanishes

"...Natsu." Erza approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "...do you trust me?" She asked calmly. "I know you're upset. And that this doesn't make sense to you...but can you find it in your heart to listen to me?"

"..."

"..." The two were silent as Erza patiently waited for him to cool off.

Natsu looks to her for a second before looking away as he nodded to her

Erza smiled as she hugs Natsu's back

"thank you" Erza thanked him as she can feel Natsu's heart beating crazy yet was calming down from the outburst

"..."

"..."

"..." The three had been silent for a good minute now. The tension was heavy around them. Jellal seemed to be showing remorse for what he did. Erza was troubled by this situation, due to Natsu running into them before explaining the situation to him beforehand.

"Can I just explain what's going on?" Erza asked Natsu.

"...please do." Natsu suddenly got up and stared dead in the eyes. "Because as far as I can see, the man who tried to kill you, your friends, and me, is standing right over there." He pointed at Jellal.

"I'm trying to tell you, he wasn't himself. He wouldn't have done those things! Just look, he's afraid!" She defended him. Natsu glanced over at him as he could see Jellal's expression was showing a sign of remorse.

"You said he tried to sacrifice himself? If he really wants atonement for it, why did you stop him?" He asked her as he narrowed his eye.

"Because dying does not make up for your misdeeds, living, and trying to make things right is." She responded firmly.

"Erza..." Jellal was surprised she was sticking up for him.

"What if it was one of your friends that you grew up with? Would you want them to end their life, or try to make things, right?" She asked.

"why are you trying to defend him?!" Natsu asked suddenly.

"...mmgh." Erza shifted her eyes away.

"If one of my friends killed one another, I would want them to answer for it. I don't let something go, ESPECIALLY killing, or hurting someone, that easily."

"..."

"Maybe he is your friend, maybe he has amnesia. He may have your trust, you know him better than I do. But to me, he's just the guy who tried to kill me, you, and everyone else there. He didn't even care." Natsu finished saying.

"...even so.." Erza clenched her fist. "Letting him die is not the only way to do this. Making up for your past sins is more logical then simply trying to escape in death." She said firmly.

"..." Natsu had a furrowed look as the two were arguing over Jellal. "You...are serious, about letting him live?" He looked down at the ground.

"Yes." She replied with no hesitation.

"Even if he did all those things, you want to give a chance to make it right?"

"Yes."

"..." Jellal was astonished at Erza's declaration.

"..." Natsu was silent for a moment before he sighed heavily.

He looked up at Erza, then Jellal. "..."

"Don't worry Natsu, I will take responsibility for him. Let's just finish this fight, then we'll decide on how to proceed with this. Can I ask for that at the least?" She requested.

"...do what you want." Natsu said coldly. He then began walking away from them and towards the platform that Brain was at.

He then stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eye at Jellal. "You're probably thinking that what you did was wrong, but don't get your hopes up at a shot of redemption. Erza may forgive you...but I won't." He stated firmly before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"To finish this." Natsu declared as he looked up at Brain in the distance. "Brain's magic power is connected to this damn thing. If he goes down, then hopefully this whole structure will come to a stop." Natsu explained.

"It would make sense." Jellal voiced. "Right now, Nirvana is under Brain's control."

"I'm heading up there." Natsu said as he began heading towards Brain.

"Then, lets go-"

"Hold it." Natsu stopped and held a hand up at the two. "I don't want him watching my back."

"Natsu, please." Erza protested.

"Look at this from my point of view, Erza." Natsu said to her. "I do not trust this guy at the moment. For all I know he could be faking it, and waiting for a chance to strike. No. I'll finish this on my own." He sternly said.

"If you really trust him, and can say for sure that he's not gonna get in the way, then I would have no problem. But as it stands, he's not in the right state of mind, his magic power is low, and I don't trust him."

"But what if you need help?" Erza tried to reason.

"Like I said Erza..." Natsu said lastly before walking once more toward where Brain was. "..do what you want. But if Jellal gets in my way...I will not hesitate. Even for you.." Natsu left as Erza was frowning.

"...Natsu...I suppose I can understand his reluctance...but...no...no, he wouldn't...would he?" Erza clenched her halberd.

"Maybe it's best...I do die. I just cause you trouble." Jellal said with a sad smile.

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you?" Erza smiled. "I believe you. We'll just have to show Natsu when this is all over." She said as she watched him till he was out of sight.

 **At the top of the tower**

"Hmm...so the others have fallen." Brain said while looking down throughout the city of Nirvana.

"It matters not. With Nirvana on my side, they are necessary sacrifices." He smirked while clenching his fist.

"You truly are a force to be reckoned with, aren't you?" He turned and was facing Natsu who stared at him with cold expression.

"I was just stronger than them...that's all." Natsu replied in a normal tone.

"Hmph. You're talents are wasted on this rabble of an alliance." He shook his head with a smile.

"We both eliminate anyone who gets in our way. We do not abide by the so called 'rules', that were put in place by the council." Brain said with a dark smile. "The way I see it, we're above them. So why would you throw in with those fools?"

"Don't even think for a second that we're the same. if the Balam Alliance wants to mess with me..or the ones I care about.." He glared at him with a threatening look.

"I control Nirvana! And soon, the entire continent. And that's just the beginning. I'll amass armies of dark guilds, and then I will rise to the strongest in the Balam-No, even more than that. Everyone will grovel before my power, and mastery of Nirvana." Brain shouted as he held up and clenched his fist.

"Is that confidence or bravado, Brain? Because you'll need more than that if you wanna live to see another day. " Natsu said, and awaited his response.

"YOU'RE going to kill me? Now, who's sounding confident?" He scoffed and gripped his skull-staff.

"that's not a threat, Brain" Natsu said as his face darkens " **it's a promise"** Natsu's face turn dark as Brain a terrifying blood lust coming from Natsu as he sweated from it

" **Dark R-!"** Brain was about to unleash his magic at Natsu when he stopped halfway as Natsu walks pass the man

"it's over" Natsu spoke as he pushes Brain down with a push of a finger

 **Thud!**

Brain falls as blood poured out of the floor

Natsu looks at him before scoffing as he made his way out while not noticing one of Brain's tattoo mark disappearing

 **Down the tower**

Natsu was making his way back to the others but was stopped when he jumped away from an explosion

 **BOOM!**

"What the-!?" Natsu turned to the sound of an explosion as he looks up and sees a flying ship, with the Blue Pegasus emblem on it. It looked like it was badly damaged though. He could see the smoke from where he was.

 **BOOM!**

"Why are they firing!? You can't hope to put a dent in this thing with a pea shooter like that!" Natsu yelled out loud in disbelief.

 **BOOM!**

"WHOA!" Natsu dove out of the way and was blown off the platform. He landed on the ground and slowly stood up.

 _(Hello! This is Hibiki. I'm using telepathy magic to communicate with you all.)_ Said voice, in Natsu's head. _(I'm sorry I was absent, but I found what I was looking for.)_

"Hibiki, are you firing on Nirvana?" Natsu asked.

 _(Yes. Looks like it's having no effect though.)_ He said with disappointment.

"WELL HOLD YOUR FIRE! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Natsu yelled back in annoyance as a tick mark formed on the back of his head.

 _(What? I didn't pick up his magic signature on the radar...how..? I apologize for that. Anyway, I found the way to stop Nirvana.)_

"Okay, how?" Natsu asked curiously, closely observing his surroundings.

 _(You saw those legs that are moving Nirvana? Well, they're actually tubes. Each one leads straight to a lacrima that's powering Nirvana.)_ He explained as everyone listened.

"Okay, we take out the lacrima then, and the place shuts down for good?" Natsu asked.

 _(Yes...however there is a catch.)_

"Meaning?" Natsu asked while seeing his friends from Fairy Tail below him, on another level of the city. Erza was with them, as well as Wendy. Jellal was also present, but they seemed to be calm. Natsu narrowed his eye at him.

 _(You can't destroy them individually. If you do, the other ones will just repair the one that was destroyed.)_

"I think I see where this is going..." Natsu sighed, knowing what he was implying.

 _(You'll have to destroy them all at the same time.)_

"Same time...so we need six of us to blow it up?" Natsu asked curiously.

 _(Yes...I'm sorry...it's taking a toll to just inform you all. I can synchronize a timer for you all, so you can all hit them all at the same time.)_ As if on cue, Natsu had a timer that was counting down in his head that was just placed out of nowhere.

"Got it." Natsu nodded.

 _(Good luck my friends...I leave the rest...to you..)_ Natsu was wide eyed, when he saw the ship slowly plummeting down into the ground. Natsu decided it would be best to rejoin his friends now, so he leaped down onto their level, and proceeded to join up.

 **With the others**

"So we're all gonna have to hit the Lacrima at the same time, huh?" Gray said as he flexed.

"We'll split up, once we get inside. Then we wait, then hit them all, obliterating Nirvana." Erza said as they all agreed.

She noticed Wendy was a little weary and nervous, so she smiled put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll stop this thing before it even gets close to your guild." She assured her.

"...yes." Wendy smiled suddenly. Filled with confidence, they were about to proceed before Natsu made himself known.

"Looks like you guys got the message," Natsu said as they turned and there were mixed feelings in the atmosphere. Due to Jellal being there.

"Natsu! You're back." Lucy happily said.

"Looks like you can't solo this one, flame brain." Gray smirked.

"Guess not." Natsu smiled but made a blank look at Jellal and Erza. Erza frowned slightly and looked away shamefully.

Natsu proceeded past her. "Let's get this over with." He said while they all we're curious as to the awkward tension between Natsu, Jellal, and Erza. As they walked on, Lucy had to ask.

"So...I take it you already know about Jellal?" Lucy assumed while whispering slightly.

"You could say that," Natsu responded in slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah...it's kind of mind blowing actually. But, if Erza believes in him, we can trust her, right?" Lucy chuckled slightly.

"...yeah...trust." Natsu said as he recalled her questioning his trust in her.

 **In Nirvana**

The group had made their way inside the gargantuan structure, and were proceeding down a large, long hallway. Natsu had the lead, keeping a watchful eye open for anything that looked like a trap. As the group walked along, there was an awkward silence that filled the air.

"...s-say.." Lucy tried to break the silence. "Do you know where we are going?" Feeling overwhelmed by the size of Nirvana's hallways, it felt like something was closing in around them.

"Hibiki said the legs were actual pipes. So I am assuming that there's a room that splits off into each spot. We'll keep heading towards the middle till we find branching paths. Plus, I think Hibiki planted a map in my head that would show me where to go." Natsu explained.

"Wait..." Natsu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and counted them all. "Which of you received the timers and a map?" Natsu asked them all.

"Me." Gray said.

"I did? Oh, you're right!" Lucy voiced.

"Me too." Erza also said.

"I-I did." Wendy perked up.

"And me...so who's our sixth?" Natsu sweat dropped.

"~It would be I~*" A voice suddenly said behind them, prompting they all turn to it.

It was Ichiya...tied up to a poll. "It is only natural I assist in such a serious matter." He tried to say proudly, even though his face was bruised and dirty, while crawling like a caterpillar towards them.

 _"ICHIYA..."_ They all thought in unison, while beads of sweat ran down the back of their heads.

"You got caught?" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and the rope tying him got burned away.

"Yes!...er..more like I just woke up like this~*!" He tried to answer.

"Alright pal, lets get moving, the closer-"

 _(Greetings, young wizards...!)_ A voice suddenly boomed in all their heads. They all tensed up at the sudden voice.

"Hey, did you guys-?" Lucy turned to them all.

"Yeah." Gray had a serious look.

"Charla?" Wendy cringed while holding her tightly.

"Is this...telepathy?" Charla was equally surprised.

 _(I must applaud your tenacity at making it this far! To think that mere children, would even set one foot upon Nirvana! You are to be commended!)_ The voice continued booming. _(Allow me to introduce myself, I am the master of Oracion Seis, Zero!)_

"Master?! You mean these guys had a master?!" Lucy said, worriedly.

"...Zero?" Natsu narrowed his eye.

 _(You're probably thinking that you actually have a chance at stopping Nirvana, but I have some bad news for you! My first target, Cait Shelter, is in firing range!)_ He yelled with enthusiasm.

"N-no!" Wendy had a look of horror wash over her face.

 _(However, thanks to that pesky air ship, the alignment is slightly off, so it's destruction has been momentarily delayed. But as soon as Nirvana regenerates itself, I'll wipe it off the face of the map!)_

"No...my guild." Wendy began shaking scared. "It's too late...it's over-"

"Don't listen to him Wendy! We're gonna stop this thing before that even happens!" Gray assured her.

 _(Oh yes, you're probably planning on destroying the lacrima all at once to effectively put Nirvana out of commission, however, I'm afraid that you will not succeed! For you see, I, am standing in one of those locations, and I assure you, I have no intention of going anywhere else! So if you want to stop Nirvana, you will have to go through me first!)_ He cackled.

"He's watching one of them? That means...we have a one in six chance of running into him!" Lucy said while trying to recover from the sudden shock.

"So if Lucy or Ichiya runs into him, we're screwed." Natsu put a hand to his chin.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM GONNA RUN INTO HIM!?" Lucy gawked.

"Relax, I'll be taking care of him." Natsu smiled.

"Are you sure? You fought several battles today, can you even go toe to toe with a guild master?" Jellal voiced.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out then, won't we?." Natsu answered while proceeding forward

"Look, up ahead!" Charla pointed out to a central room as they entered. There were two large, stone, open doorways leading in opposite directions.

"Looks like this is where we split up guys." Natsu said while looking into the left one.

"Split up...right." Lucy gulped nervously.

"Don't worry Lucy. He's this way. I can sense magic build up in this direction. Maybe he's doing it on purpose?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay good... wai-I mea-bad! BAD! That's bad!" She didn't want any of them to run into him, but SHE definitely, did not want to run into him.

"Alright, lets knock this giant monstrosity into the ground! I'll take the left! Good luck guys!" Gray said, before him and Ichiya began heading out.

"I'm heading out, my honey~*! Wish me luck~*!" Ichiya flashed a pose before following Gray.

"...Mm. Be careful." Erza nodded.

"Mm! I can do this!"Lucy mentally said, confidentially. She proceeded with the rest of them, leaving only the five others left.

"Let's go, Charla!" Wendy turned to her cat, and Charla sprouted her wings in a glittering flash, and carried Wendy down the corridor on the right.

"That leaves us with the last two..." Natsu said, and began heading out as well.

"Natsu." Erza said which prompted him to turn and face her. "...be careful."

"...yeah." Natsu said normally and left the two to the last lacrima.

 **In a room**

Natsu had arrived at the entrance to one of the lacrima cores. Sure enough, the ball of crystal powering the monstrosity was present in the room. As well as the man named Zero was waiting for him

"Welcome maggot. Are you prepared for desolation, on a level that you've never seen?" He taunted.

"Hmph." Natsu scoffed as he stopped walking and stared at him head on. "I doubt you could show me something as little as that." He responded firmly.

"Interesting how the person that nearly killed this body, is the same to return to finish the job." Zero remained motionless.

"now I get it" Natsu said as he made his way down and looks at Zero.

"a two different person in the same body"

"Indeed. I am in fact known as Zero, the 'true face', of Brain." He introduced himself.

Natsu had his eyes foreshadowed as he summons Reiter no Yoroi on

"hoh? Kansho?" Zero said as he looks at Natsu as both of them got into a stand off

" **let's see who's all bark and no bite, shall we?"** Natsu said as the room started to shake

"Indeed!" Zero exclaimed to him

 **"Dark Capriccio!"** Zero suddenly generated a long beam of dark energy, and it bent, and lashed out violently at Natsu like a destructive whip

Natsu just stood in place as he lifted up a hand as the attack was blocked

 **"Is this all you can do?"** Natsu recomposed himself.

"Not even close! **"Dark Rondo!"** Zero suddenly held up both his hands and fired a long beam of green energy at Natsu.

 **"I thought so."** Natsu said summoning his halberd as he swings it horizontally as the attack was sliced into half

"MAGNIFICENT!" He suddenly shouted with glee. "This power, THIS is what I wanted to destroy! Come, show me more!" He urged while shooting out more balls of energy at Natsu.

Natsu scoffed as he swings his halberd in front of him as all of the attack bounces off of it

Zero jumped into the air, and was still raring to go. The look in his eyes were that of someone enjoying the fight.

 _ **"Dark Capriccio!"**_ He fired another beam from his hand, and then landed on the ground.

Natsu dodged the beam to the side, and now Zero and him were close. Zero threw a strong punch toward Natsu, and Natsu round house kicked his fist to deflect the strike.

The resulting shock wave from the two strikes, destroyed the ground below them. Zero threw his other fist out, and landed a solid hit on Natsu's chest, and then spun around to fire a beam with his other hand at Natsu.

A blast of dark green energy exploded on contact with Natsu, and made Natsu skid on the ground a bit

"MORE!" Zero was now charging Natsu who put his guard up

Zero delivers punches and kicks imbued with dark green energy as Natsu parried them off with his hands and legs as he then did a swing while Zero jumped back to dodge

" **come at me with your best shot"** Natsu taunted at Zero who grins crazy

"Prepare to be sent to the nether world! Disappear into nothingness!" He shouted. Ghost-like apparitions gathered by the hundreds around Zero. He held his hands out. **"Genesis Zero!"** He uttered. The ghosts suddenly charged toward Natsu, like a massive wave of evil intent.

"..." Natsu narrowed his eye as he disappeared in a sea of eerie cries as the ghosts overcame him and his fireball.

"HAhahahaha!" Zero cackled at his favorite spell. "You were all talk Dragon Slayer. Now you truly are lost! In the void of damnation!" He said smugly while watching his ghosts enveloping Natsu still.

"Hm?" Zero realized his ghosts were still there, and didn't disappear. "What is...he should be enveloped into nothingness.".

Suddenly, the ghosts were getting restless, and a blue light glinted. Suddenly the whole structure began shaking. Zero took a step back instinctively.

He looked back toward the mass of souls, and he widened his eyes. Raging flames were bursting forth, and burning away his magic. He then felt a pressure of magic flood the room that he had not sensed before.

Suddenly

 **CRACK!**

A metal demon claw pierced out of the ghosts and then a raging crimson flames appeared as another demon claw appeared as the ghost were burned away

"What!?" Zero yelled as Natsu came out of the flames with his whole figure in flames and he looks like a real demon of hell

 **"Haaaaa..."** Natsu exhaled, and steam left his mouth.

"...not possible. No...unbelievable." Zero had sweat dripping down his face.

"You burned away my magic...?! how?!"

Natsu looks at Zero as his eyes turn chaotic

Zero took a step back as he never felt such intense bloodlust coming from Natsu

Natsu took a step forward as the ground melted upon contact of the heat

He then took another step forward before doing a full sprint at Zero as he grabs Zero's face before slamming it down to the ground

"Gaaaaah!"

Natsu then grabs his neck and slams him to the floor multiple times before throwing him towards the Lacrima Orb

 _" **end it"**_ a dark deep voice spoke out of Natsu as his halberd came to his side as the scythe burst into flames

" **I will"** Natsu said as he spins his halberd before jumping into the air as Zero who opened his eyes and sees Natsu coming

"" a…..demon?!"" Zero feared as he saw a black demon aura behind Natsu as it growls at him

" **Statza!"**

Natsu spins his halberd before swinging it at Zero as it created a huge flaming wheel that hits the man right on and as well as the giant lacrima ball

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **BOOM!**

The attack cause and explosion as it clouded Natsu's vision for a while

The flames on Natsu fades away as well as Reiter no Yoroi

Natsu took a deep breath and then exhales as he then felt the whole place rumbling

"Looks like they all did their part."Natsu said before wobbling his way out of the crumbling fortress

 **At the forest**

Everyone had escaped the crumbling fortress as one by one, the injured and weary mages that participated in the alliance had returned.

Oddly, Jura returned with Hoteye, who seemed a lot less hostile, and more courteous towards them. After Nirvana switched the personality of him, he seemed to be a lot more jolly.

Erza and Jellal were having a moment to themselves, while the others were greeting each other. Everything seemed to be turning out okay till a rune wall suddenly surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, shocked to see them trapped.

"Front and center!" Lahar came in and stood in front of the army

"Wizards, I am Lahar, leader of 4th Custody Enforcement Unit of the new Magic Council. Jellal Fernandes, for your heinous crimes against the previous magic council, I am placing you under arrest." He ordered.

"Huh? What are saying!?" Gray protested. Jellal bowed his head in shame, and Erza was shocked.

"Please, wait just a minute!" Wendy pleaded. "He helped us take down Nirvana and Oracion Seis!"

"Wendy..." Carla frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't resist arrest. I will come quietly." Jellal assured them.

"..." Jura just didn't sit right with this. The council's orders were not in the wrong, but the situation...

"Regardless, I am ordered to arrest him on sight! Cease him. If any of you interfere, I'll be forced to place you under arrest as well." He ordered. And before anyone knew it, Jellal was already in cuffs. He looked once more back at Erza and smiled slightly, sadly. Erza was hiding her expression, debating on what to do. It wasn't fair. After helping them stop Nirvana, she figured it would be a great fresh start for him, and the people he hurt. Remorse was all he showed to her, convincing her that he was not entirely to blame for his past sins. She wondered if there was another hand that had a play in this. But right now, it twisted her gut to see him leave her again.

"This...isn't right." Wendy trembled as tears fell down her face. "He helped, so why didn't...?" She muttered.

"Erza..." Lucy looked to her guild member with sorrow in her heart. She could only imagine the pain Erza felt to lose someone she cared about, again.

Jellal was halfway to the wagon.

"Well, well, well." Natsu's voice suddenly sounded as he came out of the woods with his arms crossed.

"Who's there?" Lahar demanded, but suddenly a shocked expression appeared on his face, as everyone looked to see him coming out of the shadows.

"Natsu.." Lucy was relieved to see him show up. He walked past Jura, Hoteye, and Erza, not so much as glancing in any of their directions. He stopped right between his guildmates, and Lahar's soldiers.

"Natsu Dragov."

"Dragov?"

"The Salamander?!" The subordinates of Lahar were very tense when Natsu revealed himself.

"Settle down! I will handle this." Lahar calmed his men and stepped forward. "Natsu Dragov." He greeted before seeing Natsu equipped a metal dragon claw as he pierced the ground and sees static coming out of the ground

Lucy and the others then see the rune barrier disintegrating as Natsu stands up and blows his claws of dust

"Lahar was it?" Natsu asked while re equipping back his claw

""What is Natsu-san going to do?"" Wendy watched in anticipation.

"We have no quarrel with you, but we are here for Jellal." He opened with.

"Yeah, the anti-magic cuffs are a dead giveaway." Natsu sarcastically put. "You need this many guys to arrest him?" Natsu looked around.

"Jellal is incredibly dangerous. I'm not taking chances with this one." Lahar put.

"Clearly you're underestimating this guy's capabilities." Natsu scoffed. "I remember when you guys fired the Etherion at me, Erza and Jellal." Natsu recalled.

"That issue is no longer a problem."

"Well, I'm still kinda pissed at that." Natsu spit. "Next time your bosses pick a target, make sure I'm not on it. Unless that was the point." Natsu argued.

"I cannot comment on the actions of the old council, but I am here to take Jellal in. That is that." Lahar finished.

"..." Natsu was silent.

"Please let us go about our business. And we will let you go about yours." Lahar reasoned.

"Yeah. You do that..." Natsu said, and Jellal was proceeding to the wagon. "Y'know, I find it a bit strange how you knew he was here." Natsu suddenly said.

"Eh?" Lucy and Erza turned to him.

"We have resources." Lahar ominously put.

"Yeah, but not that good." Natsu countered.

"I fail to see what you are saying." Lahar narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying, unless you guys have a crystal ball that shows you everything happening around the world, then there is no way you knew that we came across Jellal. Of course it's just your words against mine, but, I know how the council works." Natsu closed his eyes. "...well whatever. Just let your bosses know, that if they want to keep that council together, to not mess with me. Frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of you guys poking your noses where they don't belong."

"You're threatening me, Natsu Dragov?" Lahar responded calmly.

"Why does everyone take everything I say as a threat?" Natsu threw his arms up and wondered.

"Because of the way you talk." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I don't need to threaten you Lahar. You do not matter to me. As long as it's not unreasonable, I don't mind playing along with whatever scheme you guys are acting, but...on the off chance that the council tries to hinder me, or interfere with my business, AGAIN...they should know I don't have to threaten them to know what I can do to them." Natsu glared with an empty expression

"Look here, Natsu Dragov. I did not come here to argue about your quarrels with the way we do things, but to see a criminal pay for his crimes." Lahar reminded him.

"...teh, fair enough...as far as response time goes, they got here really quick...did one of us tell them?" Natsu thought the last part and looked to each of his comrades.

As Natsu stared Lahar dead in the eye, he asked him a question. "If you take him, what happens to him?"

"He will be imprisoned indefinitely." Lahar answered.

"No death sentence?"

"I cannot say. Once he's there, he'll be lucky if a life sentence is all he gets."

"...hm." Natsu then turned away and walked back to his friends with his eye closed.

"From what I understand..." Lahar suddenly spoke up as Natsu stopped and opened his eye slightly. "..you had a dislike for him, from what the report says. Are you concerned about his wellbeing?"

"No" Natsu replied as he summoned his sword to his side

" **I still despise him"** Natsu said darkly before he swings his sword at Jellal as a huge gash mark appeared on his chest

Everyone's eyes widen in horror as they see Jellal falling to the ground with a thud as blood soaked the ground

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The sound of Wendy's screams rang through the air as everyone stood in disbelieve to Natsu's action

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	30. Chapter 29

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Everyone looks in horror as Natsu whipped his sword to the side before making it disappear

"Natsu?!" Gray shouted before feeling a rising magical power coming from Natsu as he turned his head to glare at Gray

" **Silence"** Natsu said darkly before turning to looking at Lahar

"what do you think you're doing?!" Lahar exclaimed at him

"he was supposed to be sentence at the council!"

Natsu scoffed before snapping his fingers as the nearby trees suddenly burns in flames

"gah!" Lahar looks in disbelieve as Natsu looks at him straight in the eye

"Jellal Fernandez retaliated and was about to harm the nearby guards, but Natsu Dragov passed judgement upon him" Natsu said as his eyes glowed like a demon

"Bu-!?" Lahar tried to retort but failed when Natsu's eyes turned dragon

" **or should I make the report on how Jellal had managed to kill all the Custody Enforcement that were sent to arrest him then I passed judgement upon him?"**

Natsu said darkly as his face burst into flames

Lahar took a step back as he shook his head

" **Good"** Natsu said before he made a shooing motion to them

"we'll be taking the body," Natsu said as Lahar nodded hesitantly before calling his men back

Natsu waited till they were completely gone before lifting his hand up as he blocked a punch from Gray

"You bastard! He's one of us! How could you do that!?"

Gray shouted at Natsu as he pushed his fist away

"Jellal Fernandez is a convict with sins, he is applied as a criminal that must be terminated," Natsu said before put his hand up and grabbed Gray's fist

"how could you!?" Gray shouted while Wendy was crying as Lucy holds her

"have you forgotten one of my rules," Natsu said as he walks to Jellal's fallen figure

Everyone looks to him as Natsu lifted Jellal up by his collar and then started shaking him

To everyone's surprise, they all saw Jellal's eyes opening slowly

"what!?" they all exclaimed

"I only kill as a last resort," Natsu said before pushing away Jellal

"but we saw you!?" Lucy exclaimed before seeing Jellal open his shirt and revealed a huge burn scar on his chest down to his stomach

"when I strike at him, I burned the wound closed so that it would like I killed him," Natsu said with a scoff before walking to a tree as he leaned on it

"say your goodbyes, he won't be staying here long," Natsu said as he closed his eyes

 **Near sunrise**

 **at a cliff**

Natsu was leaning to a tree as he waits for Erza to bid her goodbye to Jellal

He looks and sees the two hugging each other

Natsu felt irritated for doing this, but if it's for Erza, he'll just have to suck it in for now

He then hears Erza and Jellal saying goodbye before seeing them looking to each other

Natsu leans away from the tree and summoned a bag into his hand and walked towards them

"here" Natsu said as he threw the bag to Jellal who caught it

"that should help you survive for a few months" Natsu said while Erza was silent

Jellal nodded as he looks inside and sees clothing, and a sack full of jewels

"thank you" Jellal thanked Natsu

Natsu looks to him before sighing

"You want to pay for your mistakes, right?" Natsu said to him

"However I can." Jellal answered.

"Let me just make this clear." Natsu said.

" Don't even speak to me again. I don't care what you feel, I don't care what you think. I don't even care about your life anymore. But...Erza and Wendy do. I already beat you once. But I will kill you the next time you ever harm either of them. Not even Erza, or all the goodhearted people in the world will stop me." He glared out to the forest below him. "...go, now." He ordered as he clenched his teeth.

"...thank you. I promise, I won't ever hurt her again. I will do my best-no, I will not let your sparing me, and Erza's expectations go to waste." Jellal vowed with a firm resolve.

"just go" Natsu said as he looks away as Jellal nodded before bowing to him and Erza one last time before taking the bag and walk away to the other side of the cliff

Natsu and Erza looks to him leaving as they stood still to where they were standing

Natsu looks to Erza as he sees that she is still silent as ever

"I'll be going back" Natsu said as he turns around to walk away but was stopped as Erza grabbed his hand

"thank….you….." Erza shakily stuttered out as Natsu could hear tears falling to the ground

"thank….you….Natsu" Erza cried out as Natsu sighed softly to her before pulling her into an embrace

"let it out, I'm here for you" Natsu said before he felt Erza shaking more as she then started to cry on him

Erza drops to her knees as well as Natsu as he let her cry on him while holding her

The sun rises as it let out a beautiful scarlet shine that fits beautifully to Erza's hair colour

She continued to cry on Natsu as he holds her tight yet gently as she let out all of her pent up emotions to him

""for you…I will do anything" Natsu thought as he smiled while caressing Erza' hair

 **Two days later**

Natsu was sleeping on Erza's lap in a carriage as they were all going back home

After the battle, they were given gratitude by one of the 4 guild alliance members, the master of Caitshelter, Master Robaul

He then explained that the members of Caitshelter were not descendant of the Nirvit tribe rather they were the Nirvit Tribe themselves

Wendy and Charla had to stood there and see their guild members disappearing one bye one as they were never real yet they were just illusion created by Master Robaul so that Wendy would not be sad to see that she did not joined the guild she had dreamed off

Master Robaul then disappeared as the CaitShelter guild mark on Wendy and Charla disappears as well

Wendy cried in tears as to see her beloved guild disappearing before her eyes but she was comforted by none other than Erza who invited her to come to her new home and family, Fairy Tail

Now back to the present

Everyone was coming back home as Gray was driving the carriage while Lucy, Charla and Wendy were chatting on the things, the two new recruits will see when she comes to the guild

Erza continued to caress Natsu's head while Milo was sleeping beside them

"Erza…." Natsu called out as he looks up to her

Erza hummed reply as she sees Natsu reaching his hand up to her face

"I love you" Natsu said before pulling Erza down as he kissed her while her hair was being a curtain of scarlet that separated them from the outer world

Wendy and Charla blushes while Gray and Lucy were shrugging their shoulders with a sigh

Gray then called out as he sees the town coming into view

Natsu smiled as he rested back on Erza's lap as she continued to caress him

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello guys**

 **I decided to make the Edolas Arc part for this story because I was bored and I had time for it**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **Fairy Tail**

It was just a normal day for the rowdy guild, as the sun was shining and the birds were flying

"Mira! Beer!" Macao and Wakaba hollered the barmaid for a refill of their drinks

"coming!" Mira replied with a smile as she holds a tray filled with meals and drinks

"more!" Cana slurred on the bar as she had just drunk a barrel full of beer

"you already had four barrels!" Lisanna scolded the Card Mage behind the bar

A few weeks after the incident of Oracion Seis, the guild had two new addition to the family and they were Wendy and Charla

"hahahaha! Who's next?!" Natsu shouted as he had just won an arm-wrestling match against Gray

"damnit!" Gray grunted as he hits the table

"a real MAN will take your challenge!" Elfman shouted out as he and Natsu got their arm locked

"ready?!" Levy who was the referee called out as she holds both their hands before letting go "GO!"

The struggle of power begins before it ended in a second when Natsu slammed Elfman's bigger hand straight at the table

"Gaaah!" Elfman grunted out as Natsu broke the table using his strength

"Hahahahaha!" Natsu laughed out "I'm the winner!"

"he really is a monster!" Jet and Droy exclaimed

"Nyaa" Milo meowed before he licks his paw and rubs his head with it

"how do you coop with this craziness?" Charla asked the Vul cat who simply let out a few meows

"you just got used to it?" Charla said as she understood the feline words

"Milo and Charla sure get a long fast" Lucy said as she sits with Wendy and Erza in their regular table

"well they're both are felines," Wendy said with a smile

"that just means that Charla is getting along quite nice" Erza said as she eats her slice of Strawberry cheesecake

The two former Cait Shelter Wizard, quickly got used to their new homes as everyone in Fairy Tail welcomed them with open arms

Gajeel was at the second level as he was scowling

His eyes focused on Charla and Milo as a deep feeling of jealously runs through him

" _how come I don't have a cat!?"_ Gajeel gritted his teeth before he ran off to who knows where

The day was normal for the guild as they laughed, and party like usual

But today, it might be their last day

* * *

The clouds started to darken before rain started pouring down the town

Wendy and Charla were walking in the streets with their umbrellas as they were on their way back to the guild from the Fairy Hills Dorm

"the rain is really harsh in this town" Charla said as she holds her cat sized umbrella

"the forecast didn't even say anything about rain" Wendy said as the rain water were dropping hard

As they keep walking towards the guild, they see a figure walking under the rain

"who is that?" Charla said as Wendy just watched the figure as the man was Mystogan

"Wendy…" Mystogan called out to Wendy who seemed surprise

"that voice…" Wendy muttered out as her umbrella drops to the raining street when Mystogan revealed his identity

"Jellal?!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise

"why are you here?!" Charla looks in surprise

"I am not that Jellal you two met at Cait Shelter" Mystogan told the two

"you're kidding!" Charla exclaimed "no matter what you say you are him!"

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail" Mystogan told them "seven years ago I didn't know much of this world, so I used the name Jellal"

"seven years ago…" Wendy muttered out

" _this world?"_ Charla looks sceptical to Mystogan as Wendy took a step forward to Mystogan

"then…y-you're…" Wendy muttered out as her tears suddenly pours down "you're Jellal who I met seven years ago…"

Wendy's tears fused with the pouring rain on her face as they keep pouring down

"i-I wanted to meet you so badly!" Wendy cried out

"I'm sorry.." Mystogan apologized to her "for never coming back to you"

Wendy keeps crying as she wiped away her tears

"but we don't have any time to enjoy our reunion…" Mystogan spoke out

"eh?" Wendy looks in confusion

"what do you mean?" Charla asked

"you have to get out of this town! Right now!" Mystogan exclaimed before he suddenly fell to his knees

"Jellal!" Wendy went to him

"I've failed my duty…the anima has become too big for me to supress it myself!" Mystogan said as a vortex started to swirl in the sky above "and it will soon wipe out Magnolia off the map!"

"what do you mean? I don't understand!" Wendy said before the vortex in the sky widen up

"it's too late! Wendy you have to run!" Mystogan exclaimed as a giant hurricane engulfed Magnolia

"what's happening?!" Wendy exclaimed as she shielded her eyes

The building and everything were slowly getting sucked away as they all disappeared into the hurricane leaving nothing left and the only one left was Wendy herself

"what happened?" Wendy looks around and saw that she was the only one left

"Mystogan!? Charla!? Anyone?!" Wendy called out to them as she looks around for them "anybody!?"

Wendy runs around the whole place, trying to find anyone but came out with nothing as she reached to the location where Fairy Tail was once was but the only thing that is left is nothing

"everything is gone except me" Wendy cried in tears as she was all alone "why am I the only one here?"

All of the sudden the ground near her exploded as Natsu comes out

"what the hell is going on here?!" Natsu shouted out as he saw that he was not in the guild anymore "if this is your idea of a joke, Gray! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Natsu looks around for the ice mage but only saw Wendy

"Natsu-san…" Wendy looks at Natsu as the man gets out of the hole and dusts off his vest " _there is another one left beside me"_

"hey, Wendy do you know where we are?" Natsu told the girl as he has no idea on where he was

"don't you remember anything?" Wendy asked the man

"not really," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head "a minute ago I was in the middle of sleeping on Erza's lap having a good rest and the next I wake up in a pile of snow"

"we're right….at the guild" Wendy told Natsu

"huh?" Natsu tilt his head in confusion

"a hole opened in the sky…and the town and everything was sucked in it" Wendy explained to Natsu

Natsu looks around before he placed his hand on Wendy's forehand

"did you get a fever or something?" Natsu asked

"no I didn't!" Wendy retorted to the man

"well if this wasn't a joke, I can't smell anyone anymore" Natsu said as he sniffs the air "everyone's scent just disappeared"

"maybe only Dragon Slayers are the only one left" Wendy assumed before Charla came floating in

"that's right" Charla said

"Charla! You're alright!" Wendy sighed in relief to see her best friend

"you could say that" Charla replied

"Dragon Slayers have unique magic power." Charla said "the two of you are alright but I can't say the same for the others"

"you know what happened here" Natsu said as Charla nodded

"they vanished or rather they were sucked into the Anima" Charla explained

"Anima?" Weny repeated

"the hole in the sky…that is the gateway to the other world, Edolas" Charla said as Natsu looks at Charla with squinted eyes

"you say that like you know this Edolas place" Natsu said

Charla crossed her hands as she looks down "that's because I'm from Edolas"

"wh-what does that mean?" Wendy said

"The reason the town disappeared…." Charla looks away as she looks in guilt "is because of me, An Exceed"

Wendy looks in surprise to Charla as the flying feline continued her explanation

"Edolas is another world" Charla spoke out "a world that is losing its magic"

"losing its magic?" Wendy asked

"Edolas is the mirror version of Earthland but their magic is limited unlike ours" Charla told her "the ruler of Edolas tried to solve the reduction of magic by sucking away magic from another world, this world"

"it's called the Ultra Subspace magic, Anima. That was the hole in the sky that had made everything disappear"

"so this Anima thing is what the ruler had used to take away the guild and the town, huh?" Natsu said as he rubs his chin "it must be because the guild has many powerful wizards in it"

"just because of that, they take away the whole town?!" Wendy exclaimed as Charla nodded

"wouldn't we do the same if Earthland got the same situation?" Charla asked

Natsu crossed his arms before he looks up to the sky

"so, this Edolas place is where Erza and the others are at, right?" Natsu asked "let's go and save them"

"what do you think, Charla?" Wendy asked the feline

"probably" Charla replied "but I would be going against my duty after all. So let's just go"

"well then" Natsu slammed his fists together as he summoned on Enryuo no Yoroi " **Let's go and save everyone"**

Natsu then grabs both Wendy and Charla and flies up towards the hole in the sky in high speed

"you do know I can fly, right!?" Charla screamed as Natsu reached the hole in a matter of seconds

" **I'm more faster than you are, furball"** Natsu said to her before they entered the hole as they got sucked into it before appearing into another world

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	32. Chapter 31

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **Edolas**

Natsu, Wendy and Charla arrived at Edolas as everything about the world was different than that of Earthland

"so this is Edolas" Charla said as she returned to her home world

"amazing" Wendy said as she admired the new world

" **talk about walking into a different world"** Natsu said before they suddenly went down

" **what the hell!?"** Natsu shouted as they were falling towards the ground

"Natsu-san?!" "why are you falling!?"

Wendy and Charla screamed as they fell towards the ground but Natsu had break the two's landing by positioning his back to the ground

 **BOOM!**

A large crash enveloped the ground as Wendy and Charla sat up

"what happened, Natsu-san?" Wendy said to Natsu who sat up

Natsu took off his helmet as he looks to his back armor and saw his wings were folded tight

"my magic…..it feels like it's gone" Natsu said as he sat up and tried to summon his weapons but could not

"like I said, Edolas is a world where the magic is limited" Charla said to the two

"it's true…" Wendy said as she tried to use some of her wind magic but it didn't work "..I get this weird feeling about it"

"this place really is strange" Natsu said as he saw many things that aren't recognizable and very unique looking

As they look around the place, they find themselves in front of a warehouse of some sort

"a warehouse?" Wendy said

"just good timing, we can find some disguises in here" Charla said

"I'll stick with my armor" Natsu said as he puts his helmet back on

"suit yourself" Charla said as she and Wendy entered the warehouse before coming out after a few minutes in different outfits

" **now let's go and find everyone"** Natsu said as he looks around the place before he saw something around the corner

" **hey"** Natsu pointed his finger forward as Wendy and Charla looks to where he was pointing and their eyes widen in surprise

Behind the warehouse was a giant tree like building but the one thing that surprise them the most is the Fairy Tail symbol on it

"Fairy Tail!?" Wendy and Natsu exclaimed while Charla looked surprise

"why is the guild here?" Wendy asked "and in some weird shape"

" **let's go and check it out"** Natsu said as they walked to the tree like building and entered it. What they see is that everyone of Fairy Tail was in it only difference is that everyone's personality is different or rather polar opposite

"what is going on here?" Wendy asked in confusion

Natsu looks around and saw that everyone in Fairy Tail were different here

" **looks like Edolas's inhabitants are like our world's but they all have the exact opposite personality"** Natsu said as Gray wasn't a stripper, Elfman was a crybaby, Jet and Droy keeps boasting about how they were strong and many more

"hey you three!" a voice called out to Natsu and the others as they turn to see Lucy or rather Edo Lucy who looks like a gangster girl

"who the hell you think you are? Sneaking around here" Edo Lucy said while sporting a grunt like stare to Natsu and the two

"Lucy-san?" Wendy muttered out in confusion as everyone's attention was to Natsu, Wendy and Charla

" **act normal"** Natsu whispered to the two as everyone started to crowd them

" **hi, I'm Utsan and this is my little sister Wen! we're here to join the guild"** Natsu said in a polite voice as he waved to them

"you're here to join the guild?" Edo Lucy said as she stares at Natsu hard

After a few seconds of staring, Edo Lucy gives out a big grin

"then Welcome aboard!" Edo Lucy shouted out as everyone cheered

"Natsu-san…what are you doing?" Wendy asked Natsu in a whisper

" **we don't know anything about this world and they don't know anything about us, all we can do is lay low and get as much info we can on this place"** Natsu replied before he was pulled to the bar by Edo Lucy

"let's get you ready for the guild's initiation!" Edo Lucy said as she grabs Natsu's waist and gives him a German sup plex

"there it is! One of Lucy's 48 Torture Methods! The Lucy Sup Plex!" some guild members cheered as Edo Lucy then did a Flying arm bar as she started to pull on Natsu's arm

"hahaha! The new recruits always get to be Lucy's Torture Technique's victim!" Edo Macao laughed out with Edo Wakaba

Edo Lucy keeps pulling on Natsu's arm before Natsu did a reverse attack and put Edo Lucy in a shoulder hold

"owowowowowowo!" Edo Lucy cried out in pain before Natsu lets her go

"Man, you have one strong grip!" Edo Lucy rubs her shoulder as it was itching in pain a bit

" **you do that to all your new guild mates?"** Natsu said as he crossed his arms

"yeah, I find it fun to test my new torture techniques on some guys" Edo Lucy said with a smirk to Edo Gray who shivers in fear

"help me, Juvia-san!" Edo Gray cried out to Edo Juvia who backs away from him

"no way! And strip off will you!" Edo Juvia screamed out

"got to say, that's one nice armor you got there" Edo Jet said out

"yeah, must've cost a fortune or so" Edo Droy agreed

"let's see your face!" Edo Levy said as she pulled Natsu's helmet off

"hey!" Natsu tried to cover his face but everyone saw his face and were in shock

"Draguma?!" they all shouted in shock

"why are you here?!" Edo Lucy exclaimed at Natsu "did she sent you here!?"

"what's going on?" Wendy asked in confusion before someone came running from the front door

"it's the Fairy Killers!" he shouted out as everyone went into a panic

"hurry up and start the Transfer, Levy!" Edo Lucy shouted to Edo Levy who ran to a counsel and started pressing buttons and pulling levers

"shut up! I'm doing it now!" Edo Levy shouted as she pressed some buttons and flicks some switches

"kick that guy out of here!" Edo Lucy shouted as Edo Macao and Edo Wakaba threw Natsu out of the guild

"Natsu-san!" Wendy tried to go out to help Natsu but Edo Gray pulled her back in

"don't! if you're with him, you'll just get yourself killed!" Edo Gray said as he pulled her into the guild and the doors closed

The ground suddenly shook as a giant flying creature appeared in the sky

"what the hell is that thing?" Natsu said as he saw something flying towards the guild

A giant blue creature with weird features all over it appeared as it roared out

"why is the kingdom after Fairy Tai?" Wendy asked in confusion

"why? It's obvious" Edo Wendy told the little girl "we're the last guild in the Kingdom, and we're a dark guild!"

Wendy looks in shock as everything started to shake and rumble

"Charge Complete! Enact Transfer GO!" Edo Levy pulled a lever as the entire guild shrunk into the ground just right before the giant blue creature could swipe its claw at it

A figure was riding the giant creature as the figure landed on the ground where Fairy Tail was once was

Natsu hides in the tree as he watched the figure as his eyes widen in surprise

" _you're kidding me right?!"_ Natsu thought as he saw with his very own eyes, Edolas' Erza

Another figure appeared as it was a man with a pompadour hair style and was wearing pink armor while wearing underwear

"mmmm, the fairies sure are fast when it comes to fleeing away" the man said

"Sugar boy…you were here too?" Edo Erza said to the man

"mmm, it was a close call huh, this Fairy Hunt?" Sugar boy told the Scarlet haired woman

"however it is only a matter of time till they can not escape from me anymore" Edo Erza said with a smirk

"mmmmm, more importantly I heard that Grand Anima mission was a major success" Sugar boy said with a smile "so all magical warfare division commanders are ordered to return to the capital"

"they destroyed the earth-land Fairy Tail!?" Edo Erza exclaimed

"more like "suck it" to be exact. His majesty does not think small" Sugar boy replied

"so what happened to the wizards in the Earth land?" Edo Erza asked Sugar boy

"they're in the capital…as a giant Lacrima Crystal that is" Sugar boy answered her

"impressive" Edo Erza said "and so Edolas magic is for a while Secure"

"mmmm" Sugar boy agreed with a smile

* * *

At somewhere far away

Edolas Fairy Tail resurfaced from the ground as the tree guild surfaces

"what just happened?! And why did you leave Natsu-san there?!" Wendy exclaimed

"you crazy or something kid?!" Edo Wakaba said to Wendy

"having him in this guild just means getting the Fairy Killer on our tail!" Edo Macao said

"Fairy Killer…?" Charla said in confusion

"you don't know?" Edo Mira asked "that was one of the commanders of the Royal Magical Warfare Division, Erza Knightwalker"

Natsu watched from the shadow as this was a bad situation for him

" _this is really weird and really bad"_ Natsu thought as he backed away but accidentally stepped on a twig as the sound caught Edo Erza's and Sugar Boy's attention

" _damnit!"_ Natsu decided to flee as he couldn't defeat the two without his magic

"stop right there!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she threw her spear at Natsu

Natsu blocked the spear with his hand as he still had his armor on and got some defense for now

The spear flew back to Knightwalker who caught it

"mmmmm….a stranded member of Fairy Tail, perhaps?" Sugar boy said as Knightwalker spins her spear and points it at Natsu

"fresh kill….been a long time since my spear tasted a Fairy's Blood" Knightwalker said with a smirk

" _either I fight with what I can or I just surrender?"_ Natsu thought before he decided to just surrender to them as he raised both arms in surrender

"mmmm, surrendering? Not an option" Sugar boy said with a smirk

" _let's find out on why did this world's Fairy Tail hated me"_ Natsu thought as he reached for his helmet and took it off

"mmmmm…this is a surprise" Sugar boy said with a surprised face

"Natsu?! Why on earth are you here?!" Knightwalker exclaimed to Natsu as she walks towards him in haste as she pulled on Natsu's ear "you're supposed to be in bed at the castle to get your strength back!"

"owowowowow!" Natsu yelled out in pain as Knightwalker started to pull him towards the giant blue creature

"we're going home and you're going to stay in our room this time or I'll lock the room myself!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she rides on the giant blue creature with Natsu

"mmmm…these two never changed, huh?" Sugar boy said as he joins Knightwalker on the creature as it flies away

" _okay, what the heck is happening?"_ Natsu thought as he had no idea on what was happening

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	33. Chapter 32

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **Edolas Fairy Tail**

Wendy and Charla explained to Edolas' Fairy Tail everything about them and everything about what really happened

"so, you're saying that this Earth-land exist and the Fairy Tail in your world is the greatest guild there is and that you're trying to save your friends who got taken away?" Edo Gray said to Wendy and Charla who nodded

"that's some way of summing it up" Charla said to them

"so there's a Fairy Tail in that world, huh?" Edo Jet said surprised

"and in your world, Erza's an ally?" Edo Droy added in

"man, it's a pretty hard pill to swallow" Edo Jet said

"and since that Draguma wasn't from this world, I kinda feel bad for kicking him out" Edo Macao said in apologetic

"so this girl.. is me?" Edo Wendy asked Wendy who fidgeted

"nice to meet you" Wendy greeted her other self

"looks like Earth-land's Wendy never got a growth spurt, huh?" Edo Wakaba laughed out

"and so, could please tell us how to get to the capital? Wendy asked "I know that Natsu-san would try to find a way to get there as well"

"how are you sure your Natsu would be able to survive against the Fairy Killer?" Edo Jet said to Wendy

"I just know it" Wendy replied

"well, its hard to tell you this but going to the capital is nearly impossible," Edo Wendy told her other self

"Everyone who tried to stand against the King of Edolas would lose their lives in the process. It's just a powerful kingdom after all"

"And in this world, magic is very limited," Edo Elfman said "at some point it's going to run out"

"the king knew that magic was going to run out so he abolished every guild there is" Edo Gray said

"so now, we're the last of the guild" Edo Jet said

"we lost so many" "half of our members are gone now" "even the master was murdered!"

Everyone cried as the situation was grave

"even so, I want to help and save my friends!" Wendy said determined as everyone looks at her surprised "please tell the way to get to the Capital!"

 **The Capital of Edolas**

The Edolas Kingdom where the giant Lacrima resides at as the lacrima's size was humongous

In the castle's hallway, Knightwalker dragged Natsu towards a room where two guards were stationed at

"what reason did I stationed you two here if you can't do your job?!" Knightwalker shouted at the two guards as she opened the door and threw Natsu into the room

"but captain, we guard-" the guard tried to speak but Knightwalker cuts him off

"keep it! Next time you two let him escape, I'm going to make you two my target practice tomorrow!" Knightwalker shouted at the two guards

"y-yes, Ma'am!" the two guards saluted to her

Erza scoffs before she looks towards Natsu who was in the room

"stay here till I get back" Knightwalker said to Natsu as she closed the door and locked it

"make sure he doesn't leave this room again!" Knightwalker exclaimed at the two guards as she walks away

"yes, ma'am!" the two guards saluted to her

Natsu looks around in the room as it was a pretty fancy room where everything seems high class

"either I'm a king in this world or I'm her pet" Natsu said as he stands up and looks around the place

As Natsu scan around the place, he finds a picture frame on a table and saw a picture of him and Knightwalker smiling to each other

"I guess in this world, Knightwalker and I are girlfriend and boyfriend, huh?" Natsu said as he looks at the picture frame before placing it back on the table

"is that you, Erza?" a weak voice called out as Natsu looks to a door as he entered in the room

In the room, he saw the Edolas Natsu who was on a bed with a weak look on him

Edo Natsu and Natsu stared at each other as both were surprised to see each other

"um, hi?" Natsu greeted his other self

 **Castle's hallway**

Knightwalker was walking the hallway when she saw a young man was jumping around like a child near a window

"now that's amazing! Did you see the size of that lacrima out there, Erza!?" the man exclaimed all excited

"I saw it on my approach toward here, Hughes" Knightwalker replied "a beautiful sight"

"there's got to be like a thousand of magic power stored up in it!" Hughes said with an excited smile

"mmmm… not to mention the life force of hundreds as well in it" Sugar boy joined in as the man smiles

"who cares about details?! I'm just talking on how ultra amazing this is!" Hughes said in glee "not just ultra amazing! It's supre duper amazing!"

"mmmm…super duper amazing" Sugar boy said "and by the way, Erza"

Knightwalker looks to Sugar boy who seems to be amused of something

"I find it very amusing that you cannot keep your betrothed locked up in your room, how did he escape? Seeing that his body isn't as strong as the past?" the man asked Knightwalker who looks down

"I have no answer" Knightwalker replied "I will obtain them once I return to my chamber"

"ha? Prince Draguma escaped out of his room? Isn't he still sick?" Hughes asked

"yet me and Erza encountered him on our Fairy Hunt…mmmmm" Sugar boy said with a smile

"Erza-shan" and old voice called out to Erza as the three commander looks behind to see an old man "have you not wiped out Fairy Tail yet?"

"Byro" Erza looks to the old man as he grinned

"hesh hesh hesh…shall we make it a point of honor? Fairy Tail is still the only remaining guild. It may happen to be the best guild at escaping, but his majesty expects results and quickly" Byro said to her "we need more magic if we are to cure Draguma-sama's illness"

"no need to panic, the time will come when those Fairies can no longer run" Sugar boy said

"you bet! I mean Erza's spear is like super amazing!" Hughes said with a grin

"gu hesh gu hesh!" Byro laughed out

"can you stop that grotesque laughter of yours, Byro?" a deep voice spoke as a large black feline like warrior came in

"Panther Lily!"

"I dislike the noise" Lily said "that goes for you too, Hughes"

"what? Why me you jerk!" Hughes retorted to the giant feline warrior

"just shut your mouth a bit" Lily said before he stormed off

"I take it that he is in a bad mood….mmmm" Sugar boy said as all the commanders went towards the hallway leading to the meeting room with the king

* * *

In a throne room, an elder man sits on a throne as he seems to be in silent before a girl came running in

"your Majesty!" the girl ran in front of the king as she saluted to her

"your majesty! We are right on schedule in the process of the magic extraction of the giant lacrima, sir!" the girl reported to the king

Her name is Coco, and she is the Aide to the Chief of Staff

"it isn't enough" the king spoke out

"eh?" Coco replied as she started running around "but your majesty, that lacrima holds the combined magic power of hundreds of people of Earthland! It will proved out kingdom with magic for ten years! That we can use it however we like!"

"the Great Kingdom of Edolas…must never be limited!" the king said as he stood up "gather more! Provide me with more magical power! What I desire is eternity! An undying font of magical power!"

 **Far away**

Wendy and Charla were traveling with Edo Lucy who was to guide them towards the capital as the journey was going to be a long one

"after we get through this place, we need to get to Louen to get you two equipped," Edo Lucy said as they ventured through a dessert-like place "going around without any equipment is like falling into a hole"

"so, Edolas' magic is very limited," Wendy said as Edo Lucy had told the two on how the Kingdom has hunted down every single guild in Edolas and how they forbid any use of magic tools

"that's right…just having a single magic tool can get you to lock up in a cell" Edo Lucy replied "they just did this so that old King can get so many magic power he wanted"

"but it was never this way" the three walked up a hill and over the horizon, they see a town and started traveling towards it

* * *

Natsu was sitting on a chair while chatting with his other self

The man had just spoken to his other self about everything that was happening outside the kingdom

"in the past, King Faust, my father had planned to retire and ascend my brother to the throne, but he disappeared on the day he was pronounced to be the next king" Draguma told Natsu as he sat upon his bed

"enraged by my brother's actions, my father made me the youngest born to be the next king…-cough- cough!" Draguma started coughing as his stature was skinny and that he was very pale

"you ok, man?" Natsu asked his other self as he had never seen such sickness, Draguma was going through

"I'm fine…just some coughing, that's all" Draguma replied before continuing his story

"Erza, I mean Knightwalker to you, was once betrothed to my brother but my father changed her partner to me, and for six years, the kingdom was at its glorious age"

* * *

 _Draguma who wore a royal attire and was wearing a golden crown; was with Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugar boy and Byro by his side_

 _he waved his hand to his people as they were in the middle of a celebration before Draguma fell to the ground as his crown fell off_

* * *

"we all thought that I was exhausted and that it was temporary" Draguma said before he coughed some more

"but it turns out you fell ill from a disease," Natsu said as Draguma nodded

"no medicine in Edolas was able to cure me at all, so my father took reign again as the king once again and the kingdom went into its dark age as the magic in our world was starting to disappear," Draguma said

"my father wanted to save our world, even if it means sacrificing the lives of other…but to take away the magic from a different world? What has become of him? He used to be such a wise king, not a tyrant"

Draguma clenched his fists as the kingdom was willing to kill the lives of hundreds of people sealed in the giant lacrima just to secure magic power

"if only I had the power to stop this madness!" Draguma said

"you don't and you should just stay here and get some rest" Natsu said as he sighs "but judging from your story, I think someone poisoned you"

"but who? why would someone even poison me when I was leading the kingdom to its golden age?" Draguma asked as Natsu just rubs his chin

"don't know, but I do know where to start looking for clues" Natsu told his other self "and I might be able to find the cure for you"

"you think so?" Draguma asked as Natsu nodded

"you bet it" Natsu said with a grin before knocking came from the door

"Natsu, I'm coming in" Knightwalker's voice spoke out from behind the door as this alerted the two Natsus

"quick hide!" Draguma told to his other self as Natsu looks around for any place to hide before the door opened and Knightwalker came in with a tray in her hands

"I brought you some stew" Knightwalker said with a smile to the sick man as she places the tray to a table and took a chair to sit near the bed

"were you in a meeting with my father?" Draguma asked her as bellow the bed was Natsu who was keeping quiet while hiding

"yes," Knightwalker replied as she started to spoon-feed the stew to the sick man "here, open your mouth"

"I maybe sick but it doesn't mean I can't use my hands" Draguma told the knight before opening his mouth and eats the stew

"just rest, you'll need it once we obtained a large supply of magic" Knightwalker said as she continued spoon feeing Draguma "with that amount of magic, we can finally get you cured"

"it won't be possible, how can magic cure me when all the medicine found in Edolas could not?" Draguma replied as he finished eating all the stew

"it will" Knightwalker replied as she takes away the bowl and place it on the tray "you can be sure of it"

She then walks towards the door and took one last look to the man

"I'm going to scout the land for Fairy Tail, so please don't try to escape again, alright?" Knightwalker asked with a smile before she left the room

"how can I not? When we are going to kill the lives of hundreds just to get magic?" Draguma said with hard clenched fists and eyes filled with guilt

"sounds like you two could use some trust to each other" Natsu said as he got out from under the bed "your Erza is doing what she thinks right to get you healed."

"that's what I hate about her, she would do anything to get what she wants and, in this case, my cure" Draguma said with a sigh before he coughs a bit

"well, I can't stick around here too long. I need to go and find my friends" Natsu said as he puts back on his helmet

" **you got a way out of here?"** Natsu asked Draguma

Draguma pointed to a nearby carpet as he coughs a bit

"there's an emergency stairway that leads to an escape route out of the kingdom" Draguma instructed as Natsu takes off the carpet and bellow it revealed a hidden door

Natsu opened the door and saw stairs leading to a dark abyss

"take this Lighter Lacrima" Draguma said as he threw a small orb that glowed when caught by Natsu

" **thanks, I make sure to find out who poisoned you in the first place, I promise"** Natsu said as he started to step down the stairs and close the hatch door

"yeah, I'll be waiting" Draguma said before he coughs some more but his coughing got worse as he started coughing blood "haaa….haaaa…..my time is running out"

Draguma leaned back to his bed as his breathing was ragged and the blood on his hand was turning black

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	34. Chapter 33

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Wendy, Charla and Edo Lucy were at a black-market magic store, getting the equipment they needed for their journey

"there are some strange looking things here" Charla said as all the magic tools in the store were kinda strange looking

"so wizards here are people who use magic tools rather than magic" Wendy said as she holds a light blue canister in her hands

"I don't know how you guys use magic in your world but in this world, everyone use magic tools that have been fused together with a magic lacrima" Edo Lucy explained as she paid the store manager for the magic equipment they bought

The three then left the store as they head towards a café

"ahahahahaha! You're saying that i'm writing a novel!? Hahahahah! And I'm some rich kid who use magic with keys?! Ahahahaha!" Edo Lucy laughed out as Wendy and Charla had told the Earth-land's Lucy's hobbies and abilities

"well, I see that your laughter is the same as hers" Charla said a bit annoyed

All of the sudden, the royal army came charging in

"there they are! It's the Fairy Tail wizards!"

The soldiers readied their magic spears as Wendy and the others got surrounded

"they found us already?!" Charla exclaimed

"this is bad! There are just too many of them!" Edo Lucy exclaimed

"how do I use this thing!?" Wendy started to spin around her magic canister as she had no idea on how to use it

As she fumbles around with the item, it split open and a burst of wind blew her, Charla and Edo Lucy away

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"what did you just do?!" Edo Lucy screamed out

"I'm sorry!" Wendy cried out

They crashed far away from the soldiers as they went after them

"over that way! Catch them!"

The soldiers came looking around for Wendy and the others as they were hiding in an old shack

Edo Lucy peeked out through a hole as the army soldiers went pass the shack

"we managed to survive that, but we'll never get out of town like this" Edo Lucy said as they keep quiet and tried to think of a plan to escape

"over there! It's Fairy Tail!"

The soldiers started running towards a direction as Wendy and the others peeked out the door and saw Lucy getting caught by the soldiers

"Lucy-san?!" "Me?!"

"hey let me go!" Lucy shouted at the soldier

"surrender or else!"

"what is going on here?" Charla said in surprise "why is Lucy there?"

Lucy struggled a bit more before having enough "that hurts!"

She pulled out one of her keys as it glowed

" **Open the gate of the Scorpion!"**

"Lucy-san wait! You can't use magic here!" Wendy screamed out before Scorpio appeared

"we are!" the Scorpion spirit implied before pointing his tail at the soldiers

" **Sand Buster!"**

A hurricane of sand blew the soldiers away as this surprised Wendy and the others

"did she just!?" Edo Lucy exclaimed

"magic?!" Wendy exclaimed

As the soldiers were blown away by the sand storm, Wendy and the others went to Lucy

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called out to the blonde mage

"Wendy! Charla!" Lucy exclaimed before seeing Edo Lucy

"ME?!" Lucy screamed before seeing more soldiers came charging in

"we can explain later! Right now we need to get those soldiers off our tails!" Charla exclaimed as Lucy nodded and summoned Aries

"please! Aries!" Lucy commanded

"yes! **Wool Bomb!"**

A blast of pink wooly cloud blasted at the soldiers, although they find it very comforting and soft

"let's get out of here!" Edo Lucy said as everyone escaped out of the town

The team were now at the forest as they wanted an explanation on how Lucy was here and on how was she able to use magic

"Horologium came and rescued me when Anima sucked everything away" Lucy explained her story "he said that there's an anomaly in the Spatial magic and he came to rescue me"

"after that, I met Mystogan who sent me here"

"Mystogan?!" Charla said surprised

"then what about how were you able to use magic, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked the blonde mage who think of an answer

"maybe i'm some chosen legendary hero!" Lucy dreamed off

"like that would happen here" Charla said with a sweat drop

"to tell the truth, I don't really know I am able to use magic" Lucy said

"so, this is your Earth-land magic, huh?" Edo Lucy said while sitting crossed leg on a stump

"in a way" Charla said

"is that this world's me?" Lucy said as Edo Lucy was the complete opposite of her

"are you guys seriously going to go against the kingdom?" Edo Lucy asked

"of course! To save our friends!" Wendy said

"we can't use magic except for Lucy so our chance of winning got increased" Charla said "by a little though"

"what do you mean by a little?!" Lucy exclaimed

" _what is with these guys? They're just crazy"_ Edo Lucy thought before hearing footsteps from behind her

"quiet!" Edo Lucy ordered out to everyone as they look behind Edo Lucy and saw a figure coming into view

"hooorah!" Edo Lucy pulled out magic whip as she swings it at the figure who dodged the whip attack

" **hey!"** it was Natsu as the man had just escaped from the royal capital

"Natsu/-san!" Wendy and Lucy exclaimed as Natsu takes off his helmet

"I wonder if got that guy's disease" Natsu said as he rubs his eyes "now I'm seeing two Lucys"

"this is our world's Lucy" Charla told the man as they started to explain their encounter with her

After the explanation from Wendy and the others, Natsu gets the whole picture

"okay…" Natsu said as he rubs the back of his head "so you're saying that Lucy who can use magic, came with the help of Mystogan, huh?"

Wendy and the others nodded to him

"man, this world sure works very weird" Natsu said

"so, what were you doing before you got here, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked the man

"let's see, first I got taken away by this world's Erza, went to the capital's castle, met the Edolas me who was sick, heard about the grand magic extraction from the giant lacrima and I escaped through a escape passage under it" Natsu said in one go as the info was being processed by Lucy and the others

"EEEEEEeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh?!" the others screamed

"you escape from the capital?!" Edo Lucy exclaimed in shock

"yeah, not only that I got some info on why the king was doing all of this in the first place" Natsu said as he told them everything that was happening in the kingdom

"he's doing all of this just to get a limitless supply of magic?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"yeah, and Knightwalker is following the orders just to get a cure for the other me" Natsu said as he leaned back to a tree "those two are actually engaged way longer than me and Erza"

"I don't believe it!" Edo Lucy said as she kicked a tree "doing all of this just to get magic for Edolas?! He's trying to kill hundreds of lives just to get it?! What kinda tryant is he?!"

"the kind that would do anything to save this world" Natsu said as he sighs

"all that matters now, is that we go to the capital where the giant lacrima is located at" Natsu said to them

"no" Edo Lucy said to them "I need to get back to my guild and warn them all on what is coming"

"wait! We have no idea on this world's map path! Weren't you suppose to help us get to the capital!" Lucy exclaimed to her other self

"you heard what this guy said, didn't you?" Edo Lucy said as she pointed at Natsu "he went and escape from the capital, he's your guide now"

Edo Lucy grabbed her bag and sling it over her shoulder

"this is where we part" Edo Lucy said as she started to walk away

"hey wait!" Lucy called out but Edo Lucy didn't listen and keep on walking away before she was gone

"mou! I can't believe my own self!?" Lucy huffed out

"there's no helping it" Natsu said as he put his helmet back on " **if she doesn't want to fight, then we can't force her"**

"but she's me! I can't stand it!" Lucy pouted out

The group then went out to the capital as they followed Natsu who leads them to the path he took to get to them

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	35. Chapter 34

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **The next day**

After parting ways with Edo Lucy, Natsu and the others were on their way to the capital as they were in the town Sycous

Lucy was all happy and jolly as she was holding a book

"she instantly perked up" Charla said

"well, she did get a rare book" Wendy said

" **after this place, we need to get to the passage way, the other me told me about"** Natsu said to them as they were walking in the streets of the town before something large came flying over them

"what is that?!" Charla exclaimed as in the sky was a giant flying ship

The royal army came running towards it as they were in a hurry

"hurry it up!" "we're going to be late for the magic extraction in the capital!"

"magic extraction?" Wendy said

"it must be the king's plan to take the magic in the giant lacrima" Charla said "if they start the extraction, we won't be able to return everyone back to normal"

"we need to get there fast! Before it's too late!" Wendy said

Natsu looks at the giant ship as he thought of an idea

" **let's steal that ship"** Natsu said casually

"you mean stow away, right?!" Charla exclaimed

" **steal sounds better"** Natsu said as he takes out a magic sword

"where did you get that?" Wendy asked the man

" **I stole it from some guys"** Natsu replied as he pulled the handle and the blade was ignited in flames

" **let's go, Lucy!"** Natsu exclaimed as he went charging towards the army soldiers and their ship

"uh?! Wait!" Lucy exclaimed

"huh?! Who is that?!" "it must be Fairy Tail!"

The soldiers came charging towards Natsu who swings his flaming sword to the ground as he creates geysers of flames that blew some of the soldiers away

"mou! There's no helping it!" Lucy said as she takes out one of her golden keys

" **Open the gate of the Lion! Loke!"**

Lucy chanted out but Virgo came out instead

"ehhh?! Why did Virgo came out!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I'm sorry, princess, big brother is busy at the moment and so I am responding to your call in his stead" Virgo replied

"that stupid playboy!" Lucy screamed

"is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked

" **raaah!"** Natsu headbutts a soldier's helmet as the soldier went down from the constant ringing in his head

Natsu then blocks a spear attack from the soldiers as he takes hold of the spear and use them against the soldiers

"amazing, Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered for the man

"even without magic, the beast is as strong as ever" Charla said

Natsu swings around a soldier before he threw him away towards a group of soldiers

"who is this guy?!" "he's strong!"

Natsu looks around as he sees that the soldiers' reinforcements are coming in

" _this is never ending!"_ Natsu clenched the handle of his flaming sword but the flames went out as the magic in the item was drained

" **damnit!"** Natsu exclaimed as he tried to use the flaming sword but no flames came out

"his magic sword ran out of power!" "arrest him now!"

The soldiers surrounded Natsu and the others as they were outnumbered and outmatched

"what are we going to do now?" Lucy said as the soldiers were closing in

" **I got an idea"** Natsu said as he looks to Wendy and the others " **when I give you guys the signal, you slip through the soldiers and get on that ship, alright?"**

"wait, what signal?" Lucy whispered

" **just wait and you'll see"** Natsu said as he takes off his helmet and revealed his face

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! HAVE YOU NO IDEA ON WHO I AM!?" Natsu shouted out as the soldiers stop in their tracks

"Draguma-sama?!" "why is he here?!" "shouldn't he be at the capital?!"

"go now!" Natsu signalled to the others as Lucy and the others slipped away from the soldiers and made their way to the air ship

"I am here to say this out! You soldiers are a fool that you cannot even recognize me! Have you forgotten on who had once led this kingdom to its golden age?!" Natsu shouted out "Kneel before me!"

All the soldier kneeled down to Natsu as they bowed before him "Forgive us, Draguma-sama!"

" _I kinda like this"_ Natsu thought with a smirk before he saw Wendy and Lucy at the air ship as they gave him the OK sign

"as punishment, I want you all to stay here and protect its people! Learn this as a lesson!" Natsu said as he made his way to the ship

As Natsu made his way to the air ship, a soldier came running to the others

"he's an impostor! The real Draguma-sama is still at the capital castle!" the soldier shouted out

"oh crap!" Natsu said as he ran to the ship and got on board it

"after them!" the soldiers ran towards the airship but it soon takes to the sky

Natsu sat on the pilot seat as he grabs hold of the control stick

"well, that ended fast" Natsu said as he sighs "it was fun until it lasted"

"you sure know how to fool people" Charla said

"at least we got onto the ship" Wendy said

"now let's get to the capital quick" Lucy said as Natsu nodded

"fasten your seatbelts, this is going to be one hell of a ride" Natsu said as he pulled down a lever and the ship flied faster and was heading towards the capital

* * *

The people of the city were walking around the street as they were chatting around with each other but in the town square was a giant blue lacrima crystal

Many soldiers were stationed there as some were in the middle of decorating the place with banners with a royal symbol on it

"soon, Edolas' magic will be overflowing" a soldier said as he stared at the giant lacrima crystal

"yeah, it's amazing if you imagine the amount of magic coming from this lacrima" another soldier added in

In an alley way, a cloaked figure was looking at the giant lacrima crystal as a grin appeared on the figure's face

"Gi hee!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	36. Chapter 35

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

The team was on their way to the capital as the distance was cut short from riding the magic air ship

Natsu landed the air ship on the ground as the magic power in the vehicle was running out

"looks like we have to travel on foot from here" Natsu said as he pulled a lever and sees that the magic gauge in the vehicle was low

"that's the capital, huh?" Lucy said as she looked from a window and sees the large city from a far "everyone who got turned into the giant lacrima is somewhere down there"

"then let's stop wasting them and go there" Charla said as the hangar door opened and everyone got off the ship

They continued on foot to the capital as they got into the city with ease

"for a city that is ruled by a tyrant of a king, this place looks more like an amusement park" Lucy said

"they're wasting magic everywhere" Charla said "they stole magic from every guild and the entire country just to focus it here"

"the king must've done this to gain the favour over its citizen"

"what a crook" Lucy said

They then see a large crowd over in front as they seem to be in celebration or something

"a parade?" Wendy said

" **let's go and check it out"** Natsu said

Everyone went into the crowd and what they see surprised them as a giant lacrima was at the center of the crowd

"a lacrima!" Wendy gasped

"it's huge!" Lucy said

"and it's only a section! There are markings like it was cut!" Charla said

"this is only a piece of it?!" Lucy said

As everyone cheered in the parade, the king came and stood on a stage

"Long live the king! Long live your majesty!"

The crowds cheered for the old king

"children of Edolas! My sacred country of Edolas! Anima has given us ten years of magic power!" the king announced out as the crowds cheered

" **that bastard!"** Natsu clenched his fists hard as he was about to go and beat some sense into the old man but Lucy held him back

"sing together! Laugh together! We share this joy with all the citizens!"

"Each and every citizen of Edolas has the right to share this magic power! The citizens of Edolas are a sacred race that will endure for centuries! No one can take way our magical power! And I pledge to this day that we will obtain more magic than this!"

The king swings his royal staff at the lacrima as he broke off small chunks of it

"we will obtain an infinite amount of magic!" the king shouted out

" **BASTARD!"** Natsu growled out as Lucy was trying her best to hold him back

"please Natsu! Just calm down for now!" Lucy said to him as she cried in tears "we all know how you feel"

After the parade was over, Natsu and the others were in an apartment as they were in solemn for now but not Charla who was in the middle of scribbling something on a piece of paper

"that lacrima in the parade was only a chunk of it, just imagining the bigger one is baffling" Lucy said " **we can't just standby"** Natsu said as he clenched his fist tight " **Erza, Milo, Gray and everyone else, they need us to help them!"**

"just charging forward won't help them at all" Charla said as she finished scribbling on the piece of paper "if we don't have a proper plan, we'll never be able to return everyone back to normal"

"how are we going to save everyone?" Wendy asked while looking at her lap

" **the other me didn't know anything what was happening at all, so the one who knows how to get the others back to normal is the current king"** Natsu said

"but I don't think he would just give out the answer to us" Charla said

"no, we can get the answer" Lucy said

"how?" Wendy asked

"Gemini" Lucy replied "they have the power to transform into anyone they touched but the transformation limit is to two people, so we can get the info if Gemini can just tough the king"

"the only problem now is how do we get close to the king?"

" **if we go through the escape passage the other me told me, we would just be surrounded by the royal army"** Natsu said

"there is another way" Charla said as she lifted up the piece of paper she had been scribbling on and it revealed to be a map of the underground system "there is another underground route connected to the castle, it should still be there for us to use"

"that's incredible, Charla! How'd you know about that?!" Wendy asked the feline

"certain fragments of information come to mind" Charla said "ever since I arrived to Edolas, some geographical information has been coming into my head little by little"

"so if we can find this passage, we can get to the king and make this plan work!" Lucy said

" **then it's decided, we'll head out on noon"** Natsu said " **rest up"**

As the sun sets, the plan was in motion

Natsu and the group ventured through and abandoned mining site as they entered the cave with torches

Charla lead the group as she was holding the map and knows which path to took

They then reached to a dead end but the wooden board had the symbol Ky-20 on it

"this is it" Charla said as Lucy summoned Taurus and asked the bull spirit to take down the wall in one punch

"amazing!" Wendy said

"there really is a tunnel here!" Lucy said amazed as well

"I only hope that it would actually lead to the castle" Charla said

They then started to follow the path; Charla wrote on the map as they were now in a big open cave

"looks like we're underground the castle" Lucy said

Natsu looks around the place before sensing something

" **Lucy! Behind you!"** Natsu shouted out before it was too late as a white slime like gel wrapped around Lucy

"what is this?!" Lucy tried to break free but the gel was stuck on her

Soon more of it came flying at them as Wendy and Natsu got stuck in it

" **it's a trap!"** Natsu shouted out before he was pushed down by Knightwalker who appeared out of nowhere

"so these are the earthland wizards? These two look exactly like Wendy Wynn and Lucy Ashley" Knightwalker said as soldiers surrounded everyone

Knightwalker looks at Natsu as she takes off his helmet

"to think that I was deceived by this impostor" she said with a glare before she stomps Natsu's head down "you sicken me!"

"take them away!" Knightwalker ordered out as the soldiers started to take away Natsu and the others

"Wendy!" Charla went to try and help Wendy but Knightwalker stop her

"Exceed" Knightwalker muttered out to Charla before she and the rest of the soldiers kneeled down to her "welcome home, Exceed!"

"wh-what? What is going on here?" Lucy said

"this was all planned out from the beginning!" Natsu said in anger

"Charla…..why?" Wendy asked

"we are grateful for you to turn in the intruders to us" Knightwalker said

Charla looks in shock as she had no idea that this would happen

Natsu and Wendy were thrown into a cell as the door was locked up

"bastard!" Natsu shouted out as he rammed the door with his side as the cell nearly broke down

"wow! This guy got super amazing strength!" Hughes said as some of the guards tried to hold back the cage that nearly breaks "and his face is nearly the same as Draguma-sama, it's some super amazing coincidence!"

"where is Lucy and Charla!?" Wendy exclaimed

"Lucy? Oh that woman?" Hughes said "she's locked up in a different cell, she'll be disposed of soon"

Natsu rams himself to the door as the hinges started to fall off

"bastard! Let us out before I'll slaughter you all!" Natsu growled out as his eyes glowed red

"and how can you slaughter us if you're still in a cell" Hughes said as he laughed at Natsu

"wait! Where's Charla!?" Wendy said

"you mean the exceed?" Hughes said "we take the Exceed that done their duty back to their country, I'd say they're probably taking their reward and treating themselves to a nice feast"

"done with their duty?" Wendy muttered out confused

"now that the cat finished her mission, she is back t her country in a room all comfy and cozy" Hughes said as he started to walk off "we got to thank her for turning you guys in"

"you're lying! Charla would never do such a thing!" Wendy screamed out

 **Extalia**

Charla was on a giant bed as she slowly opened her eyes

"where?" Charla sat up as she looks around the place, she was in "where am i? what happened?"

She then remembered on how the map she drew, led everyone to a trap and how it was her fault

"I made a vow! I made a vow to protect Wendy, but..?!" Charla looks in guilt before the door was opened and two exceeds came in

One had Ichiya's face while the other constantly keeps swinging its hand up and down

"it seems that you have awaken" the Ichiya cat said "nice perfume"

"congratulations on completing your mission" the other cat said in praise to Charla

"who are you people?" Charla asked

"forgive our rudeness" they said "my name is Nichiya, I am the captain of the Imperial Guard of Extalia"

"and I'm Nadi, I'm Extalia's Minister of State"

The two exceeds introduced themselves

"come, the queen is waiting for you" Nichiya said as he and Nadi lead Charla into the kingdom of Extalia

In the town, there were hundreds of Exceed like Charla as everyone was all happy and Jolly

"the humans are a foolish and inferior race of beings as it is our duty to oversee them" Nadi said as they keep walking to a castle where there were many Exceed guards everywhere

"besides, they have such an awful perfume!" Nichiya said in disgust

"but the queen watches over all humans do" Nadi said

"and the Queen has the most splendid perfume!" Nichiya said all jolly

"for what reason?" Charla asked

"because humans keep breeding without permission! So the queen decides which humans are unnecessary and they kill them off!" Nadi said with a dark face "all is for the stabilization of magic supply, that was the proclamation of the queen"

"she has such an authority?" Charla said

"of course, she is a goddess after all" Nichiya said

"what was my duty?" Charla asked as she stopped walking "what is the duty that the queen had given to me?'

"of course it was to eliminate any Dragon Slayer you find" Nichiya said in reply "but due to some unforeseen circumstance, the Anima that the humans created had led us to a new possibility"

"and your mission was changed into "bring the dragon slayers into our custody""

"and you brought two dragon slayers into Edolas, very praise worthy" Nichiya said while clapping his hands a bit

"are you saying that i…..i led Wendy and the others to that trap!?" Charla said in shock

"no, you were just following orders. We sent those instructions to you so that the Dragon Slayers can get captured" Nadi said to her

"no…NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Charla cried out in tears as she stormed off "I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! I JUST WANTED! I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT WENDY!"

"SHE…" Nichiya muttered out in shock

"she has fallen! She is a fallen Exceed!" Nadi shouted out as Nichiya cried in tears

"after her! Imperial guards after her!" Nichiya shouted out

Chara keeps on running away in tears as she wanted to escape from Extalia

"Wendy! I'm coming!" Charla shouted out as she keeps running before she got the Extalia guards chasing after her

"stop right there! Men!" Nichiya screamed out as he and the guards chased after her

Charla slipped around a corner as she hides in a cart filled with hay and Nichiya and the guards went pass her

The cart's wheel suddenly moved as the cart started to run down the hill

"aaahhh!" Charla screamed out before the cart fell off a cliff and went crashing to the ground

Charla got out of the cart as she drags herself out of it

"Wen….dy" Charla muttered out before she fell unconscious

Soon two small figures came to her as one looks in confusion

"Pa, I think she's hurt" the little figure said to the other one

"Kaaah! Let's get her to the house! Kaaah!" the other one replied

* * *

 **That is a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	37. Chapter 36

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Charla slowly woke up as she sees that she was in a house

"where am i?" Charla muttered out as she sat up on the bed

"are you feeling alright?"

Charla looks to the side and sees an older Blue Exceed walking into the room with some clothes in her hands

"where am i? who are you?" Charla asked

"my name is Marl, and this is my home" the elder cat replied with a smile as she gives the clothes to Charla "here, wear this on"

After a few minutes, Charla and Marl went downstairs and went outside to see a field being worked out by two other cats

"kaaah! It's all about guts!" an older white cat shouted out as he started using a shovel on the ground

"Aye sir!" a younger blue cat who looks like Marl, exclaimed as it copied the white cat's action

"that's my husband, Lucky and the little blue of joy is our son, Happy" Marl said with a smile

"Kaaah! Guts and guts!" Lucky shouted out

"Aye aye sir!" Happy shouted out in agreement

"Lucky! Happy! It's time for Lunch!" Marl called out to the two as they stopped working on the field

"Kaaah! It's about time!" Lucky shouted out

"Aye Sir! Lunch!" Happy said in agreement

They all entered into the dining room as Marl and Happy served up some meal for everyone

"kaaah! Eat up eat up!" Lucky shouted out as he takes a bite out of a fish

"aye sir!" Happy joined in as he eats a bite out of a fish as well

"thank you…" Charla muttered out

"my husband and the kingdom didn't see eye to eye so we were chased out long ago and that's why we live here" Marl said

"Kaaah! Don't go blabbering about the past!" Lucky shouted out

"yes, yes" Marl replied with a smile to her husband

"then why did you help me?" Charla asked

"kaaah, like I care for some Fallen being chased out by the imperial guards" Lucky said with a leer

"me and my pa, hates the imperial guards," Happy said "that's why we welcome anyone who doesn't like the kingdom"

"Kaaah! You stupid son of mine! What are you blabbering about to her?!" Lucky shouted at Happy

"Aye! Sorry!" Happy cried out in fear

After eating the meal, Lucky and Happy went out to the field and started working again as they were chopping logs together

"kah!" "aye sir!" "kah!" "aye sir!" "kah!" "aye sir!"

The two shouted out as they chopped logs after logs

"so, your name is Charla, what a wonderful name" Marl said with a smile "who gave you that name?'

"a friend" Charla replied all gloomy

"why the gloomy face?" Marl asked

"it was my fault…I led my friends to a trap….it was my fault that it all happened in the first place" Charla said in sadness "you must be thinking that my actions are right, huh?"

"no, I think that doing such thing is a no no" Marl told her "may you be a human or an Exceed, it doesn't matter as a friend. even if you are different in the outside, the shape of the heart is all the same as their love for each other"

"shape of heart?" Charla said

"yes, everyone's heart is filled with love and have the same shape" Marl said

"but my heart was controlled by somebody other than me, it makes me wonder if my words are from my heart or not" Charla said

"you may seem troubled but you will soon find you heart" Marl said to her "what you need to realize now is that you must believe in the power of love"

Charla smiled a bit to Marl words "you're an odd one, Marl-san"

"am i?" Marl smiled to her as she looks to her husband and son "I used to think that we Exceeds are a supreme race like gods and angels but I soon realized that we are just who we are"

"in the past, me and my husband almost lost our son when he was still in his egg, it made me realize that I'm just a parent and it doesn't matter if your friend is a human or an exceed"

"my husband may look ferocious but deep inside he's just as soft as a marshmallow" Marl laughed a bit before Lucky came in

"kaaah! Did I not tell you to stop telling the past stories?! And how long do you intend to stay here? Kaaah!" Lucky shouted out

"oh dear" Marl said

"kaah! Happy! Help this girl spread her wings and find her friends!" Lucky shouted to his son

"aye sir!" Happy complied

"but my magic.." Charla muttered out

"it will be alright! Just feel happy and fly!" Happy said as he holds Charla's hand "being happy can make you fly!"

"kaaaah! Quit being nilly willy and get on with it!" Lucky shouted out as Happy and Charla ran towards the cliff

"I'll be going now!" Happy told his parent

"kaaah! Be back home before dawn or I'll kick you out!" Lucky shouted

"be safe, you two!" Marl said as Happy and Charla stands in front of the cliff and jumped off

"now feel happy and spread your wings!" Happy said as his wings appeared on his back

Charla look in doubt a bit before looking to Happy who smiled so joyfully

" _be happy…and"_ a pink glow appeared on Charla's back as her wings spread out " _Fly!"_

"you did it!" Happy said with a smile as the two started flying towards the capital of Edolas

" _I get it now, I am an exceed, a race who has magic within them, I thought my magic was gone, but it was just the doubt in my heart! Now I'm going to save Wendy and the others!"_

The two then started to fly towards the capital as they head towards the castle

* * *

In the castle's dungeon

Lucy was stuck in the prison cell as the guards had place a rubber gel like cuffs that blocked her from using her magic

"Charla is a part of a clan called Exceed, their kingdom is called Extalia and their queen is Chagot who is revered as god. The control everything in the world, just one word from the queen can enact an execution on site" Lucy said before she rolled around "what a stupid rule! Why does it even exist?!"

Soon Knightwalker appeared in front of Lucy's cell

"ho? You certainly done your research on our world" Knightwalker said with an amused smile as she opened the cell door

"Erza!?" Lucy exclaimed as she wiggles herself towards her "where is everyone!? Are they alright?!"

"all is well" Knightwalker told her

"I see. That's a relief" Lucy said

"you seemed quite relaxed even in your situation" Knightwalker said to her

"well, you look like my world's Erza that I let my guard down a bit" Lucy said

"the me on earthland?" Knightwalker said

"yeah, you are a part of Fairy Tail" Lucy told Knightwalker everything about the Earthland's Erza

"and you are engaged to Natsu….i was so anxious to see the wedding day" Lucy said with a soft smile as Knightwalker had her hair shadowed her face "so, even though you look scary and all, you ar-"

Knightwalker grabbed Lucy's hair as she started dragging her out of her cell

"owww!" Lucy screamed out

"although the earth land me share the same traits as I am, but you forgot, I am not that Erza" Knightwalker said

"I know that you are just doing this in order to get a cure for this world's Natsu! Do you think he wants you to go through this path, Erza!?" Lucy screamed before Knightwalker grabbed her neck and lifts her up

"don't you dare lecture me! What do you know about this world's suffering!? Our magic is running out by the second! Without it how will we surive!? How will he survive without magic?!" Knightwalker shouted out as a single tear dropped to the ground

"please…..i just want…to help my friends!" Lucy said out as Knightwalker glared at her and use her spear to hang Lucy near a long drop down the castle's garden

"quiet!" Knightwalker exclaimed "you will die here and now!"

"Erza would never do anything like this!" Lucy screamed out "Erza's a good person! She would never do such a thing!"

"but I'm not that Erza. I for one enjoy seeing the despair looks of others, that's why they call me the Fairy Killer, as the name implies, I can't remember how many Fairy Tail wizards have I killed!" Knightwalker said with a dark smirk "die"

She pushed off Lucy from the drop as she falls towards the ground

But before she could fall, Charla and Happy came to the rescue

"Charla! And a blue Exceed?" Lucy said as she had no idea on who was the blue feline

"hi! I'm Happy!" Happy introduced himself to her

"i-I'm Lucy" Lucy introduced herself to the blue furred feline

"Exceed…" Knightwalker looks at the two Exceeds "why did you save that woman?! By the order of the queen, she is to be executed!"

"that order has been rescinded" Charla told the knight

"b-but even an Exceed doesn't have the rights to overturn the verdict directly from the Queen" Knightwalker said to her "hand that woman over!"

"know your place, human" Charla said as her wings spreads more and the sun shines upon her " who do you think you are speaking to? I am Princess Charla. Queen Chagot's daughter!"

This shocked everyone as Knightwalker kneeled down

"yes! Please forgive my impudence!" Knightwalker shouted out

"wha…." Lucy and Happy said

"where are the two Dragon Slayers?" Charla commanded

"i-in the dungeon of the West Tower" Knightwalker replied

"release them immediately" Charla said to her

"that is not within my authority" Knightwalker didn't complied

"don't argue! Just do it!" Charla said before Pantherlily and some soldiers came charging in "Erza!"

"Panther Lily…."

"who is he?! One of you?!" Lucy exclaimed

"aye! Never have I saw one tough looking Exceed before!" Happy exclaimed

"they are Fallen Exceed! They have been chased out of Extalia!" Panther Lily exclaimed out

"wha?!" Knightwalker exclaimed

"they caught on!" Charla exclaimed before they took off flying away "make a run for it!"

"after them!" Panther Lily ordered out to the soldiers as they went after the group

Knightwalker punched the ground as she gritted her teeth hard

"those bastards made a fool out of me!" she glared with fury

Lucy and the others were in the middle of escaping as they soar in the sky

"so, Charla is a princess" Lucy said amazed

"aye, I never knew either!" Happy said

"it's just a bluff" Charla said

"really?" Happy and Lucy said before they saw a swarm of Exceeds coming towards them

"there they are, meeeen!" Nichiya shouted out as the flying Extalia guards came after them

"Ichiya!?" Lucy exclaimed

"this is bad! There's enemies on the ground and in the sky!" Charla exclaimed "we're surrounded!"

Faust looks at what was happening from the castel's hall as his eyes were wide in surprise

"wh-what is going on here?" Faust said

"it looks like Extalia Royal Guards is chasing the Fallen, your majesty!" Coco answered while running around

Faust looks at the scene before ordering out to Coco "Activae Code ETD!"

Coco looks in shock as she gasped to what the king had spoken out

Soon, the sound of horns was heard as a banner with a symbol on it was raised up

"Code ETD!?" Knigthwalker exclaimed

"AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Hughes exclaimed with wide eyes

"what's up with all that noise?!" Lucy exclaimed

"we need to get indoor! Quick!" Charla exclaimed

"the Ultimate territorial defence plan…" Sugar boy said as the soldiers started to shine light in the sky

"ACTIVATE! CODE ETD!"

A giant barrier caught all the Extalia Royal guards as they were trapped in it

"what is this?!" Nichiya shouted out "what's the meaning of this, humans!?"

"what's going on here?!" Happy exclaimed

"is this a rebellion against the Exceed?!" Lucy said

"we worry about it later! Right now let's help Natsu and Wendy!" Charla said as the two went flying into the castle

"after them! They are heading to the west tower cell! Call for backup!" Knightwalker shouted out as a group of guards came chasing after them

The barrier in the sky suddenly exploded before Nichiya and the Exceed guards all turned into a cat shaped giant lacrima and fell down to the ground

"the Exceed turned into a lacrima…" "no way" "w-we actually did it" "a-are we going to be alright?"

All the soldiers started to whisper to each other on what they have just done as this would sure enrage the Exceed queen

"there are no gods in this world!" Faust shouted out from above "we humans suffered under limited magic while the Exceed boasts of their Unlimited magic!"

Faust spreads his hand out as the soldiers looked at him

"so why? Why cannot we such close neighbours gain such limitless power?!" Faust shouted out "the age of us humans living under their thumb is over! This is for Humanity's future! The future of unlimited magic!"

"I say to you my warriors! Let us stand up together! COMMENCE CODE ETD: EXCEED TOTAL DESTRUCTION! ELIMINATE ALL THE ANGELS!"

All the soldiers cheered to their king as the Exceed extermination plan was in motion

"so this is what the military build up was all about…" Panther lily said as he gritted his teeth

* * *

Draguma looks from the window of his room as he was shocked on what his father had done

"you fool" Draguma said as he punched the wall "you've just started Edolas's countdown to the end"

Draguma then gets out of bed as he went to his closet and grabbed a royal fashioned attire

* * *

"by acquiring the power of the Exceed, our country can have magic power forever!" Faust laughed out

Coco was running in a panic as the situation was pure chaos to her

"your majesty! The queen will attack us! The army of Extalia is very powerful!" she said to the old king

"that is why we've captured the Dragon Slayers" Faust said "we must take down the gods now, Bryo! Hurry with the extraction plan!"

In the castle's underground dungeon, Wendy and Natsu were chained to a rock as Byro was standing in front of them with two machines behind him

The old man laughed evilly as he holds two vacuums like tubes

Lucy and the others were running down the stairs and heading to the dungeon where Natsu and Wendy were held at

"hurry! We need to get them out of here before this war starts!" Charla exclaimed

All of the sudden, Knightwalker's spear came flying towards them and nearly sliced them but it missed

"that's far enough" Knightwalker and a group of soldiers came walking in as they surround Lucy and the others

"they're already caught up to us!?" Lucy exclaimed before Knightwalker's spear suddenly glow and a bright explosion blew Lucy and the others to the wall

"ho? You managed to survive a blast of my magic?" Knightwalker said amused

Lucy and the others tried to get up but the blast managed to give them some very deep wounds

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

A sudden scream was heard from in the dungeon as it was Wendy's

"that's Wendy's voice! She's here!" Charla exclaimed

"what are you people doing to her!?" Lucy exclaimed while trying to sit up

"we're taking their magic we need for code ETD" Knightwalker said with a smirk

Wendy's screams keep ringing out in the hall as Charla's fear for her safety increased

"stop it now!" Charla screamed out

"you have no authority over us, Fallen" Knightwalker said

"but I do" a voice spoke as from behind the soldiers was Natsu Draguma as the man was wearing a royal attire

"Natsu…!" Knightwalker looks in surprise

The soldiers made way for the man as he went in front of Knightwalker

"this plan, this Code ETD! Everything about it is stupid! Why are you even in part of this, Erza?!" Draguma exclaimed to her "the Erza I know would never go with such a plan!"

"all of you! Withdraw this plan immediately!" Draguma shouted out as he ordered the guards behind Knightwalker to back away "my father has lost his mind! Killing the lives of Earthland citizens just to obtain magic is a foolish action! We have t-gah!"

Lucy looks in shock as Knightwalker had punched Draguma in the gut

"gah…Erza…why?" Draguma grunted out in pain as Knightwalker caught him as he was about to fall

"it is for the kingdom and for you" Knightwalker said as Draguma passed out in her arms

"take him to my chambers and guard him in there" Knightwalker said as some of the guards took Draguma away

"why did you do that!? He was trying to give some sense to you!" Lucy said to Knightwalker

"quiet!" Knightwalker exclaimed "he is still sick and his mind cannot comprehend the benefit of obtaining the unlimited amount of magic"

"with magic, I will finally be able to cure his disease and be rid of it for good!" Knightwalker said as she readied her spear at Lucy "now die!"

As Knightwalker was about to end Lucy's life, a big explosion blew away some soldiers behind them as everyone looks in surprise

"did you know that they are members of our guilds when you decide to do this?" a voice spoke as Lucy looked surprise

"anyone who tries to hurt our guild members deserves no mercy!" another voice spoke as a blade shines from a light

"nya" a cat meow was heard as a furry tail swings around

"h-how are you here?" Charla said as Lucy smiled in tears

"in other words, you have just made us your enemies!"

The dust of smoke clear as it revealed Gray, Erza and Milo

"you are Enemies of Fairy Tail!" Gray said with an angered look

"Erza! Gray! Milo!" Lucy exclaimed in joy

"nya!" Milo meowed out while riding on Erza's shoulder

Knightwalker looks in shock to see another her in front of her

"there's another Erza-san!?" "is that Gray Sorloge!?" "what's with the cat?"

"no! those two are from Earthland!" Knightwalker exclaimed

"where are our friends!?" Gray exclaimed as he put his hand in a gesture as cold air started to seep out "where are our friends you turned into a lacrima!"

Gray slammed his hand to the ground as a geyser of ice blasted away the soldiers

Knightwalker dodged the attack as she slides on the ice and lunged her spear at Gray but Erza intercepted the Edolas Commander

a shockwave blew out from the collision of power as the ground was shook from it

"Erza vs Erza!?" Lucy exclaimed before hearing more of Wendy's scream coming from the end of the hallway

"Wendy's voice!" Charla exclaimed

"is she close?!" Gray asked

"just down there!" Lucy said

"Natsu should be there too!" Charla added in

"Gray! Go!" Erza said as Milo ran to Gray and rides on his shoulders "I'll hold her off!"

"alright!" Gray said

"can you stand up, Lucy?" Gray asked her

"yeah" Lucy replied

"h-how did you get here?" Lucy asked as Milo hopped onto her shoulder this time

"questions later! We got to save Natsu and Wendy!" Gray said as everyone run towards the end of the hallway

Erza and Knightwalker clashed against each other as their attacks caused a cut on their faces

"I never expected myself to hinder my way" Knightwalker said to Erza

"I do feel about this" Erza said

"I am the commander of the Second Magical Warfare Division, Erza Knightwalker" Knightwalker said to Erza

"I'm Erza Scarlet, A Fairy Tail Wizard" Erza said as the two readied their weapons against each other

"let us see how the Earth-land me fights!" Knightwalker said as her spear transformed in the blink of an eye

" **Silfarion!"** Knightwalker dashed towards Erza as her speed was increased

A fury of slashes were sent flying to Erza as the scarlet knight had a hard time defending against them all

"then!" Erza requip into her flight armor as she use her enhanced speed to counter attack Knightwalker

"her armor transformed and her speed was increased!?" Knightwlalker said as she dodged a slash attack from Erza before she changed her spear's form

" **Mel Force!"** a sudden push of power pushed Erza and sends her crashing to the wall

Her spear then changes again as it glowed bright red

"requip?! No, her weapon is only changing its tip!" Erza said

" **Explosion!"**

Knightwalker swings her spear at Erza as a powerful explosion of flames blew Erza and destroyed the wall, leading the battle to a room decorated in Faust's statues

Erza stood in her Flame Empress Armor as the explosion barely damaged her

"her armor changed again" Knightwalker said in surprise

"your magic transforms your armor and your sword at the same time?" Knightwalker asked

"while the Edolas me changes the shape of her weapon" Erza said

"my fighting strength also increases depending on the shape of my spear" Knightwalker said to Erza

"the principles are different but the effects are the similar to that of my "the Knight" armor" Erza said as both Scarlet hair knights readied their weapons against each other

"you will now see the true power of Ten Commandments, my magic spear" Knightwalker said

"then come!" Erza said before the two dashed at each other and clashed their weapons

* * *

Wendy screams were heard out as the young mage was getting her magic sucked away

"aaahhhhh!" Wendy screamed out as Byro just laughed

"it ish amazing, the sheer amount of Dragon Slayer magic these two have" Byro said as he laughed

"I said stop it! Stop hurting Wendy!" Natsu shouted out as he struggled in the cuffs, he was bind in

"gehehehe!" Byro laughed out to Natsu's struggle

"I said **STOP IT!"** Natsu roared out as a black demonic aura appeared as it took form of a demon

"geeh!" Byro points the magic vacuum at Natsu as the machine started to suck in Natsu's magic

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" Natsu shouted out as he struggles around as his eyes glowed red

"this man is more of a monster than a human!" Byro said as the amount of magic that was being drained by Natsu was enourmous

"with this much magic power, Edolas would have more than 50 years' worth of magic!" Byro said with a laugh

" **BASTARD!** Natsu roared out as black markings suddenly appeared on his neck as he breaks off the chains of the cuffs and broke loose

"what!?" Byro exclaimed as Natsu huffs out steam like a monster

A monster like growl was heard as Natsu looks at Byro with his eyes glowing red

"geeeh! He is a real monster!" Byro screamed in fear as Natsu took a step forward before falling down to the ground

The black markings on Natsu disappeared as the man went out cold

"what a monster" Byro said in fear as that was the most frightening thing, he had ever seen

Byro looks to the magic drain machine as the amount of magic he drained from the two were just enough

"I suppose this ish enough" Byro said as he left the two with the machines

Natsu grunted in pain as he opened his eyes slowly as he saw a dark figure in front of him before his eyes closed as the dark figure disappears

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	38. Chapter 37

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Gray, Lucy, Milo, Charla and Happy were scrambling their way to save Natsu and Wendy as they run down some stairs

"the lacrima that was in the town square?!" Lucy exclaimed as Gray had just told her how he, Erza and Milo came to the place

"yeah" Gray replied "it seems that it was made entirely of Erza, Milo and myself"

"you're kidding right?!" Lucy exclaimed "then how did you guys turn back to normal!?"

"Gajeel came along" Gray replied

"Gajeel?!" Lucy and Charla exclaimed as they forgotten that Gajeel was also a Dragon Slayer

"he was sent here thanks to Mystogan" Gray continued "he said that Dragon Slayer magic can do a bunch of things in this world, he also said that it can be used to change everyone back from the lacrima"

"really!" Charla exclaimed "me and Happy know where the giant lacrima is!"

"are you serious!?" Gray exclaimed as Charla nodded

"Gajeel is looking everywhere for the giant lacrima right now" Gray said as Gajeel was in the middle of a big fight in the city "can you guys take him to it?!"

"aye sir!" Happy replied to the man as he spread his wings

"Gajeel is someone who has a lot of iron piercings on his face and he has a nasty glare on him all the time!" Gray said to Happy who nodded and fly away

"while he's at it let's go find Wendy and Natsu!" Charla said as they keep running down the stairs and reached the very bottom

"there's a door!" Lucy exclaimed as Gray knocked the door down

In the room was Natsu and Wendy who are out cold

"Wendy! Are you alright!? Wake up!" Gray shakes the little girl

"Wendy! I'm so sorry!" Charla cried in tears to her friend

"Natsu! Hang in there!" Lucy help Natsu sat up as the man was out

"both of them are out of it" Gray said as he takes out a glass bottle filled with small red pills

"let's feed them these X-balls" Gray said as he takes one out and gave it to Wendy

"what's that?" Lucy asked as Gray gave her one to give it to Natsu

"we got these from Gajeel, didn't you get one from Mystogan?" Gray asked "it's a pill that allows you to use magic here"

"come to think of it, I did swallow something like that" Lucy said as she gave the X-pills to Natsu who suddenly coughed harshly

"Natsu! Are you okay?!' Lucy asked but the man just slammed his fist to the ground and it was ignited in flames

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" Natsu shouted angrily as Enryuo no Yoroi equips itself on him

"you're okay!" Lucy said before hearing Wendy coughing very harsh like Natsu did

"Wendy!" Charla called out to her

"Charla?...it's bad….everyone in the guild" she muttered out

* * *

Byro was kneeling down in front of Faust as the man had completed the task given by the king

"forgive me from keeping you waiting, your majesty" Byro said with a laugh "we have completed the Dragon Slayer magic extraction and have obtained enough magic power from the two Dragon Slayers"

"well done.." Faust said to the old man "the moment we all be waiting has finally come"

"the Dragon's magic ish powerful and we have weaponized it" Byro said

* * *

Wendy sat up as she looks to be in fear of something

"the royal army….wants to destroy Extalia" Wendy said "they intend to ram the giant Lacrima straight towards Extalia"

The news shocked everyone as such an act would cause a very deadly disaster to the Exceeds

"they want to take our friends and use them like a bomb!"

"if they succeed in ramming the giant lacrima towards Extalia, everyone in the lacrima will be..!" Charla said as they won't be able to save them

" **then we stop them from doing so"** Natsu said as he summoned Enryuo no Yoroi and the blade was ignited into flames " **I had enough of playing nice, it's time to bring the fight to the kingdom"**

"yeah" Gray said as Lucy nodded while Milo meowed

Natsu heard the sound of metal clashing with each other from the corridor as the sound was very loud

" **what's that sound?"** Natsu asked

"it's Erza" Gray replied "she's fighting the Edolas version of her"

" **what!?"** Natsu exclaimed in surprise as he imagines Erza vs Knightwalker as the two battle like monsters

" **although I would like to see Erza vs this world's Erza who is kinda hot with her outfit"** Natsu said while thinking

"this guy.." Gray said with a sweatdrop

Wendy looks to Charla as she gives the feline a hug "I knew you would come to save us"

"thank you for saving us, Charla" Wendy said as the hugged the white feline

" **first we need to find the king and stop him from initiating his plan"** Natsu said as everyone nodded **"Wendy, Charla, I'm assuming that you two are going to Extalia to warn the Exceeds, right?"**

"what?!" Charla exclaimed looking at Wendy who nodded "W-Why!?"

"we have to tell them the Royal Army is going to attack and have them evacuate" Wendy said

"but we're supposed to stop the attack!?" Charla retorted

"we are but we have to warm them!" Wendy replied

"no! I refuse to help the Exceeds! I don't care about them at all!" Charla exclaimed

"human or Exceed, it doesn't matter. We're all living beings…..we have to do whatever we can" Wendy said as Charla remembers Lucky, Marl and Happy who were kind to her

"I'll stay by your side, Charla. Don't be afraid" Wendy said with a smile as Charla just sighs and nodded

"Nya" Milo meowed as Natsu nodded

" **go with Milo, he might be able to help"** Natsu said as the Vul Cat jumps onto Wendy's shoulder and latched on

"we'll be going!" Wendy said as Charla grabs Wendy's back and spreads her wings before the three flies away

"let's go!" Gray said as he and Lucy run forward while Natsu stayed behind

"hey, Natsu!" Gray shouted out to the man

"why are you staying behind!?" Lucy said

" **I have something to do first! I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!"** Natsu said as he spreads his wings and fly through the ceiling and started crashing more and more of the floor and ceilings

Gray and Lucy looks to where Natsu had gone too before they decided to heed his words and ran ahead

* * *

Happy was flying in the city as he was trying to find the one named Gajeel

He looks around before spotting a huge fight downtown and spotted Gajeel who fits the description, Natsu told him

"that must be him!" Happy said as he flies towards Gajeel

Gajeel clobbers a soldier's face before punching away another before seeing Happy

"are you Gajeel?!" Happy asked as Gajeel slammed his fist at a soldier

"yeah, and who are you?!" Gajeel said as he grabs a spear that nearly pierced him and then breaks it into two

"I'm Happy! A guy named Natsu wanted me to take you to the Giant Lacrima that are keeping your friends!" Happy replied before he screamed a bit when a spear nearly hits him

"you know where it is?!" Gajeel asked as Happy nodded

"I'll take you to it!" Happy said as he grabs onto Gajeel's back and lifted him up to the sky

"hey, this ain't bad!" Gajeel said as he likes the feeling of flying "hey Blue cat, you wanna be my partner?!"

"huh? No way!" Happy replied as he flies up to the sky and towards the giant lacrima

The two reached to the giant lacrima as its size was enormous

"looks like I'm going to be here for a while" Gajeel said as he rolled his shoulders before his stomach growls "I'm going to eat a lot of iron after we get home"

"is Iron even tasty?" Happy asked out of curiosity before Pantherlily appeared with his giant sword

"who the hell is that?!" Gajeel exclaimed as Lily had just slashed his giant sword at the ground that took out a chunk of rocks from the floating island

"it's the giant Exceed from back then!" Happy exclaimed

"I am the Commander of the First Magical Warfare Division, Panther Lily" the black Exceed proclaimed "this lacrima is under my protection, you shall not touch it!"

"get out of here, cat!" Gajeel exclaimed as he swings his arm that turned into an elongated Iron Dragon Sword

Panther Lily dodged the attack and went for a counterattack against Gajeel

He swings his sword at Gajeel but the man dodged the attack that caused a giant crevice to appear on the flying island

"you think you can defeat me?" Panther Lily said as Gajeel cracked his fists

* * *

Draguma was situated in his chamber as the guards had locked the doors and windows while staying in the room to make sure Draguma doesn't do anything

" _I have to get out and stop this madness_ " Draguma looks around as he tried to find any way to get out

Suddenly, a tremor shake the whole castle, surprising everyone

"what was that?!" the guard said as one of them went outside to check only to get a punch to the face by Natsu

"you!" the soldiers went to attack Natsu but the man just swatted them away like they were a bunch of flies

"you escaped?" Draguma said surprise to his other self

" **yeah, I still had my promise to you to keep after all"** Natsu said as his face plate opened up

Natsu summons a small pouch in his hands and takes out two vials filled with green and pink liquid each

" **take this"** Natsu said as he gave the two vials to Draguma " **they're the cure for your disease"**

"really?" Draguma said as he eyed the medicine in his hands

" **yeah"** Natsu said to him before turning around to walk away " **I got to go, my friends are going to stop your old man from killing my friends"**

"he is probably at the Commantation Chamber, it's the place where the MetsuRyuhou is located at" Draguma told him as Natsu nodded "but it won't open unless a warfare commander is present in front of the chamber, then It will open"

"noted" Natsu said as his face plate closes and he left the room

Draguma opens the two vials and drinks the liquid before his face turned green

"Bllllleargh!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	39. Chapter 38

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

In the kingdom of Extalia, Wendy, Charla, and Milo walks in the street of the Exceed's town as all eyes were on them

"what's going on?" "it's the fallen" "why is she here with a human?" "why is that guy walking on his front paw?"

Whispers started to spread out as Wendy and Charla stops in the middle of the town

"please take me to your queen" Wendy said "there is danger coming to Extalia"

"out of my way!" Nabi shouted as he made his way towards the two "let me through!"

"this is highly irregular! It's forbidden for a Fallen and Extalia to come here!"

"there is no time for that kind of talk!" Charla said to Nabi "if you people value your lives, you'll listen to us!"

"Nichiya-san and the Guards went after you! What happened to them!?" Nabi demanded

"they were turned into lacrima by the Royal Army" Charla replied as all the Exceeds started to laugh

"there's no way that our Royal Guards of Extalia could be bested by some lowly humans!" "are you sure you're not dreaming?"

Nabi looks in fear as he seems to know something

"it's true! The royal army intends to attack here next!" Wendy exclaimed

"yeah whatever!" "the Queen's magic will just blow them away!" "that's right!"

"you all have to run! Something awful is going to happen!" Wendy exclaimed only to get a rock thrown at her

"just shut up, human!"

More and more rocks started flying at Wendy and Charla as Milo started meowing and hissing at the Exceeds

"Nyaa! Hisss nya nya! Nya! (listen to them! Something bad is going to happen! Why won't you believe them!?)"

"huh? You think we're going to believe in those two words?! And what kind of an Exceed are you!?"

"if you hate humans so much! Do what you want with me! But don't hurt Charla! She's one of you!" Wendy screamed as every Exceed except Nabi started to throw rocks at them

"get out of here!" "get out!" "we Exceeds are way better than all of you human!"

Wendy shielded Charla from the rocks as Charla cried in tears

"nyaaa! Nyaaa! (stop it all of you! We're trying to help you all!)" Milo hissed as he strikes at a nearby Exceed

"he attacked one of us!" "get him!"

All the Exceeds started throwing rocks at Milo as well as the Vul cat just hissed at them all

* * *

At the Floating Lacrima Island

Gajeel's battle against Pantherlily was fierce as both fighters were trying to kill each other

"rrrhhh!" Gajeel blocked Lily's giant sword slash as his Iron Scales nearly breaks

"my sword can cut through iron! But you stopped it with you arms!" Lily said as he lifted up his sword "your earth-land magic surprises me"

"too bad. My Iron Dragon Scales are just more than plain Iron" Gajeel said "but I gotta ask you this.. you're one of those cats, right? So why are you with the Royal army"

"that's Ancient History" Lily replied as he swings his sword at Gajeel who blocked it "I've abandoned my past life! And the kingdom of lies!"

"so you just took off, huh?" Gajeel said as he holds the sword with his barehands "a stranded like me!"

"Gihee! I like you!" Gajeel grinned as Lily's Buster Ma'am's blade started to crack "I'm going to make this guy my cat!"

"huh?! How come it comes to this!?" Happy screamed

"My Buster Ma'am?!" Lily exclaimed only to get a punch from Gajeel

"but first I got to teach you on which of us is stronger!" Gajeel exclaimed as he unleashed a fury of punches at Lily before hammering the black Exceed down to the ground

" **Tetsuryu no Hoko!"** Gajeel fires his breath attack as a hurricane of iron shards, rams Lily against the very ground

"Gwaaaaahh!" Lily shouted out in pain as the entire island nearly breaks apart

"he's scary!" Happy screamed as the poor feline was sent flying from Gajeel's breath attack

Lily stood up from the crater as he throws away his cape and helmet

"you're good" Lily said before he smirks and then dashed at Gajeel to deliver a punch straight to the man's face

"guh!" Gajeel grins back as he returns the punch with his own only to be repelled by Lily's kick then his

The two then punched each other faces with equal grins

* * *

Natsu was walking in the hallway as he found Gray who was standing in front of Sugarboy who was defeated

" **where's the key? And where's my bike?"** Natsu asked as his face plate slides open

"your bike's there" Gray said as he pointed to Natsu's magic bike on the floor

"oh come on! I just waxed it a week ago!" Natsu grumbled as he stands up his bike and stored it away

"where's Lucy?" Gray asked

"she's with that Coco girl, her legs were injured bad so she stayed behind to heal her up" Natsu replied "and where's the key?"

"the circumstance changed and I had to destroy the original key" Gray said while holding the ice replica "we can use this one to activate the MetsuRyuhou and use it to directly hit the lacrima and our friends are back to normal like that"

"sounds like good plan" Natsu said with a smirk before his face plate closes as he quickly summons Enryuo no Kiba

"someone's coming!" Gray exclaimed as from the hallway's shadow, emerges Knightwalker

" **Knightwalker!?"** Natsu exclaimed as Enryuo no Kiba ignites into flames

"you mean our Erza lost to her!?" Gray exclaimed

* * *

Knightwalker was walking towards the Commantation Chamber where the MetsuRyuhou and King Faust were located in

"you're alright, commander Knightwalker!" the soldiers greeted her "you're wounded very badly!"

"it's nothing serious" Knightwalker replied

"a-and who are they? This one looks a lot like Draguma-sama" the soldiers said

"they are the key to the MetsuRyuHou" Knightwalker told them "hurry, open the gate"

"yes!" the soldiers said as they bowed to her before the gate opens and revealed Faust with his army and the MetsuRyuhou

"Erza! Do you have the key!?" Faust demanded from her

"the key was destroyed, but do not worry" Knightwalker said as she threw Gray in front as the man looks at Erza then to Faust

"this one can make another key" Knightwalker told the king

"him?" Faust said confused

"he's an Earthland Wizard, a comrade of the Dragon Slayers" Knightwalker explained

"y-you mean the lacrima in the city square that had vanish has something to do with him?" Faust said as Knightwalker nodded

"exactly" Knightwalker said to the king

"enough explanation, activate the MetsuRyuhou now!" Faust said as Erza holds a dagger to Natsu's neck

"ice Wizard, stand up!" Knightwalker ordered Gray "make no sudden movements!"

The dagger got closer to Natsu's neck as it glints

"start the MetsuRyuhou now"

Gray looks to her before clicking his tongue as he walks towards the giant cannon

"so this is the MetsuRyuhou…" Gray said

"get moving!" Knightwalker exclaimed as Gray looks at the cannon before creating an ice replica of the key

" _I only have one chance….the moment I star this thing, I have to aim it higher"_

Gray set the key to the lock as he turns it side ways as the cannon started to rumble and shake

" _if I can do that, our friends' lives will be saved!"_

Soon the cannon started charging as the countdown for the firing sequence started counting down

" _how do I adjust the aim!? Where is it!?"_

"now fire!" Faust exclaimed as Gray couldn't find the counsel to change the aim's trajectory

" _damnit!"_

Knightwalker clicked her tongue before whispering into Natsu's ears

"that's enough…" Knightwalker whispered as her hair blows and revealed her earrings and the mate mark on her right shoulder as she was Erza Scarlet not Knightwalker "Natsu!"

"right!" Natsu wakes up as he summons on Reiter no Yoroi and his scythe

" **Zangeki!"**

Natsu swings his scythe as a flaming slash sends the soldiers flying away

"what is this?!" Faust demanded before Erza held him hostage

"Stop the firing sequence now!" Erza shouted out as she holds her sword at Faust

"Erza! You traitor!" Faust yelled

The soldiers look in shock at what was happening

"what is the meaning of this, Erza?!" Faust demanded from her only to see Erza glowing as she transformed back to her usual Heart Kreuz armor

"I am Erza Scarlet! From earthland!" Erza exclaimed surprising everyone

"the plan worked out well, huh?" Gray said with a smirk

" **hahahaha never mess with my Erza"** Natsu said as he leans his scythe on his shoulder

"aim the cannon directly at the Lacrima!" Erza shouted out

"don't do anything she says! Fire it now!" Faust shouted out to his solders

"what do we do?!" "cowards! How dare you take a hostage!?"

" **better hurry and do what she say"** Natsu said as he slammed his scythe on the floor near Faust **"when Erza gets angry, I get angry too"**

"do it now!" Erza shouted out

"damnit! We have to do it if not the majesty is in danger!" the soldiers started to do what Erza ordered

"forget about me! Fire! We must destroy the exceeds!" Faust shouted but the cannon's aim was getting adjusted

"aim at the giant lacrima!"

"you fool! You intend to give up an eternity of magic!?" Faust shouted out

Suddenly from the ceiling appeared Knightwalker with her spear readied

"Scarlet!" she screamed out as Erza looks in surprise

"Knightwalker!?" Erza exclaimed as she lets go of Faust and blocked Knightwalker's attack

"our fight is far from over, Scarlet!" Knightwalker exclaimed

"at a time like this!?" Erza exclaimed

"his majesty has been freed! Reset the original target!" the cannon started to move again as it was aiming at the island's bottom part

"this is bad!" Gray exclaimed as he and Natsu ran towards the cannon

"Fire!" Faust shouted out as the soldier slammed a giant red button as the cannon charged up

Natsu jumped and tried to cut off the cannon with his scythe but it was too late

 **BANG!**

The MetsuRyuhou fired as a powerful magic blast fired towards the Lacrima

Natsu got sent flying back from the shockwave of the blast as he crashed to the ground

An energy blast blasted towards the floating island as it hits the target and chains appeared and was connected to the barrel of the cannon

Gajeel, Lily and Happy who was on the floating island felt the impact of the blast as the whole island shook

"what was that!?" Gajeel exclaimed

"the MetsuRyuhou has been attached!" Lily said with a grin

"attachment complete, your majesty!" a soldier reported to Faust

"ram it into Extalia!" Faust ordered out

"shit! This is bad!" Gray exclaimed as the soldiers started to gang up on them

Natsu gets up as he grabs his Scythe and spins it around before going into a battle pose as the soldier started to surround him

All of the sudden a Legion appeared from the sky with Lucy on board

"everyone! Get on!" Lucy exclaimed

"Lucy?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise

"what is that girl doing on a Legion?!" Faust exclaimed only to see Coc on board

"it's my Legion!" Coco said with a smile

"Coco!?" Faust exclaimed

" **get on the giant thing!"** Natsu shouted out as he threw his scythe as it spins around like a boomerang at the soldiers, Natsu then grabbed Gray and threw him on board before getting Erza

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker exclaimed as Natsu and Erza gets on the Legion

Knightwalker glared at her enemy as she grabs her long hair and cuts it off with her spear, making her hair short

"Second Magical Warfare Division! Ready the Legion Squadron to move out! We're going after them!" Knightwalker shouted out as the soldiers complied to him

"I am going as well!" Faust said "ready the Droma Anima!"

"but sire! That is forbidden!" "the royal charter states that.."

"now!" Faust shouted out

The floating lacrima island started to move towards Extalia as the land moves and rumbles

"what…is…this!? We're moving, right?!" Gajeel said as he was holding onto the ground

"that's the Royal Mission!" Lily said "to crash this lacrima into Extalia and destroy both of them!"

"why? Why would anybody do such an awful thing?" Happy asked in tears

The legion, Natsu and the others were riding on was flying as fast as it can towards the giant Lacrima as they planned to stop its collision

"what are we going to do?!" Lucy exclaimed

"how do even stop an entire island!?" Gray exclaimed as Natsu snaps his fingers and summons both his armors

"we just stop it with everything we have!" Natsu shouted out as the Legion rammed itself onto the island

"you can do it Legipyon!" Coco cheered for the giant beast

Natsu and the others jumped off as they started to push the giant thing with all they have

"it's not even slowing down!" Gray exclaimed

"please!" Lucy screamed "please stop!"

Gajeel saw the others as he runs towards the edge

"let's call for a truce, black cat!" Gajeel exclaimed

"you're running away?!" Lily shouted out

"I'm not running or hiding or anything!" Gajeel exclaimed as he jumps off and Happy caught him "we'll finish our battle when I've stopped this thing!"

"stop it!? Stop this island from ramming itself towards Extalia!?" Lily exclaimed "it's futile! There isn't any future for us! There's nothing left!"

"after this, I'm taking my guild back with me by force if I have to" Gajeel said as he smirked at Lily "and I'm going to make you my cat!"

Natsu and the others were using all their strength to push back the giant island but it was pushing back at them

"Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed as she saw the Iron Dragon Slayer joining in "why didn't you change the others back to normal?!"

"the black cat got in my way!" Gajeel exclaimed

"it doesn't matter! I'd take too long to get them back to normal!" Gray exclaimed

"the only we can do now is push this thing back! We have to stop it no matter what!" Lucy shouted as she was using all her strength to push the giant island away from the Exceed's home

Lily looks at their effort before spotting Coco with them

"Coco!?" Lily exclaimed

"Lily!" Coco exclaimed in surprise "so you recognized me? You see, I don't really need an eternity of magic. I'd rather have an eternity of smiles"

"what kind of idiocy is that!?" Lily exclaimed "hurry up and get out of there, Coco! It doesn't matter what anybody tries! There's no way to stop this island!"

"we will stop it!" Natsu shouted as red scales started to appear on his skin "I'll push this thing even if my body breaks!"

* * *

The entire Exceeds were in a panic as the giant Lacrima island was closing in

"the royal army is attacking!" "the humans are attacking!" "they're just humans!" "do they think they can defy the queen!?"

As all the Exceeds chatter around with them, Wendy and Charla looks to where the giant Lacrima was

"the Lacrima hit?" Wendy said

"not yet! It looks like Natsu and the others are trying to stop the island from ramming towards Extalia!" Charla said

"Nyaaaaa" Milo meowed out

"I'm sorry, Charla. This wasn't supposed to…" Wendy cried in tears

"what are you talking about!? You can't give up yet!" Charla exclaimed "everybody listen!"

"you still here? Fallen!?"

A rock was sent flying towards Charla who raise her hands to block it but Nadi intervened and got in the line of fire

"throwing rocks…is dangerous….okay" Nadi said

"eh?" "Minister Nadi?"

"these people came to warn us of the danger!" Nadi told them "but….nobody bothered to listen to them! And this is how it all turned out!"

"what are you saying!?" "the Queen can take care of them without breaking a sweat!" "we're not afraid of anything!" "now…let's call the queen!"

"um….about that" Nadi said before seeing the Queen herself coming with some Elder looking cats

"that's quite enough, Nadi" The Exceed's Queen, Chagot came in as all the Exceeds bowed to her "the time has come"

"your majesty!" Nadi exclaimed as all the Exceeds kneeled down before her

"everyone please raise your heads" Chagot said to them all "and I want you to stay calm as you hear my words"

"what's the queen out here for?" "I just know that some really cool magic is going to blow them all away" "shhh….quiet!"

"now Extalia is facing destruction. Soon it will be our inescapable fate…" Chagot proclaimed to them all "that is why I have come to a decision"

"you're going to wipe out all the humans, right!?" "shut up and listen!"

Chagot took off her royal coat and everyone looks to in shock as Chagot only had one wing on her back

"I am a normal Exceed like you all. I am no god nor am I queen" Chagot said to everyone "I don't have any special power to use in fighting against the humans"

"I offer my sincerest apologies for hiding this from you all"

"no..way" Wendy muttered out

"nyaaa" Milo meowed

"you three are called Wendy, Milo and Charla, right?" Chagot said as she turns her attention to the two "I wish to apologize to you as well, I am responsible for all of this, please bear no grudge to everyone here"

"what is all of this?" Charla said

"no, it is we Elders who are responsible for creating the position of Queen" "we are extremely weak people. And long and long ago, we were subject to terrible treatments to humans, and so we made rumours that we made humans believe that we possess great power to protect ourselves"

Charla looks in shock and confusion as they told everyone the real truth

"and to restore the Exceed's own self-conficence…we convince everyone that Chagot has the power of god, at first no one believed but over time humans began to fear this god's power, but in truth this power was us gathering information from all over the world"

"Chagot only has the power to see a bit of the future and that is how she was able to foresee their deaths; we use that ability to make everyone believe"

"that can't be true" "the queen is a goddess!" "hurry up and kills those humans!"

All the Exceeds started to cry in tears as their fear for their lives awakened

"that's sophistry!" Charla exclaimed "it doesn't matter if you have the power or not! You handed down an order to have my friends murdered! That part is real!"

"Chagot never ordered such a thing! The humans must have used the queen's existence to justify…"

"no!" Charla shouted out "you planted weird memories in my head and manipulated me! You ordered me to murder a dragon slayer before I was even born!"

"that was…." Chagot looks to the side as she had no answer

"it wasn't like that! It'd be too long to explain the intricate circumstances!" Nadi said to them

"I don't care about circumstances! What she did was unforgivable!" Charla shouted out

"no" Chago said as she took out a sword and threw it on the ground in front of Charla "what Charla said in correct"

"you are innocent and you have undergone the greatest suffering" Chagot kneeled down in front of them "please hand down your punishment for my crimes. You have the right to do so, as one who loves both the Exceeds and the humans"

Charla looks at the sword before she picks it up

"Charla don't!" Wendy yelled out

"your majesty!" "your majesty!" "my queen!"

"you all must get away from here! Quickly! Before Extalia is destroyed with me!" Chagot ordered to everyone

Charla lifts up the sword as it glints

"Charla!" Wendy shouted out as Charla lifted the sword up

"I don't to evacuate" "I'm going to stay too" "our time is over"

As all the Exceeds cry in tears, they voice out their words to Chagot

"no, everyone! You must leave before this country is destroyed!" Chagot shouted out as Charla slams the sword on the ground

"Don't give up just yet!" Charla shouted out to everyone as they were shock by their actions "this is your country, right!? Do you mean to say that you're all powerless with or without a queen?!"

"even though you lied to everyone! You were struggling hard to stay alive, right?! So why are you giving up so easily!" Charla shouted out as she looks at Chagot

"who cares if you're weak!? You can do anything if you combine your strength! This country won't be destroyed! It's my homeland and I can't let it disappear!

Charla spreads her wings as she flies away towards the giant Lacrima

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to stop that thing!" Charla screamed out

"Charla!" Wendy shouted out in surprise

Everyone looks to his actions as Nabi spreads his wings

"I-i'm going too" Nadi said

"Nadi…"

"because I love this country" Nadi said in tears before he flies away

* * *

Natsu and the others were giving it their all to stop the destruction of Extalia as their time is running out

"I feel like I'm getting crushed!" Lucy said

"brace yourself!" Gray shouted out

"we have to stop this thing no matter what!" Erza screamed out

Coco and her Legion were pushing with everything, they have as Lily looks at their actions

"your attempts are futile!" Lily exclaimed "no human being is strong enough to do anything about it!"

Charla came flying in as she joined Natsu and the others in pushing back the giant Lacrima crystal

"Charla!" Happy looks in surprise to see her

"I'm not going to give up!" Charla shouted out "I'm going to make sure Fairy Tail and Extalia surive!"

Nabi came flying in as the cat joins her

"it's you…" Charla looks in surprise to see Nabi

"I want to save them too" Nabi said as a giant flock of Exceeds were flying towards them "and I know that everyone else does too…"

All the Exceeds joined them all in pushing away the giant Lacrima island away from their home

"everyone! Let's do stop it together!" Wendy shouted out to the Exceeds as they use everything they have to push back the giant island

Chagot was having trouble flying as the White Exceed could barely stay air born with one wing

"Chagot! You can't do anything with that one wing of yours!"

"no! I must do something!" Chagot exclaimed "do anything I can!"

Lily looks in sadness as she watches the giant flock of Exceeds pushing back the island

" _Lily! Why did you bring save that human?!"_

Lily remembered his past, the sin he had committed upon his own homeland

" _he was gravely wounded…" lily told the elders_

" _you fool! Bringing that thing here was the height of recklessness!"_

" _but…I can't standby while anyone so wounded dies! Even if he is a human!"_ _Lily told the elder_

" _I can't believe you of all people have forgotten the law!" "we pronounce you as a fallen! You are banished from Extalia!"_

" _that's ridiculous! Over something so small!" Lily exclaimed as Chagot looks in sadness and guilt_

Chagot fell down as her one wing can't bring her to the sky anymore

"Chagot!" "your majesty!"

Lily came to her rescue as the giant Exceed caught her

"Lily…?!" Chagot exclaimed in shock as Gajeel smiled to the action

"your Majesty…" Lily muttered out to Chagot "are you tired of telling lies?"

"I'm sorry, I…" Chagot apologized but Lily cuts her off

"so have I" Lily said in tears "no matter how much I've come to hate it…Extalia is still my home!"

"Lily…"

"but it's impossible…even with all these Exceeds joining together, it still can't be stopped" Lily said as he close his eyes as his tears were pouring down more and more "forgive me! It's all my fault! I could have stopped it! I could have stopped the humans!"

"I'm sure they'd understand" Chagot said as she holds Lily's hand

Natsu and the others with the rest of the Exceeds use all their might to push back the giant Lacrima as it keeps pushing back against them

Natsu gritted his teeth as his necklace glowed crimson bright

"ooooooooooooraaaaaaaaahhhh!" Natsu shouted out as he pulled back his right fist as it burns in crimson red flames

Erza saw what Natsu was doing as she realized his intention

"Come! Enryuo no Yoroi!" Erza shouted out as Enryuo no Yoroi purges and equips itself on her

"Let's go! Erza!" Natsu shouted as the flames started to rage like a twister of flames

"yeah!" Erza shouted as she pulled back her left fist as flames gathered around it

" **ENRYUO NO!"** Natsu and Erza both shouted out as a giant flaming dragon appeared behind them as it roared out " **Hokken!"**

Both slammed their fist straight at the giant Lacrima as it was pushed back before a bright explosion was created upon it

The bright explosion early blew everyone away as it creates a bright flare that could be seen by a far

As the bright light dimmed away, the giant Lacrima was gone as the only thing that remains was the island

"the lacrima….vanished?" Gray said

"wh-what just happened?" Lucy said before the entire island disappeared and so did the chain

"it's returned to Earthland" a voice spoke as everyone saw Mystogan riding a white colored Legion

"Mystogan?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise while holding onto Natsu

"I am sorry, everyone" Mystogan said to them all "it took a long time to find traces of an anima large enough to return everything back the way it was"

"I am grateful for your efforts, if it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have made it in time"

"you mean..!" Gray exclaimed "everyone is back to Earthland!"

"yes" Mystogan said "the Lacrima has passed once again through the anima and returned to its original form from Earthland. It's over"

Everyone then cheered out as they had saved their friends and home from the threat of destruction

"we did it!"

Mystogan took off his disguise as her revealed his face

"Lily…the life you saved was mine…" Mystogan said with a smile "I'm glad I was able to protect your homeland"

"yes" Lily said in tears as the human, he saved in the past was in fact Mystogan himself "thank you…Prince!"

"the Prince has returned!" Coco said in tears as well

"he's a prince?!" Lucy exclaimed

Lily cried and smile in tears before his eyes widen as a magic laser had pierced him from his back

"Guaaaaahhhhh!"

Everyone looks in shock to what had happened as the Black Exceed falls

"black cat!" Gajeel shouted out

"Lily!" Mystogan shouted out to his friend

"not yet!" Knightwalker appeared with an army of Legions as she had just fired the laser from her spear "it's far from over!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	40. Chapter 39

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Lily falls from the sky as the black exceed falls towards the ground

"Lily!" Chagot exclaimed out

"leave him to me!" a female Exceed exclaimed as she went to save Lily

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker shouted out as she wanted a rematch against Erza

"Knightwalker…" Erza looks to her foe as Natsu looks back to the others and sees Mystogan coming forth

"do you intend to defy me, the first borne prince of the kingdom of Edolas?" Mystogan said "Knightwalker?"

Knightwalker clicked her tongue before Faust's voice boomed out of nowhere

" **I never thought of you as my son!"**

"the king's voice?!" Coco exclaimed in surprise

"where?!" Lucy exclaimed

" **the only true son I have was Natsu! you ran away for seven years! How dare you show your face now!?"**

Mystogan looks down to the Kingdom as his eyes widen in surprise to see something mechanical appearing out of the ground

" **I know you were wondering through Earth-land trying to close all the Animas! You traitor!"**

"where's that voice coming from?" Wendy said as she looks around for the source

"there!" Natsu shouted out as they see something giant in the kingdom

"your Anima plan has failed." Mystogan said "there's no reason to fight anymore, right?"

" **Reason?! Reason to fight you say?!"**

Giant metallic claws and giant metallic legs walked out from underground the kingdom before jumping up and landing on a floating island filled with ruins of buildings

" **this isn't a fight! This is vengeance against those who dare stand against the king! Unilateral Extermination!"**

"wh-what is that thing?!" Lucy exclaimed

" **if you intend to stand to opposition even you will be wiped out! You'll vanish without a trace!"**

"Father…. You couldn't have!" Mystogan looks in shock as Faust grins in an armored cockpit of some sort

" **I am not your father! I am the king of Edolas!"**

" **after I get rid of you. I will recreate another giant lacrima and fuse it with the Exceed! We can regain the Eternal magic!"**

A metallic dragon of some sort roared out as it had futuristic designs all over it

" **tremble before me! Tremble before the Droma Anim!"**

"The Droma Anim….the Dragon Knight of Edolas!" Mystogan exclaimed "it's an enhanced armored dragon!"

"a dragon….it does look like one" Natsu said

"but, what's the Enhanced armor?" Charla asked

"it's completely covered with metallic platings called Wizard Canceller! Which makes it immune to magic!" Coco answered out "the king is controlling it from the inside!"

" **my forces! Capture the Exceeds!"** Faust shouted out as the Legion army charged at the Exceeds

"this is bad! Run away!" Mystogan shouted as all the Exceeds scattered

"don't let them get away!" the soldiers started firing magic beams at the Exceeds as they were turned into cat shaped Lacrima

"everyone! Attack the soldiers! We got to stop them from attacking the Exceeds!" Natsu shouted out as he drops Erza on Coco's legion and went to help the Exceeds' escape

"I'll handle Knightwalker, the rest of you help the Exceeds!" Erza said as Lucy and the others nodded

Natsu gathers his flames into a flaming sphere as he threw it at a couple of Legions and sends them flying away in a burn crisp state

" **don't let those humans escape! They shall perish with the Exceeds!"** Faust shouted out as he controls the Droma Anim to fire a beam at Coco's Legion but Mystogan intervened who creates a magic barrier

"Mystogan!" Erza exclaimed

"so Mystogan is the name you use in Earthland, Jellal" Faust said as he pressed a control switch and increase the power of the laser beam

"all of you go now!" Mystogan exclaimed

"but…" Lucy tried to retort but was cut off by Mystogan

"go now!" Mystogan shouted to them as they flew away on the Legion

" **Sanhoujin! Mikagura!"** Mystogan chanted out as the laser was repelled at Faust

" **you reflect the beam!?"** Faust exclaimed as the deflected magic beams blasted at the Droma Anim but it did no damage at all " **Magic won't work on the Droma Anim!"**

Faust fired another beam at Mystogan as it was a direct hit

"Gyyaaaaaa!" Mystogan and his Legion fell as the blast was very powerful

"Mystogan!" Erza shouted out but the man and his Legion fell down to the forest

" **fwahahahaha! How fitting of you to fall to the ground!"** Faust laughed out before turning his target to Erza and the others

" **the rest of you are next!"** Faust shouted out as the Droma Anim charged up a beam in it's mouth

"damnit! How are we suppose to put a dent on that thing if magic won't work on it!?" Gray exclaimed as the Droma Anim nearly shot its magic but Natsu interved

" **Karyu no Tekken!"** Natsu shouted out as he sends a flaming punch at the Droma Anim's neck and sends the mechanical dragon crashing to the ground

" **what!?"** Faust exclaimed before Gajeel join in

" **Tetsuryu kon!"** Gajeel turn his arms into iron clubs as he punch the Droma Anim's chest sending the mechanical dragon stumbling back

" **another?!"** Faust exclaimed " **how is it that your magic can't work on the Droma Anim?!"**

Wendy came in last as the girl took a deep breath

" **Tenryu no Hoko!"**

She fired her roar as it creates a powerful hurricane that made the Droma Anim fall to the ground

"nice, Wendy" Natsu said as he summons on Enryuo no Yoroi and summons Enryuo no Kiba next

"no…your attacks would do more damage, Natsu-san" Wendy said

"how dare you do to my cat!" Gajeel said pissed on what happened to Lily

" **the Dragon Slayers, huh?"** Faust said as he stands up the Droma Anim back to its feet

"Natsu, Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed "and even Gajeel!?"

" **go! Help the Exceeds!"** Natsu shouted out to Lucy and the others " **we'll handle this dragon"**

"Are you sure you three can do this!?" Lucy exclaimed

"don't worry, Lucy" Gray said to her

" **we're Dragon Slayers!"** Natsu shouted out as his magic power flared up and so did Wendy's and Gajeel's

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	41. Chapter 40

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

The dragon slayers stood against the Droma Anim as Natsu and Gajeel step forward

" **let's wreck that tin can"** Natsu said as he swings Enryuo no Kiba as the blade was ignited in flames

"took the word right out of my mouth" Gajeel said as he cracked his knuckles

" **you brats!"** Faust shouted as the Droma Anim opens its mechanical mouth and its charging beam attack

"here it comes! I'll back you up!" Wendy exclaimed as she swings her hands up before down " **Vernier!"**

Natsu and Gajeel dashed towards the Droma Anim as their speed was incredibly powered up

The Droma Anim fired its beam but it missed Natsu and Gajeel

Natsu and the Gajeel went for a counter attack as Natsu swings Enryuo no Kiba and dealt a large slash mark on the mechanical dragon's torso

" **Tetsuryu Ken!"** Gajeel turned his hand into an Iron sword as he did the same like Natsu and made a huge slash mark with his in the form of an X

" **magic shouldn't have any effects on Droma Anim! But their attacks are actually damaging it! How?!"** Faust exclaimed

"how thick is this thing's armor!?" Gajeel exclaimed as the slash mark he and Natsu made barely grazed its inside

"then!" Wendy exclaimed as wind gathers around her hand "I call upon the strength to tear the skies, **Arms!**!"

Natsu and Gajeel glowed as they can feel a power boost

" **just the thing we need!** " Natsu exclaimed as he dashed towards Droma Anim and sends a flaming kick at its mechanical face with Gajeel doing the same

Faust got shook inside the control room before he focus his attention to Wendy

" **so, she's the one helping you!"** Faust exclaimed as missile pods opened on the Droma Anim's back " **RyuKishi Missile!"**

The missiles flied towards Wendy as there were dozens of it coming

"Wendy! Look out!" Gajeel shouted out as Natsu summons Reiter no Yoroi as it grabs Wendy and jumps away with her from danger

"thank you very much" Wendy thanked the armor as it summons its scythe and swings it at some heat guided missiles

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The missiles exploded as the flames from the explosions got sucked into Enryuo no Kiba

" **there's more where that came from!"** Faust shouted as he was about to launch more missles but Gajeel stopped him from doing so

"I don't think so!" Gajeel shouted out

" **why you!"** Faust shouted as he swatted away Gajeel with Droma Anim's tail

Two missiles flied towards Wendy as they seem different

Natsu appeared as he slashed the two missiles into four bits

"Natsu-san! They're different from the last ones!" Wendy exclaimed as the two missiles creates giant explosions

Faust laughed out before looking in shock as the flames were devoured by Natsu

" **what?! He's eating the flames?!"** Faust exclaimed

" **haaa, I needed that"** Natsu said as he equips on Reiter no Yoroi and swings around its scythe

Faust merely grunted in response before noticing alert signs in the cockpit

He looks down and sees Gajeel eating the Droma Anim's tail

" **he's eating the tail!?"** Faust exclaimed in surprise

"this thing is damn tough" Gajeel said while wiping off some blood on his lips "guess this is why they call it a dragon"

" **but if we take out the old man, that thing will crumble down"** Natsu said as his visor glowed crimson red **"I'm all fired up!"**

" _so this is Dragon Slayers…."_ Faust thought before grinning " _magnificent! This is why I must make them mine! If I have these three I can restart the Anima plan! I must capture them to gain Eternal magic! These wizards shall be my weapons! They will be my plunderers!"_

The Droma Anim started to transform as its colour turned black and its form turned into a fusion of a knight and a dragon combined

" **I'll rob you three of your will to fight with the power of Droma Anim, Black Heaven!"** Faust shouted out as the mechanical Dragon Knight swings its sword at Natsu and the others who dodged it

* * *

Mystogan was looking from a far as the man had just recovered from his fall

"forgive me" Mystogan muttered out before getting accompanied by Lily and an Exceed

"Prince…why did you let yourself get hit back there?" Lily asked as his abdomen was bandaged up "was it to save…me?"

"how is your wound?" Mystogan asked the black Exceed

"a scratch like this" Lily said before wincing in pain

"all we can do is let Natsu and the others handle the Droma Anim" Mystogan said "we have something more important to attend to"

"duties?" Lily said confused

"it's my final job" Mystogan said with a smile "and to complete it, I need your strength"

* * *

The Exceeds were running away as fast as they can but the Royal Army were still on their tail

"hurry! We have to save them!" Lucy exclaimed

Erza looks at the battle before spotting Knightwalker waiting for them

"I've been waiting for you, Scarlet!" Knightwalker said with a smirk

Erza stands up as Milo jumps off her shoulder

"Lucy, you and the others help the Exceeds and fend off the Royal army" Erza said as she summons on her Heaven Wheel armor "I will handle her"

Erza and Knightwalker dashed at each other as they clashed each other weapons at each other and create a powerful shockwave

Gray and the others watch the battle as the two Scarlet Knights weren't giving the other a chance to counter attack

"let's go, Lucy!" Gray said to her "let's help the cats!"

Erza slashed her swords at Knightwalker who fended them off with her spear before changing her spear's form and firing a magic blast at Erza who slashed the magic attack

"two Erzas is too many!" Erza exclaimed as she dashed towards Knightwalker

"there can only be one!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she did the same action

Both clashed their weapons at each other as a power shockwave blows out

"this fight won't end until one of us is gone!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	42. Chapter 41

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Gray and the others were fending off the Royal Soldiers who were aiming for Happy and Charla as they were the last two of the Exceeds who are to be transformed into Lacrima

" **Ice Geyser!"** Gray slammed his hands to the ground as he creates geysers of ice that froze some of the soldiers

More soldiers charge towards Gray as the man clicked his tongue

"they just keep coming!" Gray shouted out as he creates an ice sword and fends off some of the soldiers that went on the attack on him

"Haaa!" Lucy swings her whip at some soldiers as it wraps around them

she then threw them away directly at incoming soldiers as they were sent crashing down

"huff huff huff, I don't know how many more I can take" Lucy said as she was extremely tired but saw more soldiers charging towards them

* * *

Erza's and Knightwalker's battle took to a floating sky as magic blasts and magic slashes went flying everywhere

" **Tenrin! Circle Sword!" "Gravity Core!"**

The two clashed their attack against each other as it creates an explosion

" **Blue Crimson!"** Knightwalker swings her spear as it fires a blue flaming blast at Erza who dodged

Erza landed a few feet away from Knightwalker as she requips to her Morning Star Dress

" **Myojo! Photon Slicer!"**

Erza swings both swords front as they unleashed a powerful magic blast at Knightwalker

Knightwalker's spear changes shape as the knight swings it around

" **Rune Saber!"** she splits the magic blast before dashing towards Erza " **Silfarion!"**

Erza was sent crashing to the walls of the ruins as Knightwalker went after her

"I got you!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she readied her spear but Erza summons two swords by her feet as she held them and use them to defend against Knightwalker attacks

"wha!?" Knightwalker exclaimed as Erza blocks the attack before pushing Knightwalker back

* * *

The Droman Anim unleashed a power magic blast at Natsu and the others as they were sent flying back

" **Bahahaha! The Droma Anim Black Heaven increased its own attack by ten times!"** Faust laughed out " **you fools don't stand a chance!"**

Natsu gets up as he summons both Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi as both armors readied their weapons

"for a king, you sure are greedy" Natsu said as he summons two Dragon Vambrace to both of his arms as he clenched them hard before slamming them together "you took away everyone's magic for yourself"

" **it's only natural for a king to collect taxes from his people"** Faust said with a smirk

" **the Droma Anim is the ultimate magic weapon that constantly drains the world's magic! That is why it is forbidden by law! It must be victorious! For the sake of the entire world!"**

Natsu merely scoffed as Wendy and Gajeel stands back up "more like for your own sake. We entered out guild to help people to live,"

Natsu grabs his necklace as it burst into flames and the man entered into his Dragon Force mode

"but know this, we're going to take you down for them!"

* * *

Gray and the others were having a hard time against the army as they were out numbered

"if this keeps up…" Gray said before getting a magic blast straight to the chest "Gaah!"

"Gaaah!" Lucy got slammed to the ground as soldiers restrained her limbs

"someone please help us" Happy cried out

A small sprout popped out of the ground before giant tree vines entangled nearby soldiers and the nearby Legions

"wh-what is that!?" "a tree! But it's moving!"

Edolas' Fairy Tail appeared out of the ground as it members went charging out of the guild

"it can't be!" "Fairy Tail!?"

"ATTACK!" Edo Lucy shouted out as her guild members went charging for the attack "take them down!"

"sorry, we're late!" Edo Lucy said to her other self

"Edo-lucy" Lucy said in relief

Edolas Fairy Tail attacked the Royal Army as magic blasts went firing everywhere

"no matter what world we're in…this guild is as boisterous as ever" Charla said in tears while smiling

* * *

Erza swings her swords at Knightwalker who defended against the attack

The two pushed each other away as they stare at each other

"I never thought that our stalemate would last this long" Erza said to Knightwalker

"Stalemate? Ha! You're wrong!" Knightwalker exclaimed as her spear change it shape "you still haven't seen the final form of the Ten Commandments!"

Knightwalker wield her magic spear as its tip transformed into a single blade edge

"Sacred Spear; Ravelt! This is the sacred spear forged by the finest smith in Edolas" Knightwalker pointed the spear at Erza as it glints "this next attack will make the heavens resound with ultimate destruction!"

"then" Erza said as she summons her armor on "Armadura Fairy! This armor is named after my guild, and…"

Erza lifts her hands up as a sword with features similar to Enryuo no Kiba appeared

"Ryujin Ken, this blade was given to me by my Fiance, Natsu. So that he would always be with me in times of darkness"

"amusing! Let's see who is more stronger!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she dashed at Erza who did the same

"ooooraaaaah!" Erza exclaimed as both sends their weapons against each other and resulting a power explosion that creates a shockwave that destroy their surrounding into a giant crater

Both warriors' weapons broke into pieces as the battle of power destroyed them

"Ra-ravelt…" Knightwalker exclaimed in shock

"m-my armor" Erza's Armadura Fairy was destroyed into pieces and so was the Ryukin Ken as the handle was the only thing that survived

The island they were on started to fall as it was crumbling into pieces

"the attack caused the island to fall?!" Erza exclaimed

"neither of us have any magic left!" Knightwalker exclaimed but she dashed towards Erza "but I'm still going to take you out!"

Knightwalker punches Erza's face as the Scarlet Knight countered it with her own

"the reward is Eternal magic!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she slams her leg at Erza's abdomen "I can't be defeated! the cost of this Eternal magic is far too great!"

Erza grabs Knightwalker's arm and swings her back

"you abduct to steal! You intimidate to steal! You oppress others! And you destroy others!" Erza exclaimed

"that's what humans do!" Knightwalker exclaimed back

Erza sends an uppercut at Knightwalker's chin as she sends the woman staggering back

"what humans do is love!" Erza exclaimed to her other self "humans stand up for those who are precious to them! They take up arms for their suffering comrades!"

Erza and Knightwalker butt heads as both glared to each other "don't you even hear their screams of pain and suffering of your own world, Knightwalker?!"

"I hear them clearer than you!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she knees Erza's chin "our magic is dying! Without it how can we live!? How can he live!?"

"I have someone precious to me as well! I must help Edolas obtain eternal magic for him! He won't be able to live without magic! He will die!"

"and do you think he wanted you to do this!? Erza exclaimed as she swings Knightwalker over her shoulders and towards the ground "people's lives are important!"

"even if you don't have magic!" Erza exclaimed as she grabs Knightwalker's punch and headbutts with her "you're still alive! Even without magic you're still alive!"

Knightwalker looks to her with wide eyes as Erza stared at her

"look at us! We used all our magic! But people don't die from that!" Erza shouted out to Knightwalker "people have weakness, but they can overcome it together! That's what It means to be alive! you're not alone!"

Knightwalker looks in tears as the image of Draguma smiling to her appeared before both Scarlet knights crashed to the ground and creates a crater from their crash

"i…lose….." Knightwalker said weakly

"there is no winning or losing" Erza replied "all that matters is that we're alive and that's what matters the most"

"yeah…" Knightwalker muttered out with a smile "I have to….apologize to him later"

"your important person….right?" Erza said to Knightwalker who smiled softly

"yeah, my husband; Natsu" Knightwalker replied as this made Erza blush red like her hair

"you're married to your Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed to her other self

"yeah, are you not?" Knightwalker asked as Erza just had steam coming off her face

"guess, we're not alike after all" Knightwalker said with a small chuckle

 **In the Edolas' castle**

Mystogan now named Jellal was walking in the castle's hallway with a staggering Lily behind him

"where are we going?" Lily asked the prince

"the Animarius chamber" Jellal replied to him

"the chamber from which we generate the Anima?" Lily asked as he and Jellal entered the room and was surprised as the Anima lacrima was activated already

"who activated it!?" Jellal exclaimed in surprise

"took you two long enough" a voice spoke as Jellal and Lily looks to the side and sees Draguma coming into view

"Natsu!?" Jellal exclaimed in surprise

"long time no see, Nii-san" Draguma said with a small smile

"why are you here? Lily asked the man

"isn't it obvious?" Draguma said as he looks to Jellal "knowing my brother, he would reprogram the Anima to reverse its effect on Edolas"

Lily looks in surprise as he looks to Jellal

"right?" Draguma asked to Jellal who nodded

"but that's just irrational!" Lily exclaimed

"it is the only way" Jellal said as he look upon the giant light created by the Anima Crystal "Earthland is a place that will make a fine receptacle,"

"but doing such thing, will…" Lily said as Jellal nodded

"I know" Jellal said "wiping away all magic from Edolas will create a major panic but I have a plan for it"

"before you do this plan of yours, I need to ask you something" Draguma said as he lifts up his right hand to him

"what is it?" Jellal asked him

Draguma's face turned serious for a moment as he points his finger at Jellal

"the one who poisoned me….." Draguma said "was you, wasn't it?"

Lily looks in shock as he looks to Jellal who nodded

"yes, I was the one who injected a sickness serum into you" Jellal said

"Prince! How could you do such a thing!? To your own brother nonetheless!" Lily exclaimed to the blue haired man

"at that time, I thought that our father was still the king and I had planned to give him a non-deadly virus to him that would prevent him from using the Anima but that plan backfired at me as I hadn't known that Natsu had ascend the throne in our father's place" Jellal said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jellal looks in shock as he was standing on top of a roof and he was looking down to a parade where the people were in a panic as the king, Draguma had fallen to the ground while coughing blood from his mouth_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"I had planned to give you the cure once this is over, but it would seem that Earthland's Natsu beat me to it" Jellal said as Draguma stares back at his brother with a glare "after this is all over, you can punish me, execute me or even banish me, but please let me send all of Edolas' magic to Earthland. this world needs to change"

Draguma looks to his brother before putting down his hand and walking away

"do what you want" Draguma told him "I am no longer the king so I don't have any authority over you. So it's not my problem"

Jellal looks to his brother before looking to the Anima Crystal as he started to reprogram the crystal to initiate his plan

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy crashed to the ground as the Droma Anim's power was tremendous

" **hahahahahahaha, this is Droma Anim! The Ultimate Magical Weapon!"** Faust laughed out as Natsu and the others were on the ground as their magic level was low " **as long as the Droma Anim Exists! My forces will never fail!"**

Natsu tried to stand up but his magic power was drained and he could barely get up

" **Bastard…!"** Natsu grunted out as he glared at Faust

" **still want to fight back?!"** Faust shouted out as the Droma Anim fired a magic beam at them

"Gwaaaaah!"

Natsu and the others get sent flying away as Faust just laughs

" **gather more magic! Gather magic for my Droma Anim!"** Faust shouted out as the Droma Anim roared out

Natsu gets back up as he takes a deep breath

Gajeel and Wendy saw his actions as they did the same

" **Karyu no!" "Tetsuryu no!" "Tenryu no!"**

Both inhaled lots of air before facing towards Faust's Droma Anim

" **HOKO!"**

The three dragon slayers fire their roar as the three blast of magic fused into one

" **wha!?"** Faust exclaimed as the roar attack hits its target

"did that do it?" Wendy asked but the dust subsides and revealed the Droma Anim unharmed as it had used it's shield to protect itself

"you're kidding, right?!" Gajeel exclaimed as the Droma Anim swings its lance forward and fired multiple large magic blast at Natsu and the others

"Gaaah!" "Kyaaaa!" "Gwaaaah!"

" **fwahahahahahaha!"** Faust laughed out as he thought that he was victorious " **looks like you used it all up. Even if your world's magic is unlimited, once you drain yours it takes time to recover it"**

" **just stay down and give my world your power! I'll consider treating you better, depending on your attitude"**

" _I can't….i can't even stand up"_ Wendy thought as she had barely enough strength in her

" _is this….the end?"_ Gajeel thought

"not yet" Natsu said as he slammed his fist on the ground "don't give up just yet!"

Natsu slowly stands up as red scales started to cover his arms and neck up to his cheeks as the man's eyes glowed red "this is not over yet! **I'M STILL STANDING!"**

Flames rages around Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer roared out

The flames took the form of a dragon as a red dragon appeared out of nowhere as it roared out

" **how impudent! You still dare to defy me?!"** Faust shouted out as he fired magic blasts at Natsu but the magic blasts were turned to ashes

" **wha?!"** Faust exclaimed in shock as Wendy and Gajeel stands back up as well

" **even if our magic is drained! We'll just use tomorrow's magic! Never underestimate a DRAGON SLAYER!"**

Enryuo no Yoroi appeared as the armor equips onto Natsu and transformed

" **Raaaaaaaaahhhhh!"** Natsu shouted out as he jumps high up into the sky before dive bombing towards the Droma Anim

" **how annoying!"** Faust exclaimed as he controlles the Droma Anim to raise its shield but its arm was cut off by Gajeel and Wendy

"go! Natsu-san!" Wendy screamed out

"you're the only one who can do this!"

" **Enryuo no!"** Natsu's flame burned crimson red as a flaming dragon head appeared on his flaming fist as it roared out

" _is this….some kind of dream…?'_ Faust thought as Natsu went straight for the cockpit

" **Hokken!"**

Natsu punches through the Droma Anim as he destroyed its armor and had dragged out Faust from within in

The Droma Anim fell to the ground before it exploded

Faust was dropped to the ground as the old man looks in shock

" _was this…..was this what I wanted so much….?"_ Faust thought as Natsu's form was that of a pure dragon

Faust screams in horror as three dragons; a fire dragon, an iron dragon, and a sky dragon appeared in front of him as they roared out

"h-help…..me" Faust cried out in fear and horror before the man fainted

Natsu huffs our a few times before Enryuo no Yoroi disappeared back into his gem as the man falls down to the ground, exhausted from the battle

"we won…." Wendy said

"yeah….we did" Gajeel said with a smirk before feeling the whole island shaking and rumbling

"what is this?" Natsu said before seeing all the floating islands falling down from the sky

* * *

"what is happening?!" Lucy exclaimed as she sees all the island crashing down to the ground

"the islands are falling?!" Gray exclaimed in shock

Chagot embraces all the young Exceeds as they were in fear

"the floating islands of Edolas can stay in the sky because of the land's magic…" Chagot said "so for the islands to fall now…it means that magic is vanishing from this world"

* * *

Rays of light ascends to the sky above as all the magic left in the world was disappearing

Jellal stands in front of the rays of light as Lily was behind him

"Prince…." Lily looks to the man who gaze upon the scene

"this is how it should be" Jellal said "people fight over magic…that's why it must disappear from this world"

"with the Anima in reverse, the magic of Edolas will be transferred to Earthland and since Earthland is filled with magic, it will absorb it and make it simply part of nature"

Lily looks in solemn as he can hear the amount of panicking voice from the kingdom

"this is for the new world….." Jellal said "Edolas will crumble in time"

Every magic in the land was getting sucked away as all the magic items have become useless

"our magic!" "it's gone!" "this is the wrath of god!" "how are we suppose to live without our magic?!"

Draguma looks at the scene from a window as the man just stares at what was happening

"the time has come, huh?" Draguma said with a sad smile "magic will completely disappear"

He lifts up his hand as he was holding a lacrima crystal and its magic was getting drained away

"I should've gotten the pictures printed out" Draguma said as pictures of him and Knightwalker were in the lacrima but it was slowly disappearing

Lily looks at the scene as all the magic in Edolas is disappearing

"i-I can't believe it" Lily said "it's true….that we won't be fighting for any wars for a while. But.."

"I know" Jellal said as he looks down to see the citizens of Edolas in chaos as everyone was panicking "there aren't many people who can adapt quickly to the changing world but that is why they need a new ruler… a new king for the new world!"

"a new king who will calm the fears and anxieties of the people and lead them to happiness"

"I get it, so you're…." Lily said but Jellal shook his head

"no….it cannot be me" Jellal spoke out "I have strayed from this world's path. I don't have the right"

"then who?" Lily asked

"they need a hero and a villain to bring them together" Jellal said

"a hero and a villain?" Lily said as Jellal nodded

"the hero is the one who reveals the evil that threw the world in chaos and is also the one who must carry out the punishment" Jellal explained "then that hero must bring the people together as one….and takes his position as the new king"

"and who are the villain and the hero?" Lily asked

"at first I had planned it for Natsu to be the hero but seeing that he has no recognition to do such actions, so…" Jellal said as Lily's eyes widen in shock

"you must punish me, the villain who is trying to destroy this world….and take your place as the king"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	44. Chapter 44

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

Lily looks in shock to Jellal's revelation as the man has to become the villain of Edolas

"you will have to go out among the panicking people…and administer my punishment" Jellal said to Lily "as both the leader of the royal forces and as an Exceed"

"show the people the way out of this panic….and become the king of this world…a world without magic"

Lily stares at Jellal before he scrunched his face

"do you seriously believe in that drivel, Prince?!" Lily shouted out to the man

"I wouldn't have done what I did unless I was prepared for the consequences" Jellal replied

"I refuse! It's utter idiocy! Draguma-sama is the one who is fit to be the king! He has once led this kingdom to its golden age! Why must you be the villain?!" Lily exclaimed

"he can't! only you can!" Jellal said to him

"what makes you think you know me at all!" Lily exclaimed

"you are an Exceed and you saved me as a child..you recognize life's inherent nobility without being swayed by race"

"so I'm going to have to pick up the cross and bear it?! Is that what you are saying?!" Lily shouted out to the man

"you're the only one who has the strength to rise above past sins" Jellal said as he clenched his fists "please understand! This world needs you to be the new king!"

"then you do it yourself! You are the rightful king by birth!" Lily shouted out

"I put this world on the path of destruction" Jellal spoke to him

"with its best interest in mind!" Lily grabbed Jellal's shoulder and yanked him "what we need right now is the one who is willing to put his own life on the line for Edolas! Your brother is the one who taught me that!"

"if you are the one who destroyed it! You must be the one to set it right! And that doesn't mean dying! It means leading the world down to its right path!"

Lily huffs his breathing as he had run out of breath

"that wouldn't stop the chaos" Jellal said

"I'll become your villain" Lily said as he clenched his fists hard

* * *

Extallia crumbles down as the homeland of the Exceeds fell

"Extalia!" Marl exclaimed as their home was gone

"our house…" Lucky gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists in anger "damnit! Our home! Our home of our family! Damnit all!"

"I was banished from Extalia and I have walked with the humans" Lily said "but this time I betrayed the kingdom so I have no place left"

* * *

"never!" Jellal shouted as he knew Lily wanted to sacrifice himself for the world

"you saved my life! I will not allow you to die! You must live, Lily!" Jellal shouted out

"I would say the same words to you, your majesty" Lily said as Jellal looks in shock "to force someone to take responsibility…will only lead to unhappiness"

"then how can we calm the panic outside?!" Jellal said before a soldier came running in

"Panther Lily-sama! Trouble!" the soldier exclaimed

"I know. If this is about Anima, then as you can see" Lily said

"trying to stop it, right?" the soldier asked

"no.." Lily said but the soldier cuts him off

"more importantly, people are rampaging through the town! They're tearing apart one section at a time!" the soldier reported to them

"the chaos outside must be worse than I have expected" Jellal said "we have to do something quick"

"we must handle the chaos outside first" Lily said

"true, but we have to do something to stop it from spreading any further" Jellal said as he and Lily walks out of the Anima chamber

The town was in utter chaos as everything was getting destroyed

"how many are rioting?" Lily asked as buildings after buildings were getting destroyed

"just one!" the soldier reported

"only one!? Why didn't you handle it?!" Lily exclaimed

"he-he's too strong!" The soldier exclaimed as Jellal and Lily looks in shock as it was Natsu who was rioting in the town

" **fear me citizens of Edolas! I am the demon king, Dragov!"** Natsu shouted out as he laughs evilly " **i will claim all of the magic in this world!"**

"wha?!" "Natsu!?"

The citizens were in a big panic as they were all screaming and running around everywhere

" **fear me for I have taken down your king! All of your lives are doomed!"** Natsu laughed out

"your majesty!" "no!" "the king!" "why would you do this?!"

" **destroy! Destroy it all!"**

Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi appeared as both armors went and destroyed everything

They both destroyed many buildings with one slash of their weapons as all the buildings crumbles down

"man. That guy is taking it too far" Gajeel said in an alleyway with Wendy as both just watched Natsu rioting like a mad man

"well, Natsu-san likes to act after all" Wendy said with a sweatdrop

" **fear me! I will destroy this world!"** Natsu shouted as he fired his roar and destroyed several buildings in one blow

"he breathes fire from his mouth!" "he's a monster!"

"Natsu! Stop! What are you doing!?" Jellal shouted out to Natsu who heard him

" **huh? I am Dragov, the Demon King Dragov"** Natsu said as he smirks evilly " **you dare defy me, First borne Prince of Edolas?"**

"the first prince?" "the prince who disappeared?" "he's back?"

"why is he doing this?" Lily asked when Draguma came into view

"because I told him to" Draguma said as he watched the show

" **I will destroy it all! Come and stop me if you dare!"** Natsu shouted as he summons both of his armors to his sides

Jellal gritted his teeth before he jumps down and run towards Natsu

"stay where you are, Natsu!" Jellal shouted

" **I am Demon King Dragov! I will slaughter you all!"** Natsu shouted out with flames raging behind him

Lily looks to the scene as this was all an act

" _maybe he's putting on an act to make the prince look like hero, but the moment they realized its fake, that'll create damage nobody can fix…nobody is going to commit suicide, right?""_

Jellal ran towards Natsu as he wields his staff

"the first Prince?" "him?" "is he going to fight the demon king?" "he's up against a monster!"

"stop! Natsu!" Jellal shouted out as he swings his staff forward " **Sleep!"**

Jellal tried to cast his magic staff but its magic was drained away by the Anima

" _the magic….was sucked into the anima"_

" **hahahaha! No magic!? Too bad~!"** Natsu shouted out as he slammed his fist and destroyed the building, he was on in a big explosion

"kyaaa!" "such destructive power!" "is this magic!?"

The citizens ran scared as the building was destroyed

"stop!" Jellal shouted "stop this right now! I'll never be thehero the people need! And if you pretend to get defeated, nobody will buy it!"

Natsu merely smirks as he sends an uppercut on Jellal's chin " **fight me!"**

"prince! "that monster is berserk!"

"this is a farce!" Jellal shouted "if you think this will bring the people together.."

Jellal pulled back his fist as he punched his fist straight at Natsu who caught it "it isn't going to work!"

"Fairy Tail's farewell Rules" Natsu muttered out as he punched Jellal's face making the man stagger back a bit before going back to punch Natsu's face but the Fire Dragon Slayer punches Jellal's abdomen hard

"you can't pass along any info that hurts Fairy Tail for your entire life" Natsu told Jellal who punched Natsu's face

"two, one must never contact former Fairy Tail clients without permission to make a profit for oneself!" Jellal said as he followed Natsu

"the last one!" Natsu said as he pulled back his fist and so did Jellal "even when you screw up….you gotta live your life with all the strength you got all the time!"

"you can't think of live as something small or anything..and you must never forget the friends you love" Mystogan said

The two then did a cross counter to each other's face as Natsu fell from the punch but Jellal did not

"this is farewell….Mystogan" Natsu said as he fell to the ground "as long as you have the guild's spirit, there is nothing you can't do"

"yeah" Jellal said with a small smile "thank you….Natsu"

"hope we can meet again someday, Mystogan" Natsu said to the man with a big smile

The crowd then cheered for Jellal's win against Natsu as they called out to him

Natsu's body started to glow and so did the others as well as the Exceeds

"your body, it's…." Jellal said

"guess it's time, huh?" Natsu said as his body keeps glowing

"what is happening!?" "the Demon King's body is glowing!"

"what is this?" Lily said

"Anima's function was to suck away magic but in reverse all magic in this world is getting sent to Earthland. Meaning any being that has magic within them in the first place will be send to Earthland" Draguma said as he smiled to Lily "guess this is goodbye, Lily"

"Draguma-sama….." Lily muttered out

* * *

"what's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed

"we're glowing!" Happy exclaimed

"the anima is sucking us back!" Charla said while trying to hold on

* * *

Erza and Knightwalker were at the remains of their battle before Erza suddenly glowed

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker looks at Erza as she was floating in mid air

"take care…" Erza said with a soft smile as Knightwalker looks to her before nodding and smiling back

"Erza" both said to each other

* * *

Every single Exceed was getting sucked away into the Anima as they all were getting transported to Earthland

Natsu floated up with the others as the man looks down on the city of Edolas and its citizens

"the demon king is being blown away!" "the prince saved us all!" "long live the prince!"

The citizens cheered for Jellal as everyone was celebrating his victory

Jellal looks up and saw Lily floating up into the anima

" _your highness….there's no need to adapt so quickly….you can take your time…even at a walking pace, people can take that first step forward…as they tread down the road to their future"_ Lily smiled to Jellal as the man nodded

"yes" Jellal said with a smile

"goodbye everyone! Goodbye Edolas Fairy Tail!" Lucy waves her hand as in goodbye to Edo Lucy and her friends as it was time to leave the other world

" _goobey, your highness"_

Jellal smiled softly before turning his attention to his people

"I have defeated the Demon King Dragov! Without magic we humans can live on!" he shouted out as everyone cheered for him

That was the end of Edolas' magic era, now they will tread to a new era without magic

* * *

 **That's** **a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	45. Chapter 45

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **Earthland Magnolia**

A portal appeared in the western forest as Natsu and the others dropped down to the ground on each other

Natsu gets up as he sniffs the air and looks around and grins

"we're back!" Natsu shouted out

"right! Fairy Tail!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy look afar in front of them

"there!" Lucy exclaimed as everyone went to a cliff as there lies Magnolia in its original state "it's back to normal! Everything is back to normal!"

"it's still to early to celebrate! We have to make sure everything in the town is safe!" Erza said but heard a reply

"they're fine!"

Everyone looks up and sees all the Exceeds of Extalia flying in the sky

"we got to Earthland a short time before you did.." "we've been doing a bit of flying!" "everybody in the town is okay!"

Everyone was surprised to see the Exceeds in Earthland

"I don't think anybody remembers that they were turned into lacrima in the first place!" "Earthland's magic is overflowing! It's amazing!"

"why?! Why are all of the Exceeds in Earthland!?" Charla exclaimed

After a few seconds, the Exceeds landed to the ground where Charla wanted to shoo them off

"this is no laughing matter! These creatures are dangerous! We have to send them back to Edolas!" Charla exclaimed

"now now" Happy said to the female feline as he tries to calm down the situation

"Extalia is gone, why don't we let them stay?" Wendy said

"no!" Charla retorted

"we're sorry for throwing rocks at you" "we're sorry!" "but we got no place to go to!" "we're going to change our ways! Please forgive us!"

"I don't care about that! You people gave me an order to murder a dragon slayer! And sent me to Earthland!" Charla exclaimed

"she's right! The Queen tried to steal my son from us!" Lucky shouted out

"darling" Marl tried to calm down her husband

"Ma! Pa!" Happy exclaimed seeing his parents

"I suppose we haven't explained it all yet, have we?" the elder cats said as they explained to Charla the true purpose of sending the 100 Exceed Eggs to Earthland, and everything about her

"the Exceeds are not to be blamed. I am as this is my fault alone" Chagot said in apology to Charla

"that isn't true!" "everything the queen did was for us!" "we did a lot to delude ourselves too!" "now that we're in Earthland, let's go find those children who came here six years ago!"

All the Exceeds took to the sky as their new goal has been set

"everyone…" Chagot looks in awe to her people

"all right" Charla said "I accept it"

"Charla" Chagot smiled to her

"but why do I have the same power as you?" Charla asked and to this question Chagot merely looked away

"i-I wonder too" Chagot said as the elders were doing the same

"why are you looking away?" Charla asked

"Ma! Pa! I'm back!" Happy went to his parents as he hugs his mother before hugging his dad

"Kaaah! It's about time you got back!" Lucky shouted out

"welcome back" Marl greeted her little boy with a smile

"all ends in a happy ending, huh?" Natsu said as he hugs Erza by her waist

"yes" Erza said with a smile

"for the present, we're thinking of living close to her" Chagot said as she planned to build a new home for the Exceeds

"then you can see each other anytime" Wendy said with a smile

"why are you so happy?" Charla asked

"yes" Chagot said before she hugs Charla "we can see each other anytime, Charla!"

"wait!" Charla looks in surprise before her eyes soften as the hug feels warm to her " _it's warm…"_

"bye bye everyone" Happy waved everyone goodbye as he and the Exceeds fly away "come and visit us anytime okay?"

"so, why didn't you tell her that you're her mother?" Lucky asked Chagot who was being helped by Marl

"eh?! Does that mean Charla really is a princess?!" Happy exclaimed

"not until the day all the children I sent to this world are found" Chagot said "till then I have no right to call myself a mother"

"it is alright, queen" Marl said with a smile "you can see her anytime"

"aye sir!" Happy said with a smile

"kaaah! Don't aye sir, stupid son!" Lucky shouted to his son before looking down "well, I'm sorry too…I didn't know that your own daughter was along with the others"

Chagot smiled softly as she looks to the sky

"I'm just a queen by name…for a mother's own child is always dear to her" Chagot said

"kaaah! Can't argue with that" Lucky said

"aye" Happy said with a smile

"let's get back to the guild" Natsu said with a smile as Milo hopped onto his shoulder and meowed

"how are we going to tell everyone?" Lucy asked

"we don't need to, everyone probably doesn't remember that they were turned into a lacrima in the first place" Gray said

"but we can't stay silent about Mystogan" Erza added in

"yeah" Natsu said as everyone started to walk back to the guild but not Gajeel

"wait!" Gajeel said to everyone

"what is it? Did you drop a penny or something?" Natsu asked

"that's not it!" Gajeel said as he looks around "where is Lily?! Where is Pantherlily?!"

"Lily?" Gray asked

"that strong looking Exceed" Lucy answered his question

"I'm right here!" Lily's voice spoke as everyone turns around to see Lily who was small as Charla

"TINY!"

"What happened to you?" Charla asked the Black Exceed

"my original form wasn't suited for Earthland, so I was transformed into this" Lily said

"nya nya meow? (you okay with that?)" Milo meowed

"not at all" Lily replied

"so all Exceeds can communicate with Milo, huh?" Gray said with a sweat drop

"yeah" Lucy said with a sweat drop as well

"I desire to join the guild that care for the Prince!" Lily said as he pointed at Natsu and the others "and you are going to keep your promise, right Gajeel?!"

Natsu looks to Gajeel who grins before crying in tears as he hugs Lily

"of course I will! Partner!" Gajeel exclaimed in tears

"he's crying!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in surprise

"by the way…" Lily said as he takes out a small lacrima "Draguma-sama wanted me to give this to this world's version of him"

"me?" Natsu asked as Lily gives the small lacrima to Natsu

Natsu looks at the lacrima as it glowed and a hologram of Draguma appeared

" _ **yo, other me"**_ Draguma said in the hologram " _ **thanks a lot for stopping my old man from destroying the Exceeds and your friends."**_

" _ **and thanks for curing my illness. I liked to repay you guys but seeing that there won't be any magic left in Edolas, this recording would suffice for that."**_

"he's sick?" Erza asked as Natsu nodded

" _ **a lot of damage was inflicted to the kingdom and rebuilding it might take some time. But in the good side, there won't be any war or conflict in the kingdom for a while, so thanks for everything you guys did and goodbye"**_

The hologram disappeared as the lacrima shatters into pieces

"Draguma-sama was very grateful to you all, and so was I" Lily said with a smile

Natsu smiles before he stretched his arms up and yawned a bit

"let's go home, I'm tired and need some snuggy time" Natsu said as he carried up Erza into his arms

He then started to walk away with Erza in his arms as the rest followed by

"he just wants to sleep" Gray said as Lucy nodded

The group went back to the guild as they had saved Magnolia and that of Edolas

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	46. Chapter 42

**Back with last chapter of the arc**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with story**

 **Edolas**

The kingdom was rebuilding itself as there was no magic left in the world

"give me some bricks over here!" "I need help with this!" "we're going to rebuild every house!"

The citizens were working hard in rebuilding their home without magic as it was the start of a new era for them

In the castle of Edolas, Jellal was named the new king as all bowed before him

Draguma was leaning on a balcony as he looks down to see his brother helping the citizens with Hughes, Byro, Coco and Sugarboy

"heh, what a troublesome king" Draguma said as a butterfly landed on his shoulder before flying away

Draguma looks up to the sky as the clouds were floating in the air before revealing the shining sun

"a world without magic…sounds like from a fairy tale" Draguma said amused before looking behind him to see Knightwalker standing behind him

"aren't you supposed to be with them?" Draguma asked her

"the new king ordered me to stay by your side and protect you" Knightwalker replied as Draguma merely hummed as he turns his attention to the city

"i…." Knightwalker muttered out as she looks down to the marble floor

"you're sorry?" Draguma said to her "sorry that you didn't listen to me? Sorry that you punched me in the gut? Sorry for believing in my father's stupid ordeal?"

Knightwalker merely nodded as she clenched her fists

Draguma looks to her before looking back to the rebuilding city

"you're forgiven" Draguma said as this surprised Knightwalker

"why?!" Knightwalker exclaimed to him "how can you just forgive me like that!? I have murdered thousands for the Anima Plan! Why!?"

"even if you did such things" Draguma said as he looks to Knightwalker with a soft smile "I would still forgive you no matter what"

Knightwalker looks in surprise before her eyes soften

"but still, our engagement was just initiated because of my brother leaving the kingdom" Draguma said to her as he leans his hands on the balcony and looks down "he's the king now, you don't need to be engaged to me anymore"

"no" Knightwalker said as she walks towards Draguma and stands by his side "I choose to be with you…even if it was ordered by your father, being with you was the best thing that could've happened to me"

"I see…" Draguma said with a soft smile as he held hands with Knightwalker and both look to the shining sun

"the future…..is really bright, huh?" Draguma said as Knightwalker nodded

"yes" Knightwalker said with a smile

The two then leaves the balcony while linking hands together as they walk back to the castle

"I like your hair now. It's looks "refreshing" in a way" Draguma said to Knightwalker

"is that so?" Knightwalker replied

 **Earthland**

 **Fairy Tail**

The rowdy guild was back to its former state as the guild was partying hard like hell

"more booze!" Cana, Wakaba, Macao and Nab shouted out as the four chugs down their beer

"Fairy Tail is number one!" Max, Vijeeter and Warren laughed out as they did a dance together

"it's a great day, Baby!" Bickslow shouted out as his totems repeated his words " _great day! Great day!"_

"for everyone to party so hard" Freed said with a smile "it is such a magnificent day"

"no arguing that" Evergreen said with a smile as she waves her fan

Juvia was at the corner all gloomy and sad

"what's wrong with her?" Ever asked the others

"dunno" Bickslow said as his totems repeated his words " _dunno. Dunno"_

Juvia remembered Wendy's words as she had told the rain mage that Edolas' Gray was in love with her Edolas version

" _Juvia wants to go to Edolas!"_ Juvia said as she looks so gloomy like her magic

"is that why?" Lucy said as she knew why Juvia seems upset

"SHOBE DO BAA!"Gajeel shouted out with his white tux on and he was holding his electric magic guitar as he sings on the stage

"stop it!" Alzack, Bisca, Elfman, and Lisanna shouted out as the Iron Dragon Slayer's voice was so obnoxious

Natsu was resting on Erza's lap as the man was sleeping while the scarlet beauty caresses him

"nya" Milo meowed as the small feline jumps on to Natsu's stomach and rested down on it

"so this world's Draguma-sama and Erza are engaged?" Lily asked Charla who nodded before sipping her Darjeeling tea

"those two were literally made for each other" Charla said to the new member of the guild as the black exceed watches as everyone parties like crazy

"this place is insane" Lily said

"right?" Charla said

Makarov sighs as he sits at the bar with Gildarts beside him

"goodness' sake" Makarov said as he will be paying the damage, they made

"it's too bad about Mystogan" Makarov said "but we can only hope that he will be doing well in Edolas"

Natsu and the group told everyone about Edolas and what happened to it as some felt a bit sad for Mystogan who left the guild

"he's doing fine" Gildarts said to the old man as he watched the big brawl in front of them "this guild raised him, so he's gotta be"

Makarov nodded as he grins "can't deny that"

Natsu was in the middle of sleeping on Erza's lap before the man suddenly sat up and sends Milo flying and landed on Gray's head

"what's wrong, Natsu?" Erza asked the man as he seems to be focused on something

" _the…..is…coming….the….of chaos….is com…., he….will….come…."_

Natsu heard a voice as he could barely make out what was it saying

"Natsu?" Erza called out to the man as he looks to her

"what's wrong?" Erza asked the man again who just shook his head

"it's nothing" Natsu said as he rested his head on Erza's lap again

Erza patted Natsu's head as she caresses him

Natsu slowly closed his eyes as the sound of the voice feels so familiar to him

"….. _it's time…to wake up…Natsu…"_

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	47. Chapter 46

**Last chapter!**

 **Sorry for anyone who wanted the story to be longer!**

 **Skipping the Edolas arc okay**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **two months later**

 **Church**

Everyone from Fairy Tail was in the Cathedral Cardia Church as they were all dressed in tuxedo and dresses while Jason was jumping around Crazy as he was taking photo shots from every direction

At the front of the altar, was Macao who acted as the Priest with Natsu who was calming himself down

"ok, Natsu, you can do this" Natsu said to himself while wearing his best tuxedo as he was waiting for his future wife to come

 **At the bride room**

"you look beautiful, Erza" Lucy said as she was combing Erza's hair while Mira was doing Erza's make up

"thanks" Erza said with a smile

"there" Mira said as he closed the makeup kit

"you're done now" she said before hearing the knocking from the door as Lisanna's head popped out

"Mira-nee, is she ready?" she said as Mira nodded

"let's go" Mira said with a smile as Erza stands up and grabs her bouquet

Erza took a deep breath before exhaling

"let's do this"

Erza said as she walks out of the room

 **Hall**

The wedding was beginning as Max who was the organ player started to play on it as it signaled the wedding beginning

Everyone looks to the door as they opened and revealed the groomsmen and the bridesmaid

The first one to come in was Gray with Juvia, then Elfman with Evergreen, next was Laxus who was invited here as his partner was Mira and lastly were Gajeel and Levy

They all went to the altar with Natsu

Then came in Milo who had a pillow on his back as two rings were on the pillow

"Nyaaa!" Milo meowed as he stood beside Gray

Natsu smiled to the little feline before seeing Wendy as the flower girl with Romeo beside her

Finally it was the time for the bride to come as Max played the bride is coming tune as everyone stood up and turned sideway as Jet and Droy opens the door and came in Erza with Makarov who playing the role of her father while Charla and Lily who was Gajeel's exceed partner were holding Erza's long dress while floating

Natsu couldn't hold his excitement as he saw just how beautiful she looks in the dress

The both of them reached the altar as Makarov gave Erza's hand to Natsu as he smiled to Makarov before smiling to Erza

Macao then started the ceremony as everyone went quiet

Erza and Natsu looks and hears Macao starting the wedding as Natsu looks to Erza and smiled ever so softly to her

"you're beautiful" Natsu said in a whisper as Erza blushed a bit

"thank you….Natsu" Erza whispered back as Macao reached to the vow exchange

"I, Erza Scarlet, vow to love and care for you, till the day I die, as I will be your sword and your shield in the darkest days" Erza said as she smiled to Natsu

Natsu smiled to her

"I, Natsu Dragov, vow to love and care for my beloved Erza, till the day I die, as I will protect you with my life" Natsu said to her

Macao then asked the crowd as to know if anyone objects their union

They heard some shouting from outside before it disappeared

Now was the time for the ring exchange

Milo meowed as he went close to Natsu as he kneels down and takes the rings

"thanks buddy" Natsu said as he petted his head for a moment

Each holding their ring and the other left hand, they simultaneously said

" **with this ring I thee wed Natsu Dragov/ Erza Scarlet as my Husband/Wife** "

They placed each other ring and they looked so happy with it.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" Macao said

Natsu gently lifted up Erza's veil and they momentarily stared at each other, then Natsu kissed her lips with all the love he has in him.

When they separated, the crowds all stand up clapped their hands and congratulate the new married couple

Natsu instantly carried Erza in his arms bridal style and walked through the aisle into the front door

They got out of the church as Confetti and party poppers rain down on them as Natsu with Erza walks down the stairs

They all screamed congratulations to them

Erza got down from Natsu's arms as she looks in front and did the bouquet toss as the flowers landed in Juvia's hand as the rain woman had hearts in her eyes while looking to Gray

Natsu and Erza reached to a brand new crimson red magic vehicle as Natsu and Erza gets on

"shall we go to our new home, Miss Dragov?" Natsu asked to Erza with a smile

Erza smiled back as she gives Natsu a kiss to his cheek

Natsu put on the gear for the car as it drives off as there was a sign on the back car that said

"Just got Married"

Natsu put the car into high gear as they speed off to their new home together

 **A year later**

Natsu was in the middle of a wizard saint meeting as he was looking bored as usual

"that should be the conclusion we need to establish order," Org said as he finished the wizard saint meeting and everyone left

"finally," Natsu said as he summons his armor and flies home

 **Magnolia**

Natsu flew to his home as he landed to a house that was two stories high and was decorated with roses

"I'm home," Natsu said as he went into the house

"welcome home" Erza greeted Natsu while wearing a red apron

Natsu took off his shoes and gives Erza a kiss on her lips before turning the kiss into a deep kiss

"that will never get old," Natsu said with a smile before Erza's hand pulled him in for another kiss

The two kissed for a good one minute before they separated and turn their attention to a crib

Natsu and Erza walked towards the crib as Natsu smiled like a father as he saw two baby girls with scarlet hair and were sleeping in the crib with each other

"daddy's home, Rose, Mary," he said as he caressed their head with a smile

"Nyaa" Milo came meowing in as Natsu petted the little guy

Milo came jumping into the crib without surprising the babies as he was the watch cat for them

Natsu then smiled softly before feeling Erza's hand intertwining with his

"I love you, Erza" Natsu softly spoke to Erza as he gives her a peck on the forehead

Erza smiled as she kiss him back before the two got into heat as Natsu started carrying Erza upstairs

Milo meowed a yawn as he put on little ear mufflers on the twins' ears as he put one on him as to ignore the sound of moaning coming from upstairs

He then rested in the crib with the children as he took a last peek at us and then meowed

On the table was a family picture of Natsu and Erza with their two newborns as they were smiling happily with a vase on the table beside the picture as it had Scarlet Red Roses

~ _ **Fin~**_


	48. Chapter 47

**Back with Narza Fanfic!**

 **Okay, everyone, some of you had wanted the continuation, and here it is!**

 **I will be continuing this story using the original one as the base of commands**

 **Let's get to the summary real quick okay**

 **First off this will be at the Tenrou Arc**

 **Natsu will be the examiner in place for Erza who will stay behind at Magnolia because of taking care of their kids is more important to the both of them**

 **There will be Acnologia vs Natsu fight**

 **Now then!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At Natsu's and Erza's home**

"peek a boo!"

Natsu played with his little angels as they let out a laugh to him

"coochie coochie coo!"

He tickles their little tummy as they laughed in glee

"my two angels are so cute!" Natsu played with his little angels as he gently nibbles their little ears

Rose and Mary laughed and giggles to their father as they were having fun with him

"the dragon goes upsy daisy!"

Natsu lifts the two on his back as he made them fly around a bit before landing on the couch with him

Rose and Mary laughed and giggles to him as Natsu made funny faces for them

Erza who was at the kitchen smiles as she listens to the sound of her husband laughing with their children

"does Rose and Mary want to go to Mama?" Natsu asked his children with a funny face as they laughed in glee

"then let's go!" Natsu carried them up into his arms as he pretends that he was a bird and run around in a circle one time before going to Erza in the kitchen

"mama" Rose and Mary called out to Erza as they smile to her

"hi, sweethearts, did you two had a fun time with Papa?" Erza asked the two as she kiss their foreheads

"mama" they called out to her with giggles as Erza giggles back

"where's my kiss?" Natsu whined as he pouted to her

"alright alright, I can never forget my biggest baby" Erza said as she tiptoed to give her husband a kiss on his cheek

Natsu took the chance as he turns his head so that it was his lips that got kiss

"does Erza want to play as well?" Natsu asked in a husky voice as he went near Erza

"hey, Natsu, not now, Rose and Mary are here!" Erza blushingly whispered to him as Natsu nibbles her ear lobe

"hmmm, okay then" Natsu said as he summons his armor and let it take his children

"take them to their room" Natsu told to Enryuo no Yoroi as it did as it was ordered to

"now, we're alone" Natsu said as he grabs his wife and pinched her butt cheeks

"what am I going to do with you?" Erza asked with a smile and a dreamy face as the two got into heat

Erza pulled Natsu down to the floor as Natsu took off his clothes and exposes his abs

 **At the baby room**

Enryuo no Yoroi place Rose and Mary at their room as the two started to play around with their toys

The armor then closes the door before disappearing as the room was made soundproof from the inside

 **3 hours later**

 **bathroom**

"fuuuu" Natsu and Erza let out a relaxed and satisfied sigh as the two were in the bathtub with the water being warm thanks to Natsu

"what should we do tomorrow?" Natsu asked Erza who was rinsing her hair in shampoo

"we should go to the guild and go on a job together" Erza told him as he nodded in agreement before a thought came to his mind

"what about Rose and Mary?" Natsu asked his wife

"well, we could ask Lucy and Gray to watch over them for the day, I'm sure with you, the quest should be done with ease" Erza replied to his question with a smile

Natsu smiled back before he did a little sneaky trick to her

"Kyaa!" Erza let out a cute yelp as she looks at Natsu who was grinning mischievously to her

"still haven't had enough?" Erza asked her husband with a seductive smile that got replied with him pulling her closer

"what do you think, honey?" Natsu whispered to her as he licks her cheeks

 **The next day**

 **the baby room**

Rose and Mary were babbling to each other as the two play with each other before Natsu came in

"come on, you two" Natsu said while carrying a bag full of Rose and Mary's needs as he carries his children into his arms

The two cooed at him as they yawned at the same time

"you two are twins" Natsu said with a smile

"ready?" Erza came in to the room as Natsu nodded

They then walked out of their home as Natsu lock the door and then they all went to the guild

 **Fairy Tail**

Team Natsu were sitting at their usual table with the addition of Rose and Mary joining in

Natsu was at the second level picking out an S-class quest for him and Erza to go to

"hi, Rose. Hi, Mary" Lucy greeted the twins as she gently grabs their little hands and move them up and down, making them giggle to her

"how are the two?" Mira who was passing by asked

"quite the handful, I say" Erza replied as she caressed Rose's head

"Rose is energetic, while Mary just loves to sleep"

"sounds like they take after their old man" Gray said with a grin

"how's Natsu being a dad at home?" Mira asked Erza

"he deals with the housework while I just make dinner and feed the two"

"sounds like you're living the life, Erza" Lucy said before seeing Rose and Mary babbling to each other

"Awwww." Lucy and Mirajane cooed, melting at the sight.

"these two are inseparable to each other" Erza said with a smile as she then sees Wendy looking at the twins while fidgeting a bit in her seat

Erza smiles as she lifts up Rose up to her lap

"do you want to hold her, Wendy?" Erza asked the young Dragon Slayer

"eeh!?" Wendy squeaked a bit

"do you want to hold Rose?" Erza asked again

"um" Wendy bit her lips before looking at Charla

"Just hold her, child. She won't bite…probably. Human babies are still a mystery to me." Charla told her as she sips her Darjeeling tea

Wendy looks back at Erza as Rose was cooing to her

"o-okay" Wendy nodded as Erza passes Rose to her

"H-hello. I'm Wendy." She greeted the child as Rose just looks at her with a confused face

Wendy gulped nervously before she sees Rose smiling to her

Rose started babbling to her as her little chubby hands reached towards Wendy's cheek

"she likes you, Wendy." Erza said to her

Wendy smiled to the child as she lifts her up and down and was replied with Rose's giggles of laughter

Mary started to whine as she wanted to play too

"let Aunt Lucy play with you" Lucy said as she gently holds Mary and started playing with her like Wendy

The team started to chat a bit longer before Erza sees Natsu coming down the stairs from the 2nd floor

"got the jobs" Natsu said as he let Erza sees the request papers he had choosen

"one is at Shirotsume while the other is at Onya Canyon" Erza read out the description of the Client's request

While Erza is reading, Natsu plays with his little angels as they cooed at him to carry them up

"Are you sure you should be taking a job now, Erza?" Lucy asked as she was a bit worried for Erza

Ever since she had gotten married and had Rose and Mary, the Scarlet Knight took a temporary leave from working, as she has been taking care of her children

"I am. My magic is fully restored and it's been too long since I've enjoyed a good battle." She grinned confidently while she reads the request

"okay then," Erza said as she stands up and looks at Natsu who had his face being stretched by his little girls

"these request sounds good, let's go" Erza said as Natsu nodded

"okay, Rose, Mary. Mommy and Daddy needs to go and work, can you two behave for Aunt Lucy, Uncle Gray and Big Sis Wendy?" Natsu asked his children with a playful voice as they replied by babbling to him

"thank you, sweethearts. Daddy and Mommy promise to be back home by tonight" Natsu said as he gives a peck to his children's forehead

"here are they're needs for today, remember that Rose and Mary have different baby formulas, they maybe twins but it doesn't mean that they're taste in milk are the same" Erza gave Gray the baby bag while she tells Lucy the important stuff for her children

"goth 'ca" Gray said as he hoisted up the bag to the table

"so, different baby, different formula, got it" Lucy said as she takes Rose from Natsu while Wendy carries Mary

"contact us if they started crying for no reason" Natsu said to them as they nodded

"oh, and just to make sure nothing happens to them" Natsu started rummaging to his pockets as he was trying to take something out from this pockets

"where are those little…..ah here they are!" Natsu pulls out two silver bracelets that had a red gem attached to it

"I made these, just in case something might happens to the both of them while we are not around" Natsu said as he attaches the bracelet's to Rose's and Mary's right hand

"this way my Armors can come to their aid at any time, at any place"

Rose and Mary look at the bracelet on them as they started to babble with giggles

"looks like they like them, Natsu" Erza said with a smile as she gives a kiss to her kids

"isn't this a bit overprotective?" Gray asked him

"when you are a father, Gray. You start to fear your family's safety than yourself" Natsu told him as Gray sighs

"any way, we'll be going now" Natsu told them as he burst into flames and summons Reiter no Yoroi on him

"bye, Rose. Bye Mary. Be nice for mommy and daddy" Erza give them goodbye kisses as she and Natsu went to the front door

Natsu snaps his fingers as he summons his new magic motorbike that was customize to his liking

" **your helmet, my queen"** Natsu said sarcastically while holding Erza's helmet

Erza smiles to him as she put on her helmet and she and Natsu got onto the bike

 **VRMMM! VRMMM!**

Natsu pulled on the throttle two times before speeding off

 **Night time**

 **At the guild**

Natsu and Erza were on their back to the guild as they had finished their quests in just a span of 5 hours but was halted in their return when they ran into some bandits terrorizing a nearby village on their way back

" **so, Rose wears the pink one while Mary wears the Scarlet one, right?"** Natsu asks Erza while driving his bike back home

"yeah, but I bought them some matching ones just in case they both like to be in the same color as the other" Erza replied to him

Natsu nodded as he then pulls on the brake as they made a stop in front of the guild

" **finally,** back home" Natsu said while taking off his helmet and helps Erza off the bike

"welcome back home" Mira greeted them back

"how was the request?"

"it was easy at the same time a bit boring in a way"

"how's the twins?" Natsu asked them while snapping his fingers as his armor and motorbike disappears

"inside with the others" Mira said as Natsu and Erza looks into the guild and sees that Lucy and the others were asleep with the twins

Natsu and Erza went in as they nudge Lucy a bit to wake her up

"uugg" Lucy groaned as she opens her eyes and sees Natsu and Erza

"oh, you're back" Lucy said as she yawns

"tired with the others?" Natsu asked her while carrying up Rose and Mary into his arms

"you weren't kidding when you guys said that Rose is an energetic like his dad" Lucy said before yawning again

"she played around for three hours straight while Mary just sleeps" Lucy said while waking Gray up

"well, thanks for taking care of them" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and a bag appeared on the table

"it's your fair share" Natsu said as he rocks his kids in his arms before letting Erza take Mary into her arms

"thanks, see you guys tomorrow" Lucy said as she was tired and sleepy

"yeah, see ya" Natsu said while taking the baby bag

Natsu and Erza with the twins went back home as they rested up for the night

 **At the forest**

 **In Natsu's and Erza's home**

"there we go" Natsu said as he laid Rose and Mary into their crib after changing them into their pajamas

"sweet dreams, you two" Natsu whispered as he caresses their heads before turning on the night light lacrima

"Nya" Milo came into the room as he hops onto his cat basket

"where have you been to, little buddy?" Natsu whispered as he caresses his little feline head

"nya" Milo meowed to Natsu before circling around in his bed before sitting down

Natsu chuckles before walking out of the room and closes the door gently

He then went to his and Erza's bedroom where he sees his wife sitting on a chair and was in the middle of combing her scarlet hair

"are they asleep?" Erza asked her husband who went behind her and gives her a kiss to her neck

"yeah" Natsu replied to her as he grabs the comb and started combing her hair gently yet perfectly

"The S-Class exams are coming next week." Erza told him as she lets him comb her hair

"the one where if you pass, you become and S-class mage?" Natsu said as Erza nodded

"you're probably thinking on who should we call to take care of Rose and Mary, right?" Natsu said as Erza nodded

"I'm thinking Macao, since he has the most experience with a child" Erza told him

"yeah, I think your idea is better" Natsu told her

"why? did you had someone else in mind to be the babysitter?" Erza asked Natsu who nodded

"my big sister" Natsu told her as Erza remembers Ikaruga

"and why you thought of her?" Erza asked him again

"she used to take care of the younger students back in the days and they all look up to her and love her like she was their mother" Natsu explained to her

"hmmm," Erza hums while thinking

"let's just have her babysit the two with Macao and the others, just to make sure that everything will be alright while we're away" Erza said to Natsu whose face paled a bit before nodding

"a-alright" Natsu said in a hesitant voice

The two then went to bed as they close the night and sleep

 **In the middle of the night**

Natsu was sleeping on the bed before he woke up to the sound of someone vomiting

He stirs as he opens his eyes

"what's that sound?" Natsu said as he sat up on the bed and sees that Erza wasn't with him

"Erza?" Natsu called out her name before hearing more vomiting sound

"Erza" Natsu called out to her again as he followed the sound of vomiting that was coming from the bathroom

Natsu looks inside the bathroom and sees Erza near the toilet as she was vomiting into it

"Erza!?" Natsu went to her as he caresses her back

"I'm fin- !?" Erza was about to reply to him before she started vomiting more while gripping her stomach

Natsu snaps his fingers as he summons a vial with purple liquid in it

"drink" Natsu told her as he gently helps her drink the vial

Erza drinks the vial and coughs a bit before she vomits the liquid out of her mouth and into the toilet

"not a stomachache" Natsu concluded as he caresses Erza's back before embracing her as he gently rubs her stomach with his hands being warmed up

Erza let out a comforted sigh as she leans on her husband

"let's get you to bed, I need to check what is wrong with you" Natsu said as he carried Erza up into his arms and walks out of the bathroom

 **Bedroom**

Natsu and Erza went into the bedroom as he gently laid her down on the bed

"now let's see," Natsu said as he summons a stethoscope and puts the ear tips on

He then pulls up Erza's shirt as he exposes her stomach

Natsu place the diaphragm on Erza's stomach as he listens her digestive system growling to check and see what is wrong with his wife

"not a stomachache nor food poisoning" Natsu concluded as he made the Stethoscope disappear

He then started tapping her stomach gently as he pats and pats before rubbing his chin

"do you know what's wrong?" Erza asked her husband while pulling down her shirt as she sat up

"I have a few assumptions but let's just ask Porlyusica tomorrow, just to be sure" Natsu said as he walks to a tray that had glass cups and a jug of water

"what are your assumptions?" Erza asked Natsu as the man was pouring a glass of water while warming it up with his magic

"one, you have gastric problems, two, you have vitamin deficiency or.." Natsu started off before pausing as he gives Erza the glass of warm water

"or what?" Erza asks him while sipping the warm water

"or three, you're pregnant again" Natsu said as it got Erza to spit out the water

"what!?" Erza exclaimed at him before closing her mouth as she realized that it was night time and her children were still sleeping

"it's still an assumption, so we need to ask Porlyusica just to make sure" Natsu said as he put his feet to the wet floor and raise the heat as the spitted out water steams away

"I am still a novice in health, so she's the best choice to go for this kind of problem"

Natsu said as he takes away the cup of the already empty water, and place it back to the tray

"and I don't think you can follow with the exam" Natsu told her as he sat down on the bed

"but I'm an S-class Mage!" Erza retorted to him

"and you're going to stay behind whether you like it or not" Natsu said as he gently pushes her back down on the bed

"look, it just probably a three to four days trip to the island, right?" Natsu said as he combs some of Erza's hair behind her ear

"I'll take your place as an examiner, while you stay home with Rose and Mary, taking care of them and yourself." Natsu told her as Erza was about to retort but failed as Natsu put a finger to her lips

"Right now, I'm worried for your condition, and I'm worried if you really are pregnant" Natsu told to her as he lifts up his finger

Erza looks to him before sighing as she nodded

"good, now let's go to sleep. I'll tell gramps tomorrow" Natsu said as he laid back on the bed and pulls Erza in for a hug

Erza looks in concern for a moment before she closes her eyes and went back to sleep

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	49. Chapter 48

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The Next day**

 **Fairy Tail**

"so, Erza needs to stay behind, gramps" Natsu said to Makarov as he had explained the whole last night vomiting to him

"yes, it'd be better if she doesn't come for her sake" Makarov said as he agreed to Natsu

While they were chatting, Erza and the twins were at the usual table with the others

"so, you're not going to come for the S-class exam?" Gray asked to Erza who shook her head with a sigh while caressing Mary's head as the child was sleeping in her arms

"but I need to go, it's my duty as an S-class Examiner" Erza said

"I think it's better if you just stay behind, Erza. We still don't know what's wrong with you" Mira said to her

Erza sighs before seeing Natsu walking towards them

"talked with gramps, he said you need to stay here" Natsu told her as Erza sighs

"but I'm telling you, I'm fine" Erza said as she passes Mary to Lucy

"and I'm telling you, that you're not" Natsu told to her

Erza grumbles in annoyance to her husband being too caring to her

"I think you should just listen to him, Erza. It'd be better if you check with Porlyusica like Natsu suggested" Gray told her

"for the last time, I am fine. It's probably just something temporary" Erza told them before caressing Rose's head as the child was stirring awake in the crib

"not, it's not" Natsu told to her as Erza sighs again for the umpteenth time

Natsu sighs as he looks at his wife

"look, let's check it out with Porlyusica, if it's really just a temporary sickness, you can come with to the exam, but if isn't, you need to stay behind, ok?" Natsu told to Erza who thought about it for a moment before she sighs with a nod

"good, now let's get going, we need to meet with Porlyusica" Natsu said as he grabs her hand as she stands up from her seat

"look after the two while we're away" Natsu told the others as they nodded

Natsu and Erza then walks out of the guild and headed to the eastern forest where Porlyusica lives

 **Eastern forest**

 **At Porlyusica's home**

Natsu and Erza were at the guild's medic who was doing some tests on Erza after Natsu getting nagged by the witch for an hour

Porlyusica was checking Erza's blood, her temperature, her eyesight, everything that needs to be checked to verify that Erza is healthy

Porlyusica use a dropper as she drops a bit of pink liquid into a test tube where it has a few drops of Erza's blood in it

She pressed the top two times as the liquid drops into the tube before she twirls it in her hands a bit and sees a few blue spots appearing in Erza's blood

"I see" she said as she started scribbling on her board

"so, is it, Gastric problems? Vitamin deficiency? Or is she pregnant?" Natsu asked Porlyusica while helping Erza stand up

"first, she isn't pregnant, the vomiting you told me about is because she just has Gastric problems that should heal in two days or so" Porlyusica told them as Natsu and Erza sighs in relief a bit

"a bit relieving and disappointing at the same time" Natsu said with a smile

"does that mean I am okay to come to the S-class exam?" Erza asked Porlyusica who shook her head as a no

"your husband was right to come to me" Porlyusica told her

"it may not look like it but, you have a problem with your magic container" Porlyusica pulled out a board as she draws drawings of two containers on it

"a healthy mage's container should look like this" Porlyusica said as she points to the container on the left side

"while yours looks like this" Porlyusica pointed to the other one where it had a few cracks

"it's called MCCS, Magic Container Crycomosis. It's a disease that causes a mage's container to crack and have problems in collecting and releasing magic at the same time"

"if not treated in time, your wife will have to say goodbye to her career as a mage forever" Porlyusica told them

"wait, her magic container?" Natsu asked Porlyusica who continued explaining

"if she had gone to the exam in her condition, she would've just speed up the disease, making her lose her magic forever" Porlyusica said as she started to take some herbs and started mixing them with some potions

Erza's eyes were wide as saucers as she was shocked to know that such disease existed and could rob her of her magic, forever

"it's curable right?" Natsu asked her as she nodded

"if you had waited a week to come here, the antidote will never work on her anymore" Porlyusica said as it made Natsu sighed in relief

"thank god" Natsu said while running a hand to his hair

"she needs to stay here for at least a month or so, so that I can monitor on her health" Porlyusica said she twirls a potion in her hands

Natsu nodded as he then looks at his wife

"you heard her, Erza. You can't go" Natsu said before seeing Erza sighing as she nodded

"I'll contact Ikaruga to have her come and help babysit Rose and Mary with Macao and the others. While you rest and recover here, okay?"

Erza nodded again as she had a sad frown on her

Natsu looks at his wife's frown before pulling her into a hug

"I know it's frustrating and scary at the same time, but it will be alright," Natsu told her as he comforts her

"after I finish my part of the exam, I'll head straight back home as fast as I can to take care of you and the kids"

Natsu caresses her back as Erza hugs him back

"please, take care of her, Porlyusica" Natsu asked her as she nodded

 **The next three days**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was gathered at the guild as Makarov was going to announce this year's S class Mage

Makarov, and the rest of the S-class mages are with him on the stage as he coughs in his hands

"This year's Exam will take place on Tenrou Island! The sacred ground of our guild!"

"This year?" asked Lucy.

"It's different each year." Warren explained to her.

"You never know what you're up against until you get there."

"And it's always hard." added Max.

"After all, those who pass become S-Class!" Alzack said with pride.

"For the past year" Makarov said "I have been observing you. Your hearts, your resolves, your desire to follow down the path of magic! I have taken them all under consideration! I have considered these individuals to be a cut above the rest!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray grins as he was pumped

"Can't say I'm surprised." added Lucy with a small smile, proud of her teammate.

"Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia blinked. "Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Elfman Strauss!"

The man roared and threw his hands into the air, those around him covering their ears, although, nobody had the heart to scold him. This time.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana didn't say a word. She simply lowered her head and sighed, a sight very unnatural when it came to her usual carefree, cheerful personality.

"Freed Justine!"

"I shall follow in Laxus' footsteps." stated proudly Freed, with Bickslow patting him on the shoulder in joy.

"Lecy McGarden!"

"Finally...my turn." whispered to herself Levy.

"Mest Gryder!"

A man with very short, black hair raised his head proudly, his eyes grateful for Makarov's choice.

"Man, he was so close last year." whistled Warren.

"I wonder if he'll take it this year." Someone wondered in the crowd.

"this time, only one of you will pass and become and S-class mage! The exam will start in another week. So, prepare yourself!" Makarov boomed out

"This year is going to be packed!"

"how come Juvia got picked but not me!?" Gajeel shouted

"I heard of your reputation before you joined the guild, you could say that it isn't the right time" Lily, his partner told him

"and Erza also said" Lily added in as Erza smirks with a glint on her

"you're still inexperience" She said

"damnit!" Gajeel shouted

"There are three rules that must be met to successfully pick a partner." Erza stated out.

"First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be an S-Class mage. Thirdly, the seven people chosen by Master cannot team up with each other. Your partner must be someone outside of the seven."

"The details of the exam will be revealed on Tenrou Island." Makarov added in

"but for this year, Erza won't be participating as an examiner. She has been descripted to be sick and will on temporary leave" he said as he looks at Erza who nodded in understanding before Natsu caresses her head and gives her a peck on the head

Some of the crowds let out a sigh of relief to know that Erza won't be joining

"but in her place, Natsu Dragov" Makarov stated as everyone's eyes went wide

"eeeehhhhh!?"

"I am joining in too" Mira added in with a smile

"You mean you have to beat Natsu and Mira to become an S-Class?!" Lucy asked Gray who was a bit off guard to know that the wizard saint is joining in on the exam

"You see why it's so hard now?" threw in Macao.

"Well, I think they'll go easy on us...a little." sweat dropped Gray, as he knows that if they ever had to fight Natsu, their chance of winning is 0%

"Stop whining. This is the path all the S-Class have gone down. I believe in you all." Gildarts told them as he grins

"don't tell me!" Elfman exclaimed

"Gildarts will be trying to stop them too?!" Gray exclaimed

"I know I am new, but i won't be holding back" Natsu said with a grin as he fists bumps with Gildarts who grinned

"yeah, so am i" Gildarts said to them

The first time Natsu and Gildarts met, the two hit off pretty well as they had spars, drinks and some men to men time that made them good buds

"The exam will take place 7 days from now! We shall meet in Hargeon Port at 8 AM. I hope you spend the upcoming week wisely and prepare best to your ability! Dismissed!" announced Makarov and walked off the stage with the others

 **An hour later**

With the emotions finally thinning away, the guild returned to its previous activities, as they now gathered around in large groups.

Team Natsu, with the addition of Levy, Elfman, Lisanna and Juvia were in as they were discussing

"the road to become a real man is getting further and further away." Elfman said with a frown.

Mira who was passing by, smiles to her little brother.

"Stop whining, Elfman. Focus on yourself and pray to the gods you don't meet me in the exam. I won't go easy on you, even if you are my brother."

Lucy looks at the man as she can tell that Elfman was sweating in his heart

"Master mentioned partners." said Wendy. "What did he mean, exactly?"

"Sometimes, the candidates are allowed to pick a partner to help them with the exam." explained Levy. "However, only the chosen ones could obtain the ranks, partners were there purely for support. This year's rules are the first time the rule of one has been broken."

Lucy frowned. "The rule of one?" she repeated.

"That's what we call it." said Gray. "Each year, one person took the rank. Couple years ago, the only S-Class we had was Gildarts. Then Gramps started to host the exams every year, and couple years later we had 5 of them. This year's exam will probably be the toughest yet."

"Sounds like trouble." Lucy said with an awkward smile

"Speaking of partners." Lucy asked as she saw Freed teaming up with Bickslow.

"Have you guys decided on who you'll partner with?"

"I don't think I should be here." stated quietly Juvia.

"What are you talking about?" asked her Gray. "You're more than qualified to take a part."

"She's saying that because she wants to be your partner." Lucy poked Gray with her elbow with a smirk.

"True." said Juvia, this time louder. "But I just don't belong here. I'm not cut for it."

"Nonsense." Lisanna shook her head. "Gray is right, you are more than good enough. Tell you what, I'll partner with you."

Juvia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"See? You don't need me as a partner." smiled Gray. "Besides, I've already decided on who I'll team up with."

As soon as he said that, Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was met with a big mess of orange hair smiling down at her.

"Long time no see, everyone." smiled Loke.

"Huh?" choked out Lucy.

"We made a promise last year, that we would partner up if either of us got picked." grinned Gray and fist bumped the spirit. "So, this year, we're fulfilling it."

"Sorry, Lucy, but I'll have to cancel our contract for the time being." said Loke. "Don't worry, I'm using my own magic to stay here, so no harm will come to you."

"I'm in your care, partner."

"Don't you worry, I'll carry you to the rank if I have to."

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Selfish, aren't you? Since when were you so buddy-buddy anyway?"

"So, there you have it." Gray ignored Lucy and grinned at Juvia, before extending his hand towards her. "Looks like we'll be fighting each other in a week. I was kinda hoping for a rematch with you."

The bluenette stared at the hand, before smiling a little and taking it. "If it comes to that, may the better one win."

Gray's mouth opened in slight shock, but soon gave in to a proud smile.

"I'll make sure you come out victorious, Juvia!" grinned Lisanna.

"Lisanna..."

"Wait a second, Lisanna!" screamed panicked Elfman. "If you're partnering up with her, who am I going to team up with?!"

"Looks like there's someone who's been sending hateful glares at our table for the past ten minutes now." giggled the girl and pointed at the bar counter. "She's probably mad Freed teamed up with Bickslow."

Elfman looked in the direction, only to be met with Evergreen's stonecold stare drilling a hole in his very soul. He met her eyes for a short moment, before turning back around.

"Evergreen?" Elfman voice out as he shivers

"At least you guys have a chance at passing." smiled nervously Levy. "I'll probably get knocked out in the first ten minutes."

"Yeah, you will." said a voice behind her. She turned around only to meet Gajeel's eyes staring down at her. "Guess I have no choice. I'll team up with you."

"She didn't even ask you, though." stated Pantherlily from behind him.

Gajeel ignored him. "So, what do you say? I'll beat the crap out of anyone who stands in your way."

Levy sighed. "I have no chance. I'm small, and compared to everyone else, I might as well be a kid. I'll lose quickly."

"Keep saying shit like that and you really will fail." Gajeel said while picking her up by the collar.

"Hey, let me go!"

"I'll make you shoot for the stars." Gajeel said proudly as Levy blushes

Now our attention is to a certain married couple who was chatting with Macao

"and that's where you come in, Macao" Natsu said as he had asked the Flare mage to help Erza in taking care of Rose and Mary while Erza is on the road to recovery

"got it, I'll help" Macao said with a smile

"thanks, and you won't be alone in this" Natsu said before shivering in fear as he heard a giggle behind him

"fufufufu, Natsu-han is still as stiff as ever"

Ikaruga appeared as she giggles to him

"h-hi Oneechan!" Natsu stuttered out in fear to the swordswomen who was caressing Milo in her arms

"so, Natsu-han has asked Oneechan to help in watching Natsu-han's children, yes?" Ikaruga said with a smile

"yeah, can you do it?" Natsu asked him as Ikaruga smiles

"of-course I will, Natsu-han's children are my nieces" Ikaruga said with a smile

"thanks, oneechan" Natsu said with a smile before he went stiff as Ikaruga pointed her Mugetsu-ryu at his neck

"but Oneechan's services aren't free" she told him as Natsu gulped and nodded

The days then went on as the day of the S class exam came

 **At Hargeon**

Everyone was now at the docks getting ready to ship off

"Do be careful Wendy." Carla said, still worried about the vision she received a week prior.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Come on Wendy let's go." Mest said as he walked towards the ship.

"Ok, coming." Wendy said running after him. Carla waving.

"Do *sniff* your best *sniff* Levy." Jet said as tears streamed down his face.

"Yeah *sniff* we know *sniff* you can do it." Droy added, also crying.

"Aww don't cry guys. I'll be back soon." Levy said with a smile trying to comfort them.

"Time to go shrimp." Gajeel said walking past her.

"O-ok." Levy said nervously as she followed him.

"Good luck Levy!" Jet and Droy said in unison as the tears continued to fall.

"Come on guys stop crying." Max said.

"Do your best Gajeel." Pantherlily commented with a smirk, Gajeel giving him a thumbs up.

""I'll be sure to do my best for you…Laxus."" Freed thought as he looked up into the sky, seeing an image of the Thunder wizards face. "Let's go Bickslow." Freed said as they boarded the boat.

"Right behind ya, buddy," Bixlow said with his usual tongue out grin.

"Come on big brother," Lisanna said happily as she pushed Elfman from behind. "Our partners are already on board the ship."

"Alright alright, I'm going. Quit pushing will ya?" Elfman replied irritated.

"Ready to do this?" Gray asked Loke with a confident grin.

"You know it, partner. Let's go make you an S-Class wizard." Loke replied as the two pounded fists and boarded the boat.

Cana and Lucy were the next to board, the former with a distraught look on her face.

"Don't worry Cana," Lucy said with a confident smirk. "I'm gonna make sure you pass the exam."

A small smile appeared on Cana's face. "Thank you, Lucy." The two then boarded the ship.

Nearly everyone was now on the boat, except for Natsu and Erza, who were both standing in front of Macao and Ikaruga

"I'll be back home, I promise," Natsu said with a smile as he gives a kiss to her forehead

"promise me," Erza told him as he nodded

"and please make sure that you pay her with my jewels, she can haunt people in their dreams" Natsu whispered to Erza as he was shaking in fear to Ikaruga's smile

"okay," Erza said as she gives a kiss to his cheek

Natsu and Erza then turn their attention to their children in their stroller that was being held by Macao

"Rose, Mary. Daddy needs to go and help Gramps with an exam, so be good with Mommy, uncle Macao and -gulp- Ikaruga oneechan" Natsu said as when he was about to call Ikaruga a nickname, she sends a shivering stare at him

Ikaruga smiles in agreement as she continues caressing Milo's head in her arms

The twins babbled to him as Natsu smiles and gives them a kiss to the foreheads

"I'm counting on you, Macao," Natsu said as Macao nodded with a smile

"and you too, Oneechan," Natsu told her with a smile as Ikaruga nodded with a smile while Milo meowed to Natsu

"counting on you too, partner" Natsu petted Milo's head before turning to the boat that had already sailed before him

"see you guys in a few days," Natsu said as he burst into flames and summons Enryuo no Yoroi on

He spreads his wings before flapping them two times as he was now in the air

Natsu took one look back to Erza and the others as he waves them goodbye before flying at high speed, passing by the ship in a flash

Erza looks at Natsu's figure that was disappearing quickly as her hair blew through from the wind

She then hears her children babbling as she turns to them and started heading back to the guild with the others

But Erza felt an uncomfortable feeling arising in her heart as she felt that Natsu's promise to come back will be halted by the claws of the bringer of chaos

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	50. Chapter 49

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In the middle of the ocean**

The participants were all currently sailing towards Tenrou Island on their private ship, as everyone was in a foul mood to the fact that it was scorching hot

"Why is it so god damn hot?" whined Lucy for the umptenth time since they left Hargeon.

She was wearing her swimsuit while sprawled on a sunbed as almost everyone else was also dying from the heat.

Levy, who was currently sitting at the table with Cana and Wendy looks at her best friend.

"Lu-chan, you're showing off too much."

"damn it's so damn hot! Is Natsu in the air making this heat?" Gray said while looking above to try and spot the Dragon Slayer

"No, it's not him." explained Cana. "The currents around this area keep clashing with each other, so it's not affected by other types of weather or climate. It's summer here all year long."

Gajeel, who continued to stare into the horizon, squinted his eyes and straightened himself in his seat. "Is that the island?"

Everyone looked at him, before turning around. Their eyes widened.

In the middle of the ocean was an island that had a giant tree in the middle of it but It was also emitting warm, powerful magic that appeared to soothe one's troubles.

"Beautiful..." gasped Lucy.

"It is said, that Fairies used to live on this island." said a voice from behind.

Makarov appeared while wearing a Hawaiian shirt, as he walked out of the cabin and gazed at the island, a warm feeling reflecting in his old eyes.

"It is also the place of rest of Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion."

"The hell's up with that outfit, old man?" asked Gray.

"What am I supposed to do? It's hot." sighed the elder. "Well, now that the island is in sight, allow me to explain the first stage of the exam."

Everyone focuses their attention to the old man who snaps his fingers and a magical tablet appeared with drawings forming with each second.

"First exam?" asked surprised Wendy.

"It's always divided into stages." explained Mest from behind her.

"As you can see, there is smoke rising up from that beach." continued Makarov and pointed at the place at hand.

"That is where you're headed. Upon arriving, you will find eight paths. Only one group can enter each path. This is what awaits you upon entering."

As soon as he finished, the magic table has been completed.

8 paths have been formed. 3 of them were decorated with faces of Natsu, Mirajane, and Gildarts, with HARD BATTLE written above. 4 other paths met each other in pairs at one point called BATTLE, while the last path was called QUIET.

"Hard battle?" asked Wendy.

"That's where the monsters are." explained Bickslow.

"So Battle must be us fight each other." deducted Levy.

"What does Quiet mean?"

"Battle means two teams will meet each other and fight. The winning pair will continue to Second Stage." said Makarov. "Hard Battle is the most difficult one. In order to pass, you must best an S-Class Mage in combat. Quiet is the only path where you can pass without fighting anyone."

"Master, may I ask why there are 8 paths, when there are 7 teams?" asked Freed.

"I was about to get to that." nodded Makarov.

"There will be an additional rule applied to the First Stage First, due to the uneven number of paths, two paths lead to one S-class Mage, naming Natsu" Makarov told them as they gawked at him

"since he's new to all of this, 2 teams might meet with each other to the path leading to him"

"Quiet route may be untouched, or one team will not be forced to battle yet another team."

"So, best case scenario, 6 teams will pass onto the Second Stage." pointed out Evergreen.

"No way this many of us will get further." said Elfman with a sigh.

"Worst case scenario, three teams get further." added Levy, her enthusiasm gone. Gajeel, on the other hand, was beyond excited.

"That's exactly right." said Makarov and opened his fan once again. "In this test, your luck and power will be put to test!"

"Luck, huh?" sighed Cana.

"If we're lucky enough, we will hit one of the non-battle related paths!" Lucy tried to comfort her.

"Our chances of that happening are low, though."

"Even if we have to fight, we'll pull through! I promised you, didn't I?"

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her friend's eagerness.

"Well then, now that we've talked things through!" roared Makarov. "Let the exam begin!"

Gray blinked. "Huh?"

"We're still on the ocean though." added Loke, also confused.

Their only response was Makarov's grin.

Suddenly, flapping of wings could be heard on the ship, as Freed and Bickslow took off the ship, both of them flying towards the island.

"So that's how it is." huffed Gray and ran towards the board. Only to hit something invisible. "The hell?!"

"Sorry!" yelled Freed. "I'd rather be the first one to choose a path. They will disappear after 5 minutes!"

Gritting his teeth, Gray started to look for another way of getting out. On the other side of the ship, Evergreen chuckled to herself and pulled out a pen.

"What are you laughing about?" asked her Elfman.

"I've known Freed for long enough to learn a thing or two." she said while doing something with the runes. "Something of this caliber...I can bypass with my eyes closed!" she exclaimed and created a hole in the runes.

"Let's go, Elfman!" she said before jumping into the water, with grinning Elfman behind her.

"The hell geezer, they're going to cover the island in runes!" yelled Gray.

"It's not like this is a race, you know..." Makarov told them

"Yes! I can rewrite it!" exclaimed happy Levy.

"Levy- chan..." started glad Lucy

"But only for me and Gajeel!" added the bookworm, before jumping into the water with Gajeel, the gap closing behind her.

Lucy did not say anything.

Everyone then went back to their seat and waited for the time to ran out

 **Four minutes later**

The runes on the ship glowed before disappearing

"it's gone!" everyone exclaimed

Gray and Loke jumps out of the ship before Gray uses his magic on the sea water

" **Aisu Maku: Floor!"**

In one quick move, Gray turned water beneath his feet into a footing, as he and Loke slid their way towards the island.

"Are you kidding me?" deadpanned Lucy at the sight of the males in the distance. Then, she felt something brush her leg, as Juvia and Lisanna swam towards their destination underwater, with Lisanna turned into a fish.

"Don't tell me we're the last ones..." started Lucy.

"Mest and Wendy should still be on the ship." Cana said only to be wronged as they see on the ship that Mest and Wendy were nowhere to be found

"Damnit! Let's go Lucy! We're way behind!" Cana shouted as she and Lucy swims as fast as they could to the island

 **A few minutes later**

 **In a cave**

Lucy and Cana had arrived to the island and were in a cave that will lead them to their test

"please be a safe!" Lucy prayed out loud as she and Cana reached to a cave opening

"eh?"

The two women said as they blink two times before their face pales in horror and fright

"yo"

It was Natsu, and he was sporting a smirk to the two women

Lucy and Cana look around and spotted Lisanna and Juvia on the ground, defeated

"we couldn't win" Juvia and Lisanna said as it only took Natsu only one minute to defeat them

"we're doomed" Cana said in horror

"now" Natsu said as Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi appeared beside him in flames

"shall we begin, ladies?"

Lucy and Cana hugs each other as they screamed

"IIIIIIyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **at the ocean**

Pantherlily and Carla flew above the quiet, peaceful island, the sound of the ocean and birds being the only distractions. Having arrived on the island earlier, they helped the S-Class mages to set up the first stage of the exam. With the exam finally taking place, they had some time to look around the island.

They flew beside each other, circling the island for the second time. Each time they did so, they managed to find something new, be it a new animal, or piece of nature.

Pantherlily seemed to be more interested in the island than his companion. Carla simply hovered in the air beside him, her face stuck in a gentle frown.

Having noticed her mood, Lily decided to finally address the issue. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You've been quiet for a while now."

Carla shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Not buying it, Lily decided to pressure her a little harder. "You're worried about Wendy, aren't you?"

His plan worked wonders. "I told her I'm against it, but she still went through with it!" blew up Carla, getting a small smile from her companion in return.

"She gave you the silent treatment for a whole week? Now that's stubborn." Lily stated with surprise, although he couldn't hide that he was slightly impressed. "Are you that scared of this Mest person?"

Carla sighed and shook her head. "No, I know he wouldn't hurt her. I just have a very bad feeling about this whole exam thing."

"You mean that future related ability of yours?"

"Yes. But all I've seen were small fragments, so I can't say for sure. Call it a hunch, if it makes it easier to understand."

Pantherlily grabbed his chin with his paw. "I'm curious and interested in this Mest person."

Carla blinked. "Why so?"

"He claims to be Prince's disciple. Something is fishy about this."

This statement only made Carla feel more anxious.

 **At another route**

"I can't believe we've had to run into her, of all people..." cursed Elfman as he and Evergreen was face to face with the she demon herself

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

Mirajane struck the ground behind her, using her tail like a whip and stared her brother down. "I told you many times before – if you run into me, do not expect me to go easy on you. You being my brother doesn't change a single thing."

"I'm here too, you know!" Ever shouted at Mira

"Now then, what will you do?" she taunted the two as she smirks evilly that made the two shivers in a fright

 **Back with Lucy and Cana**

Lucy and Cana were sitting on the ground with Natsu looking at the two while his Armors were standing beside him

"so, you're his daughter. No wonder you have a faint similar smell to him" Natsu said while crossing his arms

Cana nodded to him while having a sad look

Natsu sighs as he looks at her

"so, did you think that by passing this exam you can tell him that you're his daughter?" Natsu asked her as she nodded

"I need to prove myself to him, so that I can tell him what I had been holding down for so long" Cana muttered out in a low voice that was still hearable to Natsu due to him having enhanced senses

Natsu looks at her for a moment before snapping his fingers as his armors disappeared

"go" Natsu told them as he stands up and walks towards the still unconscious Lisanna and Juvia

"you pass"

"eh?" Cana looks at him with confusion written on her face

"if you think that by passing this exam, you will have the courage to tell him, so be it" Natsu told her as he carried up Lisanna and Juvia up to his shoulders

"consider yourselves to be lucky"

"Lucky?!" Cana repeated his words while getting angry.

"Like hell we are!"

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Cana…?"

"I didn't come here to become S-Class out of pure luck!" yelled angry brunette. "How can I face him after all that, when things are given to me on a silver platter?! I've come here to prove myself, not to pass by pure luck!"

Natsu looks to her and sighs

"Do you honestly think you are the only person in this exam who feels this way?" Natsu asked her, his tone surprisingly cold.

"I can name at least five different people who'd agree with you, but I think the old man had already told the two of you that this exam will test our resolve and luck. So move forward. And tell him, tell him the truth that you had been holding in for years"

Natsu turns around and started to walk away with the two first challengers knocked out

Cana looks at him as tears started to form in her eyes

She gritted her fists before falling to her knees as she cries out her tears

Lucy went to her as she comforts her

""you don't need to pass this exam to prove yourself to him, Cana"" Natsu thought in his mind before taking one last look at the two as he did a smile to them

 **With Gray and Loke**

Loke slid on the ground from a blocked kick, his arms crossed in front of his face. He shook his sore arms off and looked around the area, searching for his opponent.

"Troublesome bastard." cursed the spirit under his nose.

Gray, who was right behind him, punched his hand, before creating a set of ice spears.

" **ICE MAKE: Lance!"**

The weapons launched themselves at Mest, who appeared for a second, only to then teleport away, unscathed. Gray scoffed in annoyance and joined Loke in the search.

"Doesn't he get tired? He's been jumping like that for over 5 minutes now." wondered aloud the Maker.

"Since he travels very short distances, he can probably keep this up for a long time. His magic hasn't dropped that much since the beginning of this fight." explained Loke. "At this rate, we can either tire him out, or somehow manage to hit him once, but heavily."

"I'll go with one, strong hit." said Gray and punched his palm. "I'd rather avoid long fights for the time being, and there's still Wendy"

He sent an ice hammer in Mest's direction, who teleported away and jumped back, creating some distance.

"Looks like it won't be that easy." noted Loke.

Gray smirked. "Nope, it'll be over before you know it."

He once again punched his hand and placed both of his palms on the ground.

 ** _"_ ice make: floor!"**

Ice has quickly spread all over the ground of the area, making Loke almost slip in his spot.

"Well then, now what?" asked the spirit.

"Useless. You won't be able to catch me." said Mest and vanished once again.

" **Tenryu no Hoko!"** Wendy appeared as she fires a breath attack at Loke who dodged her attack

Gray let his guard down and loudly breathed out, his eyes closing themselves. He knew he'd never be able to catch Mest with eyes alone, so he has given up on using them. Focusing his senses, as well as thinking of all possible patterns of teleportation he has seen up until now, he'd decided to put it all on one card – prediction.

Loke did not say anything in order to not interrupt his partner, so he simply watched the area, anticipating an attack.

Suddenly, Gray snapped his eyes open and threw a quick right jab to the side, his thumb scratching Mest's cheek. The man gasped in shock, as he was grabbed by the collar by smirking Gray and tossed over his shoulder. Mest turned around in the air and landed on his feet, only to then slip on the ice and fall onto his knee.

Loke did not waste this chance and rushed the man, catching him with a light enforced punch to the face. Mest was blown away, his back smashing into a nearby rock.

"What?" he gasped, shocked.

Gray clenched his right fist and grinned. "I have some experience when it comes to fighting people who can teleport. I just put it into use."

Mest wiped his mouth and stood up. "Miracles don't happen twice."

"Why don't you come here and find out whether it was a miracle or not by yourself?" taunted him the Maker.

Mest scoffed and dashed at Gray, who remained unguarded. Just 3 meters away, Mest vanished. A second later, Gray quickly turned around in his spot and readied a left straight, with Mest doing the same just behind him.

"Wha-" gasped Mest, before being hit straight in the face. Gray quickly followed with a left kick to the ribs, and finished with a right kick to the stomach. Mest slid on the ice, his hands clutching his abdomen.

He was then ambushed by Loke, who threw a quick right hook at his head, which was evaded with Mest vanishing once again. He appeared behind Loke and tried to kick him, only to be blocked. The spirit brushed the strike off and threw one more punch, once again avoided. Mest teleported to his right side, however, instead of trying to block or counter, Loke smirked and lit his hand up so much ir blinded Mest.

Gray used this chance to create an ice bazooka, aimed at Mest and ready to launch at any moment.

 **"Ice cannon!"**

A giant ball of ice launched out of the weapon, hitting Mest straight in the torso. A powerful explosion of ice covered most of the cave, ice and frost spreading all over the rocks. When the icy mist went down, it revealed a defeated Mest, as he sat against the rock wall, his head hung low.

"Well, I'll be damned." whistled impressed Loke. "That was excellent." he added and raised his hand.

The two then looks at Wendy who was the only one left

"I rather fight Mest all over again than hurting Wendy, but!" Gray said as he reached behind his pocket

"I will pass and become and S-class!" Gray shouted as he pulled out a jar full of pickled plums

"Pickled Plums!?" Wendy screams as Gray eats the pickled plums and his mouth puckered up that made Wendy feel that she was the one eating it

Wendy runs away before Loke appears in front of her with a jar of pickled plums that was shining

"Regulus Shining Star!" Loke exclaimed as he eats the glowing pickled plums and showed Wendy his glowing puckered face

Wendy screams as she had nowhere to run

Before long she fainted as she laid on the ground knocked out

Gray grinned as he and Lyon hi fives.

"First Stage, cleared!" he exclaimed happily.

The two then grabs their bags and head to the tunnel where the second exam lies up ahead

"With Mest and Wendy out, it definitely makes things easier." noted Loke, as they walked down the path.

Gray hummed and ducked to walk under a rock sticking out of the ceiling. "I have to say, I don't exactly remember him fighting anyone."

Loke laughed. "A memory loss joke? Lucy would love it." he walked under the rock as well and continued. "He got pretty far in the last exam, don't you remember?"

Gray turned around to face him. "Then who was his partner?"

Loke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and focused his eyes on the ground, trying to remember.

"Who...was it, indeed?" he asked and grabbed his head with his hand. "I can't remember anything."

"Looks like memories regarding Mest are always pretty hazy" pointed out Gray.

Loke's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, whenever I try to remember something about him, it always cuts off at some point."

As they both continued to try and remember something, they walked out of the cave and got blinded by the sun.

"Gray, Loke!" someone called out to them.

After getting used to the light, Gray spotted Lucy and Cana standing right in front of them, both grinning. Behind them sat Gajeel and Levy, their expressions being polar opposites of each other, with Gajeel's face twisted in a scowl, and Levy's in a happy smile.

"So, you guys have made it through huh?" asked them Lucy and raised her hand.

"Yeah." nodded Gray and gave her a high five, with Loke doing the same a second later.

"Well, congratulations." smirked Cana.

Gray returned her smile and looked around. "Is this everyone? No one else made it through?"

"we don't know what happened to Freed, and Elfman yet" Lucy replied before Makarov came in

"Is this everyone?"

Makarov walked out from behind the bushes and slowly strolled to the candidates. "I guess it's safe to assume it is. Time to announce the official results."

The elder cleared his throat and pointed with his hand at Gray and Loke.

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in Battle and passed!" Makarov announced as the two smirks

"Gajeel and Levy, pass the Quiet Route and passed!" he announced as Levy raise a victory sign while Gajeel grumbles

"I wonder what happened to Juvia and Lisanna?" Gray asked out of the blue

"Juvia and Lisanna with Lucy and Cana, entered the intertwined path that lead to Natsu as the two were defeated earlier by Natsu before Lucy and Cana came and passed" Makarov replied to him as Gray gawked at the two

"how did you two passed that monster!?" Gray exclaimed at the two

"fufufufu, it's a secret" Cana told him as she and Lucy smirks

"Freed and Bickslow went through Hard Battle Against Gildarts and failed" Makarov said as Gray smirks

"talk about bad luck" Levy said

"That leaves Elfman and Evergreen." noted Cana.

"And the only route left they could take is..." added Lucy, before her face dropped, with Cana doing the same beside her. "...Mirajane's." they finished with lifeless voices.

"Poor things." sweatdropped Levy.

"We would've beaten her." smirked Gajeel.

"Hold on a second!" yelled someone from behind trees.

The group turned around to the sight of Elfman and Evergreen, both of them injured and supporting each other, but happy nonetheless. "You forgot about us! We defeated Sis!"

"What the-" Makarov failed to supress his shock.

Gray facepalmed in disbelief, with Loke laughing behind him.

"You've bested Mira?" frowned Cana. "How?"

As soon as she asked the question, the giant's face took the shade of pure scarlet. "I-I can't tell...as a man." he stuttered.

Cana did not buy this, but decided to drop the topic.

Makarov cleared his throat. "In that case, it is time to make it official. Gray and Loke, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel. These four teams shall advance onto the Second Stage, which will begin in 20 minutes. Allow me to explain the details of this exam."

Makarov snapped his finger, and a magical drawing of the island showed up. "Somewhere within this island, there is a grave of Fairy Tail's founder – Mavis Vermillion. Your objective is to find this grave within 6 hours. There are no clues, no headstarts, no checkpoints. You have 6 hours to find it. Those, who find it, will become S-Class. If all of you fail to stumble across the grave, the exam will be ended with no one taking the rank. That is all. You have 20 minutes to restock your supplies and treat your wounds. You will need it." he finished with a sinister smirk and canceled the table.

The teams started to whisper to each other.

"No clues? This place is too big to search through everything." noticed Lucy.

"Looks like this stage is also dependent on luck." Cana bit her lip.

"What a boring exam." yawned Gajeel, all of his interest gone.

As they were discussing, Natsu with Juvia and Lisanna on his shoulders came out of a tunnel path

"yo." Natsu greeted Makarov as he gently put down the girls.

"Gramps, Gildarts carried Freed and Bickslow back to the ship. He said he will join us soon."

The elder nodded. "Good work. You could have gone easy on them, though..." he added with a sigh.

Natsu smirks as he shrugs his shoulders

"Erza told me that the road to an S-class isn't easy, and that there are no shortcuts when it comes to being one. And told me not to hold back, so I didn't"

Makarov sighs as he heard his explanation

"you two are really meant for each other" he said as he walks away

Makarov was about to go to the first Master's grave before he realized something

"what of Mest and Wendy?" Makarov asked Natsu who shrugs his shoulders

"they weren't at their path when I got there" Natsu replied to him

"this is bad, even if they are just sightseeing this place is still quite dangerous" Makarov said as Natsu nodded

"I'll go get them after I bring this two to the camp" Natsu said as Makarov nodded

Natsu then carried the two knocked out participants and started walking to the base camp

As he was walking down the path that was leading to the base camp, he stopped for a moment as he sensed a dark magic presence

"what was?" Natsu muttered out as he can feel that this magic was dark and corrupting

He looks out in the horizon and saw a figure disappearing into the woods

Natsu looks at where the figure disappeared before deciding to find the figure after bringing Juvia and Lisanna to the base camp

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	51. Chapter 50

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Island shoreline**

Carla and Lily walked on the beach, with Lily continuing his previous thought.

"The Prince has avoided making contact with people of this world. Even when he visited the guild, he'd always put everyone to sleep, so that no one could see his face. I find it hard to believe he'd take a disciple."

Carla gulped anxiously. "Where are you going with this?"

Pantherlily exhaled through his nose and looked into the sky. "It might be just a wild guess, but...is that Mest person really a member of the guild?"

Carla's eyes narrowed. Now she wished he did not finish his thought. Her bad feelings only getting deeper, she looked at the island, her thoughts with Wendy.

Unbeknownst to both of the Exceeds, they were being watched from a cliff as a male figure, with his earring gently reflecting in the sun.

 **In the forest**

And so, the Second Stage of the Exam has begun.

Makarov's instructions were quick, and easy to follow. The remaining candidates were to find the grave of the Fairy Tail's Founder – Mavis Vermillion. No clues, no hints, just a time limit of six hours and the title of S-Class for taking upon finding it. With this in mind, everyone scattered with the thought of how easy this stage was going to be.

Thought being the key word.

10 minutes after leaving, Lucy and Cana found themselves being chased by a giant lizard, too big and tough for them to just defeat. Gray and Loke had to run away from a swarm of bird-like creatures with sharp teeth, Levy and Gajeel stayed quiet behind a rock, with a giant dinosaur lurking around, and Elfman and Evergreen continued to argue while running away from a giant boar.

All candidates were on the defence ever since the stage had started.

 **At the base camp**

At a campsite, Mira with Lisanna and Juvia were there while Natsu was out finding Mest and Wendy

"so, Elf-nicchan tricked you, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her big sister who was cooking

"yeah, they got me good" Mira replied to her sister as she remembered how their fight ended

"well, if you think about it, they do make a great pair" Lisanna said while peeling some beans and putting the beans to a bowl with Juvia cleaning the beans

Lisanna and Mira started imagine the child Ever and Elfman might have if they did go out

A horrifying baby with whose facial looks was the combination of Ever and Elfman that made the two shuddered in disgust a bit

"That reminds me, where are Bickslow-san and Freed-san?" Juvia asked suddenly.

"They left the island with Gildarts after the First Stage." Mira replied.

"Already? They should have stayed to the end, and watch who gets the rank!" Lisanna said with a bit of disappointment.

"well they had some things to do back at the guild." Mira told her sister as she continued cooking

"I wonder what's taking Natsu-san so long? He should be back by now" Juvia said as everyone thought the same

"well, this island is still new to him, so it might take him a while to find Wendy and Mest" Mira told her as she pulls up her ladle and took a sip of her cooking

 **With Elfman and Evergreen**

Elfman and Evergreen was running away as a giant boar was on their tail.

"MAN!" Elfman screamed

"SHUT UP!" Ever shouted at him before the two went flying off a cliff and was falling down the cliff.

Instinctively, Elfman grabbed his partner and tried to shield her, as they rolled down the cliff.

With loud thuds they both landed on their back at the bottom, the pig no longer following them, as it stared them down and turned back around.

"Yeah...you better….run." grunted Elfman and slowly sit up, massaging his sore neck. "You ok?" he asked Evergreen.

She groaned and stood up, dusting herself off. "Nothing you should be concerned about."

Elfman sighed and also stood up. "No need to be so fussy. By the way, I've yet to thank you for that cowardly strategy, I wouldn't have come up with such a plan on my own."

"Don't call it cowardly! That was the only way we could have walked past that monster of a sister of yours!"

Elfman opened his mouth to retort, but caught something with the corner of his eye.

They've been approached by a strange young man with black hair and black and white robes, too big to fit his body. His expression was that of mixed boredom and indifference, his messy hair covering a big part of his face.

"People…?" he wondered out loud to himself. "On this island? I thought there wouldn't be anyone..."

Elfman quickly got in a fighting position. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Only members of our guild are permitted on this island." said Evergreen.

The man's eyes widened a little. "A guild? I see...so this island belongs to a guild. I was not aware of that."

Elfman couldn't quite put it together. Although he didn't feel any extraordinary magic from this man, his senses were screaming in danger. He was beyond confused, and he soon let the intruder know that. "I asked you, who are you?!" he yelled and took a step forward.

"No!" screamed the man and raised his hand, signalising Elfman to halt. "Please, do not approach me. Very well, I shall take my leave, but please, do not come any closer."

"What is he talking about?" frowned Evergreen.

"Can we even let him off this easily?" wondered Elfman.

Suddenly, the man's face twisted in a painful grimace, as he clutched his head with his hands. "No...It's coming..." he grunted through his teeth. "The Death Predation...is coming!"

A black sphere began to form around his figure, rapidly expanding to nearby areas. The grass beneath his feet started to wither, losing its colors and turning into ashes. The leaves traveling with the wind have turned into nothingness, as the wave of death marched towards Elfman and Evergeen, both of them unable to move.

The pair felt a strong grip on their heads, as someone forcefully dragged them to the ground, lying on top of them. The wave went over their bodies, taking nearby trees, bushes, as well as animals.

Shortly after, it stopped. Elfman lifted his head off the ground and looked to his left, his eyes landing on a familiar pink coloured hair.

"N-Natsu?!" choked out Elfman.

Natsu released the pair from his grip as he hoisted the two up.

"Don't surprise us like that..." Ever told to Natsu as she sighed in relief.

Elfman looked over at the black haired man as he sees him crying

"what the hell?" Elfman said as Natsu looks at the stranger

The black hair man was looking straight at Natsu who raised an eyebrow at him

"Natsu..." he muttered in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked him while crossing his arms

Ever and Elfman looks at the stranger before looking at their surrounding

"The trees, no...the whole area has withered." noted Evergreen.

"No." Elfman shook his head gently. "It died." he finished, his eyes focused on the dead birds and mice lying on the ground.

"Was that this person's magic?" Ever said while sweating a bit in fear

"I think that this person is the reason behind the negative magic I felt" Natsu said as he started to walk towards the stranger

"this island belongs to Fairy Tail. Leave this place in a calm way before I am forced to use violence" Natsu told the stranger who wasn't listening to his words

".. Natsu...I wanted to see you for so long..." the stranger whispered out

"who are you?" Natsu said while getting impatient with the stranger

Natsu walks towards the man and grabs his hands

"come, I'll show you the way o-…?!" Natsu was about to take the man away but stopped as soon as he got into contact with the man, images appeared in his mind

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Natsu screams as he holds his head in pain

"Natsu!?" Elfman exclaimed as the man was screaming as if he was going crazy

Natsu's eyes went around like crazy as he started seeing bits of bits of images forming into his mind

""what….what is this?!""

Natsu thought as he sees the image of the stranger in his head and another figure was standing beside him. they were standing in a field of a barren wasteland that was filled with destruction and chaos

""who?!"" Natsu thought as he couldn't see the other figure's face before he then saw a giant dark shadow appearing behind the two figures as it had glowing red eyes

Flames started to burst out around Natsu as his flames were going wild

"get away from me!" Natsu shouted as his magic was going out of control\

The black haired stranger looks at Natsu as he was still crying

""remember….remember who you really are""

The man thought before he disappeared into thin air

Elfman looks at him before he snaps out and grabs Ever as he heads for cover

 **BOOM!**

Natsu exploded as his flames burns away his surrounding

As soon as he exploded, Natsu heard a voice in his head

 _Remember who you really are_

… _.,Natsu,…_

 **In the middle of the ocean**

 **In a dark ship**

"He has woken up." announced an elderly tall man sitting in a throne and raised his right arm, his long, silverwhite beard following the movement of his body, flowing in the air. He was speaking to a crowd of people, with six individuals standing up front in a line.

"The day the great dark mage, Zeref comes back to life, has come. We've looked forward to this moment for a long time, and now, all the keys are finally within my grasp." said the elder and clenched his fist. "Today, we shall awaken what slumbers deep inside Zeref."

"Congratulations, Master Hades." bowed a young woman with black hair.

"Raise your head, Ultear." ordered Hades. "You have done well figuring out his location. It is thanks to you our goal will become reality in a matter of hours."

"Your words honor me greatly."bowed the woman with a smile. "However, it appears there is a small problem we may have to deal with first. The strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, is now present on the land Zeref resides in. They are a fearsome adversary, one capable of destroying two corners of the Baram Alliance. The confrontation may harvest casualties on both sides."

"You're giving them too much credit, Miss Ultear." threw in someone from the line.

Ultear looked to her right, her eyes landing on a young man with long, spiky blond hair, a condescending smirk glued to his face. "Even if they did manage to take care of those weaklings, they are nothing when compared to us. If they try to do anything funny with us around..."

The man licked his lips, black flames forming around his body. "I'll just burn them to a crisp. I've always wondered what does a burned fairy smell like, I can hardly contain the excitement."

"This carelessness will one day be the cause of your downfall, Zancrow." said a tall humanoid goat. He was wearing a suit, with black sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

Zancrow extinguished his flames and looked at his comrade. "You say that, but you're looking highly confident as well, Caprico."

"That is because I was born ready for this day. Confidence and carelessness are two different things."

"Aren't you just being stiff?" asked him Zancrow and playfully smacked his stomach with the back of his hand. "There is nothing wrong in a little bit of danger. The thrill of almost being killed in battle is what makes it feel so good." he finished with a sinister smirk.

"Caprico is right, Zancrow." said a young man with silver hair styled into a pompadour, with square glasses on his nose. "You are being not only careless, but vulgar as well. You lack the ability to realise how marvelous and refined this day truly is. It is the day our guild faces its biggest obstacle, and overcomes it in the most beautiful fashion. We shall release our desires and reach Nirvana."

Zancrow frowned. "Now you're just being creepy, man."

"Your jealousy does not reach my ears."

"I'm not jealous."

Next to them was a giant man with pale skin and a face too small for the size of his head. He was breathing very quickly and loudly, his eyes bloodshot. "I..." he wheezed out. "Ifeelthesame!"

"You're talking too fast, Kain!" yelled Zancrow.

"Should I translate?" asked a young girl with pink, short hair. She was wearing a helmet in the shape of wings placed on both sides of her face, as well as a red cape hanging over her pinkish-black battle suit.

"That won't be necessary." said Ultear. "Are you planning on fighting as well, Meredy?"

Meredy nodded. "Yes. Fight. I will fight."

Hades laughed gently at the eagerness of his subordinates and stood up from his throne, clapping. "Interesting! Truly interesting! They have yet to experience true darkness, for the absolute darkness lurks in the abyss. Today, we shall drag them down into this very abyss. Today, demons and fairies will squabble - eat and be proud, be eaten and scatter! Show me your worth, my Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

The Kin all stood up straight and bowed to their master. "Yes, Master!" they chanted, some of them barely able to contain their excitement.

Hades smirked and looked out the window. "This is the decisive battle, Fairy Tail."

 **Back at the island**

Lucy stared into the horizon, her head supported by her right hand, which was resting on her knees. She didn't even realise her head was slowly, but surely sliding off her palm, and as soon as it did, she dropped her head low and sighed tiredly.

"Figured out anything?" asked her Cana, also tired from thinking.

Lucy shook her head slowly in disappointment. "How are we supposed to find anything without a single hint? I have absolutely no idea what to do." she moaned.

Canna covered her lips with her fingers and wondered for a moment. "Maybe that's the problem?" she asked after a while.

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do we really have no clues?" continued Cana. "I've participated in this exam many times now, so it's just a hunch, but all of the tests I've taken were rational and made sense once given a thought. There has to be a hidden clue somewhere, we've just yet to see it."

"So, you're suggesting that this exam is not all about luck, but intelligence as well?"

"Exactly."

Lucy frowned. "Maybe it's supposed to be some sort of a puzzle, with words used as elements?"

"Words?" laughed Cana. "Well, we are searching for a grave, so maybe stuff related to death? Death, end of the line, funeral, coffin, tragedy? Demise?"

"Did you really have to use such grim terms?" shuddered Lucy, making Cana send her a teaseful grin.

"Yeah, I guess your analogies would be better. _When people die, they turn into stars_ and all that."

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened. "That's it." she whispered in disbelief. She then beamed and jumped up. "I know where the grave is!" she exclaimed happily and grabbed Cana's hand, dragging her into the trees.

"I have no idea how you've managed to figure anything out from this gibberish, but as expected! You rock, Lucy!" cheered Cana with her free hand.

As the girls vanished behind the trees, Gray and Loke peeked out from behind nearby bushes, sinister smirks glued to their faces.

"I told you following them would pay off." said Gray, proud of himself. "Levy might be book smart, but when it comes to weird stuff like this, Lucy is the queen."

"And here I thought I couldn't fall for her more than I already have." sighed Loke with misty eyes.

Gray ignored him. "I knew it - this exam was all about intelligence, greed and-"

"Backstabbing our guildmates in the back?" Loke finished his thought in amusement.

"Yup." nodded shamelessly Gray. "Come on, let's follow them." he stood up and carefully followed the pair, with amused Loke following him in suit before feeling a rumbling sensation coming from the ground

"what was that?" Loke whispered to Gray who has no clue

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everyone was doing their normal thing as they wait for the others to come back from Tenrou

"this goes here, this goes there" Max said while placing one letter to a box before doing the same to another one

"man, how does Lisanna arrange all of this?" Max said as he had tons of letters that he had to arrange and sort out by himself

"we got some more" Nab came in while carrying a bag full of letters

"you've got to be kidding me!" Max exclaimed at him

at another table was Ikaruga, who was taking care of Rose and Mary

"Yoshi Yoshi" Ikaruga sooth the two's head as they were in the middle of their afternoon nap

Surprisingly, the assassin is a great babysitter to little children

"I wonder who's going to be an S-class?" Wakaba wondered

"probably, Gray or Elfman or maybe even Cana" Warren replied to him with the three people possible to become an S-class

"I think Cana has the best chance of becoming one" Macao suggested as the two nodded in agreement

Now our attention is to the eastern forest where Erza was at with Porlyusica

"drink" Porlyusica told to her patient as she passes a glass full of green liquid

Erza took the glass and drinks the liquid while her face turns blue a bit to the bitter taste of the medicine

She coughs a bit as she passes back the glass to Porlyusica

"now I want you to eat these fruits" Porlyusica told her as she placed a bowl full of pink coloured grapes beside Erza's temporary bed

Erza looks at the grapes and took a piece

She looks at the piece of fruit and took a bite

Erza had to squirm a bit to the immense sour flavour of the fruit

"don't whine, the Polkarian Grapes will help you recover faster" Porlyusica told her as she was in the middle of mixing and grinding some herbs

Erza reluctantly eats the grapes while trying to ignore the sour taste

She was about to eat her fourth piece before she stops as she felt a little stinging sensation coming from her shoulder

she winced a bit as she looks to her shoulder and sees her mate brand glowing a bit

""Natsu"" she thought as she looks outside the window

""did something happen at the island?""

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	52. Chapter 51

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In the forest**

Elfman and Ever was looking over Natsu who was lying on a crater that was scorched

"hey, Natsu. wake up!" Elfman shakes the man's shoulder as he wasn't waking up

"what could've caused him to become like this?" Ever said as she can't believe that Natsu's magic could just go berserk all of the sudden

"uuughh" Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes slowly

"Natsu!" Elfman exclaimed as he helps the man stand up

"i…what happened?" Natsu muttered out while holding his head

"you were out light," Elfman told him as Natsu stands up

"what the heck happen to you?" Ever asked him as the two explained Natsu how he went crazy for a moment

"where did he go?" Natsu asked them as he looks around the scorched area

"when we got here, he was gone" Elfman said before they felt a rumbling sensation

Natsu looks to where the sound came from as he heard running coming towards them

"someone is coming" Natsu said as Elfman and Ever got ready, in case that it was an enemy

"help!" a familiar voice shouted out as Levy came running towards them

"Levy?!" they exclaimed in surprise as they see her falling down with bruises and injuries on her

"what happened?!" Ever went to her as she helps her up

"Gajeel…enemy….got attacked" Levy muttered out before passing out from exhaustion

"stay here with her, Ever. Elfman. Your' with me" Natsu said as Elfman nodded and the two went to where Levy came running out of

The two reached to an opening where they see Gajeel on the ground with two strangers lying beside him, defeated

"what the heck happen here?" Elfman said as he and Natsu went to help Gajeel up

"that symbol" Natsu said as he looks at one of the stranger's equipment as sees a dark guilds' symbol

""Grimoire Heart""

He thought as he had a bad feeling about this

"Elfman, you get Gajeel out of here with Ever and Levy. The exam is suspended, we got some uninvited people here" Natsu told to him

"you think that guy from last time is with them?" Elfman asked him while carrying up Gajeel up to his shoulder

"maybe, but I'm not sure" Natsu said as he took a deep breath and fired a fireball up to the air that made a red signal appeared in the sky

 **With the others**

In the middle of the island, Lucy and Cana stared into the sky, the latter's face slowly twisting with anger. "Why now?!" she roared, frustration taking the better of her. "Why did this have to happen today?! We're so close to the finishing line!"

"Nothing we can do, Cana." Lucy put her hand on brunette's shoulder. "It's only suspended. There's a chance it's a false alarm, and it'll be resumed."

She wanted to argue, but deep down, she knew her personal feelings had no place here right now. Cana slowly nodded, receiving a reassuring smile from Lucy in return.

Gray and Loke, who've been tailing the pair for quite a while now looked at each other and nodded, before coming out from the bushes.

"Yo." greeted them Gray, his right hand raised.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Pure coincidence." he replied quickly. "But it's a good thing we met you. There are enemies on the island, best to stay together."

"Let's head to the emergency meeting spot. We have to filled in on what's going on here." added Loke.

Lucy nodded, with Cana doing the same a moment later, although not as eagerly.

 **with The Exceeds**

Pantherlily and Charla flew over the coast, searching for Mest and Wendy.

Their already bad feeling has been fed by the flare shot out in the sky, which Lily recognized as a signal of approaching enemies.

"Can't things just stay quiet for once?! How did they even get here?" Charla shouted in annoyance

"It is possible they sneaked in on the same ship as we did." noted Lily.

After couple more minutes of flying, the pair of Exceeds spotted the man in question, who was standing on the edge of a cliff, staring into the vast ocean with Wendy beside him, making flower rings

"Mest!" called out Charla, catching the man's attention. He slowly turned around in their direction, surprise written on his face.

"Charla? Lily? What are you two doing here?" Wendy asked the two as Charla got in front of Wendy

"We've been looking for you." Charla answered her

"But more importantly, have you seen the signal?" she asked Wendy who shook her head as a no

Mest blinked in confusion. "What signal? I haven't seen anything."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just who the hell are you?"

Now the man was completely lost. "What do you mean, who am I….I'm Mest, Mystogan's disciple-"

Before he could even react, Mest felt a giant fist fly by his right cheek, as it smashed into the rock placed behind him. He stared with eyes wide open, taking the sight of an enraged Pantherlily, now in his true, battle form.

"If this is a poor attempt of a joke, then I suggest you drop it immediately." Lily told him

"the Prince never took any disciple in this world, but I applaud you for using someone's name who is no longer here"

Cold sweat ran down his face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Mest tried to defend himself.

"You can probably use magic that allows you to alter memories of other people. You cast it on other members and then pretended to be one of them. However, even without the bit about the Prince, your story is almost as full of holes as a wheel of cheese. Starting with the fact, that you've been absent from the guild for months, and you did not even bother to put the new members under you control after reappearing. Me included. You probably never even suspected someone could doubt you."

Charla watched the scene, slightly impressed by her friend. As expected of a former military commander.

"On top of that" continued Lily. "you appear to not even know what the signal sent out earlier means. Tell me the truth. While you still can."

Mest's expression changed. Now it expressed pure annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak out, but he froze in this position, his mouth slightly agape, his gaze glued to something behind Pantherlily. Suddenly, he vanished, surprising the Exceed.

""He disappeared?! No…Teleportation Magic!""

Mest appeared in front of Charla and Wendy and before they could realise, he grabbed them and clutched tight to his chest, before jumping to his right.

A massive chain of explosions plowed down the place she was hovering in, dust and pieces of the cliff flying in all directions.

Once it calmed down, he released the two from his arms, his gaze focused on the tree up ahead.

"An attack? What is going on in here?!" Lily exclaimed.

Charla stared at Mest, shocked.

""He guarded us?""

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" demanded Mest.

Suddenly, the tree started to shake, with something that resembled a man shaping out of it, his face growing out of the trunk.

"Well done finding me." he praised, as he continued to grow out of the tree.

"A person is growing out of the tree?!" questioned Charla, having never seen such absurd in her life

"Who are you?!" Lily repeated Mest's earlier question. He sensed tremendous magic from the man, who was more than likely an enemy.

"My name is Azuma." stated the man, his head now out of the tree. "One of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Grimoire Heart?" repeated Pantherlily in confusion.

"One of the dark guilds." explained Charla.

"I see." Mest's eyes narrowed. "So the previous signal was to announce an enemy attack."

"And, as you can see, it was launched slightly too late." mocked him Azuma, his torso now freed from its prison.

Mest started to chuckle to himself nervously. "Of course...I should have expected, that if I infiltrated Fairy Tail's Holy Land, then a few questionable things would have popped out." He then covered his face with his palm, his body now slightly shaking. "But Grimoire Heart on top of Black Wizard Zeref?! Give me a damn break..."

"Just who the hell are you?" questioned him Charla.

Mest turned around and looked at the cat, a nervous grin on his face. "Haven't you realised it yet? I'm with the Council. I've been put in here to find evidence good enough to take Fairy Tail out for good."

"Oh?" hummed Azuma from his tree, clearly intrigued by the confession.

"But it looks like my mission has failed. Time for a change of plans." grinned Mest and looked at the ocean once again with a confident look.

The Exceeds and Azuma looked in that direction as well. On the horizon, there was a giant ship approaching the island, with the Council's sigil on its sails.

"To think a guild with an unknown location such as yourself would come directly into my trap. It must be my lucky day!" exclaimed Mest. "This battleship was originally intended to carry the members of Fairy Tail after I've found them guilty, but it will do just fine for you demons! I am taking you all under arrest!"

Azuma slowly directed his gaze back onto Mest. He was now completely out of the tree, his arms crossed on his chest. He was standing perpendicularly on the trunk. "Battleship?" he questioned. "Are you talking about that?"

Suddenly, the ship blew up, a massive explosion swallowing it in a matter of a second. Pieces of scorched wood, metal and bodies flew up in the air, with a giant mushroom of fire and smoke expanding on the surface of the water, shocking the other three. They were speechless.

Azuma scoffed and jumped down, his feet now fully on the ground. He had dark skin, with thick brown hair and a goatee. He wore silver earrings in the shapes of a crescent moon pointing downwards, with a leather armor and dark-green pants with widened pantlegs.

"Now then, Mister Official." he said as he cracked his neck. "Would you mind if I began my job now?"

Lily readied for a fight as he knew that this man was dangerous

 **At a certain cave**

Makarov stared at the grave with guilt filled eyes, before closing them. "First Master, Mavis Vermillion..." he uttered quietly. He then bowed down. "Please forgive me. I have invited enemies onto this holy land. Words cannot express how disappointed you must be at this moment. I take full responsibility."

He straightened himself up and opened his eyes. "I absolutely accept any form of punishment you wish to inflict upon me. Therefore, please...protect these kids from harm." he begged, and bowed once again. He picked up his previously casted aside bottle and took couple more sips, before putting it back on the ground and walking away from the grave.

 **Back with the Exceeds**

Lily kicked the ground and rushed at Azuma with a beastly roar. The man has simply raised his right arm in response, aiming it at the cat.

" **Bleve!"**

Pantherlily was swallowed by a point-blank explosion. Azuma stayed in his spot, curious of the state his opponent was in. Much to his joy, the Exceed emerged with light injuries and struck him with an uppercut, landing beneath his chin, which blew him back.

With all of his expectations lost, Azuma put his head back in its position, completely rid of damage. Disappointed by his opponent's strength, he scoffed and jumped back.

Before Lily could follow through with another attack, he spotted multiple glowing particles around him, which then blew up, swallowing him with yet another explosion. Lily cried out in pain inside the explosion. Mest and Charla who were watching from the side have been blown away by the wind pressure.

After a short while the dust has gone down, revealing injured Pantherlily. Although he managed to put up his guard at the last possible moment, he still received heavy damage, his forehead split and bleeding, as well as many cuts and burns all over his body. Damn it. If only I had a sword…

"Oh? You can still stand?" questioned impressed Azuma and pointed at the cat with his hand once again. Lily grit his teeth and spread out his wings, flying up into the air just in time to avoid another explosion, with the ground beneath his feet blowing up into pieces.

"Mest, you fight too!" shouted Charla.

The man looked at her like she was insane. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm a member of the Council!"

"That doesn't matter right now!"

"I came here to destroy your guild in order to get a promotion, don't you understand it?! Why would I help you?!"

"Because even if you run away from here, you will still get killed once he's done with us! If you stay and help us, we still have a chance! He blew up your friends, right? Does that mean nothing to you?!"

Charla's words stung Mest deeply. Although it belonged to a different unit, he still had people he knew onboard. And they were more than likely gone now. The sheer thought ignited flames of anger he hasn't felt in years.

In the meantime, Pantherlily ducked right under a long chain of explosions, one of them catching the fur of his ear. He flew into the sky, another chain following him. He danced in the air before diving down, with yet another explosions flying in his direction. This time he had no means of dodging, and blocked it with his already injured arms.

"No matter where you go, my explosions will still reach you." proclaimed Azuma.

Fed up with the man, Lily grit his teeth in anger and dived down at Azuma in a straight line. Cursing his opponent's foolishness, the Kin released another **Bleve**. Lily let it come close to him, and using every bit of agility he had in him, he maneuverer out of the way and moved to his right, the attack passing him by. He then resumed his charge, his right fist readied to strike.

In the meantime, Mest teleported directly behind Azuma with a knife in his hand. He's surrounded. It's over!

"Pathetic." scoffed Azuma.

" **Tower Burst!"**

A giant tower of fire erupted from beneath Azuma, taking both Mest and Lily in, with Charla being struck by the wind pressure as well. The entire cliff has been blown up, with the tower flying high into the sky and expanding with each second.

Azuma looked down at the aftermath of his spell, with downed Mest and Lily lying right by hiss feet. The Exceed tried to stand up, only to fall out of his battle form and plop back onto the soil. Charla has been blown aside, completely unconscious.

""So this is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory that the rumors spoke of…"" wondered Mest, a black curtain forming before his eyes.

"Is this guild made out of cats and spies? What a waste of time." questioned Azuma in disappointment, before walking away for a bit.

He then turned back around, his figure now facing the Tenrou Tree.

"If that is the truth, then I will deal with you all before the rest of the guild comes here. There may be no need for it, but I shall give the signal, just as how I was instructed to."

"S-signal? What signal?" asked him weakly Pantherlily.

"You can't miss it."

Azuma spread his arms out and then quickly clapped his hands. As soon as he did it, the whole island has started to shake, with a deafening, painful sound echoing throughout the island. The Exceed was forced to block his ears in pain, his eyes closed shut. Still, despite the pain, he slowly opened them, before feeling them widen in complete terror.

The Tenrou Tree has been blown up at the very base, pieces of its trunk flying in all directions, plunging themselves into the ground, ocean and rocks. A giant cloud of dust and smoke started to form around the blown up area, as the tree has started to slowly tilt to its right, falling.

Everyone on the island could not muster a single sound at the sight, as they all stared in shock and horror.

"What have you done?!" roared Lily.

"The Tenrou Tree provides those with the mark of Fairy Tail with divine protection and a boost in magic power. No one with your guild's mark can die on this island, as long as this tree is intact. I have destroyed this tree, thus taking your protection away. You have also lost your magic boosts, meaning everyone present on this island has been weakened. I have been setting this up long before your arrival on the island." explained Azuma as he turns away and leaves them as his mind was now focused on finding someone stronger to battle with.

""There are...six more people like him?"" panicked Mest, as the sound of the falling tree filled every fiber of his being.

""Fairy Tail has….no chance of winning…"" he concluded before losing consciousness.

 **At Grimoire Ship**

Ultear walked out of her chamber and stretched, now clad in her usual battle uniform. She entered the main room of the ship, where everyone has already been assembled. At her sight, Zancrow raised his eyebrows and whistled, impressed.

"Damn Miss Ultear, you're unusually pumped up about this, aren't you?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I appreciate your compliment, Zancrow, but I don't think now is the time for this." she smirked in response.

"In his defence, I, too, think like this. To me, this is war. The sensation of excitement is only natural." said Caprico from the side.

"That's not what you said last time, though." remarked Zancrow.

"Opinions change."

"It's not really an opinion."

"I understand your feelings very well, my comrades." threw in Rustyrose while adjusting his glasses. "The sensation of the upcoming battle with the fairies provides me with the most stimulating sensation, that I am unable to describe with human vocabulary. Let us all head to the Eden known as battle! Let us full fill our inner desires!"

"You're being creepy, man." noted Zancrow.

Meredy, who was ignoring the bickering of her male guildmates looked out the main window and beamed. "Ur, look!" she announced happily, as she pointed at the window in excitement. "I can see something!"

Ultear quickly snapped her gaze at the girl. "Do not call me by this name." she whispered coldly. Although it was rid of anger, the cold left by this warning was just enough to make the girl curl up, her smile gone.

"I'm sorry." she apologized quietly.

Zancrow laughed and walked up to the girl, before patting her on the head. "Now, no need to be so scary, Miss. So, Meredy. What did you see?" he asked her in a curious tone.

Meredy recovered a bit of her smile and pointed once again. "There! I can see the island!"

The man looked out the window, and so did the other Kin. Just like she said, Tenrou Island was now in full view. The Tenrou Tree has been already falling down, a sight that suggested the island was ready to start the operation.

"So, Azuma did it after all, eh?" Zancrow licked his lips in sinister fashion.

Despite their eagerness to crush Fairy Tail, and although they came here to leave it in flames, they would lie if they said they didn't find the island fascinating. Some of them even regretted destroying the tree, which they considered to be simply beautiful. However, they did not get to admire it for too long.

Something has started to raise up from the ocean, with a giant figure resembling a human growing with each second. The Kin could only stare in shock at the sight of a giant elderly man with a white mustache standing in front of the island, like a guardian protecting its fortress, as he stared the ship down from above. Even Hades was surprised.

"A giant..." muttered Ultear in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Zancrow grinned nervously. "I haven't heard anything about this!"

"It's huge." pointed out Meredy.

Hades recovered from his shock, now with a small smirk forming on his lips. "Makarov."

Makarov breathed in, his enlarged mouth making a deafening noise. "Your sin is far too serious to be left unanswered! All of you shall disappear by my hand!" he roared in pure rage, his voice creating waves on the surface of the ocean.

Not intimidated in the slightest, Hades continued to smirk, taking in the sight of the man standing before him.

Seeing that they were not eager to comply to his order, Makarov punched the ship, shattering it into tiny pieces in the process. Everyone inside the ship has lost balance, some people even fell out due to holes in the armor.

"The steering is dead!" called one of the crew.

"He's pierced through our enhanced armor like it was paper! I can't believe this!" yelled other member.

"Increase speed!" ordered Hades.

The ship sped up and managed to dodge a second punch just in time, the wind currents created by the strike pushing it even further away.

"Deploy magical convergence cannon, Jupiter!" Hades gave another order from his throne.

The cannon slid out of the roof of the ship, now aimed at Makarov. "Fire!" shouted Hades, as it launched itself at the giant.

Makarov raised his left arm, blocking the beam with his left forearm, which earned him an impressed sound from Hades. Feeling himself being pushed back, he gritted his teeth and raised his left leg up, kicking the ship from beneath, this time killing its engines for good.

"Ultear!" called out Hades, his voice expressing a small glimpse of worry.

"Yes, Master!" The woman kneeled and touched the floor with her hand.

" **Toki no Arc! Restore!"**

The ship has started to put itself back together, regaining its original shape in mere seconds. Makarov stared at the repairs in awe, but quickly brushed it off, ready to strike again.

"Caprico, take everyone on board to the island." ordered the Master.

"What about you, Master Hades?" questioned the goat.

"I shall deal with Makarov myself."

"As you wish."

Caprico bowed and straightened himself up, before clapping his hands. Everyone on the ship has vanished in an instance. He then put on his jetpack and flew out of the ship, heading towards the island.

Makarov, who caught the small figure flying past him clenched his fist. "Do you think you will escape from me?" he asked and reached out for the goat, only to be avoided with ease. "Well, no matter. There is no escape for you lot anyway."

He shifted his attention back to the ship and put his hands in front of each other, a green orb forming in-between them. "By Fairy Tail's ordinance, I shall give you all a moment to pray, while I count to three."

Hades stood up from his throne and walked up to the pedestal, the roof above his head opening slowly. "A mage has to be prepared to acknowledge his target as an absolute enemy to cast this spell, the ultimate magic. Fairy Law, is it not?" he questioned, as he rose up with the platform.

"One."

"When exactly did you learn such powerful magic, Makarov?"

Annoyed with the familiar tone used by the dark mage, a vein appeared on Makarov's forehead. "Two."

Natsu and Wendy have finally emerged from the trees and rushed to the scene, taking the sight of their downed friends in.

"Carla! Hang in there!" called out Wendy and ran up to her friend, gently picking her up onto her lap. The tabby slowly opened her eyes, glad that the girl was still safe. "Wendy..."

"Don't talk, I'll heal you right away!"

In the meantime, Natsu walked up to Mest and eyed him down. "You the one who did it?" he questioned. He then took his sorry state in, and realised how stupid this question was. "Guess not. Who the hell are you?"

Mest stirred and looked up into the Dragon Slayer's eyes. I see...my magic has worn off…

"What happened here? Answer me."

Before Mest could respond, Carla has raised her head and replied the question for him. "Grimoire Heart...is on the island."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "What are they doing here?"

"One of them has blown up the tree. He said they came here to destroy us." added weakly Lily from the ground. Natsu quickly ran up to him and gently picked him up, before placing him next to Carla. The girl spread her arms out and started to heal them both at the same time.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Caprico was flying above their heads on his jetpack. Deciding that the time was ripe, he spread his arms out, dozens of small, white balls starting to fall onto the island.

Lucy looked up curiously, one of the balls falling directly at her. Suddenly, it popped, revealing a young male, who swung his club at the blonde, forcing her to jump back to avoid a critical hit.

Multiple people landed around Lucy, Loke, Gray and Cana, confusing them greatly.

"People are falling from the sky?!" gasped Cana.

"Enemies, I presume." noted Loke and put up his guard.

"Wait a second..." began Gray and stared with wide eyes into the sky. "Those are all people?!"

The sky above was now covered by the bubbles, with people popping out of them everywhere, the number of enemies standing before them increasing with each second. Gray's group wasn't the only one – every Fairy Tail mage has now found themselves surrounded by enemies, all of them dosing Grimoire Heart's guild mark.

The Kin have also landed on the island, each of them heading in the direction of their choosing. Zancrow landed with an excited scream and sighed, unable to contain his excitement.

Ultear has gracefully landed on her feet and started her search for Zeref.

Meredy landed not too far from Zancrow, and carefully observed the area. "Mission, begin!" she muttered to herself, before dashing into the wild.

On the other end of the island, Zeref looked up into the sky with pained eyes. "Another war is about to begin. Is there really no other way?" he questioned no one in particular.

 **Back to the fight**

"Three! Your time is up!"

Makarov clapped his hands, a golden blinding light emitting from his hands.

"Fairy Law! Acti-"

"Stop it."

Hades interrupted the spell and raised his hands in similar fashion, a dark-bluish purple orb forming in-between his hands. Makarov's eyes widened in shock at the resemblance of the spell – it looked like a re-colored Fairy Law.

"Grimoire Law!" announced Hades. "This magic is deterrent. I can't just launch it whenever I want to. However, if you refuse to stand down obediently, you shall witness the most grim of conclusions."

Makarov dispelled his magic, too shocked to go through with the attack. "This is...impossible..." he gasped, memories of 48 years ago flashing before his eyes like a film.

Hades canceled his magic and smirked gently. "It's been a while, boy."

"Master Precht!" announced shocked Makarov. "Why are you..."

Before he could ask the question, Hades conjured two giant chains with claws and attached them to Makarov's shoulders.

He then pulled them to his right, knocking Makarov off balance. The giant fell into the water and slid on the ground, now entering the terrain of the island.

He reversed back to his true form and Requipped his signature coat with the insignia of Ten Wizard Saints on his back, as he slid on the ground. He then came to a halt and glared at his predecessor, who was now casually walking up to him.

"Why are you of all people in a dark guild?" questioned Makarov.

"Aren't we just two sides of the same coin, Makarov?" replied Hades. "This world is full of things that cannot be described with merely the definitions of good or evil."

"Good or evil have nothing to do with this. The spirit of Fairy Tail that you have carried for decades should never have wavered. "

Hades snorted in amusement. "Looks like you've learned how to use words, boy."

"Enough with the boy." scoffed Makarov. "You are no longer a member of this guild. However, I do not wish to fight you. Could you please leave this island?"

Hades' smirk faded, now giving in to a small, saddened frown. "Although my heart pains me a little at the thought, I must see the destruction of Fairy Tail through with my own hand. I'm afraid I cannot leave until Fairy Tail is no more."

This declaration was enough. Makarov unleashed his magic power, his body now surrounded by a green aura. "I will not give you my guild." he declared in a low voice.

Hades scoffed and released his own, a dark-purple aura surrounding his figure. "So, you're going to defy me after all, boy?"

After a long while of building up their magic, both men mirrored each other's movements, both of them launching the exact same spell at the same time. Multiple thunders crashed into each other above their heads, neither gaining the upper hand.

The two waved their hands in a gesture as Makarov tried to attack first but was stopped by Hades who created multiple purple magic circles around him

"Amaterasu's 28th formula...in an instance?!" gasped shocked Makarov.

"You cannot defeat me." declared Hades and swiped his fingers to the side.

Shortly after he was taken in by an explosion of purple magic, that formed itself into a shape of a pillar, with everything inside of it being obliterated. Makarov put up a round barrier and forcefully expanded it to the sides, breaking the spell in the process.

In response to that, Hades conjured his chains and launched them at Makarov, who turned his right arm into a sword of light and knocked them to the side in return. Using the momentary opening, he pointed his left hand at the older man and created a sharpened pillar of ice, which was then launched at Hades.

Hades did not even move from his spot, with the pillar breaking into pieces before it could even make contact with his chest. Unwilling to give up just yet, Makarov knocked the chains away once more and put his hands on the ground, a chain of earth spikes forming in Hades' direction, all of them pointed at him. The dark mage turned his left hand into a magic sword, just like Makarov, and sliced the spikes in half, killing them before they reached him.

He then spotted his opponent, who leaped at him in the air and swung his blade downwards. Hades was forced to raise his hand and block the strike, before pushing Makarov back. The tiny mage slid on the ground and dispelled his blade, ready to attack once again.

Not wanting that to happen, Hades snapped his hand to the right and successfully caught Makarov with his chains, before throwing him to the side and dragging him against the trees and rocks.

"I dance with magic! Freely!" announced amused dark mage and smashed Makarov into the ground, breaking it in the process. To his surprise, the tiny mage was standing on his feet, with his guard put up.

Hades used his free hand to draw another sign in the air, this time surrounding Makarov with multiple purple magic circles. The sight froze the elder's blood, fear starting to take control over his body. "What is this?!" he questioned, before crossing his hands on his head and torso.

" **MAXIMUM DEFENSE SEAL: THREE PILLAR GODS!"**

" **AMATERASU: 100TH FORMULA!"**

A giant explosion of purple energy shook the entire island down to its core, a vast chunk of the forest getting destroyed in the process. Trees and rocks flew in all directions throughout the island, startling the wildlife and knocking people off balance.

Hades carefully watched the aftermath of his attack, his eyes slowly widening at the sight of Makarov still standing in his spot. His clothes were torn up and he was bleeding from several wounds placed all over his body, but still standing

"Your choice and timing of spells is truly remarkable, my old friend." praised Hades. "As expected from the man I had entrusted my hopes to. You did well, supporting the guild for the past 48 years."

Just when he was about to reply, Makarov felt excruciating pain in his chest, as he grabbed it, struggling for breath.

"Oh? Is something wrong, Makarov? Do you not feel well?" taunted him Hades, as he walked up to his opponent.

Makarov stared at Hades with hateful eyes, his breath uneven.

"I guess it is to be expected. We have both grown old, haven't we? This is also the difference between two men, who've taken different paths. You stayed on the path sculptured by Mavis, and you are about to die by my hand. I, on the other hand, have found a new one, and I shall see the changes that shall befall onto this world in near future."

Makarov panted heavily and dropped to his knee. "You were...an admirable Master. You taught us about the harmony of the world, you've shown us the right path. What happened to you? What could possibly cause this drastic change?" he questioned, now back on his feet.

Hades' eyes narrowed. He raised his hand and increased the gravity above Makarov's figure, brutally grinding him into the ground. The tiny Master gasped from pain, blood escaping his mouth.

"Magic was originally born in darkness." explained Hades. "A power once feared and detested by humans. However, years later, gradually, magic has become an everyday phenomenon, to the point where taking it away could cause the entire human culture to crumble. After tracking down the very roots of magic, as well as going through Zeref's research, I have seen what can be called the "essence of magic". This, my old friend, is what changed my views."

Realising that Makarov was no longer conscious, Hades turned around on the balls of his feet. "Sleep well, Makarov. Fairy Tail's era has come to an end." he announced, before walking away

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	53. Chapter 52

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

Natsu grabs a dark mage's collar before slamming him down to the ground before throwing him away to another Dark mage's group

He claps his hands in satisfaction before continuing beating the crap out of another dark mages

"I'm sorry...I would fight, too, but my magic power..." Pantherlily apologized to Natsu.

"Don't worry about it, there's no helping about it. Wendy can't restore even her own magic." Carla tried to cheer him up.

Natsu knocked out yet another dark mage and sent a short look at the cat. "Don't worry about it, just focus on recovering. I can handle it." he assured while grinding yet another mage into the ground with his right leg.

He had just found Wendy's scent and found them surrounded with dark mages

Mest was nowhere to be found and Wendy and the cats were vulnerable

"these punks are just making me waste more of my time" Natsu said annoyed before he got surrounded by them

They all blasted Natsu with fire attack before they all see the flames being eaten by Natsu

"he's eating the flames!?"

"what the heck is he!?"

"Wait a second...fire magic, and a salmon coloured hair..."

"Salamander Dragov?!"

They all panicked before Natsu smirks at them.

"see ya" Natsu said as he burst into flames and created a flaming tornado that made all of the small fries fly away

"Monster..." muttered the downed mages.

"hahahahahaha!"

A laugh was heard as from a cliff a man with wild blonde hair and with a crazy look appeared

"That's enough, you lot! Enough, I said!" he yelled.

"Master Zancrow!" gasped one of the mages in relief.

"You guys are clearly no match for him." deduced Zancrow with a smirk. "Go and look for Zeref. I'm more than enough to take care of this guy."

The men nodded eagerly and started to leave the scene. "I was starting to think he might be too strong for us, but with Master Zancrow here, nothing bad can happen!"

Zancrow's eyes narrowed dangerously, his smile gone. "Hey. What did you just say?" he asked quietly, sending chills down his guildmates' back.

"I...I said I thought he could be too strong for us...the infantry!"

"There is no one stronger than Grimoire Heart in this entire world. We are the strongest guild there is." said Zancrow, black flames forming in his right hand.

""black flames?"" Natsu thought before he winces in pain as he grips his head

"If this guy here is too much for you, then you are not fit to be in our guild. We do not need trash like you!" he roared with a smile and set his comrades aflame.

The men screamed in agony, as the black flames burned them alive. They fell to the ground one by one, dead, their corpses slowly turning into ash.

Wendy grasped her mouth in horror, the horrible smell filling her nostrils. Unable to fight it back, she leaned to the side and threw up, with the last screams dying down as she did so.

"This man...his own allies..." gasped shocked Carla.

Zancrow licked his lips and took a loud sniff of the air, the smell filling his nose. He sighed in bliss, his eyes half-closed. "I just can't get enough of this smell. The sensation it gives me..." he trembled in joy, before looking down at Natsu. "I envy you, with that enhanced nose of yours and all. You must feel the same way, don't you, Salamander?" he asked with a sinister smirk.

Natsu wasn't listening to him as he was in the middle of gripping his head as it was beating painfully

 **In Natsu's mind**

""black flames…..pitch black flames….."" Natsu thought as his mind was starting to turn black

He had a flashback as the same stranger was in the picture again but it was soon changed as he sees that he was in the middle of a burning wasteland

But the thing that took him by surprise was the colour of the flames

The flames were black, pitch black

""who?"" he thought as someone was standing in front of him

The figure heard his thought as he/she turns around and revealed to Natsu that the figure wasn't even human

""a black… demon?""

 **Outside of Natsu's mind**

"hey! You listening you damn gecko!" Zancrow shouted before he got his reply by Natsu who burst into flames

Carla, who was more or less fine now, carefully Grabs Wendy and started to fly up to the air. Taking the hint, Lily spread out his wings best to his ability and flew away as well.

"Carla! What are you-" Wendy tried to protest.

"We have to get away. This is going to get ugly." Charla explained to her

Zancrow started laughing as he jumps off the cliff he was standing and started to approach Natsu

"now this is something that I like," Zancrow said as he burst into black flames

" **Enjin no! Dogo!"**

Zancrow breathes out a torrent of black flames that was heading towards Natsu who stood still

Just as the flames were about to hit him, Natsu lifts his head and looks at the torrent of black flames that was heading towards him

"…. black flames…" Natsu muttered out as his eyes turned black with red dots appearing in the middle

 **BOOM!**

 **At Base Camp**

Mirajane kicked away the last of her enemies, with Lisanna putting hers down after choking him out. Before she could take a breath, however, she felt strong presence behind her. She quickly grabbed her sister and guarded her with her figure, with a man with brown hair approaching them from behind the trees.

"My luck is truly against me." he sighed. "First cats, now women?"

Mira tensed up after feeling his magic. He was no pushover.

"Are you the one who blew up the tree?"

Azuma exhaled through his nose and raised his right arm, aiming it at the women. "Perhaps. But don't worry, I will not treat you the same way. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

 **beach**

Hades plunged the flag of Grimoire Heart deep into the sand.

"Your brats have no chance of winning against my Seven Kin of Purgatory, Makarov." he declared. "All of them are great mages I have raised myself for years. Each and every single one of them uses the magic that is closest to the source of all magic." He then looked into the horizon. "Lost Magic is at their disposal. Nothing will stand in the way of their forbidden arts."

Hades turned around and walked back to his ship, the sounds of battles spread out across the entire island falling into his ears.

It was the beginning of the end. The war has begun.

But as soon as he was about to enter his ship, he felt a very dark and ominous presence appearing as he looks behind and saw a pillar of black flames appearing on the island

He thought that it was Zancrow, one of his subordinates, but he knew that he was wrong as the flames he was seeing wasn't because Zancrow's flames, the flames he was watching were black, pitch black

"what is this?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	54. Chapter 53

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail were at war as the dark guild's objective was the Legendary Black Mage, Zeref

We now turn our attention to a battle field that was a wasteland

"huff…huff…huff…..h-how?" Zancrow muttered out as he was in the middle of a crater with bruises and injuries that was beyond words

He raised his head up weakly as he looks at his opponent who cause him to be like this

"how can my flames? T-the flames of a god…" he said as he looks at Natsu who was enveloped in a coat of pitch-black flames that was incinerating everything near him

"be devoured by a Dragon Slayer!?"

"haaaaaaaaa" Natsu let out an exhale as the sound of a creature growling could be heard in his exhale

" **400 years…."** Natsu voice out as his voice was dark and deep

" **for 400 years, I have been asleep in this body of mine"**

Reiter no Yoroi appeared beside him as the red armor started to turn black

It then purges as the armor equipped itself on him

"what?...what are you?" Zancrow muttered out as Reiter no Yoroi was transforming

The sound of bone cracking was heard as black demon wings appeared on Natsu's back

An eerie dark laugh was heard as Zancrow sees that Natsu's helmet was the one laughing as a demon like motive started to form

" **what am i? you ask?"** Natsu said to him as his armor had combined with himself and made him look like a real black demon

" **I am….."**

Natsu voice out as he lifts a hand up towards Zancrow whose eyes widen in shock to see a sphere of dark flames forming in it

"what are you!?" Zancrow exclaimed before he was engulfed in dark flames that burns him as he screams

Natsu let out a chuckle before he laughs as Zancrow was disintegrated into ashes

" **a demon"**

Natsu wipe away the black flames that was covering him as the flames appeared to his wings

He then cracks his neck as he let out a satisfied sigh

" **to smell the scent of death once again after such a long slumber…."** Natsu said as he started to walk away

" **is so refreshing"**

As he walks, nearby plant lives were burned away as Natsu walks into the forest

" **where are you, Nii-san?"**

Natsu continued to walk into the forest before he stops as he saw an image of Erza appearing his mind

"" **Erza….Scarlet""**

He stood motionless before he continued his walk into the forest

 **East side of the Island**

Ultear stared ahead with wide, teary eyes, a wide smile growing on her face with each second.

She was currently standing in front of a scowling young man with black hair, who was now slowly getting up from beneath the tree he was sitting under.

"Zeref...my Lord..." Ultear voice out in tears as she looks at Zeref.

"I've been looking for you for so long..."

"Who are you?" Zeref asked her, his piercing glare staring Ultear down. "Why do you know about my whereabouts? Is it my power you are seeking for?"

Ultear quickly dropped to her knee and bowed her head in respect. "Your very existence, my Lord."

"Is this the reason you are attacking this place? You and your people?"

"Yes. We are willing to go to great lengths in order to stand by your side." said Ultear, her bow deepening.

Zeref continued to stare at her, before slowly closing his eyes, a short sigh escaping his nose.

"No matter what era, people are still the same. All of the blood spilled, all of the lives claimed, all of the destruction caused in my name. I am unable to find words in any language known to mankind to describe just how much it pains me."

The atmosphere changed. Ultear's smile faded in an instant, giving in to pure fear. The air became uncomfortable to breathe in, and the soft wind ceased to travel through leaves and branches. There was, however, a foul stench spreading in the area at sickening pace.

The smell of death.

"I have no intention of doing anything, or taking a part in anything in this period." proclaimed Zeref, his red eyes grinding Ultear's groveling figure into the ground. "I don't want to see wars being fought in my name, I don't want to see people dying in my name. Stop attacking this island, and leave at once. I shall not repeat myself. Do not anger me any further."

Ultear looks at him as she thought that he was in his sleep state

" **the soft one as usual"** a deep dark voice was heard as Zeref and Ultear looks to the side and sees Natsu walking out of the forest in his new appearance

"Natsu?!" Ultear exclaimed as Natsu made his way towards Zeref who was crying in tears

" **stop with the crying. That's the one thing I don't like to see after waking up"** Natsu told him as his face helmet split and revealed his face to Zeref

Black markings, black eyes with red dragon like slit, and the addition of red scales on his face

Natsu was the descriptive image of a real demon

Ultear doesn't know what was happening as she had no clue why the two know each other

" **ooh, you"** Natsu turns to look at Ultear who tensed when she saw his eyes

" **Ultear, wasn't it?"**

He smirks as he raises his hand up and a sphere of black flames started to form in his hand

Ultear stood frozen as she couldn't move her body even with her mind screaming for her to move

" **on second thought"** Natsu said as he made the sphere of black flames disappear and lowered down his hand

" **I just have you sleep here"** Natsu told her

"what are you..?" Ultear said before Natsu snap his fingers and she fainted to sleep

" **I still have some lingering feelings for you, consider this a thank you for back then"** Natsu said before turning his attention to Zeref

" **we need to talk"**

 **Near the shore of Tenrou Island**

"Hurry, tend to the wounded!" Lahar ordered Lahar to his men, who were currently trying to save their comrades, put out the fire and save the drowning at the same time.

"Repairs to the facility can wait until later! Do not let your fellow comrades die in here, that is an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lahar sighed stressfully and looked around as it was chaos everywhere

It took the enemy just one attack, just one attack to render their forces completely useless and defenceless.

"Those, who can move, follow me!" he ordered out loud. "We are going to charge onto the island! All men prepared for battle should-"

His orders interrupted by Mest, who teleported right behind him, startling the man. Lahar turned around and his gaze softened, seeing that his friend was safe. "Doranbolt! I am so glad to see you're safe! What are those wounds?!" he asked in concern, only now noticing the burns and cuts on his friend's body.

"I'm fine." replied Doranbolt. "How's the ship? What's the situation?"

"The worst. We've lost many men, and this ship can barely float on the ocean. We'll have to move onto emergency boats, that have somehow survived."

"And the communication lacrima?"

"intact, we're calling for backup as we speak. What the hell happened on that island?!"

"Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref. A three-way war has started in there. Grimoire Heart was the one who attacked the ship, Fairy Tail is fighting them off as we speak."

"Grimoire Heart….and Zeref?!" gasped shocked Lahar.

"I am borrowing the lacrima! I have to contact the HQ!" said Doranbolt and passed his friend, heading towards the communication room.

"Three biggest obstacles in the magic world...gathered in one place?! The sheer thought is too ridiculous to even consider!" said Lahar and massaged the bridge of his nose, completely lost. "If we report this catastrophe to the HQ...there's a chance the Light will be dropped..."

Doranbolt stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around, distraught. "Etherion?!"

"If it comes to that, we'll have to obey our orders and act accordingly."

"Wait a second!" yelled Doranbolt. "It is true Fairy Tail is not on the best terms with the Council, but they do not deserve to be put in the same bag as Zeref, or Grimoire Heart!"

"If it makes you feel better, then know that I agree with you, however, it is not for us to decide." stated grimly Lahar.

Doranbolt lowered his head and clenched his fists in frustration. He'd lie if he said he didn't enjoy his time spend at the guild, even if he was an undercover agent tasked with taking it down. The sheer thoughts of seeing them being vaporized pained him greatly.

"Now please, contact the HQ." ordered Lahar and walked away to regroup his forces.

 **With Lucy and the others**

They were in the middle of fighting off the goons from Grimoire Heart before they were face to face with one of the Seven Kins, Caprico

"The Ultimate world of magic, you say?" repeated Loke and scoffed sarcastically. "What a load of crap."

"You're going to erase humans unable to use magic?!" asked Cana.

"It doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Lucy. "No one will benefit from this! It will be a horrible world!"

Gray did not say a thing, his glare of disgust speaking for him.

The group was currently standing before Caprico, who'd just finished explaining his guild's goal.

"It is true that I have also do not fully understand Master Hades' motives, but I believe that only those who know the abyss of magic can." stated calmly the Kin. "Zeref is on this island, that is a fact. When we get our hands on him, the world will be enveloped in magic, it will be reborn."

"Cut the bullshit!" said Gray and punched the palm of his hand. "You need a better reason to barge into our territory like this!"

"Master Hades has given us two missions." said Caprico and lowered himself, ready to strike. "One, to find the Black Mage Zeref, and bring him on board out ship. The other being the complete annihilation of Fairy Tail."

"I'd like to see you try." smirked Gray.

"Wait." Loke stepped in and extended his arm, alarming his comrades to stay where they are. "I'll take care of this guy. Since he's one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, it means there are six more like him. Go look for the others, and help them."

"What are you talking about?" frowned Gray. "All 4 of us couldn't take him on, and you want to do it alone?"

"That's because there is more to his magic than you think." explained calmly Loke. "He uses **Human Subordination Magic** , He can momentarily weaken humans' magic and battle skills, taking away vast chunks of their power. However..."

His body started to glow, and after couple seconds, he was back in his trademark suit, now in his spirit form. "...it will not work on me, a spirit. And, as you've probably realised by now, he's also a spirit. The Spirit of Goat, Capricorn."

Lucy frowned sadly, while the others looked at him in shock. "Loke, I..."

"Do not speak a single word." he ordered her harshly and pointed at Capricorn with his finger. "I request a one-on-one duel between spirits, Capricorn!"

Capricorn's sunglasses reflected the light, as he adjusted them. "I see. I was wondering whether you've forgotten you're a spirit yourself, Leo. I accept your challenge."

Loke nodded to his opponent and turned to his friends. "Everyone, please, go now."

"But, Loke..." began Lucy.

"Hurry up and go!"

His scream was sudden and terrifying. Lucy stared at the back of his head, stunned. She then felt a tug on her collar, as Gray grabbed her shirt and started to drag her away from the scene. "We can't fight this guy, not with our magic being weakened. Let's leave this to him!"

"But..."

"It's hard for me, too, Lucy, but Gray's right." said soothly Cana. "Still, he didn't have to yell like that..."

"I'm sure there's more to it." said Gray. "He's not that kind of a guy."

Lucy watched her spirit in concern, and freed herself from Gray's grip. "Loke!" she called out to him.

The spirit turned to her, annoyed she was still here. Lucy put her right hand on her chest and pierced him with a stare he's never seen from her before. "You better come back to me, you hear me?! No matter what!"

Loke nodded before Lucy and the others started to run

He then grabbed his wrist with his hand and lit up his fist, before dashing and punching Capricorn right in the jaw. The spirit was blown away and crashed right into the wall of the nearby ruins, and fell through. He regained his footing and slid on the ground, with one hand on the ground to kill the momentum.

Loke followed him through the wall, only to be brutally kneed in the stomach, which took breath out of his lungs. He grabbed the leg with his left hand to secure his opponent in one place and elbowed the Kin in the jaw with his right, causing both men to break contact, as they both slid backwards.

"How many years has it been since you've vanished from the Spirit Realm?" asked Loke, before dashing once again.

"Seventeen." calmly replied the goat and blocked his punch with his left forearm, before throwing a strike of his own, which was also blocked. Both men secured themselves in a power struggle, one that was slowly shifting in favor of Capricorn.

"I refuse to believe you've found yourself a human capable of keeping you in here for so long. Who is your master?"

"I do not have a master." replied Capricorn and headbutted Loke, before kicking him in the gut and jumping back. "I, myself, am a Master, who uses humans to his will."

As he proclaimed so, the Kin swiped his fingers in the air.

"open the hero of Rubengard! San Jao Shin!"

Before Loke could even react, he was struck with a spear by a man clad in armor. The cut was shallow, but powerful, knocking the spirit back and causing him to cough up blood and spit. With his purpose fulfilled, the human vanished in thin air, leaving confused and shocked Loke on his knees.

"What...what was that?!" he gasped and looked at Capricorn, seeking answers.

"The young, genius general San Jao Shin, who led the army of rebels in the civil war of Rubengard in X779, the records said that he went missing in battle, but it was false as I had captured him"

"You can...summon a human?! That's ridiculous!"

"Now, allow me to come back to my earlier question, the one you've so aggressively tried to take my attention away from. Let's talk about your Master."

Loke grit his teeth and stood up. "What for?"

The goat raised his eyebrows. "So that I can make her my subordinate as well, obviously. I've already figured out that it's the woman with blonde hair."

Loke's face was the pure definition of a giveaway. He took couple deep breaths, assessing his damage.

"You wish to fight me one on one? Wrong. You've challenged me so that she could escape. Although you have technically fulfilled your task, finding this woman after I dispose of you will be a trivial matter to deal with. Your noble sacrifice will buy her an additional hour of life. How unsightly the duty of a spirit is..."

Capricorn stopped mocking his opponent, and stared at him with his eyes wide open. "Wait a moment...this woman..."

Loke clenched his teeth and kicked the ground as hard as he could, before driving his fist deep into his opponent's stomach. Capricorn's figure bent in half, which allowed Loke to kick him underneath the chin and then strike his stomach once again. He's noticed! I must deal with him as fast as I can, before-

Loke's rush was broken by a powerful punch to the gut, that dropped him to his knees. Capricorn grabbed him by his suit and threw him to the side like a sack of potatoes, before wiping the blood off his lips.

"Your reaction only confirms it. That woman...is Layla Heartfillia's daughter!"

Loke quickly stood up and put up his fists, ready to strike again at any time.

"I shall not allow her to breathe any minute longer!" roared Capricorn, veins popping on his forehead. "Where is that woman?!"

 **Back with Natsu**

" **so, over the time I have been asleep, many things have concurred"** Natsu told to Zeref who nodded

"it was you who decided to slumber and live a new life as someone else" Zeref said as he lifts his hand and did several gestures as Ultear glowed a bit before the glow dimmed

"what are you going to do now?" Zeref asked Natsu

" **I'll be sticking around with this guild. I have grown quite a liking to it"** Natsu said as Zeref nodded understanding to him

the two stood in silence for a moment before Natsu broke it

" **you sensed him, didn't you?"** Natsu asked Zeref who nodded to him

"the fighting and the blood spill, will surely bring him here" Zeref said as Natsu sighs

" **get off this island, my other self will handle him in time"** Natsu said as he disappears in flames

Zeref smiles a bit before he started to walk away while leaving Ultear still in her place

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	55. Chapter 54

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail**

Erza was at the guild as she was at a table with her children and the addition of Ikaruga

Rose babbled to Erza as she giggles to her

Erza smiled to her daughter as she caresses her head and gives her a kiss to her forehead

Mary was sleeping as Milo was resting beside her crib while Ikaruga is patting her while she sleeps

"this one is a lot like Natsu-han" Ikaruga said as she smiles to Mary who was asleep

Natsu smiles a bit as Rose started to play with her scarlet hair

"many people say that" Erza said as she stops Rose from trying to eat her Scarlet hair

"I for one think that this one is a lot like you in some way" Ikaruga said as she motions to Rose who was babbling while playing with Erza's hand

"you think so?" Erza asked her

Ikaruga nodded

"yes, in some way or another" Ikaruga told to her as Milo wakes up and gives out a yawn

Ikaruga smiles and patted his little head

"it's time" Erza said as she passes Rose to Ikaruga

"be good for mommy" Erza told to Rose who babbles to her

"I do hope you will recover soon" Ikaruga said to Erza who nodded with a smile as she started walking to the front door and was heading towards Porlyusica's home to get her daily medicine

 **Porlyusica's home**

Erza was sitting on a chair as Porlyusica was doing some test on her

"how long till I am fully recovered?" Erza asked her

"in about 3 weeks or so, but with some luck, it might just be 2 weeks" Porlyusica replied to her as she stands up and went to get Erza's usual medicine

Erza smiles in relief as she thought of being able to use her magic once again

Her joy was cut short as she feels a burning sensation on her shoulder again as this time it was more painful than last time

She winces as she holds her right shoulder where her mate mark was glowing and letting out a steam like gas

"are you alright!?" Porlyusica rushes to her as she examines the mark on her shoulder

"I'm fine" Erza told her while holding in the pain

Porlyusica examines the brand mark and her eyes widen in surprise

"I thought that it was hurting you from the inside, but in fact it's just trying to heal you" Porlyusica said in surprise

"what do you mean?" Erza asked her as the burning sensation was slowly fading away

"your magic container is being healed by it" Porlyusica told her

"how?" Erza said as Porlyusica shook her head

"I don't know, but it's doing it" she told her

"I need to run some checks if my assumption is right" Porlyusica said as she went to get some of her equipment

Erza looks at her mate mark as she saw how it was glowing weakly to her

""Natsu"" she thought as she looks outside the window

 **At Tenroujima**

 **In the forest**

Natsu was at the forest as he was holding onto a tree for help

"what…happened to me?" Natsu said as he could only remember that he was in the middle of fighting some Grimoire Heart goons before he saw some crazy blonde guy with black flames appearing before his mind went black

Now he was in the middle of the forest with no recollection of how got there in the first place

"where am I now?" Natsu thought out loud as he keeps walking around with no destination

He then stops as he was now looking at Azuma

"hello there" Azuma greeted Natsu who got his guard up

 **At another part of the island**

Gray, who's been tailing a mysterious woman for some time now, took one final deep breath and felt his body up

"What the hell was that..." he murmured to himself. "Creepy. I just hope she hasn't-"

Just when he peeked out of his cover, he was met with a female stomach being placed right in front of his eyes. Gray quickly jumped to his feet and moved back, with Ultear standing right in front of him,

He panicked and punched his palm. The woman raised her hand and smiled.

"There's no need for this, I am not your enemy, Gray."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Ultear smiled. "It is only natural I know the name of my mother's disciple, is it not?

The Maker's eyes widened in shock, as he dropped his hands. Now it all made sense. He knew why he was tailing her for so long, and why she looked so familiar. Even her voice was almost the same…

"My name is Ultear." introduced herself the woman. "I am Ur's daughter."

 **Back with Natsu**

He was face to face with Azuma who was smirking at him

"who are you?" Natsu asked him

"forgive me for my rudeness, I am Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin of Grimoire Heart"

"Natsu Dragov" Natsu said as he introduces himself to him

"if I'm guessing it right, you must be the one who made the tree fall" Natsu said as Azuma nodded

"the Sacred Tree of Tenroujima provides protection to those who bear the mark of Fairy Tail, by eliminating it, any members of Fairy Tail, won't be able to survive without it's protection" Azuma told him

"I was hoping that Titania Erza, would be on the island, but I heard that she was not able to come due to an unforeseen sickness"

Natsu looks at him as he wanted to know how he got that information

"if you're wondering how do I know that information, it is because our spies are quite agile on collecting information" Azuma told him

The two looked at each other as they started to approach each other

"can you return the tree to the way it was?" Natsu asked Azuma who nodded

"yes, my magic, Great Tree Arc, is able to control and manipulate the trees, as well as the ability to conjure up explosions on my own will" Azuma told him

"I will restore the sacred tree with my magic on one condition"

"I'm guessing that you want a duel with me, huh?" Natsu said as they were in front of each other

"yes, I've been waiting for someone strong like you... This will be fun."

"fine then, I am in the mood for a good fight anyway" Natsu said as he smirks at Azuma who smirks back

The two raise their magic power as the ground started to rumble

"you better keep your word" Natsu told Azuma who nodded

"yes, I promise with my life" Azuma said before the two punches each other faces

Natsu and Azuma grins as the two continued sending punches each other

Their fist then collided with each other as the two were enjoying the fight they had

"you're the first one in a long time that made me this excited, besides my wife" Natsu told to Azuma

"thank you for the compliment, I too am enjoying this" Azuma said as he then waves his hands up and tree roots started to sprout of the ground and grabs onto Natsu's limb

"heh?" Natsu said as the tree roots exploded

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Azuma looks at the explosion before it all started to fly into Natsu's mouth

"as expected from the man called Salamander" Azuma said with a smirk as all of the explosion were devoured by Natsu

"you control trees and makes explosions. I really am your worst match" Natsu said as he grins at Azuma

"taking out my armor and my weapons against someone like you would make this fight too easy for me"

He then pointed at Azuma

"use it" Natsu told him

"pardon?" Azuma asks him

"use the magic stored in the ground of the island, you can do that can't you?" Natsu told him

Azuma looks at him as he was confused on why does he wants himself to use the vast amount of magic stored in the land itself

"I remembered your name. rumours say that you're a man who like to fight strong opponents. I'm like you, I want to fight you at your best" Natsu told him as he grins at Azuma

Azuma looks at him as he chuckles a bit before laughing

Natsu keeps grinning at him as Azuma continued laughing

"forgive me for laughing, but this is the first time someone wanted me to be at my strongest" Azuma said as he grins at Natsu

"I will remember you name, Natsu Dragist!" Azuma said as he and Natsu started jumping up a cliff before started running to the center part of the island where there were tree roots everywhere

"me as well, Azuma!" Natsu shouted as the two then dashed at each other before punching each other's fist

"this is no longer a fight between guilds!" Azuma shouted

"this is a fight between men!" Natsu shouted as he swings his leg at Azuma who blocked it with his elbow

The two started a close quarter combat as their magic power keeps rising to the limits

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "oooooraaaaaaaaaa!"

Their fists collided as it created a shockwave that blew out nearby rubble away

"more! Give me more! Natsu!" Azuma shouted as Natsu grins at him

"then get some!" Natsu shouted as the two got into a power struggle with each other

They grin at each other as this was such an enjoyable fight for them

 **At a certain part of the island**

Lucy and the others were in the middle of an opening as Lucy had defeated a member of the Kin, named Kain Hikaru as she managed to win with the help of Cana

They were now on the ground as they had encountered a man named Bluenote who was in the middle of a fight with Gildarts who came in to the rescue

Bluenote landed in rocks once again, courtesy of Gildarts' punch. The merc wiped his bloodied lips and scowled. Despite being under constant influence of his gravity, Gildarts has yet to show any openings. Feeling humiliated that someone could endure his magic to this extent, Bluenote ripped the piece of earth Gildarts was standing on and flipped it along with the man, much to his mild surprise.

Bluenote then motioned with his fingers and crashed the rock into the ground, shattering it in the process. After that, he spread his hands to the sides and brought them together, all of the pieces of debris in the area being pulled towards Gildarts. With each rock making contact, the dust cloud was becoming bigger and bigger, making it difficult to see the results. Once Bluenote used everything he could, he canceled his magic and stared at the cloud in anticipation.

To his shock Gildarts walked out unharmed, his clothes dusted. Nearly popping a vein, Bluenote ripped out a big chunk of the ground and threw it at his opponent. Just when it was about to make contact it shattered into thousands of small stones, Gildarts not moving even an inch to do so.

"You done?" he asked, irritated and dashed at Bluenote, before kicking him in the stomach and sending him fly backwards. The merc landed on his back and slid on the ground. "Looks like the kids have beaten the shit out of you. Your magic is dropping quite fast." noted Gildarts and started to walk towards Bluenote.

Suddenly, Gildarts grimaced and grabbed his chest, before dropping to his knee.

""What the hell is going on? My magic...""

Seeing this, Bluenote frowned and looked at the fallen Tenrou Tree. "That damn geezer...you've given Azuma some messed up orders, haven't you?" he asked, before standing up and walking up to Gildarts, staring him down.

The Crush mage looked up, only to have his head stomped on and grinded into the ground, as magic continued to leave his body.

"My turn." declared Bluenote, before putting as much gravity on Gildarts as he could, pushing the man deep into the ground, making him groan out in pain.

Bluenote then suddenly stops as he sensed a great amout of magic power coming from the Tenrou tree

"and that bastard Azuma is fighting someone who can make me fly!" Bluenote exclaimed as he was grinning like crazy

 **Back with Natsu**

He was jumping around from tree root to tree root as he was dodging away Azuma's attack

Natsu leans on a tree root before he dashed towards Azuma's attack as he spins and causes his tree roots to get crushed to pieces to the spin

He then headbutts Azuma head on as the man grunted in pain a bit before grinning at Natsu

Azuma grabs a hold of Natsu as he spins him around before throwing him away to a wall as Natsu crashes into it

 **Crash!**

Natsu got out of the hole he made from his crash as he then started running towards Azuma

" **Foriumu Shīka!"**

Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leaves, which swirl around him before flying towards Natsu who kept running straight at him

A cut appeared on Natsu's face as his clothes were shredded by Azuma's attack

"ooora!" Natsu shouted out as he pulled back his fist and punched Azuma straight to his face

"guh!" Azuma grunted before giving Natsu a punch of his own

"gah!" Natsu winced a bit before he smirks at Azuma

The two punched each other before jumping back a bit

"done with the warm up?" Natsu asked Azuma who nodded

"good" Natsu told him as he took off his vest and shirt

"because I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said as he equips on some fist wraps as they wrap around his fists

Azuma smirks as he was enjoying their fight

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	56. Chapter 55

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and Azuma battled it out as the two were sending fist after fist, kick after kick, they were fighting with their all

They were now in a tired state as Natsu and Azuma were looking at each other with grins plastered on their faces

"even with the vast amount of magic stored in Tenroujima, it still won't work against you" Azuma said to Natsu

"what do you expect? I'm a walking flamethrower" Natsu told him before got blown away by a black sphere that made him crashed into a cliff

"GUh!"

"Natsu!" Azuma exclaimed as he looks to where the attack came from

"Bluenote!?" he exclaimed as the man came jumping in

"you sure had your share of fun, Azuma" Bluenote told him as he started to approach Natsu

"don't you dare interfere with our duel!" Azuma exclaimed at him

"heh" Bluenote scoffed at him as he lifts his hand up and made the gravity around them heavier

"guuh!?" Azuma was forced down on one knee as Bluenote stood over him

"don't try to mess with me, brat" Bluenote told to Azuma

"I finally got someone who can make me fly"

Azuma grunted as he tried to get up

"the old man kept me waiting for too long at the ship, I ain't going to sit there dwindling my thumbs when there i- Gaaah!" Bluenote was about to turn around and head towards Natsu but was stopped as he was sent flying away from a flaming punch and crashes into a rock wall

 **CRASH!**

"You got some nerve messing with a man to man fight, punk" Natsu said as he was pissed

Azuma looks at him as he was surprised to see that he had no damage on him of whatsoever

Bluenote got off the hole he made on the rock wall and landed on the ground

He was smirking as this was the first time for him to get blown away in long time

"you said you wanna fly, right?" Natsu said as Bluenote readied his magic

" **BLACK HOLE!"**

A giant sphere of black energy forms in front of Bluenote as he readied his attack at Natsu

"then fly, you bird wannabe" Natsu said as he burst into flames

" **Enryuo no!"**

"make me fly!" Bluenote shouted as his attack flies towards Natsu

" **Hokken!"**

Natsu punches the swirling dark energy like sphere as it causes a collision of power

Azuma holds onto the ground as he was getting blown away

A vein appeared on Natsu's right fist as his attack overpowers Bluenote's

Bluenote looks at the collision of power as his attack was disintegrated and Natsu's fist came flying to his abdomen

"guuuuaaaaahhhhh!"

Bluenote coughs out drops of blood before getting burned and blown away by Natsu

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

He was then sent flying away in a torrent of flames that could be seen by everyone on the island

* * *

"what the heck!?" Gray exclaimed after finished defeating Ultear

"it's Natsu, that man always like to end a fight with a bang" Ultear said with a smile as she sees the flaming torrent and then saw a figure falling down to the ocean

"he must've defeated Bluenote, one of our strongest members" Ultear told to Gray

"that guy is a real monster" Gray said with a grin before feeling another rumbling

"what now?!" Gray exclaimed as his eyes widen to see the Tenrou tree, re-growing back to normal

"is this Azuma's doing?" Ultear said as he was the only one in her guild, she knows who can control trees

* * *

Azuma had his hands out as the Tenroujima's Sacred Tree's roots were re-planting themselves back to the island as it was rebuilding itself

"I haven't won, you know?" Natsu asked the man while looking at him

"even if we fought, I believe the result would have been in your favour" Azuma told him as the tree was now back to normal

"thank you, for the amazing fight of my life" Azuma told him with a smile

Natsu looks at him for a moment before smiling as well

"people like you are the ones that I like, I don't think I can find any more people like you anywhere else" Natsu said as he and Azuma shakes hands

"what are you going to do now?" Natsu asked Azuma

"I do not know" Azuma replied to him as he looks at the Sacred Tenrou tree

"but for now, I think I will lay rest my fighting days"

Natsu sighs with a smile as this was the first time, he had ever made friends with a dark guild, Ultear beings an exception.

"but I must warn you this, Master Hades is not one to be taken lightly" Azuma told to Natsu

"he is a man who is very close to be called a demon and an immortal"

"so, what?" Natsu said as his body burst into flames and he was now wearing a sleeveless black vest with a red scarlet line running down his back

"they don't call me the Salamander for nothing, you know?" Natsu said with a grin as Azuma sighs with a smile

"you're right" Azuma said in reply

The two then went their separate ways as Azuma was now no longer a member of Grimoire Heart

 **At the other side of the island**

"Just what the hell was that?" Cana said after seeing the Tenrou tree, rising back up to its former place

"I don't know. But what I do know is that it might be Natsu" Lucy said as she knew that flaming torrent was from him

They all then started to walk thought the forest as Lucy was carrying Gidlarts with Cana's help while Wendy was carrying Makarov with Charla's help

"the Tenrou tree, it's protection is back" Wendy said as she gazes upon the tree

They then arrived to the base camp, or whatever is left of it

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw Levy with the wounded

"Lu-chan! You're all safe!" Levy exclaimed in joy to see them back

"what happened here?" Cana asked her while putting down Gildarts with Lucy's help

"me and Mira-nee got attacked by Grimoire Heart, we tried to fight him off but we weren't able to win" Lisanna said while sadly looking at her elder sister

Lucy nodded in understanding before hearing nearby bushes moving

"who's there!?" Cana exclaimed as she pulled out her cards from her bag

Lucy and Wendy went to defend the wounded as they wait to see on who it was

"oh, found you"

It was Natsu and he was carrying a knocked out Juvia and a pink haired girl

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see him

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said in joy to see him again

"where have you been?" Cana asked him as he passes Juvia to Lucy who helped her to the sickbay

"been around almost everywhere on the island, met with a crazy looking blonde guy, I beat him. then I met this Azuma guy, we brawled before we got interrupted by a guy with a weird face" Natsu said

"must've been Bluenote" Cana said as she assumed that he stops fighting Gildarts to fight with Natsu

"yeah, that guy. Then I blasted him away since he wants to fly, something like that. then me and Azuma became good buddies and he restored the tree back to normal" Natsu said as they were surprised to hear that it was an enemy who restored back the tree

"and on my way here, I found these two knocked out" Natsu said as he motions to the pink hair girl, he was carrying

"looks like we got everyone here" Freed and Bickslow came in

"what did you do to him?" Lisanna asked the two

"we sent him down a river on a raft" Bickslow told her as they were attacked by Rustyrose but Freed and Bickslow came to the rescue and saved them in the nick of time

"how many kins are left?" Lucy asked before seeing Gray coming into the camp from the forest with Ultear behind him

"Gray! Behind you!" Cana shouted as she was about to throw her cards at Ultear

"wait! She's no longer an enemy!" Gray defended Ultear

"no wonder this girl has your smell" Natsu said in a quite annoyed tone as he motions to the girl, he was carrying

"you know her?" Freed asked him

"she's my ex" Natsu said with a sigh as she set down the girl, he was carrying

"heh, I think Erza has the rights to know about that" Lucy said with a smirk

"please don't, she's going to make me sleep on the couch for a month if you did" Natsu told to her

"Meredy" Ultear went to the pink hair girl as she helped her up

"okay then, back to Lucy's first question" Natsu said

"she is out, Azuma, that Bluenote guy, that Zancrow guy, this girl, who else?" Natsu asked

"we got that Rustyrose guy" Bickslow told him

"six, who else is left?"

"me and Lucy took out a fat guy who said that he was with the kin" Cana said before the said Kain Hikaru, with the two animals like people came in

"oooo ouie!" Kain appeared with his so called Curse doll

"we have come for a rematch!"

"pero pero!"

Natsu did a spin as he sent a flaming kick at them and sends them flying away

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"that makes seven, right?" Natsu said as everyone sweat drops to the fact that he just sent the last one straight to the sky

"now, let's take out the captain" Natsu said with a grin

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	57. Chapter 56

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **at Grimoire Heart Ship**

Hades strolled across the main corridor of his ship, his right hand stroking his long beard, an amused smirk glued to his old face.

"one deceased...one with no chance of recovery...three traitors, and two bested in combat. Makarov's brats truly deserve a praise. I've never expected to lose all of my Kin, not in this short amount of time." he monologued as he continued on his way.

"You've raised some truly admirable brats, Makarov. I hope you do not hold a grudge against me if I answer their stubbornness with equal strength. I have no other choice here."

Hades entered the main room of the ship, the entrance already opened and ready to take its guests. The elder smirked even wider and walked up to the edge of the ship, immediately looking down. His eyes laid on Natsu who was looking at him with crossed arms

"welcome, to Grimoire Heart" Hades greeted Natsu while walking down the stairs of his ship

"You have my praise. You've managed to crawl through my forces and come all the way here, only to perish, just like Makarov did."

"so you did Gramps in" Natsu said with a serious look

"Your determination is, as expected, remarkable. I'd lie if I said I wasn't interested in what you have to offer. Your magic is quite interesting and very rare." Hades told him

The two seized up each other as the ship started rumbling from the amount of magic pressure building up from the two mages

"you are very brave for coming here on your own" Hades told him as Natsu smirks at him

"who said I was alone?" Natsu asked him as the thunderstorm was unleashing lighting everywhere

 **DUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!**

"I was waiting on him to come" Natsu said as a lightning bolt strikes down the ship as it shook a bit

"yo"

A voice was heard out as Laxus appeared in a coat of lighting

Hades looks at the newcomer before seeing the image of a young Makarov beside him

"boy!?" Hades exclaimed before getting punched on the face by Natsu and Laxus

"guuag!" Hades was sent crashing back to a wall from both of their punches

 **CRASH!**

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked Laxus while looking at Hades who was getting out of the hole, he crashed into

"try getting to the damn island by lightning" Laxus told him before the two jumps back from magic shots by Hades

"let's beat the crap of this old man and get back home," Natsu said as he dashed towards Hades and punches his gut before kicking him away

"I got a promise to fulfil" Natsu said with a grin as he burst into flames

 **In Grimoire Heart ship**

" **Ice Cannon!"**

Gray molds a cannon made of ice as he fired an ice blast at some Grimoire Heart's goons and sends them flying away

"go Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed as Taurus mows down the goons with his giant axe

"mooooo!"

"get them!" the goons charged at the two before being blown away by Wendy's roar

"how long are the cats going to be in there!?" Gray shouted as he fired another ice blast at the goons

"I don't know, we just got to wait till they figured a way to make this ship go down" Lucy told him as she summons Scorpio who blasted the goons with a sand attack

 **A few minutes earlier**

"you, Wendy and Gray with the cats got to make the ship stay sit at its place" Natsu told to Lucy of their plan to invade Grimoire Heart

"I'll be handling Hades" Natsu said as he cracks his neck a bit

"even for you that's too crazy!" Gray told him

"don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the weather forecast is going to be full of thunder and lightning" Natsu said with a grin as on cue, thunder strikes in an instant

 **Back to the present**

 **In a chamber**

Charla and Lily were in the Ship's control room where Lily was wrecking the place up while Charla was pressing buttons all over the place

 **Back to the fight**

" **Karyu no Hoko!"**

" **Rairyu no Hoko!"**

Natsu and Laxus breath out a combined roar attack that hits Hades head on

"Guuuaaahh!"

"you bastards!" Hades exclaimed as his ship falls down to the sand

"looks like the plan worked" Natsu said as he takes off the gem on his necklace

"what have you done to my ship!" Hades exclaimed at them

"just think of it as a way of how we repay the damage you done to the island and our friends" Natsu told him as he patted Laxus' shoulder

"now then" Natsu said as he clenches his gem and activates his Dragon Force

"let's **get this over with"**

Enryuo no Yoroi equips onto Natsu as it transforms and combined to him

Hades glared at the two before he rips off his eyepatch and activates his Demon Eye

Natsu dashed towards Hades and punches his fist seven times before grabbing his face and sends his knee straight to the face

"gugh!"

Natsu spins him around before throwing him away

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu breath out a torrent of crimson flames and burns Hades' clothes

He then dashed towards Hades as he keeps punching his face with his flaming fist over and over without mercy

 **With Gray and the others**

"we need to go and help Natsu, even if he is the strongest, I don't think Natsu can handle him for long" Gray said as he and the others were running down the hall where the sound of fighting can be heard

Lucy and Wendy nodded and continued running before they stop as the ship rumbles and shakes

"Gaaaah!"

Hades came flying past them as Natsu dashed towards him and started slamming all around while wrecking the place

"I don't think he will be needing any help from us" Lucy said with a sweatdrop with Wendy nodding to him

" **Enryuo no Hokken!"**

Natsu punches Hades' abdomen hard and as well burns him at the same time

"GGGGaaaaaah!" Hade was about to fly away but Natsu grabs his face in the last second and started punching his face at close distance

"we should get out of here" Lucy said as Gray nodded with Wendy doing the same

" **Guren Bakuenjin!"**

Natsu spins his hands in a circular fashion as he created a torrent of flames that hits Hades head on

Hades was sent crashing down the ship before Natsu jumps into the hole he fell into and continued to hunt him to make him pay

 **Outside**

Gray and the others were outside the ship with the addition of Laxus as they just stayed there and let Nastu wreck the ship and Hades inside

 **BOOM! KA-BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"he's really letting loose" Laxus commented as Gray and the others nodded

 **CRASH!**

The ship's hull then exploded as Hades came flying out of it

He then crashed down to the beach as he wasn't moving

The only indication of he was alive was the fact that he was twitching

Natsu appeared above them as he spins his body like a drill and flies down on Hades

 **CRASH!**

Natsu then flied out of the crater, he made as he sighs

"finally done"

Natsu said as his Dragon Force deactivated

Gray and the others looked at him as they can't believe the amount of damage, he created in just a span of 10 minutes

"let's get the others home, I miss Erza and my kids already" Natsu said with a smile

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Sorry for it to be like this**

 **Natsu is just too strong**

 **Bye bye**


	58. Chapter 57

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

With the battle over and the enemy successfully driven away from the island, Fairy Tail could fully focus on treating their wounded and fixing their remaining issues. Makarov managed to get his hands on a lacrima brought by Mest and let the Council know what he thought of them and their idea of nuking the island. With the threat of Grimoire Heart resolved and Zeref disappearing from the island, the Council backed down from their decision.

Makarov allowed Grimoire Heart to peacefully leave the island.

Ultear and Meredy leaved the island on a boat provided by Gray

Azuma left the island with a new goal of life, as this isn't the last time, we will see of this man

 **Fairy Tail's Base camp**

"drink it" Natsu told to the injured as they drink his handmade potions

"damn this thing taste nasty" Gajeel said after finished drinking his potion

"don't you have something that doesn't taste bitter?" Elfman asked Natsu who was bandaging Lucy's hand

"don't whine, the sweet one is only for light injuries, while the bitter ones for heavy ones" Natsu told them as he rubbed an ointment to Lucy's back

 **At Grimoire Heart**

Hades stared at his bandaged hand and frowned. He was currently sitting in the throne room of the ship, which was put back together by Rustyrose and his magic. Kain and Rustyrose sat together with him, their injuries also patched up. Their mood was sour to say the least.

Rusty sighed and clutched his face with his hand. "We were so close! So close to the Grand Magic World! Zeref was right in front of us!"

Hades said nothing. His head was too busy to pay attention to his underlings.

"It is because of people like you that I have turned out like this."

The Kin snapped to their feet in an instant, as a strange voice spoke out from the shadows. Hades slowly looked up, not surprised at all.

"It is your evil thoughts and intents that have summoned Acnologia upon this land."

As soon as the voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, Kain and Rusty dropped to their knees in shock and horror. Hades felt his eyes widen in shock, as he slowly stood up from his seat.

The voice belonged to none other than Zeref, who was slowly strolling towards them, his step carefree and relaxed.

"Zeref!" exclaimed the elder. "The Black Wizard himself! But...how...why are you on my ship?!"

Zeref arched an eyebrow. "To leave this island, obviously. I have spent years in solitude on that island, but it appears that I am once again forced to interact with humans." he explained, putting a lot of pressure on the second half of the sentence.

Hades' hands were shaking. "The Black Wizard...right in front of my eyes..." he then smiled like a madman and turned to his underlings. "Quick, the keys! Bring me the keys!"

Kain could only raise his head a little. "We...can't move." he grunted, with Rustyrose nodding weakly beside him.

"There will be no need for keys of any sort." stated Zeref loudly. "I am awake. I have never been asleep."

Hades' face dropped. "What?"

"Tell me something." began Zeref. "I am by all means in no place to judge you, but many people lost their lives in your pursuit of the keys, am I right? People paid the ultimate price just so you could get your hands on those. It really makes me sad...and angry. Those keys have always been a myth, a legend created and spread by third-rate Zeref worshippers, who never gave a second thought to do some proper research on the person they devoted their lives to."

Hades punched his throne, its armrest falling off. "No! I did my research! The keys are necessary to awaken your true magic! Your true form! What you are right now is just-"

"I really hate repeating myself." Zeref's voice echoed dangerously, wind suddenly appearing inside the closed ship

"The keys are an old fable. They were never real to begin with. I have been awake all this time. The person standing before you is the real Black Wizard Zeref." said the man once again.

Hades was lost for words. "But...how is this possible? I saw you being tricked and defeated by my underling! Someone of your caliber would never have fallen for such a childish trick!"

"The person who was bested by that woman was not the person who is standing before you at this very moment." explained Zeref. "Back then that truly was my real power. But, as you can tell, that is no longer the case."

The ship began to creak, cracks appearing in the walls and floor. Zeref's magic was enormous, but stable. It created an illusion of filling the room like a balloon, putting constant pressure, but keeping it on a non-aggressive level.

"Despite your age you look no older than my youngest underling..." whispered Hades. "How?"

Zeref smiled sadly. "Would you like to learn the secret of my immortality, you poor fool?"

Having received a nod, Zeref told him the story. "Over 400 years I have seen countless battles and deaths. They started to become something...daily, for me. Like breathing. But one day, I was shown just how valuable life truly was. That was also the day I became cursed. From that day, the more precious I find human life to be, the more of it I steal. To stop killing people, I must forget the weight that is a human life."

"Are you saying you are constantly battling the weight of human lives?" asked Hades.

Zeref nodded. "That is correct. That is why my magic never works as I want it to. I can never control it. But, if I _forget_ the weight of life...now that is a different matter."

Hades started to choke, his hands mindlessly going towards his throat, as if that would help him breathe properly. Zeref's eyes changed color from black to red, his hair being gently raised by his magic. His face, although stoic and seemingly emotionless, hid a vast ocean of anger underneath. An ocean Hades has just realised he was staring at.

"You are guilty of many crimes, Precht." he said quietly. "You are guilty of taking innocent lives in my name, of making me forget how precious human life is, of calling Acnologia onto this island, but most importantly...for being the reason this era has come to an end."

"Acnologia?! What are you talking about?!" choked out Hades.

"When exactly did I say you are permitted to speak?" Zeref's voice was cold and merciless. It pierced right through Hades' heart. making the elder terrified to the point he was incapable of further speech. "For the things I have mentioned, you shall be punished. I am going to steal from you, Precht. I am going to steal the most valuable thing a human can offer, something you have been stealing ever since you took a step towards darkness. Your life."

Hades extended his hand and tried to speak out one last time, asking Zeref to give him just one more moment to ask just one more question but could not as the old man falls

Zeref closed his eyes and breathed out, as Hades' lifeless corpse fell off the throne. Magic stopped putting pressure on the room, colours returning to their original state. He started to say a small prayer for all of the people who died in pursuit of his keys, but soon stopped after hearing a sound. A sound that never failed to send a chill down his spine.

Zeref turned to the window and frowned gently. "Here he comes." he announced in a whisper.

 **Back at the base camp**

Gajeel who was in the middle of eating some of Natsu's herb stew, heard something off from a distance as he thought he was hearing things.

he slowly stood up and frowned, as his hearing picked up the sound once again.

Natsu who was in the forest, picking up some herbs, drop the basket he was carrying and started clutching his head hard

""this sound!...this sound!""

He screamed in his mind as he sees the image of Zeref and a black demon before it all was replaced with a dark giant shadow in the shape of a monster and it was roaring at him

"You hearing that?" Laxus asked to Gajeel who nodded

"Yeah. It sounds like..."

"A dragon!" finished Wendy.

Lisanna looked at her funny. "A dragon? Are you sure?"

"It is." Gajeel said "but it ain't friendly, it's.."

"Hostile." finished Laxus.

"That's because it is."

Gildarts ran into the camp with Cana and Lucy behind him

"Right now. it doesn't matter where or how, split up if you have to. Just run."

"Gildarts." Makarov called out as he came walking in

"Is that who I think it is?"

The man nodded slowly. Makarov closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, before roaring on top of his lungs. "All of you, leave the island! No matter what or how, do as I say! Run away from here as far as you can! Don't look back, just-"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Makarov was interrupted by a deafening roar that came from behind the clouds above them.

Just when everyone looked up in the sky, a dragon as black as death descended upon the island, spiking at it like a meteor.

Just before it could smash into it, it spread its wings and stopped just above the land, the wind created by its wings knocking everyone to the ground, trees bending from it.

The Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia has descended

"W...what is this...thing?" choked out Lucy in terror.

"I heard that Dragons are extinct but this one…" Gray said

"...This one sure as hell ain't extinct." Laxus ended his words

"It's the very same dragon I've met on my Quest last month." stated Gildarts and walked up in front of everyone. "I know what it's capable of. All of you leave this island immediately, I'll do something about it. I know how it moves, so-"

"No."

Makarov's voice was stern and loud. He threw his shirt aside and began to increase his size to match that of the dragon, who has just landed on the island, its weight causing it to shake. "You will all run away from here, right now. None of you is allowed to challenge this beast. That is an order. Run. Don't look back. Keep moving forward."

"Like hell we're gonna leave you!" roared Gray with Juvia on his back. "We will fight!"

"Those who can still fight, prepare yourselves!" yelled Freed and pulled out his blade. "We shall hit it with everything we've got!"

"I told you to run!" roared Makarov, his voice loud enough to make the Dragon Slayers grimace in pain. "That is my final order as Master! You shall all run to the ship and get away from here! Are you going to disobey my orders until the very end?!"

Fairy Tail was shocked. ""Final order?!""

"Like hell we're gonna-"

Gray wanted to argue, but he was stopped by Laxus, who simply grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him towards the ship. "Enough. We're leaving. You heard him, Master's orders. Shut up and obey." he said quietly.

Gray wanted to snap on the man, but he soon felt his eyes widen in shock. Laxus was crying. He wasn't even trying to hide it - soon all could see tears flowing down his face.

Taking his tears as a sign that it truly was their only option, Fairy Tail grit her teeth in frustration and started to run, some of them sobbing. They've decided to leave Makarov by himself.

The elder smiled under his moustache and turned to the dragon, who jumped forward, almost as if trying to get to them.

Makarov clenched his fist and punched the dragon right on the jaw, before wrapping his arm under its head and securing it in a choke hold.

Acnologia roared and started to push, but Makarov did not move. He flexed his muscles so hard they were crying out in pain and continued to strangle the beast with everything he had.

"Like hell I'm letting you go through!" he growled. "Those are my kids behind me! I don't know what you came here for, but you will not take their lives! As long as I have limbs to move with, you will stay here!"

Acnologia roared as it sends the giant hurling down to the ground before pushing a claw to Makarov's chest

Makarov and Acnologia roared at each other before Makarov started laughing

""for the first time, I've acted like a true parent, I now can die without regret…." Makarov said as he closed his eyes and awaits his death

 **SHOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Suddenly something went flying at highspeed as Makarov opens his eyes and sees Acnologia get rammed to the side by a giant fireball

"Natsu….?!" Makarov exclaimed while shrinking back to size as Natsu was in the giant fireball

Natsu roared at Acnologia who did the same to him

" **ACNOLOGIA!"** Natsu let out a roar like an animal as scales appeared on his skin and his hand turned into claws

Acnologia's white eyes turned red as it let out an angered roar

" **you….Finally found you!"** a dark deep voice was heard as Acnologia roars at Natsu

Acnologia pulled back it's claw as Natsu summoned both his armor as they went on the attack

" **I FINALLY FOUND YOU! …,..,..!"** Acnologia roared as it fired out a breath attack at Natsu

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Natsu and his Armors flied into the roar as he let out a demonic like roar

From a far, a giant explosion took place as it was bright as the sun and was as powerful as an earthquake

 **At the Dragov's residence**

"it's time for their bath" Erza said while looking at the clock as started walking to her daughters room

 **CRASH!**

Erza heard the sound of something falling as it let out a glass like shatter

She turns around the corner and sees that a picture frame had fell in the bedroom

"was it the wind?" Erza thought out loud as she went to the fallen picture frame and lifted it up

It was the picture of Natsu and herself, the day of their honey moon as both were smiling happily in it

Erza sighs as the glass got cracked from the fall as it was in the shape of a lightning like crack that separated Natsu from Erza

She then felt an omen rising as she couldn't shook it off

"Natsu…." Erza voice out as the wind was breezing through the window

Far away from her location, in the middle of the ocean. The location where Tenroujima stood.

It was no longer there, as the only thing that can be seen, was a necklace floating on top of the ocean's water before sinking into the ocean's deep

 **In a dark place**

Natsu was floating in a void of nothingness as he couldn't move

"where…..am i?" he muttered out as he felt as if he was floating in the void for years

Natsu stopped floating as he was now standing in the middle of the void, alone

He looks around and started walking aimlessly

"where am i!?" Natsu shouted as he started running around the place, only to come back in the same place again

He stopped running as he looks around for a way out

" **forget it"**

A deep and dark voice spoke as footsteps were heard from behind Natsu

" **this place is not something you should be escaping from"**

Natsu turns around as he was face to face with himself

"who?" Natsu said as he got hostile

" **that's a stupid question, isn't it?"** the other Natsu asked Natsu who got confused

" **I am you, to be more specific, I am your sealed past, your real self"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	59. Chapter 58

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Morning**

 **Dragov's residence**

It was morning time, as the sun was rising and the birds were chirping

In the home belonged to the Dragov's

Erza was sleeping on her bed as she was stirring awake

She groaned in tiredness a bit as she slowly opened her eyes

Her eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment before she yawns a bit

She sat up and slipped on her night sleepers as she yawns again before heading to the bathroom to freshen up

 **30 minutes later**

Erza got out of the bathroom, ready for her day as today was the day, Natsu and the others are going back home

She walked to her children's room as she opens it and sees that Rose was already awake while Mary was still asleep on her side of the crib

"good morning, Rose" Erza greeted her little girl as she carried her up and gives her a kiss to her forehead

"Nyaaa" Milo meowed a yawn as the little vul cat stretches a bit in his cat basket

"good morning, Milo" Erza greeted the vul cat

She then went to the kitchen as she placed Rose to a baby chair and strap her on

Milo jumps up to the table and meowed to Rose who babbled to the feline

Erza went back to get Mary who was still asleep as usual

"wakey wakey" Erza whispered her little sleepy head as she stirred a bit

Erza gives her a kiss as she caressed her head

They then went to the kitchen as Erza prepared the twin's milk and Milo's breakfast as well as hers

30 minutes later, they finished breakfast as Erza let Rose and Mary play in their room

 **DING DONG!**

The door bell ranged as Erza went to the door and opened it as she was meet with the sight of Ikaruga who was on schedule to babysit Rose and Mary

"right on time as usual" Erza said as Ikaruga nodded and went in

They day then goes on to afternoon as Erza left Ikaruga to babysit her kids while she goes to Porlyusica to get her daily check up

 **At Porlyusica's home**

The guild medic was looking at a chart as she was looking at it with an unconvinced look

"what is it?" Erza asked her as Porlyusica looks at her for one moment before looking back at her chart

"I think I'm the one needed to be given a check up" Porlyusica told her as she keeps looking at the piece of paper strapped on the chart

"what do you mean?" Erza asked her

"that brand on your right shoulder, I don't know how, but it healed your Magic container" Porlyusica told her as she can't believe the result of Erza's blood test

"what?" Erza said to her as Porlyusica looks at the blood test

"a mage's blood will tell everything about a mage's health, their physical strength, everything" Porlyusica told her

"when your Magic container was cracked that day, your blood showed signs of concentrated Ethernano particles that are trapped in your blood" she explained to her

"but now" Porlyusica said as she grabs a dropper and pinched the top two times as two liquid drops falls onto Erza's blood with no reaction

"it's back to normal"

"I do not know how this Dragon Slayer boy did it, but that Brand just saved you 3 weeks of recovery in just 2 days" Porlyusica told her

"does that mean…" Erza said as Porlyusica nodded

"your completely healed" She told her as Erza was overjoyed

She thanked Porlyusica and headed her way to her home as she was overjoyed to be able to use her magic again

Her day then went on as she spent the most of her time with her little angels as she celebrated with them

 **Evening**

 **Dragov's home**

"I can't wait to tell Natsu about the great news" Erza muttered out as she smiled to Rose who was as energetic as usual

Rose babbled to her mother while Mary was asleep with Milo as the two were sleeping on the couch with each other

Ikaruga had gone home as she was only scheduled to babysit the twins, when Erza is recuperating at Porlyusica's home

Erza smiled to her little girl as she played with her a lot till it was night time

 **Children's room**

"shuuush" Erza hushed Rose in her arms while Mary was already asleep in the crib

Rose whined to her as she doesn't want to sleep yet

"I know, you want to meet Papa today." Erza said as she caresses her head and gives her a kiss

She then sets down Rose on the crib beside Mary as she started to rock the crib while patting Rose so that she would go to sleep quicker

Rose whined again as she nearly went into a tantrum

Erza sighs to her as she started to hum a lullaby to her

After a minute, Erza's lullaby started to work as Rose's eyes started to fluttered close

30 seconds passes and Rose falls asleep in the crib with her sister

Erza smiles and gives the two a kiss on the foreheads

She then stands up and sees Milo jumping into his cat basket and was stretching his little furry body before laying down on his bed

"good night Milo" Erza said as she rubs his little head and was replied with a meow

Erza turns on the night light Lacrima before going to the door and close it gently, so that she doesn't wake up the twins

She then started to walk downstairs where she waits in the living room for her husband to come home

10 minutes passes as it was now 8 o'clock

Erza waited patiently for her husband to come home as she couldn't wait to surprise him with her fast recovery

The seconds, the minutes, goes by as it was now 10 o'clock

Erza nearly dozed off as she nearly fell asleep

"what's taking them so long?" Erza muttered out

She leans on the couch as she sighs while she waits for him to come home

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound of the door being knocked three times was heard and made Erza smile with joy

She ran to the door while quickly making herself dressed neatly to her husband

Erza composes herself as she made sure that she looks appealing to him

She then grabs the doorknob while taking a deep breath

"welcome home, Natsu!" Erza opened the door and greeted her husband with the biggest smile before it disappeared as it was Macao, and Wakaba

"oh, Macao, Wakaba" Erza greeted them while feeling a bit disappointed

"what's brings you two here at this hour?" she asked them

Macao and Wakaba look at each other before looking at Erza with a sad look

"what's wrong?" she asked them

"Erza, it's about Natsu and the others. They're…" Macao said as his lips moved to form a single sentence that shattered Erza's world.

Erza's eyes widen and tears started to form in her eyes before they slide down her cheeks

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	60. Chapter 59

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

 **Hargeon port**

A scarlet haired woman was looking over the sea as he scarlet hair dances from the sea's breeze

She was wearing two necklaces as the necklace had matching dragon head like design crimson gems on them

"Mama, I'm hungry" a 7 years old girl with scarlet hair tugs onto the woman's skirt while she was holding her little tummy and asked her

"hungry" another girl who had the same coloured scarlet hair said too while a quite old looking cat was beside her

"meow" it let out a deep meow due to it looking quite old

"alright" she said as she holds their hands and started to walk to the street as it leads to a particular guild in name

Her name was Erza, and she was the wife of the assumed passed Natsu Dragov, the Salamander

7 years has passed since the disappearance of the Tenrou team as it was heard that it was Acnologia, the Legendary Black Dragon of Chaos who was responsible for their disappearance

Many people thought that they were all dead, but no. Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail believes that they are still out there, somewhere

Her two Daughters, Rose and Mary, are the only family she has left as her husband was told to have fought Acnologia but was nowhere to be seen anymore as the only thing that was found of his belonging was his necklace that is now being worn by Erza

"I want Strawberry cheesecake" Rose said with a drool as she imagines the delicious treat

"I want steak" Mary said as she drools while thinking of the delicious meal

These two were definition of not the same as the other as they were twins but they don't share twin like traits at all

"no drooling" Erza told her two children with a smile while Milo, the Vul cat who has been in the family since he was a kitten, meowed in agreement

Milo became a big and old cat but he was still the two girls watch cat and the main star of the Milo's Mail express

They then reached to Fairy Tail, their one and only guild

"hey, Erza" Max greeted her as she comes in while he was sweeping the front street of the guild

"hi Rose, hi Mary, hi Milo" he greeted the two children and the old cat

"hi uncle max" Rose and Mary greeted him while Milo meowed to him

They then entered in as they were greeted by everyone

Milo jumped up to a post office where Warren was sorting out letters and arranging them while managing the cat staff who were the second generation of Milos as they all were Milo's children

"Rose! Mary!" a shout was heard as a black hair girl wearing a little cowgirl like attire came running to the two kids

"Asuka!" they cheered as the three children started playing with each other

After the Tenrou team disappeared, some things were never the same at Fairy Tail,

"play nice you three" Erza said as they replied with a "yes" to her

Erza smiled to them before heading to the bar where Macao and Wakaba were at

The years had gone by, as Macao was named the Fourth Guild Master while Wakaba was his advisor

"yo" Macao greeted Erza with Wakaba doing the same

The once number one guild, no longer holds the title as the years passed, their rank dropped over the years

The council tried to shut them down, as they thought Natsu was no longer with them

But Erza stood firm as she didn't let anyone take away and shut down her home where all of her family are at

"some Strawberry cheese cake and a sizzling steak" Erza ordered some meals to Kinana, who nodded and went to make some

"those two are really gluttonous" Wakaba said while smoking his cigar

"I wonder who they take after" Macao said with a small smile

"what did you two say?" Erza asked them with her voice darkening

"nothing!" the two said to her

Over the years, Erza got really strict and very protective over her children

Erza huffs before calling her children as their meal were made

Not many believed that the Tenrou team, even survived their encounter with Acnologia, the monster who decimated countless countries

But for Fairy Tail and some guilds, they believed that they're out there, somewhere

"eat it slowly" Erza said as she grabs a tissue and wipes off some excess crumbs on Rose's cheeks

"okay" Rose said as she tried to eat her meal slowly

Erza sighs with a smile

They then go on their day as usual, as even if there weren't that may good jobs anymore, it was still their home

"we'll be going to the library now" Erza said as she and the twins bid them goodbye

"be safe" Macao said to them as they waved goodbye

 **3 hours later**

"7 years huh?" Wakaba said as he blew out smoke from his cigar. "Hard to believe it's been that long."

"The good ole days." Max said with a sad smile while Milo meowed a bit before getting a pat on the head by Max

"Nothing's been the same since then." Warren said as tears continued streaming down his face.

"You believe that story the council told?" Droy asked.

"They have no reason to lie about it." Nab answered. "Besides when we went there ourselves, there was nothing."

"Yeah, you're right." Jet said. "Nothing but water."

"I'm still not over it." Laki said with a sad smile.

"I don't think any of us are." Macao said slowly standing up.

"especially Erza"

Everyone knew how Erza put a strong look to everyone but they knew that inside, her heart was shattered when she found Natsu's necklace

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling coming from above them.

"What's that?" Wakaba asked confused.

"it's coming from the back." Nab said as everyone went to the back of the guild

They all looked up. There, floating high above them was the Blue Pegasus guild's air ship, Christine.

"Blue Pegasus' Christina?" Max said in confusion to see the ship

"What's it doing here?" Nab asked.

"Mannnn!" a voiced cried out from the ship, which was somehow getting louder and louder.

"What is that?" Max asked confusion, squinting to see. "Someone's falling from the ship!" he yelled, his eyes widening as he pointed into the sky at the object in freefall.

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly the object crashed into the ground with frightening impact. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust, looking back at the small crater that appeared once said dust had settled. Everyone's eyes then widened in surprise when they saw that Ichiya from Blue Pegasus was lying on his side in the crater.

"No need to fret Fairy Tail." He said pointing towards them. "Ichiya is here."

"We share your excitement Master Ichiya." A voice said, this one more soothing than Ichiya's. "But it helps to not be so overzealous."

"We could have floated down with my wind magic." An irritated voice said.

"Hi everyone." A third voice could be heard next, this one softer than the previous three.

The three men landed on the ground softly, revealing themselves to be Blue Pegasus' famous Tri-mens: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"Why is Blue Pegasus here?" Jet asked on edge, worried about another attack.

"Ms. Laki, you are as beautiful as ever." Hibiki said as he stroked the lavender headed girl's hair.

"Oh, ummm, thank you." She said nervously.

"Could you guys quit flirting and tells us why you're here." Max said deadpan.

"Stop that right now men!" Ichiya yelled, having rose to his feet.

"Yes Sir Ichiya!" the Tri-mens said in unison as they stood at attention. "Please forgive us!"

"Why are you here?" Warren asked.

"We've done it!" Ichiya said, dusting himself off and walking out of the crater.

"Done what?" Alana asked.

"After finishing collecting all of the data with my archive…" Hibiki began. "We've been using Christina to travel to places with the highest concentrations of ethernano."

"Which means what?" Macao asked completely lost.

"Tenrou Island still exists." Ichiya said emphatically.

All of Fairy Tail's members stood in shock at the news. Ichiya and the Tri-mens stood confused at the group's collective silence as it began to border on unsettling.

"Um, did you hear me?" Ichiya asked the still silent wizards. "I said we've found-"

"Are you serious?!" Fairy Tail yelled in unison, frightening the Blue Pegasus members. "You really found them?!"

"We gotta go get them!" Jet yelled excitedly, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Y-yes, well we haven't _found_ them exactly." Ichiya clarified as he reset himself. "We've only found a high concentration of ethernano where Tenrou Island once stood."

"There's no real guarantee that they are still on the island, or if it's even still there." Hibiki told the group. "Do you still want to chance searching?"

The members of Fairy Tail all looked around at one another and thought about their options. Eventually they all gained determined looks on their faces, silently nodding at one another.

"Of course we're gonna risk it." Macao said stepping forward.

"They're our guild mates after all." Wakaba said grinning. "What would it say about Fairy Tail if we just left our friends in the cold without searching for them?"

The Tri-mens and Ichiya all looked at the wizard's confident looks, each one warming their heart. "I was hoping you would say that." Ichiya said smiling and nodding. "Just what I would expect from my honey's guild."

"Speaking of which, where is my honey?" Ichiya asked them

"they went to their usual trip to the library" Macao told him making Ichiya sulked

"Here are the coordinates of the concentration." Hibiki said, handing Macao a folded piece of paper. He and his group then flew back to the Christina using Ren's wind magic. "Good luck Fairy Tail." Hibiki said waving. "Until we meet again."

The members of Fairy Tail waved back, watching as the Christine took off; its destination being the Blue Pegasus guild hall. Once they were out of sight, the Fairy Tail members crowded around Macao, who was still holding the piece of paper.

"You think they were really telling the truth about Tenrou Island still existing?" Jet asked looking at the paper.

"I don't think they would have a reason to lie." Max said. "We've always been on good terms with Blue Pegasus."

"In the end it's your call Macao." Wakaba said.

"What do we do Master?" Laki asked looking at Macao.

Macao clenched his fist and looked forward. "We wait for Romeo and the others to return, then we're going to check it out." He said confidently, causing everyone else to smile and nod determined.

 **A few hours later**

 **In the middle of the ocean**

a small group consisting of Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Alzack, and Bisca found themselves on a boat heading towards the coordinates given to them by Blue Pegasus.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Bisca said as she put down her binoculars.

"Yeah, I don't see anything but water." Alzack added.

"This should be the place." Maxa said looking out from the ship.

"I think it's nice, just drifting like this." Alana said smiling as she placed her hair behind her ear. "It's been ages since I've been on a boat."

"Try and stay focused will ya?" Warren scolded.

"Do you think we should have brought Romeo along?" Bisca asked looking at Alzack.

"Unless we brought him by force, I don't think we could have convinced him." Alzack answered reluctantly.

"What's that?" Bisca asked herself as she noticed something on the water's surface. "Hey guys." Bisca called to everyone as she squinted her eyes, leaning forward on the wood of the boat's railing. "I think I see someone on the water."

"What?" Max said walking up next to her. He looked ahead with her, his eyes widening when he noticed it. "She's right, there's someone there. It looks like a little girl…" He squinted to get a better view. "And s-she's standing on the water!" he said astonished.

Everyone looked on with Max and Bisca, all of them shocked at the sight.

Sure, enough there was a young girl standing on the surface of the water. She had long flowing blonde hair and what looked like wings extending from the side of her head. She also wore a long white dress that accented her petite figure.

"What is she doing there?" Warren asked. "Who is she?"

The young girl then outstretched her arm to her side. A loud rumbling was heard and from the water's bottom emerged Tenrou Island.

"It's Tenrou Island!" Jet shouted surprised.

"How did she do that?!" Bisca exclaimed to see such a scene

"Follow her!" Max shouted as the boat picked up speed.

The group soon landed on Tenrou Island, and watched as the young girl ran into the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Jet yelled after her as he and the others followed.

"Who is that girl?" Bisca asked.

"I have no idea." Warren answered. "But she made Tenrou Island reappear."

"Whoever she is, one thing is for sure; we have to catch up to her and see what she knows." Max said.

The group soon reached a collapsed part of the forest causing Jet, who was leading the charge thanks to his speed magic, stop in his tracks. The others soon caught up to him.

"What's wrong Jet?" Max asked before looking down in the hole himself, his face becoming as frozen as Jet's.

Everyone else looked down, their faces in complete shock as they saw a clump of blonde hair buried under dirt.

"Lucy?" Alzack said in disbelief.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

Back at the guild hall, Macao and the others awaited word from the away team on the Tenrou Island situation. Kinana stood at her usual place behind the bar, Wakaba looked over all of the guild pictures, and Romeo sat at one of the tables reading a book.

"You sure you didn't wanna go with the others?" Macao asked trying to stir some conversation from his son.

"Even if the island is there, it's not like they're alive right?" Romeo said uninterested as he turned the page over in his book.

"Come on don't be like that." Macao said. "You just gotta have a little faith."

"Nothing for 7 years." Romeo said turning another page, causing Macao to sigh.

Rose and Mary were playing around with Asuka as Erza had to go and do some house chores and asked Macao to babysit them

"I want another ship!" Rose asked Romeo

"me too! Me too!" Mary added in

"alright alright" Romeo told the two as he rips off two piece of papers from Reedus' drawing book and started folding the paper to make a paper ship

"Hey!" a voice rang out into the guild hall as the front door was kicked open. Everyone looked over and it was Twilight Ogre, a new guild established in Magnolia

"What are you doing here, Thiabault?" Wakaba asked. "you trying to pick a fight?"

"now that Titania ain't here. We're going to give your guild some re decorating" he said as he lifts up his mace

"you ain't doing anything!" Rome exclaimed as he stands up from his seat

"Romeo no!" Macao yelled.

"I won't let Erza- nee be the only one to defend the guild!" Romeo stuck out his hand and a purple flame emerged from his palm. "I'll take you on!" He yelled defiantly.

"I won't let you jerks ruin our guild!"

Thiabault puckered his lips together, blowing out Romeo's flame. Romeo and the others stood shocked, but the young wizard was even more surprised when Rose and Mary came up from behind him.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"yeah!" Mary agreed to her

"Rose! Mary! get back here!" Macao shouted.

"what are you two doing? Get back!" Romeo said looking at them, but they refused to move.

"Ha! Look at this. It's Titania's brat" He said pointing at the twins.

"Looks like these little girls got more guts than you little man." He said mocking Romeo.

"when Mama gets here all of you are going to be sorry!" Rose shouted with Mary agreeing

"but she aint't here, too bad kid!" Thiabault said raising his club in the air.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you three!"

"No don't!" Macao shouted desperately as he tried to reach them, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Romeo grabbed Rose and Mary and turned around, his back facing Thiabault in an attempt to shield her from the attack. He awaited Thiabault's strike but looked up when he heard a thud against the wall in front of him. Romeo looked ahead and saw Thiabault unconscious against the wall. Confused, he looked around at his guild mates, who hadn't moved from their spots. This only served to confuse Romeo more as he noticed that all of the Twilight Ogre members were knocked out. He then looked down at Rose and Mary.

"Are you two ok?" Romeo asked. Rose and Mary nodded with watery eyes

they were clearly frightened. "Good." He said with a smile before flicking their foreheads with his index finger.

"Ow." Rose exclaimed in pain as she teared up more. She covered her forehead with her hands. "Why did you do that?"

"it hurts" Mary told to Romeo with a pout

"Because you two were being a dummy. Don't do something like that again, ok?" he told them sternly as they nodded to him

"Good." Romeo said with a smile. "Now what happened?"

"Hey." A voice called from the door. Romeo's eyes widened in surprised as his mind began to register who the sound belonged to. _It can't be._ He thought as he turned around. To his utter disbelief, there stood Gray, smiling to him, and the others from Tenrou Island; along with the group who went to find them.

"Y-y-you're back!" Macao exclaimed completely taken by surprise.

"You're all so young!" Kinana pointed out.

"You guys haven't aged a day!" Nam said next.

"What happened?" Vijeteer chimed in.

"Well…" Lucy began. "It's sort of a long story." She then walked up to the three and began to explain the circumstances behind their return.

The sound of running footsteps were heard as Erza came running in

"what happened!? Did Twilight Ogre c- !?" Erza exclaimed before stopping as her jaws drop

She then looks at everyone as her mind started registering the scene, she was watching

"everyone…y-you're back!" Erza started to tear up as she started crying to them

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed before she was hugged by the Scarlet knight

Everyone partied for their return as they couldn't be more happier to get their lost long members back home

Erza was happy to have her friends back as she started to show Lucy and the others how Rose and Mary have grown

A thought ran through her mind as she registered the fact that one person wasn't seen in the party

"Natsu.. Where's Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy who looks at her for a moment before shaking her head with a sad smile

"Erza" Makarov called out to her as he was holding Enryuo no Kiba in his hand

"it was the only thing we found on the island" Makarov told her as Erza looks at the sword

 **A few hours earlier**

 **On Tenroujima**

The rescue team found Lucy as they were glad to find the blonde once again

"where's everyone else?" Lucy asked before the same strange girl appeared

"this way" she said as she walked to a different area

They followed her as they started finding Gray and the others as everyone was in tears to find them

She revealed herself to be Mavis Vermillion, the 1st Master of Fairy Tail

Mavis explains to them on how she used the magic stored in the Tenrou tree as she used it to cast one of the three great Fairy Tail's spell, Fairy Sphere

She told them that it took 7 years to undo it as she uses the time to restored everyone's magic

They all thanked her with grateful smiles but that was all stop when Lucy realizes something

"wait, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as everyone tried to look around for the salmon haired fire mage

"I know where he lies" Mavis said as she walked to a certain opening in the woods while everyone follows her

They then reached to a forest opening where Enryuo no Kiba was imbedded in the center of the opening

"no" Lucy said as she tried to hold in her tears

"he fought valiantly against Acnologia, but…" the girl said with a sad smile as Makarov walks forward and was in front of Enryuo no Kiba

"thank you, my boy. Your sacrifice won't ever be forgotten!" Makarov said as he had tears falling down his eyes

Everyone solemnly looks at the sword imbedded to the ground as their tears fall down their eyes

Gray walked forward as he grabs Enryuo no Kiba's hilt before pulling the sword out

"we should give this…..to Erza….it's the right thing to do" Gray said as Makarov nodded to him

Everyone then left the island with grieving hearts of losing the one who tried to save them all from Acnologia

But as soon as they left the island on their boat and was far away, an armor hand pierced out of the ground where Enryuo no Kiba lies

 **Back to the present**

"I see" Erza said as she looks at the sword and takes it

"I'm glad that he fought valiantly in battle" Erza said with a smile that was fake as everyone knew that she was faking it

The day goes by as the sky turned red due to the setting sun

"bye bye!" Rose and Mary bid their goodbyes to their friends as Erza, the twins and Milo were heading home

Rose and Mary played tag as they run around while Erza and Milo walks casually

"tag!" Rose said as she had just tagged her sister

"I'm gonna get you!" Mary exclaimed as she started chasing after Rose

"don't run too fast!" Erza called out to her children

"okay!" the two replied back before running a bit slower

They passed by citizens while greeting some who are friends with Erza

"Mama, can we go to the beach?" Rose asked her mother with Mary

Erza looks at the town clock and saw that they still had time

"sure" Erza said as Rose and Mary cheered

 **Night time**

 **At a beach**

Rose and Mary were running along the shorelines of the beach while Milo followed them while a bit slow due to him being chubby

Erza was near the ocean water with Jellal who she coincidently met on her way to the beach

"he was a great man" Jellal said as Erza nodded to him

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to him" Jellal told her as she nodded in understanding

Erza holds her necklaces as they let out a weak red glow to her

"I am fine, I will be fine" Erza said as her tears fall down her eyes

"I have to be for my family" she said as she couldn't hold in her tears anymore

Jellal looked at her with a sad face as he hugs her to let her cry onto him

She cried and cried to mourn for the loss of her husband

Jellal was there for her as she let her cry on

Rose and Mary look from a far with Milo as they knew that their mother was crying

"Mama" Rose muttered out sadly

"nya" Milo let out a meow as the cat looks over them

An hour goes by as Erza was now standing on the ocean water while Jellal left to let her be with her family alone

Rose and Mary look at their mother standing by the beach's water as she was looking over the drifting ocean water

"mama" Rose called out to her as she holds her hand with Mary doing the same to her other hand

"I'm fine" Erza told them with a smile as she wipes her tears

"let's go home, It's getting late" Erza said as Rose and Mary nodded

They then started walking away from the beach before Mary stops when she sees that Milo wasn't following back home like he used too

"Milo! Come here" Mary called out as she can hear the cat's reply coming from the beach

"Mama, Milo is still at the beach" Mary told her mother

"he's probably found a crab or something" Erza said to her

"stay here, I'll go get him" Erza said as she went to the beach to find Milo fighting a lobster

"Milo, stop it" Erza said as she pulled away the lobster from him before throwing it away

"nya" Milo meowed to her as the cat licks it's paw and nuzzles it to his furry head

Erza sighs to the old cat as she carried him up

"I think I need to lessen your food bowl" Erza said as she forgot how heavy Milo has gotten

Milo flails in her hold as the cat jumps down to the sandy beach

"come on, we're going home" Erza told the cat who hissed at her

"Milo?" Erza was surprise to see this type of behavior from him

"nyaaa" Milo meowed as he meowed to the sea

"come on, Milo" Erza said as she tried to grab the fat cat who hissed at her again before continuing to meowing to the sea

"what are you meowing?" Erza said as she looks at the ocean and her eyes widen in shock

A figure was walking in the ocean's water to the best he can as he strides through the water, while trying not to fall

"huff…..huff….huff…Er….za" the figure voice out as tears started to form in Erza's eyes as they kept pouring down her face

Milo meowed before walking away to where Rose and Mary where at as he left Erza behind

"Er…..za" the figure voice out as Erza's eyes quiver and her body shakes in sadness and joy

It was Natsu, and he was there with her

"Erza…" he said as he smiled to her while looking a bit bruised and injured up

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed his name as she hugs the man into her arms

They both fell down to the ocean water as they got wet but they didn't care

"I'm sorry….it took me so long…..to come back home" Natsu said as he leans his forehead to Erza's

Erza looks at him in tears as she didn't care as long as he was with her again

"but…..i came back…..for you….and for our family" Natsu said as Erza nodded in tears

The two looked at each other's eyes before leaning to each other into a kiss

A kiss of their reunion

A kiss that repaired Erza's shattered heart

A kiss of their love

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	61. Chapter 60

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

 **Dragov's home**

Natsu was sitting on the couch as he was looking over a photo album of all the things that he had missed during the time, he and Team Tenrou had disappeared

He smiles as he sees photos of Erza with Rose and Mary as they started walking, he then flips the page and sees the photo of Rose and Mary at a beach with Erza and the others

A lot has changed as everyone now had different appearances and some new faces in the guild were in

Rose and Mary grew up, Bisca and Alzack has kids, Droy got fat, so many things have changed

"" **Getting emotional?""**

A dark voice spoke to Natsu as Natsu was pulled into his mind where Dark flames were everywhere

"" **you didn't tell them of our deal, have you?""**

The voice said as a demonic version of Natsu appeared beside Natsu who nodded

"" **Good, keep your end of the bargain and I will keep mine""**

The other Natsu said with an evil grin as Natsu was back to his house

Natsu sighs as he had a sad smile on his face

""the time of the seal to be broken will come"" Natsu thought as he reached to the last page of the photo album where it was a photo of him and Erza with their kids in a family photo

Natsu smiled as he caresses the photo with his fingertip

"Natsu?" Erza's voice called out to him as Erza came in to the living room

"what are you doing?" Erza asked him as she sat beside Natsu who was looking at the photo album

"just looking at some photos" Natsu said as he sighs while touching the photos

"7 years, that much time had passed and I missed a lot of things" Natsu muttered in a sad tone as he closes the book and leans his head to his hand

Erza looks at him as she places her hand over the top of his left hand

"I know, but we're together again" Erza said with a smile that made Natsu smile as well

"that's all that matters"

Natsu looks at Erza before pulling her in for a kiss

The two continued kissing before Erza pushes down Natsu to the couch as the man place the photo album to the table

"I gotta make up the years I have been gone" Natsu said as he looks at Erza who smiled before resting her head to his chest

"together" Erza added in as Natsu smiled and nearly fell asleep if it weren't for their kids calling him

The two smiled before getting up and went to their kids who were trying to give Milo a bath as the old cat was proved to be too heavy for them to carry into the bathtub

 **Afternoon**

The family of four were on their way to the guild where they see there was a bit of a commotion in the guild

"glad to see that some things haven't changed" Natsu said with a smile while Erza just sighs tiredly

They walked into the guild where they see Romeo and Macao were in a father and son quarrel

"Why can't we go?!" Romeo yelled at Macao

"Because it would be a waste of time! We'd only be humiliated like before!" Macao yelled back.

"Well it's not your decision dad! You're not the Master anymore."

"I don't care. I'm saying this as a member of the guild, entering that thing would only make us look worse."

"What are they yelling about?" Gray asked.

"Seems to be a simple father-son squabble, and put on a shirt." Charla said, Gray cursing himself for once again for stripping.

"Everyone against entering say Nay!" Macao shouted, raising his hand.

"Nay!" Nab, Vijeeter, Warren, and Wakaba said in unison.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea either." Alzack said, his hand slightly raised.

"It'd just be too embarrassing." Bisca added.

"I think it would be fun." Ikaruga came in with a smile.

The last thing that was a big change was that Ikaruga was now a member of Fairy Tail and that gave Natsu nightmares but that wasn't the worst part yet, Ikaruga was living with them as well

"You only say that because you actually won a couple of events before." Max said.

"But we have Natsu-nii back with us." Romeo pointed out. "We can't lose this year."

"Yeah, but he and the others lost 7 years." Warren commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as he, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Charla approached Romeo.

"After you guys disappeared, they started this huge festival to determine the best guild in Fiore." Romeo explained excited.

"hmmm" Natsu hummed as the sound of a festival piqued his interest

"It's this huge tournament where all the guilds in Fiore compete. It's called the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo said.

"Grand Magic Games?!" Lucy said.

"That sounds fun!" Wendy said.

"A festival, huh?" Gray said with a smirk.

"yes and if we win this tournament…" Erza said with a smile

"Fairy Tail will be the best guild in Fiore again!" they all exclaimed.

"Hmm I don't know about this." Master Makarov said contemplating.

"The master's right." Macao nodded.

"The winner also gets 30 million jewels." Romeo said to Makarov.

"Looks like we're going to enter!" Makarov exclaimed excitedly; his mood completely shifted as he had money signs in his eyes

"Wait, Master hold on!" Macao said trying to calm the old man down.

"We can't win with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus entering." Droy said worried.

"Forget them!" Warren interjected. "Sabertooth will be there as well."

"We'll just have to take them all down one by one." Makarov said as he began shadow boxing.

"when does it start?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face

"In three months." Romeo replied.

Natsu pounded a flame fist into his palm and smirked.

"That's more than enough time. I'll be back up to full strength and then we'll make Fairy Tail number one again."

All of the Tenrou team smiled confidently at Natsu's words. All of them determined to restore their guilds name.

"So you're really gonna enter?" Jet asked dejected.

"What's wrong with that?" Levy asked looking up at him.

"I don't think is a good idea." Alzack said.

"this isn't just a typical free-for-all fight." Bisca explained.

"It's not?" Natsu said slightly disappointed.

"Despite that we've already made a decision!" Makarov exclaimed. "Fairy Tail will enter the Grand Magic Games!"

"Yeah!" The Tenrou Team, Kinana, Rose and Mary, and Asuka exclaimed.

"let's go and do some training" Natsu said as Erza with their kids and nodded

 **A week later**

 **At a beach**

"the sea!" Rose and Mary squealed while wearing little swimsuits as the twins started running towards the ocean

"Wait for us Rose! Mary!" Erza called as she, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Charla, Milo, Jet, and Droy walked down the warm sands of the beach.

"It's been so long since we've been to the beach." Lucy said with a smile as the group set up their belongings.

"I know, the air feels so nice here." Levy smiled, moving some of her hair behind her ears as the light sea breeze caressed her face.

"let's go in the water too, Charla" Wendy said running after the twins

"Don't forget we're here to train! Not to have fun!" Charla yelled.

"nya" Milo meowed in.

"I don't think you two are in a position to say that." Droy said, commenting on both of the cat's swimwear.

"Don't worry so much you two." Erza said to Jet and Droy. "It's important to relax once in a while, in addition to training." She said with a wide smile as she swam in the ocean.

"I think you guys are relaxing a bit **too** much." Jet sighed.

"a crab" Rose said while pointing at the crustacean that was walking on the beach's sand

Mary and Rose looked intently at the crab before the two have a mischievous smile

They grab the crab and went close to Milo who was napping as the old cat wasn't like his young age

Rose and Mary snickered before pointing one of the crab's pincers at Milo's tail as the crab's claws pinched the cat's tail as the cat screamed in pain before running away

Rose and Mary laughed before they ran away as Milo came chasing after them

Jet sighed again. "You guys need to be able to beat us before the training camps over!" He called out to everyone, but it fell on deaf ears, they were having too much fun.

"oh really?" Natsu voice out as he appeared behind the two

"kyaaaa!" Jet and Droy let out girly screams as they jumped a bit

"let me test my current strength on the two of you" Natsu said with a dark grin as Jet and Droy started sweating bullets

 **BOOM!**

An explosion occurred and we can see Jet and Droy flying in the air before falling down to the ocean

 **30 minutes later**

After a ton of fun, the team started training

After enjoying their fun in the sun, the beach group finally began their training: Lucy honed her celestial magic with Capricorn, Levy helped Wendy decipher Grandeeney's writings, and Gray trained in the ocean with Juvia.

Now our attention is to Erza and Natsu who were duking it out in a sword fight

 **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

Metal clashes with metal as the two married couple were giving it their all

"got a lot better over the years, I see" Natsu said with a smile as he pushes Enryuo no Kiba against Erza's sword

"I didn't waste my time just taking care of Rose and Mary, you know" Erza said as the two jumps back before dashing at each other

 **CLANG!**

Erza's sword flies away before dropping to the ground as Natsu holds his sword near her neck

"but…. Still some room for improvement" Natsu said with a smile as he lowered down his sword and made it disappear

The two then watch the beach where everyone else was training hard

"three months to train our magic, huh?" Natsu said muttered he looks at his hand

""I wonder would that be enough?"" Natsu thought as the Demonic Natsu appeared beside him

"" **need a magic boost?""**

He asked to Natsu who shook his head, and started warming up

"what are you doing?" Erza asked to Natsu who started jumping on his legs before doing a squat

"jogging a 100 km" Natsu said as he finished his warm up and positions himself for a running stance

"what?" Erza said as her husband was taking a deep breath before exhaling

"see you in a few minutes" Natsu said before he started running as he gains speed by the second

Erza looks over to where he ran as the dust was flying all over the place

She smiled before she started frowning as she grips her right arm

Erza look to the ocean's water where she sees her reflection in it

 **Evening**

Natsu and Erza were at the beach where the two were walking in the night with each other while Lucy and the others were resting in the cabin

"now that I think about it, I missed Rose's and Mary's birthday seven times" Natsu said while looking at the moon

"you aren't thinking of them buying belated birthday presents, are you?" Erza asked to Natsu who was in the middle of thinking

"maybe I should, just for the fun of it" Natsu said with a smile as the two continued their walk around the beach

They then stop as they look over the sea as the water glistens to the moon light

Silence approached them as they didn't speak a word to each other

Erza looks over the sea as she sees the memory of Natsu saving her from the tower's explosion

She looks over to her husband who was focused on the sea water

"Natsu… I"

"Erza"

The two broke the silence as they look at each other before laughing a bit

"you go first" Erza said with a smile

"I was thinking that after the games, let's take a holiday trip to an old hot spring location I know of," Natsu told her

"for our anniversary, we can ask Ikaruga to look after Rose and Mary while we're away" Natsu said with a smile as Erza looks at him for a moment before smiling as well

"that sounds splendid" Erza told him while feeling immense guilt rising in her heart for an unknown reason to us

"what about you? What were you going to say?" Natsu said as Erza looks at him before looking to the ocean

"I was just thinking how much this reminds me of the time you saved me that time" Erza said with a smile that was fake

"yeah, kinda brings back memories" Natsu said with a smile as the two looked at the ocean for a few more moments before deciding to head back

"let's get back before Rose wakes up" Natsu said as he intertwined his hand with Erza's

"yes" Erza nodded with a smile as the two started walking towards the cabin

As they walk, we can see that a frown was growing on Erza's face

""I need to tell him""

 **the next day**

"Oh yeah! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he and his friends walked the beach, eager to begin their second day of training.

"If you guys keep going at this pace, you'll be back up to speed in no time." Jet said with a smile.

"Yeah. " Gray said stretching his arms above his head. "If we keep working our bodies like this."

"I feel like my magical power has increased already." Wendy smiled.

"We still have 3 months before the games, we can't afford to get complacent just yet." Erza reminded everyone.

"You're right." Levy agreed.

"Looks like they're all raring to go." Jet said with a grin as he and Droy watched Natsu and the others eagerly converse. Droy nodding in agreement.

"All this training we're doing is really going to make the most of these three months." Lucy said as she sat on the sand before the sand below her started to rise and Virgo's head popped out

"Princess, there's trouble." Virgo said to Lucy

"Where did you come from?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"it's Virgo" Wendy said, surprised to see the Masochist spirit

"She certainly knows how to make an entrance." Charla commented.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked as she and the others gathered around.

"I don't know." Lucy replied. "Virgo just appeared and said there was trouble."

"That's correct." The maid bowed. "There is trouble in the Celestial World."

"The Celestial World?" Lucy repeated.

Virgo grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I fear that the Celestial World may be destroyed. Please…you have to help us."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Erza said.

"What does that mean?" Gray added.

"The Celestial King has asked me to come here and bring you all back with me. He is waiting for you all in the Celestial World." Virgo explained. Suddenly a golden magical circle appeared below everyone. It glowed brightly.

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not ready!"

In a flash everyone was gone, everyone except for Jet and Droy.

 **Celestial Spirit world**

"Owww." Lucy grimaced in pain. She rubbed her sore bottom and stood up slowly.

"Where are we?" Levy asked looking around, she too rubbing her sore bottom.

"this is the Celestial World!" Lucy exclaimed as they all see that they were not at the beach anymore

Lucy looked back at her friends, each of them wearing Celestial clothing as well.

"Stay close to your father and I, you two." Erza instructed to the twins as she held Rose's hand while Natsu holds Mary's.

"Welcome Ms. Heartfilia, my old friend." A voice said from overhead as everyone looked up and saw a huge, long mustached man looking down at them.

"Stache Face!" Lucy exclaimed pointing at the man.

"That thing is huge!" Rose and Mary said in shock and surprised.

"I take it you are the ruler of the Celestial world." Erza said bluntly.

"She sure is straightforward." Levy said.

Wendy nodded. "Mhm."

"Indeed I am." The Celestial King nodded.

"So what's going on? What's threatening to destroy the Celestial world?" Lucy asked.

The king smiled. "Lucy and her old friends." He opened his arms and all of Lucy's Celestial spirits appeared. "Congratulations on being freed from your time curse."

"It's time to party!" the other spirits said in unison.

"Destruction of the Celestial World?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the Virgo. The maid simply grinned mischievously and chuckled. "That's not funny!" Lucy yelled.

"We wanted to surprise you, baby." Cancer said.

"I'm sorry for the deception Ms. Lucy." Capricorn bowed. "But we thought you deserved a celebration for your safe return."

"We would have done it in the human world, but only a certain number of us can go at one time." Lyra explained.

"So we thought it best to bring you here." Aries chimed in.

"But only this once." Scorpio smirked.

"Is that all?!" Natsu yelled happily as he and Gray began palling around with Sagittarius.

"All you guys had to do was ask." Gray said. "You don't have to scare us like that."

"Now what do we say we get this party started?" Loke said as he walked to his guild mates.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled happily as the festivities began.

The party was certainly a lively one. Drinks and food were consumed, stories were told, songs were sung, and memories were made. All of the spirits, even Aquarius, were happy to see Lucy and the others alive and well.

We now turn our attention to Natsu who was at a table with Mary sleeping while being carried by him as the little girl was tired and fell asleep.

He patted her back as she snored lightly on him

Natsu smiles as Mary snuggles more to him

Erza who was with the others partying looks over to Natsu and sees Natsu bonding a lot with Mary and made a smile appear on her face

Once the party was over, Lucy and the others returned to the spot they entered from, eagerly waiting to go back home. After bidding farewell to the Celestial King and Lucy's spirits, Horologium appeared and told them the news that instantly soured their chipper moods; one day in the Celestial World equated to 3 months in the human world.

The group returned to the human world, all of their faces awash with shock and disbelief. Natsu, Erza, and Gray fell flat on their faces in acceptance of their stunted training while the others panicked.

"it's over" They said

 **The next day**

"What are we going to do?" Levy lethargically asked as she and the others sulked in the cabin they rented before leaving.

"How could this have happened?" Erza asked in disbelief as she unconsciously rubbed the side of Rose's head as she was sitting on her lap.

"All that time…" Natsu started, his gaze unfocused while carrying Mary who was asleep in his arms.

"Gone." Gray finished.

"I can't believe it." Lucy said staring blankly at the wall opposite of her.

"Come on, you guys need to get a move on." Droy said, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"There's only five days left until the games and you guys still haven't made much progress." Jet added.

"We just might have to let the others handle things." Levy said defeated.

"I think you're right." Wendy said, equally crestfallen.

"Rrrgh!" Erza roared. "We just have to increase our efforts!" she yelled rejuvenated while Natsu took Rose into his arms

"Everyone, prepare yourselves for intensive training! There will be no time for rest!"

Lucy smirked back in fear.

Suddenly a bird flew down from the sky and landed on Erza's head.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It looks like a pigeon." Wendy answered.

"Look there's something on its leg." Charla pointed out.

"It looks like a letter."

"What does it say?" Wendy asked.

"Let's see." Levy said, removing the letter from around the pigeon's leg. She read it aloud. : "To Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension on the hill to the west."

"Whose it from?" Jet asked.

"It doesn't say." Levy asked, looking at the letter over one more time.

"Are we going to check it out?" Juvia asked.

"I don't see why not." Gray said.

"Because it could be a trap?" Lucy said deadpan.

"let's go" Natsu said as he and Gray began to walk.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy yelled. "Wait up! Didn't you two hear what I just said? " she ran after them.

"Wait for me Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, running after the three.

Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Milo, stay here with the girls" Erza told the old cat who meowed in response

"Ok, let's follow the others." Erza ordered standing up, looking at Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Charla. "Following Natsu and Gray will probably lead Lucy and Juvia in the opposite direction." She began to walk, the others following her lead.

They soon caught up to their friends, and together they all reached the bridge indicated in the letter.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Gray asked, growing irritated.

"Yeah, no one's here." Natsu said looking around.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly the collapsed bridge reformed itself before their eyes, as if it was being pulled back in time.

"What the-?" Gray said.

"This bridge is reforming?" Levy said, her eyes widening.

"this magic" Natsu muttered out

"Is this their way of telling us to cross?" Erza asked, wary of their situation.

"It could be a trap." Levy said.

"This is kind of scary." Wendy said.

"Whoever they are, I wanna meet them." Natsu said determined, and with that the group crossed the bridge, entering into another part of the forest. They walked a small way and soon saw three cloaked figures in the distance.

"Someone's there." Lucy pointed out.

"Everyone be careful." Juvia said.

The figures walked closer, removing their hoods. "Thank you for coming." The figure in the middle said. The Fairy tail wizards' eyes widened as the figures fully revealed themselves to be Meredy, Ultear, and…

"Jellal." Erza said with a smile

"Aren't those two chicks from Grimoire…?" Jet began before Gray cut him off.

"I don't think they're enemies." He said. "Are you?" he looked at Ultear with narrowed eyes.

Ultear shook her head. "No." she placed her hand over her heart. "The things I did in my past are acts that I cannot hope to atone for, but I at least want to help save people from the actions that my once reckless nature caused." A sympathetic smile appeared on her face. "Like Jellal for instance."

"You don't have to worry about me. You and I were both seduced by darkness." Jellal said.

"your memories…" Natsu began as Jellal nodded

Jellal nodded. "Yes, they have. All of my memories have returned."

"They returned to me 6 years ago, while I was on my journey. I can't even begin to make up for the things I did to Erza." He said.

"Jellal was under my control during the incident at the Tower of Heaven." Ultear interjected. "Please do not hold that against him."

Natsu looks at him before sighing

"Did you find something to live for when you were broken out of jail?" Wendy asked, reminding Jellal of the brief talk they had during the Nirvana incident.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Jellal said. "Ultear, Meredy, and I formed our own guild; an independent one not affiliated with the council. We call ourselves Crime Sorciere."

"Independent?" Levy said.

"So, you're not a part of the league of guilds?" Charla inquired.

Ultear shook her head at the white exceeds question. She then began explaining Crime Sorcieres motivations to the group. They formed for the specific reason of rooting out Zeref and taking down all dark guilds that aim to lead others down the same road of darkness Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy followed. While Natsu and the others were amazed by the idea of Crime Sorciere, they still remained skeptical due to the group's separate but checkered pasts as dark wizards.

"But enough with the introduction, it's time we got to the real root of why we called you all here." Ultear said. "You are all competing in the Grand Magic Games correct?"

"Yeah?" Gray answered, wary of the woman's intentions.

"We have a favor to ask you." Ultear smiled.

"You want someone's autograph?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really no." Ultear chuckled. "During the festival each year we have sensed a strange foreboding presence. We would like you to find out what it is."

"You want us to be like detectives or something?" Natsu asked.

"If every guild in the country is there then there's bound to be a suspicious form of magic or two right?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly." Jellal said. "This presence is akin to Zeref's type of magic."

""Zeref"" Natsu thought as his demonic self-appeared beside him "" **what does he have to do with this?""** his demonic self-asked

"you sure this is Zeref?" Natsu asked them

"We don't know for sure, but we need to know what is causing this disturbance in magic." Ultear said.

"If it is related to Zeref, we may be able to locate him." Jellal added.

"And since we can't approach the stadium ourselves, we were hoping you guys could help us." Meredy said with a smile. "We'll be rooting for you in the game as well, of course."

"Sounds like a difficult task, but we'll try our best." Erza accepted.

"Thank you." Ultear said.

"You sure about this Erza?" Gray asked looking at her.

"If there is a dangerous presence at the games, it affects us as well since every guild in the country is assembled there." Erza explained. "So, we share a common goal."

"In gratitude we will give you your reward in advance." Ultear said. She pulled out her crystal orb. "I have improved my arc of time, so now I am able to advance your abilities to compensate for the time you lost on Tenrou Island."

"What?" Lucy, and Gray looked at her dumbfounded. Ultear began explaining how her magic worked, and the concept of the Second Origin

"My arc of time, speeds up the development of second origin, meaning that you will not only be able to use magic for longer periods of time, but you will also gain new magic you never had before." Ultear finished.

"Really?!" The others exclaimed happily.

"Looks like we'll be ready for the games after all." Gray said with a smirk.

"Talk about lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Although, there will be unimaginable pain during the transition period." Ultear said with a sadistic smile, unnerving the Fairy Tail wizards.

"So who wants to be first?" Ultear asked, slightly revealing at the Fairy Tail wizard's frightened faces.

"Natsu" Jellal called out to him as Natsu turns to look at him

"what is it?" Natsu asked the man

"I need to have a confession to make to you" Jellal said as he motions the man to follow him

Natsu looks at him for a moment before following him into the woods

 **In the forest**

Natsu and Jellal were walking in the woods where they stop at an opening

"what do you want to talk about that we have to chat here?" Natsu asked the man as he leans to a tree

Jellal took a deep breath before looking at him

"you see a few years back... I came to Fairy Tail to get some supplies for my team but while i was paying... I happened to meet a depressed Erza ... in my heart it pained me... so i happen to catch her... the moment she saw me i could see the tears in her eyes.. like she was crying for the past weeks. **"** Jellal explained while Natsu looked at him with both curious and a little rage building for some reason

"I hugged Erza...knowing she was in pain... I'd walk her to a nearby cafe... there she explained what happened... how you went to the sacred island for the trials... and you saved your comrades...from the Black Dragon of Death..." as he continued Natsu began to become a little pissed possibly knowing what happened next

"I didn't know what to do... so we just talked... talked about our memories... well mostly Erza... she just talked about you... about how you where you were so selfless about others... then about the children... a few weeks go by and we talked and I sometimes help her out with the kids... but... one night... while i was tucking the kids in bed... I kissed Erza the moment she was about to head to bed!"

Natsu's teeth grew sharper and his nails sharper...

"I quickly apologized... but she kissed back... and before we know it, we were in bed... going like animals... for 3 months... we were in a relationship... but we just become benefits... then it stopped... I'm sorry Nats- aggghh!" Jellal was punched in the face by Natsu whose eyes glowed red in rage

" **BASTARD!"** Natsu pulled back his left fist and punches Jellal on his right side before punching back with his right face then with his left as he kept repeating the same action till he gives a sharp right hook and sends the man flying to a tree that was knocked down before more got knocked down more

" **you…!"** Natsu growled out in anger as he summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side

" **you have the nerve!"**

Jellal stands up weakly while his face was bruised up

"I know you have a lot of anger and blood lust at me….. this is my sin. I don't mind if you end my life right now" Jellal told the man as Natsu readied his sword to his left side before dashing towards Jellal with the intention to kill him

Natsu swings his sword but he stops at the last moment as he saw an image of Erza appearing in his mind at the last minute

"" _Natsu, i love you""_

Enryuo no Kiba's blade barely nicked Jellal's neck as the man was surprised that he stops at the last moment

Natsu gritted his teeth as he clenches his sword's hilt before swinging it to the side as he cuts down dozens of trees in a single strike

"killing you, would be the last thing I would do in my life" Natsu said as he started walking away while making Enryuo no Kiba disappear

"why? Why didn't you just kill me right here, right now?" Jellal asked the man as he looks at him

Natsu stops in his tracks as Natsu turns his head and gives the man the angered and dead on glare he has

" **if this is a sin that you have, then so be it. Have this sin in your life forever"** Natsu said as red scales started appearing on his neck to his face

" **as much as I care, I don't want to see Erza cry because of me"**

Natsu then started walking away as he left Jellal in his spot

 **At the beach**

Erza was near the beach with the twins and Milo while Ultear and Meredy were focusing on helping others in releasing their Second Origin

"why are they screaming?" Rose asked Erza

"did they do something bad?" Mary asked her mother

"yes, and you two might get the same punishment too" Erza said that made Rose and Mary scared

"we don't want to do anything bad anymore!" Rose and Mary said while hugging Erza's legs

Erza smiles with a sigh as she patted their heads

"Nya" Milo meowed as Natsu came walking towards them

"Papa" Rose and Mary called out to him as they ran towards him

"where were you, Natsu?" Erza asked Natsu before she felt her hand being tugged by Natsu who pulled her to the side

"Ultear, Meredy, look after Rose and Mary for a while, please" Natsu said to the two as he started pulling Erza with him towards the other side of the island

Ultear and Meredy looked at each other before looking towards Natsu and Erza who were walking away, leaving them with the twins and Milo

 **At the other side of the beach**

"where are we going, Natsu?!" Erza exclaimed as she was being pulled a bit hard

Natsu stop pulling her as they were quite far away from the others

"is it true?" Natsu said as Erza was confused on what he was talking about

"what is?" Erza asked

"Is it true that after 3 months... u slept with that BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!" Natsu shouted at Erza as her eyes widen in shock

"ahhhh... how did you-" Erza tried to say but was interrupted by an angry husband/maybe former

"Well instead of you telling me i _ **HAVE TO HEAR IT COMING FROM THAT BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!**_ " Natsu exclaimed at her as his voice turns dark in the last part of his sentences

red scales and black markings started appearing behind his neck as they started to slither up to his skin

"Natsu, I'm so sorry" Erza said with tears sliding down her cheeks as they were pouring even more

Natsu looks at her with tears of his own as he clenched his fist before turning around and summons Enryuo no Yoroi on

he clenches his fists tighter as he squeezes them more and the nails pierces his skin making the blood drip on the sand.

as the blood drips... the blood turns into steam... due to the heat and anger coming from the man

" **I am leaving, don't expect me to come home for a while during the games"** Natsu said as he started walking away while spreading his wings and started flapping his wings as the man took off in the air

"wait, Natsu NATSU!" Erza shouted out to Natsu as the man turns his head to look at her

"where are you going... please don-I?" she asked but before she could finish the man threw a sword near her feet

" **before u finish. I suggest you think about it very carefully and to answer other questions. I don't know, somewhere that I can be alone"** Natsu said as Erza can see tears falling down the bottom side of the helmet

"wait!" Erza shouted as Natsu turns around to look up on the night sky

"Natsu!" Erza called out

"i love you! please don't go!" her voice starts to break due to the overwhelming sadness

"Will you be there for the games?!"

" **I will be there but not right now ... and tell Rose and Mary... I love them"** Natsu said as he flaps his wings before flying away in highspeed

Erza looks to where he flew as her tears were still pouring down her face

"Natsu... i'...i'm so sorry...I'm sorry….." Erza falls to her knees as her tears keep falling more and more

 **In the sky**

Natsu was flying at high speed with no destination in mind as his tears were still falling

""damnit! Dam **nit! Damnit!""**

Natsu crashes to a barren wasteland where the only thing that was present was an active volcano

He summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side before he started slashing everything in sight to get his frustration out of his veins

The Demonic Natsu appears beside Natsu as he was watching the scene where Natsu was destroying everything in sight

"" **so, she betrayed your trust and your vows, DOESN'T SHE CARE ABOUT YOU?""** he said with a smirk as Natsu looks at him and tried to attack him, but Natsu forgot that he was just an astral figure of himself

"" **I'm not here, remember? or did that bitch really damaged your heart so much that you think that you can hit me?""** the demon Natsu said as Natsu glares at him and tried to attack him again but to no avail

"" **you're wasting your time and energy. You're going to tire yourself out""** Demon Natsu said as Natsu took a deep breath

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu fired out a torrent of crimson flames as his attack went through the astral figure and hits the active volcano instead and caused the mountain to erupt

 **BOOM!**

"" **even if you can destroy mountains and burn an entire dark guild, you still can't handle a little heart break from your lover""**

Demon Natsu told to Natsu as his smirks at him

" **Shut...up!"** Natsu shouted at his other self who smirks at him

" **what do you know!? what do you know?! you know nothing about me at all!"** Natsu shouted at his other self

"" **I do know everything about you, because I am you and you are me, we are two sides of a coin.""**

" **what are you? what and who are you?!"** Natsu shouted at his other self who grinned at him as black markings started appearing on his skin

"" **I am…..E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragov…...a true demon from the book of Zeref""**

"" **the real you, the real Natsu""**

" **DAMNITT!"** Natsu roared as the mountain erupts to his roar

His tears were falling as he kept wrecking the whole place

"" **anger, rage, hate, three of the base things that will make a mage stronger.""** The Demon Natsu said with a smirk as Natsu looks at his hands before punching the ground and caused the whole ground to shake and rumble

"" **if you wish to hate someone, hate yourself, it was your own fault for letting yourself and the rest of your friends to be sealed in that spell""** the demon Natsu said as Natsu punches the ground again

"" **but the one who you should truly hate…"** Demon Natsu said as an image of Acnologia appears in Natsu's head

" **it is him you must hate, for he is the one that caused this to happen in the first place"**

"Acnologia… **ACNOLOGIA!** " Natsu roared out in an angered voice as scales started appearing on his skin

"" **that's it, hate him, hate his very being, his very name! turn that hate into the fuel for your vengeance!""**

Natsu purges off Enryuo no Yoroi and throws away Enryuo no Kiba as the man started walking towards the erupting volcano

"" **the fire of this volcano will fuel you even more, take in the power of fire and bends it's will to be yours""** demon Natsu said as Natsu jumps into the lava as he sinks into the lava

"" **with this, the time for E.N.D to return will come closer""**

 **At a cliff**

Erza was sitting on her cliff while hugging her knees as the woman was still crying after Natsu left

"""what have I done…"" she thought as she watches the setting sun

"Natsu... what have i …"she begins she can feel the brand becoming hotter and feeling a little pain starting to arise from the heat of the brand

She then hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind her as it was Jellal who had a bandaged- up right cheek

"I'm sorry," Jellal said as Erza was silent

"but I had to tell him of my sin towards you"

Erza kept silent as her tears haven't stop falling

"where is he?" Jellal asked Erza who didn't reply to his question

"I see," Jellal said as he looks at the setting sun

The two stayed quiet as they listen to the sound of the ocean's water splashing bellow them

"Jellal, could you-" Erza began before she was stopped by his soft fingers on her shoulders

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell him" he whispered to her as Erza reached her hands to his as Jellal pulled her in for a hug

the two shared the moment of silence for a few more moments before Jellal helped Erza up as they stood in silence for a moment

the two looked at each other before their faces started leaning towards each other as if they were being controlled to do so

""i….i" Erza's mind started to race before she sees the image of Natsu's face crying in tears and anger to her

"I can't do this!"

Erza exclaimed at Jellal as she pushes him away before she slaps his face, hard

 **SLAP!**

Erza slaps Jellal's left cheek as the man was surprised by her actions

"I betrayed his trust once. I won't repeat my mistake anymore" Erza said to him

Jellal looks at her for a moment before smiling

"that's the Erza, I know" Jellal said to her

The two looks at the ground before Jellal broke the silence

"be sure to make it up to him" Jellal said as Erza nodded

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	62. Chapter 61

**Back with the next chapter!**

 **Big thanks to Arkham knight 22 for the big help of the last chapter**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At Crocus**

The team minus Natsu, was at Crocus, the capital city of Fiore

"we're finally here" Gray said while dropping to the streets floor

"Man, I feel like crap." He groaned in annoyance

"Yeah my body still hurts." Lucy moaned as she rubbed her shoulder. "I thought I was doing fine a couple of days ago."

"don't whine, we need to win the games" Erza told them while Milo, Rose and Mary were at her side

"how is Erza still alright?" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"she must've already awakened her Second Origin during the time we were asleep" Gray told her

After the training camp, Erza told the others of her betrayal to Natsu's trust and how Natsu went off to be alone for some time

Lucy and the others understood her explanation but not Rose and Mary, they're still young. So, Erza just told the two that their father was on a solo training route to them

Lucy and everyone decided to help as much as they can to mend the bond between Erza and Natsu for their sake and the sake of the twins

Lucy looked around the city square, taking in the size of the city proper for the first time. "Wow, I didn't even notice how big this place is." She said in awe.

Wendy nodded with an astounded smile. "It's even bigger than Lumina."

"Well this is the capital of the kingdom." Erza said. "It only makes sense that it would be the biggest city."

"It certainly is an overwhelming sight." Charla commented.

"Nya" Milo meowed

"I see you all made it!" A voice called from a distance. The group looked over and saw Master Makarov, Jet, Droy, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka walking towards them.

"Master." Erza said in slight disbelief.

Makarov set down Asuka who was riding on his shoulders down as she and the twins started playing around a bit

"Hey gramps." Gray greeted with a smile.

"We weren't expecting to see you so soon." Lucy said.

"We finished all of the registration for the game." Makarov said. "Now we can show everyone just what the Fairy Tail guild is made of."

The group soon heard chatter from the people of Crocus.

"Did that old man just say Fairy Tail?" someone asked.

"Those losers are entering again?" another snickered.

"what did you say, you jerk!" Gray shouted.

"Everyone knows that Sabertooth is gonna win again." A woman said.

"Why did they even let them register?" an elderly man commented.

"why you!" Gray was about to pummel some sense into them but Erza stopped him

"let them be, Gray. By the time we win, they will see how strong Fairy Tail is" Erza told him as Gray calms down a bit and nodded

"It only makes sense that we would have doubters after all this time. I say let them laugh, they'll be that much more astounded when we win that 30 million jewel…I mean prove we're the best." He pointed towards the sky. "Despite what they say we're aiming for the top, otherwise Master Mavis would have saved our lives for nothing. We're going to show why Fairy Tail is the best in all of Fiore."

"so, what's the first event of the games?" Lucy asked Master who shrugs his shoulders

"No, they begin tomorrow but unfortunately we have no idea what's in store for us."

"what do you mean?" Lucy asked him

"They change from year to year." Alzack said, Asuka ran up to him with a hug. "So there's really no way of knowing what's going to happen."

"I tried to look up the records from the past games but there wasn't any set pattern, or rules for that matter." Levy said with a wrinkled brow.

"don't you know anything about it, Erza?" Gray asked the knight who shook her head as a no

"she didn't participate in the games because she has to take care of Rose and Mary at the time" Alzack told him as Gray nodded in understanding

Erza remembered Crime Sorceries' warning about the mysterious power at the games. Lost in thought, she looked down and saw Makarov handing her a book.

"Master?" she said quizzically.

"Here's the rule book for the games Erza, I want you to have it read by tomorrow." Makarov said.

"What?" Erza's eyes widened at the thick tome. "You want me to read it?"

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Levy smiled, taking the book. She put on her gale force reading glasses and began quickly flipping through the pages. "Seems pretty straight forward so far." She said still reading. "No guild masters may participate." She read aloud.

Makarov nodded. "Of course."

"Any person without a guild mark is forbidden to enter." She continued.

"isn't that obvious?" Gray commented.

"The type of competition and goals are kept a secret and the rules are not revealed until just before the competition itself."

"That's a bit weird." Lucy said. Wendy nodding in agreement.

"It looks like there's a warning at the end too." Levy said.

"What does it say?" Erza asked.

"All participants must be in their reserved inns by midnight." Levy answered.

"Midnight?" Gray said. He and the others looked at the huge clock in the middle of the square.

"Midnight tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's only 1 'o clock now." Jet said.

"that gives us some time to do some sightseeing" Gray said with a grin with Lucy nodding in agreement

Erza smiles as her daughters were excited to go sightseeing

"Erza" Makarov called her out as Erza looks at him

Makarov nodded to her as Erza nodded in understanding

"Lucy, you mind bringing Rose and Mary with you to go sightseeing?" Erza asked Lucy who nodded

"come on, you two" Lucy said as she holds their hands

"what about Mama?" Rose asked her mother

"Mama needs to do some stuff with Master" Erza told her daughter with a smile

Rose and Mary look down a bit in disappointment to her reply

"don't worry, Mama promises that we will go shopping the next day" Erza told them with a smile as this got them to smile as well

"promise?" Mary asked her

"promise" Erza nodded as she did pinky promise with them

"be back before midnight, got it?" Erza instructed Lucy. "We're staying at the Honey Bone Inn."

"Got it." Lucy nodded.

"Come on guys lets go." She then started walking with the twins and the others into the town as Erza waved them off before turning her attention to Makarov

"I know that this is just me pointing out the facts, but you really think he would come for the games?" Makarov asked her

"I don't know for sure, but I think he will" Erza said with a bit of a frown on her face

"don't blame yourself, child. Everyone has their weakest moments in their lives, I'm sure that he will understand that and forgives you" Makarov told to Erza who nodded with a little smile

* * *

Everyone went on with their sightseeing

Gray went to find a good meal but met up with Juvia who was there to cheer for the team but also met up with Lyon whose guild was participating

Wendy and Charla went sightseeing around the town

Lucy went with Milo, Rose and Mary as they look around and sees some amazing things in the city

Erza went to the inn where she checks the whole room out

 **Far away from Crocus**

 **Near an active volcano**

The volcano was erupting and rumbling as it causes an earthquake

From within the volcano, the magma in it was erupting as a something was rising from within the magma

It was Natsu, and he was bare naked

"" **you managed to take in the fire, well done""** END appeared and looks at Natsu's new form

Natsu cracks his neck a few times before he opens his eyes as his eyes were glowing red

Flames appeared around him as Natsu wears a black and crimson red vest with black jeans

" **it's time for the festival"** END told him as the mountain erupts again

Enryuo no Yoroi appears in the magma as the armor floats beside Natsu

" **a new form deserves a new look"** END said as he snaps his fingers

Reiter no Yoroi appears beside Natsu as the armor turned black

It then glows black while Enryuo no Yoroi glowing red

The two armor then fuses together as they became one

" **a fusion of light and darkness, how amusing"** END said as the armor became a fusion of A dragon and a demon

" **the Armor of Destruction and Annihilation, END no Yoroi"**

The armor purges to pieces before equipping onto Natsu

Natsu breath out a long exhale as steam comes out of the helmet

Four metallic wings sprouted out of the back as they unleash a powerful gust of wind

"" **I suggest that you head to the capital""** END told Natsu as he then disappears

Natsu flaps his wings before he flies up north east of his direction

 **Evening**

 **At Crocus**

"there we go" Lucy said as she places a flower crown on Rose's head

"thank you" Rose thanked Lucy who place a flower crown on Mary's head

"Milo too" Lucy said as she placed a little flower ring on the old Vul cat's head

"weow" Milo meowed a bit as the group moves on

"why are there so many flowers?" Mary said as wherever she turns, there was always flowers everywhere

"they say that Crocus is the Flower Capital, and that's why there are so many flowers" Lucy told the child as they continued their sightseeing

Lucy kept and eye on the twins as Rose looks around the place in awe

She smiles to the child before she sees Mary was behind as the child had a sad frown on her

"what's wrong, Mary?" Lucy asked the child

"are Mama and Papa fighting?" Mary asked her

"what? What makes you say that?" Lucy kneels down to look at her

"Papa didn't come with us here, is it because of us he and Mama are fighting?" Mary asked Lucy

"no! Mary, Listen, Natsu and Erza aren't fighting… Natsu is out training and he didn't want anyone to get hurt while he's training, he promised to be here, and I know he will keep that promise" Lucy quickly told the child as she placed her hands on her shoulders

"they love the both of you and that will never change"

"really?" Mary said as Lucy nodded

"really" Lucy told her with a smile as she stands back up and holds Mary's hand

"let's get back to the inn" Lucy said as she looks for Rose who was nowhere to be seen with Milo

"where are R- !?" Lucy looks around before they see a crowd up ahead and sees a brown tail poking out of the crowds

"don't tell me!?" Lucy said as she quickly runs towards the crowd

 **In the crowd**

"shaaaaa!" Milo hissed in the crowd as he let out a threatening meow at two figures in front of him while trying to defend Rose who was behind him

"what's with the kid and the fat cat?" a young man with short blonde hair said as he has a scar over his left eye and he has a white guild mark on his right shoulder that looks to be a tiger

"don't know, yes" a red furred cat replied to the blonde man

Next to the blonde was a young man around the same height, but his hair was messy and as black as the night. He seemed to have a dissatisfied look on his face as he stood with his arms crossed. His eyes were an intense shade of red. He too had the same mark as the blonde, but instead of on his arm, the mark was located on a cloak that was wrapped around his body.

"Fro think so too" a cat look a like that is wearing a frog suit said in agreement to the red cat

Rose shakes in fear as Milo hissed at the two men

"Rose!" Lucy came in with Mary beside her as Rose runs towards her

"Aren't those guys from Sabertooth?" one of the people in the crowd asked.

"Hey yeah, that's Sting and Rogue." Another said.

"The twin dragons?! Here?!"

Lucy comforts the child as she looks at the two pronounced Twin Dragons who were looking at her

"doesn't she look familiar?" Rogue said to Sting who was rubbing his chin

"yeah…oh!" Sting exclaimed as he remembers

"she's from the loser guild, Fairy Loser"

"yes, the guild that always comes last place in the games" the red cat agreed to Sting's words

"Lucy!" Gray's shout was heard as Lucy looks behind and sees Gray and surprisingly Juvia coming in

"Gray! Juvia?" Lucy exclaimed as the two went to her side before looking at Sting and Rogue

"so, the loser guild decided to join this year as well" Sting said with a sneer

Gray looks around and sees a bunch of guys are on the ground with a beaten state

"looks like these guys got some beating, was it you?" Gray said at Sting

"these fools think that they're tough and tried to fight us, so, we just give them what they wanted" Sting told to Gray

A tensed atmosphere was formed as the citizens looks at the two guilds members were about to do a brawl

"you might as well pack your bags, because you will lose like always" Sting told to Gray with a sneer as a vein appeared on Gray's forehead

"you want a fight, Blonde shit!?" Gray shouted at Sting as he rolled up his sleeves

Sting smirks at Gray as he taunted him to pull his fist first

"you asked for it!" Gray exclaimed as he had ice cold air coming out of his fist

Sting pulled back his fist as he was about to punch Gray's face but as soon as they were about to make contact with each other

 **WHOOSH!**

 **BOOM!**

Something came dropping in front of them as it created a dust explosion to blow out

"-cough- -cough- what the heck!?" Gray exclaimed as he coughs while trying to see what dropped in front of him

The dust settled and everyone sees a dual bladed sword in between the two of them

"Gaia no Ken?! Then that means!" Lucy exclaimed before she looks up and sees Natsu who was wearing Enryuo no Yoroi on him was in the sky above them

"Natsu!?" Gray exclaimed as Natsu floated down and landed near his sword which he pulls out from the ground

"papa!" Rose and Mary run towards him as Natsu looks at them running to him

" **are you two, ok?"** Natsu asked his daughters as they nodded to him

He smiled behind his helmet before looking at Sting and Rogue who were looking at him with wide eyes

"you're!" Rogue started

"Natsu Dragov!?" Sting exclaimed as he finishes Rogue's sentences

Natsu looks at them before looking to his daughters

" **go to Lucy for a moment"** Natsu told them as he motions Lucy to take them away from him

Lucy did as he was told as she leads Rose and Mary away from a possible brawl

" **I am Natsu, who wants to know?"** Natsu said to the Twin Dragon Slayers

"Ha ha I knew it." Sting laughed.

"So, the rumors about you entering the games this year were true. So, is that little girl your kid?" he pointed at Rose who was hiding behind Lucy's legs.

"Does your kid know her so called 'dragon slayer' dad couldn't even slay a real dragon?" he asked arrogantly.

Natsu looks at him as he pulls out Gaia no Ken

" **Your point?"** Natsu said

"Acnologia right?" Sting questioned. "What good is a dragon slayer if he can't even do what his name says he does?" a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

"I used to look up to you, you know, once upon a time. My friend here was more of a Gajeel guy." He pointed at Rogue.

"I was just curious as a fellow dragon slayer." Sting stated plainly.

" **So, both of you are Dragon Slayers"** Natsu said

"Let's make things easier. How about you call us true dragon slayers?" Sting said. "We would have taken down Acnologia."

"You only say that because you've never seen Acnologia." Lucy chimed in.

"that monster can't even be called a dragon at all" Gray said while a bit pissed

"shaa" Milo hissed at the twin dragon slayers as his fur rises

"This cat's pretty stupid." The red cat said pointing at Milo.

"But you're smart, right Lector?" the green cat asked.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen him or not." Rogue explained

"It's all about our ability as dragon slayers, which far outshines yours." Sting boasted as Natsu stands at his place

"" **quite the arrogant brat, we have here""** END appeared beside Natsu as he looks at the Twin Dragon Slayers

"Maybe I should give you guys a crash course." Lector said arrogantly.

"Natsu Dragov, Wendy Marvell, and Gajeel Redfox learned magic from the dragons that raised you. That makes you guys First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"First Generation?" Lucy looked over to Natsu.

"Cobra from Oracion Seis and that Laxus Dreyar guy in your guild had lacrima put in their bodies that gave them their Dragon Slayer abilities. They're Second Generation Dragon Slayers." Lecter continued.

"But Sting and Rogue." He pointed at the pair. "Both learned from Dragons AND had lacrima put in their bodies making them Third Generation Dragon Slayers, the strongest generation."

"Third Generation?!" Lucy blurted out.

" **did your dragons disappeared on X777 like Wendy's and Gajeel's?"** Natsu asked the two

"That's one way to put it." Sting answered vaguely.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Rogue said.

 **"what?"** Natsu asked.

"We killed the dragons that raised us, with our bare hands" Rogue told him

"We did it to become true dragon slayers." He finished.

"You…killed them?" Lucy gasped with widened eyes.

"It's only natural for a dragon slayer to kill a dragon." Sting told them

"But they were your parents." Lucy retorted. "They raised you."

"That doesn't matter. We did exactly what we were chosen to do as Dragon Slayers." Rogue said.

Natsu looks at them for a moment before turning around

" **let's go"** Natsu told Lucy and the others as he started walking away

"what?" Gray exclaimed at him

"heh! All bark but no bite!" Sting said with an arrogant look on his face

"this is why you could never beat Acnologia!"

Natsu stops walking as he look back at Sting and Rogue

" **wrong words, I didn't try to beat him,"** Natsu said as he stomps his legs on the ground as it causes a small earthquake to shake around him

Everyone felt unbalance as they all nearly fell

" **I wanted to kill him"**

Natsu said as his eyes glowed red in his helmet

A transparent crimson red dragon appeared behind Natsu as it roars at Sting and Rogue

" **the next time, I meet him, I will END him"**

Natsu said as he turns around and walks away while leaving burn tracks as he steps on the ground

Lucy and the others quickly follow him as they left Sabertooth in their place

 **At HoneyBone inn**

Erza sat inside the room, clad in her pyjamas.

She was playing a game of solitaire, her eyes looking over at the clock hanging on the wall next to her every few minutes. "They're late." She grumbled.

She then hears a knock on the door and stood up. "Finally." She said as she walked over to the door and opens it

"it's about time you g-..!?" Erza opens the door and was about to scold her teammates but she stopped as the one in front of her was Natsu still clad in his armor

" **move** " Natsu told her as Erza step aside and he went in with the others

Erza looks at Natsu before her eyes set on Lucy who was carrying Rose who seems to have fallen asleep in her arms but she then sees tear stains on her face

She quickly carried her from Lucy while looking at Gray who was carrying Mary who was also asleep

Erza walked to her bed and pulled back the blanket after closing the door. She placed Rose with Gray who was placing Mary beside Rose on the bed and moved the blanket over them. She kissed their foreheads and then moved to look at Lucy and Gray while Milo just jumped to where Rose and Mary were sleeping as the cat rested near them.

"Explain yourselves." She commanded. "Why were you all late?"

Lucy and Gray were sitting on the floor while Natsu was sitting near the window as he looks at the night sky

"Explain yourselves." She commanded. "Why were you all late?"

Gray spoke first. "I was eating dinner, or at least tried to."

Erza looks to Natsu before she looks at Lucy

"what happened out there, Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy as the started explaining how they almost brawled with Sabertooth

"Sabertooth as dragon slayers as well?" Erza asked a bit surprised

"I think that's how their guild got number one spot" Gray added in

"They also had exceeds and were really strong too. When we ran into them, they had already taken out about ten other guys." Lucy said to Erza who nodded in understanding

"I see" Erza said before she looks at Natsu who was silent in the whole conversation

Lucy sees where Erza was looking at as she nudges her elbow to her

Erza looks at Lucy who motions her to go to him

She gulped nervously before she stands up and slowly walked towards him

"Na-" " **who's the fifth member?"** Natsu cuts her off while still looking outside

"now that he said it, where is Wendy?" Gray said while looking around for the Sky Dragon Slayer

Lucy elbows his side as Gray winced a bit

"what was that for?" Gray said while holding his side

" **it's almost Midnight, where is she?"** Natsu asked as he stands up and went pass Erza who frowned a bit

"she said that she was going sightseeing with Charla" Lucy told him while a bit disappointed that he treats Erza as if she wasn't here

"did they get lost?" Gray said while feeling a bit worried for the young girl

"but Charla's with her!" Lucy told to Gray before they heard knocking coming from the door

"is that her?" Gray said as Natsu walked to the door and opened it

"hey!"

It was Lisanna and Elfman

"Lisanna! Elfman!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey how's it going?" Elfman greeted. "We brought you guys some snacks." The siblings walked into the room, carrying cola and various food items.

"You need the energy for tomorrow, right?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"You guys back from the mountains?" Gray asked.

"Mhm." Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, we thought we should get all beefed up for the games, but we weren't even picked." Elfman sulked as he set the cola down on the floor. "Man this sucks, I wanted to show Lisanna and Mira how much more manly I got."

Lisanna went to Erza who sits on the bed beside Rose and Mary

She sat beside Erza as the scarlet knight was frowning

"were you able to?" Lisanna whispered to her as Erza shook her head as a no

Lisanna frowns as she gives Erza a half hug

"did you two happen to meet Wendy on your way here?" Gray asked the siblings while drinking a cola

"no, why?" Lisanna replied to him

"we can't find her; we think that she and Charla might be lost in the city" Lucy told her

"And we can't go look for her because we have to be here at the inn by midnight." Gray chimed in.

"What's supposed to happen at midnight anyway?" Lucy asked looking at the ice make wizard.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged. "But the rules say we gotta be here, so I guess we'll find out soon."

The clock struck twelve and a loud gong began echoing throughout the entire city.

"Speak of the devil." Gray said.

The gong continued ringing throughout the Crocus streets and a flash of light soon appeared. Once it had dimmed down, a hologram of a little man wearing a pumpkin like mask

"Good Morning to all participants in this year's Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin creature said as it smiles

"the heck is that thing?!" Gray exclaimed as everyone looks out the window, except for Natsu

"We will now begin winnowing down the 113 teams assembled to 8 with our Preliminary Competition!"

"Preliminary Competition?" Gray queried, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Erza, who stared pensively at the hologram.

"This is the first I've heard of this." She said.

""113?"" Lucy thought. ""That's a lot of guilds. I didn't know Fiore even had that many.""

""A warning about the preliminaries would have been nice."" Erza thought with a furrowed brow.

""Even so, 113 is too many guilds and with Crime Sorcieres' warning about this 'odd magic', this all seems very suspicious. Perhaps there are sponsor working behind the scenes.""

"Due to the constant addition of guilds to the games each year," the pumpkin mascot said

"We have trouble incorporating events that will allow each team to shine."

"So, this year only 8 teams will be allowed to participate in the games. And this will be how those 8 teams will be determined." The creature pointed into the air and the Honey Bone Inn began rising.

"What's…going…on?!" Lucy asked in a squeal.

"The inn's rising!" Gray looked down and sees mechanical poles was pushing the inn, they were in upwards.

"Look!" Lisanna pointed into the city. "The other inns are rising too."

Everyone looks outside and sees many more inns rising up to the sky.

"Looks like some sort of pathway." Gray observed.

"Yes, but to where?" Erza inquired.

"Your goal is to reach the stadium, Domus Flau! You are allowed to use whatever magic at your disposal to reach the stadium, nothing is off limits; but all five members of your team must be present upon reaching the stadium or you will all be disqualified." The pumpkin creature explained.

"One more thing…" a hint of malice entered the creature's tone. "Should you die inside the labyrinth, the Games organizers are not held accountable."

"Well, isn't that just assuring?" Lucy said with sarcasm in her voice

Natsu walks to another window as he sees tons and tons of scrap like metal were floating up and started to form a sphere like building in the sky

"" **heh, how interesting""** END appeared as the demon Natsu grins

"Let the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" The pumpkin creature declared before disappearing.

"What the hell is that?!" Elfman shouted

"We have to go through that to reach the stadium?" Lucy asked as she was a bit intimidated to the sight of the giant metallic sphere.

"Well if it's a race we better get a move on." Gray declared as he stepped on the bridge.

"wait!" Erza halted him

"without Wendy, we will be disqualified when we step on it" Erza told them

"where could she be?!" Lucy chimed in as she was worried for her

" **worry about her later"** Natsu told them as he steps forward

" **Elfman, you take her place. Lisanna, you go with Milo to find the two"** Natsu told them as Lisanna and Elfman nodded

"Man!" Elfman said while pumping his fist

"I'll get the others to help find the two" Lisanna said as she and Milo went out

"what about Rose and Mary?" Erza asked him as Natsu walks past her and snaps his fingers

Reiter no Yoroi appears beside the twins as the armor was standing beside them

" **let's go"** Natsu said as he hops onto the bridge and started walking towards the sphere

Everyone looked at each other before jumping on the bridge and started running upwards to catch up with Natsu

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	63. Chapter 62

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **At Domus Flau**

The crowds were cheering and screaming like crazy as the first day of the GMG has begun

"Sounds like we have a full house" Gray commented while in their break room where they were preparing themselves up

"kinda feeling nervous a bit," Lucy said while gulping nervously

They all were wearing matching clothing as Erza, Lucy and Gray (who just stripped) wore the same purple type attire, except for Natsu and Elfman

Natsu wore the matching outfit but as soon as he puts it on, he summons Enryuo no Yoroi on him and was now sitting a few feet away from them as he was silent in the conversation

"This is not my clothes, right?" Elfman said as he holds up a little dress that was Wendy's size

"that's for Wendy, alright," Lucy said

"you've been getting bigger since last time" Gray added in

"I guess I could just wear what I had on earlier until I get something made," Elfman grumbled

"So, do you guys think Wendy is alright?" Elfman asked suddenly making everyone think about the incident a few hours earlier

They had just passed the elimination round with ease, thanks to Natsu. But they then found Wendy and Charla at the palace's gardens, passed out and drained of their magic

" **she will be fine,"** Natsu said while standing up from his seat

" **Porlyusica can heal her in time"**

He then started walking towards the door as he looks back at them

" **Coming?"** he asked them before he heads out

Erza and the others nodded to each other before heading out

* * *

"Well it's that time of year again folks!" an excited voice announced over the stadium intercom. "It's time for the greatest magic spectacle in all of Fiore, the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd roared with excitement.

"I'm your commentator, Lola Chapati and joining me is a former member of the Magic Council and the current owner of the 8island restaurant: Mr. Yajima! Thank you for joining us Mr. Yajima." Chapati announced.

"It's nice to be here," Yajima said over his microphone.

"And our guest commentator for the day is none other than Ms. Fiore herself, from the Blue Pegasus guild, Jenny Realight!"

"Thank you for having me." The blonde smiled. "This is going to be Blue Pegasus' year." she declared determined.

"We can only wait and see," Lola said. "With the level of this year's teams, it's anyone's ball game. Speaking of, let's get on to announcing our competitors, shall we?"

The crowd continued to show their anticipation for the competition as the teams began to exit from their respective tunnels.

"First up, they placed eighth in the preliminary round, but they're looking to reclaim some of that former glory. It's the rowdy guild with the dainty name, Fairy Tail!" Lola announced as Erza and the others stepped out of the tunnel first and were met with the boos from the crowds

"What?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"They're booing us?"

"What's their problem?" Elfman asked irritated.

But the booing stopped when Natsu came into the picture, as this made the crowds instantly cheered for him

""so annoying"" Natsu thought while crossing his arms

"Fairy Tail has come in the last place at every Grand Magic Games, but this year they've cleared the preliminaries. And with the unexpected return of the famous Salamander Dragov, things could be looking up for the former top guild." Lola said.

Yajima smiled and gave Natsu's team a thumbs up. "Congratulations Fairy Tail."

"Papa! Mama" two little voices called out, catching team Fairy Tail's attention. They looked over to see Rose and Mary, along with the rest of the guild sitting in the stands. They cheered them on, even bringing a banner to drape over the railing.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, standing on the railing of the seats. The other guild members followed his example.

"Yes, let's all hear it for Fairy Tail." A familiar voice said happily. All of Fairy Tail looked to the side, all of their eyes, except Rose's and Mary's, widening in surprise.

"Is that…?" Erza began.

"I-I think so." Lucy nodded.

"What the…?" Gray said.

Natsu looks at the stand before he looks away

"What are you doing here, First Master?" Makarov asked with widened eyes.

"I wanted to cheer you all on, so here I am." She said with a smile.

""so here I am"?" Makarov said with a sweat drop

"yay, miss Mavis is here!" Rose cheered with Mary joining in

Mavis smiled to the twins before looking back at Makarov

"Don't worry, only those with the Fairy Tail mark can see me. So, you don't have anything to worry about"

"That's not the issue here." Makarov sighed.

"But it's so boring staying on Tenrou Island all the time. I deserve some fun every once in a while, too." Mavis whined as Makarov sighed again

"Now, our seventh-place team." Lola resumed. "It's that vicious pack of hellhounds, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Oh yeah!" one of their team members yelled.

"Wild!" Another proclaimed.

"Heh, heh. We're gonna win it this year." Goldmine, the Quatro Cerberus guild master, smirked.

"Coming in sixth place we have an all-female guild." Lola said intrigued. "It's the beautiful dancers of the deep, Mermaid Heel!"

"I didn't even know there was an all-female guild." Macao drooled.

"I know right." Wakaba agreed. "Think they need a man to join?"

"I think it's an all-female guild for a reason." Lisanna said.

"In fifth place, the sapphire wings that sparkle in the night, Blue Pegasus!" Lola announced.

Out from the tunnel emerged Ichiya and the Tri-Mens, along with a person in a giant rabbit costume. All of them struck a pose.

"You can do it, boys!" Jenny cheered over the mic.

"In fourth place, the holy destroyers, Lamia Scale!" Lola announced next.

Lyon emerged from tunnel; Jura, Yuka, Toby, and a young girl with dark pink hair following behind him.

"Is that Jura of the ten wizards saints?" a spectator asked.

"No way!" another shouted.

"Fourth place?!" Obaba, the Lamia Scale guild master, shouted angrily as she shook her fist in the air. "Were you idiots even trying?!"

"Sorry, Master Obaba." The young girl nervously apologized. "It's because I'm so clumsy." Then as if on cue, the girl tripped on fell on her face.

"Try and keep it together Cheria." Lyon said helping her to her feet.

"Sorry, Lyon." Cheria apologized.

"What happened to that chick who kept going on about love?" Gray questioned, referring to Sherry Blendy.

"Yeah I've never seen her before." Lucy said referring to Cheria. Her eyes slowly drew towards Blue Pegasus' mystery member. "Or that rabbit!"

"Cheria is Sherry's cousin." Yuka explained.

"Cheria's super strong." Toby grinned.

"Oh no, I don't have nearly enough love as my cousin." Cheria denied innocently.

Toby instantly turned his attention to the nervous Cheria. "Can't you take a compliment?!" he yelled, frightening the young girl.

"Calm down." Yuka said.

"Don't forget Gray…" Lyon said, glaring at his rival. "If we win, Juvia joins Lamia Scale."

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but I'm not gonna lose to you." Gray retorted with a smirk.

"If we're trading members, I'll be glad to take Erza." Ichiya said as he slid over towards the requip wizard.

"don't talk so casually about that!" Erza shouted while backing away from him before Reiter no Yoroi appears in front of her and flicks Ichiya away

"Meeen!" Ichiya was sent flying up before he crashed to the ground

Erza looks at the armor as it disappears into flames before looking at Natsu whose back is to her

"I'll take you then," Ren said, wrapping his arm around a surprised Lucy. "But's it's not because I like you or anything." He looked away, a small blush on his cheeks in typical tsundere fashion.

"Still the same, huh?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Then I'll take Wendy," Eve said dreamily as he walks towards who he thought was Wendy but it turns out he was face to face with Elfman, who had quite the scary look on his face.

"you've grown big, Wendy" Eve said with an awkward smile on his face

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Elfman asked.

"I'll just join Mermaid Heel then," Hibiki said happily as he walked towards the uninterested female wizards.

"Ahem." Lola cleared his throat, somewhat calming down the commotion among the teams. "Moving on, in third place...well this is something!" he said surprised. "This is this team's first time in the games, but they managed to take third in the preliminary."

The team in question walked out of the tunnel and every Fairy Tail member's eyes widened in shock.

"It's the midnight Marauders, Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Raven Tail?!" Gray shouted, having quickly risen from his spot on the floor.

"That's Ivan's guild." Erza said.

"But aren't they…?" Lucy began.

"They're a dark guild!" Makarov shouted from the stands. "What are they doing here?! Are they letting dark guilds in the games now?!"

"Calm down Master." Macao said as he, Wakaba, and Lisanna tried to restrain from the old man from jumping onto the arena floor.

"I do sense an evil from them." Mavis said.

"Well according to the info guide, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years; but they've only just become an official guild," Lola explained.

"Then they are no longer a dark guild if the league has recognized them," Yajima said.

"Damn you Ivan." Makarov cursed under his breath. "How did you do pull this off?"

"Fairy Tail." The armored man who led the team said.

"that little girl has greeted us before"

Next to the armored man stood a figure with a top hat and a long nose, a small black creature on his shoulder. The creature snickered, transforming its head to mimic Wendy's. It hit itself and fell over.

Gray glared angrily, clenching his teeth. "Then it was you." He growled. "You guys hurt Wendy. You're gonna pay for that."

The armored man turned around, his team following him. "Let's enjoy the festival." He said smugly.

"Ivan…" Makarov said in a low angered voice.

"Alright, we're down to the final two teams who passed the preliminary round," Lola said.

"Two?" a spectator questioned. "Sabertooth is obviously one of them, so who's the other one?"

"I don't know." The person next to them shrugged.

"Is there another powerful guild hiding around?" Gray asked Erza.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "But it might have to do with the warning Jellal and the others gave us."

"What do you think that guy meant by 'spoiling their welcome gift'?" Lucy asked Elfman.

"I don't know." He answered. "It might have to do with the girl that Lisanna and the others found with Wendy and Carla."

""Could this mystery guild be the irregularity that Crime Sorciere warned us about?"" Erza thought perplexed as she and everyone else in the stadium awaited Lola's next announcement.

"Now for the team who took second place in the preliminary round." Lola's eyes widened as he looked at the paper in front of him. "This is certainly a shocker." He said. "Perhaps with this they may have a chance after all!"

"Coming in second place, Team Fairy Tail B!" Everyone's jaws nearly dropped as they watched the second team from Magnolia's premiere guild enter the stage.

The team itself was stacked. It consisted of Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, and a member thought long gone.

"Sis?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray and Lyon shouted in unison.

"Gajeel and Laxus are here too?!" Lucy asked with her mouth wide open. "That can't be allowed!"

"Another Fairy Tail?" the crowd was just as shocked as Gray and the team.

Natsu's eyes went red when he spotted the last member

"" **Jellal!""** Natsu thought in anger as his fangs grew

"" **not now, wait till the time is right""** END appeared beside him as he told to Natsu to holds down his anger

"Jellal, you wouldn't…" Erza grimaced. "Mystogan" put his finger over his lips and Erza instantly went silent.

Lyon blushed as he looked at Juvia. An irritated Cheria puffed out her cheeks.

"Why does Fairy Tail get two teams?" one of the spectators yelled.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" another shouted.

"I believe it must be Master's handiwork, yes?" Ikaruga said while sitting on a seat as everyone looks at Makarov who coughed

"I see that everyone is confused about the revelation of Fairy Tail having two teams in the games," Lola announced. "However, there is nothing in the rule book against an event like this." Lola knew this as he was flipping through said rule book while he talked.

"But we didn't know this was happening," Lucy argued.

"I should have known Master was behind this." Erza sighed.

"But if Fairy Tail has two teams, won't they be able to switch out members at will?" Jenny pointed out.

"That's just an advantage they will have to utilize." Yajima nodded, giving Makarov a thumbs up.

"let's have a great game, Elfman." Mira told her little brother who sweated in fear

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because we're in the same guild." Gray said to Juvia.

The rain woman nodded in confirmation. "I know. I won't hold back either."

"Mystogan" swallowed hard as he watched a rather peeved Erza Scarlet approach him. "Je-Mystogan..."she said. "Why are you here?" her gaze narrowed, causing the mysterious wizard to sweat under his hood.

"Master Makarov is quite the reasonable man." He answered. "When I explained the situation to him he was glad to help.

"You said you weren't able to enter the arena." Erza reminded.

"I-I hadn't thought of this option yet." "Mystogan" stammered.

"It's against the rules. You're not in Fairy Tail." Erza countered.

"From what I've been told, this 'Mystogan' and I are nearly one and the same." He retorted.

"Come on Erza, no need to be all worked up. It's a festival." Laxus interrupted, draping his arm over "Mystogan's" shoulder. "Right, 'Mystogan'?"

"There you have it, Erza?" "Mystogan" said.

"That masked man isn't apart of Fairy Tail is he?" Mavis inquired. Makarov's jaw dropped in shock.

"He's not?" Rose and Mary asked looking up at the first master.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Makarov apologized to Mavis over and over as the old man bangs his hand while sitting in a dogeza.

"I told ya not to do it." Macao scolded.

"He just wouldn't listen to us." Wakaba said to Mavis.

"He doesn't feel like an evil presence." Mavis said. "Even more strange is the fact that he feels like one of us."

"Ok." Mavis said.

"Ok?" Makarov repeated.

The first master nodded, a wide smile on her lips. "If it's to help Fairy Tail win then I approve." Her eyes sparkled.

"That's the first Master for you." Droy sighed.

"She fits our guild to a tee." Levy said with a nervous smile.

"Have you noticed anything odd?" Jellal whispered to Erza before she rejoined her team.

"Other than the fact that I don't trust Raven Tail…no, nothing." she answered.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!" Lola exclaimed on the mic. "The team who came in first in the preliminary round." The crowd began to roar excitedly as the number one team entered the arena.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Lola exclaimed.

"The reigning champions, the powerful, unrivaled, incomparable…Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth's team entered the stadium to deafening applause. Sting led his teammates through the cacophony, his hands raised in victory.

Natsu looks at Sabertooth as he sees Sting waving at him. "This should be fun, Natsu." He grinned.

Rogue's eyes however were glued to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon returned Rogue's gaze with an irritated look.

"The hell are you looking at?" Gajeel growled.

Rogue looked away. "Gajeel." He said under his breath.

"So that's Fiore's number one guild, huh?" Gray said, Lucy nodding in confirmation.

"The two guys in front are the dragon slayers," Lucy said, directing Gray's eyes towards Sting and Rogue.

"Now that all of the teams are present, what do you think of this year's competition, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"Ah, to be young again." Yajima reminisced.

"That's…not what I meant, Mr. Yajima." Lola sweatdropped. He cleared his throat and powered through. "Well folks, the time has come…" as Lola spoke a huge rock slab arose from the ground. "It's time to announce the rules for this year's Grand Magic Games!"

Surveying the slab, everyone saw that each successive day had a series of question marks followed by the word "battle".

"So, every day has a battle in it," Gray said.

Lola began to explain the logistics of the Grand Magic games.

"Each day started with an event wherein each team would be ranked and awarded points based on their performance. First place earned ten points, eighth place received zero points, and every ranking in between were awarded points on a specific scale. While teams could choose their representatives for events, battle match-ups were determined at random through sponsor's votes."

"What?" Erza said completely surprised.

"They pick who fights for us?" Gray asked irritated.

"That means we could be completely worn out by an event and then turn around and fight," Elfman said.

"That seems pretty harsh," Lucy commented.

Lola further explained that while a team may lose in an event, they could make up for it in the battle portion of the day. In battles, wins totaled ten points, loses resulted in zero points, and draws awarded five points per participating team.

"Now for our opening contest…the Hidden!" Lola announced. "Will each team pick a member and step forward." He instructed. "We will explain the rules of the contest once everyone has decided."

"I'll take this one!" Yeager, the representative of Quatro Cerberus, shouted as he stepped forward; his guildmates cheering him on.

"All we need is a win to start this off, right? Will ya let me take care of it?" Beth, Mermaid Heel's representative, asked.

The dark-haired swordswoman nodded. "Go."

"Go Nullpudding." The armored leader of Raven Tail instructed.

"Right, boss." The aforementioned Nullpudding stepped forward.

"I'll handle this." Eve Tearm of the Tri-Mens said as he stepped forward. Ichiya and the team cheered while dancing

"Looks like almost every team has their members chosen for the Hidden." Lola said. "But who will the reigning champs, Sabertooth, choose first?" All eyes fell upon Sabertooth as they stood together.

A blonde haired man in a red hat and mask stepped forward. "Allow me." He said. "It seems the birds are singing pleasantly in my ears on this day."

"There he is!" Lola shouted. "The Minstrel Who Sings To the Red Moon, Rufus!" The crowd went wild, most noticeably the women.

"I should go first since I'm a real man!" Elfman blurted out.

"And how does the word 'hidden' apply to you?" Gray asked curtly.

"Judging by the event's title, it must have to do with stealth." Erza pondered.

"I wish Wendy was here." Lucy lamented. "Since she's so little I bet she would do well."

"If you need to be small, maybe Yuka or I should go." Cheria said with a raised hand, catching wind of Fairy Tail A's conversation.

"Don't call me little." Yuka retorted.

"No need." Lyon smirked. "I'll start us off. We're gonna start things off quickly."

Lyon looked over to his rival. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Gray said.

"Fine, show me what these games a-..!?" Gray was about to go in front to be Fairy Tail's A representative, but Natsu beat him to it as the Dragon Slayer stepped forward

" **I'll be taking this one"** Natsu said as he steps forward and was named the team's representative

"looks like we will be seeing Salamander Dragov's joining this event, folks!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowd's cheered

"hey!" Gray retorted but Natsu turns his head and showed Gray his glowing red eyes that made him shut up

"looks like I'll be joining this one" Gajeel said as he was named Fairy Tail B's representative

"Are the teams set?!" Lola exclaimed, all the teams nodding in agreement.

"Then, let the 7th ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES….BEGIN!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	64. Chapter 63

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"It looks like the games are finally underway," Ultear said. She and Meredy looked down at the Dorms Frau stadium from a mountain peak a good distance away. Ultear's crystal ball gave the two a better view of the action going on inside the stadium.

"Jellal really entered the tournament." Meredy sighed. "Was there even a point in meeting with Fairy Tail beforehand?"

Ultear smirked. "Well from Jellal's point of view there was." She hinted to Jellal's desire to see Erza. "Besides, with him there he can investigate the two disturbances up close."

"Is that really a good idea?" Meredy asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ultear answered. She smiled softly when she saw Natsu's image in her crystal ball.

 **In Domus Flau**

The event "Hidden" has just begun as the participants were transported in a replicated town that has dozens of copies of each other

Natsu walks around in the town as he spotted no one other than clones

"the rule of the games are simple, their objective being to find their real opponents among the clones. When someone is found, each hit landed on them by their opponent results in one point for the attacker, and a negative point for the victim." Lola explained on the mic

"" **a game of hide and seek with a demon, how foolish""** END appeared as he looks around the town with a boring look

""where are they?"" Natsu asked him as END points behind him as Natsu turns around and sees Nullpudding, Raven Tail's representative

"" **one of them is right behind the clone""** END told Natsu

"nice to meet you, Mr. Salamander," Nullpudding said with a smirk before seeing Natsu walking away

"hey, wait!" Nullpudding exclaimed from behind his clone before he hears something flying behind him

He looks behind and sees two flying objects heading towards him and hits him

"geh!?" Nullpudding grunted in pain before he disappears in a flash

"looks like Natsu Dragov got the first point!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowds' watches the screen

"wow, how did Natsu knew that the real one is hiding behind a clone?" Lucy said as nobody knew how

"when did he threw his sluggers?" Gray added in

"maybe he smelled the guy's scent?" Elfman suggested as the three started discussing but not Erza

She was watching the screen where Natsu was

""he must be still angry at me"" Erza thought as she grips her left arm in guilt

 **Back at the town**

The participants were all blended in with their copies as everyone tried to find the real ones

Natsu looks around the place before he jumps up as Nullpudding came swooping in to try and land a hit on him

"tch!" Nullpudding clicked his tongue before Natsu kicks him to a building that made a crater on the wall and made him disappear

"" **looks like the ravens has set eyes on the fairies""** said END to Natsu

Natsu then started to walk away before he senses something was in front of him

" **Carrot Missile!"**

the ground in front of him rise up as a hole appeared and giant carrots came flying out

Natsu burns them all as Beth, Mermaid Heel's participant came popping out of the hole

"did I miss?" Beth said confused before a giant plant pod rose from the ground and struck her, sending her flying back. "Aiieee!" she squealed before disappearing.

Natsu looks behind as he sees Quatro Cerberus representative Yeager behind him

"Caught you using magic," Yeager exclaimed before he was attacked by Lyon who was behind him

"And I saw you."

" **you…"** Natsu said before he looks up and sees Gajeel on top of the roof

"mind if I drop in?" Gajeel said as he jumps down and landed near the two

"I'm going to be the one to defeat you, Salamander" Gajeel declared.

"I got a bet to win"

"A bet?" Gray said.

"What bet?" Lucy said before they hear Gajeel telling the deal Makarov made for which team wins the GMG, the loser will become the winner's slave for one day

"Hey gramps, this better apply to our team too!" Gray shouted towards Fairy Tail's stand

"O-of course," Makarov said nervously.

" **and you think that you can win?"** Natsu said before he did a spin kick and kicks away Nullpudding who tried to attack him from behind

"wow" Lyon said surprised at the sudden counter-attack

"that's what he gets for trying to attack someone who is a Dragon Slayer," Gajeel said with a grin before he sees snow falling in the fake town

"snow?" Beth said as she looks up

"snow? in this place?" Yeager said

"What's this?" Lola questioned. "It looks like it's now snowing in the city! What's going on?!"

"That would be Eve." Jenny grinned once again.

"I almost forgot to take into account wizards who could handle low temperatures." Eve said looking down as he focused on his attack.

"However," Ichiya shouted. "When humans feel cold they shiver and their breaths can be seen."

"That's not true for copies though," Ren smirked.

"Right." Hibiki nodded.

Eve looked up, his eyes focused and a smirk on his lips.

"I see you." He swung his arms around and a torrent of snow attacked Beth, Yeager, and Nullpudding at the same time.

"And just like that Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus scores three points!" Lola shouted.

Before they see Lyon attacking him and gives his guild the points

"but Lyon goes on the offensive and attacks him!"

"Sorry, but the cold doesn't work on me." Lyon said to Eve who smiles

"right" Eve said before he was teleported away

Natsu jumps and down as he dodges Gajeel attack before jumping over him and sends a kick to his head

"damnit" Gajeel curses before he disappeared in a flash

"" **behind""** END spoke as Natsu step to the side and dodges Nullpudding who came straight from behind him

He then grabs a hold of Nullpudding by the back and lifts him up

"hey! Let me go!" Nullpudding exclaimed as he tried to get Natsu's hand off of him

"" **this one is very annoying and such a pest""** END said as Natsu agreed with him

" **referee"** Natsu called out as a lacrima screen appeared in front of him

" _yes-kabo?"_ Mato said

" **if a participant is knocked out during the event, will they be still in the game?"** he asked the referee

" _no, they will be out of the event with the points they had obtained-kabo"_ Mato answered him

" **I see"** Natsu said as the Lacrima screen disappeared

"what are yo- Gaaah!?" Nullpudding was about to ask Natsu what he was trying to do and he got the answer when Natsu slams his entire body to the street before kicking him towards a house

"you!" Nullpudding was about to be teleported away but just as he was about to be teleported, Natsu grabs his face and punches his gut, making him fly and crashes to several more houses before disappearing

Nullpudding was teleported to a new location as he holds his stomach

"damn him, wait till I get my hands on him!" Nullpudding grunted before

" **do you mean me?"**

A voice appeared behind him as Nullpudding tensed up and sees Natsu behind him

"how!?" Nullpudding exclaimed before Natsu grabs his face and lifts him up

" **did you really think I wouldn't notice this?"** Natsu said as he motions his right shoulder armor plating as a tiny red dot was glowing on it

""he found out!?"" Nullpudding screamed in his mind

" **your guild is just full of pests like you"** Natsu told him as his grip on his face got stronger as Nullpudding grunted in pain

" **I hate pests"**

Natsu lifts him up more while putting more pressure to his grip as Nullpudding started screaming in pain

" **you're an eyesore"** Natsu said before he slams Nullpudding on the ground before he punches his face hard on the face and created a crater just by his punch

Natsu then punches Nullpudding's face with his left fist before continuing with his right fist then with his left as he was pummelling Nullpudding to the very ground

The crowds were cheering on before they started to gasped in shock as Natsu was literally trying to kill Nullpudding

Rose and Mary got afraid of seeing their father like this as they run to Ikaruga as the swordswomen looks with a stern look stern to the screen that was showing Natsu

* * *

"what is that boy doing!? Stop it at once!" Makarov shouted

"Natsu, Stop it!" Gray shouted out

"that's going overboard!" Lucy shouted

"Natsu!" Erza screamed but it fell deaf to Natsu's ears

* * *

Nullpudding was in a hole as the only indication of that he was still alive was that he was twitching

"" **end him""** END told to Natsu as the man grabs Nullpudding by the leg and pulls him out of the hole

Natsu pulled back his left hand as he did a pierce like gesture with his fingers

"stop! Salamander!" Gajeel came in as he holds Natsu back from what he was trying to do

"you're going overboard!" Lyon also came in as he holds back Natsu's left hand

"" **shake them off""** END told to Natsu as Natsu shakes Gajeel and Lyon off by throwing away Nullpudding and spins his body around as Gajeel and Lyon flies off of him

"Gah!" "Guah!"

Natsu turns his attention to Nullpudding who was crawling his way to escape

He walks towards him and grabs his face and pulls him up

"" **wait, if they disqualify you, you will never have the chance to end Jellal""**

END told to Natsu who thought about it first before he decided to listen to him

He drops Nullpudding before he walks away and leaves him to be teleported away

"I know he is angry and all, but he can't just vent it up in the games!" Lucy exclaimed

"no, he's not only angry, but he's also looking for blood" Gray said as sweat slides down his cheeks

They watch Natsu from the screen as he ignores everyone who was fighting, as he just keeps walking the town with the points, he has already

"look," Elfman said as he pointed to one screen where they see Natsu was walking on a street's path before he disappears in a flash

"where did he go?" Lucy said as they look around the screen

""Natsu…..how much anger do you have on me?" Erza thought with a sad look on her face

* * *

"we have just received report that Nullpudding from Raven Tail has retired as he is unconscious and is unable to fight" Lola said while Yajima frowns

"he is now being transported to the infirmary"

"that's a relief," Jenny said while feeling a bit scared when she saw Natsu pummelling Nullpudding like a rag doll

"anyway" Lola said as he coughs a bit into his hands

"Even with all of the action going on it seems that Rufus from Team Sabertooth has yet to make a move," Lola observed. "Could he have some secret plan in the works?"

"This contest is too simple," Rufus said while standing atop a tower in the middle of the city.

"What's this?" Lola asked.

"I remember everything," Rufus said.

"Every individual pulse, every individual footstep, each magical attribute is engrained in my memory." He smirked.

"Why would put himself out in the open like that?" Lucy questioned.

"It's like he wants everyone to find him," Elfman said with narrowed eyes.

Rufus touched his temples as a magic circle appeared behind him

Natsu and the others glowed yellow as this gives Rufus, all of their location

" **Memory Make"**

 **"** He uses maker magic?!" Erza said a bit bewildered

" **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni"**

Beams of light rains down on everyone as they strike upon all of the participants except for Natsu who disappeared before the beam could hit him

The crowd roared in excitement as the fan-favorite Rufus had taken control of the entire event.

"What a display of power!" Lola shouted with an open stare. "Rufus has taken the lead in the blink of an eye! This is the power of Sabertooth, folks!"

The other teams looked on in both amazement and slight fright at Rufus' masterful skill with his magic. All except for Rogue and Sting, who merely saw it as par for the course for their guild.

"Dearest sponsors," Rufus mused from his rooftop vantage point. "I apologize in advance for my candor but, this contest is utterly dull. As you can you clearly see I have no reason to hide because even if my fellow competitors could find me, they could never touch me."

"That's our Rufus!" Lecter shouted happily. "But he's still not as strong as Sting!"

"Yaaay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Guy sure loves to hear himself talk." Sting smirked.

"He uses maker magic, huh?" Gray said.

"is he unbeatable?" Lily said before everyone gasped

Rufus looks behind him as he sees Natsu behind him with his sword beside him

" **really?"** Natsu said before he slashed his sword at Rufus who turns into smoke

Natsu looks behind him and sees Rufus appearing where he was

"be at ease, you merely attacked a memory of me standing there" Rufus said while holding his hat before he attacks Natsu who also turned into smoke

"a copy?!" Rufus exclaimed before he ducks as he dodges a slash that came for Natsu who was beside him

" **Wrong"** Natsu said before he dashed towards Rufus and started slashing his sword at him

"oooohh! Looks like Natsu is giving Rufus a relentless attack!" Lola shouted on the mic as Rufus was trying his best to dodge Natsu's attack while trying to counter attack

"Rufus is on the run?!" Orga exclaimed as the masked man was trying to defend but could not as Natsu was cornering his attack to a minimum

Natsu cornered Rufus to an alley as the masked man has nowhere to go

" **blame this on your ego"** Natsu said as he lifts his sword up before swinging it down on Rufus before a loud buzzer sounded and the city began to disappear.

A sweat slide down Rufus' face as Natsu's sword is right in front of him

" **times up, huh?"** Natsu said as he pulled away Enryuo no Kiba and made the sword disappear

Rufus gulps down as he stands back up after feeling such intense fear running through his whole body

"And times up!" Lola shouted. "Here are the current rankings." Lola directed everyone's attention to a screen on the opposite side of the stadium. The leader board read:

 **Sabertooth – 10**

 **Fairy Tail A – 8**

 **Lamia Scale – 6**

 **Blue Pegasus – 4**

 **Mermaid Heel – 3**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 2**

 **Fairy Tail B – 1**

 **Raven Tail – 0**

"Since this is first contest, the current board reflects the overall rankings in the games." Lola explained.

"3rd Place?!" Obaba yelled angrily from the Lamia Scale section. "What are you doing out there, Lyon?!"

"Calm down, Master Obaba." One of the guild members said.

"Not that bad of a start, I guess." Ren said.

"Indeed." Hibiki nodded.

"Well this isn't looking too good." Arana Webb, the green haired wizard of Mermaid Heel, sighed.

"Hahahaha, don't be like that." Risley Law, the heavy set member of the all-female guild, laughed. "Beth did good out there."

"To absolutely no one's surprise, Sabertooth has taken first place." Lola said with a hint of bias.

Yajima looks with a frown to the screen that showed Natsu

""what has happened to you, Lad?"" he thought

"Rufus-kun almost lost?" Lector said in disbelieve

"that's weird?" Frosch said confused

In the arena, Rufus compose himself before he started walking back to his stand

Natsu let out an exhale as he started walking back to his stand but was stopped by Gajeel who grabs him by the shoulder and turned him around

"what was that, Salamander!? Were you trying to kill him!?" Gajeel exclaimed as he grabs a hold of Natsu's shoulder but he quickly retracts back his hand as when he touched Natsu, he was burning hot

" **I did it to win, and besides, he's not dead…..yet"** Natsu said as he walks away to his stand while Gajeel looks in disbelieve when he saw Natsu's eyes

His eyes were filled with no emotion at all, as the only thing Gajeel saw in his eyes were rage.

 **With Natsu**

He was walking the hallway that was leading to his stand before he stops as he sees Makarov and Ikaruga in front of him

"We need to talk," Makarov told Natsu who looks at him before complying to his orders

He walks with them as they lead him to a private area

"We now begin the first matchup for day one starting with," Lola said on the mic as he reads on the paper the list of fighters who will be fighting for day one

"Fairy Tail A' Lucy Heartfillia Vs Raven Tail Flare Corona!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	65. Chapter 64

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

It was the first matchup for day one as it was Lucy vs Flare

The fighters walk into the arena, ready to fight

( **skipping a few of the battle scene)**

 **With Natsu**

He was in a private area in the Domus Flau with Makarov and Ikaruga sitting in front of him

"explain yourself, boy" Makarov said to Natsu in a stern voice

" **what do you want me to explain?"** Natsu asked him

"you know very well what I mean! What was that act out there!? Were you trying to kill him!?" Makarov shouted at Natsu

" **he is the one who keeps annoying me, and I asked the referee if I was allowed to make him unconscious,"** Natsu answered him before looking at Makarov directly in the eye

" **and besides, I'm doing you a favor by getting rid of your son's guild members, aren't i?"** Natsu said to Makarov before he sensed something

" **who is Rose and Mary with?"** Natsu asked Ikaruga

"with Lisanna-han, why?" Ikaruga replied before Natsu snaps his fingers

 **With Fairy Tail**

The fight between Lucy and Flare was already going as the fight was going good for Lucy before the tide was turned as Flare threatens Lucy by using her hair to be near Asuka, Rose and Mary as everyone in the stand didn't knew about it

Lucy tried to shout out the danger near them but Flare muffles her mouth and started to torture her

"come on, Lucy! Fight back!" Max shouted as the others started to cheer on for her

They all were cheering but failed to notice the close danger near them

All of a sudden

 **FLASH!**

A red flash appeared on Rose's and Mary's bracelet as Reiter no Yoroi appears behind them

"what the!?" Max exclaimed in surprise before they see Reiter no Yoroi grabbing a hold of the red hair and burns it away

"why is Natsu's armor here!?" Macao exclaimed before they see the armor glowing and disappearing into Rose's and Mary's bracelet

They then turn their attention to the fight as Lucy was making a come back

 **Back with Natsu**

"what did you just do, Natsu?" Makarov asked him as Natsu looks at him with an annoyed look

" **saving my kids from certain danger"** Natsu said before he heads out

 **Back to the fight**

Lucy's comeback to the fight was turning out great as she was about to use a mastered and powerful Celestial Spell attack but the spell failed when Lucy's magic suddenly disappeared

The crowd fell silent. Lucy looked around, slightly unnerved that all eyes were focused on her.

""what happened?...my magic….."" Lucy thought weakly as she began falling back

"What happened?" Lola asked. "Lucy was ready to deal the finishing blow but suddenly stopped."

Yajima's face darkened with anger.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

'What happened?" Juvia asked.

The match ended as it was Flare's win

The crowds booed at Lucy as Flare started mocking her by insulting her

Flare then leaves the arena while the crowds were still booing Lucy

Fairy Tail looks in worry for her before they see Natsu entering the arena as the booing stopped

He kneels down and carries Lucy up

"I'm sorry….i lost" Lucy said as she cried

" **no, you did fine"** Natsu said as he carried Lucy back to the infirmary

" **thanks,"** Natsu thanked her " **for holding it in for Rose and Mary"**

Lucy nodded before Natsu walks into the pathway where he was going bring her to the infirmary

after a few minutes, the next match was on the way as it was Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki vs Mermaid Heel' Arana Webb

Natsu come back to the team's stand as he walks slowly

"how's Lucy?" Gray asked him

" **she will be fine. She's taking a shower right now"** Natsu replied before he watches the match as the fight was a quite interesting match

Ren was fighting Arana as he gets the cheer from Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale

Erza stares at Natsu as she was trying to find a chance to ask him for a private chat but she could not as the man was too focused on the match where the winner was Ren from Blue Pegasus

"we now turn for the next match! As it is Quatro Cerberus Warcry vs Sabertooth Orga Nanagear!"

The match has just begun as Warcry uses his Tear Magic which literally made him start crying a lot

"" **what a weak spell""** END said beside Natsu

They then see Orga taking out Warcry with just one lightning bolt that was black as Sabertooth wins the match in an instant

"" **how pathetic""** END said while laughing a bit

They then heard that the next match was about to begin as the fighters are Lamia Scale' Jura Neekis vs Fairy Tail B' Mystogan

"" **him, huh?""** END said before Natsu turns around to walk away

"Natsu?" Elfman looks at the dragon slayer who was walking away

"where are you going?" Gray asked the man but he just ignores them and continued walking away

"I'll go after him" Erza said as she started running to catch up with Natsu

Elfman and Gray looks at Erza who was running to catch up with Natsu before looking to each other

"you think, she'll be able to get his forgiveness?" Elfman asked him

"I don't know, let's just hope for the best" Gray replied before they turn their attention to the fight that was raging on

 **With Natsu**

He was walking away as he had no intention to see Jellal's fight

"Natsu!" Erza called out to him as Natsu turns his head to see that Erza was following him before he looks away and continued walking

"please wait!" Erza said as she grabs a hold of his hand

" **what do you want?"** Natsu said as his voice was a bit harsh to her

Erza looks at him for a moment before looking down with a sad look as she let go of his hand

"nothing," Erza said in reply as she kept looking down

Natsu looks back at her before walking away

And as he was a few feet away from Erza, she spoke to him

"I'm sorry….i know that you're angry at me and you hate Jellal….i know that just apologizing won't fix anything that quick…I just wanted to say that…..just that"

Natsu stops in his track as he looks at Erza one more time before looking away

Erza tried to hold in her tears as she hears Natsu walking away

A tear fell down her eyes as she wipes it away

While for Natsu, he just walks away without looking back

"" **she's sorry? Hah! Like we fall for that again!""** END said to Natsu who stops in his track

END looks at him as he could tell the sadness in Natsu's heart

"" **you're planning on going back?""** END asked him as Natsu looks at his left hand

He made the armor part on his left hand disappear as he sees the ring on his ring finger

"" **she betrayed you once, what makes you think those humans won't do the same thing twice?""**

Natsu holds the ring as he was about to slide it off but stop midway as he slides it back

"" **are you serious?""**

" **i want to give her a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance"** Natsu said as END looks at him for a moment before sighing

"" **do what you want, but don't blame me if she does it again""** END said as he disappears

Natsu looks at his ring before equipping back on the glove part

" **she won't, I know it,"** Natsu said before he hears the sounds of the crowds cheering and hears the comment that Mystogan lost and Jura wins

" **at least I got what I wanted,"** Natsu said before leaving the arena

And with that, the first day of the GMG is over

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	66. Chapter 65

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Night time**

Fairy Tail were at their inn, as the guild was celebrating Fairy Tail A's win

"damn it" Gajeel grunted in annoyance as he drinks his mug of beer

"Salamander is going to kill someone if he keeps this attitude up"

"never seen him act like that at all" Laxus agreed in

"it's like he wanted to end the guy's live" Ever added in before they turn their attention to Natsu's wife who was sitting with Mira while letting Lucy and Gray look after Rose and Mary who were playing with Asuka, in her stead

"I don't think he will ever forgive me" Erza said while looking down at her lap

Mira frowns to her as she doesn't like seeing Erza like this

"you don't know that, maybe he just needs more time" Mira tried to cheer Erza up but to no avail she was succeeding at all

Lucy and Gray looks at Erza as they can tell that they got to get Natsu back with her

"how are we going to get the two back together?" Lucy whispered to Gray who shrugs his shoulders

"I don't think any of our plan will work" Gray said while drinking his beer

The door to their inn was opened as Makarov enters in with Ikaruga and Natsu behind him

"may I have everyone's attention?" Makarov boomed out as everyone turns their attention to him

"we have just returned from the games' committee office as they had given Natsu a red card and forbid him from entering any of the GMG's event for two days" Makarov said as everyone figure out that his actions would cause this

"with Wendy still recovering, Fairy Tail A has to go on the match without him" Makarov said with a sigh

Natsu just walks up stairs and headed to the bedrooms to get some rest while leaving everyone downstairs

"like a demon that was sealed, it lusts for blood in its freedom, yet it was sealed again, if freed again the demon will seek vengeance to those who sealed it" Ikaruga said in a poem as she sat down beside Levy

"a demon is within Natsu-han, a demon of anger and vengeance," Ikaruga said in a solemn voice

Everyone went back to what they were doing as they need to think of a plan to get the two married couple back together before it's too late

While everyone was thinking and discussing, Rose and Mary went upstairs without everyone knowing as they went to the room, Natsu was sleeping in

They opened the door and slowly opened it as they peeked inside and sees Natsu sleeping on a bed near the end of the room

"sshhh" Rose shushed to Mary who nodded as the two went in while closing the door quietly

They tiptoed their way to Natsu's bed while trying not to wake him up

"what are you two doing?" Natsu spoke out as it surprised the twins

He sat up and looks at the twins

"well?" Natsu said while looking at them

"um" Mary tried to speak but she was still afraid of her father after what happened at the games

"does Papa still love Mama?" Rose asked Natsu all of the sudden as this surprised Natsu a bit

"" **quite the bold one, isn't she?""** END said smirking in amusement while appearing beside Natsu

"why you ask that?" Natsu said while crossing his hands

"Papa always ignores Mama, when Mama calls Papa, Papa always ignores her, do you still love Mama, Papa?" Rose said while her eyes started to tear up

Natsu looks at the twins before sighing

"come here" Natsu said as he motions his two twins to approach him

Rose and Mary stood in their place for a minute before approaching him

Natsu then carries them up on the bed as he sat them on his lap

"Papa still loves Mama, and will always do" Natsu replied to them

"but Mama did something bad to Papa, so Papa ignores her as her punishment"

Natsu then sighs as he gently pulls them for a hug

"" **oh, how smart""** END said to Natsu while grinning

"Papa and Mama just needs some time apart that's all," Natsu told his daughters

"I will always love Mama, no matter what" he told the two with a soft smile as he caresses their head

"so, don't worry. Papa will be back with Mama before you know it" he said as Rose and Mary nodded to him

With that, Natsu, Rose and Mary fall asleep together as this was the first time Natsu had sleep with his children by his side

"" **hmmm, the doting one, aren't you?""** END said while crossing his arms before he looks at Rose and Mary

"" **in the end, I grew fond of these two""** END then disappears with a smile on his face

 **At Mercurius**

"Your majesty, the first day of the Grand Magic Games ended without incident."

"Hmm. They were quality games."

"Regarding the second day's battle portion... I humbly inquire whether you have any requests."

"That's right... I want to see Sting and Rogue, but... I want to save the best for last. That's it! I want to see Bacchus! Make sure Bacchus is included."

"Which team should the match-up be against?"

"From Fairy Tail... that one that transforms... I can't remember the name! E...E... ~!"

"Understood. Let's have it like that, It'll definitely be a quality match. If you have no other requests, I'll take my leave."

"You're working hard, Knight Squadron Chief. Rest well." Walking away, the knight goes a distance before giving a whispered reply;

"I don't have the luxury of having time to rest, your majesty. After all, soon, _that_ will be complete. Kuku..."

 **The next day**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to day two of the 7th annual Grand Magic games!" Lola announced over a roaring crowd. "Once again I'm your host Lola Chapati, joined once again by Mr. Yajima. How are you doing on this fine day Mr. Yajima?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, Lola." Yajima said with a smile.

"Today our special guest host is reporter and photographer for the world-renowned sorcerer weekly: Jason!"

"Thanks for having me guys, it's so cool to be here!" Jason exclaimed in his usual excited manner.

The second day of the GMG was already on the way as today's event was called Chariot and it was a racing game

From Fairy Tail A is Gray while Fairy Tail B is Juvia

They were head to head with the other participants as Gray got 4th place while Juvia got 5th place and the one who got First place was Bacchus Groh a reserve member from Quatro Cerberus

"now we have the current leader board and the top is" Lola said on the mic as the Leader board appeared on the screen

 **Sabertooth – 25**

 **Lamia Scale – 16**

 **Fairy Tail A – 18**

 **Blue Pegasus – 14**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 12**

 **Raven Tail – 10**

 **Mermaid Heel – 3**

 **Fairy Tail B – 4**

The event ended as the battle match ups for the second day was about to begin

"now onto the first match up for today's fight!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"From Lamia Scale it's Toby Horhorta vs Raven Tail KuroHebi!"

 **(Skipping this fight scene)**

"winner! Kurohebi!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowds cheered for Raven Tail

They then see what they thought was that Kurohebi was about to do a handshake with Toby but he just took his socks and ripped it apart making everyone looks in disgust at him

"Raven wins again, huh?" Gray said while crossing his arms in front of his chest

"those guys, are just the worst!" Lucy said

Lucy looked over at the Raven Tail team, coincidently Flare was also looking back at her. Lucy's eyes slightly widened when she noticed all of the bruises and scrapes on Flare's body.

""What happened to her? Those can't be from our fight.""

"Blondie…" Flare muttered.

"Flare!" The armored man shouted. "cease that at once."

"But…blondie was glaring at me." Flare pointed at Lucy nervously.

The armored man grabbed her face, terrifying the long haired red head.

"have you forgotten who helped you in winning?" He tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"N-no." Flare answered, her words muffled. "I apologize. Please…forgive me." She pleaded.

The armored man let her go and turned back towards the balcony. "Don't forget your place." He said.

Flare bowed her head. "I won't….Master"

Lucy frowned slightly at the sight, her heart tugging inside of her chest slightly.

"Now onto the second match of day 2!" Lola said. "It will be Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus vs Fairy Tail A'"

"Yeah! Show 'em how wild your spirit is!" Yeager yelled as Bacchus stepped onto the arena floor

"Us, huh?" Erza looks out onto the field.

"That guy... was on par with Erza, right?" Elfman says, looking at his group. Trying to think of who would pobably fight him; Erza.

"THERE HE IS! I don't care who does it! Take revenge for me!" Cana screams out,while Gajeel tries to calm her down.

 **At the king's quarter**

"Ho ho... you arranged the match-up properly, right?"

"Yes. Your majesty."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bacchus vs. Erza. This will without a doubt be an excellent match."

"Eh?"

"Huh?" The king looks up at his head knight's confused and worried face.

"Did... Did you just say 'Erza'?" The... the one I arranged for..."

Lola continued his announcing. "Elfman!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail expressed shocked looks, including Elfman.

He clenched his teeth. "W-what?"

"Elfman's fighting?" Mirajane said in slight disbelief.

"Big brother Elf?" Lisanna said.

"It's all over now." Macao and Wakaba sighed.

"Don't say that!" Lisanna squeaked.

"I know the situation isn't ideal." Erza began. "But after what happened to Natsu we have to recollect ourselves and pull out a victory."

"Right." Elfman said, albeit reluctantly, as he made his way to the arena floor.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was walking around the hallway as he isn't allowed to participate but he is allowed to do some walking around

"" **Hey""** END appeared beside Natsu

" **what?"** Natsu asked before they see Fairy Tail's infirmary room was left opened a little

Natsu reached to the door and sees that no one was in

"" **someone who is not a member of your guild was here""** END told to Natsu as Natsu started running towards a direction of the hall

* * *

 **in the King's quarter**

"WHAT! I wanted to see Bacchus vs. Erza!" The King shouts, and the knight has a shadow cast over his eyes as he contemplates his mistake.

"My deepest apologies." Arcadios apologizes

"" _From Fairy Tail... That one that transforms! I can't remember the name! E... E... ""_

"My mistake."

"THERE'S NO CONTEST HERE! Bacchus overwhelming victory is a given!"

* * *

Elfman and Bacchus stood across one another as they waited for the gong to sound. Well to be more precise, Elfman stood and Bacchus laid on his side with a bottle of what was most likely alcohol in front of him.

"Let's go Fairy Tail!" a spectator yelled.

"I don't know." Another spectator said. "I heard Bacchus is pretty strong."

"Is that big guy any good?" someone pointed at Elfman.

"You think Elfman can win this?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I don't know." He answered. "Erza said that this Bacchus guy is about as strong as she is, and that was seven years ago. Who knows how strong he is now.

"That last fight was pretty boring don't cha think?" Bacchus asked Elfman.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Elfman replied, a bit confused.

"So what do you say we make ours more interesting?" Bacchus suggested.

"Interesting how?"

"Those two white haired girls I saw at the bar last night, they were your sisters, right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"They're quite the gorgeous pair. So how about this…" a sly smirk appeared on the Quatro Cerberus wizard's face. "If I win I get them for a night…together."

Elfman's eyes narrowed in anger. Mirajane looked on worriedly, Lisanna on the other hand was completely turned off.

Bacchus sat up. "Let's see, if you win…"

"You bastard." Elfman growled.

"Huh?" Bacchus asked.

Elfman clenched his fists tightly. "As a man I can't forgive what you just said."

"Oh?" Bacchus said with a raised eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"I'm gonna break you apart." Elfman roared.

"I guess that means the bet's on." Bacchus smirked.

 **With Natsu**

He stops around the corner before he looks to the side and sees a slightly left open door

"" **there""** END told Natsu as he started running towards the door before climbing up a ladder and sees a group of masked people running while carrying Wendy and the others

" **there you are"** Natsu said as he disappeared and re-appeared in front of the running group

"shit! It's Dragov!" one of the masked persons exclaimed as they tried to run away but another Natsu stood behind them

" **Going somewhere?"** Natsu asked them while cracking his knuckles

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

 **BOOM!**

 **Back with the fight**

Elfman fell to one knee, sweat dripping from his face. He was having more than a little trouble catching his breath. In front of him stood Bacchus who was barely hurt at all.

"Dammit." Elfman breathed frustrated.

"So far this battle is completely one-sided!" Lola announced. "Elfman has yet to connect with a single attack."

The Fairy Tail guild looked on anxiously from the stands and balcony.

"Looks like those two gorgeous sisters of yours are gonna be mine soon," Bacchus smirked. "I can't wait."

Lisanna bit her lip "Elfman." she fretted.

"Don't worry," Evergreen said to the youngest Strauss sibling. "When it counts that man always comes through."

Lisanna smiled softly. "You're right." She nodded.

Elfman rushed Bacchus once more, his body glowing.

" **Beast Soul! Were Tiger!"**

In an instant, Elfman's body changed into that of the War Tiger, a fusion of a man, a cheetah, and a tiger.

"A high-speed takeover," Mirajane said. Her face was serious but she still worried about her brother's safety.

"Now, if he could just connect with an attack," Juvia added.

Elfman swiped at Bacchus with his sharp claws, but once again the Quatro Cerberus wizard dodged his attacks. Elfman swiped overhead. Bacchus ducked. Bacchus raised his palm, striking Elfman under the chin.

Elfman staggered for a moment before going for a kick. Bacchus countered again, sliding under Elfman. He swung his palms around and hit Elfman's legs, knocking him back off-balance and slamming him to the ground.

"And once again Elfman is down!" Lola shouted. "Bacchus is giving him no room to counter."

"Man, Elfman isn't hitting this guy at all." Gray huffed.

"I think it's because of the weird way Bacchus is moving." Lucy pointed out.

"the drunken Falcon, that is what everyone calls him," Erza said as she watches the fight

"Drunken?" Lucy questioned.

"you mean he goes drunk?" Gray asked

"With the randomness of his movements it's nigh impossible to tell where he will strike next. What's even more worrying is what's in that bottle he has." Erza said.

"I can only guess its alcohol."

"Most likely." Gray nodded.

"But he hasn't drink yet."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"It means, he still has yet to show his true power." Erza said with a nearly grim look.

"Fyooh!" Bacchus jumped into the air. Swiping his palm down as he descended, he struck Elfman in the face, sending him crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

"You said you were a man, right?" Bacchus asked, licking his lips. "You'd better keep that promise."

Elfman's sisters continued to look on worriedly.

"Is Elfman down for good this time?!" Lola commentated.

Elfman managed to stand once again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Something funny?" Bacchus asked.

"Kinda." Elfman answered. "I just found out what I want if I win the bet."

"Seems pretty impossible at this point but I'll bite." Bacchus shrugged. "What do you want?"

Elfman's smirk grew wider. "If I win…you and your guild have to call yourselves Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games." He declared.

Bacchus tried to stifle a laugh; the rest of his teammates slumped to his words

Bacchus returned Elfman's confident smirk with one of his own. "Alright then. You go it." He said. He reached down, finally picking up the bottle that had been sitting in the dirt since the start of the fight. He popped the cork. "Guess it's about time for me to wrap this up." He gulped down the alcohol.

"Now's not the time to be taking a drink!" Lucy shouted.

"Hold on, Lucy." Gray said. "Do you feel that?"

Lucy reset herself and looked at Bacchus, feeling a pressure emanating from him. "What is that?"

"Looks like he's getting serious." Gray said with focused eyes.

"here he comes! Eflman!" Erza said with a serious look in her eyes

Bacchus burped loudly, shakily moving into his fighting stance.

Elfman felt the power radiating from his opponent.

" **Beast Soul!"**

Suddenly a flurry of blows rained down on Elfman. "Too slow!" Bacchus grinned, rushing past the Fairy Tail wizard.

"what happened?" Rose asked as the only thing she saw was flashes of attacks

"so fast" Mary said

""Seven punches in rapid succession?!"" Mavis thought surprised.

"Gotcha." Bacchus smirked looking behind himself. His smirk gave way to confusion when he felt a stinking sensation on his hands. "What the?" he looked down, shocked to see that his hands were trembling and bleeding. "My hands?!"

 **"Lizard Man!"** Elfman shouted as his new form looks to be a scaled lizard

"That was quite the counter." Mavis smiled.

"If I can't hit ya, then I'll let you come to me." Elfman said confidently.

The crowd was speechless.

"Come on!" Elfman shouted. "Your fists against my body, let's see which breaks first!" he shouted.

"He's insane." Bacchus said under his breath.

"It sounds like Elfman has issued a challenge to Bacchus: a battle of wills pitting fist vs. body. Will Bacchus accept?" Lola said.

"This is so cool!" Jason shouted.

"The guy must have gotten hit one time too many." Orga said.

"I don't think this is wise." Juvia said.

"Sure Lizard Man's spiked scales make it the best form to use against bare fisted opponents, but Bacchus has already broken quite a few of those scales with that first attack. Elfman's being rather reckless."

"So how about it?!" Elfman challenged the drunken wizard. "Are you a real man? Or are you a chicken?"

Bacchus grinned. "I like you big guy. My spirit's trembling. Alright, I'll take you on." Bacchus dashed forward. Elfman braced himself for impact. "Don't be angry with me when I win!" Bacchus yelled excitedly.

Their contest had begun.

The impact of Bacchus' attacks and the sturdiness of Elfman's body

The crowds cheered like crazy as Fairy Tail cheered him on

After what felt like an eternity, the fight finally went to a stop. Elfman and Bacchus, both tired and bloodied, fell to their knees in exhaustion. They panted heavily, their gasps for air signifying just how far past their limits they pushed.

"You…you said…your name was…Elfman…right?" Bacchus said between breaths while Elfman was too tired to reply

Bacchus stood up, throwing his hands into the air. He began to laugh loudly, satisfaction echoing throughout the arena.

"And the last man standing is Bacchus!" Lola announced.

The Fairy tail guild all looked down in defeat, each of them feeling sorrow in their heart for Elfman.

"You know what…?" Bacchus said, his voice beginning to shake. "You really are…" he lost his balance. "A man." Bacchus fell onto his back unconscious, a big smile on his face.

"Bacchus is down!" Lola exclaimed. "Elfman wins the match! Fairy Tail A wins 10 points!"

Elfman heard the announcement and his eyes widened. Fully digesting the moment, he threw his arms up in victory. He roared loudly and triumphantly as the crowd grew into an excited frenzy.

"Elfman has succeeded in making a comeback for Fairy Tail!" Lola said.

"What a spectacular battle." Yajima nodded.

"That was soooo cool!" Jason shouted.

 **With Natsu**

"leave them to me, sir" a guard told to Natsu as he holds the roped-up kidnappers

" **thanks"** Natsu said before he walks towards Wendy and the others

" **you guys ok?"** he asked them

"yes, thank you for the save, Natsu-san" Wendy thanked him with a smile

"what do you got when you interrogated them?" Charla asked the Dragon Slayer

" **they were hired by one of the Raven Tail members"** Natsu said before they see Elfman being carried into the infirmary from the arena

" **let's get back, it looks like Elfman will be needing some healing"** Natsu said as everyone started walking back to the infirmary

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	67. Chapter 66

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In the infirmary**

Erza and the team gathered around Elfman's bedside in the infirmary, they having brought him there after his match. The middle Strauss sibling was covered from head to toe in bandages.

"I apologize for underestimating you, Elfman." Erza said. "You did well today. Your strength and resolve have opened the door for all of us. We will make sure not to waste the progress you have made for us. You certainly are a real man." She nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like even Erza's acknowledging you now." Gray said.

"You were great out there." Lucy praised.

"Stop, you guys are saying to a dying man." Elfman said. "Oww." He winced as Lisanna padded his head with gauze.

"You always did have a thick head and a stubborn body." Lisanna smiled with a little laugh

"You should be the last person laughing!" Elfman shouted.

"you really did an amazing job, Elfman-san" Wendy congratulated with a warm smile.

"Sorry to ask ya to do this, but you gotta take over for me, Wendy." Elfman said.

"Don't worry." The young girl said confidently. "You can count on me."

"The next match is starting so hurry up and get out." Porlyusica scolded. "Learning about your enemy is the first step to defeating them."

 **"here"** Natsu said as he passes a vial with green liquid to Lisanna

" **make sure he drinks that, and he will be good as new in no time,"** Natsu said before turning around

"go it," Lisanna said as she took a whiff of the potion's smell and her face turned blue a bit

"I feel a bit sorry for you, Elf-nichan" Lisanna said

"get well soon" everyone said to the man as they left the room

"I'm really sorry, I really want to stay here" Lisanna said as she looks at her big brother

"don't worry, Nee-chan's match is next, right? cheer her on for my part as well" Elfman told her

"don't worry, the Raijinshuu will protect him" Bickslow told the two

"I put a rune that forbids strangers from coming in" Freed said as he holds his sword's hilt

"we won't allow anyone to attack this place ever again" Ever said

"sorry…." Elfman told them

"there's no other choice, right?" Ever told to him with a smile as the two looked at each other

"any way, he's injured and in need of rest" Freed said while closing his eyes and broke their stare at each other

"how about we have Ever sleep with him then?" Bickslow suggested while pushing her down to the bed

"Don't joke around!" Ever and Elfman shouted at the two as Freed smirked to the two

 **In the hallway**

Natsu and the team were on their way to their stand as they started discussing on their comeback against Raven Tail

"I don't think that it was Raven Tail at all" Charla added in as everyone looks at her

"I think that the kidnappers real target was to kidnap Lucy" Charla started explaining her assumption on someone else was involve with the kidnapping that turned into a mistake to the kidnappers

 **"let's worry about that later, Raven comes second to the match"** Natsu said as everyone nodded and went to the stall while Charla was still afraid to the vision, she had just had **(the one about the Dragons coming)**

The group re-entered the arena, each going to their respective areas.

"Hey Lisanna, welcome back." Cana smiled. "How's the big lug?"

"a bit banged up, but he will be fine thanks to Natsu's potion, Did we miss anything?" Lisanna asked as she sat down.

"You're just in time." Cana answered. "The next match is starting."

Charla started to walk to the rail where Lily and Milo were at

"I see your injuries have all healed." Lily said to her while Milo meowed to her

"They have." Charla nodded. "Wendy is fine as well. I would have stayed with her, but apparently only active participants in the tournament are allowed to watch from the balconies." She said a bit despondent.

"is the match starting?" Charla asked to Lily who nodded

""I really shouldn't be so worried about such an obscure vision. I should be focused on supporting my guild.""

"go! Mirajane! Do your be- !? what is this?!" Charla exclaimed as she stops when her eyes went wide from shock

"well…" Lily tried to answer but couldn't put together an answer

"nya" Milo meowed before yawning

"Ohohohohoho oho hohoho" Makarov swoons, hearts in his eyes. Romeo looking at him.

It was Mira vs Jenny in a gravure show off

As they were posing to the camera while in swimsuits

"what the heck!?" Gray exclaimed on the stand

"Mira-san" Wendy said while in disbelieve

"aahhh" Lucy wowed as she had no idea what to say

* * *

"this?" Mira said as she posed to the camera

"hi~" Jenny greeted the camera while posing

As this made all of the male in the crowds have drool on their mouth and hearts in their eyes

"they have this type of event?" Wendy said while pointing at the arena

"looks like this a special rule for them" Lucy replied to her

"As expected, you're quite formidable, Mira."

"You as well. It's been a long time, Jenny."

"I didn't think you would have gone for a swimsuit contest like this."

"Yeah... After all, I don't really like slugfests. We're better off if we can reach a result peacefully, no?" Mira said with a smile

"The former swimsuit model colleagues! With both of them employing transformation magic... This battle is a dream come true! The judges will be the three of us here at the scene." Chapati announces, naming himself, Yajima and Jason as the judges.

"It's a heavy responsibility." Yajima gives a simple comment.

Suddenly, all of the guild's female joined in to the match as they started posing

"looks like the crowds are enjoying, so let's just continue!" Lola commented on the mic

"we're gonna get into trouble if we stop the event like this" Yajima said with a blush on his face

"cooooool! Beautiful and cool!" Jason shouted

"but this is still a match between Mirajane and Jenny!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"what's the point of joining when the points won't be add?" Lucy asked while in the arena with the others

"isn't it fine doing like this once in a while? Just to have fun!" Mavis chimed in

"for a ghost, you're really a spirited one" Cana said while wearing her swimsuit

They all started going with the match as everyone started dressing up from bikinis,

School swimsuit

"why do we need to change too?" Levy said while blushing

"looks like the outfit suits you, Wendy" Lisanna said with a smile

"it doesn't make me happy at all!" Wendy exclaimed to her

Bikini and knee sock

"This is a bit more embarrassing than with just the bikini," Lucy said while a bit embarrassed

Glasses

"well it's the same for me, though," Laki said as she was the only female in the arena who usually wears glasses

Cat ears

"Is there a point in me wearing this?" Charla said while wearing a headpiece that has cat ears while she already has cat ears

Bondage

"This is also a form of love as well," Sherry said while whipping a whip as she wears a bondage

"you're too in it!" Cheria said to her cousin

"how about it, Erza? Do you admit defeat?" Ever said to Erza while posing in a bondage outfit

"huh? Did you say something?" Erza replied while wearing an even more extreme bondage outfit

"I admit defeat" Ever said while doing a dogeza to her

Wedding dresses

"the next theme is wedding dresses, please pick your partner and get ready for your dress!" Lola exclaimed on the mix

"sorry for this, Master" Mira who was wearing a wedding dress apologizes to Makarov who was wearing a tuxedo

"this is also a master's duty" Makarov told her

"well, I choose you" Jenny said as her partner was Hibiki

"it's more nicer this way" Hibiki said with a smile

Everyone got into their wedding dresses as they pick a partner

Jet and Droy were fighting over on who becomes Levy's partner but Levy's eyes were on Gajeel who was laying around lazy

"Juvia! I am the only man for you!" Lyon said while carrying Juvia

"Lyon-sama! But Juvia is" Juvia tried to say but Lyon was kicked away by Gray

"Gray-sama!"

"sorry, but it's not nice taking someone else's guild members" Gray said to Lyon

"Juvia is so happy!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugs Gray before the two falls down

Ren partnered with Sherry as the two were actually a perfect match for each other

"so annoying" Natsu muttered out as he wore his old Tuxedo back then when he married Erza as the man was forced to join in by Gray

Lucy and Cana were pushing Erza who wore her wedding dress, towards Natsu

"just go already!" Cana told Erza

"but what if…." Erza tried to retort

"just go! I know this will work!" Lucy told her as they pushed Erza towards Natsu's back as the man looks back at her

"um" Erza tried to make up an apology as she looks behind and sees Lucy and Cana signaling her to do it

Erza gulped nervously before she looks at Natsu who crosses his arms

"Natsu….i" Erza tried to speak but her words were caught in her throat

"what?" Natsu asked her while raising an eyebrow

Erza tried to speak but her emotions took the best of her

"nothing, I'm sorry" Erza said as she turns around and was about to walk away but Natsu stop her when he hugs her from behind

"i may not be able to forget, but I am able to forgive" Natsu whispered to Erza as she turns around to look at him

"I know that I let my emotions get the best of me, and it's partly my fault for letting it all happened this way…but I'm willing to give you a second chance" Natsu told her as Erza's eyes widen in joy

Natsu smiles before he combs a part of her hair behind her ear

"I love you, Erza" Natsu said with a soft smile as he gives her a kiss to her lips

"but don't betray my trust again, alright?" he told her as Erza nodded before she hugs him and Natsu hugs back

"thank….you" Erza whispered to Natsu as he smiles before hugging her even more

Some of the crowds awed at the scene as they clapped for the two

"yay!" Lucy and Cana high fived each other for their plan was a success

Makarov smiled with a nod as he was glad that the two were together again

Natsu gives a peck to Erza's head as the two started heading back to the stand

Everyone then went back to swimsuits before it was stopped when Lamia Scale's master, Oba Babasama came in and ruined the whole thing as she came in wearing a swimsuit while spinning her hip that made everyone stop and walk back to their stand

The match then continued to the fight where Jenny made a bet with Mira as the bet was to whoever loses must do a nude photoshoot on next week's Weekly Sorceror's Magazine

This cause all of the perverts to have nosebleeds

And to everyone's surprise, Mira agreed

"WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE WAGER!" Lola commented on the mic while sweat was falling all over his face as he blushed

The next them was Battle form as Jenny transforms into hers while Mira transforms into her Mirajane Sitri that ended a match in one attack

 **In the castle**

a certain knight walks along the large halls as he stops when his name was called

"Captain Arcadios."

"Why, if it isn't the minister of defense."

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The old man speaks up, and the knight gives a look of confusion.

"What... do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why are you trying to get your hands on the stellar spirit mage?" His T-shaped brow's creasing as he bores holes into the younger man. "Don't you think your timing is quite premature!?"

"I wanted to try a test run as quickly as possible..."

"It's still too early! It hasn't even been completed yet!"

"minister of defense... your voice is a little loud. And moreover... it's already complete."

"What... what did you just say?"

"It was just for the sake of budget estimates that we said it hadn't been finished yet. As long as the stellar spirit mage is present, we'll arrive at a stage where Eclipse can be used."

"That's ridiculous... to have finished something like that in just seven years..."

"The plan is now moving into phase 4, plan B. Therefore, we will definitely acquire the stellar spirit mage." The old man visibly shakes at the gained information, Arcadios continuing. "It's already common knowledge that you've been opposed to the Eclipse plan. However, now that we've come so far, we can no longer stop."

"Are you a demon...?" At this, the captain smiles.

"For the sake of his king... for the sake of this country... a man can become a demon or a god." Standing before a large gate, with designs of all colors and kinds, the knight nears the end of his speech. "Before Eclipse, the gateway to changing the world... The price of a single girl's life is indeed quite cheap."

 **Back to the arena**

"Great work, Mira-san." Juvia congratulated her comrade

"I feel like I'm showing quite a few inappropriate sides of myself..." She blushes, caressing her cheek.

"I feel that the last one really showed much" Gajeel added in

"Now for the final match of Day 2!" Lola announced. "It will be Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi Vs…Sabertooth's Yukino Agira! It looks like we're moving on from the battle of the beats to one of the beauties." Lola said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Frosch asked Lector, the ever wide smile present on the cosplaying exceed.

Lecter glared at his companion. "Yukino's gonna win of course!" the red exceed shouted. "What are you some kind of moron, Frosch? How could you not know that already?"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"Well we're in the lead right now, so we don't have too much to worry about," Orga smirked.

"Indeed." Rufus agreed.

"Yukino." Sting said, his tone serious. "Do you remember what it means to be a part of Sabertooth?"

"That I mustn't bring shame to the honor of our guild." Yukino answered.

"And how do you do that?" Sting asked.

"By winning."

"Then go do it."

"Yes." Yukino nodded as she stepped out from the tunnel towards the arena center

"Make sure to do your best, Kagura." The hooded woman said.

"Win it for us." Beth smiled.

"She's going against Sabertooth…" Risley said, her voice a bit wary.

"It doesn't matter who it is, Kagura's stronger than all of them," Arana said.

"Be at ease," Kagura said to her teammates. "I have seen the path that lies ahead. I know where my sword must proceed."

She stepped forth from the tunnel, meeting Yukino in the center of the arena.

"I don't suppose these two will sing as well?" Yajima asked Lola.

"Umm, I don't think so Mr. Yajima," Lola answered.

"A shame, I bet they have lovely singing voices," Yajima said, a bit downtrodden.

"With these two we shouldn't even expect anything like that," Jason said with a grin.

"Sabertooth is up," Gray said, he and the rest of team looking down at the two combatants.

"Watch her carefully," Erza said. "That is the guild that blocks our path to the top."

"Right." Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

"Those two are quite the lookers, huh?" Macao grinned.

"I'll say." Wakaba said.

"I don't remember either of them at the last tournament." Jet said.

"I've heard of Kagura Mikazuchi from Sorcerer Weekly," Laki said. "They say she's one of the strongest female wizards in the kingdom."

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"This should be an enlightening matchup," Makarov said.

"Most people may know Kagura from the Sorcerer's Weekly 'Best Female Wizards' list," Lola said. "And while this is Yukino's debut match, her being a part of the reigning champions, Sabertooth, should be all the evidence we need of her magical power. Who will come out on top in the final match?"

The gong sounded.

"Let the match begin!" Lola shouted.

The two women stood across from one another, their resolve painted on their faces.

"May you fight well," Yukino said with a bowed head.

Kagura was initially caught off-guard but soon followed suit. "The same to you." She said.

"Before we start," Yukino said. "It seems the previous two battles had wagers placed on them by their participants. Shall we do the same?"

"I am sorry, but things like that hold no value to me," Kagura replied plainly.

"Are you by chance, afraid of losing?" Yukino provoked.

"I have no such inclinations. However, when I agree to something, I see it through to the end without fail. I never gamble for amusement."

"Then shall we wager for something serious?" Yukino said, her tone growing heavy. "Like our lives?"

The entire crowd's jaws dropped in shock. All of them were taken aback by the declaration, save Sting who simply smirked.

"Does she have a screw loose or something?" the Mermaid Heel's hooded member asked.

"She seems pretty confident in herself," Risley said.

"If you are serious about taking this course of action, then it would rude of me to ignore you." Kagura said. She readied herself. "I accept your terms. Come."

The crowd once again fell into shock, this time at Kagura's acceptance to Yukino's wager.

"Well things have certainly taken a turn." Lola said.

"Hmmm." Yajima breathed.

"Did they say they were putting their lives on the line?" Gray asked in surprise.

"That is a very bold wager to make." Erza said.

Yukino reached into her cloak, pulling out a key. "It is by a cruel twist of fate that you were placed in front Sabertooth."

" **OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH:"**

"She's a Celestial Wizard?!" Lucy shouted.

"A golden key." Kagura observed. "So you're just like the blonde Fairy Tail wizard from yesterday."

" **Pisces!"**

Two fish, one white and one black, emerged from Yukino's key. They were hundreds of meters long, their speed astonishing as they rushed towards Kagura.

"so big!" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

"there's a celestial spirit like that?!" Charla exclaimed as well.

Kagura jumped out of the way of the twin spirit's initial attack, landing on her feet a few feet away. The twin fish charged her again, and once again Kagura jumped out of harm's way. As Pisces continued their attacks, Kagura continued to dodge, leaping gracefully from fish to fish.

"She's pretty good." Natsu said amazed.

"Yes, she is." Erza agreed, her focus entirely on the fight.

Kagura jumped from the white fish's body once more, this time landing on the black one's head. She ran down its body, her sword at the ready.

"You are quite skilled at dodging, but it's time I bring you down to earth." Yukino said, pulling out another golden key.

" **OPEN GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES: LIBRA!"**

Another spirit emerged from the second key. This one was slender woman with tan skin. Her dark hair was tied in what looked to be an ox horn style, and she wore what appeared to be a belly dancer's bikini top and skirt, a cloth bearing her symbol wrapped around her mouth. Small scales also hung from her hands, tied to strings dangling from her fingers.

"She can perform a double summon too?" Lucy said.

"Libra, shift the target's gravity down," Yukino ordered.

"As you wish." Libra complied. She danced and a force overtook Kagura, slamming her down to the ground.

"Kagura!" Beth called out.

Kagura slowly stood up, her body still being weighed down. _What's this?_ she thought.

"What's happened?" Lola said. "It looks like all of Kagura's speed is gone."

"Don't tell me that Libra girl uses the same magic as me," Risley said in disbelief.

"That's the way, Yukino!" Lecter shouted.

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Pisces!" Yukino called out.

The twin fish once again rushed towards Kagura, who was now weighed down by Libra's magic. The fish collided, but when the dust settled Kagura was high in the air.

"Kagura's in the air!" Lola shouted. "How did she do that?!"

"She's so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"She must have really strong legs in order to jump that high." Gray said.

Erza shook her head. "No. It's something else."

"Libra, shift her gravity to the right," Yukino commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Libra nodded. She danced once again and Kagura felt another push. This one sending her flying into one of the statues overlooking the arena.

"Once again Kagura has been pulled by Libra's gravity change," Lola said.

"This one's over," Orga said. "About time too, I was getting bored."

Sting rested his head on his open palm a smug smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I wish Yukino would quit toying with her already."

"Pisces, finish her," Yukino commanded.

Once again, the twin fish flew towards Kagura.

"Oh no!" Beth fretted.

"Calm down, Beth." Risley grinned. "It's not over for Kagura yet."

Just before Pisces attacked, they suddenly fell to the ground.

"What?" Yukino said with widened eyes.

"I-I can't move?" Libra said. Her body was being weighed down by an unknown force.

"Libra?!" Yukino shouted. She looked up, seeing Kagura now standing atop the statue she was flung into.

""She can use gravity magic as well?""

"Don't underestimate, Kagura." Risley said proudly. "She's the one who taught me gravity magic."

"Whoa!" Gray exclaimed.

Kagura's gravity shift continued weighing down the three spirits until Pisces fell on top of Libra, immobilizing all three of them. Kagura jumped from the statue. Using her Gravity magic to slow her descent, she landed safely on her feet on the ground.

The crowd cheered at the display.

"In a spectacular turnaround, Kagura has immobilized Yukino's spirits." Lola commentated.

Kagura started at Yukino with a superior air running around her

"Libra, Pisces, come back." Yukino waved her keys, recalling her spirits back to the celestial world. "You're strong," Yukino said to Kagura, once again reaching into her cloak. "I never thought I would have to open this so early." She pulled out a third golden key. "The thirteenth gate."

"Thirteenth Gate?" Lucy repeated in shock.

"What is that, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I had heard rumors about a 13th zodiac key with a spirit that was supposedly stronger than the previous 12, but I thought it was just gossip. I had no idea it really existed." the blonde answered, her body trembling with bot anticipation and fear.

The air around Yukino and Kagura grew dark and heavy as the key started to glow.

"You're luck has run out." Yukino said.

"Luck?" Kagura said. "Such a thing has been foreign to me since my birth." She grabbed her sword and dashed forward. "My life now has been due to the choices I have made."

" **OPEN, GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER:"**

"Only I guide my fate." Kagura said, as she began to narrow the distance between her and Kagura.

" **OPHIUCHUS"**

From Yukino's key emerged a snake of immeasurable size, its enormous fangs sending a chill through the spines of the spectators in the arena. Its body, oddly enough, appeared to be both organic and mechanical.

"That thing is huge!" Gray shouted as everyone looked at the towering serpent spirit.

"" **heh? So she can summon that snake, huh?""** END said with amusement as if he knew of the spirits' existence

"So this is the 13th spirit," Lucy said astonished.

"I never knew such a thing existed," Makarov said.

"Neither did I," Mavis added.

Kagura continued charging ahead undaunted, gripping her sword hilt tightly.

" **Fugutaiten. Battou"**

In a flash Kagura cut Ophiuchus to ribbons, her sword never leaving its scabbard.

"What?" Sting said in disbelief.

Yukino watched as Kagura continued approaching her, unable to speak due to shock.

"She never drew her blade." Erza gasped. "How was she…?"

The hooded woman sported a Cheshire grin.

Within seconds Kagura was upon Yukino, her eyes still as fierce as when their battle began. Yukino's will, however, had long since wavered.

""This…can't be."" Yukino thought in fright.

"Your wager was a foolish one." Kagura said. Her sword still sheathed she swung upward, knocking Yukino off of her feet and onto her back on the dirt.

"There are times when even a mermaid feasts on tiger's meat," Kagura said, standing triumphantly.

The entire crowd was shocked, none expected the fight to be won by Mermaid Heel. Once more they never expected it to be won so decisively.

"T-t-the match is over." Lola stammered. "The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi! Mermaid Heel earns 10 points, and Sabertooth earns zero!"

"What an unexpected turn of events." Yajima said.

"Kagura is so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's our Kagura." Risley grinned.

"I knew she would win." Arana smirked.

"Yay, Kagura!" Beth shouted happily.

Kagura made her way towards the tunnel, all of the competitor's eyes now on her.

""I never knew someone like her existed."" Erza thought. ""Kagura Mikazuchi.""

""I…lost."" Yukino thought surprised. "Sabertooth has been…"

Sting looked at the downed Yukino and the victorious Kagura, his teeth and fist both clenched in shocked anger.

Kagura stopped short of entering the arena tunnel. "Your life…" she said to Yukino. "It belongs to me now. Understood?"

Yukino nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes."

"With the last battle of day 2 concluded, here are the current rankings," Lola announced.

 **1** **st** **Sabertooth – 30**

 **2** **nd** **Fairy Tail A – 24**

 **3** **rd** **Raven Tail – 22**

 **4** **th** **Mermaid Heel – 17**

 **5** **th** **Lamia Scale – 17**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus – 15**

 **7** **th** **Fairy Tail B – 14**

 **8** **th** **Quatro Puppy – 12**

"Looks like there has been quite a shakeup in the rankings," Lola announced.

"Fairy Tail A manages to climb to second place, I believe that we're about to see the former number on guild regaining their title."

"Today was certainly an entertaining one," Yajima said.

"Everything was so cool!" Jason said.

"And with that, we will see you all tomorrow for day three!" Lola said.

"Bye-bye," Yajima said.

"They really changed it." Rocker said in humiliation as the newly christened "Quatro Puppy" team stared at the leader board. Bacchus simply laughed.

"that girl," Natsu said as he somehow found a similar old scent coming from her

"Hey Natsu" Gray called out as he and the others were going back to their inn

"You coming?" he asked

"yeah," Natsu said before taking one last look to Sabertooth last participant, Yukino Agrio who was being given the cold shoulders by her team

 **Nighttime**

Under a bridge over the canal that separated Crocus' up and downtown areas stood three individuals: a man, a woman, and a child.

"I'm sleepy," Mary said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know, honey. I know." Erza cooed.

"Go to sleep, ok? We'll return to the inn soon." Erza carried her daughter up as she places her head on her shoulder to let the child sleep

Mary nodded as her eyes started to flutter close

"Good night." Erza smiled as she caresses her head

"Good night, Mr. Jellal…" Mary's voice trailed off. Soon after she was fast asleep.

"Good night, Mary." He said. "She's just like you." He said to Erza.

"Really?" Erza asked, looking at her daughter.

"I think she's a lot like Natsu than me."

The two were having a secret meeting as Erza was telling Jellal on how the GMG had no signs of the dark magic.

"congrats on getting back with Natsu" Jellal told to Erza as she nodded

"to be frank, I almost thought that I will never be with him anymore," Erza said in reply

"but you did, and that's something to be grateful for," Jellal said with a smile

"For the past few days I've been sensing the magic we told you of, but it's faint. It's nowhere near as strong as it was the previous years." Jellal explained.

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

"There a few possibilities:" Jellal began. "Either the magic is connected to a person who may not be attending this year, they're not using their magic within the city, or perhaps they're aware of our watching them and they're hiding their presence."

"Do you think that's the case?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure. Ultear and Meredy haven't been able to find an explanation for the sudden drop in power since the preliminaries."

"all that matters is that we need to keep a close eye on Raven Tail" Erza said as Jellal nodded

"You're right." Jellal said.

Jellal put his mask back on and started walking away. "Tomorrow, I'll see if I can investigate the tournaments backers. They may also be connected to the presence."

"Try not to get yourself noticed," Erza advised.

"I know." Jellal grinned under his mask. "Ultear is still hammering in the fact that I almost blew my cover."

"I bet she is," Erza smirked. "Don't overdo it, ok?"

"I won't," Jellal said. "Goodnight, Erza."

"Goodnight, Jellal." Erza returned.

Jellal walked away. Erza watched him for a bit before going her own way.

"It's gotten late," Erza said as she walked the streets towards the inn. "Even all of the drinking parties are finished."

"Mmm." Mary stirred in her sleep.

"It's ok, we're we're heading back now." Erza cooed as she caresses her head

"Finally!" a voice called from above putting Erza on guard. "I've found you."

"Who's there?" Erza asked, clutching Mary close to her for safety. She looked up, seeing the hooded woman from Mermaid Heel looking down at her from one of the bar balconies.

"You're always so serious, Erzy." The woman grinned.

Erza's eyes widened.

"Erzy?" She thought as a smile began to appear on Erza's face as the woman above her took off her hood.

"Long time, no see." The woman said now sitting on the balcony. Despite the slight change in appearance, Erza knew exactly who was looking at her.

"Millianna!" she exclaimed happily.

The cat woman leaped down from the balcony in front of Erza, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I missed you so much." She smiled.

"Millianna." Erza said softly. "You're in a guild now?"

"Mhm." Millianna nodded. "I'm a part of Mermaid Heel."

"Did Wally and Sho join as well?"

"No, of course not." Millianna smiled. "Mermaid Heel is only for women. They're still travelling around, but we keep in touch every now and again."

"Is that so…?" Erza smiled wider, a blush painting her cheeks. She pulled Millianna in for a hug. "I'm so happy to see you, Millianna." Erza said, trying to hold back tears.

"Me too, Erzy." Millianna replied also fighting back tears. Eventually the waterworks flowed from both of them.

"I'm so glad you've been keeping yourself healthy." Erza sniffed.

"Please don't cry, Erzy." Millianna said. She was also sniffing.

"You're crying too." Erza retorted with a smile.

 **With Natsu**

He was at the garden with Rose as the child was playing around with Milo as she rubs the fat cat's back

Natsu smiled to the playful twin before he hears footsteps coming from behind him

"Are you coming to chat or what?" Natsu said as he stands up and turns around and was face to face with Kagura from Mermaid Heel

"as expected of someone of your caliber, Salamander" Kagura said in praise as she walks towards him

"You didn't answer my question," Natsu said as he crosses his arms

"I wish to have a conversation with you," Kagura told him as Natsu looks at Rose who was playing with Milo before looking back at her

"let's take this somewhere private," Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and summons Enryuo no Yoroi to take his place in looking after Rose

Kagura nodded as Natsu leads her to the inner garden where Rose and Milo just look at them before looking at Enryuo no Yoroi who stood beside them

"carry," Rose said to the armor as it did what it was told to by the child

 **With Erza**

In a park even distance from the inn, Fairy Tail was staying in, Millianna and Erza sat on a bench in front of a tree. Mary was still asleep and was laying her head on her mother's lap

"Why didn't you reveal yourself earlier?" Erza asked while caressing Mary's head as the child continued to sleep.

"Well to be honest…" Millianna began. "I was going to wait until my guild won the games, but…" She leaned onto Erza's shoulder, a wide smile on her face. "I couldn't wait!" she squealed. "I wanted to see and talk to you as soon as possible!"

"What are we going to do with you?" Erza sighed with a smile.

Milliana smiles as well before she turns her attention to the sleeping Mary

"she must be Mary, right?" Milliana said with a smile as she stares at Mary

"how did you know she was Mary? People usually mistake the two for each other" Erza said to Milliana

"I just know," Milliana replied to her

"because she's Erzy's little girl!" Milliana smiled wider to her friend

"I know that this is a bit late, but I just want to say Congratz on your marriage and the kids, Erzy" Milliana hugs Erza as she hugs back

"Thank you, Millianna." Erza said. "But I should really be congratulating you. You have joined a fairly strong guild."

Millianna blushed and looked away. "We're not that good."

"Not true, I've been impressed with all of you so far. I was especially blown away by the strength of your swordswoman, Kagura." Erza praised.

"Kagura-chan iss amazing. She might even be stronger than you, Erzy." Millianna grinned.

"Oh really?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Well hopefully she and I will be able to fight at some point."

"You might." Millianna said. "Although, Kagura-chan may never show her real power in the games."

"Is that right?" Erza said, slightly intrigued as to why.

"You remember her sword, Archenemy, right?" Millianna asked.

"I do." Erza nodded. "She never once unsheathed it during her fight against Sabertooth."

"That's right." Millianna said. "As the name implies, Archenemy is to only be drawn when Kagura has come face to face with her nemesis. A person that she despises so much that even their very existence in this world offends her."

Erza sat curious, yet slightly unnerved, by Millianna's explanation. She noticed that her friend's expression had subtly grown darker as she spoke.

"That sword was created and only to be used to take the life of only one man"

"Jellal" Millianna finished.

Erza's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped.

 **Back with Natsu**

"Is this place good enough?" Natsu asked as he and Kagura were standing in the middle of the garden

"yes" Kagura replied with a nod

"so? What do you want to talk about?" he asked her

"first, I would like to say gratitude to you" Kagura said as she bowed to him

"gratitude? For what?" Natsu asked her

"for saving my brother from the tower in the past" Kagura said to him

"your brother? I see, no wonder your scent has a bit of his combined" Natsu said with an amused smile

"you must be related to Simon in a way, aren't you?"

"yes, my brother, Simon. Thank you for saving him" Kagura told him

"I see, did you two meet each other again?" he asked her

"no, not yet, but I was hoping when he hears Mermaid Heel's victory in the games, from somewhere, he will know where to go," Kagura said with a little smile as Natsu nodded in understanding

"a bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Natsu said in amusement

"so, is that all you wanted to say?"

Kagura shook her head to his question as she stares right at him

"Jellal" she said as Natsu's eyes went hostile for a second before relaxing a bit

"the one who tried to take away Simon's and Milliana's freedom"

"he is somehow alive after the reports of you ending him in the past"

Natsu looks at her before END appeared beside him

"" **looks like you're not the only one who hates that Tattoo boy""** he told to Natsu before seeing Kagura speaking again

"so? What does he get to do with this?" Natsu asked her

"this sword," Kagura said as she raises up her sheathed sword

"was meant to end his life but after I heard that his life was already taken away, I wanted to focus on the search for my brother, but…," Kagura said as Natsu looks at her with a raised eyebrow

"he was reported to be sighted near Magnolia," Kagura said as Natsu can see the intense hate and anger in her eyes

"" **this girl…..has more hate for him than you""** END said as he found the conversation to be quiet amusing for him

"so, I will finish what you have begun….with this sword, Archenemy…I will take his life in your stead"

Natsu looks at her for a moment before he turns around and walks away

"I won't stop you if you can, then do it…..but," Natsu said before he turns his head to look at Kagura

"Remember this… that anger and hatred in you….don't let it take control of your actions… or you will regret it….like me" Natsu told her before he walks away and leaves her there with his words in her mind

 **Back with Erza**

She was walking back to the inn with Mary in her arms as she was coming back from chatting with Milliana

"" _Jellal is somehow alive, I thought it was just a lie, I thought that Natsu had already ended his life from back then, but he is somehow alive.""_ Milliana words rang in her mind as she stops

"" _so, me and Kagura-chan will find him and kill him in his stead, we will definitely kill him, that Jellal""_

""they don't know, the real truth"" Erza thought before she sees Enryuo no Yoroi walking towards the inn with Rose in its arm while Milo on its shoulder

"Rose?" Erza looks at the child as she was ordering the armor around

"where's Natsu?" she asked her child

"don't know" Rose replied as she ordered the armor to carry her into the inn

Erza looks around and didn't see Natsu following behind

"where is he?" Erza said before she went into the inn where everyone was chatting with a certain someone from Sabertooth

"you are.." Erza spoke as everyone looks at Erza before looking at their guest

 **With Natsu**

He was walking back to the inn as he knew that Rose had ordered his armor to bring her back to the inn with Milo

"" **that child is very smart for her age""** END appeared as he laughs a bit

"she must've gotten that IQ from Erza" Natsu said before he stops when he sees Yukino coming out of Fairy Tail's inn and was now walking away after paying her gratitude to Fairy Tail

"" **isn't she with that blonde brat's guild?""** END asked before Natsu sees the tears in her eyes

"something's not right," Natsu said before he followed Yukino

 **A few moments later**

 **BOOM!**

Inside Crocus Gardens inn, a loud boom shook the building; waking up all of the Sabertooth wizards.

"What the hell was that?" Sting asked groggily as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"We have intruders!" Rogue announced as he and Frosch burst into Sting's room.

"Intruders?! At our inn?!" Sting exclaimed. He quickly put on his clothes. "Lecter wake up!" Sting shouted.

"What's wrong, Sting?" the exceed yawned.

"We got intruders!"

"Intruders?"

"Hurry and get changed."

"Ok."

Sting followed Rogue down the hall, a still tired Lecter following close behind.

"Who'd be dumb enough to come at us like this?" Sting asked Rogue.

"I don't know." Rogue answered. "But whoever they are, they must have not intended to leave this place alive."

The four heard a crash as one of the doors in front of them blew off its hinges and into the hall.

"There!" Sting pointed. "They're in the main room!" The four ran to the now open door.

When they reached it one of Sabertooth's members flew past Sting, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. They all looked ahead, their eyes widening when they saw a familiar Crimson red armor in the clouds of dust.

"Natsu?!" Sting shouted in disbelief.

"What's he doing here?!" Rogue asked aloud.

 **"Where is your master?"** Natsu demanded them as he pummels every Sabertooth member who tried to attack him

The twin dragons and their exceeds looked on in disbelief as they watched their comrades fall one by one to Natsu's attacks.

Soon enough Jilemma entered the main hall, moving his guild members out of the way as he walked towards Natsu.

"You have business with me, you insolent brat?" Jilemma roared.

Natsu dropped the Sabertooth member he was holding by the collar and focused on the massive man walking towards him.

 **"So, you're the master?"** Natsu asked.

"State your business." Jilemma demanded.

 **"You kick someone out of the guild after just one loss?"** Natsu asked.

 **"That's pretty immature."**

"What?" Jilemma furrowed his brow in anger.

 **Flashback**

Natsu was talking with Yukino as she explains how she was no longer a member of Sabertooh and how she was kicked out after just joining the guild the year before

"" **what are you doing?""** END asked Natsu who was walking straight to the direction where Yukino told him of where Sabertooth was staying at

"Ending a W **orthless scum's life"** Natsu said as he equipped on Reiter no Yoroi

 **Flashback end**

" **how about we make a bet?"** Natsu said as he summons his halberd into his hands

" **if I win, you get out of your own guild**

Soon the entire Sabertooth guild had arrived in the main hall in response to their noisy guest. All of them were stunned by Natsu's declaration to say the least.

"Fairy Tail…?" Rufus said shocked.

"He came to pick a fight with the Master?" Orga inquired.

"He must be suicidal." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch commented.

Natsu and Jilemma stared at one another. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, brat." Jilemma said to Natsu.

 **"I know exactly what I'm doing."** Natsu retorted as he spins his halberd around before pointing the scythe at him

 _"_ _ **anyone who expels their own family deserve no respect from me"**_ Natsu spoke in a dark voice as a negative black aura appears on his halberd

""Is he talking about Yukino?"" Rogue thought.

""But that's got nothing to do with him."" Sting thought confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jilemma said. "But clearly you are a man who lives by his own set of rules. Somehow I have broken those rules."

" **Are you afraid to lose, Jillema?** " Natsu mockingly asked to him

"Enough of this, Dobengal!" Jilemma shouted. Out of nowhere, a man in ninja gear appeared next to the master.

"Yes, Master?" Dorvengal said.

"Deal with this nuisance," Jilemma ordered.

"As you command." Dorvengal nodded.

" **afraid that you'll lose?"** Natsu asked.

"Nonsense." Jilemma retorted. "Brats such as you are too low to even step on. If you wish to reach a master, then you better be prepared to show your resolve."

" **Fine then"** Natsu said as he started to approach the Master of Sabertooth

"You will not reach the Master!" Dobengal sprinted to intercept Natsu. He lunged forward with a finger jab but Natsu caught him before he could strike

" **you're in my way"** Natsu said as he punches Dobengal's gut and sends the man flying to a wall and had crashed to it

Sting's eyes widened in shock as he watched Dobengal hit the ground.

"But Dobengal is one of the top ten strongest wizards in Sabertooth!" Lector shouted in shock.

"Oh no!" Frosch fretted.

Jilemma continued looking on, his body slightly shaking in excitement.

Sting stepped forward. "Master, if you'll let me I can-"Jilemma held out his arm, cutting off the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Stand back," Jilemma ordered, much to Sting's surprise. Jilemma then refocused on Natsu who was drawing back a flame fist.

"We don't have anyone in Sabertooth like you, brat." Jilemma said.

"Interesting!"

Natsu dashes towards the Sabertooth's master before he punched Jilemma, who blocked with his forearm, the impact shaking the room around them.

Jilemma tensed up his forearm, using his magic to push Natsu back. "Is that all you have?!" he taunted.

Natsu lit his legs on fire as he did a flaming spin kick at Jilemma's gut before punching his face then sending an uppercut to his chin

""He landed a hit on the Master!"" Sting thought.

""That's impossible."" Rogue thought.

Natsu didn't let up as he continued raining blows down on the Sabertooth Master. Each strike more powerful than the last.

Natsu spins his halberd as flames started to circle around Natsu before the flames flied into his halberd

" **take on this for size"** Natsu said

" **Pyro Cutter!"**

he throws his spinning Halberd straight at Jilemma as the flames on the spinning halberd grew hotter and the flames turned crimson before an explosion was cause from collision with Jilemma

 **BOOM!**

The blow caused a hole to be blown into the top of the inn, which could be seen by anyone strolling the streets at the hour. Although when the dust settled, a woman with long black hair now stood between Natsu and Jilemma, a weird energy projecting from her hands.

"Minerva?!" Jilemma shouted.

"Princess?" Sting said.

"That will be all for tonight." Minerva said to Natsu, a superior smirk on her lips.

" **Who're you?"** Natsu said as he glared at Minerva

"Minerva!" Jilemma shouted. "You dare interrupt…"

"If this battle were to continue you would have, of course, been the victor, Father." Minerva said to the enraged Jilemma

"But in a position, such as ours, appearances are everything. Even though this boy provoked you first, you striking him down would only bring ruin to Sabertooth's reputation. Although I can understand why you would respond in such a way, Father." She turned her attention to Natsu.

"So what do you say? Will you give us the opportunity to save face?" Minerva waved her hands, the weird energy reappearing.

In a flash, Mary appeared in her hands as the child was asleep

" **you!"** Natsu exclaimed as he re-equips to Enryuo no Yoroi

"I believe a deal can be made," Minerva said to him

"Even though you injured a number of our members, we will agree to keep this matter silent. I trust you will make the right decision."

"For your daughter's sake." Minerva caresses Mary's hair as Natsu glares at her

"" **they're weak, take them out now""** END told to Natsu who stayed silent

"do we have an agreement?" Minerva asked to Natsu who nodded

"" **Hey!""** END exclaimed at Natsu

""Mary's safety is more important"" Natsu told him as he was in front of Minerva

"splendid" Minerva said as Natsu walks towards Minerva and took Mary into his arms

Mary stirred in her sleep before Natsu caresses her head and started walking away

"That brat has guts," Jilemma said of Natsu.

"He certainly is an interesting one." Minerva agreed.

"but he will fall like the others"

Natsu stops as he turns to look at them

" **don't bite what you can't chew, tiger."** Natsu told them as he sprouted his wings

" **even a fairy, can't kill a tiger"**

Flames appeared around Natsu before it all dimmed

 **"If you call yourself a guild. Treat your comrade's right. That's what I came to say."**

Natsu then flies away and leaves Sabertooth's inn

""Comradery…?"" Rogue thought.

Sting looked down, a sadistic smile on his lips as his body shook in excitement. He chuckled.

""so strong! So very strong!""

The night then goes on as Natsu returns to Honey Bone inn where everyone was waiting for him to come back

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	68. Chapter 67

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

the talk of the town was the attack on the Sabertooth guild. One could barely walk five steps without someone mentioning it to some capacity.

"Did ya hear what happened at Sabertooth's inn last night?"

"Yeah, I heard they got attacked by someone from another guild."

"You think one of the teams was trying to cheat?"

"That has to be it. They were jealous and tried to get ahead."

Yukino walked through the marketplace, her luggage bag rolling on its wheels behind her. She caught hints of conversations here and there as she made her way to the train station. She stopped just before turning the corner towards the station, turning her head to look at the Domus Flau stadium. A small smile appeared on her lips.

 **3 Hours Earlier**

"I can't believe you, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"yeah yeah" Natsu waved her off as he yawns to her scolding while sitting on a chair with Mary on his lap as the child was eating her breakfast

"What if someone saw you? We could have been disqualified, you idiot." Gray scolded.

"Just how dense are you?" Charla interjected.

Yukino was among the group as well, having just finished making the bed that she and Lucy slept in. She stood back a small distance from the others, still uneasy around all of the interesting personalities around her.

"Why is everyone mad at papa?" Rose asked her mother while drinking her morning milk.

"it's nothing for you to worry about." Erza replied to her as she patted her head with a smile

"Please don't be angry with him." A small voice said. Lucy and the others turned around, surprised to see Yukino bowing before them. "It's my fault that Natsu attacked Sabertooth. If you must be angry with anyone, please, be angry with me!" She pleaded.

The Fairy Tail wizard's looked at her with surprise and curiosity. Here was a stranger, a former rival at that, fully accepting the blame for something a member of their own guild did. They honestly had no words.

Unnerved by the silence, Yukino opened one of her eyes and looked up. To her surprise, she saw everyone smiling back at her.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Yukino." Lucy said.

"Yeah, he's the jerk that ran off without thinking," Gray said, pointing back at Natsu with his thumb.

"yeah, yeah" Natsu said while pouring some milk into Mary's cereal bowl

"Lucy and Gray are right. None of this is your fault, so there is no need for you to offer apologies." Erza chimed in

"We're just glad you're ok." Wendy smiled.

"Really?" Yukino asked. She raised her upper body until she stood upright again.

The Fairy Tail wizards nodded.

Tears began to pool in Yukino's eyes. "Thank you."

"Now, now." Charla said. "There's no need for you to cry."

"I'm sorry." Yukino sniffed as she wiped away her tears, a smile on her lips. "It's just no one has ever treated me so kindly before."

"Man, I hate making girls cry," Gray said as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Have you learned your lesson, Natsu?" Erza asked, looking at him as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes." Natsu answered, bowing his head apologetically.

"What are you going to do now, Yukino?" Erza asked the Celestial Spirit Mage

"I'm not sure." she answered her

"I suppose I'll go back home and find another guild to join." She looked down at the floor with slight distress. A saddened smile sat on her lips as she thought about her plan.

"Join Fairy Tail!" Rose exclaimed happily to Yukino as she holds her hands.

"yeah! Join Fairy Tail!" Mary agreed with her sister while milk was spilling out of her lips

"Calm down, Rose, Mary." Erza said with a smile as she held Rose's shoulders.

"Don't scare her away." She looked up at Yukino with a warm smile. "But they're right, the door is always open if you wanted to make Fairy Tail your new guild."

Yukino's eyes widened as she twiddles her thumb in nervous

"I-I wouldn't want to impose." Yukino stammered, holding her elbows close to her body.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu inquired with a smile. "We're always looking for new members."

"But you already have a Celestial Wizard." Yukino said, looking towards Lucy.

"We also got three take over wizards, two requip wizards, two cats, and four dragon slayers." Gray smirked before hearing Milo meowed to him in anger

"I mean three cats, pretty sure one more celestial wizard wouldn't hurt."

"Gray's right." Erza nodded. "You would fit well in our guild."

"I-I don't know." Yukino answered nervously. "Are you sure your Master wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, the old man would probably be the happiest one." Natsu said.

"Indeed, he would." Charla nodded.

"I'm still not sure." She said while rubbing her hands over the other

"That's ok." Erza reassured. "I realize this offer is rather sudden considering what happened to you. Just think about it. Our doors are always open."

Yukino beamed and nodded. "I will. Thank you so much."

 **To the present**

Yukino smile grew a little as she resumed her walk towards the train station.

""I wish you good luck, Fairy Tail."" She thought with a smile

 **In Domus Flau**

The crowd was in their usual frenzy as Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games got underway.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to day 3 of the 7th Annual Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced. Curiously enough the GMG announcer was sporting a new hairdo. It was a short ensemble with cut bangs, those less involved would have mistaken him for a woman. "As always to my left is my broadcast colleague, Mr. Yajima!"

"As always it's a pleasure to be here." Yajima said.

"And our special guest commentator for today is the Captain of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement unit, Lahar!" Lola introduced.

"Thank you for having me. It's an honor to be here." Lahar smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Lola began. "What is a magic council captain doing guest commentating?"

"Well aside from being a fan of the games themselves, it is my duty as a member of the council to ensure the safety of all participants and patrons by making sure no injustices take place here at the games." Lahar answered.

"A worthy cause indeed." Lola nodded.

Within the boisterous crowd sat a bored and rather irritated Doranbolt. He was actively immune to the atmosphere surrounding him. "I can't believe Lahar dragged me along with him." He sighed. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"It's time to start the event portion of day three," Lola said over the speakers. "Pandemonium! Let's take things to Mato, who is already in the arena center with today's participants."

In the middle of the arena stood:

Erza for Fairy Tail A, Orga for Sabertooth, Nobarly from Quatro Puppy, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Obra from Raven Tail, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamia Scale, and shockingly Cana representing Fairy Tail B.

"Good luck, Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"We're rooting for you!" Wendy added.

"You can do it, mama!" Rose yelled as she leaned over the railing with Mary cheering as well.

"go! Go!"

"Be careful, you two," Mavis warned. "You don't want to fall in."

"the first is correct," Ikaruga said as she pulled back the two children behind

Erza heard her children's voice and smiled. She turned and waved back at her daughters.

"Good luck, Cana." Mirajane encouraged with a smile.

"It should have been me," Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Don't complain." Gajeel chided. "You were the one who let her take the spot from you."

"Where's Mystogan?" Laxus asked, seeing no sign of the masked wizard.

"Hmm." Mirajane hummed. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I don't see him either," Juvia said.

Millianna locked eyes with Erza. "I'm not gonna lose to you, Erzy!" Millianna declared with a smile.

"We will see," Erza replied with a determined smirk of her own.

Erza recalls the words that Millianna said to her last night.

""we will kill him! We will!"" Milliana's words were full of hatred and vengeance

Erza quickly smacked her palms against her cheeks. "I mustn't lose focus!" she declared.

"Do you think Orga will do well, princess?" Rufus asked Minerva.

"He has no choice but to do well." Minerva replied with a smug smirk. "He knows the consequences of failure."

""If Natsu-san's not participating then I don't care who goes for us."" Sting thought.

Rogue's mind dwells on last night as Natsu's parting words sounds in his mind over and over

"Treat your friend's right.""

"Mr. Jura's really going?" Cheria asked aloud with widened eyes.

"It was Master Obaba's order," Lyon answered, having nearly fully healed from the injuries he sustained yesterday. "We had no say in the matter."

"Show'em whose boss, Jura!" Toby shouted.

"Calm down." Yuka chided.

A loud rumble was heard as everyone looks up and sees a reverse position castle appears out of nowhere as it was emitting a rather dark feeling

"Wow." Millianna gasped in wonder.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

Hibiki, ever the collected one, began gathering data on the castle using his archive magic.

"That place is huge!" Cana exclaimed before taking a sip from her flask.

"This is the palace of evil monsters…PANDEMONIUM!" Mato announced.

"A palace of monsters, you say?" Jura repeated.

Mato nodded. "That's pretty much the set up. -Kabo!"

"That castle is quite enormous." Ikaruga said.

"Yeah it is." Warren nodded.

"Looks scary too." Droy said with a hint of fright.

"I wonder what they have to do in there." Levy inquired.

Mato began explaining the rules to the participants and by proxy, the audience. The walls of Pandemonium housed one hundred monsters artificially created by the tournament committee that were split into ranks of: S, A, B, C, and D. D being the lowest. Each rank had a set number of monsters for it inside the castle walls.

Despite D being the weakest rank, the monsters in that class were still strong enough to defeat a wizard of considerable power single-handedly, which was demonstrated by a D rank monster completely destroying a stone statue within the castle in one swipe. C rank was two times stronger than D, B two times stronger than C and so on and so forth in that order until reaching S rank – whose monsters were rumored to even be stronger than Wizard Saints. Suffice to say Jura took exception to this rumor.

The challenge posed before the wizards were to enter the castle and decide the number of monsters to fight, the catch being that no matter what number they chose, the ranks of the monsters would be picked at random. This meant that one could fight the S-Rank monster on their first attempt.

The number of monsters a participant defeated contributed to that wizard's overall score. Once one wizard exits the next one enters, picking any number from however many monsters remained in the castle. Each monster defeated added one point towards the wizard's score, regardless of that monster's rank.

However, if a wizard were beaten inside the castle, they would sit out the rest of the event with however many points they accumulated while in the castle. Also, a contestant could not leave the castle until they defeat the number of monsters they chose or were defeated themselves.

"Does everyone understand the rules? -Kabo!" Mato asked, raising his index finger.

"I guess so," Cana spoke up.

"Good." Mato pulled out a small box with sticks coming out of the opening in the top. "Now we'll draw lots!"

"So eagerness could easily be your downfall in this contest." Pantherlily deduced.

"but you want to defeat as many monsters as you can in order to stay ahead of everyone, right?" Charla

Milo meowed as the old cat meowed as Charla and Lily nodded in agreement

"what did Milo say?" Macao whispered to Wakaba

"don't know" Wakaba replied

All of the participants drew their sticks, each of them showing a hologram of their number. Erza's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I'm number one." She said.

"Better you than me, sister. Seriously." Cana grinned. She kissed her stick. "Lucky number eight."

"It looks like the game is going to be set based on my number." Erza said.

"Huh?" Mato caught wind of Erza's words. "Well maybe, but the game is really determined by how well you pace yourself and your situational awareness."

Erza smirked. "No, this is already over."

"What?" Mato asked. He was still smiling, but one could tell he was nervous about Erza's rather confident look.

"I will take on all of the monsters myself." Erza declared. "I choose the number 100."

Everyone was starstruck of Erza's words while Fairy Tail just smirked as they knew that this would what she will do

"Looks like you're rubbing off on her, Natsu." Gray teased, lightly poking his elbow into Natsu's ribs.

"yeah," Natsu said with a smile

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gray smirked. "Think she can do it?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"I know she can." Natsu nodded.

"Is she serious?" Mavis asked.

"With Erza, I can safely say she is." Makarov sighed.

"Go, mama!" Aura shouted.

Erza walked towards the castle entrance. Her stride is ever confident.

"But it's impossible!" Mato shouted after her, his smile giving way to a worried grimace. "Those monsters were created to annihilate a single wizard single-handedly. You won't survive!"

"I'll be the one to determine that," Erza said as she walks through the castle before disappearing into it

"A-are you sure you don't want to reconsider your number?" Mato asked nervously over the communication lacrima in the room.

"I said to bring all of them," Erza repeated sternly.

Mato gulped. "A-as you wish. Just remember that the tournament committee is not held responsible for any serious injuries sustained in the games." He explained nervously.

"I'll be sure not to forget." Erza retorted. Her head was tilted downward. Her eyes closed.

"Ok then, let Pandemonium begin!" Mato shouted.

A loud rumbling echoed throughout the castle room as the large stone gate in front of Erza slowly raised. Slowly but surely a legion of one hundred monsters flooded the room. As monster after monster entered, tension began to fill the entire arena as everyone else watched on the lacrima vision monitors.

"She certainly is a brave one," Minerva commented facetiously.

"I was thinking more along the lines of foolish." Rufus retorted with a smirk.

"Do you think she can win?" Jet asked.

"She must have a screw loose if she wants to take all those monsters," Gajeel said. "Although, I probably would did the same thing if I went first." He muttered under his breath.

"Really?" Mira tilted her head with a smile. "She looks like the same old Erza to me."

"This should be fun," Laxus smirked.

The gate closed once all of the monsters entered the room. They were either growling or roaring, baring their fangs as they salivated at the sight of their newfound prey.

Erza took a deep breath before she equips into her Heaven Wheel armor and summons her swords to her side

"come," Erza said as the monsters went on the attack

" **Blumenblatt!"**

Erza's swords circle around her before they flies towards the monsters asone by one was destroyed in an instance.

"Erza starts off in a fury!" Lola announced. "Thinning out the D-Ranks monsters one by one!"

Everyone watches the screen as they see the number of D monsters slowly dropped from 33 to 25.

"Is she trying to wipe them all out?" Romeo asked.

Mavis shook her head. "I suspect she's feeling them out." She answered. "Gauging just how strong their defenses are and how they will react to her strategy."

Erza reequips into her Kureha no Yoroi as she slashes the monsters that were attacking her

"and just like that, Erza has slashed 5 C-class in just one hit!" Lola commented on the mic

A couple of C-class monsters came and fired fireball attacks on Erza

"Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed in worry

"don't worry, if the opponent uses flames" Gray said as Natsu smirked when they all see Enryuo no Yoroi appearing in front of Erza as the armor had just defended her

"what is this!? Natsu Dragov is in Pandemonium!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"no, it is just his armor" Yajima explained to him

"ever since Natsu-kun and Erza got married, his armor has come to give her aid at any time of danger"

"come," Erza said as Enryuo no Yoroi glowed and equip itself onto Erza

"if Natsu-Kun wears the armor it's called Enryuo no Yoroi, but if it's Erza, we might as call it, Enjou no Yoroi" Yajima commented

"the armor for the Fire Dragon Queen"

Enryuo no Kiba appears out of the ground as the sword flies to Erza who catches the sword and lit it on fire

"Haaaa!" Erza slashes the flaming sword as 10 C-class were annulated in an instant

Erza then continued attacking the monsters as she summons weapons from her other armor sets

Defeating a B-Class monster, Erza fell to one knee. She stuck her sword in the ground in order to keep herself upright.

"Just like I thought." Orga sneered. "She's nothing to worry about. She's about to fall over."

Millianna clasped her hands together. "Come on, Erzy." She cheered for her old friend as she prayed

An A-class Monster came jumping in on Erza as it pulls back it's massive and brought it down upon Erza

"above you!" Lucy shouted before she sighed in relief as Reiter no Yoroi appeared and defended Erza against the attacks

"You sure are helping her," Gray said to Natsu with a grin as the man shrugs his shoulders

Reiter no Yoroi pushes back the A-class monsters before cutting it into two with its Halberd

It then helps Erza up before it glowed and disappeared into her necklace

Erza smiles to the screen as Natsu smiles back

She then continued her assault on the monsters as she cuts down another A-class monsters before destroying two B-class

"By the counter, Erza has defeated 84 monsters," Lola said. "How long do you think she can keep this pace up, Lahar?"

"Erza Scarlet is an exceptionally skilled wizard, easily a candidate for Wizard Saint Status. There is no doubting her fortitude and ability. That being said, this may be a situation where her eagerness will come back to bite her." Lahar answered.

Five B-class monsters went to attack from behind Erza before 2 metallic objects came flying and attacked the monsters

Erza looks behind as she sees Natsu' sluggers flying around and attacking the monsters before flying to her

She caught the sluggers as they glowed to her before glowing as they combined into their crescent blade from

Erza readied the weapon to her side as she dashes towards the B-class monsters before cutting them down to pieces with the blade as the monsters disappeared

"can she use all of your weapons?" Gray asked Natsu who nodded

"Only the ones that want to help her," Natsu told him before they all see Erza cut through more and more monsters, she could feel her body slowing down. Her muscles and bones screamed with each movement, blood dripping from multiple cuts on her body. As she defeated the last A-class she fell to one knee again.

"It looks like Erza's on her last legs," Lola said. "But there is still one monster left for her to defeat!"

"The S-Class." Mavis said with a hardened glare.

Erza stood back up as she looks up ahead and sees a small monster that only one eye and looks to be a spider

"so, you're the S-class monster," Erza said as she summons two blades at her side

"That little thing?" a spectator said.

"She's gotta be joking." Another person in the crowd said. "Maybe she beat the S-Class already."

"Is she serious?" Orga said. "There's no way that puny thing is the S-Class."

"No, she is correct," Mato said. "That is indeed the S-Class monster, Kabo!"

"come" Erza said as the small monster flashes and she was then transported to another surrounding

She was now standing in a dark place as a giant black armored monster was in front of her as it then started to attack

"This is why I told her it's impossible! the S-class monster was designed to have its strength multiplied by ten if it became the only remaining class of monsters-kabo" Mato said

"S-class, huh? Then it will be meeting the S-class Erza" Gray said as he sees Erza attacking back the monster

Natsu smiles as Erza destroys part of the S-class' head before getting kicked away by it

Erza crashes into a wall before the S-class monster stomps its foot on her

She tried to push it back before she sees her necklace glowing as Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi appeared and attack the monster in her stead as it was pushed back by the attack

Erza stands back up as Enryuo no Yoroi equips itself onto her before Enryuo no Kiba appears beside Erza once again

She held the sword upright as flames started to circle around her before flying into the sword as Enryuo no Kiba became a flaming sword

Reiter no Yoroi glows as it disappears and let Erza deal the final blow

Wings folded out on her back as the wings were lit on flames

"it's over!" Erza exclaimed as she flies up before slashing the flaming sword at the S-class monster that was cut into two halves

 _As she becomes covered with wounds, the Fairy that should have fallen to Earth dances. Here is TITANIA._

The destroyed S-class monster disappeared as Erza raise her sword up and it shines with glory

 _Almost like... A scarlet flower, blooming with pride._

"S-she did it!" Lola exclaimed in disbelief and awe. "Erza Scarlet has conquered Pandemonium by herself! She wins the event, earning Fairy Tail A 10 points!"

The entire crowd cheered in excitement as Erza appears back into the stage

"That was incredible!"

"How did she do that?!"

"That's Titania Erza, right? Wasn't she Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard?"

"Looks like the crowd is still in a frenzy." Lola said.

"That was quite a sight." Yajima grinned happily.

"Indeed.' Lahar nodded

Erza turn to the side and sees everyone running to her

"That was amazing!" Lucy said. "I felt like I was going to cry."

"Me too." Wendy nodded.

"You were incredible out there." Gray congratulated.

Erza smiles before getting carried up into Natsu's arms as the Dragon Slayer smiled proudly to her

"that was great" Natsu said as he gives her a peck on the lips

Erza smiles back before she hugs Natsu while in his arms

"Mama!" Rose and Mary shouted out as they waved at their parents

Erza and Natsu looks at their twins as they smiled happily

"It seems Fairy Tail possesses some worthwhile prey after all," Minerva said with a smirk

Kagura looked down at Erza from Mermaid Heel's section. "Erza Scarlet." She said aloud.

Now as for the rest of the participants, who didn't get a chance to be in Pandemonium

"No need to worry folks," Lola said. "We have just the thing to resolve this issue."

As he spoke, Mato brought over a medium-sized floating object to the remaining competitors, with what looked to be a lacrima sphere on top of it.

"This is the Magic Power Finder or MPF for short," Mato explained. "Each of you will attack it and the point value that appears above the ball will be your score. Whoever has the highest score will be awarded second place and so on in this fashion until all of you have gone. I suggest using your most powerful spells to get the upper hand on your opponents, -Kabo!"

"Not the most glamorous way to end the contest," Charla said.

"Well, what do you expect when Erza-nee blew everyone else out of the water?" Romeo replied.

"On the plus side, we get a small glimpse into the power of the other teams," Pantherlily said.

"So, it's a test of power?" Hibiki inquired. "I may be at a slight disadvantage in this contest."

"You never know unless you try, right?" Cana said, her cheeks red from her alcohol consumption.

"You're right," Hibiki smirked. "By the way, Ms. Cana, would you happen to be free this evening?"

"You're a *hic* quick one aren't you?" Cana grinned. "I am free, although I won't be able to drink much."

"It seems like you've drunk enough already." Hibiki smiled.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled.

"That damn drunk!" Gajeel yelled in irritation.

"Guess she's useless to us now," Laxus said.

"Cana! Wait until the contest is over!" Juvia called to her.

Cana lazily looked over to her team. "Huh? *hic*"

"How do we decide who goes first?" Millianna asked, her hand raised.

"We will continue in the same order as the Pandemonium event, -Kabo." Mato answered.

"Oh." Millianna said with widened eyes before pointing to herself. "I guess that means I'm first."

Millianna walked towards the MPF. Holding her right arm behind herself, an orange swirl began forming around her hand. "Here we go!" She yelled.

" **Kitten Blast!**

She attacks the object with her magic as this got her 365

"That certainly is a high number." Lola said with slight confusion. "But with nothing to compare it to, we can't accurately gauge how strong Millianna's attack was."

"Mhm." Yajima nodded in agreement.

"Please, allow me." Lahar said. "We Rune Knights use this same method in order to ascertain the powers and abilities of new recruits." He explained. "That attack was indeed a powerful one. I'd say it was comparable to that of a squadron leader."

"You heard it here folks." Lola said. "Millianna has set the pace for this event. Let's see how the other participants will fare."

"Millianna's power really isn't in magical strength though." Beth commented.

"She might be in trouble here." Risley grinned nervously.

Nobarly stepped forward.

"Next up is Nobarly of Quatro Puppy." Lola said. "How will he measure up?"

Nobarly drew back his fist before punching the MPF with all his might. To his shock and shame, his score was only 124.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt Quatro Puppy's chances." Lola said as Nobarly looked back at his team in stunned shame. They were disappointed to say the least, save Bacchus who laughed in a drunken stupor. He encouraged Nobarly to try harder next time.

"I guess I'm up next." Hibiki said as he straightened his tie and walked towards the MPF. Nearly all of the women in the audience swooned.

"This is going to be tough with Hibiki's skill set." Eve said.

"I should have gone instead." Ren grimaced.

"Shame on you, men." Ichiya chided.

"Master!" Eve exclaimed. "You've returned?"

After his defeat by Gajeel, Ichiya recovered in the infirmary. Jenny briefly taking his spot.

"You're feeling better, sir?" Ren asked.

"I am." Ichiya nodded before striking a quick pose. "You two should have more faith in your teammates. Believe and we will succeed."

"Yes, teacher!" Eve and Ren exclaimed in unison.

"What a disappointing score for the playboy!" Lola shouted.

Ichiya and the remaining Tri-Mens looked to the arena to see Hibiki on his hands in knees in defeat. Confused, they looked at the MPF, shocked by their teammate's abysmally low score of 95.

"Ms. Cana!" Hibiki cried as he ran to the Fairy Tail wizard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her cleavage.

"Aw don't feel bad." Cana drunkenly comforted as she rubbed Hibiki's head. "There wasn't anything you could do."

"I guess you're right." Hibiki sobbed.

"Next up is Obra from Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Who is he?" Pantherlily asked.

"meow (that's the guy who attacked you two, right?)

Milo meowed threateningly as Charla nodded. "Indeed he is."

Wendy watched intently from Fairy Tail A's balcony. "What other type of magic can he use?"

"Do you remember anything about that man, Shizuka?" Makarov asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "Not fully. Although, I do have vague recollections of that creature on his shoulder."

Makarov and Mavis briefly exchanged a look before looking back at the event.

The black creature leaped from Obra's shoulder, attacking the MPF with a shoulder tackle. A score of 4 appeared above the MPF.

"Was he just messing around?!" Gray asked, equally surprised.

"That can't be his real power, right?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"I'm not sure." Wendy replied as she shook her head. "He seemed much stronger when he attacked me and Charla."

"I wonder." Pondered Erza.

Lucy looked to her left, surprised to see Erza standing next to Natsu. She was bandaged from head to toe, no doubt due to the injuries she sustained in Pandemonium.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Erza replied

"thanks to Natsu' potion, my wounds will heal faster" Erza smiled to her husband who smiled back before pulling her by the waist to him

"That was certainly disappointing." Mato said. "Sadly, there are no do-overs." He looked back and saw Cana playing around with his hat, putting it on her head as she drunkenly wobbled around and sang incoherently. "Hey give that back, -Kabo!"

"Oh lighten up." Cana smiled.

"What kind of attack was that, Obra?!" Flare shouted from Raven Tail's balcony. "Are you a moron or something?!"

"Silence, Flare!" Alexei scolded, frightening the redhead. "You know he mustn't show his true power in public."

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Flare apologized. her head tilted down in shame. "I forgot."

The score board appeared as it shows that Milliana was on top.

"Yay." The mermaid heel member cheered. "I'm number one."

"We'll see about that." Orga said as he lightly pushed her aside. It was his turn to attack the MPF.

"Just listen to those cheers." Lola said as the crowd chanted Orga's name. "Sabertooth isn't number one for nothing."

Orga cracked his knuckles before cupping his hands, holding them chest height in front of himself. Electricity began crackling around him as a small black and yellow ball appeared in the space between his hands. Once the ball was about the size of his head, Orga shot it towards the MPF.

" **Hyaku niju Mili Koku Rai Hou!"**

The attack struck the MPF with a loud zap. All were amazed to see a very impactful 3825 displayed above the MPF.

"Th-three thousand…?" Lola stammered.

""We don't have anyone that powerful among the knights!"" Lahar thought in shock.

"ten times more powerful than mine!?" Millianna squealed in disbelieve

"What in the world was that?!" Gray said

"He's even stronger than I thought." Lucy said with a whimper.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, equally worried.

"That's the way, Orga!" Lector yelled as he and Frosch danced on the balcony railing. "Show them why Sabertooth is the best!"

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"That was certainly an overwhelming display." Juvia said.

"Eh, he wasn't that tough. I bet I could take him." Gajeel commented uninterested.

Laxus grinned in anticipation.

"What else would we expect from the strongest wizard in Sabertooth?" Lola asked rhetorically.

"It seems he's singing again." Yajima said, returning Lola's attention to the arena.

"I'm the best! I'm number one!" Orga sang on a mic that he seemingly produced from nowhere.

"You can stop singing now, -Kabo." Mato said.

"Next up is the Wizard Saint, Jura." Lola announced. "Will he be able to top the score set by Orga?"

"You think he'll be ok?" Cheria asked Lyon.

"Don't underestimate Jura, Cheria." Lyon said. "Remember he's the strongest wizard in our guild. Besides, there's something else we should be worrying about." Lyon grinned.

"Am I allowed to give it my all?" Jura asked Mato.

"Of course!" the mascot answered. "Use whatever you feel necessary, -Kabo."

"Thank you." Jura bowed before walking to the MPF.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head downward as he clasped his hands in a prayer-like pose. A rumbling was heard below, shaking the entire stadium as Jura's body emitted a yellow aura. As pebbles from the ground began slowly hovering around him, Jura opened his eyes.

" **Meido Fugaku!"**

An enormous pillar of magical energy broke through the ground and shot into the sky, enveloping the MPF. Once the light faded, the MPF gave a reading of 8544!

"What?" Orga blurted out, he too was surprised by Jura's show of force.

"I expected no less from a Wizard Saint." Erza smirked.

"he's gotten better over the years" Natsu said with a grin

"I knew it." Lyon said.

"Knew what?" Cheria prodded.

"Jura asked about using his full power because he was worried that his title as Wizard Saint would cause the tournament committee to restrict his abilities." Lyon explained.

"That was amazing!" Lola shouted. "We have a new record for the MPF and a new leader. There is no doubting why Jura is a Wizard Saint."

Jura bowed, a grin on his lips as the crowd roared in approval.

"Atta boy, Jura!" Obaba yelled from the stands.

"That was quite a display!" Makarov shouted in astonishment. "He and Gildarts would be a great match to see."

Mavis giggled at the guild masters surprise. "Although Gildarts isn't here, we do have the next best thing."

"And now we turn our attention to our final contestant, Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!" Lola announced. "Will she be able to follow Jura's performance? I doubt it, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"It's finally my turn?" Cana slurred with a drunk smile.

"Great, she's completely hammered." Warren sighed.

"Even if she wasn't, it would be nearly impossible for her to beat Jura." Max commented.

"She could at least aim for third if she placed in the three-digit range." Macao pointed out.

"Is Ms. Cana ok?" Rose asked.

"her face is all red" Mary added in

"Yeah." Asuka added. "She's all wobbly."

"She's just drunk." Bisca answered with a smile.

"Oh." The three girls said in unison.

"Mm." Cana mumbled before she pulled off her shirt.

"This is no time for stripping!" the entire Fairy Tail guild shouted.

"Here we go!" Cana shouted with a smirk as she threw her shirt behind her. "Time for the comeback!" she held up her right arm, the mark for the Fairy Glitter spell tattooed on it.

"That mark!" Charla gasped with widened eyes.

Mavis giggled in delight. Makarov slowly turned his head and looked at her, terror on his face.

"Master Mavis, tell me you didn't…" he began.

"I did." Mavis nodded with a smile. "I lent it to her for an occasion like this."

"But why?!"

"So we could win." Mavis winked.

Makarov's jaw fell to the floor as fear and disbelief completely covered his being.

Cana raised her fist above her head as the air around her began to swell and swirl about.

 **Tsudoe!**

 **Yōsei ni Michibikareshi Hikari no Kawa yo!**

"Cana has always had an amazing wealth of potential stored within her." Mavis said. "I have no doubt she can use this spell to it's fullest."

 **Terase!**

 **Jyanaru Kiba wo Messuru Tameni** **！**

 **Fearī Gurittā!**

Light burst through the sky as it nearly blinded everyone

Ivan grinned with sadistic delight.

""So, Cana possesses one of the three great fairy magics?""

Once the dust from Fairy Glitter settled the MPF was nowhere in sight, the number 9999 in its place.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Lola stammered, trying to regain his faculties. "The MPF has been completely destroyed. Not only that, but the score has been maxed out as well. Just what exactly is this guild made of?! After winning in both Pandemonium and the MPF events, can anyone stop Fairy Tail?!"

Cana held out her arms, a wide smile on her face. "No one's gonna stop us!" she declared. "Fairy Tail's going straight back to the top!"

The crowd cheered in approval. Some even waved Fairy Tail signs.

"Now with the events completed, we can move on to the battle portion of the games." Lola announced. "Will all event contestants please return to their respective teams."

"Good job." Mirajane smiled as Cana returned.

"Aw, thanks." Cana smiled before hiccupping. She was still tipsy.

"I'm surprised Master Makarov let Cana use Fairy Glitter." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Master Mavis had something to do with that." Erza smirked.

"time for the fights" Natsu said while pounding his fist to his hand

 **With Yukino**

She was sitting at a café as she had just missed her train home

"what I'm going to do now?" Yukino said before she hears the crowds cheering in Domus Flau

Yukino thought of Rose's and Mary's a bit before she smiles

She stands up and paid for her tea before heading towards Domus Flau

 **At Domus Flau**

On day three's battle portion, Millianna faces Quatro Puppy's Semas, gaining 10 points for her team. Sabertooth's Rufus faces Eve of Blue Pegasus, easily giving Sabertooth their points.

"now for the third match of the day!" Lola commented on the mic

"Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar vs Raven Tail, Alexei!"

"SMASH HIM, LAXUS!" Makarov screeches, everyone else cheering him on.

"Since the first day it's turned into a father and son guild showdown, huh, Yajima-san."

"Mmm." Yajima then turns the mic off and whispers to Lahar. "Lahar-kun, you brought along people from your unit, right?"

"Eh? Yes, regulations and such." His eyes turn stern as Yajima gives a more serious vibe.

"Look out for Raven Tail. If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately." Down below, Makarov speaks more calmly.

"Warren."

"Understood." He raises his hand, preforming his telepathic magic. " _HQ here, Bisca, can you hear me?"_

"What do you mean HQ, Warren." She says from her spot up above everyone, gun in hand as she stakes out. "No movement from master Ivan, over." Understood, team Rajinshuu + Lisanna, how about on your end?

"Rajinshuu + Lisanna here. No conspicuous movements from Raven Tail's current location." Lisanna puts her binoculars down and gives a determined smirk. "We won't let things be like the first day, little Ravens." Giving them the death stare

"Just you try to injure Laxus' pride. We, the Rajinshuu, cannot make guarantees for your lives."

"Ever says she'd like to go back to where Elfman is, so please give permission, over." Bickslow sticks his tongue out, effectively irritating said female.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Ivan... I won't allow your cowardly tactics a second time." Makarov said with an angered look on his face while Mavis giggles by his side. "Is something the matter, first?"

"No, nothing at all." She grins at him. "You'll do anything to protect your friends. I'm enjoying the situation just a little bit." This makes the old man blush slightly and turn to his elder in shock. "It's splendid. The ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for is now right before my eyes. Please don't forget this, third... um... or was it sixth?"

"*sob~* Thank you for those words... and it's third, actually."

"actually, he's the sixth" Macao said with a sweatdrop

"START THE MATCH!" Everyone cheers as the gong is struck

The match was on the way as Fairy Tail cheered for Laxus only to stop cheering as they gasped in shock as Alexei was beating Laxus who couldn't fight back

"These are raging attacks from Alexei! Laxus can't even lift a finger!"

"No way..."

"Just who is this masked guy..." The Fairy Tail members stare in awe as they see the battle rage on.

But they don't see Laxus looking down at the image of him on the ground, being beaten by the man who stands across from him. Two versions of themselves.

"What's the meaning of this..."

"It's a kind of illusion magic. The others around here can't see our real bodies, the ones that are talking right now. Nor can they hear our voices. Rather, right now they're watching illusions fighting." Alexei explains. "Well done, right? Not a single person has noticed. The spectators are watching a scene of that Laxus unable to even lift a finger."

"WHY IS LAXUS SO ONE-SIDEDLY GETTING..." Makarov screams, Warren getting in contact with all the mages they have spread around the arena.

"It seems you're admired even in the guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now, as they watch this."

"Oi, oi, I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of you winning with an illusion?"

"Exactly. Our aim isn't victory. This illusion is just a smoke screen."

"Huh?" Laxus brings his brows closer together as the conversation continues.

"Illusions are illusions. We can change the results however we'd like. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss." Laxus unfolds his arms and drops his cloak, electricity flowing around them. "This has nothing to do with illusions. Right here, right now. I'll dispose of you and put an end to this."

"That's impossible," Flare speaks up from behind Alexei.

"Reality sure is cruel..." Nullpudding adds.

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite." Alexei points out, the said people coming up behind him. Giving them all a glare, he watches as Alexei takes off his mask. "And, one more thing... You should know of my strength, right. Stupid son." It's Ivan, with a smirk controlling his lips. He doesn't show emotion, rather irritation, and Laxus simply says;

"I figured it would be like that. Shitty pops." In the crowd, Makarov shakes in confusion and anger, watching his 'grandson' getting beat by the 'Raven Tail member'. Unaware of the current situation.

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth." Ivan continues. "But you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we?" Half his face is shadowed as he finished. "The location of Lumen Histoire."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend... Makarov must have told you."

"I really don't know..."

"No, you must know."

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oi, oi... You're saying that you'd pass on a 'victory', even under these hopeless circumstances? If you don't accept the conditions then... Just having your illusion lose wouldn't be enough..."

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner... And I know all about how gramps cut you out..." Laxus puts his hand out to them, lightning twitching around him. "Bring it, all of you at once. Gramp's enemies are my enemies, after all."

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson. About the strength of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild." They all get prepared for the seemingly one-sided battle.

Natsu looks over the stand as everyone watches on how Laxus was getting beaten up by Alexei

"" **how stupid can the humans even be?""** END said as Natsu's eyes glowed red

He is the only one who notices that an illusion spell was put up as the real fight was happening in the illusion

"Even though Gramps knew that much, he didn't make a move on you." This makes Ivan's eyes widen, as Laxus begins to reminisce a moment after they had returned.

"Gramps... probably believed in you, somewhere in the depths of his heart. Because you're father and son."

"SILENCE!" Ivans screams, throwing his magic towards his son. Laxus holds them back as his father goes on a rampage.

"I'VE LIVED IN THE SHADOWS ALL FOR THIS DAY! ALL TO OBTAIN LUMEN HISTOIRE! You thought I didn't want to hurt you these past seven years!? I DIDN'T BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY AN EXPELLED MEMBER LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUMEN HITSTOIRE!" The odd, human shaped papers still attack the second-generation dragon slayer, and Ivan continues his speech.

"The guild, the city, Tenroujima, every place related to the guild... I'VE SEARCHED THEM ALL! EVEN SO I COULDN'T FIND IT! Where is Lumen Histoire!? Where is it! TELL ME! LAXUSSS! AREN'T YOU MY SON!" He screams, his attack growing stronger, forcing Laxus to block, holding his ground.

"" **shall we intervene?""** END said to Natsu who nodded as the man equips on Enryuo no Yoroi and flies up

"what are you doing, Natsu?! what the heck are you planning?" Gray asked the man as everyone looks up at him

" **this"** Natsu said as he took a deep breath before firing a fireball at the arena as the illusion magic was burned away

The illusion disappeared and revealed the real fight that was happening

"what is this!? Natsu Dragov came into the arena and the fight we've been seeing was just an illusion?!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"I knew it" Yajima said with a dark look on his face

"this match is by default canceled," Natsu said as he landed in the arena

"how?!" Ivan exclaimed at Natsu before he disappeared as Natsu appeared in front of him and elbows his face

"guh!" Ivan was sent flying to the wall as his face was bruised and his disguise was revealed

"It's Ivan! The Participant Alexei is actually Raven Tail's Master Ivan-KABO!" Mato exclaimed as everyone looks at Raven Tail with a disgusted look

"tch!" Ivan curses as he tried to get up but Natsu holds his sword to his neck

" **don't even think about it"** Natsu threatens him

Natsu looks behind and sees that Laxus had just finished taking care of the rest of Ivan's guild

"all yours" Natsu said as he grabs Ivan's face and throws him towards Laxus

"I don't care if you're my dad, anyone who hurts my family, Fairy Tail, will pay!" Laxus said before he punches Alexei with a lightning fist to the face

"Gauuh!" Ivan crashed to a wall before sliding down as the man was out and so was the rest of his team

"since Raven Tail has been caught doing Foul Play, their rights to join the games have been revoked for three years" Lola said as the guards came and took them away

"Laxus, today is my loss," Ivan says as he gets taken away by the guards. "But... Know this much... Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know... Fairy Tail's true colors." Laxus watches as Ivan was then taken away by the guards and so was his team

"can't believe I owe you one now" Laxus said to Natsu who shrugs his shoulders

The two then walked back to their stand as the next fight was about to begin between Wendy and Cheria from Lamia Scale

The fight went on as both girls use sky base magic

The match ended in a draw as both teams gets points

"it was a great fight, Wendy" Cheria said as she reached her hand for a handshake with Wendy

"yes" Wendy smiled and shakes Wendy's hand

"What a touching scene!" Lola whimpered happily. "A beautiful friendship born from a fierce rivalry." He wiped his tears away. "This is Lola Chapati signing off!"

"See you all tomorrow." Yajima said.

"Please be safe on your way back to your residences." Lahar said.

"But before you all leave…" Mato began. "Here are the standings for Day Three!" He pointed at the standings on the lacrima screen.

 **1** **st** **Sabertooth – 44**

 **2** **nd** **Fairy Tail A – 35**

 **3** **rd** **Fairy Tail B – 32**

 **4** **th** **Mermaid Heel – 30**

 **5** **th** **Lamia Scale – 30**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus – 15**

 **7** **th** **Quatro Puppy – 12**

"we're going to get first place!" Gray exclaimed as he and Lucy high fived

Wendy cheered with a big smile while Natsu and Erza just smiles as their road to victory was closing in

But unknown to them, a cloaked figure was watching the whole fight as tears were falling as the figure's lip quivers in sadness

The cloaked figure then leaves the arena before we see Jellal who was dressed as Mystogan follows the figure

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	69. Chapter 68

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In Domus Flau**

Fairy Tail exited the arena, each of its members excitedly talking about the games along with various other topics.

Lucy chatted with Levy before her eyes spotted Yukino. "Yukino?" Lucy said in surprise as she sees the white haired girl standing before Fairy Tail with her luggage bag at her side.

"Hello." Yukino greeted as she bowed.

"ara, is it not the Celestial Mage of Sabertooth?" Ikaruga said with a smile

"Yukino-san!" Rose exclaimed with a wide smile as she and Mary hugs the girl by her leg

"Hello, Rose, Mary" Yukino greeted the two

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"I missed my train home, so I decided to come watch you all participate in the games. Although, it seems I arrived a bit too late." Yukino explained a bit disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Lucy reassured. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, you can come party with us." Gray offered.

"Party?" Yukino repeated, her eyes widening some.

"Yeah." Natsu answered with a nod. "We're all going to celebrate at the bar next to our inn. You should come too. Unless you have something better to do."

"Natsu don't be rude." Lucy whispered.

"I'm not sure that…" Yukino began nervously.

"You don't mind do ya, gramps?" Natsu asked Makarov while cutting Yukino off.

"I see no problem with it." The Master answered.

"See? It's alright, so come on." Natsu smiled.

Yukino thought a bit to herself before smiling softly. "Ok, I'll join you. Thank you." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal about it" Natsu said as he watched Yukino raise from her bow.

"It's etiquette, Natsu." Lisanna explained.

"Yeah. You should try it sometime." Gray commented.

"You're one to talk, striperella." Cana laughed.

"I promise you'll have fun." Lucy said to the still nervous Yukino. "Just be careful of flying bodies."

"O-ok?" Yukino nodded, understandably confused by Lucy's warning.

As Yukino and Fairy Tail made their way to the bar, Sabertooth was heading back to their own inn in the opposite direction.

Lector watched their opponents exchange before he tugged on Sting's pant leg. "Hey Sting, wasn't that Yukino walking away with Fairy Tail just now?" he asked.

"So what if it was? She's not in Sabertooth anymore." Sting sneered as he continued walking with his team. "If she wants to hang out with losers, then let her. Doesn't hurt us."

"I guess you're right." Lector said.

Rogue just watches on how Yukino became good friends with Fairy Tail as this brought a little smile to him

""good for you, Yukino"" he then catches up with his comrades while turning back to his emotionless face

 **With Jellal**

Doranbolt and Jellal continued their standoff in the middle of the Domus Flau arena foyer, neither man giving an inch to the other.

""The one responsible for the magic presence we've been sensing is right in front of me."" Jellal thought. He looked down at the determined Doranbolt. ""But this person won't let me pass.""

"Talk!" Doranbolt demanded. "Just who are you?"

"What is he doing?" Ultear murmured to herself. She and Meredy tentatively watched Jellal from the her crystal ball. It was safe to say that neither woman liked what they were seeing.

"That idiot. I told him not to go back to the stadium. The last thing we need is for the council to be aware of our presence here."

"What are we going to do, Ultear?" Meredy fretted.

"I don't know, Meredy." Ultear grimaced. "For now we have to wait and see how Jellal handles the situation before we act."

""Maybe if I knock him out I can…no, I can't. Right now I'm representing Fairy Tail as Mystogan. I can't attack council members at will. It would only cause more trouble for them, but I have to find a way out of this situation."" Jellal thought in a frantic.

"Doranbolt?!" Lahar called, a squad of rune knights at his back, as he walked towards the pair. "What's going on here?"

""Dammit"" Jellal cursed internally upon noticing Doranbolt's comrade. _Lahar._

"Another one?" Ultear said with widened eyes.

"We can't just leave him," Meredy said. "We have to do something. Ultear?" as the Time Mage didn't know how to answer

"I know that you aren't Mystogan." Doranbolt said to Jellal, completely ignoring Lahar. "I'll ask you one last time. Who are you?"

Lahar watched in both confusion and trepidation at the confrontation happening in front of him.

""What is Doranbolt going on about?""

Jellal looked at Doranbolt one last time before attempting to walk past. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

"Hold it." Doranbolt ordered, grabbing the disguised wizard's shoulder. "We're not done talking."

Jellal felt a tingle of fear go up his spine.

"Doranbolt, what is the meaning of this?" Lahar asked walking towards him.

"Mystogan isn't on Earthland. There's no way you could be him." Doranbolt said to Jellal.

"I am Mystogan." Jellal declared, his voice almost shaking with the fear that he would be exposed.

Having head enough Doranbolt quickly shuffled his hand to Jellal's head, grabbing his hood.

"Wait!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Enough lies! Who are you?!" Doranbolt interrogated as he removed Jellal's hood.

Time seemed to slow down as Jellal's face became visible to the gathered Rune Knights.

"Ultear!" Meredy shouted in shock.

"Dammit!" Ultear cursed. She quickly stood up. "That fool. Come on, Meredy. We're going into the city."

"Right." Meredy nodded, equally determined as she stood up next to Ultear.

Doranbolt and Lahar's eyes widened in absolute shock at the sight.

"Jellal?!" Lahar shouted.

"I knew it." Doranbolt said.

Lahar raised his hand into the air, his men getting into position. "On my command…!"

"Ah, there you are, Mystogan!" a voice called to the outed Jellal.

The three men turned to see Yajima walking towards them, a smile on his face. All of them were at a loss for words.

"Mr. Yajima?" Doranbolt said in surprise.

"Now you see why Mystogan hides his face, Lahar." Yajima said.

"I don't understand." Lahar said as he looked at Yajima with a confused and anxious stare.

"You are familiar with a world called Edolas, correct?" Yajima asked.

"Yes…" Lahar nodded. "Some of my men have mentioned such a place before."

"In Edolas there are counterparts of all of us. Think of them as mirror images or to specific our opposites. Mystogan here just happens to have had the bad luck of being Jellal's counterpart." Yajima explained.

"So, you came from Edolas?" Lahar asked Jellal.

"…Yes." Jellal nodded, going along with Yajima's play.

"You don't expect us to believe, that do you?!" Doranbolt protested.

"Stand down, Doranbolt." Lahar said.

"But…" Doranbolt began.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." Lahar bowed.

Yajima waved him off. "It's quite alright. You were unaware."

"Sorry for the confusion." Jellal apologized. He picked up his hat from the floor and placed it back on his head, but before he could completely conceal his face again, someone else had taken notice of his outed identity.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura Mikazuchi, making her way to the arena's exit along with the rest of Mermaid Heel, glanced towards the commotion in the middle of the foyer for a split second. That second was all she needed.

"Jellal…" she muttered with widened eyes. Her heart raced, anger and hate bubbling to the surface as her adrenaline spiked. She then violently doubled over, covering her mouth before she retched.

"Kagura, what's wrong?!" Millianna asked. She along with the rest of Mermaid Heel quickly circled around their leader with worry and concern.

"Are you ok?" Risley asked.

"Kagura?!" Beth called.

Kagura fell to her knees, her entire body shuddering rage as she tightly gripped her sword's scabbard.

"Come on, Kagura! Keep it together!" Arana said as she knelt down next to the swordswoman.

"We need some help over here!" Risley shouted into the crowd.

"Please help us!" Beth yelled.

"Kagura is…!" Millianna began before she too looked over to Jellal. She quickly realized he was the reason for Kagura's current state. "Jellal!" Millianna snarled through clenched teeth. She began to move towards him, but Kagura grabbed her arm; halting her advance. Millianna turned around, surprise in her eyes as she looked at the downed swordswoman.

"It's ok. I am fine." Kagura said as her body slowly relaxed. "There is no need to get excitable."

"But he's right there!" Millianna shouted as she pointed at Jellal. "We can…"

"No." Kagura said as she let go of Millianna's arm and stood up. "I said I am fine. I apologize for making you all worry."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked as she and Arana helped Kagura to her feet.

"Don't push yourself." Risley warned.

"I really am ok." Kagura said.

"But Kagura…" Millianna began.

"I had no idea Fairy Tail was giving him safe harbor." Kagura said. Though her body had relaxed, her eyes still held her anger.

"Fairy Tail?" Millianna repeated with widened eyes. "But why would they do that? Why would, Erzy…?"

"Let's go." Kagura said walking forward, the rest of her team reluctantly following behind. She clenched her sword's scabbard tightly, her muscles once again tensing. _His time will come._

 **With Jellal**

"Jellal has been a demon for me as well." Jellal said to Lahar as he fixed his hood. He had hoped Yajima's deception had proved effective. "If I come across him I will be sure to notify you."

"I see. Thank you." Lahar said, his demeanor still very wary of the supposed man from Edolas.

"If you'll excuse me." Jellal said as he walked in the opposite direction.

""Thank you, Yajima."" Jellal said to Yajima, the elderly man using his telepathy magic so the two could communicate. ""I am in your debt.""

""This will be the only time I bail you out."" Yajima replied.

""I suggest you leave quickly before you cause Macky anymore problems.""

""I will."" Jellal said.

""Once the games are over. I will be gone.""

"Lahar." Doranbolt said as he watched Jellal walk away. "Why did you…?"

"That was the real one." Lahar said to Doranbolt, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I only let him leave out of respect for Mr. Yajima's reputation. But rest assured, Doranbolt, he won't escape."

Jellal exited the arena, stopping at the top of the stairs that led down to the city streets.

""The presence I felt is gone. It felt like Zeref's magic, but it wasn't him. Who was that person?""

Seeing no use in dwelling on it further, Jellal walked down the stairs and into Crocus. He soon made his way downtown, passing by a very conspicuous alleyway.

"Jellal." a familiar voice called to him.

He looked into the alley, a cold sweat dripping down his face when he saw Ultear and Meredy standing inside, their hoods pulled over their heads.

"U-Ultear." Jellal stammered.

"We're leaving." Ultear ordered as she and Meredy turned around, walking the opposite direction of him. Her tone was less than relieved at his successful evasion from the authorities.

"Understood." Jellal sulked, following the two women back to their hideout in the mountains. He knew that severe punishment was in his immediate future.

 **With Fairy Tail**

Everyone was partying in their inn as Yukino who was their guest, can't believe how loud and crazy the people of Fairy Tail were

"are you enjoying yourself?" Lucy asked Yukino while giving her a cup filled with Orange juice

"I still feel a bit out of place here" Yukino replied as she gratefully takes the drink

"don't worry, everyone here is always like this" Lucy said with a smile as the two started chatting

We now turn our attention to Natsu who was playing around with his kids while Erza was chatting with Mira

"" **hey""** END called out to Natsu as he turns to look at the astral figure of him

"" **we need to talk""** END said as he pointed outside

"" **now""**

Natsu nodded before he grabs Milo and let Rose and Mary play with the old cat

He then excuses himself out by saying he needs some fresh air as he entered an alleyway

"so?" Natsu said as END crosses his arms

"" **the kingdom is hiding this""** END said as an image of a giant gate appeared in Natsu's head

"what is it?" Natsu asked as he felt as if he has seen the gate somewhere in the past

"" **Eclipse, the Gate of Time"** " END replied to him

"and how did you know this?" Natsu asked

"" **been looking around in my spare time""** END replied

"I thought that you are stuck to me?"

"" **hahaha! You think just because we share the same body, I can't move further away from you?""** END laughed at Natsu

END then stops laughing as his face went serious

"" **listen, keep an eye on the kingdom's guards. I suspect that they are the ones targeting that blonde girl and that white-haired girl""** END told to Natsu with a serious tone

"Lucy and Yukino?" Natsu said as END nodded

"" **whatever the kingdom is planning, it's not good, not good at all""**

The sound of bottle breaking was heard as Natsu and END looks to the side and sees a figure running away

"" **a spy?""** END said as Natsu dashes and catches the cloaked figure by appearing in front of him

"who are you?" Natsu asked the figure before he smelled a familiar scent coming from the cloaked figure

"Lucy?" Natsu said in confusion before the figure pulled away from the hood of the cloak

The cloaked figure revealed to be Lucy

"what's with the getup? It's not Halloween, yet" Natsu told her before he sees Lucy crying

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked her

"please…..help" Lucy begged to Natsu who was confused on what was going on

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	70. Chapter 69

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

The crowd goes crazy upon seeing the large ball of water floating in the middle of the arena, a purple ring around it and a magic circle of the same color below it. Chapati, with a fancy blond wig on, begins the commentary.

"And... We've started! Day four, game part. One participant per team!"

"It almost seems like a water sumo match."

"It looks fun. Thank you very much." Today's guest; Rabian, the Sherzad Theater Group chairman adds onto what Yajima said.

"Team after team, they're diving right in!"

"I'm going to give it my all!" Cheria swims around.

"I'm not losing this time!" Jenny announces.

"Never underestimate a mermaid!" Risley looks around with a smirk at her opponents.

"If it's water, then it's Juvia. This is Juvia's expertise." Juvia said while swimming in

"Haha. Sabertooth's Minerva... Has arrived." She looks at her opponents as if they are below her, eyes seeming to pierce into their souls.

"She shows herself, Minerva! This heavy wave of cheering!"

"She is one of the top five in Sabertooth."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"I can't lose either." Lucy gives a look of determination. "I have to make up for the first day's shame!" She looks at Minerva with a gleam in her eye.

"LUCY! Do your best!"

"She can use Aquarius in the water." Gray smiles at the assured victory.

"This is a good match for her."

"Yes!" Wendy agrees with the ex-quip mage.

"This has become quite the beautiful picture. A girl from every team here with their swimsuits!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Um... I'm also here with a kind of wild..." Rocker said.

"a man, huh? Tch!" Rabian said with a dark face

"DID YOU JUST TCH! ME!?" Rocker exclaimed

"The rules are simple! If you leave the water, you lose! Naval Battle commence!"

"Right off the bat but... SORRY EVERYONE!" Lucy pulls a golden key from her waist.

" **Open! The gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** Lucy exclaimed as the mermaid spirit appears

"AGHHHH! THE WATER IS MY PLAYGROUND!" Everyone except a select few look in shock. Except Minerva who holds a small smirk at the sight of the spirit.

"I won't let you!" Juvia announces.

 **"WATER CYCLONE!"** With the movement of her hands she makes a tornado of water race towards and collide with the spirit's attack.

"go! Lucy!" Gray cheered from the sidelines

"you can do it! Lucy-san! Juvia-san!" Wendy cheered for the two

Erza smiles as she crosses her arms and look at the battle

"looks like those two are at a stale mate" Erza said before she looks at her husband who was being silent as he looks to be in thinking

Natsu was thinking about his encounter with the other Lucy from last night as that Lucy was actually the Future Lucy

"" _on the last day of the GMG, Eclipse will open and the world will end""_

Her words rang in his head as he keeps thinking of her words

"" **1000 dragons will come and appear from the gates, and the culprit is the princess of this kingdom""** END appeared as the demon was in thinking as well

"" **do you believe in her words?""** he asked Natsu

""I do"" Natsu replied to his other self

"Natsu?" Erza called out to him as Natsu looks to her

"yeah?" he replied

"what were you thinking of?" Erza asked him

"just trying to think on how we're going to beat Sabertooth, that's all" Natsu replied to his wife with a smile

"looks like you really are determined to win fast" Erza said with a smile as she bought Natsu's lie

"" **so, the gate needs the 12 Zodiac keys to be activated, huh?""** END said while Natsu watches the fight

"" **then my suspicion is correct,""**

""which is?"" Natsu asked him

"" **someone planned all of this, someone not from here""**

In the Naval Battle, only Juvia, Lucy and Minerva were left as the rest of the participants were blown away by Juvia's new attack

"this is so embarrassing" Gray said while face palming to hide his blushing red face

"this just shows how much feeling Juvia has for you" Lucy told him

They then watch the fight before they gasped in surprise as they see that Juvia was out

"Juvia!" Lucy shouts out to her guildmate. Up on the balcony with Fairy Tail team B, they're throwing comments around.

"That idiot." Gajeel says through gritted teeth.

"She fell out..." Rogue adds on.

"how?" Mira questions.

"Despite a very good showing, Juvia has been eliminated. We are now down to our final two: Lucy from Team Fairy Tail A and Minerva from Team Sabertooth!" Lola announced.

"That was a bit of a dirty trick." Sting smirked.

"It certainly was." Rufus grinned.

"She could have done that at the start if she wanted. She really does like to play with her food." Orga commented.

"This one's in the bag." Lecter said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Rogue remained silent.

"Which of these two fierce females will come out on top?" Lola asked rhetorically. "Which team will start day 4 with a win?"

A pillar next to the sphere began to glow. Above it appeared a clock that began ticking down from 5 minutes.

"We will now begin the 5-minute rule." Lola announced. "Whoever is eliminated within that time limit will automatically receive 8th place."

""Ok I made it this far."" Lucy thought as she looked ahead at Minerva.

""If I can beat her, I'll win. Even if I can't, all I have to do is wait out the five minutes and we still receive 8 points.""

"You got this, Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"You can do it!" Wendy encouraged.

As Fairy Tail began cheering on their teammate, Yukino's body began to shake more. "No." she said under her breath. "She can't win."

"With the magic I wield I could easily remove you from the sphere and ensure my victory…" Minerva's said as her hands began to glow. "But that would be no fun. Would it? So let's see how you fare against this, Fairy Tail."

A small green sphere appeared next to Lucy. "Huh?" she noticed it sizzling. "That's…" suddenly it exploded, hitting her ribs.

"Such heat." Erza observed. "In the water?"

"" **hey""** END said as Natsu nodded

"" **that heat is from our attack from two nights ago""**

Another sphere appeared this one striking Lucy in the head. Lucy cried out in pain as she regained her bearings.

""That one was heavy."" She thought as she rubbed her head

"It felt like it was made of lead.""

"What kind of magic is that?!" Gray asked.

"hang in there, Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered for her

""I'm not gonna let her push me around."" Lucy reached to her waist to summon one of her spirits but to her shock.

"My keys?! Where are-"

"Excuse me" Minerva said as she held Lucy's pouch in her hands, dangling it as she continued to smirk.

"When did she…gaah?!" Lucy was once again got attack as this one sent her flying back.

"If Lucy exits the sphere, she'll be in last place." Lola said.

Lucy waved her hands around as she manages to stay in the sphere

"Lucy-neechan!" Rose looks in concern to the blonde mage.

"Without her keys she's can't use magic." Charla pointed out.

"Don't give up, Lucy!" Jet yelled.

"I'm not giving up! No matter what you throw at me! I won't ever give up!" Lucy shouted in determination as Minerva lowered her arm.

"Minerva's attacks have stopped," Lola said. "If she doesn't act quickly the five minutes will expire."

"If Lucy can hang in there a bit longer she can still win this," Gray said before his eyes widen in shock as Minerva started attacking Lucy without mercy

"Know your place!" Minerva shouted. "You dare mock Sabertooth?! We are the greatest guild in all of Earthland! A petulant child like you could never hope to stand against us. You should stay in the dirt where you belong!"

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy-neechan!" Rose cried out as the Celestial spirit mage was being tortured in there

Mary cries as Ikaruga went to comfort her

Everyone looks in shock and horror as the attacks continued.

The shock of the last explosion sent Lucy flying to the edge of the sphere once more.

"There can be no doubting that Lucy is out now," Lola said. Suddenly Lucy vanished. "Where did she go?"

Lucy appeared in front of Minerva, her blonde hair in the sadistic wizard's clutches. Minerva kneed Lucy in the ribs, causing the fairy tail wizard to gasp in pain.

"Did she do that with her magic?" Droy asked.

"But she was almost out. Why bring her back?" Levy asked, frightened by the punishment Lucy was receiving.

Minerva continued beating Lucy. A good majority of the crowd looked away in fear and disgust.

"What is she trying to prove with this? Making her suffer…?" Gajeel questioned through gritted teeth.

"This fight was over a long time ago," Laxus said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Disgusting. There is no honor in this." Kagura said.

"Dammit! Stop it!" Gray yelled.

"Minerva, stop this! Please!" Yukino cried out. "She'll die!"

Sting, Orga, and Rufus looked over to Natsu, Erza, and Gray with arrogant and superior expressions. The three Fairy Tail wizards shook with rage as, Natsu and Gray baring their teeth.

"Sabertooth." They snarled.

Minerva began to laugh maniacally as she continued to beat Lucy within an inch of her life.

She continued to beat the living out of Lucy before she stops as Enryuo no Yoroi appears behind her while holding Enryuo no Kiba as its blade was at her neck

Reiter no Yoroi floats towards Lucy as the armor caught her and brings her out of the sphere where it landed gently to the ground

"stop the match," Natsu said as he entered the arena with the rest of the team

Mato nodded as the winner of the Naval battle was Sabertooth as they gain their points

Fairy Tail ran to the center of the arena as Lucy wasn't moving at all

"Quickly! Call the medics! This is an emergency!" A guard shouted as he and his comrades ran to the infirmary.

Yukino turned her head, looking away from the sight in both shame and sorrow.

Orga and Rufus smirked in triumph, all the while Sting laughed loudly.

"she's not moving!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy wasn't even breathing at all

"let me heal her!" Wend exclaimed as she kneels beside Lucy and started healing her with her magic

"I'll help too!" Cheria joined in as the Sky God Slayer helps Wendy in healing Lucy

Natsu squinted his eyes as he sees bruises and burns marks on Lucy's body

Erza looks at her friend before looking to Minerva who was sliding down the sphere

"what is with that stare?" Minerva asked her as she landed on the ground

Erza gave no audible reply, her eyes speaking for her in volumes.

"You should be grateful that I allowed you to receive second place," Minerva said. She looked down at the still unconscious Lucy. "Even though she's just a worthless fairy."

"so, you want a war?" Natsu said as he glares at Minerva before Sting and the rest of Sabertooth appears in front of Minerva

Everyone in the crowd stood on the edge of their seat, the tension from the two guilds stand-off permeating the entire arena.

"What's this?" Lola said over the mic. "Will we get see Sabertooth and Fairy Tail go at it right in front of us right now?!"

"Whether you are the strongest guild in Fiore, or in all of Earthland. It makes no real difference to me." Erza said. "However..." Her glare narrowed, her brown eyes darkening. "Know that you have chosen the wrong guild to make an enemy of."

"Oh?" Minerva replied with an intrigued inflection. After staring at Erza a few more seconds, Minerva turned around and walked away. Her team followed close behind. "You are proving to be interesting prey, Titania. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"let's go" Natsu said as Reiter no Yoroi carries up Lucy gently

"we need to get her to Porlyusica quick"

Everyone nodded as they started to give way to the armor to bring Lucy to the infirmary

 **A few moments later**

 **In the infirmary**

Lucy slowly wakes up as everyone went to her

"Lucy-san" Wendy called out to her as Lucy wakes up and sees everyone with her

"I'm sorry..." Lucy speaks up, getting herself in a more comfortable position. "I've lost... again."

"What are you saying! You got second place, that's 8 points!" Gray smiles down at her.

"You did great," Erza told her with a smile

"My keys. Where are my…?" Lucy muttered out before seeing Milo jumping beside her bed as the cat has Lucy's key pouch in his mouth

"Meow" Milo meowed as the cat gives Lucy her keys

"thank you…Milo" Lucy thanked the feline while petting his head

"is she alright?" Mira and the rest of team B came in as the woman sported a worried look

"Laxus?" Gray said as Laxus nodded

"so, how is she?" Gajeel asked

"she will survive, thanks to Wendy and that Cheria girl, her life is saved" Porlyusica replied

Yukino bowed. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." She apologized as her voice full of guilt. "You were put in so much pain because of me. It's my fault that Minerva did this to you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Lucy reassured weakly. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"Yukino began.

"Hey, we're friends right?" Lucy asked.

Yukino's eyes widened in shock. "Friends?"

Lucy nodded. "So you don't have to…apologize." Lucy trailed off, closing her eyes with her smile still on her face.

"Lucy?" Yukino called, receiving no response.

"It seems she went back to sleep," Mirajane said a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, those guys really did a number on her," Cana commented.

"Sabertooth." Gray said.

"Those guys really piss me off," Gajeel commented.

"looks like everyone is here" Makarov came in as he had a serious look

"gramps" Gray said as they look to the old man

"The game administration has ordered us to combine both of our teams together." He told them as this got them surprised

"Combining teams A and B?!" Laxus speaks up in obvious shock.

"Why would they...?" The previous demon of Fairy Tail tries to solve the mystery.

"They said that because of Raven Tail's disqualification, it would be troublesome to have an odd number of teams in the matches and battles. So we must reorganize a new team with five members..."

"What will happen to our points?" Charla asked

"the lowest point will carry over, that means A team's 35 points" Makarov told her as this got everyone more serious

"if this is the administrator's decision, then there's nothing we can do about it," Erza said while crossing her arms

"well, looking on the brighter side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team" Cana chimed in

"gramps" Natsu said as Makarov nodded

 **A few moments later**

 **Back in the arena**

"The Fairy Tail team has finished reorganizing. And finally, we enter the battle portion of day four."

"The day four battle portion is a tag team battle, right?" Yajima asks, only for the odd-one-out to voice after him.

"It will be 2 vs. 2. This sounds fun! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Rabian replied with an excited smile

"We have already posted the official match ups." Chapati continues, everyone reading just what it will be.

 **Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppy**

 **Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale**

 **Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail**

"As expected, the most exciting moment will be Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth, am I right?"

"I was wondering what would have happened earlier." The eldest of the three contemplate.

"It was a hot moment. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Well, folks... Let's see the new Fairy Tail!"

"Good luck everyone..." Lucy mumbles from the infirmary, Lucky sitting patiently by her side.

"I'm counting on you guys." Elfman stares at the ceiling above his resting place.

"This is the real meaning of 'strongest team'." Mira tells her younger sister.

"I'll be cheering for you!" Wendy pumps her fist with Charla agreeing

"The thoughts of the guild have become one," Makarov said as Fairy Tail's new team entered the arena

"we're entrusting them to you!"

"It is time to show them, the power of our bond!" Mavis said with a smile

"The grounds are shaking! We present to you... TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone cheered as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus enters the field as a team

The strongest team in Fairy Tail history.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	71. Chapter 70

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At the castle**

"The Celestial Wizard is not there!" Darton exclaimed

"It seems that she is in the medical facility." Arcadios explained to him

"YOU...! You are going to mess up like last time."

"Oh no, last time certainly was a blunder. However, this time I will absolutely succeed. Let's enjoy the festival for now, shall we. I will put our plans into action 3 days from now."

"Eclipse..."

"The world will be reformed."

"There is no longer any way to stop this."

"Lord Zeref has been waiting quite some time, hasn't he?"

Darton sighs before he started walking away

"Festival, hm?" the minister of defense rests his hand on a painting on the hallway's walls. "The great demon gathering... Also known by another name... Dragon King Festival. A banquet of dragons, people and demons."

* * *

 **(Skipping the first, the second fight)**

"Here it is folks! The moment you've been waiting on since the games started!" Lola announced to the increasingly loud spectators.

"It's the former number one guild versus the current number one guild!" Lola continued. "It's Fairy Tail's Natsu & Gajeel VS. Sabertooth's Twin Dragons: Sting & Rogue!"

The four men walked out to the arena floor, the deafening screams of the crowd invading their ears. Although a few scattered boos for Sabertooth could be heard amongst the cheers.

"It seems some didn't appreciate your display from earlier, princess," Rufus said to Minerva with a grin.

"Their displeasure would wound me if I cared." Minerva replied plainly.

"Is it true that all four of these men are dragon slayers, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked. His eyes focused on the arena center.

"Yes, they are." Yajima nodded.

"You can do it, you guys." Lucy encouraged with a determined smile from her bed.

"Show those guys what it's like to be real men," Elfman added

"Be careful, Gajeel." Levy said, clasping her hands together.

"you can do it, Papa!" Rose and Mary cheered for their father as the fighters gathered in the center of the arena

"show them who is the strongest Dragon Slayer! Natsu!" Erza cheered for her husband

""I've been waiting for this, Natsu-san!"" Sting thought with a grin

"It's finally time, Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Yeah, you and that stare of yours have been pissing me off since this tournament started." Gajeel replied. His stare as equally intense as Rogue's.

"it's over, trash guild," Jiemma said as he watched from the stands with various other spectators.

"Give it you're all, Natsu, Gajeel." Makarov said. "As long as you try your hardest, I can never fault you. Show them the power of our guild's spirit."

"Are the fighters ready?!" Mato shouted as he raised his arm in the air. Seeing the resolute looks on the wizard's faces, he lowered his arm to signal the gong. "Go!" he shouted as the gong rang.

"We'll let you start." Sting invited to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

To the pair's surprise, Natsu and Gajeel closed the distance between them in an instant. Natsu struck Sting with an uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Gajeel's fist collided with Rogue's cheek, sending the Shadow Dragon rolling along the ground.

The crowd cheered at how quickly the match had gotten underway. Minerva, on the other hand, found herself at a loss for words, her smirk gone.

Natsu looked up, as he dashed towards Sting in mid air and sends a drop kick to his gut as Sting crashes down to the ground

Gajeel ran after Rogue as he rolled along the ground. The Shadow Dragon's eyes widened when he saw Gajeel's foot coming towards him, the iron dragon kicking him in the stomach and sending him sliding along the ground even further.

Natsu shot back to the ground, clearing the dust that his attack on Sting created. Noticing something was off he jumped back.

" **Hakuryu no Hoko!"**

Sting was on all fours, a concentrated beam of light shooting from his mouth and towards Natsu.

"" **a laser?""** END said while floating beside Natsu who landed a few feet away from Sting's attack

Sting quickly turned his head, the beam curving towards Gajeel.

"Hey! Heads up!" Natsu shouted, catching Gajeel's attention in time for him to dodge.

Gajeel strafed to the right to avoid the beam, but this allowed Rogue to emerge from the dust, his right hand becomes wrapped in shadows as he drew it back to strike.

" **Eiryu no Zangeki!"**

Rogue lunged towards Gajeel with a punch, but the Fairy Tail wizard managed to quickly guard with his Iron Dragon Sword. Thinking quickly, Rogue dropped down, sweeping Gajeel's leg and tripping him.

Natsu also quickly found himself on the defensive as Sting dashed towards him, quickly ducking down under Natsu' punch before rising up and hitting Natsu' chin with the top of his head. Natsu staggered, allowing Sting to follow up with a handstand kick to the side of the head that made Natsu skid back a bit

Rogue tried to attack Gajeel with the same attack, but the Iron Dragon Slayer dodges the attack and gives a comeback.

" **Tetsuryuton!"**

The club collided with Rogue's abdomen, hard, causing him to gasp for breath as he flew back.

Sting moved to attack Natsu again but his eyes widened when Natsu grabs his face and shuts his mouth before throwing him towards Rogue.

"This is unbelievable!" Lola exclaimed over the mic. "Sting and Rogue have barely been able to mount any offense so far in this match! Fairy Tail has completely taken control!"

"That's the way, boys!" Makarov shouted, standing on the balcony railing. "Show those punks what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"They're handling them well." Erza praised.

Sting and Rogue rose to their feet, their body's obviously affected by Fairy Tail's assault.

"Gotta admit I was kinda expecting it starts out like this." Sting said as he wipes off some dirt on his cheeks. "You guys are from the old number one guild."

"Is this the best you can do?" Gajeel said as Natsu stands beside him

"hard to believe that this power of yours beat your dragons" Natsu said

"We didn't 'beat' our dragons," Sting said, raising his palm to eye level. "We killed them with our bare hands." He clenched his outstretched palm tightly in order to illustrate his point.

"The time is up," Sting said, his and Rogue's bodies began to emit white and black auras respectively.

"What happened to our dragons has got nothing to do with you." The ground beneath where the two stood began to crack. "Warm-up time is over."

" **White Drive"**

" **Shadow Drive"**

"" **be on guard, they're going on the attack""** END told Natsu as he and Gajeel get on their guard upon noticing their opponent's substantial power increase.

Sting's body glowed bright, completely shrouded in intense white light. Rogue's body, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. With dark shadows both cloaking and oozing from his body.

"Let's go," Sting said.

"Right." Rogue nodded.

"End this," Jilemma ordered.

Sting darted to Natsu, drawing back his fist for a hard punch that collided with Natsu' guard.

"" **the kid is actually packing some punch""** END said to Natsu with an amused look

"That was a nice block." Sting praised with a cocky smirk. He drew back his other arm. "Try and stop this one!" he lunged again, his second punch ducking under Natsu' guard and uppercutting his chin

Natsu grunted in pain as he took a couple of steps back.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out.

"You should keep your eyes to the shadows," Rogue said as he kicked Gajeel in the face, breaking his nose.

"Rggh. Bastard." Gajeel growled as he swiped at Rogue. To his surprise, his hand went completely through Rogue as if he was mist.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel said with widened eyes.

"Fool, you can't touch a shadow." Rogue said as he connected with a hard elbow strike to Gajeel's cheek. The twin dragons continued their vicious assaults, dealing crushing blows on both Natsu and Gajeel.

"After a shaky beginning, Sabertooth has quickly gained the upper hand over Fairy Tail! Natsu and Gajeel are now completely on the defensive."

"How did they manage to gain so much power so quickly?" Lily thought out loud.

"Come on, guys!" Gray shouted. "Don't let them beat you down like that! Fight back!"

"Power increase in magic." Mavis said, her eyes focused on the match. "Those two are quite skilled."

"Yeah! You show them, Sting!" Lector cheered. "There's no way those two are going to lose now!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch happily agreed.

"Put them in the ground where they belong." Minerva maliciously smirked.

Sting held out his fist as it glowed white

" **Hakuryu no Tsume!"**

He shot the light at Natsu' gut, the impact almost causing the Fairy Tail wizard to double over.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

Feeling something warm on his stomach, Natsu looked down, seeing an intricate, white design on his abdomen.

"The hell is that? It looks like a magic circle" Gray said as Natsu wasn't moving at all

"That's the special ability of my White Dragon's Claw." Sting began to explain with conceited pride. "After it connects it leaves a stigmata on my opponent, rendering them unable to move."

"" **quite smart, but not smart enough""** END said with a grin as Sting went for another attack

"This is the end!" he shouted before his face was punched by Natsu

"How?! How can you move?"" Sting said after skidding back a bit as he then sees that the place where he had placed the Stigmata was steaming

"he burned it off?" Gray said a bit surprised

"only the Salamander can do that, I believe" Erza said with a proud smile

Gajeel once again threw a punch at Rogue, but just like before he struck through shadows. The Iron Dragon bared his fangs. "This guy is really pissing me off."

"I told you before." Rogue said, appearing behind Gajeel. "You can't harm a shadow." Gajeel turned to look at his opponent but Rogue disappeared and reappeared behind him in an instant. "The Shadow Dragon is a hunter. Never failing to catch his prey!" He drew back his hand, it once becoming enveloped in shadows. Although this time the shadows resembled claws.

" **Eiryu no Zangeki!"**

But his attack failed as Gajeel reached behind himself, grabbing Rogue's wrist before his attack connected. Gajeel looked at Rogue from the corner of his eye. "What was that about 'never failing to catch prey'?"

"Don't get all high and mighty, brats" Gajeel said. Still holding Rogue's wrist, Gajeel hit the underside of the shadow dragon's chin with his elbow, unbalancing him. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

He and Natsu then kick the two away as the Twin Dragon Slayers crashes to the wall.

"ooooh! Looks like Fairy Tail has made the comeback against Sabertooth!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as Natsu and Gajeel continued their attack as the two were on their defense

Sting stood up, a confident smirk on his face.

"That was a nice one. I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Sting said as he slides his right leg back, squatting slightly as he drew back his right hand and light began to swirl around Sting's arm, the pressure from the energy being felt all around the arena.

"we're going all out, I can't afford to hold back! Watch, as the light can even dim flames to ashes."

"Yajima-san! What is this!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic as a bright light was focusing on Sting

"Sting-kun is focusing his magic into one point" Yajima commented

"here I go! Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed as the light flashed brighter

" **Mestryu Ougi!"** Sting Exclaimed as he dashed towards Natsu

" **Hori! Nova!"**

His attack causes a very bright explosion as the size of the blast was huge, nearly encompassing the entire fighting area. Everyone watching covered their eyes from both the brightness of Sting's light and the dust and debris that was kicked up.

Lucy and the others even felt the rumbling from the infirmary.

The shaking stop as Sting smiles before it disappears as he sees that Natsu caught his fist

"T-that's impossible!" Lector shouted.

"What?" Frosch muttered.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" Orga yelled.

"I've never seen nor heard of Sting's Holy Nova being countered before as this is not in my memory at all" Rufus stated, equally shocked.

"I see, if I hadn't stop him that time, I wonder how it would ended" Minerva said with a smile

"Pathetic" Natsu said before he kicks Sting in the gut before continuing his attack with a punch to the face

"Gajeel!" Rogue yelled desperately as he ran at the Iron-Dragon. His howling was met with a punch to the face.

The two Sabertooth dragon's staggered back, attempting to regroup as they looked on at their opponents. Natsu and Gajeel stood tall, defiant looks in their eyes.

"Once again Fairy Tail has gained the upper hand!" Lola announced to a roaring crowd. "Sabertooth is being completely outmatched!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here folks!" Lola commentated. "The twin dragons, Sabertooth's unbeatable combo, have been brought to their knees by Fairy Tail. I can safely say that no one was expecting this. They have nary managed any lasting offense against Fairy Tail. Will Sabertooth end the day in defeat?!"

Lector and Frosch looked on in shock as they watched Sting and Rogue slowly rise to their feet, their drive magic having worn off.

"It won't end…like this." Rogue said through labored breaths as he slowly rose to his feet. "We can't let it."

"Yeah…" Sting began, he too groggily standing upright. "This isn't…over yet."

"Sting." Lector uttered, trying to hold back tears.

"I know, buddy." Sting said. "I made a promise, and I don't plan on breaking it." Sting's body began to once again glow in a white light. "There's no way in hell I'm losing to you!" He shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. His hair stood up, white scales appearing on his face, arms and, body. "No one's gonna beat me! Not until I fulfill my promise to Lector!"

Rogue underwent the same change as Sting, only his aura and scales were black.

"" **heh? Isn't that a bit surprising?""** END said to Natsu

Both Natsu and Gajeel looked on at their opponents in surprise. "What is this?" Gajeel asked aloud.

"No it can't be…!" Makarov gasped.

"Now…" Minerva grinned. "Show them the true power of the greatest generation."

Jellal, Meldy, and Ultear watched the games from atop the stadium. Despite Jellal's protests, the two girls forcibly accompanied him back into the city after his run-in with Doranbolt and Lahar the previous day. "Jellal…" Ultear began. "Is that…?"

"Yes." Jellal nodded. "I had no idea there were wizards who could do that of their own free will."

"Dragon Force?!" Mavis gasped.

"just like Natsu" Gray said as Erza nodded

"You ready?" Sting asked Rogue.

"Yes, this will be the end of it," Rogue answered.

"They're underestimating us," Gajeel said.

"on guard" Natsu told him

"Rogue, don't interfere" Sting told his comrade as he walks towards Natsu and Gajeel

"I will be enough to take them down"

Sting went on the assault as he attacks both Natsu and Gajeel

"what?!" Gray exclaimed as they see that Sting was matching up with the two

"how much of a power-up did those two got?!"

" **Hakuryu no Hori Buresu!"**

He shot his breath attack downward, completely obliterating the stadium floor.

"They destroyed the floor?!" Erza gasped.

" **Hori! Rei!"**

Sting shot his hands forward opening his palms and releasing the sphere of light towards Laxus and Gajeel. The sphere splintered into multiple rays of light that attacked the Fairy Tail wizards from all directions. The two cried out in pain as they took the attack and fell to the ground.

"What was that light?" Erza questioned with widened eyes.

Natsu and Gajeel fell down the hole to the underground catacombs below the arena.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

Natsu went towards Sting as he lit his fist in flames and tried to punch Sting but he dodged it

"Fly away." Sting said, a second impact sending Natsu flying back and into one of the stone structures surrounding them.

"He's beating Natsu." Droy said in disbelief.

"Not only that, he's pushing both Natsu and Gajeel back on his own." Jet said.

Sting darted through the catacombs, kicking Natsu in the face before appearing before Gajeel and kneeing him in the stomach. Gajeel tried to counter with a punch, but Sting was too fast. Dodging all of his attacks effortlessly with a smile on his face. _I can do this._ He thought.

"I knew Sting could do it." Lector smiled.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

""Lector, I won't break my promise to you."" Sting thought as he continued to fight Natsu and Gajeel.

""I swear it!""

 **Flashback**

"Were those jerks messing with you again, Lector?" A young Sting asked a crying Lector.

"Nobody believes me…" Lector said through his tears. "When I tell people you beat a dragon they all make fun of me and call me a liar. But I'm not lying!"

"I know. I know." Sting reassured. "Don't worry about those guys, ok? Just ignore them."

"But they keep saying mean stuff about you, Sting!" Lector countered.

"Let them talk." Sting said. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"But it bothers me!" Lector shouted. "I don't like when people make fun of my friend. I hate hearing that stuff!"

"Ok, how about I make it so nobody calls you a liar again?" Sting suggested, placing his hand on Lector's head.

"Huh?" Lector questioned looking up at the boy, tears still running down the exceed's face.

"There aren't any more dragons around but there's someone called Salamander out there, I'll beat him and show everyone that I am strong" Sting smiled at Lector, the exceed smiling wide and nodding at him.

"Ok, it's a promise."

 **Flashback ends**

Sting stood triumphant amongst the rubble the light shining down from the hole above as he raised his fist in victory. Natsu and Gajeel lay on their backs, seemingly defeated by the White Dragon's might.

""You see that, Lector?"" Sting thought.

""I see it! Sting-kun!"" Lector smiled to his friend

Fairy Tail looked on in disbelief as their friends, defeated?

"Gajeel, Natsu," Lucy uttered from her bed.

"Natsu, you have to get up!" Gray shouted at the monitor.

"Please, Gajeel, stand up." Levy pleaded.

"A new era is beginning," Rogue said as he looked down at Sting and his fallen opponents. "For seven long years, we trained in order to become true Dragon Slayers. After today we become one step closer to that goal."

"Yeah." Sting said, disengaging his Dragon Force mode. "After this, I'll definitely be able to beat him."

"Come on, guys, get up!" Romeo shouted.

Sting looked at Gajeel and Natsu, a somewhat somber but still satisfied smile on his face. "You were as strong as I hoped, Gajeel, Natsu."

"Oh no." Mirajane gasped.

"Come on. Get up." Cana muttered to herself.

"You can do it, Gajeel!" Juvia yelled.

"Papa!" Rose and Mary shouted out to their father

"They are not moving," Ikaruga said with a sad look

"Are they ok?" Wendy asked.

"Damn." Gray grimaced.

"sorry, I took out Gajeel-san too" Sting said to Rogue before they look behind as they see Natsu and Gajeel standing back up again

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief as both Natsu and Gajeel stood up. The crowd, however, was roaring with excitement, especially Fairy Tail.

"That's…impossible." Rogue uttered.

"That was a nice power nap," Gajeel said. "My body still hurts like hell, though." He cranked his neck and stretched his arms.

"never thought that these two managed to make a bone break," Natsu said while cracking his neck

"I used Dragon Force on you." Sting said. "How are you still standing?!"

"that? You call that Dragon Force?" Natsu said as he grins slowly

"let me handle them, got to make them pay for Lucy" Natsu said as Gajeel grins

"all yours pal" Gajeel said as he sat down near a stone rubble

"let me show you two" Natsu said as he reequips on Enryuo no Yoroi

" **what a real Dragon Force looks like,"** Natsu said as he burst into flames

The flames turned into a pillar of burning flames as the ground melted a bit to the heat

Natsu steps out of the pillar of flames as he was now in his Dragon Force

"come at me" Natsu said as he raises his hand up and taunted the two

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	72. Chapter 71

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

The last fight of Day 4 of the GMG is on the way as it was the battle between Dragon Slayers

"ohh! Natsu Dragov has challenged the Twin Dragon Slayers on a 2 on 1 fight!" Lola commented on the mic

Natsu grins before he disappears and appeared behind the two

"wha!?" "so fast!"

He then kicks the two away as they were sent skidding back a bit

Sting and Rogue catches their ground before going on the attack as they re-entered their Dragon Force

"" **let me have some fun""** END said with a smirk as he snaps his fingers and summons Reiter no Yoroi as the armor went on the attack against Rogue

"Dragon Force has the power of a dragon! There's no power stronger than that!" Sting shouted as he sends barrages of light punches towards Natsu who dodges them all before he punches Sting on the face and sends a kick to the face

"that power of yours, is still half baked" Natsu told him as he lit his fist in flames and then punches Rogue from behind as the Shadow Dragon Slayer tried a sneak attack

"guh!" Rogue crashes on the ground before he rolls to the side as Reiter no Yoroi swings its halberd but the attack misses

Sting breathes out his roar at Natsu who fires back his own roar as his roar overpowered Sting's

Natsu ducks down as he dodges a shadow attack from Rogue before he sends a flaming kick towards Rogue and sends him crashing to the wall

"not! Not yet!" Sting exclaimed as he stands up and went to attack again

"Sting-kun!" Lector cheered for him

"Rogue" Frosch as well

Natsu blocked both of their attacks before he sends them flying away with a spin kick

"unbelievable! Sting and Rogue! The Twin Dragon Slayers are overpowered!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"Sting!" Rogue called out to Sting as he had a ball of dark energy forming in his hand.

"Right!" Sting answered Rogue as he had a ball of white energy forming in his hand

their respective elements swirled in their open palms becoming bigger and bigger before condensing into concentrated balls of their elements and combining.

"Yajima-san! What is happening!?" Lola asked the old man as the whole stadium rumbles

"a Unison Raid" Yajima said

"it's a form of a fusion spell"

Natsu stood in his place as the attack was growing larger and larger

Rogue and Sting thrust their arms forward, a combined stream of light and darkness shooting forth from their fists.

" **Seiryu no Senga!"**

"if there was a power stronger than it, it's the power of the heart" Mavis said as Natsu burst into flames

" **Guren! Bakuenjin!"**

Natsu spins his hand as a flaming vortex collided with the Unison Raid before overpowering it as the attack collides with Sting and Rogue

 **BOOM!**

A dust explosion clouded the field as no one can see anything

"right now, we are assessing the field as we can't see anything" Lola commented on the mic before he gasped as he sees a shadow in the dust cloud

"it's!" Lola shouted as he sees Natsu standing over Sting and Rogue who are defeated and are lying on the ground

"Natsu Dragov! Winner! Fairy Tail!"

The crowds cheered on as Fairy Tail have won

Natsu looks over the defeated Twin Dragon Slayers as he turns around and walks away

"I knew it will end this way" Bob said with a smile

"impressive, as always," Oldmine said with a grin

"we have a new target now," Oba babasama said while spinning her hands

"target! Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered for Natsu and Gajeel (even though he didn't finish the two at the end) as they started walking back to their stand after looking back at Sting and Rogue for a moment before walking away

They walked back to the others as their friends cheered for their victory

 **Night time**

After the commotion during the day, the moon began taking control of the sky and turned it dark. And with the darkness came the anticipation. The fun was over. Each guild was now in heavy preparation for the final day of the Grand Magic Games. No one knew what the final day would consist of, but plans were being made to work with any curveball the committee decided to throw.

Having fully recuperated from their fight the previous day, Sting and Rogue returned to Crocus Gardens to face whatever their guild master had in store for them.

"Sting. Rogue." Jilemma began, his booming voice reverberating throughout the massive room. "Do you have any words to explain what happened yesterday?"

The question sounded more rhetorical than anything. Jilemma didn't care what "excuse" Sting and Rogue chose to use, they were already worthless in his eyes. The question hung in the air, begging to be answered, just so said answer could be challenged.

The rest of team Sabertooth wore amused smirks on their faces. It was no secret that they reveled in their teammate's scolding and humiliation.

"There is nothing we could say that would help our situation." Rogue answered regretfully. "We failed. Natsu Dragov's power, was beyond what we could apprehend." He clenched his fist in anger at himself.

"he was too strong"

"Does being the strongest mean nothing to you?! Have my words fallen on deaf ears, or are you two just idiots?!" Jilemma angrily asked. He stood up, knocking over the table in front of his chair. Coincidently he knocked over the wine sitting on the table, but he didn't care.

Jilemma towered over Sting and Rogue. The aura emanating from his very presence caused the dragon slayers to retreat into themselves. "Your lack of resolve has embarrassed this entire guild! You are supposed to represent Sabertooth and our dominance, but instead you went out and lost!"

"But Master we…" Sting began to protest.

"SILENCE!" Jilemma roared. "You have insulted us long enough!" his voice summoned a fierce gust of air that knocked down both Sting and Rogue. "You no longer have the right to call yourselves Sabertooth!" Jilemma shouted. In his rage he kicked Sting while he was still down and punched Rogue in the face when the black haired wizard attempted to stand. "Remove your guild marks you sniveling weaklings!" he berated. "Remove them and crawl back to the hole I found you both in! Just like that witch, Yukino!"

"H-hold on, Master." Lector spoke up, his voice and body quaking with fright. "Both Sting and Rogue, tried really hard."

Jilemma's gaze cut towards the exceed.

"Lector…" Sting groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs. "Don't…"

"I think that we still have a chan-"

"Who are you?" Jilemma cu Lector off

"C-come on, Master." Lector nervously laughed. "I'm Lector, remember?" He turned around and lifted up his vest, showing the Sabertooth guild mark on his little back. "I've been in the guild for a while."

"Nonsense." Jilemma spat, his rage building again. "The mark of Sabertooth is one reserved for those proven to be among the strongest of wizards. It has no place on the backs of worthless creatures like yourself." He held out his hand towards Lector, a magic circle forming. "Be gone!"

"Huh?" Lector muttered.

"Master, don't!" Sting pleaded desperately as Jilemma's hand glowed purple.

Suddenly Lector was engulfed in an explosion.

"Lector!" Sting screamed.

"Sting…" Lector said before fading away into nothing.

Everyone saves for Minerva looked on in both shock and horror at their master's actions.

Sting could say nothing; all his words had escaped him. He could only look on, his eyes widened in disbelief as his tears began to flow.

"L-Lector…" Frosch said, tears flowing down his small cheeks. "H-he's gone…he..."

Rogue ran to Frosch's side and held him tight, afraid that he would be the next one to face Jilemma's wrath.

"Where did Lector go, Rogue?" Frosch tearfully asked.

"Disgraceful." Jilemma angrily scoffed, feeling no remorse for his actions. "Such a lowly beast having the mark of my guild."

His sorrow reaching its apex Sting let out loud, anguished cry. All of his sorrow and agony had been released in that instant. His mournful roar was reminiscent of a dragon letting out its dying breath.

"Quit that infernal whining, Sting." Jilemma ordered.

Sting slowly rose to his feet, his tears still flowing, but these were different. His sadness was being slowly replaced by anger and rage. "You…" he breathed towards Jilemma. "How could you…? Lector did nothing to deserve…"

"Enough!" Jilemma roared. "Stop wasting you tears over a mangy…!"

In an explosion of both rage and agony, Sting unleashed a white energy blast that bore through the Sabertooth Master's stomach. Once again everyone in the guild looked on in shock, even Minerva. Although hers was more of a look of intrigue.

Jilemma's eyes widened in shock as he fell backward. He spat up blood, the red liquid clogging his throat as he tried to breathe. He seemed to fall in slow motion to the others in the guild, to them the unthinkable had just happened and they had no way to process it.

Sting still had an enraged look on his face which was only accented by his tears, while Minerva wore an intrigued grin. "That will be all." she said as she stepped forward.

"Sting." Rogue uttered in shock. "What have you done?"

"That was very well done." Minerva said.

Sting looked over to Minerva.

"W-why you…" Jilemma grunted as he coughed up more blood.

"This day shall be forever marked as the dawn of a new era for Sabertooth." Minerva explained. "And since Sting was the one who ended my father's despotic rule, I believe he would be an exceptional candidate for our new master."

"Minerva…" Jilemma said. "You little…what are you planning?"

"I'm only following the rules you have set for the guild, father." Minerva replied with a conniving grin. "The same rules you instilled in me at an early age. 'The weak will always fall to strong.' Correct?"

"Damn…you." He cursed before finally succumbing to his injury and dying.

Minerva returned her attentions towards Sting. "Despite your fight ending in a draw, you showed a power that I had never seen inside of you before. Your drive to become the strongest, your desire to uphold your promise to Lector pushed you farther than ever before. And this action, the pain of seeing your friend disappear in front of your eyes, only amplified that potential. It was almost inspiring. I believe that you can even surpass Natsu Dragov with this power."

"Princess, I'm not sure I…" Sting began, his mood having calmed down some, but he was still visibly distraught about Lector.

"You can rest easy." Minerva said. "Lector is still alive. I used my magic to teleport him away just before Jilemma's magic took effect."

Sting's eyes widened in disbelief at the news. His tears flowed again, this time in happiness. "Really? Thank you, Princess! Thank you so much!" he wiped away his tears and fell to his knees. "Please give him back to me." He sniffed. "I'm so grateful for…"

"Don't be naïve!" Minerva said, a fierce look in her eyes as she stared at Sting. Her tone frightened the other members of Sabertooth. "You will not see Lector again until Sabertooth has won the Grand Magic Games."

"What? Wait. Please, Princess!" Sting pleaded. "Please give Lector back to me! I'll do anything!"

"Then all you have to do is heed my words and win the Grand Magic Games." Minerva said. "I am not my father, but that does not mean that I will allow Sabertooth to be turned into a laughingstock. We must remain the strongest at any cost." She bent down, lifting Sting's chin with her finger until they were staring into each other's eyes. "You have already displayed once that you have overwhelming power within you. Harness it, show the world your strength, and win. Only then will I return Lector. Your actions alone determine whether he lives or dies. Is that understood?"

Her question floated around in Sting's mind. He wanted to protest, wanted to fight back like he did against Jilemma, but he knew that Minerva would make good on her threat. With no other option, Sting admitted defeat and reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Minerva grinned and let go of Sting before standing upright again. "Good. I look forward to the fruit your newfound resolve bears." She walked past Sting, making her way through the crowd of her guild mates. "I suggest you all rest, tomorrow is a busy day. Also, make sure my father is properly disposed of."

With that, Minerva exited the room. Her words, along with Sting's actions leaving a lasting impression on all of Sabertooth.

 **With Fairy Tail**

They were all celebrating their victory in the Tag Battle as the team that they created was by far the greatest of the all

"even though, you weren't the one to deal the finishing blow. You were great out there, Gajeel" Lily told his partner

"yeah, I'll let Salamander get the win for now" Gajeel said before drinking his beer

"but on the last day, I'll be the one to win it" he grinned as Lily grinned in the same way

"and Papa just swooped in like bam! And then he transformed!" Rose said to Yukino as she makes gestures on how Natsu defeated the Twin Dragon Slayers with his attacks while in a child's way of describing it

"yes yes, we all saw it, Rose-han" Ikaruga told her as she patted her head

"we're finally reaching the finals, huh?" Mira said with a smile to Erza

"it still feels as if it yesterday that we just entered the games" Era replied while carrying Mary who fell asleep like usual

"time really flies fast, huh" Mira said as everyone partied on

"where's Natsu?" Gray asked out of the blue as they didn't see the Fire Dragon Slayer anywhere

 **In the castle**

Arcadios was walking in the hallway of the kingdom before he stops as he turns back

"who is there?" he asked as the sound of footsteps were heard

Natsu came into view as he donned Enryuo no Yoroi

"Natsu Dragov" Arcadios looks in surprise to see him

" **we need to talk"** Natsu said as the Future Lucy came into view

" **the Princess is being used"**

 **At Honeybone inn**

Everyone was fast asleep as they need a good night rest for the last day's battle

While they were asleep, they didn't notice a shadow coming into their room as the shadow appeared near Yukino and Lucy as the two were sharing a bed

A shadow hand reached out as it took Lucy's and Yukino's golden Zodiac keys before it disappeared into the shadow and out of the window

 **With Natsu**

"what?!" Arcadios said in disbelieve to Future Lucy's story

"yes, and it will happen on the night of the final GMG event," Future Lucy told him with a sad face

"but that is absurd! Eclipse is the door to travel in time! How can the dragons appear from in it!?" Arcadios exclaimed at her

" **We don't know, but what we do know is that someone planned all of this from the beginning,"** Natsu told him

" **someone who knew of the Dragons coming"**

They then heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway as they see light coming from it

" **I trust you know what to do before it's all too late,"** Natsu said as Future Lucy put on her hood and the two fled the scene

Arcadios stand where he was with the information, he was told of still ringing in his head

"Captain Arcadios" a guard came with a flashlight

"is something of the matter?"

"nothing" Arcadios replied to him

"nothing at all"

 **Bellow the castle**

A lone girl stood in front of a giant gate as she gazes upon it

Her name is Hisui. , the princess of the kingdom

"The time has come, for project Eclipse 2," she said before a figure appeared in the shadow

"do you have them?" Hisui asked as the figure's hand reached out and revealed the 12 zodiac keys

"to save the kingdom, and to save the world" a voice spoke to Hisui as she takes the 12 Zodiac keys into her hands

She looks at the keys before she walks towards the giant gate

The 12 keys glowed as 12 circles around the gate glowed before dimming

"It is done," Hisui said as she gives back the keys to the figure

"all that is left is to wait" the hand took back the keys

"for the Dragons to come"

The figure then disappeared into the shadow, leaving Hisui alone

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	73. Chapter 72

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The last day of the GMG**

The fireworks exploded over Domus Flau Stadium as the crowd roared in both excitement and anticipation as this was the last day of the GMG and the winner will become Fiore's number on guild

"After six long days the moment has finally arrived!" Lola announced over the cheering crowd. "The closing day of the Grand Magic Games is here! All of the battles, blood, sweat, and tears have all been for this moment. Today we will finally determine just who the strongest guild in Fiore is! As Always I am your favorite color commentator, Chapati Lola. With me for the final time is Mr. Yajima."

"Thank you for joining us." Yajima said.

"And our special guest for this momentous day is none other than our games mascot, Mato!" Lola introduced.

"Kabo." Mato said.

"Um, Mr. Mato." Lola began. "Shouldn't you be refereeing?"

Mato shook him pumpkin head. "With today's event, I won't have to do a thing."

"You sound relieved." Yajima commented.

"Well with that, let's get to the arena where our top 8 teams will be making their final entrances. First up, in 6th place, the wild dogs of Fiore. The Hellhounds without a leash: Quatro Puppy!"

Quatro Puppy entered the arena center with their usual vigor, howling and roaring through the crowd's cheers. Bacchus led the charge, followed by Rocker, Semmes, Nobarly, and Yeager.

"Can these wild beasts make the comeback of the century today?" Lola asked rhetorically. "We will find out in minutes. Next up is the team that came in 5th. The beautiful rogues: Blue Pegasus!"

Blue Pegasus exited the tunnel next. Led by Ichiya, the team was composed of the Tri-Mens and Jenny.

"Our next two teams are nearly tied for 4th and 3th place. That's never happened before." Lola announced. "But both of these guilds are more than capable of taking the title number one: Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel!"

Both teams entered behind one another with Lamia Scale in front. Their team was led by Jura who was followed by Lyon, Cheria, Yuka, and Toby.

Behind them was Mermaid Heel. Led by a very intense Kagura; Millianna, Risley, Arana, and Beth all made their way to the center of the arena.

"now for our top two guilds!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"In 2nd Place! Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth came out as Minerva lead the team

"Well Sabertooth seems radically different then they have been in previous years." Lola observed.

"With so many strong teams aiming for their position at the top it seems they have decided to take this much more seriously." Yajima said.

"They look good to me, Punkin!" Mato said.

Sting's eyes hadn't left the ground since he exited the tunnel. Lecter. He thought. He looked up to the balcony, seeing a silhouette of Lecter cheering him on.

"Remember our agreement, Sting." Minerva said not looking at him.

"Yes, Princess." Sting nodded. "I won't fail you." He raised his head, his gaze laying upon Natsu.

The two dragon slayers stared at one another, their respective resolves painted on their faces.

""Just hold on a little longer, Lecter."" Sting thought. ""You'll be back home soon.""

"and now! For out number one team! Fairy Tail!" Lola exclaimed as Natsu and the others came in as the crowds cheered on for them

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted from the stands, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild following his command along with Yukino

"Do your best, guys!" Lisanna yelled.

"Show them the power of a real man!" Elfman added.

"show them whose boss, Laxus!" Evergreen shouted out with Freed and Bickslow joining.

"Show them the fruits of your training, Gajeel!" Pantherlily encouraged.

"Mama! Papa! You can win!" Rose and Mary cheered on for their parents

"" **he's here""** END told to Natsu as he looks around and sense a presence that didn't belong here

""where?"" Natsu asked him

"" **here and there, everywhere""** END replied to him

"" **the presence is hiding in the shadows. I can't sense the presence in this state""**

Natsu sighed before he equips on Enryuo no Yoroi

""I will find it"" Natsu said before hearing Lola announcing the games

"With all the teams assembled let's start the Grand Magic Game!" Lola announced.

A glow emitted from the bottom of the arena center, catching all of the team's off guard.

"what the heck?!" Gajeel exclaimed

" **teleportation?"** Natsu said before in a flash the teams were gone, all of them reappearing in the city a few seconds later.

"We're back in town?" Gray asked.

"The final event must take place in the city itself." Erza surmised.

"Let's get down to the rules of the game shall we?" Lola said.

"The entire city of Crocus is the battlefield in this final event. The teams have been scattered throughout various parts of the capital and are awaiting the sound to go. Whenever members of the opposite team encounter one another a battle will immediately ensue, whoever wins that battle gains one point for their team. Also, each team has a designated leader. The leader is a mystery to the opposing team but when that leader is defeated the team that beat them receives five points! This means that any one team can score a total of 45 points, which also that means that every team is eligible to win."

"This will be an interesting contest." Yajima nodded.

"Will the teams split up or stay together?!" Mato exclaimed. "That's the question."

"Who's the leader?" Gray asked as everyone looks to Erza

"flattered but not me" Erza said as she looked over to the dragon slayer whose back was to everyone. He stared out at the deserted street, his eyes focused on the task ahead.

 **"Leave it to me."** Natsu replied to them

"If you say so." Gray sighed. "We'll follow your lead, but you better not mess this up."

"Now are all the teams ready?!" Lola announced over the intercom. "Who will climb the mountain and secure the title of Fiore's strongest?! Let the Grand Magic Game…begin!"

The gong sounded and the crowd went wild.

"The last fight is about to start."

"As expected, most teams separate."

"Everyone! do your best!"

"Sabertooth has skilled fighters so they separate. Some fight in pairs. Some in groups of three."

Rufus who was standing on top of a tower with Orga beside him, looks up at a Lacrima Screen, as Orga saw his friend's behavior

"What's up, Rufus." He asked the masked man

"They're not moving..." Rufus replied

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Chapati screams out in shock, everyone else doing the same.

"Fairy Tail members... Are standing still with their eyes closed!" As he says this, a lacrima shows them on the screen, they're all lined up, standing as described. The members of Fairy Tail scream out in confusion and protest

"What the hell are they doing!?" Makarov screams out in confusion and anger.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asks Cana.

"No idea."

"First come first served!" Max cups his hands around his mouth.

"no, it is going according to my plan" Mavis said with a smile as Makarov looks to her

"1st master, what do you mean?" Makarov asked her

 **In the castle**

Arcadios was walking in the hallway with a serious expression on him

""If what Natsu Dragov say is true,, our world will trully end"" he thought as he turns around the corner

""I have to find the princess""

He stops as he sensed a presence behind him

"You won't be going anywhere" a voice spoke as Arcadios looks behind and sees shadow all over the place

"ggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Back to the arena**

"Fairy Tail's behavior is curious but... In the meanwhile, someone already met the enemy!" As he says it, they see Toby and Yuuka attack a member of Quatro Puppy.

"While I seal his magic..." Yuuka says, canceling his magic and Toby paralyzing him as this got their team 1 point

"Too bad we ended up against two women." The trimen comment, taking out two from Mermaid Heel.

"The points are changing! And Fairy Tail still isn't moving!"

Lyon and Jura both eliminated Rocker and Yeager and ott their guild points. "Lamia exterminated the puppy!"

"As long as we have Jura, no one will win against us!" The guild master of Lamia Scale cackles.

"Indeed..."

"Is there anyone able to defeat Jura...?" The crowd mumbles in agreement.

"As long as we have Jura and Lyon we're safe." Yuuka speaks to Toby as they run through the empty streets.

"Cheria is strong too!" Toby exclaimed at him

"I wonder?" Bacchus says as he slides out in front of them.

"Bacchus!"

"He's invincible!" Toby shouts out in anger. No one sees someone coming down from above them until it's too late.

They were about to fight but Sting came and defeated Bacchus before he could fight the two

"ohhh! Sting came and took out Bacchus!" Lola commented on the mic

"he defeated the leader of Quatro Puppy! Five points!"

"he got us, damn." Yuuka mumbles, while Toby screams out.

"LET'S GET HER, 2 vs. 1!" but as just as they were about to attack

 **WHOOSH!**

"Wha!?"

"AGH!"

"Kagura is here!" Lola commented as Kagura had taken out Yuka and Toby out as this got her guild 2 points

Kagura looks over to Sting but he was no longer there

"that is fine, avoid Kagura and Jura. Let them exhaust themselves out" Minerva said with a smile as she watches the screen

"now that I think about it, Quatro Puppy is out" Yajima said as Master Oldmine had fainted

"The numbers are moving so fast, it's confusing! But, Fairy Tail still hasn't moved!" The camera once again shows the still members.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE MUST WIN!" Makarov yells at the people who can't hear him.

"That's why... That's why we must keep calm..." Mavis says in an even tone. Catching Makarov's attention. "In these four days I recorded the enemy's battle skills, magic, mental and action patterns... I memorized them all. And based on that I simulated countless fights."

"First, what do you..." Romeo drones off, but this gets Levy's attention on the spirit.

"I predicted the enemy's victories and movements. This is all my foretelling." Makarovs face drops in realization and horror. All the Fairy Tail members now open their eyes. "I already told them the strategy." Mavis' eyes show a shine in them, as she looks at the screen with wisdom glowing from her irisis. "To lead our comrades to victory. That is my fight." Standing up, she points to the screen with her forfinger, shouting out;

"Strategy of the fairy of the stars... Go!"

"YEAH!" They all scream out in agreement, moving in different directions.

"Fairy Tail is moving!" Chapati's voice booms, and eveyone watches, waiting for the outcome.

 **In the castle**

"Princess. I think now is the best chance." A knight walks into a room Hisui was standing, looking out a window

"Right. Let's start the eclipse project 2." Hisui agrees with a smile

 **Back to the fight**

"Everyone spread out! Move to your next destination!" The members of Fairy Tail in the crowd look at her with blank expressions. Confused at what she's saying. "At this point, there is a 97% chance that Rufus will make his move."

"I saw it." Rufus speaks up from the streets of Crocus. "they shouldn't underestimate my ability in finding enemies. I'll take you on altogether." He says cockily.

" **Memory Make: Hoshi Furu Yoru Ni!"**

Dozens of light blast flies around the sky before falling down

"This magic...!" Lola exclaimed

"It's a magic that annihilated their enemies on the first day." Yajima commented

"So pretty-kabo!" Mato commented with a smile.

"Within 2 seconds from the time you see the lights in the sky it's possible to evade it with an emergency dodge." Mavis calculates, everyone doing as she said.

"I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice!" Gray screams out.

"The magic uses lightning as its element. Laxus alone can guard it." Just after she says it, Laxus is seen holding up his arm and taking in the attack. The ground beneath his feet breaking.

"WHAT!?" Rufus looks shocked at the turn of events.

"He blocked it!?" Mavis looks at what Laxus had done. Before getting back into the business. "Because of this, there is a 68% chance that Rufus will try to approach us. 32% that he will wait where he is now... but even if he does that, it won't be a hindrance to our strategy."

"What's she saying...?" Max asks Elfman.

"No idea..."

"The Fairy Star Strategy..." Lisanna converses with Cana.

"Well, I get it that it's a strategy to win." Mavis watches the battle with a sharp eye,

"At this point, Erza will go north-west to come in contact with the enemy."

"It's as first said. Quite a terrific person." Erza says, meeting up with Jenny.

"GEH! Erza!"

"and defeat her"

Erza quickly takes her out with the swing of her sword.

"Gajeel and Gray head east" Mavis instructed as the two defeats Eve and Ren with ease and got their points

"Is there someone in Fairy Tail able to surpass the calculations of my archive!" Hibiki shouted while running away.

"There is." Gray said with a grin while freezing him and got another point for the guild

"After defeating the enemy that had escaped to the fountain square... Gray heads straight to point B-4."

"Fairy Tail is on a roll!" Lola commented on the mic

"YAY!"

"the firsts strategy is hitting the mark!"

"Natsu will now provide logistical support by looking for enemies. Laxus will move to _F-8._ " She has the plan laid out in her head as she describes the strategy. "Erza to _S-5_. The enemies are active around there."

"I-I remembered..." Makarov speaks up with a quiver in his voice, a tense aura soon surrounding him. "The first's nickname... She led her team to victory in many battles thanks to her prodigious ability in making strategies... The Fairy Tactician, Mavis."

"She's skilled..." Macao has tears in his eyes.

"So she wasn't just cute." Wakaba blushes.

"Fairy Tactician" Lucy said a bit in amazement

"Well you know... She is the one who created Fairy Tail after all." Alzack sighs.

"Ichiya-san... I'm sorry..." Hibiki says through the ice.

"Uhm. Leave the rest to..."

 **POW!**

"MEEE!" Jura attacked Ichiya from behind as this got his guild 5 points

"Got you." He said with a smirk

"It's Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints! He defeated Ichiya, leader of Pegasus, and gained 5 points! And Cheria beats Risley, taking them to 35!"

"Sorry!" Cheria says, kicking the Mermaid Heel member in the back of the head.

"Don't underestimate the Mermaids!"

"What a passionate battle," Lola commented

"Uhm... So the Pegasus is completely defeated." Yajima said while feeling a bit sorry to his friend's guild

"The number of people has quite decreased, kabo!" Mato commented

"From now on it will be a hard battle." Mavis speaks up, _again_.

"What are we gonna do about Jura in the end?" Kinana asks.

"Have you thought about it?" Laki adds on.

"I have," Mavis said with a smile as she looks to a screen that had Natsu in it

"Breath-taking fights continue in the Daimatou Enbu. And I'm sure from now on they'll become even more hot-blooded." Walking to an old, beautiful building, Gray steps towards a throne of sorts.

"The first told me that if I came here I could meet you. Indeed."

"Well. Well." Rufus chuckles slightly. Sitting in a throne in front of a large library. Book opened in hand. "My memories... were about to forget you. Will you help me remember." Gray looks at the Sabertooth mage with malice.

"You don't have to remember. Because this will be your end."

"In the library area, a clash between Gray from Fairy Tail... and Rufus from Sabertooth!"

"Was this also planned!? First." Lucy asked the spirit

"Yes." Mavis replied to her

"Then it means Gray will win the fight!" Warren smiles

"I don't know." This makes Elfman speak up.

"What!?"

"However, he has to win. Rufus is a key person in Sabertooth's strategy." Mavis said as she watches the screen

"Sometimes feelings can surpass calculations," Mavis concludes, keeping her eye on the soon-to-be epic battle. The two stares down and Mavis narrows her eyes. "Show me... Your feelings."

* * *

"I wonder where they are?" Cheria said as she looks around before she heard footsteps from behind her

" **yo"** Natsu greeted her as Cheria sweatdrops a bit

"u- um" Cheria steps back a bit before she bumps into Reiter no Yoroi who was behind her

" **no hard feelings,"** Natsu said as he flicks Cheria away

"iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Natsu has taken out Cheria-tan and gained 1 point!" Lola shouted on the mic "why Cheria-tan!?"

Natsu smirked before he continued to walk in the path towards the location Mavis told him to go to

"" **hey""** END called out to him as the spirit points to an alleyway

Natsu looks to where he points as he smelled the scent of iron

""blood?""

 **With Gray**

"I'm coming, masked bastard!" He screams out, moving his hands back, a cold mist enveloping them. Rufus closes his book, a smirk forming on his face.

" **Ice Make! Freeze Lancer!"**

He shoots out a multitude of the cold item, only for Rufus to dodge each one.

"memories

"You won't getaway! ICE IMPACT!" A huge ice hammer of sorts smashes into the ground. Destroying the flooring below.

"Memories..."

"What are you mumbling?"

"Memories can become weapons," Rufus says as he lands, fixing his hat on his head.

"I can memorize types of magic I have seen before... And forge new kinds of magic based on those memories."

"What do you mean?"

"Memories of you, ice magic. Memories of Orga, thunder magic." He explains.

"I remember."

" **Memory Make:** **Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi"**

Ice and black lightning erupts around Gray, and he looks down in shock as ice crawls up his side, much like his battle against Lyon.

"GUWAH!"

"GRAY!"

"He can create as many new kinds of magic as he wants?!"

" **Araburu Fūga no Yashiro** **."** Rufus moves his arm out to his side. Torrents of wind forming and attacking the ice mage.

"SHIELD!" He screams out, The half dome forming in front of him.

"Shield memory. And oblivion." With the flick of his wrist, the ice shatters, letting the wind attack move forward.

"My shield vanis-GUAAAHHHHHH!" He screams out, being swept away by the mini tornados.

"THE HELL!"

"He can make him forget as well!?"

"Rufus can create new kinds of magic freely."

"Does it mean that Gray can't use any magic he already used before?

"That's a complete disadvantage!" The Fairy Tail members scream out in rage, while Mavis stays silent, with a watchful eye.

"I'll sing this fight for you. Requiem. You should remember it. You can't win against me." Rufus states, holding his fingers to his temples.

"I wouldn't be..." Gray heaves, covered in scratches and bruises. He discards his shirt out of habit,"...so sure..."

"He stripped!" The crowd looks in shock.

"He stripped?"

"He stripped?!" Chapati says into the mic, exclaiming everyone's shock.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia turns from the screen, a blush clear on her face.

"As long as the mark of Fairy Tail is on my body... I'm not gnna lose to the same opponent twice." Gray vows.

"Oh. Do you have a strategy?"

"Ice make..." He watches as Rufus says his magic word; memory. And the glow of Gray's magic casts a shadow on his face as he glares at Rufus. Finishing his attack. "UNLIMITED!" Gray transforms the ice as he creates multiple ice weapons

"My memory..." Rufus begins to panic, "can't keep up!" Gray sees this and makes his move.

"That was a good move, but unfortunately for you I've already memorized magic that can defeat ice." Rufus pressed his fingers against his temples

" **Memory Make: Moyuru Daichi no Gō"**

The flames engulfed Gray, but the ice wizard was unharmed as he dashed towards Rufus. "Is this all you got?" Gray taunted as his head poked out of the flames. "I've felt fire way hotter than this." He held out his arms, summoning twin ice blades.

 **"Ice Bringer!"**

He swung the swords across his body as he ran past Rufus, slashing the masked wizard and sending him flying into the air. As Rufus fell back to the cracked library floor, Gray grabbed his hat that floated in the air. He placed it on his head, before walking towards the library exit, a smirk on his lips as he titled his new hat down over his eyes.

"He did it!" Max exclaimed.

Cana grinned. "He really does know how to show off."

Jet and Droy high-fived one another.

"he did it!"

"I knew he'd pull it off."

"Excellently done." Mavis praised.

"Gray has done it!" Lola shouted.

"He has defeated Rufus. Fairy Tail A earns 1 point."

Yajima gave an approving nod. "An impressive victory."

"But Rufus has never lost!" Mato exclaimed in shock.

"Well it seems like today is full of surprises."

"So Rufus lost after all," Rogue muttered to himself as he watched Gajeel from behind one of the pillars of a covered walkway. "Fairy Tail really is a strong guild, but that doesn't matter to me as long as I can defeat you…Gajeel." Rogue stepped out from the pillar, following behind Gajeel for a few seconds before holding out his hand in front of himself.

Gajeel felt an unfamiliar presence and instantly sidestepped into the walkway, seeing a shadow pass him by. "What the?"

"It seems you finally noticed me…Gajeel." Rogue stepped into view, revealing himself to the Iron Dragon.

"now or never" Gajeel said as he punches his fists

 **with Erza**

" Erza should already be engaged in battle with Minerva." The ghost couldn't help but smile with pride as she explained her plan.

"You seem a bit too Happy about that," Max commented.

"Wait, you mean Erza's gonna fight that Sabertooth woman?!" Elfman asked.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "She's the one best equipped to fight her."

"go! Mama!" Rose cheered with Mary

Erza walks around the place where she was told to go to as she looks around and sees no one

""If Master Mavis' prediction was correct, then I should encounter Minerva here shortly."" Erza thought before she quickly looked behind herself as she hold up her blades

 **CLANG!**

"It's Kagura!" Lola shouted. The ace of Mermaid Heel dashed towards Erza, her sword Archenemy at the ready.

"Huh?" Mavis gasped in disbelief. "That's another thing that managed to slip past me. They weren't supposed to battle this early."

Erza quickly summoned twin katanas, using them to block Kagura's initial strike.

"The First Master didn't foresee this."

The two swordswomen parried and blocked one another's strikes. Their clanging blades echoing in the air.

"What an amazing display." Lola said in awe as everyone watched Erza and Kagura's clash. "This is truly a battle to determine the strongest woman in the world."

""Her skill is quite amazing."" Erza thought as she and Kagura continued to counter one another move for move.

""Show me why you were once considered the strongest, Titania."" Kagura thought.

"What's going on, First Master?" Levy asked.

"She's really keeping up with Erza." Lisanna said in disbelief.

Mavis' eyes began to mist over. "M-my plans." She whimpered. "They're…they're…" she then began to cry.

"Don't cry, First Master." Lisanna said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not crying…I'm not crying at all." Mavis protested between sobs.

"Quick! Someone cheer up the First Master!" Makarov panicked.

Erza and Kagura went into a close combat battle as their swords clashed with each other

""Even with her sword still sheathed, she emits a great deal of pressure."" Erza thought.

The two women moved to attack one another again, but they suddenly stopped. Having been caught off-guard by a mysterious blue-green blob floating between them.

The blob expanded and out emerged two arms that grabbed Kagura and Erza by their faces. From the blob emerged Minerva. She spun around, throwing both Kagura and Erza to the ground to shock of all those watching in the crowd.

"W-what just happened?!" Lola shouted as he, Mato, and Yajima looked at the sequence in disbelief; their jaws nearly on the floor.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Minerva simpered as she landed on her feet on the ground. "I hope you both will let me join in the fun as well."

Erza and Kagura both stood up, their hardened glares now on their newly appeared trespasser.

Mavis looked at the screen in both shock and fear. Her plans had slowly but surely unraveled in front of her very eyes.

"What's wrong, Mavis?" Makarov asked.

"I-I have no idea what is going to happen now." Mavis stammered. "It's all jumbled."

"What started as a one on one battle has turned into a three-way free for all!" Lola announced. "Three of the strongest women in the Games are now in the same place! Who will emerge the victor?!"

 **With Natsu**

He was in an alleyway as he observes some blood stains on the ground

"" **looks like a torture sight""** END said as Natsu observes the blood

"she was here" Natsu said as he stands up

"" **that Sabertooth woman?""** END said as Natsu nodded before hearing a loud rumble coming from somewhere

 **With Laxus**

He was battling Orga before meeting with Jura who came and defeated Orga with ease

"-huff- -huff- talk about a real pain" Laxus said as he wipes off some dirt on his face

"There is a reason why he is the fifth strongest wizard saint." Obaba stated with a prideful nod as Jura and Laxus did a stand off

"the Four Emperor of Ishgal, they're not human at all except for Dragov, who is beyond them" she said while spinning her hands

""rumours has it that Dragov isn't even a human at all"" Oba babasama looks to a screen as it showed Natsu in it before he disappeared

"I'm at a loss for words. You have so much strength left after our earlier battles. I haven't felt this excited in years." Jura said to Laxus with a grin

"so did I" Laxus replied with a grin of his own

" **hey"** a voice called out as Natsu came into view

"ooohh! Natsu Dragov has joined the fray!" Lola commented on the mic

"hey, I got this you know" Laxus told to Natsu

" **don't worry, I'm not here for a fight with Jura"** Natsu told him

" **I'm following someone's scent"** Natsu then started walking away as he left the two to fight

"eh? Natsu just left?! Why?" Lola commented on the mic

"it would seem that your chance of having some support is now gone" Jura told to Laxus

"never needed" Laxus told him while having lightning covering his fist

"ONE!" Laxus exclaimed as he and Jura collided their fists against each other

 **With Erza**

It was a stalemate, Erza, Kagura and Minerva, the three women stood in silent as they were not moving

"It seems I am two teammates short." Minerva announced, breaking the silence as she refers to Rufus and Orga.

"I should have expected both of them to fall, but not this easily. It's quite disappointing." She said in amusement

"You should be more concerned with your own well-being." Erza's voice out towards the Sabertooth wizard

Minerva gave an amused huff before turning her attention to Kagura. "You also seem to be down a few allies. Would it not be best for you and I to join forces against our biggest threat?"

"I require no help to fight. Least of all from you." Kagura replied curtly. She then looked over to Erza, remembering the reason she sought her out in the first place.

""Why do you choose to protect Jellal? You suffered the same horrors as Millianna, so why would you…?""

Minerva shrugged, unfazed by the pairs harsh words.

"No matter. The people have begun to lose faith in Sabertooth over the course of this year's games. It goes without saying that your two guilds are at fault for this offense. Erza…Kagura…I will prove once and for all that Sabertooth is the strongest, by crushing both of you ants under my feet."

"You're quite sure of yourself." Erza replied.

"I've grown weary of all this talk. Come." Kagura demanded.

The three women stood in silence again. The entire crowd was on pins and needles as they waited for one of the most anticipated battles of the games to start. In an instant all three women darted towards the center of where they were standing, Minerva summoning more green orbs as Kagura and Erza brandished their blades. Their initial clash blew a fierce wind through the surrounding area before they backed off to try again.

The three women went into close combat with each other as the crowds cheered like crazy

"I see you." Kagura said as she clashed swords with Erza before Minerva intervened

she pointed the index and middle finger of right hand at the palm of her left hand, opened her finger of said right hand into a v.

two orbs encompassed up Kagura and Erza, causing them to hover in the air.

Mavis' eyes widened as she took another look at Minerva's magic. "It can't be! That's one of the magics of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods!"

Minerva swirled her arms around, green-blue energy waves gathering as she began to chant in an unknown language. "Niel Wielg Mion! Derse Elcantaeus!"

" **Yagdo! Rigora!"**

A huge god-like man appeared above the three women, intricate designs on his body and grin on his lips. Erza, Minerva, and Kagura were then enveloped in a bright light that shot into the sky above. The structure the three women were standing on was nearly destroyed.

The light could be seen from the stadium. It was so bright it blocked the screens.

"Her power is amazing." Makarov said as he covered his eyes from the light.

"too bright!" Rose said as she closes her eyes with Mary joining in

 **With Natsu**

He walks around the streets before he stops as he sees Gray up a head with a bit beaten up state

" **you ok?"** Natsu asked the man

"yeah, I'm good" Gray replied as he leans back to a wall and slid down to seat

"just finished taking out that masked bastard and Lyon"

" **get some rest"** Natsu said as he gives him a potion

" **I'll be going to Erza, something isn't right"** Natsu said as he sprouted his wings and flies up

Gray looks to Natsu before sighing as he drinks the potion before gagging at the bitter taste

 **in the castle**

"I -guh- must warn her" Aracdios said as he walks in his injured state as he was attacked by someone

"the Princess have been fooled!"

 **With Erza**

Minerva smirked amused as the dust kicked up by her spell started to dissipate. To her satisfaction, both Erza and Kagura survived even with their clothes in shreds

"T-they're all fine?!" Lola exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Yajima asked in utter shock.

Mato was speechless as his mouth hung open.

"their magic balanced out each other" Ren said from the sidelines

Hibiki nodded in agreement. "That seems to be the case for now."

"It's anyone's guess as to who will prevail, men." Ichiya mumbled "Be sure to watch carefully."

"You should really be resting, sir." Eve nervously laughed.

"Atta girl, Kagura!" Beth cheered.

"If she keeps this up we can win." Arana said.

"That's what happens when you underestimate Kagura." Risley nodded with a grin.

"I must say you have both done well in order to last this long against me." Minerva smugly praised.

Erza and Kagura gave no reply.

"As things are now, this battle could go on for days before we reach a climax." Green energy once again gathered around Minerva's hand as she waved her arm. "It seems that I may have to change my strategy some." A large green orb appeared behind Minerva, this one containing a person. Someone that both Kagura and Erza knew very well.

"Millianna!" they both shouted in shock.

Milliana moans in pain as she looks to have been tortured

"This is the kitten I have captured," Minerva said.

"As you can see, the poor child is suffering terribly. The space that I have placed her in is stealing away her magic little by little."

"That's a dirty trick!" Arana spat.

"Millianna." Beth fretted.

Risley fumed. "Why that…"

"You think this will make us concede?" Erza interrogated.

"You needn't be so hostile, Titania. I have no intention of using her as a hostage to force a surrender out of you two. But I did mention that I was making a change to my strategy."

Kagura and Erza's calm demeanors gave way to rage as they both glared at Minerva through clenched teeth.

A sadistic tone of satisfaction entered Minerva's voice. "That's the look I have been wanting to see."

"Release Millianna now!" Kagura demanded.

"Not just yet. I want you two to show me how strong you are when you battle each other."

Kagura took a step back, clutching her sword under her arm, her muscles tensing. "I will not repeat myself. Release my guild mate while you still breathe."

Minerva's sick grin widened. "Come take her from me."

Kagura instantly closed the gap between herself and Minerva.

Erza watched with astonishment.

""She's fast!""

"I gave you your chance." Kagura stated as she swung her sword.

"It seems that's where you were failed." Minerva replied as she disappeared, Erza reappearing in her place.

The two looked swordswomen looked at one another in surprise before Erza moved her sword to block Kagura's strike. Both of the swordswomen were dumbstruck by the situation.

""they switched places!?""

""she switched place with me!?""

"You two sort this out amongst yourselves." Minerva teleported Millianna away with a wave of her hand. "I'll face the winner."

"You're quick to run for someone who interrupted our battle. How unbecoming of a 'noble'." Erza taunted as she continued to hold Kagura back.

"You misunderstand." Minerva answered, her back was still facing the two. "A 'noble' moves pieces on the board according to their will alone. You should consider it an honor that I have chosen to 'run'. I admit I made an error when I elected to take on the both of you. No matter the tactics, it is a noble's duty to win." Minerva began to walk away as she waved her hand to signify a goodbye.

"Let Millianna go!" Erza shouted after her.

"You dare…" Kagura snarled, catching Erza off guard. "Say her name as if she were a comrade?!" Kagura forcefully pushed forward, head-butting Erza and staggering her back.

"It seems you two have a personal matter to discuss. I'll let you get to it then."

"Only if you release Millianna!" Kagura said. She turned her head to confirm, but Minerva was already gone.

Erza wiped the blood from her lip. "That was a bald escape plan."

"Be quiet!" Kagura snapped, she turned back to Erza, her eyes darkened. "I will cut both her and you down."

"Mama!" Rose and Mary called out to their mother

"go!" Romeo shouted to cheer her on

 **With Laxus**

"this is exhilarating" Jura said to Laxus

"what does Natsu usually say at a time like this?" Laxus muttered as he stands up and raise his fist that had static running around it

"I'm all fired up!"

"come! We shall battle to the limits!" Jura said as the two continued their fight

"go! Laxus!" Makarov cheered for his grandson

 **Back with Erza**

The crowd watched as Erza and Kagura stared one another down, their battle was about to resume in earnest.

"Minerva has left, putting us right back where we started with Erza and Kagura." Lola commentated. "Which one of these mighty women will prevail?"

"Come on, Erza. You can do it." Levy said.

"It seems it's time for us to resume our battle from earlier." Erza said.

"Good." Kagura took her stance before swinging her sword. "I won't be holding back this time!"

"Neither will I!" Erza moved to block with her own sword, but she misjudged the force of Kagura's swing, causing her to be overpowered.

Erza backflipped as she flew backward, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She used her wings to slow her momentum before dashing forward with her twin swords.

" **Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza crossed her swords and slashed out a pentagram pattern. Kagura evaded each strike effortlessly as she jumped into the air, aiming her sword downward.

" **Go no Kata!"**

Kagura fell on top of Erza, the impact causing the ground underneath them to give way. Erza gasped in pain as she and Kagura entered freefall. Kagura repositioned her sword in mid-air.

" **Sho no Kata!"**

Erza's eyes widened as she watched Kagura fall towards her. She held up arms in front of her body, requipping in her Adamantine armor. To her shock, Kagura slashed through her shield, inflicting some cuts on Erza in the process.

"That's impossible!" Max shouted. "She stopped the Jupiter cannon with that armor!"

"She didn't even draw her sword." Warren gasped.

Erza clutched her teeth to block out the pain as Kagura fell passed her.

Kagura looked up at Erza. "That's not enough."

Erza looked down at Kagura in anger before her body glowed again.

" **Sonic Claw!"**

Erza zoomed past Kagura in her flight armor, slashing at her with her twin knives but to her surprise

"Gaaah!" she was attacked with an unknown force as she falls to the ground.

"She…" Jet began.

"Attacked while being attacked?!" Droy finished.

"How did she manage to do that?" Levy asked.

Erza looked up and sees Kagura looking down on her

"I had no idea that there was someone as strong as Erza." Ren commented in surprise.

"It goes against all of my calculations." Hibiki smirked.

"Kagura has quickly gained the upper hand in this fight!" Lola commentated. "It seems Erza is no match for her!"

"Come on, Erza-san! get up!" Wendy shouted.

"This Kagura is something else." Charla said.

Lily nodded. "Indeed she is."

"I never expected, there was someone as strong as you here. I'm surprised." Erza huffed as she tried to stand. "Your strength…it draws from your grudge against…?"

Before Erza could finish her question, Kagura kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling along the ground and into a pillar.

Fighting through the pain, Erza slowly sat up against the pillar. "I don't care…how much you hate…Jellal." She tried to catch her breath. "But Millianna…" Erza managed to make it to one knee. "She is trying to start over…don't drag her into your vendetta."

Kagura angrily glared at Erza. "You know nothing." She swung her sword, knocking Erza into another pillar. "She chose this of her own accord. Her will and mine are one and the same. I will end Jellal's life!"

Erza violently coughed before she spoke again. "What happened…to make you this way?" she looked up at Kagura with anger.

"I thought that Dragov had told you about me, but he had not" Kagura told her

"Simon" Kagura said as Erza's eyes widen a bit

"Simon?" Erza said

"I'm Simon's little sister"

"We were never the wealthiest of families." Kagura began as she thought back to her childhood. A village that would be easy to miss if you weren't looking forward. A rundown home that smelled of aging wood. A kitchen no bigger than one's bedroom. A small table where she sat and smiled with her brother.

"But we didn't care. We were happy as long as we had one another to rely on."

"Then seventeen years ago, during the 'child hunts' he was suddenly taken away from me. I was lost, endlessly searching for him as I grew older. Then I met Millianna. She told me that my brother is out there somewhere, probably looking for me as I am looking for him" She held up Archenemy, clutching tightly on it sheathe.

"I made a promise to myself" Kagura said to her

"I will find Jellal and take his life"

"that man was once reported to have been killed by Dragov, but I saw him!" Kagura exclaimed at Erza

"in the arena! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"I will kill him!"

"you don't know the truth" Erza told her

"it's true that Jellal was the one who took away Simon's and the others freedom, but he was being controlled"

Kagura's pupils dilated as her blood pressure rose and she shook with anger. "You…you would go so far to protect him?"

"It's the truth!" Erza told her

"Natsu was the one who faked his death, and he did it all for me"

"and it was because of him, that I had to betray his trust once"

"where is he?!" Kagura exclaimed at Erza

"WHERE IS HE!"

Erza looks down as she didn't want to answer her

Kagura's body began to shake, even more, tears of anger pooling her eyes as she gripped the handle of her sword. Her heart began to beat louder and faster, each thump a different memory of her brother. She clenched her teeth, her adrenaline spiking as began to unsheathe her blade.

"Kagura what are you doing?!" Arana shouted from the stands.

"Don't!" Beth pleaded.

"You can't draw that here!" Risley yelled. "You know what will happen!"

Unfortunately, Kagura didn't hear her friend's pleas and warnings. She let out a primal scream, all of her rage, pain, sorrow, and grief coloring it as she fully drew Archenemy. She swung it towards Erza, whose head was bowed in shame.

Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on in shock. ""Is she willing to kill Erza for her revenge?""

"Forgive me." Erza pleaded before everything went white.

A lone figure runs into the crowd's stand and into Mermaid Heel's booth before shouting

"KAGURA!""

 **WHOOSH!**

 **BOOM!**

A huge blast destroyed the entire area as it causes a shockwave to rumble around the place

Kagura looked down in shock as she saw Erza still kneeling, her own sword raised to block Kagura's attack.

"I'm not going to die here." Erza declared as she stood up, equipping into her sarashi and her hakama pants. She pointed her sword at Kagura.

"Grandpa Rob gave his life so I could live. My friends give me the strength to live on. My family gives me the strength I need to live on. Dying here would be an insult to everyone that helped bring me to this point."

"Shut up!" Kagura shouted as she rushed towards Erza.

"I'll kill you! You and Jellal will die!"

The two clashes as Erza summons a devastating blow on Kagura as she falls

"down! Is Kagura out!?" Lola shouted on the mic

"Come on, Kagura!" Risley shouted. "Don't fall now!"

"I…I won't lose." Kagura fought the pain shooting throughout her body. "Simon…I have to…"

Erza heard a rumble and looked up as she sees a giant rubble falling on top of Kagura

"Look out!" Erza pushed Kagura out of the way, the boulders falling on top of her instead. The crowd gasped in shock.

The dust cleared, showing Kagura safe from harm, but Erza's leg was trapped. Her right ankle had been crushed by the weight of one of the falling rocks. She grimaced, trying to hold down the pain. Kagura sat in front of Erza, her face frozen in complete shock and confusion.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I…remember who you are now."

Kagura's eyes widened.

"Forgive me…I never knew your name before. I just knew you as Simon's little sister."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Erza gave Kagura a weak smile. "I was born in Rosemary Village as well. Just like you…and Simon."

Kagura slowly shook her head. "No…y-you're lying." Kagura's mind began to drift again, this time back to when the followers of Zeref raided Rosemary village.

Kagura clutched her hand over her mouth just as she did all those years ago, tears once again streaming down her face as she looked at the wounded Erza. She slowly shook her head as everything began to sink in. "No, it can't be you…I thought you were-"

"Simon told me a lot about you." Erza said. "I always hoped that you were doing ok. I hoped that you were living a happy life like he wanted." She smiled. "I still hope."

Kagura dropped her hands to her sides, gripping her arms and sobbing for a few more seconds as she thought of how her life changed after that moment in the village. She felt ashamed, saddened that she had wounded the person who had allowed her to live. She then stood up, removing the rubble that was atop Erza.

"I…I still don't know what to feel." She stated calmly, but she was still very confused.

"But I do know, that this battle is my l-?!"

 **ZWORSH!**

Minerva appeared behind Kagura as Erza's sword was in her hands and had pierced Kagura from behind

Erza's eyes widened in horror and shock

Rose and Mary gasped in shock as Ikaruga closes their eyes from such horrid scene

""how disrespectful!"" Ikaruga said in her mind as she glares at Minerva on the screen

Minerva smirks as she pulls out the sword and Kagura falls down to her side

"You may have won the battle, but I take the points," Minerva said to her

"Did I not say I would return once your issue was resolved? A noble always gets their pick of the most delicious specimens, and today I'm fortunate enough to eat a Mermaid's head, as well as a wingless Fairy." Minerva began to laugh maniacally as she threw Erza's sword to the side.

"Damn you…" Erza snarled, her rage building once again.

Kagura laid on the ground as she clutches her wound

"You're next, Titania. Although with those injuries I doubt you'll put up much of a fight." Minerva told her

Erza clenched her teeth as she reached back and placed her hand on her bloodied ankle.

"Mi…lli…anna." Kagura said to Erza, her voice shaking. "Save…her."

Erza gave Kagura a firm nod. "I understand."

"Millianna?" Minerva questioned upon hearing their exchange. "Oh, you mean the kitten."

she waved her hand, and Millianna appeared and fell to the ground, unconscious

"I'm afraid she's unable to continue. I take that point as well."

"ooh! Mermaid Heel is out!" Lola commented on the mic.

Erza crawled over to Millianna, the blood from her ankle trailing along the ground. "Millianna?"

Millianna slowly opened her eyes, smiling weakly upon seeing Erza. "E-Erzy?"

"Hang on." Erza pulled her up. "I'll get for you and Kagura soon. Just stay with me!" Feeling something wet on her hand, Erza slowly raised it. Her palm was completely covered in blood. "W-what's this?" Erza laid Millianna on her stomach before lifting the cat girl's cloak and sees dozens of slash marks on her back.

"I grew bored of waiting for your battle to finish. So I decided to have some playtime with my new 'pet'." Minerva deviously grinned.

Erza began to shudder as her rage built even more. She was reaching her breaking point, Minerva's' final words pushing her over the edge.

"Her scream was most pleasing."

The knight's pupils dilated, her teeth clenched tight enough to bend steel as she turned her gaze towards Minerva. Minerva's words played over and over in Erza's mind, her sole focus becoming the destruction of the Sabertooth wizard.

 **Back to Gajeel**

He had just finished teaching a lesson to Rogue who was sitting on the ground

"take this as a lesson" Gajeel said as he walks away

Rogue nodded before his eyes widen

" _kill him, kill Gajeel"_

A voice spoke in his head as Rogue looks behind and sees his shadow was talking to him

" _Kill him"_

Rogue's eyes widen as his shadow overtook him

"gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rogue screams as Gajeel looks back and sees Rogue had entered his Dragon Force

"what the- gah!" Gajeel was then attacked by Rogue

He circled around Gajeel, sending him flying into the air.

Frosch fretfully stared at the screen in the stadium, scared of the hardened look in his friend's eye. "Rogue."

Gajeel stood upright, noticing Rogue was nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Here." Rogue's voice echoed from behind Gajeel. He emerged from Gajeel's shadow, his black aura surrounding his hand.

" **Eiryu no Zangeki!**

Gajeel howled in pain as Rogue's attack sliced into his arm.

Makarov watched Rogue completely outclass Gajeel. "What's happened to him?"

Mavis sat next to her successor, equally dumbfounded. "He's fighting like a completely different person."

Gajeel swung his arm, but once again Rogue became a shadow. He then quickly reappeared, assaulting Gajeel with right and left hooks. Gajeel staggered backwards as Rogue continued to taunt him. "As I said earlier, your attacks are weak."

Gajeel clenched his teeth. "You little…" He quickly jumped back, his cheeks puffing out as he gathered energy.

" **Tetsuryu no!"**

Gajeel's spell was quickly interrupted by Rogue. The shadow dragon closed the distance with his magic, grabbing Gajeel by the neck. Rogue tightened his grip on Gajeel's throat as he lifted him off the ground.

Levy looked on in shock as she watched Gajeel gasp for air. "Stop! You're killing him!"

Frosch left his spot on the balcony, making his way towards the city. "Fro has to go to him. Have to help Rogue."

Rogue dropped Gajeel, the Iron Dragon limply falling onto his back on the ground. Shadows began to leak out from under him.

"This is the end, Gajeel. You will be swallowed into the darkness, alone. For all eternity." Rogue said with an evil grin

""I know this is a stupid idea but gotta try!"" Gajeel thought

Rogue's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at his adversary.

Gajeel clenched his fist tightly, sucking in the shadows near him

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"He's eating the shadows?" Levy gasped.

Gajeel began to stand up. "I don't know who you are andI don't care, but that guy you're using is my former disciple, Ryos."

Rogue's mouth opened in surprise after hearing his old name.

"I remember when you used to shake when I ever I came around." Gajeel said as his body turned black and shadows covered his whole body

"Let me help you remember, how scary I am!"

"this is!" Rogue said in shock

Shadow and iron burst around Gajeel as the man grins

"Tetsueiryu"

Rogue swung his arm, but Gajeel disappeared.

"He vanished!" Bisca gasped.

Alzack shook his head, correcting his wife. "No, he turned into a shadow."

Gajeel appeared behind Rogue, striking him in the back with a newly created Iron Shadow Dragon Club. Rogue stumbled forward before merging with the ground as a shadow. _I have to get away._

Gajeel continued to grin, as he too became a shadow. "Where are you going?"

The two raced along the ground in their shadow forms, the crowd trying to figure out just what was going on.

When the two shadows were next to one another, Gajeel's arm rose up, reaching and grabbing Rogue's shadow. The two slowly began to raise out of the ground, Gajeel clutching Rogue's collar.

Gajeel dragged Rogue threw the scattered debris of the archway before slinging him into the air.

He then cucked in his breath as he grins

" **Tetsuieryu no Hoko!"**

The enhanced breath attack enveloped Rogue, the Shadow Dragon howling in pain before he fell back down to the ground with a loud thud. Gajeel reverted to normal, his breathing ragged as he looked back at Rogue.

"Gajeel's won!" Lola shouted. "Fairy Tail earns a point!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Don't hurt Rogue anymore!" a small voice yelled as both of them looks behind and sees Frosch standing in front of Rogue's feet.

Gajeel glared at Frosch for a few more seconds before sighing. He sat down on the ground, an annoyed look on his face as he rested his head on his palm. "Relax, the fights over. I'm not gonna do anything."

Frosch ran over to Rogue's side, lightly shaking his upper body. "Rogue! Rogue!"

Rogue slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name. "Frosch? Why…are you here?"

Frosch face lit up upon seeing Rogue still alive. "Rogue!"

"I…lost."

"Of course, ya did." He heard Gajeel retort. "There was no way you were gonna beat me."

Frosch smiled, tearing up. "Rogue…"

"I really can't beat you after all."

Gajeel replied grinned again. "That's obvious. But I'm ready anytime you want to give it another shot."

Levy watched the monitor along with the others, a smile on her face as she listened to the two dragon's words. Lily nodded in approval.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	74. Chapter 73

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

 **With Erza**

Erza flies to the ground as Minerva had attacked her

She tried to stand up but her injured leg wasn't letting her

"Er…za."

"Erzy."

Minerva smirks at Erza as she continued to attack her

Erza rolls to the side as she summons a sword to use as a cane to stand back up

"You amuse me. I would have thought you long unable to stand with the state of that ankle."

"I…will stand as many times as it takes. As long as I have breath left in my body and there is a battle to fight, I will not fall. I will stand until the battle is won." Erza placed her good arm on her knee, pushing herself upright. "I told you before. You chose the wrong guild to anger."

"Bold words from a woman with only one good arm and leg. Besides anger is bad for one's looks."

Erza planted her feet flat, ignoring the rush of pain shooting through her body. "I will avenge what you did to Lucy! My friends! Kagura! Millianna! You will feel my anger."

"heh" Minerva grins as she waves her hands around and creates multiple orbs around Erza before each of them exploded

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Millianna gasped. "Explosions?"

"Erza!" Lucy shouted on the sidelines

"Mama!" Rose and Mary shouted from the sidelines

"Territory is the greatest of magics. Suitable for only the greatest of guilds." Minerva said as she creates a larger orb around Erza

"Yi Ragudo" she said as the orb was about to explode on her

 **BOOM!**

"ERZA!" Fairy Tail shouted out her name before they look in relief

"how!?" Minerva exclaimed as she sees Natsu standing in front of Erza

"Salamander!?" Kagura said in surprise

"Where did he come from?" Milliana asked

" **you sure had your fun,"** Natsu said as everyone can tell that he has anger in his voice

" **I usually don't hurt women, but for you"** Natsu said as he burst into flames before dashing towards Minerva and sends a flaming punch that got blocked by her

" **I'll make an exception!"**

"Natsu" Erza said with a smile for her husband

Natus spins as he sends a kick towards Minerva side and sends her crashing to a pillar

""so powerful!?"" Minerva thought as she backpedals away as Natsu came in with a punch that misses

Natsu's helmet mouth piece opened up as a sphere of flames was charging up

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu fires a crimson torrent of flames towards Minerva who use her magic to dodge

 **"Running away?!"** Natsu said as he appeared behind Minerva

"what!?"

Natsu pulled back his fist as it was ignited in flames

" **it's over"** Natsu said as she sends his fist towards her but Sting came and kick his hand that made the attack miss

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

Natsu dodges a kick from Sting before he jumps away and landed near Erza

" **I'm alright"** he told her

"I'm sorry for being late, princess."

"I didn't need your help."

"My apologies."

"Well since you are here, you can deal with Salamander."

Sting grinned. "As you wish." He replied before he pushes her away as Natsu came and grabs him

" **I'm leaving her to you, Erza!"** Natsu said as he and Rogue crashes to a building near the location

Erza nodded as she stands back up

 **With Laxus**

" **Metsuryu Ougi! Narumikazuchi!"**

Laxus sends a devastating blow on Jura as the wizard saint falls

"winner Laxus! Jura has been defeated!" Lola shouted on the mic as Obababasama spins as she goes insane

 **Back with Erza**

Minerva gathered energy into her palms, summoning more explosions that surrounded Erza, but just like Natsu before her Erza rushed through them, holding two swords. One in her right arm, and one clenched between her teeth. She slashed at Minerva's arms, cutting the Sabertooth wizard.

"Damn you!" Minerva swung at Erza, but the knight dodged slashing diagonally across Minerva's body with the sword in her mouth before slashing again with the sword in her hand. Minerva slid backward, her smug façade replaced with anger and bitterness. She rushed Erza again, but the redhead stood her ground.

"I warned you that you would feel the full force of my anger!" She stomped into the ground, her magic swelling as her body began to glow.

" **Second Origin! Kaihou!"**

the light faded and revealed Erza in her new armor state

" **Nakagami no Yoroi!"**

Fairy Tail looked on in shock with the rest of the crowd. Jet and Droy chief among them.

"She wasn't even using her second origin?!"

"How long was she holding that back?"

Minerva held out her hands, preparing for another attack. "Do you think some new clothing is going to frighten me?! Ro hwaset (trash)! Ro hwasetya (You're nothing but trash)!"

Erza watched as Minerva rushed her. "This is the end."

"I ragd!" Minerva thrust her arms forward. A pillar of light enveloped Erza, but the Fairy Tail wizard stood in its center unfazed.

Erza gripped the pole of her halberd and swung it around, dispelling Minerva's spell. The Sabertooth wizard was speechless as she began to feel fear trickle up her spine. "H-how?! How is it possible that you have so much power left? I-It's impossible."

Erza glared at her once more. "You have caused too much pain and suffering to people I care about. You've assaulted them. Tortured them. Mocked their pain time and again."

Minerva began to walk backwards, her legs shaking as Erza encroached on her. "N-no…stop…!"

"However your gravest offense, was threatening my daughter. It's time for you to receive retribution in kind!"

"Don't! You can't! I'm noble! I'm…I'm stronger! I'm-"

" **Nakagami Seisai!"**

Erza dashed towards Minerva and delivers a devastating blow on Minerva as she crashes to the ground, defeated

"Minerva is down!" Lola shouted to the crowd's pleasure. "Fairy Tail A is now tied with Sabertooth for the number one position!"

The crowd began to mumble as the gravity of the situation began to set in.

"Fairy Tail might win the whole thing."

"Yeah, there's no way Fairy Tail can lose now!"

The crowd began to chant Fairy Tail's name. The wizard's in the guild sat speechless at the sudden turn of events.

"This will be the final fight." Mavis stated as she looked at the screen. "Either we will claim the victory, or Sabertooth will remain champion."

Lisanna looked at the First Master with confusion. "What do you mean, First Master? None of Natsu's team has been eliminated."

Makarov stood on the balcony next to where Mavis sat. "Master Mavis is right, this will be the last battle."

Lisanna was still lost. "But I don't-"

Cana placed her hand on Lisanna's shoulder before pointing up at the other screens. "Look."

Everyone now watched to a screen where they see Natsu and Sting standing off each other

"go! Papa!" Rose and Mary screamed and cheered for their father

"I will defeat you! For Lector!" Sting exclaimed as he dashed towards Natsu with a punch but was blocked by Natsu who caught his fist

" **for Lector? The cat"** Natsu said as he pushed him back

Sting jumps up and tried to Kick Natsu but failed

" **just give up, you won't win"** Natsu told him

"never! I will win and get Lector back!" Sting shouted as his fist glowed in white energy

Natsu looks at the incoming attack as he just stands where he was

 **POW!**

Sting's attack connected with Natsu's right side as this causes the man to skid back a bit

"ooh! Sting's attack has landed against Natsu!" Lola commented on the mic

"why the heck!?" Jet exclaimed

"he should've been able to dodge that! Or rather block it!" Droy shouted

Natsu stood up as he looks at Sting

" **so, you think that vengeance will give you power?"** Natsu told him

Sting just looks at him with a serious face as he didn't reply

" **it's the power of the bond that will give you power"** he told him as he burst into flames

Sting looks at the raw power, Natsu was unleashing as it was rising even more and more

Everyone looked to where the giant flaming pillar had appeared as they knew that it was Natsu

Sting looks at Natsu as he couldn't move at all

""for Lector! Move!"" Sting screamed in his mind for him to move but he didn't move at all

"i…I give up" Sting said as he falls to his knees

The pillar of flames slowly dimmed as everything went silent for a second before

"T-they did it! The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games…is Fairy Tail Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games!"

The crowd roared at the announcement as confetti fell from the air.

"That was awesome!"

"Best games ever!"

"I knew Fairy Tail would win."

"Know you didn't. Stop lying."

Fairy Tail cheered and screamed as their friends have won the Games

Erza and the others went to where Natsu was as the man stands over Sting who was still on his knees

"I failed. I lost…now Lecter…Lecter will be...I got stronger. I followed the princess' orders, and it still wasn't enough. Now…" Sting clenched his fist tight enough to draw a small amount of blood that trickled from his palm to the dirt. "I'll never be able to see him again."

"no" Erza told him as Sting looks at her before looking behind her

"Erzy! I found him!" she waved.

Sting's eyes widened in shock, his mouth slowly opening as he looked in cat girl's arms. Cradled in her embrace was Lecter. He was struck speechless by his surprise.

Lecter slowly opened his eyes, hearing rapid footsteps. He looked over, his eyes widening when he saw Sting running, almost falling over to get to him. Millianna bent down, allowing the exceed to leave her arms.

"Lecter!"

"Sting!"

Sting grabbed Lecter when they met halfway, hugging his best friend close to his chest. Lecter smiled warmly. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"are you ok?" Erza asked her husband who took off his helmet

"been better" he replied with a smile before he goes in a kiss with Erza

"ah! Gray-sama! Please give Juvia a kiss!" Juvia pleaded with Gray who's face turned blue to her request

Fairy Tail went to their friends as they celebrated their victory

Natsu smiles as he carries up his kids before END appeared beside him

"" **he's here""** he told Natsu as he points to a tower in the town where a figure was standing there before disappearing

""can you chase him?"" he asked END

"" **what do you think I am? A bloodhound?"** END said as the spirit flies towards where the figure disappeared

"let's party!" Makarov said as everyone cheered with him but that all stopped when guards came and told Fairy Tail to follow them

 **With Aracadios**

The knight wearing a white armor was walking in the garden as he sees Hisui off the distance and she had just ordered the guards to open the gate

"Princess!" Arcadios exclaimed as Hisui looks behind and sees Arcadios coming to her

"Arcadios!" Hisui exclaimed with a smile

"you must stop!" Arcadios told her

 **With Natsu**

The citizens were all evacuated away as the king has alerted a warning of danger to the capital

Fairy Tail and the rest of the guilds were all gathered in the town center but not Natsu

He disappeared and instant while leaving Enryuo no Yoroi there, so that everyone thinks that he was with them but in actual reality, he was in the middle of a battle

"are you really from the future?" Natsu said as he was in battle against a man who looks like Rogue

"yes, I am" Future Rogue replied to him

The two went on the attack as their attacks collided with each other

 **Near the Eclipse Gate**

The gate was opening as everyone watches it

"the gate won't stop the Dragons from attacking!" Arcadios exclaimed and as soon as he did a giant claw appeared from within the gate

"it brings them here!" Arcadios shouted as a silver chromed dragon appeared and roared

"wha -what have I done" Hisui said as she had doomed the world

"hey!" a shout was heard as Arcadios looks back and sees Future Lucy, Lucy, Yukino, Charla, Lily and Mira running towards them

"Fairy Tail!?" Arcadios exclaimed in surprise

"we don't have time to explain! We need to close that gate!" Future Lucy exclaimed to everyone

"but how!?" Charla exclaimed to the future Lucy who they all suddenly met and got explain about the future

"use the 12 Zodiac keys!" Arcadios exclaimed to them as Yukino and present Lucy nodded

 **With Natsu**

"it seems that my plan worked" Future Rogue said with a grin while Natsu glared at him as the place rumbles and a roar was heard

"I'll handle you later" Natsu said as he destroyed the ceiling and jumps out

 **Back to the scene**

" **Open! The gate of the 12 Spirits"**

Lucy and Yukino chanted together as another Dragon appeared

" **Zodiac!"**

The 12 Zodiac spirits appeared around the two as they then flied towards the gate and pushes it back

As they pushed it back, a dragon tried to enter the gate but it was being pushed back by the spirits

" **MOVE!"** A shout was heard as everyone sees Natsu flying in with his armor as he helps the spirits in pushing back the gate to close

" **aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

The door slowly closes as the Dragon was forced back to wherever it came from

"It closed!"

"We did it!"

"Hurray-"

"It's far too early to celebrate!" Arcadios exclaimed as seven Dragons had come through the gate

"Seven Dragons managed to get here," Lily said with a worried look

"hahahahahaha!"

A laugh was heard as everyone looks at the first dragon that came and sees Future Rogue on top of it

"it has begun!" he exclaimed as all of the Dragons roared

"THE AGE OF DRAGONS!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	75. Chapter 74

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

"how could this had happened?!" Arcadios exclaimed as Seven Dragons rage through the town

"seven Dragons" Wendy said in disbelieve

"you're kidding, right!?" Gray exclaimed

"Dragons?! Here!?" Eflman exclaimed

"don't just stand there! Split up! If we stay in one place! We will be annihilated!" Makarov exclaimed as everyone started to separate

"go! Wreck this era of humans! Destroy them all!" Rogue shouted out

"ROGUE!" Natsu bellows, magic flaring around him as he flies towards him

"Oh, Natsu?" Rogue said with a grin as the two punched their fists against each other

"Zirconis, deal with the people at the gate." Rogue told to a green Dragon as Rogue pushes back Natsu as the Dragon the two were on, started to fly up

" **mmmhhhmm"** the Green Dragon nodded as it started to grin at Lucy and the others that were at the gates

" **bastard!"** Natsu shouted as he and Future Rogue duke it out with each other

All of the Dragons started to rampage all around the place as all of the guilds present in the city fights them

 **With Fairy Tail**

Everyone looks in shock as they see a flaming dragon landing near them

"go! Attack!" Makarov shouted out as everyone charged at the dragon

" **I am Atlas Flame, I will show you all the depths of hell!"**

It then roared as everyone was sent flying back from just it's roar

"stay strong!" Makarov shouted to his children

All of them tried to attack the dragons but their attacks were proved futile as none of the attacks worked on them at all

 **With Natsu**

He was duking it out with Rogue as he equips on his Gauntlet Sluggers and throws them at Rogue who dodged

" **not yet!"** Natsu shouted as he catches his sluggers while combining them to become their crescent form

Future Rogue smirks as his right hand and left hand glowed white and black

Natsu slashes his blade at him but Future Rogue catches his blade

" **wha!?"** Nastu exclaimed as Future Rogue smirks to him before he shatters his blade

"futile, your power is strong in this time, but not in mine" he told Natsu before he punches Natsu with a fist encased in light and shadows

" **guh!"** Natsu skidded back before he went back on the attack but the Dragon, they were riding on, shook its flight making Natsu unbalance

"an opening!" Future Rogue fires a blast of light and darkness at Natsu as the attack hits and sends Natsu crashing to the town

 **CRASH!**

Natsu gets out of the rubble he was in, as he flaps his wings and flies back up to fight again

"I praise your abilities, but this is over" Future Rogue said as Natsu sees that the Dragons were destroying the city

"MotherGlare"

The silver Dragon, Mother Glare had eggs popping out from bellow it's abdomen as they all fall and hatched reptilian-like creatures that started to attack the mages

" **you!"** Natsu shouted before MotherGlare shook its flight and started crashing down to the town

"" **you're getting beaten, you know""** END stated the obvious to Natsu

Natsu stands back up as he looks up and sees Rogue riding MotherGlare as the Dragon soars into the air

"" **even I will be at a disadvantage against seven of these things""** END said as Natsu destroys several of the reptilian creatures that tried to attack him

" **to beat a dragon, you need a dragon slayer"** Natsu said as he grins

"" **you have a plan?""** END asked him

" **yeah"** Natsu said as he flies back towards Future Rogue

" **Karyu no!"**

He flies up and was above Mother Glare

" **Tekken!"**

Natsu lit his fist in flames as he sends a punch on Motherglare's back and made the Dragon roared in pain

" **CAN YOU HEAR ME!"** Nastu shouted out as everyone hears his voice

" **THERE ARE SEVEN DRAGONS! LEAVE THEM TO US SEVEN DRAGON SLAYERS!"**

"seven? You must've miscounted" Future Rogue said to him as he and Natsu started to fight each other

Natsu and Future Rogue got into a power struggle as both men glared at each other

" **no, I know he can hear me"**

 **near the city**

"I managed to get him in time" Doranbolt said while looking tired

"Prisoner 10000333007, Jellal's decision is correct," Lahar said as a man looks at the chaos in the city from a cliff

"we will definitely need his help"

"yeah, I can hear you"

It was Cobra, and he came to help

"Natsu"

 **Back with Natsu**

" **it takes a Dragon Slayer to defeat a dragon, right?"** Natsu told to Rogue as he punches the man away

"you!" Future Rogue curses before he sees Enryuo no Yoroi glowing

""Erza is in trouble?!"" Natsu thought as he purges off the armor while summoning Reiter no Yoroi

"help the others" Natsu told to his armors as they flied down the city to help the others

"looks like, you unarmed" Future Rogue said with a smirk

"no, I am never unarmed" Natsu replied as he lit his hand on fire

"I still have my magic"

 **With Erza**

Erza and Fairy Tail were fighting against the reptilian dragon soldiers as she mowed some down

"there's no end to them" Erza said before she heard movement behind her as she turns to see six of the dragon soldiers were about to attack her

"oh no!" Erza exclaimed before Enryuo no Yoroi appears and destroyed the attacking Dragon soldiers

Erza looks at the armor before it equips itself onto Erza

"Natsu" Erza looks up and sees MotherGlare flying around

She could see the flames that were raging on the back of the dragon

"Erza!"

Erza looks back and sees Jellal running towards her

"Jellal?!"

She then looks behind and sees Milliana as her eyes were filled with rage and hatred

"Jellal!"

 **With Wendy**

She was fighting against Zirconis with the help of Mira as their attack only made little damage to him

" **futile, even if you are a Dragon Slayer, you can barely hurt me!"** Zirconis shouted as he roars and swings his claw at Mira

"kyaa!"

"Mira-san!" Wendy exclaimed as the Take-over mage crashes to the ground

" **you're next!"** Zirconis was about to attack but was stopped as Reiter no Yoroi appears before Wendy and protected her from the attack

"Natsu-san!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise before she sees the armor summoning it's halberd and goes on the attack against Zirconis

 **Back with Natsu**

He and Future Rogue bashed their fists against each other before they kick each other and then started to fire their roar against each other

Natsu huffs his breathing as Future Rogue was proving to be more stronger than him

"" **you're getting your butt kicked, let me handle this""** END said as black markings started to appear on Natsu's back name

""no"" Natsu told him as the black markings disappeared

"" **you sure? I'm sure if I can get rid of him in a flash""** END told him before he sees Natsu smirked

""never thought that I hear you getting worried about me"" Natsu told him before he and Future Rogue started to attack each other

"" **if you die, I'll die as well, dumbass""**

""relax, I just remembered what I am""

"" **what?""** END raised an eyebrow before he sees Natsu taking a deep breath

"" **a roar? Really?""**

""yeah!""

Natsu then let out a roar as it rang out the whole city

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Natsu's roar was heard by everyone as everyone stopped and so did the Dragons

" **this roar!"** Zirconis exclaimed,

" **it can't be!"** Scissor Runner looks to Mother Glare who was flying in the sky

" **only one Dragon can make this roar!"** Levia exclaimed as the Dragon looks to be in shock

" **Enryu no Oh!** **"** MotherGlare exclaimed as the dragon looks behind it's back and at Natsu

" **Igneel!"** Atlas Flame exclaimed as the fire Dragon flies towards the sound of the roar

Natsu grins as he summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side

"I think some of the dragons finally knows who I am" Natsu said as he jumps and landed on Atlas Flame who flies towards MotherGlare

" **Brat! Where is Igneel!?"** Atlas Flame demanded from Natsu who landed on his head

"he died, passed away as time had robbed him of his life" Natsu told the dragon with a solemn look as Natsu inhales some of the flames that were coming off of Atlas Flame's body

"I am his son, Natsu Dragov" Natsu told the dragon as Natsu burst into flames

"you know him, how?" Natsu asked the dragon

" **he is my friend, as he is the king of all Fire Dragons"** Atlas replied to Natsu

"then you're my uncle then" Natsu said as the Dragon sweat dropped to his statement

"Atlas Flame! Have you betrayed me!?" Future Rogue exclaimed at the fire Dragon

" **no, I am following my will, and my will is to aid my friend! Igneel's son!"** Atlas Flame replied as Natsu enters his Dragon Force

" **let's go, uncle!"** Natsu said as Atlas Flame charges at MotherGlare while Natsu attacks Future Rogue back

" **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Natsu punches a flaming fist straight at Future Rogue's face before kicking him away

 **With Sting and Rogue**

" **Igneel!? here!?"** Levia exclaimed in shock

" **but that's not possible! Has he lived through the centuries?!"** Scissor runner exclaimed,

"where are you looking at!" Sting exclaimed as he and Rogue attacks the two dragons

" **Seieiryu no Senga!"**

The two fired their combined attacks from the Tag Battle as the Two Dragons were caught off guard by it

 **With Cobra**

" **how is the Fire Dragon King here?!"** the rock dragon exclaimed before he got attack with a poison blast from Cobra

"I heard that!" Cobra exclaimed as he continued attacking the stone dragon

 **With Gajeel**

"looks like I owe Salamander again, huh?!" Gajeel shouted as he uses his Secret Dragon Slayer art against the black dragon, he was fighting with

The black dragon was sent crashing down from his attack as it was effective

 **With Wendy and Laxus**

" **Igneel had a son!? This is unheard of!"** Zirconis exclaimed before he roared in pain as Laxus who came to help Wendy, as the two launches a combo attack at the dragon

" **damn pests!"** Zirconis roared at them before Reiter no Yoroi appears behind the green dragon and attacks him from its back

" **Gaah!"**

 **With Erza**

"was that?" Jellal said

"Natsu" Erza finishes as they had just finished explaining to Milliana how Jellal was not the same as he was in the past, and this managed to assure her that he was an ally

"let's go, we need to help the others" Erza said as she sprouted her wings and Jellal nodded

He activated his Meteor as the two flies to help anyone who is fighting the reptilian soldiers

 **Back with Natsu**

" **Haaaaa!"** Natsu punches Future Rogue in the face before following it with a flaming kick

Atlas Flame and MotherGlare roared at each other before the two dragons fired their roar against each other

 **BOOM!**

" **You ok, Uncle!"** Natsu exclaimed to Atlas as Motherglare had clawed his wing

" **Breath and the likes are ineffective against my flame body!"** Atlas told him as he roared at Mother Glare who roared back

" **and flames can't burn my adamantine body"** MotherGlare told to his fellow dragon

" **hehe, I wouldn't take my hellflire so lightly"** Atlas Flame told him as his flames grow brighter

" **Gigantic flames that erupts and rages in hell!"**

Natsu inhales all of the flames before he flies up and drops towards Motherglare

" **raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

" **and the one who devoured them! My fellow Fire Dragon!"**

"he ate Atlas' flames!?" Future Rogue exclaims in shock as Natsu sends a devastating blow at MotherGlare and causes the Dragon to roar in pain

"you!" Future Rogue exclaimed as MotherGlare was falling down from the sky

"" **even with a dragon at our side, this won't be enough to end all of it""** END told Natsu who nodded

""are there any way to end it all? I mean your name is END after all"" Natsu asked his other self

"" **heh! Sarcastic aren't you? But you're correct. There are four ways of winning"** END said as he lifts up four fingers to make his point

"" **one, you let me gain control over your body and let me take care of Rogue and everything""**

""rejected, you will just destroy everyone and everything"" Natsu replied to his other self while attacking Future Rogue

"" **can't blame a guy for trying""** END said with a smirk as Natsu breathes a roar at Future Rogue who dodges by going into the shadows

""what's the next choice?"" Natsu asked END

"" **two, we call Acnologia and let him do this""** END said with a sarcastic smirk that made Natsu glare at him

"" **three, we kill this timeline's Rogue and the future one will cease to exist and this will never happen in the first place""**

""rejected again, the next one"" Natsu told him as he dodge a punch from Future Rogue before sending a fist to his gut

"" **last choice, we destroy the Eclipse gate and with it being destroyed, all of the Dragons here will be returned to their rightful time line…I think"** END told him as this choice was agreeable for Natsu

""that is the good thing, you've ever said the whole day"" Natsu told his other self

"" **but there's a problem""** END told him as Natsu dodges a punch from Future Rogue before the two got into a power struggle

"" **that thing is made of Magnanium alloy, no magic will work on it"** "

Natsu punches Future Rogue's face before he grabs the man's hand and swings him to the side

""then how about a dragon?"" Natsu asked his otherself as END looks at him with a surprised face before grinning

"" **I was right to awaken myself at the island, the adventures you're having is fun!""**

Natsu flies up as he gathered all of his magic into one point

" **give me strength! Uncle!"**

Atlas Flame nodded as the fire dragon fires a roar at Natsu

Natsu sees the incoming roar as he devours the flame and he then burst into flames

"" **You got one shot at this""** END told to Natsu as Natsu gathered all of his magic around him

""yeah!"

A giant flaming sphere appears in Natsu's hands as it grew bigger and bigger and as bright as the sun

" **Enryuo no!"** Natsu shouted as the giant flaming sphere disappeared into his hands as it was burning with crimson-hot flames

He then dashed towards Rogue who imbued all of his magic into his fists

" **Natsu!"** Future Rogue exclaimed as he punches his fist that was imbued with all of his magic at Natsu who did the same

" **Hokken!"**

The two collided in power as Natsu's overpowers Future Rogue

""impossible!"" Future Rogue looks in disbelieve

" **Oraaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

Natsu's attack created a devastating blow on Future Rogue and Motherglare, as the dragon roars in pain as the flames burned it all

" **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Lucy and the others who were at the gate while trying to destroy the Eclipse gate, looks up and sees the falling burning dragon

"run!" Lily exclaimed as everyone runs for cover

 **BOOM!**

A giant explosion fell upon the gate as this shook the whole kingdom

Lucy and the others looked to the gate as it was destroyed

" **I will never forget you"** Atlas Flame said as the fire dragon glowed goldenly

" **Natsu Dragov"**

He then disappears as one by one all of the dragons disappeared

"he did it," Erza said with a smile as she knew that attack was from her husband and the fact that the Dragons were disappearing

"WE WON!" Erza cheered as everyone did the same

Natsu looks over to Future Rogue who lies on the ground defeated

"as expected of you….to win" Future Rogue said to Natsu who looks at him with cautious eyes

"what made you turn to this?" Natsu asked the man

"in the future" Future Rogue replied to him

"Frosch will get killed…..by….." he told Natsu as Natsu's eyes widen a bit in surprise

"tell the me of this time…to not let him die" Future Rogue told him as Natsu nodded

"I never did tell you….. the reasons why I needed the dragons, did i?" he asked to Natsu who nodded

"let me tell you now" Future Rogue said as his body started glowing

"the first reason was to defeat Acnologia…..the Dragon Killer, and the second one…." Future Rogue stands back up with all the strength he has and walks towards Natsu as he grabs a hold of his shoulders

"was to end you, Zeref's Strongest Demon." He grins evilly to Natsu as his body started to disappear

"E.N.D"

And with that he disappears into sparkles with an evil grin still on his face

Natsu stands where he was before END appears beside him

"" **so, I did get revived in the future""** END said with an excited grin before he sees Natsu walking towards Lucy and the others

Natsu sees that the Future Lucy was also going to disappear as her body glowed

"thank you…..for saving the future," she told them

"it's nothing," Lucy told her future self with a smile

Everyone nodded to her with a smile of their own before they turn their attention to Natsu who was walking towards them

"and thank you, Natsu" Future Lucy said with a smile

Natsu nodded with a smile before Future Lucy hugs him

"I'm sure, that you know the right path to take…" Future Lucy whispered to him as her legs started to disappear

"in the future"

Future Lucy then disappears as she returns to her rightful timeline

"did she tell you something?" Lucy asked Natsu

"yeah, she was thankful to us all" Natsu told her a lie that was bought easily by her

Everyone looks to the east as the sun was rising

"been a long day, I'm pooped" Natsu said as he drops to the ground with a satisfied grin

Everyone nodded as they watch the rising sun

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	76. Chapter 75

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Night time**

 **In a dressing room**

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Yukino asked with a blush as the Celestial Spirit was wearing a beautiful dress on

"I think you look pretty." Mirajane smiled as she, Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were also in the room changing into dresses.

"Yeah it looks great on you." Lucy complimented, only causing Yukino more embarrassment.

"Mira-nee, can you help me?" Lisanna asked as she was having trouble zipping up her dress from the back

After finished dressing up, the girls all head towards the door that opened and revealed a great banquet hall

 **In the Castle's Banquet hall**

The King had invited Everyone who joined in the GMG and help battle the Dragons to this amazing banquet party as the party was a celebration for the winners and for helping the kingdom in it's time of peril

"Wow." Lucy said in awe as everyone wears fancy dresses and were all having a great time in the party

"Everything is so beautiful."

"It's amazing." Wendy agreed to her

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" The girls looked just a small distance ahead to see Elfman waving for them come over. He was standing at a buffet table with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

Erza raised her glass of champagne once she saw the girls. "It's good to see you all. The other guilds are arriving as well."

"You look great, Erza." Lucy complimented.

"took you guys long enough" Elfman told them

"you really shouldn't wear that" Gray said to Gajeel who glares at him

"at least I wear a suit, stripper!" Gajeel retorted to Gray who was only wearing a tie

"hey, Where's Natsu, Erza?" Lucy asked the Scarlet Mage as she sees no sign of the Fire Dragon Slayer

"I don't know, he said something important came up and told us to go first" Erza said while helping Rose get a drink

Cana happily pranced about the banquet hall, two bottles of alcohol in her hands. "This king sure knows how to party!"

Macao chased her down as if he were Gildarts. "Hey! We're in the palace you know!"

Bacchus walked towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "Just the lady I've been wanting to see. You ready for round two?" he held up a bottle towards Cana.

"You're on. I won't lose this time."

Macao sighed to the two drinkers

Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel arrived at the banquet. Nearly all of the men took notice of the swordswoman's majestic purple and gold dress. Kagura blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I said this does not suit me."

"Nonsense, you look great," Beth commented.

"I agree," Arana added.

"me too" a voice spoke behind Kagura as she turns around and her eyes widen with tears forming

"you've grown, Kagura" Simon greeted his sister with a smile

"nii-san!" Kagura exclaimed as she runs to her brother and hugs him

Lucy began to eat some of the banquet food before she heard a voice call to her. "Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" She turned to the voice, surprised to see Princess Hisui walking towards her. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, correct?"

Lucy instantly swallowed the piece of bread she was eating and began to nod vigorously. "Y-yes, your majesty."

The princess giggled. "There is no need to be so formal. You can just call me Hisui."

"O-ok, Hisui."

"See that wasn't so hard. You are the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, correct?"

Lucy smiled sorrowfully. "I used to be, but that was a long time ago."

"I was a friend of your father's. He was a kind man. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"By the way." Hisui visually searched the banquet hall. "Where is your pink-haired friend, Natsu was it? I wanted to congratulate him on winning the games. Did he not attend the party?"

Lucy joined in her search. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all either."

Gray walked towards the two, Juvia not far behind. "Did he get lost on the way or something?"

"It seems odd for him not to be here. I was under the impression he loved parties." Juvia added.

"Where did he run off to?" Warren asked.

Droy interjected, a chicken leg halfway in his mouth as he walked over with the rest of Shadow Gear. "I thought he came with Erza and the twins?"

"Lu-chan said she hasn't seen him at all."

"I bet Titania's gonna be pissed," Gajeel smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit."

Erza was looking for her husband but decided to let the matter slide as she was in conversation with Kagura and Simon

"How are your wounds, Kagura?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Despite how things happened between us. I hope that we could still become friends." Erza said as she reach her hand for a handshake with Kagura

"I refuse," Kagura told her

"Kagura" Simon said with a bit of surprise in his voice

"Even though our 'reunion' did not turn out as we all hoped. I…appreciate that you tried to help Millianna and I. So instead of being your friend…maybe you could become…" Kagura's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "My older sister?"

Erza was struck speechless. She then grabbed Kagura, pressing the blushing girl's face against her chest. "How could I refuse such a request when you make such an adorable face?"

Kagura's face grew even brighter as she tried to release herself from Erza. "I-I was joking, you idiot! Let me go!"

Simon chuckles to his little sister

"Mama?"

Erza let Kagura go and looked back at Rose and Mary as she then smiled back at Kagura.

"There are two special people I want you two to meet actually"

"Who else could-"Kagura's eyes widened when she saw Rose and Mary walk from behind their mother.

"They're my daughters, Rose and Mary." Erza said as the two smiled at Simon and Kagura

"hi!" "hello!"

The two greeted them with big smiles as they smiled back to the twins

"can we call you Aunt Kagura?" Rose asked Kagura as the question made her confused

"eh?" Kagura said in reply

"you're Mama's sister, right? Then that means you're our Aunt" Mary said with a big smile

Kagura looks at her brother then Erza as both nodded

"yes" Kagura said with a smile before Rose and Mary hugs her

"then that means I'm their Uncle" Simon said as he smiles to the twins

"I don't think I've ever seen Kagura smile like that before. It looks nice on her."

"If word gets out about this, Kagura might lose some of her reputations." Risley laughed.

Millianna smiled at the two as well, but soon put back on a sour face and turned her head when Erza looked her way. Erza grinned at the cat girl.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked the catgirl as Millianna gave no answer.

"Well I guess you don't want this then," Erza said as she pulled up Milo from the ground

"See?"

"meow" Milo meowed as this got Milliana's eyes sparkle in joy for a moment

"Kitty?!" Millianna's eyes briefly lit up at the sight before she returned to pouting.

"then how about this?" Erza asked as she reached into her chest as she pulls out Charla and Lily

"see?" "see?"

"nyaaa! So many kitty cat!" Milliana squealed in joy as she started to hug them

"We are not stuffed animals." Lily said deadpan.

Carla gritted her teeth irritably as she tried to release herself from Millianna's iron embrace. "Erzaaaa! When I get free-"

"Erza, where's Natsu?" Simon asked her

"I know it's a bit late but I want to congratulate him for having the twins," Simon said while carrying Rose and Mary as the two children pulled on his face, stretching his skin a bit

"I don't know, he said he would catch up in time," Erza said as she looks around and sees no sign of her husband anywhere

"Where is he?" Erza pondered, placing her hand under her chin to think. "I'm starting to worry that something may have happened to him."

"Hey, Natsu-san! Let's have a drink!" Sting loudly announced as he walked towards the buffet table. Lector was by his side.

"Yeah, Natsu-kun! Let's celebrate!"

Instead of the fire dragon slayer, the two were answered by Gajeel, who was shoving a leg of mutton into his mouth. "Salamander ain't here."

Stings eyes widened in devastation. "But I wanted to toast to our new friendship!"

"Looks like you failed, buddy." Lecter nodded sagely. Oddly enough, Frosch was standing next to him.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Rios!" Gajeel exclaimed, patting Rogue on the shoulder. The shadow dragon had followed Sting.

Rogue let out an embarrassed sigh. "Please don't use that name anymore. Call me Rogue."

"how're you feeling?" Gajeel asked the man

"fine, even though he was me, I feel like a lot better now that he's gone" Rogue said with a smile

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch added in

"Well since Natsu's not here I'll have to settle for you, Gajeel!" Sting laughed uproariously.

Orga and Rufus looked on as their guildmates conversed with Gajeel, smirks on their faces.

"I haven't seen him this lively before."

"I have no memory of this Sting either."

Sting and Gajeel raised their glasses. Sting giving the speech. "A toast! To the friendship between fairies and tigers!" They clinked their glasses, but before they could drink they saw three girls walk towards them. The girls in question were Yukino, Lucy, and Mirajane.

Yukino's eyes met Sting and Rogue's for a brief moment before she turned the other way. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Hold on!" Sting shouted, stopping her retreat. Yukino turned to face him.

Sting scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would be here."

Yukino's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to apologize for how we treated you before. The princess and the master…they're gone now. So we thought about starting the guild from scratch. We want to be more like Fairy Tail and the other guilds. We want Sabertooth to be a place that treats its member's right."

Rogue smiled at his friend's words.

Yukino gave no reply as she looked at the ground.

"Is that asking too much? I mean I know we…"

Yukino shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. "No that's not it. I thank you for apologizing, but the truth is I…"

"The truth is she's not rejoining Sabertooth!" a loud voice announced over the collected wizards. They looked over, surprised to see that voice belonged to Kagura.

"Yukino's life still belongs to me, which means that she will be joining Mermaid Heel! I will not listen to any objections on the matter!" Kagura shouted out drunk

"who gave her Alcohol!?" Simon exclaimed as a worried big brother

Sabertooth all let out a collective shout of surprise. Yukino and the Fairy Tail wizards present also joined in on the confusion.

Sting walked to Kagura, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're drunk. You should just go home."

"Silence! Yukino belongs to us and that is final!"

"Excuse me. Men!" Ichiya exclaimed as he and the rest of Team Blue Pegasus entered the fray. "This elegant woman and her exquisite parfume fit perfectly in Blue Pegasus."

The Tri-Mens and Nichiya all nodded in approval.

"You should join us." Jenny smiled.

Lyon stepped forward, entering Lamia Scale into the battle. "Lamia Scale is the only guild worthy of Yukino's affiliation." He looked over to Juvia. "But she is not the only one."

"I told you she already has a guild, you jerk!" Gray shouted to Lyon.

Jura sighed. "I see no reason for us to get involved in all this."

Bacchus threw Quarto Cerberus' hat into the ring. "We might be an all-guy guild right now, but we always have room for delicate flower! Having her in the guild will definitely make my spirit tremble!"

The rest of Quatro Cerberus all howled in agreement.

All of the guilds stared at one another, each pleading a case for Yukino's membership. The celestial wizard tried to calm down the situation as best she could. "P-please wait, everyone! There's no need to fight! I've already…"

"This should cheer me up after our record in the games." Goldmine smirked.

"Let's go. I'll spin all ya." Obaba challenged.

"This is starting to make my youthful passion surge through my veins once again." Bob grinned deviously.

The guilds went to a massive brawl as everyone started fighting each other

Mirajane walked over to Yukino, who watched nervously as all the guilds fought. "Are you alright?"

"I think everyone has gone a bit overboard."

"don't worry, you'll get used to it" Yukino said as she lead the girl away while holding her hand that has a white Fairy Tail Mark on it

Arcadios walked to the balcony overlooking the ball. He slammed the point of his sword into the ground, garnering everyone's attention and stopping the ruckus.

"That is enough fighting! You all now stand before King Toma E. Fiore himself! To all of the wizards who fought valiantly throughout this year's Grand Magic Games and fought against the Dragons, his majesty the king will now give his thanks and salutations! Listen well and heed his words!"

Sure enough everyone stopped fighting as they watched a shadowed figure approach the balcony from behind the curtain.

"it's the king!" Asuka shouted.

Bisca smiled to her as she motions her to be quiet

"Shhh."

As the figure came into the light, everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the king.

"yo! I am the king!" Natsu came in wearing the royal outfit as everyone gawked at him

"Yay! Papa is the King now!" Rose and Mary exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him." Erza sighed.

Arcadios clenched his teeth angrily. "Someone stop that fool!"

"We tried sir, but he was too strong." Sighed a masked man with other people beside him

The real king stood behind Natsu, pulling on his cape and begging for his clothes back.

"What's the big idea?" Natsu asked. "We won right?! I should be king for a day as a prize and everyone my minions!" he resumed laughing.

His guildmates relented, even laughing at Natsu's antics.

Makarov's face started to pale as his hair started to shrivel and blow away in the wind

"He always does a thing with a bang doesn't he?" Lucy laughed as everyone did the same

After a few moments of commotion by the Dragon Slayer, everything calmed down as the time for the dance began

Everyone partnered up as they dance to the music

Natsu danced with his wife as Erza laid her head on his chest while Natsu pulled her in for a slow dance

"You really had to make a fool of yourself, didn't you?" Erza said as they dance while in each other's arms

"yeah, but I'm your fool," Natsu said with a smile as he gives a peck to her head

Erza sighed with a smile as the two danced around each other before they changed partners

"care for a dance?" Simon said as he took Erza's hand while Kagura went to Natsu as the two dance

"so, does this mean that you settled your grudge against him?" Natsu asked Kagura as he spins her before pulling her back

"yes, your words were true. Vengeance is never the answer" Kagura replied to him

"my hatred and anger blinded me and made me do things unthinkable of me, but I'm still not forgiving him, time will tell on how I choose my decision over him"

"glad to know," Natsu said with a smile

They then changed partners again as Erza partnered with Natsu again

"what did you two talked about?" Erza asked her husband as they went back to their slow dance

"she told me that she hasn't forgiven Jellal" Natsu told his wife

"she will learn in time" Erza said as the two went for a spin

* * *

"Father" Hisui called out to her father, the king as she looks down in guilt

"I deeply apologize for what happened, as soon as the party is over, I'm prepared to accept my just punishment"

"Hisui" Lucy called out to her in worry

"please wait" Arcadios came in

"Arcadios"

"The project was implemented as the princess did it to eliminate Zeref, then she did Eclipse Project 2 she only did it after being tricked by the Future Rogue, believing that it will stop the invasion of the 1000 Dragons," Arcadios told to his king

"in other words, she did it for the kingdom's sake" Darton added in

"me too, Hisui never did anything wrong," Lucy said

"agreed" Erza added in

"for all that matters, she bands all of the mages together against the threat," Natsu said with a smile beside his wife

Everyone agreed in as they defend Hisui

"I understand how you feel," Toma said with a solemn look

"if anyone must be punished, it must be me" Arcadios defended Hisui

"no, me!" Darton interjected

Everyone agreed in for Hisui's punishment but Toma put his foot down

"I can't deny Arcadios' loyalty to her and Darton's loyalty to the nation, and I can't deny the wizards who love peace throughout this world," he said

"therefore, Hisui's punishment is.." Toma said as Hisui closes her eyes

 **POP!**

"She must wear this for one week-kabo!" Toma said as a Mato Hat was worn on her head

"EEHHHHHHHHH!?" Hisui exclaimed,

"then if the Princess wears this for one week!" Arcadios said as Hisui nodded

"she will still be my precious and loved daughter-kabo" Toma said with a smile

"looks like fun-kabo" Natsu said with a smile

"meow" Milo meowed in agreement

"then I have enough for everyone-kabo!" Toma said as everyone gets a Mato Mask put on their heads

Everyone smiles, smirks, grins as they cheered

"KABO!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **And to anyone who wonders on how the heck is Simon is back because in the story, I never made him die at all**

 **Please remember people! Different Fairy Tail after all**

 **Bye bye**


	77. Chapter 76

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **2 months later**

Everyone was back at Magnolia as Fairy Tail was back to number one as the best guild in Fiore

Now our attention is now to Fairy Tail, as the guild was as loud as ever

"let's battle! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as he and Natsu were arm wrestling each other

"don't cry if you lose" Natsu said to the man as Romeo was the referee

"Ready?! GO!" He signaled them as he exclaimed before

 **CRASH!**

Natsu slams Gajeel's hand down as he was the winner in an instant

"don't cry" Natsu said with a smirk as Gajeel glares at him

"again!" Gajeel shouted as the two now wrestles with their left hands

"again and again, the results are going to be the same" Levy said with a sigh with Lucy joining in

"hey, Natsu" Gray called out to him as Natsu looks at him while Gajeel struggles to slam his hand down

"got a letter from the council for you and Erza" Gray said as he reached out two letters to him

"for Erza?" Natsu said confused as he slams Gajeel's hand down and became the winner of the Arm wrestling match before taking the letters

"now that you mention it? Where is she?" Lucy asked the man

"she's at home with the kids, trying some new clothes she bought at Crocus with them" Natsu replied as he looks at his letter first

"what does it say?" Gajeel asked while rubbing his sore left hand

Natsu's eyes scan through his letter as his eyes went deadpanned

"aahh! I hate this!" Natsu exclaimed as he threw the letter up before Gray catches it

"what's this? "To Natsu Dragov, it has come to the council's attention that you are needed for the next Wizard Saint meeting on the next month as a new possible member will be joining the ranks""

Gray reads the letter as it surprises a few people

"a new Wizard Saint?" Lucy said a bit surprised

"who might it be?" Wendy said curios

"I think I know," Natsu said as he was reading Erza's letter

"you do know that it's for Erza, right?" Levy asked with sweatdrop

"don't worry, she always reads my letter before me back then" Natsu said as he showed them the letters and sees that it was a Wizard Saint meeting like Natsu's

". . ."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Lucy and the guys screamed

"Erza got chosen as a Wizard Saint!?" Lucy exclaimed as Makarov who was drinking a beer at the bar, spits it out in shock

"what!?" Makarov exclaimed as he dashed towards Gray and took the letter

""to Erza Scarlet, you have been chosen as one of the new Wizard Saint as you possess the skill and ability to become one, if you agree to join, please come to next month's Wizard Saint meeting"" Makarov he reads out the paper as he shakes in disbelieve

"well, it's was the matter of time for Erza to be one" Macao said with a sigh

"I wonder which rank she will be?" Wakaba said as a few people were also curious

"no!" Natsu shouted out as he burns away his letter

"Erza can't become a Wizard Saint!"

"why not? Isn't this something great for her?" Lucy asked before she sees Natsu looking at her deadpanned

"two reasons" Natsu said while making the gesture of number 2 with his fingers

"one, the paper works are never-ending" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and stack after stack of paper appeared and buried Gajeel, Elfman who was near, and Gray under them

"I don't want my Erza to do so much paperwork and this will affect the time I will have with her!" Natsu shouted in denial

"help" Gray said out as his hand reached out for someone to pull while in the pile of paperwork

Natsu snaps his fingers again as all of the paper disappeared

"what's the second reason?" Makarov asked him while Wendy and Lucy help Gajeel and the others up

"next month will be our anniversary! I don't want anything to meddle with our vacation plan!"

Natsu shouted as he cries in anime tears

"if I don't get much snuggy time with Erza, I'll go crazy!" Natsu whined in tears

"Snuggy time?" Wendy said confused

"I don't think you want to know, Wendy" Charla told her

"Natsu" Makarov called out to the crying man

"I know you don't want this for Erza, but this is for her to decide," he told the man

"you maybe her husband but you can't just keep doing what you think it's right for her, you must let her choose it"

Natsu thought of his words before nodding with a sigh

"fine" Natsu said as he grabs the letter and looks at it for a moment before sighing again

"now go, and deliver it to her, boy. Chop! Chop!" Makarov told the man to go

"yeah yeah" Natsu said as he summoned Enryuo no Yoroi on and dashed in high speed to his home

"how much does anyone want to bet that Erza will join or not?" Cana said as this got some people to start betting

 **20 minutes later**

 **At Dragov's home**

"of course, I'll reject," Erza told her husband while holding the letter

"yay!" Natsu cheered in victory

"my duty in taking care of Rose and Mary, with the guild will always come first," Erza said before Natsu hugs her in joy while spinning around in joy

"yay! Yay!" he cheered as he gives her a kiss before cuddling with her

Erza smiles to her childish husband before he calms down while still in joy

"What is the ruckus?" Ikaruga came into view with Rose and Mary

"oh, just Erza rejecting a wizard saint invitation," Natsu said with a smile as he snuggles his face to Erza's chest in joy

Ikaruga and the twins look in confusion before to each other

"nyaaa!" Milo meowed as the old cat sleeps in his cat basket

 **Next month**

"be good, you two" Erza told her daughters as she and Natsu were about to leave on their anniversary

"yes!" Rose and Mary saluted to her as they smiled

"we'll make sure to buy you two lots of souvenirs," Natsu said with a grin that got Rose and Mary excited

"Erzy!" a voice called out to Erza as she turns around and sees Milliana and Kagura coming into view

"Kagura! Milliana!" Erza exclaimed in joy as Milliana jumps and gives her a hug

"sorry, we're late! Our train was late!" Milliana said in joy before her eyes spotted Ikaruga

"Nyaaa! You!" Milliana squealed in surprise as she hides behind Erza

"do not be frightened, little kitten. I will not harm you" Ikaruga said with a sly smile that didn't sit well with Milliana

"where's Simon?" Natsu asked Kagura

"he was busy with his work, and couldn't come," Kagura said before she reached in her bag

"but he did tell us to give you this" she pulls out a cookie box from her bag as Rose and Mary's eyes sparkle in joy

"thanks," Erza said as she takes the cookie box with a smile

"kitty cat!" Milliana squealed in joy as she hugs Milo in her arms, much to the old cat's displeasure

"behave, ok" Natsu told the two as Erza had invited Kagura and Milliana over to babysit Rose and Mary while helping Ikaruga as well

"we will be back in 4 days or so" Erza told to Kagura who nodded

"behave and you will get a big present when we get back" Natsu said with a grin as this got Rose and Mary excited

"well then" Natsu said as he summons Enryuo no Yoroi on

"we will be going" Erza said as she bid them goodbye as Natsu carried her in his arms before the two flies up and dashed towards East in highspeed

"do they know how to use the train, or what?" Milliana said with a sweatdrop while hugging Milo

 **An hour later**

 **At a hot spring town**

 **In a mixed hot spring**

"fuuuu!" Natsu sighed in relaxation as he and Erza were in the hot spring

"this beats the bath tub every time" Natsu said as Erza nodded in agreement

 **20 minutes later**

Erza drinks a cup of sake as her face was a bit red while Natsu was normal as the man drinks his cup of sake

"hmmmm" Natsu stretches his hands up as he heads out of the bathroom

"I'll be going to the room," Natsu said before he got pulled down by Erza whose face seems to be red than usual

"no~ -hic- not yet~" Erza slurred as Natsu can tell from the get-go that his wife is drunk

"I want more time with you~"

Natsu sighs before he pushes down Erza and bit her neck as this made her moan

"I wonder do we still have that spark?" Natsu said as he licks his lips in delight

 **50 minutes later**

 **In the bedroom**

Natsu and Erza laid in their shared bed as Erza laid her head on Natsu's exposed chest as the scarlet knight sleeps with a peaceful smile on her face

""I think Erza trained more than just her swordsmanship while me and the others were sealed"" Natsu thought with a bit of a pale face as he had a couple of scratch marks and kiss marks all over him

"" **wimp""** END said with a smirk as the spirit then disappears

Natsu then hears Erza moaning in her sleep as she wakes up and rubs her eyes

"hi" Erza said with a smile as she looks up at her husband

"yo" Natsu said with a smile as he gives her forehead a kiss

Erza then snuggles more to Natsu as she enjoys the warmth, he was giving off

Natsu smiles as he caresses her head while giving her some affectionate kisses

The two continued to cuddle more before Erza looks up to Natsu with her eyes glowing

""oh boy"" Natsu thought as he smiles back

 **60 minutes later**

""I'm starting to think that I need to put a limiter on this""

Natsu thought with a very drained face as he had kiss marks all over him while Erza sleeps on his chest while having some hickey marks on her neck

END laughs at him as he nearly died of laughter **(if he can die)**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **This story is going on Hiatus!**

 **Natsu X harem Fanfic is out**

 **Bye bye**


	78. Chapter 77

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **A month later**

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everything in Fairy Tail was the same as always

 **In the Guild's bath**

Lucy and the girls were taking a long bath as this was the first time, they did this together

"Hey, Lucy." Cana called out to Lucy while in the hot tub

"yeah?" Lucy replied while soaking her hand into the warm water

"Did you gain weight?" Cana asked with a smirk as Lucy's eyes widened to the comment. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"What?! I have?! Where?! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cake yesterday!"

"Right…here!" Cana said as she gropes Lucy's breasts from behind and started to grope them around.

"Kyaaa! Cana, what are you doing? Stop…" she let out an embarrassed moan.

"Oh, come on." Cana grinned. "No need to be shy. We're friends, right?"

Levy sighed to the two "Where's Wendy when we need her? She usually puts a stop to this kind of stuff." She sighed.

"Wendy and Charla went with on a job Erza." Mirajane answered as she approached the bath, readying herself to get in.

"She did? That's kind of odd for those two to go alone on a job as well."

"Erza said she wanted to get her mind off of Natsu so she needed a job. You should have seen how their faces lit up when they heard abo the reward." Mirajane said, dipping her legs into the warm water. "The sparkle in their eyes was adorable."

"What was the reward?"

"Some extremely rare sweets." Mirajane smiled as she titled her head back.

 **At Onibus**

"m-my name i-is Ellie! And I u-use Tonfas!" Erza who was wearing a costume exclaimed as she played out a character

"you stink!"

"I want my money back!"

The crowds booed her as they started throwing garbage at her

"even after 7 years, Erza-san's over drama never disappeared" Wendy who was wearing a costume said with a sweat drop

"let's just wrap this up so that we can get the sweets" Charla said while also wearing a costume

 **Back with the others**

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna began.

"Yes?" Mirajane answered looking to her sister.

"You said Erza went on a job with Wendy, right?"

"That's right." Mirajane nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"isn't that Erza?" Levy pointed out as everyone looks to the other tub and sees large mass of red hair..

"Erza?" Lucy called.

The mass of hair slowly turned around and a familiar voice echoed in Lucy's ear. "Blondie…" the strands of red hair separated like a curtain, the figure revealing itself to be none other than Flare Corona.

"Flare?!" Mirajane shouted.

"What's she doing here?!" Levy added in equal shock, but also a hint of fear.

"Why you…!" Cana exclaimed and was about to go and teach her a lesson If it hadn't for Lucy who stopped her

"Cana, wait!" Lucy shouted. She jumped out of the water, grabbing Cana from behind before the angered brunette got too far away. This resulted in the two slipping on the wet stone floor and falling to the ground with a painful thud. Cana managed to turn to her back. She looked up at Lucy with irritation.

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" she asked as she tried to get from under the blonde. She was finding the task rather difficult. Perhaps she had gained some weight. "Did you forget what she-"

"Just calm down." Lucy said. "She's not here to hurt anyone." She looked up at the Raven Tail wizard. "Right, Flare?"

Flare shook her head slowly, a nervous blush creeping across her soft face.

"What are you talking about?! She's from Raven Tail!" Cana argued.

Flare looked away from the two wizards, her blush deepening as she pressed her finger tips together. As she continued to fidget, her hair slowly began moving towards Cana. Soon tendrils of red hair enveloped the brunette fortuneteller, moving up and down as well as wrapping around her body. Lucy subsequently lost her leverage and fell to the side.

"Let me help wash every part of you." Flare said, somewhat creepily, as her hair did it's admittedly perverted "wash" on Cana. The brunette quickly forgot about her previous anger.

"This feels great!" She shouted happily.

"So, why are you here, Flare?" Lucy asked, doing her best to ignore Cana's "washing".

"After the Grand Magic Games…Raven Tail disbanded…" Flare explained, still fidgeting with her fingertips. "I…don't have…anywhere else to go."

The Fairy Tail girls sat silent in response to Flare's confession.

Juvia watched the scene unfold from the locker room area of the bath. She was going to join her friends, but Flare's sudden appearance made her air on the side of caution. Nonetheless she slowly began to see something in the lost wizard.

""That gloomy face. She's just like me!"" Juvia thought, clutching her Gray plushie in her arms.

After a few more moments of silence Lucy smiled warmly at Flare. "Do you want me to ask the Master if you can join us?"

A small smile unrolled on Flare's lips as she looked down at her clear reflection in the water. Lucy's friends were less than enthusiastic about the blonde's invitation.

"No way!" Levy shouted in disbelief.

"You're asking her to join?!" Lisanna asked, equally surprised. Shizuka looked on in confusion, something she did most times she visited the Fairy Tail guild.

Mirajane giggled, having slowly warmed to the idea. "I don't see the harm in asking. Yukino seems to be doing well and it's always nice to have more guild members."

"You too, Mira?" Cana sighed. She had regained her faculties after Flare's hair was finished with her.

The redhead brought her hand up to her mouth seemingly trying to stop herself from laughing as she looked away with a coy smile. "But…I don't think I want to join Fairy Tail."

"Then why are you here!" Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna yelled in unison. Even Juvia joined in, having stepped out from the locker room and into the bath area.

 **Strawberry street**

Lucy walked along the bank of the town river as she made her way back to her apartment.

She stretched her arms out to keep her balance, a smile on her lips. As usual the ferryman that passed by warned her of the dangers of walking on the bank, one of them even asked for her autograph for his son.

"That was actually pretty fun. Right, Plue?" Lucy said to her spirit

"pu puun" Plue replied to her

"Now that I think of it, my rent's coming up soon. I should go on a job too." She said as Plue agreed to her.

"Looks like we agree." The blonde giggled. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Lucy grabbed her door handle, turned it, and entered her room for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Welcome home!"

"I hope you don't mind us taking advantage of your hospitality."

"Hi, Aunt Lucy!"

"THIS FEELS LIKE OLD TIMES!" Lucy exclaimed before she sighed and walks into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for just barging in here like this." Wendy apologized.

"Honestly, this place is much nicer than I expected." Charla commented, looking up from her cup of tea.

A bead of sweat dropped from Lucy's forehead. "I'm not sure how to take that."

Erza placed her hand on a chest next to the couch, a proud smile on her face. "We received some very exotic sweets as a reward on our job and since there is too much for us to eat ourselves, we thought we'd share some."

Lucy's eyes lit up as she took a seat next to Wendy. Plue hopped into her lap. "Really? That's awesome. So I'm guessing everything went well on the job?"

Wendy laughed nervously. "Kind of…"

"It was like a dream!" Erza shouted. She was beaming with pride as she thought of her performance in the play.

"Or a nightmare," Charla commented under her breath as she sips her tea

"I can only imagine." Lucy giggled as she took a piece of candy from the now open chest. It was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand, but it was wrapped in the most exquisite gold and green paper. She held the wrapped cube up to her nose, the sweet scent seeping through the spaces in the wrapping and wafting into her nostrils. "This smells great." She said, nearly drooling.

"Try it." Erza urged. "I guarantee that you will find it most delicious."

Believing in Erza's enthusiastic sales pitch, Lucy unwrapped the candy and dropped into her mouth. As soon as the light brown cube hit her tongue the blonde felt an explosion of sugar, caramel, and honey - with the faintest taste of apple for good measure - coating her tongue. Her cheeks went numb from the sweetness as she chewed the confectionery. Her mouth watered with each passing second. Her eyes lighting up, as a satisfied smile slowly appeared on her lips. "You're right! This is amazing!"

Erza nodded in victory. "Isn't it? This is said to some of the finest candy in all of Fiore."

Rose reached for the chest but Erza stops her from taking another candy

"no more" Erza told her daughter

"I want one!" Rose pouted to her mother

"you had ten pieces already" Erza told her daughter as unlike her twin, Mary, Rose has a very strong sweet tooth

"delish!" Mary said as she eats one of the candies in her mouth

Rose continued to pout to her mother before Erza sighs and take one piece of candy from the chest

"this is the last one for today, alright?" Erza said as Rose takes the candy with a big smile

"yay!" Rose cheered as she eats the candy

"don't spoil her too much, Erza" Charla commented to her

"Hey, if you guys aren't too busy, do you wanna go on a job with me? It's time to pay my rent again." Lucy suggested.

"Sure." Wendy replied with a smile

"I don't see why not." Erza nodded, standing up from the couch along with Rose and Mary

"Great. Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Lucy and the others were back at the guild as they were picking the job on the request board

"What about this one?" Wendy asked, pointing at a request on the bottom left.

Lucy shook her head. "It's not enough."

"This looks promising," Erza said, placing her finger on a job in the center of the board.

"Too dangerous."

"Well we won't get anywhere if we stare a hole into the board like Nab." Charla said, she was quickly beginning to grow agitated. "Hurry and pick something."

On the other side of the guild, Master Makarov sat in his usual spot on the bar top, looking out at his "children". He rested his head on his arm, a sigh and subdued expression revealing his boredom until Mirajane walked to him with a small stack of papers in hand.

"We have more emergency requests, Master." She said, handing the old man the stack.

"Hmm?" Makarov moaned, opening one eye as he took the papers in his hand. He sat up, opening his other eye so he could better read the requests.

"We've been getting more and more specialty requests lately."

"It's because we've gotten so popular as of late." Mirajane giggled.

Makarov flipped through the stack absent-mindedly, only paying the slightest hint of attention to a paper when he noticed the two names listed for the request.

"Natsu! Gray! You have a job request asking for you!" he called, waving the papers overhead.

Lucy and the others heard the announcement and walked to the bar, Gray meeting them there as well since his name was called.

"where's Natsu?" Makarov asked

"he's at the Council, Master." Erza told him "he said that he had important paperwork to sign"

"Just like that guy to be gone when we need him." Gray sighed.

"I wonder who asked for those two." Lucy thought aloud.

"I see, then I guess this will just have to wait until he returns." Makarov said. Out of curiosity he took a closer look at the job request. As he read over the paper, his eyes slowly widened in shock. The others took notice of their Master's shift in demeanor.

"What's wrong, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"I was mistaken…you must take this job…with or without Natsu!" Makarov's voice sounded as if the paper in his hand was the key to life and death. His shaken and fearful tone unsettled everyone. The mood quickly turned in the Fairy Tail guild.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"What's got you so freaked out, old man?" Gray added.

The request continued to crinkle in Makarov's ever tightening grip. "The person who put in this request…is Warrod Sequen. He's ranked fourth among the ten wizard saints. He's also been named as one of the Four Emperors of Ishgal." Everyone's collective jaws dropped at the news. Warrod's reputation had clearly proceeded him.

"A wizard saint requested the job?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "and it's one of the 4 tops!?"

"What does this mean?!" Charla asked in equal shock.

"Why would someone so powerful…?" Wendy began.

Gray and Erza's eyes widened, the latter barely able to speak due to her surprise. "What in the world?"

 **With Natsu**

He was walking around the halls of the Council as he yawned

"so, much paperwork" he said as he had finally finished dozens of paperwork an hour ago

He reached to an office which belongs to him as he sees the Communication Lacrima glowing

"I wonder who is it?" Natsu said as he touch the orb and it glowed

Makarov appeared in the orb as Natsu sits down on his chair

"what is it, Gramps?" Natsu asked the old man

" _we got a request directed for you and Gray, it's from one of the Wizard Saints named Warrod Sequen"_

Makarov told to the man as Natsu raise an eyebrow

"the old tree man? Wonder what made him send a request" Natsu said a bit surprise

" _you think you can catch up with Erza and the others?"_ Makarov asked Natsu who reequipped Enryuo no Yoroi on

" **say no more"** Natsu said as he turns off the communication Lacrima and heads out

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	79. Chapter 78

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **In a wooded grassland**

After leaving Fairy Tail, and asked Ikaruga to take care of Rose and Mary, Erza and the others were on their way to Warrod Sequen's home as they pass through beautiful sceneries along the way.

"This place is beautiful." Wendy said with a warm smile as the sun's golden rays shined on her face.

Charla and Milo looks around the place as butterflies fly all over the place

"The air here is so fresh." Lucy commented happily as she stretched her arms out into the air.

"Yes, the breeze is quite nice as well." Erza nodded as she looks around the green forest and grass.

"They say the Wizard Saints are the ten strongest wizards on the continent, right?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's correct. Natsu, Master Makarov and Jura are just two of them." Erza replied to her

"Jellal was a saint too, right?" Wendy inquired.

"He was." Erza nodded.

"And Phantom Lord's old master was one." Gray informed.

Erza resumed her explanation. "The top four strongest among them have earned the title of the 'Four Emperors of Ishgal'."

"Ishgal?" Wendy asked in confusion

"an ancient name for the continent" Erza answered her

"I wonder why did a big guy on top sent a request to us?" Gray said while crossing his arms

"if it's Natsu I understand, but why Gray too?" Lucy commented in a bit confused and curious

They continued to walk around before they hear something coming from above

"took him long enough" Erza said with a smile as she looks up and sees her husband flying in the air before landing down

"sorry, I'm late" Natsu said as he reequips off Enryuo no Yoroi

"no, you're just in time" Erza said as she looks in front and sees a home

"is that Warrod Sequeen's home?" Lucy said confused to the type of home the rank fourth wizard saint lived in

"yeah, that's his place" Natsu said as he tagged along the others to go to the home

They walk towards the home before Natsu raise his hand and motions everyone to stop moving

The ground bellow them started to move as tree roots started to appear and attack them

"what!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as some of the root wraps around his legs

"tree roots!? Lucy exclaimed in shock as the roots wraps around them

"I knew it" Natsu said with a smirk as he equips his Gauntlet Sluggers on before throwing them at the roots as they were all cut off

He then did multiple backflips as the roots near him exploded

"they exploded!?" Gray exclaimed as a giant gust of wind blows at Natsu

Natsu catches his sluggers before he jumps and spins around in a hurricane as the gust of wind was cancelled out

A figure appeared out of the ground as Natsu and the figure punches each other fists

"good to see you again, Salamander" a voice spoke as Natsu grins

"could say the same thing to you" Natsu said as he and the figure jumps down

"Azuma"

It was Azuma, former member of Grimoire Heart

Azuma smiles as he and Natsu shakes hands

"it has been long" Azuma said as Natsu nodded

"yeah, nice to see you doing well" Natsu said to the man

"you know this guy?" Gray said while Wendy and Charla look in surprise to see Azuma

"this guy used to be a member of Grimoire Heart like Ultear and Meredy, but don't worry, he's cool" Natsu said as he leans his hand on Azuma's shoulder

"nice to meet you, Fairy Tail" Azuma greeted them with a bow

"why is he here!?" Charla exclaimed

"do not worry, cat. I have laid rest to my fighting days and have been living peacefully for the past year" Azuma told her

"then why did you attack us?" Erza said while a bit cautious

"I was merely greeting Salamander in the way. a warrior would find convenient" Azuma said as Natsu grins

"you all must be here because of Warrod-san's request, correct?" Azuma said as Natsu nodded

"then he is in his home" Azuma said as everyone walked into the house

The group entered the home, as the home was filled with plants all over the place

"Warrod-san! We have guests!" Azuma called out as everyone sees a figure watering some plants

"Excuse us…" Wendy began.

"We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild." Erza continued.

"Shh." A voice echoed through the home. "Be quiet."

"Plants prefer peace and quiet. If your minds cannot comprehend that, then keep your noisy mouths shut!" the figure said before he chuckles. "Just kidding!"

Suddenly the plants in the home rapidly grew in full bloom, the ones on the floor nearly overtaking Charla and Milo.

The man continued laugh uproariously, twirling around with a wide open mouthed smile on his face as the water from his can poured onto the still growing plants.

"It was a joke! Plants love to hear the sound of human voices!" He stopped spinning round and faced the Fairy Tail group, still laughing guests were more confused and surprised than amused at the display.

"It's a talking tree!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see the wizard saint looking like a tree

"still with the jokes" Natsu said with a sigh

The old tree-man stopped laughing and donned a more serious attitude.

"I must welcome you all to my home. Now, which two of you are Natsu and Gray?" Just before the group could answer, the old man picked up Charla and Milo.

"I must say, you two are much more cat-like than I imagined! And Natsu-kun got more heavier!" He began to laugh again as he placed the cats back on the ground. "I'm just joking! What a joke!"

"He sure is energetic for an old guy." Lucy commented as the tree-man continued to flail around in his hysterics.

Erza nodded in agreement. "That he is."

"It seems all that laughing has made me parched." The old man cleared his throat and lifted the watering can he was holding overhead. He began pouring the water into his mouth, laughing all the while. Once again he succeeded in shocking Wendy.

Attempting to take control of the more than odd situation, Erza stepped forward. The redhead cleared her throat, successfully gaining the old man's attention. "Forgive my presumption, but you are the wizard saint Warrod Sequen, correct?"

Once again becoming serious, the old man looked at her with a confident grin. "Indeed. I am Warrod Sequen." His grin slowly turned into a smile. "I'm joking."

"What?!" The Fairy Tail group exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Actually, that was a joke."

The girls nearly fell over. "This guy is wearing me out." Gray sighed.

"how you lived with this guy?" Natsu asked Azuma

"learned to live with it" Azuma replied

"Come with me outside. We have much to discuss about the job I requested of you all." He grabbed a book from the shelf next to him and walked past the group, they following his lead outside.

Warrod led them to a wooden table near the edge of the hill his house sat atop. Tree stumps were used as the table seating. The humans sat on the stumps, while Happy and Carla sat on the table itself. The breeze continued to blow lightly as the Fairy Tail group watched Warrod place the book on the table, opening it to a dog-eared page in the middle.

"Now onto my request." Warrod cleared his throat once more. "Ever since my retirement from guild life I have dedicated my life to returning deserts to the green lands they once were."

Erza's eyes widened in intrigue. "You were a guild member, Master Warrod?"

"never heard of that before" Natsu said with a bit of surprise

Warrod chuckled at the question. "I was, and a fine one too!" He then returned to his more leveled demeanor. "I'm determined to stop the spread of deserts with my Green Magic." Warrod held out an open hand to the curious group. A red and pink flower slowly sprouted in his palm. Clearly a demonstration of his form of magic. "I could boast and say that it's philanthropic work, but it is really more of a hobby than anything else."

"now I see how you are here" Natsu said as he looks at Azuma

"yes, I met Azuma a few years back as the man has a nearly identical magic to mine, we both worked together and helped out the dried lands and restored the greenery back to normal" Warrod said with a smile

"and here is my request," Warrod said as he opened the book

"As I said earlier, my wanting to restore deserts to their natural green states is a hobby. As such I've been travelling many deserts over the years, but during of these travels, Azuma and myself stumbled upon a very peculiar village."

"Peculiar?" Alana repeated, titling her head to the right.

"Yes." Warrod placed his hand on the book sitting in front of him. The others looked at the page, seeing a picture of what looked to be a sun shining down on a village of people. There was also a drawing of a giant fire next to the sun. "According to records, it is known as the 'Village of the Sun' or 'Sun Village' for those not living there. Its residents worship an eternally burning flame as their guardian deity." Warrod pointed at the flame in the picture.

"An 'eternally burning flame'?" Erza repeated.

"sounds delish" Natsu said with a bit of drool near his lips as Lucy sweat drops to him

"I knew you would say that"

"but everything in that village is frozen." Azuma added in

"frozen?" Gray said

"we do not know whether the ice is a natural disaster or if it's man-made, but everything in the village: the people, the animals, plants, even the eternal flame itself; they have all been frozen solid." Warrod told them

Lucy's disbelief was evident on her face. "A frozen flame?!"

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked, sharing the blonde's surprise

"I do not know what happened to the village, but the frozen people are still alive." Warrod said.

"Their frozen but, still alive?" Gray said

"Is such a thing even possible?" Charla pondered to herself while Milo meowed.

"Living beings are frozen in that village. My conscience cannot allow me to simply let them be. I ask you all to save that village. That is my request." Warrod told them

Everyone looked at each other before smiling while nodding

"we'll do it" Natsu said with a grin as he and Gray bump fists

Wendy nodded with a determined look in her eye. "We have to save those people."

Lucy voiced her agreement. "You're right. Although it'll be pretty hard without Natsu's fire."

"but I still don't see why I need to be here." Gray said to Warrod

"Quite the contrary…" Warrod argued. "This is no ordinary ice. I'm certain your abilities will be needed as well."

"Forgive my impertinence, Warrod-san…" Erza began. "But are you not a powerful wizard in your own right? Why would you need our aid in solving this problem instead of doing it on your own…?"

"I believe you all may have overestimated me some." Warrod smirked. "Though we are given the title of 'Wizard Saint' that doesn't exactly mean that we are all-powerful. We are mostly assigned the position by the Council without much say in the matter. Truth be told there are numerous wizards in Ishgal who surpass my ability, and I am even smaller in terms of power outside of Ishgal. I have very little in the way of offensive magic so I doubt I would be victorious if I were to do battle with a young wizard."

"Perhaps but…" Erza began to protest but she was quickly cut off by Warrod.

"everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, Erza" Natsu told his wife.

"why do you think a guild is made for?"

"You're right." Erza nodded with a smile to her husband

"We'll take the job!" Natsu declared to Warrod

"Yeah." Gray smirked.

"We won't let you down." Lucy declared.

Warrod smiled at the wizard's collective resolve. He could feel the determination and confidence in their words. He knew he had made the right decision by enlisting in their help.

"So where is the village?" Charla asked.

"About 1200 miles to the south." Warrod answered.

"That is quite the distance." Erza said.

"how are we supposed to get there?" Gray asked

"want to ride the Natsu express again?" Natsu suggested with a smirk

"HELL NO!" Lucy and Gray shouted at him as they didn't want to die while Wendy and Charla got confused

"be at ease, I can provide you all transport there." Warrod stood up from the table, creating a wooden cane with his Green Magic in order to better steady himself. He pointed his cane to an area a small distance left of the table. "Now, just stand over there. Don't forget your luggage."

"let's leave Milo here," Gray suggested "he's a bit old and he might slow us down"

Claws appeared on Milo's paws before

 **SWIPE! SWIPE!**

"oooowwww!" Gray exclaimed in pain as his face got scratched by Milo's claw

"Meow meow!" Milo meowed in anger at Gray while his face looks angry

"he says "I maybe old but i can still kick your butt, stripper"" Charla translated for Milo

Gray uses his magic to ease the stinging pain on his face

"Right face!" Warrod shouted out as everyone except Natsu turns to the right as the man looks bored to Warrod

"just a joke" Warrod said as Lucy and Gray drops to the ground

"Could you take this seriously?!" Gray, Lucy, and Wendy shouted while Natsu and Erza gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry. I will transport you now." Warrod closed his eyes, holding his staff into the ground. He began to mumble an incantation that no one could make out clearly, causing the leaves around him to float. A seed pod on the ground began to sprout, growing bigger and bigger until it began to lift Erza and the others off the ground with its leaves.

"What is this?" Lucy asked. She and the others were now lying on giant tree leaves, floating higher and higher into the air.

"I will be depending on you, young wizards of Fairy Tail!" Warrod said as he looked up at them from the ground. The tree then darted to the south, its trunk twisting and turning as it literally grew its way to Sun Village, cherry blossoms floating and flying around the wizards. The Fairy Tail wizards looked down around them, the ground becoming nearly unrecognizable from their current height. All of them were amazed by what was happening.

"This is amazing!" Gray exclaimed, looking over the side of the treetop.

"This tree moves like a living creature!"

"We're so high up!"

"it would've been better If we ride the express" Natsu said with a bored look as he laid down on the flower bed

Erza looked back in the direction of Warrod, a warm smile on her lips as he quickly faded from view. "He may be modest, but he is an excellent wizard. To be able to control nature in this way…it is simply awe inspiring."

Warrod looked at the growing tree with a smile.

"It does flow ever onward, doesn't it?" he then started to reminisce a small girl with long flowing blonde hair, and more importantly he thought back to the formation of a guild named Fairy Tail. His smile grew wider.

"It's been 105 years since then, hasn't it?" He looked up to the sky. "Mavis…your desires live on in these young people."

"your guild is very respect worthy" Azuma said with a smile as Warrod nodded

"come, let's have some tea," Warrod said as he started walking to his home with Azuma following

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	80. Chapter 79

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

The tree stopped an hour or so later, with the Fairy Tail wizards all landing safely on the ground. They appeared to be in the middle of a rocky prairie.

"We here?" Gray asked.

"That didn't last too long." Erza commented.

"That magic was amazing!" Wendy happily exclaimed.

Natsu yawns as he scratches his back

Charla and Milo walked a small ways ahead of their companions. As they approached a group of rocks, they noticed something rather odd.

"nyaa" Milo meowed as the cat pointed to some frozen rocks

Charla put her paws on her hips. "Then the village must be that way."

"Is that so?" Erza said, approaching the cats from behind along with the others. "Then let's go. The sooner we save the villagers, the better."

Walking through the path of frozen rocks and trees the Fairy Tail wizards reached their destination, Sun Village. Just as Warrod said, the entire place was frozen over. From the buildings to the plants.

"Wow, he was right." Lucy said as she looked around the frozen village in awe.

"I wonder what happened." Wendy thought aloud.

Erza searched the visually scanned the village for any signs of life. "According to Master Warrod, the people were frozen as well. But I don't see anyone."

"Maybe they were frozen in their homes or something." Gray suggested. He too looked around for anything resembling a frozen person.

"I don't think we need to," Natsu said as he looks up and everyone did so

All of their eyes widen in shock and surprise as a large and giant frozen statue was in front of them

"SO BIGGGG!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gray exclaimed as everyone was looking at a giant frozen in ice

"giants!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I think he forgot to tell us about the villager's size," Natsu said as he was mentioning Warrod

Gray looked up at one of the giants, seeing it frozen reminds him of his past

"Hey." She called. "Are you alright?"

Gray slowly relaxed. "Yea…it's nothing." Realizing that his answer was an unsatisfactory one, Gray decided to come clean. He looked down at his shoes. "It's just…seeing these frozen giants brought back some stuff I'd rather forget…"

He didn't have to finish his explanation before Lucy found out the source of his apprehension. "Deliora?" Gray's silence was her answer. "Sorry." She apologized.

Gray looked ahead. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem, not yours." He walked past her, reconvening up with Erza and the others. Lucy watched his back with a concerned expression before following after him.

"I never expected the 'people' to be giants." Erza walked closer to one of them, placing her armored hand on his massive ankle. "I thought they only existed in fantasy."

"dragons once existed, why not Giants?" Natsu said as he looks around and sees more frozen giants everywhere

"Look, even the dogs are huge." Wendy pointed out as she stood in front of the humungous animal in question.

"I wonder if that is a dog?" Charla said with a sweat drop with Milo meowing in agreement

"Just how are we supposed to save them?" Lucy asked

"like so" Natsu said as he ignites his fist in flames

" **Karyu no! Koen!"**

Natsu fired a large fireball at one frozen giant as his attack cause a massive explosion

"wha!?"

"hey!"

Natsu grins before it was gone as he sees that his attack did nothing

"it didn't melt!?" Natsu exclaimed in shock before getting hit on the head by Gray and Lucy

"you nearly fried us!" they shouted at him

Natsu had two bumps appearing on his head before he shakes the pain off.

"how about this!?" Natsu exclaimed as he summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side

The blade ignites in flame as Natsu swings the sword around before readying to his side

" **Hakai! Za-"** "we're trying to save them! Not cut them down to size!" Lucy and Gray grab a hold of Natsu as he nearly unleashed his attack on the giants

"try thinking first before doing it!"

"damnit!" Natsu curses before he made Enryuo no Kiba disappear

"if Natsu-san's fire can't melt it, what are we going to do?" Wendy said

"if fire can't melt it, how about Gray tries it?" Charla said as Gray nodded

Gray walked to the giant and pressed his hand against the ice. His gaze narrowed as he felt the magic flow into his body.

"What is it, Gray? Did you find a way to thaw them out?"

Gray shook his head. "No, but this ice feels weird. I've never felt a magic like this before."

"I assume that means you can't melt it either."

"This is going to be a long job isn't it?" Lucy sighed.

"Looks like someone beat us here." A voice said from above, alerting the Fairy Tail wizards.

"They must be the one's behind that huge fire we saw earlier." Another voice said.

"Dun!" a third voice shouted.

Erza looked up to the cliff where their surprise guests stood. She saw three men, each with varied hairstyles. "Who is there?"

The long haired man on the right spoke first with a smirk. "We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!" the spike haired man in the middle finished.

"Duun!" the large man on the left added.

There was a moment of silence. The men spoke again, in the same order as the first time.

"We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!"

"Duun!"

"We heard you the first time." Erza replied.

"A treasure hunter guild?" Wendy questioned.

"My guess is they hunt for jewels and things like that." Lucy assumed.

"Sorry, but the treasure stashed here is ours." The long haired man said. "So you guys better not get in our way."

"Treasure?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow

"We don't care about stuff like that." Gray retorted. The three treasure hunters were taken aback by the ice wizard's answer.

"Wait!" the long haired man shouted. "Ain't you guys after that eternal flame thing?!"

The spike haired man shouted his response as well. It seemed that quiet was not these men's fortes. "If not then what's with your heavy wizard presence here?!"

"We're here to melt the ice and free the villagers," Natsu told them

The three treasure hunters looked at one another after hearing Natsu's answer. They looked to be discussing something, but no words were exchanged. Suddenly their faces turned and they looked back at the Fairy Tail wizards with anger.

"Then you do want to get in our way!" the spiked haired and long haired men shouted in unison.

"Duun!" the large man added. Fairy Tail looked up at them with gazes of both confusion, and apathy.

"That flame has been burning in this village for hundreds of years! It's super rare!" the long haired hunter informed Fairy Tail.

"So for treasure hunters like us, it's like a really heavy, S-Class heavy, treasure! But because of those damn giants, we ain't been able get near it." The spike haired man continued.

"Then for who knows what reason, the giants went and duun froze up, right?" surprisingly it was the large man who finished the explanation, having said something other than "duun"…kind of.

"So this is like, the perfect time to get the flame." The long haired man resumed.

"But that flame is the guardian god of the village!" Wendy argued. "It's really important to them!"

"Yeah!" Lucy chimed in.' "You coming here and stealing it makes you know better than common thieves!"

The treasure hunters looked at another once again in one of their silent meetings. Once again they turned to the Fairy Tail wizards in a burst of anger.

"It's a treasure hunter's job to get their hands on the treasure!"

"That means if somebody lets their stuff get taken, then it's like, so heavily their own fault!"

"Duun! Duun!"

"Screw this! Let's just hurry and take the treasure before they can get in our way!" the long haired man suggested.

"You're right!" the spike-haired man agreed. "Let's go!"

"Duun! Duun!" The Sylph Labyrinth members turned on their heels and began to run back the way they came, but they were stopped by Gray's questioning.

"'Take'? I hate to break it to you guys, but that flame is frozen in a kind of ice that…" he was cut off by the spike haired hunter who turned around with a wry grin on his face. He held up to them a vial containing a small amount of a glowing purple liquid.

"Treasure hunters are heavy with treasure hunting skills." He said. "We got this heavy potion, 'Moon Drip', and it's heavy into melting all sorts of ice!"

"Whaaa!" Gray exclaimed in surprise.

"Moon Drip?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's the magic that Lyon used on Galuna Island, right?!"

"How did they obtain it in liquid form?" Erza questioned.

"Wait. If we use that we can thaw out the villagers, right?" Natsu suggested as everyone gawked

"You're right!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's get those guys before they can use it!" Gray shouted. He led the charge, the rest of the group following his lead as they chased Sylph Labyrinth through the frozen forest.

Everyone chased after the treasure hunters while Erza stayed behind in order to find a way to un freeze the giants

"Something's odd about this." Erza said as she looks at the giants as they all were facing one direction with their weapons readied

"All of them are facing the same way. Their weapons drawn for battle. What could have happened right before the village was frozen to cause this? And can such a small amount of Moon Drip unfreeze all of this?"

She then realized something as she looks at where the giants; were all facing at

"Giants…Weapons…Ice…Were they fighting something? Or to be more precise, protecting something? Were they protecting the village? No, it had to be something precious something to them. Something worth dying over." She said before she realized it.

"The eternal flame!" She looked in the opposite direction the giants were facing.

"If they worshipped the flame like a god, then they must have been frozen while protecting it from some outside enemy." She began walking opposite the giants and out of the village. "That means…" she broke into a run, the pieces continuing to fall into place. "The flame must be in the opposite direction of where they are facing." She ran as fast as she could. Each step was crucial. The longer she took, the harder it would be to save the village.

Exiting another frozen forest, Erza saw something in the distance. "A mountain!" It was guarded by two giants with large spears, but just like their fellows, they were frozen solid. Erza ran past the frozen guards and began to ascend the mountain, using her flight armor to shorten the trip.

"The flame must be at its peak!" she deduced. When she reached the peak she found nothing, just more ice. She looked over the mountain top, sighing in defeat as she returned to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"I thought returning the eternal flame would help the village return to normal but…" she sighed.

"Although even if I did find the flame, I would have no way to return it to its normal state. I didn't think this course of action through clearly enough. Was my armor always this heavy? I must be tired from using that spell earlier. I knew should have trained more. But never mind that for now. I should have known that the village's treasure wouldn't be found so easily. In any case I should…"

Erza then stops in front of a giant ice shard as she looks at her reflection

"What…what is this?" Her voice was higher in pitch. "I've turned into a child…?"

She was now a child anymore as her armor fell down to the ground and her shirt was the only thing that was covering herself

 **In the sky**

High above the skies of Sun Village, a winged cyclopean creature soared through the air; carrying two passengers on its back. One of the riders was a man of considerable size. His bulging muscles nearly ripped through his tight shirt. He also sported a bandana - with the picture of an open mouth with teeth bared - over his mouth. He looked over the side of the creature with annoyance.

"Treasure hunters and wizards…?" he said. "They're both problems. We have to eliminate them. That's our job."

"I care not for the thieves." His companion - a woman - scoffed. "The problem is the wizards."

"That's true." The man nodded.

"Fairy Tail." Anger, but also a slight hint of amusement built up in the woman's voice.

The man turned his head to look at his companion. "You know them?"

"Of course." She smirked. "Only the most terribly ignorant live in this world and not know of Fairy Tail."

"I know nothing of the outside world." The man stated plainly, looking down at the ground once again.

"It doesn't matter." The woman said quickly, her smirk slowly turning into a devilish grin. "I never thought my chance at revenge would come so quickly." She grabbed the end of her long black hair, twirling it around her finger amusedly. "The shadow world has its advantages after all."

"I don't care about that." The man declared. "This is a job. Let's go, new girl."

"'New girl'?" the woman repeated with an amused expression. She nearly eked out a laugh at the blatant disrespect. She turned to him. "You are to call me, 'Princess'."

Her name is Minerva Orland, Former member of Sabertooth and was now a member of a dark guild, Succubus' eye

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	81. Chapter 80

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With the others**

Natsu and the others were currently chasing the three treasure hunters from Sylph Labyrinth in the forzewn village

The spike haired man was known as "Sword" Hiroshi, the long-haired man's name was "Sniper" Drake, and finally the big man was known as "Hammer" Rala.

"We can use that Moon Drip you got to rescue those giants!" Gray petitioned.

"No way! You have any idea how hard it was for us to get our hands on this Moon Drip?" Drake asked rhetorically.

"We had to go to that island that was heavy with all those demons, and look so heavily hard for it!" Hiroshi answered.

"Besides, it's Duun scary to bring those giants back to life!" Rala finished.

"Hold on!" Lucy said. She and Wendy brought up the rear of the chase. The blonde looked behind herself and noticed that a certain dame was missing. "Where's Erza? She was just here a minute ago."

"She said she was staying behind to look for more clues in the village." Wendy answered.

"I hope she's not breaking of the giants" Natsu said as he knew his wife might try something crazy

"They'll be fine…I think." Charla said apprehensively.

"These guys are starting to be a real pain! Let's take them out!" Drake suggested.

"We should give them a heavy takedown!" Hiroshi added.

"Time to take them out like Dunn!" Rala nodded.

The three men stopped and turned around to face the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Drake, take your position!" Hiroshi ordered.

"Right." Drake complied as he took off further ahead. Hiroshi and Rala ran in place, waiting for their pursuers to catch up. Once they were in sight, the two took their fighting stances. Hiroshi grabbing the hilt of his blade while Rala grabbed his giant fist-hammer.

"If we let some dumb wizards treat us like crap then it's heavily over for us!" Hiroshi said.

"We'll take out anyone who gets in our way! Treasure hunting is a dangerous business! Duun!" Rala declared.

The Fairy Tail wizards stopped in their tracks, also ready to engage in battle. "If you wanna fight, then bring it on!" Gray challenged. "We'll take you out and get that Moon Drip."

"Duun!" Rala yelled. He swung his hammer, slamming it into the ground and cracking it. Gray and the others barely managed to dodge the initial impact.

"That fist thing is a weapon?!" Lucy shouted with surprise.

Rala tightened his grip on the polearm of the hammer. "The might of Stronger will come down on you, Duun!"

"Move!" Natsu pushed Gray away as he caught Rala's attack with one hand before he ignites his fist on fire

"you should know better" Natsu said before he grabs a hold of Rala's face with his burning hand

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Rala screams in pain as Natsu's flame was burning his face

"never mess with the Salamander"

Natsu then explodes his right hand as Rala falls down, out cold

"Rala! Damnit!" Hiroshi curses before he dashed towards Lucy.

"I'm gonna cut you heavy, girl!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he swings his sword at Lucy who dodged but got some of her hair cut by the sword

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed before he feels his legs getting grabbed

"it takes more than Dun Flames to take me down!" Rala shouted as he use his fist hammer to grab Gray before throwing him away

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed before Wendy pushes her away

"Look out, Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed before

 **BANG!**

"A gun?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Where did it come from?!" Charla exclaimed as she and Milo looks around for the sniper

Drake who was far away in the frozen bushes, laid on his stomach as he was sniping at Lucy and the others

"Ho? I'm surprised you avoided that shot." Despite being so far away, his voice could be heard by his targets. He reloaded. "The next one is going through your head!"

"Where is he?!" Charla exclaimed before she jumps to dodge another shot

"I can smell gunpowder." Wendy said before she pointed to a clifftop to the east that was covered by a few of the larger trees. "It's coming from up there!"

"Got it!" Lucy reached into her pouch, unlinking one of her zodiac keys.

" **Open! The Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius!"**

Sagittarius appeared with his bow and Arrow readied

"yes there! MoshiMoshi!" Sagittarius said as he fired an arrow to where Wendy pointed before the Arrow was shot by Drake

"You're kidding…" Wendy gasped.

Lucy was shocked as well. "He shot the arrow?"

Sagittarius was angered, his pride more hurt than anything. "Why that little…"

"I'm a genius sniper." Drake boasted. "I won't go down that easily!"

Gray crawled out from the rubble he was under. He rubbed his sore shoulders, gazing angrily at Rala.

"you ok?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jerk just took me by surprise." Gray cranked his neck. "These guys are better fighters than I thought."

"Especially for ones who can't use magic." Natsu said as he summons his gauntlet sluggers on

"Hey!" Hiroshi yelled in offense. "Don't ever try to do a heavy comparison between Sylph Labyrinth and your average treasure hunter guild!"

Alana sweat dropped. "But we're not…"

"We're the best treasure hunter guild in Fiore!" Hiroshi loudly interrupted. He and Rala threw their arms up in triumph. "We won the heavy first prize in the Treasure Hunter Games!"

"Duun!"

Wendy tried to wade her way through the awkward pause in the action with a question. "So they have the same type of competition we do?"

"C-congrats…" Lucy praised half-heartedly.

"Thanks!" Drake shouted, having not caught on to Lucy's sarcasm. "Now that you know, you better go on home! There's no way some average wizards can beat us!"

Gray smirked at the barb. "Lucky for us we aren't average wizards." He lifted his hand towards the Sylph Labyrinth members, the vial of Moon Drip in his hand. "Ta-dah."

"what!?" Hiroshi exclaimed as he looks in his bag

"how did you?!"

"Ice make: Thieving hand" Gray said with a smirk as an ice sculpture of a hand that was giving a thumbs up appeared beside him

"now that we got what we want" Natsu said as he spins his sluggers in his hands before attaching them to his gauntlets

"we won't be needing you three anymore"

Natsu then started spinning around as his spin creates a tornado that sucks in Rala and Hiroshi before blowing them away

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two screamed before they were sent blowing away into the sky

Drake who saw his comrade getting blown away, curses

"damnit!" Drake grabs his sniper gun and was about to escape but was stopped as Milo, and Enryuo no Yoroi appeared behind him

"Nya" Milo meowed before Enryuo no Yoroi uppercuts Drake on the chin and sends him flying

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

 **With Erza**

Erza looks at herself as she touched her face

"What is happening here?!" She panicked before quickly regaining her composure. "I wonder if I have any armor that will fit this size…" she said before her foot slips on the ice and she tumbled down the side of the mountain, landing on her stomach at the base.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She sat up, sitting on ground with her legs crossed as she rubbed her sore backside and looked at the backs of the Giant sentries in front of her. "My body isn't doing what I want it to. Is it because of a gap between my mental self-image and my body?" She placed her hand on her chin to think. "Whatever the case I have to find a way to change back, because if I don't…"

Erza's mind began to drift away. She imagined what her friends would say if she remained a child forever:

"Now I'm the big sister." Wendy would boast happily. Although even in Erza's shrunken state she was only slightly shorter than Wendy.

"Looks like you're ready to take me on, Titania." Gajeel would smirk as he cracked his knuckles, Gray nodding in agreement. Erza would be no match for them – or anyone for that matter – in her current state.

Natsu stares at Erza for a moment as the woman quivers in fear

"I will wait 20 years for you to return to your beautiful self," Natsu said to her with a determined face that made a sweat drop behind Erza's head

""although for Natsu, he won't mind at all, I think"" Erza thought before she shakes her head

"I have to find a way to change back! Wait! I wonder if…" Erza gritted her teeth as she mustered up all her magic before a sword appeared in her hands

"At least I can still use my magic, but it takes much more time and energy in this state." She began to swing the sword around before she stops as she was tired.

"Sluggish. It seems my physical abilities have decreased as well."

She then started to walk around trying to find the others before she stops when she heard a voice in front of her

"How far the mighty Titania has fallen."

Erza's eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her. "Minerva?!"

"What are you doing here?" Erza demanded of Minerva.

"I just recently entered a new guild. But I never imagined that I would encounter you on my first assignment. Fate must be smiling on me."

Erza's eyes lowered until she was looking at Minerva's new guild mark. She recognized it instantly. And was not pleased by its representation. "Succubus Eye?! You joined a dark guild?!"

Minerva showed her trademark smirk. "My role is to reign over the strongest guild in the world. It doesn't matter in the slightest if that guild is above ground, or rooted in the underworld. The view from the strong is always the same."

Erza's eyes narrowed in anger. "And you believe Succubus Eye is that guild?"

"They are merely a stepping stone on my way to…greater heights."

"Have you lost all pride as a wizard?!"

Minerva spread out her arms, her territory magic beginning to mold around her open hands. "Enough. Let us face one another in battle once more. Though I doubt there is much you can do as you are now." She couldn't help but lightly chuckle at Erza's less than favorable bodily status.

Erza pointed her sword at Minerva. Her little hands were tightly gripped around the hilt. "You did this?"

"No, that was the doing of my partner. It is simply fascinating the types of magic the underworld has to offer."

"So you're resorting to cheap tricks now?"

"The underworld has its own way of doing things. I simply expanded my options. You would be wise to prepare yourself. This will not be the same as in the Grand Magic Games. This is a fight to the death!"

Erza clenches her teeth as she prepared herself for a fight

 **With the others**

They were all finished dealing with Sylph Labyrinth as they were trying to use the Moon Drip

"here goes nothing" Natsu said as he drops a bit amount of the potion to the ground and sees that some of the ice was melted but not completely

"it barely melted it" Lucy said as they sigh

"even with this much, I don't think it will be enough to unfreeze the whole village" Gray said while rubbing the back of his head

Natsu sighs as well before his ears picked up a voice

"what was that?" he muttered out before he kneels down

He stares at the part of the ground that was melted for a minute before pouring the whole moon drip vial towards it

"hey!" Gray exclaimed at him

"shush!" Natsu shushed him as he got on all four and pressed his ear to the ground

"I hear a voice"

"a voice?" Lucy said

"I don't hear anything" Wendy said

"no, I definitely heard something" Natsu said before he sees his necklace glowing

"Erza's in trouble!?" Natsu said in surprise before he snaps his fingers and summons Enryuo no Yoroi to fly to where Erza is at

"what do you think happened?" Lucy asked as Natsu shook his head

"I don't know, but we need to focus on trying to unfreeze the village" Natsu said before he summons his sword and swings it near Lucy

 **BANG!**

"eep!" Lucy squeaked in surprise as she heard the gunshot that was sliced in half by Natsu

"them again?!" Gray exclaimed as he sees Rala and Hiroshi running towards them

"Gray, Lucy, Wendy, you three handle them. I need to find the source of the voice" Natsu said as they nodded to him

He then started running towards a path as his ears followed the voice

 **Back with Erza**

"Nngh!" Erza grunted in pain as she had used her sword as a makeshift shield to block another one of Minerva's attacks.

Minerva laughed with evil glee as she continued exploding the ground around Erza with her territory magic.

"This is fun! The great Titania Erza, now helpless as a child before me." Minerva mocked with sadistic joy. She knew full well the irony of the situation.

Erza slid across the ground after Minerva finished her salvo. She attempted to stand despite her numerous injuries, but her moment of rest was cut short when Minerva kneed the redhead under the chin. Erza slid back once again, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. Although she quickly fell back to her knees after a few seconds. She grabbed her jaw, checking for lasting damage. Any harder and Minerva would have knocked out a couple of teeth.

Minerva grinned with an overwhelming sense of sick superiority. "You really are only a child!" she ran to Erza, kicking her hard enough in the stomach to send her flying.

"Here! I'll give you more pain! And more! And more!" She followed Erza, knocking her back to the ground with another hard kick. "I won't stop! Not until I have completely forgotten the humiliation, I suffered in the Grand Magic Games!"

Minerva punches Erza's face and tried to kick her but was stopped as Enryu no Yoroi dropped in and attacked Minerva

"Dragov!?" Minerva exclaimed as the armor stands in front of Erza

"Natsu?" Erza said before the armor glowed and purges before equipping onto Erza but failed as her size didn't match with her current size

"what is that!?" Minerva laughs at Erza who glared at her before she sees the armor glowing again and transform to fit her size

"perfect!" Erza said as she summons Enryuo no Kiba to her side

The sword glowed as the blade glows and transforms to a shorter blade that was lighter

 **With Natsu**

He was running around the town before END appeared beside him

"" **what's all the ruckus about?""** END asked as he looks to have just waken up from a nap

""long story short, came to a village to a wizard Saint's request and the mission was to melt the ice that froze the village and froze a giant burning fire"" Natsu told his other self as he jumps up and continued running

""right now, I'm following a voice""

"" **Frozen flames? A voice?""** END said as he looks around and sees the frozen giants

"" **HUMOUNGOUS!""**

END gawked at the amount of frozen giants

""you think you can help?"" Natsu asked him as he turns around the corner

"" **hmm,""** END hummed as he floats near the ground and touches it

"" **no can do, this ice ain't your typical ice""** END told him as he floats up near Natsu who was still running

"" **this ice has magic residue that belongs to a Devil Slayer""**

Natsu stops his running as he looks at END

"a what?" Natsu said as END sigh

"" **a Devil Slayer.""** END repeated his words to him

"" **if a Dragon Slayer slays Dragons, a God Slayer slays God, don't you think it's obvious for a Devil Slayer to slay demons like me?""** END explained to Natsu, sarcastically

"so, you're saying this ice is your weakness?" Natsu said to the demon him

"" **nope, only low levelled demons are weak, I'm a high class one, so if a devil slayer attacks me, it will only sting a bit""** END said with a proud smirk

"so, how are we going to un freeze the village?" Natsu asked him again

"" **hmmm, try asking him""** END said as he pointed to the side where Natsu turns to see a large man with huge muscles barely contained by his very tight shirt. He wore a bandana over his mouth that ironically had the picture of an open mouth on it.

"I found one" the man said as he walks towards Natsu

"are you another one of those robbers?" Natsu said to the man

"I am no robber." The man answered as he raise his hands up

"Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter."

His hands started to glow as this got Natsu to be on guard

"What are you doing?" Natsu said before END snaps his fingers and summon Reiter no Yoroi on Natsu

"Now, go back…go back…to a day long past." The man said as Natsu glowed a bit before dimming as nothing happens

"what!?" the man exclaimed as Natsu looks at his otherself

""why you do that for?"" he asked him

"" **your welcome is what I want to hear, I just saved you from this guy's curse power""** END told him

""Curse power?"" Natsu asked in confusion

"" **explain later,""** END told Natsu as the large man went to attack Natsu who dodge

"" **right now, we need to get some info on this guy""**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	82. Chapter 81

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Lucy and the others**

Lucy and Wendy split up with Gray as the man was fighting with Rala while Lucy and Wendy were fighting with Hiroshi and Drake

The three tried to take back the Moon Drip, but was told that it was spent empty

In an attempt to take something valuable, they targeted Lucy's keys

"If you guys want to hurt the villagers, then you're going to have to go through us first!" She declared.

"Fine with us." Hiroshi grinned eagerly as he stood across them with a newly stable Rala. "We get treasure and chicks!"

"Who needs chicks?! Let's just kill them !" Drake shouted from a far as he shot another bullet that missed near Lucy

"Ready, Wendy?!" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded firmly. "Yes!"

They started to move but were stopped by gunshots around their feet. Wendy fell over due to the bullet at her feet knocking her off balance. She looked to a nearby by cliff side, seeing a gleaming light that she assumed was coming from Drake's gun.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out.

"Gotcha!" Drake smirked in victory as he fired his next shot.

Wendy braced herself for the impact, but she was saved…by red hair. She looked back. Shocked at the revelation of her savior.

"Ms. Flare?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy questioned.

Hiroshi and Rala looked just as surprised as the Fairy Tail wizards.

Flare crushed the bullet in her hair tendril and let it fall to the ground. Her eerie gaze was fixed on the Treasure Hunters. "Three little girls." There was a singsong tone to her words, unnerving everyone around her. "With red hair, blue-black, and one _**blondie**_." She giggled to herself, only serving to make the mood that much more uncomfortable.

 **With Charla and Milo**

The two felines were hiding in the bushes as in the sky was a giant bird-like creature with one eye and has large razor-like teeth

"nyaaau (What is that thing?)" Milo meowed to Charla while hiding

"H-how am I supposed to know?" Carla retorted.

"Whatever it is, i certainly can't fly while it's hovering around."

"nya." Milo nodded while meowing.

"Let's continue the search on foot and be careful not to make a sound." Charla said to Milo who nodded as the two felines started to walk away gently

 **With Erza**

"haa!" Erza slash her sword at Minerva who teleports to dodge

"tch! You and your stupid lizard of a husband!" Minerva exclaimed as she summons more of her orbs around Erza as they exploded

Minerva smirks before it was gone as she sees that the flames from the explosion was sucked into Enryuo no Kiba

"what did you say about my husband?" Erza asked before she dashed towards Minerva as she slashes a portion of her coat

Minerva glares at Erza as she tried to attack back

 **With Lucy and Wendy**

Hiroshi and Drake stared down Flare, whose hair was moving freely through the air.

"What's with this chick?" Hiroshi asked.

"Is she a part of their guild?" Drake inquired.

Flare chuckled menacingly, moving her head side to side.

"T-thank you." Wendy stammered. She was still afraid of the odd redhead.

"Not that I'm not thankful for the save, Flare…" Lucy began. "But what are you doing here?"

Flare pressed her fingertips together, her creepy smile returning. "I followed Blondie." She answered.

"You what?!" Lucy recoiled in fear.

"Or more precisely, I'm always following her." Flare said as images of her watching Lucy since the Grand Magic Games. Whether Lucy was walking home, returning by train from a job, bathing in what used to be the comfort of her apartment, or even sleeping; Flare was always just a breath away, watching her.

"Whaaat?!

"Just kidding."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Don't do that."

Flare looked up to the sky, her mood becoming more stable, but also sullen. "I…didn't have anywhere else to go…so I came back here."

"Came back…?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes…" Flare nodded. "This place is my home." She tugged on the right strap of her dress in order to better show the new mark on her breast. "This is the mark of Sun Village."

Lucy and Wendy's eyes widened at the news.

"You're from this village, Ms. Flare?!" shouted Wendy.

"No way." Lucy gasped. "But come to think of it you never did mention where you came from yesterday."

Flare continued her origin story. "I've been raised by the giants ever since I was small." She looked at Hiroshi and Drake as she then glares at the two.

"And now I come back to see everyone…my family…" she couldn't bring herself to speak on their current state. "I will not forgive you for this!"

Hiroshi and Drake got on their guard in response to the girl's outburst. "Hey! Whoever froze those giants, it's so heavily not us!"

"We just came to steal the fire!"

"I will not allow that either!" Flare exclaimed

Lucy looked in in quiet awe at Flare. It was like she was a completely different person than before. So composed, so passionate, but also tormented. "Flare…"

"The eternal flame is this village's guardian deity. It is precious to us!" Her hair grew fiercely towards the treasure hunters. "And I will not allow you or anyone else to defile it!"

 **With Natsu**

Natsu backflips as the large man strikes at him with his large fists

""info? For what?"" Natsu asked END as he caught the large man's arm before slamming him to his back side

"" **to make sure of my conclusion""** END replied as Natsu summons his halberd and spins it around before throwing it at the large man

"" **that guy isn't human, he's an inhuman""**

""an inhuman?"" Natsu asked as he dodge a punch and then catches back his halberd

"" **he's a mix of human and demon,""** END replied to Natsu as Natsu swings his halberd at the man as the bandana around his mouth was shredded

"" **see? Inhuman""** END said as the large man growls at Natsu before his body started to enlarge and became bigger while his skin turned blue

"" **but to be more precise, he's nearly an Etherious""**

"RAAAAAAAGGGH!" the large beast like man roared at Natsu who readied his halberd

"" **let me take control for a moment""** END said as black markings crawled up Natsu's face

"" **this big guy needs to learn his place""**

Reiter no Yoroi turned black as the visor glows red

 **With Erza**

Erza had readied her sword near Minerva's neck as she came out victorious

"answer me, what are you doing here?" Erza demanded from her while in her child form

Minerva gritted her teeth as the blade was touching her skin

"You presume to lecture me...in your position?!" her body shook in her rage.

"Ro hwaset (trash)!" Minerva shouted as she kicks Erza off of her

"Urdeen ses iragd (Here is where you die)!"

Erza jumps back before she felt her chest tighten on the armor plate

"so tight" she said as she winced in pain a bit before Enryuo no Yoroi glows and she was back to normal

"I'm back to normal!" Erza said as she looks at her hand then touched her face

Minerva looked on in shock. "Doriate has fallen?" She stood up and quickly reset herself, her confidence returning.

"But perhaps this better. Beating you in that form would have been a waste." Minerva stared down Erza

Erza readied Enryuo no Kiba as she and Minerva were going for Round 2

 **Back with Natsu**

Doriante laid on the ground as the large man had burned marks all over his body

"aaah….how?" he voice out weakly as he stares at Natsu who looks down at him

" **still alive? Whoever made you into this, did a great job in making you"** END voice out from Natsu's body as he squats down a bit near Doriante

""now what?"" Natsu asked him while in a spirit like form beside him

" **now we see what is in your head"** END said as his index finger touched Doriante's forehead

Images of a woman who had bird like features on her arms and legs appeared in END's and Natsu's mind before it was changed as images of large tubes then several figures who have inhuman like characteristics appeared next before more and more appeared

" **I see, so Tartaros is on the move"** END said as he stands back up and started to walk away

""the last dark guild in the Baram Alliance?"" Natsu asked him while returning back to his body as he and END swapped minds

"" **yeah, I never thought that Mard Geer managed to run the guild smoothly while I was away""** END said as he crossed his arms and floated beside Natsu who was walking towards a large frozen mountain

"who's Mard Geer?" Natsu asked him

"" **a demon who is like a fan girl to our big brother and to us, I left him in charge of the guild 30 years back""** END replied to him

"" **never thought that he started a mixing lab while I'm asleep""**

Natsu stops his walking as he reached to the frozen mountain

"" **now I can hear the voice you were talking about"** " END said as he and Natsu looks at the giant frozen mountain

"so this is the Eternal Flame" Natsu said as he walks towards the large frozen statue in front of him

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	83. Chapter 82

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Gray**

"DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Rala was sent flying to the sky by Gray who used an ice cannon to blast the large man away

"finally got rid of him" Gray said as he had some bruises on him

"now to get to the others"

He then started running to where Lucy and the others at before he stopped when he saw Doriante in front him, limping on one leg

" **another one!?"** Doriante exclaimed as he turns blue and grew bigger

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed as he sees himself turning smaller

"I'm a kid!?"

Gray looks up and sees Doriante attacking him as he dodged it

"what the heck is going on!?"

Gray then started running as he tried to freeze Doriante but failed

He then started running as Doriante chased after him

"damnit!" Gray shouted

" **duck!"** a shout was heard as Gray saw two object flying towards him

"what!?" Gray ducks down as it was Natsu's gauntlet Sluggers as the sluggers started to slice and dice Doriante who screamed in pain before falling down and returning back to his normal size

"I'm saved!" Gray sighed in relief before he sees his body turning back to normal

"I'm back to normal!" he exclaimed in relief before he turns to the side and sees Natsu walking towards him while catching his sluggers

"you ok?" Natsu asked him

"yeah, nearly got squashed by him" Gray said while pointing at Doriante

"the guy used some crazy magic that turned me into a kid"

"yeah, it was tough trying to beat him" Natsu said while crossing his arms

"" **not for me though""** END said with a laugh

"so, you were the one who beat him first but latter got up and tried to attack me" Gray said as Natsu nodded

"where are the others?" Natsu asked him

"finishing up with the rest of the three treasure hunters" Gray replied as Natsu nodded

"I found the flame, but there's a large giant bird thing flying around" Natsu said as an image of the large creature appeared behind him like magically

"I'll take care of it while you go find the others and met up at that mountain" Natsu said to him

"I think I have a way to un freeze the village" Gray said as Natsu looks at him

"let's hear it" Natsu said as END looks at Gray with a grin

"Ur taught me something back then, instead of trying to become one with the ice, I'll try to manipulate it" Gray said to him

"you sure you can do it?" Natsu said as Gray nodded

"it's worth a shot," Gray said

"I'm counting on you" Natsu said as he requips on Reiter no Yoroi and jumps up to a house's roof

Gray nodded as he started running to where Lucy and the others were

 **With Natsu**

"" **smart, manipulating his magic's element, I mean""** END said with an amused smile

"let's just go and deal with that bird thing" Natsu said to him

"" **you mean that thing?""** END said as he pointed above

Natsu looks up and sees the large bird creature flying down at him

"tell me sooner!" Natsu shouted as he summons his halberd and readied it to his side

 **With the others**

"finally done" Lucy said as she and the others managed to defeat Hiroshi and Drake and sends the two packing

"let's go, I'll lead you to the Eternal Flame" Flare said as Lucy and Wendy nodded before seeing Gray running towards them

"you guys!" Gray shouted before his eyes spotted Flare

"you're from Raven Tail!" Gray exclaimed before seeing Lucy standing in front of Flare

"wait! She's not an enemy!" Lucy exclaimed to him

"Flare-san grew up here." Wendy told him

"She did?" Gray looked over to Flare, a skeptical look on her face. "She doesn't look like giant."

"I'm not." Flare retorted.

"She's a human, but she was raised by the giants." Wendy informed.

Gray sighed to them as he turns around

"anyway, we need to go to the giant mountain like thing, Natsu said that it's the Eternal Flame" Gray said as this surprised Wendy and Lucy

"really?!" they exclaimed as they looked at Flare who nodded

"The Eternal Flame can un freeze the village, we must hurry" Flare said as she leads the way to the giant mountain of ice

 **With Natsu**

He swings his scythe at the large bird like creature as his attacks missed

"" **Strike one!""** END exclaimed as Natsu tried to attack again but missed

"" **Strike two!""** he shouted again before Natsu glares at him

"if you have some free time, I suggest that you help me fry this thing!"

Natsu shouted before he put his guard up as the large feathered creature's claw attacks him

"" **nah, you got this. Oh and do it medium rare""** END said with a lazy look on his face

 **With the others**

Gray and the others were on their way to the Eternal Flame as they had met up with Charla and Milo who saw them running

"this is it" Flare said as they stop in front of the Frozen mountain that was the Eternal Flame

"That's the guardian deity of our village, the Eternal Flame."

"It's so huge." Lucy said. "I've never seen a fire this big."

"It's still hard to believe that a flame, especially one like that, could be frozen," Wendy said in awe.

"You're right." Gray nodded. "Whoever did this must be extremely powerful."

"It looks like the flame won't be able to help us after all." Lucy said dejectedly. "So how are we going to return the village to normal?"

"I might be able to" Gray said as he steps forward

"really?!" Flare exclaimed

"I have no idea what's going on with the ice in this village. I can't control it or melt it, but I can make it flow through my body." Gray explained

"It flowed through your body?" Lucy repeated

"What happens after?" Wendy inquired.

Gray pressed his hands against the ice. "I'm going to turn it into ice that I can use."

"You can do that?" Flare questioned.

"I don't know if I can or not! So I won't try it on the giants until after! Everyone get back!" Gray explained as his body started to glow

The others stepped back as instructed as Gray pressed harder against the ice, and soon it began to glow along with him. To the group's delight the ice began to melt.

"Meow! (He's doing it!)" Milo meowed.

"The ice is melting!" Charla chimed in.

"Almost…there!" Gray grunted. Flare smiled as she watched him work. Soon her home would be returned to normal.

There was a large explosion, nearly blinding everyone. When it died down everyone gasped in disbelief. The flame was gone, it was as if it had just disappeared.

"The flame…it's gone!" Lucy said.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"What does this mean?" Carla added.

Flare's legs gave way and she fell onto her butt on the ground. She was shaking, despair passing throughout her entire being. "No…" she shuddered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Wendy shook as well, but her reasons were out of fear. She could feel something from when the flame was formerly standing. Something scary.

""What…is this feeling?! This power…It feels like…!""

Gray looked to the ground in shame, internally cursing himself at his failure. "No…I messed up. There's…there's no way we can save the giants now…dammit!"

"The flame has been burning for hundreds of years…for it to vanish now…The village…it won't survive…" Flare said.

"It's not gone!" Wendy shouted, alarming the others. "I can feel a presence. Whatever was in the fire is still alive!"

"Maybe…" Charla crossed her arms. "But what is alive exactly?"

"Look!" Lucy pointed. Everyone turned to where the flame once stood, seeing a structure in the ground.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"The flame's altar." Flare answered.

"Look closer!" Lucy said. The others squinted, seeing a small flame in the middle of the altar.

"There's a tiny flame." Wendy said

"But's it's very weak." Carla informed. "It looks as if it could go out any minute."

"How are we going to light it?" Wendy asked.

" **leave that to me!"** Natsu's shout was heard as everyone looks up and sees him riding on the giant bird creature that was burning in flames

"get back!" Gray shouted as everyone runs back

" **ooooorraaaaa!"** Natsu crashed into the altar before he flies up

Flames gathered around Natsu's hand before he had a giant flaming sphere appearing above him

" **Karyu no Koen!"**

Natsu threw the giant fireball at the altar and the creature as it creates a giant explosion

" **I'm not finished yet!"**

Natsu's fist ignites in flames as it was raging around and turning crimson

" **Enryuo no!"**

Natsu dashed towards the altar as the flames in his hand was growing bigger and hotter

" **Hokken!"**

He slams his fist at the creature on the altar as a devastating explosion shook through the whole village

"what was that?" Minerva said as she felt the rumbling

"I'd say that was Natsu" Erza said with a smile

"he's overdoing it!" Lucy screamed while trying to hold on to the ground

Natsu then jumps back to the field as the flames grew bigger and bigger before it was lit

"he did it!" Flare exclaimed in joy as the Eternal Flame was lit once again

" **I can finally** hear the voice" Natsu said while taking off his helmet

"That's what I felt!" Wendy shouted in realization. She grabbed a nearby rock and began to etch writings into the ice. "This goes here, right?" she muttered.

"Wendy?" Charla called out in confusion when she realized what she was doing her eyes widened. Once the dragon slayer finished her writing she kneeled in the center of the magic circle, clasping her hands in prayer as her body began to glow in a bright green light.

"What is she doing?" Gray asked.

"She's using a spell." Charla answered as she looks at the magic runes Wendy was drawing on the ground

"What kind of spell?" Lucy inquired.

"Milky Way." Charla informed. "It's one of the spells Porlyusica taught her from the book Grandeeney left behind."

"Nya meow (What does it do?)" Milo meowed to her.

"It lets Wendy summon the spirits of dead dragons." Charla replied to him

"are you saying that..?!" Gray exclaimed

"there's a dragon in the flames!?" Lucy finished his sentence

"How is that possible?" Gray asked Wendy

"It's weak but…it's still there." Wendy mumbled to herself. She lifted her hands to the sky, chanting her incantation. "Oh wandering spirit! Bestow upon me your voice!"

" **Milky Way"**

The circle around Wendy glowed green as the air around her started forming around in a gust of wind

"it's been a long time for you hasn't it?" Natsu said as in the giant flames a skeletal being was starting to form

"is that?!" Gray exclaimed

"good to see you again, Uncle" Natsu said as in the eternal Flame came out the Hellfire Dragon, Atlas Flame

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	84. Chapter 83

**Back with the next chapter!**

" **Speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"no way" Gray said in disbelieve

"it's one of the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate!" Lucy exclaimed

"but I thought he was sent back to his time" Charla said as Natsu walks towards Atlas

" **has it been 400 years, son of Igneel?"** Atlas said to Natsu

"yeah" Natsu nodded to him

"good to see you alive and well"

" **alive? No, not quite"** Atlas told him

"He's in a state between life and death." Wendy said. She was still in the middle of the magic circle with her hands clasped. "I was only able to bring him out because of Milky Way."

 **"it seems….perhaps…I am dead"** Atlas stroked his chin with his claw. **"it must've happened a long time ago."**

"You don't remember?" Gray inquired.

" **not so much awareness…my memory….is clouded"** Atlas replied

" **this place…I am….who I am?"**

"get a grip!" Natsu exclaimed at Atlas

" **I do remember you, son of Igneel"** Atlas Flame said as he looks at Natsu

"it must've been the ice" Wendy said as she theorized the cause of Atlas's Memory loss

"Being stuck in that ice for so long would have caused his memories to be jumbled. Even with a will as strong as his, some damage would've happened to his soul"

" **ice… it was ice!"** Atlas said as he looks around the ice covering the whole village

" **the world was covered in ice!"**

"" **hmmm, looks like whoever the Devil Slayer is, the big guy was his target""** END said while watching him

" **a man came….and he froze everything…before then darkness overtook me"** Atlas said

"Wait, hold on." Gray said as he walked to the dragon. "You said a man did this?"

 **"Correct."** Atlas nodded. **"One man, a human, froze the world."**

The worlds stood stunned at the revelation.

"So it was an ice make wizard?!" Gray interrogated.

"How could one person do all of this?" Lucy gasped.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Flare asked.

 **"The man…thought I was devil and froze the village to eliminate me."** Atlas explained.

"But how?" Charla asked.

 **"By using magic meant to exorcise demons. The man…was a devil slayer."**

"" **looks like my theory is correct after all""** END said with a smirk

"there's a magic to slay devils as well!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I've never heard of such." Carla said.

"Does it destroy them as well?" Wendy asked aloud.

"" **looks like someone forgot to do their homework""** END said as he floats beside Wendy and Charla

" **I can't remember…..what was i?"** Atlas said

"You're the guardian deity of the village! The Eternal Flame of the Giants!" Flare shouted at Atlas to everyone's surprise.

She bowed down, her head pressed firmly against the frozen ground as she pleaded once more. "I beg you! Please, shine your light over us once more! Please save the village! Please…O guardian deity…"

"Flare" Lucy looks at the red hair before looking back at Atlas Flame

" **I am…..i remember!...i am Atlas Flame, the Giant Flames!"** Atlas said as he looks at the frozen village

"I made this village! When my village is unhappy, it pains me. When it feels sorrow, I weep along with it. So, using the last vestiges of my power…I will save this village! For I am the fire dragon, Atlas Flame!" With that impassioned declaration, the Eternal Flame grew brighter. Its heat also increasing and radiating outward.

"That's some fire!" Gray shouted.

"It's too hot! Gray, cool me off!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray place his hand on her forehead as cold air started seeping out of his hand

"that's some fire!" Gray exclaimed as the heat was still rising

"His spirit is vanishing," Wendy said.

"It is?" Charla asked in surprise.

" **Igneel….The Dragon King Festival…..Acnologia…..Zeref…."** Atlas said as he gaze upon Natsu

" **I remember everything now!"**

Natsu looks at him as well did END

" **END! The most wicked and vicious of all Zeref books! 400 years ago, Igneel tried to destroy it but failed!"** Atlas said as Natsu's eyes widen in shock while END grinned evilly

As Atlas' flames continued to burn, the light shining from began to thaw the ice from the village as the giants unfroze one by one.

"Huh?"

"We're free, but how?"

"This is the warmth of the Eternal Flame!"

* * *

"The ice is melting." Minerva said with a grimace.

"They did it!" Erza said. Minerva gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hm. This is a rare sight." A voice boomed from above the two women. "Did humans wander into our village?"

Minerva and Erza looked up to see a giant bent over and staring down at them. He was a menacing presence to say the least. His massive frame towering over the two human wizards. Using this as cue to exit, Minerva made her escape. "I suppose this ends our fun."

"Minerva!" Erza called out.

Minerva stopped running, but kept her back to Erza. "We will finish this some other time." She stated ominously. "You and me…on the ultimate stage!"

Erza mulled over Minerva's cryptic warning briefly before replying. She tried again to get through to the fallen "princess". "Don't let the darkness taint you!" she shouted. "I know you are not that weak!"

Minerva turned her head to Erza, a sadistic smile on her lips. She wanted to laugh at Erza's concern. She nearly did "Let it taint me? I will plunge this entire world into darkness!"

* * *

"Look." Lucy pointed once the light and heat from the flame dialed down to bearable levels.

"The village is back to normal." Wendy stated.

Flare couldn't help but weep with joy. "How warm this feels…"

"Atlas…" Wendy began sadly. "His presence; it's completely gone."

The other wizards looked down in saddened gratitude at the dragon's sacrifice.

"Who knew such a tiny sliver of soul could hold so much power?" Lucy smiled softly.

Natsu looks in sadness as he gazes upon his hands

"" **who knew that the old man tried to destroy us?""** END said with a smirk behind Natsu

"" **like I said, no one will want us. Humans or dragons, only demons will accept us""**

Natsu looks at him before he spotted Erza running towards them

""no, I still have my family. And I know that they will accept me no matter what"" Natsu told END as he walks towards Erza with the others following

END looks at Natsu before the Eternal Flame

"" **oh well, the time is getting near. Might as well let him enjoy the remaining time""** END said before disappearing

After explaining what happened to Erza, the group returned to the village. Upon arriving back in the village, they were greeted by a group of rather grateful giants. After much urging, the Fairy Tail wizards decided to stay and take part in a party in their honor.

"You say an ice devil slayer was the one who caused this?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "That's what Atlas told us. He said the man who did this thought he was a demon and froze him along with the village."

"So all of this was a misunderstanding? Such slipshod stories irritate me." Erza said

"No, we can't just assume what the guy's motives really were." Natsu interjected. "Remember what I told you that demon guy said?"

"" **nice job on making the lie""** END said to him with a smirk

Erza thought back to Natsu's explanation to her before they returned to the village. The words "underworld" and "gate" were the most prominent in her mind. "So this was the work of Tartaros?"

Lucy shuddered at the name. "Don't say that."

Gray nodded. "Yeah. I bet anything that the guy that did this was a member of that guild. Succubus Eye was probably just an agent guild sent to play guard dog."

"So you're saying they had another reason to freeze the village?" Wendy inquired.

Charla nodded. "It is certainly a possibility. It feels like there was more to this attack then they let on."

"Well there isn't much to worry about now, right?" Natsu "We finished the job and restored everything to normal. We should be celebrating."

"nya!" Milo meowed in agreement

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened and she began to frantically look around as if she had forgotten something important.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"You lose your keys again?" Charla inferred.

"No." Lucy retorted. "Has anyone seen, Flare?"

"Flare-san? She was just here a second ago…I think." Wendy said

"Flare?" Lucy called out. Unbeknownst to her the giants began to take notice of her calling the hair wizard's name.

Lucy saw what looked to be a red braid behind one of the trees and her mood perked up. She walked to the tree and just as she thought, there was Flare. "There you are." Flare sat against the tree, a saddened look on her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

Flare gave no answer, but the giants began to speak up.

"Flare?!"

"She's here?"

"Come on out, girl!"

Lucy grabbed Flare by the arm, dragging the sulking girl from behind the tree. "Come on. Don't be like that. You've waited this long to come home, right?"

"I shouldn't be here…" Flare said guiltily. "I…I abandoned the village. I left without so much as a word."

"But no one is mad about that." Lucy smiled. Though that quickly faded into a look a fear when she saw an angry giant staring down at her. "R-right?"

One of the giants - possibly the leader of the village – spoke up. "How was the outside world?" he asked Flare.

Flare looked up at him and the other giants. She began to fidget, looking down at the ground once more before she answered his question. "There were lots of good times…but painful ones, too."

The giants began to grin, the Fairy Tail wizards also joining in.

The giant that spoke to Flare stepped forward and bent down towards her. With a smile on his face, he said, "You'll find that anywhere. For as long as you live." Flare's mood began to brighten as he continued. "Whether or not you're here. This will always be your home. You may come and go as you please. Understand?"

Flare nodded. "Yes."

The giant smiled even wider. "Good. Now, there is only one thing that needs to be said…" He sat down, a couple of the other giants joining him. They all smiled happily before saying in unison…

"Welcome back, Flare. Our dear daughter."

Flare's eyes widen as tears were falling down her eyes

"I'm home!" she said as everyone rejoiced and the party began anew, this time a smiling Flare joining in the festivities.

 **Somewhere up north**

In a blizzard as they were wrecked up buildings everywhere

A lone man was sitting on a broken-up stone and in front of him was a grave marker

"Silver-sama" a soldier wearing a mask approached the man

"the main office is calling a convocation"

"I'm visiting a grave, maybe later" the man named Silver replied to the soldier

"this time every single member of the Nine Demon Gates has been summoned!" the soldier explained to him

"Ice Devil Slayer, Silver-sama! Please comply with their demands of your presence!" the soldier shakes in fear as Silver stands up

"Don't act too scared, I ain't going to bite your head off" Silver said as he turns around to look at the soldier **(I'll be skipping the description part)**

* * *

 **that's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	85. Chapter 84

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Near Warrod's home**

"Wa ha ha!" Warrod laughed loudly as he clapped his hands. "I knew it was a good idea to entrust the job to you! Well done!"

The Fairy Tail wizards left Sun Village late into the night, arriving back at Warrod's home just around the time the sunset the next day. It was a long journey on foot, but their renewed spirits from the smiling giants and Flare helped spur them on.

"We are relieved that we were able to complete the task given to us by you, Master Warrod." Erza smiled.

"We were really surprised to hear that Tartaros was involved." Wendy said.

"Hm…well you can trust that the council will investigate that." Warrod replied. He turned and began digging through his plants. "Now, on to your reward."

"Just what we've been waiting on!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes had jewel signs on them.

"Well since it was a job, it's only natural." Charla smirked.

Warrod turned around, holding out to the wizards what looked to be a rock. "Here." He said.

"Here…what…?" Lucy inquired in confusion.

"This is a potato from my very own garden." Warrod beamed.

The Fairy Tail wizards had no reply. They were honestly confused, and slightly insulted that they were receiving a potato for their troubles. Warrod began to laugh.

"That was a joke…" he began.

"O-of course it was." Gray said with a half-heartedly laugh

"I didn't grow this. I actually bought it from a market in a nearby village." Warrod finished, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Just fork over the cash!" Gray shouted.

 **Near his home**

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This place looks amazing!" Wendy added.

After properly rewarding the Fairy Tail wizards for a job well done. Warrod gave them the location of a hot spring that was known to only a few wizards in the entire world. It was secluded, sealed off by the nearby trees and mountains that surrounded it.

"The view is absolutely breathtaking." Erza said as she looked out at the expansive fauna before her.

"Master Warrod is quite knowledgeable to know of such a secluded area." Erza said as she dip her hands in the warm water

"Look there, Wendy." Charla said as she pointed to a sign near the spring. "It says here that this spring helps promote both health and beauty!"

"That's amazing." Wendy said.

"I can just feel my troubles melting away." Lucy said as she relaxed into the hotspring

"A nice hot bath after a job is the best feeling in the world."

"I agree." Erza smiled. She was standing in the water, her hands blissfully busied with the leaves from the trees surrounding the spring.

"It refreshes both body and soul, allowing you to focus on the troubles and challenges of tomorrow."

"I feel bad that Natsu-san and Gray-san can't be here." Wendy said.

"never mind them! They probably have no interest in hot springs anyway" Charla said while floating in the warm calming water

"I wouldn't go that far" A voice called with a "nya" adding in as well

"we like nice soak now and again"

"the water is very calming for all wizards

The girls looked over, seeing Natsu, Gray, Azuma and Milo soaking on the other side of the spring. After the situation sunk in, Wendy and Lucy shrieked in fright except for Erza.

Wendy quickly covered herself and turned away, her face bright red from embarrassment. Lucy took the offensive, grabbing wooden pails and throwing them at the boys.

"This is a women's bath!" Lucy shouted. "Get out!"

Natsu tilt his head as he dodged the flying pail "We were here first. You guys showed up after we did." He told them

"Did I forget to mention? This bath is mixed." Warrod laughed as he stepped into the spring.

"You can't come barging in here either!" Lucy yelled. She clutched Wendy close to her, the dragon slayer still very embarrassed. "You boys need to get out!"

"This is so embarrassing." Wendy whimpered.

"Calm down." Gray said. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. It gets kinda boring after a while."

Lucy's mood darkened. "You have a death wish or something?" she growled.

"and I've bathe naked with Erza more time than I can count" Natsu said as Erza sat beside him

"that's different! You're supposed to be on my side!" Lucy shouted at Erza

"Let's all just calm down." Erza said as Natsu holds her "Isn't it normal for comrades to be on such close terms with one another?"

"No! It's not!" Wendy shrieked in protest.

"Besides, Gray used to take baths with me all the time when we were young."

" **What?"** Natsu said in a dark voice as he glares at Gray who sweats dropped

"it's not what you think!" Gray said to him as he didn't want to enrage someone who can take him out in mere seconds

"just calm down, we were wearing towels covering ourselves" Erza told her husband as he calms down a bit after he made a "we're going to talk about that" to Gray who nodded in fear

Warrod chuckled at the young wizards. "Isn't camaraderie a beautiful thing?"

"You're not that kind of comrade!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not?' Warrod asked, a knowing grin on his lips. "I guess I forgot to mention it." He raised his left arm from the spring water, there was a fairy tail mark emblazoned on it. "I was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail." Warrod revealed. "I was present when Mavis started the whole thing. So in essence, I am a senior member of the guild."

Erza and the others (except for Natsu and Azuma) exclaimed in surprise "What?!"

"you guys didn't know?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow to them

"So the guild you said you retired from from…" Lucy began.

"Was Fairy Tail?!" Carla finished.

"Indeed." Warrod nodded.

"That's why the master was so adamant about us taking this job." Lucy realized. "I thought it was weird that he was getting so flustered over another wizard saint.

"So that's why you requested Natsu and Gray for this job." Erza deduced.

"It is." Warrod nodded again. "You entering my home filled my nose with the scent of the old wooden beams that make up the guild. To meet young wizards is truly is a joy. Looking at all of you now, happy and smiling, this is the harmony that Mavis always spoke of. Even after all this time, that spirit still burns bright within each of you. I realized it the moment I saw you all. Mavis once said to me: 'Camaraderie isn't just a word. It's friendship of the heart. It's that person you can trust unconditionally. You can rely on me. Just as I am sure, I will be relying on you. In times both painful and sad…I will be by your side. So remember you are not alone! There are as many dreams out there as there are stars in the sky. The breeze on your skin foretells the events of tomorrow. Now let us walk together…in the rhythm of the fairies' song.' " Warrod titled his head down with a smile. He missed those days of his youth.

The others looked at him with soft smiles.

"That's what Master Mavis said when she created Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the night sky. "That's so deep and moving."

"I have a question." Wendy spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" Warrod replied.

"Do you know anything about Tartaros?"

Warrod leaned back against the rocks of the spring as he stroked his chin in thought. "Tartaros. You mentioned them earlier this afternoon."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Gray asked. He was almost pleading, he wanted to know all he could about anything that could help reveal the identity of the ice wizard that froze Sun Village.

"Any information would be helpful, Master Warrod." Erza said.

"I don't know much…" Warrod began as he looks to Azuma who shook his head

"But I will tell you what I've heard. They are a creepy guild, but also mysterious. No one knows the location of their base, the number of their members, anything. But there is one thing that is known about them…" Warrod's gaze narrowed. "They are devil worshippers."

Gray's eyes widened in shock as Warrod continued.

"Now this is just an opinion shared by us 'Emperors of Ishgal', but we suspect that they are in control of a very powerful demon from the book of Zeref!"

"A demon from the book of Zeref?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just like Deliora!" Gray said

"Lullaby as well." Erza nodded.

"not much is known about that guild" Azuma explained

"during the time of the dark guild alliance, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart never made contact with the guild as the one who was said to be in charge was a demon"

"he called himself, Mard Geer Tartaros. His appearance looks similar to that of an ordinary man but do not be fooled. that man was not human at all"

Natsu thought about his words before he sees END appearing beside him in the water

"" **so he did take over the guild while I was away""** END said as he floats in the water

"" **just wants me to come back more faster""**

Natsu hardened his gaze at his demon self as the time for the deal was about to come sooner or later

 **Far Away**

Minerva made the trip back to the Succubus Eye guild hall in anger.

"Damn her." She cursed.

"How dare she make a mockery of me again? I swear I will make her bow before me, and watch as she begs forgiveness for her sins."

Minerva approached her guild hall as she steps in her eyes widen in shock

"What…in the world?"

Her guild hall was in ruins. Everywhere Minerva looked there were broken tables, destroyed chairs, tattered curtains and cloth, and rubble.

"What happened in here?" she asked no one as she stepped further inside.

"Where is everyone?" Her eyes caught sight of a piece of black paper that looked to be in the shape of a person.

She picked up and examined it "What is this?"

"Human." An ominous voice answered from the shadows.

"Human?!" Minerva questioned in shock, still looking at the paper.

"This one's magic is able to make human's stronger." The mysterious voice informed.

Minerva turned her head, glaring at her mysterious "guest". "Who are you?" she demanded.

The person, now revealed to be a woman in a mask, ignored Minerva's question and continued her earlier musings. "But…not all are proven worthy. Weaklings become…that." She was referring to the paper in Minerva's hand. "This one is known as Kyôka." She introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

""Tartaros?!"" Minerva looked down at the rest of the paper dolls, surmising that they were the bodies of her guildmates.

""Impossible…the news of our failure to protect Sun Village has already reached them?"" She looked back to Kyôka.

"You would take such a drastic action over the loss of one village?!" she angrily questioned.

Kyôka looked at the former Sabertooth wizard in confusion. "Of what do you speak? This one has no memory of a village."

Once again Minerva was dumbstruck.

""So Silver was attacking of his own accord when he sent Doriante and I there? But why?""

Kyôka let out an amused sigh at Minerva's angrily confused expression. "This one has already explained her purpose here. To strengthen humans. In the coming days Tartaros will execute a massive operation in the coming days. This one is here under the master's orders to bolster our forces."

"These wizards should have been your soldiers in your operation!" Minerva reasoned. "What fool does this to their own troops?!" she failed to see the irony in her question.

"Those unsuitable for strengthening are of no value to us." Kyôka stated with a smirk. She then looked to Minerva, her eyes wide with intrigue and sadism. "The question is, are you suitable, human?!"

Minerva's eyes went wide with fear and she stepped back, tripping over a broken chair. She tried to get away, her body shaking as she watched Kyôka inch closer to her.

"Stop! Don't! Stay away from me!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	86. Chapter 85

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Far away**

Through a deserted wasteland was where the Ice Devil Slayer named Silver walked. Coming upon a rather eerie and deserted looking structure, he stopped in his tracks. He smirked in amusement as he looked over the castle before him.

"No matter how many times I see this place it gives me the creeps." he commented. "Guess it's supposed to. It is my guild after all." He snorted before resuming his walk through the large open doors.

 **In the magic council**

The magic council were having a meeting that was discussing about the activities of a certain dark guild

Within the central meeting room of the main building, the members of the magic council discussed the most recent matters that happened in Earth Land. Among the gathered were Lahar and Doranbolt, the latter looking rather nonplused at his friend while they listened to the senior members around them prattle on.

"that Fairy Tail is giving me a major headache" a council member said while rubbing his forehead

"I agree, First their rowdiest members return from Tenrou Island, then they win the Grand Magic Games, and now all this craziness in Pergrande? Will they ever cease being a nuisance?"

"If you ask me, we should have been allowed to have a say in the Games."

"But they're sponsored by a sovereign nation. Negotiations would have been difficult to manage."

"That's no excuse."

A metal rod tapped three times against the tile floor, halting all meaningless conversation.

"Everyone…be silent!" a voice boom out as everyone looks at the chairman, Gran Doma, the head of the magic council.

"We are meeting today to discuss Tartaros." He reminded.

"For those of you who do not know…" he began. "Seven guilds under the Tartaros umbrella have been wiped out over the past number of days. For reasons we cannot divulge their identities, but even if their intentions are noble, it only makes our job that much harder." He directed everyone's eyes to the numerous papers spread out on the table. Each one was a report on each guild taken down by this mysterious third party.

"If this is being done by an official guild, there is almost certainly a risk of retaliation."

"Couldn't be _that_ group?" One of the members spoke up. "The ones that call themselves an independent guild?"

"Crime Sorciere?" The man next to him guessed. "I suppose that's possible."

"I say it's the work of Fairy Tail." An elderly woman sneered. "They're always out to cause us trouble."

"Right." The bespectacled man to her right agreed. "It's as if their mission in life is to make ours terrible."

"I hardly think it's wise to try and connect every unfavorable happening to the Fairy Tail guild." Org advised.

The man turned to him. "You seem to have been taking those troublemaker's side a lot recently, Elder Org."

Org leaned back in his seat. "That is not what I'm saying, but if we are discussing possibilities…I don't think it is inconceivable to assume that Tartaros has begun to start taking control of their subordinate guilds directly."

"Why would they do that?" A man with an eye patch and fangs that stuck upward from the bottom of this mouth asked.

"I can't say. But the most likely motives for these actions would either be preparation for a military offensive, or simply weeding out weaker guilds."

The other council members looked at one another, thinking of Org's words before they erupting in a loud fit of laughter, distressing the Fiore councilman.

"Dark guilds destroying one another?!"

"How absurd!"

"I think we all know that Tartaros has all the military strength they need."

"Your years are starting to show, Elder Org."

"Wait." Gran Doma interrupted. "There may be some truth to Org's words."

"But Chairman!" A hooded man protested.

"The time has come for us to permanently deal with Tartaros." The chairman declared. "Though we know very little of this enemy, taking them down would mean the fall of the Baram Alliance as a whole." His eyes darkened, sending chills down the spines of the collected council members. "It is time we show them the full might of the magic council."

Before anyone could offer a rebuttal one of the frog messengers raced into the meeting room, looking down at everyone from the balcony. "Everyone, terrible news!" he shouted in fright.

"You fool!" one of the members scolded. "Can't you see we are in a meeting?!"

"B-but this is urgent. Intruders have been spotted and…"

 **BOOM!**

The first explosion interrupted the messenger, and rattled the ears of all those in the meeting room. Wave after wave of explosions destroyed the council building, killing or fatally wounding all foolish enough to be in their path.

When the dust settled in the meeting room, Doranbolt found himself on the other side of a splitting headache. He held his hand against his head, feeling the blood from a wound dripping down.

"Wh-what happened?" he groaned. He moved a piece of debris off of himself and looked around, seeing Lahar a few meters ahead of him on his side. He groggily stood up and ran to his friend.

"Lahar? Come on, man, get up. Lahar?!" When Doranbolt turned Lahar's body over his eyes widened in shock.

He gritted his teeth before setting his friend down as he was no longer with him

"This…this can't be happening…" Doranbolt shuddered. He turned to look at the rest of the room, and was equally horrified at the state of it. The roof was completely gone, with debris was strewn everywhere…along with the dead bodies of the Gran Doma and the other council members. "No…!" Doranbolt gasped as he stands up

"Is anyone still alive?!" he called into the destroyed room. A minor tremor caused the injured wizard to fall back to the ground and he looked ahead, seeing Org under a pile of rubble.

"Doran…bolt…" he called weakly.

"Elder Org!" he shouted happily, but that all faded away when he saw a hand press the injured Org's head further into the ground. Doranbolt's eyes widened in shock and he followed the hand up with his eyes, getting a full view of the perpetrator.

A man who had inhuman like features was holding Org down as the man grins

"Oh no you don't." he said. "We can't let you get away. We came here for all nine members of the council." He clutched Org's head tighter, his hand beginning to glow in an ominous light. "Explode!"

"No!" Doranbolt pleaded desperately. "Don't!"

"Doranbolt…" Org coughed. "Run…"

"I can't!" Doranbolt protested.

"What good will it do if you were to die too?!"

"It won't do you any good." The mysterious man said to Doranbolt. "You can't outrun my explosions."

"Doranbolt, go!" Org ordered, ignoring the his attacker's threat. He could feel the heat emanating from the man's palm as the light grew brighter.

"I'm Jackal." The man introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

"you'll remember my name in hell!" Jackal grin at Doranbolt

"the name of the one who killed the entire council!"

Doranbolt offered no reply, instead he could only helplessly lie there on his stomach as his mentor was about to be killed.

"Go, Doranbolt! Live on!" Org shouted one last time. "See that justice is done!"

The man holding him cackled maniacally as another explosion erupted from his palm, rocking the room once more, as well as destroying Org.

"Elder Org!"

 **At Fairy Tail**

everyone was happily conversing and carrying on, unaware of the coming danger.

"Right here, Mira!" Macao called from his table. "Make sure it's the hard stuff."

"Ok, coming!" The barmaid sang.

"It's really too early to be drinking, Dad." Romeo sighed. "It's the middle of the day."

"Hey it's five o'clock somewhere." Cana shrugged, lifting her own barrel of alcohol overhead.

"Where?" Romeo sweat-dropped.

"Look at that weird bug, Rose!" Asuka pointed. The two girls were squatting on the ground as Asuka pointed at what looked to be some sort of scorpion mixed with a grasshopper.

"Oh~." Rose marveled. "It looks scary."

"Don't go touching that, you two." Bisca warned.

"We won't." The girls said in unison.

"Hey!" Elfman shouted, slamming his fist on the edge of the table. He was currently staring a hole into a frightened Warren. "I saw you making googly-eyes at Lisanna."

"I-I wasn't." the telepathic wizard stammered, his body breaking into a cold sweat.

"Elfman, stop that right now." Lisanna scolded. "Warren wasn't doing anything wrong."

Elfman looked at the shaking man a little longer before letting up. "Ok, but I'm watching you." He pointed.

"R-right." Warren slowly nodded.

"Minerva joined a dark guild?" Yukino gasped in surprise. She was currently standing in front of Master Makarov, who was sitting in his usual spot on the bar top and Erza who was beside him

"since you two were former guildmates, you would know why she would choose this course of action." Erza asked her while carrying Mary who was taking her afternoon nap in her mother's arms

Yukino shook her head. "I have no idea. Despite being in the same guild, she and I never actually conversed with one another. She was always a bit on the rough side, but I never imagined that she would join a dark guild."

"Humph. That girl can be so stupid." Makarov huffed in disappointment.

"What of Master Jiemma? What does he think of this?" Yukino asked

"Jiemma? Ah, her father. No one knows. His whereabouts have been unknown since the end of the Games." Makarov answered.

"That sounds troubling as well."

"Yes. It certainly does."

"Does Sting know anything about this?" Yukino asked.

"yes, I contacted him to let him know" Erza replied "Perhaps they can return her to their senses."

"One can only hope. Thank you for your time, Yukino."

The girl smiled and bowed. "It was no trouble, Master." She turned and walked back to the table she previously occupied, leaving Makarov alone with his thoughts.

The old man rubbed his chin in bemusement. "I have a feeling something terrible is coming, but I don't know what. Might just be my mind fabricating things in my old age."

"I made Fairy Tail buns if anyone would like some." Juvia offered. She held out a plate filled with hot bread buns with the Fairy Tail symbol on them.

"Sure, I'll try one." Elfman accepted. He grabbed one and bit into it, his eyes lighting up. "These are man's buns!"

Juvia sweat-dropped. "I do not understand what that means, but I'm glad you like them."

"These are delicious, Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you, Lisanna."

"You should try one too, Gray." Alana suggested in a sly tone of voice. "Juvia spent all day making them." She lightly pushed the reluctant ice wizard towards Juvia.

"Why are you saying it like that? And don't push." Gray said irritably. Nonetheless he shrugged his shoulders and reached for the plate. "They do smell good. I guess I'll try one too."

At another table in the guild hall: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Yukino, and the exceeds all crowded around Levy.

The script wizard was thumbing through a book that she had recently taken in the magic library. "Look at this." She pointed at a picture in the book that depicted a monster raging through a town.

"E.N.D. It doesn't really go into too much detail but, it says that demons like Deliora and Lullaby don't even compare to it in terms of power."

"Are you sure that's what Atlas told you the demon's name was, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer nodded.

"Then if that book is true then E.N.D. is the strongest demon in the book of Zeref."

"" **thank you for the praise, bookworm""** END said with a smirk

"That's scary to think about." Wendy shuddered.

"What are Demons from the Book of Zeref, anyway?" Lily asked. "We never had anything like this in Edolas."

"How would I know?" Gajeel irritably retorted.

"They are demons that Zeref created." Yukino informed.

"Correct." Charla nodded. "Each volume of the book has the means to summon one of them."

"So someone can summon a demon with just one volume?" Lucy said.

"In essence yes."

"That means Tartaros has the instructions needed to summon E.N.D., huh?" Natsu wondered as END smirks "Atlas also said that Igneel tried to destroy E.N.D…" he trailed off before speaking again. "Alright, I think I have a plan for this."

"What's the plan?" Wendy asked as Natsu grins and punch his fists together

"Simple. We go punch Tartaros good."

Gajeel stood next to him with a creepy grin. "I'm down for that plan all the way."

"That's not a plan at all!" Lucy scolded the dragon slayers. "Anyway, there's still a lot about Tartaros that we don't know. So even if we did want to 'punch' them, we don't even know where their guild hall is. The council doesn't even know!"

"Not to mention that their members are also a mystery to us." Yukino added.

"" **but I do""** END added in with a smirk as Natsu sighs to the demon him

"That's right." Levy confirmed. "We need more information, guys."

"while we're at it…they might have some clues on where your dragons disappeared to" Natsu said as Wendy and Gajeel nodded

"Still…" Lucy began. "There's just too many unknowns to just run around half-cocked. We should wait and-"

The guild doors suddenly swung open, revealing Jet and Droy who had shocked look on their faces

"BAD NEWS EVERYONE!"

 **With Doranbolt**

Doranbolt walked through the underground jail cells.

He reached a cell near the end of the hall and faced its resident, Cobra of the Oracion Seis.

"Been expecting you." The poison dragon slayer smirked.

"I'm assuming you 'heard' what happened above?" Doranbolt questioned.

"Don't be stupid!" Cobra insulted. "I can't use magic down here. All I heard were explosions."

Doranbolt's mood darkened. "Tell me all you know about Tartaros." He demanded.

Cobra snorted in amusement. "I told you just like I told Lahar, I got conditions. You gotta release the Oracion Seis before I tell you anything."

"I don't have the authority to do that."

"Then go up there and get someone who does. Until then you get nothing out of me."

"The entire council…has been wiped out." Doranbolt informed.

Cobra's eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "They really did a number on you guys, huh?"

Doranbolt teleported behind Cobra, a knife in his hand. He held the blade to the surprised dragon slayer's neck. "My friends are dead! I don't have time to play games with you anymore! Tell me everything you know, or you will die in this cell." He threatened.

Despite the councilman's words, Cobra continued to smirk in amusement. "I already said you're not getting anything unless you release the others. Those are _my_ friends."

Doranbolt tightened his grip on the knife's handle. "You…"

"There's no need to get hostile. I suppose I could give you a freebie…" He turned his head to face Doranbolt, his superior grin turning into a sadistic smirk.

"Not one member of Tartaros is human. Each one of them is a demon from the Book of Zeref. Their master's name is E.N.D., the worst demon in the Book!"

 **Tartaros**

Silver awaited the final member of his guild along with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates.

The final member to walk in was Kyôka, who was being followed in by a group of armored men.

"It has been a while, Silver." She said.

"That you, Kyôka?" the Ice Devil Slayer asked, turning his head to look at her. "You're as sexy as ever I see."

"It surprises this one that you came as a human." Kyôka noted.

"I know." Silver smirked. "Pretty cool, right? I like it."

Kyôka turned to the rest of the group. "Where are Tempester and Jackal?" she asked the cyclops demon

"They both had special duties to attend to." Franmalth explained.

"That means everything is progressing, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Franmalth bowed.

"Very well." Kyôka walked past Franmalth and deeper into the castle, the rest of the assembled demons not far behind.

"It is time we show the humans the depths of the Underworld." She declared. "And the hell of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	87. Chapter 86

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

"That's our Jackal! He really knows how to make an entrance!" Franmalth cackled, pressing his index fingers together. "I wonder how much? How much the lives of the nine council members are worth."

"Cease that uncouth laughter at once, Franmalth!" Torafuzar demanded. "Have some respect for our dignity."

"We're demons! What 'dignity' is there to have?!" Ezel retorted to his comrade. "Send me next, Kyôka! I'm ready to massacre those humans!"

"My dear Ezel, there is an order to every story." Sayla informed. "We are only at the prologue…no, even before that. This is only the foreword."

"Sayla is right, Ezel." Kyôka said. "Do not be so hasty. You will have your own task to complete soon enough."

"But my body is itching for some action!" Ezel argued. "Why are Tempester and Jackal the only ones who get to do some killing?! It's not fair!"

Keyes tapped his staff against the stone floor, the ring's clangs echoing in the chamber in which they all stood. "Prayers…Murmurs…" He mumbled. "And may the blessings of the inferno be upon us."

"This is only the beginning of the hell we will unleash upon this world." Kyôka declared.

Silver stood in silence, watching the rest of his guild mates. He then turned his head to face the altar in front of them all.

Kyôka stepped forward, turning round to face her comrades. She held out her arms before speaking emphatically.

"We demons will bring a crushing blow down upon humanity. All for our master, Zeref!"

 **Hargeon**

 **8island**

The Raijinshuu were at 8island, helping Yajima in his restaurant

"This is terrible." Yajima muttered aloud as he reads the newspaper

Freed, who was chopping vegetables nearby, turned his head to examine the paper. "The incident at the council?" he hypothesized.

"I heard all nine members were killed." Bickslow, who was currently manning the stove, recalled.

"That's not all." Yajima reported, his eyes narrowing in anger the more he read the article. "It says that there were 119 total casualties in the attack. This was no accident. This was mass murder pure and simple."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you quit the council, right?" Bickslow laughed with his tongue sticking out.

"You fool!" Yajima scolded. "Learn some tact!"

"But he is right." Freed grinned. "There is a silver lining in this tragedy."

"Just because we are low on customers doesn't mean you can slack off." Evergreen chided. She walked into the kitchen, wearing the standard issue 8 Island waitress outfit. "Concentrate on your work!"

Both Freed and Bickslow stopped what they doing and stared at Evergreen perplexed. "What?" she insist6ed.

"That outfit looks terrible on you." Bickslow remarked.

"Mm." Freed added, neither agreeing or disagreeing with his friend's statement.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" Evergreen shrieked.

"Just get back to work! You've been complaining about us taking so many heavy jobs since the Grand Magic Games. We're only here because you wanted light work." she said to Bickslow.

"Yeah. Yeah." Bickslow waved off, returning to his cooking duties.

"We apologize, Evergreen." Freed said with an amused grin.

"Hey!" Yajima shouted in offense. "Restaurant work is not light."

"Regardless, I really feel that I possess quite the skill at cooking." Freed eagerly boasted as he began to chop the vegetables faster.

"And arranging the food is out specialty, right babies?" Bickslow said to his puppets.

"Arrange! Arrange!" the floating wooden dolls parroted as the set the food.

"And making it sexy is mine." Evergreen winked as she posed on her side.

"Has Laxus returned yet?" Yajima asked.

"Nah." Bickslow grinned. "He probably just got lost or something."

"Can't even do something as simple as shopping…" Freed chuckled. "Just what are we going to do with him?"

The bell above the entrance rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Evergreen rose from the floor. "Speak of the devil."

However, the person that walked to kitchen was not Laxus. Instead it was a man wearing a jacket with a hood that concealed his face from view.

"Who is this weirdo?" Bickslow asked. "A customer?"

Freed felt an ominous energy emanating from the man, instantly putting him on alert.

The hooded man pursed his lips, letting out a high-pitched whistle. Suddenly a tornado formed in the kitchen, destroying the entire restaurant.

Yajima shouted in shock as he and the Thunder Legion members were blown around by the fierce winds. The hooded man then summoned a tornado around himself, using the force to propel towards Yajima.

"Who is this guy?!" the former council member shouted.

"Yajima-san!" Evergreen yelled.

Freed and Bickslow immediately moved to Yajima's defense, but their intervention was rendered useless when the hooded man pressed his hands against their chests. He swung his arms, creating gusts of wind that blew both of them away. His protectors gone, Yajima was forced into action.

"Bad manners, boy!" he flattened his body and swirled around the hooded man's arm.

The mysterious attacker let out another whistle, this one low, and blew Yajima away with another gust of wind.

"Yajima-san." Freed called out, struggling to his feet.

"I'll take care of him!" Evergreen declared. She jumped into the air, holding her fan to her head.

" **Yosei Kijuu! Reburahon!"**

She swung her fan, the tiny bullets of light summoned from it shooting towards the hooded attacker, but another whistle from him created another tornado that both intercepted the blasts as well as sent Evergreen flying. She crashed through a pile of wood, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Ever!" Freed shouted.

"You damn jerk." Bickslow growled. Both of them were too weak to move, allowing their attacker to approach Yajima with no interference.

He stood over the weakened old man, who looked up at him in defiance. "Who are you?" Yajima demanded.

"I have no name, but I have been told that it was once Tempester." the man answered. "I am one of the Nine Demon Gates and my coming heralds' calamity for all of humanity."

"Dammit…" Freed cursed. "What is with this guy's magic? For some reason I can't move my body."

Tempester grabbed Yajima by the throat and lifted him in the air. "The gate of the underworld has opened!" he declared. He summoned small tornados around his tight grip, further driving the air from the struggling Yajima's lungs. "We are delivering mankind's rightful judgement!"

"The gate to the underworld…?" Bickslow wondered. "Does he mean Tartaros?"

Freed's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then that means he's…"

Yajima's eyes widened in shock and realization. "You're not just after the council are you?! You aim to kill anyone who was ever a member!"

"What are you after?!" Freed demanded.

Tempester ignored their questions and tightened his grip.

"Stop!" Bickslow shouted.

"Fall to hell." Tempester clenched Yajima's neck, causing the old man to scream in pain.

"Yajima-san!" Evergreen cried out before.

 **DUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!**

Lightning strikes at Tempester as Yajima falls down the ground while the Raijinshuu looks in joy for Laxus had arrived

"I might get lost on the road…" Laxus clenched his fist, lightning cackling around it. "But when it comes to taking you down, I'm right on course."

"Laxus." Yajima sighed in relief.

"We're saved." Freed smiled.

"Bout time you showed up, boss." Bickslow grinned.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Laxus asked about Tempester.

The hooded man looked at Laxus, his eyes showing his anger at the lighting wizard's interference in his work.

"He's a member of Tartaros!" Evergreen informed Laxus. "He's here to kill Yajima-san!"

"Oh really?" Laxus questioned.

Tempester reached for his cloak, ripping it apart and revealing his form to his opponents. He was of massive size and height. His long yellow hair was shaggy and flowed down his massive back. Tied to his shoulders were two armored shoulder plates. He glared at Laxus, exhaling through his dog-like nose.

"He's not human?!" Laxus wondered in shock.

Laxus and Tempester battled it out as Laxus was gaining the upper hand in battle

Tempester picked himself up on his knees, his angered eyes still trained on Laxus. "You dare…" before he could finish, Laxus appeared on the other side of him.

"You picked the wrong wizards to mess with." Laxus said as his fist was covered in lightning

" **Rairyuu no Agito!"**

Laxus hammers down Tempester as the demon was sent crashing down to the ground

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Freed grinned, he and Bickslow were able to move their bodies enough now to be able to sit on the ground.

"Nice goin, boss." The masked wizard praised.

"What a man!" Evergreen swooned.

"Old man Yajima!" Laxus called, looking back to the others. "What do we do with him?"

"Hm…" Yajima pondered. "With the council out of commission there isn't much we can do right now."

"Maybe we can't take him to the main office, but the branches are still up, right?" Bickslow inquired.

"The body can do nothing if the head has been cut off." Yajima replied, gritting his teeth in irritation. "The council was always bound to topple with that type of mentality."

"What if we take him back to the guild for questioning?" Freed suggested.

"Oh I would enjoy that." Evergreen said as she takes a coil of sausages and use it like a whip

"They took out the council, and now they seem to be targeting former members as well." Freed speculated. "I can only worry as to what their ultimate goal is."

"Sounds like something we should concerned about, huh?" Bickslow acknowledged.

"Fairy Tail…" Tempester muttered, catching Laxus' attention. "Is that all you have?"

"I'm surprised he's still conscious." Bickslow commented.

"Please allow me to interrogate him." Evergreen said with a sly grin.

"Don't play with your food." Yajima said to her.

Tempester either didn't hear the wizards, or he ignored them. "I underestimated you." He admitted to Laxus. "I was unaware that a human could be this strong. I've taken more damage than I expected I would. Perhaps I should go ahead and die."

The vague words creepily hung in the air. Unfazed, Laxus decided to humor the demon. "Die? What the hell are you talking about?"

Tempester looked up at Laxus. "I believe that it is you who chose the 'wrong opponent to mess with' as you put it, human." Tempester's body exploded, leaving behind a black mist.

"What the hell?" Laxus questioned.

"What happened?" Yajima asked to no one.

"He blew himself up?!" Evergreen blurted out. She coughed lightly. "What is with this black mist?"

"It's spreading fast!" Bickslow called.

"Mankind cannot defeat this malady," Tempester said, his disembodied voice trailing in the wind. "These are anti-magic Devil particles. They pollute the air, eradicating the ethernanos within it!" as he spoke, the mist began to permeate and get thicker.

"It creates an anti-ethernano zone?" Freed questioned. The mist entered his nose and mouth, causing him to cough violently along with the others.

"What you are feeling right now is magic anemia…" Tempester explained.

"The onset of Magic Deficiency Disease! The disease itself is fatal to wizards!"

The coughs of Yajima and the others became more and more frequent. They felt themselves beginning to pass out due to the pain brought upon them by the mist.

"My one weakness is that I cannot regenerate my body until I return to my main guild hall." Tempester informed. "But you are all good as dead now. Perhaps we will meet again in the underworld."

Freed covered his mouth, trying to limit the amount of mist he was exposed to. "Don't breathe in!" he called to the others.

"If we don't do something…" Evergreen coughed. "We'll all…"

"The whole town's gonna be polluted at this rate!" Bickslow shouted.

"The only thing we can do now is run!" Yajima pointed towards the clearest path through the rubble of 8 Island. "Hurry! Get away from the mist!" He tried to make a run for it, but he collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Yaji-"Evergreen's voice trailed off as she passed out and fell to the ground. Bickslow succumbed to the mist's effects soon after.

"Ever! Bickslow!" Freed called. "Get up! We have to escape or else we'll…!"

"I won't let anybody die!" Laxus announced. "No one's dying here today!"

"Laxus, cover your mouth!" Freed shouted to his leader.

Laxus hunched over and inhaled, sucking in a small amount of the mist.

Freed's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

Laxus continued to inhale, sucking up more of the mist. "We dragon slayers have special lungs made for this sort of thing." He boasted.

"I'm gonna suck up all of this crap!"

"No! Stop!" Freed pleaded. "Your body won't be able to take it!"

Laxus looks at Freed as he smirked.

"Your job is to get them all home!" He ordered. "Don't let me down, alright!" with that he inhaled one last time, effectively sucking up all of the black mist in the area before collapsing on his stomach.

Freed's eyes went wide with horror. "Laxus!"

 **3 hours later**

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others?! Are they alright?! Tell me!" Makarov demanded from Porlyusica who came out of the infirmary

"They're alive." She replied to him

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Lucy said.

"But…" Porlyusica began. "They've all been infected with Devil Particles."

"Devil Particles?" Yukino questioned.

"What's that?" Levy asked.

"It's a poison that's fatal even in the smallest of quantities." The alchemist explained, "So even if they're alive now, I cannot say for certain whether or not they will make a full recovery."

"Oh no." Laki gasped.

"Laxus' infection is especially grave." Porlyusica continued. "It's a miracle that he is even alive."

"May we see them?" Makarov asked.

"Freed is the only one conscious now, but be brief. He needs his rest."

Makarov and team Natsu entered the infirmary as they see that Laxus and the Raijinshuu were resting on the beds

"Master…" Freed rasped. "Laxus…he saved the entire town. Without him…the town would have…"

"I know." Makarov acknowledged solemnly. "I'm proud of you Freed, for helping Mirajane and Elfman return you all here."

"The people of the town…are they safe?"

"Yes…he saved them all." Makarov said with a lie as in reality more than a hundred of the citizens were killed by the particles

"Thank good…ness." Freed said with joy without knowing Makarov's lie

"Rest now."

Freed nodded. "Yes…Master." He replied before he closed his eyes

"Tartaros…" Levy muttered, showing a rare sign of anger.

""If they're targeting former council members… she pondered. That means Jellal is a target as well."" Erza thought as she felt worried

"Mama?" Mary and Rose looked up to their mother with anxious eyes.

"This is horrible." Lucy bit her lip in frustration.

Natsu looks at Laxus and the others as he can't help feeling guilty to what befell them

" **"I'm surprised the blonde boy is still alive""** END said with a smirk as he floats beside Laxus

""can you take out the particles?"" Natsu asked him

"" **I could, when no one is looking""** END replied to him

"Gramps" Natsu called out to Makarov as he nodded

"this is war" Makarov said with a dark look

 **With Tartaros**

Inside the laboratory of Tartaros' guildhall, Tempester's body regenerated inside one of the many liquid chambers strewn about the room.

"I am sorry to bother you with such a task, Kyôka." The healing demon apologized.

"Be at ease, Tempester," Kyôka said. "There is no need to worry about this one."

"Tempester? Is that my name? Whenever I regenerate I forget my name. Thus naming me makes no sense."

"So you say." Kyoka nodded. "But it is still a necessary measure."

"How long will my rebirth take?"

"Hm…" Kyôka wondered. "Normally it would only take a day, but now that you have company in here, it will be a little longer."

"Company?" Tempester inquired. "Is someone else injured?"

"No." Kyôka smirked. "It is merely my child"

"A fresh demon."

She pointed to the chamber to the left as it was Minerva and she had black tentacles attached to her body

"Minerva." The female demon explained. "She has the potential to become one of us."

"It seems that she will prove interesting." Tempester said.

"This one hopes so." Kyôka grinned.

"Hopefully she won't turn out like that dud Doriate." Franmalth cackled.

"Franmalth." Kyôka scolded.

"I wonder how much we wasted on him. And you!" He walked to Tempester's chamber, pointing his staff as his healing comrade. "Your regeneration isn't free either. Don't go spreading Devil particles without good reason!"

"Fairy Tail…" Tempester snarled, remembering his defeat. "If they hadn't intervened, none of this would have happened."

"Fairy Tail again, huh?" Kyôka muttered. She heard a bubbling and turned her head, pleasantly surprised to see Minerva thrashing about, a look of hate on her features.

"Look, the little girl is reacting." Franmalth jeered.

"Fairy Tail is the guild that took down both the Seis and Grimoire Heart." Kyôka grinned.

"It seems they intend to defy us. This one might enjoy that."

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"we must find Tartaros and stop whatever they're planning"

"but where do we find them?" Levy asked

"not even the council know their guild's location" Jet said while END smirks

"" **but I do~""** END said in a sing song

"The only thing we know is that they are after council members both past and present," Lucy recalled.

"If that's the case, then if we go to an ex-council member's house, we can sit and wait for them to come to us." Gray reasoned.

"But the addresses of the council members were never revealed to the public." Macao reminded. "We would have no idea where they are."

"I know a few" Natsu said as everyone looks at him

"me too." A voice answered. Everyone turned to see Loke making his way through the crowd.

"I know where some of the older members are holding up." Loke told them

"When did you get here, Loke?" Lucy questioned.

"How do you know all of this, Loke-san?" Wendy asked.

Loke kneeled beside Wendy as he started whispering to her and made her blush in embarrassment and fidget around nervously.

"from the girls right?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"Tell us what you know, Loke." Makarov said.

"Of course, Master." The spirit nodded.

Loke had revealed the names and locations of four of the past council members, with Natsu pointing out several more

Makarov assembled his teams. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, and Milo would guard Elder Michello.

Gajeel, Shadow Gear, and Lily would look after Elder Belno.

Juvia, Yukino, and Gray were tasked with protecting Elder Hogg.

Elfman and Lisanna would look after Elder Yuri.

And finally, Erza and Mirajane would visit Crawford Seam, the former chairman of the council.

"Does everyone know their assignments?" Makarov asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation, getting ready for their respective journeys.

"Good. Now listen up. When you reach your destination, try to get as much information out of your charge as you can. The councilmen are stubborn, so prepare for some resistance. We need information on the locations of other former council members, as well what Tartaros could possibly be after."

"Also," Porlyusica began. "If any of you run into the enemy that battled Laxus and the Thunder Legion, be sure to get a blood sample from them, but be careful! I need a good sample so I can synthesize an antidote for their ailments."

"" **but you don't need to anymore""** END said with a smirk as he burps a bit

""you cleaned the devil particles?"" Natsu asked him

"" **yeah, but I left a little in them so that they don't start getting confused on how the devil particles disappeared all of the sudden""** END replied to him

Makarov returned to the front. "Remember! The enemy is Tartaros! While they may be the head of the Baram Alliance, we already beat both Oracion Seis as well as Grimoire Heart! They will be no different! We will take Tartaros down just as we did those two! They will regret making enemies of us! They harmed our friends! Our family! We one sheds blood, we all bleed! Take that pain and suffering in your hearts, and use it to fuel your rage against Tartaros! This is not a fight for law and order! This is a fight we chose! They forced our hand by testing the bonds we share! In return, we will obliterate the enemies of our family!"

Everyone roared in unison, their collected determination fueling their resolve.

"The operation will begin in an hour, make all last-minute preparations before leaving!" Makarov said before finally leaving the stage.

Mirajane and Elfman walked into the infirmary. Elfman stood over Evergreen's bed, watching as she writhed in pain.

"I'll avenge you, Ever." He said. "I swear as a man."

Mirajane watched Laxus struggle through his labored breaths.

"You've truly started putting your friends ahead of yourself." She smiled warmly. "I will not forget the courage you showed."

An hour passed, and everyone assigned to a protection job stood in front of the guild hall, eager to start their tasks.

Erza placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks and pulled him towards her, kissing him on the lips. She then rested her forehead on his. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, reaching up and grabbing his wife's hand. "You too."

"Mama. Papa." Rose and Mary called out to their parents.

The two look at the twins as they had sad faces

"don't go" Mary said as she tugs onto Natsu's pants

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," Natsu said as he kneels down to her height

Rose and Mary looks sad as they know that their parents are going to fight Tartaros

"don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" Natsu said with a grin as Erza smiled

Rose and Mary nodded before Erza gives them a kiss to their foreheads

"stay with Ikaruga till we get back okay?" Erza said as they nodded

"we're counting on you" Natsu said to Ikaruga who nodded

"let's go" Gray said as Erza and Natsu nodded

"look after each other" Natsu said as he hugs his daughters before leaving the guild

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	88. Chapter 87

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Natsu's team**

Within a few hours of leaving the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and his team arrived at the house of Michello, the former third seat of the Magic Council. After "persuading" him to let them inside his home, they explained the situation to him in full. Suffice to say, the cat-man was less than amused.

"…And that's why we're here, to protect you." Lucy finished.

"We're your bodyguards." Natsu clarified. "So you better let us do our job, old man"

"That's nice of you to offer…" Michello sardonically began. "But you'll just be in the way."

"nya nya meow (He's a stubborn one, isn't he?)" Milo meowed as Charla nodded in agreement

"Wait!" Michello realized. "I know who you are. You're from that problematic Fairy Tail guild. You're just using me as bait in some destructive scheme, aren't you?" he accused.

"Well I'll have no part in it!"

Natsu sighs as he remembers that this one was a very stubborn old man

"" **he looks like a cat""** END said as he floats around Michello

"Whether we are here or not you will be attacked by Tartaros. That is not the same as being bait." Charla told the man

"Bah!" Michello snapped. "What fool waits around when he knows he's going to be attacked?! I'm leaving! Don't try to find me again!"

"Grandfather!" Michello's granddaughter, Michellia came in while holding a tray full of drinks

"These nice people have come to visit us and keep you safe, and here you are being rude."

"Michelia." Michello mumbled in guilt.

"Let them help you." Michelia suggested. "Someone murdered the entire magic council. How can you allow that to stand?"

Michello just grumbled in reply

"So…do you know why you would all be targeted like this?" Lucy asked the former councilman

"There's too many possibilities to list." Michello replied curtly. "Dark guilds aren't the only ones with grudges against the council."

"I don't think this is merely a grudge." Charla contended.

"With these kind of attacks, I'm certain they are after something that only council members know of."

"Nothing comes to mind…" Michello pondered. Slowly his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait…" He began to quake in fear at the possibility, a cold sweat dripping down his face. "Could they be after Face?"

""Face?"" Natsu thought for a moment

"" **incoming""** END said as Natsu's nose caught a whiff of something and he went on alert, tackling both Wendy and Lucy to the ground.

"Natsu?!" Wendy squeaked.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy questioned.

"Get down!" he ordered. He then turned to Michello and his granddaughter, tackling them as well. "You guys get down too!"

"Unhand me, you buffoon!" Michello shouted. Michelia shrieked in surprise.

Natsu looked up, his nostrils flaring again. "That smell!"

"What is it?!" Lucy called to him before

 **KA-BOOM!**

Michello's house exploded as the exploded debris flied around

"M-my house!" he exclaimed while Michellia screamed

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

Once the dust settled, everyone began to regain their bearings.

"Is everyone all right?!" Charla called out.

"nyaa!" Milo meowed before he shakes to get the dust off of his fur

"The house just exploded!" Michelia shouted. "How in the world did we survive?"

"That would be because of me."

Michelia looked up, seeing Natsu standing in front of her with his sword readied

"just in time." He said as the blade glowed

"That's a surprise." A voice said from above. "I thought that would have blown you all to hell. Just like the council."

"Who are you?!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu looked up at their assailant as he sees Jackal

"" **ho? If it ain't the dog?""** END said with a smirk

"so.." Natsu said as he swings his sword around. "you're Tartaros?"

"huh? Who're you?" Jackal said

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail" Natsu said with a glare

"Who is this scoundrel?!" Michello shouted, angrily waving his fist in the air. "Look what he did to our house! I knew Fairy Tail was nothing but trouble!"

"Grandfather!" Michelia scolded.

"He must be the one who destroyed the council in Era." Charla said with cautious

"You guys get the old man and his granddaughter out of here!" Natsu ordered his comrades. "I'll take care of this guy!"

"He's after you!" Lucy shouted to Michello. "We have to get you out of here!"

"You don't think I know that?!" the former councilman snapped back as he started to rung away

"We should do as Natsu says and leave this fight to him." Wendy reminded. She and the others moved to the exit.

Jackal grinned at their attempt to escape. Suddenly he swiped his arm, setting off a chain of explosions that circled around the city. The people began to run around in a panic.

"What was that?!"

"Something just exploded!"

"What's happening?!"

"The buildings are all falling apart!"

"Help~!"

"The town has nothing to do with this!" Lucy yelled to the smirking demon. "Stop!"

Natsu's rage only grew at the display. "You rotten…" he trailed off, using his flames to propel himself towards Jackal.

The demon thrust his arm towards Natsu. "Explode!" In an instant, Natsu's body was engulfed by intense flames.

"He got him!" Michello shouted in fear.

"It's all right." Lucy assured her "Natsu uses fire-magic, so something like that won't work on him!"

Natsu inhaled the flames around him, surprising Jackal.

"What's the deal with this guy? He ate my explosion?"

"" **try not to hit him directly, if you do hi- ?!""** END was trying warn Natsu but the man had knocked Jackal off of his wooden platform with a hard punch to the face.

"" **hey!""** END exclaimed as Natsu dashed towards Jackal who moved out of the way.

"That was close." He then grinned in intrigue. "That guy's like a fireball or something." He tried to gain distance, but was soon caught off guard when he noticed something moving under the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Natsu emerged from the ground, striking Jackal under the chin with a flaming knee that sent the demon reeling.

Michello looked on in disbelief.

""This is first time I've seen Dragov fight up close!"" He shakily tightened the grip on his cane.

""I had no idea he was this strong…""

Jackal cackled as he slid on all fours along the broken floor. "You're pretty fun." He complimented. "But there's one thing I need to tell ya." Before he could begin, Natsu's fist was in his face. "Wait…"

Natsu punched him away before he dashed and started punching more and more.

"ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!" Natsu shouted as he kept punching Jackal with no mercy while END sighed and face palms

"Incredible…" Michello gasped.

"N-Natsu-san…" Wendy nervously called. "He's already…"

"He always goes overboard." Lucy sighed in annoyance. "Wasn't he trying to say something earlier?"

"he could have held back just a little." Carla commented.

Natsu stands up after he finished beating the crap out of Jackal

"let's wait for him to wake up so that we can start interrogating him" Natsu said as the others nodded

Michello began to sweat even more as the second passed.

""If Tartaros is truly after Face…then this will only end terribly. Only a handful of council members know about the White Inheritance. How is it that they were able to find out…?"" Michello thought in fear as he was shaking

""I have to hide myself!"" He began to storm off, much to everyone's confusion and suspicion.

"I'll leave you wizards to clean this up! I will check on the former council members!"

"Grandpa?" Michelia called with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Come along, Michelia! Now!"

"If you know something about why they're after you, old guy, you better tell us now."

"I don't know anything!" Michello denied forcefully.

"Is that right?" Jackal sighed, to the surprise of everyone he was still conscious after the beating Natsu gave him. He sat up, rotating his shoulder to get the stiffness out.

"Are you sure? If you tell me what I wanna know, I may just let you live."

"You…" Natsu growled while END looks at Natsu with a disappointed look

"I don't know anything!" Michello lied again. "Honest! Ask someone else! Really, I know nothing!"

Jackal looked back at the old man, a sadistic grin on his lips. "I get it. I guess that means you gotta die then, right?"

"Hey!" Michello shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. "What are you lot doing?! He's up again, you know! Take him down, you nitwits! Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguards?!"

"why you!" Natsu growled at the man

"You!" Jackal stood up, pointing at Natsu. "Next time listen when a guy's talking, would ya?!"

"" **hey""** END called out to Natsu as the man looks at him

""what is it?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?!"" Natsu said to him as END just points to Natsu's hands

Natsu looks to his hands as they were glowing and so was his legs "What's going on?"

"My curse power." Jackal informed. "Whoever touches me becomes a bomb. The more they do it, the stronger the bomb becomes. Refresh my memory, how many times did you hit me again?"

The strange light began to cover Natsu's body.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted out

"Everyone, get away from me!" Natsu commanded, he could feel the dark energies building within him.

"But…" Lucy began to protest.

"Just go!" the glow grew intense as everyone runs for cover

"" **looks like I have to take over""** END said as he and Natsu switched minds before

 **KA-BOOM!**

Jackal laughed manically at the scene, watching with sadistic glee as Natsu fell to the ground in defeat from the explosion

"No way…" Lucy gasped, still holding onto Wendy.

"Natsu-san!" the young dragon slayer reached out.

"Wow, how about that?! His body didn't even blow up! You can't help but be impressed with that!" he cackled. "That's a fireball for ya!"

Lucy glared at the demon, clenching her teeth as she reached for her gate keys.

Michello looked at the scene wide-eyed, his entire body shaking. "I'm done for…"

Jackal looked at the old man, his sadistic grin widening to a sick smile. "If you hand over the info, the only one I'll kill will be your granddaughter. See? I can be a nice guy after all."

Michello took a few steps back before turning and running away at top speed. Leaving the Fairy Tail wizards, as well as his own granddaughter, to fend for themselves.

"Elder Michello!" Lucy shouted.

"Grandpa!" Michelia called after.

Jackal took off after the fleeing old man. "You're not getting away."

Lucy and Wendy moved to intercept him, as they readied their attack

" **Tenryu no Hoko!"**

Jackal smirked. "Think that'll stop me?" he held out his hand towards the tornado, summoning an explosion that was able to dissipate it.

Wendy looked on in disbelief at the feat. "He used an explosion to counter my roar?"

Lucy held her gold key as it began to glow.

" **open! The gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"**

"we are!" Scorpio appeared as he was on all four.

"a celestial spirit?" Jackal said with a bit of surprise

" **Sand Buster!"**

Jackal swiped his hand in the air, once again countering an attack with his explosions. He looked at the wounded Wendy and Lucy and began to laugh again.

"I guess I forgot to tell ya! Me and the others in Tartaros don't even bother with all that magic crap! We use curses! They make magic look like kid's stuff!"

"Curses?!" Lucy repeated.

Jackal raised his arm into the air, his power swelling. "No wizard can compete with us!" He then swung his arm downward.

" **Bakurasen!"**

A torrent of explosions engulfed both Wendy and Lucy and sends them flying in different directions amongst the debris of the destroyed home.

"Lucy! "Wendy!" Carla yelled in worry.

Jackal then started chasing after Michello as he ran towards the city.

"See ya!"

"I'm so sorry." Michellia apologized, tears stinging her eyes. "This…this is all Grandpa's fault. If he just-"

"No! It's not his fault!" Lucy interrupted. "This is a fight about our honor!" She briefly looked back to Wendy, who had also made it to her feet. "Wendy, go check on Natsu! I'll follow Jackal!"

"Right!" The young dragon slayer acknowledged and was about to go and heal Natsu who was no longer where he was

"where did Natsu-san go?!" Wendy panicked as she looks around the place

 **With Natsu**

""where?"" Natsu waked up and sees that he was in astral form while END was taking control of his body

" **you're awake"** END said while looking at Natsu

" **you stupid or what? Next time listen to the guy who knows everything about the demons of Tartaros"** END told to Natsu as they were in the city while hiding in the shadows

""where did that guy go to?"" Natsu asked as END pointed up and Natsu looks up and sees Jackal jumping over the roof

" **you deal with him while I deal with his curse power"** END said as he and Natsu switched minds again

 **In the town**

Michello ran into the middle of town, his exhausted breaths echoing through the near empty streets.

""Have to getaway! Have to get away!""

"He's trying to kill me!" he shouted into the streets to anyone who would listen. "Somebody help me!" Luckily his words made some of the bystanders curious.

"What's that sound?" One of the townspeople asked.

"Who is that old guy? I've never seen him before."

"He looks really scared. Does this have to do with those explosions from earlier?"

Michello stopped at the first man who happened to cross his path. "Hey you!" he shouted. "Find me a place to hide!"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked in confusion.

"Someone is trying to kill me, you dolt!"

"How is that my problem?"

"Listen, you! I was in the magic council! That means I have been protecting your sorry hides this whole time! Now it's your turn to protect mine!"

"Game's up, old man!" Jackal shouted from a nearby rooftop as Michello screeched in fright and took off running once again but failed as he trips on a rock

He looked back at the demon, his eyes watering from fear. "I don't know anything! I swear! I got nothing to do with any of it!" He scurried away, jumping into a nearby river and attempting to swim away. "I just want to live a peaceful life with my granddaughter!"

"You mean the granddaughter you left high and dry?" Jackal reminded with mocking laughter.

"There he is!" Lucy exclaimed as she was about to a gate key.

"Open…!" Before she could finish, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of a strange magic circle.

"I wouldn't budge if I were you." Jackal sarcastically advised.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned.

Jackal looked to the blonde. "It's my landmine curse. The instant you move…boom!"

The townspeople were more confused than frightened at the scene playing out before them.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like some kind of wizard fight."

"You're all in danger!" Lucy warned the spectators. "You have to get out of here now! Get away from here!" Once again the townsfolk seemed unfazed by the danger around them.

"Haven't I seen her before?" one of the men asked about Lucy.

"She was in the Grand Magic Games!" Another one marveled.

"There are lots of humans around here." Jackal pondered. "I think I have an idea." He stood up and pointed towards Michello, lifting him up in a translucent purple ball.

"No! Let me go!" Michello flailed around uselessly.

Next Jackal pointed at a random woman in the crowd, lifting her in a ball just as he did Michello. His victims chosen, the demon began to explain his terms. "I have two bombs here."

"Did he say bombs?!" A bystander asked.

"I'm not sticking around for this!"

The crowds started running away as the only ones left were only Lucy, Jackal, and his two victims.

"Why did everyone run away?" Jackal said with a taunting smirk as he turned his attention to Lucy.

"They were just about to see just how heartless humans can be." He then pointed his index finger at the captured blonde.

"Here's the game, I'll only make one explode, but you have to choose which one."

Lucy's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" she managed.

"Help me, please!" the woman pleaded. "I'm pregnant!"

Michello frantically pounded on the inside of the bomb. "Your job is to protect me isn't it?!" He shouted to Lucy. "Hurry up and get me outta here!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucy demanded of Jackal. "What could you possibly have to gain from torturing people like this?!"

Jackal jumped down from the roof of the building before he looks at Lucy

"Gain? Nothing. This is all just for fun. It's a game. You humans are nothing but toys to me."

"Why can't you just release me and fight fair, and-" Lucy said but was cut off by Jackal

"Ten seconds." Jackal interrupted with a sadistic smirk. "Clock's ticking."

Lucy looks in fear as she had to choose who to save

The captured woman began to sob. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Why are you hesitating?!" Michello screamed at Lucy. "I'm a former member of the council! My life is much more important than some random woman!"

"Don't forget…" Jackal reminded. "You move from that circle you go kaboom! As will they."

The woman clutched her stomach, internally praying for some sort of miracle to save her and her baby from this terrible fate. "Don't worry..." she reassured her unborn child. "Mommy will not let anything happen to you."

"You have to save me!" Michello shouted. "That's your job! Protect me! Which of the two of us has done more good in this world?! There shouldn't even be a need to think about it!"

Lucy clenched her teeth in frustration and she looked away in shame.

"Well?!" Jackal prodded with a sadistic smile. "Who is going to be saved…Fairy Tail?!"

" **hey"** a voice spoke behind Jackal as a tap to the shoulders was felt by Jackal

"hu- Guaahh?" Jackal said before he was punched away by Natsu who was wearing Enryuo no Yoroi

"Natsu?!" Lucy called out in disbelief, but also relief.

"Are you ok, Lucy-san?!" Wendy asked, running towards her friend.

The two orbs disappeared, dropping both the woman and Michello to the ground. The circle beneath Lucy went away as well. "The bombs have all been disarmed!" she noted.

The pregnant woman fell to her knees and covered her face, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. "Oh god…" she cried.

"You're ok now." Charla told the woman Milo meowing to her

"Well done!" Michello praised.

"I'm alive! I'm really alive! I can't believe you-"Natsu punched Michello on the top of his head, knocking the old man out.

" **take a nap, old man"** Natsu said as he started walking towards Jackal

Jackal rose from the ground, wiping the dirt on his cheeks

"You're a real slow learner, aren't ya? You already forgot about my curse?!"

Natsu's right fist glowed as he raise it up

" **won't work on me anymore"** Natsu said to Jackal

"What are you talking about?" Jackal questioned.

The glow glowed brighter before Natsu explode but he was still standing

 **"See?"** he asked the surprised Jackal.

Jackal was floored by the display. "No way! That's impossible!"

Natsu smirked eagerly at the stunned demon as he started to walk towards Jackal

"" **who knew that Explosion Curse is actually delicious?""** END said as he was the one who absorbed the curse and made the fake explosion on Natsu

"What in the world…are you…" Jackal stared at Natsu in utter awe, feeling something…familiar about the dragon slayer.

" **I'm Natsu"** he replied before Natsu dashed towards Jackal as he sends another punch straight at the face

Jackal fell to the ground, but once again rose with a smirk. "You hit me again! Ready to go boom?!"

Natsu looked at his glowing fist as it glowed brighter and brighter before exploded and no damage happened to him

" **won't work anymore, remember?"** Natsu said as END smirks beside him

Jackal stared at Natsu in disbelief and wide.

""What the hell is with this guy…?"" Jackal though as he was shaking in fear

""How can a human make me shiver?"" Jackal looks at Natsu as he felt extreme fear rising in him

""Is this guy even human? There's no way he's human! He can't be!""

Jackal let out a fierce roar and his body began to change. His height increased by several meters, his muscle mass increasing as well. The hair on his head began to cover his body, his face morphing to represent the animal he was named after.

"Natsu-san, watch out! There's something wrong with him!" Wendy exclaimed as Natsu looks at Jackal who looks to have transformed into a monster

The demon lunged towards Natsu, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he drew back his clawed hand.

"" **in the moment of panic, he subconsciously transforms into his Etherious Form, huh?""** END said with a smirk as Natsu blocked a punch from Jackal

""Damn. He hits hard. Wait, what's going on?"" Natsu thought as soon as Jackal punched him an explosion went off at the point of impact from his punch.

The explosion was much bigger than of the previous ones, destroying many of the buildings in town. Wendy and Lucy dived for cover, while Michello was blown into a building by the debris-laden winds.

Natsu got skidded back while his armor managed to take most of the explosion's force

"""Is he trying to destroy the entire town?!"" Natsu thought in his mind

"" **he's acting like a cornered animal now, so pathetic""** END said as Jackal hammered his fist at Natsu who guarded

 **"You humans should learn your place!"** Jackal roared. **"You should know better than to pick a fight with us demons!"**

"" **and you should know better to not strike against your master""** END said as Natsu's fist was ignited in crimson flames

" **Enryuo no! Hoken!"** Natsu punches Jackal on his gut as the demon was sent blasting away to a house before destroying it upon his crash to it

"He got carried away again." Lucy shook her head with a smile.

"I'll say." Wendy sighed before seeing Milo and Charla walking to them

"We managed to evacuate all of the people in town," Charla informed. "What happened here?"

"That Jackal guy was a really tough opponent. It took everything Natsu had to fight him to a draw." Lucy answered.

" **who said that it was a draw?"** Natsu said to Lucy

"So you say." Wendy laughed.

"We still have to get information out of him. " Charla reminded.

Jackal laid on his stomach in the rubble of his defeat, but he still managed a laugh. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, he got me pretty good." Jackal said as he praised Natsu.

"No one's ever gotten this far with me before." The ground beneath him began to erupt. The early stages of an explosion. One that was proving to be his biggest one yet. Soon pillars of light sprang up all over town.

"Sorry, Kyôka." Jackal apologized. "I failed my mission, but at least I can take all of these humans with me when I go!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy feared as she looked around the glowing city.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked, equally frightened.

"Is he trying to blow up the entire town?!" Carla worried.

"Don't do this!" Wendy implored.

"No…can do." Jackal smirked, still prone.

"It's too late to stop it. My body itself is the bomb. You could kill me now, but that wouldn't stop it from going off." The rumbling increased its intensity, rocking the entire town. "I'll see you all in hell!"

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. "At this rate the entire town will…"

" **he won't"** Natsu said as he spread his wings and dash towards Jackal

He grabs a hold of Jackal and started flying up with him

"You!?" Jackal growled. "Let go of me!"

" **let's have a chat, Jackal"** END voice out in Natsu's body as a clone appeared beside Natsu in the sky

END made several gestures with his fingers as a purple magic circle appeared behind Jackal's back as Jackal's explosion stop he then made a fake explosion that acted as a diversion for END to take Jackal with him far away from the scene while the clone flies down towards the others

" **see?"** the clone said to the others as they sighed in relief

 **With Natsu and Jackal**

END drops of Jackal in the forest, far away from the town as the man looks at Jackal who got up

"you! What is this!?" Jackal exclaimed as he looks at his back and sees the magic circle

" **you should be grateful"** END said as he crossed his arms

" **that prevents you from blowing up and returning back to Hell's core"**

Jackal's eyes widen in shock and surprise as he looks at Natsu

"h-how!? How you know about the Hell's core!?" Jackal exclaimed at him

END merely chuckled in reply as he grabs a hold of his helmet and took it off

" **I can't blame you for not recognizing me"** END said as black markings started to slither around Natsu's face and his eyes turned red and his pupils turned black

"Y-You are…!?" Jackal said in shock as he fell down

" **you were always like a rabid dog back at the guild and always like to run around scaring humans near the guild"** END said as black hons appeared on Natsu's head on each side, above his ears as the horns pointed back

Black wings appeared next as they spread out and unleashed a gust of wind

" **Remember me now, Jackal?"** END asked with a smirk towards Jackal who sweats in fear

"M-Master E-E. N .D!?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	89. Chapter 88

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Lucy and the others**

After the assumed defeat of Jackal, they were now discussing what to do next

"We should find Elder Michello," Wendy suggested.

"You're right." Lucy nodded.

"we'll go look for his granddaughter," Charla said with Milo meowing in agreement as Charla flew off while Milo walked on the street

"Now, where did he run off to?" Lucy wondered.

"H-here…" A quaking voice answered.

The three looked and sees Michello sitting against the remains of a destroyed building a couple of centimeters ahead of them.

His appearance looks like he seen hell on the earth. "It can't be…" he muttered. "It just can't be…"

Lucy and the others looked at one another in confusion at the man's state. It was clear that he was hiding something. Something dangerous

 **With Gray, Yukino, and Juvia**

"This is horrible," Yukino stated as she walked through the destroyed remains of Elder Hogg's home along with Juvia and Gray.

"Do you think whoever did this is still here?" Juvia worried.

"I doubt it." Gray answered. "This looks like this was done days ago. The culprit's long gone by now."

"Who in the world could do such a thing?" Yukino said as she silently prayed for Elder Hogg who passed away when they arrived at his home

"Hey, guys." Gray called to the girls. "I got the lacrima set up."

Yukino and Juvia who were checking over the slashes at the Elder's front door, walked to the Ice wizard.

The communication lacrima was set up on a surprisingly untouched table. Master Makarov could already be seen within the orb.

"What happened?" he asked.

"No good." Gray reported. "We were too late."

"What?!" Makarov shouted. "What of Elder Hogg?!"

Juvia looked away in shame. "He's already…" she moved out of the way so their Master and others could take a good look at this body. The sight horrified them.

"We heard someone went on a rampage in the town." Yukino said. "The entire area is a mess."

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "It is a horrible sight."

"Is there any trace of the culprit?" Makarov asked.

Gray shook his head again. "None."

"How is this possible?" The old man questioned.

"What about your group, Gajeel?" Cana asked. "What's going on with Elder Belno?"

The communication switched over to Gajeel's group, but Gray and his group were still able to see what was going on.

"We arrived too late." Gajeel regretfully reported.

"But there's no signs of anything out of the ordinary." Levy added.

"We suspect it was an assassination." Lily informed

"Dammit!" Gajeel clenched his fist in anger. "We should have got here sooner…"

"Gajeel…" Levy called with concern.

Cana's brow furrowed in frustration. "So they got to both Elder Hogg and Elder Belno before us. Our only hope now is that Erza and the others were able to make it to their stations in time."

 **With Elfman and Lisanna**

Lisanna and Elfman were sent to find Elder Yuri in a remote village where not one single person can be found at all.

"The entire place is deserted." He said. "Where's this guy's house to supposed to be, Lisanna?"

"There." She pointed to a hut near a cave entrance. "His house should be there."

The two entered the home. "Elder Yuri?!" Elfman called into the silent hut.

"We're here from Fairy Tail!" Lisanna informed. "You're in grave danger! Tartaros is-"

"Lisanna, I found him!" Elfman declared.

She ran to her brother, who was holding up the body of an old man. "Is he ok?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Elfman shook his head sadly. "No good. He's gone."

"Oh no…" Lisanna gasped. "We were too late."

"Get the communication lacrima out. We have to report this to the Master."

"Right." Lisanna reached into the bag hanging from her shoulder, pulling out the large blue orb.

"How was he killed?" Elfman inquired to no one. "I don't see any signs of an attack on him. Was it poison?" Suddenly the thought dead councilman opened his eyes and rose up, surprising both Strauss siblings.

"He's alive!" Elfman exclaimed.

Yuri turned his head towards Lisanna and pointed at the lacrima, using his magic to shatter it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elfman shouted. "That was our communications lacrima!"

Yuri offered no answer. Instead he fell to his knees then onto his stomach, his eyes still open. Elfman and Lisanna looked on in confusion. "What just happened?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know…" Lisanna answered worriedly.

"Just as I thought." A voice lamented from behind the two.

"The Macro of the Mortified does not work well at all." this person let out a disgruntled sigh, turning the page in the book they were reading. The Strauss siblings turned the mysterious voice, seeing a girl with long black hair and golden horns sitting in a chair in the was a bored expression on her face.

"Who are you?!" Elfman questioned.

"What did you do to Elder Yuri?!" Lisanna demanded.

Sayla retained her dull face, eyes still on her book. "I simply aided him in his trip to the underworld." She said plainly.

"You're from Tartaros?!" Elfman interrogated.

Sayla flipped one more page before closing the book and placing it on the table in the library. "You humans write such dull stories." She sighed. "Shall I spin for you my own tale? One of demons?"

"Heads up, Lisanna!" Elfman warned. "She's about to attack."

"Right." Lisanna nodded.

Suddenly, Elfman gripped his sister by the neck and began choking her. He looked at Lisanna, completely surprised at his actions. "Wha-"

"Elf…" Lisanna gasped out, her hands on his massive fingers. She felt him squeeze tighter.

"My hand's moving on its own!" Elfman argued to his struggling sister. He tried to loosen up, but his body was not listening to him. He watched in horror as his little sister struggled to breathe. "Lisanna!"

"I…can't…breathe…" she gasped.

Elfman angrily looked to Sayla, who simply stood in front of them. "What are you doing to me?! Stop it now!"

"In the story of demons, there is no such thing as the word…'mercy'." Sayla retorted coldly.

"Dammit!" Elfman wailed. "Stop! Stop making me do this!"

"Elf…" Lisanna was beginning to fade.

"Hang in there, Lisanna!" he pleaded. "Please!" He shouted to Sayla. "I'm begging you! Make this stop!"

"Begging?" Sayla's glare narrowed. "Only a human seeks boon from begging. The only way a human can truly benefit from begging a demon, is by selling their soul. Will you sell me yours?"

Elfman didn't know that once he agrees to the demon's deal, his life will be tortured with guilt

 **With Lucy and the others**

"Come on, you stupid thing." Lucy grumbled as she repeatedly smacked the top of the communication lacrima.

The picture in the lacrima began to come into view, showing Makarov and the others. "Master!"

"Lucy?!" the old man ran to the table the lacrima sat on in the guild. "How are things with your group?! Did you succeed in finding Michello?!"

"Yeah we found him. We also fought the guy who destroyed the magic council"

"and I won" the clone Natsu said while still wearing his armor and was holding his helmet

"He also managed to destroy the town." Charla added.

"nyaa" Milo meowed in agreement

"Were you able to get anything from Michello?" Makarov frantically asked.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off. She turned the lacrima towards the still shaking elder.

Michelia was at his side, worriedly rubbing his back. "Grandfather…" she muttered.

"White inheritance…" Michello muttered. "Face…I know nothing I swear…I don't know anything."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Face?"

"Face…is one of the weapons belonging to the magic council." Michello explained to the shock of everyone.

"What's the council doing with something like that?" The clone Natsu asked him

"I imagine that it's to keep some sort of order within the magic world." Carla hypothesized with a perplexed expression.

"I have some reservations about this, but please continue with your explanation."

"Depending on how destructive the weapons are, there are special measures in order to keep them safe from misuse." Michello explained.

"For example, Etherion is an enormous magical cannon with the power to wipe out an entire kingdom in an instant, but in order to be fired its use needs to be approved by all nine members of the council, as well as use the codes provided by ten of the highest-level wizards within the bureaucracy."

"So since all the council members are dead…" Jet began.

"That means Tartaros can't fire Etherion." Droy finished.

"Removing Etherion might have been one of the enemies' objectives." Lily guessed.

"What kind of weapon is this 'Face'?!" Makarov interrogated the shivering Michello.

The elder bit his lip, hesitating to answer.

"I know you were sworn to secrecy, but billons of lives are at stake! Tell us what we need to know!" Makarov demanded.

Michello's lip quivered more before he finally relented and spoke. "Face is magic pulse bomb. It has the power to eliminate all magic on the continent."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"All magic on the continent…?" Levy gasped.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Yukino asked in disbelief.

"Why would the council create a weapon like that?" Laki inquired.

"Every wizard in Ishgal would suffer from Magic Deficiency Disease!" Cana pointed out.

"That's not all!" Lucy informed. "Tartaros doesn't use magic! They refer to their abilities as curses!"

"An entire continent filled with ailing wizards, all while Tartaros is free to use their abilities without fear of resistance." Lily deduced.

"What possible purpose could there be to create such a weapon?" Makarov questioned in fear.

Natsu grabbed Michello by the collar of his tattered shirt. "Where is this 'Face' bomb?! We'll destroy it before they have a chance to activate it!"

"I…I really don't know…" Michello whimpered. "I once heard that it is sealed via organic link magic between three council members, but only the former chairman knows who those individuals were!"

"Organic link magic…" Happy repeated.

"That means that the key to unlocking face is the lives of those three council members." Wendy revealed.

"So that's why they're just killing members of the council without questioning them." Gray realized.

"They don't know who is connected to Face." Yukino added.

"But isn't killing them all indiscriminately counterproductive? I mean just because they know how to activate the bomb, that doesn't necessarily mean they know where it's located."

"Who is to say that they don't already know Face's location?" Juvia proposed. "If they already know where the bomb is located, then they don't need to question the members they kill."

"That makes sense." Levy agreed.

Gajeel turned towards the lacrima in his group's location. "If they manage to kill those three council members then Face will fall right into their hands and go off, old man! We gotta hurry and find them!"

"Gajeel's right!" Makarov said to the guild, he then turned back to Michello. "You said the former chairman knows where they are located?!"

"I-it's possible…" Michello stammered.

Makarov turned back to the guild. "What is the status on the other council members?!"

"We found sixteen more former councilmen." Warren reported. "We also got some of the other guilds to help us out in protecting them."

"Where are Erza and Mira?! They were supposed to be heading towards the former chairman's home!"

"They should be arriving there any minute now!" Laki said. "We already informed them of the situation."

"Good! With those two, we're sure to stay ahead of Tartaros. Alright, everyone! We have to hurry!"

"Yes sir!" the guild shouted in unison as they frantically searched through papers and maps.

 **With END**

END was sitting on a cut down tree stump as Jackal was kneeling in front of him, explaining to him what Tartaros was planning

"and we planned to use Face to get rid of all Magic in the continent, so that we can secure enough Curse power to -gulp- resurrect you, Master END" Jackal said while fearing for his life as END looks at him with a hardened gaze

" **I see"** END said as he stands up and started walking around before looking at Jackal

" **so in my absence, Mard Geer planned to use Face to get rid of the magic in the continent, huh?"**

Jackal gulped as he nodded

END hummed in amusement as he circles around before sitting back on the tree stump

" **Mard Geer sure knows how to make up a lie in my absence,"** END said with an amused smile

"w-w-what shall you do know, Master?" Jackal asked his master while looking down on the ground

END crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side a bit while closing his eyes

" **for now, I'll play the game"** END said to Jackal as he looks up at END in confusion

" **get back to Tartaros and give Mard Geer this message"** END said as he snaps his fingers and the magic circle on Jackal's back disappeared

" **END is coming back,"** He said as Jackal started to disintegrate

Jackal looks at his body as it was turning into ashes "what's happening!?"

" **don't worry, you're just returning back to Hell's core, that's all"** END told Jackal before the demon completely disappeared

END smirks before he turns his attention to Natsu who was looking at him

" **been a good time, but the time of the END is coming"** END said as Natsu frowns to him

END looks at Natsu as he chuckles

" **don't worry, you kept your end of the bargain, I might as well keep mine"** END said before he and Natsu switched minds as Natsu was back in his body

"" **don't try ruining the game""** END told him before he disappeared

 **With Erza**

They were on their way to find the Former Council man as they walk the path that will lead them to him

"There's also Jellal." Mira said to Erza

"He's a former councilman, isn't he? They're probably targeting him as well."

"Jellal can take care of himself. Besides I have no idea where he is, and the former chairman is more important right now anyway. He has information on which members of the council are linked to Face." Erza replied to her

"I suppose you're right." Mira conceded. "This position could possibly be the most single outpost in the entire magic world."

"Then let's be on our way." Erza lead Mira to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

 **at a home**

"please, have a seat." Crawford instructed. "I was just in the middle of making tea."

"Thank you." Erza accepted as she and Mira took their seats.

"Your home is very lovely, Chairman Crawford." Mira complimented.

"Thank you." The old man chuckled. "Being retired does have its benefits." He poured tea into two cups and placed them in front of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Here you are." He then turned to pour his own cup.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mira bowed her head.

"it has a nice per- I mean aroma to it." Erza complimented while trying not to say the forbidden P word, she despise

"Many have called it 'earth's apple'." Crawford explained.

"I started cultivating these herbs after I retired. There is also chamomile from my garden in there as well." When he finished pouring his tea he turned and took his seat at the table.

"I don't mean to be rude. I don't receive many visitors, so I appreciate the gesture, but…how do you know where I live?"

"We apologize for invading your privacy in this manner…" Mira began, "But this is a serious emergency. We received your location through a network of information exclusive to our guild."

"Then I must praise your network." Crawford sighed with a smile. "My address was to remain top secret."

"We beg your forgiveness." Erza bowed in apology.

"It's fine." Crawford laughed.

"I'm retired. So I won't be punishing you. However…" he pointed to Erza.

"I seem to recall meeting you before." He said as he reminisce the time Natsu came to the council and takes Erza away from the fake trial

"I'm so sorry for what happened back then. I cannot begin to describe how embarrassed I am of what my husband did? Erza said in apology

Mira stifled her laughter by sipping her tea.

"There is no need to worry." Crawford laughed again. "That is quite a fond memory of mine. Rumor has it you were frozen on an island for seven years not long after that, correct?"

"Chairman Crawford…" Mira's tone suggested they return to the task at hand. "The reason we came here…"

"Ah yes. You said my life was in danger correct?"

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We came to see if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Face."

The former chairman huffed in exhaustion, dredging up memories of a time best forgotten.

"Face. I heard what has happened to my former colleagues, and it just breaks my heart. I must say I admire the heroism you all show now that the council is no longer functioning. It makes my old bones smile to know that wizards are stepping up to protect this country."

"We believe that stopping Tartaros starts with destroying Face." Erza informed.

"Would you please provide us with any information that would help us locate it?" Mira asked.

Crawford sighed regretfully. "Sad to say that I don't know where Face is currently being kept."

Both Erza and Mira gave him skeptical looks, prompting the former chairman to explain himself.

"I'm not trying to be secretive. I honestly have no idea where it is. Even though I was once the chairman, there was never a real need for me to know Face's location."

"How could Tartaros possess information that even the former chairman of the council is unaware of?" Erza interrogated. Something didn't add up.

"I have no earthly idea." Crawford answered. He scratched his head. "That is quite the mystery."

"Well could you at least tell us the identities of the council members protecting Face?" Mira inquired.

"We'll protect them with all the power at our disposal." Erza declared.

Crawford scratched the top of his head again. "Unfortunately, I was not given that information either."

"How is that possible?" Erza questioned.

"Face itself was…disavowed." The former chairman explained.

"It was forbidden to even acknowledge that it existed at all. It was for this reason that the three keys to face, didn't actually know they were keys. This was thought as the best way to keep the weapon protected from enemies."

"The keys don't know themselves?" Mira blurted.

"Then Tartaros must really plan on killing every past council member…" Erza guessed. Suddenly the two felt an evil presence outside, prompting them to both stand up.

'Wh-what's happening?" A startled Crawford asked the two.

"Looks like they've arrived." Mira said.

"Your house is surrounded." Erza told Crawford. "From the sound of their footfalls, I estimate at least twenty men."

"Get to a secure room, chairman!" Mira ordered.

"Who is it?" the frightened man asked. "Is it Tartaros?"

"They're coming, Mira." Erza informed.

"I can hear them." The barmaid acknowledged.

The wall broke down, revealing a horde of armored soldiers. Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor while Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form. Together they pushed the advancing soldiers out of the house and into the clearing. They stood on the hill, their angered glares focused on the men below them.

"You will not lay a hand on the chairman." Erza declared.

The soldiers said nothing as they circled the two strongest women in Fairy Tail. Erza looked to Mira, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "This is first time we've teamed up in a while isn't it?"

Mira returned Erza's smirk with one of her own. "It is. Let's show them who it is they're messing with."

The two raced in opposite directions, defeating the armored attackers with ease and quickly thinning out their numbers. After about an hour, all of their enemies lie defeated.

"Was that the last one?" Erza asked.

"I believe so." Mira answered. "You did a good job, Erza."

"You as well."

The two returned to their normal forms, but something didn't quite right with the situation. "That was odd." Erza commented.

"You thought so too?" Mira inquired.

Erza nodded. "The former chairman should be considered a high-profile target, but these grunts were taken down way too easily. One would think Tartaros would send its stronger members for an assignment like this. Something is definitely wrong here."

"You're right…" Mira trailed off. She blinked, her vision starting to go blurry. She then felt her body go numb. "Erza…"

"What is it, Mira?" Erza turned her head, seeing her friend's tired state.

"I…I don't…" Mira trialed off again before falling to the ground.

"Mira!" Erza called. She tried to run to her aid, but soon she also felt exhausted. In a matter of seconds she too was on the ground.

"My, oh my. What do we have here?" Crawford said creepily as he approached the unconscious duo.

He picked them both up. "This is no place to be sleeping." He walked back to his home, standing in front of a communications lacrima.

"This is Crawford." He reported. "I managed to capture two of them still intact. It seems a change of plans is in order."

The person he was talking to in the lacrima, was none other than Kyôka.

"An admirable feat indeed." She praised. "Befitting of a former chairman. If you would, please make a swift return to the guild hall."

 **Back with Natsu**

He looks down in frown before he sees his necklace glowing

"Erza's in trouble?!" Natsu said as he summoned his clone to meet up with him

 **With Lucy and the others**

The cloned Natsu felt the telepathic message as he puts on his helmet

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked seeing his actions

"Are you still hurt?" Wendy inquired.

" **Erza's in trouble!"** Natsu said as he flies off

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted, but they were already out of earshot.

The clone Natsu met up with the original as the clone disappeared

""be safe! Please!" Natsu said as he dashed in high speed to where he senses Erza's danger was at

In mere minutes, Natsu reached the location, seeing Crawford's house in the distance.

He descended down to the dirt path to the house, Natsu noticing the swords stuck in ground along with the disturbed bedrock and trees.

" **a battle?"** Natsu concluded before he went to the house

he entered the home through the large hole in the wall.

 **"Mira?! Erza?!"** Natsu called into the empty space as he hears no one replying

Natsu started sniffed the air, his nose catching faint whiffs of strawberry and vanilla.

""I can smell Erza's scent"" Natsu thought as he looks around and sees a fallen cup still filled with liquid in it

 **"Herbs?"** Natsu said as he kneeled down and smelled the liquid that spilled from the cup.

" **they're kidnapped by the chairman who is working for Tartaros""** END told him while crossing his arms

" **lead me to where your guild is at"** Natsu said to him

"" **fine by me""** END said before pointed southwest of their position

Natsu spread his wings as he flies up before he dashed towards the distance

""please be safe, Erza!""

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	90. Chapter 89

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Erza**

Erza slowly wakes up as she opened her eyes and sees Kyôka in front of her

"Have you finally awakened?" She grinned.

"Wha…Who are…?" Erza looked down, her eyes widening upon realizing her newly naked state. She gasped in embarrassment.

"What is-?!" She tried to move, but felt herself restrained along with a clanging sound. Looking up, she saw that her wrists were chained, forcing her arms up towards the ceiling of the dungeon she was being kept in. Her feet were chained to the floor as well.

"Welcome to Tartaros." Kyôka greeted.

Erza looked back to her jailer."Tartaros?!" she exclaimed

""I was captured? But how? I remember fighting off those men with Mira, then everything went blank."" She thought before she realized that she was the only in the cell

"Where's Mira?! And the chairman?!" she demanded.

"The former chairman has joined us." Kyôka revealed.

"Once our plans our complete he will most likely return to his position of power. Unfortunately, you and your friend fell prey to his trap, and now you are our prisoner."

"That's impossible!" Erza protested. "The chairman would never betray his people like that!" She tried to break free from her chains, but it was no use. Her energy was drained.

"It is futile to resist," Kyôka advised. "The chains that bind you were created with a magic-blocking ore. While bound you are unable to use magic."

Even with this fact, Erza continued to struggle. "Where is my friend?! Where is Mira?!"

"She still lives." Kyôka grinned. "She will be of use to this one as a subordinate, but first her flesh must be…altered."

"No! Don't!" Erza interjected.

Kyôka clutched Erza's chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting her head upward to face her. "Cease your wails. You have knowledge important to this one."

"What are you talking about?" Erza implored. "What knowledge?"

"The whereabouts of Jellal Fernandes."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. She was right in her earlier hunch. "Jellal?"

"We know of the relationship you two share."

"What do you want with him?" Erza replied

"Where is he?" Kyôka interrogated.

"Speak!" she pinched Erza in the side, and an intense pain shot through the redhead's body. She felt as if she had just been stabbed by a blade.

"aaaaaaaaahh!" Erza cried out in pain much to Kyôka's delight

"This one's curse is able to alter human sensation. The shock you felt is due to your pain receptors being changed to maximum sensitivity. Is it not a pleasant feeling?"

Erza's body twitched in pain.

"Speak." Kyôka ordered.

"I…don't know…where he is." Erza answered through haggard breaths.

"Hmph." Kyôka's index finger extended into a whip that she lashed across Erza's abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Erza screams in pain again before Kyôka grabbed Erza by the hair, forcing Erza to look at her.

"At first we intended to kill every member of the council in order to obtain the means to Face, but thanks to the chairman we were able to figure out the three who held the keys to the seal. We have already killed two, which only leaves one…"

"You mean…Jellal…is…."

"Yes." Kyôka inched her face closer to Erza's. "Once Jellal is dead, the safeguards around Face will fall."

"No…" Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my…" Kyôka feigned surprise. "It seems this one revealed too much information? Now you will be less willing to talk."

"I am telling the truth!" Erza insisted. "I have no idea where Jellal is!"

Kyôka whipped her again as Erza screams in pain

Erza shook her head, her breaths nearly gone. "I honestly don't know…"

"i….realy don't know!" Erza said as her breathing was ragged

"please! Don't kill Mira" Erza begged the demon who smiled in delight

"ah…you shall give this one more enjoyment, hmmm?" Kyoka said as she readied her whip like claw

 **With Doranbolt**

Doranbolt stood inside the empty cell that once housed Cobra as his words voice out in his mind over and over

 **Flash back**

"Tartaros is after a weapon called Face." Cobra revealed.

"Face?" Doranbolt questioned. He had never heard of such a weapon before. "What sort of weapon is it?"

"It's a magic pulse bomb." The criminal explained to Doranbolt's shock. "Once it goes off, its supposed to render all wizards on the continent unable to use magic."

"Then how will Tartaros be able to accomplish anything without magic? They'll be affected as well!" Doranbolt countered.

The dragon slayer smirked at the councilman's distress. "Apparently Tartaros doesn't use magic…they use curses."

Doranbolt's eyes went wide. "Curses?"

"Yep. Rumor has it that they are supposedly much more powerful than regular magic." He then looked up at Doranbolt. "That's all you get for free. You want the rest, you know what to do."

 **Flashback ends**

Doranbolt had released Cobra and the rest of the Oracion Seis from their cells.

""There's no going back now."" He reminded himself. ""I will crush Tartaros, but I will leave the Seis to you…Jellal.""

 **Faraway**

The Oracion Seis were in a wasteland far away from the ruined council building.

With Cobra leading the exposition, Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Richard all journeyed with him as they were free.

Cobra stretched his arms over his head, exhaling in relief. "Nothin like the taste of fresh air, right guys?"

"Those words are so cliché." Angel commented.

"Yeah, freedom sure is great." Racer agreed.

"It seems our love was received by someone…oh yeah." Richard smiled.

"It is certainly better than being trapped within that lowly prison." Midnight said.

Though enjoying their freedom, the Oracion Seis were missing a member.

"You think the council will come after us for killing Brain?" Racer asked.

Cobra didn't turn around as he answered his friend's question. "That gut wasn't a 'father' to us at all. He only used us his pawns for his own goals. I heard him. Right, Midnight?"

"Yes. If you heard him, then it must have been true." Midnight grinned and nodded, approving of Cobra's actions.

"So what are we going to do next?" Racer inquired.

"I want to take a shower." Angel spoke up.

"I'll continue my search for my brother-"Richard began.

"Hold on!" Cobra called to the others, silencing them.

They all stopped walking, taking notice of the cloaked pair in front of them, a man and a young woman. Though concealed beneath hoods, the members of the Oracion Seis instantly recognized the man before them. It was Jellal.

"Well this is quite the surprise." Midnight smirked.

Jellal removed his hood, his eyes never leaving the rogue wizards. "Meredy, get out of here."

"What?" the magenta-haired girl looked to Jellal with worry. "There are five of them, Jellal. I should stay here and –"

"No." Jellal shot down. "I can handle this myself. There is no need for you to be involved."

"You don't think much of us, do you?" Racer irritably asked.

"Upsetting." Angel spat.

"I see now." Cobra smirked in amusement. "Doranbolt set this up. Sly bastard."

"You wish to send us back to prison?" Midnight inquired to Jellal.

"A fugitive returning others like himself to prison?" Jellal questioned rhetorically. "That's a funny thought."

"We just got our freedom!" Racer shouted. "There's no way we're going back!"

"We'll kill you, Jellal!" Cobra threatened.

"Hmm…" Richard mused. "Seeing as how I have vowed to follow the path of love, I will remove myself from this battle."

"Hoteye!" Angel scolded. "You're still under Nirvana's spell?!"

"Not at all." Richard beamed. "I have truly become a being of pure love. As such I will do as Mr. Jellal demands."

"Are you serious, Hoteye?!" Cobra yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Midnight waved off.

"But-"Racer began to protest.

"We all have our freedom now. We can do whatever we wish with it, that includes Richard." He patted his friend on the back as he walked past him. "He has the right to choose his path for himself."

"Thank you, Midnight…oh yeah." Richard bowed his head.

"My name is Macbeth! And I will destroy anything that stands in the way of my freedom."

Jellal prepared himself for battle. "Then come at me." He challenged. Suddenly Racer appeared behind him.

"I'm already here! I got sick of waiting!"

"Jellal!" Meredy cried out.

Racer swiped at Jellal at high speed, but the azure-haired wizard evaded his strikes with relative ease. "You're fast, Sawyer." He complimented.

"Who said you could call me that?!" Racer angrily shouted. While Jellal continued to evade him, Racer managed to push him back far enough for Cobra to attack.

His fist covered in a poisonous aura, he lunged towards Jellal. "I can hear your movements!" To his shock, Jellal caught his punch, unaffected by the poison.

"I can hear yours too, Erik." Jellal clutched Cobra's fist and threw him into Racer.

Angel summoned numerous little balls with sharp teeth and feathers, sending them forth towards Jellal. "O Angels!" she prayed. "Devour Jellal! Swallow him bones and all!"

The cherubs circled around the Crime Sorciere wizard, but once again he showed no signs of distress. "I see you've learned some new magic, Sorano." he held out his hands, creating a force that blasted away all of the cherubs around him.

"My angels…" Angel quavered.

Racer and Cobra glared at Jellal, while Richard simply smiled. Macbeth smirked in anticipation. "This will be much more fun than our last fight."

"Guess we can start getting serious then." Cobra grinned. He coated his arms in his Poison Dragon scales and rushed Jellal, slashing at him with his claws.

Due to his opponent's increased speed, Jellal barely had enough time to block. The force of Cobra's attack forcing him backwards, Racer appeared, striking Jellal in the back with the point of his elbow.

Angel raised her head, looking down her nose at the now defensive Jellal. She then licked her lips in satisfaction. "That's more like it. I finally feel warm again."

Jellal glared at his enemies, readying himself for their next attack.

 **with Gray and the others**

Gray, Juvia, and Yukino rode back to the guild hall on a massive cheetah-like beast. Each of them more than uneasy at their current predicament.

"We're gonna go check back in at the guild!" he told them. "They said they've found the addresses of more ex-councilmen."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Juvia worried.

"Me too." Yukino agreed. "There is something here that just doesn't make sense with what we know so far."

"We're up against guys who can reduced an entire town to a disaster area with ease. I can see how you two would be worried about that." Gray said while riding the cheetah

"No." Juvia shook her head against Gray's back. "This is…different. I can't explain it but…" Juvia stopped talking when Gray gripped her hand.

"Don't worry." He said. "We're here with you."

"Fairy Tail always pulls through in situations like this, right?" Yukino said with a small smile

"Right." Gray nodded in agreement. "We'll win just like we always do. You can count on it."

Juvia smiled softly at her companions' words, as they continued their way to the guild

 **With Natsu**

He was flying in the air towards the direction of where END pointed out to where his guild was situated at

""there it is!"" Natsu looks in front and sees an eerie looking building

"" **stop here""** END said as Natsu crash down to the ground

" **what you do that for!? I need to save Erza!"** Natsu shouted at him

"" **make a clone and reside your conscious there""** END told to Natsu as he stands up

" **what? Why?"** Natsu asked as END grins

"" **the time is near""** END said as Natsu's eyes widen in shock

"" **you know what that means, right?""**

Natsu gritted his teeth and nodded

"" **good""** END said before a clone appeared beside the original

"" **meet up in the right time""** END said as Natsu took off while END resides in the original body with black markings slithering around his skin

END smirks as he walks towards the building with a smirk plastered on his face

"" **the time has come for me to return""**

 **At Tartaros**

Crawford and Franmalth walked the halls of Tartaros' guild hall as the former chairman was less than pleased with the demon.

"Your men completely destroyed my house!" Crawford exclaimed.

"Oh, calm down, chairman." Franmalth said.

"I gave up my retirement fund to take part in this little plan of yours!" Crawford angrily reminded.

"Ah, but think about it…" Franmalth prompted. "How much will you make after our plan succeeds?"

Crawford sour mood instantly shifted to one of joyful glee.

"Well I suppose losing the house is no problem if the 'Crawford was captured by Tartaros plan' works out in the end. By the way, what did you do with the two girls I brought in?"

"Mistress Kyôka is currently interrogating them. They're in for quite the painful death." Franmalth replied with a cackle

"They better be!" Crawford waved his finger. "If they were to live then they would most certainly out me!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one will ever be able to find this place." Franmalth reassured.

"I certainly hope so." Crawford looked out of one the windows he and Franmalth were passing by. Seeing something odd, the elderly man squinted his eyes at the object in the distance. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Franmalth asked, now looking out the same window.

As the object grew in size. Crawford's eyes widened in fear. "It's coming straight towards us! Franmalth, you said no one would be able to find this place!"

Both Crawford and Franmalth yelled in fright as Natsu burst through the wall with a loud crash.

 **"I found you!"** the dragon slayer punched Crawford in the face, knocking his dentures loose from his mouth.

The rumbling was heard throughout the building, alerting all the other members of Tartaros.

Seeing Crawford was unconscious, Natsu turned his attention to the still shocked Franmalth.

 **"Where are Mira and Erza?!"**

"An intruder?! Impossible!" Franmalth shouted. "No one should be able to find this place!" He looked up to the wall that Natsu had busted through, his surprise increasing. "How much do you think that broken wall is going to cost to fix?!" he barked. "How much?!"

 **In the cell**

Upon hearing the rumblings from down the hall, Kyôka retracted her finger whip after torturing Erza till she was unconscious Erza,

She turns around after hearing the ruckus outside

"It is raucous without." She sighed, then looked to the ceiling. "Yakdriga!"

Frog/ octopus like demon with tentacles slinked its way from out the shadows, awaiting its master's command.

"Watch this woman." Kyôka ordered. "This one will go check on the commotion."

The frog demon smiled openly, its wet tentacles slithering towards Erza.

"She is not to be touched." Kyôka added, deflating the beast and freezing it in its tracks.

She then turned her head and grinned lustfully. "You may deprive this one of much anticipated enjoyment." With that she left the room, leaving Yakdriga alone with Erza.

As Kyôka left the area, Yakdariga smiles wickedly to Erza without noticing Erza's brand was glowing

"Na….tsu…" Erza muttered out unconsciously

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **And for those who are wondering, Ultear used Last ages in the story but I never wrote it**

 **Bye bye**


	91. Chapter 90

**Back with the continuation**

 **This chapter has a some lemon in it so for any viewers underage, skip if you want because a person (I don't want to reveal the name) asked me to make it like this so, don't blame me or anything**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **"you have the count of three to give me back Erza and Mira**!" Natsu snarled, his eyes focused on Franmalth.

"Oh my!" Franmalth voiced with pleasant surprise.

"You mean those two captive human girls? Then you must be part of Fairy Tail!"

" **So they are here!"** Natsu growled as he clenched his fist

"How did you find this place?" Franmalth interrogated. "You must have followed the chairman here. How much will he pay for this blunder? How much?"

Natsu dash towards Franmalth as he punched the cyclops on the face with a flaming fist that sends Franmalth spinning round in the air before falling back to the ground.

 **"You talk too much"** Natsu said with anger in his voice

After a few seconds Franmalth rose from the ground, his surprise now replaced with anger.

"You dare to hit me?! How much will your punishment cost you? How much?!" Franmalth shouted as spikes started appearing on his back body and arms

"The price is 10,000 souls!" he exclaimed as his arms stretched and attacked Natsu

Natsu backflips to dodge and tried to cut his arm but failed

Franmalth turned his body, causing his elastic arm to wrap around Natsu. "Contact."

Natsu felt a surge of pain throughout his entire body, making him cry out in pain.

"What's happening…my strength…it's fading…!"

Franmalth grins as Natsu fell to one knee before he stopped

"" **don't get in the way of my game, Franmalth""** a dark voice spoke in Franmalth's head as Franmalth's eye widen in surprise

"wha?! What was that!?" Franmalth said in a panicked voice as he let go of Natsu who took the opportunity to do a counter attack

" **Karyu no Saiga!"**

Natsu clawed Franmalth with a flaming hand as the scorching hot flames, burned the demon, knocking him off balance, but not quiet knocking him out.

"Your cost just went up to 20,000 souls, you idiot!" he yelled.

"That's enough, Franmalth." A voice interrupted. "Let me take it from here. You get the chairman to safety."

Natsu looked at this new challenger with confusion. Franmalth was more than happy to step aside out of fear.

"S-Silver-sama." He announced shakily.

Natsu looks at Silver as his nose smelled his scent

Franmalth grabbed the unconscious Crawford and began a hasty retreat.

"I-I'll just leave the intruder in your hands then. I'll see to the chairman's injuries and make sure he gets the necessary procedures started."

"Alright, alright." Silver groaned. "You don't have to go over every little detail."

After Franmalth had retreated – leaving only Natsu, Silver and Happy – Natsu felt a slight chill. "The temperature here just dropped." He noted.

"So you're the one who melted Sun Village, huh?" Silver asked Natsu.

"You the one who froze it?" Natsu replied his question with his own

"Well I gotta thank you, seeing as how the whole thing was an accident. Kind a would felt guilty if it stayed that way forever, ya know?" Silver said with a laugh

"your smell reminds me of…" He shock nearly rendered him speechless.

"Hm?"

"Gray…"

Silvers mood shifted and he swiped two fingers across the air, flash freezing the dragon slayer into a statue.

"Do not speak that cursed name." Silver ordered.

 **With Franmalth**

Franmalthwas dragging the unconscious Crawford away as he was having a bit of a hard time due to the old man's weight

"for an old human, you sure weight a ton," Franmalth said as he continued to drag him

As he continued to do so, his mind went to the voice that spoke to his head

"I do wonder who spoke those words to me" Franmalth said before he stopped when he heard whistling coming from behind him

"another intruder?" Franmalth muttered out as he drops his hold of Crawford

"I don't know how many of you humans have intrude this place" Franmalth said before he turns around and his arms stretched forward and grab a hold of the one who was whistling behind him

"but I will be taking your souls in price for your intrusion!" Franmalth said with a grin as he looks at the one, he caught

" **still with the soul collecting, Franmalth?"** a dark voice spoke as Franmalth's eye look in shock and in fear

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Master E-E-E-E.N.D!?" he squealed in surprise while his tongue waves around like a snake as END smirks at him

" **you said that you need to collect my soul for intruding my own guild?"** he said as Franmalth shakes his head in fear

"N-N-N-N-No!" Franmalth denied to END

"I-I-I-I-I-I just thought that Master was another human intruder like the one Silver-sama was handling back there!" Franmalth said as he got on his knees and bowed to END

END smirks as he lifts his leg and pressed down his foot on Franmalth's head

" **so you think I'm like those weak humans, is that what you're saying?"** END said as he pressed his foot harder on Franmalth's head

"No! I was trying to keep the guild safe, Master!" Franmalth said in begging as Natsu smirks more

END continued to press his foot harder on Franmalth's head as the cyclops grunted in pain

After a few minutes, he stop pressing his foot on Franmalth's head

" **stand up"** END ordered as Franmalth shakily stands up in fear

" **you will be telling me about everything you all have done while I was away"** END told him as Franmalth nodded his head rapidly

 **With Kyoka**

Kyôka was sitting on a couch with Sayla in front of her

"You say you know which three humans constitute Face's ward?" Sayla questioned.

"Precisely." Kyôka boasted. "Even this one will concede that the former chairman's Super Archive is an impressive magic."

"Does this mean we no longer need to exert energy on extermination missions?" Sayla wondered.

"In a way." Kyôka answered. "Two of the three have already been removed by us. The remaining link is Jellal. Once we rid ourselves of him, we will be able to activate Face."

"A magic pulse bomb." Sayla mused. "It seems like a most frightening weapon."

"And yet we require it."

"I am well aware of that. How close are we to finding this...Jellal?"

"That depends on Erza." Kyôka chuckled.

"Loosening lips is your specialty, Kyoka-sama." Sayla praised her

"In honesty, your Macro would be more effective in coercing her, but that method offers too little sport for this one. That being said, we must prevent Fairy Tail from meddling further."

"I have taken care of that, Mistress." Sayla smiled lovingly. "I have crafted the perfect ending for Fairy Tail's story."

Kyôka looked at her subordinate with satisfaction. "Come here, Sayla. You have been deprived of this one's affections for far too long." She lead her to the bed.

"Kyôka-sama~." Sayla breathed in lust

" **to think that the two of you would pleasure each other while I'm away, I'm quite disappointed"** a voice spoke in the room as it got Kyôka and Sayla alerted

"an intruder?" Sayla said as she looks around for the voice

"this one demands for you to show yourself!" Kyôka exclaimed as the owner of the voice was not seen anywhere

" **quite the demand you have there Kyôka-chan"** the voice was heard again as Kyôka and Sayla turns to the bed

"T-T-T-This one can not believe her eyes" Kyôka said as her eyes quiver in fear and in surprise while Sayla couldn't speak at all

END was in front of them as he sat on the bed with an amused smile on him

" **Miss me?"** END said with an amused voice as he leaned his head to his right hand while sitting with one leg crossed with the other

"M-Master" Kyôka said in fear as she took a step back

" **you two have been quite naughty while I'm away,"** END said as he stands up and started walking around the room

Kyôka's and Sayla's eyes followed to where their Master walks while not daring to speak without his permission, in fear that he will end them on spot

END walks to a bookshelf as his hand graze the wood of it's shelf

" **did the both of you really forget who is in charge, hmmm?"** END said as he walks behind them

" **did you?"** END whispered while behind Sayla as the demoness tensed in fear to his words

"n-no, m-master" Sayla replied in fear as this got END to smile to her

Sayla's body shakes in fear as END combs a few strands of Sayla's beautiful black hair behind her ear

" **don't worry, Sayla-chan. I'm not mad at you"** END whispered to her as his hand slowly and gently caresses her cheeks

"Master~" Sayla muttered out a pleased whisper as her cheeks reddened

" **you're still beautiful no matter how many years have passed"** END whispered in a husky voice to her ear as Sayla's body tingles in delight

He then turns his attention to the other Demoness as he stands behind her

" **you really find yourself entertained torturing the human don't you, Kyôka-chan?"** END said as he holds one of Kyôka's claw and lifts it up

Kyôka holds in her fear as END caresses her claws before putting it down

" **do you have anything to say for yourself?"** END said as he leans to her ear from behind

"N-No, Master! T-This one regrets doing such things" Kyôka said in fear as she can feel END's hand holding her tied long hair

" **I really like seeing your face better"** END said casually as he snaps his fingers and in an instant Kyôka's helmet was shattered in pieces and the band holding her hair was burned away while her hair was not

Kyôka felt her heart stop for a second as she thought that her master had killed her for a second

" **there we go"** END said in a pleased voice as he turns around and lifts up her chin and made her stare right at him

" **you look way better this way, Kyôka-chan"**

"T-Thank you, Master" Kyôka said in a stutter as she looks at the void which was END's eyes

END smiles in amusement as he lets go of his hold over Kyôka's chin and his hands started to caress her waist before sliding up to her face

" **although I can't blame you for finding such entertainment necessary for your lives"** END whispered to Kyôka before he grabs a hold of her mound and gropes it

"aaaa~" Kyôka moaned in pleasure as Natsu leans into her ear

" **but I believe I need to remind you two, who was the one that taught the two of you the meaning of the word "pleasure""** END whispered in a husky voice while smirking as he licks his lips in delight

"" **the game has just begun""**

 **With Jellal**

Jellal crashed against the ground from the force of Angel's attack.

"Jellal!" Meredy called out. Oracion Seis had gained the upper hand, and Meredy was powerless to help. Everytime she tried, Jellal would always push her away and insist on doing it on his own.

Jellal rose to one knee. "Get out of here, Meredy!"

"But...I can't just leave you here by yourself!"

"This is something I have to do on my own!" he insisted. Racer and Cobra rushed him again.

"Nobody's taking our freedom from us again!" Racer proclaimed.

"Nobody!" Corba added.

They both punched Jellal, who managed to block. Racer zoomed around and kicked him in the back of the neck while Cobra pushed him back with his poison claws.

"The chains that bind us are no more!" Angel declared, summoning more cherubs.

"Our paths began in a dark tower..." Macbeth began. "We thought ourselves freed by Brain, but it was a false freedom!"

Jellal remained on the defensive as Macbeth continued his speech.

"We have torn away from our families, and for that reason, we cursed the world. We were nothing, mere pawns used to bind Zero. But now...our true freedom is right before our eyes...and we will-"

"I will free you!" Jellal shouted. His body glowing from his Meteor spell, he evaded Racer's kick and countered with a punch to the speed wizard's face and slammed him into the ground much to the shock of Oracion Seis. "The 'freedom' you think you have now is still a lie!" He then zoomed past Cobra, his target being Macbeth. "As long as you continue to be mired in darkness, it always be a lie!"

Macbeth's eyes narrowed. "You dare...?!"

 **at Fairy Tail**

At the Fairy Tail guild, the frantic wizards began suggesting ideas on how to proceed against Tartaros.

Everyone from the away teams had returned to the guild except for Natsu, Erza, and the Strauss siblings.

With Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane missing, and the Thunder Legion still down for the count, Fairy Tail's fighting force was nearly cut in half as things were only growing more desperate for the strongest guild in Fiore.

"where are Mama and Papa?" Rose said in sadness as Ikaruga comforts her with her twin as they were worried for their parents

"are they okay?" Mary asked

"they will be fine, do not worry" Ikaruga said as she caressed their back

"We investigated the former chairman's home, or what was left of it, but…" Charla began.

"No one was there. Not Natsu. Not Erza. Mirajane. Anyone." Lucy finished. "It was all but abandoned."

Wendy sulked next to the pair, looking down at the floor in shame. "I couldn't pick up any of their scents either."

"What happened there?" Gray wondered.

"I'm worried about them." Juvia said.

"If only we knew Tartaros' location we could counter-attack." Levy mused in frustration.

"Gajeel, perhaps you could find a trace of the chairman's smell." Lily suggested. "Your nose is stronger than Wendy's isn't it?"

"Even if it was, a person's smell doesn't linger around all that long." He placed his hand on the still-sulking Wendy's head. "If the squirt couldn't pick up anything, then I wouldn't be able to either."

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized again.

"Stop beating yourself up, child." Charla said. "No one blames you."

Makarov took in all of the information being tossed around and hummed to himself. He was deep in thought about what to do next.

"We can't get ahold of Lisanna or Elfman either." Cana reported. "That's only worrying me more."

"What about the other guilds who are helping us?" Max asked Laki. "What's going on with the other council members?"

"They're all reporting that no action has occurred." Laki reported.

""Gramps can you hear me!?"" Natsu's voice out in everyone's head as they were surprised

"Natsu?! Is that you!?" Makarov said as he holds a hand to his head with everyone doing the same

"papa!?" Rose and Mary exclaimed in surprise and joy

END smirks as he pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead while in the conversation as Makarov didn't know that it was END, he was talking to

""yeah! Listen I don't have much time to explain!"" END said while pretending to be Natsu in the mind link as he started explaining the short story

"The former chairman is in league with Tartaros?!" Laki gasped.

"How did they capture Mira and Erza?!" Warren shouted.

""losi…cont…can't hold…..I'm…..going…..to…sa….Erza…..Mir…an…"" END said in the mind link before the telepathic mind link was cut

"Natsu!" Makarov exclaimed as he couldn't hear his voice in his head again

"We have to find out where Tartaros' guildhall is located quickly!" Makarov announced before he sees Elfman at the front door

"Elfman!" Jet shouted.

"You alright?!" Macao asked.

"Wait…" Droy noticed something was off. "Where's Lisanna?"

Elfman didn't answer his friends at first, his eyes were filled with Sayla's Macro influence.

 **With Natsu**

He was thrown into a cell door where he was not alone as he spotted Lisanna was in there with him

"so, what happened to Elfman?" Natsu asked her while trying to get out of the shackles that was chained on their hands after he hears her part of the story of how she got captured by the enemy

"I don't know," Lisanna replied while feeling worried for her big brother

"damnit!" Natsu curses as he couldn't pick the lock on the shackles "I can't pick the lock"

"I'm worried for Mira-nee, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Just leave that to me." Natsu proclaimed. "I'll find a way out."

Lisanna smiles to Natsu but didn't know of his secret

""hey"" Natsu called out to END

 **With END**

"-huff- I have used my Macro -huff- to make the one named Elfman to -huff- detonate Fairy Tail -huff-from within -huff- with a highly -huff- concentrated Ethernano Lacrima that is -huff- approximately 500 times stronger than the Jupiter cannon -huff- within his guild -huff- so that his guild -huff- would detonate -huff- from within" Sayla explained her plan to her Master, while in ragged breathing as she was bare naked while riding on END's lap on the bed

" **and?"** END said as he gropes her breast and made her moaned in pleasure

"(aaaa~) and I have -huff- successfully controlled him to -huff- do so" Sayla replied as END holds her mouth and connects their lips as their tongue twist and dance around each other

" **good girl"** END said before he pounds his sex organ into Sayla a couple more times before Sayla orgasm in ecstasy as she twitched before going unconscious to the amount of pleasure driving her mad from inside

Sayla fell onto END who catches her before laying her down on the bed

He smiles as he gives her a kiss to her forehead before he turns his attention to the other Demoness on the bed

Kyôka breathes out hot puffs as she has been holding herself while her master was pleasuring her comrade

" **do you want as well? Kyôka-chan?"** he asked with a teasing smirk as Kyôka nodded while her face was red

" **what? I couldn't hear you?"** END said as he snaps his fingers and Kyôka's hands were cuffed and her claws were turned into human limbs

END then lifts up her chin as he licks her cheeks and licks his lip in delight to make Kyôka tingle more in pleasure

"yes! Please master! Pleasure this one as well!" Kyôka begged him as END smirks before he gropes her mounds and started playing with her lower region

""hey"" Natsu's voice rang into END's mind while the man was still pleasuring the demoness

"" **what is it?""** END replied to him as he pushed down Kyôka on the bed and started to have sex with her

""I'm in a prison cell with Lisanna, tell me how to get out of here"" Natsu demanded from the man

"" **a bit busy here""** END said as he started pounding Kyôka from inside before turning his attention to Natsu in his head

"" **you're in a prison cell located in the left wing hallway, it will be only a matter of time for you two to get free""**

END put two of his fingers into Kyôka's mouth as the demoness' tongue started to lick his fingers

"" **I'll give you a present for your escape but wait till the time is right""** END told Natsu as he continued pleasuring Kyôka

""what about Erza? Where is she?"" Natsu asked him

"" **I'm about to get the answer, just wait""** END said as he lifts up Kyôka and started thrusting her insides from the position

" **now then Kyôka-chan,"** END said as he stopped pleasuring her

" **where is the human called Erza?"** he asked her as he grabs her mouth to make her look at him

"in the -huff- prison cell -huff- near the dungeon -huff- in the lower levels, Master" Kyôka replied to him

" **and why is she here for?"** END asked her again

Kyôka breathed rather raggedly as she tried to breath before END gropes her mounds and made her moan in pleasure

" **tell me now, or I won't pleasure you anymore~"** END said in a sing song as he stop holding her breasts

Kyôka's mouth drools in pleasure as her eyes rolled back in their sockets

" **I'm waiting"** END said

"to -huff- know the location of (aah) the last -huff- key to activate Face" Kyôka answered him before END place a finger to her forehead as it glowed red a bit

" **and who is the last key?"** END said as he breathes in her scent near her neck and cause Kyôka to orgasm in ecstasy after having her sense of pleasure heightened to the point that she was sensitive to a touch or a blow of wind

"(aahhh~~) J-Jellal -huff- F-F-Fernandez" Kyôka answered him as END's eyes squinted a bit

"" **your wife is in a dungeon on the lower levels, remember that""** END told Natsu in the mind link

""got it"" Natsu replied and END turned off the mind link before he touched Kyôka's forehead again and lowered her sense of pleasure

" **where is the Cube heading to?"** END asked Kyôka

Kyôka couldn't reply as she had ragged breathing and couldn't focus on speaking

" **looks like she's too lost in pleasure, oh well"** END said before he started thrusting her insides as Kyôka moans in pleasure

" **I'll just get that information from Mard Geer after"** END said as he connects his and Kyôka's lips and started a tongue war in her mouth as Kyôka's pleasure was rising every second

"" **having a body back is so much fun""** END thought with a smirk as he continued to have sex with the bird woman before he unloads in her as Kyôka screams in pleasure

 **With Jellal**

Jellal stood across from the members of Oracion Seis. He was on his last legs, gasping in exhaustion, but no matter how much his body screamed for him to give in, he could not allow himself to falter.

"You say you're going to free us?" Midnight questioned, smirking in superiority. "What could you possibly do in your condition?"

"I can defeat you." Jellal argued.

The Oracion Seis were shocked at his will to continue fighting.

"Right now!" Jellal shouted, getting into a battle stance. "All of you are finished!"

Suddenly a spiral beam of dark energy zoomed past the members of Oracion Seis, piercing Jellal through the abdomen.

Everyone looked back in shock to see Zero was the one who had fired that beam. "The one who is finished, Jellal, is you!" Zero shouted manically.

"Zero?!" Angel gasped.

"When did his wards fall?!" Racer questioned.

"He's still alive?!" Cobra added in complete shock.

Midnight continued smirking in satisfaction.

Jellal gasped, blood gushing from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Jellal!" Meredy screamed. She ran to his side. "Jellal!"

"Meredy…S-stay back…" he coughed up more blood. "You have to…run…"

"No!" the girl protested. "I can't just leave you here!"

"Get…away…"

"I said no! I'm not leaving you behind! You're all I have left! Don't give up! It's not over yet!"

Jellal managed to smile at her. "Right…it's not…"

Zero appeared again, crushing Jellal into the ground as Meredy watched in horror. "It is over!" the dark wizard laughed manically.

When the dust settled, Jellal was nowhere to be found, the only remains of him being a tattered shoe that blew past Meredy in the wind. The young girl fell to her knees, staring at the spot where her friend once lay. "Jellal…" she quivered before wailing in sadness.

The rest of the Oracion Seis – save Midnight – all shared in Meredy's shock.

"He…he wiped him from existence." Angel muttered.

Zero laughed again before the air around him began to crack. This began to shake Midnight's ever-present grin from his face.

"What's going on?" Racer asked, looking around at the cracks in the sky.

"I have no idea." Cobra answered.

Everyone shielded themselves as the sky broke apart and the pieces fell around them. From these breaks emerged Jellal.

"Impossible!" Midnight protested.

"Jellal…?" Meredy questioned, tears still in her eyes. "But how?"

"How did you see through my nightmare?!" Midnight interrogated. Upon closer inspection of the revived Jellal, he noticed that the blue-haired wizard's eyes were closed. "You shut your eyes?!"

"What the hell?!" Cobra yelled.

"No way!" Racer chimed in.

Soon beams of light surrounded the four Oracion Seis members.

"What is this?" Angel worried.

"A magic pattern!" Racer shouted.

Cobra looked up to the sky, seeing several magic circles floating above him and his comrades. "When did he have the chance to do this?"

Jellal – eyes still closed – held out his open hand, holding up two fingers in the middle with his other hand. The beams of light grew brighter. "You will be judged by the seven stars." He said.

" **Grand! Chariot!"**

The beams of light enveloped Racer, Cobra, Midnight, and Angel, causing them intense pain. Jellal then shifted his stance, and the grand chariot stopped. The clouds in the sky began to swirl, revealing a crackling ball of light emerging from the eye of the storm.

Midnight looked to it in shock. "Is this true Heavenly Body Magic?!"

The gathered energy formed into a meteor that began to fall to the earth below.

" **Sema!"**

When the dust from the effects of Sema settled, Jellal was the only combatant left standing. The rest of Oracion Seis laid on the ground in defeat. Both Hoteye and Meldy looked at the carnage in complete shock.

"What terrible magic…" the reformed dark wizard shuddered.

Midnight stirred awake. Unable to move, he simply spoke. "I've lost…kill me…"

"I'm not going to do that." Jellal refused.

"Are you…going to take us back to jail?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm not going to do that either." Jellal answered.

"Then…what are you going to do with us?" Midnight inquired. "Leave us here to lick our wounds?"

"I want you to join Crime Sorciere." Jellal revealed to the shock of everyone. He walked over to the downed Midnight. "I'll make sure your prayers are all fulfilled. I promise." He knelt down, gripping Midnight by the collar of his shirt. "We both have the same enemy to fight. I want us to work together to take down Zeref! Will you help us?!"

Crime Sorciere was left speechless by the offer. They had no idea how to respond. Meldy on the hand smiled at her friend.

"Jellal…"

Midnight smirked. "I guess we have no choice then."

 **At Fairy Tail**

Back at the Fairy Tail guild everyone gathered around the returned Elfman, asking him question after question.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened out there?!"

"You look terrible."

"Where's Lisanna?!"

"Why didn't you contact us?!"

"Lisanna…" Elfman began. "Was captured."

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"No…" Wendy gasped

"They got Lisanna, too?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"We were too late to save Elder Yuri…" Elfman explained monotone. "I was right there with her but…but I couldn't…"

"No one blames you for what happened." Gray reassured. "It's not your fault."

"He's right." Lily said. "Levy is currently locating Tartaros' base. There's no need to worry. We will get them back."

"Yes. Don't worry." Juvia nodded. "We will rescue Lisanna and the others!"

"Right…" Elfman trailed off.

"You're hopeless!" Cana chided to the surprise of the others. "You mean you let the enemy take your sister and you didn't go after them? You just tucked tail and came back here?"

"Cana-san!" Wendy shouted worriedly.

"Please calm down." Yukino pleaded.

"I-I lost them…' Elfman defended.

"How?! You can turn into a beast! You telling me you couldn't track them down?!" Cana interrogated.

"Cana, will you cut it out?!" Gray scolded.

"But it doesn't add up!"

Elfman turned away from everyone. "Sorry…I need to rest for a little while." He walked away, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"You didn't have to jump on him like that!" Gray said to Cana.

The fortuneteller ignored him and continued to watch Elfman walk away as she knew something was off

Once Elfman was far enough away he pulled the lacrima bomb from his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand

"If I want to see Lisanna again…I have to destroy the guild."

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	92. Chapter 91

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With END**

END was sitting on a chair while Kyôka and Sayla were on the bed with ragged breathing as END had knocked out their senses to heaven

END who was wearing only pants, leans back to the chair as he had a rather satisfied look on him

" **never felt this satisfied in a long time"** END said as he looks at the bed where the two demoness were resting on before looking away

He chuckled a bit as he imagined the possibility of a demon child being born from within the both of them

" **the children of END"** he said with an evil smile " **the world will truly end"**

END then looks at the clock in the room as he sees that it was reaching 2-3 o'clock

" **looks like it's time"** END said as he stands up and went to do his plan

He snaps his fingers as his body burst into flames

The flames form a coat on END's body as a black vest that appeared on his upper body along with a black bandana on his right shoulder

The Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's right shoulder burns away as it was replaced with Tartaros

" **the game has begun"**

 **In Hell's core**

Inside the laboratory, Lamy shook her butt happily from side to side as she monitors her allies regeneration.

"What'll we do? What'll we do if they're born early from all the shaking? Should I worry?" Lamy quickly grew serious, raising her arm to her forehead.

"Never!" she then just as quickly returned to her happy demeanor.

"I mean they're already revived, right?" She turned to a man with shoulder length blonde hair and brown skin.

The man raised his hand to his face. "Is this my new body?"

"That's right, Tempester!" Lamy nodded.

"Tempester? Is that my name?"

"It sure is! And look how hot you are!" Lamy gushed. "I mean if we have to revive you, then a hot guy would be best, right?!"

"I do not care about looks."

"What's the big idea?!" Jackal complained, emerging from his own pod. The only thing that had changed about him was his outfit, longer ears, and his now bushy tail.

"How come you only did that with him?!"

"Because you were cute to begin with Jackal!" Lamy answered happily, hugging the revived demon's arm.

"Get off me would ya?!" Jackal pushed away. "You're creeping me out!"

"Jackal?" Tempester asked.

"What's up, Tempester? Guessing you don't remember me, huh?"

Lamy began to sob. "Tempester loses his memories every time he regenerates. It must be because of his anti-magic particles." She wiped her tears away. "Poor guy." She once again turned serious. "But I am here for him!"

Jackal remembered the reason for his regeneration and began to shake in fear as he remembered the message END left for him.

"WHERE IS MARD GEER!?" Jackal exclaimed while looking afraid

"You're so hot when you're angry!" Lamy squealed. "It revives my spirit!"

"You're so annoying!" Jackal groaned.

Footsteps approached from the right. Each of the demons looked to the source.

"Who is that?" Tempester asked.

"Yeah. Who are you supposed to be?" Jackal questioned.

The figure was a woman with long black hair and horns sticking from her head. Her right eye was covered by what looked like ink and she wore a cloak that opened in the front, revealing her bandage covered breasts and waist. A black mark trialed from her chest to her leg and her Tartaros guild mark was positioned on her abdomen.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Lamy giggled. "That's Minerva. She's a human that Kyôka-sama found." Lamy sighed with boredom.

"I gotta say though, I have no interest in girls."

Minerva looked at her newly formed claws. "So this is a demon's power? I can feel it coursing through my veins."

"Minerva." Tempester repeated.

"A new member to the club, huh?" Jackal smirked

"Speaking of things I have no interest in…" Lamy ran to another pod, pressing her face against the cold glass. Inside it was an unconscious Mirajane, whose limbs were being held by demonic tentacles.

"What was her name again? Mira something, right?" A sadistic smile crossed the bunny girl's lips.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" she said to the unconscious Fairy Tail wizard. "Well I'm going to turn you into the ugliest caterpillar in the world." She began to laugh manically.

"Shut up will ya!" Jackal shouted. "You're pissing me off!"

Jackal then remembers what he wanted to know as he grabs a hold of Lamy

"where's Mard Geer!?" Jackal exclaimed at her

"at his usual throne, why you ask?" Lamy said to him in reply

"he's coming back that's why!" Jackal said before he heard clapping from in the corner of the room

" **late as ever to do my orders, Jackal"** a dark and deep voice spoke as Jackal's body shake in fear

"i-i-I'm sorry for not being able to do your orders, Master E.N.D!" Jackal apologizes as he bowed down on the floor

"um, Jackal? Who are you bowing to?" Lamy asked before an ominous presence was felt by both Lamy and Tempester

Metallic footsteps were heard as END steps out of the shadows with a grin plastered on his face

"you are!?" Tempester exclaimed in shock

" **what? Are you going to say you forgot my name too, Tempester?"** END said while tilting his head to the side as Tempester and Lamy bowed down beside Jackal

"no! I can never forget the name of my one and only Master!" Tempester exclaimed as he looks in fear

END looks at the three demons before his eyes spotted Neo Minerva who looks at him with shock in her eyes

"Natsu….Dragov!?" she said in shock while END grins

" **you said that like I remind you of someone"**

 **In a monitor room**

Inside a giant room further in the guild hall, Crawford used his Super Archive magic. Establishing what he called a "real time link" he searched the entire continent for any trace of Jellal.

Franmalth watched him wiggle his fingers before looking up at the giant hologram globe above them.

"Hmm." Crawford mused. "Let's see…" his eyes narrowed, a sadistic smile forming on his features.

"There we are." He walked down the stairs of the tall platform, Franmalth following behind him.

"Have you found Jellal?" the demon asked.

"Even better." Crawford answered with evil glee. "I've transferred his key to me using my super archive powers!"

Franmalth was even more confused. "Huh?" he tilted his head.

Crawford sighed and held up his finger to explain. "In layman's terms I've take possession of Jellal's key."

"You have?!"

"Indeed." The former chairman nodded. "And using those same principles I'm able to transfer it to someone else on the continent and we can kill them to eliminate the ward! We could use one of those fairies we caught."

"Hold on, chairman. You're saying that you now possess the final key?"

"Yes, you nincompoop! To be honest, not even I thought this could be done! My Super Archive magic is beyond magnificent!" He looked back the transparent globe.

"Now once we take down the wards around Face, the world will be ours to control!"

"Wow. It's hard to believe that such a well-guarded key could be stolen so easily." Franmalth marveled.

"This is just proof of how powerful I am!" Crawford boasted.

"I wonder if that is really the case." Franmalth said darkly.

"What are you- gah!?" Crawford couldn't finish his sentences as he was pierced from behind by a sharp blade.

"This would do away with the final ward, yes?" Kyôka asked as she was the one who stabbed Crawford.

The former chairman gargled and gasped for air before falling to the ground, dead.

"Oh my. Oh my." Franmalth cackled.

Suddenly the floating cube began to shake, alerting the two of them

Kyôka looked around the shaking room, not the least bit fazed by the tremors. "Even the cube reacts." She observed.

"Face's wards have been vanquished."

As the cube shakes, END who was walking down the hall felt the tremors

"" **it's time""** END said as he snaps his fingers

 **With Natsu and Lisanna**

As the cube continued to shake Natsu and Lisanna were slammed against the wall. Hearing a clink just up ahead, Lisanna looked to the bars of their cell.

"Natsu, look!"

Natsu looks at the front of the cell and sees a sword

"A sword!" he said

"Maybe we can use it to break off these cuffs!" Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu got on his stomach and inched his way to the prison bars before sitting on his butt. He stuck his feet out, reaching for the sword on the other side.

"Come on~!" He strained, his big toe grazing the hilt of the sword. "Almost there!" He reached out one last time, managing to grab the sword by the hilt with his feet. "Got it!"

"Way to go, Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

Natsu pulled the sword back into the cell and turned to Lisanna. "Hurry and turn around so I can cut your shackles."

"Oh! Ok." Lisanna turned around, raising her arms as high as she could.

"Alright." Natsu raised the sword into the air. "Hold still."

"Be careful." Lisanna warned worriedly.

"Here we go!" Natsu swiped down, slashing Lisanna's shackles apart.

"You did it!" Lisanna exclaimed in delight. She rubbed her sore wrists as Natsu threw the sword down to her and turned around.

"Now me."

"Right." Lisanna nodded. She grabbed the sword with her newly freed hands and cut off Natsu's cuffs.

"Let's go save the others!" Natsu said while holding the sword in his hands

"Ok!" Lisanna changed into her Cat Animal Soul and stood next to Natsu who equips on some pants and a shirt

 **With Kyôka**

Inside the archive room Kyôka and Franmalth were beginning to succumb to the effects of the tremors.

"This is quite the reaction!" Kyôka noted, trying to keep her footing.

"There's no doubt! The wards on Face have been released!" Franmalth exclaimed while holding a pillar for life

"What are its coordinates?" Kyôka said to him

Franmalth slowly moved to a screen near the wall and typed away. "It's quite a long way from where we predicted."

"No matter. Begin the operation!" Kyôka ordered.

"Well…about that…" Franmalth began. Just as he was going to voice his concerns, the rumblings stopped. "Hey the shakings stopped."

"Never mind that." Kyôka deflected. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh. We can't activate Face from here."

"What?!" Kyôka exclaimed at him

"Face can't be controlled remotely." Franmalth clarified. "It can only be activated manually. Well to be more accurate, the chairman could have activated it but…" the demon began to cackle.

Kyôka grimaced, looking at the dead body of Crawford.

"Perhaps this one acted…prematurely. We have no other choice, we must send someone there to activate Face."

"Fine with me! I just hope Fairy Tail doesn't interfere again!"

Sayla walked into the room. "You need not worry on that account. In but a few moments, the tale of the fairies will come to an end. And the tale of the demons has begun"

"what of Master, Sayla?" Kyôka asked Sayla

"he is going to meet with Mard Geer" Sayla replied to her

"so, the two of you had met with Master already?" Franmalth asked the two as they nodded

"yes" Kyôka replied before she holds one of her claws over her abdomen

"and the two of us have been given a gift by our master" she said with a bit of a blush on her face as so did Sayla who holds her own abdomen

Franmalth just looks at them confused as he had no idea what they were talking about

 **At Fairy Tail**

Elfman knelt before the bomb lacrima he had placed on the ground as he was in the basement store room.

Tears streamed down his face as the bomb reached critical mass. He hated himself for what he was doing to his friends and his home, but he wanted Lisanna back, and he would do nearly anything to see her again.

"Elfman…" Cana called out to Elfman as she walks down the stairs

"You've been acting strange lately. So I just came to check on you and-" as Cana entered the room, she saw the glowing orb. "What's with that lacrima?"

In a rage Elfman leapt towards the fortuneteller. "Stay back! Don't interfere!"

"Elfman!" Cana was tackled into the shelf, knocking over all of the bottles and charts. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off me!"

"Don't interfere!" he repeated. "Don't interfere!"

Cana struggled under his grip, barely managing to turn her head to look at the lacrima again.

She began to recognize the strange symbol. ""A bomb?!""

"Someone! Hel-"Elfman covered her mouth, muffling her cries to the others.

""Is someone controlling him?"" Cana pondered in a panic. Her mind was racing, thinking of any possible way to avoid the bombs inevitable explosion.

""If I don't do something quick, we're all gonna be blown to hell!"" She managed to move her mouth free.

"Elfman, snap out of it dammit!" she kicked against his ribs, but it had no effect.

"Fairy Tail will be destroyed…" Elfman muttered. "Destroyed."

Cana reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank card. "Sorry, big guy, but I have no other choice!"

She slapped the card against Elfman's face, and pointed the index and middle fingers of her right hand at it.

In a flash Elfman was sucked into the card, still repeating the word "destroyed" as he banged on the invisible barrier keeping him there.

Cana grabbed the card and rose back to her feet. "Good thing that hot friend of Erza's taught me that trick a while back." she thanked. She looked back at the bomb and then ran up the stairs.

"It's gonna blow any minute! I have to save the others!"

Above ground, Fairy Tail continued their preparations, unaware of the danger just below them.

"I got it!" Levy shouted. "I've located their base!"

"Good job, Levy!" Jet praised.

"I knew you could do it!" Droy cheered.

"Where are they?" Makarov asked.

"Right above us!" Levy pointed.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned. "What do you mean 'right above us'?"

"Judging from what Natsu said, they were on the Bosco national border before he came back here. Judging by their speed and direction, they should be above Magnolia right now!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "So they came to us."

"It seems that way." Lily nodded.

"We can save Natsu and others now." Lucy said happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gray shouted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in unison.

Suddenly Cana emerged from below, a deck of cards in her hand. She swiped the cards, all of them flying towards her guildmates.

"All of you, into cards!" A bright light enveloped the wizards, and soon they were all sucked into the card dimension.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What is this?' Yukino questioned.

"Wait, I know this magic…." Gray remembered.

"What's going on, Cana?" Levy asked worriedly.

" **Salavage!"** Cana exclaimed as all of the cards holding her friends all returned to her hands

She then turned herself into one. "Charla! Lily!"

The exceeds – who remained in their normal states – ran to the cards.

"What is this?" Lily inquired.

"The guild is about to explode!" Cana explained hurriedly. "Take the cards and fly us to Tartaros' base! It's time for a counter-attack!"

"go it!" Charla said as she and Lily grabs the cards and barely escaping before the building exploded.

 **With Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu and Lisanna ran down the corridors of Tartaros' guild hall, the dragon slayer taking out any guards standing in their way. Luckily he was now covered - or at least his lower body was - after having taken a pair of pants from a guard.

"How far is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Close. We're almost where Erza is being held. I can smell her." Natsu replied without letting her know that it was END that told him where Erza was held

"there!" Natsu exclaimed as they reached to a locked cell door

"stand back" Natsu said as he uses the sword that he got from back there and swings it at the lock

The lock was broken as Natsu bust in and sees Erza being tortured by Yakdriga

" **you!"** Natsu growled in anger as he burst in flames and clawed his hands at the creature's face before turning it into crisp

He then turns his attention to his wife as he cuts off the cuffs on her and then held her in his arms

"Erza!" Natsu called out to her as he sees the wounds and bruises on her body

"Is she ok?' Lisanna worried.

"Erza?" Natsu called. "Come on, Erza, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Wake up…please…"

Erza began to stir. "I don't know…" she mumbled. "I don't know...where he is…" She slowly opened her eyes, her first sight being the worried face of her husband. "Nat…su…?"

"Yeah." The dragon slayer smiled. "It's me. Sorry I'm late."

Erza smiles in joy as she hugs him

Natsu hugs back before he turns his attention to her wounds

He summons a medkit as he started treating her wounds with Lisanna helping

"Who did this to you?" Natsu asked while putting some bandages on her ankle

"A demon named Kyôka. She was torturing me in order to find information on Jellal's whereabouts."

"Why Jellal?" Lisanna asked while giving Natsu some ointments

"She said he was one of the links to Face." Erza answered. "They were planning to kill him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. But apparently she thought I did. If I didn't give her what she wanted she would have killed both me and Mirajane."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Do you know where Mira is?"

Erza shook her head. "I don't, but Kyôka mentioned something of remodeling her into one of their number."

"Oh no." Lisanna gasped.

 **With Kyoka**

Kyôka watched Fairy Tail's explosion along with Franmalth and very pleased Sayla.

"It is as you see, Mistress Kyôka." Sayla smiled with pride, directing her eyes to the smoking crater on the screen.

"Excellent work, Sayla." Kyôka commended.

"I wonder how much life has been lost." Franmalth cackled. "How much?"

"If the fairies have been completely annihilated, then there is no need to guide the Cube into this airspace. We will return to our original objective. Face! The time has come! How fitting is it that the legacy these humans have created for themselves out of jealously and fear will ultimately bring their destruction! We will use Face to wipe out the humans, and usher in a new demonic age! Then all of our efforts will bring about the world our master Zeref dreamed of."

Franmalth saw lights flashing on a nearby screen and began to type. "Hmm? What's this?"

"What is it, Franmalth?" Kyôka requested.

"It looks like we're picking up multiple magical energy readings."

An armored guard rushed into the room. "There's trouble!" he shouted. "Scouts have confirmed two objects flying towards the Cube!"

"Two?" Franmalth questioned. "The scanners are picking up much more than that."

"We've only confirmed two, sir!"

"An explanation is required. Sayla." Kyôka requested.

The horned demon typed on another screen. "I will check the Under-Cube images."

On the screen Sayla was shown, the radar picked up three small dots, surprising both Sayla and Franmalth.

"What is that?!" Sayla implored.

As the objects drew closer, the three dots were revealed to be Charla, and Pantherlily.

"Cats…?!" Sayla questioned.

"You say there are multiple readings emanating from these small creatures?" Kyôka inquired.

"Look, Mistress!" Sayla pointed. "The cats appear to be holding something." She squinted her eyes to see.

"Cards?!"

Charla and Lily flies closer to the Cube with all they got

"Those cards must be holding the Fairy Tail humans!" Franmalth deduced.

"No…" Sayla shuddered. "My attack…failed?"

Kyôka turned to the guard and began to give orders. "Establish defensive parameters! Engage the Under-Cube's gravitational field, and set the rear and side cubes to battle condition one now! Let none reach the top cube!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guard saluted and bolted out of the door.

Charla and Lily got closer to cube with their friends in the cards

"We're almost there!" Lily told his comrades before they felt a force pull them to the underside of the cube.

"What is going on?!" Charla shouted.

"Were' being sucked in!" Lily yelled.

Charla landed with a thud, but Pantherlily managed to land on his feet.

Charla got up and sees a group of armored men advancing towards them with weapons. "The enemy is approaching!"

"Ok!" Cana said, coming out of her card.

"I'm going to release everyone!" With a wave of her hand, the other Fairy Tail wizards were back to normal. Each of them ready for battle. They began their charge.

"Fairy Tail, attack!" Cana shouted.

 **In Hell's core**

Lamy stood in front of Mirajane's pod, an irritated look on her face as she listened to all the commotion from above.

"There sure is a lot of noise going on out there." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled again.

"Whatever. Who cares?" She turned back to Mirajane. "First, I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours!" she giggled menacingly. She watched in shameless mirth as the tentacles holding Mirajane infused her with demon genes.

"Well?" Lamy rhetorically asked. "How does it feel to have your body flooded with demonic genes?"

Mirajane's face began to react negatively, further amusing Lamy.

"You'll be reborn ugly!" the bunny-girl squealed. "So ugly that you'll hate it! You will hate it so much!"

Suddenly Mirajane's eyes opened and the pod holding her shattered, the force sending Lamy sliding across the floor. "W-What is this?! What is this?!" Lamy yelled hysterically.

"Sorry." Mirajane apologized. She turned to look at the surprised bunny-girl, the tentacles holding her now draped over her body.

"I already have my fair share of demon genes thanks to Satan Soul, but I do thank you for the pick me up. Now I'm all revived."

Lamy shrieked in fright, scampering back to the nearest pod.

 **With Kyôka**

Kyôka hurriedly walked through the corridors of the Cube. Time was running short, and she needed a way to stall Fairy Tail.

"Perhaps Erza will be of use." she implied. "Hostages tend to be the most effective with humans."

When she approached her torture room, she was shocked to see that the look to the door was completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" When she entered the room her eyes went wider at the vacant space. "Where is Erza? Who made this hole?!"

Kyôka suddenly felt a dark aura approaching from behind, before she could react her arm was trapped behind her back, and her neck was clutched tight.

She tried to reach for the arm around her neck, but failed as the grip got tighter

 **"I've got you now."** A dark voice snarled.

Kyôka turned her head as much as she could and sees that Natsu was the one holding her.

""Master!?"" she thought with wide eyes before remembering END's words

 _"" **the game has start, you must defeat Fairy Tail with all you can muster, even the one who looks like me""**_

""so he must be the one Master implied of""

"How did you escape?" Kyôka said before she sees Erza coming out of the hole in the wall

"You showed me such hospitality while I was your guest." Erza said as she stepped out of the whole with Lisanna beside her

"Allow me to repay you in kind."

Kyôka gritted her teeth in anger, her obstinate glare focused on her former prisoner.

"Or if you would like…" Erza trailed off, watching as Natsu tightened his grip on the demon even more.

"I can leave your care in the hands of my husband. Though he may not be as gentle as I."

 **With Fairy Tail**

Elfman's eyelids twitched before flying open as he sat up and sees a battle waging just a few meters ahead.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked without realizing what he had done

"You back to your senses?" A familiar voice asked.

Elfman looked up and saw Cana standing over him, a smirk on her lips as he remembers the things he did to the guild

"What have I done…?"

"You're about to save your sisters, right? So get on your feet!" Cana exclaimed at him as she kicks his back

Elfman's eyes narrowed in determination as he stands up "You're right." He said before he changes into his Beast form.

"Let's go!" he roared as he raced into the fray.

Cana grinned. "That's more like it." She pulled out a deck of cards and joined the battle alongside him.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	93. Chapter 92

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Natsu and the others**

Kyôka was shackled, with Lisanna, Erza, and furious Natsu watching over her.

"Where's Mira and Elfman?" Natsu demanded from her

"Elfman was captured as well?" Erza asked and was answered by Lisanna's nod.

She turned back to Kyôka, holding her sword against the imprisoned demon's throat. "Where are they? Talk."

"This one knows not of an Elfman." Kyôka answered.

"But the one named Mira is located in the laboratory two levels above. However it may be too late to assist her"

"I'm going up there." Lisanna declared.

"Natsu, go with her." Erza ordered. "There may be trouble along the way. I will stay and deal with this one."

Natsu hesitated as he looks at his wife

"Don't worry, I will be fine. We promised to go back home together, right?" Erza said with a smile as Natsu nodded

"be safe" Natsu said as Erza nodded before the man runs to catch up with Lisanna

With those two gone, Erza and Kyôka were once again alone, though their roles were reversed.

"What was that shaking earlier?" Erza interrogated.

"That was our castle's reaction to Face's wards being removed."

Erza's eyes went wide with shock. "Face's wards removed? You don't mean that Jellal has-"

"He still lives." Kyôka interrupted. "The ward was vanquished through…other means."

"What are you hoping to accomplish through all of this? If Face has the power to eliminate all magic from the continent like the council said, then what could you possibly gain from activating it?"

Kyôka chuckled before answering the question.

"It will allow us to return to our Master, Zeref!" Before Erza had time to retort, the demon cut through her chains with her lengthened claws.

"You have deceived yourself! Those chains merely suppress magic power. They have no effect on those of us with curse power!" The demon swiped at Erza, but the redhead side-stepped, using her forearm to block. Erza then rose her leg and kicked Kyôka in the face, sending her to the ground.

"So…" Erza began, her eyes sharp. "You're all fanatical worshippers of Zeref?"

Kyôka looked back at Erza with sadistic joy. "Zeref used the written word to record his love. We demons, we are his words made flesh!" Kyôka extended her claws, but once again Erza dodged. She rushed forward and slashed at Erza, who blocked again. This time with her sword.

"Why should we not believe in our creator?" Kyôka inquired.

"Believe whatever you want." Erza retorted. The sounds of blades clanging rang throughout the vacant hall.

"But you should to look to your own heart when making your decisions!" Erza continued. "Not the honeyed words of a zealot!"

"Human's cannot comprehend what we demons feel," Kyôka told her

Erza knocked away Kyôka's hand, staggering the demon and allowing herself time to requip.

"Humans have beliefs too!" she stated.

"But you must never lose your own soul for those beliefs. Strive for the courage to think for yourself." Erza donned her Piercing armor and thrust her javelin into Kyôka's abdomen.

"And walk on your own two feet!" She forced Kyôka into the ground, the pressure from her armor's strength plunging both of them further underground.

On the underside of the Cube, Fairy Tail continued their battle with Tartaros' forces.

Gray found himself swarmed by the hordes of armored soldiers. "Dammit! Quit mobbing me!" he swung his arm, summoning a wall of spiked ice between him and his attackers.

"Get out of my way!" He was so focused on the enemies in front of him that the ice wizard failed to notice those coming from behind. One jumped into the air, his spear pointed at Gray's back.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. She turned into water and sped to his defense, kicking the armored attacker in face.

"Thanks for the save, Juvia." Gray said.

"You're welcome." she smiled, solidifying herself and standing back to back with him.

Everyone was giving it their all as the endless amount of soldiers keeps attacking them over and over

"How many of these guys are there?" Jet complained.

"They just keep coming!" Droy added.

"We're stuck!" Max shouted. "We gotta protect Laxus and the others!"

"We need to find a way in!" Romeo yelled.

"We can't use Aera in this gravitational field." Charla explained. "The force would just pull us back down."

"But we have to find a way to the top." Lilyreminded.

"But how will we…?" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip in frustration.

"Have we not found a place to break through yet!" Makarov shouted.

Just as hope was beginning to dwindle, a portion of the ground began to rise. It then exploded out, a large hole appearing in its place.

"What was that?" Alana asked.

From hole emerged Erza, falling through the air with Kyôka floating just above the end of her javelin.

"Erza?!" Lucy blurted.

"Look!" Gray pointed to the hole. "She broke through! That's our way in!"

Erza fell a few meters more before she was pulled back to the cube. She landed on her feet, equipping back to her hakama and sarashi.

"What is with the gravity here?!"

"Erza!" Laki exclaimed happily.

"You're ok!" Warren shouted.

"Mama!" Rose and Mary runs to her as Erza hugs them

"I'm sorry for worrying the both of you" Erza said before she looked up, seeing the town of Magnolia overhead. "What is going on?"

"We don't have to explain now!" Gray shouted. "We're going to head through the hole you made!"

"Right!" Erza acknowledged. "Lisanna and Natsu are safe as well. They're searching for Mirajane" She added.

"Where is Elfman?!"

"Right here!" he answered. He then jumped into the hole, the Fairy Tail wizards following behind him.

"I'm going to fix my mess!"

"Don't forget to retrieve the blood from the one with Devil Particles!" Porlyusica reminded.

"You got it!" everyone saluted before jumping into the hole.

Erza watched her friends, a grin on her face before she was grabbed by Kyôka and was lifted into the air.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"MAMA!" Rose and Mary screamed as their mother was swinged away

"Don't mind me! Just go!" Erza ordered. "Face's wards are gone! You have to stop it from activating!"

"Ok!" Lucy nodded before Ikaruga takes the twins and jumps in the whole with Lucy

Kyôka slammed Erza back to the ground, but the redhead grinned eagerly.

"I haven't properly expressed my gratitude to you yet, have I?" Erza asked.

Kyôka returned Erza's grin with a glare.

"This one will make you pay for nearly ruining Master's gift to this one!" Kyôka exclaimed as she holds her left claw to her abdomen

She then looked to her soldiers. "After them!" she commanded. "They must not reach the castle!"

"Yes ma'am!" The guards saluted. They ran towards the hole and jumps in

 **With Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu and Lisanna ran through the castle, soon coming upon a flight of stairs. "Up there, Natsu!" Lisanna pointed.

"Right!"

As they ascended the stone steps they were spotted by a group of guards.

"There they are!" one of them shouted. "Don't let the prisoners escape!"

Natsu stopped and turned to face them. "Lisanna, you go on ahead."

"But, Natsu…"

"Go!" Natsu jumped from the stairs to the guards. "Find Mira!"

"Ok!" Lisanna nodded reluctantly and continued up the stairs.

Natsu equips Enryuo no Kiba and readied it before he dashed towards the guards and defeated them in a single strike

"Now to catch up to Lisanna and-what the hell?" Natsu said as he looked back to the guards he had defeated as they were floating in mid-air. It was as if time had stopped. "What's going on?"

Hollow footsteps echoed ominously through the hall.

"I knew you make it this far, Natsu."

Natsu turned his head around and sees Zeref.

"Zeref" Natsu said before the two heard other footsteps coming from behind Zeref as they turned around and sees END approaching them with his new looks

" **what took you so long?"** END said as he had a smirk on his face

"END." Natsu said as the demon stands beside Zeref

"I'm here to pick you up" Zeref said with a smile to him

" **yeah about that"** END said as he stand beside Natsu

" **a game has begun and I'm in the middle of playing it"** END told his brother

Zeref kept smiling to him as he nodded to END

"I see, so you intend to finish the game you started?" Zeref asked as END nodded

" **Demons and Fairies, who do you bet?"** END asked Zeref who shook his head

"I won't be betting on any side," Zeref replied to him

END sighs as he shrugs his shoulders " **you were never the betting type anyway"** he said to him

"the time will come, Natsu. You better win the game" Zeref said as he turns around and disappeared

And as he disappeared, the time went back normal

" **now then"** END said as he and Natsu looked at each other

" **I'll be laying low while you try to defeat my or rather our guild members in the game"** END said as he walks away before disappearing into thin air

Natsu looks to where he had disappeared before he started running upstairs to catch up with Lisanna

 **With Lisanna**

Lisanna finally reached the laboratory and frantically called for her sister as she ran through the tube laden room. "Mira-nee?! Mira-nee! where are you?!"

The eldest Strauss sibling walked from the side of one of the pods, surprised to see her little sister. "Lisanna?!"

Lisanna leapt to her sister, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. "Thank goodness!" she cried.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in animal soul?"

Lisanna let her sister go, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I needed clothes."

"I don't understand."

"I was captured." Lisanna revealed. "Along with Natsu, Erza, and Elf-nicchan."

"What?!" Mirajane gasped in shock. "Where are they?!"

"Natsu and Erza are both ok, but we still have to find Elf, I was told he might be in here with you."

"But I haven't seen him." Mirajane said.

"That man was not captured." Sayla approached the sisters, her angered eyes focused on them.

"Be careful, Mira-nee!" Lisanna warned. "She can control people! She was the one who captured me and Elf and…"

"Get back." Mira said, stepping in front of her sister. She could sense how powerful Sayla was regardless of Lisanna's warning.

"I directed the one named Elfman to destroy your guild hall, and he did what I asked. Magnificently reducing your hall to rubble." The air began to shift and Sayla's mood worsened. "However, my plan failed. Not one wizard was killed."

Mirajane gave no answer, but Lisanna sighed in exasperation. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking. There were consequences for messing with their family, whether they blood or not.

Sayla gritted her teeth. "I was humiliated before Kyôka-sama, and that man is to blame! My tale is coming apart!" she looked Mirajane with hollow eyes. "So I will sate my vengeance by killing his elder sister!"

Mirajane's demonic glare matched Sayla's. "You had my brother do those things, huh? Then allow me to pay his debt in full."

 **In the monitor room**

Franmalth typed away on the screens in the archive, finding more and more odd things by the second.

"How did Face appear so far from where we predicted?" he wondered. "I knew there would be a few small deviances, but nothing this big." He heard the door swing open in the distance.

"Who is that? Has Kyôka-sama returned?"

Lucy, Milo, Charla, and Wendy entered the archive room. All of them looking around in wonder.

"This is place the guard pointed us to, right?" Lucy asked for confirmation.

"nya" Milo meowed quietly as he pointed his paw to the holographic globe.

"Look at the huge globe." Wendy pointed. "It must be some kind of map."

"Perhaps this is some sort of control room?" Charla suggested.

Franmalth watched from behind a corner as the foursome walked to a control panel.

""The fairies have made it this far?"" He thought in a panic. ""How much have the guards failed us? How much?!""

"Look at this!" Lucy called to the others. She placed her hands on the stone keyboard and began to type, screens popping up left and right. "Erza was right. The wards on Face **is** gone."

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked shakily.

"nya meow nya (Can we use this magical pattern to put the wards back on?)" Milo meowed pointing to said pattern on one of the other screens.

"Not possible…" Charla answered. "The controls are locked. We can't use them."

"It says here that Face can't be activated remotely, it can only be done manually at the site." Lucy recited from one of the screens. A light began to blink on the screen. "What?! It's starting up!"

Franmalth grinned from his hiding place. ""You sure are quick, Ezel.""

Wendy looked at one of the screens near Lucy.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked, worried about the pale look on the young dragon slayer's face.

"Face…" Wendy trailed off. "It says that it will go off in 41 minutes." Everyone gasped in shock.

"We've got to tell everyone!" Charla said as Lucy and the others nodded.

"It can only be stopped on-site!" Lucy reminded.

"then we don't have time to tell the others!" Charla shouted. "We just have to go ourselves!"

"nyaa!" Milo meowed in agreement

They then heard clinking metal like noise as they turned around and sees Keyes approaching them

"The prayers from these maidens in their gloom echo like a tolling bell in perdition. The brilliance of Demonic Light revives the lands and breathes life into the Morning Star." The skeleton spoke. "O fairy maidens who have fallen into the Underworld, shed your mortal forms and wander the paths of Purgatory!"

Both Lucy and Wendy shook in fear at the sight of the demon known as Keyes.

"I-is that a sk-sk-skeleton?" Lucy stammered.

"It's a mask." Wendy reasoned. "It has to be."

Lucy glanced over to the counter. Only 40 minutes remained until Face was activated. She and Wendy composed themselves.

"We don't have time for this." The blonde said. "As soon as we find an opening, we're making a run for it."

"Right." Wendy nodded.

Franmalth sauntered from his hiding spot to his fellow demon. "It looks like things have gotten pretty bad for you two young ladies."

"There were two of them?!" Wendy gasped.

"Leave it to me!" Lucy grabbed two of her zodiac keys, summoning both Taurus and Aries.

Aries rushed forward thrusting out her hand.

" **Wool bomb!"**

The wool covered the demons, shielding Taurus from their view. The cow man, gripped his axe tightly and swung around, capturing Aries' wool in the whirlwind.

" **Wool Typhoon!"**

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said to the others as they made a quick get away

"Do you know where Face is located?!" Wendy – who was already lifted into the air by Charla – asked Lucy.

"The screen it's located in the Great Caverns of Cowbane Canyon! Let's get there quick!"

"Ok!"

They run in the halls of the castle. As they wound down a curved hallway, Lucy was shocked to see Keyes standing in their path.

"He should still be in that control room!" Lucy shrieked.

"He probably found a way to cut us off!" Wendy deduced.

A dark aura began to flow from Keyes' body and he tapped his staff against the ground. "Regard, the star of destruction's-"Suddenly Keyes' speech was interrupted by Gray who appeared out of nowhere

"Out of my way!" the ice wizard shouted, punching through the archbishop.

"Gray!" Wendy exclaimed in relief.

"Great timing!" Lucy complimented.

Gray turned to his comrades, more than a little confused. "Lucy?! Wendy?! What are you-"He narrowly managed to duck as the girl's sped past him.

"Sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"We're in a hurry!" Lucy hollered.

"Thank you for helping us!" Wendy added. Soon the four were gone from the hall, leaving Gray even more confused.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Keyes reformed himself and faced Gray. He could feel a familiar power emanating from the ice wizard. "Thou must be Silver's…" he trailed off.

"Huh?" Gray questioned.

they reached the corner to turn, Lucy noticed a plume of wool inching from the corridor.

"Aries?" she called. Surprisingly Franmalth emerged from the corner, covered in Aries' wool and possessing what looked to be the spirit's horns on his head.

"You won't get away!" he shouted.

Lucy – distracted by the odd sight – collided into the wool along with Happy, stopping their momentum in an instant.

"What is Aries' wool doing here?!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted. She and Charla managed to avoid the obstacle.

"Don't worry about us!" Lucy yelled back. "Stop Face!"

"Ok, we're going!" Wendy nodded. She and Charla flew out of the window.

"Didn't I say you weren't getting away?!" Franmalth extended a wool arm towards the pair, but it suddenly blew apart, startling Franmalth, Milo, Wendy, and Lucy.

"We meet again you one-eyed bastard!" When the dust settled Natsu stood in front of Lucy and Happy.

"He always had to make a grand entrance." Lucy sighed.

"nya!" Milo meowed to him

""I believe this is the one who is Master's copy, I guess I have to play along with the act"" Franmalth thought with a grin before he turns furious

"You?!" Franmalth shouted in surprise. "How did you escape?!"

Natsu looked out the window to Wendy and Charla who flew off into the distance.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" He asked Lucy. "Now that I think about it, why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Face is about to go off!" Lucy explained. "We can't deactivate it from here so Wendy has to find it!"

"What?!" Natsu gritted his teeth, there were too many things going on for him to handle. "But we have to find Mira and-"

"I know. We just have to leave Face to Wendy."

Franmalth bellowed, catching the three wizards' attention. When they looked to him they saw as his body began to morph and shift into something different. When he was done, his body resembled that of Taurus, save for his one-eye. "Revolution." He shouted.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed at the new Franmalth.

"He's using Aries' and Taurus' magic !?" Lucy gasped.

Franmalth grinned evilly, relishing in the human's shock.

"I gain nutrition from the souls I absorb, and I can evolve using my Revolution curse! How much will you pay for letting those mice scurry away? How much?!"

"You're an idiot!" Natsu insulted. "Wendy isn't a mouse."

"It's a metaphor, Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"I know that!" Franmalth snapped at the dragon slayer. "I can tell humans from mice! I called them that because they were sneaking around everywhere!"

"Also Charla is a cat." Natsu pointed out. "She's not a mouse either." Milo meowed in agreement

"I said I know that!"

"Give me back my spirits!" Lucy demanded.

"Never!" Franmalth objected. "How much is my precious collection worth? How much?"

Natsu drew back his fist, igniting it. "If you won't give them back, then I'll punch those souls out of you, you mousey jerk!"

"You're using the word wrong!"

Natsu closed in on Franmalth, but the demon grinned. His face morphed, changing into Aries.

"Natsu-san." She whimpered.

"Aries?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

Natsu hesitated allowing Franmalth to change back and attack him. He clubbed Natsu on the head, driving him into the ground.

"I'll just do you a favor and suck your soul too!" Franmalth reached down, but Natsu managed to move out of the way.

The dragon slayer drew back another fist, and this time Franmalth changed into Taurus.

"Please stop, Natsu." The cow man pleaded.

Natsu hesitated for a brief second before striking Franmalth in the face. "Sorry, but him I can hit!" Natsu shouted. Franmalth crashed through the hall.

"That wasn't very nice." Lucy commented as Milo meowed in agreement

"You little brat!" Franmalth shouted to Natsu. "For that, I'll show you the most valuable soul in my collection!" Franmalth's body changed again, but his new form shook the Fairy Tail wizards to their core.

"That's impossible…" Lucy gasped while Milo hissed as his fur stands

Franmalth had changed into Master Hades…but with a few noticeable differences. First off, his body was still round like his demon form, and his tongue was stuck out. In reality the only thing that had changed was his head.

"This is kinda weird." Natsu pointed. "The body is all wrong."

"Who cares what my body looks like?!" Franmalth yelled. "It's Hades! You're all scared of him, right?!"

"Not really…" Lucy trailed off.

"When Hades was master of Grimoire Heart it was the strongest dark guild in the world!" Franmalth reminded. "Even though he was a genius wizard, he delved too deep into darkness. I discovered his body by complete accident while searching for Zeref seven years go! Quite the fortunate find for me! He is the closest thing to a demon that a human can be! How much do think his soul is worth?! How much?! You have no hope of winning now!"

Natsu grins before he disappeared and re-appeared behind Franmalth

"Sucks for you! When Hades went up against me, he got beat!" Natsu declared as he summons his sluggers and slash them at Franmalth

"Wha?! Guaaaah!"

Natsu slashed Franmalth in a fury of slashes as he then kicks the demon into a nearby wall, but the demon simply grinned from under the debris.

"You managed that all by yourself, did you?" Franmalth asked before he shot himself from the wall, head-butting Natsu in the abdomen and pushing him back.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out in concern.

"No matter what I look like, this magic is the real thing!" Franmalth shouted.

"then how about I show you mine?" Natsu said as he lifts his hands up and ignites them into flames

" **Karyu no Agito!"** Natsu hammers his fist at Franmalth, making the demon crash down into the ground

"Guuuahh!" Franmalth screamed in pain before he got back up and jumps back

Franmalth held out his hand, summoning one of Hades' chains. "This is the power of someone who has glimpsed the true depths of magic!"

Natsu avoided the chain by jumping from the wall, but Franmalth anticipated this action. Extending his arm, he grabbed Natsu by the ankle from mid-air and pulled him closer.

"Gotcha!" He extended his other arm, grabbing Natsu's shoulder. "Contact! Now I'll take your soul!"

"like hell I let you" Natsu said as he throws his sluggers as they fly back and slashes Franmalth on the back, making him release Natsu who backflips to the others

"You were the one who took down Jackal, right?" Franmalth asked Natsu.

"I hope you don't expect all of us to fall as easily as he did. We are demons from the book of Zeref! We are living weapons born from what he wrote long ago! Each of is powerful enough to take down the entire army of a country! Never forget that! Your puny magic doesn't stand a chance against the power of our curses!"

Lucy summoned Horologium to check on Wendy's status. "How much time is remaining before Face is activated?"

"9 minutes and 43 seconds, Miss." The spirit relayed.

Lucy looked down at the ground, fearing for the outcome of Face's activation. "The entire guild is fighting Tartaros right now. If Face is activated then…" She looked out to the window. "Please, Wendy…hurry"

 **In a dark room**

A dark figure was sitting on a skeletal like throne as he sat in silence while not feeling disturbed with all the sound of fighting outside

"the Book of Zeref's demon known as Etherious….has little to fear from some human who plays at being demon" he said

He is Mard Geer Tartaros, the Underworld King of Tartaros

"isn't that right…Master?" He asked while carrying an old looking book that has the initials END on it

"at last, it has begun….the darkness is pouring out of the door of Tartaros" he said as he smiles

"all of this world's light will be blanketed in the darkness of the underworld"

He chuckles before hearing footsteps coming from in front of him

"a guest…Mard Geer Presume?" Mard Geer said in a third person voice as the figure slowly reveals to be END who have an unpleasant look on his face

" **you sure grown full of yourself while I was away, Mard Geer"** END said as Mard Geer looks in shock and surprise to him

" **you need to be reminded on who is in charge of the guild"**

END said with a smirk as his right hand turned into a black scaled demon claw

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	94. Chapter 93

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Wendy and Charla**

The two have arrived to the location where Face is located as Wendy and Charla entered a cave that will lead them to Face

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Charla apologized while being carried by Wendy as the Exceed had run out of magic power

"That's ok." Wendy smiled to her as she walks in the cave with her

"Thank you for trying so hard." She said to her as they walk a path in the cavern

"How are we going to find Face?" she asked, looking side to side for anything resembling a magic-cancelling bomb.

"We don't know what it looks like or even how big it is!"

"Calm down, child." Charla tiredly chided. "If you concentrate, you should be able to sense its magic."

Wendy calmed down and continued onward.

As the pair walked further into the dank tunnel, Wendy took notice of the change in the surrounding air's composition. She opened her mouth, inhaling in some of the substance.

"The air is fresh in here." she announced with surprise. Usually a place this low in the earth would be rife with dust particles.

"That's because of the low temperature and high humidity." Charla lethargically explained. She was growing more tired by the second. She exhausted more energy than she previously thought.

A bug crawled up Wendy's leg, causing the young dragon slayer to squeal in fright. She hurriedly kicked the insect of off her, but she only shrieked louder when even more bugs flew around her. As if to take their comrades place.

"Humid areas also have a high concentration of bugs." The tabby informed.

"You don't have to tell me that now!" Wendy said.

While Wendy calmed her racing heart, Ezel clung to the ceiling, watching her in both disappointment and irritation.

He thought someone worthy of his time would come. Instead his prayers were answered by a child, and a cat. "What's with this little girl?" he griped.

"Is this Kyôka's idea of a joke? A tiny morsel like that would never fill me up! She just had to stick me with a petty task like this one!"

Wendy looked up, surprised to see the demon falling towards her. She jumped back just in time for the demon to fall to the ground where she previously stood. "Tartaros?" Wendy questioned, watching as Ezel rose up.

"He must have been the one who activated the process!" Charla deduced.

Ezel reached for Wendy, but she dodged again. She began to run away, the demon in hot pursuit. "What do I do?!" She asked Charla. "I don't have time to fight!"

"You need to run! You won't be able to face him alone!"

Wendy looked back briefly, Ezel was catching up fast. There was no way she would be able to outrun him and make it to Face in time. She stopped running. "I have no choice! He's too fast for me!"

"Wendy, don't!" Charla protested.

The dragon slayer placed her friend in a safe place and turned to face the demon. She summoned a magical circle as well as a barrier in front of herself.

" **Deus Corona!" "Deus Eques!"**

Wendy enchanted herself as her body glowed.

" **Il Arms!" "Il Vernier!" "Il Armor!"**

She boosted her abilities even more. This surprised Ezel.

"So you're an enchanter, huh?" Ezel smriked.

Wendy ignored his question and sucked in as much air as she could.

" **Tenryu no! Hoko!"**

The boosted tornado ripped through the tunnel, but to Wendy's shock Ezel cut through it with his hands.

"Can I have some fun too?!" The demon laughed manically. He was excited at Wendy's strength. Perhaps she would be worth the effort after all.

"Even though you're a little thing I can let loose with you, right?!"

""He's strong! I have to try and end this quick!"" Wendy jumped to Ezel, gathering air around her foot.

" **Tenryu no Kagizume!**

Wendy kicked Ezel on the face, but it didn't work as Ezel was unfazed by her attack.

"heheh!" Ezel grins as Wendy tried to attack again but Ezel blocked her attack before he crossed his four arms across his body.

" **Tenga Goken!"** he said

Charla's eyes widened. She felt the energy emanating from the demon's stance.

"Wendy, duck!" she shouted to the dragon slayer

" **Onimaru!"**

Ezel swung open his arms as an X shaped slash attack flies towards Wendy who sidestep at the last second, but was nearly knocked away from the wind.

She slowly looked behind and sees the wall behind her had a giant X slash like mark on it.

Ezel grins as he continued to attack Wendy, giving the dragon slayer no time to rest.

Wendy barely managed to dodge each of the air blades. One of them even managed to slice off one of her twin ponytails. Ezel then swung one of his tentacle legs, but Wendy used Skywalk to dodge it.

"You're fast for an appetizer!" Ezel shouted with evil grin. He increased the speed of his tentacles, but Wendy managed to dodge all of them in rapid succession.

Wendy landed on the ground and prepared to jump again, but slipped in a puddle that caused her to stumble back. In her misstep, one of Ezel's tentacles finally hit its mark, catching Wendy in the abdomen and slamming her into another wall.

Ezel crossed his upper arms and readied another attack, refusing to give Wendy time to evade again.

" **Juzumaru!"**

He swung his arms open again, unleashing a cross wave that sliced into where Wendy was launched.

"Wendy!" Charla cried out.

Unable to dodge at such close range, Wendy was caught in the blast. She crossed her arms over her face, hoping her enchantments would shield her from the worst of the attack. Sadly, they didn't.

""I enhanced my defenses as high as I could. So why is…?!""She cried out in pain as the cross exploded and sent her crashing to the ground and further in the tunnel.

Before she could get up. Ezel steps his tentacles on her wrists to hold her down.

"Look." Ezel said as he looks forward

Wendy tilted her head back, her eyes widening upon seeing a glowing stone head sticking up from the ground.

"This is Face." Ezel explained.

"Only five minutes until it goes off." He sniffed the air, his face twisting in disgust at it's potency.

"Since we're so close the air here is loaded with ethernanos. It stinks! But when you think about it, in just a little while this baby will wipe out all magic on the continent! And curse power will rule over all! So I guess a little stench isn't so bad." He began to laugh.

Wendy struggled to break free, but Ezel increased his pressure on her. "I'll do you a favor and crush you to dust before this thing goes off." He smirked.

"Let her go, you brute!" Charla demanded, launching herself towards Ezel.

"I mean it!" She then started using her claws to scratch at the demon's face, but this only annoyed Ezel.

"Charla…" Wendy rasped. "Stop…run away…"

"Let Wendy go now!" Charla cried, ignoring Wendy's pleas. Either that or she didn't hear them.

"Charla, run!" Wendy shouted.

Ezel grabbed Charla, stopping her flailing.

"What is this?" he asked. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. "A cat? Can I eat it?"

Wendy's eyes went wide. "No! Stop! Please!"

"Down the hatch!" Ezel opened his mouth wide, and began to place Charla's head inside.

"Stop!" Wendy pleaded with tears in her eyes as she watched the demon's teeth draw blood from her best friend's head. She tried to break free once again, but just like before it had no effect. "Charla~!"

"" **you really turned into a glutton, Ezel""** a voice spoke in Ezel's head as he stop for a moment

""that voice!?" Ezel's eyes widen as he knows that voice from anywhere

"Wendy…" Charla called weakly seizing the chance given to her. "Air."

"Air?" Wendy's eyes went wider in realization _. ""That's right…the air here is fresh.""_

She looked back to Face.

""Its density is different because of the ethernanos swirling around Face. It's mixed in with the air. She inhaled the air sharply. If I could take that mixture in...then maybe…I could be like Natsu. Maybe I could be like **him** …!""

Wendy clenched her fists and opened her mouth, expelling a plume of air that forced Ezel off of her and into the air.

He lets go of Charla and Wendy caught her as she fell, placing her safely on the ground.

"Just stay still." The girl smiled. "It's my turn to protect you."

Charla looked at her friend in awe as she sees Wendy's appearance slowly began to change before her eyes.

Her hair grew longer, and her blue hair turned to a bright shade of pink before it curved upward as if the wind was lifting it. scales began to form and stick out from her hands and wrists. They also sprang from her back and her feet.

""Wendy…""Charla smiled as she felt so proud of Wendy

""I knew you would achieve this one day…You used to be so timid and so afraid, but now...""

Wendy glares at Ezel as the wind dance around her

""she has Dragon Force!""

"What is that?!" Ezel shouted.

""I can hear the wind's voice, and the heartbeat of the atmosphere."" Wendy clenched her fists and the air began to swirl around her.

""Right now, the air here is mine to control!""

"Hey!" Ezel yelled. "You sleeping down there?! You're running out of time, human!"

Wendy suddenly disappeared before she re-appeared behind Ezel

"wha!?" Ezel exclaimed before Wendy punches him from the back

Ezel turns around in mid air with an angered look

"You little pest!" Ezel exclaimed as he swiped at Wendy, but she disappeared again.

She re-appears in front of Ezel as she sends a kick that creates a tornado right at Ezel's upper body

"Guuuuaaaahhhh!" Ezel was sent crashing to the grund as Charla looks in amazement

"Amazing." Charla said with a smile

Wendy landed gracefully on the ground and Ezel broke free from the rubble trapping him.

"This is good!" he smirked. He ran towards Wendy, but the dragon slayer was ready for him.

Charla looked to Face. The runes began to circle around the bomb as it grew brighter. Time was running out. "Wendy!"

"I know!" Wendy circled her arms in the air. "I'll finish this now!"

"You're a cocky morsel." Ezel then took notice of the vortex trapping him. "What is this? Wind?!"

" **Metsuryu Ougi! Shoha! Tenskusen!"**

The demon laughed at the attack. "My Yoto curse power can cut through anything!"

" **Mikazuki!"**

Ezel waved his hands around, cutting through Wendy's wind with his air blades.

He then grins as he crossed his arms and his body glowed and changed

" **Zangeki! Modoo!"**

"Now that I'm in Zangeki Mode, my Yoto will be even more powerful!"

Charla looked back at the clock on Face, it was under 4 minutes. "Wendy! The countdown!"

Wendy slid along the ground, stopping her momentum by placing her hands on the rocks.

""I'm almost out of power! I have to finish this!"" She held out her arms to her sides, summoning gust after gust of wind.

"Whatever you're planning won't work!" Ezel shouted. "I told you my Yoto is unstoppable!"

""More…I need more wind."" Her thoughts were akin to pleading.

"Looks like you need another demonstration!" Ezel sliced at one of the gusts surrounding him, but he was shocked when it cut off his blade.

"What?!"

Wendy pulled back her arms, her muscles nearly pulling apart from the centrifugal force of the winds she gathered.

""If I could just have a small amount of their power…please…lend it to me!""

She thrust her arms forward, fusing the winds gathered into a powerful torrent that violently ripped through the cavern.

It engulfed Ezel and Face, taking both down in spectacular fashion.

""I…I did it"" Wendy smiles as her Dragon Force came undone and she fell to the ground.

her victory was short lived when she saw Face's countdown still going.

"Why?" Charla questioned. "Face has been destroyed! Why is the clock still going?!"

Wendy stood up, but soon fell over onto her stomach. Dragon Force had exhausted nearly all of her energy. "My…body…I can't…move."

 **3 MINUTES**

"This…can't be…" Wendy said.

 **2 MINUTES 40 SECONDS**

"I'm so sorry, everyone…" she apologized, tears stinging her eyes.

The cube began to shake again, throwing everyone fighting off-balance.

"What is that?!" Natsu asked.

"It looks like your little friends were too late!" Franmalth cackled. "This is the Cube's reaction to Face! In just under three minutes, all magic on the continent will be gone forever!"

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed.

""Wendy!"" Lucy thought.

END sits on the throne while Mard Geer was kneeling on the ground as vines like roots binds him down

"" **So, they failed, huh?""** END said with a bored face as he sighs while leaning to his hand on the arm rest

Erza and Kyôka battled above the outer structure of the castle. Both of them felt the rumbling as well.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned as the rumbling grew more fierce.

Kyôka smirked. "It has begun. Finally, it is the end for you, humans!"

Wendy and Charla watched helplessly as Face reached its final two minutes.

"We didn't do it in time." Wendy bit her lip in frustration.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized repeatedly.

"If Lucy-san or Natsu-san were here...they would have stopped it." She began to think of her weaknesses again.

""It's always this way. I always end up being a burden to everyone. I wasn't able to save Cait now Face will activate. All because I'm still so weak."" She began to cry. "I'm sorry…"

Charla slowly rose to her feet. "We're not completely out of options."

Wendy looked to her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Face has absorbed an enormous amount of Ethernanos." Charla began to trudge towards the bomb.

"If we can somehow change the attributes of that energy, we can create a magical pattern that will cause Face to self-destruct."

"How do you know that will work?"

"I had a vision of it."

"A vision?"

"I saw…or rather searched for a future in which Face would not go off. After countless hours, I managed to find one where Face was stopped." Charla reached the bombs activation letters and began to rearrange them.

"That's amazing." Wendy said in awe. "You're incredible, Charla."

"I saw myself moving them like this…and then moving these two letters here and adding these here." Charla mumbled, deftly moving her paws across the letters.

"That means we'll be able to-"

"Then it ended." Charla interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The future after this is blank. I saw…nothing."

"I still don't understand."

"We definitely destroy Face after I touch this final letter…but you and I…no one will come for us."

Wendy was shocked speechless.

 **1 MINUTE 20 SECONDS**

"Can we live without magic?" Charla wondered. "I mean…they seemed to manage in Edolas…so why can't we…"

"No!" Wendy protested, staggering to her knees. "Our friends are fighting right now…without magic they would…"

"You're right." Charla nodded. She moved her paw to the final letter.

 **1 MINUTE 10 SECONDS**

"I don't know how big the explosion will be…" Charla admitted. "You should escape, Wendy. Run as far as you can. I will finish this."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you behind, Charla!" Wendy struggled to her feet and took five steps before falling over once more.

"Please…?" Charla pleaded. "Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Charla!" Wendy repeated.

 **1 MINUTE**

"You have to!" Charla demanded. "How can set this off if you stay here?!"

"No! We've been together all this time, haven't we?!" Wendy argued.

Charla looked back to her friend, tears in her eyes as she watched Wendy crawl closer to her. "I don't have enough energy to fly…we won't be able to get away in time."

"I know…just look at me, I can barely move! So even if I did run I wouldn't get very far."

"Wendy…"

"So I'm not going anywhere!" Wendy reaffirmed. She then used her last gasp of energy to embrace Charla.

 **50 SECONDS**

The tabby smiled, resting her paw on Wendy's arm. "I guess out adventure ends here, doesn't it?"

Wendy nodded, clutching Charla tighter. "But it was so much fun, because we were together."

"You're right." Charla agreed. The two released one another and turned to the bomb.

"So all we do is press this letter, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Charla nodded.

"Then we'll do it together."

"Just like always."

As the pair reached for the letter, they remembered their life together. The moment they met when Charla's egg hatched.

Memories of Wendy happily running around Cait Shelter with baby Charla on her head. All of their good memories flashing back before their very eyes

These memories and others just as important flowed through both of their minds. They looked to one another one last time, tears flowing.

 **30 SECONDS**

"Let's be friends in the next life, ok?" Wendy said.

"Always." Charla agreed. "Of course we will!"

As soon as they touched the letter, they felt something grab their bodies and spirit them away. Face exploded, the shockwave echoing for miles and miles. A pillar of light shot into the air, cutting through the clouds above before slowly fading away. On a plateau a good distance away from the explosion, Doranbolt appeared, holding both Wendy and Charla in his arms.

He exhaled in relief. "I didn't think I would make it in time." He looked down at the pair, smiling softly. "You two really overdid it." He then looked back to the crater where Face once was. "I never thought they would be able to destroy Face. So small, yet so brave."

 **With Natsu and the others**

The rumbling stopped within the Cube and Franmalth cackled uproariously as he thought the victory was assured.

"Face has finally been activated! The time of humans is over!"

Natsu looked down at his hand, it was still lit. "My magic is still here, see?"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

Lucy reached for her keys, which glowed at her touch. "He's right! I can still feel my spirits!"

"looks like those two managed to do it on time" Natsu said with a grin

"How…?" Franmalth said deflated. "That's impossible." He fell onto his stomach.

"So much for your evil plan." Natsu taunted.

Franmalth suddenly darted towards Natsu.

"Your meddling will cost you 100,000 of your souls!" When the dragon slayer dodged, the demon began flailing around wildly.

"Give me your soul! I'll take yours! Then yours!"

"He's completely lost it." Natsu said, dodging the frantic Franmalth's strikes.

"We have to stop him." Lucy asserted.

"You lot will never be able to beat me!" Franmalth exclaimed as he makes several gestures with his hands and magic circles appeared around him

" **Amaterasu! Nijuhachi shiki!"**

A giant explosion engulfed the Fairy Tail wizards as Franmalth stands while laughing

"take that, Fairy Tail!" Franmalth shouted before he sees Natsu standing in front of Lucy and Milo as he had equipped Enryuo no Yoroi to defend against the attack

"what!?" Franmalth exclaimed in shock

" **you two ok?"** Natsu asked as Lucy and Milo nodded

""looks like I have underestimated Master's copy a bit too much"" Franmalth said with a grin

"This time I really will have your souls." Franmalth smirked as his hands stretched and wrapped around Natsu and the others

"This will be the start of a new collection! Relinquish your souls to me!"

Lucy and Milo nodded while in pain from getting their energy sucked in

Lucy glared at Franmalth, her body was crying in pain, but she refused to yield.

""Taurus and Aries were sucked into that creep! I at least want to see them returned home!""

"No one gets away with harming my spirits! Taurus, Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy exclaimed as Franmalth's body began to stretch and contort, causing him great pain.

"What's happening to my body?! What are you doing to me?!"

Lucy was confused as well, but she quickly deduced what was going on.

"The gate closure must be pulling him into the spirit world with Taurus."

"I'm not going to allow this!" Franmalth shouted.

"Taurus, release!" he exclaimed as Taurus was freed

 **"He's out!"** Natsu shouted.

"Aries, Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Franmalth countered. "Aries, release!" just as Taurus had before her, Aries emerged from Franmalth's body as well.

" **I!"** Natsu exclaimed as he gritted his teeth and started to push Franmalth's hold on him away

" **had enough!"** Natsu shouted as he breaks free and dashed towards Franmalth

"Your attacks still won't work on me!" the demon reminded. "It's useless to resist me!"

" **then how about these two!?"** Natsu exclaimed as he purges off Enryuo no Yoroi and summons Reiter no Yoroi beside it as the two armors went on the attack

"something like this…!?" Franmalth exclaimed before he got attacked by the two armors

"you can't absorb something that doesn't have a soul, can you?" Lucy said with a smirk as Milo meowed

"damnit!" Franmalth shouted before he sees Natsu lifting up a giant slab of rock above him

"try sucking this"Natsu said as he slams the giant slab of rock at Franmalth as the demon was flatted on the ground

"y-you..!?" Franmalth tried to get out but Natsu lifts another slab of rock before slamming it again and again till he was done with Franmalth who wasn't moving again

Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi disappeared as Natsu sighs before walking back to Lucy and Milo who smiled to him.

"You did it." Lucy smiled.

"nya.." Milo meowed weakly.

The three looked ahead, seeing hundreds of balls of light floating into the air.

"Those must be the souls he absorbed." Lucy figured.

"They're going back to where they belong I guess." Natsu said.

Milo looks at the souls before he hissed at Natsu and Lucy.

"what's wrong, Milo?" Lucy asked the cat before

"It is not…over yet…"

A disembodied voice suddenly spoke behind her.

Natsu and Lucy turned around and saw Master Hades – or rather an afterimage of him – standing behind them.

"Face was not the true goal of Tartaros. Tell Makarov, that the time has come to release the light." With that warning given, Hades disappeared into the air.

"What was that who I think it was?" Natsu asked.

"The ghost of Master Hades." Lucy quivered in fright.

"more like his soul" Natsu said as he gulps

Lucy stroked her chin. "Who do you think he meant by 'release the light'?"

"no idea" Natsu said before he had a piece of paper and a pen appeared in his hands

"anyway, let's Gramps know" Natsu said as he started writing what Hades' soul told to them

"Well thanks to Wendy and Charla we stopped Face, so that's one less problem to deal with, but we still have to find Mira." Lucy said as she stands back up

"Milo, take this to gramps, you think you can do it, partner?" Natsu said as Milo nodded with a meow

Natsu folded the paper before attaching it to Milo's collar as the Vul cat started running while sniffing Makarov's scent

"let's go" Natsu said as Lucy nodded and started running down the hallway

As they were gone, Franmalth started laughing

""was that good, Master END?"" Franmalth said as END who was sitting in his throne room smiled in amusement

"" **yes, quite a good act you put up Franmalth""** END replied to the cyclops demon

"" **they will never suspect that their one and close friend is actually an enemy""** END said with a chuckle

"" **good job, Franmalth. I believe it's time for you to return to the lab"** " END told him

""yes, if you excuse me""

Franmalth puffs into smoke as he disappeared

END chuckles as he snaps his fingers and a chess set appeared in front of him as 10 piece has form of each Nine Demon Gates

" **how fun the game has come to"** END said before his eyes spotted to one chess piece that had the form of Silver

" **I do wonder on who is this one, Never heard of an Etherious named Silver"**

 **With Erza**

Above the rafters outside of the castle

Erza and Kyôka continued their fierce battle as they were jumping from wooden beam to wooden beam, the two women waged war against each other.

Erza slashes her katana against Kyoka's claws as they duke it out

""That rumbling from earlier stopped. What was that?"" Erza thought as she and Kyoka jumps away from each other

"Tired?" Kyôka asked with a smirk.

"this one still requires entertainment." Kyôka licked her lips and watched as Erza leapt from the pillar and sped off across the beams once more. Kyôka followed behind and soon the two were running parallel to one another, their blades clashing again.

Kyôka stuck out her hand and extended her claws, but Erza managed to knock them away. Having fallen for the demon's feint, Erza was quickly grabbed by Kyôka's other hand and lifted into the air. The demon threw Erza downward with extra force, sending the knight crashing through the wooden beams and into the ground below like a rock.

Kyôka watched perplexed as Erza rushed towards her one more, now wielding two swords. The redhead thrust the hilt of her sword into the demon's cheek, knocking her through a few of the beams. Kyôka wrapped her lengthened claws around a stone pillar to stop her momentum. She moved to the top of the pillar and stood there, looking at Erza with intense confusion.

""She can still use magic?"" Kyôka questioned in shock. ""Has the Face operation failed?""

"tsk!" Kyôka clicked her tongue before she makes a get away

"running away!?" Erza exclaimed

Kyôka jumps away as she passed by a figure

"this battle is now yours to fight! Every Fairy must be eliminated!" Kyôka ordered the figure

"I would have done that anyway"

Erza's eyes widen in shock as to who she sees

"Minerva?!"

"Do you not think this is a fitting place for our reunion, Erza Scarlet?" Minerva said to her

"my name is Neo Minerva, I have been reborn as a demon, you will now have privilege of witnessing my new power!"

Erza found herself unable to process the new appearance of the woman before her. "What have you done to yourself?"

Kyôka continued her escape as she heads inside the castle

""this one has never accounted for the possibility of the Face Operation ending in failure."" Kyôka grimaced.

""this one must seek Master END's assistance!""

 **With Lisanna and Mira**

Mirajane battles Sayla as she had transformed in the Satan Soul, and tries to defeat Sayla who summoned books to attack her.

""She can even keep up with Mira-nee's Satan Soul?""Lisanna thought in worried astonishment.

""she's better than I thought!"" Mira thought as she couldn't attack because of Sayla's books

Sayla thrust out her arm, sending more books flying towards Mira as they flied more faster

""his must be the power of a real demon!""

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna tried to go and help but was stopped by Lamy.

"You should be worried about me right now." Lamy cackled to her.

"Get off of me!" Lisanna exclaimed as she struggled in Lamy's grip

"Not a chance!" Lamy retorted

"Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed as she sees her little sister fighting with Lamy

"Eyes front!" Sayla shouted, sending more books Mirajane's way.

Lisanna continued to squirm in Lamy's clutches.

"Get off me, you…!" Lisanna bent over before she jumped backwards as Lamy was slammed on the wall behind them and forcing the bunny girl to relinquish her grip.

Sayla and Mirajane stared one another down, the former preparing more books to attack with.

"What are you?" Sayla demanded Mira.

"I find it curious that my Macro has no effect on you."

"Macro?" Mirajane repeated in confusion.

"That's probably the magic she used to control Elf!" Lisanna said while holding down Lamy

"it's called curse power!" Lamy corrected her as the two girls were currently pulling and scratching at one another.

"Yes, though you have proven resistant to my Macro, your brother is another story. Would you like to know something else about my power?" Sayla inquired rhetorically.

"Once I cast it, I can control the affected from any distance. No matter how great."

"you can't mean.." Mira said as her eyes widen

"I can direct your brother to harm himself at will." Sayla told her

"No! Don't do it!" Mira shouted at her

The chamber beside Sayla suddenly bubbled and surprised her as she sees Ezel appearing in it.

"BUaaaahhhh!"

"Ezel-sama!?" Sayla said in surprise

"Revive me! Revive me now!" Ezel roared in the tube.

"That damn brat! That damn brat! That brat~!"

"what is this….?" Mira said in confusion

"Hurry up, Lamy!" Ezel demanded. "Revive me!"

Lamy was unavailable as Lisanna punched her with a right hook to the face

"Sayla!" Ezel roared out

"I am currently engaged in battle, Ezel-sama." Sayla politely explained to her enraged comrade. "I will tend to you later. Please be patient."

"Forget that! Revive me now!"

"Revive?" Mirajane questioned.

"That's right! this is Tartaros' respawn point, Hell's Core!" Lamy informed with a cheeky smile.

"Respawn point?" Mirajane repeated.

"according to our contracts with the Underworld King and Master, we can revive here in this laboratory when we've been killed. That makes us an immortal guild!" Lamy said in glee

"Underworld King? Revived? What the?" Lisanna said in confusion

"such things are better left unsaid, Lamy-sama." Sayla said to the bunny girl.

"te hee" Lamy said as she playfully stuck out her tongue and hit herself on the head. "Sorry."

"That could be trouble" Mira said as she transforms back to normal.

"it's look like my first priority should be wreck this place."

"You believe that is within your abilities?" Sayla questioned her

Mirajane smirked to her.

"it's easy enough." Mira replied before the chamber behind her shattered and exploded

"What?" Sayla gasped.

suddenly each chamber in Hell's Core was destroyed including the one Ezel was in.

"guaaaaaaaaahhh!" Ezel shouts in pain as he fades away

Franmatlh appeared in one chamber with a smirk

"yes yes yes, now if you would let us regenerate m- gaaah!" a second later his chamber also exploded

"My…..My lab!" Lamy panicked

"That was amazing, Mira-nee!" Lisanna praised her big sister

"what's going on!?" Franmalth screamed as he fades away

Sayla looked around at the destruction wrought by the Fairy Tail wizard. "How…how did you do this?"

"My takeover." Mira answered her.

"before you arrived here, I had already taken over and controlled the tentacles in the chamber" she explained to her with a smile

"Your takeover allows you to absorb demons?! Is that why my Macro has no effect on you?!" Sayla asked.

"It's possible. We're not so different, you and I." Mirajane explained. "My takeover doesn't seem to work on you either."

"that means…" Lamy said while still in the cat fight with Lisanna

"neither can use their best attacks" Lisanna said before Lamy's face went serious

"it intimates that naught but superior physical power may decide this battle!" Lamy declared surprising Lisanna

Mira changed into her Sitri form as she smirks

"so, it's hand to hand combat? That's girlish enough!" Mira declared

"there it is! Mirajane Sitri, the most powerful demon ever!" Lisanna declared with a smile

"'The most powerful demon'?" Lamy questioned with a dark glare.

"You've got some nerve saying that in front of one of the Nine Demon Gates. You know nothing of how fearsome the Nine Demon Gates can be!"

"This is a command." Sayla muttered.

"that won't work" Mira reminded her as Sayla continued her command

a bright blue light envelop around Sayla as a great build up of power surrounds her.

"I hereby order my limiter…" Sayla said as the energy build up was getting stronger

"She's using her ability on herself?" Mira exclaimed in surprise

"Released!" Sayla exclaimed as her body undergo changes that made Sayla look like a true demon.

Sayla screams before rushing forward Mira and ramming her fist into Mirajane's stomach.

"gah!?" Mira grunted in pain before Sayla pushed her back.

Sayla whirled around, hurling Mirajane into Lisanna and Lamy. Mirajane stuck her claws into the ground to stop herself, but as soon as she looked up, she saw Sayla already preparing her next attack.

Sayla lifts a hand up as it had a glowing circle appearing in her hands before an eye appeared next.

Sayla thrust her arm forward as a fierce blast of energy shoots out of her hand that eradicated everything in its path.

The dust settled as Mira, Lisanna and even Lamy were sprawled out on the ground

"what…is she" Lisanna said while trying to get up

Mira's take over came undone as she tried to move, but couldn't as she took too much damage from Sayla's attack.

"Sayla-sama…why did you get me too..?" Lamy asked as she had injuries all over her

"Did she lose control of herself?" Lisanna asked as Mira looks up at Sayla who charged towards Mira

Mira got rammed by Sayla as she tried to fight back

"how does she have all this power…!?" Mira said in pain "I can't beat her in a straight fight"

""if only I could do Takeover"" Mira thought as she place a hand on Sayla's back

"cease your efforts, takeover is not effective on me." Sayla reminded to her before she pushed away Mira

"I order myself to rend this enemy limb from limb!" Sayla ordered her body as she started slashing her claws as Mira who screamed in pain to the attack

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna watched in horror as Sayla continued her attacks, Mirajane's screams echoing through the ruined lab.

"Stop it!" Lisanna tried to go and help but was stopped by Lamy who forced Lisanna to the ground, holding her head down as she held the girl's arm behind her back.

"Take a good look! I want you to watch as your sister is slashed to pieces!" Lamy exclaimed whiel cakling.

"By the way…are there any cute guys in your guild?" Lamy asked her

Mirajane gasped when Sayla pushed her back, her consciousness beginning to fade.

""Demons…""she thought.

Her tragic past memories came flooding back to when she and her family was driven out of their own home and into the world as they had rejected Mira who has the power of the demon

But that past was overcome with Lisanna and Elfman and her family, Fairy Tail.

Mirajane caught herself as she slid along the floor with cuts and bruises on her body

""I used to hate my power. Sometimes I still do, but if I can use it save my family…!"" She lunged towards Sayla and grabs her leg.

""Then I'll become a demon, or even abandon my humanity to protect them!"" Mira declared

Sayla scoffed at her as she looks down on Mira

"How many times must I repeat myself? Takeover is not effective on me" Sayla told her

Mira ignores her words as she grips her leg tighter.

""I only need a little bit…if I could just get a small amount…"" Mira started to gather all her power as she tried to use Takeover on Sayla.

"Mira, run!" Lisanna shouted, she was still being held down by Lamy. "You have to get away! Please!"

"It's useless." Lamy laughed.

Mirajane's power began to spike as she cried out, her body starting to glow a pale green.

Sayla felt herself growing weaker all of the sudden as if something was being drained from her.

""What is this?!"" "Do no touch me!" she shouted, creating a shockwave that knocked Mirajane back.

""She drained some of my power? But how?! Her takeover should not work on me. I'm an etherious from the Book of Zeref!"" Sayla pressed the bottom of her palms together, ancient text once again circling her hands. ""She is dangerous! I must eradicate her now!""

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out.

Mirajane slowly sat up on her elbows, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed in defiance.

""I believe in my power…I will protect my family!""

Sayla looked up lasers emitting from her eyes.

" **Magan! Kaihou!"**

She rushed towards the downed Mirajane, her arms drawn back to prepare her final attack. "BEGONE!"

"Your Macro…" Mirajane began. "You said you can control people under its influence even from a distance, right?"

Sayla's eyes went wide. ""Is that what she took over from me? That lone ability?""

"I thought so." Mirajane smirked. "That's how I gave my order."

"Impossible!" Sayla protested. "None other than me can issue a Macro command!"

"Elfman" Mira said before Elfman in his Beast Soul came jumping in as he slams his fist at Sayla's back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!" Sayla screams in pain as she was sent crashing down to the ground by the force and the weight of the attack

"Come to your family!"

"Elf-nichan" Lisanna sees her brother, relief washed over her face.

Sayla reverts back to her previous form as she was defeated

"we lose…" Lamy said as she fell down

"I will.." Elfman said as he reverts back

"protect my sisters!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	95. Chapter 94

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Kyoka**

She was running in the castle's hallway as she reached to the gates that will lead her to END

""for this one to seek help from Master, what a disgrace this one has become of"" Kyoka thought before she reached the door and knocks on it for permission

" **enter"** a reply was heard from within as Kyoka came in

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise as she sees Mard Geer chained down by roots and vines that were his curse

" **is there something of a matter, Kyôka-chan?"** END asked her while sitting on the throne as he holds the book with the initials END in his hands

Kyôka looks nervously as she kneels down in front of him

" **lose the helmet,** **Kyôka-chan. I can't see your beautiful face because of it"** END whined like a child as Kyôka did as she was told and took off her helmet and expose her face

" **better, back to my question"** END said as he spins the book on top of a finger

"the enemy is much stronger than we originally foresaw." She reported to him while her gaze on the ground.

"The Face operation has failed. Franmalth and Ezel have also fallen in battle."

 **"and so, did Sayla-chan and Hell's Core."** END added in to Kyôka's surprise as the man catches the book

END sighs as he had a sad look on him

" **what a waste for Sayla-chan to fall"** END said before he snaps his fingers and time stopped

He stands up and walks passed Kyôka who was frozen in time as he walks out of the throne room where everything and everyone froze on spot.

"" **so, Fairy Tail managed to defeat 3 members of the Nine Demon Gates, huh?""** he thought as he reached the ruins of Hell's core where Mira, Elfman and Lisanna were frozen there in time

"" **oh well, at least I get something out of it""** END said as he walks towards Sayla's fallen figure and carries her up in his arms

END gaze on her figure as he smirks **""both you and Kyôka will bear my children""** he thought as he walks back to his throne where he sat back on and snaps his fingers as time flows back again

Kyôka looks in surprise as she sees Sayla appearing in END's arms as the Demon Master caresses her hair

" **was that all,** **Kyôka-chan?"** END asked as he gives a peck to Sayla's forehead as the Demoness was unconscious in his arms

Kyôka snaps out of her trance and quickly shook her head

"n-no, Master! The humans are overpowering us, this one seeks for your assistance" Kyôka told him as she looks down

" **hmmm"** END hummed in amusement before he caresses Sayla's cheek

" **your shortsightedness is your detriment, Kyôka-chan. You still don't see the big picture. Face's plan has one point."** END said as he lifts up one finger

"One point?" Kyôka said in confusion

END chuckles as he looks in amusement to her confusion

" **a game is only fun to play when you know you will win in the end"** END said to her as he snaps his fingers and all the vines that bind down Mard Geer were gone

" **rise"** END said as Mard Geer stands up to his orders

" **see through the guests, Mard Geer"** END said as Mard Geer bowed to him

"as you wish, Master" Mard Geer told him

" **do not make me punish you a second time"** END said with a menacing gaze that was replied with Mard Geer's nod

"Mard Geer will bestow upon the Fairies Allegria as a gift from Mard Geer" he said as he walks away and leaves the room

After he leaves, END sighs as he caresses Sayla's dirtied complexion

" **such beauty dirtied, what a waste"** END said as he snaps his fingers and all of Sayla's injuries as well as Kyoka's were gone

" **the end of the fairies is in the middle of the story."** END said with a grin

" **who will survive the slaughtering?"**

the whole Cube suddenly started rumbling as END's grin got wider

" **it has begun. Allegria"**

 **With Natsu and Lucy**

The two were heading to where Mira was held as they run in the hallway before they stop when they hear Warren's voice in their heads

 _"Hey, can anyone hear me?!"_ Warren asked in the mind telepathy

 _"Warren?"_ Gray called, temporarily halting his battle with Keyes.

 _"I can hear you."_ Erza answered. Her body focused on her battle with Minerva. _"What's happening?"_

 _"We've caught up with Mira. She's alright!"_ Warren was currently broadcasting from Hell's Core along with the reunited Strauss siblings, Jet, and Droy.

 _"I'm sorry I worried you all."_ Mirajane apologized. _"Lisanna and Elfman are here too."_

"Awesome." Natsu said.

"Thank goodness." Lucy sighed with relief. "Hey, Warren, can you patch me so everyone can hear me?"

 _"Yeah hold on."_ There was a brief pause before Warren spoke again. _"Ok, good to go."_

"Thanks. Wendy and Carla stopped Face! We successfully ruined Tartaros' plan." Lucy announced to everyone.

All the Fairy Tail wizards cheered at the news.

"There's something else…" Natsu said. "Can you put me in, Warren?"

 _"Ok. Alright, you're good."_

"We met Master Hades' soul." Natsu reported to everyone as some of them tensed up to the news

 _"His soul?"_ Laki frightfully questioned.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Nab asked.

"gramps, you there?" Natsu asked in the mind link before hearing a reply

" _yes, what is it, Natsu?"_ he asked the fire Dragon Slayer

"is Milo with you yet?" Natsu asked as Makarov heard a meow and sees Milo running to him

" _yes, he has just arrived as we spoke"_ Makarov replied to Natsu

"there's a message on his collar, I think it's important for you to know" Natsu said as Makarov takes the piece of paper attached to Milo's collar and opens it

" _ **release the light"**_

Makarov froze up at the news. ""Release the light? He can't mean…Lumen Histoire?!""

 _"What did he mean by this!"_ Makarov shouted in a panic voice

Warren's ear rang. _"Hey! Don't shout!"_

"don't know, we thought you might" Natsu replied

All of the sudden Warren's body twitched violently surprising everyone near him

"Warren?" Lisanna called out to him

"gah! Ahhh!" Warren screams in pain as he clutch his head while continuing to scream in pain.

"Warren, what's wrong!?" Jet asked.

"hang in there!" Droy exclaimed

"What's happening to him?" Mirajane inquired worriedly.

Everyone else on the receiving end of Warren's telepathy heard nothing but static.

"What is this?" Gray asked.

"Warren?!" Erza called out as she only hears static before another voice spoke in reply.

 _"So you're the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, are you?"_ Mard Geer asked in the telepathy with a smile as He had hijacked Warren's telepathy

"Who is this?' Lucy asked.

 _"Who the hell is this jerk?!"_ Elfman shouted.

 _"I am the Underworld King, Mard Geer."_ The demon answered.

 _"Though you needn't bother with remembering my name. For none of you vermin will exist tomorrow."_ Mard Geer moved his extended fingers from his head and pointed them outward.

" **ALEGRIA"**

There was a rumbling before the Cube began to break apart and reform.

"We're falling!" Yukino shouted.

"The damn gravity is gone!" Cana hollered.

"Hurry! Take care of the wounded!" Makarov ordered.

"Everybody grab onto something!" Cana yelled out to everyone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted, trying to keep his footing. He felt himself being pulled into the walls by tentacles made of stone.

"Something's…pulling me in?!"

"The Underworld King is making his move." Keyes said.

Slowly the halls around Natsu and Lucy began to twist and melt.

"What is this?" Lucy shakily asked.

""the hell are you planning!?"" Natsu shouted out in the mind link with END

"" **don't worry, your guild is only fusing with the Cube""** END told to Natsu with a smirk as he sits on his throne unfazed by the rumbling

"Something is sucking us in!" Lucy yelled.

"" **sorry Natsu, but you have to take a nap for a while""** END said with a grin

Natsu reached out his hand. "Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Their fingertips barely touched before the pair were forcibly ripped away from each other. They weren't the only ones however. All of Fairy Tail were feeling the effects of this shift.

"damnit!" Gray yelled as he sunk into the floor, desperately reaching for something to grab on to.

"I can't get out!" Rose exclaimed as she and Mary sinks into the ground while Ikaruga tried to pull them out

"help!" Mary screamed

"it is no use!" she exclaimed as she was sinking as well

"Juvia-san!" Yukino screamed as she was fusing into the rocks behind her.

"Yukino! Hold on!" Juvia ran to her friend, but was being sucked into the floor herself. She reached out but sunk below before she could reach the Celestial spirit

"What is this?!" Erza exclaimed as she was being pulled down into the ground.

"You won't get away from me, Erza!" Neo Minerva exclaimed as she dashed towards her

"Dammit!" Erza exclaimed as she was sucked into the wall

All over Cube, every single Fairy Tail members were being sucked into the structure, each of them shouting to be freed, Even Tartaros' soldiers were not exempt from the horror.

Minerva watched in anger as Erza was sucked into the ground. "Damn you, Tartaros! Return Erza to me now!" she demanded. "She is my prey!"

"Dammit! Come on~!" Natsu struggled against the force as he tried to reach for Lucy but failed.

" **"Death and Rebirth. Despair and Hope.""** END said while chuckling

 _"You humans are a race of fools! The entirety of Cube itself is one massive dungeon house inside the beast known as Plutogrim!""_ Mard Geer announced as the Cube was transformed into a giant monster that was flying in the sky

While their foot soldiers were caught, the Nine Demon Gates were perfectly fine. Keyes looked on at the frozen Gray, Minerva knelt before the frozen Erza, angry that her revenge had been taken from her angry. Silver on the other hand was roaming the castle aimlessly.

"Why did you have to go and use that curse?" He groaned. "Now we'll never meet up."

" **the game has ended, huh?"** END said with a bored look before he squinted his eyes as he sensed a magic presence in Plutogrim and smirked in amusement

" **who knew that the two of you would continue the game and make it for fun?"**

Mard Geer's eyes widen in surprise as he sensed the magical presence in Plutogrim.

"Somehow two have escaped the effects of Alegria." He said before smirking

"The odds against this happening are one million to one, which drastically increase when two are involved. They must have an incredible amount of luck." He chuckled.

"No, all alone in the middle of the underworld is more of a stroke of bad luck, is it not?"

"Ow!" Lucy shouted, falling onto her face on the ground. She quickly sat up on her knees, taking a look at her new surroundings.

"What just happened? Where am I? It looks like everything is melted. Natsu!" she called. "Natsu, where are you?!"

"Lucy-sama?! Is that you?!" a voice answered.

Lucy turned her head to the voice. "Yukino?!"

"What's going on? Where are we?" Yukino asked, looking around the morphed structure.

The celestial pair heard a rumbling and looked out of a nearby window. A roar erupted from Plutogrim, echoing in the sky over Magnolia. The townspeople looked up at the monster in terror.

"What is that?!"

"It's a monster!"

"Did that thing blow up the Fairy Tail guild?!"

Plutogrim's roar cause a shockwave that destroyed building after building in the city.

The townspeople ran away as fast as they could as Plutogrim flies in Magnolia's sky

"It destroyed the Kardia Cathedral!"

"Run away!"

"That thing is destroying the whole town!"

Yukino and Lucy opened their eyes and uncovered their ears.

"The horrible sound, it's stopped." Yukino said.

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "It sounded like a monster."

"It may have something to do with what happened to the Cube." Yukino inferred.

"Well at any rate we have to find the others." Lucy stood up, offering her hand to Yukino. "We should hurry."

"Right." Yukino nodded and reached her hand to Lucy. That was when Mard Geer's in their head again.

 _"Attention all members of Tartaros."_ He announced _. "Alegria has disposed of the invaders. We may now proceed with the Face operation as planned."_

The remaining armored Tartaros members began to cheer.

"It's the Underworld King!"

"Yeah! He's come to help us!"

Yukino and Lucy looked at one another in bewilderment.

"What does he mean by disposed of the invaders?" Yukino asked

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head. "But I thought Wendy and Charla took care of Face."

 _"There is one last thing."_ Mard Geer continued _. "It seems that two humans have escaped Alegria's hands and are still within these walls."_

"I think he means us." Lucy said nervously.

Yukino hears water splashing as she turns around and sees a small stream of water leaking from cracked rocks within the walls.

 _ **"The soldiers who kill them will be granted a position among the Nine Demon Gates. In the event that members of the current Demon Gates dispose of them, then they will receive a reward from Master END. That is all."**_ Mard Geer announced before he cut off his transmission

Once again the armored troops began to hoot and holler.

"Did he say what I think he said?!"

"Is he serious?!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a Demon Gate!"

"We need to hurry and find the others, Yukino!" Lucy said. "Those creeps will find us before we know it."

"Wait, Lucy-sama!" Yukino shouted.

Suddenly the rocks in the chamber burst open, the water quickly flooding into the cavernous room.

"water!?" Lucy exclaimed as she and Yukino got washed away from the water

"Yukino!" Lucy shouted

"Lucy (drowns a bit) -sama!" Yukino shouted out as she tried to reach for Lucy as she did the same to her

Lucy caught Yukino's hand as the two grabs planks of wood and grab to them as the two were sent drifted away to who knows where

 **That's a wrap!**

* * *

 **Bye bye**


	96. Chapter 95

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Lucy and Yukino**

The two Celestial Spirits were drifted away in the waters of Plutogrim as they have no idea what is happening

Lucy and Yukino uses the wooden plank as surfboards as they ride it with the waves

"Do you think the others are alright?" Yukino asked while balancing her board.

"They have to be." Lucy answered as she rides her board

"We have more things to worry about right now. That Mard Geer guy said that Face was still active."

"But how is that possible?" Yukino asked.

"I don't know, but if it's up to us to find a way to stop it from going off."

"You're right." Yukino nodded before hearing shouting behind them as she turns around and sees Tartaros' guards riding wooden planks and was surfing along the water

"Lucy-sama! We have incoming!" Yukino exclaimed as Lucy looks behind and sees the incoming enemies

"There they are!" one of them shouted.

"It's the humans!" the other added.

"It looks like we have to fight." Yukino said.

"I was expecting that." Lucy replied. She reached for her whip and started using it to knock the pursuers off of their boards and into the water.

More guards appeared in their place, these ones all carrying magical staffs.

"Here they are!"

"Promotion here I come!"

Lucy saw them as she uses her whip to wrap itself around a cliff like rock and swings up and kicks the guards faces before jumping back to her board while nearly falling

"bitch!" one of the guards cursed before aiming a magic weapon at Lucy

"Lucy!" Yukino pulled out one of her keys and held it aloft.

" **Open the Gate of the Swan! Deneb!"  
** Yukino summons a man wearing a purple suit while having bags under his eyes and looks to be a moody like person

Deneb looked at his master with his baggy eyes while holding his hands up to his mouth

"If you want something then don't ask." He grumbled.

"Deneb, don't attack the guards that are trying to attack Lucy-sama." Yukino ordered as her spirit did the opposite and flew to the guards and attacked them before they could attack Lucy

Lucy saw Deneb attacking and looks in front and sees enemies coming from in front of them

"there's no end to them!" Lucy exclaimed as she holds up one of her own gold keys

" **Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"**

Sagittarius appeared as he had his arrow and bow readied

"leave it to me, Lucy-dono!" he said before he shot dozens of arrows at all of the guards and knock them off from their boards, clearing the path for the celestial wizards.

"There's one more coming." Deneb said while riding with Yukino on her board

They look forward and sees Lamy on a wooden board but she was spinning as she rides it

"How is that even possible?" Lucy questioned.

"How does she not get dizzy?" Yukino inquired.

"Promotion~! I'm going to get a promotion~!" the bunny-girl sang.

"I'll take care of her!" Sagittarius declared. He shot three arrows at Lamy, but they were all deflected by her spinning. The spirits eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Projectile weapons don't work on my Slip Curse!" The demon gleefully explained.

"They bounce right off! See?!" Lamy headbutts into Sagitarrius' abdomen, knocking the archer from his perch.

"Sagittarius, Gate Closure! Virgo!" Lucy called out. Sagittarius faded back to the celestial world and Virgo – surfing in her bikini – took his place.

"Don't worry, Princess! I will handle this!"

"What are you?! Some kind of maid?! Why are you stealing my gimmick?! How are people going to tell us apart?!" Lamy said with eyes of fury at Virgo

"I'm sure they'll have no trouble." Virgo retorted.

More guards appeared on the side of the Celestial wizards.

"You won't get away!" One shouted, thrusting his staff at them.

"Lucy, get down!" Yukino shouted.

"But, Yukino, what about-"Lucy stopped talking when she saw Yukino in action.

Yukino caught the spear with her left hand before she breaks it into two with a karate chop, she then did multiple punch to the guard's face before she swings him over her and into the water

"Wow, Yukino." Lucy marveled, sitting up on her knees. "That was amazing."

Yukino blushed at the compliment. "It was nothing really. I just recalled the small amount of martial arts I learned while I was still in Sabertooth."

 _That was more than "a little"._ Lucy argued with a smile. She looked ahead, her eyes widening at the increased force of the waves.

"Brace yourself!" she warned. The board crashed against the waves, briefly knocking both celestial wizards loopy.

Virgo sensed something before she looked back to Lucy.

"Princess! Something is coming!"

Both Lucy and Yukino looked up to a gleam from above.

When it came into view, they saw what appeared to be a shark fin coming out of the water

"a shark!?" Lucy exclaimed before Torafuzar jumps out of the water with his razor sharp elbows readied

"an enemy!" Yukino exclaimed as Lucy pulled out another gold key.

" **Open! The Gate of the Lion! Loke!"**

"Deneb!" Yukino ordered.

Loke and Deneb intercepted Torafuzar's attack as The demon looked at the two in surprise. "You took my blades with your bare hands?"

"I'm surprised my Regulus couldn't take all of that." Loke commented with a grin.

"You're not as strong as I thought." Deneb said to Torafuzar

"You ok, Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Doin just fine, beautiful." He replied.

"What about you, Deneb?" Yukino inquired.

"Terrible." The spirit answered.

"Oh those two are such hotties!" Lamy swooned, her eyes on both Loke and Deneb.

"I am failing to see the resemblance between us." Virgo commented.

Lamy then turned her attention to the present Demon Gate. "Torafuzar-sama, please allow me to kill those humans."

"I do not care about things like that…" Torafuzar began before he slashed at Deneb and Loke who guarded but nearly fell off from their boards "Only my duty!"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Loke called. "We'll take him on!"

"Stay back!" Deneb said.

"Thanks…you guys…" Lucy collapsed but Yukino was able to catch her.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?"

Lucy's spirits immediately took notice of their master's weakened state.

""Summoning two spirits at once for this long is taking its toll on her _.""_ Virgo observed.

""Virgo and I take a lot of energy to summon."" Loke grimaced. ""That must make it even harder for her to stay up.""

""I have to end this fast!"" Both spirits thought in sync as they give them all in defeating their opponents

"Lucy, just hang in there." Yukino said.

"Found you!" a voice shouted from up ahead.

Yukino quickly turned her head and saw a demon with spiked blonde hair and dog ears standing on a protrusion just ahead of them.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Jackal!" Lamy swooned again.

"Another one?!" Virgo grimaced.

"Damn!" Loke cursed.

"This is great." Deneb commented sarcastically.

"You two are staying here!" Torafuzar shouted, attacking both male sprits once more.

Lucy turned to look at Jackal as her eyes widen in surprise

""didn't Natsu took care of him!?"" Lucy thought as Jackal smirks at her

"You brought some friends, huh?" The demon taunted. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. You're still gonna die here."

"Lucy, who is he?" Yukino questioned.

"That's the demon that went after Elder Michello." Lucy explained.

"I thought he had blown himself up." Yukino reminded.

"Me too." Lucy replied."Even Natsu had trouble with him."

Lucy felt her muscles ache as she was using up too much magic. ""I can barely move let alone summon any more spirits with the power I have left. What are we going to do?""

"I will handle this." Yukino said to Lucy. "You need to rest. I'm sure you're weak from opening two zodiac gates at once. "

"No, Yukino, he's too strong!" Lucy protested.

"I know." Yukino admitted. She looked at Jackal's evil smirk and clenched her fist.

"I can tell how powerful he is from here, but still I have to do something. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now, and that means I have to protect my friends."

"Yukino…" Lucy said in awe as Yukino held up one of her gold keys.

""it's risky to summon them here but I have to at least try!"" Yukino thought as she was about to summon her spirit

" **Open! The Gate of the Paired Fishs! Pisces!**

"Wait, Yukino!" Lucy called. "It's too narrow here for Pisces!"

Lucy covered her eyes and awaits the sound of crumbling rocks but it never was heard as she opened her eyes and sees a woman long dark blue hair and a young man with tanned skin and flowing white hair.

"Where is Pisces?" Lucy asked in confusion

"This is their true forms." Yukino explained. "That of a mother, the whiter fish, and her son, the black fish."

"It has been a while since we've assumed these forms." The white fish remarked.

"That must mean there is a strong enemy to defeat, mom." The black fish reasoned. They both spotted Jackal and took off.

The demon smirked at the challenge. "It doesn't matter how many freaks you bring along! You're all gonna be blown to bits!"

The white fish kicked into the air, using the water around her to attack Jackal.

"What the hell?" the demon sneered. He reached for her, but because of the water his curse was ineffective.

Lucy's eyes went wide. ""I get it now! His Curse needs him to touch to activate since it's water his Curse isn't working at all!""

"Do not let him touch you!" Yukino reminded her spirits.

The white fish held out her hands and clasped them together, capturing Jackal in a ball of water.

"Let me out of here, dammit!" the demon gargled.

The white tightened her grip and the water inside the sphere began to bubble. She then released her grip and the bubble exploded, sending Jackal flying back.

"That damn fool!" Torafuzar shouted.

"You should pay more attention to us." Deneb advised. In a flash he created three lines of electricity around the demon.

" **Summer Triangle!"**

The lines of the triangle lit up and shocked Torafuzar with violent bolts of electricity.

"gaaahhh!" Torafuzar shouted in pain as he fell into the water

"These damn freaks!" Jackal snarled before the black fish threw his trident at Jackal who caught it

"nice try, punk!" Jackal said before the trident burst into water and wraps around Jackal's body

"what the!?" Jackal exclaimed before Pisces creates a powerful water blast directly at Jackal and sends him crashing into the water bello

"You did it, Yukino!" Lucy praised happily. "You really did it!"

Yukino smiled at her friend. "Thank you, but I was just doing what I could."

"That takes care of one." Loke said with relief.

"Now we can focus on our own troubles." Virgo said.

"Both of you did a good job." Yukino said to her spirits.

"It was nothing." The white fish waved off.

"We were just doing our duty, mom." The black fish replied to Yukino. This made his actual mother giggle.

"Now, help Deneb and the others." Yukino ordered.

"As you command." The white fish acknowledged. "Come, my son."

"Right behind you, mom." The black fish said.

Just before Pisces could do her orders, Jackal came splashing out of the water with a grin plastered on his face

"that was refreshing" Jackal said to them

"He's still alive?!" Lucy shouted.

Yukino clenched her teeth in desperation. "Pisces!"

Pisces dashed towards Jackal who swings his hands in a circular fashion

" **Bakurasen!"**

A chain of explosions exploded out and caught Pisces in it as the two spirits were sent back to the Celestial Spirit world with that one attack

"Pisces!" Yukino shouted as her spirits were defeated.

"Dammit!" Loke cursed. "He took out both of them out at the same time?!"

"Princess!" Virgo called in worry.

Jackal landed on a platform and shook his hands off. "That was a good one! I've definitely gotten stronger." He cackled.

"Take this!" Lucy wrapped her whip around Jackal's arm, but this only served to amuse the demon.

"You forgot my curse power already?" he smirked. He tightened his forearm and unleashed a chain of explosions that followed the line of the whip.

Lucy's eyes widened in terror, but she was quickly pushed out of the way by Yukino.

"Lucy, look out!"

"Yukino, no!" Lucy screamed. Lucy watched in horror as the explosions meant for her engulfed Yukino.

"Lucy…get…away…" Yukino rasped as she collapsed.

Lucy desperately reached out to her friend, but was unable to make it in time. Lucy could only watch as Yukino sank into the water. "Yukino!"

"She's been hit!" Virgo shouted.

"Yukino!" Deneb rushed to her aid, but was cut off by Torafuzar.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" He slashed across Deneb's chest, forcing the spirit back to the Celestial world.

"Deneb!" Loke called out.

""I have to save her!"" Lucy thought frantically. She moved to jump into the water, but Jackal interrupted her plan by blowing up her board.

"Lucy!" Loke – who was still fighting off Torafuzar – shouted.

"Wondering where your little friends are?!" Jackal laughed manically as he set off more explosions around Lucy. "Well I have some bad news, they aren't coming! Ever!"

"Do not play with your prey!" Torafuzar scolded his comrade.

"If you intend to kill her then get on with it!"

"Oh can it!" Jackal snapped.

"Mard Geer told us to end the girl but he never said that we can't torture her!" He created another explosion, this one sending Lucy underwater.

"Princess!" Virgo cried out.

Loke clenched his teeth in anger as he still had his fight with Torafuzar.

""She's lost too much power from summoning me and Virgo. Her magic is being drained away by the second!""

As Lucy thrashed under the raging waters she caught a glimpse of someone floating in the current.

""Yukino!"" Lucy swam to her friend as she grabs a hold of Yukino

""Natsu and the others aren't dead. I can still feel their magic. I know they're still alive!"" Lucy shouted in her mind as she looks at Yukino

""Don't worry, Yukino. I'll get us out of here and we'll find the others! It's my turn to rescue them!""

"Don't die on me just yet!" Jackal cackled, causing another explosion on Lucy, who managed to hold onto to Yukino.

""I'm not giving up! Even after I've drawn my last breath!"" Lucy proclaimed to herself as she rose up from the water with Yukino

Lucy pulled out a golden key as she readied to summon her third spirit.

""I won't stop until I've saved my friends!""

Virgo saw what Lucy was trying to do as her eyes widen in surprise

"Princess, stop!" she pleaded. "You mustn't do this!"

" **Open! The Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"**

"Princess, no!" Virgo shouted. "Your body won't be able to handle it!"

Loke looked over with equal surprise. "She actually did it? A triple summon?!"

Aquarius emerged from her gate, her hand holding an exhausted Lucy in place. "You idiot."

"You really…came…" Lucy smiled.

"Who is she…?" Jackal wondered, looking at the mermaid.

"Get back, girl." Aquarius ordered Lucy. She gathered water in her urn and swung her arms, summoning a fierce whirlpool that swept up all the demons in its path.

"Lucy, stop this now!" Loke yelled.

"You have to close a gate, Princess!" Virgo urgently advised. "Please!"

"Foolish." Torafuzar spat as he swims in the current.

"he can swim in my water?!" the mermaid exclaimed in shock and surprise

"Water is my element." Torafuzar boasted as he emerged from the water and slashed one of his blades at Aquarius' shoulders.

"Gaaah!" Aquarius screams in pain as blood gushed out of her wound

"Aquarius!" Lucy called.

"We have to hurry up, Virgo!" Loke said.

"Right!" the maid replied.

The two surfed as fast they could to Lucy's side, but Jackal appeared behind them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" He held out his arms, creating two explosions that encompassed the spirits and forced them back through their gates.

"One hit…did this…?" Virgo commented as she faded away.

"Lucy…I'm sorry…" Loke apologized, following behind Virgo.

"Loke! Virgo!" Lucy shouted. She looked around, Aquarius was down as well. Soon the waves crashed onto solid ground and Lucy was flung along the dirt, the impact causing her to lose grip on Yukino.

"Yukino…" she reached out, but her wrist was stomped and held in place by Lamy. Lucy looked up, seeing the three demons looming over her.

"Was using those three some kind of ultimate attack or something?" Jackal mocked.

"Look!" Lamy giggled evilly. "She used so much power that she can't even move, and her little friend is knocked out."

"Let's kill them quickly." Torafuzar suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jackal complained.

"Jackal is right!" Lamy chirped, swinging her hips from side to side. "We have to make sure they both suffer a lot! But make sure I get what's left ok?!"

Lucy clenched her shaking hands into fists. She then looked to Yukino and her eyes narrowed in determination.

""I can't quit! I have to rescue the others!""

Lamy felt her movement and quickly moved her foot away. "She can still move?!"

"Not for long," Jackal smirked. He pointed a finger at Lucy, directing an explosion at her calf.

"aaahhhh!" Lucy cried out in pain. Tears began stinging her eyes, but she endured it. She refused to yield.

Jackal laughed at the sight.

"She looks so pathetic!" Lamy cackled.

"Will you hurry and get on with it!" Torafuzar angrily shouted. "If you don't kill them I will!"

"Huh?" Jackal titled his head back and glared at his guildmate.

"Whose side are you on anyway? If you want me to kill someone that bad, how about I start with you?"

Torafuzar and Jackal stared at one another for a few moments before the shark-demon turned on his heel and walked away. "This is pointless. Do what you want."

"It's not like I need your permission or anything, idiot!" Jackal laughed.

"" **like you needed mine?""** END's voice spoke in Jackal's head as the demon was surprised by it

""o-o-of course, Master END! If you please let me do it!"" Jackal quickly ask permission while looking afraid

"" **don't ever forget that Jackal or you will go poof"** " END said as he cut off the mind link

Jackal sighs in relief as to know that he won't get killed by his Master

"Look at this, Jackal!" Lamy called. She held Yukino upright by her arms. "This one's still sleeping."

"What? That's no good." Jackal smirked. "The party is just starting!"

"Leave her alone!" Lucy commanded.

Jackal exploded Lucy's ankle in response, producing another shout from the Celestial wizard.

"You'll get your turn. Just you wait."

"Look at those." Lamy laughed, her words directed at Yukino's chest.

"Why does she need them that big?! We should do her a favor blow them right off her chest! Right?!" the bunny girl cackled, shaking Yukino's upper body back and forth.

Jackal cackled as he inched his hand closer to Yukino.

"No..." Lucy shuddered. She tried to crawl despite her pain. "Yukino…"

"Make her nice and flat!" Lamy sang the closer Jackal came. "Nice and fla-"

Jackal grabbed Lamy's face and exploded her. Yukino dropped to the ground.

"Finally! Some damn quiet!"

"Why did you do that?" Lucy questioned. "She was your comrade."

"That supposed to mean something to me?" Jackal retorted. "You should be more worried about yourself, because after I'm done playing with your friend, you're next!" Jackal reached down to Yukino, but a wave of water pushed him away.

Lucy and Yukino were swallowed by the waves and were retrieved by Aquarius.

"What is with all this water?!" Jackal barked. He tried to swim in it, but he kept being pushed back.

"Lucy, it's all I can do to hold him back." The mermaid admitted.

"The other spirits won't be of much help either. These enemies are much too strong for us."

"Y-yeah. I know." Lucy nodded weakly.

Aquarius handed Yukino to Lucy and held out her hand towards Jackal, increasing the force of her water. "Even still, you're not completely out of options."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't be down for long, so listen close." Aquarius said. "You have to summon the Celestial King!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "The Celestial King?!"

"He's the most powerful spirit in the Celestial World. He can take down all of these guys in one strike." Aquarius explained to her

"But…I don't have his key." Lucy lamented.

"His key isn't something you can obtain through normal means." Aquarius explained. "Summoning his gate requires something more…abstract."

"I don't understand."

"A sacrificial summoning." Aquarius revealed. "If you destroy one of the gate keys, you will be able to open his gate exactly one time."

Lucy's eyes widened again. "Destroy a gate key?"

"It can't just be any key." Aquarius added. "Both wizard and spirit must possess a high level of trust with one another, otherwise the gate won't open."

"I can't do that!" Lucy argued. "I could never sacrifice one of my-"

"Use my key." Aquarius interrupted with a sad grin.

Lucy was stunned silent.

"I'm not sure if we trust each other enough, but we've been together the longest. That should count for something."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. "You're my friend, Aquarius! I'm not going to sacrifice you to save the others! I refuse! There has to be another way!"

"If there was any other way, do you think I would be suggesting this?" Aquarius countered.

"No…you wouldn't."

"Then this is the only way!"

Lucy shook her head violently. "No! I won't do it!"

Aquarius could feel Jackal pushing back against her water. "We're running out of time!" she warned. "My power is almost at its limit…"

Lucy bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she unknowingly clutched Yukino's ripped shirt. She knew Lucy knew Aquarius was right, but she still tried to resist it. "Please…don't make me do this…"

"Stop crying! It's not like I'll die!" Aquarius said. "We just won't see one another again!"

"Even that much I couldn't take." Lucy argued.

"Honestly…it would be a relief for me." Aquarius sadly admitted. "I was originally your mother's spirit. When she died and I was given to you, I was enraged. You cried over nothing. You were such a bratty child. You were hopelessly naïve, and you lacked all of Layla's grace. But even so, I put up with you because you were her daughter. All this time I've hated the very thought of you!"

"I don't care!" Lucy screamed, her tears now flowing free. "You can hate me if you want! I probably deserve it, but I love you Aquarius! You were my first friend! And my…"

"How long are you going to act like such a spoiled child?! That girl in your arms is counting on you! Along with the rest of your friends! Are your memories more important than their lives?! What about your key?! Is that more important?! Or perhaps your guilt is the reason you're being so selfish! You know it's not! You have the power to save your friends, so use it! Summon the Celestial King! Break my key! Only you can do it!" Aquarius shouted at her as her magic was weakening by the second

Jackal waded through the weakening waters with a sadistic grin. "What are you two arguing about?!" he cackled. "You're in my curse's range now!"

Lucy sniffed, wiping her ever flowing tears from her eyes. "I love you…Aquarius…"

"Do it now, Lucy!" Aquarius implored.

Lucy grabbed Aquarius' key and gripped it tightly as she let out a desperate scream as she held her arm out.

Aquarius looks in sadness to Lucy as she reminensce the memories she shared with Lucy from the time she was a little girl to now

""I'm going to miss you, Lucy. You always treated me well, thank you"" Aquarius smiles to her in the last moment as a bright flash overtook her

Aquarius' key began to glow and Lucy chanted out loud

" **Open! The Gate of the Celestial King!"**

Aquarius' key completely broke, the water vanishing along with the spirit.

"Finally!" Jackal shouted. "All this damn water is gone!"

END looks in amusement as he sensed a high leveled Celestial magic coming towards Plutogrim

"" **you really are Anna-sensei's descendant""** he thought in amusement

The sky opened from above Plutogrim and what appeared to be a comet, blasted through the side of the beast. From the other side emerged the Celestial King, sword in hand as Plutogrim split apart. The rumbling was noticed throughout the entire structure.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Plutogrim has been sliced through?" Kyôka wondered as she felt the rumbling

"What did you do, lady?!" Jackal demanded of Lucy. He was holding onto nearby rocks to keep himself upright.

Lucy cried tears of guilt and despair as Plutogrim fell from the sky to the ground on the outskirts of Magnolia.

the Celestial King floated above it all. His eyes were focused on a certain individual who happened to be standing in the wreckage: Mard Geer.

"The Celestial King?" The demon inquired in amusement.

"Underworld King…" the Celestial King replied.

"I never thought that someone would be able to summon you." Mard Geer admitted.

"It has been sometime since we've last met." The Celestial King said. "We notice that you have released your grip on that book."

"yes, our Master finally returned so it is common knowledge for Mard Geer to relinquish his hold of the Book."

"Just what are you plotting, Underworld King?"

"Is it not obvious? We demons of Tartaros seek to return to our creator. Zeref!" Mard Geer declared out loud

"And it is for that purpose that you would harm our old friend to the point of exhaustion?" The Celestial King referred to Lucy.

"Yes." Mard Geer nodded.

"You would cause our old friend to shed tears, because of that reason?" The Celestial King began to shake in anger, tightening the grip on his sword's hilt.

"I had always believed we had a reckoning, Celestial King."

"Because of the determination of our old friend showed, we will drive out her enemies."

"Do your worst." The demon challenged.

The Celestial King raised his weapon. "We hereby revoke your right to live!" he brought his sword down, creating a massive explosion in the area.

Mard Geer jumped into the air before contact and landed on the Celestial King's sword. He then hopped off and waved his fingers around.

" **Ibara Zemba!"**

Huge thorn-covered vines rose from the ground, stabbing into various parts of the Celestial King. Including his arms and head. The vines kept growing, stifling his movement

"My Thorns continue on forever." Mard Geer claimed. "I'll enjoy watching it tear you to pieces."

The Celestial King gripped his blade tightly with both hands and spun his body around, slashing away all of Mard Geer's curse.

"Not a scratch on you." Mard Geer said as he was impressed

The Celestial King raised his sword overhead, his blade glowing bright.

" **Meteo! Blade!"**

He swung down, his blade cutting deep into the very earth and extending for thousands of kilometers. Mard Geer stood next to the swath and looked down. It was so deep he couldn't even see the bottom. "I expected no less from you, Celestial King."

Lucy on her knees cried out as she holds Aquarius' broken key

"What is going on out there?" Jackal wondered in irritation. He heard the bangs from the Kings' battle before turning his attentions to Lucy, his face twisting in anger. "What did you do?!" he demanded. "Tell me now!"

"You witch!" Jackal held out his hand to create another explosion.

Lucy cried on before Jackal's attack was blocked as a water sphere covered her and the unconscious Yukino and protected them.

"What the hell?!" Jackal shouted.

"A water barrier?" Lucy gasped. "Aquarius?!" She turned her head, but no one was behind her. Lucy then felt her leg healing, along with a surge of magical energy. "What's happening to me?!"

 _ **"We are granting you Aquarius' power, old friend."**_ A voice said in her mind.

Lucy's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. "The Celestial King? What's going on?"

 _ **"You must rise!"**_ the King ordered.

"Right!" Lucy said as she stands up and looks at Yukino one time before looking at Jackal as her tattered clothes changes as the Seirei O bestowed upon her Aquarius' power.

Aquarius' tattoo appeared on her collarbone as Lucy looks in determination to defeat Jackal.

 _ **"May the stars guide you."**_ The Celestial King prayed.

"Thank you." Lucy shouted to the sky. She then clutched the broken zodiac key to her heart. _You too, Aquarius. Thank you for being by my side all of these years._

"Damn you!" Jackal bellowed. He held out his hand, creating a wave of explosions to cover both Lucy and Yukino.

"Die! Die! Die! I'm gonna blow you both to pieces!"

The dust from the explosions dissipated as it revealed Lucy and Yukino unharmed from his attack

"what!?" Jackal exclaimed while Yukino was regaining her conscious as she opened her eyes slowly and sees Lucy in her new form

"Lucy…-sama?" she called weakly. "What happened to you?"

The blonde looked over to her friend and smiled warmly.

"Just rest now, Yukino. You did great. Now it's my turn to protect you." Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

""There will be time to cry later. Right now…I have to fight! I have to save the others!"" Lucy said in her mind as a powerful radiance of magic started to rise up around her and she started chanting

 **Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki  
Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi  
Sono kagayaki wo motte  
Ware ni sugata wo shimese  
Tetorabiburosu yo  
Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha  
Asupekuto wa kanzen nari  
Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo  
Zenten hachijūhassei  
Hikaru!**

Lucy opened her eyes, summoning thousands of Celestial bodies around her

"what is this!?" Jackal shouted

 **Urano Metoria!**

The constellations struck Jackal and sent him flying into the air. When the dimension disappeared Jackal fell to the ground. Broken, defeated, and dead.

The other members of Tartaros sensed this alarming development almost immediately.

"Jackal's curse power as vanished." Torafuzar grimaced.

"Was he defeated in battle?" Silver guessed. "Did those human girls manage to take him down?"

Lucy huffed in exhaustion. "I…I did it." She smiled weakly. Her pupils began to fade from exhaustion and she fell over. No longer able to stand.

"Lucy!" Yukino called.

In the battle field the battle between kings raged on.

The kings of both the Celestials and the Underworld traded vicious blows, none completely overtaking the other.

"What's wrong, Seirei O?" Mard Geer mocked. "You seem to be slowing down."

""My old friend's power has reached its limit.""

"It looks like this is the end!" Mard Geer declared. He summoned balls of light to attack the Celestial King, but the Celestial King blocked it with his sword

"Before we depart, we shall eliminate you!" the Spirit King declared before he held his sword into the air, his power swelling to the tip of his blade. The clouds began to swirl, opening to reveal the stars above.

 **Zenten hachijūhassei terasu  
Hoshi akari no mugen  
Gyarakushia Burēdo!**

Mard Geer eyes widened in amazement. "An attack from all sides?!"

A massive pillar of light descended from the skies, coating the entire area on which the ruins of Plutogrim stood in a golden glow.

Mard Geer covered his eyes from the blinding light, his grin still visible on his lips. "You even intend to kill the one who summoned you here?"

The Celestial King looks at Mard Geer "heh!" before grinning as Mard Geer's eyes widen in realization

"You can't have…" Mard Geer began as the castle's ruins began glowing brighter.

"What is this light?" Minerva questioned. She felt an odd sensation and turned towards the frozen Erza before the scarlet knight burst out of her prison and dashed towards Minerva who smiles in joy.

"Erza!?" Minerva called.

"Minerva!" Erza roared as she readied her sword at Minerva

"That's more like it! That is the look I have been waiting for! I would accept nothing less from my beloved.." Minerva exclaimed before she and Erza clashes

"Erza!"

Each and every member of Fairy Tail started to get free from their prison as they got out and look around

Gray gasped for air and slowly staggered to his feet. "I'm free?! What the hell happened?"

"Is everyone ok?!" Cana called.

"Yeah!" Max answered.

"Are you ok, Juvia?" Alana asked.

"Yes." The rain woman nodded. "We seemed to have survived whatever that was."

"my tongue taste weird" Rose said as Ikaruga pulls Mary out from a hole

Mard Geer was shocked at the effects of the spell. "The Alegria curse has been lifted?!"

The Celestial King flashed a cocky smile as he began to fade back to his domain. "Starlight purifies corrosion sown by darkness. We will now leave your ultimate destruction to our old friends!" With those final words spoken, the Celestial King returned to his realm.

"You what…?! Celestial King!" Mard Geer shouted into the empty sky as he reached out before he sees that his arm was turning to stone.

"Do you think this will halt Mard Geer from completing Master's orders?! The humans will suffer…for what you have done here…Remember that…well." Mard Geer was then finally frozen in stone, his threats hanging ominously in the air.

Torafuzar found Jackal's unconscious body further in the broken Plutogrim. His face twisted in annoyance.

"How is this possible? How could those little girls have beaten both Jackal and Lamy?! What magic did they use?!"

Yukino saw Torafuzar approach and covered the weakened Lucy as best she could with her body. "Lucy."

Torafuzar readied his blades to administer the killing blow. "I told him to kill them quickly!" He swung his blade and Yukino closed her eyes.

 **CLANG!**

Torafuzar's blade got in contact with Gajeel's iron skin as the iron Dragon Slayer saved the two girls in time

"Impossible! Those girls should be the only humans left!" Torafuzar exclaimed after he got sent skidding back

Yukino slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she looked to Lucy, who was smiling weakly at their savior.

"Gajeel." The blonde stated.

"Gajeel-sama?" Yukino said as she looks and sees Gajeel in front of them

"Bastard's tougher than I thought." He griped. As Gajeel awaited the demon's next attack, a black mist quickly made its way towards him. Just before it could envelop, Juvia appeared.

" **Water Nebula!"**

Juvia summoned a wave of water that turned back the mist, which was revealed to be the Demon Gate, Keyes.

"Juvia-sama is here too?" Yukino gasped.

Silver emerged from behind some rubble and stepped forward. "Freeze!" in an instant, Juvia's water was frozen over.

"oh no you don't!" Gray shouted from a distance. He used his own ice to block Silver's, locking the clashing wizards in a stalemate.

"Gray…" Lucy smiled.

"He countered Silver's ice?!" Keyes questioned in shock

Tempester fell from above as he landed in front of Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel.

"Fuu!" Tempester whistled before a torrent of fire burst out of his mouth

"Fire?!" Gajeel exclaimed before the flames were eaten away by Natsu

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino said with relief.

"I don't know what you two did, but whatever it was saved us. At least I think it did." Natsu said as he thanked the two while grinning

"Look at that a bunch of strong bastards showed up! All in a row!" Natsu said

Natsu ignited his fists and slammed them into each other, an eager smirk on his lips. He stood ready for battle alongside Gray, Alana, Juvia, and Gajeel. "Now I'm all fired up."

 **With END**

A black sphere was present in the throne room before it disappeared and revealed END, Sayla and Kyôka were within the sphere

" **they sure know how to wreck someone' home, alright"** END said in amusement as he caresses Sayla's head to his shoulder

"what is our next move, Master?" Kyôka asked him as she looks to him

" **hmmm, normally I would go and end the game quickly but not now, the game is just too fun to end"** END said as he looks to Sayla as she slowly wakes up

" **had a nice dream, Sayla-chan?"** END asked her as Sayla nodded with a smile to her master

" **good, i need you two to do something for me"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	97. Chapter 96

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and the others face their opponents with a determined gaze as they were ready for a fight

"Will they be alright?" Yukino asked Lucy as she was worried for them.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded with a confident smile. "Those four can handle this."

"That's the guy that froze Sun Village." Natsu told the others.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "He kinda smells like the stripper."

"That's the same thing I said."

Juvia's eyes widened. "The same scent as Gray-sama?"

Silver grinned in amusement as he shifted his cape then raced forward at a frightening speed.

He dashes towards and grabs Gray as their bodies began to glow. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

In a bright light, both of them vanished.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called.

"They disappeared?!" Lucy gasped.

"Where did they go?" Yukino asked. Her worries increased by the second.

Tempester step forward as he whistled "furu"

Hurricanes appeared out of nowhere as it nearly blowed Lucy and Yukino away

"Lucy!" Yukino reached.

"Yukino!" the two Celestial wizards grabbed onto one another, hoping to shield themselves from the fierce winds.

Gajeel covered himself in his Iron scales and stepped forth from the dispersing whirlwinds.

"That little breeze won't work against iron!" He attacked with his Iron Dragon Club, but was blocked by Torafuzar. "Dammit!"

Keyes turns into black mist as he moves to attack Gajeel.

Natsu saw what he was doing as he dashed and tried to kick Keyes but the attack missed.

""this guys has no body, does he?"" Natsu thought before Juvia went to attack Keyes

" **Water Slicer!"**

Keyes dodged her attack as it misses as well

"What's with these guys?" Gajeel grumbled in annoyance before Torafuzar pushed him back with a hard elbow to the gut.

"gaaah!?" Gajeel groaned in pain as he slid along the ground.

Keyes in turn swiped his staff in the air, summoning particles to knock back Juvia to where Gajeel was thrown.

"Guys!" Natsu called from the air.

Tempester raised his arm, capturing Natsu in a ball of lightning. He then lowered his arm and thunderbolt struck the ball from above, sending it down to the ground like a rock.

""this is more stronger than Laxus'!"" Natsu thought as he grunted in intense shocking pain

"Natsu!" Yukino called out.

"Are they ok?" Lucy frightfully asked. She found her confidence wavering.

"We're fine!" Natsu answered. He stopped himself from sliding too far back and took off running again, his comrades behind him.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" Gajeel answered.

"Ok!" Juvia added.

Tempester readied himself for their attack along with Keyes and Torafuzar. "Come!"

 **In the castle's ruins**

Lily wandered inside the broken halls of Plutogrim as he got separated with the others.

"this is bad, I am completely lost in these ruins" Lily said as he walks around and tried to find someone from the guild

Lily looks around before he spotted a brown tail around the corner "is that?" Lily said before he runs to where the tail is and sees Milo

"Milo!" Lily said in surprise to see the Vul cat here

"Good. You're unharmed." Lily said with relief.

"I was looking for Gajeel and-" he stops as he looks at Milo's head and jumped in fright at the sight of a mushroom seemingly growing from the top of the old cat's head.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Lily shouted

"Meow nya meow nya nya (I don't know, i was sucked into this wall and when I got out, this thing appeared on my head.)" Milo meowed to Lily who nodded in understanding

"I-is that so?" Lily stammered as he sweat drops to the mushroom on Milo's head

"Well, do you want to try pulling it off?" Lily suggested to Milo who meowed in agreement

"Ok. Lower your head." Lily told Milo as Milo lowered his head to him

Lily gripped tightly onto the unsightly protrusion as he started pulling with all of his might but failed as the mushroom proved to be very stubborn.

"Nyaaaaa!" (you're pulling my head off!)" Milo meowed in pain

"this thing is very stubborn" Lily said as he stopped pulling the mushroom

"Nya meow nya (do I have to spend the rest of my live with a mushroom on my head?)" Milo meowed while crying

"maybe wearing a hat over it might help get used to it" Lily suggested to the old cat

The two then started walking away to find the others as they didn't know that the mushroom on Milo's head was no ordinary mushroom at all

the mushroom was actually a living being. It was Franmalth, the long thought defeated member of Tartaros.

""That explosion in Hell's Core really did a number on my body. Those damned humans! I will get my revenge!"" Franmalth cackled

"" **you're alive, Franmalth?""** END's voice spoke in Franmalth's head as it surprised the mushroom shaped demon

""E-END-SAMA! Y-Yes! I am, Master!" Franmatlh replied to him

"" **oh yeah, you can revive by sucking the life force of other creatures, I completely forgot about that ability of yours"** END said as this made Franmalth a bit hurt to his words

"" **any who, get ready to begin the Face plan as scheduled. The game is nearly reaching its end""** END instructed him

""but how, Master? Face was destroyed by the humans"" Franmalth replied to his master

"" **and they say that your one of the smart ones besides Kyoka-chan""** END told him in amusement

""eh?"" Franmalth replied to him

"" **think of it this way, if Face is called a continent wide pulse bomb why would there be only one Face,hmm?""** END told him as this got the cyclops demon thinking

"""a-a-are you saying that!"" Franmalth stuttered out as he hears END chuckles

"" **yes, the destroyed Face bomb wasn't the only Face Bomb""** END told him

 **With Wendy**

"What?" Wendy who was laying on a makeshift bed made out of leaves wakes up as she sat up and looks around

"Huh?" she said as she sees that she was sitting near a cliff

"Wendy?"

Wendy heard Charla's voice as she turns to see Charla who had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Charla?" Wendy gasped.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember…" she clutched her head and the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. "Face!" she shouted. "What happened to Face?!"

"You stopped it." A third voice answered as the voice belonged to someone Wendy recognized.

Wendy and Charla turned to the source as they see Doranbolt sitting against the rock wall, the former was much more surprised than her companion.

"Doranbolt-san?" Wendy questioned.

"He said he pulled us out of the cavern just before the explosion." Charla explained to the shocked Wendy.

"It was a close call." The councilman sighed with a small smile.

"Then…" Wendy's eyes began to mist and she hugged Charla. "We made it out alive!" she cheered out in relief

"Yes!" Charla nodded, tears of joy in her eyes as well. "We did it!"

Wendy turned to Doranbolt. "Thank you so much, Doranbolt-san." she sniffed.

"It was nothing, but…" Doranbolt's expression turned serious. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Things are far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside." Doranbolt pointed.

Wendy turned to Charla as the two were thinking the same thing.

"Can you fly in your condition?" Wendy asked.

"I can." Charla said as she spread her wings and latch on to Wendy.

They flied up and reach the sky where the two gasped in shock to see that there were hundreds of Face bombs jutting up from the ground as each spread out as far as the eye could see.

"How…? We stopped Face!" Wendy whimpered. "Why is this happening?!"

"At last count I detected around two-thousand Face bombs spread across Fiore." Doranbolt reported. He had walked to the edge of the cliff.

"2000?!" Charla repeated. She lowered herself and Wendy back to the ground next to Doranbolt. "It took everything we had to destroy one. There is no way we can do the same to that many." she began to despair. "It's just too much. It's over-"

"Don't say that, Charla." Wendy interrupted. She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to wallow in despair again. I said that we were going to live on together." She summoned blade of wind, cutting the remaining length of her own hair until it rested just above her shoulders.

"Wendy!" Charla gasped. "Your hair!"

"I'm through whining and waiting for the others to save us." Wendy faced the surprised Charla and Doranbolt. Her eyes burning with resolve.

"Everyone else is fighting. So that's what we're going to do too!"

"But what can you do against this many bomb?" Doranbolt implored.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up!" Wendy looked out to the bombs with her back straight and her little fists clenched as tight as she could make them.

"You're right, child. We'll get nothing done if we sit here and wish for things to improve." She prepared to fly again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Wait." Wendy said. "Don't leave yet."

Doranbolt placed the two back on the ground.

"What is it, Wendy?" Charla asked. "We don't know when all of these bombs will go off. We should hurry."

"I know." Wendy said. "But I have an idea. Mr. Doranbolt…" she turned to the councilman. "Who long will it take you to get to Magnolia using your Direct Line spell?"

Doranbolt was caught unawares by the sudden question but answered honestly. "Since we're so far away I'd have to make a few stops, but at top speed...I'd estimate around five minutes. Maybe a little more."

"That should be good."

"What are you planning, child?" Charla asked. A bolt of realization struck her. "You mean to rejoin the others at the guild?"

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "But not just them. Mr. Warren's telepathy can call all of the guilds in the continent to help us. If we all work together, then we should be able to deal with the Face bombs!"

Doranbolt and Charla looked at the determination in Wendy's eyes. They were surprised she had this plan so well thought out in such little time. They both grinned eagerly.

"Then when shouldn't waste any more time here." Charla said.

"You're right." Doranbolt grabbed the two again. "First stop, Magnolia." With that, all three teleported away.

 **With Erza**

Erza and Minerva were in battle as the two wouldn't yield to each other.

"Minerva, you…" Erza said

"My name is Neo-Minerva!" the demon broke Erza's blade with her palm and forced her into a nearby pile of rubble.

"I have been reborn as the world's strongest wizard! You will acknowledge that fact!"

Erza sprang from the rubble and turned her body to strike with a kick, but Minerva shifted their position with her territory magic, kicking Erza into a wooden pillar.

Minerva smirked at her tactic. "Don't tell me that's all you-"

Erza dashed from the wreckage and punched Minerva in the face.

Initially staggered, Minerva stepped forward with a roar and lunged at Erza with her claws. "I am the most powerful! Me! I-"Her ramblings were cut short when a punch from Erza sent her straight into the ground.

"What are you fighting so hard against?!" Erza demanded before she punch Minerva straight to the ground

""Why are you so weak?""a voice spoke to Minerva in her head as her tragic childhood returned back to her.

 **Flashback**

Minerva who was only six years old was being forced to undergo a harsh and torturing training in her childhood by her abusing father Jillemma

"Please, Father…" Minerva pleaded in tears to Jilemma who was standing in front of her. "Forgive me."

"Forgiveness?!" Jiemma raised his hand and slapped his daughter across the face.

Minerva pressed her hand against the red mark on her cheek and her eyes welled up even more.

"Don't you dare cry!" Jiemma ordered. "You have already disappointed me enough!"

"The world will be merciless towards you, Minerva. As your father, I have to prepare you for that hardship. If that means that I must beat these lessons into you…then so be it!"

Minerva fell to her knees, desperately trying to wipe away her overflowing tears.

"Didn't I say to cease that incessant sniveling?!" Jiemma roared. "Stand up this instant!"

"Y-yes, Father." Minerva hiccupped. She rose to her feet, still wiping away tears.

"Look at me!"

Minerva sniffed before looking up at her enraged father. She was terrified of him, and for good reason. His anger alone had the power to split apart the entirety of the forest they were standing in if he so wished it.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered.

Minerva looked through her watered eyes with disbelief and fear. "What?"

"Do not make me tell you again!"

Minerva jumped in fright. Seeing no way other than compliance, she nodded. "Y-yes, Father." She stripped down until she was completely naked.

Jiemma's expression didn't change as he looked down on his daughter, who was covering herself in shame. "This is what happens when you show weakness." He said.

"You will always be at the mercy of those more powerful than you. Is this how you wish for the world to see you? A sniveling, mewling, weakling?"

"N-no." Minerva shook her head weakly. Her body shivered in the cold winds.

 **Flashback ends**

"WAKE UP TO YOUR SENSES!" Erza shouted as she punched Minerva straight at her face and sends her crashing to the ground

"you were once cruel in the GMG, but I know! Deep down in your hearr you did it for Sabertooth! You did it for your guild!" Erza exclaimed as she raised up her fists

"these fists of mine are weeping! They're saying that the fighting between the both of us has no meaning!" Erza told her as Minerva looks at her before smiling a bit

"yes….i realize it….and I accept it" Minerva said as she looks at Erza

"Please…with those fists of yours….just kill me."

Erza's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm weak." Minerva admitted with a wry grin.

"That is why I succumbed to the darkness. That is how I was able to be tempted by Tartaros. My weakness. My fear of not being able to follow the beliefs that my Father instilled in me. I betrayed him and myself. For that I no longer deserve or desire to live in this body. Just end it…please."

Erza looks at her before she stands over her

"Despite what you think, you shouldn't casually throw your life away. Only you decide who you are, not your father. There are people who are awaiting your return. Never forget that." Erza told her with a hard gaze at her

"That is the problem with you humans." A voice spoke as Minerva and Erza looks behind them and sees Mard Geer freed from his petrification by the Celestial Spirit King.

"Your self-indulgent ramblings about life and death turn you into such pitiful creatures. You claim to have the answers to concepts you could never hope to comprehend." He said with a smile

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded. She focused on the man's voice and her eyes slowly went wide.

""Wait! I've heard his voice before. He's Mard Geer, the Underworld King!""

"I believed all of the trash had been taken care of." Mard Geer continued. "But thanks to the Celestial King's meddling, it seems to have cluttered in my domain once again. Thankfully, I have enough spare time on my hands to take care of it myself."

Before Erza could make a move, Mard Geer swiped his hand in the air, summoning a gust of wind that blew both Erza and the downed Minerva away.

Erza gritted her teeth. "What kind of magic is this?" She crashed into the ground.

"I will start with you." Mard Geer held his palm towards the still floating Minerva, summoning a stream of energy that zoomed towards her.

"Minerva!" Erza shouted.

Minerva smiled before she looks over to Erza

""Erza…run…""

The explosion knocked Erza back even more, but when the dust settled, even Mard Geer was surprised at what had just happened.

"We arrived just in time." A man said from within the dust.

"I think this is what they called "arriving in the nick of time."" Another said.

When the dust completely settled Sting and Rogue along with their exceed partners stood across from Mard Geer. As Sting carried Minerva in his arms safe from harm

"W-what are you all doing here?" Minerva asked the group in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sting countered with a grin. "We're here to bring you home, Princess."

"It's been awhile, huh?" Lector said.

"The place you belong is Sabertooth." Rogue stated.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added with a smile.

""there are those who are waiting for you"" Erza's word rang in Minerva's mind as she looks at the twin Dragon Slayers and her tears were overflowing from her emotions.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked.

"because of your letter, of course!" Sting told her as he set down Minerva near a broken pillar

"but I have to say, Erza-san's writing skills is a bit.." Frosch said

"they suck" Frosch said with a smile as this got Erza to blush in embarrassment

"it took a lot of time for Rufus to decipher the message and he almost died from just reading your letter, but we got the message and came just in time" Rogue said as he looked at Mard Geer.

"Who knows what would have happened if we had got here a second later?"

"I'm sorry" Erza said with her face red as a tomato

"Let's go back to our guild when all of this over. Ok, Princess?" Sting told her as he then stood to face Mard Geer along with Rogue.

Minerva's tears still overflowed as to know that her former guild still wants her back

"Go back to your guild?" Mard Geer questioned with his usual smirk. "Well, since the world of magic is coming to an end, I assume a guild is as good a place as any to shelter one's self. Go if you wish. I will not stop you."

"Face was destroyed." Erza told the Underworld King

"One of them was, yes." Mard Geer corrected her

"We saw a lot of weird statues with faces on them on the way over here." Sting told Erza as her eyes widen in shock

"If those are the 'Face' bombs, then there are a great number of them scattered across the land." Rogue added.

"what!?" Erza exclaimed

"Three-thousand to be exact." Mard Geer revealed. "And in one hour they will all go off. The sheer number of them is enough to remove all magic from the continent."

"What?!" Erza gasped.

"The whole continent?" Sting repeated. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. It didn't make any sense.

Minerva wiped the tears from her eye and chuckled.

"He's bluffing." She accused Mard Geer. "A Face bomb can only be controlled from its source. It's impossible to set that many off at one time."

"If I remember correctly, the chairman has that exact ability." Mard Geer reminded.

"The chairman is dead." Minerva retorted.

"I'm well aware, but it seems that you have forgotten that our guild has the services of a necromancer."

Minerva's eye narrowed. "Keyes." she snarled.

"Precisely. He can rouse the chairman's form and use it to detonate the bombs from here."

Erza clenched her teeth. "I won't let you-"

"You should go find wherever they're keeping the signal source." Sting suggested, surprising Erza. He then cracked his knuckles. "Take Lecter, Frosch, and the Princess with you."

"We'll take things over from here." Rogue declared.

Erza grabbed Minerva and pulled her to her feet, draping her arm over her shoulder to keep her upright. "You two be careful." Erza advised Sting and Rogue. "He's very strong."

"I bet he's nowhere near strong as Natsu-san." Sting replied with a smirk.

"You humans amuse me." Mard Geer huffed. "Do you really think you can defeat the Underworld King?"

"You're damn right!" Sting declared. He and Rogue charged Mard Geer, Sting drawing his arm back and coating it in light. He lunged forward with a punch but the demon sidestepped. He swung with his other arm, but once again Mard Geer evaded.

Rogue turned to shadow and zoomed to Mard Geer's blindside with a clawed hand, while Sting stepped with a kick.

Mard Geer blocked both attacks without the slightest hint of distress. The Twin Dragons continued their salvo, but Mard Geer blocked or evaded all attempts to harm him.

"Go now! While you have the chance!" Rogue shouted to Erza and the others.

"Ok!" Erza replied.

"I want to fight too!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot!" Lecter scolded, pulling Frosch's tail. "We're going with Erza-san!"

Minerva took one last look at the Twin Dragons as they were pushed back by Mard Geer. "Sting…Rogue…be careful."

 **With Natsu and the others**

Tempester slammed his fist into the ground, but Natsu backflipped to avoid impact.

Natsu jumps back to the others before he dashed back at Tempester while summoning his sluggers

He slashed them at Tempester who parried them off

Gajeel repeatedly assaulted Torafuzar's guard with multiple hits from his Iron Dragon Club while Juvia was still trying to attack through Keyes' particle body.

Natsu grabbed onto one of Tempester's arms and began to swing him. "Gajeel!"

"Gotcha!" Reading Natsu's tactic, Gajeel grabbed Torafuzar's arm and did the same thing, but before the two demons could collide Tempester whistled, blowing Natsu, Gajeel, and Torafuzar to the ground.

Torafuzar recovered himself, grabbing the two dragon slayers and throwing them across the battlefield. Meanwhile, Keyes used his staff to push back Juvia

""I hope Gray-sama is alright"" Juvia thought before Keyes appeared behind her

"oh no!" Juvia exclaimed before Gajeel punched his fist right through Keyes who turned into mist

"Pay attention." Gajeel said to Juvia

"The stripper can take care of himself. We need you here now. If you can't do that then get back with Lucy and Yukino." He ordered her as he readied himself for a fight back with Torafuzar.

"I apologize. It won't happen again." Juvia replied with a nod as she rose to her feet just in time to see Natsu join them.

Lucy and Yukino struggled to stand as they watched their friends fight. They wanted to help them.

"Hold on, guys." Lucy muttered.

"Yes." Yukino added. "We will aid you and-"

"You two rest." Natsu interrupted. He turned to them and smiled. "We'll be done before you know it."

The Celestial Pair smiled and agreed to stay back. "Then we will leave it in your hands." Yukino said.

"Take them down." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." Natsu replied.

"You catch that smell from earlier, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Natsu smirked. "I would have never guessed those four would show up." The dragon slayers were referring to Sting and Rogue with their exceeds partners

"We won't let them have all the fun will we?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

"Hell no!" Natsu grinned, his eyes focused on the two demons before them.

"That's what I thought." Gajeel smirked. The two raced off again.

 **Back with Erza**

Erza and the others were on their way to the monitor room in the Plutogrim ruins.

"Can you tell where the source of the signal is coming from?" Erza asked her passenger.

"I'm sure it's in the control room, but all of the destruction makes it difficult to pinpoint its exact location." Minerva answered regretfully.

Lecter and Frosch walked in front of them as heard footsteps from in front.

"Someone is coming." Lector pointed out

"Fro sees them." Dro said as well

"meow" a cat call was heard as the four of them sees Milo and Lily

"Milo?" Erza questioned in surprise as the cat walks to her

"I'm glad you're alright." She said with a smile before seeing the mushroom on his head

"Milo, is that?" Erza said as Milo nodded

"we don't know how but it's stuck on him" Lily told him as Lector and Frosch greeted him

"we don't have time for chit chat, we need to find the control room before Face goes off" Minerva said as everyone nodded

"We will go with you." Lily offered.

"I forgot to say but that thing on your head is super cool, Milo!" Lecter complimented. "It's going to catch on really quick!"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Milo sweat drop to the two as having a mushroom on your head I quite unpleasant

"nya meow nya (was that a compliment or an insult?)" Milo meowed

"just accept it as a compliment for now" Lily told him as Minerva was also staring at the mushroom

"meow?" Milo meowed as he felt the hard gaze by Minerva as he looks back at her

"did you do something to Minerva in the past, Milo?" Lily asked the cat

"nya meow nya meow meow (I never even met the woman)" Milo meowed back

Minerva stared at the mushroom before she rips it off Milo's head as the cat meowed in pain

"meow nyaaa! (What was that for?!)" Milo meowed as the fur on the top of his head was gone

"this is a special type mushroom, a very rare one that has some price on it and I wonder…" Minerva said before

"how much?! How much!?" Franmalth dropped the act and finished her sentences

Minerva then grips him hard as he grunted in pain

"this one is one of the Nine Demon Gates, I'm willing to bet that he knows exactly where the control room is." Minerva told the others

Erza grinned and nodded at Minerva.

"That's our, Princess!" Lector boasted.

"Yep!" Frosch nodded.

"nya meow nya? (do you think the fur on my head will grow back?)" Milo meowed to Lily who was putting a bandage on top of Milo's head

"It will….probably" Lily replied

"Let's make haste! We don't have much time left." Erza declared as she looks at Franmalth in Minerva's hand

"Lead the way." Minerva ordered the demon with a frightening gaze

"eeekk yess!" Franmalth replied in fear

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	98. Chapter 97

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With END**

He was sitting on his throne with a bored expression as he was alone after Kyoka and Sayla left to do his orders

" **I'm bored"** he said casually as he yawns

His eyes then looks to the chess set near him

END stands up before walking towards the chess set and sees that a few pieces were destroyed

He reached towards one piece as he stares at the figure of Silver

"" **who are you?""** he asked in his mind as he can sense that this man was not an Etherious

 **With Gray**

Gray was teleported away with Silver, far away from the others as the Ice Make wizard stood in front of Silver

Fully prepared to fight his opponent at the onset, Gray was surprised when he found that Silver wanted to talk before they engaged in battle. Gray begrudgingly obliged his request and in return the demon revealed all of Tartaros' plans to the Fairy Tail wizard.

"3000 Face bombs?" Gray questioned. Unsurprisingly he was skeptical of the demon's words. "Why would the council build so many of those things?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid." Silver shrugged.

"And you brought me all the way out here just to tell me that?"

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to help you or anything. I just wanted to see the look of despair on your face when I told you."

Gray smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, pal, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"Damn, too bad." Silver sarcastically lamented. "I was hoping to enjoy myself for a bit before I killed you."

Gray stared at Silver in silence again as an old feeling was rising in his hear

"Something on my face?" Silver probed.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Gray asked. He didn't know why he did. He just felt that it was the right thing to ask at the time.

"Yes I do." Silver answered. "I know you very well."

"Your face and voice…they seem pretty familiar to me. There's this weird sensation in the back of my mind that keeps telling me you're someone I know you're not." Gray had visions – or rather memories – of a once quiet, snow-covered, mountain town. All burned to ash by a monster with no care for human life. Among the most vivid of these memories was of a boy desperately reaching out for the dead body of his father. A man who looked just like the demon before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray glared at Silver, but the demon continued to smirk in self-satisfaction.

"You've already realized who I am…" Silver began. "I'm your father."

"Stop messing with me!" Gray shouted. "My old man is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Guess you need to check them because I really am your father. I am Silver Fullbuster."

"Stop lying!" Gray thrust out his arm, creating multiple blades of ice, and sent them forth to attack Silver.

Silver swiped his arm, destroying all of Gray's creations with his own ice. Gray clenched his teeth and ran forward in a rage, lunging to Silver with a punch.

The demon evaded and Gray swung again, but this time Silver blocked with his forearm. His amused expression unchanging he froze Gray's fist and wrist before pushing him back. Gray landed on the ground with a hard thud as the ice holding his arm broke apart.

He stood up again, all the while denying the feelings he felt inside.

"I'm taking you down! There's no way you're my dad!"

Silver snickered at the young man before breaking out in a full blown fit of laughter. Gray was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

The Fairy Tail wizard clasped his hands together to activate his magic, but a swipe of Silver's hand stopped him. Silver's explosions of purple ice pushed Gray back into a pile of rubble.

"It's true, I am your father." Silver reiterated. "But I'm someone else as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's real simple when you think about it. You and I are important to one another, Gray. It's always been our destiny to fight against each other!"

Gray gathered his power in his hands. "Our destiny? You're delusional."

Silver swiped his arm again, this time the ice he summoned managing to make Gray break through the rock he was standing in front of. "I don't blame you for being confused. I guess I'll start by explaining how I got this body."

Gray struggled to his feet as he listened to Silver speak.

"This body I have now is just a vessel. In other words I'm borrowing it. I know you humans have a thing against stealing but the law doesn't count if the body is dead now does it?" He grinned darkly. "All the demons in Tartaros originated from the Book of Zeref. Including myself."

Gray's eyes went wide in horror. "What?"

"Staying in demon form is a hassle though. That's why I appear as a human most of the time. And since I was going to be human most of the time, I decided to at least choose a good looking one." He patted his chest. "That's where this guy came from. I've been using this body for a long while now. Guess you could say I've gotten fond of it."

Gray was trying his best to comprehend Silver's words, but none of it was making sense. ""Stolen? He stole my dad's dead body? What the hell is going on here?""

"Although, it might be my choosing this body that brought us together." Silver chuckled. He then grinned once more, malice dripping from his tongue as he spoke his next words. "Do you know how long I've waited for the chance to kill you with my bare hands?"

"Don't use that shifty logic to justify taking my dad's body for a joyride, you demon bastard!" Gray snapped. "Besides even after you say that, I have no idea who the hell you even are! What's your problem with me?!"

"Oh I have a big one with you, Gray." Silver answered. "Same goes for Lyon Vastia and even that wretched spawn of hers, Ultear. Anyone connected to Ur."

Gray's eyes slowly opened wider. The true identity of just who he was facing was beginning to be made all the more clear to him.

A sadistic smile pulled on Silver's chapped lips. "That damned woman…she imprisoned me for over a decade. Remember?"

Gray's eyes opened as wide as they could and he began to shake with fear. "No…"

"I'm the demon Deliora!" Silver roared. "Don't you remember me, Gray?!"

Gray stared at Silver in hushed shock. Because of this wild proclamation he was forced to remember his final days with Ur. Forced to relive the day when she sacrificed her life to save him and Lyon from Deliora's wrath. He clenched his fist and it began to shake.

"You're lying." he reasoned. He thought back to Deliora's body crumbling on Galuna Island. Was it a lie? No, it had to be real. There was no way that Deliora could still be alive. "Ur killed Deliora."

"She did." Silver nodded. "It took me ten long years to die, but thanks to Hell's Core I was brought back to life."

"You…you're really Deliora?" Reasoning and logic began to give way to revenge and wrath as Gray clenched his fists even tighter. He was squeezing so hard that he began to draw blood from his own palms.

"What? You don't believe me?" Silver teased. "I could transform if you want. How about I assume the form I used to kill your parents?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gray let out a shout of anger as he rushed towards Silver the former laughed maniacally

 **With Natsu and the others**

Natsu and the others were still in battle against the three Etherious as they were proving to be a bit hard to defeat

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia swings her hands as a scythe like shaped water attacks Keyes who evaded the attack and flies towards Juvia and knocked her down to the ground with his staff.

"The story of the boy Gray will end on this day." Keyes announced, floating and solidifying before them. He tapped the bottom of his staff on the broken Earth.

Juvia felt something in her click and she narrowed her glare at the necromancer, her pupils shrinking in her anger.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"I see what shall pass." Keyes explained. "He will once again fall into despair in the face of calamitous power. I foresee that the student will follow the same path as the Master."

Keyes chuckled as he holds his staff up before slamming it down to the ground

As skeletons came sprouting out of the ground and started to attack Fairy Tail

 **With Gray**

"Deliora!" Gray roared. He sprinted forward, activating his magic with the slam of his hands.

"Let's see what you've got, remnants of Ur!" Silver exclaimed at Gray

Gray summoned a geyser of ice but Silver jumped in the air to evade.

Silver thrust his palm towards Gray's creation, breaking it into shards and using those to attack him.

Gray dodged the flying projectiles by jumping up but Silver met him in the air, blasting him off of their fighting platform with a block of ice.

"Dammit!" Gray looked at the distance he was to the ground. It was a long drop. There was no way he would land safely. Thinking quickly he created a platform mid-air and jumped from it. He repeated this process on multiple platforms until he was sailing mid-air over Silver.

"Impressive." Silver complimented

Gray held his hands over his head, gathering as much energy as he could.

" **Ice Make! Cold! Excalibur!"**

Gray creates a giant blade as he swung it down at Silver who used his hands to catch the sword before he took a bite out of the ice sword.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed as his weapon was eaten by Silver.

"Did you forget that Slayer-type wizards are immune to their own element?" Silver laughed.

"Since your one of Ur's flunkies, all you know is Ice magic. That's why I chose to learn Ice Devil slayer magic!"

"So what if you're immune? I'm still going to beat you!" Gray declared.

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you? Watch this." Silver snapped his fingers and shards of ice emerged from the cuts on Gray's body.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Gray cried out in pain as Silver smirks evilly

"This is great! Perfect even! The twisting features of pain in your face and eyes! It's all wonderful! After I finish you I'll take care of Lyon! Then Ultear but wait..." he smirked evilly. "She's already dead, isn't she?"

Gray gnashed his teeth in anger. "You don't get to say her name!" He raised his fist above his palm and slammed it down.

" **Ice Impact!"**

Silver caught the hammer with his bare hand and began to feast.

"You don't listen well do you? Slayer type wizards can devour their nature elements!" Silver told him before he started puffing his cheeks with air

"My turn now." Silver said as Gray's eyes widen in surprise.

" **Hyoma no Gekiko!"**

Gray tried to block but he was blown away by the fierce blizzard from Silver's mouth and was sent flying through the air.

"gah!" Gray crashed down as Silver smirks while chuckling

"ahahahaha!" Silver laughed at Gray

Gray struggled to his feet, his body covered in cuts and bruises.

As he keeps hearing Silver's laughter the more he started to remember his father

" _"Grow up to be strong, Gray.""_

His father's words rang in his head as Gray stands back up and glares at Silver

"I'm going to kill you…if it's the last thing I do."

"Give it your best shot!" Silver taunted, the evil glint in his eye growing brighter. "Your ice doesn't work on me, boy!"

Gray pressed his hand on the ground.

" **Ice Make! Cannon!"**

As soon as it appeared, the cannon fired at Silver.

Silver scoffed at his attempt.

"Pathe- gaah?!" Silver said before he was interrupted as a rock hits his chin

"What the hell?!" he looked over and sees the rock flying away.

"You created an ice cannon, but used the rubble as ammo?!" Silver exclaimed before he looked back at Gray and sees that he had made more Cannons and started rapid firing at Silver with any rubble he could find.

"That's enough of that!" Silver shouted. He clenched his hand into a fist, covering the entire battlefield in ice. "What are you going to do now, boy?"

Gray looked around at the frozen wasteland and grinned. "You've just dug your own grave." He placed his hands on the ground and his body began to glow, surprising Silver.

"What is this?"

"This is the ice you used to freeze Sun Village right?" Gray rhetorically asked, his body glowed even brighter.

"I can pass it through my body and use it in my own magic. I know that slayer wizards are immune against the same element, but that isn't the case when it's their own does it?"

Silver's eyes went wide at Gray's summation.

Gray turned his body and stuck out one of his hands towards Silver. "You're done!" a force of purple ice and snow shot forth from his hand and engulfed Silver, but much to Gray's alarm he stood his ground.

"Yeah it's true that I can't eat my own ice." The demon said.

"But that doesn't mean it'll hurt me. Ice is still ice no matter who uses it." He looked at the shock in Gray's expression and his satisfaction grew.

"There it is. There's the look of fear I've been searching for. You remember yet? The fear from the terror Deliora?!" Gray attempted another attack but Silver swiped his hand, creating spikes of ice that knocked Gray away.

"What happened to all that vigor?" The demon mocked. "Are you too scared to fight back now?"

Gray tried to stand but Silver stepped on his ribs. He then proceeded to repeated stomp and kick the downed Gray whilst berating him.

"That's it! Struggle in vain! Let me see the look of pain on your face! Grovel for your life, human!" He swung his hand, covering Gray in ice spikes as he knocked him away again.

"You really thought you could beat me? You're still that same pathetic kid that wet his pants the last time you faced me! Ur learned this lesson so why can't you?! A human can never defeat a demon!"

Gray once again staggered to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. "I don't care…what you say!" he glared at the cocky Silver, though one of his eyes was closed shut. "I have to win this fight!"

"How do you plan to do that? We've established over and over again that ice doesn't work on me, I basically stopped any attempts at a physical attack, and you can't think that any emotional appeal is going to save you."

Gray's haggard breaths ached in his chest. "There's…one more thing…I can do." He spread his legs apart and crossed his arms over in front of himself.

"Iced Shell!"

Silver's eyes briefly widened in fear before he returned to his trademark smirk.

"You're bluffing. The same spell Ur used to seal me? Are you willing to give up your life for that? That spell is useless now that I've learned Devil Slayer magic."

"So you're man enough to test out that theory?!" Gray challenged.

Silver was starting to get worried the longer he looked into Gray's eyes. "Stop bluffing! You'll die!"

"We'll see about that, Deliora!" Gray roared. His body began glowing.

"Not again!" Silver swiped his arm to attack Gray, but the ice wizard broke apart on contact. "An Ice sculpture?!"

Gray appeared behind the demon. "This is for my family…and for Ur!"

"Damn you!"

""don't cast that spell again, using it is the coward' way to die _""_ Gray recalled the words Natsu said to him on Galuna Island and he briefly wavered.

Gray then started seeing images of his friends and family in his mind before he sees Ur who was smiling to him.

He closed his eyes before refocusing on the frightened Silver.

""I'm sorry!""

" **Iced! Shell!"**

As he opened his arms to unleash the spell, Ultear appeared in his mind, along with the last words she spoke to him.

""To atone for my sins, I will protect the ones that I love.""

"s-stop it!" Silver exclaimed as he froze Gray in ice before he sees him behind him

"an ice Sculpture?!" he exclaimed in surprise as the fake Gray crumbles to pieces

"for my family… and for UR! I'll make you pay!" Gray exclaimed

"damnit!" Silver shouted as Gray unleashed Iced Shell as a blizzard flies towards Silver

"it won't!" Silver grunted as he focused the energies of Iced Shell and redirected them towards an astonished Gray.

"work!" he shouted.

Silver was fooled yet again. "Another ice sculptures?!"

""I'm sorry everyone"" Gray voice out in his mind before he appeared behind Silver with a projectile in his hands

""I was forgetting something important!""

Silver turned around and sees Gray holding an iron ball

""I ain't dying today! Cause I don't want to see my friends cry!""

Gray readied the iron ball as he stretched out his hand as far as he can

""Where did he get that ball? From the rubble?!"" Silver looks in shock before his eyes spotted a crate full of iron balls

Ice started to appear around the iron ball as the ice forms into a giant hand

" **Ice Make! Vambrace!"**

Gray hurled the iron ball at Silver as the iron ball pierced through his abdomen.

Silver spit up blood fell backwards, lying flat on a platform of ice. A smile slowly crept across his lips.

"Nice…one…" he coughed out

"You can stop with the act." Gray said. Through their battle, he had come to a realization. "I already know you're not Deliora. You're really my dad, aren't you?"

Silver looked at Gray before looking back up to the sky. "Just finish me off…"

"Answer me!" Gray demanded. "You are my dad! What the hell are you doing in a place like this?!"

"I was waiting…for you to kill me…" Silver admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I may have been your dad at one point, but not anymore. I haven't been human for a long time, but I'm not a demon either. I'm a dead man. I've been dead for seventeen years now."

Gray looked at his father in ever growing shock.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said as he looks at Silver. "If you're dead, then how can you be here with me right now?"

"A necromancer…" Silver began. "He chose to use my body in an experiment of his."

"An experiment…?!"

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

"He wanted to see just how close he could get to bringing someone back from the dead. I was just one in a line of hundreds, probably thousands, of other subjects, and it seems I'm the only one that 'survived'. If you can even call it that. I'm more of a puppet than anything. But even so…" He grinned as wide as he could, but Gray could feel his father's overwhelming sadness.

"Everything I've done since then was to rid the world of the demons who took my family from me!" he shouted.

"When I joined Tartaros, I did anything I could to rid the world of the demons without them catching on. I succeeded a few times. I even messed up a few of their plans without them realizing it, but I made a mistake when I froze that Village back then, I thought that the fire was a demon of some sort..sorry about that"

"I had created this whole plan that would wipe out the guild once and for all, but then I found out you were alive…you were so strong and so brave during that fight against that masked guy in the Grand Magic Games." Silver grinned as he remembers seeing Gray on a Lacrima screen where he was fighting Rufus

"I couldn't help but tear up. I was so relieved that you were alive. I had heard rumors about Ur taking on two young boys as students but I never thought that you were one of them. I was so proud at how strong you had become. I also realized something else…" he held his shaking hands over his face, gazing at both the past as well as present blood on his hands.

"I didn't have the right to fight for you…or your mother…"

"So you just decided to die…?" Gray surmised.

"I've been dead for years." Silver reminded. "I decided to **end** it. Just end it all and leave my mission to you." Silver sat up, his eyes locked onto the ground.

"No one asked you to do that!" Gray shouted. "Don't just go pinning things on me out of the blue! I didn't even know you were alive until now!"

"I know it's a lot to take on, and I'm probably the worst father in the world for pushing my problems onto you, but I know you'll do fine. I know I said some awful things to you…and for that I'm sorry, son. I don't deserve to be in your thoughts after the things I've done."

"That doesn't matter." Gray asserted. "You're still my dad."

"No!" Silver protested, tears running down his cheeks.

"what kind of father would hurt his own son!"

"you are" Gray muttered out

"Finish me off, Gray! I can't take this pain any longer…"

Gray created an ice sword as he readied it beside him

"So you really want this? You really want me to end your life once and for all?"

"Please…" Silver pleaded. "Reunite me with Mika…"

Gray hesitantly walked towards his shamed father.

"Don't hesitate, son!" Silver shouted. "I helped Tartaros with Face! I did nothing when they abducted a little girl! I murdered council members! This is what I deserve! I am your enemy!"

"Yeah…" Gray said. "Even if you are my father, you attacked Fairy Tail. You hurt my family! I can't let that slide!"

"I don't blame you, son. That is what it means to be human." Silver agreed with a sad smile.

Gray walked closer to Silver, but dropped his sword. "I know what I have to do but I can't do it!" he cried, tears surging from his eyes.

"Even after all you've done, you're still my dad! I can't kill you!"

Silver looked to his son with proud eyes as he smiled to him

"Dammit…dammit…" Gray repeated in frustration. He wiped away his flowing tears, falling to his knees on the ice. Silver rose and walked to him, wrapping his arms around his sobbing son.

"It doesn't really matter. My body won't last much longer anyway."

"Dad…" Gray said through his sobs. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Silver smiled softly, tears once again streaming down his face as he clutched his son closer to him.

"Sure, son. For as long as you want." He told him as he held his son after.

"You've made both your mom and I so proud!"

Gray wrapped his arms around Silver's back as he continued to cry.

 **With END**

" **I see, so he was the reason the numbers of Etherious in the guild was weakened,"** END said as he crushed the chess piece in his hands

" **fate is such an amusing thing"** END grins before he cackled

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	99. Chapter 98

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Juvia was battling with Keyes as the archbishop was overpowering her with his curse

" _"Hello. Can anyone hear me?""_ a voice called out to Juvia in her mind

""telepathy."" Juvia thought as she heared the voice

" _"young lady, Would you happen to be Gray's girlfriend?""_ Silver said in the telepathy as Juvia's face went red

"JUVEEEN!" she squealed out while steam was coming out of her head

"" _N-no, I am not his g-girlfriend, but are you by chance…Gray's father? Silver?""_

" _"I see someone's been talking about me, but that's not important. I reached out to you to tell you that you have to defeat Keyes."_ Silver requested.

 _"But that shouldn't be too hard, he's the weakest of the demon gates. He's a necromancer. His plan is use the dead body of the chairman to activate the 3000 Face bombs remotely."_

" _"3000?!""_ Juvia exclaimed in the mind link

" _"If you do that then they won't be able to activate Face.""_ Silver finished.

"" _But if I do that, you'll be…""_ Juvia voice out

 _"You already found out about that, huh? No matter what happens to me you have to do this. For Gray's sake!"_

" _"Mr. Silver, can you hear me?""_ Juvia telepathically called. No answer. " _"Is our only choice defeating this demon? Is there no other way?!"_ "

"You were speaking with Silver, weren't you?" he asked as he tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground.

"I have been well aware of the man's attempts to undermine our efforts while in Tartaros." He sent forth more anti-magic bombs to the girls, but they managed to dodge.

"He learned Ice Devil slayer magic with the express intent of eliminating us as revenge for his family. However, this did not deter me. I was very adamant on using those buried feelings of anger and rage to aid in his prolonged existence. Does that not fascinate you? He makes for such a wonderful marionette."

"Such cruelty…it makes me sick!" Juvia yelled.

"Father and son…living and dead…all murdering one another!" Keyes mused.

"That is my story! The ongoing quest to create the perfect corpse!"

"Just what do you think humans are?!" Juvia demanded.

"Subjects for my experiments." The demon answered. "And what marvelous tools the both of you would make."

"Humans! Will never be your puppets!" Juvia shouted as a raging stream of water swirls around her

Juvia swings her hands forward as the raging water strikes at Keyes who dodged by flying around the water's current

"But puppets you will be." He argued as he drew closer to Juvia. "Now I shall slay you and use your corpse to kill your friends."

"Juvia will never allow that to happen!" Juvia retorted to him

Black tentacles started to wrap around Juvia's limb as she struggled in it

"The only way to free your friend is to end me." Keyes reminded. "But if you do, Silver's life will be lost as will mine!"

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted out as the tried to stand up but failed as the skeletons pushed her down and pinned her and Yukino to the ground

"what is this!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Lucy! Yukino!" Natsu shouted out before he got a right hook by Tempester

"This place is known as the Capital of the Dead!" Torafusa explained while fending off more of Gajeel's attacks. "It is haven of weapons for someone of Keyes' skills."

"What is troubling you?" Keyes mocked Juvia as she struggled in the bind

"Are you really unable to send the ghost of that young man's father to its proper resting place?"

"your one and only hope is to sacrifice the bond of father and son." Silver told her

Juvia gritted her teeth before tears started falling down her eyes

"Juvia…cannot" she cried out

"That is the folly of you humans." Keyes said. "You allow emotion to cloud your judgments." A cloud of anti-magic particles swirled around Juvia and collapsed in on her. "You are all nothing but repugnant displays of egotism."

"That was one."

Natsu gritted his teeth in rage.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gajeel uttered in disbelief.

"Juvi…" Lucy gasped.

"No…" Yukino said in horror.

Keyes stepped back to attack the rest of Fairy Tail but stopped when something bulges out from his cloak.

"What is this?" Keyes exclaimed as his body was acting crazy

"ungh….what is this!?" Keyes exclaimed

"you're wrong" a voice spoke from within him as it surprised Keyes and everyone

"It can't be…she should be dead!" he exclaimed as his body was going out of control

"What is the matter with him?" Yukino asked. "He's in pain?"

"she's inside him?!" Lucy exclaimed

"the ties between humans cannot be broken by the likes of you!" Juvia shouted from within Keyes

"GAAAAH! She turned into water!?" Keyes exclaimed

"I underestimated this one! Yet, lowly human "magic" surely cannot defeat me!" Keyes exclaimed while trying to take control of his body

"the bond….between father and son..will hold strong!" Juvia exclaimed as Keyes shouted in pain before his body was ripped apart revealing Juvia from in it

"no matter what becomes of them! Their love will stay in each other's hearts!" Juvia screamed in tears

"We believe! In the power of love!"

Keyes turned to dust as his mask crumbles and shatters into pieces

The remaining demons were shocked.

"That human defeated Keyes!" Torafusa shouted in shock. Tempester grimaced.

""Gray-sama, please forgive Juvia! Forgive Juvia! Forgive Juvia!"" Juvia cried out her tears as what she had done

" _"It was for the best.""_ Silver said to her in the telepathy

 _"I thank you. You allowed me to rest, and you also stopped the Face bombs."_

" _"juvia wants-""_ Juvia argued.

"" _don't say anything, just look after Gray for me""_ Silver spoke to her before the telepathy was gone

"Juvia….will" Juvia said as she cried her heart out

 **With Gray**

Gray stood watching as the rest of his Father faded away into the air.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Dad. You've earned a rest."

""I'm leaving everything to you, son."" Silver said.

""and do you know the real reason why I learned Ice Devil Slayer magic in the first place?"" Silver told him as particles flies up into the sky

""it'ss because END is fire demon. And that power, can pass from Father to Son."

As the last of Silver's essence faded away, Gray clenched his right fist and tattoo appeared on his forearm. "You don't have to worry, Dad. I'll take care of END."

"as an Ice Devil Slayer"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	100. Chapter 99

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Sting and Rogue**

Sting and Rogue were still fighting against Mard Geer, as the Underworld King parried their attacks with ease

Mard Geer swiped his fingers to the right as a thorn root wall appeared in front of him before he did more gestures and cause the thorn wall to attack Sting and Rogue who jumped back and started dodging the flying thorn roots

"this guy is tough" Sting said as he wiped of the dirt off his face

"You offend me." Mard Geer said. "Humans should never have been allowed Dragon Slayer magic."

"I guess the feeling is mutual." Sting retorted. "Because we don't like you either." The twin dragons stepped forth from the dust, their angered glares on the demon guild master. "You hurt our friend!"

"And we will not let that insult pass." Rogue added with equal venom.

"If you feel that I have slighted you then come. I will relieve your burdens here." Mard Geer taunted.

Sting and Rogue rushed Mard Geer and unleashed a flurry of blows upon him, but they were all blocked by the confident demon.

Rogue lunged in with a punch but pulled back at the last second. Seeing Mard Geer fall for the feint, Sting struck Mard Geer with a punch to the cheek, earning the twin dragons their first solid hit.

"I see…" Mard Geer muttered to himself.

Rogue lunged forward with a shadow covered punch that Mard Geer blocked, but Sting once again followed up with a strike that staggered him. This one being a kick to the demon's chin. Mard Geer stepped back a few paces, his chin in the air from Sting's attack.

"I am beginning to see why Kyôka enjoys playing with humans so."

"Stop playing around and fight for real, you bastard." Sting demanded.

Mard Geer ignored him and continued his soliloquy "They do not see how close they are to death. These petty ideals that guide their actions are fueled by their fragile emotions." He lowered his chin.

"They lack the knowledge of their own weaknesses. What infinite ignorance. It is so hopefully foolish…but I can't help but love it."

"Stop talking like we're not here!" Sting charged forward. He and Rogue once again began to rain down fierce blows on Mard Geer.

"I should have assumed that those with Dragon Slayer abilities would be difficult to deal with." The demon master assumed as he blocked the incoming assault.

"We're gonna take you down!" Rogue declared.

Sting added his own declaration. "Then we're taking the princess back home with us!"

Mard Geer shifted his left foot back and waved his hand, forcing the Twin Dragons away from him. "You two are the first humans to last this long against Mard Geer. The very feat makes my heart pound ever so slightly."

 **With Erza**

Erza and her group continued their search for the control room with the shrunken Franmalth as their guide.

"Are you positive this is the correct way?!" Erza interrogated, tightening her grip on the diminutive demon.

"Y-yes, I am sure." The scared demon answered.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Erza looked to the sullen wizard. She was trailing a few paces behind the redhead, her head angled down and her eyes focused on the ground.

"I hope Sting and Rogue are faring well." She finally said.

"All we can do is trust them to do what they need to do." Erza reassured. "Right now we have to focus on stopping the Face bombs from detonating."

"You're right." Minerva replied

Behind them were Milo and the others

"I never thought the Princess would be so worried about Sting and Rogue." Lecter sniffled, wiping happy tears out from his eyes. "She's really changed."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I was initially wary of her because of the Grand Magic Games, but she has proven herself to be a pretty good person after all." Lily admitted.

Milo nodded while meowing in agreement

"She's not only a good person, the princess is a wizard in the kitchen as well." Lecter boasted.

"What was that?!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

"nya!? (can she make fried mackerel!?)" Milo meowed while having a drool near his mouth as the old Vul Cat imagines the delicious meals in his head

Lily was stunned at Lecter's revelation of Minerva's cooking prowess. He thought of the demon woman inside of a kitchen, an apron around her body with a steaming pot in her oven-mitted hands and smile on her face. _"Dinner is served!"_

"She seems to have the makings of a good wife." Lily blurted out.

Lecter sweatdropped. "I don't what you're thinking about, but that sounds like a good recommendation, yes." He told the black exceed

"Stop stalling or you will be left behind." Erza warned with a commanding tone.

"nya" Milo meowed as he runs towards Erza and Minerva with the exceeds following behind

"Our apologies." Pantherlily added.

"Erza-san is a force to reckoned with too, yes." Lector commented.

"Natsu-san has his hands full." Frosch said.

""Natsu. Wherever you are, please be safe."" Erza thought with worry for her husband

"Erza" Minerva called out to her as Erza turns to look at her

"there's something you need to know" Minerva told her

"and that is?" Erza asked her

"it's about Tartaros' Master, he's.." Minerva spoke

"" **Stop her from ruining the surprise, Franmalth""** END voice out in the telepathy with the mushroom demon

""y-yes!"" Franmalth replied

"a-ah! This is the way to Face!" Franmalth shouted cutting off Minerva from finishing her words as he pointed to east of their position

"is it?" Erza said turning her attention to the mushroom as she grips him harder

"y-y-yes!" Franmalth squealed out in pain

"let's go" Erza told the others as they followed the path leading them to the monitor room

"" **very well done, Franmalth""** END told the cyclops demon

""thank you very much for the gratitude, Master, but is it okay? I mean this path will lead them straight to the monitor room and Face"" Franmalth replied to his Master

"" **it does not matter; the game is still continuing even with or without their interference""** END told him before chuckling

 **With Natsu and Gajeel**

Juvia was out as she was infected with the Devil Particles within Keyes after she had defeated Keyes

Lucy and Yukino were dragging her to safety while Natsu and Gajeel take care of Torafuzar and Tempester

"I think it's about time we finish these guys off." Natsu said with a hard gaze at Tempester

Gajeel nodded "Yeah."

"" **Tempester, Torafuzar""** END's voice spoke out in the demon's mind as they hear him

""yes, Master?"" Torafuzar replied to him

"" **do not hold back against my clone and Fairy Tail, show them what a true demon of Zeref's book looks like""**

""as you wish, Master"" Tempester replied before he looks straight at Natsu and Gajeel

"I tire of this." Tempester said

Torafuzar begrudgingly agreed with his ally.

"Yes we should just accept the inevitable. These humans possess inhuman, dragon-based abilities." Torafuzar said as his body and Temepester's started to glow

"The only way we will defeat them is if we utilize the full extent of our abilities."

"It is time to get serious!" Tempester roared.

Lucy and Yukino watch the scene while holding Juvia who is still unconscious

"Their power is overwhelming." Yukino said of the demons. Her body was starting tremble.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy shouted to Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu grinned at the warning. His and Gajeel's bodies began changing as well. "Don't worry, Lucy."

"They aren't the only ones who are about to get serious." Gajeel smirked.

Natsu summons Enryuo no Kiba as the sword glowed and transformed into a pair of gauntlets on Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer had scales appearing all over him while Gajeel's body darken and shadows started to swirl around his body

" **Modo! Tetsueiryu!"**

" **Etherious Form!"**

All four warriors stared one another down in their new states, silently daring the other side to make the first move.

"What happened to Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"I've seen this form before." Yukino realized.

"You have?"

"I have as well." Juvia nodded.

"who knew that you can use combined elements?" Natsu said with a smirk to Gajeel

"I ate some of Rogue's shadows during the games and now I'm twice as strong as you."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet who can take these guys down first?" Natsu told to Gajeel as the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer grinned

"Sounds good to me! Let's see who can take these guys down first!" Gajeel shouted

"Loser has to write a power ballad about the winner!" Gajeel betted as Natsu nodded

"Deal!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um…guys?"

The dragon slayers rushed the demons.

"I'm taking mine out first!" They struck their respective opponents, sending them sliding back on their heels.

They then let loose a barrage of hard blows, culminating in a salvo that ended with both demons being knocked into the air.

Lucy and the others were astonished at their strength.

"What has happened to them?!" Torafuzar exclaimed in shock.

" **Guren! Bakuenjin!"**

" **Tetsueiryu no Hoko!"**

Both attacks collided with their respective targets, the impact forcing both Torafuzar and Tempester back to ground, hard.

Natsu and Gajeel pursued them again, drawing back their fists for another strike. "I'm gonna beat you!" They lunged forward but their fists reached across and punched each other's faces instead.

Torafuzar was more than a little confused. "I don't understand."

"What happened?" Yukino asked in confusion.

Lucy facepalmed and grumbled. "Seriously?"

"The hells your problem, you bastard?!" Gajeel shouted to Natsu.

"don't blame me! It's not my fault that you look a lot like them!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Lucy shouted. "You have more important things to worry about!"

"I am starting to worry about our chances." Yukino admitted.

"love…rival" Juvia muttered out unconscious

"what are you dreaming of?" Lucy said with a sweat drop

Natsu and Gajeel ignored the blonde's commands.

"I'm winning this bet!"

"No, I am!"

"We are the ones who will prevail here!" Torafuzar interjected, forcing the dragon slayers to look his way. He raised his hands and waves of black water rose from behind him.

"Now come join me in the watery depths of Hell!"

" **Tenchi! Kaimei!"**

The ocean of dark waters flooded the entire chamber, engulfing all of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Levy heard the crashing of the waves and was soon overtaken. _Where did this water come from?!_

Natsu and Gajeel floated in the murky depths, their cheeks puffed out to hold in their breath as long as they could.

""How far does this water reach?"" Gajeel questioned. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides.

Torafuzar sped through the water towards the dragon slayers with amazing speed. He aimed for Natsu first.

"Why you-"Natsu swung his arms down, but Torafuzar evaded at the last second, however Natsu noticed something else was wrong.

""my fire isn't lighting!"" Natsu exclaimed in his mind

"" **don't fight back, your power won't work in those water""** END said to Natsu before Torafuzar zoomed back around, kicking both dragon slayers in the face and sending them in opposite directions.

""This bastard is pretty fast in the water."" Gajeel observed. He looked to Tempester and sees that he was sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed.

""The other one is just sitting there like it isn't bothering him at all. Does he think they can take us down that easily?!""

Natsu felt something was wrong with his body as he looks to his hands and body and sees that the water particles were flowing into him

""what the!?"" Natsu exclaimed in his mind as to why is this happening

"" **that's why I told you don't fight back, and just take a nap""** END voice out as an after image of him appeared in front of Natsu

""you!?""Natsu exclaimed as he accidently swallowed some of the water into his mouth and nearly suffocated

""What's…happening….my energy is..."" Natsu clutched his chest before gasping as the air flies out of his mouth

"" **that's right, take a nap and let the Devil Particles fill up in you""** END said with a smirk as Natsu was losing conscious

"" **it won't kill you but it will help me in reviving back""**

END chuckles as Natsu fainted in the dark water

"Salamander!" Gajeel gargled. "Take the girls and find us a way out of this water! Salamander?!" When Gajeel's eyes fell on Natsu he saw his body floating helplessly in the water.

"It looks like your friend swallowed some of the water." Torafuzar smirked, earning him Gajeel's glare.

"The black water summoned by Hell's Darkness is poisonous in nature, he will be dead within five minutes. And by the looks of your other friends, they will meet the same fate soon."

Gajeel looks around and sees Lucy and the others floating in the water as well

"Soon they will meet their end." Torafuzar said with a smirk

Gajeel looked back to Torafuzar. Keeping his mouth closed by creating metal seals over it, he swam towards the demon.

""I gotta take this guy down quick and find a way out!"" Gajeel swung at the demon, but he evaded by swimming up.

"There is no escape! I've flooded every floor of this place!" He swam down and drew back his large fist.

" **Deep Impact!"**

Torafuzar struck Gajeel with enough force and speed to send the dragon slayer crashing down to the floor below.

"Soon you will be nothing but a slit at the bottom of a black sea."

Gajeel moved to all fours and looked up.

""I gotta find a way to move faster than him under here. Let me see if this will work. Shadows!""

Gajeel channeled Rogue's shadows and sped through the currents, evading Torafuzar's next strike. He drew back his arm, changing it into a sword.

" **Tetsuryuken!"**

He slashed the demon's back repeatedly, but Torafuzar was unfazed.

Torafuzar turned around, his fist once again colliding with Gajeel's torso. Gajeel nearly lost consciousness and Torafuzar struck again, this time sending him into the upper archway with an uppercut.

""Dammit…this guy is good…""

Torafuzar struck Gajeel again, sending him sailing through the black waters.

Gajeel could feel his lungs giving out from lack of air. His clamps broke.

"" _I need…air…""_

He looked to the passed out Natsu, then to the soon to be poisoned girls.

""I can't…bre-"" Torafuzar punched him even farther away.

""My body…stopped moving."" Gajeel's vision started to blur as he was losing conscious quick.

""Dammit…I'm blacking out! I need air!""

a light caught his attention. ""What is that light…? I don't need that! I need air! I need…""

Levy swam to Gajeel and pressed her lips on his, giving him the vital oxygen that he needed. The iron dragon's eyes opened wide.

""Air!"" He turned his head and saw the script wizard sinking beneath him. ""Levy?! Where did she come from?""

Torafuzar headed straight for the intruder. "Where did you sneak in from, you pest?!"

Gajeel quickly reassumed his Iron Shadow form and intercepted Torafuzar to grab Levy.

He slammed the side of his fist against the back of the demon's head and sent him shooting deeper into the depths. The demon crashed into the ground. This shook Tempester from his calm disposition.

Gajeel turned to the exhausted girl. "Levy?" When she didn't answer he began to shake her. "Levy, wake up!"

Levy weakly opened an eye and looked at Gajeel.

"Good! You're awake!" he gargled. "You just gave me some air, right?! Do it again?"

" _"Again?""_ Levy thought back to the mouth to mouth and her face instantly turned red.

She shook her hands in denial, luckily Warren's telepathy was still intact so she could communicate.

" _"I can't…All I did was give you some of the air that I had left.""_

"What?! Salamander needs some air." He pointed to the slowly drowning Natsu then to the girls.

"The girls won't last much longer either!"

" _"I know but I can't!""_ Levy asserted. _"I gave you all the air I had left. Besides I only was able to give you some because you were the first person I saw."_

"What are you talking about?! You can make air with your script magic, can't ya?!"

Levy thought of this for a moment and her face heated up again. She slapped her forehead in realization.

" _"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!""_

"Doesn't matter now. Just do it!"

 _"R-right!"_ Levy waved her finger under the water, creating a word with her magic.

" **Solid Script! Air!"**

A pocket of air covered the pair's heads, allowing them a much needed intake of oxygen.

Torafuzar was surprised. "That girl can create air?"

"Thanks, Levy! I owe ya! Go see to Salamander alright?!" Gajeel swam back to face Torafuzar.

"Right!" Levy nodded.

Gajeel and Torafuzar once again clashed in the black waters.

The demon moved his massive fist to punch, but Gajeel blocked with his elbow and maneuvered around, kicking Torafuzar in the face.

Torafuzar swung his other arm and Gajeel dodged again, this time countering with a kick to the top of the demon's head. He then followed up with a right cross that sent the demon drifting back.

Gajeel's scales coating his skin he swam and drew back for another punch, but Torafuzar was ready. Just before impact, the demon hardened his body.

The impact broke apart Gajeel's iron scales, causing him intense pain.

"I have the best defense in all of the Nine Demon Gates!" Torafuzar gloated.

"Your iron is no match for it!" He noticed that Gajeel was clutching his injured arm and smirked.

"It seems that your scales were stalling the effects of the water's poison. It seems that will no longer be an issue."

Torafuzar grabbed Gajeel and began to squeeze him.

He watches with satisfaction as the iron dragon gasped for air.

"Your time is up. The poison of Hell's Darkness should be taking effect any minute now. All of the people in the water will die. You're finished!"

Levy looked to Gajeel after recovering Natsu.

""I can only stall things for so long with my air, but if we keep taking in this carbonated water…" Levy thought as she could feel her strength fading as well. ""Gajeel…""

Gajeel looked to his guildmates.

""Dammit! This bastard got me against the wall! I can't move! I gotta find a way out!"" He began to struggle in Torafuzar's grip. This amused the shark-demon.

"You really think your feeble thrashing is going to aid you?!" he cackled. "Just accept your fate!"

Gajeel summoned all of his remaining strength and managed to break free.

"Screw you! I'm sick of all your damn posturing!" He punched Torafuzar in the face.

"All you damn demons think your better than us humans but you're not! All you do is talk and talk and talk!" His scales returned, but they were much harder than before.

"You ain't got no loyalty! You betray one another at the first opportunity! Well not me! All these guys behind me, I'm keeping them safe no matter what!" He pushed Torafuzar back.

"His scales have gotten harder by absorbing the carbon in the water!" Torafuzar realized. "But how?! He's turned into steel?!"

Gajeel raised his arm, transforming it into a new sword. He swam towards Torafuzar.

" **Koryuken!"**

He slashed the steel sword at Torafuzar as the steel sword cuts through the demon's defense and caused heavy damage on him

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Torafuzar shouted in pain

"Good job, Gajeel." Levy smiled.

Gajeel looked to Natsu and smirked in victory. "Looks like I win the bet, Salamander. Hope you can sing." He felt his legs give out fell to one knee.

"Dammit! Can't give up now, there's still one left!"

As if on cue, Tempester stood behind Gajeel. He drew his hand back in preparation for the final blow.

"Dammit!" Just before Gajeel could succumb to Tempester's attack, spikes of ice emerged between them, discouraging the demon.

"What the hell?" Gajeel looked up and saw Gray floating above them in the air with an ice bow and arrow in his hands. The ice wizard landed next to Gajeel.

"Gray?!" Levyy shouted in surprise.

"This the guy that took out Laxus and the Thunder Legion?" Gray asked Gajeel. "Never mind. I can see the devil particles in his body."

"You can what?"

"We can use his blood to make an antidote for the others. Do me a favor and take them to old lady Porlyusica."

"How about you give orders after you take this guy down!" Gajeel retorted.

"You don't have to worry about that. This won't take me long." Gray bolted towards Tempester.

The last demon pointed two fingers to the charging Gray and whistled, creating a multitude of tornadoes around him. Gray swung his hand around, flash-freezing the whirlwinds.

Gajeel's eyes widened in disbelief. "How the hell…?"

Gray pressed the side of his fist into his hand, gathering ice.

" **Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

In one swift momotion he slashed Tempester with a blade of cold light, encasing the demon in ice.

Gajeel look in shock as he sees Gray's eyes were cold, and his posture was firm.

"what the-?" Gajeel muttered out

"Don't worry, I'll personally take down END." He said with a hard gaze of hate

 **With Erza and the others**

Erza's group exited the corridor they travelled and saw what looked to be the remains of some sort of room.

"Is this it?" She asked Franmalth.

"Yes." After being squeezed for so long the cackling demon was now exhausted.

"Look, Erza!" Lily pointed out

Erza followed Lily line of sight and saw Crawford pressing against the holographic buttons of a console.

"We have to stop him!" Erza dropped Franmalth and ran into the room.

""I'm sure Keyes isn't animating the chairman."" Franmalth reasoned. ""The only two person able to do that is Master and…"

"Chairman!" Erza reached for Crawford but just before she could touch him her body froze.

"What's happening?! My body has stopped moving!" slowly her hands reached up and grabbed her neck.

"What's…going on?!" she choked. Her comrades were under the same influence. Each of them struggling for control of their own bodies.

"You are under the influence of Macro. My curse power." A voice revealed.

"Leave Erza alive." Another ordered. "She belongs to this one."

Minerva looked to the source of the voices and her eyes narrowed. "Sayla…Kyôka…" The torturer Kyôka was now unmasked, her green hair freely flowing down her back.

"You're the one controlling chairman Crawford?" Erza angrily questioned.

"Indeed I am." Sayla answered. "Though I admit I lack Master Keyes' finesse in these type of practices, my curse power allows me some minor control over the deceased."

"And with the authority of the chairman we have the power to activate all 3000 Face bombs from this location!" Kyôka declared with evil joy.

Sayla bowed her head as if in regret. "Your tales have come to a close."

Kyôka looked down her nose at the struggling Minerva.

"Minerva, you intrigue this one. You chose to die in disgrace with the humans rather than die in honor. Intriguing though it is not unexpected."

"Damn you…" Minerva hissed.

Kyôka turned her attentions to Erza. "How does it feel to be bound before this one once more? Does it make you reminisce on the time we spent in my interrogation chambers? Surely you remember them fondly. Perhaps you will continue to bring pleasure to this one."

Erza and the others were beginning to fade from their lack of air. Any longer and they would all pass out.

"I can't…breathe!" Lily choked.

"nyow" Milo meowed out as the Vul cat was suffocating

Suddenly Sayla was struck by Mira who came attacking her

"Mira?!" Erza shouted in surprise.

Sayla slammed into a pile of rocks. The action broke her control over Erza's group as well as returned Crawford to the dead.

"We can move again!" Lily chirped.

"The chairman's down too!" Lecter pointed out.

Mirajane fell to the ground, her body returning to its normal state.

Sayla began to stir from the rubble, her gaze locked on her former foe. "You impertinent…"

Erza ran to her friend. "Mira, you're safe! I was beginning to worry about you."

The barmaid gave a weak smile. "Me too. I think I may have used up the last of my strength with that last attack though."

Erza knelt down and smiled. "It's fine. You've earned a rest."

"What about Natsu? Have you seen him?"

"No, but Natsu can take care of himself. I believe in him."

Kyôka went to Sayla as the avian demon kneels down beside her

"forgive me END-samar, forgive me Kyôka-sama, I have failed the both of you" Sayla said as she cried in tears

"You performed well despite your dwindling curse power, Sayla." Kyôka praised with a smile

"The Face Operation is still…"

"No need for worry…" Kyôka looked to the diagram Crawford was typing on. It was glowing red.

"The chairman completed his task. The bombs will detonate shortly."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I was…too late…" Mira lamented.

"We did it!" Franmalth cheered.

"I am glad" Sayla whispered with a smile before everything stopped

Kyôka, Sayla and Franmalth looks and sees that time has stopped

" **a good job, well done, Sayla-chan"** a familiar voice brought a smile to Sayla's face as she looks in joy

"END-sama" she muttered out as the Demon Master entered the fray and slowly walks towards them

"Master END has come! Banzai! The humans are done!" Franmalth cheered out while jumping around

" **so, Kyôka-chan is the only remaining member of the Nine Demon Gates, huh?"** END said with an amused smile as he stands in front of the two demoness

" **oh well, I believe I can trust in you to defeat her, can you?"** END said as he motions to Erza

"yes, leave the task to this one, Master" Kyôka said with a bow

END smiles before he put a hand to her cheeks and caressed it

" **don't end your life here, Kyôka-chan. You still have a task to fulfill"** END said as he connects their lips together for a second before he leans away a bit as a black mist like fog flies into her mouth

Kyôka tensed up a bit as she can feel an immense power flowing into her

"Master is giving Kyôka-sama a portion of his power!?" Franmalth gasped in surprise

"How much?! How much power will she gain?!"

END closes his mouth as he blows out a bit of it from his mouth before turning his attention to Sayla

He kneels down and carries her up in his arms

" **don't die, that is all I ask of you"** END told to Kyôka who nodded to him

END smiles before he walks away with Sayla in his arms

"um, Master? What of me? Or of the humans?" Franmalth called out to him as END turns to look at Franmalth

" **I suppose I should keep you alive for your services"** END said as Franmalth floated up and floated towards END and landed on his right shoulder

" **and for the humans.. I just let the game continue on"** END started walking away as he leaves the scene and as he leaves, time goes back to normal

"The bombs are going to detonate?!" Lector shouted

"We have to stop them!" Pantherlily shouted.

"You have to take Kyôka down, Erza!" Minerva yelled. "She's the most knowledgeable when it comes to the operation!"

"You have to win, Erza!" Mirajane pleaded.

"what happened to the mushroom?" Frosch asked as he sees that Franmalth was gone

"nya meow nya nya (and the demon girl, Mira just beat is gone too)" Milo meowed as they see that Sayla was gone

Erza looks at Kyôka whose eyes were foreshadowed

"let us end this, Erza" Kyôka said as she looks up and smirks at her

"yeah" Erza agreed as the two readied themselves for a fight

Erza re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor as she held up her sword.

"I will stop Face!"

Kyôka glared at Erza while smirking

"This one will exterminate the enemy in the name of END!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	101. Chapter 100

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Erza bolted towards Kyôka for their final battle as she briefly looked to the clock. 32 minutes until the bombs detonate.

""I must end this quickly!"" Erza swung her sword at Kyôka who blocked with her claws.

"You are already too late to stop us." Kyôka taunted.

"We'll see about that!"

Erza swung again and Kyôka pushed her back. The demon extended her claws. Erza cartwheeled to evade. The knight then dashed to the left, circling around to Kyoka's back. Kyôka sliced a pillar into three pieces and sent them to Erza.

Erza sliced away two of the pieces while vaulting over the third one. Once she was close enough to Kyôka she landed a kick to the demon's face. Kyôka fell to the ground. Erza chased her, swung her sword as she passed the demon, nearly slicing her arm off.

"Erza does not disappoint." Minerva complimented of Erza with a smirk to Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said with a smile

Lil, Milo, and Lector went to aid Mirajane.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Just fine…if a little bit exhausted." Mira joked with a weak smile as Lecter and Lily helped her to a seated position. "Thank you."

"Where are Lisanna and Elfman?" Lily asked."it is odd to see you three separated."

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Mirajane explained.

Lecter raised a brow. "Trouble?"

"When we were freed from that stone, hundreds of those bunny girls appeared out of nowhere. Elfman and Lisanna stayed behind to fight them while I chased after Sayla."

"Do you think they will be alright on their own?" Pantherlily inquired.

"Jet, Droy, and Warren are with them. So they will be fine I think." She smiled.

"I think you might be overestimating the talents of those last three." Lily stated bluntly.

Kyôka rose to her feet with an evil smile on her lips. "Magnificent, Erza. You continued to display just why you belong to this one!"

Erza readied her blade to strike again but tensed at the sound of a beastly roar. "What's happening now?"

Even Kyôka was caught off-guard at the ghastly sound.

The sound echoed in the air again.

"What is that horrible sound?" Minerva wondered. She felt a twinge of fear at the base of her spine.

"What is that?" Happy worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure." Lily answered. "But it sounds…familiar…"

"I'm scared, Lecter." Frosch whined.

"I-it's going to be ok." He tried to reassure his friend, but he was just as scared at the sound.

END who was far away from the ruins of his guild, stop walking as he turns around and his eyes went red in rage

" **you came here!?"** END growled in anger while Franmalth screams in fear as he thought END was angry at him

 **With Wendy**

After continuous trips through Direct Line, Wendy, Carla, and Doranbolt finally arrived outside the ruins of Plutogrim. Exhausted from the nonstop use of his power, the councilman dropped to one knee.

"Are you ok, Mr. Doranbolt?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Y-yes." Doranbolt exhaled weakly. "Just…need…a few seconds…to catch my breath."

Carla looked to the ruins. "It looks like that Cube was destroyed at some point. There are pieces everywhere."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Really?! Do you think everyone made it out ok?"

"One can only hope."

"Mr. Warren must have…" Wendy suddenly felt her strength draining and she fell to her side with a thud, inciting panic in both Carla and Doranbolt.

"Wendy?! Are you alright?!" Carla called. "Say something, child!"

Wendy's heart began to beat louder and louder as her body convulsed.

"Wendy what's-"Doranbolt's ears soon caught wind of the roar. "What is that sound?"

 **With Natsu and the others**

"Gray-sama was here?" Juvia said after waking up

"yeah, he left about as fast as he came though" Gajeel told her

"I'm just glad everybody is okay" Levy told the two

Gajeel then takes out a small sack that had a soaking red bottom

"Levy take this to that old hag Porlyusica" Gajeel said as he gives the sack to Levy

"okay! That'll help Laxus and the others, right?" Levy said

Lucy looks and sees Natsu who woke back up and has been sitting quietly ever since

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy called out to the fire Dragon Slayer

"He's just got his panties in a twist because the stripper saved his ass with his power-up." Gajeel interjected.

"Stop moping and get a move on, Salamander."

"Don't you hear that, Gajeel?!" Natsu said as he turns around and showed his face full of anger and hate

"Hear what? What are you talking about?!" Gajeel retorted before his eyes slowly widened when his ears picked up the sound Natsu heard.

"What voice?" Lucy asked.

"I don't hear anything." Levy spoke up.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

A dull roar echoed through the skies, catching all the wizard's attention.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, covering her ears as the sound grew louder.

"I don't know!" Yukino yelled, the roar had gotten so loud that everyone could barely hear one another.

"It sounds like it's getting closer!" Levy shouted.

 **With Sting and Rogue**

The sound reached all the way to where Mard Geer and the twin dragons were battling.

"This is unexpected." Mard Geer said with a touch of surprise.

"What is this?" Sting questioned in alarm.

"Some kind of…voice?" Rogue wondered.

"neither Master nor Mard Geer could've planned for this turn of events." Mard Geer said as the sound grew louder and louder, alerting everyone within the ruins.

Something was fast approaching the battlefield. Mard Geer could feel the presence become clearer.

"Was he drawn here by the use of such powerful magics? Or does he seek Master or Zeref himself?"

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu's body and muscles tensed up in anger as his canine teeth sharpens

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu shouted as everyone, victim of the Tenroujima incident shakes in fear

"Acnologia?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Salamander's right." Gajeel confirmed with a tense nod. "I would never forget that awful sound, or that scent."

"But how is that possible?!" Levy panicked. "How could he have possibly known to show up here of all places?!"

"Acnologia?" Yukino questioned. "That was the dragon that attacked the guild seven years ago, correct?" She asked Juvia.

"Yes." The rain woman nodded firmly. "If not for Master Mavis and Natsu-san, we all would have died on Tenrou Island."

"What are we going to do against something like that?"

 **Far away**

The black dragon soared through the sky above, unleashing another blood-curdling roar that froze all within its range in fear. It then rained down breath attacks, devastating the surrounding area.

"It really is Acnologia!" Cana yelled.

"The same dragon that blew away Tenrou Island?!" Macao panicked.

"We're done for!" Vijeeter yelled.

Cana shuddered at the thought of the incident from seven years repeating itself. "Why? Why do we have to go through this again?"

 **Back with Wendy**

Wendy was still shaking on the ground, the sound of her heartbeat increasing each passing second.

"Wendy, you have to snap out of this!" Charla said. "Tell me what's going on!"

Doranbolt looked to the horizon. The explosions were getting closer.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is…"

 **back with Natsu**

Natsu felt his emotions rage in anger before he suddenly clutched his chest in pain.

"agggh!" Natsu shouted in pain as he falls to his knees while clutching his chest

"Natsu, what's going on?" Lucy called. She reached to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" she felt a burn and instinctively pulled away from him. "Why is that so hot?!"

Gajeel felt the same feeling in his chest as the Iron Dragon Slayer grips his own chest hard

"You too, Gajeel?!" Levy worried.

"What's happening to them?" Yukino asked.

"They must be reacting to Acnologia because they're dragon slayers!" Juvia deduced.

 **With Erza**

"Ah!" Erza fell to one knee and cried out in pain. Surprising her comrades and her opponent.

"Erza, what's wrong?!" Mirajane called.

"h-hot…" Erza clutched her mating brand, it was burning hot along with the rest of her body.

Erza's necklace suddenly glowed red as the glow was getting stronger and stronger by the second

"wha!? Her necklace is glowing!" Lector pointed out

"why?" Frosch asked

The gem on Erza's necklace, breaks off of her necklace before it flew up and floated in the air

"it flew?" Lily said before they all see the gem flying away

""Natsu…what's happening to you?"" Erza thought as she had a bad feeling rising in her heart and her worry for her husband increased

 **With END**

He falls to his knees as he set down Sayla on the ground as the Master Demon clutches his chest

"" **so you were hiding in there, huh?""** END thought with a grin as a red glow appeared on his chest

" **fine then, the game has changed"** END said as he snaps his fingers and a portal appeared beside him

" **to think that the old man would actually come back to life"** END reached into the portal where it connected to a different portal to where Mard Geer was

" **Mard Geer, I'm entrusting this to you for now"** END said as his hand was holding the book of END

"yes, Master. Mard Geer would be obliged to do so" Mard Geer bowed and carried the book in his arms

" **do not hold back against my light side, unleash the power of a true demon upon him"** END said as his hand and the portal disappeared

END smirks as he started chuckling before he started laughing crazy

 **With Sting and Rogue**

"Well what is happening here?" Mard Geer looked to the now kneeling Sting and Rogue.

They were experiencing the same phenomena as the other dragon slayers. He found himself increasingly interested in the unfolding events.

"What does this mean? Not even Mard Geer can predict how this will end."

Acnologia zoomed towards the ruins.

"Everyone spread out!"

The Fairy Tail wizard dove out of the dragon's line of flight as he dove down and rose into the air again.

"Are we really going to die here?" Nab grimaced.

"Why did this have to happen to us again?" Cana questioned with tears in her eyes.

Acnologia floated over Mard Geer, allowing the demon to come to a realization.

"I see. It is really Master END he is after. Is he perhaps…afraid? Has he come to destroy Master before his revival can take place?"

Mard Geer watches as the black dragon fly higher in the air, Mard Geer couldn't help but be filled with a sense of wonder.

"Fascinating!"

 **With Natsu**

Erza's necklace gem flied towards Natsu as everyone saw the gem as it flashed brightly

Natsu looks at the necklace as his was reacting to hers

As Acnologia prepared to unleash his final attack, Natsu heard a voice from within side his body.

" _ **"Natsu, it seems that the time has finally come.""**_

The dragon slayer's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Igneel…?"

Lucy caught his words. "What?"

"Igneel, is that you?!"

 _ **"I trust that you will be able to choose the right path."**_

"how?! Where are you!?"

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" Lucy implored.

 _ **"I will defeat Acnologia. Just leave him to me."**_

The two gems floated towards each other before they combined and create a giant red light that blinded everyone near Natsu

"what!?" Lucy exclaimed

"so bright!" Juvia said as she shielded her eyes

Natsu roared out as the light was reacting to his heart

 **"I am sorry I stayed silent for all of these years, Natsu**."

From the light emerged a massive dragon with dark red scales and scars on various parts of its body.

 **"I've been inside of you all this time. Watching over you."**

Natsu was speechless, as were the rest of his friends.

Igneel flew into the sky towards Acnologia **.**

 **"There is much for us to say, but that can wait after Acnologia is taken care of! You focus on staying alive, Natsu!"**

The two dragons charged one another and began to battle in the skies, all while those in the ruins watched in awe.

"Are those really…dragons?" Yukino question in shocked awe.

"This must be some sort of dream." Juvia uttered, trying to make some sense of what she was seeing. "Was he really inside of Natsu's body?"

"That's really, Igneel?" Lucy looked to Natsu for confirmation. As Natsu looked upon Igneel he could no longer hold back his tears.

"Dad…"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **This volume of the story is nearing it's end**

 **Bye bye**


	102. Chapter 101

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"What the hell was that pain in my gut?" Sting slowly rose to his feet, his hand still rested on his sore abdomen. "You alright, Rogue?"

"Yeah." Rogue stood next to his friend and looked around the battlefield for Mard Geer.

"What happened to that guy with the book?"

"Beats me." Sting shrugged. "But we should probably find him."

"Agreed."

Mard Geer had escaped during Sting and Rogue's bout with pain, watching from a view the battle in the sky

"Wings of Darkness, Acnologia and King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel." Mard Geer said as he watch the two dragons battled each other

"Mard Geer, will not allow either of you to interfere in Master's game. In fact you have only inspired Mard Geer to further improve the game. Thus Mard Geer have decided that you forgotten breed will be destroyed this day!"

 **With Erza**

Erza and the others inside of the broken control room watched the battle between dragons from below.

"are those….dragons!?" Minerva said in shock

Erza looks at the battle of dragons in the sky as she can feel her brand glowing and burning as she clutched it

""could that be Igneel? The Dragon that raised Natsu?"" Erza thought as she looks at the battle

"What are those creatures doing here?! Was this you're doing, Mard Geer?!" Kyôka exclaimed

 **With END**

END sets down Sayla near a cliff and place Franmalth beside her

" **don't let her get harmed"** END said as he snaps his fingers and a black barrier appeared around Sayla and Franmlath before disappearing

"yes, Master. But may I ask where are you going?" Franmalth asked him as END turns around and looks to the battle in the sky

" **Continuing the game"** END said before he disappeared into thin air

 **With Natsu and the others**

"Are you ok, Gajeel?" Levy asked. She helped him to a sitting position.

"What the hell is going on here?" the iron dragon grumbled. The pain he felt earlier was gone, but he still had plenty of questions. He turned to Natsu.

"Salamander! Is that really Igneel fighting up there?! Was he inside you this whole time?!"

"How should I know?!" he snapped at him.

"he…..he died that day….i saw him die in front of my own eyes" Natsu muttered out as an image of Igneel dying appeared in his mind

Natsu wiped his tears before summoning Enryuo no Yoroi on him

" **but I'm going to get some answers!"** Natsu exclaimed as he spreads his wings and flies up while ignited his feet to increase his speed

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy hollered.

"He can't be thinking of getting in the middle of that fight." Yukino hoped.

"Unfortunately, yes, he is." Juvia confirmed.

"Does he ever think before he acts?" Levy sighed.

 **"IGNEEL!"** Natsu roared.

The dragon looked to the dragon slayer with irritation.

 **"What are you doing here, boy?! I told you to stay back until I was done!"**

 **"Not a chance!"** Natsu grabbed onto Igneel's tail and climbed the length up to his back. **"We're talking right now!"**

 **"Foolish child!"**

Natsu bombarded the angered dragon with questions.

"How are you still alive?! Didn't you die that day!? How in the world did you get inside my body without me noticing?! What happened on the day you passed away!?"

 **"Shut up!"** Igneel hit Acnologia with his tail and followed up with a breath of fire that engulfed the black dragon.

He grabbed Natsu from his shoulder and held the dragon slayer in his claw.

 **"That was awesome."** Natsu praised in awe.

 **"No, that barely even scratched him,"** Igneel told Natsu as the black dragon emerged from the wreckage with a roar with not a scratch on his body.

Igneel's instincts began to set in, causing him to smirk in anticipation of Acnologia's return to the air.

 **"I'm all fired up!"** He then looked to the human in his clutches. His irritation returned.

 **"You're in the way, Natsu."**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?!"** The dragon slayer complained.

 **"I haven't got my answers, and you're already trying to get rid of me?!"**

 **"I told you before that we will talk after I've finished off Acnologia. Besides, you have your own job to attend to."**

Natsu looks at him in confusion. **"I do?"**

Igneel nodded. **"You're in that guild-whatever it is, aren't you? Well I have an official request."** He turned Natsu around. **"Do you see down there?"**

Natsu squinted. **"What am I looking at? I can barely see anything from this high up."**

 **"There should be a demon down there with a book in his hand."**

Natsu focused and saw Mard Geer standing on a cliff looking at the sky

" **yeah, I see him"** Natsu replied to him

 **"Good, your job is to steal the book he is holding and bring it to me."**

Natsu looks at him as he was still confused **"Why should I? I'd rather beat the crap out of Acnologia first"**

Natsu told his father as he punches his fist to an open palm

 **"Because this is a job only you can do. I know you must be eager to fight him."** Igneel explained to him.

 **"I guess so…"** Natsu considered as he was more indifferent than anything about the idea. He was much more focused on Igneel at the moment.

 **"You must not open or destroy the book once you get it,"** Igneel instructed. **"Just steal it and bring it back to me."**

 **"What's the pay?"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"If you're giving me a job request then you have to give some kind of pay as a reward for doing it."** Natsu explained.

 **"That's how it works."**

Igneel's face twisted in an irritated frown as he pondered his son's terms.

 **"If you complete the request, I will tell you everything you wanted to know about."**

" **everything?"** Natsu told him as Igneel nodded

" **everything,"** Igneel told him as Natsu nodded

" **Deal,"** Natsu said to his father

" **And besides, I have some things I want to tell you too."**

 **"I'm sure you do."** Igneel drew back his hand and threw Natsu towards Mard Geer. **"Go, Natsu!"**

 **"Right! You better keep your promise!"** Natsu shouted back to Igneel. **"Don't go anywhere!"**

 **"I promise."** Igneel smiled. He turned back to Acnologia who was fast approaching him.

 **"Come, Acnologia! We're ending this here!"**

The two dragons roared at each other before flying towards each other

Natsu flies towards Mard Geer as he summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side

"" **you! what do you think you're doing!?""** END shouted out to Natsu in the mind link

""I'm doing a job!"" Natsu replied to him

"" **a job!? I told you to stick with the plan!""** END told him with anger in his voice

""not when I got a job! A wizard of Fairy Tail always takes request no matter what it is!"" Natsu said before he got nearer to Mard Geer

Mard Geer watched Natsu fall towards him and his eyes widened. "Who?!"

 **"I'm Natsu Dragov! And I'm the son of Igneel!"** Natsu punched Mard Geer and the demon blocked, but the impact still sent him sliding back.

"You're a dragon's son you say?" Before the dust completely settled, Natsu jumped forward and kicked Mard Geer further into the ruins.

Natsu landed on the ground. **"I'm taking that book you got and then I'm going to stop Face!"** he tapped his toes a couple of times before taking off again.

 **"After that, I'm going to take you down!"**

Mard Geer could feel his interest rising again. "Really?"

"" **you bastard! You're ruining the game!""** END shouted to Natsu who ignores his shouting

"" **tsk!"" ""Mard Geer teach him a lesson!""** END ordered Mard Geer in the mind link as the Underworld king smirked

""with pleasure, Master"" Mard Geer replied to him

Natsu charged Mard Geer with frightening speed, his mind and body focused on the task given to him by Igneel.

Mard Geer stood his ground and held out his palm to the advancing Dragon Slayer.

" **Ibara Rambu!"**

The sharpened vines rose from the ground in all angles, crisscrossing one another, but Natsu deftly evaded them all.

Mard Geer's eyes went wide with shock. He's dodging them on his first try?! When Natsu was closer he drew back his fist, coating it in flames.

" **Karyu no!"** Natsu chanted out as Igneel dashed towards Acnologia

" **Tekken!"**

Both Father and Son struck their opponents with their ignited fists, their flames roaring all around.

Mard Geer fell to his back and rolled a few meters away from Natsu.

He rose to a sitting position, his smirk growing more sadistic.

""it would seem that Master's clone is not to be taken lightly"" Mard Geer thought before he stood to face Natsu again and focused his telepathy.

" _"Kyôka. Can you hear me?!""_

 **with Erza**

In the remains of the control room Kyôka heard her Guild Master's call as she and Erza briefly stopped their battle to watch the dragons' war overhead.

" _"Mard Geer-sama?""_

" _"I want those nuisances out of the sky.""_ He ordered as he was referring to the dragons battling overhead.

" _"detonate the Face bombs more earlier than scheduled. You are in the control room now, yes?"_

" _"Yes, but there are complications. Both Sayla and Keyes have been defeated by the humans. We have no way to activate the system with the chairman dead.""_

" _"That is no problem. The means to activate the bombs lie within you.""_

Kyôka was stunned at the revelation. " _"How?""_

" _"All you need do is establish an organic link with the main lacrima in the center of the control room. This will allow you to become the detonation key and set the bombs at your leisure. When you do this, not only will the wizards be rendered powerless, the dragons will be without life force as well. And once it is done, our victory will be assured! Now go fulfill our destiny, Kyôka!"_ " Mard Geer ordered her

" _"But Master, if this one was to establish an organic link with that level of magic power…this one will die!""_

 _""I know this. Are you afraid of death, Kyôka?""_

A bead of nervous sweat fell from Kyoka's face as she considered Mard Geer's words.

"" _ **don't die, that is all I ask of you""**_

Her Master's words rang in her mind as she choose on either putting her duty above her feelings.

she narrowed her eyes in determination.

" _"No. This one will gladly lay down her life in service of Master END and Lord Zeref.""_

Kyôka looked up and created a line to the giant lacrima overhead with her claws. She then pulled herself up, landing on the underside of the ball.

"What is she doing?!" Erza shouted.

Kyôka dug the rest of her claws into the lacrima and began to drain its energies. It was more painful than anything she had ever felt, but she pushed forward for the sake of her mission. As she continued filtering the energies into her body, the lacrima shrank and little balls shot out in all directions.

"nyau meow? (What are those?)" Milo meowed while looking around the screen

"They seem to be some sort of icons?" Lily guessed.

Erza watches and tightened her grip on her sword. She had no idea what was happening. She looked around at the icons.

"Are those the number of Face bombs on the continent?"

Kyôka finished her process and suspended upside down from the shrunken lacrima.

"Organic Link complete. This one has now become the key for Face's detonation."

"What?"

"Why would she do that?" Lecter questioned.

"Sounds scary." Frosch shuddered.

Minerva grimaced at the thought. "She must intend to detonate the bombs early, Erza!"

Kyoka's superior smirk returned in full force.

"There is only course of action for you. You must kill this one!"

""forgive this one for not heeding your orders, Master"" Kyoka thought with a small sad smile

Erza looked up to the new Kyôka as her appearance fits that of a feathered demon

"You are certainly not lacking for confidence now." Erza observed. "Though you are still unable to foresee your own defeat."

"It would seem neither do you." Kyôka launched herself from the lacrima towards Erza.

"Witness the true power of the Goddess of the Slave Planet, Kyoka's, etherious form!" Like a gust of air the demon sped past Erza, slashing away pieces of the knight's armor and breaking her sword.

"She broke her armor with her bare hands?" Lily implored.

"Erza!" Minerva shouted.

"Damn, she's even faster than before." Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor.

Kyôka let out a blood-curling scream and the Face clock sped up. Everyone took alarming notice to this.

"We're losing time?!" Lecter blurted out.

"That's not fair." Frosch whined.

Minerva clenched her fists against the ground. "Dammit, she's speeding up the countdown. Erza, hurry!"

"I know!" Erza dashed towards Kyôka.

"You cannot defeat this one." The demon boasted. "This one's curse is strength enhancement. With each passing second this one's power increases without limits!"

"We'll see about that!" Erza slashed at Kyôka, but the demon jumped back, sliding down the slope below the lacrima. Erza jumped after her.

"Since this one is now connected to the detonator, the activation of the bombs will consume her life as well."

"What?!"

"However that is no cause for concern! As long as this one succeeds the plan for Master END , this one will gladly sacrifice herself!"

Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor and swung her club don upon Kyôka who evaded the attack once again.

"Why would you go that far for this?!"

"Because fate wills it!" Kyôka grabbed a broken pillar with her claws and threw it at Erza.

"All demons written within the Book of Zeref share the same desire to return to our Master! It is a homing instinct of sorts. We were created by Zeref so we shall return to his side."

Erza jumped over the pillar and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She sent swords to attack Kyôka.

"That's nonsense! All you've done is chosen death! You no longer follow the same path as your comrades!"

"Silence!" Kyôka screamed again and green streaks of lightning shot forth from her hands.

"What is this?!" Erza exclaimed as the lightning strucks her , breaking pieces of her armor away.

The lightning strikes at the others near the area as Minerva, Mirajane, Milo and the Exceeds were all struck by Kyoka's attack.

"What's happening to my body?" Erza exclaimed as her body tingles in pain

"Painful is it not?" Kyôka sauntered to her afflicted opponent.

"This one has enhanced your pain receptors to their absolute limit. Even the slightest breeze will cause you exquisite agony." Kyôka looked around to the others, her smirk widening as she watched them writhe in pain.

"It seems this one was unable to hold back. Her curse affected your friends as well."

Each breath Erza took was filled with pain and suffering. She writhed in pain as she can feel her body being pierced by hundreds of needles

Kyôka walks towards Erza as she kneels down and blow a breeze at her

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Erza screams in pain as the breeze felt like dozens of glass shards pierced her own body

The knight fell to her back and Kyôka stomped on her stomach. The pain was excruciating but Erza could no longer scream. Her voice had gone hoarse.

"This brings back memories does it not, Erza?" Kyôka taunted.

"Our time in the torture chamber was very precious to this one." Erza's body twitched from the horrible sensations covering her body. It felt as if she was being crushed by a massive weight.

The clock continued to countdown. There was now less than twenty minutes before the bombs detonated.

Kyôka reached down and broke off a piece of Erza's armor.

"Armor is unbecoming of you." She broke off another piece.

"After all you have such lovely skin." She continued to rip Erza's armor off of her while enjoying torturing her

When she was done peeling away Erza's armor as she was left with no armor other than loose scraps of clothing

Kyôka smiled in sick satisfaction as she laughs

"Your suffering is your final appeasement before this one departs from this world. You still have much to atone for, Erza! Much to suffer and despair for!" Kyôka raised her hand over her face.

"Now to rob you of your sight." She snapped her fingers and Erza's eyes began to cloud, her view of Kyôka going completely dark.

"Now for the rest of your senses."

One by one Erza could feel the loss of her senses. She no longer felt the rocks beneath her body. The taste of blood in her mouth was completely gone. The smell of burning flesh and putrid air was eliminated from her nostrils. The last thing she head was Kyoka's maniacal cackling. Everything had gone dark. She had reached a state of total sensory deprivation.

""I…I can't feel anything…"" Erza thought as she felt like she was in a void of nothingness

""am i….going to die?""

"" **stand up""**

A voice spoke in Erza's mind as she hears the sound of explosions coming from her hearing that suddenly returned

"" **Stand up""**

The voice spoke again as Erza can feel the rocks underneath her

""where is that voice coming from?"" Erza asked as she can't see anything

"" **Stand up""**

The voice speaks again as Erza can smell the smoke and burned wounds from her nostrils

""where is it coming from?" Erza thought again before her visions returned but she was not at her battle with Kyôka

She was in a void of darkness before she sees in front of her a small spark of fire

Erza looks at the small fire before walking towards it

She reached the fire as it suddenly grows bigger and rage around like fireworks

"" **Stand up""** the voice spoke again before Erza sees something in the flames

Erza looks in the fire as Enryuo no Kiba appeared in the flames and floated to her

"" **use my power, Erza""**

Enryuo no Kiba glowed to Erza as she grabs a hold of the sword and a bright red flash overtook the whole void

Kyôka rested her foot on Erza's chest, laughing uproariously at her victory as the knight's comrades tried to fight through the curse.

"Total victory is at last ours!" Kyôka proclaimed.

"While this one's soul may depart, humanity's future will go along with it!" She stepped on Erza's face and continued her tirade.

"You shall not die so easily, Erza! No, this one will present you to Master END as a plaything! You shall experience a fate much worse than death! He will rend both your body and soul apart piece by piece for all time!" Kyôka exclaimed as she pressed her foot harder on Erza's head.

"This one envies such a reward! You should be delighted to given that distinguished duty! Tell this one how grateful you are!"

"Thank…you..." Erza uttered.

"What?"

"Natsu…" Erza's fingers twitched.

"How?" Kyôka backed away from Erza, allowing the redhead to gingerly rise to her feet. Kyôka looked Erza's body up and down, noticing the glowing brand on her right shoulder.

"What is that?"

"This light has guided me ever since that day." Erza said as she can feel jolts of pain run through her body but she ignored it

"I don't know how but even when you're not here you protect me with this light. I will make it back to you, we will make it back to Rose and Mary, we will all make it back to Fairy Tail as a family!" Erza requipped into her hakama and sarashi to the shock of Kyôka as well as her own comrades.

"How can she stand with all of her senses gone?!" Minerva questioned.

"This is…not possible…" Kyôka quavered.

Erza thought of her friends. "Until I see them again-"she drew back her fist and struck Kyôka's chin with a hard uppercut.

"I have no right to feel pain!" Erza felt like her hand was shattering to pieces but she fought through it and clenched her fist harder.

"You wish to make me feel the ultimate pain?!" She shouted to Kyôka.

"As long as I have my friends and family you will never have that satisfaction!"

Minerva grinned. "There is the Erza I've grown fond of. That annoying sense of duty and honor only suits someone like her."

Kyôka stepped back and wiped the blood from her chin. "How was she able to land her strike?! She should be blind!"

She looks to Erza and her eyes widen in shock as to see Erza had regained her vision

""how!? This one had taken her sight!""

Kyôka stared at Erza with hatred and disgust.

"This one has taken all of her senses! Not only that but her pain receptors are amplified to their limits, she should be unable to stand! That strike was allowed because this one was being careless. It will not happen again."

Erza runs forward before kicking Kyôka's abdomen, making the demon grunts in pain

The demon gasped for air and slid back on her heels, clutching her aching abdomen. She glared at Erza.

"How is she able to strike this one when she can no longer hear or see?! How do you know this one's location?!" Kyôka fumed at the deaf woman.

"I can hear you!"Erza said as she glares at Kyôka

Erza rush towards Kyôka as she sends her fists at Kyôka

"she is regaining her senses?" Lector said in amazement as Erza was using her bare fists on hurting Kyôka

"but how?" Frosch asked confused.

"is a sixth or seventh sense developed when her other senses were taken?" Lily suggested

"nya nya meow (No, it's because she's Erza)" Milo meowed with a smile

"I'll buy that" the exceeds said

"Filthy human! You will pay!" Kyôka screamed as the timer on Face's countdown increased

"She's speeding up the clock again!" Minerva shouted.

"We're running out of time!" Lily added.

"Do you think you really stand a chance against a demon from the book of Zeref?! Learn your place!" Kyôka shouted as she dashed towards Erza with the later doing the same

"I nearly forgot that the demon's strength increases each passing second." Lily realized. "This is bad for Erza!"

"She has to find a way to counterattack or the time will run out!" Minerva said.

"this is the end!" Erza shouted as Enryuo no Kiba appears in her hands

Kyôka screams as she strikes her claw at Erza who ducks and slides and was now behind Kyôka

Kyôka quickly turns to look at Erza who had readied Enryuo no Kiba into a drawing stance

""How? Does she feel no pain? No fear? She's too...strong!""

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Erza slashed her sword at Kyôka as the demon was slashed by her blade

Kyôka fell to the ground as Erza stood a small ways past her, huffing in exhaustion.

Her entire body had gone numb, shutting itself down in order to protect itself from further pain.

""I….won"" Erza thought before she slowly wobbles around and then fell face first with Enryuo no Kiba clanging when dropped to the ground.

"Look!" Lecter pointed. "The timer!" Everyone looked to the clock. There were less than forty seconds left until detonation.

"Damn…" Minerva closed her eyes and switched places with Erza with her territory magic.

she grabbed Enryuo no Kiba and jumped into the air. She came down on Kyoka's chest with the point of the blade

 **SNAP!**

A loud finger snap was heard as everything stopped

Kyôka looks up weakly at the blade near her heart before she hears footsteps

She turns her head to the side and smiled weakly

"Mas…ter" she muttered out in a whisper as END walks towards her

END kneels down beside her as he lifts up the blade a bit before pulling Kyôka into his arms

"forg..ive this one…Master…thi..one failed…you" Kyôka whispered to him as she stares at him

" **it's okay, everything will be alright"** END whispered to her as he carried her up in his arms and walked a bit away before looking to where Minerva stand frozen

He gritted his teeth one time before a made up copy of Kyôka appeared on the ground with Enryuo no Kiba's blade near the clone's chest

" **Mard Geer will pay for failing me"** END said before he walks away with Kyôka in his arms

 **SNAP!**

Time flows back normally as Minerva plunged the sword at Kyôka's chest as she pierced it and killed the demon.

"I did it." Minerva exhaled. "It's over." She looked down at the dead Kyôka

She heard a rumbling and looked up to the lacrima, it was shaking.

Erza gets up and sees something that horrified her

 **00:00**

 **FACE**

 **"ON"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	103. Chapter 102

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **20 minutes before**

 **With Natsu**

 **"Let's go!"** Natsu roared as Igneel roared in sync.

Natsu bolted for Mard Geer. The demon remained calm. His eyes closed.

"Such tenacity, but you think far too highly of yourself, human!" Mard Geer opened his eyes and quickly shifted his fingers up, creating a ball of energy with petals in the middle.

"If anything irritates Mard Geer the most, it is dragons. You however are far beneath my notice."

 **"Well we aren't too fond of you either!"** Natsu ducked under the ball, turned his body, and used the force of the blast to propel forward.

" **Karyu no Kagizume!"**

Mard Geer caught Natsu's kick with his bare hand as the burning flames had no effect on him.

"You are no dragon." He threw Natsu to the ground and caved it in with his magic. Natsu yelled as he fell down into the dark hole.

 **"Natsu!"** Igneel shouted before he flies down to dodge Acnologia's breath attack

 **"So, a dragon still lives. How disappointing."** A deep voice spoke as Igneel smirks at Acnologia

" **So, you finally, speak Acnologia"** Igneel told the dragon of destruction

"I recognize you as my enemy. I will slay you!" Acnologia roared.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu descended further and further down the hole, passing more ruins along the way. Mard Geer leapt after him.

"Begone, son of dragons!"

" **Ibara Rambu!"**

Natsu catch his drop before he ignites his hands in flames and used them to block all of the attacks.

He burns the thorn roots before some of them got slashed into pieces.

Natsu grins in his helmet as he looked to see Sting and Rogue jumping past him to meet Mard Geer in mid-air.

 **"Took you guys long enough!"** Natsu told the two

"Long time no see, Natsu-san" Sting replied.

" **you guys got the invitation?"** Natsu said as the two nodded

"sure did" Sting said with a grin

 **"Where are Lector and Frosch?"**

"They're with Erza." Rogue answered.

"Natsu-san, let's team up" Sting suggested

"It will be much quicker if we all take him on at once."Rogue said

Rogue nodded in agreement.

 **"Yeah that would probably be best…"** Natsu admitted. **"But I'm going to say no."**

"what!? The Twin Dragons shouted.

"Taking down this jerk is an official request from Igneel. That means I gotta do it on my own." Natsu told the two

"Of all the times to-"Rogue argued but Sting stopped him from finishing.

"Ok how about this then? Let's have a bet to see who takes him down first, you or us." Sting proposed.

" **a challenge, huh? Interesting"** Natsu said before he spread his wings and grabs the two before he flies up to where Mard Geer is at

" **then let's see who can beat him first!"** Natsu exclaimed as Sting and Rogue nodded

" **let's go!"** Natsu shouted as he dashed towards Mard Geer with Sting and Rogue following behind

"See? You just gotta know how to talk to him." Sting told Rogue. "Now we can help him as much as we want."

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Oh, good lord."

Natsu ignites his right fist in flames as he punched towards Mard Geer who side stepped to dodge the attack

He then karate chops Natsu before he focused on Sting.

Sting lunged forward with a punch of his own but Mard Geer ducked under, lifted his leg, and kicked Sting away and into the ground.

Rogue appeared next. He sliced at the demon with shadows. Mard Geer evaded again, but failed to notice a revived Natsu attack from below.

His lower body covered in flames, Natsu pushed from the ground at an angle and thrust his feet into Mard Geer's chin, briefly knocking him loopy.

Rogue capitalized by striking him with a shadow punch. Finally Sting reappeared, ending the three dragon assault by launching Mard Geer into a nearby wall with a hard back kick coated in light.

When the dust settled the three dragon slayers stood tall.

"two dragons flying in the skies. Three dragon's sons before my eyes. There may be even more of you that I have yet to encounter. You swoop, scurry, and sneak about in master END's castle like pests. Showing Mard Geer nothing but disrespect." Mard Geer said as he stared at the dragon slayers wide-eyed.

His pupils shrunken as a sign of his emotional state.

"You have awakened an emotion long though lost to Mard Geer. Rage!"

Natsu looks at the demon before he equips on his Dragonic Vambrace

" **good, you're finally caught up to us humans"** Natsu told the Underworld King before springing back into action

 **With the others**

"Man!" Elfman shouted as he knocked away more Lamy's along with the rest of his group.

Lisanna slashed and kicked the annoying bunny-girls out of her way in her Animal Soul Cat form.

Jet blew past large gatherings of the Lamy's with his speed magic.

Even Droy was helping as he sends a sumo hand punch straight at a Lamy.

Warren hid behind the corner as his friend's fought but he offered support via praise and encouragement.

"Keep it up, guys! They're on the ropes!"

"Why don't you come from behind there and help us out, Warren!" Jet shouted in aggravation.

""My magic is not meant for offense you see.""

"Ok I get! At least answer me like a normal person instead of using telepathy!"

Elfman held a Lamy in the air and slammed her as hard as he could into the ground.

"That should be the last one." He wiped his brow and looked around. The numerous unconscious clones confirmed his claim.

"We made it somehow." Jet breathed in exhaustion.

"Yeah." Droy nodded. "I thought we were goners there for a while."

"You guys did great!" Warren gave his friends a thumbs up. "I knew you could pull it off."

"No thanks to you!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"I hope Mira is ok." Lisanna worried.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Elfman said. "Mira's still got plenty of strength left."

"What happened here? There are bodies everywhere." A voice said in the distance.

"It seems a pretty big battle took place."

Elfman and his group watched as Lucy and Yukino walked towards them. The blonde looked to her friends with pleasant surprise.

"You guys are ok! I'm so glad."

"We are too." Lisanna smiled as she and Elfman walked to the pair of celestial wizards.

"You guys are by yourselves?"

""And looking really sexy I might add."" Warren leered as Lucy was still in her clothes from when used Aquarius magic while Yukino's top was nearly shredded and her skirt was missing some cloth.

"You're broadcasting that to everyone." Jet and Droy sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy laughed nervously at Elfman's question.

"We all separated from the group we were with earlier." Yukino explained. Lucy added to the story.

"Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia are taking the blood we gathered to Porlyusica so she can heal the Thunder Legion." Lucy looked at the ground guiltily. "Juvia was hurt pretty bad in the fight."

 **With Gajeel**

Gajeel, Levy, and an unconscious Juvia headed east from their previous location. Levy acted as navigator, directing the group along balls of light on the side of the path.

"Thank goodness that the markers I left are still here." She said. "It should be this way…I think."

"You better be right about this, shrimp. I hate getting lost in demon palaces." Gajeel sniped.

"gotcha" Levy said as the two keep following the path, Levy's markers are at

 **Back with Lucy**

"That's terrible," Lisanna said about Juvia. "I hope she's ok."

"Gray-san has also gained some new kind of magic," Yukino reported.

"I have no idea where he got it from, but it's really strong. He took down one of the Tartaros members like he was nothing."

"That's Gray for ya." Elfman beamed. "A real man's man."

"As for Natsu…" Lucy trailed off. "I don't even know where to begin explaining that."

"Does it have something to do with that red dragon in the sky that's battling Acnologia" Lisanna asked.

"Natsu said that it's Igneel" Lucy replied to her

"Where did he come from?" Elfman inquired.

"Well about that…" Lucy began.

"Wait, if Natsu knows that dragon, then that means that it's on our side right?!" Warren insisted.

"We may have a chance!" Droy jovially exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure, but it looks that way." Lucy smiled softly. "We just have to make sure we stay together this time around." She thought of Aquarius and began to frown, but Yukino's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"We will be ok." Yukino smiled.

Lucy grabbed her hand and smiled back. "I know. Thanks, Yukino."

As the regrouped friends chatted amongst themselves about their next move, Wendy, Doranbolt, and Charla approached them.

"Face is still active." Wendy announced.

"Wendy?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"Charla is here too." Lisanna pointed.

"Isn't that Doranbolt from the Magic Council?" Yukino inquired, pointing at the man in question.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" Warren, Jet and Droy exclaimed to Wendy's new look

"Now's not the time to be scatterbrained, people!" Charla commanded. "There are thousands of Face bombs for us to stop!"

"Thousands?!" Jet, Droy, and Warren exclaimed.

"There are that many?" Yukino gasped.

"We have a plan." Doranbolt said.

Wendy stepped forward and explained her plan to deal with the Face bombs, unfortunately the look on everyone's faces suggested that it wasn't plausible. Starting with Warren.

"I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to go through with it. My telepathy can only reach up to about five kilometers. There's no way I could reach all the wizard's on the continent."

Wendy was devastated by the revelation. "But…"

"There are so many bombs." Lisanna said.

"Thousands of them." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"They're already activated." Doranbolt said. "We don't have much time before they all detonate."

"What are we going to do?" Elfman asked desperately.

" _"It's much too early for us to be giving up.""_ A familiar voice said through telepathy.

"Master Makarov?" Lucy called.

" _"We still have our trump card, Lumen Historie. Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon!""_ Makarov boomed out as the old man was standing in front of a giant Lacrima crystal that had a person sealed inside it

"Lumen Histoire?" Yukino repeated.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

" _"There is no time to explain.""_ Makarov said. " _"You must all return to the guild at once!""_

"But it was destroyed." Droy sullenly reminded.

"Hey! Not so loud." Jet hissed. He elbowed Droy in the ribs, hoping that Elfman didn't hear his friend's comment.

"I'll stay here." Elfman volunteered.

"But why, Elf?" Lisanna questioned.

" _"No one blames you for the guild's destruction, Elfman.""_ Makarov reassured.

"But still I…"

" _"It is purely your decision.""_ Makarov then opened a private channel to Doranbolt. " _"You come with them.""_

" _"I'm not a member of your guild.""_ Doranbolt told him.

" _"That doesn't matter. After this is done I want you to erase the memory of Lumen Historie from the minds of everyone in Fairy Tail.""_

Doranbolt gnashed his teeth. " _"That go for me as well?""_

" _"Yes. It does.""_ With that Makarov's telepathy ended.

"We should hurry back!" Jet said.

"Right. Be careful, Elf." Lisanna said. She wished her brother would come along, but she could understand his guilt.

"I will." Elfman nodded.

The rest of the group began their run back to Fairy Tail. "Hey, Warren!" Lucy called.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you get me in touch with Natsu?"

"I'll see what I can do."

 **With Natsu**

Mard Geer stood opposite the three dragon slayers, his newly re-discovered rage painted on his face.

"Emotion impedes thought." The demon said. "As such I had suppressed mine for quite some time. Well, until now."

The Dragon Slayers looks at him as they were unfazed by his statement

Mard Geer puts the Book of END on a broken stone pillar as he bowed to it

"Master END, Mard Geer apologize. But Mard Geer must leave guard of your soul."

Mard Geer then refocused his attentions to his enemies.

"Rage is one of the more destructive emotions. At times it can make one lose themselves if they are not careful. And…" He began walking to the left, the dragon slayer's eyes never leaving him.

"When I think of how rage almost made me deviate from myself, I am appalled."

"Mard Geer is Mard Geer!" he announced.

"As the Underworld King, I shall vanquish you dragons!"

the ground suddenly started shaking and rumbles

"I will once more banish the poison known as rage from my mind, while I erase your existence!"

Natsu felt a weird energy in the air. **"What's going on?"**

"I'm feeling a weird vibe from him." Rogue said.

Mard Geer raised his arm.

"Get ready, guys!" Sting warned. "He's about to strike!"

Mard Geer swiped his arm to the side, summoning much bigger thorns than before from the ground. The dragon slayers stood on-guard as the thorns came upon them.

 **"Dammit!"** Natsu blocked with his arm, but the thorns cut into him.

" _"Natsu?""_ Lucy hailed from within his mind.

 **"Lucy?"** Natsu replied before being buffeted back by the thorns once more.

"Natsu!" Sting called. He and Rogue were knocked away again.

" _"Where are you?""_ Lucy asked.

" _"In the middle of a fight right now.""_ Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth. Seeing another thorn zoom to him, he dodged and grabbed onto it. It carried him high into the air.

" _"What's happening with you?""_

" _"Yukino and I managed to regroup with some of the others. We were called back to the guild by Master.""_

" _"gramps?""_ Natsu continued to buck on the wild vine.

" _"Listen, Natsu.""_ Lucy said. " _"There's more than one Face bomb. There's actually thousands of them!""_

 **"Thousands?!"** Natsu shouted.

"What is he talking about?" Rogue asked Sting. The pair continued dodging thorns in an effort to close the distance between them and Mard Geer.

Sting looked to Natsu. "I don't know but we have to find a way to get him down from there."

"That's easier said than done."

" _"Lumen Historie?""_ Natsu questioned Lucy in confusion.

" _"Yeah.""_ Lucy answered. _""Master said it's 'Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon'.""_

" _"Leave it to gramps to have something like that up to his sleeve.""_ Natsu grinned before he jumps and dashed towards Mard Geer

" _"Is Warren listening?""_

" _"Yeah, I'm here.""_ He answered.

" _"Can you find a way for me to talk to Erza in private?""_

" _"I'll try.""_ After a few seconds of silence, Warren returned.

 _""You're in.""_

" _"Thanks""_ Natsu thanked the telepath before he started sending his flaminf fists at Mard Geer who dodged them all

" _"Erza?""_ Natsu called out to his wife in the mind link.

" _"Natsu? Where are you?""_

 _""Warren got me through.""_

 _""I see. He used his telepathy magic.""_

"" _are Rose and Mary with you?""_ Natsu asked her as he dodged a thorn root from Mard Geer before firing a roar at him

"" _they are. I'm with them right now""_ Erza replied as Natsu started backflipping away from sprouting thorn roots that bursts out of the ground and tried to pierce his armor

"" _good, for a second there I thought that they got lost in the ruins""_ Natsu thought with a chuckle as he jumps up in the air

"Sting! Rogue!" he shouted out

"He wants us to help him?" Sting grinned eagerly.

"It looks like he finally acknowledges how much help we can be against an enemy this strong." Rogue said.

Sting and Rouge gathered their energies together for their unison raid.

 _""is the red dragon in the sky Igneel?""_ Erza asked her husband

""yeah!" Natsu replied before seeing Sting and Rogue unleashing their Unison Raid at Mard Geer

" **Seieryu no Senga!"**

Natsu watched as their attack rose into the sky.

"" _now I bring back the number on question, are you alright?""_ Natsu asked her

Mard Geer took Sting and Rogue's unison raid head on. "Light and Shadow. How beautiful. However…" He opened his hands wide and compressed the attack into his palms. "It will all vanish within me."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sting exclaimed.

"He sucked it in?!" Rogue implored.

"Try shrinking this!" Natsu shouted. He descended from the air towards Mard Geer and pulled back his fist.

"" _I'm fine, thanks to you""_ Erza replied as Natsu can tell that she was smiling

"" _really? What did I do?""_

"" _you shined the light in my darkest moments""_ Erza said in a poem like sentence

"" _did you get that from the smutty novel I found under the bed?""_ Natsu asked with a chuckle as he knows that his wife was blushing from his reply

"" _i-i-i-I don't know what you are talking about!""_ Erza stuttered out

Natsu takes a deep breath before firing a crimson red flaming roar at the thorn wall, Mard Geer summoned from the ground

"" _don't worry, I just read the same book as you did""_ Natsu told his wife

 _""-sigh- Why did I agree to marry you?""_ Erza asked with a chuckle.

" _"I don't know.""_ Natsu answered. " _"that is what love is all about, right?""_

" _"I suppose so.""_ Erza replied

 _""get to safety with the twins. after I handle my things, let's meet up in the middle. After that I'll get the three of you introduced you three to Igneel.""_

" _"I'd like that."" Erza replied_

" _"Me too.""_

 _"Natsu…I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Natsu's body surrounded itself in a crimson red fire as all of the fire flows into his fist

" **Enryuo no Hokken!"**

Natsu thrust his hand forward as the flames covered Mard Geer as the Underworld King's clothing was the only thing burned by the attack.

""and i hope you can move on without me""

Mard Geer blasted Natsu away as he fell back to the ground while looking down at his opponents

"If that is all you can muster then I must insist you concede defeat. Mard Geer has yet to even change into his Etherious form."

 **in the sky**

Igneel and Acnologia butted heads, their clash echoing in the air. Atlas spun his body around and slammed headfirst into Acnologia's underbelly, burning the creature.

Igneel flaps his wings as the Fire Dragon flies up to the sky

 **"I will not let you escape!"** Acnologia roared out as he flies up and broke through the sanctity of the clouds, seeing the fire dragons hovering just past the vision of the moon.

 **"I wasn't trying to escape."** Igneel corrected. **"Up here the two of us can really fight!"**

 **"fight?"** The black dragon snorted. **"Hardly….. I will simply destroy you here and now!"**

 **Back to Natsu**

"What's your deal?" Sting asked. "Why do you demons want to get rid of all the magic on the continent anyway?"

"Did I never explain? Pardon Mard Geer's manners. With all magic gone from the continent, Master END will reign supreme!" Mard Geer announced out loud

"You mean that book?" Rogue inquired.

Mard Geer nodded. "END is the true Master of the Tartaros guild. As well as the most powerful demon from the Book of Zeref. That book is just his soul. Once the magic in this continent disappear, we demons will finally be able to return to our Lord Zeref."

"I don't follow." Rogue uttered. "Why not just return to him now? Why the need for all of this to happen in the first place?"

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever wondered why it is that Zeref created demons in the first place?"

The dragon slayers were stunned silent. Mard Geer used this as a means to continue his speech.

"I doubt none of my underlings have realized the truth. Maybe Kyôka or Sayla because of their incessant curiosity. We etherious demons from the Book of Zeref have a compulsive need to return our creator. It is a command given to us at the genetic level. 'Return to Zeref.' 'Wish to meet Zeref.' 'Do anything for Zeref.' These single emotions all lead to one outcome. One underlying truth." He explained to them

""is this 'truth'?"" Natsu demanded in a mind link with END

"" **all Etherious have that urge, even me""** END's voice spoke in Natsu's mind as this caused Natsu to squint his eyes

"Zeref saw his eternal youth as a curse to be lifted, as such he wished to die. In order to grant his wish, he created beings that he perceived were capable of killing him. The creation of the Book of Zeref and the demons therein are an attempt of suicide by Zeref himself!"

"Master END is his most worthwhile creation, the most powerful Etherious in existence"

Mard Geer stepped forth and walked towards the dragon slayers.

"When the bombs detonate and eliminate all the magic on the continent. Master END's power wil reign supreme and will then murder Zeref! Just as he wished!"

 **"So this entire thing was all about taking out Zeref?"** Natsu summarized.

"What do humans have to do with your crazy ass plans?" Sting questioned.

"When you are on the path to your goal, don't you stomp out any weeds in your way?" Mard Geer rhetorically asked. He summoned weeds to illustrate his point.

"You bastard."

The weeds next to Mard Geer grew to enormous size, whipping Sting and Rogue to the wreckage.

 **"Sting! Rogue!"** Natsu shouted before he too was struck in the side by the violent plants.

He fell to his hands and knees on the ground. When he looked up he saw that the weed has turned into a giant flower with closed petals.

 **"What's that?!"**

"This is a caged-flower from the Underworld!" Mard Geer explained. "It will be your end!"

Natsu stands up and braced himself for impact from the giant bud but it never came

He looks up and sees that the flower was frozen in ice

 **"Ice?"** Natsu said before the giant flower cracked apart and fell to the ground next to Natsu, shattering to pieces.

Natsu heard footsteps behind him as he sniffed the air and grins

" **now who's the one that likes to do the dramatic entrance now?"** Natsu said as Gray walks pass him

"I happen to like doing the dramatic entrance sometimes" Gray told him

"When did he…?" Rogue trailed off.

Mard Geer's eyes narrowed at his newest intruder before he sensed a cold sensation to his left arm

He sees that his entire left hand was completely frozen over.

"When did you do that?!" Sting shouted.

"What are you?" Mard Geer questioned.

Gray raised his right arm to the demon, his tattoo reappearing on his forearm.

"A devil slayer. I'm also the guy who's going to take you down."

"A devil slayer you say?"

"What does that even mean?" Sting asked.

"If dragon slayer magic is used to defeat dragons, and god slayer magic is used to defeat gods…" Rogue pieced together. "Then devil slayer magic-"

"Is used to defeat demons!" Gray charged forward and swung his tattooed arm downward. This action caused a pillar of purple ice to rise from the ground, encasing Mard Geer.

""I recognize this power."" Mard Geer broke free from his impromptu prison.

He glared at Gray. "This is Silver's magic, isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" Gray retorted.

"I knew someday he would betray us, but I was not expecting it to be in this capacity. Fate is truly a fascinating thing." Mard Geer summoned his Thorn.

Gray spread his arms, freezing the thorns around him.

"Whoa." Sting marveled.

"He froze them in an instant." Rogue said.

"How?" Mard Geer questioned.

"Spare me the philosophical crap." Gray said to the demon. "I'm not doing this for fun. This is what my dad wanted!"

 **"Your dad?"** Natsu repeated.

"He wanted to take all of you guys down!" Gray threw a ball of ice at Mard Geer, the demon slaying properties of it burning Mard Geer at the touch.

He rolled away but Gray was quickly upon him. Gray gathered his magic in his hands.

" **Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

He swung the blade but was knocked loopy by something striking the top of his head. He was then pushed back into Natsu and the others.

"Gray!" Sting called out. He ran to his side and helped him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

Mard Geer stood behind his savior. "I see you were finally able to make your way here."

Natsu sniffed the air as he stared at the new demon that appeared. **"I know that smell."**

Sting and Rogue instantly recognized the interloper.

"No…" Sting gasped.

"It can't be…' Rogue muttered.

Mard Geer talked to his reinforcement.

"You once stood atop the mountain of the strongest human guilds. So it stands to reason that you would make a fine demon…Jiemma!"

The former master of the Sabertooth looked even more monstrous than when he was human. His ears were pointed and both his hand and beard jutted out in all directions. He sported a tattoo on the left side of his massive torso, and his aura was much more menacing than before.

"Master…" Rogue shuddered.

Sting relived the moment he blasted his former master.

"But how…?"

" **he's no longer human,"** Natsu said

"So they made him a demon just like they did Minerva." Gray deduced.

"Made me?" Jiemma repeated in offense. "No. I came to them for power! Everything that I do is to attain power! To be the strongest!"

"Your power far surpasses those of the Nine Demon Gates, my new servant." Mard Geer said.

Jiemma's ears twitched. "Servant? You dare to assume that one whose power resounds far and wide is a servant to another?!" In his anger Jiemma bolted towards his former subordinates. "When I finish with these brats, Underworld King, you are next!"

Sting and Rogue were frozen with fear at the sight of their demon of a master. That was when Natsu cried out.

 **"Don't be scared!"** he began running towards Jiemma. **"There's no reason to afraid of this jerk! Face him head on!"**

The demon and the dragon slayer clashed in a brilliance of light, both of them fighting for position.

 **"I have no use for you, boy!"** Jiemma pushed Natsu back with his superior strength, sending the Fairy Tail bounding against the ground. This broke the Twin Dragons free from their fear and they charged Jiemma.

Jiemma grabbed both of their heads in his hands, stopping their advance.

"Sting, Rogue, you have no idea how long I have waited for the opportunity to end you both with my bare hands!" he said before he slammed their heads together.

Both dragon slayers were nearly blinded by the pain, but they steeled themselves.

""Natsu-san's right! We don't have a reason to be scared!"" Sting thought.

""No reason to run!"" Rogue agreed.

""We're moving forward!""

They broke free from Jiemma's grip. Sting aimed high with a kick while Rogue struck low with a shadowed punch. Jiemma blocked them both.

"Leave him to us!" Sting shouted to Natsu and Gray.

"We will defeat him!" Rogue proclaimed.

 **"Right!"** Natsu accepted. **"Good luck!"** He and Gray followed Mard Geer, who had escaped deeper into the ruins.

"If you are feeling bold then come, twin dragons." Jiemma challenged.

Natsu and Gray faced Mard Geer in a further part of the ruins.

"For pity's sake." The demon sighed. "More emotional outbursts. It looks like greater control is required."

"Looks like you're all alone now." Gray said. "There's nowhere else for you to run. You're finished."

"Your celebration is a tad premature, human. Do you really think your powers will have any effect on Mard Geer in his true form?" The demon smirked and his body began to produce smoke from his wound, healing itself.

"Master END has returned back after years of sleep! Why should Mard Geer hold himself back?!"

Mard Geer's body started transforming as a giant mist covered his appearance.

A huge gust of wind blows out as the mist was blown away and revealed Mard Geer in his Etherious Form where his form is a spitting image of a black demon

When they died out, his body had completely changed.

 **"My name is Mard Geer Tartaros!"** The demon announced. **"I am the Underworld King, and the true, definitive demon!"**

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at their reborn opponent.

"Natsu…"

 **"Yeah**. I know." Natsu said as he purges of his armor and then ignites his fists in flames.

"In the name of the Fairy Tail guild we're taking you down!" Natsu roared out as he and Gray launched themselves forward

 **"Do your worst, humans!"** Mard Geer taunted. **"This shall be your final battle!"**

The demon spread his wings, summoning much bigger Thorn Brambles than before. Gray and Natsu stopped prematurely and raised their arms in the air to form an X.

"Freeze!"

"Burn!"

Both Natsu's flames, as well as Gray's ice, covered the brambles, burning half while the other half froze over.

Mard Geer swooped down from above, grabbing the two by their heads and pulling them into the air.

"Dammit let me go, you jerk!" Natsu thrashed, swinging his fists and legs at air. Gray was also trying to free himself from the demon's grip.

 **"You currently stand at the gates of the Underworld."** Mard Geer said.

 **"Beyond them is the world of the dead! This is what happens to those foolish enough to defy demons!"** He forced Natsu and Gray's heads into the sides of the corridor he flew up. Dragging their faces along the stone walls as he soared higher and faster.

 **"I'll shave off those damnable emotions of yours!"**

* * *

Jiemma slammed his fist into the ground, kicking up rock and dust in front of Sting.

"Did you get the princess mixed up in the crap with you?" Sting implored.

"That girl never was of much use, but I still saw the potential within her." Jiemma answered. "I surmised that adding a demon's power would bring that potential to the surface, but-"

"She's your daughter!" Rogue blurted out. He attempted a kick to Jiemma's head, but the demon blocked with his massive hand.

"That is why what I do to her is no concern of yours!" Jiemma grabbed Rogue's leg and threw him into Sting. "She is my daughter! A vessel for my legacy! That means that I am control of whatever becomes of her!"

Sting punched Jiemma in the face as hard as he could. "Shut your damn mouth!"

Jiemma slid back but managed to stay upright.

"That won't work on me, boy." He held out his hand as Sting ran to him. He then blasted the White Dragon in the face with his magic, staggering him.

Jiemma saw the shadows move behind him and swung his arm back, knocking Rogue to the ground. He stood over the twin dragons downed bodies.

"Do you whelps really think you can control Sabertooth?!"

"We don't want to control it…" Rogue argued. "We want to turn it to be the guild it ought to be."

Jiemma chopped him back down to the ground. "Don't make me laugh! What Sabertooth needs is to be the strongest! Your sickening weakness has brought nothing but shame and ruin to its name!"

Sting rose from the rubble behind Jiemma. "So, what if we were weak before?" He argued.

"We've gotten stronger since you've been gone. Way stronger!"

"What was that?!"

"We're stronger than before because now everyone looks out for each other and has one another's backs. That's the kind of guild Sabertooth is becoming!"

"A true…guild." Rogue gingerly stood up. "We had to start over from square one."

The twin dragons faced their former master with renewed determination. "That's why you have to go!" The dragon slayers attacked simultaneously. Jiemma blocked the punches with his forearm.

"A true guild?!" Jiemma cackled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no such thing! Strength can only emanate from the individual! One like me that possesses a strong, iron will!"

"You're wrong!" Sting protested. "There is a guild that is stronger than your 'iron will'!" His thoughts swam to Fairy Tail.

"We found a guild close by that's kind, strong, honest, and we're way happier than before!"

"Insolent fools!" Jiemma slashed Sting and Rogue's shoulders with his claws and pushed them away.

"The truly strong stand alone! Those who have to rely on others for strength are nothing less than weaklings! In fact, they are even weaker than that!"

"I don't give a damn what you say! We're going to keep moving forward with the help of our friends! That's what it means to be strong! Fairy Tail showed us how much love brings meaning to life!"

"Enough!" Jiemma roared. He charged ahead, preparing to let loose his final blow to the Twin Dragons.

"Hey, Rogue." Sting grinned weakly. "I say we try that new move we learned."

"We still haven't perfected it." The shadow dragon reminded, but he too was grinning.

"But we have nothing else to lose. Let's do it." The Twin Dragons gathered their respective elements into their fingertips, stepped forward, and slashed.

" **Hakueiryū no Ashiginu!"**

Beams of light and darkness sprung forth from the Twin Dragon's fingertips, piercing Jiemma's body multiple times from all directions. The demon howled in agony as the lights cut his body to ribbons. When it was finished his mouth was agape in shock.

"Im…possible…" He fell backwards, the slamming of his body on the ground signaling both his death and the end of the fight.

Sting and Rogue looked back at him as they huffed out a long sigh

"So long, Master." Rogue bowed his head to his former master

"It's all up to them now." Sting said.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded.

Too exhausted to move any longer, both Sting and Rogue fell to the ground.

* * *

Mard Geer continued dragging Natsu and Gray's faces through the stone floors of the ruins.

 **"Have you learned from your folly yet, humans?"** The demon taunted.

Gray and Natsu exchanged looks and nodded.

They grabbed Mard Geer's wrists, placed their feet against the floor, pushed off, and landed on Mard Geer's back.

Still holding his wrists, Natsu and Gray drew back their hands gathering their respective magics and punched the flying demon in the back of his head as hard as they could. The mix of fire and ice broke through the floor, creating a massive crater.

Mard Geer, momentarily stunned by the attack, quickly spread his wings and flew up, throwing the Fairy Tail wizards to the ground. He brought back his leg and kicked up some of the rubble. Gray leapt out of the path of destruction, but Natsu was caught in it.

The dragon slayer flipped backward and landed on all fours. He puffed out his cheeks and let loose a roar of flames.

Mard Geer quickly strafed in the air to evade but was seen by Gray.

" **Hyoma no! Gekiko!"**

Mard Geer circled around Gray's breath attack. When he was far enough away, he held out his hand, concentrating dark energy into a sphere in his palm.

" **Dea! Ygdrasill!"**

A mass of intertwined wooden beams fell from the sphere and down towards Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray clenched their fists as tightly as they could and unleashed a flurry of punches on the creation.

A fury of punches was sent flying at the wood that began to crack.

As pieces of the wood splintered in all directions, Gray froze it and then clenched his hands.

" **Ice Make! Gungnir!"**

A massive spear of ice erupted the ground to pierce the demon. Mard Geer narrowly avoided the point but quickly turned around when he heard that ice cracking.

He spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Natsu.

 **"He was inside the ice?!"**

The dragon slayer gathered fire in his hands and slammed them together, generating a gigantic blaze.

" **Karyu no Koen!"**

The giant sphere of fire engulfs Mard Geer and sent him rocketing back to the ground with a horrendous crash, his body bouncing until it collided with a pile of rubble.

Natsu landed on the ground next to Gray. After a few seconds, Mard Geer rose from the dirt, opening his wings forcefully to dispel the debris and dust.

Natsu spit out some blood in his mouth to the ground as he glares at Mard Geer

"Doesn't this guy know how to stay down?"

"He will after I get ahold of him." Gray declared.

 **"I must admit I have enjoyed this battle, human wizards!"** Mard Geer pulled one of his wings over his body, using it as a cloak.

 **"Did you know that all magic was once one? But it eventually was split into all different kinds and classes of magic that we know today. It was then that Master END discovered a new way to utilize magic,He created Curse Power! A type of magic that draws its strength from negative emotions. Pain. Resentment. Hatred. Jealousy. Vengeance. The very essence of curse power was built upon life itself!"**

"Cut the crap!" Natsu interjected. "Even if that is true that's all in the past! The magic we use now is going keep us moving forward!"

 **"Foolish."** Mard Geer thrust out his palm and a mass of dark fog crept towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu and Gray slowly backed towards one another. They were trapped.

"What is this stuff?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't know! It looks like fog."

The "fog" began to slither up their bodies, freezing them in place.

"I can't move!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

 **"There is no 'moving forward'!"** Mard Geer proclaimed.

 **"Now descended into purgatory! Courtesy of the Ultimate curse made to dispose of Zeref himself!"** Natsu and Gray began to feel their bodies erupt with pain.

 **"The recollection of death awaits…"**

" **Memento Mori!"**

A tower of wailing sprits rose from the ground into the sky above with a deafening boom.

Natsu and Gray were trapped in the vortex while Mard Geer basked in the glory of his ultimate spell.

 **"To murder, the immortal Zeref one must understand both concepts of life and death! Those who fall prey to Memento Mori are neither alive nor are they dead, they simply cease to be! Your fate leads to this moment! You will be obliterated into nothing…forever!"**

The spirits dissipated and the rumbling stopped, leaving only a massive crater where Natsu and Gray once stood.

Mard Geer looked upon his handiwork with satisfaction, returning to this normal form.

"I have finally completed the ultimate curse." He mused.

"Now all that remains is for Master's END reign of terror to begin and then… to kill Lord Zeref." He turned on his heel and began walking when his ears caught sound of a small rumbling.

He looked down in the crater, his eyes widening upon seeing a small hill in the middle.

When it burst open and the dust settled, Gray and Natsu were shown to be still alive, the former's skin almost completely black.

"Impossible…" the demon muttered.

Natsu looks at Gray's appearance as his eyes widen in shock "Gray…"

"A partial demon transformation?!" Mard Geer shouted.

"Is this another one of Silver's abilities that he bequeathed to you? How were you able survive my ultimate attack!"

Gray could feel his consciousness slipping away. "For the future…" he struggled to stay up right.

"This…was the only…the thing I could do…It's up to you now…Natsu…" Gray fell to the ground, leaving a stunned Natsu to carry on.

"Gray?"

"Do you humans think you can make a fool of me?!" Mard Geer changed back to his Etherious form and sped towards Natsu.

"Gray?!" Natsu clenched his teeth in anger at his friends sacrifice.

Natsu roared out as Dragon scales formed on his face and arms.

 **"You bastard!"** He punched Mard Geer with a flaming fist, sending the demon careening through a standing structure.

 **"What is this power?!"** Mard Geer tried to recover but Natsu was too fast.

The dragon slayer kneed Mard Geer in the chin, sending higher into the air. Natsu's body was then slowly covered in crimson flames, creating the visage of wings and horns that protruded from his head. He had never felt so powerful before.

Mard Geer's eyes went wide. **"Dragon Force?!"**

Natsu landed on a floating piece of debris and charged his energies. **"I learned this from Igneel!"**

" **Guren! Hooken!"**

Natsu propelled his flaming body into Mard Geer like an arrow, his head crashing into the demon's abdomen.

As they flew higher into the air, Natsu's dragon force began to fade away and he slowly stopped rising.

""Damn it, I used up all of my magic""

 **"I'm not finished yet!"** Mard Geer stopped his ascent and raced back to Natsu, grabbing the back of the dragon slayer's head.

He held him down as he descended to the ground, his intention being to crush Natsu's body to pieces when they landed.

" **BE GONE! HUMAN!"**

"But…I believe too…you know?" Natsu said with a grin as he took a deep breath

"Gray!" Natsu shouted out as the ice wizard in question heard his friend's shout and made it to his feet.

He created a bow and arrow with his devil slayer magic, his sights set squarely on Mard Geer.

 **"How is he still alive?!"** The demon exclaimed.

" **Hyoma! Zero no Hakyuu!"**

He launched the arrow at Mard Geer, piercing the demon's gut. It then expanded, causing even more damage.

" **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

""This can't be!"" " _"Kyôka… Master?!""_.

" _"Be at ease…"_ " Kyôka's voice replied weakly to him

Natsu and Mard Geer fell to the ground, the demon taking much more damage than the dragon slayer. Gray relaxed his body some, his tattoo disappearing again.

"We did it…" Natsu said.

"Not yet. I still have to get rid of END."

"Oh yeah the book!" Natsu remembered. "I gotta get it back to Igneel."

"Sorry, Natsu. But that's not happening." Gray walked to the table the book sat on.

The dragon slayer slowly rose to one knee. His body was still weakened from dragon force. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm destroying it." Gray said.

"Don't give me that crap, you idiot! Just give me the book!"

"You're the idiot!" Gray argued. He held the book up so Natsu could see it.

"END was the one who made Tartaros, and it's also the ultimate volume in the Book of Zeref. We have to destroy it while we still have the chance!"

"" **he says that but he doesn't know what happens if he did""** END said in the mind link with Natsu

"I made a promise to Igneel." Natsu stood up. "Hand it over!" he demanded.

"No." Gray replied firmly.

They stared at each other before they felt the entire land rumbling

"What's going on?!" Gray shouted.

"Is it Face?!" Natsu questioned.

"This is merely the beginning." Mard Geer said as he laid in the crater, defeated, but he still managed to boast about victory.

"The elimination of magic will create a new era for Master END." He turned his head to look at Gray and Natsu.

"Then when the humans are stripped of their magic, they will be forced to witness the terror unleashed by the greatest demon within the book of Zeref!"

 **With END**

" **so, the demons won in the end?"** END spoke as he stands and watches Face go off while behind him were Kyoka and Sayla, the two demons rested while being watched over by Franmalth in his mushroom size

" **what a pity"**

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth, the metallic taste of her dripping blood only adding onto the shame she felt for her failure. Barely able to move her body she could only glare at the alert above. "We didn't…make it in time…"

"Look there!" Lily pointed to the screen with bombs' locations. The exceeds watched as icons representing the Face Bombs began lighting up one by one.

"No…" Happy quaked.

Lector's little body also shook in fright at the sight of the alarms. "The bombs are detonating all over the continent…"

"Wh-what now?" Frosch fearfully questioned.

"Now?" Mirajane spoke up as she looks at the Face timer

"All magic in Ishgal will vanish."

"It's the end of the magical world…" Minerva said

Makarov could hear the rumblings of the bomb's detonations all the way from the catacombs beneath Fairy Tail. He bowed his head in shame before the Lumen Histoire.

"I was just a few moments too late. I'm sorry, children."

Lucy lost her footing and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called.

"Are you alright?" Yukino walked to her fellow Celestial Wizard and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy reassured with a small smile. "I just felt weak all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know, but I can barely stand."

"I'll help you." Yukino said and was about to help her before she fell down, weakened

"my…magic" Yukino muttered out weakly

"My speed is gone too!" Jet blurted out.

Warren pressed his fingers to his temple and tried to read someone's - anyone's - thoughts. All he heard was silence. "I can't get in touch with anybody!"

"Do you think that means that Face…?" Droy frightfully implied.

Lisanna's clothes began disappearing but Doranbolt quickly covered her with his coat.

"T-thank you." She said with reddened cheeks.

"I was using my animal soul for clothes, but now I can't bring it back."

"The ethernanos have all thinned out." Doranbolt noticed.

"Then we must have not made it in time." Charla said.

"Oh no…" Wendy muttered.

"what's happening?" Rose asked as she sees everyone from the guild fell to the ground weakened

"Ika- oneechan!" Mary exclaimed as Ikaruga lies on the ground with a weak look on her expression

"has the gods…..abandoned us?" she whispered out

"Papa! Mama!" Rose screamed out to their parents as everyone was in need of help

The dragon slayers and Gray tried to move but their bodies were being drained of magic too quickly. Natsu managed to rise to his knees, his angered eyes aimed at the smirking Mard Geer.

"There is nothing you can do." The demon said.

"Master END's reign has begun! Humanity is forever doomed!"

Natsu gnashed his teeth in rage.

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted before a giant crash was heard near them

Natsu and the others looked at the crash site and sees that It was Acnologia.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered.

Igneel then descended from the skies as he landed down while placing his claw on the head of the downed black dragon.

" **do not give up hope, humans!"** Igneel roar out.

* * *

Elsewhere the airship Christina fired its cannons at one of the Face bombs but was having no luck.

"That was the last of the cannons," Hibiki reported.

"We didn't even put a dent in that thing," Eve said.

"What the hell is it supposed to be?" Ren questioned.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Ichiya?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Hmmm." The leader of the Tri-Mens pondered.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Hibiki interrupted. "Our magical fuel is depleting fast, we won't be able to stay in the air much longer!"

"So it has come to this…" Ichiya uttered. He had given in to defeat.

 _ **"Get away!"**_ A voice shouted to Jenny. The blonde turned her head quickly at the voice.

"Who was that?"

Eve saw something approaching from behind the ship at a frightening speed.

"What's that?!" he pointed.

Ichiya took notice of the object. "Evasive action!" he ordered.

The UFO pierced through the Face bomb, crumbling it to pieces as it zoomed past the Christina.

"What was that just now?!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"A bird?" Jenny offered. She wondered if the creature that destroyed the bomb was the one that had spoken to her.

Wendy and her group watched the destruction of the bomb from below. The unidentified beast had moved too fast for the others to see, but Wendy managed to catch a brief glimpse of shimmering white scales. "Grandeeney?"

"The icons are changing." Happy said in disbelief. One after another Xs began appearing over the Face icons, signifying their destruction at the claws of these mysterious sky creatures.

"What's happening?" Erza wondered.

Gajeel was on his knees. The pain in his gut had returned while Levy tend to him.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Metalicana."

Just as Gajeel uttered his name the Iron Dragon destroyed another Face bomb.

The other dragon slayers felt the same sensations as Gajeel did.

"Weisslogia?" Sting muttered when he saw his foster father flying up above. "It can't be…I killed him."

"Does that mean Skiadrum is out there as well?" Rogue questioned. He too had seen the dragon that had raised him.

"The dragons have been released!" Igneel announced. "They're soaring through the skies of Ishgal!"

Fairy Tail and their allies all looked up at the once thought dead beasts.

Some breathed sighs of relief, others cried tears of joy, and some had no idea what to think. Mard Geer stewed in his anger and shock.

"It's a miracle." Wendy wept.

"This is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed in awe.

 **FACE  
SIGNAL  
LOST**

"All the lights are gone!" Lector shouted happily.

"But why?" Frosch asked.

"Is there a need to ask why?" Lily grinned.

"You're right." Mirajane smiled in relief. "Face is no longer active. We should be thankful."

Even Erza found herself smiling in solace. "It's over."

Wendy wiped her tears away as her friends all cheered. "The dragons…" she smiled.

"They wiped out all of the bombs from the continent." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

 **"We are victorious!"** Igneel roared out

Everyone exclaimed in happiness and relief, the long battle was finally over. Mard Geer was still shocked.

"Defeat…?" he muttered.

Gray looked around the battlefield, his eyes falling on END's book just a small distance away from him.

"So…" Sting teared up, he quickly wiped them away. "Weisslogia was alive all along?"

 **"Yes."** Igneel nodded. **"As were Skiadrum, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. We were living inside of you Dragon Slayers ever since we disappeared on July 7th, X777. To be more accurate we used a secret technique that allowed us to lie dormant within your bodies."**

"That must have been that feeling in our chests from earlier!" Rogue reasoned. "That was you dragons awakening from within us!"

 **"It was."** Igneel nodded.

"Well I still don't get it!" Natsu interjected.

"How did you get inside of our bodies anyway?! I'm pretty sure I saw you croak right in front of my own eyes!"

Igneel briefly grinned at Natsu's ignorance before answering him.

 **"We did so for two reasons: the first was so you all would not turn into dragons as Acnologia did."**

The human's eyes widened.

"Acnologia was a human once?!" Natsu blurted out.

"" **so the old man did know too""** END said as he walks towards the ruins

Igneel nodded to his son

 **"Hundreds of years ago during the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to ever exist. He initially fought for the side of coexistence between humans and dragons along with myself and the others, but soon he and his comrades became power-hungry. They then began ruthlessly killing dragons one after another. Soon Acnologia was corrupted by his own power, and turned into the beast that threatens you today."**

"A dragon civil war?" Rogue repeated.

"I had no idea." Sting said.

 **"The other reason we chose to lie dormant within you is-"Igneel** was interrupted by Acnologia rising again. The black dragon pushed Igneel off and flew back into the skies. Igneel followed after him.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

 **"I'll finish him off! You just get that book!"**

Natsu turned and saw that the book was once again in Gray's hands. Natsu was no longer in the mood for games. "Give it up, Gray."

Unfortunately, the ice wizard was through playing as well. "I told you before, I made a promise to take down END."

* * *

Igneel and Acnologia resumed their battle high above. Their ferocious roars echoing throughout the land.

 **"You hid inside the humans to prevent them from becoming dragons?"** Acnologia questioned in his rage.

 **"What are you trying to accomplish, Acnologia?!** " Igneel interrogated.

 **"are you that afraid of END returning?! Leave the humans be!"**

 **"You think me afraid of a mere demon?! What rubbish! I am the king of the dragons! Acnologia! There is nothing in this world I fear!"**

 **"You yourself were born a human!"** Igneel countered.

 **"I will not allow Natsu and the other dragon slayers to become like you!"**

 **"Whether they become like me or not is of no consequence! The only thing in this world I desire is destruction!"**

The dragons clashed again, their claws drawing blood with each cut.

* * *

Natsu and Gray continued to stare each other down. As Gray holds the book and Natsu desires the book

"You guys shouldn't be fighting," Sting said weakly.

"This not the time or place for this." Rogue chided.

Suddenly the book vanished from Gray's hand. "What the hell?"

"Gray!" Natsu fumed.

"Stop glaring at me. I didn't do it." Gray retorted

"He's right. It was my doing. The book does belong to me after all, it's only right I should have it returned to me. It's very precious to me after all."

Everyone's eyes went wide with fear when they looked on the book thief - the book's true owner - Zeref. Gray and Natsu narrowed their eyes at the immortal.

"" **he couldn't wait, could he now?""** END said in the mind link with a sigh

"You did well, Mard Geer." Zeref praised the demon. "You were very close to reviving END." He turned his head to Mard Geer and smiled sadly. "You may rest now."

Mard Geer's pupil's shrank in fear of the look on his master's face. He knew of the underlying intent behind Zeref's seemingly kind words. His body beginning to shake and he raised his arm to the sky.

"Mard Geer…will fulfill…your wish…"

Zeref snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke Mard Geer turned into a book. With another snap of the black wizard's fingers the book caught flames, burning away to ashes.

"I'm afraid that will not be attainable for you." He said.

Gray was shocked. "Why did you do that?! Didn't you create him?!"

"I did." Zeref confirmed. "But I no longer have need of him." He looked to Natsu.

"the time is ripe."

Natsu squinted his eyes as an afterimage of END appears beside Zeref and the demon started whispering to him

"I see" Zeref whispered

"Acnologia just had to interfere. Will he end history once more, or will a miracle take place? Even I don't know the answer."

"What are you talking about?' Gray demanded the immortal who suddenly disappeared a second later

"Damn! He took the book!" Gray cursed.

Natsu felt dark and negative energy swelling up in him as he clenched his fists

"" **the time has come""**

* * *

Acnologia whipped his tail against the right side of Igneel's face, sending the Fire Dragon spiraling down to the ground below. He chased down Igneel and landed on him, digging his sharpened claws into fire dragon's belly.

 **"Destruction!"** The black dragon repeated over and over as he slash and scraped away at Igneel's body. **"Destruction!"**

Igneel roared in agony.

 **"Is this all the power you can muster, King of the Fire Dragons?!"**

Igneel smirked at Acnologia, blood trailing from his mouth to the ground.

 **"Well I did just wake up from a very long nap."**

Acnologia was not amused by Igneel's defiance. He resumed tearing into him.

" _ **"Natsu!""**_ Igneel called.

Natsu perked up at his name. "Igneel?!"

 _ **""There are still things that I must tell you.""**_

Natsu caught wind of Igneel's scent as he equips on Enryuo no Yoroi and flies off to the distance, leaving behind his friends.

" **hold on! I'm coming!"**

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Gray hollered, but the dragon slayer was already gone.

" _ **"I already explained why we dragon slayers were lying dormant in the bodies of you dragon slayers, but not fully. It was to prevent you from becoming dragons, but when we left, we created defenses to prevent that from ever happening. Because that process is such a long one, we were unable to leave sooner. No matter how much we wanted to. The other reason was so we could defeat Acnologia once and for all.""**_

"" _ **I altered your memory so that you can attain Dragon Force that day, I'm sorry that I had to do that""**_

Natsu could see the two dragons in the distance and sped up.

 **""Don't worry, Igneel! I'm almost there!""**

 _ **""No! Stay back! Do not come here, Natsu! Acnologia is much stronger than I anticipated! I do not want you to face him!""**_

 **"I don't care! I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you die again! If we team up there's nothing that can beat us! Not even Acnologia!"**

Igneel grinned and clutched Acnologia's talons in his own. He pushed him off and the two dragons took to sky again.

" _ **"I've waited for this moment for ages. The chance to finish Acnologia with my own talons!""**_

 **"Igneel!"** Natsu tried to follow up to the sky but a huge gust of wind prevents him from doing so

" **damnit!"** Natsu flies off course as he looks up and sees something that horrified him

Igneel had a gaping hole on his side as the Fire Dragon had ripped off the black dragon's left arm with his teeth.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned in shock.

 **"Natsu…"** Igneel uttered with a small smile.

 **"I'm sorry that I lied to you of my death, I'm sorry that I left you like this, but I watched you become so strong. You even managed to gain a family of your own. I'm so proud."**

" **so, please, choose who you are"**

Acnologia turned and unleashed a final breath attack against the fallen Igneel.

 **"The days I spent with you was among the happiest of my life. You gave me the strength that comes from loving someone."**

The ball of energy encompassed Igneel, erupting in a massive explosion. Natsu could not believe his eyes. Tears began to stream down his face as he cried out.

" **IGNEEL!"**

Far away END watches the scene from afar as Zeref was beside him

A tear slides down his right eye as the Etherious touched the tear drop

* * *

"So the dragons saved us…" Makarov said. "It seems I just couldn't do it after all. I didn't have the courage to use Lumen Histoire."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

Makarov looked forward, watching as Master Mavis walked towards him. She stopped and stood next to him. "It simply means that the time for its use has not come yet."

"I suppose so." Makarov turned around and faced Lumen Historie.

Fairy Tail and their gathered allies stood in front of the dragons in wonder. It was quite the sight to see, for all them, but none more so than the dragon slayers themselves.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy chirped through misted eyes.

 **"Thanks to Igneel's efforts, along with the determination of all of you gathered here, Acnologia has been turned away."** The sky dragon smiled to them

"This is pretty awesome!" Jet exclaimed. "With these dragons here I feel like we could do anything!"

"You got that right!" Droy added.

"You guys destroyed all the Face bombs?" Max questioned as he was still having trouble believing what he saw in front of him was real.

 **"You did very well too, Wendy."** Grandeeney praised. **"You destroyed one of the bombs all on your own."**

Wendy picked up Charla and held her. "Charla and I did it together."

Metalicana looked at Gajeel for a few moments before leaning his head towards him.

 **"You still have that nasty glare."** The dragon remarked with a smirk.

"You shut up!" Gajeel snapped.

Sting and Rogue looked to their dragons with much more surprise and suspicion than the others.

"I killed you." Sting said to Weisslogia.

Rogue looked to Skiadrum. "So did I. I watched you die with my own eyes."

Weisslogia smirked knowingly and tapped his claw against the side of his head

 **"We dragons have the ability to change human's memories however we see fit."**

 **"we wanted to give you the memory as well the experience of killing a dragon since you are dragon slayers."**

 **"Though that is not to say that we are actually alive…"**

Sting raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

 **"We're already dead."** Grandeeney revealed.

Wendy's spirits fell. "What?"

 **"Long ago Acnologia used a dragon slayer spell that expelled our souls from our bodies. That is the other reason we laid dormant inside you, not just to prevent you from becoming dragons like Acnologia, but to extend our own lives as well.**

" **But now that we have left your bodies we cannot return, and we will soon fade away from this world. I hope you understand why we could not reveal ourselves sooner. We had to wait for the right moment to strike."**

"But, Grandeeney…"

 **"Not even Igneel could defeat Acnologia, but he used the last of his strength to deal a harrowing blow to the black dragon. Humans, please do not let this tarnish the legacy of the Fire Dragon King. He was the bravest of all of us. There were none that loved humans more than he."**

Everyone began talking amongst themselves about their thoughts on the dragon's revelations.

 **"We haven't told you as much as we would like, but that will have to suffice for now."** Grandeeney said.

" **it is time for us to depart,"** Skiadrum said as the dragons' body glowed

"No!" Wendy refused. "Please don't leave me again, Grandeeney!"

The sky dragon bent down to Wendy as she smiled to her

 **"Though there will be many more dangers that lie ahead of you, I know you'll make it through all of them just fine. There is no need for you to worry."**

"But I-"Wendy's protests were cut short when Gajeel placed his hand on her head.

"We have to be strong. We can't send them off with sad looks on our faces." He grinned. He felt the same way she did.

"You're right." Wendy accepted. She sniffed and looked back to Grandeeney with a smile.

Levy stood next to her with a smile of her own. The other wizards looked at the dragons with hints of sadness as the beasts spread their wings and began ascending into the sky.

 **"There was once a time when humans and dragons were enemies."** Grandeeney said.

 **"We fought and we hated one another viscously, but that is in the distant past. Now, both your kind and mine have come together in friendship. The world is reaching the end of the age of dragons, soon the world will be left in the hands of you humans."**

The dragons soared higher into the sky, their bodies beginning to glow.

 **"Four hundred years ago our two races formed a compact: The Magna Carta! Because of it, we will watch over you all forever-more!"**

A tower of light rose from the ground and the dragons began fading away.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy cried out.

 **"I love you, Wendy."** The sky dragon smiled before disappearing.

" **you still have that Nasty Glare**." Metalicana said.

"Are those really your last words?!" Gajeel yelled as he watched Metalicana disappear

"Dammit…" Gajeel said with a grin and a teary falling down his eye

"Thank you, Weisslogia." Sting said.

"Skiadrum." Rogue added.

The pillar of light could be seen all the way in Magnolia, captivating all that looked upon it. Master Makarov looked upon the light, a pang of regret in his heart.

"I'm glad they came to help when they did."

"yeah"

Everyone watches as the sky was filled with the shining particles of light

"we should get going, Master might be worried for us" Mira suggested as everyone nodded

"wait" Rose said as this caught everyone's attention

"Papa isn't here." Mary said as everyone looks around for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He went to find Igneel." Gray chimed in. "I'm sure he was there with him when he was struck down."

"Do you think he's ok?" Lisanna worried.

"That was a pretty big explosion," Warren said. "He might have gotten caught up in it." He was quickly hit on the head by Elfman. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Watch your mouth, idiot." Elfman directed Warren's eyes to Erza. She was looking at the ground with a perplexed stare. The telepath quickly recognized his folly.

"I-I mean. I'm sure Natsu's fine!" Warren desperately attempted to reassure the redhead.

"It'll take way more than that to keep him down." He laughed weakly, but soon realized that Erza was paying him no attention.

"Hey? Erza?"

Mirajane placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Erza looked to Mirajane with surprise.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Erza said as she snapped out of her trance

"We were all wondering if you were concerned about Natsu."

"Oh. I'm sure he's fine." Her smile seemed to appease Mirajane, but deep down Erza was worried.

"" _ **east""**_ a voice spoke to Erza as Enryuo no Kiba appeared in front of her as the sword floats in front of Erza

"what the!?" Jet and Droy exclaimed as the sword glows to Erza

It then started to float away as Erza followed the sword

Everyone looks to Erza as if she was being pulled by the sword

"let's follow her" Lucy said as everyone nodded

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was on his hands and knees next to Igneel's body, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Dad…" he finally said. "You promised…right? You said…you said you wouldn't go anywhere. You…you can't break that promise." He hoped that Igneel would answer him.

"I…i made friends…a whole lot of them! I went on all sorts different jobs and saw all sorts of different places. I got married…and…I even have two girls. They're names are Rose and Mary…they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Natsu wept. "I…I…I have a whole lot more stuff I want to tell you, Igneel!" Natsu cried out.

Igneel's body started to glow as he started to disappear

Footsteps were heard as END approached Natsu

The Etherious was in tears as well

" **damn old man, you just love playing tricks on us, don't you?"** END said as he cried

"" **I couldn't ever hurt my own son, even if it met the sake of the world, I would never do it"**

"" **I will always love you no matter what, Natsu""**

"" **choose, the right path""**

Igneel's voice spoke to the two as he disappeared into the sky

Natsu and END cried out in tears as even if END was a demon, Igneel was the only one in the world that loved him no matter what

" **even If I destroy the world, I will never find anything like his love for us anywhere"** END said as Natsu nodded before standing back up

"do it" Natsu said as END looks at him before snapping his fingers

" **I will keep my end of the bargain; your loved ones will never be harmed"** END said as the time stopped again

"thank you" Natsu thanked him before Zeref approaches the two from behind

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Next chapter is the last one for the volume**

 **Bye bye**


	104. Chapter 103

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Erza**

Erza and the others were following Enryuo no Kiba as the sword was leading them to Natsu

Enryuo no Kiba stops for a moment as so did everyone

"why did it stop?" Rose asked her mother

Erza stares at the sword before it floats away towards the surviving forest

She dashed towards it as she leaves everyone behind

"Mama!" Rose shouted out as she and Mary ran after her

"wait!" Ikaruga exclaimed as she chased after the twins with the others following

Erza ran through the forest as she followed the sword

"" **Erza""**

Igneel's voice spoke into her mind as she got surprise a bit

""this voice!? Igneel?!"" she said in her mind

"" **please, do not bear hatred to Natsu. Please show him that he is never alone in his life""**

Igneel told her in a pleading voice before disappearing

""Igneel?"" she called out to the dragon but could no longer hear his voice

""did something happen?"" Erza though as she kept running

She then reached to an open clearing where she sees a figure off in the distance

"Natsu!" Erza called out as she runs towards him

Gray and the others catches up as they see Erza running to her

"Mama!" Rose and Mary screamed out her name and was about to run to her but was stopped by Ikaruga

"it is best that the two share a moment of silence" Ikaruga told them as they look to her before looking to their parents

Erza runs to her husband with a glad smile as he was standing over a giant crater

"Natsu" she called out to him as Natsu turns to her before the two embraced to each other

He laid his head on her chest as Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her warm body closer to him as he cried again. He desperately, nee possessively, held onto her. As if she too were going to fade away from him.

Erza felt Natsu's tightening embrace and lovingly rubbed the back of his head to allay his fears. "It's ok. I'm here." She comforted, tightening her own grip on him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone watches the scene as they smiled to the two as the battle was over

 **One week later**

Lucy looked out her window to the ruined streets of Magnolia. It had been one week since the battle with Tartaros and the town was still rebuilding.

The train station was in shambles, but it still managed to run due to the Fairy Tail wizards and townspeople managing to fix it over the course of four days.

However, hundreds of houses and businesses had been reduced to rubble, and the Fairy Tail guild was completely obliterated. Lucy was amazed that her apartment was still standing.

Though Magnolia was not the only town in the continent devastated by Tartaros and their Face bombs, the scars of the war against demons still ran deep in the members of Fairy Tail and their allies. Showing no signs that they would heal anytime soon.

"Lucy?" Yukino called.

"Hm?" The blonde tore her eyes away from the window and looked to her friend. Yukino was sitting on the couch across from Lucy's bed. "I'm sorry, Yukino. Did you say something?"

Yukino shook her head. "No. I was just wondering if you were doing ok."

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Lucy smiled. "I was just looking at the town."

"They're still rebuilding."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It will take forever to clean up the mess Tartaros made."

"Do you really think we've seen the last of them?" Yukino was frightful of the answer she might recieve. When Fairy Tail left the wreckage of Plutogrim - after the dragons disappeared - the bodies of Sayla, Torafuzra, Lamy, Kyoka and Franmalth were all unaccounted for.

Doranbolt said he would begin investigations into the demons' whereabouts after the council was back up and running, but Yukino – among others - had doubts.

"I don't know." Lucy answered. "Hopefully." Not really focusing too much, Lucy's eyes drifted to Aquarius' broken key.

Yukino noticed the forlorn look in the blonde's eyes and bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, Lucy-sama."

Lucy looked to her in confusion. "What are you talking about? Forgive you for what?"

"If I wasn't so weak, I could have prevented you from having to sacrifice Aquarius."

"Yukino, I never blamed you for what happened to Aquarius. How could i? I did it to protect you and the others. Yeah I'm sad I won't see her anymore, but Aquarius isn't dead. I can be thankful for that and the memories I shared with her." Lucy told her

"Yes." Yukino nodded. "You're right." Yukino still didn't feel right about the situation, but she accepted Lucy's words. "I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine. Now that's enough moping around." Lucy stood up from her seat and stretched.

"I'm going to meet Wendy in the park. She wants me to fix her hair. Do you want to come? We're going to visit Natsu and the others after."

"Thank you, but I can't." Yukino respectfully declined. "I was planning to go to the guild for a while."

"That's right." Lucy remembered. "A few of the others were going there as well. Are we rebuilding?"

"I'm not sure. Master Makarov has said nothing definite." Yukino stood up and quickly bowed her head. "I will visit again. If you'll have me."

"Don't sweat it." Lucy smiled. "You're welcome anytime." She walked Yukino to the door. "Be careful out there, there's still debris to clean up."

"I will. Goodbye, Lucy."

"See you later." Lucy closed the door and walked backed to her window one last time. She looked over the horizon at the clear blue sky. "I should get going too. Wendy's probably waiting." Lucy grabbed her key ring from her nightstand and walked out of the door.

* * *

Inside of Magnolia Hospital, Laxus Dreyar slowly came to. When he fully opened his eyes, he was greeted by the smiling faces of Bixlow and Evergreen.

"Alright! Finally!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Laxus, you're awake!" Evergreen cried.

"Not so loud, guys." Laxus groaned. "My head is still killing me."

"Oh." The bespectacled woman covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"My bad." Bixlow apologized.

"You had us worried. We thought that you would never wake up." Freed stood from the chair he was sitting in near the window and walked to Laxus' bedside. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Pathetic…" Laxus muttered. He suddenly pulled his friends into a tight hug. The gesture surprised the trio.

"L-Laxus?!" Evergreen blushed.

"What's going on, man?" Bixlow questioned. "You still sick or something?

"I can't stay like this…" Laxus said solemnly. "At this rate, I won't be able to protect the people I care about."

"It's ok." Evergreen comforted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Bixlow said. "We're all going to get much stronger."

"That's right." Freed nodded. "We're a team after all."

Laxus pulled them in tighter and grinned.

* * *

Wendy turned her head to and fro, marveling at the length her newly restored hair. "Wow it really is back to normal! Actually it's even longer than before."

"It was no problem, baby." Cancer said, snipping his scissors.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." Wendy said to the blonde.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled as she patted the young girl's head. "Are you sure you want it this long? I thought you looked cute with short hair."

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I only cut it short to make it even. I much prefer it long."

"I didn't know you put that much thought into that sort of thing." Lucy giggled.

"I-is that bad?" Wendy nervously asked.

"No I was just saying." Lucy twirled the locks of her own hair. "Maybe I should grow mine too."

"I think it would look great on you!" Wendy chirped.

"Really?" Lucy blushed.

Gajeel laid across part of the long stone bench in the park. Lazily watching Wendy and Lucy talk about hair styles.

"I'm sleepy…" he trailed off and began snoring.

"Hey, Gajeel you can't just sleep there. This isn't the guild." Levy chided, squatting next to him. "Besides it's not good for you with a surface this hard."

Gajeel grumbled and opened his eyes. He glanced at Levy before looking back to Wendy and Lucy.

"It's weird not going to that place every day." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Levy asked. She barely heard him.

 **flashback**

"We meet again, Gajeel." Org said. "How many times have we seen you this month alone?"

"It has to be at least ten." Michello spoke up. "He's nothing but a juvenile delinquent. I say we just lock him up and throw away the key."

The Iron Dragon smirked at the council members. "This gonna take all day? I got places to be."

"Why, you insolent-"

"Enough, Michello." Org ordered. "Let's begin the trial."

The trial went just like the ones before it. Gajeel was found guilty of the claims against him and was forced to pay for the damages out of his own money. He knew the drill, but that didn't make it any less irritating.

"Damn, geezers." the disgruntled dragon slayer kicked a rock down the steps of the hill the council building sat on. "They always gotta ruin my fun."

"Wait right there, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see Elder Belno walking up to him. "What do you want now?" For the past few trials Belno had sought him out before he left back to Oak Town. She always told him the same thing each time they met, and Gajeel was starting to get irritable.

"I'll tell you again." She began. "It would be better for you if you left Phantom Lord."

Gajeel sneered at the woman. "Like I said last time, you can spare me the advice. You ain't the boss of me, lady."

"Phantom's actions as of late are growing more and more unruly. I have no idea what Jose thinks he's accomplishing by egging on the council, but if things don't calm down then we will be forced to-"

"Look, you old hag!" Gajeel interrupted. "I told you before that you're not the boss of me. You think you can just order a dragon slayer around like some dog?!"

"I will say it as many times as needed to penetrate that iron skull of yours. Believe me I've seen hundreds of young men like you come and go. Chances are I will see a hundred more. No matter their outward appearance they were always the same sad, lonely, person on the inside. You do not have to follow that path."

"You're really starting to piss me off…" Gajeel grumbled.

Belno gave him a wry smile. "I'm not saying that you have to become an upstanding member of society. I just want you to find meaning in your life."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" He began to laugh. "If that's all you want then I got plenty! Phantom is going to go to war with Fairy Tail soon! I'll find all the meaning in the world after I start wailing on some fairies! Especially when I take down that Salamander jerk!"

Belno's smile fell and she began to walk away. "I truly hope that you find meaning in your life, Gajeel. Before it's too late."

"Are you deaf?! I already told you I found meaning! Now leave me alone will ya?! Next time I might not be so nice!"

Belno stopped and thought about Gajeel's words. She looked over her shoulder at him. Flashing a warm smile that caught the dragon slayer off guard. "You remind me so much of my late son. You even kind of look like him." With that Belno walked away, leaving the stunned Gajeel in her wake.

"What the hell was that about? Weird. Comparing me to some dead guy." Gajeel turned around and walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets, and a light blush on his cheeks.

Gajeel's reflection brought him forward to just after his group found Belno's body. After reporting to Makarov he went to the roof of the deceased woman's home and sat there, looking out at the setting sun with a morose expression.

"Granny, you and I never had a chance to have a decent talk. You wanted to help me find meaning in my life and I just kept blowing you off like a jackass. You looked out for me ever since I was a snot-nosed brat."

Tears formed in the dragon slayer's eyes. "And I never found a way to pay you back for that! I'll find the bastards that did this to you and make them pay, no that's not right. I'll remember your words instead. And I'll do my best to live up to them. Just watch me!"

 **Flashback ends**

Gajeel opened his eyes and saw Levy's face again.

"Geez, Gajeel." She pouted. "I told you that you can't sleep here."

"Just…watch me…" Gajeel lazily said before he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. He snored in response and Levy once again sighed in frustration, but after seeing the peaceful look on his face as he slept, she smiled.

Charla sat on the grass as she watched Wendy and Lucy. Lily approached her.

"How does Wendy seem to you?" he asked.

"She's the same as she ever was." Charla answered with a wry grin. "She's putting on a brave face so no one worries about her. That child can be quite the handful. What about Gajeel?"

"Nothing new to report." Lily took a seat next to Charla. "That goodbye was tough on everyone."

"Yes it was." Charla nodded. "But I worry about Natsu the most. So does Wendy."

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu. He'll be fine."

Charla was curious about her fellow exceed's words. "Why do you say that?"

"He's got Erza with him doesn't he?" Lily grinned at the tabby, who returned with one of her own.

"You're right" Charla replied with a warm smile

* * *

Gray sat in the snow-covered ruins of his hometown of Isvan.

He sat on a rock, staring at a cross stuck in the ground that read: Silver X Mika. He reflected on the people he had lost. His parents, his father twice now. Ur. Ultear. He clenched the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's too much."

"Gray-sama…?" a sweet, yet familiar, voice called.

"Juvia?!" Gray nearly fell from his seat in his shock. "Did you follow me here?!"

"I did! I-I'm so sorry for intruding on your private moment but…" she fidgeted nervously. "There's something important that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Gray sniped.

"The necromancer who was keeping your father alive, Keyes, I…I was the one who killed him. I am to blame for your father's death."

Gray's eyes went wide at the revelation. "You did…?!"

Juvia nodded solemnly and her eyes began to mist.

"I-I know it was wrong. But…" Juvia sniffed. "That's no excuse for what I did, Because my weakness was…"

Gray stood up and walked to Juvia, not looking at her directly as he grabbed the collar of her coat and lifted it.

"You…" His clenched teeth slowly began to shake, and his angered sneer faltered to a saddened whimper. His forehead fell into Juvia's chest, his grip on her loosening.

"Thank you…" he sobbed. "Thank you..."

Juvia was taken aback by the words.

Gray slumped to his knees and Juvia followed, still holding onto him. He began to repeat himself. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Juvia couldn't readily figure it out, but she eventually gleaned that Gray was apologizing to her

"Gray…"

"I'm sorry."

Juvia wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Juvia rubbed the back of his head as he continued to cry and shake.

As the two embraces each other, a lone figure appears and approaches them

* * *

Erza sat on the hill next to the bridge crossing over Magnolia River.

She had been there for hours, but it had felt like days.

Ever since the battle with Tartaros, Erza was afraid of being touched by anyone, including Natsu. The last person to touch her – by accident – was Max, and she nearly sliced him in two.

When talking she kept out of arms reach, and always folded her arms as if to protect herself.

Her phobia had even gone so far as to not sleep in the same bed as Natsu. He had been sleeping on the couch in the living room for the past few days.

Erza knew that she was acting strange, but she couldn't help it. Her torture at the hands of Kyôka had affected her psyche, dredging up memories of her slavery in the Tower of Heaven. Every bitter memory that she tried to repress forced itself to the surface. She thought she had moved past the darkness, but she had only managed to bury it.

She looked at her hand. It was trembling.

""I thought I had begun to move past those tribulations. Just thinking about them makes me tremble. Beaten. Betrayed. Stripped bare of my dignity. Humiliated. I'm too frightened to even allow Natsu – my own husband – to touch me!" She cursed her weakness.

""After all that's happened how can I keep going? I don't know if I can.""

"You'll be just fine."

Erza turned and saw a cloaked man approach. She recognized his voice instantly. It was Jellal. She stood and faced him as he passed by her.

"You understand both human strength as well as weakness. Let your light guide your path, and move you forward. Never waiver." He walked to six other cloaked figures standing just ahead. As for us we will walk the path of darkness in order to defeat Zeref. Though your path may one day align with ours.

Cobra smirked as his ears twitched. "He thinks he so cool, doesn't he?"

"Tell me what you hear later." Racer requested with an equally mischievous smirk. "I wanna know too."

""When that happens I want you to shine brightly, just as you always have. Bright enough to erase our dark skies.""

"This is love…is it not?" Richard mused.

"this cloths as so raggy" Angel whined with her cloak

"just bear with it" Meredy told her

""Move forward, Erza.""

Jellal joined with the rest of his new Crime Sorciere and they all began to walk away. The redhead looked at them with a smile.

 **evening**

Makarov and Mirajane stared at the ruins of the guild hall. Everyone else had gone home for the day, but those two stayed behind.

"Is it even possible to rebuild this time, Master?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov remained silent. He thought of what he should do all day, and had finally come to a decision.

Doranbolt approached the pair, heaving a long sigh. "Alright it's done. I've erased Lumen Historie from everyone's minds except hers." He looked to Mirajane.

"I know you want me to erase mine as well, but I don't want to tamper with my own memories."

"You've done it before." Makarov countered. He turned to face him. "You can stop now, the mission is complete."

"Master?" Mirajane questioned.

"What are talking about-"a light began to shine on Doranbolt's shoulder, ripping the cloth from the arm of his coat.

"What's going on?!" To the councilman's - and Mirajane's - shock, a Fairy Tail symbol slowly materialized on his arm.

"What is this?! What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing," Makarov said. "You've been a member of Fairy Tail from the very beginning. You erased your memories and infiltrated the council."

Mirajane gasped in disbelief.

"What?! That makes no sense! How can I be a member of Fairy Tail?! Why would I erase my own memories and infiltrate the council?! And Tenrou Island! What about what happened there?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"I actually told you not to erase your memories, but you insisted on it. This is exactly the situation I was trying to prevent." Makarov let out a rueful sigh. "It's not like it matters now though."

"What do you mean?"

"it means that he is running away" a voice spoke as this surprise the three

Makarov looks behind and sees Natsu approaching him

"why are you here, Natsu? Shouldn't you be with Erza right now?" Makarov asked to Natsu

Natsu stood silent for a moment before he grins evilly as black markings appeared on his face

" **I'm not Natsu"**

 **With Natsu**

Natsu and Erza stood near the lake near their home as their children were with Mira and the others while Ikaruga left the home to spend some time with Cana

The two sat in silence before Natsu laid his hand on top of Erza's

"it's been a long day, hasn't it?" Erza muttered out as Natsu nodded

The two watched the view as the sun started to set

"Erza" Natsu called out to his wife as Erza turns her head to him

"wha- kya!" Erza replied before Natsu pushed her down

"Natsu?" Erza looks to her husband who was looking back to her

They stared at each other's eyes for a single moment before Natsu leans down and connect their lips together

Erza's eyes widen in surprise before they soften as she returns the kiss

Their hands roams around each other's body as Erza moans in the kiss when Natsu gropes her breast

Natsu leans away as he strips off his vest before reaching back in to kiss his wife again

As the suns sets as so came the night

Minutes passed of their activities with each other as Erza lay down in Natsu's arms as the two watched the moon at night

"it's beautiful" Erza said as she gaze upon the moon's reflection

"yeah….it is" Natsu replied with a solemn look on his face

They rested with each other as the fireflies came out of their home and started dancing in the air

Natsu smiled sadly to Erza as he combs her hair behind her hair and gives her a kiss to her cheek

Erza smiles to the affection and returned it with one of her own

"let's head in, Rose and Mary are probably on their way home" Erza said as she stands up and offered a hand to Natsu

Natsu stands up with his wife as Erza walks towards their home but noticed that Natsu stood in his place

"Natsu? Are you coming?" Erza asked as Natsu shook his head as a "no"

"I'm sorry…Erza. I love you" Natsu said as a tear slides down his right eye before black markings started to appear around his left side and then to his face

Erza's eyes widen in surprise as Natsu's eyes turned black and his pupil turned red

* * *

Gray and Juvia stood with each other over the grave mark before sensing an evil presence behind them

"who's there!?" Gray exclaimed as he turns around and sees Natsu standing in the snow in front of them

"Natsu-san?" Juvia said in surprise to see him here

Natsu looks over to them before grinning evilly as black markings slither around his face

* * *

Makarov looks at Natsu and his evil like appearance

" **I am the one who brings the destruction to the world"**

* * *

" **I am the one who ends all life in existence"**

* * *

" **I am the one who stands above all demons"**

* * *

" **I am"**

* * *

""" **END"""**

Erza's eyes widen in shock as Natsu's appearance changed

"Nats…su?" Erza whispered out his name as Natsu chuckles to her before laughing evilly

* * *

" **I am END, Etherious Natsu Dragov. A demon from the Books of Zeref!"**

"END?!" Gray exclaimed in anger

" **yes, the very demon who you seek to destroy!"** END told him

* * *

"Natsu, what happened to you?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock as Natsu looks over them with a snickering grin before looking at Mirajane

" **you have somethings that I desire"** END said before he suddenly appeared in front of Mira

"wha!?"

END smirks before he pierced through Mira's abdomen making the barmaid gasped in shock

"Mira!" Makarov exclaimed as END pulled back his hand and takes out several glowing orbs from within Mirajane's body

" **so you were the one who took them"** END said as he walks away and left Makarov and Doranbolt to tend to Mira

"Mira! Get a hold of yourself!" Makarov exclaimed as he holds her up and his eyes widen in surprise to see that there was no wound on her

* * *

" **I was asleep for quite some time and the Natsu you knew and Love was created in my stead of hibernation"** END told to Erza

" **the Natsu you loved was just an illusion, he never existed. Never was and never will"** END cackled to Erza at her shocked and horrified look

* * *

"bastard!" Gray shouted as his Devil Slayer tattoo appeared and he tried to strike at END but failed as the Demon snaps his fingers and several shadows binds down Gray to the ground

"gah!?" Gray grunted as he tried to break free but could not

"Gray-sama!"

" **don't be so hasty, Gray. You will have your chance to destroy me...in time"** END told him with a grin

* * *

"what have you done to Natsu!?" Makarov shouted at END who was playing around with the orbs in his hands

" **nothing, because I am Natsu, the one and the only Etherious Natsu Dragov"** END told him

* * *

" **it must be shocking, isn't it?"** END said as he walks towards Erza and looks at her

" **to know that you've been betrayed by your own husband who never existed in the first place!"**

END laughs at Erza as she fell to her knees

"Natsu…..never existed?" Erza muttered out as tears started to pour down her eye

END looks at her expression before he tried to hold down a laughter

* * *

" **a war is coming, a war with the world at stake"** END told to Gray and Juvia

END pointed towards the sky as he grins

* * *

" **The war between Ishgal and Alvarez!"** END proclaimed, surprising Makarov

"Alvarez!?" Makarov exclaimed

"the bordering nation from the west!?" Doranbolt said

* * *

" **in that war, you must try and win in order for you to have your chance to destroy me, Gray"** END told him

Gray glares at him as the shadows bind him down

* * *

END looks at Erza as she was in shock and couldn't move or speak at all

" **looks like she is in total shock now"** END said with a chuckle

END turns around and started walking away before he suddenly stopped as his body stopped moving

" **what do you think you're doing? You had your time for peace with her already"** END spoke as an astral figure of Natsu appeared in front of him

""please"" he said as END looks at him before sighing

" **just one minute"** he told him before he and Natsu switched minds again

* * *

"why!? For what does Alvarez want a war for!?" Makarov exclaimed at END

" **Fairy Heart"** END replied to him as Makarov's eyes widen in surprise

" **ah, or should I call it Lumen Histoire? But that doesn't matter, this war will come even if you come for a peace negotiation"**

* * *

" **rebuild, strengthen, and survive, Gray! Carry on your old man's will to destroy me!"** END shouted at Gray who shouted at him

"I will destroy you!"

* * *

Natsu kneels down in front of Erza as he caresses her cheek

"Natsu…." Erza whispered out his name in tears as Natsu had tears running down his eyes as well

"I'm sorry….i'm really sorry" Natsu said to her as he pulls her in for one last hug

"I'm sorry….for everything"

Erza cried out in tears as she pulls him in tight

* * *

" **survive this war, Fairy Tail."** END said as he turns around and walks away before disappearing

* * *

" **fuel your anger! Fuel your hatred! Freeze your heart till there is nothing left!"** END told to Gray as he laughs before disappearing

* * *

Natsu embraces Erza as this was his Farwell to her

"" **it's time""** END spoke to Natsu as the man nodded

He leans away from Erza as the scarlet knight tugs him back, not wanting to let go

"please…..don't leave me" Erza whispered to him as she looks at his eyes in tears

Natsu frowned to her as he leans in for another hug

"I'm sorry" Natsu whispered as he had a glowing red sphere appearing in his hand

Erza's eyes widen as she gasped in pain a bit as Natsu had slammed the orb to her abdomen as the orb got sucked into her

Her grip on him weakens as she was losing conscious

Natsu sets her down to the grass before looking to her

He gives a kiss to her before leaning away as he stands up and started walking away

"Na….tsu" Erza's hand weakly reached out for him before he disappeared into thin air as her hand falls to the grass and Erza loss conscious

 **Far away**

END stands on top of a cliff as he looks over to the ruins of Magnolia

" **the END has just begun"**

 _ **~fin~**_

* * *

 **The next and final part of the story**

" **Reborn Scarlet Roses"**

 **Will coming out soon**

 **Bye bye**


	105. Chapter 104

**Back with the next vol**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **Quick summary: a year passed, everyone changed their looks and everything and all. Makarov didn't disband Fairy Tail, Natsu left the guild and is now at Alvarez with his new appearance as the strongest Etherious; END. And now we will see it**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **One year later**

 **Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day in Magnolia, a year after the battle with Tartaros and the betrayal of Natsu Dragov

Everyone had a solemn yet negative feeling around themselves for the betrayal that they had to face against

The door to the guild opened and revealed Gray with Juvia

In the time of one year, he has become a lone wolf who took requests without sparing a second thought in how to deal with the situation of the request

His appearance changed as he now has black markings all over his right side and to his face and his hair was combed back upwards

The only one who stayed by his side the whole time was Juvia

"I shall go and get us some meal, Gray-sama" Juvia told to Gray as she walks towards the bar where Mira and Lisanna were at

Even after his change of appearance and behavior, Juvia was the only who stand by his side no matter what.

"here you go," Mira said as she sets two plates of hot meals and slides them towards Juvia who thanked her before taking them to the table Gray was sitting at

Lucy, Wendy, Yukino, and Charla were sitting at one table looking at Gray and Juvia where Juvia was stirring up some conversation while Gray just nodded to her words while he eats his meal

"he's still the same as always," Lucy said with a frown as she watched them repeat the same activity day after day

Wendy nodded a bit sadly as the guild didn't have the same feeling anymore since that day

Yukino looks down to her lap as she frowns to the once happy guild became such a desolate and negative feeling guild

Charla sighs before she took a sip of her Darjeeling tea

The betrayal took a giant portion of the guild's lively hood as nothing was the same anymore

But the one who took the most pain of the betrayal was one Scarlet Knight

 **At Magnolia's west forest**

Two girls with scarlet red hair were on their way to a home in front of them as the two were carrying groceries bag

They reached the home as they walked into the home while greeting an old cat

"we're home, Milo" one of the girls greeted the old cat as they walked into the home and went to the kitchen where they place back the groceries

They were Rose and Mary, the children of ex-guild mate Natsu Dragist and Erza Scarlet

"Mom!" Rose called out as the two went upstairs and went to a room where they opened it and sees that no one was in

"she must've gone to the porch again," Mary said to her twin as the two went downstairs

A year back, after their mother explained how their father went away, they didn't understand at first but over time they understand how their father became a traitor of the guild and on how some of the guildmates except Romeo, Macao, Makarov, Yukino, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Mira, and the Connels; were a bit uncomfortable with them due to them being his children and all

But their mother was the only one who believes that their father will come back again

"mom?" Rose called out as she opens the back door and looks around before spotting a figure sitting near the small lake

They then went to the figure who was just sitting on the spot and was admiring the lake

It was Erza, and she was at lost in the scene before her

That day, the day Natsu betrayed everyone at the guild, her magic suddenly disappears as if it was gone for life

When Erza found that her magic was gone, she nearly went mad and nearly tried to do suicide but if it hadn't been for Lucy and the others, she would not be here anymore

"mom" Mary called out to their mother as she was just listening to the water glistening in the light

Erza looks to her two daughters and smiled to them before motioning them to sit down with her

They did so as the three watch the lake where a fish jumps up before flying back into the water

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" Erza said as she watches how the sunlight reflects the water

Rose nodded as they watch the water ripples from the fish that had jumped back in

"This place is the only place that feels…..peaceful," Erza said with a soft smile

They spent their time there, just admiring the lake

After two hours, it was now evening as the sun was setting

"come on, Mom. Let's head back in" Rose said as she stands up first before Mary stands up as well

Erza nodded as she stands up and wobbles a bit before Rose and Mary caught her just before she could fall

She smiled at them before they walked back into their home

Her physical strength had weakened a bit to the time and the adding of the loss of her magic just adds the potential for Erza to have Magic Deficiency Syndrome but the time when Porlyusica went to check on Erza, she said that Erza still has her magic and that she was completely fine

No one knows why and how was that possible, but Porlyusica just explained that it wasn't any disease but a matter of emotional problems that cause the lack of capability in her use of magic

The family of four had their dinner and enjoyed their meal in silence

After the betrayal of Natsu, Ikaruga moved out and was never seen nor heard in the passing time, but one thing for sure, she might come back one day

They finished their meal as Mary helps her mother upstairs while Rose stayed to clean up

Erza sat on her bed as Mary helps her feet up to the bed before draping a blanket over her legs to her lap

Milo came into the room as the old cat jumps up to the bed and laid down on the right side while Erza sat on the left side

"thank you, Mary" Erza thanked her daughter ash she opened her arms for a hug with her daughter

Mary went for the hug as Erza caresses her daughter's back and gives a peck to her forehead

"goodnight, mom" Mary said as she turns off the light before closing the door to let her mother go to sleep

The day passed by as it was like the always days

 **next morning**

"we're going," Mary said as she and Rose were about to head off to the guild to get some jobs with Lucy and the others

"Have a safe trip." Erza said while sitting on a rocking chair with Milo beside her

"nya" Milo meowed before yawning

The twins then went on their way to the guild while Erza stayed behind with Milo

 **At Fairy Tail**

Rose and Mary reached the guild where they see that everyone was looking at a man with light blue hair, wearing a coat like attire and was standing in the middle of the guild

The atmosphere in the guild was so tense that you can cut it with a knife

The man turns around and sees Rose and Mary standing in front of the guild's door

"The two of you must be Rose and Mary, I presume," the man said as he adjusted his glasses

 **30 minutes before**

The guild was as usual as always

Everyone was doing their usual thing, chatting, drinking and modding around

Makarov sat at the bar where he was drinking his fourth-morning beer

"another" Makarov said as he pushed back the mug to Lisanna

"don't you think you had enough, Master?" Lisanna asked with a frown

"another" Makarov replied to her while a bit drunk as Lisanna sighed and did what he wanted

She refilled his beer before setting it in front of him

"This is your last one for today, Master" Lisanna told the old man before she started to clean up some dishes

Makarov sighs before he grabs his mug and drinks his beer

He finishes it before he set it down and turns his attention to his children

""nothing is the same anymore"" Makarov said as everyone was still gloomed from a year back

He then hears the door to the guild opening as a man with light blue hair and was wearing a bluish and blackish overcoat while holding his hands behind his back as he entered the guild

"Is this perhaps Fairy Tail?" the man asked as he stood at the guild's center

"yeah, who are you?" Laxus answered the man while crossing his arms over his chest

"apologies for my rudeness, my name is Invel, Invel Yura. A member of Alvarez Spriggan 12, aliased the Winter General" he introduced himself as this got everyone at the guild to tense up and readied their magic

"why is an Alvarez goon here!?" Macao exclaimed as he had his Purple Flare readied in both hands

Makarov gaze hardens as he grabs his staff and stands above the floor of his guild

"be at ease, I have not come for Combat," Invel said as he tilts his glasses up before folding his arms behind his back

"then why are you here?" Makarov said as he motions for everyone ease down a bit

"to send 2 messages, one message is from Emperor Spriggan and the other one is from END sama" Invel replied

"END, you say!?" Gray growled as ice-cold air started gushing out near him

"The first message is that Emperor Spriggan demands you all give Fairy Heart or face his wrath as we will bring the war to your homeland," Invel said as he takes out a rolled-up paper from his vest and unscroll it and showed Makarov the message

"The Emperor was feeling merciful enough to let this message be sent to you"

Makarov grabs the paper before reading it

Invel looks at them emotionlessly before he then hears footsteps behind him as he sees Rose and Mary entering the guild

 **Present time**

Invel stares at the twins who stared back in confusion at him

"who are you?" Rose asked as Invel reached into his vest and pulled out a small envelope

"I have an envelope from your father," Invel told them as he opens the envelope and takes out the letter

"shall I read it for the both of you?" he asked the two as they looked at each other before looking at Invel and nodded

Invel coughs into his fist before he opens the letter and reads it

"Rose and Mary, how have you been?

I've sent this message to the both of you, in a proposal for the both of you and your mother to come and live with me at Alvarez

I desire for all of us to live as a family again

If you wish for that, please come with Invel and your mother to Alvarez"

"is what END sama wrote in the letter," Invel said as he folds his hands behind his back and awaits the twin's answer

"so, what are your answers?" he asked the twins as they shook their heads

"no" "don't wanna"

They replied as Invel raise an eyebrow to them

"We want to be back with Dad but no" Rose said as she shook her head

"our home is here with Mom and Fairy Tail" Mary told the man

"can you tell our dad that?" she asked Invel who looks at them before taking out a napkin and takes off his glasses

He rubs his napkin onto his glasses before he puts them back on

"I see," Invel said before he folds his hands behind his back again

"very well, but I must have your mother's answer for your answer does not fill hers," Invel said before he looks at the front door and sees Erza coming into view with Milo accompanying her

"Erza!?" some of the guild members exclaimed in surprise to see her

"mom?" Rose and Mary looks to their mother who was using a walking stick to help her stand

"my answer is no. I will not go to Alvarez" she said to Invel as she walks forward towards her daughters

"and tell my husband to come home and have dinner with us," Erza said with a smile as Invel looks at the Scarlet haired woman before nodding

"very well, if that is what you wish to convey towards END-sama" Invel said before he turns his attention to Makarov

"that is their answer, what of yours?" he asked the old man

"the same, we are a family and we won't accept this offer at all," Makarov said as he burns the paper in his hands

"tell the Emperor that we refuse to your demands at all cost" Makarov looks at Invel who stares back at him

"very well, do not hope to beg for forgiveness once the war comes," Invel said as he walks away out of the guild before he stops when Gray got in front of him

"give this message to him as well," Gray said as he looks at Invel before pointing a finger towards him

"I'm coming for you"

Invel looks at him before continuing his walking as he steps out of the guild and into the streets

Everyone looks at Invel as his figure was slowly shrinking away and before then the man disappeared from their sight

The day passes by as if the encounter with the Alvarez messenger never happened at all

 **At their home**

 **Nighttime**

 **Near the lake**

Erza sat on the grass while she watches the moon reflected in the water

She smiles to the scene before hearing footsteps coming near her as she looks to her side and sees her two daughters approaching her with Milo on tow

"mom" the twins look to their mother before Erza motions them to sit with her

Rose and Mary took each side while Milo rested behind as the old cat was sleepy

"mom, why didn't you accept the offer? I mean you get to see dad again" Rose asked her mother who looks to her before smiling then looks to the moonlight

"I didn't accept because I know that he will come back home" Erza replied to her as she then looks to the moon "I believe in it"

Rose and Mary looked at their mother as they can't feel but touched to her words

"you really think so?" Mary asked her as Erza nodded

"your father was always rash, stupid, clumsy, likes to do crazy things, henpecked, and likes to worry people, but," Erza said before she smiles

"he's brave, kind, generous, loving and loves to smile. Even when he falls, he always gets up no matter what, when the going gets tough, he will stand back up and finds a way to win, that's the sort of man he is"

"that's why I will always believe, no matter what happens to me. I will always believe that your father will come back"

Erza explained before a glowing red flash appeared in her chest as it glows brighter and brighter by the second

"wha!?" "too bright!"

Everyone looks to the red light that was coming off of Erza as a giant flash came next and nearly blinded them all

" _ **Erza"**_

A voice spoke as Erza opens her eyes and sees Enryuo no Yoroi appearing in front of her

"Enryuo no….Yoroi?" she muttered out as the armor glows to her before it floated towards her

Erza's mate brand glowed as it reacted to Enryuo no Yoroi

A glow appeared on Erza's right forearm as a symbol appeared. A symbol of a crimson dragon spreading its wing appeared on Erza's forearm **(i think everyone knows what the symbol looks like)**

The glow dimmed as Erza looks to the mark on her forearm

Enryuo no Yoroi glowed to Erza before dimming as Erza felt a warm breeze flies pass her as her hair floated up from the breeze

" _ **I'm leaving you with my power"**_

The voice spoke again before a transparent red dragon appeared behind the armor as it roars to the night sky

 **Far away**

 **In the western continent of the world**

In the western borders of the world was the empire nation of Alvarez

A giant nation city formed with all country that was once spread out in the whole continent before became one as a single and independent nation now named Alvarez Empire

A nation filled with 730 guilds, both light, and dark

The ruler of this nation was the Emperor Spriggan, known by his other alias in Ishgal

Zeref

 **Inside the kingdom's quarters**

Zeref walks on the carpet of his kingdom as he was greeted with an old man who holds a staff to his side

"Welcome back, Emperor" the old man greeted Zeref

"thank you, Yajeel" Zeref replied

"let's put aside the pleasantries and assemble the 12 please"

"as you wish, Emperor" Yajeel replied

"but if the unpredictable spring breeze has blown through first, I would have prepared in advance," the old man said with a smile

"oh, dear. I'm just some capricious puff of wind now?" Zeref replied

"a wind, a black wind" a feminine voice spoke as Zeref and Yajeel looks to a hallway where two figures were coming into view

"no….a deadly, dark storm of death"

There came into view are two members of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria Vesta, the Warrior Queen and Ajeel Raml, the Desert King

"Desert! That's right! Yer like some sandstorm that whips its way across the dead land!" Ajeel exclaimed with a smirked on his face

"Dimaria, Ajeel. You both seem full of spirit" Zeref greeted the two with a smile

"Ajeel, my grandson, please learn some manners when addressing the Emperor," Yajeel told his grandson

"It is alright, Yajeel. I have grown fond with Ajeel's childish like behavior" Zeref told the old man before they hear another person walking in and looks to see and an old man coming into view

He is the strongest man in the Spriggan 12, August the Wizard King

"and you appear to be in higher spirits yourself, father. Your mood seems improved!" August said to Zeref, his biological father

"do you think so, August?" Zeref asked the old man

"shall I assume…that you received your answer regarding Ragnarök?" August asked him

"they call it the Dragon King Festival in Ishgal," Zeref told him with a smile

"war! I can't wait!" Ajeel exclaimed with an excited face

"be patient, Ajeel. Be impatient and you might grow old very fast" Yajeel told his grandson

Suddenly a black and negative mist started to appear around Zeref before it got sucked into an open vent

"How are the demands for surrender from Ishgal?" Zeref said as he walks towards the hallway while being accompanied by Yajeel and August with Dimaria and Ajeel following in tow

"Invel-dono have not come back yet with the reports but we are still waiting" Yajeel replied as the three entered the throne room where several other figures were already there and waiting in their respected seats

"my, I was expecting to only see Wall or Brandish here, but almost everyone is here," Zeref said with a smile as he went to his throne while Yajeel stood behind him and August and the others went to their respected seats

"well, Neinhart-sama is actually in the palace but…" Yajeel added in before he stopped by Zeref

"it is fine, with only 8 members here. that is fine," Zeref said

"when is Invel coming back with the so-called surrender thing?" Ajeel said while laying his legs up to the table

"I believe," Zeref said before a black portal appeared out of nowhere in front of the throne room's doorway

"now" the black wizard then sees Invel stepping out of the portal with his polite posture

"how was Ishgal, Invel?" Zeref asked the Winter General

"beautiful as you might say, Emperor" Invel replied to the Black Wizard as the portal behind him disappears

"I believe that Makarov had refused of the offer?" Zeref asked as Invel nodded and went to his seat

"yes, he did so by burning the Emperor's offer," Invel said as he sat on his seat with a polite pose

"oh well, I was feeling a bit merciful to that continent but they burned their chance of surrendering to us," Zeref said with a chuckle before smirking

"then that means our plan to invade Ishgal is a go"

"What a pain," a woman with green hair said as she was the Nation Destroyer, Brandish μ

"I wish you wouldn't say that, Brandish. I believe I have your promise to do as I say?" Zeref said to the girl

"of course you do! My feelings don't interfere with my actions" Brandish replied back to him

"I'll follow your orders, even if they are a pain"

"don't mind Randi. Whatever she's thinking comes spilling right out of her mouth, that's why she's so disliked" Dimaria said while looking at Brandish

"huh? Well, I said that I disliked you first!" Brandish retorted to the warrior queen

"I see….we actually do see eye to eye" Dimaria replied

"death…death will come and swarm the land" a dark hooded figure said with a nasty grin

He is Bloodman, the Grim reaper of Alvarez, he's not human

"my, please do not speak such unruly words, Bloodman-dono," a blonde man with white facial markings on his eyes said while holding his hands up in a prayer

His name is Larcade Dragneel, the White Dragneel and the so pronounced to be the son of Zeref

"your majesty…we are all prepared for Ragnarök," August said with a dark look

"in other words, we're to retrieve the body of your former lover, that's a high crime, indeed," a man with a weird looking face said

His name is Wall Eehto, the Judge of Spriggan 12 also known as the Machias Wall Eehto

"no…Fairy Heart is magic. Not a person, also it isn't our only objective" Zeref said before his eyes darken

"our objective is the annihilation of Ishgal, just this once, humanity must be wiped out"

"humanity….hm?" Dimaria said

"I find your case….to be interesting, indeed" Wall added in with a smirk

"I shall draw up a battle plan immediately," Invel said while adjusting his glasses

"You should just leave everything to me!" Ajeel said with a smirk as he slams his hands on the table

"no, I'm afraid I can't leave this just to you, Ajeel. This will be an all-out attack" Zeref told the Desert king

"Are you outta yer mind!? I got enough power to do this whole thing! I can wipe them all out on my own!" Ajeel retorted

"if so, that would be fine but no, we will be combining all our forces for the attack, I have my reasons," Zeref said with a smile

"and so does _he_ " Zeref said as Ajeel sweated a bit before sitting back down and gulped nervously a bit

"oh my? What happened with the boasting Ajeel-dono? Are you perhaps still afraid after _his_ return to home?" Larcade asked him with a smile

"CAN IT!" Ajeel shouted at him

"The Dragon King Festival will soon begin and so prepare the troops to move out in 2 moons night," Zeref said before standing up

"August and I shall be at his room if you are in need of me," Zeref said before leaving the room with August accompanying him

Invel and the rest stand up before they bowed to him and left to do his orders

Zeref and August walks in the hallways' corridor as they reached to the stairs where they climb it up to reach their destination

As they went upstairs, they see a little girl with red hair sitting on the stairs while playing with a dragon doll

"my, what are you doing here, Irina?" Zeref asked the little girl as he patted her head gently

The girl replies by babbling to him while hugging the dragon doll

Zeref chuckles before carrying the child up into his arms and walks up to the stairs and towards the door

"hige hige!" the child babbles as she grabs a hold of August's beard and started pulling on it

"yes, I am Hige" August said with a sigh as he lets the child play with his long beard

Zeref knocks on the door 3 times before seeing the door being opened from inside by two girls

One girl had blue hair and a stoic looking face while the other had light orange-ish hair with a goofy face

They are Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, they are the underlings of one of the Spriggan 12

"Emperor Spriggan" the two girls bowed to him before opening the door to the side and lets him in with August

"Please do look after Irina," Zeref said as he passes the little girl in his arms to Heine who took her

"of course, Emperor" Heine replied as she cradled the child in her arms before Zeref and August entered the room where there are a bunch of children toys spread out in the room

A green-haired little boy with pointed ears and bird-like feathers on his arms was playing with a black devil doll in his arms while being accompanied by a woman who is not human

She is Kyoka a former member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros and the child was hers

"Kyoka" Zeref called out to her with a smile as Kyoka bowed to him

He then turns to see Sayla, another former member of Tartaros who was sitting on a rocking chair with an infant in her arms

"Zeref-sama" she bowed her head to him as Zeref nodded before looking to the balcony where a man was standing near it with a scarlet haired woman beside him

Zeref approaches near the two before stopping

" **is it time?"** the man asked Zeref as he and the woman turn to him

"yes, it is time" Zeref replied with a smile as the man grins evilly

END, Etherious Natsu Dragov, the man who betrayed Fairy Tail and came back to Alvarez to refill his spot as the most powerful man in Alvarez alongside with the woman who was his wife, Irene Belserion. The Strongest female in the Spriggan 12

" **The time for a festival has come"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	106. Chapter 105

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

 **""thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Alvarez**

"a message to surrender Fairy Heart was sent to Fairy Tail but they refused and a proposal letter was sent to Erza Scarlet and her family from Master END but they also refused" Franmalth spoke with a disapproving face "this is why humans are too ignorant for their own good"

"Alvarez forces outnumber the continent of Ishgal by a million to a thousand, I wonder how much?! How much lives will be lost in that war?!" Franmalth said with a grin before he was waked around like a toy by Sylph, the demon child born from Kyoka and END

"I am a proud former member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros," Franmalth asked with tears falling down his eyes "yet why am I still the size of a mushroom?"

Sylph grabs Franmalth and started chewing on his mushroom head

"please don't eat me, Sylph-Sama! And someone help me!" Franmalth screams in pain as the child was trying to eat him

But his plead for help was unheard by the occupants of the room as END was in converse with his brother and niece

END who was sitting on a chair with Irina on his lap as the child was playing around with her doll while END converse with Zeref and August

" **I see"** END said as he petted his child's head gently while hearing what Erza's and the rest's reply to our offering for surrender from August

" **oh well, I should've expected that from her and the rest"**

END hears his daughter babbling to him as he chuckles before giving a peck to her forehead

"After hearing this, will you join the festival?" Zeref asked his brother while seated on a chair opposite of him with Invel standing beside him

" **why not?"** END replied with a shrug as he smirks " **a festival is always fun to be in"**

END carries up Irina and passes her to Irene who took the child into her arms and gives her a kiss to her forehead

" **I've been itching for a fight after all"** END said with an evil grin

"The time for us to decide in this war," Zeref said with a smile "who gets to survive and who does not"

" **This will no longer be a war at all…"** END said to his brother

"this will be a total annihilation" Zeref finished his brother's sentence with an equal dark smirk

END chuckles as he looks at his brother " **and they say I'm the demon, yet you show characteristics to be one"**

" **oh wait, Spriggan is the name of a grotesque Fairy, was it?"** END chuckles as a thunderstorm suddenly came out of nowhere in the kingdom

* * *

 **(que opening scene is the same as the anime)  
Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba  
Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou**

 **(scene: Rose and Mary walking side by side as they past their friends and family)  
Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no  
Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou**

 **(Scene: END grins as he and Natsu face off each other before the two were enveloped in crimson and pitch-black flames respectively)  
Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite  
Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku**

 **(Scene: same as anime but minus Natsu and change their clothes)  
Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba  
Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru  
Osorenai de mayowanai de**

 **(Scene: Natsu in a dark place all alone with no one before a light came from behind as he turns around and sees Erza smiling to him)  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou  
Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete**

 **(Scene: Natsu smiling back to her as he cried before both reach their hands towards each other and holds each other's hands with a generous smile)  
Issho ni mae ni susumou**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Three days later**

Everyone was preparing for the coming war as they prepped themselves for the fight to protect their home

"may I have everyone's attention" Makarov boom out as he went up to the stage as everyone looks to him

"I'm sorry that this war came, I wanted nothing of this to come to our home," he said as he clenched his fist to his staff

"Alvarez is an enormous nation with a tremendous and powerful military force, if any of you don't want to fight, I understand" Makarov looks to his children as he can tell that some have fear in their hearts to this coming war

"We don't want to!" Rose shouted out as everyone looks to the child and her twin sister

"We want to stay here! Fairy Tail is Mom's home and everyone's home! We want to protect our home!" Mary agreed in with her twin

Everyone looks to them as they smile to them

"yeah, the twins are right," Laxus said as he patted their heads "we all want to protect our home, gramps"

"don't worry, Master," Mira said with a smile

"We all here for this" Elfman said with a grin

"All of us are in this war, whether we like it or not," Lisanna said with a big smile

"we're all prepared for this fight! And we will win!" Laxus boomed out with a smirk as the Raijinshuu agreed to his words

Everyone started to voice out their shouts of agreements to Makarov as he felt so touched that his children are with him the whole way

"thank you," Makarov said with a smile to his children who smiled back

"and also," Laxus said as he rubs the twins head "we owe this two an apology"

"don't wanna" "yeah," Rose and Mary said as they look at Laxus

"We know that everyone was just uncomfortable, we don't care if you don't like us but we want to help protect our home and family!" the twins exclaimed as everyone nodded with smiles on their faces

"couldn't say it better than me," Laxus said as he caressed their heads

Makarov nodded before he lifted his staff as a giant glow of light appeared on the tip of the staff

"They think that they can threaten our family?! And our home!? Well, we'll make them regret it! It's time to show the world what Fairy Tail is made off!"

Everyone roared in agreement as they nodded to each other

"but before that, I need to confess to you all something" Makarov said before Mest came to the stage and stand beside Makarov

"I'll take it from here, Master," Mest said as Makarov nodded

"what I'm going to tell you all is something I have been doing for the past months or rather in my years as Doranbolt" Mest explained to them

He then started to explain how he went undercover and infiltrated the council as to obtain information from Alvarez and on how he has been keeping a tab on Alvarez's movement for the past year

"I wanted to disband the guild and try to go to Alvarez to try and negotiate with the bordering nation, but…" Makarov spoke out as he had a frown appearing on his forehead when he remembers END's warning to him, a year back "it was proved futile by him"

"so what?" Gray voice out as everyone looks to him

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said as she looked at the Ice wizard

"even if you did disband the guild, we'll just get everyone back and rebuild the guild again like we always do," Gray told the old man "isn't that what family all about?" Gray gives Makarov an honest smile as even if he was cold to everyone else, somewhere inside his heart, still lies that same Gray

Everyone nodded in agreement as they never wanted to be separated from each other

Makarov looks to them and then nodded as he felt proud to have everyone as a family

"yeah," he muttered out while wiping away a tear near his eyes

"now that the emotional stuff is over.." Mest said as he gathered everyone's attention

"I'm going to tell you all the top 12 big guns who we are going to fight in this war," Mest told them as everyone listens to him describing each and every member of the Spriggan 12 from Ajeel to Invel

"and the last three" Mest said as everyone listens to him

"Irene Belserion, known as the Scarlet Despair of Alvarez, they say that she can level a whole kingdom down in just one night and leave nothing of a trace in the place at all, I have no info on what type of magic she uses"

Everyone gulps down their saliva as to hear such a fearsome enemy

"next one is an old man who goes by the name of August, in Alvarez on the 8th month of the year, they say that year is the year when they all have to fear of him, this one is by far one of the strongest ones in the 12," Mest said with a sweat drop sliding down his cheeks

"From what I manage to gather, they say that this guy can use all magic known in the world and they say that his power rivals that of Zeref's"

"and the last one," Mest said as Gray clenches his fist tightly "the most powerful demon from the Books of Zeref, END. Etherious Natsu Dragov,"

"in my time of gathering information, the guy is in the castle of the kingdom and never left his room at all, from what I can tell, I just know one thing"

Everyone listens to him as they can tell that Mest had fear in his heart

"I heard that children born with his blood in their veins are in the kingdom, they call them the Children of END, offspring of the true demon"

"END!" Gray said with venom in his voice as cold air started to come out of his hands

"and I have one last thing to say," Makarov said "It concerns Fairy Tail's dark secret, Lumen Histoire"

"I believe this is where I come in, Sixth Master. Or rather" a voice spoke as everyone sees Mavis stepping in "eighth Master"

"first master?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise

"everyone…" Mavis spoke out "Fairy Heart has been sequestered as our guild's most closely guarded secret. it is something that the rest of the world should never know of"

"However, there are two things I feel you must know, firstly, why Zeref wants it so badly, and secondly, of my wrongdoing"

"First Master…" Makarov called out to Mavis who shook her head

"no, it's for the best….the time has come for me to tell everything," Mavis told him

"This is the story of a cursed boy and a cursed girl, and their tale of the singular magic they sought"

Mavis then started the tale of how Fairy Tail came to be, how her life was cursed of eternal life, how she stole innocent lives without wanting it to happen, and how she went into a coma after confessing her love to Zeref

"that's how it came to be, the perpetual magic, Fairy Heart" Mavis finished her tale

"limitless supply of magic?" Lucy said

"it's eternal, limitless, a source of magic that will never run dry" Mavis explained

"and that's why Alvarez wants to invade, huh?" Laxus said while crossing his arms

"and I nearly tried to use that magic to stop Face, but I never realized what would've happened if that limitless amount of magic went out of control, I was a fool to think that such magic could be controlled," Makarov said with a solemn look

"don't worry, you tried to do what you think was right," Mavis told him as she then looks to everyone

"We don't care about this war! We want to protect our first master! This is a fight we won't let them win!" everyone shouted out as they agreed to each other

Mavis looks to everyone as she smiled to them with tears

"your guild has grown to such a beautiful guild, First Master" Makarov said with a smile as she nodded to him

"everyone" Mavis called them out while wiping her tears away "we must defeat Alvarez, we must protect the world!"

"Still, even if we did manage to deal with Alvarez's military forces, how are we going to deal with Zeref? Or Na- I mean END?" Bickslow asked

"Zeref can't die or age and the traitor is a goddamn demon who has immense strength right?" Laxus asked

everyone started to voice out their doubt of how they will win but it was stopped by Gray

"leave that to me." Gray said "I'll be the one to take them down, for good"

Mavis looks at Gray as she can tell that his ice magic power has increased over time

"no, Gray" a voice spoke from the front door as everyone turns around and sees Erza coming into view with Milo beside her

"Erza?" Mira said

"Milo too" Elfman added in

"I'll be the one to handle him," Erza said as she walks towards everyone

"how are you going to do that?" Gray asked her as Erza stands in front of everyone "you can't use magic, remember?"

Erza lifts up her right hand as she showed everyone the dragon brand tattoo on it

"all I need is this power…the power of the Fire Dragon King that was bestowed upon me by Igneel, Natsu's father" she explained to everyone as they can sense a very powerful amount of magic coming from the brand

"this power can only be used one time and one time only, once used, it will be gone forever"

Erza then turns to Gray "let me handle Natsu first, Gray. if I fail, you can be the one to end him. So please, let me do it first"

Gray looks to Erza before sighing as he nodded

Erza nodded in gratitude before turning her attention towards Mavis

"First Master, I suggest that we prepare a plan for this coming war" Erza suggested to her as Mavis nodded and started to tell everyone her plan for the coming war

 **In a faraway land**

In a dark cave, a lone figure sat in it as silence filled the air

"my forearm throbs…." A voice spoke as it belonged to Acnologia in his human form "the left forearm the fire dragon king consumed…"

"The Real Dragon King's festival is about to begin," he said as he stands up

"I will devour everything and I will destroy everything"

He was then enveloped in a bright light as Acnologia transforms into a dragon as he roared in the cave

" **we will settle this once and for all, E.N.D! none will stand in my way, for I am Acnologia! I am the Dragon King! I reign Supreme!**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	107. Chapter 106

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

 **""thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Magnolia**

Fairy Heart… it is a source of perpetual, an Eternal Magic. Zeref is about to attack us to try and get it

Fairy Tail has been given the most important mission of their life, to protect their home, their family and their friends

They have to make sure that it is never to be used for evil

Mavis created their guild, the guild that they love and cherish. If it weren't for her, Lucy, Erza, Gray nor everyone would've met each other at all

 **At Fairy Hills**

Erza, Rose, Mary, and Wendy with Charla, were taking a bath together in the hot spring built in the dorm as they were conversing with each other

"will Crime Sorciere be helping us out?" Wendy asked Erza as the scarlet knight was washing Rose's back while she was doing the same to Mary

"yeah, the enemy is Zeref after all" Erza replied to her

"that's very assuring" Wendy said

"even if they were the ones who destroyed Cait Shelter" Charla added in

"Charla!" Wendy scolded her before she turns her attention to Erza and her daughters as they entered the hot spring after washing themselves

"um, Erza-san?" Wendy called out to her as Erza hummed in reply

"how do you feel of this war?" Wendy asked her as Erza raised an eyebrow to her

"I mean, this war that's coming. How would you feel if this war would come?"

Erza looks to her before she sighs as she looks at her reflection in the warm water

"to be frank, I think that this war is stupid" Erza answered Wendy "starting a war just to take something away, is just stupid. But…"

Erza looks up to Wendy and her daughters as she smiled to them

"I know that they wanted this war and take Fairy Heart just to defeat Acnologia, and I can understand that they need to take this action for the greater good of the world, but it is still stupid for them to take this path"

"Nothing can defeat the bond we have for our guild and for our family," Erza said as Rose and Mary agreed with their mother

Wendy and Charla nodded back to Erza as they can tell that Erza's words are the truth

"then…what happens if Nat- I mean END comes? What then?" Wendy asked Erza one more time as the Scarlet woman frowns a bit

"to be truthly, I'm scared a bit" Erza replied, "in my heart, I want to believe that my Natsu, our Natsu is still in there somewhere."

"even if he was just an illusion, an alter ego created from END, I wish no I believe that Natsu is still in there…somewhere"

Erza lifted up her right arm as the brand on her forearm glowed to her

"if we come to face him, I'll be the one to defeat him, I'll defeat him as this is my task given by Igneel"

"I want Papa to come back too," Mary said to her mother

"what are you saying, Mary?! He's the enemy!" Rose told her twin as the two started disagreeing against each other on whether to save or to defeat their father

Erza sighs to her daughters as she pulled them apart and gives them equal head knocks to their forehead as punishment

"come to think of it, I was the one who invited the two of you to Fairy Tail, wasn't I?" Erza asked Wendy and Charla with a smile after scolding her children

""which means I'm also the one who dragged them into this battle..?"" Erza thought with a frown growing on her face

""I'll have to do everything in my power to see them go through this""

Erza steps out of the bath before getting hugged by Wendy from behind her

"this time, I'll be the one to protect you and everyone, Erza-san!" Wendy said with a smile as Erza smiles back and hugs her to her chest

"you truly have become a fine and upstanding wizard, Wendy! You do our guild proud!" Erza said with a smile before Rose and Mary came in and hugs the two

"me too!" "I'll protect Mama and Wendy-neechan and everyone too!"

The two said as they hug Erza and Wendy as they smiled to the twins

 **In Magnolia**

The town was silent as all of the citizens were evacuated away

We turn our attention to Gray who was alone in a park as the ice wizard was taking a bite out of a chocolate bar, he had in his hands

"Gray-sama" Juvia called out to Gray as the rain woman approaches him from behind

"Juvia" Gray said as he turns to look at her

Juvia stands beside Gray as he gives his chocolate bar to her

"want some?" he said with a small smile as Juvia blushed hard

"b-b-but Gray-sama's lips touched this before Juvia! Then this is an indirect kiss from Gray-sama!" Juvia stuttered out with a blush

"thanks…for everything" Gray spoke out as Juvia looks to him

"you were the only one to stay beside me after all this time…..so" Gray looks at Juvia as he smiled to her

"when this battle is over, stay by my side. Alright?"

Juvia looks to him as she nodded with a small blush on her face

"yes" Juvia said with a smile as the two looks over the park

Gray's thought wanders to Erza's words of the power she holds in her hands

""just you wait…..Zeref, END""

 **Fairy Tail**

In the guild were Makarov and the others as they waited for the attack to come

"Warren, any sign of the enemy?" Makarov asked him as he had a huge holographic map of Magnolia at the center part of the guild.

"Not yet, I haven't picked up on any signs of them," he replied while holding a tablet that had cables connected to it.

"is that thing something we can count on?" Macao asked with a sweat drop

"hey! I made this top quality radar myself!" Warren exclaimed to him

"make sure to check every inch of the area. We have to defend our home no matter what!" Makarov exclaimed while holding his staff.

Warren nodded to him.

"a diversion tactic from the enemy would be what they would use if they are to attack a wide scale nation" a voice spoke out to them

"First Master" Makarov turned around as Mavis appeared to them.

"the enemies are waiting for the right time to strike so we must not let our guard down" Mavis instructed while looking at the map.

"we may be outnumbered but we can't lose hope. for our friends are always with us" she said while smiling.

"First master," Makarov said while being awed at her speech.

"I've checked with everyone and I can tell that no one is worried, they are all tough comrades," Mavis said

"is that how you see it?" Makarov asked her

"because I see them shoving all their anxieties way down deep, gathering together with their friends to calm their unease and keep their spirits up"

Mavis and the rest look to him as Makarov continued his words

"but that is by no means a bad thing, when a father shows fear, it's only natural for the children to feel fear, too"

Makarov then looks up at the map as he had a determined gaze

"he has to get up in front of his kids…..even if his legs tremble, he must plant his feet on the ground and make a stand. That's a father's job!"

"yes," Mavis said with a nod

 **With Erza**

She and her daughters with the addition of Wendy and Charla were walking back to their home after inviting them over for dinner

"I want a strawberry cheesecake!" Rose exclaimed

"I want a steak!" Mary exclaimed as well as the twins run around their mother

"yes yes," Erza said with a smile as her twins cheered

"I hope we're not imposing," Wendy said while carrying Charla in her arms

"even if it's for dinner, this is a bit…," Charla said before Erza stopped her

"it's fine, it's always better when we eat like a family as we use to," Erza told the Sky Dragon Slayer with a smile

Wendy and Charla smiled back before hearing the twins called out to them to walk faster

They reached their home as Erza welcomed Wendy and Charla in with her daughters as they went in and then Erza

As they stepped into the home, they were greeted with Milo who was watching over the house while they were away

"nya" Milo meowed as Erza petted the old cat's head

"so, you were here all along," Charla said as Milo nodded with a meow

"wash your hands and set the table, I'll start cooking," Erza told her daughters as she walks to the dining room where meals were already set out and it was still steaming

"wha?" "who made this?"

Rose and Mary said while their mouths were watering to the delicious aroma coming from the meals

"nya meow (not me)" Milo meowed as Charla sweat dropped to him

"no body even asked you, you know?" Charla told the old cat

Erza looks to the meal set on the table as she sees a bowl filled with chopped up roots

"Angorian Roots?" she muttered out as she turns towards the living room where someone was sitting on the couch

" **took you guys long enough"** a voice spoke as everyone turns towards the living room where END appeared as the Demon Master was sitting on the couch

" **yo** " he greeted them

"END?!" Wendy and Charla exclaimed

"why're you here!?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	108. Chapter 107

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

 **""thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Erza and the others were looking at END who appeared in the home's living room as he was sitting on the couch and was reading a book

""why is he here!?"" Wendy thought as she thought that they had to fight him right here and now

" **hey hey, is that anyway to greet someone who you invited to dinner?"** END asked with a smirk

Wendy and the twins with Charla tensed up to him but not Erza

"then let's sit together," Erza said to END as she pours water into the cups

"although, if you had told me that you would come, I would've prepared dinner first"

"Erza-san!?" Wendy said as END stands up and walks pass her

" **are you going to stand there with empty stomachs?"** END asked her as he sits down with Erza beside him

Wendy and the others look to him as they sit down on the table and they started eating together

As they eat, Wendy and the others were too tensed to be eating with him

" **is my face a bit troubling to you?"** END asked them as his words surprised them

"n-no" Wendy politely replied as END snaps his fingers and made the black markings on his face disappear

" **is this perhaps alright?"** END asked as his eyes were still black with his pupils being red

"it's fine, you're fine with the way you are" Erza said with a smile to him as she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake

" **I see"** END replied as the black markings re appeared on his face

"don't be rude to him, you four." Erza told them as Wendy and the others nodded and continued to eat

They all finished their meals in silence as they thanked for the delicious meal

" **now wasn't that delicious?"** END asked with a smile as he snaps his fingers and all of the dirtied plates disappeared

He then stands up and walks towards the couch where he sits down and relaxed a bit

Erza made tea while Wendy and the others tensed up a bit to having END in the house

Erza gave END the tea as he thanked her

" **hmm, a very refine taste"** END said as Erza sits down on the couch beside him

END looks at Rose and Mary as he smiled to them

" **your birthdays passed a month ago, right?"** END said as he snaps his fingers and wrapped up boxes appeared in their hands

" **Happy belated birthday, Rose, Mary,"** he told the two as they look to each other before opening the presents and sees that they were given two pieces of scarlet jewelry as one had a crescent-shaped red gem while the other had a sun-shaped gem

"t-thank you…I guess" Rose said with a sweat drop with Mary agreeing

"why are you here?" Erza asked him as she sips her tea

" **oh right, almost forgot"** END replied as he finished his tea and looks to them

" **I'm here to give you one last chance to come with me to Alvarez, and live there with me"**

He told her as he crosses his arms over his chest

" **anyone from Fairy Tail can join you if they don't want a war, the choice is yours"**

END waited for her reply as Erza sips her tea before finishing it

"no" Erza replied to him as she placed her tea to the table

"I already told the one named Invel that I and my family won't be going anywhere away from our home"

" **I see,"** END said, " **even if I give you the easy way out, you still refuse my offer, huh?"**

"and I'm here to give you one" Erza told him as END listens to her "come back….come back home to Fairy Tail"

Erza reaches a hand forward to END as she wanted him to take her hand

END looks to her hand and then to herself as he shakes his head in amusement

" **guess that means that the hard way was the only way for you to listen, huh?"** END said as he stands up from the couch

" **oh well, the coming of war was uninventable in the first place,"** END said as he turns around and walks towards the back door

" **do not blame me for not giving you the chance to escape this war…..Erza"** END then disappeared as he vanishes into thin air

"yeah, you as well," Erza said in reply to the demon master

* * *

All of a sudden, a dark and cloudy mist enveloped the whole town as everyone finds it to be eerie

END appears on a cliff near Magnolia as the Etherious looks to the town

" **Let the war begin"**

He said as he snaps his fingers and a large black portal appeared on the west side of Magnolia and then dozens of flying ships came flying out of it

 **At Fairy Tail**

Alarms rang out on Warren's radar as multiple hostile signs appeared on the holographic map

"Why didn't it detect them approaching?! damn it!" Warren exclaimed as he looks at the incoming enemy signals

"all guild members! Prepare for battle!" Mavis called out to everyone

"Enemy attack from above! About 50 flying heavy cruiser-class ships!"

"what the!? Look at them all!" Macao shouted,

"the guild would have a tough time against even one!" Wakaba shouted,

"and that's only a small part of the Imperial Forces!" Makarov said with a grave worried face

"nobody said about flying ships!" Warren exclaimed as the enemy signs were getting closer

 **In the sky**

The Alvarez flight ships filled the sky as Ajeel, a member of the 12 came to his ships border

"" **capture Erza Scarlet, Rose and Mary, and I let you handle the rest""** END spoke in the mind link with Ajeel as the Desert king nodded

"" **they better be in one piece when you capture them""**

"got it," Ajeel said as the telepath link was cut off

He then grins as he looks at Magnolia that was coming into view

"let's rock and roll, fellas! Our target is Fairy Tail! Pulverized them!" Ajeel exclaimed out to the ships

"i! Ajeel Raml will turn you all into dessert dust!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	109. Chapter 108

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

The war has begun as Alvarez forces have come and invaded Magnolia

"Ring the bell! We're under attack! Approximately 50 heavy cruiser-class warships in the western sky!" Mavis ordered out to everyone as the church's bell was rung

Ajeel smirks before he lifts his hand up before swinging it down

"Fire!" Ajeel shouted as his ship's cannons fired at Magnolia with the rest of the ships on his signal started to fire their magic cannons at Magnolia only for a barrier appeared protecting it.

"a magic barrier?! A Jutsu Shiki?!" Ajeel exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

In the Katria Katherdal was the Raijinshuu as Fried kneels down with a magic circle bellow him as the Rune mage was using all of his strength to protect Magnolia

"First Master, Fried's enchantments won't last long against their attacks!" Makarov exclaimed while looking outside and see the explosions on the barrier.

"it's alright! We're in luck that this is a smaller scale of an attack" Mavis replied while looking at the holograph screen.

"wha?" "huh?" Macao and Wakaba said in confusion

"Warren telepathically inform everyone it's operation D! instruct Dragon Flight Force and Osprey Force to commence the attack!" Mavis ordered out to him.

"Roger!" Warren replied while saluting

"We're counting on you. Bisca!" Mavis said in the telepathic link to her.

 **In the forest of the outskirts of Magnolia**

The Connels were positioned outside of the town as Bisca was looking on a scope as in their position was the former Phantom Lord's weapon, Jupiter cannon and she was targeting the flying ships.

"You can count on me, First Master!" she replied while focusing on the ship where they were.

"what's an Osprey?" Asuka asked her father

"don't know" Alzack replied to his daughter as he had no idea

 **In the sky**

"Fire! Fire! Hahahaha! Let's see how long they can hold out!" Ajeel ordered out as the ships keep firing at the barrier

"Ajeel-sama! Something's coming at us from straight ahead!" a soldier exclaimed out as he pointed down

"huh?" Ajeel said as he looks to where the soldier is pointing and he sees something flying towards them "what is that?"

"they're coming at incredible speed! Evade it!" the soldier ordered out before they hear explosions near them and sees that one of the ships was destroyed

"Cruiser Four and five have been destroyed!" A soldier reported to Ajeel as the more of their ships were getting destroyed

"what?!" Ajeel followed the attacks and sees Gajeel and Wendy flying in the air with Charla and Lily on their backs

"Let's go, Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed while flying towards the ships

"Yes!" She replied as she followed Gajeel's lead

They then dashed towards the ships as they strike them down while they fly away at some incoming blasts.

"the hell?!" Ajeel exclaimed before he sees more of his fleet getting destroyed

"shoot them down!" he orderd out to his men as they started firing at the two

"damn! This barrage is too dense!" Lily exclaimed out as he flied around with Gajeel in order to avoid the magic blasts

"isn't Bisca ready yet?!" Charla exclaimed as the sniper in question was readying the Jupiter Cannon

* * *

"this is Osprey Force! Charged and ready to fire!" Bisca telepathically called out to everyone in the mind link

"go Mama!" Asuka exclaimed out loud

"Asuka get back from there!" Alzack called out to his daughter

"It takes 15 minutes just to re charge! I can't afford to miss!" Bisca exclaimed as she sniped through the scope and aim at the incoming ships

"Bisca! You can do it! trust yourself!" Alzack told his wife as Bisca smirks when she got a lock on at the targets

"an Osprey is a bird that never lets it's prey get away!" Bisca said as the ships came into her view

"FOCUSED MAGIC CANNON: JUPITER! FIRE!" Bisca pulls the trigger as Jupiter fired a magic blast that coming straight towards the flying ships.

The blast was seen all over Magnolia as everyone sees the attack heading straight towards the ships

* * *

"Nice try!" Ajeel exclaimed as he positions his palm forwards as the magic blasts got blocked but some of the ships behind his, were destroyed in the process

"he split it up!?" Bisca exclaimed in disbelieve

"but some of the other ships got taken out!" Alzack added in

"if their commander can split up Jupiter.." Lily concluded

"then we just got to take him out ourselves! Let's go!" Gajeel exclaimed as he and Wendy dashed towards the ship Ajeel was on

The two landed on the ships before they see Ajeel in front of them as the desert king was smirking at them

"you sure did a number on my fleet" Ajeel said as Gajeel and Wendy got ready to fight

Ajeel then turns around to look at his soldiers

"order some of the ships to land, I'll take out the trash" Ajeel ordered out as his men saluted and did as they were ordered

"like we let you!" Gajeel exclaimed as he dashed towards Ajeel and sends a punch that went straight at Ajeel's body that turned into sand

"sand!?" Gajeel said in shock as Ajeel smirked

" **Ramuru Fāsu!"** Ajeel created two axes of sand as the man slashed Gajeel with it

"guh!?" Gajeel grunted as he had blocked the attack by turning his skin into his iron scales

"this guy just as strong as Mest said" Gajeel said as he and Wendy started dodging sand attacks from Ajeel

"are you guys some bad jokes? I'm barely breaking a sweat" Ajeel said as he whips his hand to the side and sand swords came flying at Wendy

"Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed as the swords were flying towards her

Wendy saw the attacks coming before they were destroyed as the ship's front where Gajeel and Wendy were on got slashed apart from the ship

"what the?!" Ajeel exclaimed as the ship's front was falling down

"somebody slashed the ship!?" a soldier exclaimed before they heard something coming at high speed

"Wendy, Gajeel, Charla, Lily, the four of you handle the ships that landed, I'll deal with him" a familiar voice spoke as Lily and Charla smiled and nodded before flying towards the dragon slayers and catches them

All of the sudden, swords came flying towards all of the soldiers on the ship and attacked them before a figure landed on the ship

Ajeel turns around and sees a patch of scarlet hair

"you must be Erza Scarlet, Right?" Ajeel said with a smirk as on his ship stood Erza in all of her glory

"yes," Erza replied as she lifted up her sword and pointed its blade at Ajeel "and I am the one who will cut you down"

""on your knees! Kneel before Titania, the Fairy Queen!""

 **In the sky**

"Erza-san!?" Wendy exclaimed as she and Gajeel floated up in the sky

"let's have Erza handle him, we need to take out the ones on the ground" Charla said as Gajeel and Lily nodded

"let's go" Gajeel said as he and Lily flied first to the ground

"Erza-san protected me again" Wendy said with a frown before she and Charla flied downwards following Gajeel

 **Fairy Tail**

"it'll be nearly impossible for one person to defeat one of the twelve, even for Erza" Makarov said as he heard how it was Erza who was now fighting against Ajeel

"no" Mavis said as Makarov looks to her "she can win, I just know it"

"if we can hold off the vanguard, we can get a huge Morale boost!" Warren said with a big smile

 **In the Dragov's home**

Rose and Mary with Milo look through the windows of their home as they see the fight going on in the sky

"Mom" Rose muttered out as the sky was filled with explosions from everywhere

"please win, Mom" Mary said as ships were landing down the sky

"Nya" Milo meowed as the old cat yawns before he turned around and hissed behind Rose and Mary

"Milo?" Rose and Mary turned around and sees a man with a weird smile as he was clapping his hands

"A+! both of you have passing grades!" the man said as he smiled at the two

"who are you?!" Rose exclaimed,

"how did you get here!?" Mary exclaimed

"please to make your acquaintances! My name is Marin Hollow. I'm a member of the Alvarez Imperial Army's Brandish Division" he introduced himself as he bowed to the three

"Alvarez?!" Rose and Mary exclaimed as they started to back away from the man while Milo hissed at him

"I have my task to bring the two of you to Alvarez, now please do not retaliate," Marin said as he approaches the two

"Shhaaaa!" Milo hissed before the old cat jumps towards Marin and tried to attack him but failed as the man disappeared then reappeared behind the twins as the old Vul cat hits the wall and got knocked out

"wha!?" "how!?"

Rose and Mary exclaimed as they dodge his hands from grabbing them

"please do not run, you'll just my task harder" Marin said as he chased after the twins

Rose and Mary ran out the back door as they run away from Marin who suddenly appeared in front of them

"this way!" Rose exclaimed as she and Mary run the other way around before Marin appeared in front of them

As they run away, Marin appears and stops them in their tracks as the action repeated several times before stopping as the twins hit a dead end in their escape

"now that the game of tag is over, let us depart to Alvarez. END-sama is waiting" Marin said as his hand reached towards the two

"no!" "we don't want to!"

Rose and Mary retorted as they bite on Marin's hands as the man tried to grab them

"ow!" Marin winced in pain

"we aren't going anywhere!" Rose exclaimed

"we will stay here with Mom and the others! We won't go to Alvarez!" Mary added in as the twins glared at him

"please don't be like that, END-sama will shower the both of you with lots and lots of treasures, so please" Marin said before his face darkens to the twins "don't make me grade you as F-!"

Rose and Mary back away as they hit the rocky wall, they were cornered towards

Marin smiles as his hands approached towards the two before he pulled them back as he jumps away

A wind slash went flying where his hand was as a giant slash mark appeared in between the two

"wha?" Rose and Mary said before they heard footsteps coming from the forest

"it appears that a molester is within this forest" a feminine voice spoke as Rose and Mary had big smiles on their faces

"Ikaruga-oneechan!" they exclaimed as Ikaruga came into view with a smile on her face

"how have the two of you been? Rose-han? Mary-han?" Ikaruga asked the twins before turning her attention towards Marin

"I believe this one is the enemy, yes?" she said as she went into a drawing stance

Marin looks at the newcomer as he felt immense pressure coming from Ikaruga

"shall we dance?" Ikaruga asked with a smile as she unsheathes her sword

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	110. Chapter 109

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Erza was fighting against Ajeel on the ship as the Scarlet Knight unleashes her fury at him

" **Tenrin! Circle Sword!"** Erza who was clad in her heaven Wheel armor ordered her swords to attack Ajeel who parried them off as her swords were turned to sand

"that won't work on me, missy!" Ajeel taunted before he sees Erza appeared in front of him in her Black Wing Armor

" **Kureha! Gehsen!"** Erza slashed her sword at Ajeel who jumps away to dodge the attack

"like I said, it's not gonna work" Ajeel said as he landed on the floor of the ship

"END told me to take you and your kids to Alvarez whether you like it or not," he told the Scarlet knight

"he said that the easy way is out so we'll do it the hard way"

Erza raise her sword at Ajeel as her eyes held determined gaze upon him

"I shall never abandon my home and my family" Erza told him "even if it was Natsu, I will never follow this one demand of his!"

Erza then dashed towards Ajeel as she slashed her sword at Ajeel who caught it with his barehands

"well, he can't blame me if you got banged up a bit when I get you to Alvarez" Ajeel said as Erza's sword turned to sand

Erza jumps away and tried to requip her weapons but was surprised as her magic wasn't working

""I can't requip!?"" she thought before she was engulfed in a torrent of sand

"looks like this is going to be too easy" Ajeel said with a smirk as Erza screams in pain in the sand hurricane

 **Kardia Catherdal**

"what the!?" Fried exclaimed as he had a shocked look on him.

"what's wrong Fried?!" Bickslow exclaimed to him.

"There's a hole in the barrier on the north side!" Fried replied back while trying to fix the hole.

"Warren!" Evergreen exclaimed to Warren to let them know.

 **Northside of Magnolia**

A bunch of soldiers was marching their way in Magnolia while being led by Wall

The huge mechanical man smirks as he walks in the streets of Magnolia

"This is an easy win, indeed," he said as he looks to where the Kardia Catherdal is located

"I will present the evidence of Alvarez's overwhelming force!"

 **Fairy Tail**

"Warren! Contact the closest members there and send them in!" Mavis exclaimed to him while looking at the screen as several red dots appeared on the north side of Magnolia.

"another member of the 12?!" Makarov exclaimed in shock

"I didn't foresee the enemy having an enchantment canceller!" She said while sweat was sliding down her face.

"Got it! The closest ones are!" Warren said while looking at his tablet

"Elfman! Mira! Lisanna! Gray! And Juvia!" Warren exclaimed as the said members heard him.

 **In the town**

" _get to the north side of Magnolia and intercept the enemies!"_ Warren's voice exclaimed to them as they nodded and then started to run towards there.

 **With Lucy**

She was readying herself to join in on the fight as she grabs a hold of Aquarius' broken key and was about to head out but stopped as she heard splashing in her bathroom

""what was that?"" she thought as she looks to where her bathroom is at ""the bathroom?""

Lucy walks towards her bathroom and opens it

"ara, so this place still has an owner?" Brandish appeared in Lucy's hot tub as the woman was soaking in the bath

"w-who are you?!" Lucy backed away a bit as Brandish looks to her

 **In the guild**

"Oh no!" Warren exclaimed while looking at his tablet.

"What's wrong Warren!?" Makarov exclaimed to him.

"I got another! Another one of the 12 is in the town!" Warren exclaimed as he pointed to where the location was

"but that location is!?" Yukino exclaimed before she and Cana went off

"where are you two going!?" Makarov exclaimed but they were out of earshot

"we now got three of the 12, can we hold them off!?" Jet said with fear rising in his body

"wait..what!?" Warren stuttered out as the telepath was shaking in his boots

"what's wrong, Warren?" Droy asked as he was eating a chicken wing

"a force of more than 300 ships is approaching from the north. And judging from the magic power level, I'd say three more of the 12 are with them!" he exclaimed to him as the map showed more signs of hostiles coming from the north side of Magnolia

"What?!" Makarov and Mavis gasped in shock

"and that isn't all! Another force of the same size is coming from the south and I'm reading three or more of the 12 with them! We're surrounded on three sides!?" Warren added in as he turns around to look at everyone who saw Warren was crying

"I was wrong….there's also a force coming in from the east of more than a million troops and 3 more of the 12 are with them…we're surrounded…in all directions! There's no place for us to run!"

"how did they get past Bosco!?" Warren exclaimed while looking at the map.

""no matter how I predict the outcome! My calculations are always wrong!"" Mavis said in her mind while having fear on her face.

 **with Ikaruga**

the swordswoman readied her sword to the side while Rose and Mary stood behind her as she faces off against Marin

"and you are?" Marin asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ikaruga, Ikaruga Ryu" Ikaruga replied before she sends a wind slash at Marin who teleported away to dodge

"I believe your punishment is in order for trying to harm the two" Ikaruga said as she went into a drawing stance towards Marin who appeared beside the trees

"I now remember you, END-sama has told me to be wary of your sword skills after all" Mary said before he teleported to dodge multiple wind slashes that came flying towards him

"then I suggest that you be wary now" Ikaruga said as she swings her sword upwards as a giant wind slash that came flying at Marin who barely dodged it as the slash nicked his shirt

 **With Erza**

She was in a torment of pain as the sand was draining her of her body fluids

"Just a few more seconds before you shrivel up and pass out, then it's off to Alvarez for you," Ajeel said as he waited for Erza to pass out "I wonder if Brandish managed to capture END's children already?"

Ajeel looks to the town as he smirks

"this continent is done for" Ajeel said "the gods have abandoned this forsaken land after all"

He laughed out loud before he sees a red glowing light appearing from within the sand

"what?" Ajeel looks at the red glow before it flashes as the sand was burned away

"the hell?!" Ajeel exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the flames that were raging around near Erza

Erza stands in the middle of the fire with her eyes closed as the flames started to turn scarlet

"what the heck is with these flames!?" Ajeel exclaimed as the heat was rising intensely

He then heard a roar as he sees a flaming dragon behind Erza

"what the?" Ajeel took a step back as the flames coated around Erza's body

Erza opened her eyes as she wields Enryuo no Kiba in her hands

"even if gods abandoned the land, know this" Erza said as she dashed towards Ajeel and slashed her sword at him

"Guah!?" Ajeel was sent crashing back by the sheer force of the swing as he had burn marks over his hands

"Ishgar still has Fairy Tail!" Erza exclaimed as the flames gather around Enryuo no Kiba before she dashed towards Ajeel and slashed her sword at him

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Things aren't looking good at all," Max said as he sees the coming forces

"even if we manage to survive this battle, we know that bigger forces are on their way" Warren cried out in tears

"Warren, use your telepathy! You need to transmit my orders!" Mavis ordered to him but the telepath was too much crying to hear her

"Warren!" Mavis called out to him again but he did not hear her before Max kicked him in the balls to snap him out of it

"get a grip!" Max shouted as he grabs Warren by his collar

"everybody's scared! My knees have been knocking in ever since this whole damn thing started!"

"Max…"

"BUT WE GOTTA FIGHT! THIS IS OUR HOME! WE GOTTA PROTECT OUR HOME!" Max shouted at Warren from the top of his lungs as Warren nodded before he repaid what Max did to him as the telepath shoved a broomstick right at his butt

"that tells you from kicking my junk!" Warren shouted

He then started to do what Mavis ordered him as everyone nodded

"we're counting on all of you! Save the guild! Save our home!" Warren shouted with tears still pouring down his eyes

 **With Lucy**

She started down at Brandish who was soaking in her tub as the woman looks at her

"h-how are you here?!" Lucy said as she took a step back

Brandish looked to her before replying "get in" she said to Lucy who got confused

"huh?"

"what's with you?! First you appeared in my hot tub then you want me to join you!?" Lucy exclaimed before Brandish snapped her fingers and Lucy felt something happening

"wha!?" Lucy exclaimed as she felt the rumbling stopped

"I should warn you….never make me repeat myself" Brandish said as her eyes darkens to Lucy

"I have the ability to change anything's size as I want, just now I shrunken the house beside this one"

Lucy looks in disbelieve and true to Brandish's words, the house beside Lucy's apartment was shrunken

"get in before I shrink this whole town" Brandish said as Lucy felt fear rising in her heart

"and don't bother trying to use your Spatial Magic here, I done my homework, you use Celestial Spirit keys, right?" Brandish said as Lucy gasped in shock to her knowledge of her

"Marin, one of my subordinates is a Spatial Magic Expert, no Spatial Magic work in this town while he's here"

"so? Do you want to get in or not?" Brandish asked Lucy who looks at her before starting to unbutton her shirt and her hair ribbon

""I can't use my magic to beat her, I don't know what she's up to, but if this a challenge then so be it!""

 **With Ikaruga**

Dozens of cut down trees, and giant slash marks filled the field as Ikaruga stands in front of Rose and Mary while Marin was standing in front of her as the man had his shirts and pants in shred

"END-sama is correct, you are to be wary of, but" Marin said before he disappeared and re-appeared behind Ikaruga and the twins

"against a Spatial Expert like me, you cannot stand a chance!" Marin exclaimed as his hands were about to grab Rose and Mary but was stopped as Ikaruga was in the middle of sheathing her sword

"as I had said" Ikaruga said as her sword clicked against its sheath and Marin shouted in pain as he was in a whirlwind of cuts "Punishment is in order"

Marin then fell down to the ground as he was out cold from her attack

"even if you to escape in the dimension of space, there is nothing in this world I cannot cut" Ikaruga said with a smile

 **Back with Lucy**

the two women were in the bath as they face each other

"now tell me what are you doing here" Lucy demanded from Brandish who looks bored to her

"you're not cute enough" Brandish replied as she pulls out a cat hairpiece from out of nowhere "try putting this on"

"no way!" Lucy retorted before she was forced to wear the accessories

"oh my! You're so cute!" Brandish said while blushing

"what is it with this girl!?" Lucy exclaimed,

"hmmm, I feel like I know you from somewhere other than from END-sama" Brandish said as she put a finger to her chin

"from the GMG at last year's game? Fairy Tail did win it" Lucy said as Brandish shook her head

"never heard of that before" Brandish said,

"from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine?" Lucy said as Brandish shrugs her shoulders

"we don't get your eastern magazine in Alvarez at all" Brandish said as she started pondering in her mind to try to remember

"hmm, it's not coming back to me" Brandish said

"wait…did you just come here to confirm your suspicions? Lucy asked as Brandish nodded "of course" she said in reply

"we're trying to have a serious conversation, yet you are wearing that, take it off" Brandish said as Lucy bit her lower lip in frustration

"then will you tell me now why are you here?" Lucy asked again as Brandish got out of the bath

"wash my back" she ordered Lucy as she started to wash Brandish's back

"as you may know, Emperor Spriggan wants Fairy Heart but END-sama wanted us to capture the one named Erza" Brandish told Lucy

""Erza!?"" Lucy thought in surprise

"oh and also two kids named Rose and Mary, was it?" Brandish pondered as she guesses the name of Erza's daughters

"why?" Lucy asked Brandish who shrug her shoulders

"don't know" Brandish said to her "by the way, what's your name?"

"Lucy" Lucy replied as she scrubs some soap on Brandish's back "why am I even doing this in the first place?"

"hmmm" Brandish hummed without knowing that Lucy was still holding Aquarius' broken key in her hands

""this is my chance! I'll attack her while her guard is down!"" Lucy raised her hand as she pointed Aquarius broken key at the base of Brandish' neck

""I'm going to take out one of the 12!""

Lucy was about to strike at Brandish who suddenly spoke

"Layla's daughter?" she said as Lucy stopped her attempt

"you knew my mother?" Lucy asked as Brandish slowly turned her head towards Lucy

"so you are" Brandish's face was dark as the woman glares at Lucy "Layla's daughter"

All of a sudden the whole room started rumbling and the walls and everything started to shrink

""the room is shrinking!?"" Lucy thought as she got up and started running out of her room

""this is bad!" Lucy ran out as the door to her room got shrunk and she fell down the stairs and out of her apartment

"I never thought I'd stumble upon you here" Brandish said as she appeared in front of Lucy, all dressed up

"what did my mother ever do to you!?" Lucy exclaimed but Brandish didn't answer

"It's too much of a pain to explain" Brandish replied before she jumped away as cards came flying at her

"cards!?" Lucy said before she smiled as Cana and Yukino came in

"are you alright, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked before the two realized what Lucy is wearing

"that's some outfit you got there.. you into some kinky stuff, aren't you?" Cana asked with a teasing smirk

"is this a trend?" Yukino asked with a blush

"no! this is!" Lucy tried to retort but they then face against Brandish who looks at the three

"be careful, she's one of the 12!" Lucy exclaimed as they got ready

"let's be cautious of her movement" Yukino said as she summoned Libra to her side

""Yukino can use her keys!"" Lucy thought before she took out one of her gold keys

"then that means!" Lucy said as she equipped her Star dress: Aries form

"this reminds me of our tag-team back at Tenrou!" Cana said with a grin "although we got Yukino now"

 **In the town**

Gray swiped his hands to the side as he sends ice lances at some soldiers.

"haaa!" Juvia uses her water slicer to attack a nearby soldier and did to another who was close.

Juvia and Gray then back to back each other while facing their enemies.

"you ok?" Gray said to Juvia as he freezes soldier heading their way

"yes!" Juvia replied as she made a small tidal wave to wash away the soldiers

The two continued to fight on before they spotted more soldiers coming into view

"Gray-sama! Above!" Juvia exclaimed as she and Gray jump away from two soldiers who look like robotic soldiers stomp down at where they were standing before.

"more of them?!" Gray exclaimed while facing off one robotic soldier that was near him.

"tch! Aisu Make!" Gray then readied his pose only to be shocked as the robotic soldier ignited its fist in flames and attacked him.

"Fire?!" Gray exclaimed as he had slight burn marks on his hands from defending against the attack.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she saw the other one was about to attack her.

"Juvia is water, physical won't work on Juvia" she turned her body into water as the soldier attack went through her.

Juvia smiled but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with shock when steam came out of the attack and damaged her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Juvia screams in pain as she fell down and holds her waist that was steaming.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lisanna exclaimed while flying towards them.

In front of her appeared another robotic soldier as it punches Lisanna's back with its hammered gestured hands.

"Kyaaaa!" she fell down and skidded as she countered attack using her cat soul.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!" Lisanna swipes her claws at the soldier who stood there as her attacks did no damage whatsoever.

"What!?" she then jumped away from an incoming fist.

"This guy's body is too hard!"

"Lisanna move!" Elfman exclaimed as he had pulled back his fist.

"ORAAAA!" Elfman punched the soldier as it was sent skidded back a bit.

"how's that?!" he then readied another punch only to change into defense as another solider appeared and the disappeared in front of him as it kicks Elfman's back.

"Guaaah!"

"Elfman/-nichan/-san!" Gray and the others exclaimed while backing off from the robotic soldiers.

"these guys..!?" Elfman looks at the four soldiers as he stands back up from his fall. "are they tailored to our weakness!?"

"wait a minute..!" Gray then realized something as he turns around.

"Mira doesn't have a weakness!" he said before his face went into shock as Mira was in shock as well

"please! No!" Mira exclaimed before she got attacked by a robot soldier who had Elfman's face

"what the hell?!" Elfman shouted to see the one attacking his sister had his face

"hehehe, these are my Weakness Soldiers, you fool stand no chance of winning" Wall said as the Weakness Soldier went onto the attack against Gray and the others

"now then" Wall said as he turns around "I must go and dispatch this loathsome enchantment user of yours"

Wall then rocketed away as he flew towards where the Kardia Catherdal is located

"damnit!" Gray cursed as he blocked a flaming punch from a weakness soldier

"Fried-san and the others are in trouble!" Juvia exclaimed

 **With Erza**

The Scarlet woman slashed her sword at Ajeel in a relentless strike as he got sent crashing back to the sky

"tch! What the hell! She got a strong power up all of the sudden" Ajeel said as he landed on the ship's mast

Ajeel summoned a sand storm that went flying towards Erza who swings Enryuo no Kiba at the sandstorm that was burned away

"she burned my sand!?" Ajeel exclaimed as veins started to appear on his forehead

"how dare you! How dare you make the Great Ajeel angry!" Ajeel shouted as he created an even stronger sandstorm

"it's futile," Erza said as she swings her sword as the sand got burned away again "sand has too many weakness"

"how about a big one?" Ajeel asked before the whole Magnolia got encased in a giant sandstorm

"the whole town?!" Erza exclaimed in shock

 **At Fairy Tail**

"What is this!?" Makarov exclaimed as the sand was blowing in the guild

"shut every door and windows in the guild!" Mavis ordered out to everyone as they dashed to the door and windows as the sand was getting more denser

 **With Lucy**

The sandstorm was blowing everywhere as they can't see anything

"what's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed while Cana coughed out

"was there a forecast for a sandstorm?!" Yukino asked as she shielded her eyes

"Ajeel…" Brandish shielded her eyes as the sand was getting into her eyes "you're such a pain"

 **With Bisca**

"just when Jupiter finished charging, this happens… how am I supposed to aim like this?!" Bisca said as she can's see a thing in the sandstorm

"the sands are getting in my eyes!" Asuka whined as she rubs her eyes

"close your eyes tight! You'll be alright!" Alzack told his daughter

 **With Ikaruga**

The sand filled the air and the entire town but not the forest

"there's sand everywhere" Rose said as the sand was flying everywhere

"Mama is in trouble! We gotta help!" Mary said as she started running towards the town but was stopped by Ikaruga

"there is no need to worry, Erza-han can win this" Ikaruga said with a smile

 **With Erza**

The entire area was filled with sand as Ajeel let out a relentless barrage of sand blasts at her

"this is the Sand world!" Ajeel's voice exclaimed out as the man appeared behind Erza "in this world I am god!"

" **Raml Saif!"**

Ajeel spins his hands as a torrent of sand went flying at Erza who got sne flying back

"Gaah!" she grunted in pain as the sand blasts managed to bruise her

Her neck was then grabbed and she was pulled up by Ajeel as the man had an annoyed look on him

"END told me to not hurt you too much but if there a bit bruises here and there, I don't think he would mind" Ajeel said as a sand axe appeared in his hand

"if you beg for mercy now, I'll let you off with just one bruise"

Ajeel smirked before he sees Erza's hands grabbed his hand

"never…" she muttered out as Erza looks at Ajeel

"I will never…..lose!" Erza exclaimed as she burst into flames

"what the hell?!" Ajeel let go of Erza as the flames grew brighter

"for my family! For my home!"

 **With Bisca**

She saw the light coming from the distance as she thought that it was from one of the enemies ship

"that light!" Bisca then takes aim with Jupiter as the cannon was aimed at where the light is coming from

"must be from Erza-san!" Bisca pulled the trigger as Jupiter fired towards the light

 **With Erza**

Erza jumps away as the Jupter Magic blast went straight at Ajeel as the man was sent flying away

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Erza smiles as so did Bisca before the Scarlet Knight dashed towards Ajeel who was flying

" **Nakagami!"** Erza requipped into her Nakagami no Yoroi as she readied her halberd at her side

" **Seisai!"**

Erza swings her halberd at Ajeel as the whole ship was destroyed by the sheer force

The sand storm then faded as it disappears

Wendy and the others smiled to Erza as she had won against a member of the twelve

"she won!" Wendy said before she gasped in shock as she sees Erza falling down the sky

"Erza-san!" Wendy and Charla flied towards her as they tried to capture her

Erza fell down the sky before a red flash appeared and Enryuo no Yoroi appeared and caught her

The armor then landed down to the ground as it gently laid Erza on the ground

"Erza-san!" Wendy landed to the ground as she and Charla runs towards the Scarlet Knight

Enryuo no Yoroi glowed before the armor disappeared into Erza's necklace

Wendy kneeled beside her as she sees that Erza was AOK

She then sees Erza's body glowing red as her wounds were slowly healing themselves

"Wendy" Erza called out to the little girl as she leans her fist to her

Wendy was confused about what the gesture was before she realized and smiled

 **In the town**

The sandstorm disappeared as Lucy and the others can see again

"The sandstorm is gone," Lucy said as the sand was slowly disappearing

"did Erza-san win her battle?" Yukino asked

"you know it!" Cana said with a smirk before they heard sneezing coming from Brandish

"what is it with this town!? Achoo! There so many achoo! Pollen here!" Brandish said while sneezing

"allergies, perhaps?" Yukino said as Lucy nodded before they see Brandish getting knocked out by Cana

"How cruel" Lucy and Yukino said simultaneously

"but she was open," Cana said to them

 **At Kardia Catherdal**

Fried and the others were in an immense standoff as Wall Eehto's puppets have busted into the Church and Bickslow and Ever were having a hard time dealing with the Weakness Soldiers.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Bickslow exclaimed while grunting on the ground with Ever in the same state as well.

"use your second magic!" Fried told his friends as Bickslow opened his helmet while Ever lifts up her glasses

To their shock, their second magic wasn't working against the weakness soldiers

"then go for the guy whose controlling them!" Fried told them as Ever locked eyes with Wall

"this will end you! **Stone Eyes!"** Ever used her magic against Wall who simply smirked at her attempt

"it's not working at all?!" Ever exclaimed before she got slammed to the ground by the weakness soldiers

"that's because I'm not human" Wall explained as he opened up his shirt and revealed a machine-like core in his chest

Wall's body then started to transform as the man turns into a robotic like warrior

"I am a Machias! I am not human!" Wall said in his new form as Fried and the others were shocked to see him like that

"a machine that uses Magic!?" Fried exclaimed before thunder strikes down the weakness Soldiers and Wall

"Lightning?" Fried said as a figure appeared from the front gate of the catherdal

"ho?" a voice spoke as The Raijinshuu smiled in joy

"BIRI BIRI MAN!" Ichiya appeared as the short man did his pose

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Fried and the others exclaimed in disgust and surprise

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	111. Chapter 110

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Ichiya appeared on the fray as the short man did several poses towards Wall

"it would seem that this one is in need of a shock!" Ichiya said as he did poses after poses "from my thunder perfume! MAN!"

"why is Ichiya here?!" the Raijinshuu said at the same time

"stories can be explained later" Ichiya replied as he posed again "first let us remove this pest from the premises"

""what a screwup! How could I have mistaken Ichiya for Laxus!?"" Fried thought

"add as many men you want; it will not change anything," Wall said as he scanned Ichiya for his weakness

"yes, I can see everything! Your weakness! Your failure!" Wall said as he scanned how Ichiya is ugly, too conceited, overweight, has lower back pain, men, 5 o'clock shadow, has low strength level, slow runner, and stinks

As he finished his analysis, Ichiya looks at the Machias before posing to him

"so many weaknesses! Analysis Error!" Wall exclaimed in shock

"Meeen!" Ichiya posed to the robot

"that's Ichiya for you" Ever said

"a guy with so many weaknesses, that machine can't decide on which one to focus on, huh?" Bickslow said

A spot light then appeared on Ichiya as the Blue Pegasus member did poses

"we, Blue Pegasus have owed the Fairies many times!" Ichiya began a speech as he continued posing

"the Pegasus and Fairies has one similarity! We are a family! And we stick together!"

"we shall not allow a friend be harmed by the likes of you!" Ichiya pointed at Wall before a purple like mist flowed in the air

"now tremble! At the whiff of my perfume!"

A few seconds passed before a whole minute as nothing happened

"I don't have the mechanism to smell" Walll said as Ichiya looks surprised

"oh right! You don't have a nose!" Ichiya said in shock

"well I am a Machias after all" Wall said with a sweat drop before he dashed towards Ichiya

"but for someone like you!" Wall then punched Ichiya before following it up with a kick "I don't need to make a Weakness soldier!"

"Gah! Meen!"

"Ichiya!" Bickslow called out to him before he got punched by his Weakness Soldier

"and I'm having a problem of my own" Ever said as she was in a mist against her Weakness soldier

"you guys!" Fried called out to his friends

"leave this to me!" Ichiya said as he grabs two of his perfume bottles "machines have one weakness that cannot be overcome!"

"Thunder Perfume! Zero Distance sniffing!" Ichiya takes out to of his perfume bottles and sniffed them right up his nose

"eeehhh?!" Fried exclaimed

"and that is lightning!" Ichiya was enveloped in a coat of lightning as he pointed his fingers at Wall

 **"JUSTICE! THUNDER! MEN!"**

A bolt of lightning was fired at Wall who got shocked by the attack

"oh!" Fried looks at the attack as he thought that Ichiya won against Wall but was wrong

"yes, it is true that Machias are extremely weak against lightning due to their metal composition, but" Wall said as his body started transforming again "do you really think I joined the Spriggan 12 without having overcome this weakness of mine?!"

"what!?" Ichiya looked in shock

"my specialty is to uncovering weakness! Voltex Charge!"

Large lightning bolts down against everyone as they got blown away by Wall who now looks like a real robot as he laughed at Ichiya

"I heard that Machias uses Alchemy but to think that one can transform its own body?!" Fried said in shock

"the more lightning I absorb, the stronger I become!"

""in other words, Laxus' magic won't work on this guy at all!"" Ever concluded

""it was a let down when Ichiya came but it was a good thing"" Bickslow thought

""this one is a bad match for Laxus!"" Fried said before Wall started to approach Fried

""I have no choice!"" Ever started to let down the Jutsu Shiki as the barrier protecting Magnolia was shrinking

"" _Fried! Don't let up your Jutsu Shiki! We're still under attack from the west!""_ Laxus called out to the Rune magic by Warren as Fried stopped what he was doing

"oh? Did you stop your casting for a moment there?" Wall said to the man

"will you take down the barrier to protect yourself? Or continue to cast it even at the cost of your life? A difficult judgement to make, indeed"

"" _Fried! What's going on there!? I'm coming there to back you up!""_ Laxus told by shouting at Warren

"hey! He can hear you even if you didn't shout" Warren told him

""no! stay away!"" Fried told Laxus

""we're the Raijinshuu! Your body guards! It's our job to protect you!""

""this time! It's time for us to protect the guild!""

Bickslow and Ever then went onto attack Wall who looks back at them

"you two are still alive?" Wall asked before he shakes them off of his back

"no matter, Weakness!" Wall called out the weakness soldier as they went to attack Fried and Bickslow again

"what a pain these guys are!" Ever said before hearing Elfman call out to her

"" _Ever! Fight the other one except your own!""_

"Elfman?" Ever said in surprise and with a little blush

Gray and the others had started attacking the other Weakness Soldier as they were weak against someone who isn't at their advantage

"how pathetic I am" Ichiya said as he slowly get up

"okay then!" Ever said as she attacks Bickslow's Weakenss Soldier while Bickslow attacks Ever's

"too little too late!" Wall said as he grabs a hold of Freed's head

"Freed!" Ever shouted out before they heard another transmission

"" _can you hear me?! We got rid of the western troops!""_

It was Gajeel's as the Iron Dragon Slayer with the others have just finished mowing down the Western forces

"that's Gajeel for you" Freed said as he smirks before showing his right eye that was black "now I can fight with no regrets"

"what!?" Wall exclaimed as Freed's body transformed

Ichiya got up as the little man's body enlarges

" **Yami no Ecriture! Zetsuie!"**

" **Powered Perfume! Max Man!"**

The two attacked Wall as the Machias body was destroyed into pieces

"there you go Ichiya! You stole Freed's thunder!" Bickslow exclaimed

"ew, gross" Ever said in disgust

The invasion was done as the first wave was able to be defended by Fairy Tail

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Did you see that, Zeref?! This is Fairy Tail!" Romeo exclaimed as everyone cheered for their victory

 **At the Kardia Catherdal**

"you were at Magnolia the whole time, Ichiya?" Ever said in surprise

"see, this is what all you Fairies have in common" Ichiya said with a sigh "I can't believe that you all forgotten"

"I came here to help yet you all ignored me as if I wasn't even there!"

Fried and the others looked at the short man as they let him fume out his anger

"and then my handsome face got wrecked up by Alvarez! You! You! You! You!" Ichiya then started stomping his feet at Wall's broken head without realizing the little lights that were sparkling in its mouth

"what!? Ichiya!" Fried who saw the light looks in shock as he dashed towards Ichiya

Wall's broken head suddenly flashed as the broken head started laughing

 **BOOM!**

The church exploded as the barrier surrounding Magnolia disappeared.

"Fried! Ever! Bickslow! Anybody! will anyone respond!" Laxus shouted in the telepathic link as there was no reply.

In the rubble of the destroyed was Fried, Ever and Bickslow as the three managed to shield Ichiya from the blast as the three were now in a pile of rubble and injured beyond words.

"y-you can get up now! Hey! Freed-kun! Ever-kun! Bickslow-kun!" Ichiya called out to them as they smiled to him

"now you…. don't owe us… anything" Bickslow told him

"I'm glad….your safe" Ever told him

"we're family…..right?" Fried said with a smile before passing out

Ichiya looks at them in tears as he cried

"you! You all! Aaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Men!"

 **In the sea**

A large fleet of ships was sailing towards Ishgal

On one of the ships was a figure who was laying on the ship's wooden floor, face first

"hahahahahahahahah" the figure was laughing as he was Wall, the real Wall Eehto

"stop with the creepy laugh, I can't hear the sound of the soothing seas because of it," Dimaria told him as she was annoyed by his laugh

"ah hya hya hya hya!" Wall continued to laugh "I can't help it! They made this case a lot more fun, indeed"

Wall then looks forward as he smirks "guess I stop with the indeed, now"

"guess my puppets weren't going to work at all"

"ara, are you saying that your puppets got destroyed?" Dimaria asked

"yeah.." Wall replied while standing up "not that I would've expected"

"what's really fun is that Ajeel failed to capture the target and got beaten, while Brandish got taken as an enemy prisoner" Wall said to her "even that creepo Marin got beaten too!"

Dimaria looks at the man before she stifled a laugh

"you're kidding! Randi got taken as a prisoner? Oh how pitiable she is!"

"ahya ahya hya ain't it a hoot?! I gotta say, Fairy Tail ain't shabby at all, right?" Wall then looks at the ships hall where END was as the Demon master was sitting on a chair with Kyoka beside him "END-sama?"

" **hehehe, they are"** END said as he caressed Sylph's head as the demon child was playing around with his demon doll " **but it's not fun now is it, Wall?"**

Wall smirked as the Machias swings his hands back before slamming his hands forward as static started to appear all around his hands

"you know it is!" Wall shouted as a large and long cannon formed in front of him

"hey hey, Emperor Spriggan first order for us is to take control of the harbor up ahead, not destroy it" Dimaria told the Machias who simply laughed at her

"no, I'm aiming for Fairy Tail!" Wall exclaimed as the cannon started charging

"are you sure about that?" Dimaria asked as she looks up ahead "that's 400 km away! Even for you"

" **but you can, can't you, Wall?"** END asked Wall who grins

"you know I can! Never underestimate the greatest Machias of all!"

The static got crazier as a large quantity of magic was gathering in the cannon

" **ULTRA LONG-RANGE ANTI MATERIAL MAGIC CANNON! FIRE!"**

The cannon then fired as it disintegrated nearby obstacles in its way.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"A-An enormous heat signature coming from the southeast!" Warren exclaimed as he saw in the tablet a white long dot appeared and was heading towards Fairy Tail

"No, it's …..magic power?!"

"it's heading here fast!" he exclaimed as Makarov and the others were shocked to hear it.

The magic blast past through the mountains, the cities as it was zooming towards Fairy Tail.

"troops!?" Makarov exclaimed

"no! it's an Alvarez attack!" Mavis exclaimed

"Freed! Set up your Jutsu Shiki again!" Laxus shouted out to Freed in the telepathic link but heard no response "Hey! Freed!"

"can't reach them! The Raijinshuu aren't responding!" Warren shouted

"700….600! it's going to be a direct hit!" Warren shouted

"EVACUATE!" Makarov exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Warren exclaimed

" _ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Gray exclaimed in the mind link

" _MASTER!"_ The voices of everyone shouted out in the mind link as they all wanted them to escape.

Makarov then look out the window and saw the magic blast getting near the guild

" _FEAR NOT!"_

A voice shouted out in the mind link as everyone looks in the sky and sees Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber, Christina intercepting the blast

"Christina?!" "Ichiya-san!?"

"MEN!"

The blast shot against Christina as the ship exploded and crashed down to the streets of Magnolia

"what the heck?" Wall said as he saw no explosion

"did you miss?" Dimaria asked

"" **never did like that pervert""** END said as he caressed his son's head lovingly

"this is war!" Ichiya shouted in the crumbling Christina control room

"not only for the Fairies! This battle is everyone's fight! Fiore's entire Communication Network! ON!"

Ichiya slams his fist on a big button as the whole communication network opened up

"can you all hear me!? This battle involves all of us! We must fight! For our home! For our family!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	112. Chapter 111

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was now at the backyard guild as they were planning their next move against Alvarez

"We managed to make it through the spearhead attack.." Makarov said at a table that had a map of Ishgar on it. "But We've still going to come under attack from all sides"

"yeah, but now all guilds all over Firoe are gonna help us right?" Jet said with a smile

"we can count on them!" Vijetter agreed

"we've already won!" Droy said while eating a potato chip

"no" Mavis told them "this is Fairy Tail's problem, I didn't want to get other guilds caught in the cross fire"

"if we let the ideals like that hold us back, we never win" Laxus told the spirit "with Ishgal as the battlefield it was bound to turn out like this way anyway"

Laxus' face darkens as he was angry

"but this guy took out Ever, Freed and Bickslow, I got a score to settle with him!"

"there's some truth in Laxus' words" Makarov agreed to his grandson's words "right now, we can only be thankful for the help, and turn our minds on creating a new strategy"

Mavis nodded and looks to where Warren was "Warren, I need an update on the enemy conditions!"

"ah! I knew you would!" Warren complied

"I'm surprised to see you back again" Erza said with a smile to Ikaruga as she was being hugged by Rose and Mary who were grateful for the save

"yes, I sensed that it was time for me to return home and aid you all in the battle" Ikaruga replied as Milo meowed and purred to Ikaruga

 **Far west of Magnolia**

A large troop of Alvarez soldiers were marching their way towards Magnolia as in the middle of the troops was a large mobile tent where Zeref and the others were in it

"your Majesty.. the spearhead forces, including Ajeel and Brandish, have been defeated" Invel reported to Zeref

"how could that…?" Yajeel said in shock

"that's fine, if Mavis couldn't handle that attack, this wouldn't be any fun" Zeref replied as he was in the middle of a game of chess with END who was carrying an infant in his arms

"Ajeel….my grandson, has been?" Yajeel said in sadness and in grieve

"I never thought that two of the 12 could get killed…" Invel said while adjusting his glasses

"no, they protected both of their own lives, that is a weakness of theirs" Zeref told them as he moved his rook near END's king

" **but"** END said as he takes out Zeref's rook with his pawn " **Brandish is in their guild, right?"**

"True" Zeref said before he did a checkmate on END's king

" **still good at this game, aren't you?"** END said with a smile as the infant was whimpering in his arms

" **shuuush shuussh"** he cooed to the child as the infant open his eyes which were black as the night

END smiled to the child as he gives a peck to the forehead before snapping his fingers and a portal appeared beside him

From the portal appeared Sayla who bowed to END before taking the child into her arms and walking back to the portal which disappeared after she entered

" **continue on with the plan, and capture Erza Scarlet and her daughters"** END ordered out to Invel who complied

END then looks back at the chess piece as he picked up the king piece

" **a single pawn has the power that can overcome that of a king's, I wonder which pawn will come first?"** END snapped his fingers as all of the chess piece moved back to their original position

" **let's continue with another game, shall we?"** END asked his brother as he put back the king's chess piece at its original position

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"new info from the east! They're pretty much taken out all the guilds in Bosco!" Warren informed everyone

"what!?" "all of them!?" "I don't believe it!"

"but their troops are stopped there, I don't know if they're trying to take control of Bosco or what" Warren added in

"and I've got some good news! Enemy forces are still approaching from the north but their going to get the welcoming committee from the combined forces of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus!"

"and the enemy from the southern area in Hargeon are going to be met with Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel who are going to liberate the town!"

"that means we only have to worry about the eastern and western forces, right?"

"we can't think that way, we don't know if the guilds to the north and south will win"

"hey! Have some faith in other guilds!"

"First Master! Let's go and back them up!" Romeo said to Mavis

"Romeo's right! We won't be able to look at them in the eye if we let them do all the work!" Jet said

"this time to switch to attack mode!" Droy agreed in

"of course we will!" Mavis told them

"First team, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Yukino, Gajeel, Levy and Lily will go north and help Sabertooth"

"gotcha!" Lisanna replied while smiling.

"looks like it's the Strauss siblings time to shine" Mira said with a little grin

"I'll do it to help Sting-sama and the others" Yukino said with a determined look

"Man!" Elfman roared out.

"Gihee!" Gajeel and Lily grinned

"Let's do this, guys!" Levy exclaimed

"Second team, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, and Laxus. Go to the south and reinforce the troops" Mavis ordered out

"I'll pay Lyon a visit while I'm at it" Gray said with a small grin

"Juvia would rather not see him" Juvia said with a sweat drop.

"we'll get to fight alongside Cheria, Charla!" Wendy said with a smile

"let's call the combi, Sky sisters" Charla said with a smile while in her battle form

"I will join them as well" Erza came in as the Scarlet Knight has some bandages on her

"Erza?!"

"but you're still wounded!" Wendy told to Erza who took off her bandages and revealed that her wounds were already healed

"I will be fine, Kagura and the others will need all the help they can get" Erza told them as Mavis nodded

"Lucy and Cana will guard the prisoner" Mavis told to the two who nodded

"o-okay" Lucy said with a hesitant voice

"well, we can't leave the dirty old geezers in charge, can we?" Cana said with a grin

"everyone else will be charged to protect the guild. The possibility of an enemy to ambush us still exist" Mavis ordered out as everyone nodded

"First Master… what of the eastern and western enemies?" Makarov asked Mavis

"the western forces are moving the slowest, I assume that is where Zeref can be found" Mavis replied as everyone was shocked to hear that

"I would think that these are his reserve forces, to be committed after the fate of the other three have been decided

"okay, then the east! I'll go! Please send me!" Romeo begged to Mavis who shook her head

"at present, the east is where our greatest danger lies. Therefore, it is where we must commit the strongest of our forces" Mavis explained

"what does that mean?" Romeo asked the spirit

"Warren, have you made contact?" Mavis asked to Warren who gives her a thumbs up

"of course I have! This'll be the strongest force in Fiore" Warren said as in the far east were Jura and three members of the Four Heavenly King of Ishgal

"wow! The Emperors of Ishgal!?" "that's great!" "but why?"

"they've been working behind the scenes to avoid a war with Alvarez, but since it come to this, they felt responsible. Even though it isn't really their fault" Levy explained

"if the enemy should get passed these three..there will be no one who can stop their advance" Mavis said

""please Warrod"" Mavis plead out to her old friend

"Mom" Rose and Mary called out to their mother as she smiled to them before kneeling down to their height

"be careful out there" Rose told her

"I will" Erza nodded with a smile as she hugs her daughters

"be safe you two" Erza gives them a peck to their forehead before standing back up and looks to Ikaruga who nodded

 **Hargeon**

The Alvarez forces have come and invaded Hargeon as their troops raided the whole town

"it's a pretty nice town. I'm glad that you didn't wipe it off the map, Wall" Dimaria told her comrade

"ahya hya hya hya!" Wall merely laughed as he smirks "it wasn't my target, Magnolia was"

"it's good you didn't destroy that either" Dimaria told him "Randi's imprisoned there"

"just thinking of her humiliation makes my mouth water"

"I don't get you humans at all" Wall told her

"now, where's Neinhart and END-sama?" Dimaria asked the soldiers

"on the ship, mam" the soldier replied "END-sama is putting Sylph-sama to bed while Neinhart-sama is just resting"

"oh, for pity's sake. A machine, one who doesn't cooperate, and one who is powerful yet gentle, why am I stuck babysitting them?" Dimaria asked "I miss you already, Randi"

 **Near Hargeon**

Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel had all formed up as the two guilds watched the entire army of Alvarez forces who are at Hargeon

"how many are there!?" Toby exclaimed

"about two thousand between us and the town" Yuka said

"more in the town" Arana added in

"and there are still some who haven't disembarked yet" Risley said

"so about three hundred thousand, maybe?" Beth said with an unsure winning face

"that's too many!" Milliana exclaimed,

"between Lamia and Mermaid, we make maybe two hundred?" Cheria asked Lyon

"it doesn't matter how many more they have. We have to fight" Lyon told her

"what's the plan, Kagura?" Simon asked his little sister

"this is our land! Ishgal! We will not permit them to invade!" Kagura said before she raises her sword

"we will now begin our mission to liberate Hargeon! Forward!"

 **In Hargeon**

"these fools need to be taught a lesson" Dimaria said with a smirk "about the true strength of the 12!"

 **Northern Fiore**

Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were giving it their all in beating the enemy forces as their numbers were few but they were slowly turning the tide of the field

"talk about never-ending!" Orga said while back to back with Rufus

"yes, I don't have any memory of this type of relentless attacks" Rufus said whiel a bit tired

The two then sees some of their comrades running towards them

"huh? What's happening?" Orga asked as the people were running pass them

"what is the matter?!" Rufus demanded

"run! There's a Reaper gah!?" one member tried to reply but failed as he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth

"there's a god of Death! Just run away!"

"a god of death?" Orga said as Blood man appeared as the so called Grim Reaper gives a creepy grin towards the two who readied themselves

 **Eastern Fiore**

Jura and the Four Heavenly kings stood in the middle of the rocky land where they see three figures coming into view

"so, you come" Jura said as August, Jacob and END stands in front of them

"you have a lot of nerve, traitor" Wolfheim said with a disgusted glare

" **don't give me that, Wolfheim. Weren't we drinking buddies back in the day?"** END asked Wolfheim who grew a vein on his forehead

"Natsu Dragov, no or should I call you END?" Hyberion said while glaring at END

" **whichever one you are comfortable with"** END told him as he shrugs his shoulders

"I still cannot believe that Natsu-dono betrayed Fairy Tail and Ishgal" Jura said while sporting uncertain look

"believe it for now" God Serena told him "I believe that one is called August, the Wizard King and the other is a member of the 12, Jacob Lessio. A genius in the art of magical assassination"

Jacob smirks as he called out to Jura

"yes?" Jura asked back

"nice hair style" Jacob told to the man as Jura's bald head sparkles in comment

 **Magnolia**

 **In western fiore**

 **In the prison cell**

Brandish laid down in her prison cell before hearing her name getting called out and sees Marin appearing in the cell

"found you!" Marin said with a smile while his clothes were in shred

"Marin!?" Brandish voice out in surprise

"I knew you would come, what a clever pet you are!" Brandish said with a smile "now hurry and take these off. This crappy guild won't know what hit it!"

All of the sudden, Marin's hands grab a hold of Brandish's neck as the man started strangling her

"what are you?! Uggh! Gah!" Brandish voice out while being strangled as Marin got on top of her

"you've been treating me like a slave for years! And that's why, eheheheheh!" Marin said before his smile went crazy "I've deiced that you fail! You got an F-!"

He continued to strangle Brandish as the woman slowly losses conscious from the lack of oxygen

 **At Hargeon**

END was siting on a chair on the ship as the Etherious was humming a song as he watched the battle happening in far away

" **I wonder how long will it be before they come?"** END asked before hearing Sylph whimpering in his sleep as the child turns in his sleep

END chuckles as he patted the child's head

" **now then"** END said as he snaps his fingers and Kyoka came into view

" **you ready for your revenge match, Kyoka-chan?"** END asked one of his concubines who smirked

"yes, END-sama. This one is prepared to greet Erza" Kyoka said while holding up on her claws and licked her lips in delight

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	113. Chapter 112

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **The port town of Hargeon**

The Alvarez Forces have made the town of Hargeon their base, but standing in their way were the combined forces of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel

" **Ice Make!"** Lyon exclaimed as he readied his magic

" **Titan's feet!"**

A giant ice foot came crashing down on the enemy's troops as they were sent flying

" **Tenjin no Boreas!"** Cheria unleashed a tornado of black wind as the enemies went flying

"twirl around!" Obaba spins around as her spin attacks hits Alvarez Soldiers one by one

"they're a lot better than we thought!" the soldiers then started forming up as they continued their attack

In the town, Wall was standing on top of a tall building as the Machias was locking on targets from a far

"Lock on!" Wall said as large missiles started appearing beside him "go blow 'em away!"

The missiles fired as they exploded at their designated coordinates

"Kagura-chan! Magic attacks are coming at us from the sky!" Milliana exclaimed to the swordswoman

"leave them to me!" Kagura exclaimed as she dashed towards the missiles with her swords readied

" **Fugutaiten! Sho no Kata!"**

All of the missiles were slashed into half in mid air as they exploded in the air

"amazing as ever!" Cheria praised the swords woman

Kagura then sensed an attack as she swings her sword behind her and managed to block a slash from Dimaria

"oh! A swift reaction time!" Dimaria praised her before the two backed off each other "and your eastern Kimono is very pretty"

"but" Dimaria said as she lifts her sword up "I'll be staining it in red"

All of the sudden an immense magic pressure was unleashed as everyone felt it

""what is this power?! Such magic power…has frozen the battle field!?"" Kagure readied her sword as she can tell that Dimaria is very strong

""is this one of the infamous Spriggan 12!?""

"you remind me of Randi, I'm going to enjoy toying with you" Dimaria said before Kagura's kimono were shredded into pieces

"what!?" Kagura exclaimed in shock

"Kagura!" Simon called out to his little sister while punching away an Alvarez Soldier

 **At Fairy Tail**

 **In the Infirmary**

Brandish slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and sees that she was in the guild's infirmary

"where am i!?" she whipped her head to the side and sees Lucy, Cana and Porlyusica with her

"the infirmary" Lucy replied to her

Brandish then sees that she was still cuffed with the anti magic resistance cuffs

"sorry, but Master insisted that we leave those on" Lucy told the girl

"still…we put them on in front cause we felt kinda bad for you" Cana said to Brandish

"what about Marin?" Brandish asked,

"the guy who tried to strangle you to death?" Lucy said

"he sure shocked us! Appearing out of nowhere, but don't worry he's in a cell" Cana told her

"you were on the verge of death, but these two saved you in the nick of time, you should be grateful" Porlyusica told her

"why did you save me?" Brandish asked them

"why else? We still have a lot of info to get out of you!" Cana told her

"I won't tell you anything" Brandish retorted

"even so, we don't want to see anybody die, not even an enemy," Lucy said to her

"you do plan to torture me, though" Brandish replied

"not at all" Lucy said,

"unless you want us to?" Cana asked while holding a whip that came out of nowhere

"Cana!" Porlyusica scolded her

"I've shared a bath with you. You don't seem to be an evil person to me" Lucy said with a smile

Brandish looks to her before voicing out "you want to know about Layla?"

She then raised up her cuffed hands to them as she wanted them off

"two conditions, first, take these off and second I want to talk to Lucy alone"

"You think you can dictate the terms!?" Cana said with an annoyed glare at Brandish

"it's alright, it's alright Cana" Lucy told the Card Mage

"I'm sorry about this, Porlyusica," Lucy said as Porlyusica and Cana left the infirmary

"I'll undo the binding spell, but the cuff's stay on," The guild medic told her

"if she tries anything, just shout for us!" Cana told her friend as Lucy nodded before turning her attention towards Brandish

A minute of silence passed before Brandish spoke out

"my name is Brandish Ur. My mother's name was Grammi" Brandish then looks to Lucy "she was one of the servants of your mother, Layla"

"Wha?" Lucy said in disbelieve

"when Layla retired as a Celestial Wizard…she relinquished three of her golden keys to her three most trusted servants" Brandish continued to explain

"Capricorn's key went to Zoldeo, Cancer's was given to Spetto"

"Spetto-san?!" Lucy said when she referred to her housemaid

"and to my mother, Grammi…she was given Aquarius' key" Brandish finished her explanation

"my mother really looked up to Layla, and she respected the key, too….she polished it every single day"

"but" Brandish then clenched her fists on the bedsheets as anger started to swell up in her heart " Layla, your mother betrayed my mother!"

"what did my mother do?" Lucy asked her

"tell me…who gave you Aquarius' key?" Brandish asked Lucy

"my mother" Lucy replied,

"and why do you think she still had it, if she had already given it away?" Brandish asked her as her face darkens

"Layla came to take the key back and murdered my mother in doing so!"

"Wha? That can't possibly be" Lucy tried to retort but Brandish cuts her off

"you're so naïve," Brandish told her before she lunged herself at Lucy "you only believe in the world you see!"

The two then fell to the floor as Brandish muffled Lucy's mouth and put her in a body lock

"that naivete makes you too quick to trust people!" Brandish told her as she started to strangle Lucy who was trying to break free

"I have nothing against you personally….but this is the only way I can do this"

"mmmggh! Mgggh!" Lucy tried to break free but Brandish' grip on her was too strong

"the only way to avenge my mother…is to take your life!" Brandish said as tears started to fall down her eyes "sorry, but….please die!"

Lucy was starting loose air really quick as she was suffocating

But all of a sudden, the spilled water suddenly attacks Brandish and pushes her away from Lucy

"what were you saying about my key?"

A voice spoke as Lucy opened her eyes and sees a long lost to be thought friend

Tears welled up in her eyes as they quiver in joy and sadness

"Aquarius!"

The mermaid in name smiled to Lucy "it's been a while, Lucy" Aquarius told her

Lucy then lunged towards Aquarius as she hugs her and started crying her heart out

"you came back to me, Aquarius!" Lucy said in joy

"no" Aquarius replied "I can't stay"

"in the year since we parted, a new key to the Water Bearer Palace has been born somewhere in your world" Aquarius explained

"and to celebrate that… actually, it has nothing to do with it, but the Celestial Spirit King has temporarily opened my gate to this world. Meaning that I don't have much time in this world"

Lucy shook her head and smiled to her "but being able to see you again…..means so much to me"

Aquarius smiled back before turning her attention towards Brandish who was looking at her

"long time no see, Brandish" Aquarius greeted her

"you know each other?" Lucy asked her

"you heard her. Her mother had my key for a while, we used to play together a lot, didn't we Brandish?" Aquarius replied back as Brandish looks to her in the silent

"hey! I asked you a question! Where's your answer, you brat!" Aquarius shouted at Brandish who squeaked in fear

"p-please forgive me, Master…" Brandish apologizes to her

"Master…, huh?" Lucy said in confusion

"what a bad girl. You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Aquarius said as she clamps her hand on Brandish mouth "right?!"

"yef mr'rm" Brandish replied muffledly

"since it's been a long time, I'd like to hear you bark again," Aquarius said with a smile as Brandish started making dog barking sound

"there, there! Good doggy!" Aquarius petted Brandish's head as the woman smiled in joy

"Master~," she said before she got slapped by Aquarius

"but that won't get you off the hook!" Aquarius shouted to Brandish who smiled in joy to the slap

"thank you very much! Master!"

"I have no idea what's going on," Lucy said with a deadpanned voice

"I am your master! And Lucy is my master! Understand what that means, Brandish!?" Aquarius told to Brandish who was kneeling down to her

"yes but…even so…I still…cannot forgive Layla for killing my mother!" Brandish told her

"Lucy isn't Layla, is she?" Aquarius told her before the whole room started to glow

"for that matter, Layla didn't kill Grammi either. The reason why I'm here is to tell you what happened"

The whole room then flashed as Lucy and Brandish were transported to a different area

"well..more "show" than "tell"" Aquarius said as Lucy and Brandish were in space and they were mermaids

"what is this!?" Lucy said as she looks at her fish-like tail

"I'm a mermaid!?" Brandish exclaimed before seeing Aquarius in front of them

"wait! Where are we!?" Lucy said as she didn't have any idea on where they were

"this is Star Memory, an archive of the memories experienced by the Celestial Spirits" Aquarius explained as the three started swimming in space

"you can think of it like dreaming if that's easier, but everything you see here is actually what happened"

They then started to see someone of the distance and sees a woman who was identical to that of Lucy

"her name is Anna Heartfillia, she's Lucy's distant ancestor. She was a great Celestial Spirit Wizard" Aquarius started explaining

"and this is 4 centuries ago, the Black Wizard, Dragons, and Celestial Spirit wizards developed a plan and put it into operation"

"Zeref?!" "Emperor Spriggan?" Lucy and Brandish exclaimed in shock

"that plan was to send warriors into the future to battle Acnologia"

They then see the Eclipse gate coming into view

"to accomplish this, they created Eclipse. One of the Celestial Magic"

"Anna opened the door…and generation after generation of the Heartfillia family watched over it until it was to be opened once more"

"what does that mean?" Lucy asked Aquarius

"normally you need a celestial wizard at both the entrance and the exit of the Eclipse door, without them, you get accidents like what happened at the GMG" Aquarius replied to her

"your family knew the door would need to be opened at some point in the future, and so they deiced to wait patiently guarded it for hundreds of years" Aquarius continued explaining as they started swimming in the space

"and when it was time to open the gate, it was on Layla's generation to open it"

They then see Layla coming into view as she was standing in front of the Eclipse gate

"to open the door, you need 12 golden Zodia keys in order for the gate to be opened, Layla managed to get Cancer's and Capricorn's keys but not mine"

The scene changed to that where we see Brandish as a child with her mother

"Grammi had already crossed to the western continent and could not be reached. So, Layla made up for the missing key by sacrificing her own life force and managed to open the gate"

"but that…" Brandish said in disbelieve

"as a result, an incident occurred and one of the warriors went missing" Aquarius said as they see four shooting stars flying away and Anna walking out of the gate

"and as for Layla" Aquarius continued her explanation as they now see Layla on a bed with a sick and tired look "she paid the price and fell ill"

"words finally came to Grammi seven days later"

The scene then changes where they see Grammi visiting Layla

"Layla-sama, how can I ever apologized enough?" Grammi asked in a voice of regret and sadness

"please! There is nothing to apologize for, Grammi" Layla told her friend

"I am not fit to possess this key" Grammi said as she pulls out Aquarius' keys "please let me return this to you.."

"I can't use Celestial Magic anymore…" Layla told her a bit weakly

"then give it to Lucy-sama!" Grammi told her "I'm sure she'll follow your footsteps and become a fine Celestial Spirit Wizard!"

Brandish looks in disbelieve as all this time, what she thought was wrong.

"The mission of my family, passed through the generations was opening the Eclipse Gate, that ended with me. I want my daughter to have the freedom I did not have" Layla told Grammi

"oh tell me, is Brandish happy and healthy?" Layla asked her

"yes, very much so…but I imagine that she will miss Aquarius a bit" Grammi replied to her

"she's about the same age as Lucy, right?" Layla asked as Grammi nodded

"yes, next time I come; I'll bring her with me" Grammi told her

"I hope they become friends," Layla said to Grammi who nodded with a smile

"I'm sure they will!"

"as close as us?" Layla asked

"Layla-sama! I would never presume.." Grammi said to her

"no, I've always considered you a good friend, Grammi!" Layla told her

"Layla-sama…"

The scene then changed as they see Grammi walking away from the Heartfillia manor with grieve in her heart

 **ZWORSH!**

As she walks away, she felt pain seeping on her back as she was pierced with a dagger by Zoldeo

"mother!" Brandish gasped in shock

"it's your fault" Zoldeo said in tears "you did this to Layla-sama! Because of you, she!"

"Zoldeo-san" Grammi looks to her old friend as she gives him a weak smile

"stop!" Brandish shouted out

"yes…it is my fault…..i should pay the price," Grammi said with tears in her eyes

"you've killed Layla-sama…you…!" Zoldeo shouted

"I have…one request….Zoldeo-san" Grammi told him "please…don't hurt my daughter…..promise me you won't…take it out on Brandish…I will give up my life for what I've done…so please honor my dying request"

"aaaahhhh" Zoldeo backs away as reality finally hits him on what he has done

"MOTHER!" Brandish shouted out in tears before she was embraced by Lucy as they were back in the infirmary

"can't you and I be friends? Like our mothers were?" Lucy said to her as she hugs her

Aquarius smiled as she lets the two be

 **Southern of Fiore**

In the battle for Hargeon's liberation

Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale were forced to retreat as the Alvarez' forces were too many

 **In the base camp**

"what a force! I've never seen the likes of this!" Lyon said as he looks at the laid-out map

"we can't even get close to the town" Cheria added in

Kagura was sitting in her tent with a stern look on her face

"Kagura-chan? Are you alright?" Milliana asked the swordswoman who remembered her humiliation that Dimaria made her go through

"I am not right at all" Kagura replied

"suppose not" Milliana said with a sweat drop as some of the men were goggling at Kagura before getting kicked away by Simon and Risley

"the hell you perverts are looking!?" they shouted out

 **Northern of Fiore**

The combined forces of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were also forced to retreat by the god of death, Bloodman who mowed down their forces with ease

"we've taken too many casualities" Sting said while he and his comrades were sitting around a campfire

"they have too many troops" Lector added

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said

"but we have to stop them!" Rogue told them

"yes" Minerva said with a nod

 **At Fairy Tail**

Lucy and Aquarius were at the roof of the guild as Brandish had been escorted back to her cell

"Lucy" Aquarius called out to her "remember when I said that my key is reborn?"

Lucy nodded "sure"

"that key is somewhere in this world" Aquarius told her "in my be in Ishgal, or in Alakasita or maybe in another continent other than the two"

"I can't give you any hints so.." Aquarius said before Lucy finished her sentence

"I know" Lucy told her "I'm going to find you! You're one of my best friends after all!"

Aquarius smiled back before she started to glow

"thank you….i look forward to that day" Aquarius said before she teleported back to the Celestial Spirit world

Lucy smiled before she looks towards the setting sun

 **Eastern of Fiore**

As the two sides went onto the retreat on their battle

In the eastern location, a battle was drawing to a close

God Serena's back was to us before the rank 1 Wizard Saint fell back to the ground by END who poked at his forehead

Jura and the rest of the Four Heavenly King has fallen as END looks at them bored

" **i was expecting a bit more from you, God Serena"** END said as he yawns

"not..possible" Hyberion said in disbelieve

"how…p-powerful!" Wolfheim looks in shock as END's power was unmeasurable

"not even God Serena-dono…could stand a chance" Jura said as he tried to get up "so this…..is END"

"Mavis…." Warrod called out to his old friend as he had tears in his eyes "I wish….i could have seen…your smile…one last time"

END looks at Warrod before scoffing as the man turns around and started walking away

""as one of the founding members of Fairy Tail!"" Warrod looks up as roots started to spread out near his hands

""I will not let you get to the guild!""

All of a sudden, giant tree roots sprouted out of the ground and wraps around END

"you're coming with me! END!" Warrod shouted out

" **heh? You still had some fight in you, Warrod"** END said before seeing Wolfheim getting on his feet as the old man transforms into a green beast

" **gouaaaahhhhh!"** Wolfheim jumps up the tree roots and towards where END was as the man sends an uppercut at him

END smirks before seeing dozens of stone fists exploding out of the ground and punches him relentlessly

" **is the best you can do, Jura?"** END asked before he was forced down to the ground by Hyberion

"what is that?" Jacob asked

"Vampire Magic, and without any direct contact, I'm impressed" August said before he sees his uncle breaking free of the magic hold

"END!" God Serena shouted as a green like glow menace through the land

" **hoh?"** END said before the earth's plate suddenly rumbles and shatters

" **Gankutsuryu no Daicihi Houkai!"**

The whole land exploded as END was sent flying up

" **so, you had this with you?"** END asked as he landed before seeing flames gather around God Serena

" **Rengokuryu no Ennetsu Jigoku!"**

A torrent of red flames burns through the land and at END who swiped his hands and made the flames disappear

" **have you forgotten that flames won't work against me?"** END said to God Serena

"then how about some water!?" God Serena shouted

" **Kaioryu no Suijin Hoen!"**

A blast of water exploded from the ground and blasted END to the sky

"earth, fire and water, he has three Dragon Slayer magic?" Jacob said

"no" August replied to him

" **Bofuryu no!"**

God Serena was about to unleash a wind attack but stopped as the wind that was gathering around him suddenly disappears

"what?" Jacob looks up ahead and sees END appearing behind God Serena as the Etherious was holding up Natsu's Gauntlet Sluggers

" **too bad so sad"** END said as he lifted up one of the sluggers and licks the blade that has blood on it

God Serena then fell down as blood puddled the land

"God Serena-dono….has fallen!?" Jura exclaimed in shock

"even if he was a Dragon Slayer with eight Dragon Lacrimas in his body, he would never be able to stand a chance against an original Dragon Slayer" August said as END swings the sluggers around and wipes off the blood

END then grins as he turns around and walks away

" **let's go to Fairy Tail now. I don't think these old men are in any shape to fight back anymore"** END said as he walks past the fallen Wizard Saint

""we can't! we can't let him get to Fairy Tail! We need help!"" Warrod tried to get up before he sensed an enormous amount of magic coming

" **change of plan"** END said as he stops walking and turns around

his face held a furious and angered glare as his fangs started to sharpen and get longer

" **You two go, I'll be handling this monster"** END instructed August and Jacob as he started walking towards the sunset where a shadow was seen walking towards END

"who?" Hyberion said before a man wearing a cloak appeared

"END" the man in the cloak said as he and END stood face to face

"Acnologia!?" Jacob said in surprise

" **yo"** END greeted the Bringer of Destruction as the land suddenly rumbles and shakes

"it is time for us to settle the score, demon"Acnologia spoke out

" **took the words right out of my mouth"** END replied before the land settled down

A moment of silence filled the area before END and Acnologia sends their fist against each other as a shockwave rumbles the land and cause a crater to form under the two

"you are not here, are you?"Acnologia asked

" **just because I'm not here, doesn't mean that I can't take you down myself"** END replied as he and Acnolgia headbutt each other

" **let's see who's the strongest!"**

August and the rest watch the battle as END and Acnologia exchange blows after blows in a blur

Jacob tightens his glove but was stopped by August

"stop" August told him "you're no match for him"

"we must hasten our pace to Fairy Tail. Leave Acnologia to my Uncle" August as he started walking towards the direction that will lead him to Fairy Tail

"we must offer the heart up to the emperor"

 **Nighttime**

 **Forest**

Erza's team were getting near to Hargeon as they were resting for the night

"we'll arrive at Hargeon tomorrow, rest as much as you can," Erza told the others as she was looking at the map of their location

"yes" Wendy replied

"Gray-sama! I thought we could use this! A sleeping bag built for two!" Juvia said as she held up a sleeping bag that was pink and was in a heart-like shape

"no" Gray replied while biting on a chocolate bar and Juvia cried in tears

 **Northern of Fiore**

Everyone was asleep except for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer who was sitting on a cliff and was looking over the silent hill

"can't you sleep, Gajeel?" Levy came in and asked the Dragon Slayer

"huh? As much as you can, clearly" Gajeel replied to her while not taking his eyes off the hill

"yeah…I got the feeling I won't be coming back from this one, that I'll never see the guild again" Levy said with a scared look

"the enemy this time is like nothing we've ever faced. And I'm… not really strong like everybody else..so I'm feeling a bit scared"

Suddenly Iron logs started sprouting out of the ground and surrounded Levy in a bar like prison

"Gajeel!" Levy tried to scold the man who suddenly got to her face

"the hell are you saying?" Gajeel told her "you're getting back to the guild even if I have to drag you back there"

He then smiled to her "you can count on it"

Levy smiled back as she sighs "okay"

 **Next morning**

 **Southern of Fiore**

The battle to liberate Hargeon continues again as Kagura and the others charged towards the enemy

"we will take back Hargeon today! Forward!" Kagura ordered out as everyone attacks the enemy

"after the humiliation I heaped on her yesterday, I'm surprised that she's still in such high spirits" Dimaria said with an amused smile while Wall laughs his creepy laughter

"but today…I'll be taking someone else," Dimaria said with a smirk

 **In the battlefield**

" **Tenjin no Boreas!"**

Cheria unleashed a wind attack as the enemy soldiers went flying away

"what's with this little girl!?" "she's strong!"

" **Tenjin no!"**

Cheria was about to fire another wind attack but was stopped as her clothes suddenly got ripped to shreds

"eh?" Cheria said before she sees Dimaria in front of her

"Dimaria-sama!"

"this one is mine" Dimaria said as she held up her sword

"no! stop!" Cheria tried to hold her shredded clothes while trying to cover herself

"I really dig girls with looks like yours" Dimaria said with a smile "so I thought I'd play with you like the one the other day"

"or at least that is what I thought" Dimaria added in as she readied her sword

"today's fun will be different for a healer like you" she then dashed towards Dimaria as she swings her sword back

"if I let you live, you'll just cause me trouble! So why don't you just die!"

Dimaria was about to slash her sword at Cheria if it weren't for Wendy who came and kicked Dimaria on the face

"Wendy!" Cheria smiles in joy to see the Sky Dragon Slayer

"sorry to keep you waiting, Cheria!" Wendy said with a smile

"you kicked me…" Dimaria slowly gets up while holding her bruised cheek "in the face?!"

Gray and the others came in as they started helping everyone in the fight

"Lyon! We're advancing to the front line!" Gray told his old friend as he started freezing the soldiers upon sight

"let's give it one big push!" Juvia exclaimed as she strikes at the soldiers with her water claw

"Gray?! Juvia!? What are you two doing here!?" Lyon exclaimed

"this was our fight from the beginning…you and the other guilds just had to stick your noses in"

Erza replied as she swings her sword and takes down 10 soldiers in one strike

"For which we are immensely grateful!"

"Erza…" Kagura saw the Scarlet knight as she nodded to her

"follow me!" Erza said as Kagura nodded with a smile "I will"

Wall was looking over the fight as the Machias was scanning for potential targets

"really? You came to us, Fairy Tail?" Wall said before he was sent crashing down the building by Laxus who appeared behind him

"so, you're the one who did a number on Freed and the others?" Laxus said before Wall grabs Laxus' hand and had his glow red

"who're they?" Wall asked as he sends his fist at Laxus who intercepted it with his other hand

"they're my friends!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	114. Chapter 113

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Laxus punches away Wall as the Machias skidded on the ground on all four

"really?" Wall asked before bullet shells started to form around him

"an alchemy composite of copper and zinc..forged into 9mm projectiles and"

The bullets then finished forming as they started spinning

"and Fire!" the bullets fired towards Laxus who disappeared in a flash of lightning

"Wha?" Wall said before a huge lightning bolt strike down upon him

* * *

"lightning?" Lyon said as he saw the lightning bolt

"it's just typical weather in Magnolia," Juvia said with a smile

"and the sunny chance of Laxus as well," Gray said with a little smirk before he swings his hands and put some soldiers in ice "and some isolated glaciers"

Wall came bursting out of the rubble as the Machias smirks at Laxus

"guess you're not bad after all" Wall said to Laxus

"END-sama said that you're one of the powerhouses from Fairy Tail, and told me not to underestimate you, guess he was right after all"

"so? What did that traitor say about me?" Laxus said

"You better watch your mouth, he's the one who saved you and your friends' lives a year back he said"

"huh?" Laxus said

"from what I've heard, your guild once went to war with a dark guild named Tartaros, right? And your body got infected with tons of Anti Magic particles" Wall explained

"END-sama took pity on you and your friends and took away those particles while leaving some in your body"

"he what?" Laxus said surprised

"he said that the particles were necessary for him to revive," Wall said while shrugging his shoulders before seeing Laxus running towards him

"guess this is how you repay to the one who saved your sorry ass" Wall's left arm purges and armored up as he and Laxus punched each other's fist

As a shockwave of lightning blows through the streets

"then how about I beat you as a sign of.." Wall then pulls back his other fist as it was coated in lightning "Gratitude!"

"You humans are always so picky with words," Wall said with a smirk before his other hand armored up

"consider this a warning" Wall stands up from the streets as he then punched Laxus on the face "lightning ain't gonna work on me!"

 **In the battlefield**

Everyone was giving it their wall to defeat the enemies as swords, guns, and magic were clashing in the field

Erza swings her sword as she slashed a soldier by the abdomen

"Erza! This way!" Kagura called out to the knight

"there are still some enemies here!" Erza replied as she blocked a sword strike before countering it

"leave them to us, Erza! Kagura!" Simon shouted as he punched away a soldier by the face "we can handle this! You two go on ahead!"

"never underestimate us Mermaids!" Risley said with a smirk

"go Kagura! Head to the port with Erza!" Arana instructed

"the port?" Erza asked as Kagura nodded

"the Spriggan 12, that swordswoman…that mechanical alchemist… and there are two more in the direction of the port" Kagura explained "and Erza"

"what?" Erza asked

" _he's_ there as well" Kagura said as Erza's eyes widen in surprise

"he's…here?" Erza said in surprise

"we need to go and stop him, are you with me?" Kagura asked as Erza nodded

"yes!" Erza replied before the two started heading to the port

 **With Wendy**

The fight was going on as Cheria, Wendy and Charla were about to being their fight against Dimaria

"here" Charla said as she gives the top naked Cheria some clothes "it's Wendy's but.."

"thanks" Cheria thanked the cat woman as she put on the shirt

"eh? It's a bit tight on the chest" Cheria said as she buttoned up the shirt

"hey little girls, do you know where you are?" Dimaria asked with a smirk

"be on guard, I don't know what magic she uses!" Charla said as Wendy and Cheria nodded

"this is a battlefield, not a playground" Dimaria told them "it's no place for you, children"

"this used to be a peaceful town! You people changed all of that!" Wendy retorted to her "but we're going to return it to how it was!"

"don't expect me pulling my punches just because you are kids" Dimaria said before realizing something "ah, speaking of kids"

She then looks around and sees lightning raging around in the town

"-sigh- knowing that maniac, I don't think he bothered asking anyone" Dimaria said before looking to Wendy and the others

"you three wouldn't happen to know where two children by the name of Rose and Mary are at, do you? END-sama ordered us to capture a woman by the name of Erza Scarlet and two girls who goes by those names"

"looks like they really are trying to capture Erza and the twins" Charla said as Wendy nodded

"so you do know," Dimaria said with a smile "tell me where they are, and I might spare your lives"

"never" Wendy replied "we will never sell out our friends and family!"

"pity" Dimaria said as she lifts her sword to her shoulders

"truth to be told, I would just kill you all after I get the information but guess I have to kill you all now,"

Dimaria then smirks as Charla saw her movement

"here she comes!" Charla said before seeing Dimaria gritting her teeth

"in just a split second," Dimaria said

 **CLICK! CLICK!**

 **Back with Laxus**

He and Wall were brawling it out as the two was nearly destroyed in their fight

"guess my current personality won't work after all" Wall said as he was sent crashing down a house by Laxus

"oh well" Wall said before his body began transforming "personality type overwrites: heartless, power up to exoskeleton Assault mode!"

"Target! Laxus! Locked on! Magic confinement fusion ignited!"

Wall's body finished transforming as the Machias stands up

"estimated time until termination…90 seconds"

Laxus looks down to where Wall was before seeing a powerful magic beam went flying past him and into the sky as it exploded

Everyone saw the explosion and thought that the sky was burning

"targeting correction" Wall spoke out as Laxus looks down and sees that Wall had turned into a robotic-like warrior

"Assault Wall" Attack mode engaged!"

Wall rocketed towards Laxus as he punched the man's gut before sending him flying in the air

"target life signs confirmed. Follow up attack system engaged" Wall said before missile pods appeared on his backpack "missiles forged! Fire"

Missiles started flying towards Laxus and exploded

"anti-material Laser!" Wall fired a laser at Laxus as it was a direct hit

"life signs detected. railgun forged!"

A giant rail gun appeared on Wall's back as it was charging energy

"blast through him!"

The rail gun fired a lightning blast that got absorbed by Laxus who zipped through the lightning and headed towards Wall

"damnit! Electric power only makes him stronger!" Wall said before he got a punched to the face by Laxus "but electric attacks won't work on me!"

Wall then glides down as he started rapid firing magic beams at Laux who dodged them before kicking Wall away as the Machias crashed into the houses

System error, time to extermination extended. system error

Alerts started to ring out in Wall's head as he got up and stands in front of Laxus

Laxus had ragged breathing as he was nearly out of magic

"I believe the phrase "last attack" would be known to you," Wall said as a beam light started to charge in the palm of his hands

Laxus looks at the charging beam as he nearly wobbles down

""the damn bastard….still standing like my….attacks did nothing""

Lightning crackles around Laxus' fist as he raised it up

""one last attack…..i'm going to give it all!"

"charging with illegal ethernanos-dispersing ammunition!" Wall said as the beam of light started to flash brighter

""with this one last attack"" Laxus's lightning started to envelops his fist as it grew more intense ""I'lll win this!""

"magic confinement fusion phase-boundary-breakthrough kill system online! Etherion activate!"

A powerful blast fired towards Laxus who stood his ground and watches the incoming attack

""i! will protect the guild!""

Laxus dashed towards the attack as he sends his lightning fist at the attack as the two collided for power before Laxus' attack went through the blast and straight towards Wall

"what!?" Wall exclaimed as Laxus punched his fist at Wall's abdomen

"it's useless! Didn't I tell you!? Lightning won't work on me!" Wall shouted while alert signals started shouting out in his head

"raaaaaaaa!" Laxus shouted as the lightning grew more intense than ever

"I told you t-!?" Wall said before he saw the lightning colors started changing from yellow into dark blood red

"what is this!? This black red lightning!?" Wall shouted as Laxus remembered what Mavis told him of his Great Grandfather, Yuri Dreyar

" **Raiko!"** Laxus' attack started to break through Wall's defense as his armor started cracking

" **Akaimikazuchi!"**

Laxus' fist went straight through as Wall was destroyed into pieces

Lightning that goes beyond lightning

Red

The color of blood

* * *

 **that's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	115. Chapter 114

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everyone was observing the Alvarez' movement

"Warren, can you give me a status update on all fronts?" Mavis asked the telepath

"Zeref's forces seem to be holding a stationary position in the west" Warren replied before continuing

"we're at a stalemate in the north, I think the situation will improve when Gajeel and the others arrive, though"

"how about the east? The wizard saints are holding out, right?" Max asked him

"I don't know what happened there, but one of the Spriggan 12 is staying at one spot while the other two are heading this way" Warren replied

"you mean they broke through!?" Droy exclaimed,

"then Jura and the others are!?" Jet said while Mavis frowns to think of what happened to Warrod

"what about Erza's group? From the south?" Makarov asked

"one of the 12 isn't showing up on the radar, someone must've taken one out" Warren replied to him

"that means…we might have shot at winning this, right?" Macao said as Wakaba nodded

"yeah! We have one of the 12 captives, too!" Wakaba said,

"so, there are 8 of them left!" Romeo voice out "we can win this!"

"wait!" Makarov said as he looks at the monitor and sees that something wasn't adding up

"there are only 12 shields but why are there more than 12?" Makarov said as the numbers of powerful magic signs that appeared on the map was more than the accounted numbers

"eh?" Warren said as he started pushing some buttons on his tablet

"maybe, it's just some of the Alvarez's soldier who are strong as a member of the 12" Warren answered Makarov who looks at the map before taking the answer as logical

"even if we did manage to win from the north and south, we have no defense in the east, and who knows when is Zeref is going to make his move from the west"

Murmurs started to spread out to his words

"your wisdom is needed right now, First!" Makarov called out as Mavis wasn't replying

"first master?" Makarov called out to her again

"I need some time" Mavis told her

""we need to defeat Zeref….what can I do to make that happen?""

"will Mom be alright?" Rose asked worried for her mother with Mary in the same state of worry

"she will be fine" Ikaruga told her "it takes more to defeat Erza-han"

 **Southern of Fiore**

 **Hargeon**

The battle to liberate Hargeon still goes on as everyone was giving it their all to defeat the Alvarez' soldiers

"Gray!" Lyon shouted out as Gray complied "yeah!"

He and Gray then freezes all of the soldiers in a giant iceberg before continuing

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia creates a water attack then sends a couple of soldiers flying before two soldiers got the jump on her from behind

"Juvia! Behind you!" Gray shouted out to the rain mage

The soldiers were about to slash their weapons against Juvia but she was saved by Meredy who sends her swords flying at them

"it's been a while!" Meredy said with a smile to Juvia

"Meredy!" Juvia exclaimed in joy

"you…why are you here?" Gray asked while freezing a couple of soldiers who were heading their way

"Crime Sorciere is joining the battle" Meredy said with a smile and a wave that catches Lyon's heart

"sh-she's cute!" Lyon said with a blush

 **With Erza**

She and Kagura were on their way to the dock to defeat another member of the 12 and as they approached the dock, they were intercepted by the enemy forces

"we are the Four Heraldry Knights of the Neinhart Division!"

"you won't get past us"

Is what they said before Kagura and Erza defeated them in a single strike

"we worked really together," Kagura said with a smile

"yeah" Erza replied before more of them attacked them

"fools! There are Four Heraldy Knights!" "You let your guard down!"

They exclaimed before Jellal came in and defeated them in two hits

"it's you!" Erza said

"forgive me for not coming sooner," Jellal said as he landed down to the streets

"your face!" Erza exclaimed but Jellal shook his head

"I'm done running away. The reason I'm here is to take down Zeref" Jellal told her

"Jellal…" Kagura said with anger rising in her heart

 **With Wendy**

Wendy and the other faces against Dimaria as the swordswoman gritted her teeth two times before everything freezes on spot

"now I'm the only one in the whole world…the world belongs to me" Dimaria said with a smile "well except for END-sama who always find some time to snoop in"

She then walks towards the frozen trio as she readied her sword at her side

"I'm sure everyone has wished for this at least one, right? "what if I could stop time?"."

She then got in front of the frozen Wendy

"this is the magic that seals time away, Age Seal. Do you get it now? This magic cannot be defeated by the likes of you" Dimaria told the frozen Wendy

"you see? You're completely at my mercy here" Dimaria said as she grabs a hold of Wendy's face

"shall I rip up this girl's clothes? No, been there done that"

Dimaria then stands in front of the frozen Wendy as she lifts up her sword to her shoulder

"and killing them all now would be too easy and no fun" she said as she smirks at them

"when the time resumes, the two will find one of their own dead all of the sudden…hmm yes! That would be nice!" Dimaria said as she aimed her sword at Wendy's neck

"I choose you" Dimaria said as she pulls back her sword before swinging it at Wendy

Before the sword could slash Wendy's neck, she jumped away all of a sudden

"what!?" Dimaria exclaimed in shock as not only Wendy but Cheria and Charla can move again

""how?!"" Dimaria thought as she had clearly frozen time ""how can they move in my world!? Only END is able enter this world as he pleases!""

Wendy and Cheria then delivered a combo wind attack at Dimaria as the swordswoman was sent skidding back from the attack

"I heard a voice in my head just now" Wendy said to Cheria who nodded "me too!"

"Time has been warped and we are now in the gap that resulted in-between time. And I also exist here"

A voice spoke as everyone looks to where the voice came from

"you are!?" Charla said in shock

"this is the prison of time, and Crime Sorciere will bring judgment upon you!"

It was Ultear and she was here to help

"Ultear-san!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise

"it was you who made time move again?" Dimaria asked

"no, time is still stopped" Ultear replied

"Time?!" Wendy said

"I live in the spaces between time, in other words, I can only exist within stopped time" Ultear explained as she walks past the frozen people "so when you used your magic to stop time, I, who cannot exist in natural time found myself here"

"this world belongs to me…how dare you taint it with your presence!?" Dimaria said in anger

"so, she can stop time…no wonder she can beat any opponent in an instant" Charla said surprised

"so, I was frozen in time when she attacked me before!?" Cheria said realizing how her clothes were shredded back then

"Ultear-san! What does this mean?!" Wendy asked

"she has time-stopping magic, it seems that I can exist in this form when time is stopped, and with my power. I was able to give you three the ability to move here as well" Ultear answered her

"didn't you…vanish after the GMG?" Charla asked to Ultear who remembers how she sacrificed her life to stop the invasion of the dragons from back then

"it isn't so bad living in between time" Ultear replied before she was slashed by Dimaria

"get out!" Dimaria shouted but her attack was futile as her sword went right through Ultear as if she was just a hologram

"there's not much time, I'm only an echo in this world, I can't help you battle her so you must be the one to do so!" Ultear told them

"a projection!?" Dimaria exclaimed before Wendy and Cheria went onto the attack

"this is my world!" Dimaria exclaimed as she swings her sword at Wendy and Cheria who dodged the attack "no one else is allowed here!"

Wendy and Cheria started to gather the wind in their palms before they unleash their attacks

" **Tenryu no Yokugeki!"**

" **Tenjin no Boreas!"**

A combination of white and black wind was unleashed but Dimaria blocked the attack with her sword

"want to know why I can control time?" Dimaria asked as she smirks under her blade "I'll show you! My true power!"

Dimaria then swings her sword as her armor plating crumbled to pieces before she slams her hand down and created an explosion that nearly blew Wendy and Cheria away

"Wendy! Cheria!" Charla shouted out to her friends before feeling an enormous magic gathering around

"what is this power!?" Ultear said before Dimaria transformed

" **Take Over: God Soul!"**

"the power of a god!?" Ultear said

"that isn't possible!" Charla added in

All of a sudden, an explosion filled the field as it nearly took them out

" **I am Chronos, the god of Time,"** Dimaria said in a voice that wasn't hers

"are you two alright?!" Cheria asked while getting up from the pile of debris

"I never knew she had such a trump card… the God of Time? How could a human attain the power of a god?" Ultear said in disbelieve

" **the God Chronos was worshipped from ancient times in the capital of Mildian, that god and the descendant of those people merged as one"** Dimaria explained to her

"if she really is a god! Then it's a good thing I'm a god Slayer!" Cheria said with a grin

Dimaria then lifts a finger at Wendy as a beam of light was forming at the tip

Charla's eyes widen as she saw a vision of Wendy getting killed by a magic beam.

"Wendy!" Charla pushes her away.

Wendy looks back to Charla after falling as her eyes widen in horror when she sees the beam had pierced her

"CHARLA!" Wendy screams out

"I had a premonition…." Charla said while holding her bleeding side "but my reflexes weren't…fast…enough"

She then fell down to the ground as Wendy scrambled to her

"Charla!? Charla! Stay with me! Please! Charla!" Wendy screams out to Charla but she wasn't responding at all

"no!" Cheria gasped as she holds her hands to her mouth.

"you have defiled my world! I will reduce you to corpses in the name of divine justice!" Dimaria said as she pointed her finger towards them

Wendy cried for her friend's death as her tears stain Charla's lifeless body

"Charla's still alive!" Ultear suddenly exclaimed.

"eh?" Cheria said while Wendy who still had tears flowing down her eyes look to Ultear in confusion.

"I've just ejected her from the time rift, in other words, time has stop for her" Ultear explained

"Charla's still alive…" Wendy said while looking at Charla as more of her tears started to fall.

"but, as soon as time starts again, both of you needs to cast a powerful healing spell on her when time starts to flow back! Understand!" Ultear told them while her body was starting to crack

"your body.." Cheria said as Wendy wiped her tears

"Let's do it Wendy!" Cheria said as Wendy nodded

"Right!"

""she's not someone they can…!?"" Ultear saw the determination in Wendy's and Cheria's eyes as she never seen such courage

""such bravery! If such young girls can carry such a burden""

"Are you prepared to use the power of the future?" Ultear voice out as it grabs Wendy's and Cheria's attention

"the future?" Wendy asked not understanding what she meant by the word

"yes…are you willing to use up all the power you have the potential to possess? It is your sole hope of defeating her" Ultear said while holding up her crystal orb

"however, if you use this ultimate technique, you will never be able to use magic…ever again"

"this is the cost of the future" Ultear said as her body started to have more cracks on it

"The Third Origin!"

"Third Origin?" Wendy said

"we can access all our potential power from the future…right now?" Cheria said as Lucy nodded

"but the price is that we can't use magic again" Cheria said "it will eliminate all the ethernanos in our bodies and we will never be able to generate anymore"

"I realize this is a cruel choice to ask you….but without this kind of power, you can't win" Ultear told them

"please! I want to!" "I'll do it!" Wendy and Cheria said at the same time

"I knew you both have the determination but I can only do one of you, there won't be anyone to heal Charla if you two are gone" Ultear told them

"okay then I'll do it!" Wendy said before Cheria stopped her

"do it on me!" Cheria demanded

"no! it's my job to protect Charla! So!" "that's why you should be the one to revive her!"

The two then started arguing before Wendy asked Ultear to cast the magic on her

" **for what reason do you have to quarrel amongst each other?"** Dimaria asked as she dashed towards them

"please!" Wendy pushed away Cheria "do it now!"

"here it comes! Wendy!" Ultear said as her orb glowed and Wendy entered her Dragon Force

"I'm going to win this!" Wendy said before she dashed towards Dimaria and started fighting her

Her attacks landed but they all failed as nothing was working against the god

" **impertinent human, I am a god, a god who manipulates time"** Dimaria said before she grabs a hold of Wendy's leg and threw her away

" **time is pain, and you will feel that pain"** Dimaria said as she shot a laser at Wendy's leg

She then started to feel immense pain as her while body feels like she was being tortured as she screams in pain

" **Age Scratch!"**

""what is this!? My body!? Is searing in pain!""

Wendy tried to fight back but her attempts were proved futile again and again

" **you shall be pierced…"** Cheria said as she pointed a finger at Wendy " **to the far end of time itself"**

Wendy tried to get up but failed as Dimaria fires a laser at Wendy but it was swatted away by Cheria who appeared in front of Wendy

"Cheria?" Wendy said in shocka s she noticed the difference in appearance the Sky God Slayer has

"I made it" Ultear said as she was crumbling down to pieces "in…time…"

"you can leave the rest to me, Wendy" Cheria told her friend "don't worry, I'll win this time!"

"Cheria…y-you didn't" Wendy said as Cheria nodded

"I'm sorry, we needed you to buy us some time to cast the spell on me" Cheria said as Wendy's eyes started to quiver in tears

"this is my farewell to the magic world, but I am on top!" Cheria said as she went onto the attack against Dimaria

"Cause I'm fighting for my best friend!" Cheria said as her attacks were having their effect on Dimaria

"it's working!" Ultear said in surprise

" **how!?"** Dimaria exclaimed as her take over nearly came undone

"her God Soul is wearing off!" Ultear exclaimed

" **accursed creature!"** Dimaria sends a zero-distance magic blast at Cheria that had no effect as a barrier appeared surrounding her

"Enchant?!" Dimaria exclaimed in her original form as she sees Wendy with her enchantment activated

"Cheria…" Wendy cried out in tears

""I will always love magic"" Cheria thought as she gathered all of her magic into one strike

""but for now I will be a normal girl again, this is my last act! The last magic I'm going to use!""

"you and I will always be best friends! No matter what!" Wendy shouted out to Cheria who smiled

"I know" Cheria said before she unleashed her final attack as a mage

""because I have something more powerful than magic itself!""

" **Ama no Murakumo!"**

Cheria unleashes her Secret Technique as Dimaria was blown away from a blast of black wind and time started to turn back to normal

"my world…it's….falling apart" Dimaria said before she fell down defeated

"Cheria!" Wendy called out to Cheria "hurry…heal Charla now" Cheria told her as Wendy did as she was told to

She poured every ounce of healing magic on Charla's wound and after a few minutes. Charla coughs out as she slowly opens her eyes and sees Wendy crying on her

"why are you crying, Wendy?" Charla asked her friend

"Cheria…Cheria gave up her!" Wendy cried out in tears as they weren't stopping

"it's alright Wendy" Cheria told her as Wendy looks to her

"a person can live without magic" Cheria turns around and gives Wendy a smile "love is stronger than magic, you know"

Wendy nodded while still crying at one of her best friends' lost

 **Far away**

 **In a home**

Ultear smiles as she looks at the sky

""those girls… have true strength. If only my youth had been a bit more like theirs""

 **At the docks**

END waited on his chair as the Demon Master hears the sound of explosion ringing out in the distance

" **So, Dimaria got defeated?"** END said with a smirk " **how typical of her ego that led to her downfall"**

END then started laughing before he grins

" **took you long enough"** END said as he stands up from his seat and sees three figures landing on the ship, he was on

" **been well, Erza?"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	116. Chapter 115

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

The defeat of Dimaria brought a wave of cheers for the guild as they were celebrating

"another signal from one of the 12 went out in the south!" Warren exclaimed

"yeah!" Jet cheered

"then that means that there are only seven left!" Droy said while counting with his fingers

"we're doing it! We're winning it!" Nab and Vijeeter celebrated

"these kids are just.." Makarov sighed as everyone was cheering

"what is the matter, First Master?" Makarov asked the spirit who was staring at the map

"the east.." Mavis said "those two markers haven't moved from their exact location at all. Are they waiting for something?"

"my gut is telling me something's wrong"

All of a sudden, the guild's doors were opened and a figure walked in

"oh…nice guild you got here"

It was Jacob, the Assassin of the 12

"the smell of liquor seeps through the wooden panels here… I heard this was an old guild, but you refurbished it" Jacob said while pocketing his hands and walking straight to the guild

"you! Jacob!" Mest exclaimed as he knew the assassin

"yes, I am Jacob Lessio, a member of Alvarez's Spriggan 12" Jacob said with a smirk

"what!?" Max exclaimed,

"how did he!?" Warren exclaimed as he looks at the radar

"oh, those markers don't mean a thing" Jacob told them "there's this incredible wizard named August-san and he and END-sama realized that you all were using radars to track us, so he advised August-sab to make fake markers for me and August-san"

"so, you've come to take all of us on yourself?" Cana said while reaching in her bag for her magic cards

"well, I don't have troops or any underlings for that matter. I don't like to be tied down" Jacob replied "but August-san that wizard I mentioned is coming here too, and so is END-sama"

Jacob then grabs a seat as he sits down "you guys know about Respect about the Aged Day, right?"

He then sees that no one answers him and concluded that none of them know about it "you don't have that in this country, it seems"

"well, in Alakitasia, it's today. It's a special day that reminds us to respect and appreciate and respect the contribution of our elders" Jacob explained "so I came here a little early to lessen the load on August-san's shoulders"

Everyone then felt fear in their hearts as they can tell that Jacob is strong

"how about a drink?" Jacob said as he looks towards Kinana who tensed up "nothing weak, please"

"we don't have any liquor for the likes of you, not one drop." Makarov said as he steps forward

"that's too bad. As a bit of respect for an elder, I thought to share a drink with you in the last moments of your life, but I guess not." Jacob replied as he smirks

"on guard! From what I managed to gather he uses some type of invisibility magic!" Mest said as everyone got on guard

"hmm, looks like you did your homework on me" Jacob said with a smirk as he lifted up his hands in front of his chest

"before you all disappear, I would like to ask you this" Jacob looks around the place before looking back to Makarov

"where are the two children who go by the name of Rose and Mary? END-sama ordered every member of the Alvarez's troops to capture them"

"never!" Makarov shouted "we will never let you take them!"

Makarov then enlarges his right fist as he brought it down on Jacob who clasped his hand together

"oh well" Jacob said before a huge black mist-like fog overtakes everyone

"what the hell!?" Cana exclaimed as she sees everyone disappearing one by one

Everyone disappeared as Mavis was the only one left

"h-he couldn't have" Mavis said in shock as no one was in the guild anymore

"Makarov! Macao! Cana! Where is everyone!?" Mavis called out to everyone but didn't hear any reply

"fuu" Jacob blew out a sigh before looking to where Mavis was at "there's one more… a ghost, huh?"

""nobody outside of Fairy Tail should be able to see or hear me!""

"there" Jacob swing his hand up as an invisible had struck against Mavis causing her to scream in pain

""how!?"" Mavis said before Jacob grasped his hand and Mavis started screaming in pain

"you must be Mavis Vermillion, the Fairy Heart, right?" Jacob said as he continued to torture Mavis

"where is your body? Tell me now and I give your friends back" Jacob said as he approached Mavis "if you don't, I'll kill them all one by one"

"huh?" Mavis said as she looks at Jacob

"those people I vanished, they're at death's door, but they aren't dead yet. They are gonna die if I don't bring them back" Jacob told her

""they're all alive?"" Mavis thought

"their lives are in your hands now" Jacob told her

""if I choose my friends….then I doom the entire world""

""can I really trust this man? What should I do!?""

All of the sudden, Jacob got a kick to the back of the head by Lucy who was wearing her Star Dress: Tarurus Form

"Lucy!" Mavis exclaimed in surprise as to see the Celestial Mage with Milo and the twins

"what happened her, First Master?" Lucy said while keeping an eye on Jacob's movement

"he swept them away somewhere! We have to stop him!" Mavis answered her question as Lucy pulls out Leo's key

"I got it!" Lucy then equips into her Leo Form as she readied herself "give back our friends!"

Jacob got back up from the crashed table as he stands up while holding his kicked head

"how? My magic should have worked on this entire guild!" Jacob said before Lucy and Milo snickered

 **In the infirmary**

 **Five minutes earlier**

Lucy and Milo were at the infirmary as the twins were asleep

Even in a war, they are still children and need their rest

"I wonder how Erza and the others are doing" Lucy said as Milo meowed before the two hears shouting from the guildhall

"what's going on there?" Lucy said before they disappeared and then reappeared inside of Horologium

"here in the nick of time, was I not, Lucy-sama!" Horologium said to Lucy in him

"Horologium!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as she, Milo and the twins were in the clock spirit

"-yawn- what's that noise?" Rose asked while naked as the child woke up to the sound of shouting

"still sleepy" Mary said while rubbing her eyes then yawning

"nyau" Milo meowed while having his face smooshed to the glass case

"I felt a warp in the dimension," Horogium said "you ask why you are all completely nude? Because this defensive magic requires it and now you shout that you're packed in like sardines."

Lucy and the others then got out as the Celestial Spirit grabs a blanket to use it to cover herself

"thank you, Horologium" Lucy thanked the clock spirit for saving them as she was helping to put on some clothes on the twins

"It will require some time before I can use this Defensive magic again, so please be careful," Horologium told her before disappearing back into the Celestial Spirit world

"what was that noise we just heard?" Lucy said as she put on her clothes before she hears screaming coming from the guildhall

"is someone screaming?" Mary asked while rubbing her eyes to get rid of her drowsiness

"wait here, you two!" Lucy said as she went out of the infirmary with Milo

"no! we want to help!" Rose said as she followed after Lucy with Mary following by

 **Present**

"let's just say that the stars have blessed me" Lucy said with a grin

"heh, no matter" Jacob said as he grins at Lucy before looking at Rose and Mary

"now my work got more easier, those two must be Rose and Mary" Jacob said as he reached into his vest "they're one of my targets while you're not"

"had you simply vanished like the others. you would've been spared from a world of pain"

He then looks at Mavis and smirked

"I'm changing the condition, I plan to take this girl apart piece by piece, surrender now before it's too late"

He then threw a dagger at Lucy who held up her hands to block

"Lucy-neechan!" "lookout!"

The dagger flies towards Lucy before a wind slash came in and blew the dagger away

"yare yare, I leave the premises for just 5 minutes and this happens" a voice spoke as footsteps were heard from the front guild's door

"nya" Milo meowed with a smile as Ikaruga came in with her Mugetsu Ryu readied

"Ikaruga/-neechan!" Lucy and the others exclaimed

"wha?! Another one!?" Jacob said surprise as Ikaruga stands in front of Jacob with Lucy beside her

"I advise for Rose-han and Mary-han to step back" Ikaruga said as her blade shines when she lifted it up "because our dance will be a bit messy, I say"

Ikaruga slashed her sword upwards and then sideways in a quick pace as four wind slash went flying at Jacob who jumps away to dodge

"a wind based attack?" Jacob said as he started backflipping away when Ikaruga appeared in front of him and nearly sliced his neck off

"haaa!" Lucy runs towards Jacob and tried to kick him but failed as the man grabs her leg and spins around

"wawawawawa!" Lucy shouted while being spin around before she was thrown away towards Ikaruga as the two fell down

"ow" Lucy said as she holds her head and got up with Ikaruga

"where is he?" Ikaruga said as Jacob had suddenly disappeared

"did anyone see where he went to!? Gah!" Lucy said before she got a kick to the back by Jacob who appeared behind her

"I'm right here" Jacob said before he disappeared again

"what the!?" Lucy looks around and sees that Jacob had disappeared again

"be careful! His magic allows him to become invisible!" Mavis warned her comrades before a foot stomped her head down

"First Master!" Lucy exclaimed as it was Jacob

"that's not all. I can also see things that are visible, take this ghost for an example" Jacob said while ignoring Mavis who was struggling under his foot

Ikaruga dashed towards Jacob and slashed her sword but the man turned invisible before her attack could hit

"again?" Ikaruga said before she got punched by Jacob who was still invisible

"he's not gone! We just can't see him! But he's still here!" Lucy said before she summoned Loke

"Loke!" Lucy said as Loke nodded "got it!"

" **Shishi Koryo!"** Loke creates a bright flash that revealed Jacob's location

"what the!?" Jacob said before Loke went onto the attack

"there!" Loke shouted as he sends a light imbued punch at Jacob

"this guy could be a problem!" Jacob said as he swings his hand back before an unknown force strikes at Loke and sends him crashing back

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed as Loke got back up

"what was that?" Loke said confused on what just hit him

"heh" Jacob smirks before he swings his hand around fast and dozens of unknown forces attacks Lucy and Ikaruga who were forced to defend

"what's happening?" Rose said as she had no idea what was going on

"is it a weapon?" Mary asked

"an invisible weapon" Mavis said as she looks to the battle

"I can vanish, and make others vanish. I can see the invisible and hide the visible! This is my magic!" Jacob said with a smirk as the man swings his arm at Ikaruga who uses her sword to block but Lucy who was the one who got attack

"Lucy-neechan!" Rose and Mary exclaimed

"did you think that was meant for you? No, it was a whip attack for the girl behind me" Jacob said with a smirk

Ikaruga dashed towards Jacob who suddenly went invisible again

"again?" Ikaruga looks around for the enemy as she can't find him anywhere

Jacob appeared behind Ikaruga while having a smirk on his face

"behind you!" Lucy and the others shouted as Ikaruga turns around and failed to put up a guard

"it's over!" Jacob shouted as he sends his fist at Ikaruga but stopped in the middle

"eh?" Lucy and the others said when they saw why did he stopped

Jacob jumps away as he landed a few feet away from Ikaruga

"have some decency, will you?!" Jacob shouted at Ikaruga

"what's happening?" Rose and Mary asked confused

Everyone then sees how scrunched up Jacob's face was

"why is his face all scrunched up?" Mary asked with Milo meowing

"why else!? How could a man look at such indecent things!" Jacob shouted while not looking

Everyone looks confused before realizing that Ikaruga's clothing was a bit skimpy and her assets were showing all the time

"what's indecent?" Rose said to her twin

"dunno" Mary replied with a confused look

"I don't think you two are old enough to know that yet" Lucy said with a sweat drop before getting an idea

"follow my lead you two" Lucy whispered to Rose and Mary

"Ikaruga! You're showing too much! You're making me jealous!" Lucy shouted out with a smirk as Jacob's jaws dropped

"what are you!?" He said before the shouting continued

"big and soft!" Rose shouted randomly

"like marshmallows!" Mary added in

They continued shouting out indecent things as Jacob scrunched his face while blushing

"how can you all be so indecent!?" Jacob shouted before hearing coughing right in front of him

He opened his eyes and sees Lucy and Ikaruga in front of him

" **Yasha Senku!"**

" **Regulus Lucy Kick!"**

The two sends their attack at Jacob as the assassin was sent crashing to the wall

"it worked!" Lucy said with a smirk before she squeaked in fear when Ikaruga's sword was near her neck

"I trust that you will not tell no living soul of this" Ikaruga said as Lucy nodded rapidly

"why you little!" Jacob collected himself as he stands up with a pissed look "you just made this adult angry!"

""that's it! The way to defeat Zeref!"" Mavis thought before seeing Jacob going on the offensive as the assassin disappears and started attacking Ikaruga and Lucy

Ikaruga and Lucy backed their back against each other as they look around for Jacob

"this will get us nowhere" Ikaruga said as Lucy nodded before the two got attacked by Jacob again

"how are we going to defeat someone we can't see!?" Lucy said before she got a punch by Jacob

"you're too naïve" Jacob said as he kicks the two away

He then appears as the man stands up from his crouching position

"remember the 113 members of your guild who I captured? I'm going to kill them, one by one" Jacob told them while clenching his fists

"no! don't!" "please no!" Mavis and Lucy begged him

"you people have pushed this beyong the point of no return!" Jacob told them as Lucy realized something

"wait!" Lucy shouted as it grabs Jacob's attention "it's not just our friends you captured! Brandish was here too!"

"what?!" Jacob said as he lifted his right hand and a swirling black orb appeared in his hand

He looks into it before clicking his tongue

"Brandish and one of her lackeys! Damnit!" Jacob said "if I killed her, I would never hear the end of it from Dimaria. Not much of a choice, huh?"

He then leans his hand forward as Brandish and Marin appeared out of nowhere

"pathetic!" Jacob told them

"Jacob!?" Brandish exclaimed

"thank you for saving us, Jacob-san!" Marin said with a smile before another him appeared

"thank you for saving us, Jacob-san!"

The other Marin said as Marin's jaws dropped

"ehhh!? Me!?" Marin said with his eyes bulging out

"A+" the other Marin said with a smile

"Gemini!" Lucy said as she was wearing her Star Dress: Gemini Form

"piirii pirii" the Twin Spirit said while in the form of Marin

"you're creepy! You are an F-!" Marin said to his copy

"what is this!?" Jacob said

"but wouldn't it better if they copied Mom or any of the others?" Rose said

"no, Gemini can't change someone powerful than Lucy, though.." Mavis explained

"yup! And this is why!" Lucy said

"we make the area rules now! Pikiriii!" the Gemini Marin said as a bright flash appeared

"ah! We have to vanish now!" Gemini said as they disappeared

"and so is my Star Dress, but it's okay!" Lucy said as she was back in her regular uniform

"My Transport is!" Jacob exclaimed in shock

"that just reversed all Spatial Magic in our vicinity! And in other words!" Lucy said as everyone started returning

"d-damnit!" Jacob shouted as Makarov and the others were back

"all of our friends are back again!" Lucy said as everyone cheered for her

"sure saved our butts there" "we're finally outta there!" "nice!" "that's our Lucy!" "we're back!" "yaay!"

"that's amazing, Lucy!" Mavis complemented the blonde mage

Jacob gritted his teeth before he spreads his arms out

"oh for! No matter! I'll just do it again! You're all going to! *Squish*" Jacob said before he felt something squishy in the palm of his hands

He looks at his hands and sees that he was holding Milo

"meow" Milo meowed before claws appeared on his paws

 **SWIPE! SWIPE!**

"OWWWW!" Jacob screamed in pain as he had scratched marks on his face while holding his face

Mavis smirks as Milo runs away

"you sure did a number on our First Master!" Makarov said as he had an angered look "you said that this is Respect for the Aged Day?!"

His body then started to enlarge as Jacob looks at the now giant man

"well, she's the one you're supposed to respect the most!"

Makarov punches his giant fist at Jacob as he destroyed the guild's wall in the process in doing so

""I'm in my mid-twenties, actually!"" Mavis said in tears

"Makarov-dono" Ikaruga called out to Makarov as she held her sword up "if you please"

Ikaruga jumps up onto Makarov's giant hand as the giant throws her towards where Jacob was flying

"will she be okay?" Warren said as he looks afar

"we should get a boat ready" Max said

"we're on it!" Jet and Droy said

Ikaruga flies in the air as she readied her Mugetsu Ryu

" **Mugetsu Ryu"** Ikaruga clenched the hilt of her sword tight as she slowly pulls it out

Jacob saw her as she was about to attack him

" **Karura En!"**

Ikaruga slashed her sword at Jacob as a flaming phoenix flies towards Jacob and burns him away

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhh!"

He screams in pain before he crashed into the water with Ikaruga

Jacob floated up the water, knocked out while Ikaruga floated up the waters before seeing Jet and Droy on a boat, rowing it towards her

Ikarugs smiles as she swam towards the boat where Jet helps her up before the two rows back to the guild

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	117. Chapter 116

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was rebuilding back the destroyed wall, Makarov made

But our attention is to the prison cell where Brandish was kept in

"you didn't have to go back to your cell, you know" Lucy told Brandish while standing in front of the prison bar with Rose, Mary, and Milo beside her

"I never expected for you to defeat Jacob" Brandish spoke out "I now realize what the Emperor and END-sama meant by never underestimating this guild"

"but…" Brandish leans on the wall as she hugs her knees "you won't hold out much longer"

"why?" Rose asked

"the eighth month is coming" Brandish replied to the child

"eighth month?" Lucy said

"but it's September now" Mary said

"at the eighth month in Alakasita, that month is the month of Natural Disasters. So, everybody makes sure to pray, take more care, and live a more upright life on that month" Brandish explained

"August is the month of fear. Everybody knows it, it's in our legend"

 **Guild hall**

"don't go punching holes in the guild, Master!" "aren't old guys supposed to hold back!"

Shouts of scolding were voice out at the old man who made the hole, everyone was fixing

"I'm so sorry" Makarov said while in a dogeza

"Warren! How's the other regions!?" Max asked the telepath who was looking at his tablet

"I don't know…it looks like the radar is busted" Warren replied as Jet and Droy glared at the old man

"that could've been my fault too" Makarov said while feeling sorry

"just cease that" Ikaruga told the two as she wore a new kimono while her previous one was still wet from her early swim in the lake "we cannot assume such accidents belonged to Makarov-han"

"she's right, the radar's being jammed, someone is trying to block us" Max said

"come to think of it, didn't that guy said something about someone named August who made those fake markers?" Max said

"he's coming, the man they call the Wizard King" Makarov said as everyone near him gulped when he said that

"it is at this time we need your wisdom, First Master" Makarov said before realizing that the First Master was nowhere to be seen

"where'd the first Master go to?" Vijeeter said as everyone looks around for the spirit

"she said that she needed to heal up and went down the basement levels" Max told them

"oh…"

"but she's a ghost! How did she get wounded?" Droy asked

"how should I know?" Jet told the fat man

 **Underground levels**

Cana and Mavis were in an underground chamber as there resides Mavis' body, the Fairy Heart

"never knew that we had a basement like this" Cana said in amazement

"I guess this is your first time here" Mavis said as they approached her crystalized body

"that's my true body" Mavis said as they stand in front of the giant crystal "the Eternal Magic, Fairy Heart"

"this is what Zeref is after?" Cana said as Mavis nodded

"when I saw how Lucy and Ikaruga fought against Jacob's magic, I figured out a plan to defeat Zeref" Mavis told her

"really!?" Cana said

"I can't give you any details yet, but the first step is to get my body out of the lacrima" Mavis explained to her

"Wait a second! Your body!" Cana retorted

"by my calculations, I'm still alive. It's probably due to Purehito's revivification's magic" Mavis said

"how should I get you out then?" Cana asked the spirit

"Fairy Glitter" Mavis told her as it surprised her "use Fairy Glitter to wipe out my spirit, you must erase this body"

"just look, my spirit suffered a few attacks earlier and that puts a crack on the lacrima. If you destroy my spirit body, it should break the Lacrima" she explained to Cana

"what are you talking about!? You want me to attack you!" Cana exclaimed at Mavis

"this is a sprit body, an illusion. I'm not telling you to actually wound a friend" Mavis replied

"no! this puts your real body at risk! I can't just" Cana retorted but Mavis cuts her off

"Cana!" Mavis shouted at Cana "that's a risk we have to take! Trust me! We're doing this to defeat Zeref!"

 **Northern Fiore**

Gajeel and this team were at the northern part of the battlefield as they saw the marching Alvarez Soldiers coming

"the enemy forces are coming into view" Lily said,

"we never managed to meet up with Saber and the Pegasus, huh?" Elfman said

"I hope they're alright" Yukino said worried for her former guild

"the enemy is coming into view, what do we do?" Levy asked Gajeel

"we take them on, what else?" Gajeel replied to her

"there are a lot of them!" Mira said as she saw how many were coming

"it's all right! I'm sure Saber and Pegasus are somewhere around here too" Elfman assured his big sister

"we're going to stop them here! We can't let any of them get through the guild!" Gajeel said to everyone as they nodded and readied themselves for battle

"prepare for battle!" Gajeel exclaimed as the enemy forces were nearly reaching into the view

As they went into view, Gajeel and the others saw that they were holding up poles and upon further looking, their face went into shock and horror

It was Sabertooh's and Blue Pegasus' members as they were all crucified to a pole while the enemy was holding them up while laughing

"Sting-sama! Rogue-sama!" Yukino gasped in shock

"Jennie and the others!" Lisanna said in shock

"what monsters!" Levy said in disgust

"they took out" Gajeel said in shock "all of Saber and Pegasus!?"

 **Hargeon**

The battle was closing to a near end at Hargeon as everyone was still giving it their all in their fight

 **On a ship**

END stood in front of Erza, Kagura and Jellal as the Demon Master smirks at them

" **care for some tea?"** END asked while snapping his fingers and a tray filled with a tea set appeared in his hands **"Alvarez has some of the best tea leaves"**

"spare us the greeting," Kagura said as she unsheathes her sword "we will be defeating you"

" **I'll take that as a no"** END said as the tray floated up and the teapot poured some tea into a cup as it started moving by itself

" **tell me"** Natsu said as his teacup floated towards him " **have you meet my companions?"**

Erza and the others ponders on what he meant before Erza summons a sword and blocked a whip attack that came out of nowhere

"this is!" Erza exclaimed as she saw a figure landing on the ship

"it has been long, Erza. This one has missed you dearly" Kyoka said with a smirk as the bird demon retracts her whip-like claw

"Kyoka!?" Erza exclaimed in shock as she thought that the bird demon was deceased back in the battle a year ago

" **not to forget Neinhart** " END said as he drinks his tea and a powerful blast of wind came flying at Kagura

"lookout!" Jellal grabs Kagura but the two was sent crashing down the ship's hull and into the ocean floor

"Kagura! Jellal!" Erza exclaimed before she blocked a claw attack from Kyoka

" **don't hurt her too much, Kyoka-chan"** END told the bird demon as his tea got refilled by the moving tea pot " **save some fun for me too"**

END then sits down on his chair as he watches the fight going on

" **care for some tea as well, Neinhart?"** END asked as Neinhart appeared

"I would love to, END-sama" Neinhart said with a bow as a teacup floated towards him

 **In the ocean floor**

Kagura and Jellal were sunk into the ocean water as she got off of Jellal

""I have to help Erza!"" Kagura thought as she swam up before looking at Jellal

""he's the man who took away my brother from me in the first place!""

 **Back on the ship**

Kyoka and Erza exchanged blows as the Avian Etherious whips her claws and strikes at Erza's side as it managed to draw some blood from her

Erza gritted her teeth as she holds the wounded side

" **have you reinforced the troops?"** END asked Neinhart as he nibbles on a biscuit

"yes" Neinhart replied with a smile "the Historias of the Dead has already entered the battlefield"

As he spoke, everyone at Hargeon was fighting former lost loved ones and former deceased enemies who were thought to be gone forever

Gray and Lyon stood in shock as Ur appeared in front of them

"Ur!?" the two said in shock

"Zancrow!?" Meredy exclaimed in shock as Zancrow, the deceased God Slayer of Grimoire Heart appeared in front of her

"yo!" Zancrow greeted her with a crazy grin

"what is this!? Dead people are!" Juvia said before Keyes appeared behind her

"this magic is somewhat different to that of Necromancy, the manipulation of the dead" Keyes said "it is truly fascinating. This wizard pulls particularly strong individuals from memories and makes them flesh"

Ezel appeared in front of Wendy, Cheria and Charla

"long time no see, Shorty!" the multi-legged demon laughed out with his grin

"Cheria! Take Charla and Run! Now!" Wendy exclaimed as she entered her Dragon Force

Laxus was resting while leaning on a house's wall before a figure appeared in front of him

he smirks as he looks up "I can't even laugh at this"

it was Hades as the former Grimoire Heart stood in front of Laxus with his arms crossed

"ah, Yuri's descendant"

 **On the ship**

Kyoka and Erza exchanged blows rapidly as Kyoka was overpowering Erza

"what's wrong, Erza?" Kyoka asked before she kicks away Erza as the Scarlet Knight crashed to the wooden floor "you have yet to give this one much enjoyment!"

Erza grunted as she stands back up while using her sword to help her stand

 **At the docks**

Kagura pulls up Jellal up to the wooden docks as the man was still out cold

She looks at the man as she lifted her sword before putting it down

Kagura looks hesitant before she gives Jellal CPR

 **Back to the fight**

Kyoka swipes her claw as Erza's blade was shattered into pieces

Erza summons a new sword and went onto defense against Kyoka

"Dimaria and Wall are so pitiful!" Neinhart said with a laugh "they are no trouble at all"

END watches as the fight goes on

"" **looks like Erza won't win against Kyoka-chan after all""** END thought with a sigh before spotting the Dragon Brand on Erza's forearm "" **what is that?""**

Kyoka's claws turned into their whip like form as she swings them forward and the whip claws pins Erza to the ship as her claws drew blood from Erza

Erza screams in pain as her left shoulder, her right arm, her left thigh, and her right leg were pierced by Kyoka's claws

"This brings to mind," Kyoka said with a smirk "that dungeon torture chamber, does it not?"

Erza remembers the torture she went through during Fairy Tail's war against Tartaros as to hear Kyoka's words

"do you wish to feel this one's tender touch again? Hm?" Kyoka asked as she holds Erza's mouth with her other claw

Kyoka smirks before she whips her other claw at Erza's injured side

"your sensitivity to pain is multiplied by tenfold!" Kyoka exclaimed as Erza screams in pain as Kyoka's attack felt like millions of needles piercing her very flesh and bones

Kyoka continued to whip her claws at Erza's injured side while laughing as the Avian demon enjoys torturing her

"heh heh heh, shall this one raises your sensitivity to pain even higher?" Kyoka asked Erza as she grips her bloodied side with her claws before groping Erza's breast "or raise your pleasure sensitivity higher?"

"well? Does this bring memories, Erza?" Kyoka asked the Scarlet knight

" **that will be enough, Kyoka-chan"** END told the avian demon as he stands up from his seat and approaches her and Erza " **I have a deal to keep"**

END then stands in front of Erza as the Scarlet Knight had ragged breathing from all of her screaming of pain

" **put her down"** END told Kyoka as she bowed and retracted her claws from Erza

Erza dropped down to the floor as her blood poured out of her wound

END kneels down as he leans her up against the wooden wall of the ship

" **I believe you understand now, Erza"** END said to her " **this war isn't something you nor Fairy Tail nor Ishgal can win"**

END cups Erza's cheeks as he lifts her up so that he can see her face

" **I'm going to ask you one last time, Erza"** END told her **"join me to Alvarez and this whole bloodshed will end"**

Erza looks at END as she was just looking at him

" **well? What's your answer?"** END asked as he sees Erza's lips moving in answer

" **what?"** END said as she didn't speak a word at all

"I…said" Erza muttered out as the Dragon Brand on her right forearm started glowing red

END looks at Erza's eyes as they glowed Scarlet Red "NEVER!"

The Dragon Brand suddenly burst into flames as END backs away from it

" **what the?"** END said as the flames covered Erza

"flames?" Kyoka said as the color of the flames started to change from red to Scarlet blood red

" **Scarlet…flames?!"** END said as the flames subside and revealed Erza donning Enryuo no Yoroi

"" **so the armor protects her now, huh?""** END thought as he crosses his arms

" **negotiations are done. Kyoka-chan, do it"** END ordered the Avian Demon as she went onto the attack upon command

Erza lifted her hand up as Enryuo no Kiba appeared and she grabs a hold of the sword

Kyoka swings her claws at Erza as she uses Enryuo no Kiba to parry them off

"i!" Erza exclaimed as Enryuo no Kiba glowed red and the blade was ignited in flames

"won't lose!" she then swings the sword at Kyoka as she tried blocking it with her claws

The two went into a power struggle before Kyoka saw that Erza's attack has cut through her claws and strikes upon her

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!" Kyoka screams in pain as Erza's blade has left a huge bleeding gash mark on Kyoka

END and Neinhart looks at the action with wide eyes

Kyoka fell as the avian demon was defeated once again by the Scarlet Knight

"i-i-impossible! Kyoka was given power by END-sama!? How could she have loss!?" Neinhart exclaimed in shock

END looks at Kyoka's fallen body as he had a small frown on him

He snaps his fingers twice as Kyoka's body turned into a book

"" **to think that Kyoka-chan lost against Erza again""** END thought in his mind as the book had few scratches and burns on it

He waved his hand around it as the book had all of the damage on it, healed

END snaps his fingers as Kyoka re-appeared out of the book and into his arms

" **what is that?"** END asked as he snaps his fingers and summoned a portal " **where did you get that power?"**

Kyoka floated up from END's arms as the avian demon floated into the portal and it disappeared as she floated in

Erza looks at END as she showed him the Dragon Brand on her right forearm

"this power" Erza started out "is the power Igneel entrusted to me"

" **Igneel?"** END said as he wasn't following Erza's words

"he gave me this power…to take you….back home" Erza told him before she fell down and Enryuo no Yoroi disappeared

END looks down at Erza as he sensed more power coming from the brand

"" **looks like she hasn't got full control of that power""** END said before he sees Jellal and Kagura coming on the ship

"Erza!" Kagura runs towards Erza as she helps her up

" **so, you two are alive"** END said with a bored look as he turns around " **Neinhart, you deal with them"**

"yes" Neinhart obeyed while bowing as he steps into the battle

"Erza? Erza!" Kagura shakes Erza by the shoulder before feeling an immense magic power coming from Jellal

Jellal looks at END and Neinhart as the man had an angered glare on him

"I will take up one more sin" Jellal said as the sky above cleared and the starry skies appeared

"this magic!" Neinhart looks up to the starry sky as 7 magic circles appeared in the sky

Jellal positions his hand in a gesture "May the Seven Stars Judge thee"

"you!" Neinhart shouted as he fired a wind blast at Jellal but the blast was cut away by Kagura

"go! Jellal!" Kagura shouted as the man nodded

" **Grand! Chariot!"** Jellal unleashed his attack as seven magic blasts came raining down from the sky and upon Neinhart and END with some of the nearby ships as they were destroyed

Neinhart fell into the ocean sea while END stood in his place with no wound at all

In the town, everyone defeated the Historias as they disappeared with the defeat of Neihart, the caster.

" **Neinhart loss too, huh?"** END said as he looks to the ocean where Neinhart was floating in the ocean defeated **"he was the weakest one amongst us, anyway"**

He then looks at Erza and the others as the sun was setting

" **all of you really get"** END said with a smirk before his eyes glowed red " **ON MY NERVES!"**

The whole land and sea started to rumble and shook as everyone felt an immense pressure coming from END

"he's coming!" Kagura said as she readied her sword with Jellal as they were about to fight END

END evilly grins at them before he looked in surprise

Kagura and Jellal looks behind them and sees Erza standing back up as the Scarlet Knight approaches END

"Erza" Kagura and Jellal looks to her as the Scarlet Knight equips back Enryuo no Yoroi

" **still standing?"** END said as he crossed his arms **"what can you do? Even with that power, you still haven't able to control it"**

"this power…." Erza said before she dashed towards END

 **CLANG!**

Erza swings Enryuo no Kiba at END who summons a black demonic halberd as he uses it to block the attack

"wasn't meant for me" Erza finished her sentences as Enryuo no Yoroi burst into flames

" **it's futile! This power isn't something someone like you can handle!"** END exclaimed before seeing the flames turning Scarlet yet again and the flames were raging more and more

" **what…what is this!?"** END exclaimed before seeing a flaming Dragon appearing behind Erza

"I will" Erza looks at END as her eyes glowed Scarlet "will take you home!"

END looks in shock as the flames were flying into him

" **what are you doing!?"** END shouted as he drops his halberd and tried to stop the flames but nothing was working

" **what are you doing to me?!"** END demanded from Erza before he grips his heart "" **what!? My heart!?""**

 **In a dark place**

Everything was dark, nothing could be seen

In the void of darkness, appears Natsu

The man was standing in the darkness as he was all alone with no one

Natsu looks in the void of darkness before he sees a light coming from behind him

"light?" Natsu muttered out as he turns around to where the light was coming from

His eyes widen in shock as tears started to form in her eyes

"Er…za?" Natsu muttered out as Erza appeared from within the light

The woman smiled to Natsu before she reached her hand towards Natsu

Natsu looks at Erza as his hand slowly reached towards her

And as the two held each other hands, a bright Crimson Scarlet light appeared and shines the void of darkness

 **Back at the battle**

The Scarlet flames subside as Erza and END fell to their knees

the red scales and black markings on END's face started to disappear as his eyes turned back into normal human eyes

"Er…za" he muttered out before falling towards Erza as the woman embraces him to her

Tears fell down her eyes as she smiled warmly to him

"welcome home….Natsu"

She said before she fell down with him as her exhaustion overtook her

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	118. Chapter 117

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was discussing how to handle August the member of the Spriggan 12 who was approaching the guild

"without the First Master, how on earth are we to handle him?" Makarov said

"I'll go" Lucy volunteered

"Lucy!?" Jet and Droy exclaimed

"I know you are eager to help, Lucy. But this man is a powerful wizard in the 12" Makarov told her

"we don't know if we don't try!" Lucy retorted to him

"no, you won't win at all" Brandish said as she walks towards them

"one of the 12!?" Macao exclaimed,

"how did she get out of her cell!?" Wakaba shouted

"we did" Rose and Mary replied,

"why did you two do that!?" Mest shouted at them

"cause she's not a bad person" Rose replied as Mary nodded

"you won't win against August, and to your statement old man, August is one of the strongest" Brandish corrected Makarov's words

"what do you mean?" Lucy asked her

"END-sama is the strongest demon of the 12 while August is the most powerful man of the 12" Brandish told her

"August pale in comparison against END-sama and only Emperor Spriggan can hope to defeat him, but.."

Brandish had a drop of sweat fall down her cheeks as she felt a bit fear

"she is the strongest woman of the 12" Brandish said "The Scarlet Despair, Irene Beslerion"

 **Hargeon**

 **Nighttime**

The battle at Hargeon had ended as there were no more fighting in the docks at all

Erza slowly wakes up from her rest as she had bandages all over her body

"you're awake" Kagura greeted the scarlet knight with a smile

"Kagu- guh!" Erza tried to sit up but her wounds made her wince in pain

"take it easy" Simon told her friend as everyone was in the tent

"your wounds were pretty deep this time, so it'll take a while for you to heal up" Wendy said while hugging Charla

"but don't worry, there won't be any scars for you," Charla said with a smile

"you two are pretty bang-up yourselves you know," Gray said while top naked with his back to them

"Gray-sama, your clothes" Juvia told Gray while holding Gray's clothes

"yours too while you're at it" Risley told the rain mage

Erza then remembers the battle, everyone was fighting

"what about the battle!?" Erza exclaimed

"don't worry," Gray said with a smile

"the mission to free Hargeon was a success, we've taken back the harbor and the town" he explained as everyone was cheering in the town

"Jellal and Meredy's group are cleaning up the last remains of the armies. so, it'll be some time before they're all taken care of" Juvia added in

"I see" Erza said with a sigh before smiling

"our plan is to go back to the guild for the time being" Gray told her

"we're worried about everyone in the guildhall," Juvia said

"Mermaid and Lamia can handle things here" Risley told Wendy as she nodded

"alright" Wendy said with a smile

"then I'll go with them" Erza said while getting out of bed

"n-no! you still need some rest!" Wendy told Erza

"no time for that" Erza told her

"how is Laxus?" Erza asked them

"he took out two monsters in a row, he's down for a while" Gray answered her

Kagura then remembers how she gave Jellal CPR when he was drowning as she swordswoman blushed hard

"Erza" Kagura called out to her

"what is it?" Erza replied

"u..how….to put this…I'm sorry" Kagura told her

"what are you talking about?" Erza asked before Kagura cups Erza's cheeks and kissed her

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Wendy and the others exclaimed in shock to the action and so did Gray

"can you forgive me now?" Kagura said while blushing to Erza who looks confused

"heh?" Erza said

 **In the town**

Cheria was sitting alone before she was accompanied by Lyon who sat beside her

"well? How do you feel?" Lyon asked her

"me? I'm fine" Cheria told him

"you really pushing your luck" Lyon said to her

"no kidding! I'm such a fool" Cheria said as she hugs her knees

"I'll never…be able to use…magic ever again" Cheria said while crying in tears

Lyon looks to her before looking at the night sky

"yeah, but you traded it for something that's worth even more, right?" Lyon asked her as she nodded

"you gave everyone a future"

 **Back to Erza**

 **Prison jail**

after getting the explanation of the misunderstanding that Kagura made, Erza was walking in a prison ward while a bit limping as she was being accompanied by Gray

the two were walking towards a prison cell as they stood in front of it

"we're here" Gray said to Erza "we locked him up here after giving him his treatment"

Gray motions the guard to unlock the cell as he did as he was told

As the prison cell's door was opened Erza walked in with Gray as the Scarlet Knight approaches a bed that had an occupant resting on it

It was Natsu, the Natsu Dragov of Fairy Tail, not END of Alvarez

"how did you do it?" Gray asked as Erza sat down on a chair next to the bed and to its occupant

"I don't really know myself" Erza replied as she holds Natsu's hand that was cuffed with Anti-Magic cuffs

"this power….was only meant to be transferred to Natsu" Erza explained as the brand on her right forearm was glowing

 **Flashback**

 _Erza with her daughters stood in front of Enryuo no Yoroi and the spiritual form of Igneel as the Dragon looks at them_

" _ **Erza, please…take my power"**_ _Igneel told her "_ _ **take my power and use it to save Natsu"**_

" _save Natsu?"_ _Erza repeated his words as Igneel nodded to her_

" _ **this power will bring back the Natsu you know,**_ _Igneel started explaining "_ _ **even if he was just another persona created when END went into his dormant state, he is still alive within him"**_

" _how do I do it?" Erza asked the dragon spirit_

" _ **you must be at least near him for my power to be transferred into END, that way you can come into his heart and save Natsu"**_ _Igneel instructed her as Erza nodded_

" _ **please, you are the only one who can do this"**_ _Igneel said as he disappeared into Enryuo no Yoroi which disappears into Erza's necklace_

"" _ **I'm counting on you, Erza""**_ _Igneel spoke to Erza as the gem on her necklace glowed before dimming_

" _I understand" Erza said while nodding_

 **Flashback ends**

"I appeared in a dark void and found Natsu" Erza said as she caresses her husband's hand "I pulled him out and he was back, that's all I know"

"He is END, he's the enemy!" Gray exclaimed at Erza

"no!" Erza retorted as Gray looks surprise to her outburst "he's Natsu! He's not END!"

Erza turns around to look at Gray who saw the tears swelling in her eye

"I promised Igneel! I promised him that I would save Natsu!"

"Erza.." Gray looks to Erza as her tears kept falling

"tell me! Who is in front of you!? Your enemy! Or your friend!"

Gray looks at the unconscious Natsu as he ponders in his mind for the answer to Erza's question

"Natsu….he made a bargain with END," Erza said as she looks to her husband "he made a deal with him, he tried to protect us by making the deal with him, saying that he was not to harm Fairy Tail nor anyone. He was trying to protect us all"

Gray looks shocked to the revelation as he took a few steps back

"he….what?" Gray muttered out

"Igneel told me…he told me how Natsu sacrificed his own life to END so that we would be safe from him. so, please!" Erza said as her tears fell to Natsu's hand

Gray looks to her before he looks down while clenching his fists hard

 **Fairy Tail**

"so you finally decided to share some info with us?" Makarov asked the nation destroyer

"just this once" Brandish replied "I'm still a citizen of Alvarez, I won't betray my country that easily. So, I'll never be your ally"

Brandish then looks towards Lucy "but I owe Lucy one"

"huh? Me?" Lucy said confused

"did you do something, Lucy-neechan?" Rose asked the Celestial Spirit Mage

"um….?" Lucy ponders in her mind trying to think but came with none

"I will go negotiate with August" Brandish said as everyone was surprised to her statement

"August could only be defeated by END-sama but August has an equal standing to Irene" Brandish explained to them

"in Alvarez, August is called a disaster, while Irene is Scourge, only END-sama can defeat them both"

"Irene and I are not really friendly, while END-sama won't listen to negotiation but.." Brandish said to them all "I known August since I was young, I could convince him to fall back from here"

"ohh!" "Really!?"

"th-that is a very generous offer" Makarov said to her

"Master! You can't trust her!" Mest shouted out "this is all of her plan! She wants to get away!"

"trust me or not, it makes no difference to me" Brandish told him

"I trust her!" Lucy said,

"me too!" "me three!" "meow"

Rose, Mary and Milo agreed in as they lifted up their hands while Milo raised up his paw

"Lucy! You three!?" Mest exclaimed in shock to their trusting Brandish's words

"then it's all in an agreement" Makarov said as Lucy nodded

 **North of Fiore**

 **Sacred Mountain Zonia**

Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair of Alvarez stood in the middle of the snowing region with a solemn look

"the Sacred Mountain, Zonia. This was the site of an ancient battle between the White Heavenly Maiden and the Black Heavenly Maiden" Irene told a story as she gazes upon a mountain

"the White Heavenly Maiden emerged triumphantly, and the area has been blanketed in an endless fall of pure white snow ever since"

"Irene-sama sure knows a lot of Ishgal's legend!" Juliet said with a smile while making a snowman with Heine and Irina as this was the first time the child was playing in the snow

"didn't you know that Irene-sama was born in Ishgal? You fool!" Heine scolded Juliet as she placed Franmalth onto the Snowman's head as a nose

"why am I here again?" Franmalth said while crying in tears "I'm not a carrot you know"

"hmm? Was that a good idea to mention that?" Juliet asked Heine who realized what she had just spoken

"ah! No! I just meant!" Heine tried to defend but she only stuttered

"you two reminded me of the Black and White Heavenly Maidens," Irene said with a smile

"I call dibs on black!" Juliet said with a cheerful smile

"you're obviously white! How ignorant are you!?" Heine exclaimed at Juliet

"I wonder.." Irene said as her face darkens "which one of you would win if you fought each other?"

Heine and Juliet shivers in fear before hearing Irene giggles

"just kidding, just kidding," Irene said with a smile as she carried up, her daughter into her arms

Heine and Juliet let out a sigh of relief as they felt scared stiff just a minute ago

"Legend has it that the Two Heavenly Maidens were fighting over a man. It's a beautiful tale" Irene continued her story as she caresses her daughter's head before seeing Irina sneezing from the cold

"a beautiful story but Irina is going to catch a cold in this snow," Irene said as her staff appeared in her hand "let's warm things up a bit"

She tapped the snowy ground with her staff as it glows

 **In the battlefield**

Gajeel's group were fighting against the enemy forces as they were helping Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus

"Sting! Hey! Snap outta it!" Gajeel exclaimed as Sting woke up

"Gajeel…san?" Sting muttered out a bit weakly "h-how…is everyone?"

"We're winning them back! Don't worry!" Gajeel replied as Levy and the others were rescuing Rogue and the others

"we were pathetic" Sting said while crying "just so pathetic…damnit!"

"leave the rest to us" Gajeel told the White Dragon Slayer "we'll take your frustrations on the enemy!"

"Gajeel!" Levy called out to the Iron Dragon Slayer as everyone noticed that the snow was disappearing

 **With Irene**

"yaay! That's Irene-sama for you!" Juliet cheered

"warm" Juliet said

"we have new guests," Irene said while kneeling down beside her daughter who was admiring the beautiful flowers

"is everything prepared? Bloodman? Larcade?" Irene asked as Bloodman and Larcade smirks to her question

Irina babbles as she plays around in the flower field while accidentally stepping on Franmatlh who fell when the snowman fell

"h-help…me!" Franmalth cried out for help before passing out from being stepped on

"don't run, Irina" Irene told her daughter with a smile before looking to END who was looking over a hill

"you've been awfully quiet since we've arrived here, dear" Irene approaches her husband as his back was to her

Irene then noticed how quiet he was as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"is something wrong?" Irene asked as END turns around and revealed his eyes as one was black while the other was white as snow

" **nothing"** END replied **"just feeling a bit woozy here"**

"what happened to your eye?" Irene asked her husband with a worried look

" **Erza, she did this to one of my clones"** END replied while walking away from the cliff and towards Irina " **she really is like you, stubborn and clumsy at the same time"**

END then caressed his daughter's head as he snaps his fingers and made a flower ring for her

"how?"Irene asked as END placed the flower ring on Irina's head

" **don't know"** END replied " **but I need to get my clone back"**

"END-sama, please help me!" Franmalth cried in tears as the mushroom demon was being played around by Irina but he was completely ignored by him

" **my power is still split and he somehow attains my clone's body"**

END then stands up as he turns to Irene

" **I'll leave things here to you, Irene."** END told her **"I'll be busy greeting the guests"**

Irene nodded as END disappears into thin air

"will END-sama be alright, Irene-sama?" Heine asked her superior

"yes" Irene replied while stopping Irina from trying to eat Franmalth "it takes more to take him down"

 **In the battlefield**

The snow had vanished and flowers filled the field

"damnit! Damnit!" Sting cried in tears

"they have four savages on their side" Rogue told to Gajeel

"Geehee!" Gajeel grinned as he stands up and face towards the battle field

"well, we got the Savage Six right here!" Gajeel said with a grin

"eh? Me too?" Levy said while sweat dropping

 **Far away**

The eastern location of Fiore, was in a catastrophic disaster as nothing was alive

Plants, rocks, even the very land was burning in chaos and destruction

END stood in the middle of the burning wasteland as Acnologia was with him

" **have you had enough time for a warm-up?"** END said as he smirks at Acnologia

"you believe that I am in need of such thing?" Acnologia said as he stomps his feet on the land and it started rumbling like an earthquake "I am Acnologia, I am the most powerful dragon there ever is!"

END scoffs before another END appeared beside him

"another? A clone" Acnologia said as the two END merged into one

" **i'm done with this"** END said as he lifted his right hand before swinging it to the right

The black markings started to slither around the hand before turning it into a demon-like claw

" **I have a game to win,"** END said before he and Acnologia dashed towards each other

Both send their fists at each other as a shockwave blew through the land

" **and you are in the way"** END swings his demon like claw back as Acnologia did the same with his right hand

The two swings their attacks at each other as the whole land shatters upon their collision of power

 **With Lucy**

She and the others were on their way to met August as it was her, Rose, Mary, Milo, Brandish and Mest who was hiding

"Augusts is a rather affable person. The most open to reason of the Spriggan 12. But his Majesty…Zeref was it? Anyway, August is extremely loyal to him" Brandish explained

"so how do you plan to convince him?" Lucy asked the woman

"haven't got a clue" Brandish replied surprising Lucy

"why is Mest hiding?" Rose asked the man who was hiding behind a tree

"do you have to do that?" Lucy asked the teleporter

"I don't see how you guys can trust her," Mest asked Lucy

"she's not bad" Rose said as Mary nodded

"but you didn't have to take off her Anti-Magic cuffs! She's still our prisoner you know!" Mest told them "and why are these three here too? Shouldn't they stay behind at the guild?"

Mest asked them as he wanted to know why are the children were with them with the addition of Milo

"END-sama ordered us to capture these two, if we bring them with us, it might help in negotiating with August" Brandish said to Mest

"we want to help too!" Rose said

"yeah!" Mary agreed

"for god sake" Mest said while rubbing his forehead

"we still have a long way to go if we want to meet August" Brandish said as she looks at the road up ahead

"do we have to walk the whole day?" Lucy asked

"I don't have a location on August, so teleportation is out of the list" Mest told them

"I have a suggestion" Brandish said as she snapped her fingers and Milo's body started to enlarge

"meow" Milo meowed as the old cat was a freaking giant

"huge!" Lucy screams

"Milo became a giant!" Rose and Mary cheered

"now we can get on board" Brandish said with a smile as she hugs Milo's giant furry leg "on this giant fluffy fluff fluff"

"wow! Her girlish side is showing!" Lucy said as she was surprise to see such behavior from Brandish

"so fluffy!" Rose and Mary said while snuggling and hugging Milo's furry leg with Brandish

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Basement**

Cana kneels down tiredly while Mavis stood in front of her with injuries beyond words

"you have to get serious" Mavis told her "do everything you can to destroy me!"

"i-I can't…" Cana replied tiredly "you may be just an apparition, but I can't go all out on a friend…"

"Cana" Mavis called out to her "you look a lot like an old friend of mine…just the hair though"

"that's not what "look a lot like" means!" Cana exclaimed at the spirit

"she died when she was little, but she always helped me out." Mavis explained as memories of her time with her friend came back "she gave me the strength to go one"

"I think that if Zera had lived, she had grown up to be a lot like you, Cana" Mavis told the card mage

"Zera?" Cana asked Mavis imagines Zera grown up and was a hard drinker like Cana

"actually, never mind, forget it" Mavis told her

"how rude can you get!" Cana exclaimed angrily at the spirit

"Zera's been with me in my heart this whole time" Mavis said while holding a hand to her chest "and I don't mean this empty illusion…I mean my real heart, inside my body"

"I want you to free me…to free Zera" Mavis told Cana "I think you're the only one who can rescue us from that crystal coffin"

"don't think of it as attacking me! You're casting this magic to save us!"

 **Northern of Fiore**

 **Zonia**

Gajeel and his group were giving it their all to fight off the enemy forces as they keep mowing incoming soldiers

"Gajeel! There too many of them!" Lily shouted as he swings his sword at incoming enemy soldiers

"I know that!" Gajeel replied as he slams his hands together and a giant Iron Dragon Sword appeared above him

" **Goma! Tetsu Jin Ken!"**

Gajeel swings the giant blade as it wrecks the land and sends enemy soldiers flying

"Gajel-kun is amazing as always, yes" Lector said with a smile

"Fro think so too" Frosch agreed to him

Sting was crying as he felt so pathetic that they lost against Alvarez in their fight

"how long do you intend to cry?!" Rogue shouted at his friend

"it's all my fault! I couldn't hold it together! I'm the master, so!" Sting replied before Yukino pulls away his hands and gave his face a hard slap

Rogue and the others looked in shock to what they're former guild mate did to Sting

"Sting-sama! You are Sabertooth's Master! They need you right now! You need to give them the courage to fight!" Yukino exclaimed to the man as tears were forming in her eyes

"Yukino…" Sting muttered out

"you have the power to inspire them to keep fighting and me as well, so please help us win!" Yukino said as Sting wiped his tears and nodded

"everyone!" Sting shouted to his guild

"the tigers' bellies are still hungry! This is going to be our first dinner for about five days!" Sting shouted out as everyone charged towards the enemies

"ours too" Hibiki said as Blue Pegasus joined the fight

"you're the one who looked up my skirt!" Jenny shouted as she kicked the perverted soldier

"Black undies!" the soldier exclaimed

"shut up!" Jenny shouted as she kicks him away

"you pay for killing Ichiya-san!" Eve said while crying

"damnit! Why you had to die!?" Ren shouted in tears

"he's still alive, you know!" Levy exclaimed to them

Several soldiers were flying in the air in stranger swirls

" **I ragd!"** Minerva said before the soldiers exploded

"the princess is back!" Orga said with a grin

"I've memorized that show of anger" Rufus said with a smile

"these cretins made my master cry!" Minerva said with a smirk "I will show them no mercy!"

"you heard her, cry baby of a master?" Rogue said with a smirk

"shut up! She can say what she wants!" Sting exclaimed at him before Rogue noticed that Yukino was crying

"why are you crying!?" Rogue exclaimed

 **With Irene**

"huuh? The people we captured are fighting back" Juliet said as she saw how Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were fighting again even after their loss

"what shall we do, Irene-sama?" Heine asked her superior

"nothing" Irene replied as she made a small flower bracelet and gave it to Irina "they'll be no trouble for Larcade and Bloodman"

 **Back in the fight**

Everyone was fighting against the soldiers before one by one, guild members were falling down dead

"it's the god of death!" "run away!" "the god of death is back!"

Everyone started running away as Bloodman appeared

"they're gonna crucify us again!" "I don't ever want to be humiliated like that again!"

Gajeel appeared as he fired multiple Tetsuryūkon as they pin Bloodman to a tree.

"huh!" "are you kidding me!?"

""we'll take out your frustrations out on the enemy!""

Gajeel's words rang out as the man stands in front of Bloodman

"how do you like being strung up?" Gajeel asked as he remembered what he did to Team Shadow Gear in the past

He then glares hard at Bloodman who grinned

"you just made me remember the worst part of my past!"

"he who dares to touch death will soon regret it" Bloodman told the Iron Dragon Slayer as he got freed from being pinned to the tree as his body turned into mist like sand

"it is death that you have dared to touch!" Bloodman shouted as he grips on Gajeel's neck "you have sealed your doom!"

Gajeel counter attacks as he grabs a hold of Bloodman

"that so?" Gajeel said as his skin turned into his Iron Dragon Scales "'cause that really works for me!"

Gajeel then headbutts Bloodman as the Grim Reaper lets go of Gajeel

"I've been tired finding a place to die!"

 **With Irene**

Irene looks over the battle field as she sensed a powerful magic coming from a far

"Juliet, Heine, both of you head to the front" Irene ordered out to the two girls

"yes, ma'am!" Heine abides

"what? But why?" Juliet asked her "didn't you say that Bloodman and Larcade would take care of everything?"

"add the -sama to their names! They're our superiors, you fool!" Heine scolded the girl

"the third guest will arrive very soon" Irene explained as she petted her daughter's head

"the third guest?" Heine asked

"yes..the Pegasus and the tiger were the first guests. The fairies were the second." Irene replied "and now comes the third guest who might be a bit of trouble"

A temple with legs and wings appeared as it was walking near the battlefield before stopping near a cliff

"the mobile temple, Olympia..has arrived!"

A voice spoke as inside the moving vehicle was Angel and the rest of her comrades, former Oracion Seis now Crime Sorciere

"let's show them the power of former Oracion Seis now Crime Sorciere!" Angel said with a smile before realizing the change of weather in the land

"huh? Wasn't this place supposed to be snowy?" Angel said in confusion

Yukino who was helping in the fight sensed something as she looks towards where the mobile temple was located at

"what is it, Yukino?" Minerva asked the Celestial Spirit mage

"no.." Yukino replied while focusing on the battle "it's nothing"

 **With Irene**

"and there is still the Fourth Guest" Irene said as she watched the battle

"there still more?" Juliet asked in a whining voice

"does that mean that END-sama left first to deal with the fourth guest?" Heine asked Irene as she nodded

"yes" Irene replied "this guest is neither foe nor friend"

Irene then turns around as she looks a far where she sees a pillar of black flames bursting through the sky

"but It would seem that my husband won't be able to handle the fourth guest all alone" Irene said as she looks down when she hears Irina babbling to her

Irene smiles as she carries up her child into her arms

"I suppose I shall be called upon to address that guest as well" Irene said as she rubs her nose with her daughter's cheek

"this new mystery guest must be a real fool!" Heine said with a smirk

"yes, only a fool would make an enemy of the High Enchanter and the bride of END-sama!" Juliet said with a chuckle

 **With Lucy**

Lucy and the others were riding on the giant Milo as the Vul cat was running at high speed towards the eastern path

"fluffy fluffy!" Rose exclaimed as she snuggles her face to Milo's furry back with Brandish and Marin doing the same

"you three are too loosen in this kind of stuff" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"so fluffy" Brandish said before she smirks to Lucy

"eh?" Lucy said before her breast shrinks before becoming humongous before returning back to normal

"quit playing around with people's bodies!" Lucy scolded her

"what is it that makes you so fun to tease?" Brandish asked with a smile

"you guys, we aren't he- !?" Mest tried to scold them but stopped when he sensed an incredible amount of magic, they were getting near of

Everyone sensed the same as Milo's fur raised up a bit

"wh-what is this?!" Lucy said in shock "this level of magic power!"

"there's no mistaking it" Brandish said as she looks up a head and sees August up a head

"hey! You have to be kidding me!...he has this much power!?" Mest said in shock as he couldn't believe just how much power the old man has

"the wizard king, August" Brandish said as Milo stops walking near August as everyone started to get down from Milo

 **With Irene**

Heine and Juliet had left the scene to fight in the battle, leaving Irene with her daughter and the mushroom Franmalth left in the scene

"um?" Franmalth muttered out as he was standing on a flower bed while Irina was playing around near him "the other two have left, what are you doing now, Irene-sama?"

"I have some preparations to make before I greet the fourth guest" Irene replied to the mushroom as the land started to glow scarlet "this is the end of his Majesty's and my Husband's invasion game. If the Emperor had simply fought normally, we'd have won already"

The flower petals started to fly in the air as the land glowed a scarlet red color and Irina started running around trying to catch the flying flower petals before looking at the glowing flowers as her eyes sparkle in amazement

"but I believe we can say that we have a certain party who is interfering with the game" Irene spoke "by Acnologia, the Wings of Darkness"

"the black dragon who came to the Sacred Mountain Zonia where the White Heavenly Maiden resides victorious," Irene told the story as she smirks "it is almost as if the Black Heavenly Maiden's revenge"

"but the one who will have the last laugh is the Scarlet Heavenly Maiden"

Irina started tugging Irene's cape as the child wanted to be carried up by her mother

Irene chuckles to her child as she did what she wished and carried up her child in her arms while leaving her staff standing in the middle of the flower field

"if I remembered correctly, I was called the Scarlet Despair." Irene said as she gives a kiss to Irina's forehead "hmmm, isn't there a more charming name, right Irina?"

Irina babbles to her mother as she hugs her mother

* * *

 **that's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	119. Chapter 118

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **With Gajeel**

The Iron Dragon Slayer keeps sending his attacks against Bloodman but none of his attacks were hitting their target at all

"how is it that my Anti Magic particles have no effect on you?" Bloodman asked him "they should be very fatal to any wizard who inhales them"

"too bad!" Gajeel said to the grim reaper "my lungs are made from iron!"

"I see" Bloodman said with a smirk "it has been long since I felt the sensation of battle!"

Bloodman attacks Gajeel but the man dodges

" **Tetsuryu So!"**

Gajeel shot his leg towards Bloodman as it turns into an Iron log

The attack missed again as Bloodman's body turned into black sand

"too bad for you- my body is made of anti-magic particles" Bloodman told the man

Skeletons started to flood the field as Gajeel was sent hurdling away

"I am the god of death! I will guide you to the afterlife!"

"gaahhhh" Gajeel shouted in pain before he sees his comrades screaming in pain

"maybe you can withstand the particles but what of the humans near you?" Bloodman asked him

"everyone! Get outta here!" Gajeel shouted "get out now!"

Gajeel crashed into the seat of skeleton as the skeletons started to attack him

"you shall now be devoured by the dead!" Bloodman shouted before Levy appeared

" **Solid Script! Shine!"**

She chanted out a light based attack as the skeletons disappeared

"holy based magic?!" Bloodman exclaimed as the shine disappears

"levy!?" Gajeel exclaimed

"I'm not going anywhere" Levy told him

"you fool! Get away from here!" Gajeel shouted out before noticing the mask on Levy she made from her magic

"mask?" Gajeel said as Levy looks at him

"don't you ever say you're looking for a place to die!" Levy scolded him

"that? That was just..you know, baniter!" Gajeel retorted "I didn't mean it! Don't be mad!"

"I don't want you to die" Levy told him "I want you to keep living, Gajeel…"

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out

"to stand before me means you have now been promised death" Bloodman told them as his hood pulled back

"that promise cannot be broken. I will not allow any of you to have life. i swear it on the name of the god of death!"

 **Western Fiore**

Zeref and his tropps were approaching to Magnolia as the Black Wizard kneels down and touched the land

" **leave it to my wife to hasten the game"** END said while sitting on top of a rock with an amused face

"Irene, what on earth are you planning?" Zeref asked as he can sense the change of magic in the earth

 **With Lucy**

Lucy and the others were standing in front of August, The Wizard King of Alvarez as the old man had a rather stoic look on him

"what is the meaning of this, Brandish?" August asked the green haired

"I've come to negotiate with you" Brandish replied

"has Jacob been killed?" August asked concerning about the assassin

"he's been defeated by these people" Brandish replied "he isn't dead but he has been captured"

"where is END-sama? Was he not with you?"

"he is currently in battle with Acnologia and told us to march forward ahead of him" August replied to her

"Hige" Rose said as Mary repeated her words

"be polite!" Lucy told the twins

""this guy…is on another level!"" Mest thought as he had fear shaking in his heart

"now, what did you mean by negotiating?" August asked Brandish

"I would like you to withdraw" Brandish told her

"hmm, it doesn't look like they have tortured you into this." August said "so what could have made you betray us?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone" Brandish replied "I am still a citizen of Alvarez…it's simply that I see no purpose in this war"

"those words are betrayal to the Emperor! We have sword out lives to protect him" August told her

"if you cannot see the purpose in this war…then you are nothing but an enemy"

 **With Gajeel**

"are you sure you're allright?" Gajeel asked Levy "these anti-magic particles"

"the Solid Script: Mask is a perfect filter" Levy told him with a smile

"the first seal steals magic with anti-magic particles" Bloodman said whiel lifting up one finger "the second is this harvest of skulls that opens the portal to the afterlife…"

He then lifted three fingers as black purplish mist started to encase his body

" **and the third seal is the god of death's judgment upon your lives!"**

Gajeel and Levy looks at Bloodman as the grim reaper transformed

" **once you've opened the third seal…"** Bloodman spoke out " **the land of the living is forever closed to you!"**

"heh! Try to intimidate us all you want! But your magic ain't nothing special" Gajeel said with a grin "the other members of the 12 got way more than you!"

" **that's because I wield curse power,"** Bloodman told him while smirking

"he isn't human!?" Levy exclaimed

" **the power that swirls in Tartaros…the power of the nine demons!"** Bloodman said as he reached his hand forward " **Curse power!"**

He then swings his hand in a circular fashion as a twister of explosion barrages at Gajeel and Levy

" **Bakurasen!"**

"gaah!" "Kyaaaa!"

Gajeel and Levy was sent flying away as they crashed to the ground

" **Tenga Goken!"** Bloodman swings his hand back as he swings it forward

" **Onimaru!"**

A powerful slash attack flies towards Gajeel who defended by turning his skin into his Iron Dragon Scales

dark sea water started to appear behind Bloodman as it was heading towards Bloodman

" **Tenchi! Kaimei!"**

The dark water flooded the field as Gajeel and Levy swam in it

"these attacks are!" Gajeel exclaimed

"it can't be!" Levy exclaimed "he can use all of Tartaros' attacks!?"

"but I won't fall for the same attack again!"Levy said as she swims towards the ground and made several gestures

" **Solid Script! Hole!**

The letters for "Hole" appeared as the dark water got sucked into it and disappeared

"nice! Levy!" Gajeel said as he took a deep breath with Bloodman doing the same

" **Tetsuryu no Hoko!" "Hyoma no Gekiko!"**

The two unleashed breathes attack against each other as their attacks canceled each other out

Suddenly, white tentacles entagled Gajeel's and Levy's legs as it holds them down

" **observe, a curse that surpasses that of the Nine Demons!"** Bloodman said as he waved his hands to the side

" **to the underworld…to the underworld…the death march forward!"** Bloodman chanted out as skeletons started to rise up in white jelly like bodies

"this is bad!" Gajeel exclaimed while trying to get free

" **the third seal is opened"** Bloodman said before a wave of skeleton appeared from behind him

" **Over! Skeleter!"**

The wave of skeleton drowns Gajeel and Levy in it as Gajeel breaks out of the sea of skeleton

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted out as he grabs a hold of Levy and got out of the sea of skeletons

" **they escaped!?"** Bloodman exclaimed " **from the life hunting skulls!?"**

Gajeel and Levy crashed down to the ground as Levy's mask disappeared

Levy started coughing before blood got coughed out

"Levy! Your mask! Your mask is gone!" Gajeel shouted to her

"sorry…" Levy muttered out as she weakly got up "the mask…never worked in the first place at all"

"you can absorb anti-magic particles by skin too"

"why the hell did you came here for!?" Gajeel shouted at her

"I wanted to" Levy said before she fell down "save you!"

"Levy? LEVY!" Gajeel shouted out before he got up and dashed towards Bloodman

"hang on, Levy! I'm going to take this jerk down right now!"

Gajeel tried to attack Bloodman but as usual his attacks went through Bloodman

" **it's futile"** Bloodman said as he lifted his finger up and a thorn root pierces out of the ground and straight at Gajeel's right side

"gah!" Gaheel coughs blood as he gritted his teeth

"Gajeel…." Levy muttered out his name weakly before seeing Gajeel trying to punch Bloodman again

" **your attacks have no effect upon me** " Bloodman told him

""I'm always the last! It's so frustrating! So pathetic! It makes me wanna run away!""

Gajeel though as he stood his feet at the ground

""I don't care about that! none of it matters if I can't protect the girl I love!""

Levy looks at Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer was inhaling the black mist into his lungs

""no…don't"" Levy looks in horror to Gajeel as the man was inhaling the Anti Magic Particles

" **impossible! He's eating the Anti-magic particles?!"** Bloodman exclaimed " **it's common sense that Ethernanos and Magical Barrier Particles can't mix!"**

"no…stop!...you can't…Gajeel" Levy muttered out before she sees black iron scales appearing all over Gajeel

"you won't ever be able to come from that!" Levy exclaimed

"" **he relied on the scarce trace of iron in the particles, just for that! He at the poison!?""**

Gajeel dashed towards Bloodman as he sends his fist straight at Bloodman and the attacks hits its target

" **his attack?! Can touch me now!?"** Bloodman exclaimed " **his desire to hit me was so great, that he took my Anti Magic Particles into himself!?"**

Bloodman got an uppercut from Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer continued sending fury of his fists at Bloodman without stopping

" **I won't accept this! I won't accept this!"** Bloodman shouted as he got punched all over by Gajeel " **I do not accept this! No such human could possibly exist!"**

Gajeel pulled back his right fist as he poured all his magic into it

""I!""

Gajeel then punches straight at Bloodman's body as the Grim Reaper shouts in pain

""gonna take Levy back to the guild with me!""

Gajeel's Dragon Force slowly disappears as he looks at Levy with a smile

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out before he was grabbed by a glowing whitish hand

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as Gajeel got entangled by Bloodman who looks like a void of darkness

"gaaah!"

" **if I must die"** Bloodman spoke out in the void " **I will take you with me!"**

"Gajeel!" Levy looks at the scene as Gajeel was getting sucked into the void

"what is this!? My body!" Gajeel shouted out "is getting sucked in!"

" **you're in the portal to the afterlife…"** Bloodman spoke out as he was disappearing **"there is no return!"**

Bloodman then disappears as the Grim Reaper was gone

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she runs towards him

"Stay back!" Gajeel shouted at her

"my body's…made up of anti-magic particles now…if you touch me, then you'll"

"I don't care!" Levy shouted at him as she runs towards Gajeel "I came to save you, Gajeel! And I will!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth before he clasped Levy's hands towards a rock with iron locks

"what do you think you're doing, Gajeel!?" Levy shouted while trying to break free of the locks

"the only thing I can" Gajeel muttered out

"well, you're not dealing with the same Levy as before!" Levy said as she swings her legs around and cut the rock behind her with a Solid Script: Sword

"no!" Gajeel shouted as Lily appeared and grabs a hold of Levy

"Lily!? Let go! I need to…" Levy shouted as she tried to get out of the hold

Lily had tears falling down his face as the Exceed holds her in place

"Let go! Gajeel's about to!" Levy shouted at the Exceed

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out ""thank you, Levy"

"you turned me from a hopeless buffoon to the man I am today, you taught me how to love another person"

Levy cried in tears as she tried to get out of Lily's hold

"I began to think of things I never thought of. Like the future, family and happiness…"

Gajeel then started to imagine the future he might have with Levy as tears were forming in his eyes as they pass in his mind

"who would've thought that the Great Gajeel just wants to be like everyone else"

The tears on Gajeel's face started to pour down like waterfall.

"I….just wanted the two of us to be together forever…who knew that losing the future…is really scary?"

"Gajeel…" Levy cried out in tears as Gajeel was getting sucked into the void

"I'm leaving my future to you, Levy" Gajeel told her

"no! no Gajeel!"

"live on for me, okay?"

"don't go!"

"Make sure Levy gets back to the guild, Lily" Gajeel said to the exceed as Lily scrunched his face and nodded with tears

"Yeah!" Lily replied as Gajeel smiles before he disappeared into the void leaving Gajeel and Lily

"nooooo! Gajeeell!"

 **Far away**

END stood in a face off against Acnologia as the land and the very sky was burning

Black and crimson flames filled the field as nothing was spared

"ho? One dragon has disappeared" Acnologia said as END squinted his eyes

"" **Gajeel…died?""** END thought before he turns his attention towards Acnologia

"only six remains till every dragon is slain" Acnologia said

"oh? Is that your true purpose here?" a voice spoke as END and Acnologia looks up and sees Irene floating in the air

" **Irene?"** END said as he watches Irene landing beside him " **what are you doing here? Who is looking after Irina?"**

"don't worry, that mushroom pet of yours is looking after her for now" Irene replied to him

"you are in no condition to fight Acnologia, Natsu. you need to find the other half and attain your full power again, I'll handle Acnologia for the time being"

" **what are you saying? You-"** END retorted before Irene put a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking anymore

"it's a wife's duty to support her husband, right?" Irene said with a smile as END sighs before nodding

" **don't you dare die on me"** END said as Irene nodded before the demon master disappears into thin air

"now then" Irene said as she faced towards Acnologia

"begone, I have no use for you" Acnologia told her "I only care to fight END"

"I believe the phrase "you shall not pass", would suffice your sentence," Irene said to him

"you know of me, and yet you block my path?" Acnologia asked,

"but of course…" Irene replied "Acnologia-sama"

"amusing, perhaps you might offer me a bit entertainment," Acnologia said

"yes, more than a bit!" Irene said with a smirk

 **With Lucy**

The negotiation with August was still going on as the old man was a bit stubborn

"listen to me, August" Brandish started explaining "what the emperor trying to do..it's genocide. The Dragon King Festival, Ragnarök; whatever you call it, it's about to be a one-side slaughter"

"you already realize that this is not simply a war between countries with different ideologies, right? You're the smartest of all 12 of us. So you know that what awaited us at the end, there's nothing there"

"I leave the aftermath to his Majesty'-" "think for yourself!"

"things are getting a bit heated up" Lucy muttered as the tension was getting higher with the two

"I've thought about it" Brandish told him "I don't think these people are evil"

"th-thanks" Lucy replied in gratitude to her words

August looks at them before his eyes landed towards Rose and Mary

"are these two…his children?" August asked as Brandish nodded

"so, please! At least try to talk to them!" Brandish pleaded to August

"perhaps…" August said with a sigh "since it's you insisting, Brandish, I suppose…"

"thank you, Grandpa!" August said with a smile

"I do not recall ever making you my granddaughter." August told Brandish

"but I've always thought of you as my grandpa" Brandish replied with a smile

"ohh" Lucy said a bit surprise to the turn of events

"Gran" Brandish's eyes suddenly turned hollow as they were void of emotions "pa"

"hm?" August looks in confusion before seeing Brandish taking out a dagger from her cloak and stabbed August, as the dagger enlarges as it pierced him

"Gah!" August coughed blood as some of the blood spurted out of his wounds and onto Brandish's face

"aahh!" Lucy and the others gasped in shock to the scene as they can't believe that Brandish did such a thing

"hahaha" Brandish laughed without feeling disturbed on what she had done "the man I wanted to kill…is right in front of me…grandpa"

"Brandish! Why did you!?" Lucy exclaimed before seeing Mest smirking like crazy "Mest! You couldn't have..!?"

"yeah, I planted a memory in her that August is someone she must kill at all cost" Mest said to her

"why did you do such a thing?!" Lucy exclaimed at him

"it is to protect the guild!" Mest exclaimed

"Brandish!" Lucy tried to reach out to her before she sensed a very powerful amount of magic rising from August

"I trust you understand only too well now, Brandish…" August voice out as his skin darkens and white markings appeared on his face

"just how these brutes behave!"

August magic power was rising more and more as he lifted his hand towards Brandish as she fell down to the ground

"Brandish!" Lucy exclaimed before she sees the land glowing red

"melt," August said before the land exploded in flames

 **Fairy Tail**

"what's that light!?" Makarov exclaimed as he saw the tower of flames from the guild

"it's coming from the east!" Warren exclaimed

 **Underground basement**

Explosions and tremors could be heard as it shook the whole basement

"-Huff- -huff- -huff- -huff-" Cana was sweating hard as she looks to be extremely exhausted

in front of her was Mavis who had extreme injuries on her body.

"one more time, Cana!" Mavis said while not minding the injuries on her

"hit it with everything you got"

Mavis turned around as a huge Lacrima crystal had a large crack on it with her real body being in there

"just one more Fairy Glitter and the Lacrima will be destroyed"

Cana then readied herself as she holds her right hand up forward and was concentrating all of her magic in it

"here goes nothing!"

Light gathered around her hand as she raised it up before bringing it down

" **FAIRY GLITTER!"**

A burst of light appeared as it hits Mavis.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her body was disintegrated as she vanishes out of existence

Cana then drop to her knees while trying to catch her breathing

"-huff- -huff- First Master? FIRST MASTER!" Cana exclaimed out to Mavis.

When suddenly the Lacrima's crack got larger as the whole thing was destroyed

Mavis' body fell down as Cana run and grabbed her

"First Master! Are you alright!? Speak to me!?" Cana shake Mavis' body trying to wake her up

Mavis' eyes slowly opened as her eyes tried to adjust to her surrounding

"my muscles are atrophied….i can't move at all"

Cana let out a sigh of relief as she smiled

 **With Erza**

Erza and the others were on their way back to the guild after leaving Hargeon to the others and leaving Laxus there as the Lightning Dragon Slayer need more rest

Erza was leading the way while Gray and the others were behind her

"we're nearly there" Erza said to her friends as they were nearly in reach to Magnolia

"let me take him from here" Erza told to Gray who was carrying an unconscious Natsu

"it's fine," Gray replied to her "you still hurt"

"I told you, my wounds are healed" Erza replied to him

After the battle for Hargeon's liberation, she explained to everyone on how Natsu was back but didn't explain on how she did so

For now, everyone knew that the Natsu Dragov, they once know was back again, and that was all that matters

"it's very amazing, the power of Igneel-san" Juvia said as Erza's wounds being healed so fast was because of the Dragon Brand, she has on her right forearm

"ugh" a grunt was heard as everyone looks to Natsu as the man was gaining conscious

"put him down!" Erza told Gray as the Ice Make Wizard laid him down to the ground and Erza kneels beside him

"Natsu?" Erza called out to Natsu as she holds his cheeks

Natsu opened his eyes slowly as his right eye was normal but his left eye was white as snow

"Er…za?" he voiced out a bit weakly as Erza smiles and pulled his head to a hug

"welcome home" Erza said as she caressed his head

"how? Where am i?" Natsu asked as he looks around and sees Gray and the others before he remembers what happened after he left Erza, a year back

"you…you pulled me back?" Natsu said as he looks at his body and hands

"yeah, Igneel helped me" Erza told him as Natsu's eyes widen in surprise

"I-Igneel?" Natsu said as Erza nodded

"I'll explain on the way back to the guild" Erza replied as she leans a hand towards Natsu "can you stand?"

Natsu took her hand as she pulls him up to his feet

Natsu takes a step forward but he nearly fell as Erza catches him

"looks like after a year of sleep, my mind hasn't adapted back using a body" Natsu theorized as he stood back up

"here" Erza linked their arms together as Erza helps him walk

"let's continue back to the guild" Erza told the others as they nodded and they continued their path to the guild while Erza told Natsu, everything that happened in the time he has been gone

 **With Irene**

Irene stood in the middle of nowhere as she was facing against Acnologia

The land was destroyed and shattered as nothing was spared in their battle

"you entertained me quite well, Enchanter," Acnologia said with a grin "your magic power is impressive for someone who was trained by the black wizard"

"why thank you" Irene said with a smile "all the rumors of you hardly do justice, I see why his majesty is wary of you"

"however, I wonder how you will measure up when my husband gains his real power back or when we offer his Majesty, Fairy Heart?"

"are you saying that END or the Black Wizard will surpass me?" Acnologia said to her

"it is a possibility" Irene replied

"are you telling me not to interfere with you humans till then? Save your breath. You won't stop me" Acnologia told her

""you humans"? how odd. I thought that you yourself were once human" Irene replied while holding her staff at her side

"still, you are correct. I do not want you to interfere"

Irene tapped her staff on the ground two times before a small red glow appeared on the ground

"this game is to hasten" Irene said with a smile "I desire a swift end to this war"

The whole land glowed red as it shines in the night

"the earth….all of it…..enchanted?" Acnologia said as he looks everywhere and sees the land glowing red

"some type of magic I do not have knowledge of?"

"correct" Irene said as she lifted up her staff "this magic did not exist 400 years ago, as I had just created it"

"who are you?" Acnologia said as Irene was being engulfed in the red light

"my name is Irene, Irene Belserion. The Scarlet Despair" Irene replied before the whole land was engulfed in the light

All of Fiore, was engulfed in the red light as everyone sees it coming as they look upon it

"light!?" Erza said as the light engulfed everything

" **yare yare, Irene sure loves a swift end to everything, doesn't she?"** END asked while smirking as the light was seen even to where he was

"Irene" Zeref spoke out in surprise "did you actually use that magic?"

" **hehehehe, The World Reconstruction Magic, Universe One"**

 **FLASH!**

* * *

 **that's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	120. Chapter 119

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Mavis was dreaming of her separation with Zera, as her friend disappears and she woke up

"Cana? Cana! Where are you?!" Mavis called out as she stands up and sees Cana nowhere

Mavis snapped her fingers as she now wears some clothes"

"good, I can use my magic" Mavis said as she heads upstairs "even if they are illusionary magic"

Mavis reached to the guild hall where she sees that no one was in the guild at all

"there's no one here" Mavis said as she looks around "that light we saw….what could it have…"

Mavis then sensed someone was in the guild as she looks to the side and sees Zeref and END sitting by a table as the two had amused smiles on them

"Zeref!? END?!" Mavis exclaimed in shock and surprise to their appearance in the guild

"Mavis" Zeref greeted the First Master of Fairy Tail

" **I believe this is a reunion for the both of you"** END said as he drinks a mug of beer

"where is everyone?! Did you two.." Mavis said before she was cut off

"no, it wasn't us" Zeref replied "to be honest, the situation we're in…has puzzled me as well"

"why are you here!?" Mavis said to him

"why are you alive?" Zeref questioned back

 **With Lucy**

"where are we?" Lucy said as she and Milo were in a forest somewhere

"meow" Milo meowed as the cat looks around and started sniffing with his nose

"where's Rose and Mary!?" Lucy exclaimed as the twins were nowhere in sight

 **With Erza**

"there was a big flash of light and now the entire landscapes changed" Gray said as they were teleported away from their original position "were we transported away?"

He, Juvia and Erza were teleported while Natsu, Wendy and Charla were nowhere to be seen

"Natsu! Wendy! Charla! Where are you!?" Erza exclaimed as she was worried for her husband

 **With Fairy Tail**

"what is this!?" Makarov said as they were standing near a beach

"why are we outside!?" Jet exclaimed

"where are we!? What happened!?" Droy shouted out

"some people are missing!"

"where's the first master?!" Cana exclaimed, "Has anybody seen the First Master!?"

"What is this? This can't be right" Warren said as he looks at his tablet

"who cares!? Just find out where we are!"

"huh?" Mira said in confusion

"why is everyone here?" Lisanna asked confused as well

"Mira? Lisanna?" Jet said

"didn't they go north?" Droy said confused

"the sky lit up and suddenly.." Mira tried to explain

"it's the same for us," Makarov said

"there are enemies! There's a large force coming close!" Romeo shouted out on top of a hill with a scope in his hands "they're headed this way!"

"Master" Mira said as Makarov nodded

"prepare for battle!" Makarov ordered out as everyone nodded and roared

"something's off with Fiore's shape" Warren said while looking at his table with a confused face

 **In a forest**

August leans his back on a tree as Brandish holds his wounded abdomen

"you'll be alright now" Brandish told him "I've decreased the size of the wound"

"August, what did you do?" Brandish asked the old man

"This wasn't my doing" August replied "it was Irene's compression"

"Compression?" Brandish asked confused

"she enchanted all of the land and changed its form" August explained to her

"changed its form?" Brandish asked again

"a side effect is that people were sent locations in the reshaped country by random" August replied

"what would be the purpose of that?" Brandish said

"it's merely a byproduct of placing certain people in chosen places" August said "I would suppose that she placed his Majesty somewhere near Fairy Heart, and Acnologia as far as possible"

"she wants this war over with, hmm?" Brandish assumed

"let us depart," August said as he stands up from his seat "we must come towards Fairy Tail"

"it is time for all the 12 to gather"

August then walks ahead as Brandish followed by

"the two of you must come with us" August said as he turns around and face towards a bush that had two "eep!" sounds coming from it when August turned around

"if you do not, the wolves might come and devour you two," August said as the sound of a wolf howling was heard when he spoke

Rose and Mary appeared out of the bushes as they run and hide behind Brandish

The two looked at August before hiding behind Brandish as they hold her hands

"fear not, walk alongside us and no harm will come to the both of you" August said with a soft smile as he turns around and continued his walking

"I never knew that you were so nice to children, August" Brandish said as she walks behind him with Rose and Mary

"believe it or not, I am quite fond with children" August said with a short chuckle

 **Fairy Tail**

" **in other words, everyone in this guild are scattered all over the place"** END said as he finished his beer and got a refill when he snapped his fingers " **and that was thanks to Irene"**

"and that's not all" Zeref added in as he walks towards Mavis "the landmass of Fiore has shrunk"

"to perhaps one-twentieth the size. Or smaller."

"is this to increase the likelihood of Fairy Tail members encountering Alvarez forces?" Mavis asked

" **ping pong, we have a winner"** END said as he finished his beer and throws away the mug

"this is Irene's way of accomplishing what she wants. To end this war quickly" Zeref said with a smile as he stood in front of Mavis

"and Fairy Heart is standing right in front of me"

" **well then"** END said as he stands up from his seat " **I'll be leaving you two be now. I got some people to pick up"**

END snaps his fingers two times as the man summons a portal and walks into it

Now the only ones remaining in the guild was Zeref and Mavis

 **At Mercurius**

Irene was in the castle of Crocus as she sat on the throne

"it was my first time ever using that magic.." Irene said "but it seems to have gone well"

"at the very least, his majesty is in the guild and Acnologia is probably somewhere far out over the ocean"

Irene then crosses her leg over the other

"I must say, I have no idea on where this place is, but this place Is very interesting" Irene smiles as in front of her was Toma, Hisui, Arcadios and guards

"perhaps you'll tell me?" Irene asked them

"wh-who are you?" Arcadios asked Irene

 **With Lucy**

Led by the light, Fairy Tail found themselves in a warped kingdom

"Kardia Catherdal? Mercurius royal palace?! Why are they near each other?!" Lucy exclaimed as to see the two-giant building so close together

All sorts of people and buildings were thrown together seemingly at random

It's was as if they had lost their way and wound up in a different world entirely

What awaits them?

Hope? Or despair?

 **In a forest**

By the river stream, Gajeel was lying in between the water and the rocky land as the Iron Dragon woke up from his sleep and coughs

He pushed himself up and saw his surroundings

"where am i…?" Gajeel asked where he was at "I'm pretty sure I'm…dead"

He then sensed something as he looks near him and sees a mirage of some sort

"who is there?! Someone else living in hell?" Gajeel asked as he heard rambles of words

The mirage started to form a hand then a body as a girl appeared

"my name is Zera, one of the very first Fairies"

The girl introduced herself to Gajeel with a smile

The two looked at each other before Zera's face turned red and she hides behind a tree

"I knew I couldn't do this! I got so nervous in front of other people!" Zera said while holding her hands to her face

"what's with this girl?" Gajeel said confused

"so? Am I in heaven or hell?" Gajeel asked the girl

"neither..you're still alive" Zera told him while peeking from behind the tree

Zera then explains that Irene's magic had teleported him here when he was nearly sent to the afterlife

"you gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel said when he remembered what he said to Levy when he thought his time was up

"s-so, where are we?" Gajeel asked her

"we're at Tenroujima, the sacred ground of the fairies, although it's a peninsula now" Zera replied

"and you?" Gajeel asked

"like I said Zera" Zera replied

"never heard of you" Gajeel replied

"urk…Mavis…never told anybody about me, huh? None of the guild members?" Zera said while flustering

She then started explaining on how when Mavis was freed from her coma, her magic and mind got reset and Zera was born or rather revived while Gajeel was confused on her whole explanation

"so, she woke up and you got born here, right?" Gajeel said

"in a way, yeah. Although my existence is only temporary" Zera replied "the moment she remembers me…I'm pretty sure I'm going to vanish again"

Zera sighs before looking at Gajeel

"now that we are acquainted, it's time for us to help the guild" Zera told Gajeel

"you don't have to tell me that" Gajeel replied with a grin

 **With Lucy**

"how is this possible?" Lucy asked as she approached the Kardia Catherdal

"meow" Milo meowed as Lucy heard footsteps

Milo runs to the corner with Lucy following as she was greeted with the sight of Erza and the others

"Erza! Guys!" Lucy exclaimed in joy while Milo meowed

"Lucy! Milo!" Juvia exclaimed back with a smile

"we were on our back to the guild, but then a bright light came and here we are" Gray explained to Lucy as the situation was same to Lucy and Milo

"what should we do, Erza?" Lucy asked Erza who was looking around the place "Erza?"

"Lucy-san, here" Juvia motions Lucy to come near as Juvia started whispering to Lucy's ear as her eyes widen in surprise

"Natsu is what!?" Lucy exclaimed at her as Juvia nodded to her

"look, we don't know the detail, but he's back. And he's out there somewhere" Gray explained to her

Erza looks around the entire area for her husband as she came with none

"nya" Milo meowed as the cat rubs its head against Erza's legs

"thank you, Milo" Erza thanked the cat for trying to cheer her up

She then looks to the night sky as a shooting star appeared

"please be safe, Natsu" Erza said

 **In Mercurius**

Irene stood in the castle of Fiore as she stood in the throne room with dozens of beaten up royal guards at her feet

"so…powerful" Arcadios voice out while trying to get up

Irene then looks upon Toma with his daughter Hisui who were in fear

Toma got in front of Hisui as the short man tries to defend his daughter

"please! I don't care what you do to me! But my daughter let my daughter live! Please!" Toma begged Irene as they were shaking in fear

Irene looks at them before scoffing as she walks away

"I was merely asking on where I was, and yet your guards attack me" Irene told them "how rude of you people"

She then sensed something as she walks towards a window and opened it

Irene's left eye flowed as a cross-like mark appeared in it and in the sky appeared a giant eye

"is that?!" Lucy exclaimed

"an eye?!" Juvia finished her sentence

The eye looks down upon them as it focuses on Erza who was looking back at the eye

"Erza…" Irene muttered out "she has grown"

Irene smiled a little before she looks behind and sees a portal behind her

" **sorry it took me a while to find you"** END walks out of the portal and towards Irene " **got a bit trouble maintaining my magic now that I'm at half power"**

" **Something the matter?"** END asked Irene who shakes her head

"nothing" Irene replied "nothing at all"

 **Beach**

Fairy Tail was at the battle as the Alvarez Soldiers came charging at the

"why are there so many of you?!" Makarov shouted in his giant form as he punched his giant fist at the incoming soldiers

Everyone fights alongside as they tried to mow the enemies down

"can anybody matchup with my speed!?" Jet exclaimed as he uses his high speed to attack the soldiers before he slipped from a slimy white substance

"Jet!" Droy exclaimed before he sees that he was covered in a white slime like goo

"wh-what's with this sticky stuff all over my body?" Droy said while trying to get the stuff off of him before the fat man got kicked in the face by Juliet who appeared out of nowhere

"Droy!" Nab exclaimed before dozens of black ribbons wrapped around him and flings him away

"aw that was too easy!" Juliet said while squishing the white slime in the palm of her hands

"the Irene Division is here!" Heine exclaimed

The Alvarez Soldiers cheered to have their superiors with them

"let's do Makarov next!" Heine said with a smile

"you fool! Who eats the main course before the appetizer?" Heine scolded her

The two then notice Mirajane

"oh, my. There's one more wizard with formidable magic here" Heine said as they eyed Mira

"really? She's cute!" Juliet said with a grin

"want to see who can kill her first?" Heine said as a wager

"Warren! Hurry up! We have to get back to the guild and to the First Master!" Cana exclaimed to the telepath as she threw more cards at some soldiers as the cards exploded upon contact

"but we don't know where the guild is!" Warren told her before they heard a telepathic message

" _the…guild…..is…to your"_

"whose voice is that?" Mira asked

"it's coming directly from our heads" Makarov stated,

"but who is it!?" Lisanna asked

" _head for the guild! Everyone can meet there! You've been separated by the enemy's magic! You have to become one force!"_

It was Zera and she was telepathically calling everyone to head to the guild with Gajeel beside her

"so, the guild is at north" Lucy said

"let's go now" Erza said as Milo meowed in agreement

"but can we trust this voice?" Gray asked

"will Juvia have a new love rival!?" Juvia exclaimed in a jealous tone

" _Mavis is in trouble! She's like a mother to you all! Each of you have a duty as her child! So, go now!"_

"Go and Protect Mavis!" Zera exclaimed out as everyone roared in agreement

"that was too overbearing. Couldn't you have sounded a bit nicer?" Gajeel asked Zera who was blushing hard, as he didn't know that his voice was heard in the telepathic link

"that voice..!" Levy said with tears forming in her eyes "Gajeel…"

"let's go!" Erza said as she runs ahead with everyone following

"head north!" Makarov ordered out as everyone runs towards the direction

"Lisanna, where are Elfman and Yukino?" Mira asked her little sister

"I haven't seen them at all" Lisanna replied to her

"I guess we got separated in that flash of light?" Mira said

"I just hope that voice we heard reached them too" Lisanna said before Juliet came crashing in

A huge mess of white slime exploded out as it splattered all over Mira and Lisanna

"what is this?!" Mira said as the white substance was sticking on her

"it's all sticky and slimy!" Lisanna said while trying to get the slime off of her

Heine's ribbons came flying in as they wrapped around Mira

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed,

"you're mine!" Heine exclaimed as she swings her ribbon and Mira to the ground

"hey! Don't steal my toy! It's not fair!" Juliet whined to her

Mira transformed into her Satan Soul as she shreds the ribbon before firing a blast at Heine and Juliet

"Lisanna, go north with the rest" Mira told her sister

"but!" Lisanna tried to retort but Mira stopped her

"I can handle them from here" Mira told her "just live it to your big sister"

"she thinks one person can take on Heine and Juliet of the Irene division? What a fool!" Heine exclaimed

"you mean, Juliet and Heine" Juliet said with a grin

 **Forest**

"I guess Fairy Tail is in this direction," Elfman said as he, Yukino with Lector and Frosch got teleported into the forest

"are we sure we can trust that voice, Elfman-san?" Yukino asked the big man

"I don't really know, but if Gajeel is with the one who spoke to us, I guess we can trust it" Elfman replied as they walk past a broken tree

"but I wonder why Elfman-san and Yukino-san can only hear the voice?" Lector asked confused

"Fro didn't hear anything!" Frosch added in

"maybe it's only for Fairy Tail members?" Elfman theorized

"Fro wants to see Rogue" Frosch said sadly

"and Sting-kun, and the rest of the guild. If they're with Fairy Tail members, I'm sure they're heading to that guild, too" Lector told the frog cat

"Rogue is too?" Frosch said

"well, the only thing we can do now is to trust that voice" Elfman told them

"yes" Yukino agreed before they heard footsteps near them

"who's there?!" Elfman said while getting ready if it was an enemy

"Rogue!?" Frosch called out hoping that it was the Shadow Dragon Slayer

But it was not, rather it was Angel of Crime Sorciere

"Sorano….oneesama?" Yukino said in surprise

"Yuki…no?" Angel said in the same surprised state

"Sorano-neesama?" "Yukino?"

Elfman and the cats looks at the conversation before tapping their fists to their open palm "oh!"

"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

 **At the beach**

"take that and that! You're about to get real slimy!"

Juliet shouted as she flings dozens of slime attacks at Mira

"this slime is burning my skin!?" Mira exclaimed as she sees the white substance was indeed melting her skin upon contact

Heine's ribbon flew towards Mira as they wrapped around her before electrifying her

"how do you like this!?" Juliet asked as she kicked Mira on the face and sends her crashing to the ground

""these two are strong! I underestimated them!"" Mira thought as she stands back up

"what kind of fool starts off with her strongest attack?" Heine asked

"I know, right?!" Juliet said with a grin

Mira scoffed as she burst with magic

"of course, you have to keep your secret weapon hidden till the perfect moment" Mira said as she wore a new form

"Satan Soul! Mirajane Allegria!"

"huh?!" "what the!?"

"I managed to save this one soul from END, and I've been saving it for a special occasion," Mira told them

Heine saw that the ocean's water was evaporating as she can't believe such act existed

"this is bad! The ocean water drying up because of her magic!" Juliet exclaimed,

"she's a monster!" Heine said in fear

"I got called a monster so many times in the past that it doesn't bother me," Mira said before she dashed towards Heine and Juliet "it still not nice to call a girl that!"

Heine and Juliet just watch as Mira was about to grab their faces but the attack never came

"eh?" Heine and Juliet said as they see Mira twitching and gasping in pain as she was lifted up away from them.

" **man, you two just love stirring up trouble, don't you?"**

A voice spoke as Mira's eyes turned around and see END behind her with Irene beside him

"E-E.N.D-sama!? I-Irene-sama!?" Juliet and Heine exclaimed at their sudden appearance

END then turns his attention to Mira as his hand had pierced her from the back

" **hello Mira, been well?"** END asked before he swings her away as Mira crashed to a rock and her Take Over came undone

" **no wonder one soul was missing when I extracted Tartaros from you"** END said as he was holding a glowing orb in his hand

" **very naughty of you, Mira"** END told her as he snaps his fingers and tree roots sprouted out from the ground and binds Mira to a rock

"t-t-thank you for your assistance, END-sama!" Heine stuttered out while bowing to END with Juliet doing the same

END sighs as he did a soft karate chop to their heads and caused them to yelp in pain and surprise

" **don't make me worry again"** END told them " **you two are Irene's girls and Irina sees you two as big sisters. Don't you think Irina will be sad when her two big sisters aren't around?"**

"forgive us, END-sama!" Heine apologies as Juliet the same again

 **"I'm just glad you two are alright,"** Natsu said with a smile as he caressed the two's head

"Irene, Uncle"

August approached in with Brandish, Rose, and Mary behind him as the old man walks towards them

"oh my! August-sama with Brandish how pleasant it is to see you" Irene greeted them before spotting Rose and Mary

"and these two are?" Irene asked

"they are Rose and Mary, my cousins" August replied as this got the twins confused to his statement

"you used Universe One without permission from His Majesty, correct?" August said as Irene nodded

"I found myself facing Acnologia, and I had no choice in my tactics" Irene told him "Acnologia has been sent away for the moment and His Majesty is in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall"

"I do not believe that merits a lecture"

"the 12 are being called to his Majesty's side now," August said

"I refuse. I will act on my own initiative" Irene refused his orders

"you will not" August retorted to the Scarlet Witch "I am the commander of the Spriggan 12, and I am giving you an order"

The two looks at each other as a huge amount of magic power started to rise in between them

Brandish gulped while Rose and Mary hid behind her, as the twins felt scared feeling the tremendous amount of pressure coming from the two

""the amount of magic these three have…how is it even possible!?"" Mira thought as she shakes in fear

" **okay okay, time out you two"** END breaks their stand up while clapping his hands **"geez, and Zeref said that I'm the childish one"**

" **let's just go to the guild and meet up with my brother"** END snaps his fingers twice as a portal appeared before disappeared

" **guess my power is still unstable,"** END said as he snapped his fingers twice but no portal appeared

"have you still not found your other half?" Irene asked him

" **not yet. When I got cut off with him, it severed the mind link he and I share"** END explained to her

" **no matter, it will be just a matter of time for him to come to me"**

"what about her?" Irene asked motioning to Mira who was bind to the rocks "she hurt the girls, and I won't let that off so easily"

Suddenly a laser was fired and pierced Mira while destroying the rock she was bind to

"there, her heart his pierced" August said as he had fired that laser "are there any further objections?"

" **you sure know how to steal someone's else's thunder, August"** END said with a smirk as he looks at Mira who was on the ground with blood dripping down to the sand

"I wouldn't have suspected that August "the calamity" would be so…merciful" Irene added in with a smile

"shall we proceed?" August said as he walks ahead of them with Irene and END following

END looks back at Rose and Mary as the twins hides behind Brandish

A small smile appeared on END's face before the Etherious turns around and followed August and Irene as Brandish and the others followed by

 **Forest**

"Sorano-oneesama" Yukino called out to Angel who looks away

"what is going on!?" Eflman exclaimed not knowing the situation at hand

"I'm completely baffled, yes!"

"Fro is too!"

"i..don't have a little sister" Angel said to her

"but..you" Yukino said

"never heard of her. You have the wrong person" Angel said to her

"I am not wrong! You are Sorano-oneesama!" Yukino exclaimed "i! I've been looking for you thig whole time! When we were young, my dear sister was abducted by bad people! I even tried to turn back time just to get her back!"

Yukino had tears forming in her eyes as she cried out

"my big sister would always…always protect me! I loved her!"

"you got the wrong person" Angel said as she turns around

"how can you be so cruel!" Yukino exclaimed

"you don't have a criminal as a sister!" Angel exclaimed "my little sister is living in the world of what's good and right! She can't have a sister who committed terrible crimes!"

Tears slide down Angel's face as they keep falling

"but…but someday….if a time comes when my crimes are atoned for! I can hug my little sister again!"

Ange cried in tears as her body shakes

"that day will come, won't it?" Yukino asked

"that's why I'm fighting!" Angel exclaimed "but I haven't earned forgiveness yet, I need more time"

"all I ever wanted was for you to be alive" Yukino said while wiping away her tears

"isn't sisterhood such a wonderful thing?" Lector said while crying in tears

"but she said they aren't.." Frosch said

"that's fine Frosch. You don't have to trouble yourself with hard concepts" Lector told him

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch agreed

Elfman looks at Yukino and Elfman before he sighs

"I hope neechan and Lisanna are doing okay"

 **At the beach**

Mira laid in the sandy beach as Lisanna came running in

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee! I can't just leave you behind to-!?" Lisanna exclaimed before she noticed her big sister was on the ground

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna holds her big sister up as she was bloodied everywhere "Mira-nee! This can't be happening!"

Mira suddenly coughs as Lisanna sighs in relief

Lisanna helps Mira sat up who lifted up her breast and sees that the hole that was made when August had pierced her heart was shrunk

"the wound…it shrank" Mira said as it was Brandish's doing "but the important thing now is to get to the guild as fast as possible!"

"yeah, I know.." Lisanna replied "I'm sorry for coming back"

"that's not what I'm saying!" Mira exclaimed as she stands up "The 12 are all going there!"

 **At a bridge**

Dimaria was escaping as she was crawling away with her body

"there she is!" a man exclaimed as they were the guards who were ordered to capture Dimaria back

"You think you can escape on our watch, you punk?!"

Dimaria tried to use her magic but it failed as the Anti Magic cuffs, sealed her magic away

"you're a valuable captive, you know!"

Dimaria was lifted up from the leg by the guards

"if you got away! The old lady would never let us heard the end of it!"

Suddenly a wave of pleasure runs through the two guards' bodies as they felt so good

"what is this? Aaahhh~"

"i-it feels so good~"

The two screams in pleasure before they fell to the ground with satisfying faces

"white souls, ascent to the heavens!" a voice spoke as Dimaria looks behind her and sees Larcade

"I've come for you, Dimaria" Larcade said as he walks towards the captive Swordswoman

"Larcade..Larcade Dragov" Dimaria voice out

 **In a forest**

Natsu was walking in a forest as the man was making his way up north

"just a bit more…" he muttered out before he clenched his heart as he fell to his knees

Natsu continued his path before he fell to his knees

"come on! Stand up!" Natsu shouted as he punches his legs to make them move

The sound of footsteps was heard as Natsu looks to his side and sensed someone coming

Natsu waits in his place as his eyes widen in surprise

"i-ikaruga!?" Natsu said as the swordswomen stepped out of the bushes

"Natsu…-han?" Ikaruga voice out in surprise as well

The two looked at each other as Ikaruga's hands went to her Mugetsu Ryu

"wait!" Natsu exclaimed to her as she stopped midway in holding her sword "I know I am an enemy to you all, but please!"

"I need to help Erza and the others, please! Oneechan!" Natsu exclaimed as Ikaruga frowns a bit

"I have no clue on what has happened to you, Natsu-han. But I believe in you" Ikaruga said as she approaches him

"but you must apologize for your sins to Erza-han and the twins" Ikaruga told him as Natsu nodded and she helps him up

"we have to get to the guild, Erza and the others will be there" Natsu said as Ikaruga nodded

"a voice telepathically instructed us to head north, it must've been an ally" Ikaruga said as she and Natsu started walking towards the direction that will take them to the guild

"" **it's only a matter of time before you disappear again, Natsu""**

END's voice spoke out in Natsu's head as black markings were slowly corrupting Natsu's skin from his back up to his neck

""not yet! Not yet!"" Natsu shouted as the black markings stopped spreading

""I still have something to do!""

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	121. Chapter 120

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Zeref and Mavis stood in front of each other as the Black Wizard smirks at her

"it's been a hundred years since we've had last shat, hm?" Zeref asked

"95 to be exact" Mavis replied

"I've sensed your voice and your presence all this time" Zeref told her

""I came up with one last-ditch plan to defeat Zeref but the first step was for me to return to my original body"" Mavis thought

""as for the next, I understand the logic behind it, but it is easier said than done""

Cold air started to appear as Mavis looks and sees the ice was freezing her legs

"wha!? My body?!" Mavis exclaimed before she was frozen in ice

"stop that, Invel" Zeref told the Winter General

"Your Majesty. I understand that you have a relationship with that girl" Invel said "however, she is the physical host of Fairy Heart, if she were to use that power.."

"Mavis understands the dangers of Fairy Heart more than anyone. She won't use it, not even to kill me." Zeref told him

"Yes, but still." Invel retorted but he was cut off

"she was trapped within a crystal for a very long time" Zeref told him "it pains me to see her freedom stripped away yet again"

Invel looks at Zeref who looks back at him

"Invel" Zeref called his name as the Winter General nodded

"yes, sire" Invel said as Mavis was freed from the ice prison but before she could get away, an ice collar was attached to her neck

"what is this!?" Mavis exclaimed

"if I cannot restraind her body, at least permit me to restrain her mind," Invel said to Zeref

""what did he do?! My thoughts….are….slipping away. No! I have…to focus!""

"you're such a worrywart, what will I do with you?" Zeref asked the man with a smile

"as the country's chief of staff, it behooves me to exercise caution" Invel replied to Zeref

""i…can't think….what is this…magic!?"" Mavis was slowly losing consciousness as her mind was seeping away

"come with me, Mavis" Zeref ordered Mavis as he walks towards the front door of the guild with Mavis following

""my body is moving…on its own!?""

Zeref and Mavis stood in front of the guild as the house of Magnolia were gone

"have a look" Zeref said as Mavis looks in shock as to see a thousand maybe a million soldiers were all spread out

""what….what is this?!""

"your guildmates are coming here to reclaim you and take back the guildhall," Zeref told her "the question is will they even make it to the doors?"

"ain't no way! Not with the great Ajeel-sama here to stop them!" Ajeel shouted as the Desert King was back after his defeat against Erza

"and yet, you've lost already to them once" Jacob who had some bandages on his face said to the man

"so, did you right?!" Ajeel retorted to him

"well, it ain't gonna happen twice!" Ajeel said with an angry face

"agreed" Jacob said as the man was pissed

"Randi?" Dimaria said as she sees Randi coming into view with August and the others

"Mari?" Brandish replied as Dimaria approaches her

"I heard you were captured. They didn't do anything terrible to you, did they?" Dimaria asked the woman

"no" Brandish replied before Dimaria hugs her

"I'll never say another harsh word to you! We're going to destroy every last one of those animals together!" Dimaria said to Brandish

Brandish had an uncertain look to her friend's words as they were pure hatred

Dimaria's eyes then spotted Rose and Mary as the twins tensed up to her stare and they hide behind August

"isn't friendship a wonderful thing?" Larcade asked with a smile as August glared menacingly to him

"as always, August-dono is the only one who does not seem to like me" Larcade said

"because you never answer his summons and only answer to the Emperor's" Invel told the man

""that man is August! The rumored Wizard King and the other one"" Mavis had just sensed the magic coming from August then her eyes look to Larcade

""that magic…I've never felt anything like it!""

"Larcade is my secret weapon. The possibility of him defeating Acnologia first then Natsu is a probable guarantee" Zeref told her

"fuuu, Maintaining two Historias of my fellow Spriggan 12 members is a bit taxing, to be honest," Neinhart said as he had used his magic to bring back Wall and Bloodman

"have I returned from the next world?" Bloodman asked

"that makes sense…so yer bringing all 12 of us back together again, huh?! Ahya hya hya hya!" Wall said while laughing

"you two are dead. So, you'd better protect me, because if I lose the two of you will also…" Neinhart said to the two dead people

" **relax,"** END told Neinhart with a smirk " **this war will be coming to an end really soon"**

"a million soldiers and the 12, quite fabulous," Irene said as she approaches Zeref

"Irene." Zeref nodded to her

""h-how can she have so much power!?"" Mavis thought in horror as she never felt such immense power radiating from Irene

"I will not question your use of Universe one now, it has worked out well," Zeref told the Scarlet Witch

"oh? I was prepared to at least receive a spanking as punishment." Irene replied

" **do you want one from me?"** END asked Irene before he got a knock to the head by Irene's staff

"I would like you to perform an Extraction Enchanment," Zeref asked Irene

"of course. You want me to take Fairy Heart out of that girl, hm?" Irene said to Zeref

""huh? Nobody can do that!"" Mavis thought

" **Irene is a genius at extracting and inserting magic through enchantment, Mavis"** END told the girl with a smirk " **I can read your mind"**

"" **not possible!""** Mavis thought as END's smirks got wider

"still, even for me it might take some time" Irene added in

"take your time, it's in your hands now" Zeref told her as he stepped forward

"can you face the full might of Alvarez now, Fairy Tail?" Zeref asked as he stands in front of the 12

"we will not allow you another tomorrow"

 **at a cliff**

Erza stood near a cliff as she overwatches the guild being surrounded by the enemy forces

"our guild used to be a beautiful building at the heart of a town that exuded warmth" Erza said as she wore her Heart Kreuz Armor on "but now it seems so warped and incredibly cold"

She then turns around and sees her friends who were resting

"enjoy your slumber, my friends." Erza said before she sees the sun rising from the horizon

"this may be our final dawn, get what rest you can"

"no" Gray's voice spoke out as the Ice Wizard stands up from his resting spot "this won't be our final dawn or anything"

Erza looks around and sees everyone waking up from their sleep

"we're going back to the guild and take it back from them" Gray said as he and the others stand besides Erza while looking at the sunrise

"this is for tomorrow, and we're gonna live to see it!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	122. Chapter 121

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Gray and the others overlook the battlefield as there were at least a million soldiers waiting for them

"they have more numbers than us," Lucy said as she gulped nervously

"We got no choice," Gray said "we have to take them on"

"Juvia is prepared for this" Juvia said in agreement

"we cannot simply dive head first into the battle with so many opponents, however," Erza said as they started walking together towards the edge of the cliff

"everyone is going to come and back us up, so let's.." Gray said as they jumped off the cliff "give them all hell!"

"RIGHT!" Erza and the others roared in agreement as they charged towards the enemy forces

"charge!" Erza shouted as she reequips into her Heaven Wheel armor and sends her swords at the enemy forces

" **Tenrin! Blumenblat!"**

Erza's swords slashed the enemy forces as they drop defeated

"Taurus!" Lucy summoned the bull spirit while equipping on her Star Dress: Taurus form

"mooo!" Tarus mooed out as the spirit wields its axe

" **Lucy Kick!"**

" **Energy at max!"**

The two mowed down the enemy forces as they continued their attack on them

" **Water Slicer!"** Juvia sends a water slash attack as the enemy' soldiers were sent flying away

" **Freeze Lancer!"** Gray fired ice lances as they froze the soldiers upon contact

"are they really attacking!? Even though we're this many?!"

"that's absurd!"

"we've got the advantage of an overwhelming force in numbers! So stand your ground!"

The soldiers talked to each other before they charged towards Fairy Tail

"sorry to keep you all waiting!"

A shout was heard as Erza and the others looked up and smiled when they see Wendy and Charla flying in

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, "and Charla too!"

" **Tenryu no!"** Wendy took a deep breath as the wind got sucked into her mouth

" **Hoko!"** Wendy breathes out a roar as a tornado blast through the enemies

" **Beast Soul! Ape!**

Elfman who transformed into a giant brown ape punches the enemy line as he kept punching them

"everyone! We're here to help!" Yukino exclaimed with Angel standing beside her

"I'll help out too" Angel said with a smile

"You're Elfman, right?" Gray said seeing the giant man

"Yukino! Angel!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile before they see Makarov and the others charging in

"push forward! Forward!" Makarov shouted as everyone runs behind him

"Master! Cana! Everyone!"

"let's go!" Erza shouted before they all see incoming giant magic blasts

"incoming!" Gray shouted before all the magic blast were gone

"eh?" Cana said before she smiles happily

A cape floated in the wind as a figure appeared in front of everyone

"Yo" Gildarts came in as the man had a smirk on his face

"Gidlarts!" everyone cheered for the return of the S class mage

"you always show up late!" Cana said with a smile

"Cana-chan!" Gildarts exclaimed as the father hugs his daughter while rubbing his face to hers

"Gross! There are enemies coming! Focus!" Cana shouted out to him

"Right," Gildarts said with a smirk as he blasted through the enemy forces with a punch "I'm hungry, let us through the guild!"

"forward!" Erza shouted as everyone charged and started fighting the enemies

Romeo stood frozen as the young Conbolt just watches as everyone fights the battle

"are you alright, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked him

"n-no, I'm not!" Romeo replied as he was shaking in fear "I was all pumped up before the fight started but now.. I'm scared"

Romeo looks up ahead as the enemy forces were many

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? I can't stop my legs from shaking" Romeo said to her

"I'm sure everyone here is afraid," Wendy told her "but let's face it together!"

A sandstorm suddenly appeared as it clouded the field

"what!?" "a sandstorm?!" "I can't see!"

"Shrivel up and die!" Ajeel shouted as he made the sandstorm

"it's him!" Gray said while shielding his eyes from the sand

"the one who attacked Magnolia with a giant sandstorm" Erza said as she knew this was Ajeel's doing

"let me blaze a man's path forward!" Elfman exclaimed as he dashed towards Ajeel

"Elfman-san!" Wendy exclaimed out to him

Elfman bodied glowed as he undergoes his Take Over

"leave this to me!" Elfman shouted "desert storms have no effects on a sand beast!"

"really!?" Ajeel said as he slams his hands on the ground

" **Arijigoku!"**

A quicksand trap appeared bellow Elfman as it sunks him in

"gah! Guaaaahhh!"

Elfman tried to get out but he was sinking in before Lisanna flies in and picks him up

"you're heavy, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna said as she flies him up from the sandpit

"Lisanna! You're alright!" Elfman said in relief to see his little sister

"oh for pity sake" Jacob said as he puts on his gloves "I'll just vanish them all"

Jacob was about to use his Transport on Fairy Tail but failed as Mira appeared and punches him

"Mira!" nearby guild members exclaimed at the maid appearance

"I'll be taking you on!" Mira exclaimed at Jacob

Jacob fought back but his eyes spotted Mira's indecent look as he scrunched his face away

"h-have some decency!" Jacob told her as Mira tried to cover herself "oh my!"

"ahya hya hya hya! I like it! I like it!" Wall shouted as he and Bloodman entered the fray

"I will send them all…to the other world!" Bloodman said before he sees a shadow approach him from the ground

"shadow?" Bloodman said before Rogue appeared from within the shadow and punches Bloodman

"blow 'em away!" Wall shouted as he fired missiles at everyone

All his missiles flew towards his enemies but they all suddenly exploded before they could hit anyone

"hmm?" Wall looks at his missiles exploding before he sees Minerva appeared from the explosions

"It appears a pesky fly has entered my territory," Minerva said with a smirk

"Rogue-sama! Minerva-sama!" Yukino exclaimed happily to see her friends

"Rogue!" Frosch cheered in joy to see him again

"huh? Where's Sting-kun?" Lector asked as he didn't see the White Dragon Slayer anywhere

"we were separated when the sky flashed" Rogue explained to him

"I see.." Lector said with a bit sadness

"you have nothing to worry about him" Rogue said while hugging Frosch

"but how did you two get here?" Yukino asked them

"we were led by this person" Minerva said motioning to Kinana who came in with them

"ahya hya hya! Aint' that interesting?!" Wall said with a smirk

"a shadow, hm?" Bloodman spoke out

"Princess, the magic of these two" Rogue said as Minerva nodded

"yes, perhaps they are dead," Minerva said to him "if so, they must have a puppet master nearby. Yukino, can we trust you to take care of that?"

"yes!" Yukino replied with a nod

"wow! You're helping out so much even you're not with the Yukino's guild!" Angel said while shaking her rear in joy

"who is this woman shaking her rear end?" Minerva asked with a sweat drop

"um…well…" Yukino said as she had a sweat drop behind her head as well

The enemy forces charge forth as everyone did their best to fight the fight

" **Enryuo no Hoko!"**

A torrent of crimson flames came in as the attack blasted away the enemy forces

"what the!?" Makarov exclaimed before he sees Ikaruga appearing behind some soldiers as her sword clicked the sheath and the soldiers fall defeated

"Ikaruga!?" Makarov said in surprise to see the swordswomen before seeing another figure landing beside her

"you are!" Makarov exclaimed as Natsu appeared beside Ikaruga

"gramps" Natsu voice out "I know you don't understand what's happening and I know that you guys probably hate me and all, but please"

"let me help you all fight this war,"

Natsu then started running ahead as the man leaves the confused and surprised old man

"wait!" Makarov exclaimed

"Makarov-dono, now is not the time" Ikaruga told the old man as she swings her sword at an incoming slash attack before she slashed the opponent away "we must focus on the task ahead, believe in Natsu-han"

"but.." Makarov said before more and more soldiers came charging in

"so annoying!" Makarov shouted as he turns giant and punches away the enemy forces "after this is all over, I am going to retire from being Master for good!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as she sees her husband in the fight

Natsu nodded as he and Erza leans their back against each other

"sorry for being late," Natsu told her as Erza shakes her head

"no, you came right on time" Erza told him with a smile

"let's go!" Natsu said as Erza nodded

"let's charge forward!"

Everyone charged ahead as they were planning to get back the guild

 **Fairy Tail**

Mavis was laying on a table as Irene was hovering over her and had began the extraction of Fairy Heart from Mavis' body

"you poor thing" Irene said to her "the very thing you take pride in, your intellect has been stolen away from you"

Mavis grunted in pain as she can feel her magic getting sapped away

"people lose their minds under Invel's ice Slave spell or perhaps I should say it's more like their heart gets frozen in ice"

Rose and Mary could only just look as Mavis was in pain

The twins were at a corner with Heine and Juliet looking at them

"we have to help the First Master!" Rose whispered to Mary

"but what can we do?!" Mary retorted to her sister

" **everything is nearing its end now,"** END said as he just watches as Irene keeps up the magic to extract Fairy Heart from within Mavis

" **hmmm?"** END looks ahead as he sees his brother coming into view

" **here to say goodbye to her?"** END asked Zeref as he approaches near Mavis

"will this extraction take long?" Zeref asked her

"you understand that what resides within this child is no ordinary magic, you know?" Irene said in reply

Zeref looks at Mavis as the woman looks back at him in pain

"I would rather not see her suffer," Zeref told him

"oh my. I wouldn't have imagined that even you have such emotions, Your Majesty" Irene said

" **leftover feelings for her, perhaps?"** END said with a smirk to his brother before his face turned serious

" **throw them away, have these feelings of yours linger even more and we won't be able to defeat Acnologia"**

END then sat down on his seat as the man leans back to the chair as Zeref nodded to him

"I suppose you correct," Zeref said as he turns around and started walking away "I'll withdraw"

Zeref looks at Mavis one last time before walking away and leaves Irene to do the rest

As Zeref left the premises, Neinhart approached in

"Irene-sama, END-sama," Neinhart called out to them

"what is it, Neinhart? I'm a bit occupied at the moment" Irene replied to the man as END looks at Neinhart and motions him to continue

"we've located Erza-sama and your other half" Neinhart replied

" **I see"** END replied as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs

"what are your orders? Erza-sama may be our enemy but she is also-" Neinhart spoke out before END cuts him off

" **kill her** " END told him **"I have Rose and Mary now, I have no more use of her while my other half will come here in time"**

Neinhart and Irene looks at him as they were surprised that he could say such things

" **she and this guild rejected our proposal for surrender and denied my invitation, just kill her"**

END told the man with a wave as he leans his face to his hand

" **kill her before I do it myself, Neinhart"** END ordered him

"but…I do not think none of my Historias will even win against her" Neinhart replied to him

" **oh yeah"** END replied before he had an evil grin appeared on him **"then…"**

END looks at Neinhart as his eyes glowed black

" **how about a little power up?"**

 **In the battlefield**

Erza swings her sword at the enemies as they were sent flying away before she jumps up and equips her Purgatory Armor on and slammed her mace at the enemies

"follow me!" Erza shouted as everyone roared in agreement

"as expected from Erza-sama!" Yukino said with a smile

"a sword that only blooms in the battle, yes" Lector said with an amazed face

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch agreed in

Gildarts jumped up as he slammed his fist to the ground and shatters the land

"you want us to be caught in that too, damn old man!" Cana shouted at her father

Everyone was fighting their fight as they give it their all to defeat them

Natsu and the others were on their way towards the guild as they charged towards the enemy soldiers

" **Karyu no Hoko!**

Natsu breathes out a fire roar as his attack suddenly got frozen

"Gray! Now's not the time!" Natsu shouted at Gray as he thought that the cause was from him

"wasn't me!" Gray said as the temperature was slowly decreasing

"it's cold!" Lucy exclaimed while shivering

"you should wear something more substantial" Juvia told her while shivering in her boots

The cold air was misting up as it was getting colder and colder by the second

"tch! Burn away!"

Natsu burst into flames as he tried to get rid of the cold air but his flames were frozen

"what?! Inve-!?" Natsu exclaimed before he, Juvia, and Lucy were frozen in ice

Invel appeared as the stoic man looks at Gray who was the only one not frozen

"oh? You have some resistance to cold, I see" Invel said before Gray dashed towards him

"you bastard!" Gray readied his magic but a powerful ice attack blasted on his sides

"guuah!?"

He crashed to a wall as Gray looks at his side and sees that it was frozen

Invel swipes his hand in a gesture as countless ice attacks barrages Gray

"my name is Invel Yura, I bring winter to all I see" Invel said to Gray who got up "a weak wizard such as yourself won't stand a chance against me, you will never see the end of my winter!"

""this is c-cold…he's making me feel cold..my body feels like it's freezing up"" Gray thought as his body was shivering

""somebody please…take down, Invel….before I am completely lost""

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	123. Chapter 122

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

Gray stood in his spot as he holds his frozen side

Invel stood in his place as the Winter General looks at Gray

Natsu and the others were still frozen in their place, leaving only Gray to fight alone

Invel swipes his hand upward as an ice attack flies towards Gray who made an ice shield in the nick of time

" **Ice Make!"** Gray chanted out as his magic forms a giant ice hammer above Invel

" **Ice Impact!"**

The hammer falls down upon Invel who merely holds it up with his hand

"what!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise

"as I suspected, your Ice Make Magic will never win against me" Invel said as Gray's ice hammer was cracking

"you can break my ice…" Gray said before the giant hammer was shattered into pieces by Invel "by freezing it!?"

"I am a pure Ice Wizard. I freeze everything as I please. Your magic will never win against mine" Invel told Gray

"then how about this!?" Gray said as he lifts his right hand up and black markings started to appear all over his arm up to his face "the power I inherited from my father; it's meant to kill demons"

Invel looks at the markings as Gray did a gesture with his hands together

" **Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

Gray created a long ice sword as he slashed Invel from the front before slashing him from behind

"Gah?!" Invel holds his injured wound on his chest as it was bleeding a bit

"Ice Devil Slayer magic.." Invel said as he wipes away the blood on his lips "this power might prove to be troublesome for END-sama in his current state"

"but!" Invel holds his hands up as he caught Gray's ice sword and encase the land in a blizzard

"what the hell!?" Elfman exclaimed

"first a sandstorm now a blizzard!?" Lisanna said while shivering in the cold

END looks to the windows of the guild as he watched the blizzard raging outside

" **looks like Invel found Gray"** END said as Zeref nodded

Gray stood in the middle of the blizzard as the cold temperature was making him shiver

"you have the potential to become one of us, you know" Invel told Gray "I believe you do know that power of yours will corrupt your mind and soul, slowly turning your heart from white to black,"

"so what!?" Gray retorted "I don't care if this power of mind turns me evil, I'll do it to save my guild!"

The sound of ice cracking was heard as Invel and Gray looks behind and sees Natsu's ice shell was cracking apart before shattering into pieces as the dragon slayer was freed

"that's the Gray I know!" Natsu said with a grin as Lucy and the others were freed from their frozen shell as well

"Gray-sama! Are you alright!?" Juvia exclaimed to him

"guys!" Gray said with a smile

""hmm, it appears that END-sama will regain his other half quite sooner than expected"" Invel thought before seeing Brandish who was a giant grabbing Lucy, Natsu and Milo

"I'm taking these two" Brandish said as she grabs the three

"Brandish, don't! we're trying to.." Lucy said before she was cut off by Brandish who squeezed Lucy in her grip

"silence" Brandish told her before she walked away in the blizzard

"hold it right there!" Gray exclaimed at the giant woman but she ignored him

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as Invel swipes his hand and created an ice chain lock that was attached to Gray's and Juvia's collar

"what? What is this!?" Gray exclaimed while trying to break the ice chain attached to his neck

"Juvia's body…won't do what Juvia tells it to" Juvia said as she tried moving her legs

"Ice Lock. this magic lock away the mind and makes the body into my puppet" Invel explained as he tilts up his glasses "soon you will attempt to kill each other, and only till then one of you will be freed"

"huh?! This thing!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to break free but could not as his mind was going hazy by the second

""according to the information, END-sama provided me, Gray and the girl has a past together and both depend on each other. I believe that Gray would commit suicide rather than to kill the one who has stayed by his side the whole time"" Invel thought as Gray and Juvia looks at each other with hardened Gaze

"Juvia" "Gray"

""with him out of our way, END-sama will regain his power and help his Majesty in succeeding with his plans""

"let us begin…" Invel said with a smile "the slaughtering of comrades"

""I'm losing consciousness..""

""Juvia doesn't want to hurt Gray-sama!""

Invel just watches as the two started assaulting each other as fists, kicks, and magic attacks were sent at each other

""it would seem that Gray will be the winner"" Invel thought as he can see the superior strength Gray has than that of Juvia's ""no matter, I will simply eliminate him myself after he is done killing the girl""

""Juvia can't stop her body!"" Juvia thought as she got a punch to the face by Gray ""Juvia doesn't want to hurt Gray-sama!""

Juvia gathered her water into her hands as they created a water blade

""then Juvia must take away her life! if that what must be done to stop Juvia from hurting Gray-sama!""

"it's futile, nothing can break the hold of Ice Lock" Invel told her "this magic will hold on even against such petty magic, it will rob you of your ability to think and feel"

"this emotion is too great to be shut up within Juvia's tiny body!" Juvia shouted as she looks at Gray and smiled softly to him

"Juvia was fortunate to have met someone like you, Gray-sama" Juvia said before she pierced her own body with the water blade

"suicide!? She killed herself!?" Invel exclaimed in shock as he thought that Gray would be the one to do suicide other than her

Invel looks at Juvia before looking at Gray as his eyes widen in surprise

"why? Why did you do that too?" Gray said as blood was dripping on the frozen ground

An ice blade was imbedded in Gray's chest as the man had did suicide to himself as well

""simultaneous suicide!?"" Invel looks in shock as the two were losing blood at a very fast rate

"Gray-sama, no!" Juvia cried in tears as their swords disappeared

"i…don't want to hurt…a friend….i don't want to hurt you!" Gray said as he coughed up blood

"Gray-sama…." Juvia reached out her hand towards Gray as the man did the same

"I wanted….to protect you" Gray voice out as their hands didn't reach other as they fell to the ground with their hands a mere centimeter away

""I can't believe this….i was certain that Gray would be the one to do suicide"" Invel looks at the two as his Ice Lock disappeared with the two's death

The blizzard slowly disappeared as Invel started to walk away

"now that is has come to this, I must make sure that END-sama regains his other half" Invel said as he disappeared from the sight

As Invel left the scene, Gray's body twitches as his heart was beating again

""this feeling…I thought for sure….""

Gray slowly got up as the man felt his heart pumping blood again

""this feeling….is this Juvia's blood in me!?""

Gray looks down to his left hand as a water like tube was pumping blood from Juvia's

""Water Make: Blood. Juvia took precautions in case anything happened to you, Gray-sama""

Gray looks at Juvia as his eyes quiver with tears forming

""this is a blood transfusion magic Juvia learned in secret""

Gray's hands reached towards Juvia as the ice make wizard holds her in his arms

""Juvia lives on within your body, Gray-sama. so there is no need to grieve""

"wait….please…..no….Juvia" Gray cried out as tears fell down his eyes and onto Juvia's cheeks

""Juvia's life is yours, Gray-sama""

Gray cried out as his tears stream endlessly

"Juvia….please! please! Don't leave me! Please wake up!" Gray cried out as his memories with the rain woman came flooding in his minds

"please…I'll take you more seriously…so please…..wake up"

 **With Invel**

The Winter General was walking the path that he suspected where Brandish was heading at

"she must be heading in this direction" Invel thought out loud before his body tensed up when he sensed an immense bloodlust coming from behind him

He slowly turns around as he sees Gray approaching him with rage oozing out of his aura

"h-how can you be alive!?" Invel said in shock as Gray glares at him with a murderous intended glare

"but with that wound, you cannot hope to fight in!"

Gray dashed towards Invel as he sends a right hook straight at the man's face and broke his glasses

"Gah!" Invel was punched to the ground as Gray kicks him before delivering a punch straight as Invel's chin

Invel was sent flying to wall as the wall was destroyed in the attack

He skidded on the ground before looking a Gray

""looks like I have no choice!""

Invel thought as ice slowly encased his body and forms a layer of ice upon him

" **Shinto Kamui!"**

Invel was now donning an armor made out of ice as Gray dashed towards him and sends a punch that got blocked

"futile, this demonic ice freezes all it touches" Invel told Gray as the man continued pouring every single ounce of energy, he has into his attack

"even with your resistance to cold…this armor will freeze you solid!"

Gray's hand slowly started freezing as ice was encasing it

"I will shatter you in that frozen shell!" Invel shouted before the ice surrounding his right arm was shattered

"what!?" Invel exclaimed as he sees that the same ice as his armor was encasing Gray's hands

""that's not possible! He imitated the ice that makes up my armor with his Ice Make Magic!?""

"you stole Juvia's future! You stole it from her!"

Gray sends a fury of punches upon Invel as the fists were like a blizzard of fury

" **Hyoma! Zero no Haken!"**

"Gah!" Invel was sent crashing to the ground as Gray looks at him with tears dripping down his eyes

 **With Juvia**

The rain woman was laying down on the ground, motionless before Wendy and Charla came to the rescue

"Wen…dy?" Juvia voice out as her eyes opened and sees the young Dragon Slayer

"goodness grace, we're lucky that we managed to find you in the nick of time" Charla told the rain woman

Juvia looks to her bloodied abdomen as her wounds was sealed up thanks to Wendy's healing magic

"Juvia is eternally grateful to you! Wendy! Charla!" Juvia bowed to Wendy and Charla as she was grateful for the ones who saved her life

"no, you don't! this is how I contribute to the guild!" Wendy told the rain woman "I've got to work twice as hard now! For Cheria! I'll protect you all!"

Juvia smiled back before she realized something

"where is Gray-sama!?" Juvia exclaimed as she looks all over the place for the Ice Make Wizard

 **With Gray**

Gray stood over the beaten up Invel as the man had bruises all over his face

"I could keep punching you all I want but that won't bring Juvia back, it won't ever bring her back" Gray said as he clenched his fists

"just like your father…your mother….and your teacher" Invel said with a smirk

"it is your fate, this fate that will curse your life for all eternity"

Invel looks at Gray as the man was smiling while chuckling

"no matter how much power you have, you can never defeat END-sama, he is the most powerful and the most destructive demon of the books of Zeref"

"you!" Gray clenches his fists as his anger was rising again

"but if you want revenge for your fallen loved ones, I suggest that you kill your friend, the one who is just an illusion to Erza-sama" Invel told Gray "they are linked, two sides of a coin, one light and the other darkness"

"if one ceased to exist, so will the other. What will it be, Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray looks at Invel who was smirking at him

"kill your very friend who you trust? Or kill the demon who took everything from you?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	124. Chapter 123

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

The war was going on as a member of the 12 has fallen

Brandish walked towards a silent ruin as she drops Natsu and the others on the ground

"you two, ok?" Natsu asked as he stands back up

"I think so" Lucy replied with Milo meowing before she turns her attention towards Brandish "Brandish please! I don't want to have a fight with you!"

Brandish looks down on them as the woman shrinks back down to normal size

"neither do I" Brandish said while looking away "since I feel indebted to Lucy, I will allow her to get away, but not you.."

Brandish pointed a finger towards Natsu as the man looks back at her

"I have my orders to take you back to END-sama, he needs you in order to attain his full power again"

"no" Natsu replied as he clenches his fists hard "I'll defeat him and Zeref even if that means giving away this life I have"

"if you want to stop me from doing that, then try me"

"I don't need to" Brandish said while closing her eyes as she opens them

Her face hardened as she looks at him

"I know that your life is slowly disappearing as we speak" Brandish said as Natsu gritted his teeth when he can feel the black markings slowly slithering up his neck

"as soon as your time is up, you will disappear from this world, as if you were never even born"

"you and your guild have no chance against Alvarez, all of your friends are going to die"

Suddenly footsteps were heard as everyone looks behind Brandish and sees Neinhart approaching

" _ **so you were intending to let Lucy go, Brandish?"**_ Neinhart spoke out but his voice was not his at all

"Neinhart? No END!?" Brandish exclaimed in shock as Neinhart grins evilly as his eyes were black and void less

" _ **you seem to be in need of some spanking, Brandish"**_ Neinhart voice out as he lifts his hands and a razor sharp tornado appears out of nowhere

"what the heck!?" Lucy exclaimed as she shielded her self from the razor sharp wind cuts that were flying everywher

"you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he ignited himself in flames and dashed towards Neinhart

"stop! You can't beat him!" Brandish exclaimed before Natsu blasted away Neinhart with a flaming punch

Cuts appeared all over Natsu's right arm but he didn't care

Natsu swings back his left arm and ignited in flames as he dashed towards Neinhart again

" _ **so annoying!"**_ Neinhart shouted as he encased his right hand in a gale of wind

"OOOOORAAAAAAA!"

He and Natsu blasted their attacks against each other but Natsu's overpowers Neinhart and sends him crashing to a wall

""s-so strong!"" Brandish thought as Natsu looks back at the others

"if you want to fight against me, then I'll be happy to give you the first shot" Natsu said as he glared at Brandish

Brandish gulped down as she can feel the intense amount of fear surfacing in her heart

It was the same as facing END in the flesh

"" _ **looks like controlling Neinhart's body and powering him up won't be enough, huh?""**_ END thought in Neinhart's body before disappearing away from his mind

"" _ **but no matter, I weakened Natsu just enough""**_

Natsu looks back at Brandish before he felt his heart stopping for a second as he clenched his heart

"no….not now!" Natsu exclaimed as he fell to his knees while clenching his chest hard

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Milo runs towards the man and looks at him with worry

"it's END, he invaded his body" Brandish said as Natsu had ragged breathing while clenching his chest hard "no one can help your friend now, he's going to disappear forever"

"quite with the act, Randi" Dimaria's voice spoke out as Brandish looks behind and sees the swordswoman jumping down from a top

"Mari!" Brandish looks in surprise to her appearance

"you think I was fooled? You were planning to fight them and intend to lose, right?" Dimaria said with a smirk

"You knew I was following you and you tried to make an act to fool me, who do you think I am, Randi?"

"it's all over for you, Randi" Dimaria gritted her teeth two times as she disappeared

"no…" Brandish voice out before blood gushed out of her body as Dimaria stood behind her with a dagger that was dripped in Brandish's blood

"don't!" Brandish looks in shock as her blood splattered all over the ground before she fell

"Brandish!" Lucy screams out her name before she was forced to the ground by Dimaria who stepped on her head

"gah!" Lucy was forced down as Dimaria applied more pressure on Lucy's head

"Shaaaa!" Milo hissed at Dimaria as the cat jumps at Dimaria intending to scratch her face with his claws but Dimaria flicks him away like he was a fly

Milo crashed to a wall before the old cat fell to the ground out cold

"Milo! Gaah!" Lucy exclaimed out but Dimaria put more pressure on her head to silence her

"your death won't be so quick, little girl!" Dimaria said with tears dripping down her eyes

 **At Fairy Tail**

Mavis was laying on the table unconscious as Irene was still in the process of extracting Fairy Heart from within Mavis

"it has never taken me this much time just to perform extraction magic before" Irene said as she continued to do the enchantment on Mavis who wasn't moving at all

Irene was the only one left as her two subordinates have left to join in the battle outside while Rose and Mary were left alone as the twins couldn't do anything to help the first master

"Irene…" Zeref called out to Irene as the man walks towards her

"Your Majesty…is there something else? I would like to focus on my task" Irene told him

"would you mind stopping for a moment?" Zeref asked Irene as this surprised the Scarlet Witch

"hear me out" Zeref told her

"what is it?" Irene asked

"I would like some last words with Mavis, alone" Zeref told her

"what could you possibly have to say now?" Irene asked the man

"it will not take long. Three minutes at the most" Zeref pleaded her

"but, Your Majesty…" Irene voice out before running footsteps was heard

"Irene! That's not me!" another Zeref appeared as the Zeref who was in front of Irene was glitching

"your majesty!?" Irene exclaimed before the fake Zeref disappeared

"an illusion!?" Irene looks in surprise before looking to Mavis as she reached her hand towards her as Mavis was also an illusion

"it's an Illusion Mavis conjured up" Zeref said to her before looking outside to the windows of the guild "Invel must've have been defeated and that granted Mavis some time to create the illusions to escape"

"how could I have fallen for her trickery!?" Irene said as she clenched her hands on her staff

"she is probably a few miles away, after her but do not harm her" Zeref ordered out to Irene who nodded

"understood" Irene said as she left the building to go outside

"of all the times for Natsu to move on the scene" Zeref said before looking to Rose and Mary as his eyes widen in shock

"they are gone too?!" Zeref exclaimed as Rose and Mary were an illusion as well that disappeared

 **Outside**

 **With Mavis**

Mavis was walking alongside the rocky walls with Rose and Mary as they were in the middle of escaping

"I'm scared!" Rose said as she was tearing up when she sees how high up, she was against the wall

Mary was trembling in fear as she was holding onto the rocky wall for dear life

"it's alright! Just look at me and don't look down, you two can do it! I know you can!" Mavis told the children as she leans out her hand for them to take

"let's go so that we can get home with everyone!"

Rose and Mary look at her as they slowly followed her escaping the guild

""I'd never thought that I would have to run away from my own guild"" Mavis thought as she continued walking down the rocky wall with the twins ""we have to join the others, but considering our current locating it will be difficult""

Rose stepped on a rock that suddenly breaks as she was falling

"Rose!" Mavis reached out her hand towards the child but she was saved by another hand

"got you!" it was Mest's and the man saved Rose in the nick of time

"Mest!" Mavis exclaimed in joy to see the teleporter

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was waking up as she opened her eyes and the first thing, she felt was heat on her skin

"hot…" she said as she opened her eyes fully and sees the area, she was in was in flames

"flames!?" Lucy looks around before she gasped in shock as she sees Dimaria leaning against a destroyed wall

Dimaria was in a wreck as she had blood all over her

"ugh…..ugh" Dimaria voice out weakly as she had burned wounds all over her "why….why was i…attacked?"

Lucy gasped in shock as she sees the amount of injuries the swordswoman has on her

"a…monster" Dimaria voice out weakly before she fell unconscious

"what happened? What happened when I was out?" Lucy said as she looks around and spotted burning foot tracks leading to the guild

"it couldn't be….Natsu!?" Lucy said in shock as far away from her location was a burning figure

The flames burned everything on sight, nothing was spared

" **Zeref….where is Zeref….."**

A dark and evil voice spoke out as it was Natsu but no longer Natsu

" **there"** Natsu voice out as he looks to where the guild is located at

Natsu continued his path to the guild before Gray halted his approach

"Natsu.." Gray voice out as black markings slowly appeared on his right arm up to his face

" **Gray…"** Natsu voice out as his flames were raging around even more

 **In the battlefield**

Makarov stood on his spot as the old man holds his heart

"Master!" Alzack called out to him as the gunman looks at him

"don't worry about me! Move forward!" Makarov shouted as soldiers came flooding back in

There's no end to them!" Max shouted as more soldiers came running in

"have nor fear! I shall open a path!" Erza exclaimed as she mowed down her enemies while swinging her sword and sends them flying away

"Erza!" everyone exclaimed in relief to the scarlet knight's appearance

"forgive me" Makarov voice out through ragged breathing

"Master, don't extend yourself!" Erza told the old man with a smile "we shall return to the guild together"

"of course we will, you stupid brat!" Makarov told her with a grin

Erza nodded back before she felt her dragon brand stinging on her shoulder

""this pain….Natsu!?" Erza thought before she hears everyone shouting in panic

"what the hell is that!?" Warren shouted out as a giant eye appeared in the sky

" _Mavis, you cannot hide from me. My eyes see all…you cannot escape"_

Irene spoke though her eye as she looks over the battlefield

" _Run? I am not running anywhere"_

Mavis' words spoke out as the Fairy General appeared in the middle of the battlefield as a giant

" _you are in our guild hall! We'll be there soon to take it back!"_

" _to all my comrades! Listen to my voice! Keep fighting! Entrust your sword to me! The Fairy General!"_

Mavis ordered out as everyone cheered for her

"she sure got our attention, huh?" Gildarts said with a grin

"amazing on how she can raise the moral of an entire army in a simple second" Erza said with a smile

Irene looks at Mavis' giant illusion as the Scarlet Despair simply smirked in response

"what an obnoxious little girl" Irene said as she lifted her staff before slamming it on the ground

" **Enchant"** Irene said as a bright red light overtook the whole guild before to the Alvarez's soldiers as they undergo a transformation

"what?!" "what's happening now!?"

" **Berserker!"**

The enemy soldiers were turned into giant battle mongers as they started attacking everyone like crazed animals

"berserkers enhances a soldiers fighting power several times over though their lose their ability to reason is a drawback" Irene said with a smirk "how will you respond to this, Mavis?"

Erza mowed down the enemy forces but her attacks were proved futile when her attack did nothing on them

"they don't feel pain!?" Warren exclaimed

The berserker's charged towards Fairy Tail as they were relentless in their attacks and have no mercy upon them

"is this where it ends?" Makarov said as he holds his heart

"Master! You must not give up! I will make a path for us!" Erza exclaimed as she fends of the berserkers

"my journey" Makarov said as he held his hands up in a pose "comes to an end here"

"that stance!" "Fairy Law!" "we still had that trump card!" "we're counting on you master!"

"you mustn't!" Mavis shouted out as she runs towards him "Fairy Law drains your life! the greater the number the enemies the greater the toll it will have on your body! You won't survive after casting it!"

"you're kidding!" Romeo said in shock

"First Master! I know. And I've already made my decision" Makarov told her "please don't try to stop me. This is my final crowning glory"

"I have a plan!" Mavis told him "it will get us out of this situation! You don't need to-"

"shut your mouth!" Makarov shouted out silencing Mavis from speaking any further

"I'm watching my brats suffer out here! My brats are getting hurt!" Makarov told her as the old man shakes in anger "they maybe members of an army to you but to me! They are my precious kids!"

"no…I don't" Mavis told him while shaking her head in denial

"I know that your plan will lead us to victory, but I can't just stand here and see my brats spill another drop of blood! I can't take it!" Makarov shouted out "I am an old soldier, the amount of time left is short, but if this life can give these brats a future then I will gladly give it up"

"Master!" Erza exclaimed while holding off a berserker soldier

"Erza, listen well" Makarov said to her

"no! I'm not listening! You're coming back to the guild with us!" Erza cried out as tears formed in her eye

"remember, trust in your friends and trust in yourself. And I know that you can find the right path with our family"

A ball of light formed in Makarov's hands as it was charging up magic as he speaks

"your guild is your family. Never forget that. I've had a delightful journey thanks to you all"

Makarov holds the ball of light in his hands as he smiled to them all

"Master!" Erza screamed out as everyone cried in tears for him

"everyone, take care of each other, alright" Makarov spoke his final words before he slammed his hands together and cast his final spell

" **Fairy Law!"**

A bright flash of light overtook it all as all of the berserkers was done upon the light

The light slowly disappears and so did the life of one kind old soul

Erza stands in her place as she drops her sword with tears streaming down her eyes

She cried in tears as she gaze upon the lifeless husk of Makarov

Mavis looks at Makarov as her tears were falling down nonstopping

 _Makarov_

Mavis cried in tears as she lost her godson

 _it's the name of a kindhearted king_

Erza looks at Makarov as she kneels down and bowed to him

"I was happy as your child," Erza said as she paid her respect to him

 **At Fairy Tail**

"how many were taken out?" Zeref asked Irene

"70 to 80% of our forces" Irene replied to the man

"I never thought that the magic I thought to Mavis was passed down to Makarov, it would seem that I underestimated him" Zeref said with a smile

"hmmm, it appears so" Irene replied before a red glow attract her attention

She looks down and sees a dragon-like brand on her left forearm glowing as it was heating up

""this is…?"" Irene thought

 **With Natsu**

In the land,

There was nothing left

It was a desolate land filled with chaos

Gray was lying down on the ground as he tried to get up but failed

A demonic claw grabs his head as it lifted up to its owner

" **is this the best you can do, Gray?"** a demonic voice spoke out as it was Natsu or rather END

He now had full control over Natsu as the demon have regain his full power

" **how disappointing"** END said before he threw away Gray aside

" **Your family died, your teacher died, Juvia died and so did Makarov just now"** END said surprising Gray at the last sentence

" **you all should have accepted the surrender proposal and this would have never happened in the first place"**

END said as he lifted up his demonic right hand and ignited it in black and crimson flames

" **die"** END dashed towards Gray as he swings his right claw back before swinging it forward towards Gray

 **ZWORSH!**

Blood dripped down to the ground as more and more came pouring out

END's eyes widen in shock as his right eye turns back human while his left eye stayed black

"Er…za?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	125. Chapter 124

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"Er…za?" Natsu voiced out as the one he just attacked was none other than Erza herself

"Natsu…" Erza spoke out as she stood in front of Gray and had taken the attack to herself

"why?...why are you here?!" Natsu said as Erza smiled to him before coughing out blood as some of it splattered onto Natsu's vest and to his hands

Natsu looks in shock as his claw had pierced her body

"aa…..ah…aaaaahhhhhh!" Natsu screams in horror as he pulled out his claw and Erza came stumbling upon him

Gray looks in shock as the man looks at Erza as her blood keeps pouring out of the hole on her

"it's alright…it's alright" Erza told him as Erza's hand reached towards Natsu's cheek and caressed it

Natsu looks to her in horror as both came falling to their knees

"Er…za" Natsu's voice quivers in sadness and horror as he can't believe what he had done to her

"it's alright….Natsu" Erza voice out as she coughs out blood

"you…..are never…alone…i…am always here…..Rose and Mary…..are here for you…everyone….is here for you…we're a…..family, right?"

"don't speak! Don't speak anymore please!" Natsu said as he places his hands on her wounds and tried to heal it but could not focus as his emotions were messing with his concentration

The Dragon Brand on Erza's forearm was slowly disappearing as it was fading away with Erza's life

"so…please….don't be…sad anymore….i will always….be there…for you"

Erza's hand slowly falls down as Erza's eyes slowly closes

"" _I will always protect you ….i will always watch over you…..i….will….always… love you""_

Natsu looks in horror as Erza passed away in his arms

"haaa….haaaaa" Natsu looks at Erza as her life was gone "Erza…please…please…..wake up…please…..please!"

"ERZA!"

Natsu screams out her name as the man's heart was broken into thousands of pieces

Natsu's flames suddenly rages again as the man mourns for his lost

" **use it all! Use all my life! just bring back Erza!"** Natsu shouted in the flames as his very life disappears and was replaced with END's

" **very well"** END said as he laid down Erza down to the ground " **exchange your life for hers"**

END lifted up his right hand as he pierced his own chest

His hand pulled out the Book of END from within himself as the Etherious grunted in pain in doing so

" **not something I have tested, but,"** END said as he opens the book and dozens of dark characters came flying in the air **"I'll just try and make do of what I can"**

END swipes his fingers up and down as some of the characters glowed red and turned scarlet

Characters changed and changed as some floated to Erza and flied into her

" **it is done"** END said as he stands up and closed the book

Erza's wound slowly healed as her heart started beating again

" **with this…"** END said as he nearly fell to his knees but managed to catch himself " **she has been given a second life"**

END kneels down as he places the Book of END on Erza's chest as it glowed and got sucked into her

" **I still have some time in this body before it regains it's strength"** END said as he walks away and leaves Erza to Gray " **but for now….Zeref"**

As he left the scene, so did Natsu Dragov's final last piece of his soul

 **In a white misty land**

Erza opened her eyes as she saw that she was in a white snowing land

"where….?" Erza stands up as she looks around and sees nothing but white snow "is this….the afterlife?"

"no" a voice spoke behind Erza as she looks behind and sees Zeref standing behind her

"Zeref?!" Erza exclaimed in shock to see the black wizard with her

"no, at the same time I am" Zeref replied to her "you could say that we're in your heart, or rather Natsu's heart"

"Natsu's heart?" Erza said in confusion

"Natsu or END whichever you feel comfortable with, used his own book to save your life after you sacrificed it to save Gray" Zeref told her

"he what!?" Erza said in disbelieve

"yes" Zeref replied to her "in this place, I will explain to you everything of what happened to Natsu, the real story of his life"

Zeref snapped his fingers and a giant flash overtook the whole snowing area

 **At a rocky area**

END threads through the path as he was making his way towards Fairy Tail and to Zeref

He stops his path as he looks behind him and sees Irene floating in the air behind him

"have you regained your other half?" Irene asked the man who nodded as she landed on the ground

" **yeah, I did"** END replied to her

"I see…." Irene said as she closed her eyes "what were you trying to accomplish, END? Or should I say Natsu Dragov?"

" **and I thought** my acting would fool you" END said as the black markings slowly shrank

"so the two sides of a coin merged into one" Irene said as END's right side was covered in crimson scales while his left side was covered in black markings

His right eye was white while his left was black, the two soul of light and darkness that fused and created the real and the only Etherious Natsu Dragov

"please..Irene…..leave this war…..you're the only one I don't want to fight….." END told her as Irene looks at him with a surprised look

"this war…..was meaningless in the first place…and I let my crave for destruction and blood took the best of me….so please…..leave this war….Irina would never like this"

"please" END pleaded with her as Irene looks at him before stomping her staff to the land

"this is goodbye…Natsu" Irene told him as a tear drops down to the ground as it glowed red

END nodded as the light that once overtook Fiore appeared again as it glows brighter

 **At Fairy Tail**

Zeref sat at the seat in Fairy Tail as the man had an amused look

"so, Irene and Natsu betrayed me" Zeref said as the Universe One spell was canceled and Fiore was back to normal "what made you into doing this?"

Zeref stands up as END was standing before him

"stop this war….it was a mistake to even start it in the first place" END told him with a hardened gaze

"you know better than myself that this was the only path for us to take" Zeref said as he approached END "and weren't you the very one who wanted this war to begin with?"

END didn't reply as he burst into crimson and black flames

" **Stop this war before I do it myself"** END told his brother who smirked in response

"I knew that you will betray me eventually, Natsu no END" Zeref said as black aura dance around him

" **I will stop you….and that's a promise"** END said as he and Zeref punched each other's fist as a powerful burst of magic exploded upon impact

 **With Erza**

She was in a forest as she looks around the place

"this is.." Erza voice out before Zeref appeared beside her

"follow me" Zeref told her as he leads the way with her following

"this forest was the very forest Igneel raised Natsu in" Zeref said as he stopped walking and so did Erza

Erza watches from within the woods as she looks up ahead and sees a small child who looks identical to Natsu

"is that..?" Erza said as Zeref nodded

"that's Natsu as a child and that's Igneel" Zeref said as Igneel approached Natsu as the two started playing around with each other

"400 years ago, before Natsu became END, he and I lived in a peaceful village together" Zeref explained to Erza as the scene changed to that of a stone and wooden home where Erza sees a man who looks like Natsu but was not him and with a woman who has black hair as she looks a lot like Zeref

"they are me and Natsu's parents" Zeref said as Natsu and Zeref as children came running in while playing around

"we lived in this home in our childhood before it was all lost when a dragon attacked the village and everything was lost in the flames" Zeref explained as the scene changed to that where the village was burned and everyone was screaming

"no…" Erza gasped in shock as she sees the scene and reminded her of the time Rosemary was burned down "my parents lost their lives and so did Natsu"

The scene changed again as Zeref and Erza were in a dark room where there were dozens of broken eggs like glass shell but one egg was intact and had a life in it

"that's when I created my most powerful Etherious of them all" Zeref said as Erza sees Natsu in the egg

"E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragov. The last and final demon of the books of Zeref, the rebirth of my dead brother and the birth of my powerful demon"

Zeref disappears as Old Rob appeared in his place

"Old Rob!?" Erza exclaimed in shock to see the old man again

"easy lassy, I am Rob and yet I am not at the same time" Old Rob told her with a smile

"your live was saved by Natsu as he gave his life to save yours, and in return your heart is fusing with the book of END as we speak"

"my heart?" Erza said as Rob nodded

"this is the state of Natsu's heart as well as yours. Both of your lives are now linked and can't ever be severed. This was the cost Natsu paid to save your life" Rob explained to her

Rob snapped his fingers as the scene changed to that of a cave where a young woman with blonde hair appeared in front of Erza

"Lucy!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise

"no, her name is Anna Heartfillia, she is your friend, Lucy's great ancestor" Rob told her as Erza looks in front of Anna and sees five children with her

"are they?" Erza asked as Rob nodded to her

"they are Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue, the five children who were chosen to be sent to the future X777" Rob told her

"Igneel and their Dragons planned to send Five Dragon Slayers to the future to defeat Acnologia"

The scene changed again as they were back in the forest where Natsu and the others were with their dragons who looks to be in a discussion

"Natsu with Igneel, Wendy with Grandeeney, Gajeel with Metalicana, Sting with Weisslogia, and Rogue with Skiadrum. They five taught Natsu and the others their Dragon Slayer Magic and had planned to send them to the future on that time where Ethernanos were flourishing"

"but…" Rob said as he was replaced with Jellal "there was an unforeseen accident when the Eclipse gate was opened"

"Jellal!?" Erza exclaimed before realizing that this was all an illusion in her heart

"the real me is still in the real world, Erza." Jellal told her with a smile as the scene changed back to the cave where Anna stood in front of Eclipse as it opens

"due to an unforeseen incident only Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Wendy got sent to the future on X777 but not Natsu, he was sent 200 years before the designated time"

The scene changes again as Erza sees that Natsu was in a forest, all alone.

"in that time, a war was raging on and that was the First Trade War" Jellal explained as the scene changes to a bloodied battlefield as everyone was killing each other

"forced to participate, Natsu was dragged into the war that he hated"

Natsu was in the battlefield as he was killing enemy soldiers one by one

"slowly, he lost his mind and that's how he was born" Jellal said as Natsu stood in the blood-soaked lands of his enemies as the man had a crazed look on him "the vilest demon of the books of Zeref, E.N.D"

Natsu burst into pitch black flames as the man turns into his demonic form

"100 years passed and that was the time, Zeref found Natsu" Jellal said as the scene changes again to that of a cave up in the mountains where END resides in and Zeref appeared in front of him with a smile

"Zeref told him of everything that happened, the things that conspired in the time Acnologia reins"

The scene changes to that of a destroyed land as Acnologia stood in the land while roaring

"Natsu battled Acnologia but never was able to defeat him" Jellal said before he disappeared and was replaced with Makarov

"and that was when he met your mother, Erza" Makarov said as Erza looks in tears to the old man

"do not shed tears for me, Child. Makarov would never want to see you cry" Makarov told her as Erza nodded and wiped away her tears

The scene changes as Erza sees that she was in a castle of some sort and she was in front of END and Irene who Erza didn't recognize

"Irene is the creator and the mother of all Dragon Slayer, she created the magic to aid in the Dragon Civil War 400 years ago"

"20 years back, she gave birth to you, her first child. Her body was cursed with the Dragon Seed, the seed changes the Dragon Slayer into a dragon and corrupts their minds and hearts like Acnologia" Makarov told her

The scene changes to that of Rosemary before it was destroyed as Erza sees Irene putting down a basket in front of an orphanage with her as a child in it

"she abandoned you in order to protect you from her crazed ideals, she loved you so much that she couldn't bear to take away your life when you just came to the world"

The scene changes as Erza was back at Alvarez but in a daycare room where she sees Irene carrying an infant in her arms

"Irene gave birth to your sister, Irina. The child was born from between her and END"

"a sister…." Erza said in surprise before the scene changes to that of a dried wasteland where END stood in the middle

" **and this is where I come in"** END said as he turns around to Erza

" **18 years ago, before I met you all, I came to Ishgar as a spy for my brother, to get information on the Magic Council's weapons, in doing so I created Tartaros and your Natsu"**

END snapped his fingers as Erza and him were in the magic council where they see Natsu walking in the hallways wearing Enryuo no Yoroi " **I went into a hibernated like state and your Natsu was created in my time of coma,"**

" **but that all changed when he met you"** END said as the scene changed to that of the day Natsu and Erza met in Fairy Tail

" **he forgot about his mission and all about me being the real him, and that is how he has a life of his own with you"**

The scene changes again as this time, Erza was standing in the middle of a volcanic lava lands as everything was burning

" **and that is the story of how Natsu came to be"**

A deep voice spoke as the lava exploded and revealed Igneel

"Igneel!?" Erza said in surprise to see the Fire Dragon king

" **thank you Erza, for trying your best in saving Natsu"** Igneel thanked her as he did a low bow to her **"Erza, listen well on what I have to say to you"**

" **your heart and Natsu's heart are connected that means you both share your life with each other"**

Erza nodded as Igneel continued his explanation

" **There are two seeds within Natsu, one is the Demon Seed the other is the Dragon Seed. Both seeds are light and darkness, two things that cannot be combined at all, I have a request for you, will you accept it?"**

Erza nodded as she looks at the giant dragon

"I will!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	126. Chapter 125

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

The remains of the war still continue on as Fairy Tail were back to their town, Magnolia

"it's Magnolia!" Warren exclaimed in joy to see their hometown back again

Everyone cheered for them to return to Magnolia but it was all cut abruptly by the invading Alvarez forces

"don't let your guard down! There are still a lot of enemies left!" Bickslow shouted as he punched a soldier on the face with the rest following

"everyone! use your knowledge of the town to your advantage to take out the enemies! We must march forward to Fairy Tail!" Mavis ordered out as everyone went to do her orders

"just a little farther" Laxus said as he carried his Grandfather's corpse in his arms "just a little farther and we will be home"

Everyone was marching their way to the guild as they defeated Jacob, Ajeel. Brandish retreated with Dimaria who was shrunken as she no longer had any needs for the war

Everything and everyone stop in their place as a huge amount of magic pressure was felt on the whole town

"it's him!" Mest said as on top of the Kardia Catherdal was August and the old man was furious

"to think that I am the last loyal 12 left" August said before he looks up and sees Gildarts falling in as the man sends his fist straight at August who defended with his staff

 **BOOM!**

The collision of power shook the field and destroyed the Kardia Catherdal

"oops" Gildarts said with a grin "I accidently destroyed the church again"

"interesting" August said as he pushed back Gildarts before firing a magic blast at Gildarts who defended against it

 **At Fairy Tail**

Blasts of fire and darkness rage around in the guild as Zeref, The Black Wizard and END, the Vilest demon to ever live, raged war against each other

END pulled back his right hand as it was encased in a flaming demon-like claw

He swings it forward as Zeref parried it off and sends a direct magic blast at END who grunted a bit

Zeref swings his leg at END as the demon was sent skidding back before catching his grounding

"huff…huff….huff….hufff" END had ragged breathing as the Etherious was sweating a lot

"I see…" Zeref said as he looks at his brother "the drawback of the fusion from both personality is causing an unstable magic and curse residue in your body….you can barely concentrate on using your power"

END wipes off the sweat on his face as he swings his hands back and flames imbued itself upon each hand

"so what?" END said with a grin as both sphere of flames started to rage around in his hands "I always like doing crazy things, remember?"

Natsu swings both sphere at Zeref as it caused a direct explosion upon the man

"you sure did" Zeref said behind a magic barrier, he created to defend against the attack "but…"

END falls to one knee as the man had veins popping up his skin and to his heart

"the longer the time goes by, the faster you will die"

END glares at his brother as blood was seeping out of his lips

"then so be it" END said as he stands up and burst into flames of crimson and black

"if I burn my soul away to defeat you, then it's a cheap price to pay"

The flames subside and revealed END donning his END no Yoroi

he then dashed towards Zeref as he sends a right hook straight at the man's face and sends him crashing to the bar

" **for the guild….for my family…for Erza"**

 **Outside**

The whole town was in a ruin as everything was destroyed by August's and Gildarts' throwdown

""what the hell?! What is with this guy's magic?!"" Gildarts thought as he had throwed everything he had against the man but it didn't even manage to land a scratch on him

"even Fairy Glitter couldn't hurt him, how on earth are we going to defeat him?" Cana who came to help her father fight the Wizard king, said as not even one of the Three Great Fairy Spells could harm the old man

"hmm, is this the best the both of you can give?" August asked as he holds his staff to his side

"Cana" Gildarts called out to his daughter as he stands back up "get outta here, I'll buy you some time"

"what?! The hell are you saying, you old geezer!" Cana retorted back to the man "I'm a grown woman now!"

"just do as I say!" Gildarts shouted at Cana surprising her from his outburst "it's a father's job to always protect and love his kid! Now do as I say!"

Gildarts dashed towards August as he sends a lariat at August

"trying do suicide? How foolish" August told to Gildarts who grinned

"I'm a father!" Gildarts told him as he punches August and sends the man skidding back "and I figured it out your magic!"

August's eyes widen in surprise as Gildarts' grin got wider

"Instantaneous Copy Magic! And the ability to render your opponent's abilities useless!"

""what!?"" August shouted in his mind as he got a headbutt by Gildarts ""he figured it out!?""

"you guarded against mine and Cana's Fairy Glitter but you jumped away when Cana uses her cards! You can copy holder type magic!"

Gildarts sends a right hook at August before pulling back his mechanical left hand back

"can you guard this?!" Gildarts shouted

" **Haja Kessen!"**

August looks with wide eyes as Gildarts was about to unleash his attack upon him

"Stop!"

Gildarts' fist stopped right in front of August as he everyone looks in front of August and sees Rose and Mary standing in front of the old man

"Rose!? Mary!? What are you two doing there!?" Cana shouted to the twins

"stop with the fighting!" Rose shouted at them while crying

"everyone is getting hurt! Please stop!" Mary cried out in tears to them

"we don't want this anymore!"

August and Gildarts looked at the twins as they were crying in tears

"please….no more fighting"

The two pleaded the two men as they look down upon them

August looks at the twins as he sighs before patting their heads

"do not cry…..i will stop" August told them as he laid down his staff to the ground "for the both of you…I will stop"

Rose and Mary cried out as they hugged August who hugged back

Gildarts looked at them before he sighs with a smile

"all that is left is…" Gildarts said before a tremor rang out on Magnolia and an explosion of magic burst through the whole land "this is!"

Gildarts looked towards Fairy Tail as the amount of magic was coming from there

 **At Fairy Tail**

END was on his knees as the Etherious had blood pouring out of his wounds

" **-huff- -huff- -huff- so this…"** END voice out as he looks up to a figure who was glowing like a god

Mavis on lying on the ground, not moving at all as the First Master seems to have lost conscious

"yes…" a voice spoke as wings of light appeared on the figures back and a smirk was plastered upon the man's face

It was Zeref and he had obtained Fairy Heart

He smirks in his new godly form as the Black Wizard was no more

"I am Zeref, The White Wizard Zeref"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	127. Chapter 126

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"What was that!?" Gildarts asked while looking around.

"It came from the direction of the guild…" Cana turned to Fairy Tail's direction. The guild was in sight.

"There's a tremendous magic power coming from your guild." Gildarts said as he had a bad feeling rising in his heart

"it's the emperor" August voice out as he holds the twins in an embrace as they cried to him "he has acquired his heart"

"Zeref!?" Gildarts said before he heard a shout from behind

"hey!"

"Laxus! Everyone!" Cana hollered as she was glad to see them.

"you guys, ok?" Bickslow asked while watching August's movement for if the old man decided to create a sneak attack upon them

"we're ok" Gildarts said as he glance at Rose and Mary "thanks to those two"

"Wait, if you're all here…" Cana glanced behind everyone. "Does that mean…?"

"We cleaned everything up!" Bickslow gave a thumbs up. "Every remaining Alvarez troop is down for the count!"

"Which means that the Black Wizard is the only one left." Freed stared at the Fairy Tail guild. "I find it rather annoying that we're being banned from finishing things off."

"No kidding…" Elfman sighed.

"Natsu's probably fighting Zeref in there…" Lisanna stared at the guild from afar. She could sense it. "We might just get in the way…"

"all we can do is trust him in ending all of this" Laxus said as everyone looks towards the guild and sends their strength to the Salamander in hopes of him defeating the black wizard

 **Fairy Tail**

END fell to his knees as blood poured out of his wounds

" **huff huff huff, god damnit….** " END said with a smirk as his armor cracks and shatters into pieces **"and here I thought you're the peaceful one in the family"**

END looks at Zeref, the White Wizard as the man stood in his all god like figure

"how about surrendering now, END? Even for you defeating me is nearly impossible" Zeref told his little brother

" **I don't think so, big brother.."** END replied as he stands back up and ignites his fist in flames " **the word surrender isn't written in my book, remember?"**

"correct"Zeref replied as he lifts his right hand up and an orb of light appeared

" **let's end this now"** END said as Zeref smirks to him "very well"

Both then dashed towards each other and pulled each other's right hand back

" **Enryuo no Hokken!"**

Natsu swings his right hand forward as so did Zeref

 **BOOM!**

A collision of power rages through the guild as it caused a huge dust explosion to cloud the field

One moment later, as the dust settled, blacken blood drips onto the wooden floor of the guild

"That's the Fairy Heart's power." Zeref said with a smile as his hand pierced through END's abdomen with the Etherious' blood dripping down the ground "It's an infinite power. We can say it's the 'magic' that overcomes all magic."

Zeref withdrew his hand and END started to collapse.

"I hope to meet you in heaven…" Zeref started to walk towards his destination: the front doors of Fairy Tail. Once he passed through those doors, everything he worked for would finally come to fruition.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

Zeref reaches his hands forward as the doors to Fairy Tail glowed before flashing

"This world has my gratitude…" Zeref was going to take his first steps into his new world, and the last ones of this one.

"where do you think you're going?" a voice spoke as Zeref stopped and turns around and sees Erza standing behind him

"Erza Scarlet, I presume?" Zeref said as he turns around to look at her

"Master told all of us in the guild, that we have to swear an oath" Erza told Zeref as she holds her right arm up and flames appeared

"That if for someone were to ever pass through that door, that someone have to vow that he/she would return."

The flames disappeared as a scarlet crimson dragon heard appeared on Erza's right forearm

"that is Fairy Tail's vow, our vow to live to see tomorrow."

"are you saying that you're going to stop me? You really think you can defeat me when my little brother could not?" Zeref said with a smirk

"I never said anything of me fighting alone" Erza said with a smirk as Zeref's eyes widen when END stood back up

" **you really are crazy** , aren't you?"END said as his armor shatter into pieces and the black markings on his face slowly disappears

"what?! How!?" Zeref exclaimed "if an Etherious gain a critical damage, the book should've started disappearing! You didn't!?"

"yeah, had to take a risk" Natsu said with a grin as he wipes off some of the blood on his face "but it sure save me"

"you gave her your book!? She shouldn't have survived the fusion!" Zeref exclaimed

"what can I say? She and I match made in heaven" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles before punching the ground as he pulls out Gaia no Ken

"and now, we're going to end this…..for good" Natsu and Erza then dashed towards Zeref as they send their kicks at the man

"guh, no matter! I have Fairy Heart! Both of you cannot defeat me!" Zeref said as he blocked their attack and blasted them away

"SO WHAT!?" Natsu shouted at him as he skidded on the ground a bit before dashing towards Zeref again while readying Gaia no Ken to his side

"I'll just punch you till my fist bleeds!" Natsu punched Zeref on the face before swinging his sword at Zeref who blocked it

"we can defeat you!" Erza said as she wields Enryuo no Kiba in her hands

She swings the sword at Zeref as the attack connected and one of his wings was cut off

"guh?!" Zeref grunted before he shot a direct magic blast at Natsu as Gaia no Ken got blown off of his hands

Natsu clenched his fists and ignited them in flames

"together!" Natsu shouted as he sends a right hook then a left hook then continuing it with a right hook that sends Zeref skidding back

""his flames are hurting me!?"" Zeref looks in shock as his lips bleed from the attack

Erza catches Gaia no Ken as the sword turned into a single blade

She dashed towards Zeref as she sends furies of slashes at the wizard

"How long do you intend to stand in my way!?" Zeref asked as he defended against the slashes before blowing Erza away with a magic blast

Erza went flying back but Natsu catches her before they both ran towards Zeref

"UNTIL THE DAY THAT EVERYONE CAN LAUGH TOGETHER COMES!" Natsu and Erza screamed at him

"THEN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT DAY NEVER COMES!" Zeref swung his hand up, slicing violently across Natsu's chest, causing the Salamander to let out a cry of pain.

"WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT DAY IS TOMORROW!" They both shouted at Zeref as flames envelop the entire area

"flames!?" Zeref exclaimed as Enryuo no Yoroi and Reiter no Yoroi appeared in the flames

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted as Reiter no Yoroi equipped onto him while Enryuo no Yoroi equips upon Erza

"It won't work! It's all useless!" Zeref exclaimed while swiping his hand forward, sending multiple beams of black magic towards the two, but to his surprise the flames burned away his attack

"what!?" Zeref looks at the flames as they rage like hell

Natsu and Erza dashed towards Zeref as they send flaming fists at Zeref as the impact got the man to skid back from the flaming attack

"Your struggles are useless! All I have to do is pass through those doors, and everything is over! I will save mankind!" Zeref declared as he sends a beam of darkness that grazed Natsu

"Natsu!" Erza called out to him

"don't worry about me!" Natsu shouted as he summons his halberd and dashed towards Zeref

He swings his halberd as he sends fury of slashes at Zeref who parried them off with Erza joining in

"You're not trying to save humanity! You're only thinking of yourself! What you're doing is denying the world! Your ambitions are no better than Acnologia's! This world isn't perfect, this world is on the brink of danger…people suffer every day. This world isn't perfect, BUT!" The flames around Natsu's body intensified as they empowered the both of them

"Being able to make it to tomorrow with those you care about is what makes life worth living! The world is too big to be changed so drastically, but it's the small changes that matter!"

"You could never understand my suffering!" Zeref pointed his hand forward as he fired a beam that got deflected by Natsu but got him to be pushed back.

"You speak without knowing the suffering of the one's refused by this world that you fight for so valiantly. Some people don't have the privilege to make it to tomorrow, while I've been cursed to see every frightening tomorrow that disaster has wrought for the past 400 years! I've seen everything that's happened, and I can stop it all when I step through those gates! I won't make any mistakes, I will stop Acnologia from destroying humanity, I WILL SAVE MANKIND! If this world of mistakes has to be destroyed in order for peace to bloom, then so be it!" Zeref shouted before his attack was burned away by Natsu

"That's where you're wrong!" Natsu shouted at him

"This world is not a mistake! Because this is the world…" Erza said as Natsu's and her memories of being with Fairy Tail, their family and friends flashed in their minds.

"THIS IS THE WORLD WHERE WE BELONG!" Natsu shouted as his thought to be lost Fairy Tail mark re appeared on his shoulder and began to shine brightly.

the flames around Natsu and Erza began burning even hotter as they turn crimson and scarlet

the temperature in the guild skyrocketed as a roar was heard out from the flames

 **outside**

"Hoh…" Gildarts grinned at the fire emanating from the guild. "Well, you don't see that every day, now do you?"

"Is that Natsu!?" Lisanna's eyes went wide.

"Who else could it be?" Laxus said with a slight grin. "That hotheaded idiot doesn't know when to give up."

 **At the guild**

"This power is…" Zeref stared as the flames slowly began to die down. "You didn't…"

Mavis slowly regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry, but she could see and feel Natsu's form. "It's hot…"

"I made a promise." Natsu's voice came from within the flames as they slowly die out and revealed a dragon like claw

"I promised that we would make it through this war together."

Next a crimson dragon wing appeared as the wing spread out in the flames

"I already told you before, didn't I?" an eye opened and revealed a crimson slit reptilian eye "That I would burn fate. That I would fight for tomorrow. If you're the one who's going to stand between us and a brighter tomorrow, then I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH, BROTHER!"

Natsu and Erza appeared in the flames as Natsu's right side was Dragonized and Erza stood beside him as his queen

" **this is the power, of the Fire Dragon King!"**

Natsu then disappeared as he appeared behind Zeref who turned around only to get a burning punch to the face by his little brother

"Guh?!" Zeref grunted as he got skid back a bit from the punch

"You can hit me as hard as you want, as many times as you want, but it won't work. Fairy Heart's power is infinite. Eternal. No matter what you do, I will always come back." Zeref told him while smirking

 **"Then the solution is simple…"** Natsu clenched his dragonized hand into a fist. **"I'll burn it until there's nothing left."**

"Your flame will not burn forever…" Zeref's white aura flared around him.

 **"It'll burn for as long as I need it to!"** Natsu exclaimed as the flames around him grew even stronger.

" **BURN IT ALLL!"** Natsu shouted as his flames rage around and a flaming dragon appeared behind him

Zeref brought an arm forward as a beam of darkness fired towards Natsu but the flames burned away the attack, "What?!" Zeref exclaimed in shock

" **Enryuo no Gekitetsu!"** Natsu swung his fist forward violently, releasing a gigantic funnel of vibrant Crimson flames that not only consumed Zeref, but shot past the White Wizard while destroying the wall of the guild, shooting off into the town for more collateral damage.

"How many times until you understand!?" Zeref's body was broken apart by the intense flames.

Zeref then swiped his hand forward, numerous beams of darkness bombarding Natsu with no end in sight. Each beam caused the guild some destruction in its wake.

"GAAAAH!" Natsu had to cover up, yelping in pain as the beams collided against his body.

"Haaaa!" Erza came dashing in as she slashed Enryuo no Kiba at Zeref as the blade gave the wizard a nasty cut on his forearm

She then followed it up with Gaia no Ken as the blade gives Zeref a cut on his cheeks

"GUH! You cannot stop me! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" Zeref shouted as he blasted Erza away with a magic blast

Natsu took his dragonized hand, clenched it into a fist, and jumped forward, slamming it against Zeref's cheek. "I WILL STOP YOU!"

"Agh!" Zeref grunted in pain before regaining his bearings, allowing darkness to coat his hand before swinging it forward in retaliation, landing against Natsu's face.

As Natsu recoiled, Zeref landed another blow before following up with a strong kick to Natsu's chest to knock him away. "You can't beat me!"

"Oof!" Tumbling, the dragon slayer rolled along the ground before halting himself in a crouched position.

Heavy, weighted breaths escaped him as he stared at Zeref before charging at him once more

" _Natsu!"_

" _Natsu-san!"_

" _Natsu!"_

" _Natsu-san!"_

" _Natsu!"_

As Natsu charged towards Zeref, he heard the many voices of his friends and families

"Go! Dad!"

"Win!"

Rose's and Mary's voices were heard as Natsu clenched his dragon claw into a fist and ignites it in flames

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Zeref shouted as his right fist was encased in black flames

Erza looks at the battle as she took a deep breath before looking at her husband

"GO! NATSU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu and Zeref dashed towards each other as both had their final attack readied

With every ounce of power he could muster, Natsu swing his blazing fist forward.

" **Enryuo no Hokken!"**

" **Ankoku Bakuenjin!"**

The two then swung their fists forward, causing a powerful shockwave that nearly destroyed the building on the spot. "WITH THIS, THIS WILL BE THE ENNNNND!"

"DISAPPPEAR!" Natsu screamed. "ZEREEEEEEEEEEF!"

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" The two brothers shouted at the top of their lungs, the final clash between fire and darkness. The battle for the fate of the world's next tomorrow entered its climactic stage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu snarled while continuing to push with all his might.

"So hot…" Zeref gasped.

""I'm getting burned!? Even my magic!? Time itself is being burned!?""

Zeref looks at the flames as they were burning everything away

""These flames!? Are they Natsu's flames…!? Are they the guild's flames?!""

Even Zeref could not comprehend the power before him. The power of this raging dragon who burned so strongly, that his very essence fueled his soul. This power…was pushing him back. He was losing ground.

"Wh-What…!? NO…!"

"THE FUTURE BELONGS TO US!" Natsu shouted out as everyone heard his voice

These were the flames that would burn time, eternity, and fate. With his blazing soul, he took one final step forward to overpower Zeref with his unrelenting inferno.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zeref shouted in pain as his form was burned away by Natsu's flames.

"Haaa….haaaaa….haaaaaa…." Natsu had ragged breathing as he nearly fell to the ground if it weren't for Erza who catches him

"…I can't…move my body…" It was odd.

""Foiled at the very, huh?""

"This is the first time this has happened to me. I can't believe…" He trailed off, the 'white' aura from his body fading away, reverting him back to normal.

Fairy Heart was eternal, as was his body…and yet, here he was, lying on the ground defeated.

"No, there's no way I'll actually die. I'll just end up healing it all away, as usual."

Natsu turned over his shoulder to Mavis, who just barely managed to stand up.

"…I guess we can leave the rest to you, right, First?" Natsu asked the woman

"Yes." Mavis responded weakly.

With that affirmation, Natsu and Erza started to exit the guild.

"I'm….I'm just tired. I want to see Rose and Mary and the others. Later, Big Bro…" Natsu bid his brother farewell as he left Mavis and Zeref alone in the guild.

The Black Wizard stared up at Mavis, unsure of what to even say now. It was just the two of them, the original, and their fate.

After a climactic battle within the walls of Fairy Tail, Natsu emerged victorious over Zeref.

It was no easy task as the Salamander basically lost his right arm in the process.

Now it was just Mavis and Zeref. The two who started all of this…and now, they'd be the two that ended it.

"My body…I can't move a muscle. Did I…lose?" Zeref asked Mavis.

"Natsu is really something…" There was pride in his voice. To think his younger brother would finally defeat him.

"But he's also foolish. I will be reincarnated as I have many times over. Even these wounds…give me a few minutes, and they'll all be healed."

"Zeref…" Mavis mumbled while standing over the fallen Black Wizard. "You've made my friends suffer. You've hurt them. I can't forgive that. As First master of Fairy Tail, as someone who has believed in the bonds of family thicker than blood, I want nothing more than to erase you from this world."

"Death by your hand doesn't sound all that bad." Zeref admitted. "But I…"

Mavis then moved to sit on top of Zeref, straddling his waist to look down on him. The action surprised him. "No. Just rest." She demanded.

"If…you really can…" Zeref told her

"If only, back then…if I only I had believed you more." Mavis said.

"…What…what do you mean by that?" Zeref asked her with confusion

"You loved me." Mavis continued, placing a hand on her chest. "As proof of it, and because of the curse of contradiction, my life was stolen away from me. But despite the fact you're under the same curse as me, I wasn't able to steal away your life."

"…." Oh. So that's what she meant. Zeref was beginning to see where Mavis was going with this.

"Some part of me must not have believed you. I didn't have enough strength to love…" The First master of Fairy Tail sighed.

"There's no need to worry about all that now." Zeref told her. "I've never been loved by anyone. I realized that your emotions towards me were not love, they were just passion."

"NO! NOT PASSION! CONTRADICITON!" Mavis corrected.

"Because I met you, I learned how to use magic. Because I met you, I saved Magnolia. Because you were there, Fairy Tail was founded. You were everything I looked up to, and yet…you brought death and imprisoned my life. You hurt my friends and tried to use me to destroy Fairy Tail. I hate you so much, and yet I love you too." Mavis exclaimed at him

"I am the only one that can empathize with your loneliness. The only one that can understand it. My thoughts are in dissonance. I cannot calculate what I ought to do. If I loved you, I'd be able to kill you. If I truly thought of you as dead, from the depths of my heart, I'd be able to kill you. That was…my plan…and yet…"

He listened to all her words. They struck a chord in his heart somewhere. "Mavis…"

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" The woman shouted from the bottom of her heart, tears streaming down her face. "I WANT US TO STAY TOGETHER FOREVER!"

Her words made him smile. A genuine smile that hadn't been seen in so very long. "The dearer you hold a person's life, the more you steal it away from them. The curse of contradiction. So that's what it was. The answer was to be loved."

"WAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mavis screamed and wailed. Her heart was tearing apart.

"Thank you Mavis, I'm sorry." The elder Dragneel said.

Mavis then began to bash on his chest with her petite fists. The impacts may not have been much, but each one contained her rage, her sorrow, and her love. "YOU CAN'T DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DESTROYED MY GUILD! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU KILLED MAKAROV!" Her fists moved faster and faster as she continued to scream at him. _**"DIE! DIE! DIE! I DON'T LOVE YOU IN THE LEAST! JUST DIE ALREADY! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!"**_ Her voice got lower and weaker as she started to lean closer and closer to him. "I don't love you! I don't love you! You're an enemy of my guild! You're an enemy of the world! So please…die…"

" _Don't die…"_

The woman rested her head against Zeref's chest for a moment. Then, she connected their lips, pulling back after a second. "…I'm so very happy…" Zeref said, his voice cracking as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Because of you, I'll finally be able to get some sleep." A pillar of light rose from up from around the two of them. "I wish…we could have talked more. I wish I could have made things right with Natsu."

Mavis interlocked her fingers with Zeref's own. "Take me with you, Zeref."

"No…you must, life on…" Zeref objected to this, only because he wanted to live. She deserved to.

"Do you really believe that? From the bottom of your heart?" Mavis questioned.

"Yes." Zeref nodded. But despite his objection, she wouldn't let go. "Crap…looks like the curse is taking you, too…" As he said this, the two of them started to fade away…

" _Let's go together, Zeref."_

" _Mavis. It's so warm…"_

" _Of course, silly. We're inside Fairy Tail, after all."_

" _I see. So this is what it means to die. A power that even an immortal cannot best. Love. The unifying magic…"_

And at long last, Zeref Dragneel, Emperor Spriggan…was finally down. He could rest in the afterlife after 400 long years. With that, the battle against the Alvarez Empire finally came to its conclusion…

August looks to the sky as he sees the golden light taking away his parents

A tear drips down to the ground as the old man was happy for his parents

"goodbye…mother….father" he muttered out with a small smile

Everyone looks upon the golden light before hearing some grunting

"is the battle finally over?" an old weak voice spoke as it gains the tears of Fairy Tail

"I had the weirdest dream" it was Makarov and he was alive

"Gramps…!" Laxus cried out in tears

"I saw a barefooted girl and a boy in all black, walking together in a field of flowers"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	128. Chapter 127

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

"So the fighting is over, is it?" Gildarts asked. He could sense that the tension in the air faded away a few minutes ago.

"Does that mean we won?!" Lisanna clasped her hands together. "We did it…"

"Yeah, we did…" Laxus looked down at Makarov. "Hear that, old man? It's finally time to take you home."

"It was a long fight…" Nab rubbed the back of his head. "Things looked bad a lot."

"No kidding…" Cana held onto her right arm. It still wasn't moving the way she wanted it too. "I need a drink."

"We'll have to fix the guild first." Mira placed a hand on her cheek. "But after that, I'm sure we'll hold a nice celebration…" Her eyes then wandered to Makarov. "And a funeral for Master. He did so much for us…I…I honestly still can't believe he's gone…"

"No one can…" Freed sighed.

"He really did all he could for us until the very end…" That was the kind of man that Elfman inspired to be. "I'll make sure to keep your memory with us, Master! So please, just…get some rest. You deserve it."

 **With Natsu**

He and Erza were on their way to their friends as Erza helped her limping husband

"your hand…" Erza said mentioning of Natsu burned hand

"It's just burned a bit." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "It'll be okay! Wendy can heal it later."

Erza smiled to her husband as they continued their way to the guild

"I see everyone" Erza said as she can see Laxus and the others up ahead

"it's all over, huh?" Natsu said with a smile

"" _ **no, not yet"**_ _"_ A dark voice spoke into Natsu's mind surprising him

"MOM!"

Rose and Mary hollered out to Erza as the twins had spotted her while on their way to the guild

"go" Natsu said as he holds onto a lamp post for support to let Erza go to their children before him

Erza nodded before she made her way to her children as Lucy and the others weren't far behind

"Mom!" Rose and Mary jumped towards Erza as they hugged her tight while crying

"I'm glad you two are alright" Erza said with a smile as she hugs her daughter back

"you're alright!" Lucy said with relief as she had heard from Gray on how Erza took END's attack and nearly died

"I'm fine" Erza told her with a smile before she looks to Gray who was standing beside Juvia

"Gray…" Erza looks at the man as he frowns

"I have a lot of apologizing to do, don't i?" Gray said as Erza nodded

"but it's alright…." Erza said as she turns around to look at her husband "right, Natsu?"

As she turns around, she was speaking to no one as there was no one behind them

"Natsu?" Erza said in confusion as her husband had vanished

"he was right there…." Lucy said as she holds her hands to her mouth

"he disappeared" Gray voice out

""no…Igneel said that Natsu won't disappear…yet why…?"" Erza thought as tears slide down her complexion

It was not just Natsu that had disappeared, everywhere; Gajeel, Wendy, Eric, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue. Every Dragon Slayer in Fiore disappeared

 **CRACK!**

A loud crack was heard as it was heard by everyone

"what was that!?" Gildarts exclaimed as he can feel a bad omen coming

"up there!" Cana exclaimed as the pointed to the sky as it was cracked

"the sky…..got cracked!?" Laxus said in shock before the sky shatters and a black claw appeared out of it

"no….it can't be…." Cana muttered out in fear as two red eyes appeared in the shattered sky

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

A terrifying yet familiar roar was heard from within the shattered sky as Acnologia appeared out from within

 **"My power is overflowing…"** Acnologia began to push himself out of the hole in the sky.

 **"It feels just like that time I mastered the way of the dragon slayer…"** His body slowly emerged, power overflowing from him.

 **"I have become an even more supreme king."**

He then flew out from the hole in the sky, his overbearing presence eclipsing everyone and everything. **"Everything in this world belongs to me!"**

"how!? How is that monster here again!?" Cana shouted out in fear

" **hahahahahaha, so this is the power of time! That Black Wizard kept such power sealed! How foolish!"**

Spheres of light appeared behind Acnologia as they were magic blasts

 **"The power is overflowing so abundantly; I cannot suppress it! VANISH TO EXTINCTION, LOWLY HUMANS! ETERNAL FLARE!"** These glints of light turned into nothing but manifested destruction that rained from the heavens.

"RUN!" Gildarts shouted out as everyone started running away from the blasts as their town was getting obliterated

 **"The time is nigh."** Acnologia held a sinister grin. **"I shall become the perfect dragon of extinction."**

"it's all over" "we're doomed!" "how are we supposed to surive?!"

Everyone held out their voices of despair as everything seems to be lost

 **Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Another roar was heard before a torrent of flames came barraging at Acnologia as the attack cause a direct explosion upon the Black Dragon of Chaos

" **what!?"** Acnologia exclaimed as the Black Dragon blows away the smoke and looks to the one who had attacked him

" **this is as far as you will go, Acnologia** " a deep voice spoke as wings spread out and flapped

" **You are!"** Acnologia exclaimed in surprise as the one in front of him was someone he thought he had killed " **Enryuo! Igneel!?"**

Igneel appeared in the sky as the fire Dragon breathes out flames from its jaw

Acnologia looks at Igneel before sensing something different from the thought to be deceased Dragon

" **no….you are…"** Acnologia spoke out as black marking slowly slither around the Fire Dragon's scales " **END!"**

It was Natsu as he was a Dragon

" **you will never harm anyone ever again!"** Natsu roared out as the Fire Dragon flies towards Acnologia and rammed the Black Dragon into the ocean

" **so you became the same as i!"** Acnologia exclaimed at the Dragon " **no matter!"**

" **I shall eradicate you!"**

The two Dragons then battled out as the sea became their battlefield

 **Somewhere**

In somewhere not in Ishgal

Crystals like gem filled the area as it had two individuals in the area

Those two individuals are Acnologia in his human form and Natsu

"to think that you came to this domain, my own world" Acnologia said with a grin towards Natsu

"what did you do to Wendy and the others?" Natsu demanded from the destroyer of dragons

"see for yourself" Acnologia said as he points to some crystals as in them were Wendy and the rest of the Dragon Slayers even Irene

"By devouring the ravines of time, I have obtained time-space magic." Acnologia explained. "And as such I shall surpass time and space itself, destroy the world, and within this world of space time, I shall exterminate you all. The last of dragons."

 **With Erza**

Erza and the others cried out for the Natsu who they thought disappeared forever only for their tears to stop when Natsu came in as a Dragon to battle out with Acnologia

"we got to help him!" Lucy said as everyone nodded

"no, you must not" a voice spoke as everyone looks behind them and sees a woman who was identical with Lucy

"who are you?" Erza demanded from her

"my name is Anna, but there's no time to explain" Anna introduced herself but cut her introduction short as Acnologia and Natsu wrecked the near rocky cliffs like it was children toy blocks

"right now, we need to gather everyone and help Natsu in his battle against Acnologia" Anna told them

"that's what we're trying to do!" Gray told her

"no, those two are not Acnologia and Natsu, their just they're bodies" Anna explained

"I and Blue Pegasus tried to defeat Acnologia by luring him into the ravines of time but there was a miscalculation when Acnologia devoured the power of time and took it for himself"

"right now, the real Acnologia and Natsu are still in the dimension between time and space"

"how can we help them!?" Erza demanded very eager to help her husband

"there's only one way" Anna explained with a determined face

 **In the dimension between time**

"Guh!"

Natsu grunted in pain as he was sent flying back to the ground by Acnologia who flicked him away with his hand

"hmph! What has happened to your power, END? Is this all you can give?" Acnologia said with a smirk

Natsu got back up as he wipes off the blood on his lips

""damnit! I can't use my flames in this place!"" Natsu shouted in his mind as he can't use his magic in the dimension between time

"how disappointing, END" Acnologia said with a smirk as he swings his right hand up and a trail of explosions came flying at Natsu who put his guard up but a barrier appeared in front of him and had protected him

"ara ara, did you perhaps forgot all about me?" a voice spoke as Irene appeared in the battle field "I am the mother of Dragon Slayers after all"

"you…" Natsu said before he heard glass shattering sound and turns around and sees Wendy and the others free from their crystal like prison

"guys" Natsu said with a smile as they were freed "you're free, but how!?"

"I heard Charla's voice" Wendy said in reply

"I heard Levy's and Lily's voices" Gajeel said

"Lector too" Sting said

"Frosch too" Rogue added in

"their voices gave us strength" Eric said with a smirk

"let's do this….Natsu!" Laxus said with a smirk

"let's hunt this dragon" Irene said with a smile "Natsu"

"yeah!" Natsu said with a grin as he punched his fists that got ignited into flames

Acnologia merely smirked to them

"I see that I must teach you" Acnologia told them as his power rises "why they call me the Dragon King!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Bye bye**


	129. Chapter 128

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

The final battle against Acnologia was going to begin.

The dragon slayers present were the only thing stopping Acnologia from achieving harmony.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu roared while leading the charge as he summons Enryuo no Kiba to his side

"All ability increase enchant! Deus Eques!" Wendy and Irene chanted out as they give them all a power up

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Sting said with a grin.

"I'm overflowing with power!" Rogue added.

"Gihee!" Gajeel then leapt forward, allowing his arm to morph into an iron blade

" **Tetsuryu ken!**!" The tip of the sword stopped directly at Acnologia's chest, causing him to furrow his brows but it didn't appear as though it had any effect as Acnologia stood there, unmoving with a smile on his face.

"What!?" Gajeel said with a surprise look before Sting and Rogue jumped forward, taking advantage of Gajeel's close range.

However, before the Twin Dragons could get any closer, Acnologia simply swiped his hand forward and a shockwave blew away the trio. "Gaaaah!"

As soon as Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel were thrown back, Laxus and Cobra were the next two to strike. Purple poison formed on Cobra's claw as he intended to close the distance between them.

" **Dokuryu no!**

" **Rairyu no!**

Laxus followed suit, lighting surging around his fists. However, the two of them couldn't even get close. Acnologia simply pointed his hand forward, blowing the two of them back past Natsu.

"Laxus! Cobra!" Natsu looked back.

""I can't hear the voice of his heart…?!"" Cobra thought in shock

"NATSU!" Irene warned as the man raise his sword up and barely managed to fend off a gigantic blast from Acnologia.

"Ngh…!" He blocked it, but his sword had a crack appearing on it.

"Do you know why I am I called the Dragon King?" Acnologia questioned as the tip of his finger.

"the answer's obvious. When it comes to strength, I'm number one"

Natsu dashed towards Acnologia and slashed Enryuo no Kiba at him but all of his attacks were parried off with just a finger from Acnologia

"you were the one I hopefully thought to be a challenge" Acnologia said as he caught Enryuo no Kiba's blade in his fingers and as he did the crack on the sword started to spread

"how disappointed you made me, END"

Enryuo no Kiba's blade shattered into pieces as Natsu's eyes widen in shock

"no magic nor weapons can bring harm upon me!" Acnologia said with a grin

 **With everyone**

They were all in the race against time as Natsu's and Acnologia's battle still rages on as they destroyed countless buildings in their battle

They were all following Anna's plan, and that was to use one of Fairy Tail's Great Three Magic Spell and that was Fairy Sphere

"this way!" Erza exclaimed as they were heading towards Hargeon where they will use Fairy Sphere to seal away the Black Dragon in it

"duck!" Elfman shouted as a fireball came flying over them and nearly burned them to crisp

"I hope this plan works!" Gray said as they were nearly there to Hargeon

""please win, Natsu"" Erza thought as she prayed for her husband

 **Back to the dimension between time**

Wendy and the others were nearly defeated as they were on the ground and not moving

Only Natsu was left standing as the man uses his broken sword to keep him steady

"it seems this is where it ends" Acnologia said with a smirk "for all you dragons"

"I will not allow even one dragon to live!"

"Kuku…" Natsu laughed. "Hahahahaha….ahhh…" With heavy breaths, the Salamander slowly forced himself to his feet. "But you're a dragon too, aren't ya? Pretty funny joke there, if ya ask me. As long as you exist, there'll still be a single dragon alive, kukuku…"

"…. What kind of logic is that?" Acnologia scowled at those words.

"Besides, we're humans. The dragons gave us power, but we're still humans. Quit the narcissism, idiot…" Natsu said while making his way to his feet. "Real dragons, you see…are strong and noble…" His mind flashed to the dragons that raised everyone. "And kind."

"Kind? A _dragon_?" This is what truly made Acnologia upset.

"The dragons that stole everything from me, are kind? They devoured my family, ruined my city, and killed even the little children!? How in the world could those dragons have ever been kind!? **NONSENSE!"** As he screamed this, a powerful eruption occurred from his body with the intent of blowing Natsu away and finishing him off.

"I told you…" Natsu continued on as his grin wasn't leaving him

"Real dragons. Dragons come in different types, just like us humans. Likeable ones, and terrible ones; strong ones and weak ones; bad ones, and kind ones…" Flames ignited around Natsu once more.

"And ones that defeat you. You're mad at the evil dragons for taking away everything that was yours, and right now, you're no better. You've become exactly what you swore to destroy! And you know what we are!?"

"My attacks!? Why…" Acnologia was stunned before he notices Wendy's body was giving off a glow and so was the rest

"I'LL ENCHANT ALL OUR POWER INTO YOU, NATSU-SAN!" The body of every dragon slayer was glowing as Wendy's voice rose to a rare, determined scream.

"Go, Natsu!" Laxus shouted.

"I know we can trust you to finish this off!" Gajeel yelled.

"We're counting on you, Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed.

"Our magic power…" Rogue trailed off.

"We'll give all of it!" Cobra finished.

"Let's end it…" Irene said with a small smirk.

"yeah!" Natsu said as the flames coated him and Enryuo no Yoroi with Reiter no Yoroi appeared beside him

"I'll put all your strength into my flames!" Natsu shouted out as both armor burst into flames and fused into one

As the flames died down and revealed Natsu wearing his fused armor but the armors didn't form END no Yoroi rather a pure fusion of two great powers

" **Ryuo no Yoroi!"**

Natsu lifted up the broken sword of Enryuo no Kiba as the broken sword regenerated and burst into flames

" **this is the power!"** Natsu shouted as the flaming sword blazes around like wild fire " **of eight Fire Dragons!"**

 **With Erza**

Everyone has gathered around in Hargeon as they managed to lure Acnologia into the ocean with Natsu as the Fire Dragon was holding the Black Dragon back from attacking anyone

"give it your all!" Elfman shouted out as everyone was gathering all of their magic into one to withhold Fairy Sphere as the barrier was forming around Acnologia and Natsu

"SIMPLY COMINBING YOUR FEEBLE POWERS WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO PREVAIL AGAINST THE DRAGON KING!" Acnologia roared out while trying to get out of Natsu's hold on him

"Fairy Sphere is going to be broken!" Lily yelled.

"…I can't…" Lucy dropped to her knees. "Our magic power wasn't enough…and I can't…focus on it for much longer…"

It was at that moment that a sensory link appeared on Lucy's wrist. "If that's the case, then we'll simply gather it from across the continent!" Meredy said as she and Ultear appeared on the scene.

"Meredy!" Juvia's face lit up.

"Sorry we're late!" Meredy said.

"I was busy gathering everyone's magic" Meredy lifted her wrist up. "And now we can gather all their magic to this point!"

Magic began flowing in from all corners of the continent, all into the Fairy Sphere circle.

Lucy felt the increase in power and her eyes widened. "Amazing…the magic it's…flowing in from all directions!"

"Ugh…I can't move…"Acnologia growled. His body stiffened to a halt.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Every mage in Hargeon screamed as they offered every ounce of their magic power.

"Take our magic too!" Mira screamed.

"DO IT!" Erza yelled.

"THIS IS ALL OF OUR MAGIC POWER!" Gray shouted.

"FROM ALL THE MAGES ACROSS THE CONTINENT!" Lisanna yelled out

Lucy held her hands together.

 **"FAIRY SPHERE!"** With all the magic flooding into them, the sphere finally enclosed around Acnologia and Natsu, the Fairy Tail symbol brightly appearing on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Acnologia roared as he was trapped with Natsu who wasn't letting him go

 **With Natsu**

" **DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"** Acnologia exclaimed as he snapped, going berserk due to all the events outside.

"That son of a…!" Laxus grunted.

"He's going berserk!" Cobra growled.

" **MORE BLOOD! I YET LONG TO BATH IN THE BLOOD OF DRAGONS!"** The dragon screamed as his aura caused the ravines of time to tremble.

"I can't end this…not on my own…" Natsu admitted.

" **UUAAAAAARAGH!"** Acnologia was going to bring his arm forward but…his body stiffened. He couldn't move a muscle. "What?! My body…won't move!?".

Natsu saw the opening as he began to charge forward with a battle cry, rearing his arm backwards. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Natsu!"

"Salamander!"

"Take everything we've got…!"

"And slam him with it!"

"You're the only one who can!"

"We're counting on you!"

"It's up to you!"

"Natsu-san!"

As all the other dragon slayers cried for Natsu to end this, he had no choice but to fulfill that promise.

"LEAVE IT ALL TO ME! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Natsu exclaimed as the flames around his blade rages in flames

 **"THIS IS THE END!"**

Acnologia tried to defend with his left arm only to remember the limb being ripped off by Igneel.

As soon as he had this realization, his eyes widened and he grit his teeth in fear and anxiety.

" **Shin! Metsuryu Ougi!"** Natsu shouted out as the flames on his sword rages even more

" **Kurenai! Hooken!"**

Natsu swings the flaming sword upon Acnologia causing a direct attack upon the black dragon of chaos

" **Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"** Acnologia let out a cry of pain as his body was burned away.

"…I want more….more blood…more destruction….more tears…I will…destroy all…I will…grasp everything…in my hands…I will…have everything…"

"There's no way you can fit everything in your hands alone." Natsu's words struck a certain chord in Acnologia.

"That's why you've gotta treasure the things you do have. Don't get greedy. All I need are my friends and my family. 'Slong as I have them, I don't need anything else."

Acnologia stared at Natsu and the others, wide eyed, yet understanding of what he said.

There was a soft smile on Acnologia's face as his body disintegrated and he came to peace with his defeat.

"I see…you are…worthy of the title, 'King'…" Those were Acnologia's final words.

"King?" Natsu held a slight grin on his face. "Thanks, but no thanks."

 **With Erza**

From within the Fairy Sphere, Acnologia's body disintegrated into nothing.

" **good job"** Natsu said as he fades away into the air

"He…exploded!?" Erza exclaimed while blinking several times.

"Did Fairy Sphere really have that kind of power…?" Juvia blinked.

"No…this…" Gray held a slight grin.

"THEY DID IT!" Rose and Mary cheered.

"Yeah." Lucy wiped the tear from her eyes.

"Natsu and the other dragon slayers…they won!"

They won.

They defeated Acnologia.

The battle was over, met with a roaring cheer and exhales from those who fought so valiantly. Hargeon was immediately filled with celebration and relief. The fighting was over. Everyone in Fiore could finally relax as the war with Alvarez was now over, and Acnologia was no more.

The sky suddenly cracked again as the Dragon Slayers fell out of the hole in the sky and towards their friends

Everyone cheered for their return and their victory upon Acnologia

"it's all over" Lucy said with a smile

"yeah, it has" Gray said with a smirk with Juvia nodding with a smile

" **so annoying, you all"** a dark and deep voice spoke as everyone felt fear rising in their hearts

They slowly turned around and spotted Natsu but he was not him as the man had black markings appearing on his face

" **you got what you all wanted, now I can leave this shitting place"**

It was END and he was still in this world even after his brother disappeared with Mavis

"END!" Gray shouted as he gritted his teeth towards the Etherious

" **cool it, Gray. Now that I don't have a reason to be here anymore, what's the purpose of me sticking around"**

END turns around and started to walk away from the area only to stop by Erza who stood in front of him

"and just where do you think you're going?" Erza told him while crossing her arms in front of her chest

" **Alvarez, what? You want to come with me this time?"** END said with a smirk before getting a slap to the face by Erza

"and just when tomorrow is our 27th Anniversary? You're not going anywhere, Natsu" Erza told the man with a firm look

" **huh? You think you can boss me around"** END told the woman before he sees her lifting up her right arm as the Dragon brand glowed red

"I can because I'm your wife" Erza told him as she summons Enryuo no Kiba and slashed at Natsu in the middle as the Etherious glowed red before flashing

" **huh!? What the!?"** END shouted before he got split into half as two Natsus came dropping to the ground

" **what!?"** END said as he saw another him beside him

"what…." Natsu said as he clenched his fists before looking to Erza "did you do to us?"

one looks like the ordinary Natsu but the other looks to have demonic appearances

"completing Igneel's last request, he gave to me" Erza replied to them

 **Flashback**

 _Erza stood in front of Igneel in her heart as the Dragon looks upon her_

" _ **there are two seeds in Natsu's body, the Dragon Seed and the Devil Seed."**_ _Igneel started to explain to her_

" _ **these two seeds are merging into one as we speak, and if they do. Natsu will die from the fusion of two opposite individuals"**_

" _ **my request to you is that you must separate both seeds before it's too late"**_

" _but how?"_ _Erza asked the Dragon who smiled in response_

" _ **you already know the answer, do you not?"**_ _Igneel asked her as Erza pondered her thoughts for a moment before nodding to him_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"the power Igneel left behind for me wasn't to defeat you" Erza said as the Dragon Brand on her right forearm was disappearing forever "it was to save you, the both of you"

"he….told you that?" Natsu said as he looks to his hands and clenched them a few times "i…..have a body now?"

Erza smiled before she embraces her husband

"welcome home…Natsu" Erza told Natsu as she hugs him tight

Natsu looks to her before returning the hug as he holds her and doesn't want to let go of her anymore

Everyone cheered while END looks to them before walking away as the Etherious disappears into thin air

"let's go home" Natsu said as Erza nodded and both looks towards the direction of Fairy Tail

"to Fairy Tail"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **The next chapter is the final**

 **Sorry if you guys didn't like it**

 **Bye bye**


	130. Chapter 129

**Back with the continuation**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **X796**

One year after the fateful battle with Alvarez and Acnologia.

The world was protected by the peace of flame. At lot of things had happened since that battle, but right now, everyone in Fairy Tail was doing great.

"This year's Kem Zaleon Prize for the best new author goes to…allow me to introduce, the author of "Iris's Adventure", Miss Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Ah, I heard that the protagonist, Iris, was based off of you, miss Heartfilia…but I can't say I expected you to be such a beautiful young girl!" Someone commented. This caused Lucy to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"Oh, don't you know? Miss Heartfilia is a part of that mage guild Fairy Tail."

"OH MY!"

A man looked back with a sweatdrop. This suddenly explained the elephant in the room that everyone couldn't ignore for much longer. "I see…"

"So that's why…"

"Oh dear…"

"I get it now…that's why her friends are so rowdy!"

Yup. Fairy Tail was causing a ruckus as usual in the middle of this awards show.

"Quit taking your clothes off!" Erza yelled at Gray. "NOT HERE!"

"WHOA!?" Gray looked down and he was suddenly naked. "WHEN IN THE-!?"

"High-quality iron is somethin' else, I tell ya…" Gajeel grinned while munching on…something metallic.

"That's not for eating, silly…" Levy said with a slight sweatdrop.

"That's not even iron, genius…" Lily groaned.

"Our Lucy won the best new author prize!" Jet sang while shoulder to shoulder with Droy.

"Yeah, she won it!" Droy sang.

Everyone could only watch as Fairy Tail made a lot of noise…as they usually did. This was hardly the time or place and Lucy had to call it out. "UUUUUUUGH! I said I'd invite you, but only if you all behaved yourselves, didn't I!?" Lucy whined. "It's embarrassing!"

"I thought they said to wear _formal_ clothes, buster," Gray told to Gajeel

"Yeah?" Gajeel turned. "Then put some on, idiot."

And as usual, they were face to face, scowling at one another. "Whazzat!?"

"Wanna go?" Gajeel glared. There was nothing stopping him from throwing hands with Gray right here and now. "There's a crowd to witness me kick your ass!"

At that moment, Erza kicked both of them with her heel, sending the two of them flying away with a cry of pain. "CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING!? THIS IS A JOYOUS OCCASION!?"

With comical tears running down her cheeks, Juvia began to remove her coat. "Then, Juvia has no choice but to strip instead…"

"WHO WAS IT!?" Macao asked while frantically looking around. "WHO LET HER DRINK!?"

"Who cares!" Wakaba said with perverse expression. "Give her some more!"

"I don't know how she came to that conclusion, but I agree!" Zelos quipped.

Lucy sighed, completely defeated. Expecting everyone from Fairy Tail to behave was expecting too much, but she had to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Geez…the whole award ceremony is in shambles…" A lot happened in the last year. The book that Lucy had been writing on the side somehow managed to win best new author prize, even though it didn't exactly sell well, she still managed to become a published author.

"Congratulations, Lucy." Anna slowly walked forward with a smile on her face. She was still in this time. There wasn't a way for her to go back in time, so she stayed and became a teacher.

"Oh, Anna…!" It was strange for Lucy to be talking to one of her own ancestors…but it worked out nicely.

"There's still a few things you need to do to keep living as an author from now on." The elder Heartfilia said, causing Lucy to laugh a bit.

"it's so hard to read it" Rose said as she and Mary were reading Lucy's book with Milo

"you need to make some easy words for children, Lucy-han" Ikaruga told the blonde while sipping a cup of tea in her hands

Everything was back to normal, well mostly everything

"where's Natsu?" someone said as this made everyone looks around for the Salamander in question

"Natsu" Erza called out as she looks around before making her way to the garden near the party

 **In the garden**

Natsu stood in the garden near a flower patch as the man stands in the middle all alone

" **took you long enough"** a dark voice spoke as Natsu turns his head to his left and sees END walking out of the shadows

"what do you want now?" Natsu asked the Etherious him

After the separation of two minds, both now have their own lives and own bodies, but they're still connected by an unbreakable link

" **Just dropping by, managing a family and a kingdom is hard you know?"** END said nonchalantly as the demon wave his hand casually at Natsu

END now reigns the Alvarez Empire in service of his late brother and became the Demon King of Alvarez

" **oh and I go by the name Dragneel now, what do you think? Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Etherious Natsu Dragneel"** END said with a smirk to him

"and that's supposed to bother me how?" Natsu said as END threw a sheathed dagger towards Natsu who caught it

" **think of it as our last parting gift to each other** " END told to Natsu who looks at the dagger as it glowed before turning into Enryuo no Kiba **"you are you and I am I. we're no longer the same person"**

"you're giving it…to me?" Natsu looks at END who nodded

" **you earn it,"** END told him " **besides…I no longer have my desire to destroy anymore"**

END's eyes soften for a moment as he looks at the ring on his left hand

" **guess that happens when you have a family"**

He then turns around and started to walk towards the shadow

" **see ya, Natsu"** END waved Natsu off as the man can see Irene standing in the shadow with her child in her arms

Irene smiled and nodded to Natsu before she and END disappears into the shadow

Natsu sighs while shaking his head before he heard footsteps coming from behind him

He turns around and sees Erza walking towards him

"yo" Natsu greeted his wife with a smile

Erza replied with a soft smile before both of them heard fireworks exploding in the night sky

"I missed the party, didn't I?" Natsu said with a smile as Erza leans beside him

"don't worry, I'll tell you all about it," Erza told her husband as they watch the fireworks from the garden

As they watch the fireworks, Natsu looks to Erza and smiled at her

"thank you….for saving me, Erza" Natsu said with a smile as he gives a peck to her head

"it's fine…" Erza replied as she looks at Natsu "that's what marriage is all about, right?"

"couldn't say it better myself," Natsu said with a goofy grin that got Erza to smile to him

The two then leaned to each other and connected their lips as Erza hugs Natsu's neck closer to her while Natsu hugs Erza's waist to pull her closer to him

As their tongue fight for dominance over each other, so did their hands who got hungry for each other

"we -kiss- have to be back -slurp- to the party you know," Natsu said while in the kiss as Erza was hungry for his taste

"it's fine.." Erza said as she pushed Natsu down to the ground and pulls down one of the strings of her dress "let's have some fun for tonight….just the two of us"

Erza reconnect their lips once again as Natsu undid her dress from behind as their act of love got a little out of hand

 **The next day**

 **Morning**

Natsu was sleeping on his bed as the man was slowly waking up from his rest

His eyes fluttered open as his sight slowly adjust to the scarlet patch of hair in front of him

"good morning," Erza said with a smile to her husband who woke up

"morning" Natsu replied with his smile as he gives her a kiss

"what are we going to do today?" Erza asked Natsu as she pulls him closer to her and started snuggling to his chest

"well we can either go to the guild and do a quest or we can stay here and be with Rose and Mary" Natsu suggested to her with a smile

"option 2 sounds better," Erza said before on cue came Rose and Mary with Milo as the twins invaded their parent's bedroom

"wake up! You promised us that we go to the lake today!" Rose cheered out as she and Mary climbed up the bed and started jumping on it while Milo just sat on the floor and yawned

"ok ok, get dressed up and head downstairs, we'll catch up" Natsu told his kids as they ran out of the room with Milo slowly following behind

"I was right, Rose is more like you" Erza said with a giggle

"yeah…she does" Natsu said as he got out of bed and stretched a bit

"let's freshen up" Natsu said to his wife who nodded and headed to the bathroom with him

They freshen up and was ready for the day

Both parents headed downstairs where they see Rose and Mary with Milo already waiting and prepared for the picnic

"you're late!" Rose and Mary pouted to their parents while Milo meowed with a yawn

"sorry sorry" Natsu told to his kids

"I made something for you, Natsu" Erza said with a smile as Natsu raised an eyebrow

"what is it?" Natsu asked but Erza just replied by pointing her finger to the kitchen

"it's in the oven, right now" Erza told her husband who went to the kitchen

"in the oven?" Natsu said as he crunched down and opened the oven door and sees a bun in the oven

"a bun?" Natsu said out loud as Erza with her kids tried to stifle their laughter

"so, my gift is a bun?" Natsu asked Erza as he took a bite out of the bun and looks towards them

"and do you know what that means?" Erza said as Rose and Mary with Milo heads out first

"huh? A bun? In the oven?..." Natsu said confused as he looks at the bun before looking to the oven "a bun in the oven?"

"got it yet?" Erza asked as she heads out with her children

"a bun in the oven?" Natsu muttered out before realizing what it meant

"what!?" Natsu shouted as he scrambled towards the front door to catch up with Erza and his kids

"took you long enough" Erza said with a small grin to Natsu who was baffled

"really?!" Natsu said with a big smile as he holds Erza's waist

Erza nodded to her husband childish behavior as she giggles to him

"I'm pregnant"

 _ **~fin~**_

* * *

 **That is all**

 **This is the end**

 **I won't be doing a continuation to the 100-year quest**

 **I will only make a story of one shot of all the Natsu pairings I have made**

 **Okay then, goodbye and see you guys in my other stories (if someone reads them, that is)**


	131. Chapter 130

**Epilogue of request**

" **speaking"**

"" **thinking""**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **X797**

 **Magnolia**

The hometown of Fairy Tail was as peaceful as ever since the passing of the war 2 years back

The whole town was at peace but not the same can be said of the loudest and craziest guild in Isghal

 **At Fairy Tail**

"bring me the booze!" Cana shouted out as she was already to her 7th barrel the day

"Man!" Elfman shouted while flexing his muscles

"Shut up with your idiocy!" Ever shouted while hitting Elfman's head with her fan

"stop sleeping while leaning on the stairs, Gajeel. Your neck is gonna stiffen up to it" Levy told to Gajeel who snored in his sleep

"I wonder how Cheria and the others are doing?" Wendy thought out loud with a smile as she imagines what the Sky God Slayer is doing of today

"she's probably sending out her love to her town" Charla told to Wendy while sipping her Darjeeling tea

"so team Shadow Gear is now a five-person team?" Lily asked Jet and Droy

"sure as hell!" Jet Exclaimed

"with Gajeel in I guess the gear part makes sense, now right?" Droy said while eating a fried chicken leg

"these guys sure are a handful" Gildarts said as he was signing damage bills near the bar

"have fun signing these papers, Gidlarts." Makarov said while sitting on a wheelchair and was drinking some booze "I finally get to retire"

"ara ara" Mira said with a smile as she was cleaning a glass mug

The rowdy guild was loud and crazy as ever, everyone was happy and in joy

"I wonder where are Natsu and Erza at?" Lucy said as she was sitting with Wendy, Charla, Gray, and Juvia

"probably at their home, if I remember correctly, Erza-san is due any day now" Juvia told to the Celestial Spirit mage

"wonder what's the gender, those guys never told us if they're getting a boy or a girl" Gray said while drinking a beer and his clothes were gone as usual

"I'll bet 100 jewels that it's going to be a boy!" Macao said to Wakaba

"then I'll bet 200 jewels that it's going to be a girl!" Wakaba exclaimed back

"these guys…" Charla said while sipping her tea before hearing the front door getting slammed open by Rose and Mary with Ikaruga and Milo

"Mom just gave birth!" Rose shouted out loud as everyone's attention was grabbed by her voice

"ooohhhhh!" everyone cheered out as the new addition to the family came

"is it a boy?! Or a girl!?" Lucy asked excited to see the newborn

"here they come, I suggest everyone to make some room for them" Ikaruga told everyone as she looks back "for they will be arriving shortly"

Everyone looks in front and sees Natsu and Erza coming into view as the Scarlet knight was sitting on a wheel chair that was being pushed by Natsu

"is it a boy!?" Macao shouted out

"it has to be girl!" Wakaba said with a grin as the two came towards the guild

"yo, I'm sure Rose or Mary told you guys of our newborn" Natsu greeted everyone as Erza was holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms

"is it a girl?! Or a boy?!" everyone shouted out while trying to get a good look on the newborn's face

"shuuush!" Erza shushed them as everyone heard a discomfort whimper coming from the bundle

Everyone then quiet down a bit as Natsu kneels beside Erza

"meet our little boy, guys" Natsu said as Erza pulls down a bit of the blanket down and revealed their baby boy "Rob, Rob Dragov"

Everyone awed the little boy as the child has Natsu's hair and was looking at everyone with his eyes being the same color as Erza's

"you named her after Rob, hohohoho. He will sure to be happy." Makarov said with a smile as Erza nodded with a soft smile

"kawaiii" Wendy awed the child as she traces her finger gently on the child's face as Rob's little hands catches her finger

"you want to carry him, Wendy?" Erza asked the little Dragon Slayer who nodded with a smile and carried the child into her arms

"hi. I'm Wendy" Wendy greeted Rob with a smile as the child smiles back to her

Everyone then started to meet the new addition to the family as Rob fits in to the rowdy family

They all then threw a party for Rob as they drink, laugh, and fight till the sun sets

"peek a boo!" Lucy played peek a boo with Rob as the child laughs to her

"so cute~~~~" Wendy, Juvia, Lucy and the rest of the female wizards in Fairy Tail awed the child as he was adorable

"upsy daisy!" Lucy lifts the child up and down as Rob responded with a cute laugh

Everyone awed to the child before smelling a very familiar smell the comes from newborns

"I think Rob needs a diaper change" Lucy said while passing Rob towards Natsu before she pinched her nose to block off the nasty smell coming from the child

"let's get you change" Natsu said as he grabs a baby bag and heads to the bathroom to get his son clean and changed

"make sure you don't tighten the diaper too much" Erza told her husband who nodded before heading in to the bathroom

"so, Erza-san, are you feeling alright?" Wendy asked the Scarlet Knight who has bit of a pale complexion on her

"just a bit tired, having Rob took a lot from me" Erza said with a smile before she heard the door being opened and several individuals came in

" **yo"**

A deep and dark voice spoke as everyone looks to see END and his family coming into Fairy Tail

As two years pass, Alvarez and Ishgal were now in peaceful and friendly terms with each other. With the public peace treaty held in Crocus, peace has come for the two kingdoms

" **looks like the party got started without us** " END said with a grin as Irina was riding on his shoulders

"faring well, Erza?" Irene asked Erza as both mother and Daughter had a lot of time to reconnect in the two years

"yes," Erza said before she glowed red a bit and she was feeling a bit better thanks to Irene who enchanted her body to heal faster "thank you, mother"

Erza smiled to Irene who smiled back before seeing Natsu coming back with Rob

"just the person we need to see next" Natsu said as he carried Rob in his arms

He then started to introduce Rob to END's group as they were family even if they were once enemies

" **so, the little pal was a boy, huh?** " END said with a smirk while crossing his arms " **thought that you will have another girl"**

END then looks to the other side of the guild as his children were playing around with Rose and Mary with their mother near them

Even with Zeref's death, END was the final demon, the demon who can bring an end to everything. He can end life. would it not make sense for him to be able to end the demise of his mistresses.

" **well, not that I'm complaining"** END said with a smile while letting out a sigh

"he has your eyes, uncle" August told to Natsu while letting Rob play with his long white beard

"thanks," Natsu told to the Wizard King as Rob started pulling on August's beard

Lucy started chatting with Brandish as the two girls became good friends even though Brandish denies it

Erza and Irene chatted around while with their daughters as the two were reunited as mother and daughter

This was Fairy Tail, and they love it

 **Nighttime**

 **At the Dragov's home**

It was night time and everyone called it a day and headed home

Natsu gently places his son in his crib which is near their bed. He caresses his son's head before giving him a kiss to his forehead and then pulls up his little blanket to cover his little body

"Have a nice dream, Rob" Natsu told to his sleeping son before turning his attention to Erza who was waiting for him on the bed "it feels kinda nice, looking after my kids as babies again"

After getting sealed away in Tenrou for Seven years, Natsu never did get to experience seeing Rose and Mary grow up but now he can with Rob's

"that's fine…we will always be together" Erza said as Natsu laid down on the bed and pulled Erza close to him "forever"

"yeah" Natsu replied "forever"

"I love you, Natsu" Erza told her husband as she gives him a kiss

"I love you too, Erza" Natsu told her as the two slowly fell asleep

Outside their home, in the forest, a scarlet red rose bloom in the middle of the night as the rose gives off a soft red glow


End file.
